Futuro Incierto
by GoSt99
Summary: En un mundo en agonía no existen más los maestros control, corre la leyenda de que prevalece un solo maestro, el más grande de todos, el Avatar, pero pocos saben de él en tiempo real, en un mundo al borde de la extinción total no se pueden gastar energías partiendo en busca de antiguas leyendas, la supervivencia es la prioridad. Korrasami Story.
1. Las ruinas de Ciudad República

_Hey, aquí ando de vuelta con otro fic, de nuevo espero y este material sea de su agrado, intentaré actualizar de manera regular, sin lapsos muy largos entre cada capítulo, quisiera agradecer de a todos aquellos que han seguido dejando reviews en mi fic pasado "Ladrona en industrias futuro" gracias a todos, no suelo pasarme muy seguido por aca, una disculpa por eso, en verdad gracias por el apoyo, si todo va de acuerdo al plan seguro que publico más de una historia, espero concluir una de Life is Strange que comencé hace rato... y tal vez abrir algún one shot the Bubbline, claro un poco más de Korrasami y eeeen fin, aquí les dejo el inicio de este fic ;)_

* * *

El cielo se encontraba despejado, ni una nube opacaba el brillante azul que cubría a los marineros, ni rastros de la terrible tormenta que agitó los mares la noche anterior, el mar se encontraba calmo y parecía un día perfecto para pescar, los hombres iban y venían por la pequeña embarcación preparando las redes que iban a lanzar al agua.

\- Todo listo capitán. Decretó uno de los pescadores.

\- Lancen la red. Ordenó el hombre de barbas blancas, el marinero con más edad y experiencia, el capitán Tanaka, todo marchaba con normalidad hasta que se escuchó una exclamación de uno de sus marinos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Will? Preguntó el viejo capitán al más joven de sus hombres que se encontraba asomado por la borda del barco señalando algo en el agua.

\- ¡Allá! Parece ser una chica.

Las tupidas cejas blancas del capitán se juntaron mientras el hombre intentaba enfocar el objeto que era señalado por sus pescadores, efectivamente, en el mar se podía divisar lo que parecía ser un témpano de hielo del grosor de un colchón de cama y con forma ovalada encima del cual reposaba el cuerpo de una joven mujer de tez morena, la chica parecía estar dormida o inconsciente, no respondía a los llamados de los marineros, confundidos y alarmados decidieron mandar a uno de sus hombres con un salva vidas con el fin de revisar el estado de la misteriosa chica, el capitán observó de forma atenta mientras se llevaba acabo el rescate.

\- ¡Está viva! Afirmó el pescador al llegar a ella, luego de cerciorarse de que no tuviera heridas aparentes la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla hacia el barco, Tanaka arrugó la nariz sin despegar su vista del témpano de hielo ¿De donde había salido esa chica? ¿De donde había salido semejante trozo de hielo? Los polos se encontraban demasiado lejos de esas aguas, no había manera de que hubiese llegado flotando desde aquellos territorios hasta donde estaban, a penas iniciaba el otoño, cualquier trozo de hielo se habría derretido antes de llegar ahí, una vez en el barco la chica fue llevada al dormitorio del capitán donde se le dejó reposar.

\- ¿Qué haremos con ella? Preguntó uno de los marinos al capitán.

\- Pregunta más absurda, hay que volver al puerto, no sabemos en que condiciones se encuentra, necesita atención médica, la dejaremos en el puerto y volveremos al mar de inmediato a continuar con la pesca, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo pero tampoco podemos dejarla sin atender.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos ¿Dónde estaba? Suspiró, su mirada era borrosa, sus pensamientos confusos, su cuerpo estaba entumido y dolorido.

\- Maldición… - Musitó cubriendo sus ojos con la mano derecha, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan apaleada ¿Había ido a un entrenamiento? No, ya había terminado con eso, lentamente se enderezó en su lugar, al recuperar la visión comenzó a mirar alrededor, se encontraba en una extraña habitación de madera, no parecía un lugar conocido, bajo ella había un cómodo colchón, algo maltrecho y manchado pero a comparación con otras camas en las que había estado esta era una de las mejores.

\- Veo que has despertado. – Se escuchó una voz femenina, al dirigir su mirada al marco de la puerta divisó a una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos claros, sus vestimentas lucían limpias ¿En donde demonios estaba?

\- Pareces confundida ¿Te duele algo? El médico te examino y concluyó que no tenías ningún trauma físico aparente.

¿Médico? Dios, no tenía ni idea de lo que esa joven mujer hablaba.

\- Estoy bien. – Acertó a responder, al parecer su mirada la delató frente a los ojos de la pequeña chica pues esta sonrió de forma cálida y se acercó para tomar asiento en la silla que se encontraba enseguida de la cama.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, pero aún pareces confundida ¿Recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido antes de que te trajeran aquí?

Recordaba muchas cosas, podía arriesgarse a decir que recordaba todo a la perfección, todo menos la paliza que la había dejado dolorida y aturdida ¿Qué había estado haciendo antes de despertar en ese extraño lugar?

\- ¿Quién me trajo aquí? – Cuestionó sin perder de vista todas y cada una de las reacciones de la chica que se encontraba frente a ella.

\- Oh, ese fue el capitán Tanaka, es un hombre muy honrado, dijo que su tripulación la rescató en medio del mar cuando acababan de lanzar sus redes de pescar.

El mar, por un momento su mirada se perdió, recordaba grandes olas, lluvia torrencial, relámpagos y truenos ensordecedores, un auténtico infierno, sonrió de lado, que idiota había sido, al parecer su oponente de la noche anterior no había sido otra cosa que una implacable y furiosa tormenta marina.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Escuchó la dulce voz de la pequeña.

\- Dime. – Se apresuró a responder al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y había ignorado por completo las palabras que la joven le dedicaba.

\- Lo lamento, comprendo que debes estar exhausta y aturdida, no debería exigirte demasiado, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Korra. – Afirmó con una suave sonrisa. - ¿Y tú?

\- Jinora, soy ayudante del médico aquí, me alegra que recuerdes tu nombre Korra, iré a avisar al médico que has despertado.

Médico, el lugar donde se encontraba debía tener un muy buen sustento de recursos para poder darse el lujo de contar con un alguien que se especializase en la salud, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera un hombre de tez morena en la habitación, de cabello largo color castaño obscuro y ojos azul celeste, se presentó a si mismo como Tarlok, parecía ser muy culto e inteligente, definitivamente se había dado el lujo de estudiar, atenta no le perdía de vista mientras este le hacía todo tipo de preguntas respecto a su condición física.

\- Pues bien Korra, no parece que tengas ningún daño externo o interno.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Respondió intentando parecer aliviada, sabía que no tenía nada, había perdido la consciencia debido al esfuerzo físico que le había exigido su encuentro con la tormenta, una experiencia que preferiría no repetir, había sido algo estúpido de su parte.

\- Ahora, si no te molesta tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para responder? Jinora me explico que aún te encuentras algo aturdida.

\- Estoy bien, intentaré responder lo mejor que pueda. – Tal vez el que le hubieran encontrado inconsciente en medio del mar no había sido tan malo después de todo, podía usar eso a su favor, podía decir que tenía pérdida de memoria y así se evitaría el tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

El hombre se disponía a comenzar cuando por fuera de la puerta de la habitación se escuchó la voz molesta de una mujer, aquello no podía tratarse de nada bueno, el médico, también preocupado por la discusión que se llevaba acabo en el pasillo, se disculpó y salió de la habitación.

\- Lin, tranquila, es solo una jovencita, me atrevo a decir que no pasa de tener diez y seis años, no había nadie con ella, ninguna embarcación cercana o restos de algún accidente, tranquilízate.

\- ¿Escuchas algo de lo que estás diciendo? ¡¿Pretendes entonces que crea que esta chica salió de la nada?! Disculpa por preocuparme entonces, parece que todo aquí está bajo control.

\- Comprendo que es extraño, estaba a punto de comenzar con las preguntas para averiguar de donde viene.

\- ¡¿Extraño?! Esa chica llego aquí con ayuda de una embarcación, por más que lo pienses, no hay manera de que pudiese llegar hasta este punto viajando sobre ese cubo de hielo desde alguno de los polos, la temperatura no lo permitiría, alguien la dejo aquí, a ella y a su inusual balsa, según mi razón me da a entender bien podría haber ya extraños caminando en nuestras costas ¡Hay que interrogarla!

\- Lin, confía en mí, haré las preguntas que sean necesarias.

\- Tú no eres el problema aquí Tarlok, ella lo es, muévete.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y tras de esta apareció una mujer de rostro severo, sus ojos verdes la miraron como si intentara ver a través de ella, sin muchos rodeos se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba reposando y habló con tono firme.

\- Escucha mocosa, no tengo tiempo que perder, voy a hacerte unas preguntas que debes responder de forme breve, concisa y sincera. Primera pregunta ¿Viajabas sola?

\- Si. – Respondió sin dudar, la verdad era que la figura de aquella mujer era imponente, vestía un uniforme militar y en su rostro se veía la marca de una cicatriz.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

\- No recuerdo… - Pretendió dudar un momento y parecer confundida. – Provengo de las tierras frías del sur, allí vivía con mis padres, antes de llegar aquí solo recuerdo que me introduje de polizonte en una embarcación que descansaba en el muelle, luego de dos días en el mar se agotaron mis reservas de comida y me vi forzada a salir en busca de alimento, esperé a que fuera de noche para que resultara más seguro salir de mi escondite pero... – Meditó un momento y con su mano izquierda comenzó a sobar su nuca. – No lo se, todo es tan confuso, caminaba por la embarcación rumbo al cuarto de reservas cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro, creo que alguien me golpeo por detrás, lo siguiente que se es que desperté en medio de una tempestad encima de un bloque de hielo, requerí de todas mis fuerzas para intentar no caer al agua en medio de las olas y la lluvia, cuando el mar al fin se apaciguó a penas tenía fuerzas, cerré los ojos y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que aparecí aquí. – Concluyó mirando fijamente los ojos de la mujer que la interrogaba.

\- La embarcación a la cual subiste… ¿Sabes a quién pertenecía?

\- No tengo ni idea.

\- A las tierras frías del norte, a la gente del reino tierra, a la nación del fuego ¿Algo?

\- Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de ver a quién pertenecía, yo solo quería escapar de casa y subí a la embarcación.

\- Escúchame bien mocosa, más vale que lo que digas sea verdad o si no ten por seguro que serás la primera en caer.

Y así como había entrado también se fue, el lugar permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos antes de que el médico volviese a tomar protagonismo en la charla.

\- Lo lamento, ella es Lin, nuestra líder militar, debes disculparla, se encarga de toda la seguridad del asentamiento y…

-Si, comprendo. – Lo interrumpió bruscamente, luego de su charla con aquella mujer comenzaba a darse una idea del lugar en donde se encontraba y quería confirmar sus sospechas, era importante saber con quien estaba tratando y en donde la estaban alojando. – Disculpa mi interrupción… pero ¿Dónde estamos? – El médico sonrió y rió un poco.

\- Lin está perdiendo la cabeza por tu presencia y tú no tienes idea si quiera del lugar en donde te encuentras.

La morena sonrió. – La entiendo, pero no miento, vengo sola.

\- Así parece, y bueno, te encuentras en los asentamientos de ciudad república.

Un profundo suspiro de alivió surgió de sus labios, había llegado, lo había logrado.

\- Aún pareces cansada, recuéstate y duerme un poco, Jinora te asistirá si te hace falta algo, por favor no vallas a salir de esta habitación ya que eso causaría muchos problemas, toca en la puerta si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Asintió con la cabeza y observó como aquel hombre abandonaba la habitación, ahora se sentía un poco más tranquila, sin dudarlo ni un momento se recostó, debía descansar lo más que pudiera, sabía que tendría pocas oportunidades como esa una vez empezara su misión así que sin más cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la suavidad de la almohada que sostenía su cabeza, con su respiración volviéndose cada vez más pausada y profunda fue perdiendo la conciencia.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más había dormido, pero era momento de despertar, su cuerpo seguía dolorido, pero eso era normal, la batalla contra el mar no había sido cosa fácil, se aseguraría de añadir eso a su lista de "cosas que no debía volver a intentar" se dispuso a abrir los ojos cuando frente a su cama diviso la figura de un joven, perezosa tallo sus ojos para obtener una mejor imagen de sus alrededores, el chico no parecía muy contento de estar ahí, alto, cabello negro y de ojos color miel, debía admitir que se trataba de un joven atractivo, en su pecho podía ver el escudo que lo identificaba como miembro de los asentamientos de ciudad república.

\- Veo que al fin despertaste. – Señaló el joven.

\- ¿Al fin? – Preguntó alzando una de sus cejas.

\- Llevo un rato aquí esperando a que lo hicieras, Lin me asigno la tarea de cuidar de ti mientras vivas en los asentamientos.

\- ¿Cuidar de mi? – Eso no podía ser bueno.

\- Si, es natural, acabas de llegar, saliste de la nada, no podemos arriesgarnos a que estés planeando un ataque.

\- Tranquilo, entiendo. – Suspiró, no podía hacer nada al respecto, como aquel joven lo había mencionado, era natural que aquellas medidas fueran tomadas frente a un extraño del que no sabían nada, ninguna precaución venía demás en aquellos tiempos, debería ganarse la confianza de las autoridades antes de poder mover un solo dedo.

\- Bien. – Suspiró resignada. – Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- No me veas con esa cara, si vas a cuidar de mi significa que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos ¿No? Empecemos con el pie correcto, mi nombre es Korra, provengo de las tierras frías del sur ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mako. – Respondió a secas.

\- Un gusto Mako. – El ambiente era incómodamente silencioso, aquel hombre no parecía para nada conversador, no tenía tiempo para cosas absurdas como intentar establecer amistad con sus guardias asignados, pero de nuevo, era cuestión de estrategia.

\- Comienzo a sentir un poco de hambre ¿Sabes en donde puedo conseguir comida?

\- Te traerán algo para comer en cuanto salga a avisar que has despertado, vuelvo, no vallas a salirte.

A medida que recuperaba las energías también comenzaba a perder la paciencia, quería salir de ahí y conocer los asentamientos, aquel lugar en el cual Ang había invertido gran esfuerzo y dedicación, era ahora que se percataba de que no había ventanas en aquella habitación de madera, uno a uno los minutos pasaban y no había señales de aquel "Mako" su estómago rugió, debía comer algo y pronto antes de que comenzara a sentirse de mal humor, no quería que algo tan absurdo le robase el entusiasmo que sentía por conocer esas nuevas tierras, cansada de reposar en la cama se enderezó para sentarse en la orilla, un par de minutos después se aventuró a ponerse de pie y una vez de pie comenzó a curiosear alrededor hasta que al fin llego a la puerta, en esta había un pequeño orificio a la altura de su rostro por donde podía ver a través, llena de energías y sin nada más que hacer se aventuró a asomarse, acercó su ojo lentamente a aquel orificio pero antes de que pudiese enfocar algo del otro lado la puerta esta se abrió, sorprendida pego un brinco hacia atrás evitando el golpe de la madera contra su rostro, cuando la puerta se abrió pudo ver tras de esta a una chica, cabello negro, largo y ondulado perfectamente acomodado sobre una chaqueta de cuero color vino, labios color carmín que resaltaban sobre el pálido color de piel de la joven y ojos color verde claro, parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver en sí.

\- Lo lamento. – Se disculpó la elegante chica, con la ropa que vestía bastaba para concluir que se trataba de una de las pocas personas en el mundo con el poder suficiente como para preocuparse por la apariencia, debía tratarse de alguien importante ¿Pero quién en ciudad república?

\- No hay cuidado, fue mi culpa, no tenía nada que hacer pegada a la puerta.

\- No, insisto, debí llamar antes de entrar.

Ambas rieron al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que parecía tanta cordialidad por parte de las dos.

\- De cualquier manera, lo siento, Korra ¿Cierto?

\- Así es… y tú eres… - Respondió dando pie a que la pelinegra se presentase.

\- Asami Sato. – Al escuchar aquel apellido todo encajo en su lugar, claro, los más poderosos dentro de los asentamientos de ciudad república, los Sato, era incluso absurdo el que llegase a preguntarse de donde había salido aquella elegante chica, tal vez su belleza había contribuido a su falta de lógica.

\- Un gusto.

\- Igualmente, decidí venir a presentarme ya que fue una de las embarcaciones de mi padre la que te trajo a este lugar, no se cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte aquí, pero claro que si tu visita no es breve necesitarás contribuir en algo a nuestra comunidad y para ello necesitarás un empleo y somos mi padre y yo los encargados de repartir el trabajo.

\- Ya veo, debo agradecer a tu padre y a sus hombres por rescatarme. – Acertó a decir al concluir que aquello sería lo que una persona normal expresaría al ser sacada del medio del mar en tan precaria situación.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, en nuestro asentamiento mantenemos la costumbre de ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite, entre más personas se unan a nosotros tenemos más manos para ayudar a construir un mejor lugar para vivir.

\- Una manera de actuar bastante inteligente.

La chica de rojo parecía ser agradable, era un tanto novedoso conocer a personas que adoptaran un comportamiento confiado y amigable desde la primera vez que se presentaban, aunque considerando su posición no era para menos, era la heredera de los Sato, dentro de sus territorios tenía el poder suficiente para hacer con las personas lo que se le viniera en gana ¿Por qué habría de ser cautelosa?

La chica Sato le ofreció salir a conocer el asentamiento, había estado esperando escuchar aquellas palabras todo el día así que sin titubear aceptó la invitación, antes de poner un pie afuera de la habitación sintió como su estómago gruñía reviviendo en su mente la sensación de hambre que había olvidado por completo luego de la sorpresa que se llevo cuando la puerta casi choca con su cara, Asami notó el extraño sonido que emergió de su abdomen y sonrió.

\- Debes estar hambrienta luego de tan dura travesía, te conseguiré algo para comer en el camino, vamos.

Fue entonces que recordó el inexpresivo rostro del joven que antes se había marchado con la promesa de que volvería con algo de comida, al mencionar esto a la chica de rojo ésta arrugo el entrecejo y rodó los ojos.

\- Si esperas a que Mako vuelva se acabarán las pocas horas de luz que aún nos restan, vamos, si estas conmigo no habrá problema, yo te vigilo.

No pudo evitar sonreír, la compañía de aquella chica resultaba ser más que placentera y en aquellos días eso era algo difícil de lograrse en el primer encuentro, o en el segundo, e incluso el tercero, la gente era cautelosa y desconfiada, lo cual no estaba demás, pero era agradable encontrarse con alguien que se saliera de los márgenes de vez en cuando.

El asentamiento, había escuchado varias anécdotas de aquel lugar pero era muy distinto verlo por si misma a tener que escuchar en base a las experiencias vividas por otras personas, sus ojos no dejaban de examinar todo a medida que caminaba por las calles, los restos del pavimento que pudieran haber quedado luego de los bombardeos habían sido removidos por completo, se caminaba y transitaba por calles de tierra, las pequeñas casas habían sido construidas de adobe, los recursos se transportaban en carretas jaladas por caballos, burros o bueyes, todas las casas contaban con pequeños jardines y huertas en las cuales la gente cultivaba sus verduras para el consumo personal, todo se conservaba de la manera más natural posible, se reducía al mínimo el uso de materiales compuestos creados por el hombre, a las afueras del asentamiento se podía observar un pequeño bosque, se notaba que las personas cuidaban de los árboles, sonrió, Ang había hecho un trabajo maravilloso en aquel lugar, lo más admirable era la cantidad de personas que habitaban ahí, según las anécdotas de Asami su población ascendía a los trecientos habitantes, todos laboraban de forma ordenada en sus puestos, había hombres en el campo labrando la tierra, mujeres separando el grano recién cosechado y otros dedicándose a levantar más casas de adobe, otros habitantes pasaban el día limpiando la tierra, buscando alrededor deshechos para poder clasificarlos y apartarlos a un lugar donde no contaminaran su frágil ecosistema, el agua también era inspeccionada a diario por hombres y mujeres que portaban redes con las cuales atrapaban cualquier resto de basura que pudiese llegar a aparecer, durante el transcurso Asami entró a un pequeño establecimiento del cual consiguió un plato de arroz blanco con un filete de pollo, con el hambre que tenía aquella sencilla comida le supo a gloria, no podía pedir nada más, poco a poco el sol se fue escondiendo en el horizonte hasta que de el no quedo rastro alguno, ambas habían terminado sentadas en una roca cerca de un acantilado obteniendo de él una vista hermosa al mar el cual reflejaba la imagen de la luna de manera tan fiel que daba la impresión de ser un enorme espejo.

\- Ha sido un largo camino el que hemos recorrido para llegar hasta donde estamos, pero con esfuerzo y dedicación estoy segura de que podremos devolver al planeta la vida que él una vez nos regalo.

\- Si… el trabajo que hizo Ang es digno de admirarse. – Tras este comentario el silencio reino por un momento, podía sentir como Asami la miraba con ojos expectantes, había cometido un error, hablar del Avatar no era algo que se pudiese hacer con naturalidad, había muchos conflictos alrededor del tema, se maldijo por dentro, se había dejado llevar por la actitud relajada de su acompañante hasta el punto de llegar a hablar sin detenerse a pensar sus palabras, un descuido fatal, los nervios no tardaron en hacerse presentes y la chica de la chaqueta roja pareció percatarse de inmediato, para su grata sorpresa en el rostro de su acompañante apareció una cálida sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón, le debemos mucho al Avatar Ang. – Y así los ojos verdes de la chica volvieron a fijarse sobre el mar.

\- Es extraño…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Bueno, no siempre te encuentras con alguien que se muestre amable la primera vez que lo conoces.

\- Bueno, tampoco es usual conocer a alguien que es seguidor del Avatar y lo comente de forma abierta sin conocer a la persona con quien platica.

Sonrió de lado al escuchar aquella respuesta.

\- Aunque, en el asentamiento de ciudad república no es peligroso hablar de ello, somos uno de los pocos pueblos que seguimos al Avatar de forma abierta, la ayuda que hemos recibido de él es la que nos trajo hasta donde estamos, él limpió el agua y la tierra, purificó el aíre, sin su ayuda no podríamos trabajar la tierra o beber el agua, no tendríamos animales, se que a lo largo de la historia hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar con facilidad, pero no por un solo incidente se pueden olvidar los siglos y siglos de ayuda incondicional que el Avatar ha realizado a lo largo de todas sus vidas… no me importa cuantas personas estén dispuestas a asesinar a todo aquel que le defienda, nuestro pueblo lo apoya y eso no va a cambiar, así que eres libre de hablar del Avatar dentro de nuestros territorios, es solo que me sorprendió ver que un foráneo se atreviera a hablar del tema tan a la ligera.

\- En realidad se me salió, no estaba pensando con claridad... resultaste ser tan buena anfitriona que bajé la guardia.

\- Me halagas. – Sonrió la de ojos verdes, así ambas continuaron disfrutando de la vista, era una noche fresca, tal parecía que había tomado una buena decisión al iniciar su misión en aquel lugar, podía empezar con algo fácil y después ir escalando en sus viajes aumentando la dificultad de a poco para poder ir ganando experiencia, cualquier descuido podría costarle la vida, uno de los tantos riesgos de ser el Avatar en aquel mundo en agonía, el último maestro de los elementos y el único que había prevalecido desde hacía ya más de seis generaciones, querido por pocos y perseguido por los cabecillas militares a lo largo y ancho del mundo, tenía mucho que aprender y debía hacerlo pronto.

* * *

 _Y aquí termina este capítulo, estamos en la punta del iceberg, aún me falta mucho por escribir, ustedes disfruten y lean xD gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leer este fic, ojalá y sea de su agrado ;) espero críticas y comentarios en los reviews, hasta la próxima, chau!_


	2. Las tareas del Avatar

¡Arriba! Escuchó una voz no muy amistosa, ¡Arriba! Repitió, perezosa comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se encontraba dentro de una casita de barro, por la ventana pudo notar la obscuridad del cielo, no había rastro alguno de luz solar, suspiró.

\- Levántate ¿Quieres? Debo partir ahora y ya que estas bajo mi cuidado debes venir conmigo.

Mako, recordó entonces el nombre de su anfitrión, la noche anterior luego de su agradable paseo con Asami habían vuelto a la clínica donde el chico la esperaba de mala gana para llevarla con él de regreso a casa, y desde entonces no había logrado entablar una conversación con él, se notaba que le desagradaba el tener que cuidar de ella pues parecía evadir cualquier intento que hacía por promover una relación amistosa, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto si él no cooperaba, a su derecha pudo observar la figura del hermano menor de aquel chico aún descansando bajo las cobijas, Bolin, con él había sido más fácil socializar, era un joven muy simpático y amigable, lamentablemente parecía que el día iniciaría con la no muy grata compañía del hermano mayor que sin tener consideración alguna había salido de la casa esperando que ella le siguiera de cerca, no tenía muchas opciones, no quería disgustar a las autoridades locales y no tenía caso hacerlo por la falta de tacto y hospitalidad de su guardia, sin más que pensar se apresuró a colocarse las botas y salir de ahí a toda prisa intentando alcanzar a Mako.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo habían marchado ya pero el pueblo había quedado atrás hacia ya un par de kilómetros, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, ni una palabra había sido dicha y no quería arriesgarse a preguntar su rumbo pues estaba segura de que la respuesta que recibiría no serían más que desagradables gruñidos y palabras dichas entre dientes lo cual solo lograría agregar más tensión a la situación, nunca había sido una persona muy paciente, eso lo había aprendido con el tiempo y con ayuda de sus maestros, aún así en su naturaleza no radicaba la paciencia ni el respeto por las personas que no se lo ganaban y Mako cabía dentro de la lista de las personas más irritantes que había conocido hasta el momento, poco le faltaba para salirse de sus cacillas y decidir tomar acción en el asunto obligando a aquel desagradable personaje a comportarse de forma civilizada, esperaba no tener que llegar a eso, así que durante la caminata intentaba distraer su mente prestando atención a todas las ruinas que comenzaban a dominar el paisaje, los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una enorme metrópolis, no había quedado ni un solo edificio en pie, las constantes guerras se habían asegurado de consumir todo a su paso, el material ennegrecido dejaba en claro la presencia del fuego, incluso siglos luego de lo acontecido se podía encontrar material quemado por doquier, la tierra había sido explotada por el hombre y no tenía la vitalidad necesaria para permitir que las plantas se apoderaran de aquellas ciudades abandonadas, era una cápsula del tiempo, el hombre se orilló a si mismo al borde de la extinción así como lo había hecho con el resto de los seres vivos y ya no quedaba nada, todos luchaban por sobrevivir en aquel planeta en agonía, y por más irónico que llegara a sonar, aún continuaban peleando los unos con los otros por los pocos recursos que llegaban a encontrar.

\- Llegamos. – Sentenció el muchacho sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos, miró alrededor y no pudo ver nada más que escombros, extrañada observó al joven, este mismo le devolvió la mirada y luego de un momento suspiró pareciendo resignarse ante la realidad de tener que cuidar de ella, esto solo logró irritarla más, juntando las cejas y apretando la mandíbula luchaba por mantener la calma, Mako al percatarse de su reacción pareció sorprendido pues hasta el momento no había obtenido ninguna respuesta parecida.

\- ¿Y bien? – Cuestiono ella incitándolo a darle una explicación de cual era su labor en dicho lugar, el joven sacudió la cabeza intentando salir del estupor en el que había entrado al no tener una idea exacta del significado de la mueca de la morena.

\- No se si te percataste, pero a lo largo de nuestro camino nos encontramos con muchos escombros, sin embargo, esos escombros están limpios, de aquí en delante el suelo se encuentra contaminado, nuestra labor es juntar la basura y posibles contaminantes, retirarlos del suelo y llevarlos de regreso al depósito del asentamiento.

Liberando un poco de tensión del rostro la chica suspiró ¿Qué tan difícil habría sido explicar eso desde un inicio? Limpiar la tierra, por alguna razón la idea de que los pobladores se dedicaran a tan noble tarea logró calmarla un poco.

\- Pero debes ser precavida, en el piso suele haber trozos de vidrio y otras cosas con las que podrías lastimarte… sería una molestia tener que llevarte de vuelta al asentamiento por algo tan absurdo como cortarte con la tierra.

\- Gracias por la advertencia. – Respondió en tono sarcástico y continuó caminando, al alejarse un par de pasos escuchó al joven llamarla con la intención de entregarle herramienta para trabajar la tierra, suspiró pesarosa al pensar que debería trabajar con sus manos pues aún no se conocía su identidad como Avatar, de mala gana tomo la herramienta y comenzó a trabajar, observó como Mako removía la tierra y retiraba todo el cartón, plástico, vidrio, papel y lo colocaba en distintos cubos que previamente habían sido ubicados cerca del lugar, así pues inició su labor, había algo en el hecho de estar limpiando la tierra que le ponía de buen humor, pensaba que se podía deber a su naturaleza, después de todo el propósito del Avatar era mantener el balance del mundo, en algún punto de la historia las cosas tomaron un curso obscuro y autodestructivo pero esperaba poder aportar algo durante su tiempo de vida y colaborar en beneficio de todos, perdida en su deber había olvidado por completo el correr del tiempo, de forma casi automatizada continuaba removiendo la tierra y retirando toda la basura.

\- Quien lo hubiera pensado… que una novata te pudiera superar de tal forma.

Era la voz de la imponente mujer del día anterior, limpiando el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo alzó la mirada, fue entonces que notó la posición del sol, debía pasar de medio día, sobre el suelo yacía su abrigo, se lo había retirado casi al inicio de la actividad debido al calor, en silencio observó a la mujer que parecía interesada en su desempeño, entonces intervino la voz de su molesto anfitrión.

\- No se de que hablas. – Renegó Mako. – Ella no hace el trabajo bien, por eso ha abarcado más terreno. – Molesta se limitó a apretar los dientes y resoplar en su lugar.

\- ¿Quieres revisar la tierra? – Respondió en tono retador. – Además, tú si tuviste tiempo de desayunar, deberías tener más fuerzas que yo para trabajar.

\- Lo del desayuno es tu culpa, no te levantaste a tiempo.

\- ¿Mí culpa? Disculpa pero es tú culpa que yo no conozca los horarios, lo único que sabes hacer es renegar y bufar por cada pregunta que te hago, al menos yo intento poner de mi parte.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, estaba cansada de tener que soportar su mal genio y no tenía alternativa ya que en esos momentos ella era una forastera, pero había rebasado su límite, no iba a soportar más a aquel sujeto.

\- Te lo dije Lin, es una mala idea que yo cuide de ella.

Beifong parecía entretenida con la escena, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al cabo de un momento decidió que era hora de intervenir.

\- Bien, ¡Basta! Mako, no puedes esperar que ella sepa de todas las actividades que debe hacer en el día, es tu tarea mantenerla al tanto de eso, eso cae dentro de tus obligaciones, además ¿Qué estabas pensando? Llevan más de seis horas trabajando ¿Y no le permitiste desayunar? La estamos vigilando para asegurarnos de que sus intenciones no resulten perjudiciales para el asentamiento, no pretendemos matarla de hambre, tienes suerte de que la señorita goce de una estupenda condición física y buena salud, si de alguien más se tratara ya habría perdido la conciencia debido al agotamiento.

\- Lo siento… - Murmuró el chico agachando la cabeza.

\- No lo sientas, esfuérzate, el cuidar de los recién llegados no es una labor sencilla y mucho menos es una labor mal valorada, todos los soldados del asentamiento se han dedicado a integrar a algún forastero en algún momento de sus vidas ¿Quieres ser un soldado? ¡Esfuérzate!

\- ¡Sí señora!

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar de su mente las ganas que tenía de golpear a Mako, entonces volvió a tomar la herramienta y continuó su labor, prefería no pensar al respecto y dejarlo todo atrás, no debía meterse en líos, recordaba las palabras de sus maestros "Debes ser lista Korra, esa impulsividad tuya te podría llevar a cometer muchos errores y en estos tiempos los errores cobran vidas." No cabía duda, vivían en un mundo lastimado, y como en toda bestia herida la reacción más común ante lo extraño era la agresión, la gente resultaba ser mayoritariamente hostil ante todo aquello que desconocía, debía acercarse a ellos con cautela, sin dar pie al conflicto.

\- No pareces una campesina cualquiera. – Escuchó a Lin que se acercaba a ella.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Tu cuerpo, fuiste capaz de soportar la tormenta marina de los días anteriores sobre una plataforma de hielo y ahora eres capaz de soportar una larga jornada de trabajo físico con el estómago vacío sin siquiera marearte, además, tus músculos lucen fuertes.

\- Es verdad, no soy una campesina cualquiera, en las tierras heladas del sur soy la hija del jefe, por lo tanto se me entrenó para poder defenderme por mi misma.

Por un momento Lin permaneció en silencio meditando lo que había escuchado.

\- ¿Y por qué habría de escapar la hija del jefe de aquellas tierras? Si eso es cierto, en tus tierras tienes una buena posición social y suficientes recursos naturales para vivir sin preocupaciones.

\- Para mi eso no lo es todo en la vida.

La oficial sonrió. – Chiquilla en estos días el poder lo es todo, ni tu y tu adolescencia pueden ir en contra del orden natural de las cosas, espero que cuando se acomoden las ideas en tu cabeza no sea demasiado tarde para volver a casa.

\- Gracias por el consejo… pero creo que es muy pronto para cambiar de ideales.

Lin sonrió – Has hecho suficiente por hoy y no quiero que te debilites, no me sirves si andas por ahí perdiendo la conciencia, vuelve al asentamiento y busca a Bolin, dile que bajo mis órdenes debe de acompañarte a conseguir algo de comer, debes tener cuidado, no te quiero caminando por el asentamiento sin una escolta, tengo hombres en cada esquina.

Sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de regreso, agradecía los años de arduo entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo a lo largo de su desarrollo ya que de no ser así no habría podido aguantar la jornada sin haber probado alimento por la mañana, peores retos había enfrentado, pero a decir verdad luego de su enfrentamiento con la tormenta se sentía un poco apaleada, un par de días y quedaría como nueva, hasta entonces debía tener cuidado, no podía permitirse lucir débil frente a Mako y aquello era más un asunto de orgullo que de salud.

Al llegarse la noche se encontraba sentada afuera de la pequeña casa donde habitaban los hermanos, meditaba sobre la actividad que había presenciado durante el día, todos parecían empeñarse por llevar una vida que fuera amigable con la naturaleza, si tan solo la humanidad hubiera adoptado una conducta similar tiempo atrás las cosas no habrían llegado tan lejos, las cosas no solo debían arreglarse tratando con la naturaleza, había otra gran brecha que había que solucionar, los espíritus habían abandonado el planeta humano, habían retirado su energía de la tierra, de los árboles, molestos por la precipitada pérdida del ambiente natural habían vuelto a su mundo dejando a la humanidad a su suerte, solo la buena disposición de las personas podría convencer a los espíritus de volver, un profundo suspiro escapo de sus labios, era demasiado trabajo y no tenía idea de por donde empezar, de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de una joven mujer.

\- Korra…Hola. – Asami, recordó de pronto, sonrió al reconocer su rostro y saludó de vuelta.

\- Lo siento, parecías muy concentrada en tus pensamientos.

\- No te preocupes. – Se apresuró a responder – No era nada importante.

\- Me alegra, pensé que a esta hora ya estarías durmiendo, ya sabes, el horario de Mako empieza muy temprano por la mañana.

\- Ni lo menciones… - Pronunció desganada al recordar a su anfitrión.

\- Disculpa, debes estar agotada… será mejor que vuelva mañana a una hora más adecuada.

\- ¡No! Una buena charla es justo lo que me hace falta, eso y una caminata, claro, si no te importa ser mi escolta. – Los ojos de Asami se llenaron de entusiasmo al escuchar esto, aceptó de inmediato y ambas partieron a paso lento, no tenían prisa, había varias cosas que quería preguntar y ya que en aquel lugar la señorita Sato parecía ser la más confiada y compartida podía tener la confianza de hacer dichas preguntas.

\- Parece que el carácter encantador de Mako te tiene contenta… - Escuchó el tono sarcástico de su acompañante al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

\- No tienes idea. – Respondió rodando los ojos.

\- Es el joven más popular del asentamiento, todas tienen sus ojos puestos en él, no te lo tomes personal si las jóvenes te dirigen miradas incómodas, estas pasando el día entero con su adorado Mako, no les queda más que sentirse molestas y envidiar tu suerte.

\- ¿Suerte? ¿Bromeas? Le daría a cualquiera de esas chicas la oportunidad de estar en mi lugar a cambio del trabajo que ellas desempeñan.

\- Lo se… pero bueno, como son las cosas en estos tiempos, no hay mucho de donde elegir y un joven apuesto con grandes habilidades no tiene dificultades para cautivar al público.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Los ojos de Asami se abrieron como platos antes de echarse a reír.

\- ¡Dios, no! Solía Salir con él pero las cosas no funcionaron, es un buen chico, solo debes conocerlo más, suele tener poco tacto con los nuevos, es desconfiado… ya llegará el momento en que puedas ver su lado agradable, solo ten un poco de paciencia la paranoia no le dura para siempre.

\- Tomaré tu palabra y esperaré con ansias el día en el que me trate como a un ser humano.

Asami rió y ambas continuaron caminando.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Lo que gustes, con confianza.

\- ¿Qué hacen con los materiales que remueven de la tierra y el agua, con todos los deshechos?

\- Muy buena pregunta. – Sonrió la de ojos verdes. – Todo lo separamos y clasificamos, luego lo colocamos en distintos terrenos que quedan cerca del asentamiento y esperamos el regreso del Avatar.

\- ¿El regreso del Avatar?

\- Si, veras, existen demasiados materiales que a la tierra le tomaría milenios descomponer, son cosas que contaminan nuestros suelos y no tenemos donde almacenarlos, las tierras contaminadas no sirven para la siembra, el Avatar lo que usualmente hace es tomar todos estos deshechos y los desaparece… - Antes de que la chica pudiese continuar con su explicación la morena le interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Desaparece? ¿Solo así?

\- Si, es decir, lo toma todo y lo lleva consigo a la jungla, luego sale de ahí con tierra fértil o agua pura.

\- ¿Jungla? – Asami sonrió entretenida al ver la confusión y la intriga en el rostro de la nueva habitante del lugar.

\- Así es, en el centro de lo que antes era la imponente ciudad República hay una jungla, llena de árboles y plantas, se dice que también hay agua potable y animales, todo un ecosistema natural conservado en aquel punto, pero no podemos ir ahí, ninguno de los hombres que se ha atrevido a entrar en aquellas tierras ha vuelto, solo desaparecen, el Avatar sin embargo entra y sale sin problemas y nos provee de semillas y animales que podemos criar en nuestro beneficio, en aquel lugar desaparecen todos los deshechos.

\- Ya veo… - Respondió pareciendo un tanto asombrada. – Espera ¿Y nadie ha acompañado al Avatar a aquel lugar?

\- No, el mismo nos ha dicho que si le acompañamos no garantiza nuestra seguridad, así que siempre va solo, o al menos eso es lo que mi padre me ha dicho. – Suspiró. – Pero no hemos sabido nada del Avatar en años, de acuerdo a las fechas de mi padre el Avatar no visita el asentamiento desde hace poco más de treinta años y ya que siempre va y viene sin previo aviso, siempre a escondidas, bien podría tratarse de un anciano de más de cien años o puede que Ang haya muerto y tengamos un nuevo Avatar ¿De que edad? Es difícil saber, nuestra única esperanza siempre peligra con tanta gente tras su cabeza, con los medios de comunicación tan limitados que tenemos es difícil saber cuando fue la última vez que fue visto o en que lugar… - El rostro de Asami se endureció, apretando sus puños bufó. – Deberíamos de dedicarnos a eliminar a aquellos que le persiguen, no entiendo como es que no se percatan de que sin el Avatar todos estamos perdidos, ha habido Avatares que no vivieron más de un año, retrasan su trabajo cuando le impiden desarrollarse como el maestro que nos debe guiar, es como si desearan la destrucción de la humanidad… simplemente no los comprendo.

El silencio reino por un par de minutos hasta que la mayor pudo salir de sus pensamientos. – Oh, lo siento, me deje levar.

\- No, te entiendo, vivimos en una situación complicada.

\- Vivimos en una situación complicada y hay gente que se dedica a complicarla más.

\- Bueno, siempre y cuando el Avatar tenga el apoyo de gente que piense como tú tendrá algo por lo que luchar.

\- Me gustaría que fuéramos más…

\- El tiempo ayudará, confía. – Sonrió la morena, su caminata continuó hasta que la chica de cabello negro tuvo que despedirse, al regresar a casa encontró a ambos hermanos ya durmiendo, perfecto, pensó al tiempo que se deshacía de sus botas y subía a su cama tomando la posición de flor de loto, comenzó a respirar de forma profunda, poco a poco dejó de escuchar las cosas que le rodeaban, la suave respiración de los hermanos, los grillos afuera de la casa, las voces de los guardias que caminaban por la calle, todo se volvió silencio.

\- ¿Ang?

\- Veo que llegaste a donde querías.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡El asentamiento es increíble! Todas estas personas están convencidas de su labor de cuidar la tierra, no se si algún día sea yo capaz de hacer algo así.

\- Como el Avatar hay muchas tareas que debemos llevar a cabo, cada uno contribuye en lo que puede, estoy seguro de que tu también dejarás tu huella.

\- Eso espero…

\- Lo harás bien. ¿Necesitabas algo?

\- ¡Si! Por poco lo olvido, los residuos ¿Qué haces con ellos? Asami me contó que los llevas a la jungla y sales de ahí sin ellos.

\- En el corazón de esa jungla hay un portal al mundo de los espíritus, puedes atravesarlo con tu cuerpo físico y puedes llevar contigo la tierra y esos residuos, adentro están los espíritus, ellos pueden purificar los elementos, volverlos a lo que eran, tierra, claro es que los espíritus no están contentos con las cosas que los humanos hacen, yo logré ganarme su simpatía y me ayudaron en mi misión, me proporcionaron tierra fértil y devolvieron la vida a algunas especies de animales y plantas que ya se encontraban extintos, debes volver a ese lugar y pedir su ayuda Korra, antes de que lleves cualquier cosa debes ir sola, ningún amigo tuyo puede acompañarte, la jungla está repleta de espíritus que fácilmente se pueden llevar a los humanos, ellos no son bienvenidos y cualquiera que pretenda cruzar el portal es castigado, no tomes riesgos, a ti no te harán nada, tu conexión con Ravah te vuelve parte de ellos así que eres bienvenida.

\- Bien, no solo debo cuidarme de la hostilidad de los humanos si no que también debo convencer a los espíritus de ayudarme.

\- Son un poco difíciles al inicio… pero son buenos, les importa este planeta y su naturaleza pero se sienten amenazados por los humanos, debes crear una buena relación entre los espíritus y los humanos, no podemos intentar purificar todos los contaminantes llevándolos al mundo de los espíritus, sería un trabajo interminable, en ciudad república me fue más fácil ayudar por el portal que está cerca, pasa lo mismo con el polo norte y sur, tienen portales cerca, pero el resto de la tierra y sus mares, nunca terminaremos, en cambio si los espíritus aceptan volver a nuestro planeta, ellos pueden recorrer la tierra y sus mares limpiando todo, regresándolo a lo que era, no lo harán si los humanos no adoptan una actitud responsable.

\- Ciudad república está bien, su asentamiento es responsable y confío en que respetaran la naturaleza de los espíritus… pero he leído de otros lugares que simplemente… no tengo palabras para describir lo irracional que es el pensamiento de las personas que habitan en dichos lugares.

\- Lo se, espera a estar frente a ellos, la decadencia en la que han caído, es difícil ver en esas personas un poco de bondad, de humanidad, andan por doquier causando caos y dolor a las personas que se esfuerzan por mejorar el lugar donde viven… andan tras de ti y en ellos solo verás reflejado el odio y la destrucción, pero siguen siendo personas Korra, personas que han perdido la esperanza por completo, descienden de familias que contemplaron la caída de cientos de ciudades a manos del Avatar, un Avatar que dejó una profunda cicatriz en sus memorias, será difícil llegar a ellos, pero debemos intentarlo, la mitad de la población actual nos persigue, no podemos ni debemos eliminarlos, hay que enseñarles.

\- ¿Enseñarles? No se cual es la tarea más compleja que has desglosado el día de hoy, si ganarme la confianza de los espíritus, transportar residuos por todo el planeta para purificarlos o intentar de alguna manera enseñar a los asesinos que me persiguen a no ser destructivos.

\- Es una tarea que poco a poco debemos llevar a cabo, empieza por lo que te parezca más apropiado, partirás desde ahí y las cosas se irán dando.

La morena suspiró. – Está bien…

\- Tú puedes Korra, se que estos son tus inicios y que todo parece demasiado, yo también tuve que pasar por ese lugar, es la etapa más difícil, el inicio, luego te convences de tus metas y sigues adelante, día tras día con tus objetivos en claro y con mucho que hacer, el Avatar tiene una vida llena de aventuras a la que no habría renunciado por nada del mundo.

\- Gracias Ang. – Sonrió al sentir la cálida mano de su predecesor sobre el hombro, exhalando profundamente abrió sus ojos, los hermanos seguían durmiendo, los grillos continuaban cantando, era hora de dormir. 

* * *

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, gracias a todos los que me dieron review (Por ahí me preguntaron que si no existen los maestros de los elementos en esta historia y no, a parte del Avatar ya no hay más, lamento si eso no lo aclare bien xD ) y gracias también a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic, un saludo, vuelvo otro día con otro capi, chau! 


	3. Confianza

Luego de meditarlo por un par de días llegó a la conclusión de que el primer paso que daría sería establecer un acuerdo con los espíritus, debía presentarse ante ellos como el nuevo Avatar e intentar ganar su simpatía, claro no podía hacer eso sin cruzar el portal que había en la jungla y no podía si quiera aventurarse a la jungla si debía tener con ella una escolta las 24 horas del día los siete días de la semana, por lo tanto debía haber un ajuste en los planes, el primer paso que debía dar era ganarse la confianza de las personas del asentamiento.

La primera semana transcurrió a prisa, todos los días despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana, a las cinco llegaban a las afueras para limpiar, trabajaban arduamente hasta las dos de la tarde, a las tres volvían al asentamiento a comer y descansar, luego debían patrullar de cuatro a siete, ya que Mako no solía hacer mucho volvía a casa a esa hora a preparar la cena y a las ocho se encontraba en cama, debía admitir que era agotador sin embargo no desperdiciaba ni un solo momento, siempre se mantenía atenta a todas las actividades que se llevaban acabo en aquel lugar, analizaba a las personas que ahí habitaban, la cantidad de niños y jóvenes así como también de adultos y ancianos, por las noches a veces recibía la visita de Asami que pasaba regularmente a preguntarle su opinión sobre el asentamiento, esa chica parecía entregada a la idea de ser una buena líder, después de todo sería ella quien heredaría el poder de Sato y siempre andaba de un lado a otro supervisando a todos, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden, disfrutaba bastante de su compañía pues con ella podía charlar de forma despreocupada, no existía la tensión que usualmente percibía en los demás habitantes que al parecer aún no se acostumbraban a su presencia, Bolin también era un buen amigo, pero con los horarios tan apretados que manejaban a penas tenía tiempo de hablar con él, aquel chico trabajaba la tierra arduamente así que por las noches no duraba mucho tiempo despierto, a las nueve era natural ver a ambos hermanos descansando en sus camas mientras ella se daba un tiempo para meditar o para salir con Asami a dar la vuelta.

No veía mucho cambio en las personas que había ahí, ganarse su confianza no era fácil, la segunda semana fue muy parecida a la primera, la tercera parecía igual a excepción de Mako que parecía haber aminorado su estado defensivo, durante la cuarta semana Asami la retiró del trabajo regular con Mako para llevarla con ella a supervisar las distintas actividades en las distintas áreas del asentamiento, todo parecía con la intención de que la gente se acostumbrara más a su presencia ya que en lo que Asami hacía sus apuntes le ordenaba ayudar a la gente en sus labores, debía agradecerle por ello, pocos días después comenzó a ver un cambio en la gente, uno que otro le saludaba cuando la veía en la calle, haciendo cuentas concluyó que le había llevado un mes y una semana llegar al punto en el que se encontraba, el camino aún era largo.

Habiendo pasado un par de días luego de su tercer mes en aquel lugar al fin mantenía una relación aceptable con ambos hermanos, Mako no solía hablar mucho como de costumbre, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando hablaba por lo general era para dar sermones respecto algún tema, renegaba todo el tiempo, por todo y por nada, parecía siempre estar preocupado y siempre buscaba la manera de impresionar a Beifong, recordaba que Asami le había contado que se trataba de un buen chico y así lo era, ambos hermanos tenían buen corazón, de igual manera era difícil decir que alguien en el asentamiento no lo tuviera, se notaba el esfuerzo que todos ponían para salir adelante como una comunidad unida, Ang los había puesto en el camino correcto y se empeñaban por mantenerse en él.

Sus horarios personales habían cambiado un poco, al parecer Lin comenzaba a aflojar las riendas, ahora cada miércoles y sábado salía con Asami en sus rondas y el resto de la semana trabajaba con Mako, se les otorgaba un día de descanso a la semana, ese día lo elegía el mismo Mako, Asami nunca se tomaba un descanso, siempre puntual con el inventario y los estados de cada actividad, ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo de cada cual.

Jueves por la mañana, no pasaba de las nueve, trabajaba junto a Mako y otros hombres a las afueras del asentamiento como de costumbre, con pico y rastrillo removía la tierra, observaba los pesados escombros que impedían el paso, trozos enormes de un edificio rojo, se trataba de un piso completo, el techo, cuidadosamente separado del resto de su estructura, estaba segura de que un par de kilómetros atrás había visto restos que tenían el mismo color, la manera en que había sido arrancado solo podía haber sido realizado por un maestro tierra, pero no cualquier maestro tierra, un maestro tierra capaz de volar y de levantar un inmenso trozo de concreto y otros materiales pesados, no solo habían sido levantados, habían sido movidos y arrojados a más de un kilómetro de la estructura original, sin lugar a dudas un maestro con un poder monstruoso, el Avatar, sabía que ciudad República había sido devastada por aquel hombre, el Avatar obscuro, el Avatar de destrucción, y aún así los restos de la batalla y de la catástrofe eran impresionantes, la imagen mental que se formaba al leer sobre los hechos no alcanzaba a englobar la realidad cuando se la tenía de frente, parecía poco probable que alguien pudiese volver a depositar su fe y confianza en el ser que fue capaz de realizar actos tan atroces, y a pesar de todo ahí estaban ellos, los habitantes de ciudad república, trabajando con el fin de seguir la guía que su Avatar les había dejado.

\- Lo sé… es impresionante, y este no es el único edificio que está fuera de lugar, kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda puedes encontrar escombros que corresponden a yacimientos de edificios ubicados lejos de ahí, no puedo imaginar la escena, dicen que el Avatar es una persona con poderes impresionantes, nunca en mi vida he presenciado nada como los poderes que dicen que posee, mover rocas sin tocarlas, manipular el agua y lanzar fuego de sus puños… pareciera mentira, una mera leyenda, pero los mayores aseguran que es real y este campo de batalla respalda sus historias, no hay manera de que este desorden haya sido causado por una explosión, es como si los trozos hubieran sido arrancados y lanzados por los aires, solo así sin mas… no se que es más difícil de creer, una persona capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos a voluntad o que en algún momento de nuestro pasado existió gente además del Avatar capaz de manejar los elementos, decían que solo manejaban uno, el Avatar era el único que podía manejar los cuatro a la vez, pero ¿Te imaginas? Personas con tales habilidades.

\- Debió haber sido algo digno de presenciar… - Respondió ella con nostalgia, muchas veces había pensado en que ser el único maestro de los elementos en el mundo podía llegar a ser solitario, suspiró, su vista no se retiraba de aquel enorme trozo de concreto maltrecho, ya antes había levantado enormes rocas, pero nunca algo del tamaño de aquel edificio, el estado Avatar, tenía muchos conocimientos al respecto pero nunca lo había utilizado, no debía, los miembros de la orden del loto blanco le habían dejado en claro que si entraba a ese estado todos en el mundo comenzarían a buscarle de inmediato gracias a los templos del Avatar, estos irradiaban luz cuando el Avatar entraba en aquel estado y delataban así su presencia en este mundo, Ang nunca había entrado en tal estado a lo largo de toda su vida y ahora ella seguía sus pasos, era preferible tener una estrategia limpia y clara para poder pasar desapercibidos, el mundo tenía una comunicación limitada, si se le descubría en un asentamiento cabía la posibilidad de que fuera el único que lo supiera durante años hasta que algún habitante de dicho lugar llegara a otro pueblo a avisar de su existencia, así pues las personas no le buscaban globalmente, si los templos brillaran la situación cambiaría, todos andarían tras su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí parados? ¡A trabajar! – Se escuchó la voz de Lin lo cual de inmediato los sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Si señora! – Respondieron a coro, ambos se dirigieron una breve mirada de reojo y una sonrisa, ya conocían a Lin, hacerla enojar era algo fácil de lograr y que todos preferían evitar. Con sus manos firmemente sujetas al pico levantaba la tierra, por su frente rodaban varias gotas de sudor, Mako trabajaba a su lado mientras le contaba sobre experiencias que había tenido de pequeño en el asentamiento, lo escuchaba con atención pero al cabo de un momento su concentración cambió, sus sentidos le alertaron de una presencia extraña, conocía las posiciones de todos sus compañeros y de los guardias en turno que se encargaban de vigilar el perímetro para evitar el ataque de extranjeros, algo andaba mal, las vibraciones en la tierra causadas por el trabajo que realizaban sobre ella le permitían ver la posición de cada persona que ahí se encontraba, comenzaba a inquietarse, no podía ver con claridad pues llevaba las botas puestas pero sentía que alguien se acercaba. El chico, que había notado la repentina tensión en sus ojos, detuvo su trabajo y preguntó al respecto.

\- ¿No escuchas? Alguien se acerca. – Afirmó ella prestando atención a los escombros que yacían frente a ellos, quedaban cerca, a menos de diez metros, Mako, algo confundido, intentó prestar atención pero solo podía escuchar a sus demás compañeros trabajando con sus picos sobre la tierra.

\- Pues no escucho nada, debiste de confundir el sonido de las palas.

\- Si… eso creo. – Respondió al percatarse de que en verdad, escuchar los pasos de alguien en medio de todo aquel ruido no era una tarea que cualquiera pudiese realizar, pero a medida que aquellos pasos se acercaban le quedaba en claro que no se trataba de nadie conocido, tomando el pico en su mano continuó su trabajo sin dejar de monitorear cada movimiento de la figura extraña, entonces lo vio de forma borrosa, aquella persona había adoptado una posición para arrojar algo, bastó alzar la mirada un poco para ver el proyectil dirigirse hacia ellos, de inmediato dio un grito de alarma y tomo a Mako para obligarlo a agacharse, mientras hacía esto seguía fielmente los movimientos de su agresor, sobre el piso había caído una bomba de humo que comenzaba a nublarles la visión, sin perder el tiempo la joven arrojó el pico que llevaba en la mano hacia la persona que ahora se encontraba sobre los escombros que antes le habían servido de escondite, el pico golpeo la mano del forastero logrando sacar de sus labios un lamento y obligándolo a soltar la segunda bomba de humo que llevaba consigo, Lin ordenó a sus hombres el ponerse en guardia y listos para el ataque, aprovechando la falta de visibilidad Korra se apresuró a retirarse las botas, fue entonces que se percato de la presencia de cuatro personas más, todas listas para atacar.

\- Están entre los escombros, hay más. – Alertó a Lin y su equipo, Mako confundido la cuestionó al respecto.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- ¿Crees que un hombre vendría a luchar contra un grupo de ocho personas por si mismo? Estoy segura que tiene compañía. – El humo cubría el campo de visión, seguro el enemigo cargaba máscaras de gas, los hombres de Lin pudieron detener al sujeto que había lanzado la bomba y avanzaban con cautela en parejas en busca del resto del equipo agresor, como era de esperarse Lin le había asignado de compañero a Mako, lo cual para la ocasión resultaba ser conveniente, necesitaba que el chico no hiciera tantas preguntas y simplemente la siguiera, haciendo uso discreto de su tierra control movió un par de rocas en dirección a la ubicación de cada uno de los intrusos para que el sonido guiara a Lin y sus colegas, pudo escuchar como se iniciaban las persecuciones, al poco tiempo freno el impacto de un garrote contra su cabeza haciendo uso de su antebrazo, Mako se apresuró a asistirla forcejeando con el enemigo, luego de un fuerte golpe que la morena le propino al encapuchado este cayo tendido.

\- Encárgate de él. – Ordenó a su compañero antes de echarse a correr al escuchar llamados de ayuda por parte de alguno de los hombres de Lin, los atacantes habían llenado el campo de humo, era difícil o casi imposible ver, o al menos lo era si solo contabas con la visión que tus ojos ofrecían, claro ya con las botas fuera de sus pies no tenía problemas en detectar a las personas que andaban cerca, corrió a toda prisa hasta donde estaban sus compañeros, encontró a una chica herida y a su compañero asistiéndola.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Salió de la nada y la golpeó en la cabeza, no pude hacer mucho, echó a la fuga al instante y me fue imposible seguirle entre los escombros.

\- Entiendo, yo lo sigo, esperen por ayuda aquí.

\- ¿Seguirlo? Espera…

No escuchó más, no había perdido permiso, simplemente se había echado a correr tras el fugitivo, ahora podía seguirlo con seguridad pues sin las botas no tenía problemas en percibir las vibraciones de sus pasos, pero había olvidado por completo el suelo sobre el cual caminaba, lleno de escombros, había pasado ya el área sobre la que habían trabajado, así que de ahí en adelante la tierra se encontraba contaminada, repleta de basura y materiales peligrosos, lo había olvidado y esto le causo varias laceraciones en los pies, había logrado acortar la distancia entre ella y su objetivo, antes de que otra cosa pudiese llegar a suceder levantó una pequeña roca que bastó para hacer tropezar a su víctima, en poco tiempo se encontraba sobre él y le amenazó con el puño de su mano derecha mientras lo sostenía por la ropa con su mano izquierda.

\- No intentes nada extraño o te juro que lo lamentarás. – El hombre encapuchado rió por lo bajo, no parecía ser de los que cooperan, sus sospechas no fueron del todo erradas, al poco tiempo el extraño sujeto intentó escapar lo cual ocasiono que la morena lo dejara inconsciente de un golpe certero, durante años había entrenado distintas formas de neutralizar a una persona ocasionando el menor daño posible, suspiró, ahora debería cargarlo de vuelta a donde estaban los demás, fue entonces que sintió un agudo dolor subirle por las piernas, al mirar la planta de sus pies liberó un profundo suspiro.

\- Por supuesto… - Murmuró molesta. – Si tan solo todos pudieran convivir como iguales me ahorrarían todo este tipo de situaciones. – Le reprochó al hombre que yacía completamente inconsciente.

\- Pero no, tienen que andar por ahí luchando sin propósito alguno... o al menos uno que sea correcto.– Musito, dando una rápida mirada alrededor se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más, al no detectar ningún peligro sacó agua del termo que siempre cargaba con ella en sus jornadas de trabajo, dándose un tiempo sentada sobre el suelo comenzó a sanar sus heridas con el agua, habiendo detenido el sangrado se abstuvo de continuar, seguro Mako tenía sus botas, si volvía sin rasguño alguno sería motivo de sospecha, así que sin más amoldo una gruesa capa de tierra a sus pies para protegerlos de más daño y echándose el cuerpo del fugitivo al hombro emprendió su caminata de regreso, antes de llegar a donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo retiró la capa de tierra que protegía sus pies, chasqueando los dientes se quejó por lo bajo, aquello dolía y bastante, el suelo sobre el que caminaba estaba ya libre de basura pero esto no la exentaba de la texturas de la tierra y las rocas, Mako apareció de entre los escombros y corrió para ayudarla ofreciéndose a cargar al prisionero, no se negó y de inmediato le cedió el honor de llevar su carga, cuando al fin se encontraron con Lin suspiró y se dejó caer liberando un suspiro de alivio al poder descansar sus pies.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo!?

Escuchó el reproche de su superiora.

\- No hay de que Lin, en serio no tienes porque agradecerme, fue un placer encargarme de ese hombre.

El silencio reino durante un par de minutos antes de que al mayor volviese a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué motivo crees tú que les pido andar en pareja? Es peligroso ir solo.

\- Lo siento… - Respondió notando el tono de preocupación en la voz de la ojiverde.

\- Lograste atraparlo, tuviste suerte… pero pudiste haber resultado mal herida… y lo que es aún peor ¿Por qué demonios te retiraste las botas? Mira tus pies… están hechos un desastre.

\- Ni lo menciones… olvide por completo que sus tierras son peligrosas, en casa… bueno, me enseñaron a rastrear y a moverme con más agilidad estando descalza.

Lin meditó aquellas palabras durante un momento antes de liberar un profundo suspiro que parecía ser de resignación. – Necesitas atención médica… eso no se ve nada bien, dependiendo de lo que diga el médico deberás tomarte un par de días libres, tal vez puedas pasar el tiempo con Asami o tal vez solo descansar en casa antes de que puedas apoyar bien los pies… como sea, Mako llévala a la clínica.

\- Espera… ¿Tiempo de reposo en casa? ¿No me mandarás a una habitación de la clínica para que esté bajo vigilancia?

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Toma mi oferta antes de que lo reconsidere chica del sur, pero ya que Mako debe continuar sus labores solo podría dejarte bajo la vigilancia de joven Wu.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al considerar aquella idea, Wu, era un joven enérgico que por algún extraño motivo se sentía superior al resto cuando en realidad era uno de los jóvenes menos productivos del asentamiento, coqueteaba con la mayoría de las chicas y a su parecer era una persona irritante, de ninguna manera podía aceptar que Wu fuera el encargado de supervisar sus actividades mientras se recuperaba.

\- No, para nada, aprecio la oportunidad que me brindas de poder estar en casa sin supervisión alguna, es solo que me parecía… improbable que eso algún día fuera a pasar… ya sabes, por eso de que siempre debo tener una escolta y… - Había comenzado a hablar velozmente cuando se percató de la mirada impaciente de Lin. – De cualquier manera ¡Gracias! En verdad aprecio tu confianza. – Concluyó con una risa nerviosa, luego de una breve pausa miró a la mayor a los ojos. – Pero ¿No me vas a poner con Wu cierto?

Lin esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de desviar la mirada. – Eso depende, si te comportas te puedo dejar por tu cuenta, si no, Wu será tu nueva niñera, Mako, llévala de vuelta, el resto también volveremos, tenemos que interrogar a estos hombres.

Así emprendieron el camino de vuelta al asentamiento, era extraño, pero se sentía apenada al ir sobre la espalda de Mako, mientras avanzaban repasaba mentalmente todo el tiempo que había pasado con aquel chico, se podía decir que pasaba el día entero acompañada por él, así que el ser cargada por él no debía resultar tan vergonzoso.

\- Tienes muy buenos reflejos. – Escuchó su voz.

\- En realidad no, pero casualmente miraba el cielo cuando vi que la bomba era arrojada.

\- Eso explica la bomba, pero cuando nos atacaron entre el humo tampoco tuviste dificultades.

\- Te dije que mi padre se encargo de que tuviera un entrenamiento especial para poder protegerme contra agresores de cualquier tipo.

\- Eso me lleva a otra pregunta, teniendo acceso a ese tipo de educación y a todo tipo de recursos por ser la hija del jefe ¿Por qué habrías desear escapar?

\- Para mi los recursos no lo son todo, estar en un solo lugar sin la posibilidad de conocer más no me parece una buena manera de vivir.

\- ¿No son esas expectativas muy altas? En el mundo en el que vivimos actualmente muchos matarían por tener un techo y comida asegurados y no le pedirían más a la vida, sin embargo tú piensas en viajar…

\- ¿No deja eso más en claro que mi infancia fue muy distinta a la que la mayoría suele tener? Nunca me faltó nada y por lo tanto desarrollé ideas distintas.

\- Si lo pones de esa manera no suena tan descabellado después de todo… pero, Asami, si te comparamos con ella, a los Sato nunca les ha faltado nada y Asami no anda por ahí queriendo escapar.

La morena suspiró, el lado negativo de que las personas comenzaran a confiar en ella era que comenzaban a hacer preguntas sobre su vida. – Asami es… única, se dedica a su gente, yo… no me incluí tanto en los asuntos de mi padre ¿Qué más puedo decir?

\- No puedo juzgarte, supongo que la presión de tener que estar a cargo de la vida de otras personas puede llevarte a querer escapar, no hay manera de asegurar que todos estén bien, que los alimentos sean suficientes, que el agua se mantenga.

Rió con ironía al escuchar aquellas palabras, en efecto, su padre era el jefe de las tierras frías del sur, y con gusto le habría ayudado en sus labores de no ser porque su camino tomaba un ligero desvío y la orillaba a cuidar no solo de unos cuantos cientos de personas, si no a cargar en su espalda con la responsabilidad de crear un mundo más adecuado para los sobrevivientes que aún lo habitaban.

\- No tienes idea. – Murmuró pesarosa.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica el chico la dejó sentada en una de las habitaciones.

\- Espera un momento, iré por el médico. Sentenció antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, al fin estaba sola, suspiró profundamente, no quería mover ni un músculo del pie, aquello le dolía bastante, al menos el sangrado ya era mínimo, si tan solo pudiera meter ambos pies en agua fresca, pensó sabiendo que aquello estaba fuera de consideración, levantaría demasiadas sospechas si sus pies sanaban de un momento a otro, pero deseaba al menos poder quitarse el ardor, antes de que su mente continuara haciendo planes para remediar aquello escuchó como la puerta se abría, para su sorpresa la persona que se encontraba ahí no era el doctor.

\- ¿Asami?

\- Así es, el doctor está ocupado con otro paciente así que decidí venir a avanzar un poco con el trabajo.

\- Así que no solo supervisas el trabajo de todo el asentamiento, si no que también asistes en la clínica…

\- En realidad no, conozco solo las cosas básicas, mi padre quiso asegurarse de que supiera lo necesario de medicina para poder ayudarme a mi misma en caso de cualquier imprevisto… Lin me dijo lo que ocurrió y decidí venir a ver como te encontrabas.

\- Me encuentro bien, solo me duelen un poco los pies, creo que tengo una uña enterrada… nada grave.

Bromeo esbozando una gran sonrisa intentando no preocupar demasiado a su amiga, Asami sonrió un poco. – Si, ha de ser la uña, nada que ver con esas heridas en la planta del pie.

La chica de cabello negro avanzó hacia un pequeño estante del cual saco vendas y una botella de alcohol. – Deberé lavar la herida primero, ya vuelvo. – No paso mucho tiempo antes de se encontrara de regreso con una cubeta llena de agua y un trozo de tela.

\- Bien Korra, esto te va a doler bastante, intenta no moverte. – En silencio observó a la chica de ojos verdes, con cuidado comenzaba a lavar la tierra de sus pies haciendo uso del trozo de tela empapado en agua, se ocupo de limpiar la parte superior primero y luego comenzó a remover la suciedad de las heridas. – En serio ¿Qué pensabas cuando comenzaste a correr sin botas por esas tierras?

\- Atrapar al forastero…

\- Insisto ¿Por qué sin botas?

\- Soy más rápida así.

\- No lo hagas de nuevo, espero hayas aprendido tu lección.

\- Lección aprendida. – Respondió sonriente, luego de limpiar con agua se dedicó a desinfectar las heridas con alcohol, sin poder evitarlo de sus labios escapó un pequeño gemido al sentir el contacto del alcohol con su carne. – Lo siento, pero debemos asegurarnos de que eso no se infecte. – Dictó la mayor.

\- No, adelante, yo la estoy pasando bien. – Dijo a medida que el sudor comenzaba a correrle por la sien, su piel se había tornado rojiza, debía admitirlo, estaba sufriendo, con agua control era más sencillo y menos doloroso, Asami rió al escuchar su respuesta y siguió con su labor. – Me alegra que digas eso, pensé que esas quejas, el sudor y los puños apretados indicaban un alto grado de incomodidad.

\- Para nada… ¿Sabías que antes cuando asistías al médico y te portabas bien te premiaban con alguna golosina?

\- Estoy segura que eso pudo haber ocurrido hace siglos, pero hoy en día lo que te ganas por buen comportamiento es un tratamiento sin correas en brazos y piernas.

\- Entonces debería sentirme afortunada. – Ambas rieron un poco.

\- Así es… y bien, he terminado mi labor aquí, estoy segura de que el médico vendrá enseguida a suturar el corte que tienes en el pie derecho, el resto no es tan grave, sobrevivirás, volveré en cuanto terminen contigo, Lin me dijo que te dejaría permanecer sin vigilancia en la casa de los chicos, pero estar una semana entera ahí sin nada que hacer no me parece saludable, así que pensé que podrías quedarte en mi casa, de esa manera también tendrás alguien que te ayude si necesitas algo ¿Qué piensas?

Su mirada se iluminó al escuchar aquellas palabras, en efecto, una semana de reposo no sonaba nada divertido y mucho menos sabiendo que debería estar en casa sin compañía alguna el día entero, sin poder salir o caminar por ahí estaba segura de que moriría de aburrimiento, nunca había sido buena quedándose quieta.

\- ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡¿En casa de los Sato?! Claro que acepto la oferta.

\- Bien, está decidido, entonces vuelvo por ti en media hora.

Tarlok no tardó en aparecer, la operación no duró mucho, antes de suturar la herida utilizó un ungüento hecho a base de plantas medicinales para sedar su piel, aquello no evitó que durante todo el proceso experimentara una extraña e incómoda sensación de hormigueo e incomodidad a medida que la aguja entraba y salía de su carne, por supuesto que todo eso no se comparaba con el dolor que podría llegar a sentir sin el uso de aquel ungüento, todos aquellos avances y ventajas habían sido traídos por Ang que de alguna manera les había proveído con semillas para poder cultivar todas aquellas plantas que de manera tan eficaz les ayudaban a sobrevivir en su día a día.

\- Listo Korra… recuerda cambiar los vendajes una vez por día y limpiar bien las heridas para evitar infecciones, la siguiente semana deberás volver para evaluar tu estado, sinceramente no creo que puedas volver al trabajo de limpieza si no es hasta dentro de tres semanas, ya veremos que tal mejoras.

Agradeció al médico y permaneció recostada en la cama en espera de Asami, no podía caminar, le habían recomendado evitar apoyar los pies, al menos por tres días debería estar recostada, eso o caminar de manos, pensó de forma divertida, su calma no duró mucho pues al parecer Mako había estado esperando en el pasillo, el chico entró y tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama.

\- Me dijo Asami que ella cuidará de ti durante tu recuperación.

\- Así es, podrás descansar, luego de varios meses al fin no tendrás que vigilarme y estar al pendiente de posibles planes malévolos que pueda tener en contra del asentamiento.

El joven rió y desvió la mirada, pudo notar como se le escapaba un breve suspiro, parecía que la idea de que pasara cerca de un mes en casa de los Sato le causaba cierto disgusto, era cierto que los últimos días su relación se había vuelto agradable, pero no había llegado a considerar que Mako pudiese llegar a echarla de menos.

\- Ya estaré de vuelta, por el momento ten cuidado allá afuera, tú y todos los hombres de Lin tienen reflejos de tortuga. – Comentó con tono burlón, el chico de inmediato cambió su expresión reflejando su disgusto.

\- Nosotros seguimos reglas para evitar terminar como tú.

\- ¿Cómo yo?

\- Actuaste de forma imprudente y resultaste lastimada.

Korra rió entretenida, de haber querido habría acabado con todos de un solo movimiento, si tan solo el revelar su identidad no conllevara una serie de consecuencias catastróficas se habría podio evitar el dolor e incluso en esos momentos podría sanar sus pies en menos tiempo, pero eso era algo que no le podía explicar a Mako.

\- Estas avergonzado porque tuve que salvar tu trasero.

\- ¡No es eso! La seguridad es importante…

Antes de que la discusión continuara Asami entró a la habitación y así también lo hizo el silencio, Mako parecía incómodo por su presencia, Asami posaba triunfal bajo el marco de la puerta, traía con ella una silla de ruedas.

\- Lamento interrumpir su discusión pero debía mostrarte esto, logré recrear una de estas bellezas, explorando entre las ruinas de un hospital encontré el esqueleto de una de estas sillas y pensé que nos podría resultar realmente ventajoso el tener un par de ellas para nuestra clínica, hasta el día de hoy no había podido probarlas así que ahora parece ser el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

Los ojos de la morena se iluminaron, aquella silla sería su salvación del encierro, no podía imaginarse reposando en cama por más de dos horas seguidas.

\- ¡Si pudiera ponerme de pie te abrazaría con fuerza! ¡Gracias!

\- No es nada, después de todo es responsabilidad de la familia Sato el mantener a nuestros habitantes en las mejores condiciones posibles.

Tras decir esto la chica de cabello negro le guiñó el ojo, por un breve instante sus mejillas se ruborizaron, no estaba segura de que era, podía deberse a la calidad de su ropa, o bien a su carisma y elegancia, tal vez su sencillez, no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era lo que más la favorecía, pero no cabía duda alguna de que Asami Sato era encantadora, Mako bufó, parecía especialmente molesto en esos momentos.

\- Me retiro Korra, espero que te mejores pronto, adiós Asami.

No entendía a que se debía la tensión que existía entre ambos, solo se aventuraba a pensar que aquello se derivaba de la relación romántica que antes habían compartido, no solo Mako actuaba extraño cuando Asami aparecía, la señorita Sato resultaba ser más sutil pero también podía notar la manera en que afilaba la mirada cuando el joven se acercaba, ambos eran amigos muy queridos pero prefería verlos por separado.

\- Y bien señorita ¿Partimos? – Cuestionó la mayor señalando la silla de ruedas.

\- ¡Andando! – Respondió entusiasta, estando sobre la silla de ruedas Asami se colocó tras de ella y comenzó a empujarla, andar por las calles resultaba sencillo con aquel artefacto, con toda facilidad cruzaron el asentamiento hasta llegar a la residencia de los Sato, una casa de tamaño considerable, elaborada con adobe y recubierta con yeso lucía un elegante color blanco uniforme, en el interior el suelo estaba recubierto con cerámica y todo lucía sumamente limpio, no cabía duda del poder que poseía aquella familia, siendo capaces de disfrutar de tales lujos, el espacio en el interior también era amplio a comparación con el resto de las casas que había visto en el asentamiento, en el lugar trabajaban dos personas, Zhu Li y Wu, se encargaban de la limpieza y el mantenimiento, Asami entró directo a su habitación, quedo sorprendida al ver el tamaño de su cama y de la pulcritud de sus cobijas y cojines.

\- Pensaba en asignarte la habitación de las visitas pero si necesitas algo será difícil escucharte desde aquel lugar y ya que eres mi visita yo debo atenderte, no quiero causarle problemas a mi padre así que he decidido compartir mi habitación, tú puedes dormir en mi cama y yo descansaré en el sofá.

Un tanto apenada por la amabilidad de su anfitriona se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

\- No puedo aceptar eso, estaré bien durmiendo en el sofá, con los lujos que tienes créeme que ese sofá parece ser diez veces más cómodo que la cama donde duermo en casa de Mako.

Asami rió un poco. – Por lo mismo estoy dispuesta a dejarte dormir en mi cama, el sofá es cómodo, al menos los primeros tres días tú duerme en la cama, así podrás moverte con más libertad.

No se dijo más, Sato no cambiaría de opinión y no tenía caso discutir, al menos durante esa semana, parecía ser que, dormiría como reina. 

* * *

Hola, les traigo aquí el capítulo tres, espero y les guste, muchas gracias a todos los que me han dado review, y a los que están al pendiente de la historia :D hay algunos que me hacen preguntas respecto a la historia, tranquilos, todo a su tiempo mis estimados amigos e.e saludos y que tengan una excelente semana ;) 


	4. La jungla

La recuperación no parecía ser nada difícil en casa de los Sato, recibía la comida en la habitación y conversaba con Asami mientras ella analizaba los datos que recolectaba de sus constantes estudios de la actividad en el asentamiento, los primeros tres días su amiga se había abstenido de salir a realizar sus actividades diarias para poder cuidar de ella, de nuevo cualquier objeción respecto a dicha decisión estaba fuera de lugar, una vez que Asami se convencía de algo no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de idea así que no le quedaba más que aceptar y seguir.

Las primeras noches no se pudo resistir, en la habitación de Asami había un cuarto de baño que contaba con una espaciosa bañera y claro su anfitriona le hizo saber que podía hacer uso de ella con toda libertad, era perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba, antes de dormir pedía que le llenaran la bañera para realizar su aseo personal, después de todo ese era el uso que se le solía dar a aquel objeto, pero lo único que deseaba era sumergir sus pies en agua, encerrada en aquel lugar contaba con la privacidad necesaria para poder curar sus heridas, una a una comenzó a retirar sus prendas, al terminar se envolvió en la toalla que le habían prestado y tomo asiento en la orilla de la bañera, con el suave movimiento de sus manos comenzó a levantar pequeñas olas en el agua que iban y venían, poco a poco el agua empezó a reflejar un brillo azulado que iba en aumento gracia a los poderes de la maestra agua, un profundo suspiro escapo de sus labios a medida que el efecto analgésico del agua penetraba en su piel, justo lo que necesitaba, no pasaría nada si ayudaba a su cuerpo a sanar, después de todo sus pies ya se encontraban vendados, solo debía asegurarse de que fuera ella la única que realizara el cambio de vendaje y después ya vería que inventarse para evitar la cita con el médico, luego de la curación procedió a introducir el resto de su cuerpo en la bañera y ya que tenía la oportunidad decidió calentar el agua con su fuego control, otro profundo suspiro escapó de ella, no podía pedir nada más, en esos momentos eso era lo mejor que había tenido en meses.

Pasados los primeros tres días de reposo Asami había decidido que era momento de continuar con las labores, claro, ya que ella si era considerada le había preguntado si se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para salir, aunque claro estaba que no saldría directamente a caminar si no que haría uso de la silla de ruedas, aún así aquella pregunta había sido hecha, sin duda alguna la ojiverde resultaba ser absolutamente encantadora, sin dudarlo afirmo con la cabeza, se sentía más que bien, las terapias con agua control habían ayudado con la cicatrización, estaba segura que podía ponerse de pie y andar, no por mucho tiempo, tal vez con ayuda de un par de muletas podría acompañar a su amiga sin necesidad de la silla de ruedas, pero claro, proponer algo así estaba completamente fuera de lugar ya que resultaría ser demasiado sospechoso, no había más opciones, debía aprovechar los cuidados que se le otorgaban para poder sanar mejor.

Sato rebosaba de entusiasmo y energía, empujaba la silla de ruedas a paso firme, y de alguna manera, también de forma cuidadosa, llegó primero a los campos de siembra, que debido a la temporada se encontraban en reposo, en esa época Asami supervisaba las reservas de comida con las que se contaba, esta vez la de ojos verdes no llevaba los apuntes, eso se lo había dejado a ella "Ya que tu no caminarás te encargarás de los apuntes, algo deberás hacer para que aquello no resulte ser como un paseo por el campo" recordó sus palabras con una sonrisa, el rostro de su amiga lucía impecable, podía notar como hacía cálculos mentalmente cuando escuchaba los números que le eran dados, estaba segura de que tenía algo en mente, un proyecto o algo similar, ella siempre tenía algo en la cabeza, al igual que su padre parecía ser una persona ingeniosa, luego de visitar a la mitad del asentamiento el día había terminado y se encontraban de regreso en casa, atenta observó como su anfitriona caía rendida de espaldas sobre la cama y suspiraba.

\- Parece ser Korra, que las reservas serán suficientes para el invierno, sin embargo creo que no estaría del todo mal ampliar las tierras de cultivo, cabe la posibilidad de que podamos expandirnos, crecer, contamos con gente joven y fuerte capaz de engendrar bebés, pero pocos se atreverían a tener uno, es complicado.

Era cierto que pocas personas se atrevían a tener un bebé, incluso dentro del asentamiento no se podía decir que era un lugar completamente seguro, pero que hubiera nuevos miembros en él resultaría algo fantástico ya que estos bebés crecerían con la cultura de los habitantes de dicho lugar, tendrían respeto por la naturaleza. Ya existían habitantes que habían nacido ahí y era gracias a esos pilares que el asentamiento se desarrollaba de manera tan íntegra, que hubiera más solo reforzaría aquellas bases.

\- ¿Y por qué no pones tu el ejemplo? – Comentó con tono divertido, los ojos de Asami se abrieron como platos ante aquel comentario lo cual causo que la morena comenzara a reír. – No es apropiado, mi proyecto no obliga a nadie a buscar pareja para cumplir con el cometido, sería solo una propuesta para las parejas ya establecidas y… evidentemente yo no cumplo con dichos requisitos, así que deja de hablar ridiculeces. – Renegó la mayor antes de arrojar una almohada en dirección a la ojiazul.

\- Era solo una sugerencia para que pudieras alentar a tu pueblo.- Respondió entre risas, luego de disfrutar de un plato de arroz y una sopa de verduras era momento de dormir, de alguna manera había convencido a su amiga volver a dormir en su cama y ella comenzó a dormir en el sofá, no le resulto sorprendente sentir la suavidad de aquel mueble, sin lugar a dudas era más cómodo que la cama donde dormía en casa de los hermanos.

Al comenzar la segunda semana le pidió al médico que le permitiese usar un par de muletas, no quería que Asami tuviese que empujar la silla de ruedas todo el tiempo y gracias al agua control sus pies se encontraban mucho mejor, lo suficientemente bien como para que pudiese usar las muletas sin problema alguno, Tarlok dudaba al inicio e insistía en querer echarle un vistazo a la herida antes de autorizar tal cosa, había sido un poco complicado pero al final logró convencerlo de que no hacía falta que la revisara ya que Asami se había encargado de supervisar su progreso, para su suerte aquel hombre confiaba en la hija de los Sato y habiendo escuchado aquello desistió y le entregó las muletas, ahora solo debía esperar que ninguno de los dos hablara al respecto pues claro estaba que nadie más que ella había supervisado el milagroso proceso de recuperación de sus heridas.

\- Impresionante Korra, pensé que deberías andar en silla de ruedas al menos durante dos semanas.

\- Lo mismo dije yo. – Añadió la de ojos verdes alzando una ceja.

\- En serio chicos estoy bien, no se preocupen, soy una chica fuerte. – Sonrió de forma nerviosa, habían decidido acompañar a Bolin a comer, Asami se había tomado la molestia de complementar su comida con un pollo asado que preparó en casa, consumir animales era algo que no se solía hacer con frecuencia pues debían controlar la reproducción e ingesta de las especies, claro el señor Sato contaba con su propio corral de pollos, y según les había dicho, ese mes tenía dos pollos disponibles para su consumo, así que ahí estaban ellos, disfrutando de uno de esos pollos.

\- Y no dudo que seas una chica fuerte, la manera en que atrapaste a ese invasor fue impresionante, pero debes tomarte las cosas con calma, si te cansas no deberías forzarte a seguir andando, en la silla de ruedas también te movías bien, eso de usar tus manos para mover las llantas es genial.

\- Lo se Bolin, pero también resulta ser más agotador y a veces es difícil no quedarse atorado en las piedras, en serio estoy bien… por cierto ¿Qué fue de esos hombres que atraparon? Supe que Lin los interrogó.

\- Lo hizo, pero no han dicho nada alarmante, al parecer no pertenecen a ningún grupo anarquista o guerrillero, según parece sobreviven del robo de recursos y vagan sin rumbo… de cualquier manera Lin quiere cerciorarse de que sus versiones sean ciertas así que no planea dejarlos ir hasta estar segura. – Sentenció Asami.

Mientras masticaba la comida que se había llevado a la boca meditaba al respecto, ella podía saber si lo que se decía era verdad o no, solo debía hacer uso de su tierra control, pero si lo hacía no había manera de convencer a Lin de la verdad, no había una manera lógica de explicar como podía estar segura de las afirmaciones que obtendría, suspiró, debía dejar entonces eso en manos de la jefa militar, claro, ya encontraría el tiempo de interrogar a los invasores para asegurar el bienestar del asentamiento, incluso estando en el primer pueblo que visitaba se enfrentaba a muchas complicaciones, esperaba que con el tiempo pronto pudiese acostumbrarse a tener que ocultar sus habilidades mientras las utilizaba para ayudar a todos.

La tercera semana se llegó y ya se sentía completamente recuperada, podía caminar sin las muletas y no percibía ninguna molestia en la planta de sus pies, continuaba compartiendo la habitación de Asami, la verdad era que resultaba ser más ventajoso acompañar a su amiga a visitar a los aldeanos a diario, podía convivir más con ellos y conocerlos mejor, al parecer todos se habían percatado de su actuación tan heroica, ahora solian ser más abiertos y tolerantes ante su presencia, incluso Lin, no había escuchado ningún tipo de reclamo de su parte o advertencia, podía ir y venir con toda libertad sin la necesidad de que nadie la mantuviera bajo vigilancia, suspiró, había olvidado como era el pasar un tiempo a solas en el exterior, a veces durante la noche salía a caminar a solas mientras su amiga continuaba con sus proyectos, un par de noches se encontró con Mako, era gracioso pensar que ahora resultaba agradable charlar con él, en un inicio hubiera dado lo que fuera por que se le asignara a otro guardián, comenzaba a sentirse parte del asentamiento, se acercaba el momento de actuar, teniendo más libertad de movimiento no había razón por la cual debiera posponer su misión.

Jueves por la noche, el viento helado golpeaba contra su rostro, Asami se encontraba sentada a su lado, ambas observaban el mar desde un acantilado, habían estado platicando acerca de su infancia y experiencias divertidas hasta que llegaron al punto de guardar silencio, no se trataba de un silencio incómodo, simplemente disfrutaban del paisaje, el agua iba y venía en la costa y golpeaba contra las rocas liberando un sonido relajante.

\- Me parece que debemos volver… está helando. – Observó con atención el rostro de la mayor, su nariz se había sonrojado por el frío y pudo notar como tiritaba a medida que su aliento era expulsado formando una tenue nube de vapor.

\- Lo siento, no me percate de que tenías frío. – Asami abrió los ojos ampliamente antes de echarse a reír de forma irónica. – La verdad no pensé que hiciera falta ¡Está helando! Disfruto el clima pero el té caliente se termino hace media hora. – La morena rió entretenida, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de clima, en sus tierras la mayor parte del tiempo era así, helado.

\- Lo lamento, en casa siempre hace frío, creo que estoy acostumbrada, toma. – Dijo extendiendo hacia ella su abrigo.

\- No, no hace falta, vuelve a ponértelo, me dará frío de verte.

\- Úsalo, yo estoy bien. – Insistió rodeando los hombros de la mayor con su abrigo. – Mira. – Continuó luego tomando las manos de la ojiverde entre las suyas para hacerle sentir su calor. – No tengo frío.

\- Tus manos son tan… tibias. – Sentenció la mayor un tanto sorprendida. - ¡Korra! Ahora no habrá manera de que me despegues de ti, aprovecharé tu calor durante el día. – Ambas rieron mientras Asami la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

\- Creí que era momento de volver.

\- Lo es, pero debía calentarme un poco para poder avanzar en el frío, y ya que me obligaste a acompañarte es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí.

\- No te obligue… - Renegó, de pronto enmudeció al sentir como la mayor le tomaba la mano.

\- Bien, no me obligaste, pero si insististe bastante, volvamos pues. – Finalizó Sato sin soltar su mano, suspiró, estaba segura de que se había ruborizado y a decir verdad se encontraba algo avergonzada, era como si de pronto se hubiera empequeñecido, se sentía vulnerable, Asami sujetaba su mano con firmeza y seguridad, ese insignificante gesto la tenía pensando más de la cuenta.

De regreso en casa se reunieron en la mesa con el señor Sato y cenaron un plato de sopa de verduras y pan, durante el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos no los había visto abusar de su poder, solían comer lo mismo que el resto de la gente en el asentamiento, a veces incluso compartían sus bienes con otras familias, quedaba claro que la estabilidad del lugar se debía a que no había abuso de poder, todos tenían los mismos derechos, las diferencias eran mínimas, lo único que podía destacar de los Sato era que su casa era un poco más grande, tenían sus propios animales y había un par de personas trabajando para ellos, los mayores lujos que poseían era la ropa en buen estado y muebles no maltrechos, trabajaban día a día, codo a codo con el resto de las personas y no imponían sus leyes de forma injusta, sabía que en otros lugares los líderes guerrilleros solían darse banquetes dignos de un rey y alimentaban a sus seguidores con las sobras, se podía decir que en aquel mundo en quiebra, el asentamiento de ciudad república era un buen lugar para vivir.

Recostada en el sillón observaba el techo de la habitación, se habían acostado hacía media hora, no estaba segura si Asami se encontraba durmiendo, se había memorizado ya las rondas de los guardias que patrullaban las calles, quería salir rumbo a la jungla y gracias al clima las calles se encontraban más solas que de costumbre, por lo general había personas que a veces preferían dormir en el exterior de sus casas cuando hacía calor, había otros que simplemente disfrutaban de la noche y no entraban a sus casas si no hasta altas horas de la madrugada, en cambio durante el invierno el frío los obligaba a todos a resguardarse, si quería visitar el mundo de los espíritus debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

\- Asami… - Murmuró pero no hubo respuesta. – Asami. – Alzó la voz un poco, nada. - ¡Asami! – Pronunció fuerte y claro, su amiga no respondía, sonrió, parecía que tenía luz verde, lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escritorio de su compañera para poder echarle un vistazo al reloj, dos de la madrugada, suspiró al tiempo que comenzaba a calcular mentalmente, la última lámpara que había visto pasar por la ventana se había alejado hacía poco menos de diez minutos, el siguiente guardia no tardaría en pasar, se apresuró a colocarse las botas, luego de eso esperó a ver la luz que pronto se reflejaría en la ventana, esa sería la señal, con cuidado retiró el seguro que mantenía la enorme ventana cerrada, al pasar el guardia se apresuró a salir, cerró la ventana tras de si haciendo uso de su metal control, entonces comenzó a escabullirse entre las calles, ligera como el viento sus pisadas no emitían sonido alguno, no tardo mucho en lograr salir del pueblo, el camino hacia la jungla era claro pues del centro de aquel frondoso lugar se elevaba una fuerte luz que llegaba hasta el cielo.

Conforme se acercaba a la jungla comenzó a ver señales de advertencia a lo largo del camino, todas dejaban en claro que si se seguía por aquella ruta se dirigía a una muerte segura, poco a poco comenzó a notar como el suelo se coloreaba de verde y como los árboles se elevaban cada vez más altos, de pronto se vio rodeada de ramas, enredaderas, flores, arbustos, raíces, la vegetación era tan vasta y frondosa que avanzar se había vuelto todo un reto.

\- ¿Estas segura que quieres seguir por este camino? Queda en claro que esta pared de troncos y arbustos no está ahí por mera coincidencia…

Se escuchó una ronca y lúgubre voz haciendo eco a su alrededor.

\- Debo seguir, debo llegar al portal que está en el centro.

\- Quieres llegar al centro de nuestra jungla, sabes que los humanos no son bienvenidos ahí.

\- Soy el Avatar.

\- Oh… el Avatar, claro ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Afilando la mirada recorría los alrededores con sus ojos, aquella voz no sonaba para nada amigable y sabía por la voz de sus vidas pasadas que los espíritus nunca solían cooperar en ningún aspecto a menos que se les probara ser merecedor de su respeto.

\- Voy a entrar. – Dictó con seguridad, de un salto se colocó en una de las ramas de un árbol y de ahí comenzó a brincar de una a otra, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que un par de sombras comenzaran a seguir su camino, podía ir delante de ellas sin problema alguno sin embargo todo se complico cuando las enredaderas comenzaron a arremeter contra ella, un grito escapó de sus labios cuando de pronto fue golpeada contra el suelo al ser arrastrada por una raíz, de inmediato fue alcanzada por dos extraños seres obscuros en forma de serpiente que se lanzaron contra ella, haciendo uso de su agua control cortó la raíz que la sujetaba por el tobillo y rodó para evitar el ataque, en cuanto pudo se puso de pie y echo a correr, sabía que a los espíritus no los dañaría con ataques físicos, corrió a toda prisa esquivando ataques y evitando ser capturada por la naturaleza que le rodeaba, sin tiempo de analizar el terreno de pronto sintió como la tierra desaparecía bajo sus pies y comenzaba a caer, rodó varios metros hasta llegar al fondo de lo que parecía ser un enorme cráter, sofocada y aturdida luchó para ponerse de pie.

\- Demonios… - Se lamento al notar como su ropa se encontraba hecha trizas debido a la agitada carrera ¿Cómo explicaría eso al volver al asentamiento? Ya luego tendría tiempo de pensar al respecto, por el momento debía avanzar, el portal se encontraba delante de ella a pocos metros de su actual posición, quiso obligarse a dar un paso cuando sintió un agudo dolor surgiendo de su pecho, seguro se había roto alguna costilla durante la caída ¿Cómo explicaría eso? Pensó con ironía antes de caer inconsciente.

Un cielo negro se posaba sobre ella, humo, fuego y estruendos constantes, detonaciones de todo tipo, gritos horrendos de dolor y temor era todo lo que acarreaba el viento ¿Dónde estaba?

\- ¡Disparen de nuevo! ¡Disparen a voluntad! – Escuchó la ronca voz de un hombre, al bajar su mirada pudo divisar la ciudad, los edificios aún ardían, podía ver lo cuerpos maltrechos de hombres uniformados regados por doquier.

\- Quedan pocas municiones señor…

\- ¡Disparen! – Insistió.

Se abrió el fuego y una infinidad de balas volaron en su dirección.

\- Eso ya lo intentaron antes. – Surgió de ella una voz burlona ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso? Con las manos extendidas a sus costados detuvo todos los proyectiles en el aire, una risa malévola emanaba de sus labios. – Se les agotó el platino… ¿Por qué no se resignan de una vez? Es el final de la raza humana, este planeta estará mejor sin ustedes.

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda, a sus costados levitaban sobre el viento dos imponentes trozos de lo que parecía antes había sido un edificio ¿Qué iba a hacer con ellos? – Es el final, acéptenlo de la mejor manera posible y evítense la agonía. – Se pudo escuchar gruñir al tiempo que movía sus brazos para comenzar a balancear aquellos trozos gigantes de concreto y hierro ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¡No! Gritaba dentro de su cabeza al ver como los proyectiles eran dirigidos contra los hombres que se encontraban por debajo de ella, de nuevo aquella risa apareció, las balas que fueron detenidas regresaron hacia los hombres con gran velocidad, más gritos y explosiones.

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía ser prisionera dentro de su cuerpo, fuera de su mente su voz no se hacía presente. – ¡Este es el fin! – Escuchó aquella voz profunda y certera haciendo eco por todo el lugar. – Dejen de pelear. – El mar rugía con fuerza bajo la tormenta, de nuevo se pudo ver a si misma manejando los elementos como nunca antes lo había hecho, atrayendo el mar hacia el interior de la ciudad arrasó con todo lo que se encontrara en las calles.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Hay gente ahí! – Suplico desesperada sin poder tomar control de la situación.

\- El mundo podrá recuperarse si ellos no están Korra. –

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Yo soy tú, y sabes bien por que lo hice.

\- No, no tenías el derecho de hacer tal cosa.

\- No tenía el derecho… pero era mi deber, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- ¡No!

\- Korra… escúchame.

\- ¡No!

\- El Avatar tiene el deber de cuidar el equilibrio, y esa fue mi tarea, las cosas estaban mal, debía corregirlas.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Korra.

\- ¡No! – Gritó con desesperación.

\- ¡Avatar! ¡Avatar reacciona! – Se escuchó una voz distinta, al abrir los ojos inhalo de forma profunda como si acabara de emerger de debajo del agua, con la mirada desorbitada intentaba reconocer sus alrededores, había demasiado verde, como el interior de la jungla pero distinto, un hermoso prado repleto de flores y pasto, su respiración era agitada, era la primera vez que veía un lugar similar, la naturaleza se encontraba… intacta, en la jungla se podían notar los restos de la ciudad que había sido devorada por la vegetación, aquí todo era natural, fue entonces que pudo notar a todo tipo de criaturas flotando a su alrededor, todas coloridas y llenas de vida, sorprendida quiso moverse hacia atrás cuando volvió a sentir el malestar sobre su costado izquierdo.

\- ¿Raava? – Escuchó a una pequeña criatura de piel verdosa cuestionarla con mirada insistente.

\- Si, está conmigo, siempre. – Acertó a responder antes de que sus ojos volvieran a ponerse en blanco, una vez más su cuerpo había cedido al dolor.

\- ¡Por Raava! Sabían que era ella ¿Qué otro humano puede manejar más de un elemento?

\- Siempre es igual…

\- No se sientan orgullosos, no fueron ustedes quienes la dejaron así, fue ese maldito cráter, deberían poner una cerca o algo.

\- Ang no cayó ahí.

\- ¡No me interesa si Ang flotaba como una pluma! ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Asesinar al nuevo Avatar? Muchos con suerte llegan a cumplir diez años, intentemos conservar a esta que al menos ya mudo todos los dientes ¿Les parece?

Escuchaba a lo lejos aquella discusión ¿Lejos? Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia, aquellas voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a dos… ¿Espíritus? No estaba segura de que lo fueran, pero aquellos dos continuaban discutiendo.

\- Es el único Avatar que tenemos…

\- Los humanos desperdiciaron sus tierras y se llevaron a si mismos hacia el borde de la extinción, ya no necesitamos un Avatar que mantenga el equilibrio, Raava puede volver.

\- No negaré que se lo tienen merecido… pero Raava sabe lo que hace, debemos confiar en ella, así que ve y busca algo que podamos ofrecerle de comer a la chiquilla.

Escuchó, al ir recobrando los sentidos se percató de que su cuerpo se encontraba sumergido en agua, a decir verdad aquello se sentía muy bien, las heridas ya no dolían, con su mano derecha presiono el costado que antes se encontraba mal herido, no había dolor, sorprendida intentó enderezarse, una vez sentada volvió a notar a un grupo considerable de pequeñas criaturas que le rodeaban, coloridos y vivaces la observaban detenidamente.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Cuestionó uno de ellos con voz dulce.

\- Mucho mejor… gracias. – Respondió con una sonrisa. - ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En el manantial, el agua de este lugar parece tener muy buenos efectos sobre los humanos.

Con su agua control levantó un hilo de agua para examinarlo, podía sentir como la energía que había en aquel líquido se encontraba concentrada en niveles mucho mayores que en el agua común, debía ser esa la propiedad que le permitía sanar sus tejidos, observando la superficie de su piel se percató de que los rasguños que se habían marcado durante su carrera por la jungla también habían desaparecido, bastante conveniente, pensó pues ahora solo debía preocuparse por la manera de explicar el lamentable estado de sus ropas cuando volviera a casa de los Sato.

\- Ah, veo que has despertado, bien, es una buena señal. – Escuchó al espíritu que antes discutía a su favor, sin embargo no estaba muy segura de poder confiar en él, su manera de hablar era algo tosca y un tanto hostil.

\- ¿A que has venido jovencita? – Cuestionó aquel espíritu que tenía la apariencia de un lémur gigante.

\- He venido a hablar con ustedes… necesito su ayuda.

\- Eso no es novedad. – Respondió él tomando asiento frente a ella. – Wa Shi Tong vendrá dentro de poco y también Hei Bei, ellos decidirán si mereces nuestra ayuda.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- El espíritu del conocimiento y el espíritu del bosque, dos cosas que los humanos demostraron no tener ni respetar a lo largo de su historia.

Suspiró, podía sentir el odio que aquel espíritu guardaba hacia la raza humana, no podía decir nada en contra de sus palabras, era verdad, los humanos habían erradicado los bosques y ¿Qué tipo de conocimiento demostraban al hacer eso? Ninguno, habían actuado de forma estúpida y autodestructiva durante siglos.

\- Bien… los esperaré. – Pronunció con seguridad, el Aye-aye sonrió de forma divertida.

\- Eres más aventurada que Ang. – Comentó entretenido.

\- ¿Lo conociste?

\- ¿Pero que tipo de pregunta es esa? Claro que lo conocí, no estaría hablando de él de no ser así ¿O si?

\- Lo siento, es la primera vez que veo a un espíritu y olvidé por completo que ustedes viven ¿Para siempre? – Concluyó un tanto dudosa, el lémur comenzó a reír de forma burlona.

\- Ustedes humanos son estúpidos, no cabe duda… no por nada terminaron como están.

\- Lamento no conocerlo todo, a diferencia de ti yo no tengo la sabiduría de un fósil de miles de años de antigüedad. – Renegó, el Aye-aye guardó silencio y luego sonrió.

\- Incluso hace años, cuando todo a penas empezaba, los humanos eran estúpidos, el primer Avatar era estúpido… pero aprendió con el tiempo. – Entonces la mirada del lémur se suavizo. – Tú también aprenderás. – Concluyó el viejo espíritu, aquellas palabras calmaron su inquietud, comenzaba a sentirse en paz, con más seguridad, de pronto el cielo se nublo, al alzar la mirada pudo notar la silueta de una enorme ave color negro ¿Una lechuza? Sus enormes ojos obscuros se fijaron en ella, no había una sola expresión que pudiese identificar en aquella criatura.

\- Bienvenido Wa Shi Tong, Avatar, él es el espíritu del conocimiento. – Los introdujo el lémur.

\- Un gusto, mi nombre es Korra. – Respondió.

\- Un nuevo Avatar… no entiendo como es que la humanidad sigue recibiendo oportunidades.

\- No podemos decidir por Raava. – Sonrió el Aye-aye.

\- No, no podemos. – Concordó la enorme ave. - ¿Y Hei Bei? – Cuestionó sin dejar de inspeccionar a la nueva invitada caminando a su alrededor.

\- Está en camino, no ha de tardar.

La presencia de Wa Shi Tong la ponía nerviosa, sabía bien que en aquel mundo sus poderes no le servirían de mucho, los espíritus no eran vulnerables a sus ataques, sin embargo ella si era vulnerable a sus castigos, esperaba poder llenar las expectativas de aquellos espíritus.

Al poco tiempo apareció un enorme oso panda, saliendo de entre los robustos árboles que conformaban un bosque más allá del manantial avanzaba a paso lento.

\- ¡Oh! Al fin, Hei Bei, toma asiento. – Lo recibió Aye-aye con entusiasmo, así que sus jueces serían un panda y una lechuza, suspiró, por alguna razón se sentía culpable en esos momentos, como si fuera a recibir un regaño, era la misma sensación que tenía cuando sus padres hablaban con ella luego de hacer alguna travesura.

\- Creo que sabemos bien a que vienes Avatar, Ang nos dijo que mandaría a su sucesor para seguir con su misión. – Habló la lechuza. – Sin embargo, incluso a Ang le pedimos algo a cambio de nuestra ayuda, tú no serás la excepción. – Concluyó.

\- ¿Y qué tengo yo que pueda darles? – Dudó pues en el mundo de los espíritus había de todo, no entendía que podría hacerle falta a los espíritus.

\- Para mí continuarás la búsqueda que le asigne a Ang, en el reino tierra hay un libro, una documentación, la única que existe, de él Avatar de destrucción, la quiero, no hay manera de enmendar todos los errores que los humanos han cometido a lo largo de su historia, pero podrían aprender de los errores, quiero que mi biblioteca cuente con los documentos necesarios para que quede un claro registro de cómo el mundo llegó al punto en el que se encuentra ahora, tal vez esto le resulte de utilidad a los futuros líderes que emerjan y les ayude a guiar a su gente por el buen camino, claro, no cualquiera puede tener acceso a mi biblioteca, pero esos asuntos los resolveremos después, aún queda un largo camino por recorrer… hasta entonces, quiero ese documento Avatar.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Respondió incrédula, dicha pregunta pareció indignar al espíritu del conocimiento pues este de inmediato se acercó a ella con posición dominante.

\- ¡¿No te parece suficiente?! A Ang no le bastó toda una vida para poder encontrarlo ¿Qué te hace pensar que será una tarea sencilla?

\- Lo siento… es solo que imaginaba que me pedirían algo más… ¿Significativo? Algo más grande, de más valor.

\- Con eso tendrás suficiente de mi parte, aún faltan las demandas de Hei bei.

El panda yacía sentado sin pronunciar palabra alguna, al llegar su turno se puso de pie y se acercó a la morena, juntando su frente a la de ella emitió un pequeño destello, la chica entonces pudo ver las ruinas de unas enormes murallas, estas se veían rodeadas de bastas tierras, entonces apareció en la visión la imagen de un pequeño brote haciendo presencia en medio de aquel suelo desértico, la imagen evolucionó y pronto aquel brote tomo el cuerpo de un árbol fuerte y robusto y detrás de este se podían ver más y más árboles que ahora conformaban un bosque, la visión terminó y Hei bei se apartó de ella.

\- ¡¿Un nuevo bosque?! Es… es… ¡Complicado! Además ¿Qué era eso? ¿Ba sing se? Las tierras ahí son secas.

\- Extiende tus manos. – Escuchó como eco una voz grave y tranquila resonando dentro de su cabeza, al obedecer el panda le otorgó un pequeño costal que dentro llevaba varios tipos de bellotas. – Bastará con que plantes estas semillas, tu trabajo consistirá en encargarte de que los habitantes de esas ruinas cuiden y respeten mis bosques.

Y así como llegaron se habían ido, ahora tenía un par de tareas que hacer, recordaba las palabras de Ang cuando dijo que con el tiempo su camino iría tomando forma por si mismo, tal vez eso marcaba su inicio.

\- Valla, te fue bien. – Escuchó al Aye-aye con un tono burlón, sin poder evitarlo exhalo profundamente. – Vamos, sal ya de ese manantial. – Ordenó el espíritu ofreciéndole una mano, al salir del agua secó sus ropas haciendo uso del agua control, con cuidado devolvió al manantial todo el líquido que pudo extraer del algodón.

\- Gracias por traerme aquí.

\- De nada Avatar, lamento que tu bienvenida haya sido un poco… agitada. – La joven sonrió ante dicho comentario, valla que había sido una travesía agitada.

\- No hay problema, me sirvió para calentar motores, al parecer mi viaje será largo.

\- Muy largo, pero enriquecedor. – Compuso el espíritu. – Ahora es momento de que vuelvas a casa. – Antes de que su despedida concluyera apareció frente a ella un espíritu que en sus manos llevaba una bolsa.

\- Este pan te servirá de alimento Avatar, ayudará a sanar tus heridas, por favor acepta nuestras más sinceras disculpas.

Agradeció extendiendo sus manos para recibir la bolsa. – Y otra cosa. – Agregó el Lemur. – Toma esto. – Dijo otorgándole el pequeño cuerpo de un gorrión.

\- Vivirá en la jungla durante el invierno, en verano migrará a los bosques del asentamiento y los alertará cuando haya extraños invadiendo sus tierras, solo llévalo a través del portal.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la pequeña figura de la criatura emplumada, eran animales que solo conocía a través de imágenes plasmadas en libros, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le veían. – Avatar no tienes toda la noche, amanecerá dentro de poco y para entonces debes estar en casa ¿Cierto?

¿Amanecer? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida? Apresurada intentó encontrar el camino de regreso pero no lograba ubicar el portal, Aye-aye sonrió entretenido.

\- Valla que ustedes los humanos son estúpidos. – Se burló. – Sostente bien Avatar. – Advirtió antes de que un enorme dragón volara cerca de la chica tomándola por los hombros con sus patas delanteras, un pequeño grito se escuchó y fue lo último que pronunció en aquellas tierras, el dragón pronto la hizo atravesar el portal, una luz enceguecedora la rodeo y de pronto apareció de nuevo en la jungla, en su mano derecha, donde antes se encontraba el pequeño pájaro, ahora había una bola de luz, confundida la observó detenidamente, antes de que pudiese examinarla más de cerca emergieron cientos de figuras que aleteaban a medida que avanzaban por los aires, poco a poco estas tomaban la forma de aquel pequeño gorrión, podía ver como a medida que el brillo se apagaba se iban formando sus plumas y tomaban el cuerpo de aquel animal, pronto todas estas Aves se perdieron entre los árboles de la jungla, sonrió, era increíble, era una lástima que no tuviese nadie a quien contarle todo aquello, tal vez por la noche hablaría con Ang, aunque él ya conociera la magia de los espíritus, al menos podría compartirle su experiencia.

\- Amanece. – Escuchó una dulce voz, al bajar la mirada observó a uno de los pequeños espíritus que antes la habían acompañado en el manantial ¿La estaban cuidando? No había tiempo de pensar en eso. - ¡Gracias! – Respondió enérgicamente antes de saltar varios metros hacia el cielo usando el aire control para volar fuera del cráter que rodeaba el portal, su camino de regreso también fue agitado, a lo lejos se podía ver como el horizonte se coloreaba con tonos violeta, debía llegar antes de que el sol saliera.

No había tiempo para correr entre las calles cuidando a cada uno de los guardias, saltó y aterrizó suavemente sobre uno de los techos y así fue saltando de techo en techo evitando cruzarse en los caminos de los guardias, pronto llegó a casa de los Sato y se introdujo por la ventana, Asami parecía seguir durmiendo, suspiró, al parecer todo estaba bajo control, sin perder más el tiempo cerró la ventana y comenzó a retirarse la ropa, al observar las prendas notó el daño que habían recibido, no podía simplemente usar un hilo y aguja para remediarlo, aquello estaba perdido, debería deshacerse de eso cuanto antes, los gallos del pueblo habían comenzado a cantar, seguro Asami no tardaría en despertar, mientras tanto se apresuró a doblar la ropa para esconderla entre el resto de sus pertenencias, en el mismo lugar ocultó el pequeño costal con pan y el otro con bellotas.

\- ¿Korra? – Escuchó a sus espaldas, sorprendida se dio media vuelta, vestía únicamente su ropa interior, debía pensar rápido.

\- Buenos días Asami… ¿Dormiste bien? – Cuestionó intentando sonar lo más natural posible, por algún extraño motivo la ojiverde parecía confundida, incluso incrédula de lo que estaba viendo ¿Había hecho algo mal? Repasando rápidamente con su mirada observó su cuerpo, nada, no había rastro de las recientes heridas que se había hecho, nada que pudiese delatarla. - ¿Ocurre algo? – Se aventuró a preguntar.

\- No… nada. – Respondió Asami un tanto titubeante.

\- ¿Segura? Pareces algo… extraña.

\- No, no. – Contestó la mayor sacudiendo la cabeza. – Es solo que tuve un sueño de lo más extraño y desperté algo confundida… ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

\- Ah, si, pues no tenía sueño y decidí levantarme temprano, de cualquier manera estoy acostumbrada, ya sabes, en casa de Mako era de lo más natural levantarse a esta hora. – Revolviendo su ropa pretendía buscar algo para ponerse, por alguna extraña razón Asami continuaba con una mirada que demostraba incertidumbre.

\- Bien… supongo que deberemos empezar el día temprano… ¿Tienes algo en mente?

\- ¡No! Digo, no tienes porque levantarte, podemos descansar otro poco.

\- ¿Te levantaste y cambiaste tu ropa para volverte a acostar? – Cuestionó Sato arqueando una ceja.

\- No… es solo que pensaba salir a caminar, mi plan no era despertarte, lo lamento.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada, de igual manera ya estoy despierta ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, en serio está bien, tú duerme otro poco.

\- ¿Y te parece que yo estoy actuando extraño esta mañana? Tú eres la que actúa un poco fuera de lugar.

\- Lo siento, tienes razón, es solo que me siento algo inquieta, pero pensándolo bien, será mejor que regrese a dormir.

Pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinegra, al parecer aquella conversación había salido bien, suspiró aliviada.

\- Deberías venir a recostarte a mi lado, al menos deberás platicar conmigo en lo que me vuelve el sueño.

\- Me parece justo. – Aceptó riendo un poco, luego de encontrar otro cambio de ropa se encaminó hacia la cama y se recostó, estando entre las cobijas aquello se sentía de maravilla, una cálida y cómoda cama durante una fría mañana luego de haber pasado una noche agitada, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo se relajara por completo, inhalo profundamente, podía percibir con claridad el aroma de Asami, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Asami era genial, pensó, intentaba abstenerse de pensar algo más, después de todo las dos eran chicas ¿No? En los tiempos en los que vivían se intentaba aprovechar al máximo la capacidad de los jóvenes para procrear, que se diera algo más entre ellas sería imposible, o al menos no sería bien visto dentro de su comunidad, la humanidad intentaba ganar números, las cosas debían adaptarse a eso, le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, suspiró, intentaba mantener el ritmo de la conversación con Asami pero su mente se iba perdiendo cada vez más en un profundo estado de relajación.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había dormido, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, al girar la cabeza hacia su izquierda notó que su compañera ya no estaba ahí, se sorprendió al notar que de hecho Sato se encontraba al pie de la cama observando la planta de sus pies de forma detenida, con la prisa que había tenido durante la mañana había olvidado ponerse un par de calcetines, se maldijo internamente, en primer lugar por haber olvidado algo tan importante, y en segundo lugar por tener tan malos hábitos al dormir, siempre había sido inquieta y las cobijas que se suponía debían cubrirla terminaban revueltas cubriendo solo la mitad de su cuerpo o yacían todas en el suelo, esta vez solo una parte de ellas cubrían su cintura, el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba al descubierto.

\- Impresionante. – Comentó Asami sin retirar la vista de sus pies. – Ahora entiendo porqué manejabas las muletas con tanta facilidad.

\- Eh… si… - Respondió sintiéndose algo nerviosa, no podía intentar ocultar sus pies en esos momentos pues eso solo empeoraría las cosas, se vería más sospechosa, de cualquier manera la cicatriz estaba ahí ¿No? Había tenido cuidado de no excederse con el uso de las curaciones con agua… de pronto sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al recordar la noche anterior, ¡El manantial! Resonó dentro de su cabeza, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía su primera reacción fue echarle un vistazo al pie que le habían suturado pues esa era la cicatriz más notoria.

\- Wow… - Exclamo en tono bajo, Asami rió. – Valla, no creí que prestaras tan poca atención a esas heridas, ese debe ser el secreto detrás de tu asombrosa capacidad para sanar.

La cicatriz continuaba ahí, si, pero tenía la apariencia de una cicatriz antigua, ya no mostraba el tono rosado que usualmente suelen tener las cicatrices recién hechas, y por alguna extraña razón Asami no volvió a mencionar nada al respecto, estaba segura de que para alguien que tenía conocimientos en medicina una cicatrización similar debía resultar algo difícil de entender, sin embargo agradecía que no hubiera hecho preguntas al respecto.

\- Bien, es momento de ponernos en marcha, el agua está lista para que te des un baño, estaré abajo en los establos, hoy Zhu Li no vendrá y alguien debe alimentar a los animales, tu desayuno lo guardó Wu en el estante que está enseguida de la estufa, intenta ser rápida, ya pasa de medio día y vamos retrasadas.

¿Medio día? Claro, no haber dormido bien durante la noche anterior debió haberle afectado, pero, de nuevo ¿Por qué Asami no la había despertado? Algo no andaba bien, se sentía como si la hubiese dejado descansar a propósito, como si de alguna manera supiera que no había dormido bien la noche anterior ¿Se habría percatado de su ausencia? Y de ser así ¿Por qué no había hecho preguntas al respecto? Tal vez planeaba arrestarla más adelante a lo largo del día, o tal vez solo la ponía a prueba para ver si confesaba sin la necesidad de que le preguntaran algo, comenzaba a sentirse tensa, Asami era lista, demasiado lista, no había manera de que pasara por alto su extraño comportamiento respecto a las cicatrices o a lo ocurrido durante la mañana.

Antes de entrar a la bañera se dirigió al guarda ropa de Asami para tomar una toalla, ahí llamaron su atención un par de botas sucias, se encontraban llenas de fango seco, repaso mentalmente el día anterior pues esas eran las mismas botas que Sato había usado, habían andado por el asentamiento como de costumbre pero no habían entrado a los campos de cultivo, no había llovido así que no lograba encontrar la fuente del fango que se había pegado en aquellas botas, si su memoria no fallaba, la mañana anterior Asami se había puesto esas botas limpias, siempre procuraba vestir de la manera más alineada posible.

\- ¿De donde? – Murmuró mientras se forzaba a pensar, se sorprendió al recordar el camino hacia la jungla, justo en la entrada, antes de penetrar entre los árboles, la tierra se volvía húmeda, inclusive un tanto pantanosa ¿Podría ser que Asami la había seguido la noche anterior? No, no había manera, de ser así la habría escuchado, debió haberla escuchado, además había sido rápida, le parecía difícil creer que la señorita Sato le hubiese podido seguir el paso, en realidad le parecía difícil creer que cualquiera le hubiese podido seguir el paso… seguro aquel fango se había pegado a sus botas en algún charco o establo… ambas botas y a un nivel que casi alcanzaba las cintas del calzado.

\- Seguro se puso a chapotear en el lodo de aquel único charco que pase por alto el día de ayer en algún punto en que la perdí de vista. – Teorizó con tono sarcástico ¿Había sido seguida? Por difícil que fuera de creer, si aquella era una posibilidad debía ser precavida, seguro ordenarían su arresto dentro de poco pues se había salido del asentamiento sin supervisión o autorización y de manera sospechosa. 

* * *

Y ese fue el capítulo de la semana :D espero les haya gustado, sin querer terminó siendo más largo de lo que esperaba xD pero necesitaba incluir toda esa información en este capítulo, así que ni hablar! ¿Qué pasará con Korra? ¿Asami la habrá seguido? e.e  
Y de nuevo, gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y gracias por sus reviews! Que Raava esté con ustedes hermanos míos B) hasta la próxima. 


	5. Estrategias de defensa

El día transcurrió como de costumbre, más allá de la inusual velocidad con la que realizaron su recorrido debido al retraso de la mañana, nada extraño había pasado, no había arresto, no había preguntas, Asami actuaba como de costumbre, como si nada hubiese pasado, sin embargo seguía ahí la incómoda sensación de que algo no andaba del todo bien, la falta de preguntas resultaba ser lo que volvía de todo aquello algo más sospechoso ¿Por qué no había preguntado nada? Asami era, se podía decir, la segunda al mando en el asentamiento, después de Hiroshi ella llevaba las riendas del lugar, estaba segura de que no pasaría por alto ningún comportamiento sospechoso. Al final del día ambas descansaban en la sala, como de costumbre la pelinegra se dedicaba a leer mientras ella meditaba, de pronto el silencio fue interrumpido cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, Wu se apresuró a abrir.

\- Es la señorita Beifong. – Anunció con tono alegre, esto solo helo la sangre de la morena.

\- Así es, vengo por Korra. – Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, así que después de todo si había sido descubierta, permaneció en silencio manteniendo la posición de meditación mientras escuchaba con atención como la oficial militar se acercaba a la sala donde ellas se encontraban.

\- Adelante Lin… ¿Qué necesitas de Korra? Está meditando. – Saludó la chica de ojos verdes, tras escuchar estas palabras su mente entró en confusión ¿Asami no sabía a que se debía la visita de Beifong? – Vengo por parte de Tarlok, me dijo que necesitaba revisar las heridas de Korra para aprobar su regreso a la rutina normal, así que la escoltaré a la clínica antes de que cierren. – De nuevo sintió como su espalda se tensaba ¿Cómo le explicaría al médico acerca de su milagrosa cicatrización?

\- No hace falta. – Interrumpió Asami. – Yo misma he supervisado su recuperación, retiré los puntos esta semana, dile a Tarlok que Korra estará lista para volver a la jornada de limpieza la semana que viene. – Lin alzó una ceja abriendo los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – Ni hablar, confío en tus habilidades, gracias Asami, espero no haberte causado muchos problemas al encargarte a la chica.

\- Al contrario, me ha resultado ser de mucha ayuda, gracias Lin. – Así la mujer se despidió y salió de la casa ¿Qué había pasado? Asami acababa de cubrirla, pero ¿Por qué? Abrió lentamente los ojos solo para toparse con la insistente mirada de su amiga que se clavaba en ella, su expresión era un tanto extraña, sonreía al tiempo que alzaba una ceja, parecía intrigada, era la misma mirada que tenía en el rostro cuando le entraban dudas respecto a algún artefacto que llegaban a encontrar entre los escombros de la ciudad ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? Se sentía nerviosa, Asami sabía algo, estaba segura de ello.

\- No soy idiota ¿Sabes? – La escuchó decir.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Respondió nerviosa, sus maestros le habían dicho que lo mejor era no revelar su identidad, que se ocultara lo más que pudiera, lo intentaba y todo parecía ir en orden a excepción de aquella chica.

\- Que no soy idiota, estoy segura de que estas más que preparada para volver al trabajo con Mako, pero he decidido regalarte cuatro días más, me debes una. – Respondió con un tono un tanto travieso antes de retomar su lectura, suspiró, no cabía duda alguna, Asami sabía algo, o si no lo sabía seguro lo sospechaba, claro, en aquel asentamiento todos apoyaban al Avatar y la señorita Sato parecía apoyar su causa más que nadie, tal vez era por eso que no la había delatado ya que si lo hacía debía descubrir su identidad ante todo el asentamiento, pero si ese era el motivo por el cual había decidido guardar su secreto significaba que Sato estaba segura de que ella era el Avatar, suspiró, no podía preguntar al respecto, en verdad le debía una, pensó con ironía.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró antes de volver a concentrarse en la meditación.

El resto de la semana se pasó a prisa, era domingo por la mañana, el lunes debería volver con Mako para retomar su horario habitual, pero al parecer hoy tendría la oportunidad de presenciar un interrogatorio con el cabecilla de los hombres que los había intentado asaltar en las afueras del asentamiento, era una oportunidad que había estado buscando durante días, había sido afortunada pues Asami programo esa visita antes de que tuviese que volver a la casa de los hermanos, acompañadas por Lin entraron a la prisión que se encontraba custodiada por una docena de guardias, no era una prisión grande, no contaban con el tiempo ni los recursos necesarios para mantener una prisión, aquella era una instalación donde podían mantener a sus prisioneros por cierto tiempo antes de dictar un juicio, y ahora buscaban deshacerse de esos prisioneros cuanto antes, debían decidir adoptarlos o exiliarlos, muchos otros asentamientos decidían eliminar a este tipo de intrusos, Hiroshi sin embargo era más humanista, sus principios intentaban guiar a las personas por una ruta que les ayudara a estar en contacto con un lado más piadoso y solidario, en sus tiempos no era extraño que la gente cometiera asesinatos, de hecho eso era algo que ocurría con frecuencia alrededor del mundo, pero dentro de los territorios de Hiroshi era algo penado.

Luego de entrar llegaron a una pequeña sala de interrogación donde ya las esperaba el prisionero, sentado frente a una reducida mesa su semblante permanecía radiante, ojos azules que parecían echar chispas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin importarle mucho la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, el hombre de tez morena intentaba obtener un poco de plática con el guardia que custodiaba la puerta.

\- Su nombre es Varrick, el resto de su equipo lo señaló como el cabecilla del grupo, parece ser que él mismo diseñó las bombas de humo que uso contra nosotros, siempre está lleno de energía y hace todo tipo de preguntas, hacer que se calle es algo que no hemos logrado hasta el momento, excepto cuando duerme claro… en todos los interrogatorios mantiene la misma historia, que son nómadas y sobreviven de las cosas que logran robar. – Les adelantó Lin dando un breve repaso a las notas que tenía en una carpeta dentro de la cual guardaban todos los detalles respecto al caso.

\- Gracias Lin, ahora por favor podrías retirarte y llevarte al guardia del cuarto, Korra bastará como protección para el interrogatorio. – Demandó la ojiverde con tono elegante como de costumbre, así ambas entraron a la sala de interrogación, Asami tomó asiento frente al prisionero, de inmediato pudo notar como Varrick la miraba de arriba abajo examinando cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos. – Así que tú eres la joven Sato… No esperaba que Hiroshi tuviera tan buenos genes ¡Mírate! eres toda una dama, también se nota que eres muy inteligente, mi nombre es Varrick, un gusto.

\- Hola Varrick. – Respondió ella con brevedad.

\- ¿Quién es tu acompañante? – Se adelantó el hombre.

\- Su nombre es Korra, ella se asegurará de que no intentes nada extraño mientras estamos aquí. – La morena se limitaba a escuchar, Asami le había dicho que necesitaba una segunda opinión respecto a las respuestas que obtendría y ya que se trataba de un sujeto astuto era mejor que solo una de ellas hablara, así que se mantendría de pie y en silencio supervisando la entrevista.

\- ¿No es muy joven para ser tu guarda espaldas? – Insinuó el prisionero de forma desinteresada.

\- Podría ser, pero bastó con ella para que tu plan se viniera abajo.

\- ¡Ja! Entonces me retracto, ahora pienso ¿No te parece demasiada seguridad solo para mí? Podré ser la mente maestra que guiaba al grupo, pero respecto a habilidades físicas… digamos que no soy el mejor.

\- Olvida eso, Varrick, necesito algo de información de tu parte.

\- Lo sé ¿A qué más debería yo tan grata visita? Siempre me sacan de aquella aburrida celda solo para traerme a un maldito interrogatorio que siempre es igual de aburrido, casi tan aburrido como la celda.

\- No te preocupes por eso, escucha con atención, solo tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Es tu grupo parte de un grupo militar mayor?

\- No. – Respondió aquel hombre de forma casi inmediata con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. – No necesito de esa gente para vivir bien, mi grupo sabe sobrevivir sin la necesidad de esos anarquistas.

\- No. – Interrumpió la morena afilando la mirada. – Mientes, no cuando dices que eres capaz de sobrevivir sin ellos, pero si cuando niegas pertenecer a un grupo militar. ¿Por qué?

Varrick ciño el entrecejo manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos azules que lo acusaban de mentir. – Sabías que veníamos ¿Cierto? Lucías bastante inquieta ahí afuera incluso antes de que cayera la primera bomba, mi plan estaba bien elaborado.

\- Varrick. – Intervino Asami. - ¿A que grupo pertenecen?

\- Escucha Sato, puedo ofrecerte un trato, tienes justo lo que he estado buscando, estabilidad, cuentas con agricultura y agua potable, incluso tienes a los hombres suficientes para mantener este lugar seguro, solo quiero vivir aquí y trabajaré para ti, claro no en ninguna de las labores que tienes para asignar a tus campesinos, yo invento cosas ¿Me entiendes? Una mente tan brillante como la mía necesita tiempo para desarrollar sus ideas y siento que en tus tierras encontraré ese tiempo, cualquier cosa que yo invente le servirá a tu gente.

\- ¿Y cual es mi ganancia si te permito vivir aquí?

\- Información… en efecto yo viajaba solo con mis compañeros, hasta que fuimos capturados y absorbidos por un grupo guerrillero, el grupo de Amon. – Sonrió. – Creo que tengo información valiosa que te puede resultar de utilidad respecto a su ejército.

Los ojos de Asami se abrieron ampliamente, Amon, era uno de los tantos líderes militares que azotaban los territorios del antiguo reino tierra, sin embargo no era cualquier líder, su grupo era uno de los más grandes y poderosos, no descansaban en un solo lugar, viajaban constantemente en busca de asentamientos que pudiesen aterrorizar y explotar a su conveniencia, se dedicaban a esparcir el terror, las personas atemorizadas resultaban más fáciles de manipular, había escuchado sobre él, en casa sus maestros le habían advertido sobre los anarquistas, personas que se dedicaban a disminuir los progresos que el Avatar pudiese llegar a realizar, sus ideales pintaban en contra de cualquier progreso a favor de la humanidad, disfrutaban el ir por doquier reviviendo el caos.

\- Bien ¿Y lo único que pides es la estancia permanente en nuestro asentamiento?

\- Eso es todo.

\- ¿Y que hay de tus hombres?

\- ¡Ja! No confiaría en ninguno de ellos, hemos andado por doquier, sabemos hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir, no confiaría ni en mi mismo, pero la vida de nómada no me permite desarrollar mis ideas, así que le seré fiel a tu asentamiento, siempre y cuando este sea mi hogar no tienes por que temer, claro, siempre y cuando este lugar se mantenga en pie… - Respondió él enérgicamente.

\- ¿Y que planeas que hagamos con tus compañeros? – Interrogó Sato afilando la mirada.

\- Ellos formarán parte de tu asentamiento si les otorgas protección, ni ellos ni yo compartimos las ideas de Amon, solo nos unimos a ellos porque no nos dieron más opción, a mis colegas les gusta viajar y la vida fácil, incluso si les otorgas víveres partirían sin darte más problemas, el dilema radica en el grupo de Amon, no se sentirán seguros con ellos rondando así que probablemente te traicionen. – Sonrió Varrick. – Como yo veo las cosas, tu padre está metido en aprietos chiquilla, con Amon cerca mis colegas no cambiarán de lado, a menos que ustedes se vean más fuertes, se que al asentamiento de Sato nadie lo ha tocado en años debido a la presencia del Avatar, Ang los tenía protegidos, pero hace años que nadie sabe nada de él, pronto vendrán por sus cabezas, se dice alrededor que el Avatar murió, aprovecharán para atacar el asentamiento antes de que su héroe vuelva a protegerlos…

Algo no encajaba, si ese era el caso, Varrick no tenía motivos para ponerse de su lado y aún así parecía estar cooperando, se notaba que era un hombre listo, llevaba semanas sin decir nada ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de parecer? Recordó la pregunta que le hizo respecto a su inquietud antes de la emboscada y la manera en que se había abstenido de mentir luego de que ella interviniera ¿Por qué no insistir con la mentira? ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Si ese era el caso no le convenía que saliera libre por el mundo, era mejor que Varrick permaneciera en el asentamiento donde Asami lo mantuviera vigilado.

\- Estarán del lado que permanezca más fuerte, supongo que podemos mantenerlos en prisión hasta que nos deshagamos de los hombres de Amon, así será, aceptaré tu propuesta Varrick, y tu condición será esta, vivirás dentro del asentamiento sin oportunidad de salir, si llegas a escapar mandaremos a un rastreador a terminar contigo ¿Entendido?

\- Suenas segura de poder contra él. – Sonrió el ojiazul emocionado.

\- Nos aseguraremos de que la noticia viaje por todos los territorios, las fuerzas del asentamiento de Hiroshi Sato van más allá de la protección del Avatar. – Amenazó la joven heredera con voz certera. – Ahora ¿Cual es la información que tienes sobre su ejército?

-Ah… eso, traen consigo lo usual, armas hechas de metal, cuchillos, espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas… son aproximadamente doscientos hombres y mujeres acostumbrados a luchar.

\- No es mucha información, pero supongo que bastará. – La pelinegra no parecía nerviosa, se mostraba segura y determinada, como si la probabilidad de perder aquella batalla se redujera a cero.

\- Ah… otra cosa, no todas las armas son iguales, algunas de ellas tienen platino, algunas de ellas están hechas completamente de madera, Amon es el que suele cargar los filos de platino.

\- Eso es irrelevante. – Respondió Asami.

\- Para el Avatar no creo que lo sea. – Sonrió él dirigiendo su mirada hacia la morena, Korra arrugo el entrecejo manteniendo sus ojos fijos sobre la figura del prisionero.

\- Tonterías. – Habló Asami poniéndose de pie. – Es hora de ponernos en marcha, debo hablar con mi padre, Varrick, permanecerás en prisión hasta que nos hayamos deshecho de Amon, espero comprendas mis motivos.

\- Perfectamente. – Se escuchó la voz del prisionero en un tono un poco más apagado. – Por más que me gustaría presenciar toda la acción, supongo que no me queda más que esperar aquí.

\- Lo siento. – Concluyó Sato tocando en la puerta para pedir a los guardias que abrieran.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa no hubo ni un comentario respecto a las extrañas insinuaciones de Varrick sobre el tema del Avatar, con eso bastaba para confirmar que Asami creía estar segura acerca de su identidad, pero por alguna extraña razón el nerviosismo había cesado, estaba bien que Asami Sato se encontrara al tanto de quien era, confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para dejar las cosas como estaban.

\- Gracias por acompañarme Korra, debo reunirme con mi padre para hablar sobre lo que nos dijo Varrick, ya sabes en donde está tu ropa y tus pertenencias por si gustas volver a la casa de los muchachos esta misma tarde, nos vemos después.

Se despidió su amiga desapareciendo detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Hiroshi, la verdad era que no tenía apuro en volver a la casa de sus amigos, en vez de eso aprovecho el tiempo para introducirse en el bosque, caminaba juntando bellotas y semillas que luego iba ayudando a plantar, las personas del asentamiento solían hacer eso durante el verano, pero con ayuda de su aire control podía saltar por las ramas hasta llegar a territorios más alejados que ellos usualmente no alcanzaban, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la amenaza que rondaba al asentamiento, sabía que contaba con el poder suficiente para protegerlos a todos sin problema alguno, pero no estaba segura de poder lograrlo sin lastimar a nadie, incluso si eran los hombres de Amon, debía evitar el mayor daño posible, la voz de Varrick hacía eco en su interior, platino y armas sin metal, esas personas estaban preparadas para asesinar al Avatar, su mirada se entristeció mientras terminaba de cubrir una semilla con un poco de tierra.

\- Korra… todo estará bien. – Escuchó la voz de Ang.

\- Creo que la mejor manera de cuidar del asentamiento es dejar que Hiroshi y sus hombres se encarguen de Amon, así ganarían reputación y serían pocos los que se atrevieran a invadir sus tierras. – Murmuró en un suspiro.

\- Si, pudiera ser.

\- ¿No tienes más que decir? – Sonrió desganada.

\- No, me parece una buena técnica.

\- ¿Si? ¿Y que tal si muchas personas resultan lastimadas? En cambio si me muestro como el Avatar muchos escaparán y será más fácil apaciguar a los que insistan.

\- Así es. – Respondió el maestro aíre con una voz tranquila, la morena bufó y golpeo la tierra con los puños cerrados.

\- ¡Vamos Ang! Necesito tu ayuda.

\- Cuando el momento llegue sabrás que hacer. – Concluyó él antes de esfumarse.

El lunes llegó y hubo un cambio de orden en el asentamiento, la brigada que se dedicaba a limpiar las afueras del pueblo había sido reubicada por motivos de seguridad, Hiroshi se negaba a poner en riesgo las vidas de sus hombres y con Amon cerca era demasiado riesgoso mandar gente fuera de la seguridad del asentamiento, de la misma manera pidió a los pescadores que volvieran al puerto y se abstuvieran de ir al mar, a todas estas personas se les asignó una nueva tarea, ayudar en la construcción de nuevas casas y campos de cultivo, el tiempo nunca se desperdiciaba en aquel lugar y el siguiente gran paso que tenían en mente era expandirse, Mako y Bolin ayudaban en la construcción de casas mientras que ella había preferido trabajar la tierra, prepararla para el cultivo del verano.

Otra semana pasó a prisa, Asami y Hiroshi habían organizado una reunión el domingo para anunciar el confrontamiento con el ejército de Amon, los hombres de Hiroshi serían superados en número, pues contaban con un total de cien soldados entrenados para la batalla mientras los números de Amon ascendían al doble, aún así los Sato se mostraban seguros respecto a su posición, había una sombra obscura detrás de los ojos del señor Sato, Asami lucía segura pero un tanto pesarosa, sabía bien que el poder de Hiroshi provenía de su capacidad para inventar cosas, estaba segura que las armas que Sato había sido capaz de proveer a su gente eran el motivo por el cual había ganado el poder que tenía.

\- Les pediremos de forma pacífica que dejen nuestras tierras, sin embargo, si se nos obliga a tomar las armas lo haremos, y quiero que tengan en mente que contra un enemigo como Amon, pelear significa sus vidas o las de ellos, no quiero que tengan consideración, algo así les podría costar demasiado, solo disparen y aniquílenlos. – Finalizó Hiroshi con tono firme.

Vio de pronto entre los soldados un par de ballestas y algo más, armas de fuego, sorprendida se apresuró a hablar con Asami, Mako se encontraba ocupado hablando con Lin, al parecer también formaría parte entre las filas de defensa.

\- ¡Asami! – La llamo entre la multitud, la chica de labios color carmín la miro de reojo y se detuvo. - ¿Qué ocurre Korra?

\- ¿Armas de fuego? – Cuestionó incrédula, la mayor exhalo con pesadez. – Ang le pidió a mi padre que limitara el uso de esas armas, le dijo que él se encargaría de que nadie se acercara al asentamiento, y así fue, durante años nadie se ha atrevido a venir por temor a la ira del Avatar, pero olvidaron las raíces de este lugar, mi padre tomo estas tierras de otro cabecilla, Raiko, solo él y un puñado de hombres bastaron para hacer que Raiko se rindiera pues no tenían manera de defenderse contra las armas que mi padre había revivido, mi padre necesitaba de los restos de la ciudad para fundir más hierro y crear más armas, pero Ang llego antes de que continuara con su plan de crear un ejército, le propuso brindarle tierra fértil y agua potable a cambio de que entre su gente se creara la paz, los recursos eran limitados, naturalmente mi padre aceptó la oferta y así comenzaron a trabajar juntos, eso fue cuando mi padre a penas tenía diecinueve años, a lo largo de su juventud cometió muchos errores, pero desde entonces ha intentado enmendarlos…

Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante un momento. – Sin embargo, si alguien intenta amenazar el asentamiento mi padre no dudará ni un momento, aún cuenta con esas armas, y no solo eso, con el paso del tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de mejorarlas… intentaremos reducir las bajas lo más que podamos, creemos que con uno o dos disparos de advertencia bastará, todos nuestros soldados saben disparar y Lin ha entrenado al resto de los aldeanos para que se puedan defender en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, cosas básicas… el tiempo le ha permitido a mi padre crear un pueblo estable, si, pero también le ha permitido fortalecer a su ejército, él creció bajo la presión que la vida ejercía a su alrededor, debía sobrevivir a toda costa y es eso mismo lo que lo lleva a ser precavido.

\- Es… difícil de creer que llevo viviendo aquí poco más de seis meses y no tenía idea de nada de eso.

\- Es natural, somos precavidos con los extraños. – Sonrió Sato guiñando un ojo. – No vivimos en un mundo tranquilo Korra, si nos volvemos indefensos desapareceríamos de inmediato, nos vemos después, debo seguir trabajando. – Se despidió su amiga de forma breve, últimamente no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella debido a toda la situación que estaban viviendo, a su corta edad Asami ya formaba parte importante del gobierno del asentamiento, no cabía duda alguna de que sería una líder excepcional. 

* * *

Ok! Este capítulo quedó un poco corto pero necesitaba desarrollar esto en algún momento jaja y ya que el fin de semana me inspire lo suficiente para terminar antes de lo usual tal vez esta semana suba este y otro capítulo ;)  
Un saludo para todos, espero y estén bien, gracias por seguir la historia y ojala este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y/o interés (Hablemos con formalidad para lucir elegantes xD!) Espero sus opiniones, pasen incluso a dejar un saludo, me agrada leerlos. CHAU! 


	6. Juventud

Las labores de limpieza continuaban suspendidas, no se tomarían riesgos innecesarios, en vez de eso Hiroshi había mandado a un par de hombres a inspeccionar el perímetro en busca de señales de Amon, debían localizar al enemigo, sin embargo no hubo ningún rastro de forasteros, o al menos no lo había hasta el momento lo cual mantenía la calma en todo el asentamiento, Varrick había sido interrogado de nuevo y aseguró que Amon andaba cerca, sus palabras eran sinceras, la morena lo había comprobado, así que debían mantenerse alertas.

Mientras tanto la morena intentaba descifrar una manera para evitar la pérdida de vidas, después de todo era su labor crear la paz en el planeta, alcanzar un equilibrio, suspiró, al final solo había una respuesta, si las cosas llevaban a ello no le quedaría de otra mas que mostrarse tal cual era, el nuevo Avatar.

Otro día había llegado a su fin y ella descansaba sentada afuera de la casa de los hermanos, sin importarle el frío de la noche meditaba sobre todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento, ya tenía una misión asignada por los espíritus, pronto debería partir a Ba Sing Se, antes de eso se encargaría de purificar los deshechos que habían juntado en el asentamiento y se aseguraría de que la disputa con Amon terminara bien, una vez quedara eso listo debería continuar su viaje, de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella, la puerta de la casa se abrió y tras de esta apareció Mako.

\- De nuevo aquí afuera ¿Eh? – Comentó tomando asiento a su lado.

\- Aprovecho el silencio de la noche para pensar. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Pensar sobre qué? – Cuestionó su amigo luego de un par de minutos.

\- Nada en especial.

\- Todas las noches vienes a sentarte en este mismo lugar, sin importar el frío, la lluvia o lo que sea, y me dices que es para "pensar en nada en especial." Me parece difícil de creer. – Insistió.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has dado el tiempo para disfrutar de la calma que te rodea? Solo eso, un tiempo para calmar tu mente. – Dijo con un tono sereno, tenía muchas cosas en mente, cosas que no podía compartir con él, pero el hábito de tomarse un tiempo para aclarar la mente lo había adquirido de sus maestros, ya que desde chica había sido una persona naturalmente explosiva e impulsiva sus maestros se habían dedicado a la ardua tarea de enseñarle a controlar sus impulsos, a controlar sus inquietos pensamientos para así aprender a reaccionar de a cuerdo a planes elaborados y no en base a sus sentimientos, había sido difícil pero lo había aprendido bien.

\- No… en realidad no. – Respondió el chico después de meditarlo un momento. – No hay tiempo para eso, el trabajo me mantiene ocupado.

\- No es lo mismo, mantener tu mente ocupada en alguna actividad es una cosa y aprender a relajarte y calmar tus pensamientos es otra.

Mako sonrió entretenido sin retirar su vista de la figura de la morena. – Sabes Korra, a veces parece que incluso tú batallas para mantener tu mente en calma, las primeras semanas que compartimos juntos, hubo ocasiones en las que podía ver como tus ojos echaban chispas, como si quisieras arremeter contra mi en ese mismo momento, y yo no esperaba nada más ya que parecías determinada a molerme a golpes, pero luego solo cerrabas los ojos y suspirabas, eso era lo más sorprendente. – Korra rió entretenida.

\- No soy de naturaleza tranquila, eso lo tuve que aprender con el tiempo, a veces me cuesta un poco pensar antes de actuar… pero tú, dios, no me puedes culpar por desear aniquilarte, eras insoportable. – Confesó, el pelinegro ciñó el entrecejo y bufó, luego sonrió de forma cálida.

\- Lo sé, no soy una persona fácil de tratar cuando eres un forastero, no confío en nadie, desde que tengo uso de memoria la vida nunca ha sido fácil, y el principal problema que todos enfrentamos, a demás de la escasez de alimentos y recursos, son las otras personas, cualquiera puede hacerte daño, desde pequeños niños de menos de diez años hasta ancianos que puedan llegar a parecer seniles… - Su voz se escuchaba un tanto apagada luego de aquellas palabras, sabía que Mako y Bolin tenían más familiares en el asentamiento, tíos, primos y a su abuela, pero no conocía la razón por la cual ellos no conservaban a sus padres y hasta ahora no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, tal vez ahí radicaba el motivo que volvía a Mako un chico desconfiado y hostil hacia los forasteros.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que superamos eso sin matarnos mutuamente ¿No? – Volteando hacia su dirección sus miradas se encontraron, ojos color miel la miraban de forma insistente, no era la primera vez que recibía "esa" mirada, ante esto su rostro comenzó a cambiar de color, podía sentir como su corazón latía a prisa, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo con chicos de su edad y naturalmente nunca se había visto envuelta en una relación romántica, el hecho de ser nueva en ese mundo de sentimientos la tenía completamente confundida, sabía que la edad que tenía no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad, diecisiete años, conocía el termino de "adolescencia" y sabía de los cambios hormonales que orillaban a la gente a actuar de forma irracional, sobre todo con los temas del "amor", ella como el Avatar debía actuar de forma responsable, no podía ceder a su naturaleza, o no de forma imprudente, un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiese escapar del intercambio de miradas.

\- ¿Entonces dices que Lin autorizó tu participación con el resto de sus hombres para pelear a Amon? – Comentó al fin logrando mirar hacia otra parte, debía ocupar su cabeza en algo más, Mako lograba ponerla nerviosa.

\- Si, defenderé el asentamiento siempre que alguien se atreva a intentar penetrar en nuestros muros, Lin dice que soy joven, pero como son las cosas hoy en día, no muchos llegan a los dieciocho años, no tengo problemas en mantener el ritmo, incluso creo que puedo llegar a ser mejor que muchos de sus actuales soldados. – El silencio reino por un momento antes de que la morena volviera a hablar.

\- No dudo que seas un excelente soldado, aún así ten cuidado ¿Está bien? – Pronunció con un tono suave, el chico, confundido por aquellas palabras la miró extrañado.

\- Tendré cuidado, pero, pensé que tu también participarías, te he visto luchar, eres buena ¿No estarás en el campo de batalla cuidando de mi? – Sonrió.

\- No. – Respondió con tono amargo. – No pienso cargar conmigo una de esas armas, no estoy dispuesta a asesinar a nadie ahí afuera… o en ningún otro lugar.

Mako bufó arrugando las cejas. – Entiendo que la simple idea de verte obligado a quitarle la vida a alguien más para poder salvar la tuya es algo desagradable, pero a veces es necesario, Korra, eres tú o ellos. – Se le escuchaba irritado.

\- Si, entiendo eso, pero debe haber otro camino, matarnos unos a otros no nos llevará a nada.

\- No defendernos nos llevará a la muerte. – Gruñó.

\- Es obvio, es importante defenderse, pero también lo es preservar la vida, sin importar de quien sea, no dejaré que nadie me haga daño pero si puedo evitar tener que llevar mis enfrentamientos a un resultado mortal lo haré.

\- Hablas como si dependiera de ti… a veces no se tiene la fuerza o energía necesaria para alargar las batallas hasta el punto de neutralizar a tu enemigo de forma segura, a veces debes ser letal y terminar las cosas cuanto antes.

Silencio, ambos miraban el suelo, él no entendía la responsabilidad que pesaba sobre sus hombros, siendo el Avatar cada una de sus decisiones tendría un fuerte impacto en su imagen, no podía cometer errores, no podía cometer injusticias, debía encontrar la mejor manera de unir a todos, esa tarea resultaría más difícil que limitarse a usar la fuerza para someter a los que se opusieran a su voluntad.

\- No quiero que resultes herida Korra, por favor, si las cosas no van bien no te detengas a pensar, solo ataca. – Continuó él tocando con suavidad el hombro de la morena. – Solo quiero que estés a salvo, si no estoy aquí y alguien llega a entrar mientras nosotros peleamos, al volver, prefiero ver cadáveres enemigos que cadáveres conocidos.

\- Entiendo. – Murmuró ella, antes de que sus pensamientos lograran absorberla sintió como los brazos del chico la envolvían de forma cálida, en aquella fría noche el calor de su cuerpo resultaba agradable y reconfortante, podía notar como el palpitar de su corazón iba en aumento y para colmo de males de nuevo comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

La mañana siguiente se llego, la morena caminaba por el asentamiento, Bolin le había pedido de favor que llevara un encargo a la casa de Tenzin, el hombre se dedicaba a la agricultura, era el padre de Jinora, la chiquilla que ayudaba en la clínica, pero conocía también al resto de sus hijos, Ikki y Meelo, su esposa estaba embarazada, esperaba a otro bebé, se podría decir que aquel hombre y su familia eran los más aventurados pues poco les importaba la desgracia en la que había decaído la humanidad, ellos continuaban existiendo como una familia común y corriente, marido, mujer e hijos, se había vuelto amiga íntima de aquella familia, al igual que con Asami, con ellos se sentía como en casa, habían sido de los primeros aldeanos en abrirle sus puertas, incluso había días en que Pema, la esposa de Tenzin, la invitaba a comer.

Conocía bien el camino hacia la casa de Tenzin, incluso podría recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados, vivían en el extremo opuesto del asentamiento quedando un poco retirados de la casa de los hermanos, pero el pueblo no era grande, así que, sin problema alguno podía recorrer las distancias a pie, sin embargo el día de hoy ya se había tropezado con más de una roca y había chocado un par de veces con otros aldeanos, tenía la cabeza perdida en otro lado.

La noche anterior había tomado un giro inesperado, de alguna extraña manera había terminado aceptando la propuesta de Mako para ser su novia, ahora tenía un novio, su primer novio y no tenía ni idea de que hacer, durante la mañana, antes de que los tres salieran de casa, las cosas entre ambos habían sido un tanto incómodas ¿Cómo se supone que debía tratar al chico ahora que eran novios? Y lo que le preocupaba aún más ¿El Avatar tenía permitido tener una vida romántica? Deseaba poder hablar con alguno de sus maestros, eso o contactar con Aang, pero si no lograba tener un tiempo a solas para concentrarse no habría manera de contactar con sus vidas pasadas, y claro, contactar con sus maestros no era una opción, ellos habían vuelto a sus vidas, escondidos como miembros del loto blanco, inaccesibles para todo aquel que deseara verlos… menos Katara, a ella sabía como encontrarla, pero debía volver a casa para poder verla, suspiró.

\- ¡Hey! – Escuchó una voz familiar, Asami, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al meditar algo que no había hecho antes, Asami había sido novia de Mako, de pronto sintió sus hombros tensarse, esperaba que su amiga no se molestara por eso, no quería estar en malos términos con ella, estúpida, pensó, debió haber recordado eso antes de decir que si, un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios ¿Debería ocultarlo? No, Asami era demasiado lista, incluso estaba al tanto de su identidad como Avatar, aunque no lo hubieran hablado, estaba segura de que así era.

\- Hey Korra… pareces un poco distante ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó la pelinegra con la respiración un poco agitada pues había trotado para alcanzar a la morena.

\- Estoy bien. – Sonrió ella contemplando los ojos verdes de su amiga, aquella mirada aguda y audaz que nunca pasaba nada por alto, la sonrisa de Sato resplandecía, dios, como detestaría verla molesta con ella, o arruinar su buen humor con la noticia, pero no tenía planeado esconderle nada.

\- ¿Segura? – Insistió la mayor alzando una ceja.

\- Estoy bien, todo está bien, pero…

\- ¿Si? – Presionó.

\- Paso algo ayer por la noche… con Mako. – Confesó con un tono a penas audible, de pronto el rostro de Asami cambió su expresión, no parecía molesta, más bien intrigada y un tanto seria. - ¿Qué hay con Mako? – La escuchó preguntar.

\- Me pidió que fuera su novia y acepté. – Asami abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, luego volvió a cerrarla y tomo aire, parecía estar buscando que decir, era la primera vez que la veía batallando para encontrar una respuesta a algo.

\- ¡Lo siento! Había olvidado que tú y Mako tuvieron algo que ver y… lo lamento, mi intención no era lastimarte. – La chica de ojos verdes rió por lo bajo, luego de sacudir la cabeza volvió a tomar aire, colocando una de sus manos sobre los hombros de Korra sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa parecía un tanto pesarosa. – No, escucha, lo siento Korra, es solo que me quede sin palabras, no esperaba que esto sucediera… aunque debí saberlo por la manera en que él te miraba, pero ese no es el punto, me alegro por ti, si esto te hace feliz entonces yo también me alegraré.

\- ¿Segura? No ha pasado nada, solo hizo la pregunta y yo acepté pero no lo he besado ni nada por el estilo, puedo decirle que seamos amigos si te incomoda la idea, no quisiera que por culpa de esto nos distanciáramos. – Asami sonrió de forma cálida, negando con la cabeza aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. – Lo que yo tenía con Mako paso hace un par de años, créeme cuando te digo que la vida amorosa de Mako no me podría importar menos, fuiste tú la que me tomo por sorpresa, eso es todo. – Concluyó, sus palabras sonaban sinceras, al menos habían bastado para calmar la inquietud de la joven Avatar, habiendo dejado eso en claro Asami no tardó en invitarla a pasar el rato en su casa, "Aprovechemos que la limpieza se cancelo por un momento, si Lin te busca le diré que te necesitaba" La persuadió, antes de dirigirse a la residencia de los Sato, Asami la acompañó a llevar el encargo de Bolin a casa de Tenzin.

Al llegar a la casa de Asami y entrar en su habitación la morena no dudó ni un segundo antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cómoda cama. – ¡Dios! como echo de menos tu cama… o tu sillón, cualquiera de los dos, estos son los verdaderos lujos de nuestra era. – La mayor rió por lo bajo y pronto se encaminó hacia la cama para recostarse al lado de su amiga, ambas comenzaron a conversar, su plática iba desde el actual estado del asentamiento, con el tema de Amon, hasta narraciones sobre las tierras frías del sur, de pronto la conversación se detuvo cuando volvieron a tocar el tema de Mako, Asami parecía intrigada al respecto, se perdía en sus pensamientos pues tardaba más de lo normal en responder, pero la morena necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto ¿Y quién mejor que la persona en quien más confiaba? El vínculo que tenía con Asami era especial, era diferente, podía notarlo, no había nada que no pudiera compartir con ella, no habían abordado aún el tema del Avatar, pero ambas sabían lo que pasaba y estaba segura de poder confiar su vida en las manos de la futura gobernante del asentamiento.

\- Nunca antes había tenido un novio. – Confesó un tanto apenada, los ojos de Asami se abrieron como platos, luego una traviesa sonrisa comenzó a pintarse sobre aquellos labios color carmín.

\- Ahora ¡Eso! si es algo difícil de creer. – Rió la mayor entretenida, Korra arrugó el entrecejo y bufó mientras observaba a su amiga riendo, se sentía un tanto avergonzada, después de todo ya era una joven de diecisiete años, muchos a su edad ya se habían aventurado a ir más lejos que un simple beso, mucho más lejos que eso.

\- Así que Mako es tu primer novio ¿Eh? – Suspiró intentando calmar su risa. – Pues, no tienes porque preocuparte, tener un novio es igual a tener un amigo pero con los beneficios de… ya sabes, besos, abrazos, tomar sus manos. – De pronto la mirada de la mayor se volvió traviesa. – Entre otras cosas. – Concluyó con un tono pícaro, el rostro de la morena se tornó del color de un tomate al escuchar aquellas palabras ¿Hasta donde había llegado Asami con Mako? Se preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza intentó sacar la imagen mental que aquella idea le traía, no era una imagen agradable, además era inapropiada, suspiró.

\- ¡Espera! – Volvió a hablar la mayor. – Si nunca has tenido un novio antes… ¿Significa que nunca has besado? – Korra se sorprendió por la pregunta, luego arrugó la nariz y bufó sintiendo como de nuevo sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas a sabiendas de que Asami volvería a mofarse de ella.

\- No… - Al fin admitió con una voz a penas audible, las cejas de Asami se alzaron en sorpresa. – Increíble… - Respondió.

\- ¿Por qué? Es decir, estoy al tanto de que la mayoría comienza con estos temas a eso de los doce años… pero ¿En serio es tan extraño que alguien de mi edad sea nuevo en todo esto?

\- No, no lo digo por tu edad. – Aclaró dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a otro punto para evitar que su mirada se cruzara con aquellos ojos azules que la observaban con curiosidad. – Lo digo porque eres una chica atractiva. – Pronunció de la manera más natural posible, de nuevo pudo notar como todo el rostro de la morena se enrojecía.

\- Ah… - Se escuchó la voz tímida de Korra, siempre había escuchado por parte de sus padres que "era una chica hermosa" claro, sus padres lo dirían puesto a que ella era su hija, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien decía que su imagen resultaba atractiva, irónicamente no era su nuevo novio el que lo había dicho si no su mejor amiga, su corazón latía a toda prisa dentro de su pecho, por alguna extraña razón aquellas palabras la habían inquietado, tal vez más de la cuenta pues no lograba dejar de pensar en ello.

\- Tengo una idea. – Sonrió Asami. – Te puedo ayudar a practicar.

\- ¡¿Practicar?! - ¿Ahora que demonios se le había ocurrido?

\- Si, si te da pena que Mako intente besarte y tu no tengas ni idea de que hacer, puedo ayudarte y enseñarte lo básico.

\- ¿Practicar besos? – Repitió sonando como una idiota, pero su mente no lograba procesar la idea, ella y Asami, de nuevo era como si su pecho se encontrara a punto de estallar, sentía como sus piernas se debilitaban y sus manos comenzaban a sudar, aún no había pasado nada, Asami no había movido ni un músculo, simplemente la observaba con curiosidad desde su lugar, recostada a su lado, podía captar bien su imagen, lucía tan elegante como siempre, tranquila y relajada, aquella propuesta tampoco había sonado fuera de lo normal, lo había dicho de forma tan natural y fluida, como si le hubiera dado los buenos días o le hubiera preguntado por el clima, pero podía notar que era en serio pues parecía esperar su respuesta.

\- N-o No-lo-se… - Tartamudeo.

\- Es más sencillo de lo que parece. – Insistió la mayor. – Solo debes hacer lo que yo ¿Está bien? – No hubo respuesta pues solo podía observar como la pelinegra se movía acercándose cada vez más a ella, antes de inclinarse para acercar sus rostros Asami acomodó su largo cabello detrás de su oreja para evitar que este terminara en el rostro de su amiga.

\- ¿Está bien? – Repitió estando a escasos centímetros de los labios de la morena.

\- Está bien. – Logró responder en un susurro, sin retirar su mirada de aquellas hermosas esmeraldas se había perdido en el momento, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda al sentir como Asami posaba una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, sus respiraciones chocaron a medida que la distancia entre ellas se iba acortando, pronto sus labios rozaron, en ese momento se estremeció, sus ojos se cerraron de forma automática, era una sensación suave y cálida, parecía que su cuerpo había tomado el control de la situación pues en el momento no tenía cabeza suficiente para pensar nada con claridad y aún así había movido una de sus manos para sostener el rostro de su amiga.

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de su boca cuando notó como los labios de Asami comenzaban a hacer suaves movimientos sobre los suyos, sin dudarlo correspondió de la misma manera, después de todo Asami le había dicho que hiciera lo mismo que ella ¿No? Al inicio se había sentido un poco torpe pero a medida que pasaban los segundos comenzaba a entender como es que debía de ser, su sangre hervía, la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento, al notar como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y como su mano ahora se aferraba suavemente al cuello de su amiga decidió detenerse, estaba perdiendo el control.

Apartándose un poco tomó aire, sus ojos se abrieron un poco encontrándose con la intensa mirada de la chica frente a ella, intentaba recuperar el aliento, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón en sus oídos de lo rápido que iba, había silencio pero no se sentía incómoda, simplemente disfrutaba del hermoso color verde de aquellos ojos, una cálida sonrisa apareció en sus labios al tiempo que juntaba su frente a la de ella, esta vez fue el rostro de la pelinegra la que se tornó rosado y antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo Asami se enderezó para poner distancia entre las dos.

\- Pues… eso es todo ¿Sencillo no? – Comentó la mayor sonando un tanto nerviosa, Korra guardó silencio durante un par de minutos más, no podía hablar pues en su mente se repetía lo sucedido una y otra vez, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro suspiró, Asami rió. – Nada mal para ser tu primer beso forastera. – Admitió, Korra volvió a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que en efecto, Asami Sato acababa de tomar su primer beso, y debía admitir, había sido increíble.

Al llegarse la noche se despidió de los Sato y emprendió su camino de regreso a casa, con pasos lentos y relajados continuaba pensando en lo acontecido, definitivamente no podía decirle a Mako lo que había pasado, si Asami no se había molestado con ella por salir con el hermano mayor, seguro él si se molestaría si sabía que su primer beso había sido tomado por la señorita Sato, de cualquier manera aquello no había sido un engaño, no contaba como tal ¿O si? Solo lo había hecho para aprender lo que era besar, además Asami era una chica, no había manera de que algo ocurriera entre ellas.

Aquel pensamiento comenzó a causar estragos en su mente ¿Por qué no? No era como si ella fuera a tener el tiempo para tener hijos, sus deberes como Avatar no se lo iban a permitir, así que buscar un esposo con el cual procrear era una idea que ya tenía descartada, por otra parte Asami también estaría ocupada siendo la líder del asentamiento, por lo general las mujeres que ocupaban un puesto alto no solían tener una familia propia, no veía de que manera una relación entre las dos podría perjudicar a la sociedad, rodando los ojos gruñó molesta, de una fuerte patada mandó a volar una roca que se encontraba en su camino ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?! Había aceptado ser la novia de Mako y andaba por ahí divagando con la posibilidad de salir con Asami, seguro todo se debía a aquel beso, era eso y nada más, decidió concluir.

Se detuvo antes de entrar a la casa donde los hermanos se encontraban cenando, frotando la parte posterior de su mano contra sus labios se aseguró de que no hubiera quedado rastro del labial de la pelinegra, claro, Asami la había limpiado haciendo uso de la orilla de la manga de su suéter, pero nunca se estaba demasiado seguro, pensó, cuando al fin entró Bolin la saludo con energía y Mako a penas le dirigió la mirada, suspiró, a pesar de que hubiera sido solo un beso de práctica entre amigas se sentía culpable y el que Mako pareciera molesto en esos momentos solo aumentaba su cargo de conciencia. – Buenas noches. – Los saludó tomando asiento en la mesa.

\- ¡Hey Korra! Adivina, hoy decidí ayudar al viejo William con su jardín, necesitaba remover la tierra para dejarla lista para el próximo cultivo, y al terminar de ayudar me recompensó con uno de sus pollos, así que esta noche cenamos caldo de pollo en vez de caldo de verduras ¿Vas a comer? – El rostro de Bolin resplandecía como siempre, sin poder evitarlo le devolvió la sonrisa, aquel chico siempre lograba hacerla sonreír, nunca había tenido hermanos, pero se atrevía a pensar que si tuviera uno tendría la misma sensación que nacía en ella cuando compartía tiempo con Bolin.

\- Gracias Bolin pero ya cene, aunque dijiste que te dio un pollo completo ¿No? Mañana podemos comer del mismo caldo.

\- ¡Pero claro! Ese era el plan desde un inicio, aunque recalentado no tendrá el mismo sabor.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, pero vengo repleta, no podría comer más aunque quisiera. – Concluyó.

\- ¿Estabas con Asami? – Gruñó Mako con tono grave.

\- Si. – Respondió de inmediato, a Mako nunca le gustaba que pasara tiempo con Asami, siempre parecía irritado cuando la visitaba, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que sentía culpa y que pensaba que él tenía razón al estar molesto.

\- Lo sabía, siempre te deja esa marca en la mejilla cuando se despide de ti. – Señalo el beso que se encontraba pintado en la piel de la morena, cierto, Asami siempre se despedía de beso y solía dejar la marca de su labial, Mako se mostraba ya bastante molesto, al parecer sentía celos de su amiga ya que a veces solía pasar mucho tiempo con ella, sería mejor que no se enterara de todo el asunto de la "práctica" de besos.

\- Lo se, pero es una marca que suele dejar en todos al despedirse, no es nada nuevo. – Respondió un tanto a la defensiva.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar, antes de que pudiera encontrar un tema para romper el silencio e intentar animar a Mako los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar una fuerte explosión, parecía que había sido cerca, de pronto la gente había comenzado a gritar, Amon, pensó la ojiazul apresurándose a salir de casa incluso antes de que Mako pudiese extender su mano para detenerla.

\- ¡Korra! – Gritó él viendo como la chica desaparecía tras la puerta. 

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? No me odien, me han estado pidiendo que incluya más Korrasami, lo se, y vendrá, solo que esta vez quise desarrollarlo un poco más. De nuevo, no me odien por el Makorra jajaja igual aquí les incluí un poco más de Korrasami yyyy nada como una misteriosa explosión para cerrar el capítulo ¿No? Saludos a todos, espero tengan una excelente semana, y si no, al menos sobrevivan jaja nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	7. Amon

Al salir pudo notar como emergía humo de uno de los muros del asentamiento, sin dudarlo comenzó a correr hacia aquel lugar, varios guardias también corrían a su lado, los ancianos y niños se refugiaban en sus casas, la mayoría de los aldeanos se apresuraron a salir en ayuda de sus compañeros, al encontrarse a un par de metros del muro pudo notar el daño hecho, había un enorme hueco en el muro de adobe y más adelante una de las casas que se encontraba cerca también se había derrumbado, las personas removían los escombros con el fin de encontrar a los residentes, debían sacarlos de ahí y atenderlos cuanto antes.

\- ¡Se acercan! Necesito a todos mis hombres en sus posiciones de batalla, el resto del pueblo quiero que se resguarden, protejan a los pequeños y a los mayores. – Resonó la determinada voz de Lin con una seguridad impresionante, no se le notaba molesta o preocupada, sus ojos se mostraban fríos y calculadores, más adelante, al frente de la línea de batalla se encontraba Asami, ciñendo el entrecejo mantenía la mirada fija sobre los hombres que se aproximaban blandiendo todo tipo de armas.

\- ¡Cuidado tienen arqueros! – Alertó uno de los soldados que se encontraba en una torre de vigilancia haciendo uso de unos binoculares.

En efecto, el ejército de Amon se detuvo a poco menos de doscientos metros de distancia, sus hombres de inmediato sacaron los arcos y apuntaron, Asami alzó su mano derecha sosteniendo un arma en ella, sin dudarlo apretó el gatillo, la detonación alertó a todos, de pronto hubo silencio, la bala golpeo en el suelo a un par de metros de los invasores.

\- ¡Se acercan bajo su propio riesgo! – Amenazo. – Estas son las tierras de Hiroshi Sato, cualquiera que intente entrar sin nuestro consentimiento se atendrá a las consecuencias. – Concluyó, podía sentir un nudo en el estómago, no quería que su amiga se encontrara al frente, no quería que la lastimaran, sin duda Asami era un blanco importante, la heredera de Sato, el enemigo la querría muerta, y aún así ahí estaba ella, tan elegante como siempre su figura no se había estremecido ni un poco al disparar, firme como el tronco de un árbol no había señal de duda en su mirada, inspiraba valor y seguridad a sus hombres.

\- ¿Dónde está Amon? – Se escuchó la grave voz de Hiroshi que se acercaba a paso firme para detenerse a un lado de Lin, fue una gran sorpresa ver que el líder del asentamiento no cargaba consigo ningún tipo de arma.

\- Hiroshi… maldita rata ingeniosa. – Se burló una voz profunda y lúgubre, de entre la multitud de invasores surgió la figura robusta de un hombre alto, la mitad de su rostro tenía una cicatriz difícil de ignorar, sus ojos se mostraban inusualmente fríos y sedientos de sangre, portando una diabólica sonrisa dio un paso al frente extendiendo sus brazos con las manos abiertas dejando su pecho al descubierto.

\- Yo soy Amon, debo admitir que me has sorprendido, siempre pensé que era el Avatar la razón por la cual tu asentamiento se mantenía en pie, un hombre con tu complexión no podría llegar al puesto que tienes, o al menos no sin un cerebro. Armas de fuego… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Yo no.

\- Retírate antes de que sea demasiado tarde, vete de mis tierras y nunca vuelvas. – Sentenció Hiroshi.

\- Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia lo habría hecho, por mi bien y el de mis seguidores, traer cuchillos a una pelea de pistolas no es algo sensato… sin embargo, ustedes tienen algo que yo quiero, que todo el mundo quiere, y no pienso marcharme de aquí sin ello.

\- ¿Quieres a tus hombres? Te los entregaré sin problemas. – Respondió Sato, la risa de Amon no se hizo esperar. - ¿A esos bufones? No, puedo reclutar a todo aquel que yo desee… ¿Me vas a decir que no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando?

\- Dime ya que es lo que deseas. ¿Comida? ¿Medicamentos? Habla ahora que mi paciencia se agota Amon.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron en anticipación, los nervios la invadían.

\- ¿No estás bromeando cierto viejo? – De nuevo el invasor comenzó a reír. – Solo me atrevo a pensar dos cosas y las dos me llevan a perder mi admiración por tu inteligencia, la primera idea que me viene a la cabeza es que me ocultas la verdad con el fin de proteger el secreto, y la segunda es que no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando a tu alrededor, así pues cualquiera de las dos opciones me llevan a pensar que eres un idiota Hiroshi.

\- Ya tuve suficiente de tu parloteo, retírate ahora o tú y todos tus hombres morirán. – Respondió Hiroshi.

De la nada se pudo escuchar otro disparo, su cuerpo se estremeció, al parecer la bala había impactado en el piso a pocos centímetros de los pies del líder invasor, de nuevo se podía observar humo emergiendo del cañón del arma de Asami.

\- No tendrás nada de nosotros. – Gruñó con la mirada llena de rabia, su expresión había cambiado por completo, ahora se le notaba enfurecida ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino? Sus pensamientos iban a toda prisa, debía hacer algo para evitar el conflicto entre ambos bandos.

Entre las filas de Amon varios hombres comenzaban a bajar sus arcos y a retroceder, temerosos de las consecuencias de aquella batalla comenzaban a perder su entusiasmo. – Todo aquel que tema a esas estúpidas armas puede largarse, de nada me sirven un montón de cobardes, solo estorbarán y si se llegan a meter en mi camino seré yo el que los mate. – Se escuchó la voz del líder con tono severo, varias decenas de hombres y mujeres retrocedieron, se podía decir que habían disminuido sus números a la mitad, las cosas pintaban bien para los guardias del asentamiento, los soldados de Lin eran un total de ochenta, pero según había visto estos eran los mejores hombres que tenía, pasaban por un arduo entrenamiento antes de ser enlistados como parte de las fuerzas de defensa, Mako aún continuaba esmerándose para poder calificar, a pesar de haber nacido en el asentamiento no tenía el privilegio de entrar antes que los demás, todos pasaban por el mismo proceso de selección.

Al lado de Amon aún permanecía un pequeño grupo, tal vez eran poco más de cien personas, Lin estaba segura de que saldrían bien librados a pesar de ser superados en números, la diferencia ahora no era tan notoria, tal vez no necesitarían usar las amas de fuego después de todo.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! – Rugió Amon de manera amenazante. - ¡El Avatar! –

El silencio reino entre las filas del asentamiento de ciudad república, confundidos miraron al invasor como si de un loco se tratara, Asami rió por lo bajo. – Lo mismo te pregunto, nosotros no salimos de aquí, tú eres el que va y viene de un lado a otro ¿Sabes en donde está el Avatar?

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre señorita? – Sonrió Amon.

\- Asami Sato. – Respondió con tono firme.

\- Sato… así que tú heredaras este maldito lugar, debo admitirlo, a diferencia de tu padre a ti si te queda el papel de líder.

\- Lo que ves en mi es solo una fracción de lo que mi padre es, él me enseñó todo lo que se.

-No, oh no, no. – Rió el líder invasor. – No eres nada como él, eres él y más, lo veo en tus ojos… tú si sabes de lo que hablo ¿Cierto? Y aún así te atreves a desafiarme, esta pelea se pondrá interesante, no me iré de aquí sin el Avatar y si te niegas a cooperar serán tus seguidores los que paguen tus errores.

\- No hará falta mi presencia en este lugar, fuiste advertido Amon. – Sentenció Hiroshi dándose media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del asentamiento. – Lin, cuida de Asami. – Escuchó la morena el murmuro del señor Sato antes de que continuara su camino ¿Y así de fácil podía llegar a sentirse más tranquilo? Mientras tanto ella permanecía de pie, detrás de todos los soldados, no incluida en la pelea pero indispuesta a retirarse a la seguridad de su casa, con Asami en primera fila ¿Cómo es que su mismo padre podía retirarse de manera tan natural? No dudaba que la futura heredera fuera fuerte y capaz de defenderse por si misma, pero había algo dentro de ella que le impedía estar tranquila, aunque todos los soldados de Lin concentraran sus fuerzas en cuidar de Asami, aunque la misma Lin no le quitara los ojos de encima, aunque hicieran uso de las armas de fuego, no se sentiría en paz si no era ella misma la que se encargara de su protección, claro debía lograr eso causando el menor daño posible a sus enemigos.

Lin afilo la mirada. – Estén listos. – Advirtió, a demás de traer consigo ballestas y armas de fuego sus hombres cargaban dagas y garrotes, lo necesario para defenderse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Hagamos un trato, sin flechas y balas. – Dictó Amon. – Si bien me encuentro en desventaja por sus armas, sabes bien que si decidimos disparar nuestros arcos más de uno de tus hombres podría resultar mortalmente herido. ¿Crees que podrían manejar mejor las cosas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Recuerda que también tienes la opción de entregar al Avatar.

\- Creo que no tengo la necesidad de manchar mis manos de forma innecesaria, sin balas será, pero si ganamos quiero que se larguen de nuestras tierras y nunca vuelvan. – Dictó Asami.

\- Hecho chiquilla. – Sonrió Amon y sin más que decir dio la señal a sus hombres de avanzar, Lin también dio luz verde, ambos grupos avanzaban con ferocidad, Asami se mantuvo de pie dejando que sus compañeros fueran por delante, el líder rebelde también se encontraba estático, ambos líderes intercambiaron miradas pactando un reto silencioso, Amon sonrió y comenzó a avanzar, su blanco, la futura heredera.

Sin perder más tiempo la morena corrió hacia los escombros más cercanos, escondida tras de estos respiró de forma profunda, recordando los ejercicios que su maestra le había enseñado, se concentró en la tierra y en todos sus componentes, cuando estuvo lista volvió a retirar sus botas, sonrió ante el recuerdo, esta vez el terreno en el que se encontraban ya había sido limpiado previamente, esta vez sus pies estarían bien.

"La clave para tener completo control sobre la tierra es esperar y escuchar, sentir la tierra y familiarizarte con ella, así podrás sentir hasta el más mínimo movimiento sobre esta, incluso podrás ver lo que tus ojos no detecten."

Visualizaba el campo de batalla, podía sentir las vibraciones subiendo por la planta de sus pies, los ejércitos se encontraban a punto de colisionar, con una respiración profunda y un movimiento firme golpeo la planta de su pie derecho contra el suelo creando un pequeño desnivel bajo los pies de los hombres de Amon, de pronto todos estos tropezaron y cayeron al instante, los hombres de Lin aprovecharon esto y tomaron ventaja de la situación, aún así eran superados en número, algunos de sus guardias debían lidiar con más de un enemigo, pero parecían estar capacitados para ello, Lin se abría paso dejando tendido en el suelo a todo aquel que se le enfrentaba, se notaba que tenía experiencia en lo que hacía.

\- Parece ser que nuestro querido Avatar está al tanto de la pelea. – Sonrió Amon.

\- ¿Aún mantienes esa idea? Mejor presta atención a lo que pasa aquí. – Amenazó Asami arremetiendo contra él, golpes iban y venían, ambos eran buenos defendiéndose, ningún ataque alcanzaba su objetivo, todos eran esquivados, desviados o bloqueados al instante, a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas entre el invasor y la ojiverde ella mantenía bien su defensa y lograba robarle el equilibrio a su enemigo de vez en vez, ninguno parecía estar cerca de cansarse, ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a dar un paso atrás.

\- Uno de mis hombres la vio, una chica entró a la jungla prohibida ¿Nada extraño no? Los incautos siempre se pierden en ese lugar, lo que nos resultó extraño fue ver que aquella chica no se perdió, paso toda la noche ahí y por la mañana se le vio saliendo, caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, esa chica caminó de regreso a tu asentamiento. Sé que está aquí y los dos sabemos que solo el Avatar puede entrar y salir de ese lugar.

\- ¿Lograste ver como era? Si me das una descripción detallada tal vez pueda buscarla por ti. – Se burló la joven manteniendo la guardia en alto frente a su agresor.

\- No, pero sabes algo, mi hombre dijo que había logrado ver a otra persona siguiendo a la chica, esa persona también parecía ser una chica, una chica de cabello largo y negro, pero ella no entró a la jungla.

\- ¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes? Me impresionas, con esos detalles cualquiera de las chicas que habitan en mi asentamiento podrían ser el Avatar, y cualquier chica de cabello negro y largo podría ser la persona que le siguió. – Sonrió antes de volver a arremeter contra él.

En el campo de batalla los hombres de Lin se apresuraban a atar las manos y piernas de los enemigos que lograban derribar, así iban disminuyendo sus números y evitando más víctimas, entre toda la agitación del momento no notaron a los hombres que cargaban consigo bombas de humo, el campo comenzó llenarse de una espesa neblina, Korra observaba a unos pocos metros de distancia ¿Debería entrar? Ahora que todos se encontraban peleando unos con otros no podía distinguir quien era amigo o enemigo, su tierra control no tenía tanta precisión.

\- ¡Korra! – Se escuchó Bolin a medida que se acercaba corriendo, con él venían Mako y otros jóvenes del asentamiento, unos eran aspirantes a ser guardias, otros eran simples granjeros, pero todos eran jóvenes y por lo que había escuchado de Asami, todos sabían de defensa personal.

\- Logramos rescatar a la familia del señor de las coles, ya están en la clínica y Tarloq se encarga de ellos ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Cuestionó Mako.

\- Volvieron a usar bombas de humo, antes de que todo se nublara Lin tenía control de la situación, pero ahora es difícil saberlo, Asami está luchando con Amon.

\- Iremos a ayudar. – Declaró Mako. - ¿Vienes? – Se detuvo antes de seguir su camino.

\- Si… yo.

\- Será mejor que no sea así. – Se escuchó una voz grave, la mano de un hombre se poso sobre el hombro derecho de la morena, al girarse encontró la figura de Tenzin. – Adelante Mako. – Ordenó el mayor, todos echaron a correr, todos menos Korra y el aldeano.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Cuestionó la morena confundida. - ¿Sabes que puedo defenderme cierto?

\- Si, eso lo sé, pero creo que Lin tendrá todo bajo control, no hace falta que entres ahí.

\- Debo ir, Asami está ahí, Amon es peligroso.

\- Asami estará bien. – Insistió Tenzin estrechando con su mano el hombro de la joven.

\- ¿Todo bien Tenzin? Pareces un poco extraño, seguro que todo esto te tiene un poco tenso pero… - Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la intensa mirada del mayor.

\- No vale la pena arriesgar tu identidad ahora, a penas empiezas, si alguno de los hombres de Amon escapa se encargará de delatarte con la línea de maleantes que existen en las tierras del antiguo reino tierra y sabes que este es el continente más grande ¿Cierto?

Sorprendida contemplaba el rostro preocupado del hombre frente a ella ¿Cómo se había enterado? Tenzin no solía llamar mucho la atención, era un hombre ordinario habitando en aquel lugar. ¿La habría estado observando? A su mente llegaban un montón de ideas que no lograba organizar, debía apresurarse y ayudar a sus amigos, pero las palabras de Tenzin eran sabias, podía confiar en los hombres y mujeres del asentamiento, más no en los invasores que pudiesen llegar a escapar.

\- ¿Cómo? – Fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios.

\- ¿De verdad no me parezco a él? Todos dicen que soy su viva imagen… de cualquier manera, por favor Avatar Korra, no es momento de tomar riesgos, inecesarios, es verdad que tienes enemigos por doquier, pero también tienes amigos. – Sonrió con seguridad, entonces procedió a sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño trozo de tela, en este había un grabado, una flor de loto, con eso bastó para que todo encajara en su lugar, podía confiar en él.

\- Entiendo, muchos enemigos y pocos amigos, es precisamente por eso que debo ir a ayudar a mis amigos, al pueblo que Ang ayudó a formar. – Se negó a abandonar su posición, por un momento los ojos de Tenzin se llenaron de nostalgia, luego de eso el hombre respiró profundamente y bufó.

\- Entonces iré contigo, es mi deber.

\- Preferiría que cuidaras de Pema y los niños. – Sonrió con preocupación.

\- Sabes que mi responsabilidad contigo viene primero.

\- No le diré a nadie si decides romper las reglas. – Respondió ella guiñando un ojo, Tenzin rió por lo bajo.

\- Ojala fuera algo tan simple como romper reglas, nuestro deber hacia el Avatar viene de algo más Korra, respeto y admiración, lealtad. – Pronunció con palabras suaves, siempre había sido así, alrededor de sus maestros se sentía como en casa, la orden era como una gran familia.

\- Si ese es el caso solo te pediré un favor, no hagas nada estúpido solo por defenderme, tu familia te necesita. – Concluyó para luego echarse a correr hacia el campo de batalla.

Dentro de la neblina reinaba el caos, era difícil distinguir entre amigos y enemigos, se escuchaban gritos y bramidos, golpes volando por doquier, lanzas, cuchillos y dagas siendo peligrosamente blandidos, cuerpos caían al suelo derrotados y los vencedores arremetían encima para eliminar la posibilidad de que pudiesen volver a incorporarse, y todo dentro de una densa nube de humo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Con facilidad esquivo un par de golpes, desarmo a uno de sus agresores y dejó inconsciente a otro, con los pies descalzos podía sentir cuando alguien se acercaba a ella, tenía esa ventaja y sacaría provecho de ello, con agilidad comenzó a avanzar a través del desastroso enfrentamiento, encontrando las posiciones de las personas se acercaba y buscaba a sus colegas para brindarles apoyo, el enemigo terminaba siendo emboscado sin oportunidad de reaccionar, aquello comenzaba a divertirle pues lograba ayudar a la gente del asentamiento sin tener que herir de gravedad a los agresores, nadie podía ver más allá de sus manos, incluso podía hacer uso de su tierra control sin ser notada, moviendo pequeñas rocas en el suelo lograba hacer caer a sus objetivos, pronto su intervención comenzó a darle ventaja a sus amigos y claro esto no fue ignorado por el líder rebelde que de inmediato comenzó a buscar el origen de su desventaja.

Ojos furtivos examinaban la neblina de arriba abajo, había logrado perder a Asami un par de minutos atrás, la chiquilla resultó ser más problemática de lo que se hubiera imaginado, no podía encargarse de ella mientras había algo extraño pasando a su alrededor, uno a uno sus hombres caían víctimas de lo que parecía ser una sombra que se movía con impresionante rapidez a través del humo, su ejército estaba acostumbrado a pelear en la neblina, esa era su estrategia, pero ahora parecía que la misma neblina representaba una desventaja, quien quiera que estuviera ahí parecía tener la habilidad de ver a pesar del humo y la obscuridad, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, tal vez se trataba de la persona que buscaba.

Una daga voló por los aires, acariciando la piel de la morena marcó una línea color carmín a su paso, los ojos de Korra se abrieron de par en par al ver aquel proyectil pasar de largo, una cálida gota comenzó a bajar por su mejilla, limpiando el rastro de sangre con la parte posterior de su mano volteó en un intento de encontrar al responsable, nada, solo humo y sombras, sus pies no pasaban por alto ninguna presencia, pero claro no le permitían ver con claridad suficiente como para saber quién había lanzado la daga, tal vez se trataba de una daga que había fallado su blanco y la había alcanzado, de cualquier manera todo ahí dentro era un caos, sacudiendo la cabeza intentó despejar su mente, debía continuar, concentrada en su siguiente víctima avanzó sin ser vista, con el puño apretado se preparaba para atacar cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

\- ¡Korra cuidado atrás! – Al darse la vuelta a penas pudo notar la lanza que volaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, sin poder evitar sus reflejos detuvo el proyectil en el aire, afortunadamente la punta del artefacto era de metal, más allá de la lanza se encontraba Amon con una amplia sonrisa y a un lado de él estaba Asami de rodillas en el suelo con un pequeño hilo de sangre corriendo de sus labios hacia su barbilla.

\- ¡Te encontré! – Celebró el hombre con una breve risa. - ¡Tú! ¡Deja de meterte en mi camino, ya me has causado suficientes problemas! – Dirigió su mirada hacia Asami con una daga en mano, se encontraba a punto de blandirla cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se hundió causando así la pérdida de su equilibrio, la morena lo observaba con ojos furiosos. – Es a mí a quien quieres ¿Cierto? Deja al asentamiento fuera de esto.

\- Si, verás, es eso lo mismo que yo le dije a tu amiga, pero al parecer está dispuesta a meter a todos en problemas con el fin de protegerte.

\- ¡Entregar al Avatar es entregar el futuro de todos en las manos de un lunático! – Gruñó Asami arremetiendo contra el hombre, un fuerte rodillazo alcanzó el abdomen del invasor obligándolo a doblarse en busca de aire, antes de que pudiese recuperar el balance la ojiverde remató con un fuerte puñetazo sobre su rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Atrapen al Avatar! ¡La chica de azul! – Alertó Amon a sus hombres que de inmediato abandonaron la batalla para comenzar a buscar a su objetivo, un grupo de hombres corrió a auxiliar a su líder, estos de inmediato arremetieron contra Asami, la chica mantuvo su defensa esquivando y bloqueando golpes, Lin corrió en su ayuda mientras el resto de sus hombres intentaban atrapar a los forasteros que ahora concentraban sus fuerzas en la caza de la morena, la neblina comenzaba a disiparse, poco a poco se iba recuperando la visión, claramente la batalla iba a favor de la gente del asentamiento pero los forasteros se negaban a rendirse.

De alguna manera la táctica de batalla del enemigo había cambiado, las armas que cargaban consigo eran de madera, otros tenían filos de metal, pero estaba segura de que no era cualquier tipo de metal. "Cargan platino con ellos" Recordó la voz de Varrick, parecían empeñados en asesinarla, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda, aquellos frente a ella eran personas que deseaban su muerte, una desagradable sensación se apoderó de su estómago, ella no había hecho nada para ganarse aquel odio, era injusto, apretando los dientes continuaba retrocediendo y defendiéndose, bloqueando ataques y desarmando a sus agresores, algunos lograron efectuar pequeños cortes en su piel, otros lograron acertar un golpe, el ruido de la revuelta comenzaba a aturdir sus oídos, deseaba estar fuera de ahí, el agotamiento comenzaba a hacerse presente en sus músculos, los hombres de Lin comenzaban a ayudarle atrapando a los invasores, pero los iban quitando de atrás y el frente de la línea de ataque del enemigo continuaba agobiando a la morena, sudor corría por su frente. – Basta… - Murmuró en un suspiro.

En su mente pudo revivir las imágenes del Avatar destruyendo la ciudad "Se lo merecen Korra… el mundo está mejor sin ellos" Escuchó la voz de aquel hombre, una lanza paso peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, haciendo un pequeño intento de metal control comprobó que en efecto aquellos artefactos contenían platino ¿Qué había hecho ella para ganarse tal odio? Apretando los ojos rechinó los dientes, sus manos temblaban.

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó molesta, de inmediato una fuerte ráfaga de viento alejó a todos de ella e instantes después la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a hundirlos hasta las rodillas, sorprendidos todos miraban a la joven que jadeaba frente a ellos con la mirada llena de ira, el sudor bajaba por su piel, su figura se mantenía fuerte e imponente, con pequeños cortes sangrantes y su ropa maltrecha se veían los rastros de la batalla, habían llegado a ella porque ella lo había permitido, eso quedaba claro pues ahora no había nada que pudieran hacer, estaban atrapados y eso lo había logrado con un simple movimiento, sin esfuerzo alguno, de pronto la realización del poder del Avatar comenzó a pesar sobre ellos, incluso con armas que la morena no pudiese manipular las oportunidades para hacerle daño eran casi nulas, si el Avatar lo deseaba podía desaparecerlos del mapa sin dejar rastro alguno, sin si quiera darles la oportunidad de acercarse.

Mako observaba boquiabierto, todos habían sido detenidos, amigos y enemigos, todos hundidos en la tierra por igual ¿Korra? Todo ese tiempo viviendo a su lado y no se dio cuenta, de pronto se escuchó un disparo, la figura de la morena se desplomó, de rodillas sobre el suelo la chica observaba como emanaba sangre de su pantorrilla izquierda.

\- ¡Korra! – Gritó Mako con impotencia pues no podía correr a auxiliarla, a unos cuantos metros a la izquierda de la joven Avatar se encontraba Amon sosteniendo un arma de fuego en sus manos, sin quitar la mira de su objetivo el hombre reía entretenido. – Balas de platino mi querida Avatar, así que ni intentes detener el siguiente tiro.

La morena mantuvo la mirada sobre la boca del cañón del arma ¿Podría moverse más rápido que la bala? Tensando sus músculos se preparaba para efectuar un movimiento cuando se escuchó el disparo.

\- ¡Korra! – Gritaron sus amigos con desesperación. 

* * *

OK, se que algunos me dijeron que había sido mala por dejar el capítulo anterior como lo deje, no pensé que eso fuera a generar suspenso, en cambio por este capítulo les daría la razón. Muahahaha! xD! Ok Se que es feo, pero si gustan podemos volver de esto algo interactivo, siempre tengo la historia avanzada uno o dos capítulos antes de subir una actualización cada semana. (Si, ya tengo listo el capítulo siguiente a este jojo) Así que, como en los juegos de video, podrán desbloquear el siguiente capítulo en cuanto junten 10 reviews para este capítulo, claro, uno por persona.

Pensaba en aplicar esa regla cada que la historia entre en un punto crítico como este ¿Que les parece? (Yo también odio el suspenso).  
Eso solo en caso de que quieran apresurar la publicación de la continuación jaja si no igual la siguiente semana se publica como de costumbre.

De nuevo. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios! SALUDOS! :D 


	8. Misión cumplida

¡SALUDOS! Lo prometido es deuda, me harán escribir un poco más esta semana por eso de actualizar antes de tiempo jajaja xD disfruten!

* * *

Tras el eco de la detonación reinó el silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido todos permanecían inmóviles, Amon continuaba en su posición con la pistola apuntando hacia la morena, Korra no se atrevía a moverse. ¿La había herido? Entonces los dedos de Amon se relajaron dejando caer el arma que mantenían en su lugar, acto seguido sus rodillas se debilitaron y el hombre de la cicatriz se desplomó sobre el piso, un pequeño charco de sangre comenzó a formarse alrededor de su cabeza, había muerto.

Muchos aún intentaban descifrar lo que acababa de ocurrir, los ojos de la morena se fijaron sobre la figura de Asami que desde el fondo del grupo sostenía una pistola en su mano derecha, con ojos severos la pelinegra mantenía su posición, un profundo suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de la joven Avatar, recobrando su postura se puso de pie y caminó hacia su amiga, con un rápido movimiento liberó a la chica de sus ataduras de tierra.

– Gracias. – Sonrió la morena con agotamiento colocando su mano sobre el cañón de la pistola para obligarla a bajar el arma, los ojos verdes de la pelinegra se cruzaron con los suyos, aquella mirada le permitió ver todos los sentimientos contrariados que moraban en el interior de su amiga, pudo ver el miedo, la confusión, la tristeza, el alivio, el enojo, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en aquellos ojos verdes.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Al fin habló la mayor con voz débil.

\- Si. – Volvió a sonreír la morena antes de envolver a su amiga entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza escondió el rostro en el espacio que había entre su cuello y hombro, entonces pudo notar la manera en que el cuerpo de Asami temblaba, acababa de matar a un hombre, eso había tenido un fuerte impacto sobre ella, era un acto desagradable, pero de no ser por eso Amon habría sido el primero en disparar, Asami le había salvado la vida con aquel disparo.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró la ojiazul notando como las manos de Asami se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda, poco a poco la pelinegra comenzaba a recobrar la calma, su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse. – No tienes porque disculparte Korra. – Logró responder antes de tomar un profundo suspiro. – Me alegra que estés bien. – Compuso ahora con un tono de voz más estable antes de apartarse del abrazo, luego de tomarse un par de minutos para aclarar su mente Asami comenzó a caminar hacia el frente del grupo de hombres y mujeres que se encontraban atrapados en la tierra.

\- Escuchen, estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya se habrán dado cuenta de la fuerza que posee mi asentamiento y de la fuerza que posee el Avatar, si yo lo hubiera deseado habríamos acabado con ustedes en un parpadeo y lo mismo habría hecho el Avatar, no tiene caso seguir con los ideales de Amon, su líder ha caído y ninguno de ustedes tiene a donde volver, consideraré el adoptarlos en mi asentamiento, pero hasta que tome una decisión serán encerrados y durante ese tiempo no quiero ningún incidente. ¿Entendido? Todo aquel que desde un inicio no desee quedarse en nuestro asentamiento por favor alcé la voz, tengan en cuenta que ahora que saben la identidad del Avatar nuestro deber es eliminar a los que puedan ir a buscar a más personas que la puedan perjudicar, sus vidas serán terminadas de inmediato y sin dolor, es lo más que les puedo dar. – Concluyó con tono severo.

\- Korra ¿Podrías liberar a mis hombres? – Pidió la ojiverde con tono serio. – Y si no es mucho pedir… ¿Podrías levantar una prisión aquí mismo? La que está adentro de nuestro pueblo es muy pequeña para todas estas personas.

\- Si, claro. – Respondió impresionada con la manera en que su amiga había logrado recobrar el control para poder mostrarse fuerte ante sus seguidores y su enemigo.

\- Necesito que un par de hombres sepulten a Amon cerca del bosque, Lin, elige a veinte de tus hombres que no estén mal heridos y asígnalos a custodiar la prisión que Korra erguirá, pronto mandaré a algunos aldeanos con un poco de comida y vendajes para tratarlos, el resto de lo soldados que no tengan problemas para andar deberán ayudar a los heridos y los llevarán a la clínica, también mandaré aldeanos para ayudarles pero necesito que empiecen a llevar a los que estén más graves. En cuanto a los invasores, separen a los que estén mal heridos de los que no, los trataremos cuando nos hayamos encargado de nuestra gente. Y por último, no hace falta mencionar que ninguno tiene la autorización para hablar del Avatar, el secreto se queda entre los que estamos presentes ¿Entendido? Cualquiera que desafíe mi autoridad será debidamente castigado.

Concluyó Sato para luego darse media vuelta y caminar de regreso al asentamiento, su figura lucía firme e imponente, con órdenes fuertes y claras no había manera de que alguien dudara de su capacidad como líder.

\- Necesito que se muevan. – Interrumpió Korra a los soldados, moviendo a los forasteros dentro de sus restricciones de roca los separó metódicamente dentro del espacio que correspondería a sus celdas, cuando tuvo a todos en su lugar se dispuso a elevar las paredes de la prisión, las celdas, las puertas, ventanas y rejas, todo había sido moldeado a base de roca sólida y en menos de quince minutos.

\- Los que están del lado izquierdo necesitan atención médica, los del lado derecho estarán bien. – Le explicó a Lin. - ¿Necesitas una torre de control? – Cuestionó contemplando el edificio, la mirada de la líder militar se fijaba exclusivamente sobre la figura de la morena, todos permanecían boquiabiertos frente a lo que acababa de ocurrir, los poderes del Avatar lucían como magia ante los ojos de todos aquellos que solo habían escuchado de sus hazañas a través de cuentos y leyendas.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó confundida.

\- No, es solo que… sabía que había algo extraño contigo chiquilla. – Sonrió Lin. – Pero no me habría imaginado que tú serías nuestra nueva Avatar, es un placer conocerte. – Concluyó antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la nueva prisión. – Y no, todo está bien con esa prisión, gracias Korra. – Así se despidió para marcharse hacia donde se encontraban sus soldados.

Sin perder más tiempo se encaminó hacia los hombres que se encontraban lastimados, se disponía a ayudar a uno de ellos a ponerse de pie cuando sintió como la detenían por la muñeca, al voltear se encontró con la figura de su novio, Mako lucía molesto y algo preocupado, no podía culparlo por eso, luego de todo lo que había presenciado era de lo más natural que buscara las respuestas a sus dudas.

\- No lo puedes ayudar, tú misma deberías llevarte a la enfermería. – Escuchó la áspera voz del joven.

\- ¿Qué? Yo estoy bien Mako, puedo ayudar. – Se negó a escucharlo, con cuidado se inclinó para colocar sobre su hombro el brazo del soldado y así poder levantarlo.

\- No ¿Qué hay del disparo que recibiste en la pierna? – Señaló el joven con evidente molestia.

\- Fue solo un roce de bala, no penetró mi pierna, estoy bien. – Se defendió indispuesta a obedecerlo, a decir verdad le dolía al apoyar la pierna y aún sangraba un poco, pero se sentía responsable por la seguridad de toda esa gente, lo menos que podía hacer por ellos era ayudarlos a llegar a la enfermería.

\- Yo lo llevo Korra, tu ve a la enfermería. – Insistió Mako tomando el otro brazo del soldado, ahora ambos compartían el peso, Korra gruñó. – Estoy bien Mako, solo llevaré a este soldado y una vez en la clínica le pediré a Tarlok que revise la herida.

Mako bufó, los dos continuaron caminando en silencio. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Al fin rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Decirte qué? – Respondió saliendo de sus profundos pensamientos.

\- ¿En serio acabas de preguntar eso? No lo se, nada importante, solo el detalle de que tú eres el Avatar.

La morena suspiró, mirando hacia el horizonte observaba como todos en el asentamiento se movilizaban para auxiliar a sus amigos. – No es algo que pueda contar, lo ideal es que nadie sepa quien soy, es demasiado peligroso confiar el secreto, los pongo en peligro solo por eso.

\- Es gracioso, Asami no parecía sorprendida. ¿Ella lo sabía? – Preguntó con seriedad.

\- Creo que ella ya lo sabía…

\- ¡Korra! – La interrumpió el chico.

\- ¡No! Escucha Mako, yo no le dije nada a Asami, nunca hable nada con ella al respecto, pero ella se dio cuenta.

\- Si claro. – Respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Y aunque yo se lo hubiera dicho, Asami puede estar al tanto de quien soy ya que ella es la futura gobernadora del asentamiento, solo puedo hablar directamente con los líderes de los asentamientos, el punto es Mako, que mi secreto no es algo que puedo contarle a cualquiera, no a mis amigos, no a mis aliados, entre menos gente lo sepa es mejor.

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Si! Por supuesto que si, pero en este caso son cosas que solo puedo y debo resolver por mi misma, incluir a cualquier otra persona sería arriesgar demasiado.

\- ¿Y si estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo? – Cuestionó deteniéndose un momento para mirar a la morena.

\- Yo no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. – Respondió con tono firme.

\- Pues ya es tarde, muchos de nosotros presenciamos la batalla.

\- Confío en ustedes, pero lamento que por culpa de esto los exponga más al peligro.

\- Nos podemos defender, somos superiores a muchos rebeldes. – Gruñó el joven.

\- ¡No! Eso no es lo que busco, Asami lo entendió bien, el objetivo de todos los que buscamos mejorar no es "eliminar" a los rebeldes, nuestro objetivo es unir a todos como una sola entidad y ayudarnos los unos a los otros.

\- ¡¿Asami?!

\- Si, ella supo que el uso de las armas no era el camino.

\- Si, sus intenciones fueron buenas, pero por culpa de eso muchos de nuestros hombres resultaron heridos, pudimos haber librado esta batalla sin esos problemas, pudimos haber eliminado a Amon sin la necesidad de exponerte a ese disparo que casi termina con tu vida.

Un profundo y pesaroso suspiro escapó de los labios de la morena. – No entiendes Mako, si yo quisiera podría enterrar bajo tierra a todo aquel que decidiera oponerse a mis mandatos, quemarlos vivos, robarles el aíre, ahogarlos, todo lo podría hacer en un parpadeo, si cualquiera de los Avatares lo hubiera querido todos esos grupos anarquistas no serían más que un simple recuerdo y el Avatar podría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y no habría más opción que obedecerme, pero si ese fuera el caso ¿Cuál sería el verdadero mensaje que transmitiría? Simplemente que el poder lo es todo, volvería a sembrar el mismo terror que una vez el Avatar obscuro se encargo de sembrar, y como resultado de sus actos nacieron todos estos grupos de personas llenas de odio, sería volver a repetir la historia, y lo mismo ocurriría si las personas que me apoyan decidieran tomar el poder en sus manos y aniquilar a esos grupos, la violencia trae descontento y el descontento crea a más gente que piensa que el Avatar es un símbolo negativo. ¿Entiendes? – Lo miró con la esperanza de que dejara de lado la idea de tomar las armas para solucionar cualquier conflicto que llegara a surgir, el joven exhalo pausadamente.

\- Entiendo, pero es… complicado. – Se le notaba contrariado.

\- Lo es, pero no tienes porque formar parte de todo este lío, me podrás ayudar mientras esté aquí y cuando me valla deberás seguir tu vida en el asentamiento, defenderte si hace falta, evitando muertes innecesarias y ya, no pienses más de la cuenta, eso me corresponde a mi. – Sonrió de forma cálida.

\- ¿Te irás? – Pronunció con pesar.

\- Si, no me puedo quedar en un solo lugar, debo ayudar a todos. – Continuó caminando, la idea no era agradable ni para ella misma, echaría de menos las amistades que había hecho en el asentamiento, pero debía seguir su camino, sus maestros la habían educado para ese momento, la mayor parte de su vida había consistido en extenuantes entrenamientos físicos y mentales que la prepararon para enfrentarse a todo ese tipo de situaciones, estaba lista para participar en todo tipo de enfrentamientos, para experimentar cualquier tipo de pérdida, para soportar largos viajes a solas, para sobrevivir en los climas más inhóspitos, decir adiós no era una tarea fácil, pero era algo que sabía debería hacer con frecuencia a lo largo de su vida.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la clínica colocaron al soldado en una de las camas, Mako no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió de vuelta al campo de batalla para ayudar a los demás, sin embargo no partió hasta asegurarse de que la morena tomara asiento en espera de que alguien llegara a revisar su pierna. Al ver desaparecer la figura de su novio Korra se puso de pie, la clínica estaba llena de gente, aldeanos que ayudaban con las curaciones y trasladaban a los heridos a sus habitaciones, en el pasillo pudo divisar a Jinora, aprovechando que se acercaba a ella la detuvo.

\- ¡Jinora! Que bueno que te encuentro, de pura casualidad ¿No tienes una venda que me puedas brindar? – La pequeña de inmediato analizó su figura de arriba abajo, deteniendo su mirada sobre la pierna herida alzó una ceja. – "Eso" va a necesitar más que una venda Korra. – Dijo señalando la herida.

\- Lo se, lo entiendo, pero me encuentro mejor que otros soldados y no quiero quitarle tiempo a Tarloq, conozco un poco de medicina, si me das una venda y un poco de agua puedo limpiarme y parcharme, no es tan grave como parece, a penas y me duele. – Intentó convencerla.

\- No lo se… - Titubeo la menor, entonces una firme mano se posó sobre el hombro de la morena, sorprendida giró su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, Asami se encontraba ahí, usando un delantal blanco sobre su ropa era claro que estaba ayudando a Tarloq con sus pacientes. – No te preocupes Jinora, yo me encargo de la forastera ¿Podrías traernos esa venda y el agua a la oficina de Tarloq? Todos los cuartos están llenos, deberíamos ampliar nuestra clínica pronto. – Comentó con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Si Asami. – Contestó la chica con entusiasmo antes de desaparecer entre los demás aldeanos. Una vez en la oficina la pelinegra se mantuvo de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, luego de recibir las cosas de la pequeña castaña se despidió de ella y cerró la puerta con seguro. Los vivaces ojos verdes de Sato se posaron sobre la figura de la joven Avatar, con una sonrisa audaz se acercó a ella y sujetando la cubeta con agua entre sus manos tomo impulso y lanzó el líquido hacia la morena que de inmediato quedo empapada, ambas se miraron con incredulidad, ambas lucían sorprendidas por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Korra alzó una ceja. - ¿A caso apesto? – Se preguntó, sin poder evitarlo Asami se echo a reír, aquella suave y elegante risa bastaba para dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena. - ¿Qué? Es en serio, me lo pudiste haber dicho. – Insistió.

\- No… nada de eso, es solo que pensé que detendrías el agua con tus poderes. – Continuó entre risas, Korra rió por lo bajo. – De verdad no esperaba que hicieras eso y estoy acostumbrada a tener que ocultar mis poderes.

\- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. – Pronunció la mayor intentando recobrar la compostura, pero tanto el rostro sorprendido de la morena como el agua que escurría de su cabello le habían regalado una imagen bastante divertida de la poderosa Avatar.

\- Te perdonaré solo porque salvaste mi vida el día de hoy. – Sonrió sin dejar de observar a la pelinegra, su piel lucía sucia, pudo notar algunos moretones y rasguños en ella, la ropa que siempre vestía de forma tan pulcra y alineada ahora se mostraba sucia y maltrecha, con manchas de sangre, aún así su postura se mantenía intacta, era una chica refinada con espíritu inquebrantable, valiente hasta la última molécula y con una fortaleza digna de admirarse, de inteligencia inigualable, un corazón gentil y justo, Asami Sato era única.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Sonrió la ojiverde logrando dejar la risa atrás, de pronto se mostró sorprendida y preocupada al notar como el agua había alcanzado el escritorio del médico empapando algunos documentos. – Maldición. – Se apresuró a evaluar los daños.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – Interrumpió la morena. – Yo lo arreglo. – Asami observó con atención mientras ella manipulaba el agua extrayendo hasta la última gota del papel, los verdes orbes de la mayor seguían con fidelidad cada movimiento del líquido a medida que comenzaba a flotar.

\- Increíble. – Murmuró. – Es decir… he leído tanto sobre esto, el control de los elementos y el Avatar, pero poder presenciar como es en realidad, eso está en otro nivel, es… lo veo y me parece difícil de creer. – Habló con entusiasmo.

\- Desearía poder verlo de la misma manera que tú, pero ya que hago esto desde que tengo uso de memoria… me parece algo muy natural.

\- Ser la única persona en el mundo con el poder de hacer algo semejante no tiene nada de natural. – Sonrió la pelinegra, sus miradas se cruzaron y por un momento reino el silencio, Asami aclaró su garganta antes de desviar la mirada.

\- Quiero ver como lo haces. – Declaró con ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Sanar tus heridas con agua. – Aclaró, de alguna manera el poder compartir su secreto de esa manera con su amiga resultaba ser gratificante, era como quitarse un peso de encima, podía ser ella misma sin ocultar nada y sin el miedo a ser rechazada, además Asami parecía conocer mucho al respecto, tal vez Hiroshi le había enseñado, o tal vez poseía libros antiguos de los maestros de los elementos.

\- Es bastante sencillo, observa. – Envolviendo su mano derecha en el líquido comenzó a frotar su herida, suspiró aliviada al sentir el agua sobre su piel, poco a poco fue limpiando la herida y cerrando los cortes más profundos, el aspecto rojizo y la inflamación que había alrededor comenzó a disminuir, al cabo de un par de minutos se detuvo, la herida no había cerrado por completo pero ahora tenía el aspecto de una herida con una cicatrización de una semana. – Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por hoy, si continúo con esto por tres días mi perna quedará como nueva.

\- Sabía que debía ser eso. – Rió la ojiverde.

\- ¿Debía ser que?

\- Tu recuperación milagrosa, no había otra explicación.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

\- Korra… llegaste luego de una tormenta encima de un bloque de hielo, entiendo que hay barcos que transportan hielo, pero era un bloque demasiado grande, y aunque el bloque fuera grande, mantenerse sobre él no habría sido una tarea sencilla en medio de aquel tifón. Lo segundo fue tu recuperación rápida Y el vapor del baño, cuando llenamos la bañera con agua caliente produce vapor, pero generalmente para el momento en que terminas de bañarte no debería haberlo, sin embargo cuando tú salías siempre había vapor, el agua mantenía su temperatura caliente. Lo tercero y la prueba definitiva fue cuando te marchaste a la jungla, nadie puede entrar y salir de aquel lugar, solo el Avatar.

\- Aún no me explico como es que pudiste seguirme sin que yo me diera cuenta… - Murmuró.

\- No me subestimes. – Sonrió Asami. – Y bueno, será mejor que vende tu pierna y vuelva al trabajo, hay mucho que hacer. – La morena tomó asiento en la orilla del escritorio de Tarloq, observaba con atención a su amiga mientras esta envolvía su pierna con la venda, de nuevo pudo sentir como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, durante el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el asentamiento se había vuelto muy apegada a la ojiverde ¿Y como no hacerlo? Ella había sido la persona que mejor la había tratado desde un inicio, siempre amigable y divertida.

\- Listo, te pediría que descanses pero… ni yo misma me he dado un descanso, así que no creo que el Avatar quiera hacerlo.

\- No, mi prioridad siempre será ayudar. – Confirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me lo esperaba. – Antes de que la pelinegra se diera media vuelta la detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca.

\- Espera, no creo que nadie note que te hacen falta un par de moretones o rasguños. – Entonces se puso de pie, de nuevo envolvió su mano en agua para colocarla con suavidad sobre el rostro de su amiga, sosteniendo su mejilla le era difícil ignorar la cercanía que había entre ellas, pudo notar como el rostro de Asami se sonrojaba, ambas sonrieron, la ojiverde desvió la mirada. – Se siente… muy bien, refrescante.

\- Si, mejor que las curaciones con alcohol. – Comentó haciendo referencia a la ocasión en que la chica había curado sus pies, Asami rió por lo bajo. - ¿Qué puedo decir? Era por tu bien.

\- Lo se. – Volvió a reír.

\- Gracias Korra. – Se escuchó la voz de la mayor al terminarse las curaciones, sin previo aviso la pelinegra se inclinó para depositar un cálido beso sobre su frente, entonces tomo la cubeta y caminó hacia la puerta. – Nos vemos luego. – Se despidió Sato con voz elegante. Con la mente en blanco permaneció en silencio un par de minutos, no podía dejar de pensar que Asami, en efecto, era encantadora, lo pensaba siempre que la veía, siempre que se despedía de ella. Podía pensar eso sin que hubiera un significado para ello ¿Cierto? Cualquiera que la conociera podía llegar a pensarlo, porque ¡Lo era! Quien no fuera capaz de notarlo debía tener serios problemas, esa sensación de estupor que siempre le ocasionaba su presencia debía deberse a sus encantos naturales, siempre radiante, siempre elegante, siempre… ¿Atractiva? Su rostro hirvió al darse cuenta de que había comenzado a repasar mentalmente la blanca sonrisa de su amiga, sus labios color carmín, su cabello negro, largo y ondulado, sus ojos verdes…de nuevo, por enésima vez, estaba pensando más de la cuenta. Sacudiendo la cabeza se dio un par de bofetadas sobre las mejillas, debía volver a ayudar.

%%%

La noche había sido larga, al amanecer las actividades en el asentamiento no eran como de costumbre, había un grupo de personas ocupándose del muro que había sido derrumbado, veinte guardias se ocupaban de la nueva prisión, la antigua prisión había sido cerrada, tal como lo había prometido Asami ordenó la liberación de Varrick y sus hombres bajo la condición de que debían quedarse dentro de los muros en todo momento, necesitaban más manos para ayudar en el lugar, como de costumbre los forasteros fueron asignados a distintos guardias, no podrían andar sin supervisión, Varrick había sido asignado al cuidado de Zhu Li ya que Asami confiaba en ella y quería tener a Varrick cerca para poder vigilarlo ella misma.

El total de heridos había ascendido a los 43 de los cuales 31 habían sido lesiones leves y 12 habían sido heridos de gravedad, luego de haber tratado las lesiones menores la clínica se había despejado, el edificio contaba con diez habitaciones, cinco de ellas tenían el espacio suficiente para albergar dos camas, las otras cinco solo albergaban una, la clínica no era muy grande ya que nunca ocupaban más de dos o tres habitaciones, el enfrentamiento con Amon había sido una excepción, a demás de las 10 habitaciones el lugar contaba con un par de oficinas, una sala de juntas y dos habitaciones acondicionadas como quirófanos.

El médico se encontraba exhausto, incluso con la ayuda de cinco aldeanos, Asami y sus dos aprendices, Jinora y Kai, había tenido poco tiempo para descansar, ya habían estabilizado a su gente pero aún estaban los hombres de Amon, Asami le había ordenado descansar hasta que ella diera nuevas instrucciones, no podía explotarlos, necesitaban un respiro, mandar a sus guardias con comida a la prisión era lo más que podía hacer por el momento.

Mientras tanto, luego de dormir un par de horas la morena se puso de pie, eran las siete de la mañana, Mako había descansado durante la noche pues Lin lo había asignado para las guardias durante la mañana, el chico había salido de casa a las cinco, Bolin aún dormía, él había ayudado a lo largo de la noche en la reconstrucción del muro, y ahora ella debía continuar con sus planes, luego de desayunar un poco del caldo de pollo comenzó a buscar entre su ropa el pequeño saco que le habían entregado los espíritus dentro del cual se encontraba guardada la pieza de pan, cuando lo hubo encontrado se puso en marcha hacia la casa de los Sato.

Asami la recibió con gusto, se le veía cansada, seguro no había dormido ni un poco desde la noche anterior, en el comedor se encontraban Hiroshi y Lin, se les veía muy concentrados al repasar unos planos que estaban sobre la mesa.

\- Bueno, es claro que ahora mi padre está al tanto de tu identidad y está pensado en aprovechar tu visita para realizar una ampliación. – Explicó la pelinegra a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo hacia la sala. – Espero que eso no te cause muchas molestias. – Continuó para luego tomar asiento sobre un sofá.

\- No, para nada. – Respondió de inmediato. – Puedo levantar la tierra sin esfuerzo alguno, me parece razonable que tu padre quiera aprovechar mi visita.

\- Que bueno. – Suspiró la ojiverde con alivio. - ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – Compuso observando a la morena que se encontraba sentada frente a ella.

\- Tengo un plan, entiendo que revelar mi identidad a todos tus aldeanos sería exponerlos al peligro, así que sería imprudente querer ayudarlos con mi agua control, ya sabes, para curar sus heridas, pero los hombres de Amon ya saben quien soy y entiendo que el asentamiento no cuenta con el equipo médico necesario para tratar a tantas personas, podría ayudarte curando a los forasteros, y otra cosa. – Agregó sacando de su mochila el costal con el pan, partiendo la pieza a la mitad le entregó a la pelinegra uno de los trozos. – Este pan me lo entregaron los espíritus, dijeron que me ayudaría a sanar, entiendo que de los heridos que descansan en la clínica hay tres que se encuentran muy graves, parte esa mitad en tres trozos y dáselos de comer, si no me equivoco los ayudará a recuperarse más rápido.

\- ¿De verdad harías eso por nosotros?

\- ¡Pero claro! Si mis maestros no se equivocaban, este asentamiento es uno de los pocos que me apoyan en su totalidad.

\- Bueno, creo que en eso tienes razón. – Sonrió la ojiverde.

\- Te quiero pedir una cosa Asami.

\- Dime.

\- Promete que descansarás luego de llevar ese pan a la clínica. ¿Si? Yo me encargaré de los forasteros, le pediré a Zhu Li que te prepare la bañera, te asearas y luego dormirás.

\- ¿No aceptarás un NO como respuesta cierto? – Respondió la ojiverde alzando una ceja.

\- No, ya hiciste suficiente, te ves agotada, tu padre se hará cargo estoy segura, además ya tenemos todo cubierto y el Avatar está en el asentamiento, la seguridad no es problema. – Le guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse de pie, Asami exhalo con pesadez para luego aceptar. Habiendo cumplido su cometido en casa de los Sato se despidió y salió con dirección hacia la prisión, una vez dentro le dio prioridad a los que se encontraban más graves.

Heridas de todo tipo, desde moretones hasta huesos rotos, aquellos bandidos tenían suerte de que su entrenamiento incluyera clases de medicina, después de todo si su vida iba a ser una gran aventura llena de peligro y viajes en solitario debería ser ella misma la que cuidara de su salud, ella misma debería sanar sus heridas luego de las batallas, y ahora ese conocimiento le serviría para reparar los cuerpos de aquellas personas.

Envolviendo las piernas y brazos rotos en delgadas pero resistentes capas de roca los inmovilizaba luego de acomodar el hueso en su lugar, con el agua control sanaba golpes y cortadas. Al final le había tomado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde revisar a todos los forasteros, lo que le sorprendió fue escuchar palabras de agradecimiento, hombres y mujeres la miraban con admiración, rostros que alguna vez solo mostraban odio y el deseo de asesinarla ahora lucían esperanzados al verla, al menos eso le quitaba un peso de encima, si ellos podían tener un cambio tan absurdo de un momento a otro, tal vez convencer a otros rebeldes de unirse a su causa no era una idea del todo descabellada.

%%%

Los días comenzaron a pasar más a prisa luego del ataque de Amon, era como si el hecho de saber que pronto debería partir de alguna manera lograra acelerar el tiempo. Al tercer día luego de revelar su identidad Hiroshi había pedido hablar con ella, hubo una reunión dentro de la sala de juntas en la clínica a la cual asistieron Hiroshi, Lin, Asami y Tarloq, todos junto con la morena planeaban la expansión de sus territorios, si adoptaban a todos los hombres de Amon lograrían crecer en números bastante rápido, los forasteros eran jóvenes, hombres y mujeres fuertes y capaces de ayudar al desarrollo del lugar, además tenían conocimiento en el área del combate, aumentarían la defensa del asentamiento, solo debían asegurarse de que se mantuvieran leales a ellos. Claro, la mayoría de los forasteros habían aceptado quedarse luego de saber de las armas de fuego, podían vivir ahí y sentirse protegidos, en el asentamiento no habría emboscadas, no habría porque temer la pérdida de su hogar, tenían algo con que asegurar sus hogares.

Los nuevos muros fueron levantados durante la madrugada para evitar que los aldeanos se percataran de la presencia del Avatar, siguiendo los planos que le habían entregado levantó nuevas casas, una nueva clínica, un campo de entrenamiento, nuevos espacios para los cultivos y una escuela, la antigua clínica sería usada como almacén de recursos.

Cuando las nuevas estructuras fueron descubiertas todos comenzaron a correr la voz, muchas teorías iban y venían, el Avatar tal vez estaba siendo retenido junto a los forasteros dentro de la nueva prisión y lo encubrían para preservar su anonimato, era divertido ver como sus mentes luchaban por encontrar la verdad, Hiroshi se había limitado a disculparse explicando que el Avatar había vuelto y que una vez más los estaba ayudando pero que mantener su identidad oculta era crucial.

La gente continuaba hablando y ella continuaba realizando sus tareas con el consentimiento de los líderes del asentamiento durante las madrugadas, poco a poco comenzó a transportar los deshechos que habían sido separados, clasificados y depositados en los tiraderos que estaban en las afueras del asentamiento, los llevaba al mundo de los espíritus y estos a cambio le entregaban tierra fértil para los nuevos campos de cultivo, poder realizar sus tareas como Avatar le provocaban satisfacción, al fin podía ayudar como se supone que debía hacerlo.

Afortunadamente siempre tenía la compañía de alguien mientras trabajaba, Mako o Asami nunca parecían indispuestos a perder una noche de sueño con el fin de ayudarla en sus deberes, la relación entre esos dos ahora era peor que nunca, a penas parecían soportarse, en más de una ocasión los había visto discutiendo pero siempre callaban al percatarse de su presencia, no entendía cual era el problema, tanto Mako como Asami decían que ya no compartían ese "vinculo especial" entre ellos, pero estaba segura de que se habían vuelto más hostiles entre ellos cuando ella había aceptado salir con Mako, toda la situación era complicada e incómoda así que prefería continuar viéndolos por separado.

Su relación con Mako iba bien, se había acostumbrado a tomar su mano de vez en cuando, incluso ya lo había besado, a veces era agradable poder refugiarse entre sus brazos, aún intentaba entender todo eso del "romance" ya que la mayor parte del tiempo sentía como si Makoy ella compartieran una muy buena amistad, lo quería, lo quería como si fuera un miembro de su familia, pero a veces dudaba ¿Era así como debía sentirse con él? ¿Era así como debía ser el amor? El tema era agotador, podía coquetear con Mako y juguetear, podía mantener su mirada y disfrutar de la intensidad de sus ojos y sentirse feliz de tenerlo a su lado, pero había algo más que la intrigaba, existían unos ojos que era incapaz de mirar por mucho tiempo ya que el más mínimo contacto disparaba todo tipo de sensaciones en su interior, bastaba notar como aquellos hermosos ojos la miraban de forma insistente para convertirse en un manojo de nervios, sin importar cuanto hubiese entrenado a lo largo de su vida y cuan bueno fuera el control que tuviera sobre su cuerpo, cuando aquellos ojos se mostraban juguetones, cuando la miraban como si quisieran absorber cada detalle de su imagen, entonces sus movimientos se volvían torpes, tropezaba, las cosas se le resbalaban de las manos, su voz temblaba, y todo por una mirada, todo por "esa" mirada.

Habían pasado a penas dos semanas luego de todo el revuelo con la invasión de Amon, y se podía decir que había concluido sus deberes, por más difícil que fuese aceptarlo era momento de partir. Era miércoles por la tarde, todos se dedicaban a sus rutinas diarias mientras ella caminaba por el asentamiento, contemplaba cada uno de los detalles que sus ojos podían captar, pronto debería irse y todo aquello no sería más que un mero recuerdo, luego de meditarlo durante el transcurso de la mañana había decidido que partiría el sábado así que tenía tres días para disfrutar de sus amigos.

La primera casa que decidió visitar fue la de Tenzin, era agradable pasar tiempo con su familia, se obtenía de ellos la sensación de un hogar cálido y tranquilo, como si el mundo a su alrededor no se encontrara hecho trizas. Al llegar fue Pema la que la recibió, sin demora la hizo pasar y la invitó a quedarse a comer, la morena aceptó de inmediato y acompañó a la mujer a la cocina donde se dispuso a ayudarla, ya que comería con ellos era lo menos que podía hacer, por el momento Tenzin se encontraba fuera, no tardaría en volver para acompañar a su familia a comer, los niños la saludaron con entusiasmo antes de volver a sus actividades, Meelo se encontraba más tranquilo que de costumbre, se le notaba muy concentrado en un dibujo mientras Ikki jugaba con una muñeca.

\- Entiendo que pronto deberás irte, terminaste ya con todos los pendientes que tenías en este asentamiento.

\- Así es… - Suspiró pesarosa, Pema sonrió sin dejar de cortar unas hojas de lechuga. – No te desanimes Korra, estoy segura de que encontraras amigos en cada pueblo que visites, es verdad que el mundo es un lugar caótico, pero no es tan malo como se dice, las personas siguen siendo personas, todos buscan amigos, amor y un buen lugar para vivir.

\- ¿Has viajado a otros asentamientos antes? – Cuestionó con esperanza, Pema y sus hijos estaban al tanto de todo el tema del Avatar, al ser la familia de Tenzin sería peligroso que ignoraran la situación, lo mejor era que se mantuvieran alertas.

\- Si, Tenzin y yo hemos viajado por doquier, después de todo ser miembros de la orden de loto no es una tarea sencilla, eres perseguido, casi tanto como el Avatar, fuimos afortunados al ser asignados a este asentamiento, aquí no hay peligro para nosotros… por eso decidimos iniciar una familia. – La cálida sonrisa de Pema logró quitarle un poco de peso de encima, no estaría sola. A las dos de la tarde la comida estuvo lista, Jinora y Tenzin aparecieron justo a tiempo, una vez estuvieron todos en la mesa comenzaron a comer, pasta preparada con crema acompañada de pan con mantequilla y una ensalada, la comida de Pema siempre tenía un sabor exquisito.

\- ¿Y cual será tu siguiente paradero Avatar? – Cuestionó el jefe de familia.

\- Ba sing se. – Respondió entre bocados.

\- Ciertamente un lugar interesante.

\- ¿Es un lugar complicado?

\- No… bueno, el asentamiento principal está dividido entre personas que apoyan al Avatar y personas que no, de cualquier manera, lo más peligroso siempre son los grupos rebeldes que no pertenecen al asentamiento.

\- Claro. – Murmuró recordando la batalla con Amon, detestaría volver a presenciar algo así, no quería que más gente resultara herida por su culpa, de ahora en adelante sus peleas las debería librar sola.

\- He escuchado que ahora la persona que tiene el control de los rebeldes es una joven llamada Kuvira, y el problema no radica en el número de las personas que la siguen, si no en que es buena en el arte de la guerra, todos sus hombres están bien entrenados, es una mujer inteligente y ambiciosa.

\- Kuvira… - Suspiró intentando pensar en el tipo de persona que esa chica pudiera ser, Amon parecía ser un hombre decidido, valiente y con pensamientos firmes, nunca lo notó titubear, nunca reconsideró su misión de asesinar al Avatar y su simple ejemplo bastaba para movilizar a todos sus seguidores, al final de no ser por el tiro de Asami aquel hombre habría podido lograr su cometido, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda, en Ba sing se no habría nadie que cuidara de ella, debería tener más cuidado, afilar sus sentidos y mantener su vida como la máxima prioridad, de nada servirían sus buenas intenciones si moría, además de arruinar su misión arruinaría los años de sacrificio que sus maestros le habían dedicado, y haría sufrir a sus padres, morir no era opción.

\- Lo harás bien Korra, a diferencia de Aang tú naciste con el espíritu de un guerrero, eres feroz y dominas el arte de las batallas. – Sonrió su amigo de forma cálida.

\- Gracias Tenzin. – Respondió devolviendo la sonrisa. Al finalizar su comida la familia la invitó a jugar cartas, esos juegos eran sumamente interesantes ya que difícilmente se le podía ganar a Jinora, esa niña era increíblemente lista, era fácil imaginarla dentro de unos años como una excelente médico, no había nada que no se memorizara al instante, siempre llevaba con ella un libro y en sus tiempos libres estudiaba o leía por placer. Así pues pasó el resto de la tarde con la familia intentando derrocar a la pequeña Jinora del primer lugar.

Cuando se dieron las siete de la noche se despidió y partió rumbo a su siguiente parada, la casa de los Sato, debía ver a Asami, tenía algo que proponerle, desde el incidente con Amon la pelinegra lucía un poco apagada, a pesar de que intentara lucir tan activa y alegre como siempre era fácil para la morena notar un pequeño cambio en ella, el abrazo que compartió con ella luego de aquel disparo fatal, la manera en que su cuerpo temblaba, el terror que se reflejó en aquellos ojos verdes y luego de eso la forma tan rápida en que había recobrado la compostura, no había manera de que todo el miedo que había reflejado en aquel abrazo se hubiese disipado de un momento a otro, en realidad hasta el momento no había tenido tiempo para hablar con ella al respecto, le había agradecido por salvar su vida, si, pero eso no borraría la imagen que se había tatuado en la conciencia de Asami, había asesinado a un hombre, era algo que tal vez nunca olvidaría.

Sin hacer uso de la puerta principal se escabullo hasta llegar a la habitación de su amiga, luego de quitar el seguro de la ventana se adentró en el cuarto solo para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Asami, la chica se encontraba recostada en el sofá con un libro entre manos.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Comentó con tono divertido.

\- ¿Y qué esperas que diga? Ya estás adentro. – Rió la mayor. – De nuevo en la calle a pesar del frío, supongo que este clima de verdad te hace sentir como en casa.

\- Si, eso creo. – Sonrió para luego cerrar la ventana tras de si.

\- Adelante, toma asiento. – La invitó haciendo un espacio en el sofá para la morena. – Así que cuéntame ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Tú. – Respondió sin pensar pues se había perdido en la imagen de su amiga, reaccionó al notar el leve rubor que se pintaba sobre sus blancas mejillas, de inmediato se forzó a salir del trance y rió por lo bajo. – Lo siento, eso sonó un poco extraño.

\- Un poco, si. – Sonrió Asami desviando la mirada.

\- Quería decir que… - Suspiró. – Nunca me di el tiempo necesario para agradecer lo que hiciste por mí, salvaste mi vida ahí afuera y se que lo que tuviste que hacer para eso no fue fácil. – Tras estas palabras los ojos de la pelinegra perdieron su brillo, de inmediato su mirada se clavó en el piso, ante esto la morena se acercó a ella, colocando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su amiga continuó. – Escucha, sé que debió ser difícil para ti y que a pesar de eso en el momento debías mostrarte fuerte, pero ¿Te has dado un tiempo para enfrentar lo que paso? Últimamente te noto un poco… ¿Agotada? A veces parece que te pierdes en tus pensamientos, pensé que debía hablar contigo al respecto.

Ninguna de las dos habló, Asami parecía meditar las palabras de la morena, movía sus labios como si se encontrara a punto de hablar pero al final no surgía nada, un profundo suspiro se hizo presente y tras este sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, apretando los dientes ciñó el entrecejo y una cálida gota bajó por su mejilla, con una suave caricia la ojiazul limpió el rastro de aquella lágrima, al alzar la mirada Asami se encontró con los ojos comprensivos de su amiga, de un movimiento dejó caer el peso de su frente sobre el pecho de la joven Avatar refugiándose entre sus brazos, sollozaba en silencio mientras suaves caricias la reconfortaban.

\- Entiendo que llevas sobre tus hombros la responsabilidad de ser la próxima líder del asentamiento, pero eso no significa que debas ser fuerte en todo momento, debes de tomar cierto tiempo para ti, llorar está bien, mis maestros me explicaron que ser el Avatar sería una tarea difícil, y que debía ser fuerte, ante mis enemigos y seguidores no debo mostrar ningún tipo de inseguridad, pero eso no significa dejar de lado los sentimientos que inevitablemente van a surgir en ciertas situaciones, por el contrario, significa que debo aprender a escoger los momentos en los que los puedo dejar salir. Sin embargo, No enfrentar eso que sientes, eso sería un error y te consumiría con el tiempo… - Guardó silencio por un momento sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de la pelinegra.

– Al menos eso dicen ellos, y son un montón de ancianos. Tantos años de existencia en esta tierra les debió haber enseñado algo ¿No? – Este último comentario logró hacer reír a su amiga.

\- No logro olvidar la imagen de su cuerpo desplomándose en cámara lenta, jamás volvería a estar en pie, simplemente apreté el gatillo y su vida se esfumo. – Comenzó a hablar con voz quebradiza. – Así de fácil, se fue, así de fácil podría haber acabado con la vida de todos sus hombres y así de fácil podría resolver todos mis problemas en mi futuro como gobernante. Con solo apuntar y jalar el gatillo basta. – De nuevo hubo silencio, la respiración de Asami comenzaba a normalizarse. – Pronto seré la líder de este asentamiento y eso significa que deberé enfrentarme a más personas como él y no quiero que la solución sea un arma, preferiría no tener que volver a tomar una nunca más, pero en la balanza se encuentra mi gente, son ellos o el enemigo… mi padre dijo que debía acostumbrarme a este tipo de encuentros, que debía poner el ejemplo y dar un mensaje claro a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a cruzar la línea, y que si al final las cosas se reducían a tener que volver a matar… que entonces debo hacerlo sin titubear. Si ese es el caso ¿En qué tipo de persona me convertiré? ¿Una asesina?

La morena suspiró, estrechando a Asami con fuerza la mantuvo cerca de su pecho. – Yo me aseguraré de que a tu asentamiento no se acerque nadie que te pueda volver a orillar a tomar una decisión similar, después de todo esos grupos de rebeldes se formaron por culpa del Avatar, entonces será el Avatar quien los mantenga lejos de los pueblos que intentan mantener una vida pacífica.

\- No, no puedes hacerte responsable por las malas decisiones que han tomado esos grupos hasta el momento, muchos de ellos no tienen un propósito en específico, muchos de ellos solo se unen a los líderes rebeldes para poder viajar de un lado a otro causando estragos y robando cosas, el tema del Avatar se convierte en el pretexto ideal, por eso cuando cae el cabecilla caen todos. – La mayor se enderezó y las dos cruzaron miradas, Asami sonrió y otro suspiro volvió a escapar de sus labios.

– Puede que tengas razón. – Admitió Korra. – Pero aún así mantendré a esas personas ocupadas, lejos de este asentamiento, no tienes porque preocuparte, tu padre se enfrento a situaciones un poco diferentes, pero dime ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin tener que enfrentarse a un enemigo similar? Años, tú nunca debiste presenciar eso durante tu infancia, así que estate tranquila, podrían pasar otros quince años sin que alguien vuelva a cruzar "la línea"

\- Gracias Korra. – Murmuró la ojiverde recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la morena. – Y si, creo que tus venerables maestros tenían razón, ahora me siento mejor. – Admitió cerrando los ojos.

Aquella noche la paso en casa de los Sato, Asami se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos así que no había tenido más opción que cargarla y meterla a su cama, antes de darse media vuelta para dirigirse a la ventana la suave voz de su amiga la detuvo, le pidió que pasara la noche con ella, no podía negarse, eran sus últimos días en el asentamiento y esos serían tal vez los últimos momentos que compartiría con Asami, no sabía cuando podría volver, pasarían años antes de que pudiese verlos a todos de nuevo.

Por la mañana abrió los ojos, Asami descansaba entre sus brazos, se le veía tranquila y relajada, esperaba que luego de su plática durante la noche lograra sentirse mejor, era la primera vez que veía ese lado de ella, por lo general la heredera se mostraba fuerte y siempre optimista, siempre con un plan de respaldo para cualquier situación, era la primera vez que la veía llorar, incluso cuando hablaba sobre la pérdida de su madre se mostraba fuerte, estaría bien, estaba segura de que podría salir adelante y usar la experiencia con Amon para volverse más fuerte, pero por el momento necesitaba adoptar su debilidad y ella estaría ahí para apoyarla.

Sin decir nada permaneció en silencio observando a su amiga dormir, era temprano, cerca de las ocho de la mañana, por lo general Asami solía despertar antes, su rutina la obligaba a ponerse de pie desde las seis, sin embargo ahora continuaba durmiendo y no parecía estar cerca de despertar, tal vez había estado durmiendo mal últimamente, la ojiverde no era de las personas que disfrutaran pasar las mañanas a gusto en cama, siempre andaba en busca de algo que hacer, el tiempo continuó pasando hasta que al fin vio aparecer el verde en sus ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron, el rostro de la pelinegra paso de mostrarse alegre a confundido y luego apenado, afinando su garganta se alejó un poco cortando el abrazo que las había unido durante la noche.

\- Buenos días. – Sonrió volviendo a cerrar los ojos y liberando un profundo suspiro.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó la morena.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las nueve de la mañana.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Se alarmó la pelinegra.

\- No re preocupes, tengo planes para hoy, así que tendrás que posponer tus tareas para otro día. – Interrumpió Korra con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Planes? –Interrogó confundida.

\- Si, claro, si aceptas venir conmigo. Es parte de mi agradecimiento por haber salvado mi vida.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pronunció sonando entusiasta.

\- A la cumbre de la montaña.

\- ¿Fuera del asentamiento? – Se mostraba contrariada por su entusiasmo y el temor a salir de su pueblo.

\- Así es, podemos subir y bajar en un día, te traeré de vuelta al anochecer.

\- Entonces creo que deberé avisarle a papá. – Sonrió, Korra le devolvió la sonrisa y de inmediato se puso de pie. – Tomaré eso como un "SI" y no hay manera de que te retractes ahora, hay que ducharnos, desayunar y preparar una mochila con comida. – Asami rió y la siguió saliendo de la cama, en definitiva la sonrisa de la pelinegra había recuperado su brillo, era bueno verla tranquila de nuevo. Luego de terminar todos sus preparativos las dos se encontraban listas para partir, antes de salir de casa Hiroshi se acercó para despedirlas.

\- Korra, estoy dejando que mi hija salga del asentamiento acompañada del Avatar, eso es tan seguro como mandarla directo a un grupo de bandidos sin corazón. – Comentó alzando una ceja, la morena se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado, Hiroshi tenía razón, pero no tenía planeado permitir que nada malo le ocurriera a su amiga.

\- No se preocupe Hiroshi, yo me ocuparé de su seguridad. – Respondió con tono firme.

\- ¿Estas segura de eso? Según escuché, fue mi hija la que salvo tu vida en aquella batalla. – Sonrió. – A mi parecer, necesitabas salir y debías llevar contigo a un buen guarda espaldas. – Le guiñó el ojo, la morena rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Aquella fue una excepción, traeré a Asami por la noche, sana y salva.

\- Se que así será. – Sonrió Hiroshi. – Asami, cuida a nuestro Avatar. Korra, cuida de mi hija, confío en las dos. – Concluyó para luego darse media vuelta y adentrarse en su hogar, sin más que decir ambas partieron.

%%%

El sábado se había llegado más rápido de lo deseado, iniciando el día temprano salió de casa a las seis, su primera parada fue en el puesto de trabajo de Lin, una breve despedida y agradecimiento por su compañía acompañados de una pequeña figura tallada en piedra, la figura era una representación a escala de la persona a quién era regalada, con el tamaño suficiente para ser guardada en un bolsillo tenía todos los detalles que se podían observar en sus ropas, rostro y cabello, era algo fácil de hacer con el poder de controlar la tierra. Su siguiente parada fue la casa de Tenzin y le otorgó una figurilla a cada uno de los miembros de la familia, así continuó con cada uno de sus amigos más cercanos, al llegar el medio día volvió a casa para ayudar a Bolin a cocinar, sería su última comida en ese lugar y los hermanos lo sabían bien.

La hora de su partida se acercaba, se iría a las tres de la tarde, luego de la comida los hermanos la acompañaron, Lin les había permitido tomar un par de horas para despedir a la morena, los tres charlaron, bromearon y convivieron como usualmente lo hacían cuando tenían tiempo libre, en verdad echaría de menos a toda la gente del asentamiento, Bolin se despidió antes que Mako para otorgarles un poco de privacidad, había una cosa más que debía hacer antes de partir.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a las afueras de los muros, Mako guardaba silencio mientras ella lo observaba, colocando la mano derecha sobre su mejilla se acercó a él y lo besó, al concluir el beso mantuvo su frente unida a la de él.

\- Mako… hay algo que quiero decirte.

\- Dime.

\- No se cuando vaya a volver, la verdad no se siquiera si pueda volver.

\- Korra… - Intentó interrumpir pero la morena lo silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Se que no es algo agradable de escuchar, pero puede que mientras esté fuera algo ocurra y no sea capaz de volver a verlos. – Continuó. – Y no quiero que esperes por mí, aquí, en este momento dejaré de ser tu novia, te quiero Mako, te quiero y te aprecio pero creo que es mejor así, siendo amigos.

El chico arrugó el entrecejo, parecía confundido y un tanto molesto. – No tengo porqué esperar, puedo ir contigo. – Insistió.

\- No, sabes que eso no es posible, y aunque lo fuera, yo no quiero que sea de ese modo, el viaje lo debo hacer yo sola. – Respondió mirando directamente hacia sus ojos.

\- Será mi responsabilidad, no planeo que cargues conmigo, lo que sea que ocurra será cosa mía. – Se escuchó la voz frustrada del joven.

\- No Mako, aún así quedaría en mi conciencia, me siento más tranquila sabiendo que todos continúan viviendo aquí y están sanos y salvos.

\- Entonces amigos ¿Eh? – Murmuró él en un suspiro.

\- Amigos. – Confirmó, los brazos de Mako la rodearon y la estrecharon con fuerza. – Aún así te esperaré, debes volver, sé que volverás.

\- Haré todo lo posible. – Sonrió dejándose llevar por el abrazo. – Te estaremos esperando. – Escuchó la voz reconfortante de su amigo.

La hora llegó, no había tiempo que perder, aún planeaba pasar a visitar a los espíritus antes de irse, colocando la mochila sobre su espalda comenzó a andar, no miraría atrás, algún día volvería, debía volver, quería volver a verlos a todos y saber que a pesar de los años todos continuaban teniendo buenas vidas.

* * *

Y así parte Korra a nuevas tierras. Ahora si, la actualización será para la siguiente semana xD! Un saludo a todos, me alegró leer a gente nueva en los reviews, lo sé yo a veces también paso a leer fics y olvido dejar comentario D: cambiemos todos para bien jajaja.  
Cambiaré el número de los reviews para las siguientes partes de suspenso, el número para apresurar la actualización será 9 porque es mi número favorito jojo B)  
Un saludo a Vnat07 y a Kitsune Aestus se anticiparon bien al desarrollo de la historia, el tiro era de la buena Asami ;)  
Y sin más que decir, nos leemos la siguiente semana, disfruten el resto de esta semana y muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios. Chau!


	9. Bitácora Asami Sato 1

**Bitácora. Asami Sato. 1**

Mi padre al fin me convenció de llevar una bitácora, diario o registro de mis días, dice que en un futuro me podrían resultar de utilidad para evaluar el avance que hemos tenido a lo largo de los años, así que empezaré.

 **Viernes 1 de Septiembre.**

Inicié el día como de costumbre, me levanté a las seis de la mañana, me duché, bajé a desayunar y partí rumbo a mi primer paradero, el campo de cultivo del señor de las coles, ese hombre tiene una obsesión con las coles, afortunadamente para nosotros se encuentra tan orgulloso de ellas que no tiene problema en compartirlas y hacer trueques, todo con tal de que los demás prueben sus excepcionales vegetales. Una vez en su campo comprobé que en efecto su producción se mantiene tan alta como de costumbre, estoy segura de que si consigo un terreno más grande y pongo a un par de jóvenes bajo su mando podríamos aprovechar mejor su habilidad natural para el cultivo de coles, debo hacer los cálculos para ello, pero es posible, hay un excedente de tierras en el lado norte del asentamiento que podemos usar como extensiones de nuestras actividades de cultivo, considerando que la mayor parte de nuestros alimentos provienen de la tierra no es una mala idea, solo debo recordar hablar sobre esto con mi padre.

No pude declinar la invitación de la esposa del señor de las coles, un buen té por la mañana siempre ayuda a mantener altas las energías, mientras disfrutaba de mi bebida era acompañada por la pequeña hija de la feliz pareja amante de las coles, mientras la chiquilla se divertía haciendo una trenza en mi cabello yo no podía evitar preguntarme. ¿Ella también tendría una obsesión natural por las coles? Era un pensamiento un tanto absurdo, tal vez, pero si la respuesta era afirmativa significaría otra generación que tendría asegurado el suministro de coles.

Al terminar mi té me despedí de la familia y continué mi camino, era una mañana agradable considerando la tormenta que nos había azotado la noche anterior, el mar había enloquecido y el cielo parecía empeñado en querer borrarnos del mapa, lluvias torrenciales, relámpagos y truenos ensordecedores, era bueno poder ver el claro azul del cielo.

Me dirigía al campo de cultivo de tomates cuando apareció un guardia del asentamiento, al parecer Lin lo había enviado con un mensaje, uno de nuestros barcos había encontrado a una chica en altamar, al principio me pareció algo difícil de creer ¿Una chica en medio del mar? Lin no es del tipo de personas que bromea o se toma las cosas a la ligera, seguro me mandó llamar debido a que mi padre no está disponible, recientemente soy yo la que toma el papel de líder, mi padre habló conmigo al respecto hace aproximadamente un mes, me está poniendo a prueba, poco a poco irá dejando las tareas del asentamiento a mi cargo, en realidad eso es algo que ha hecho a lo largo de toda mi vida, siempre me involucró en todos sus planes y estrategias, a medida que fui creciendo me fue otorgando el privilegio de tomar decisiones y de dar mi opinión en los nuevos proyectos, no me di cuenta de cuan envuelta me encontraba en todos los planes del asentamiento hasta hace poco, cuando mi padre me dijo que estaría a prueba, entonces fue que lo noté, sin saberlo llevaba poco más de tres meses a cargo del asentamiento, mi padre no había hecho nada más que servir de consultor, yo preguntaba y el me aconsejaba, así que aquí estoy de nuevo, atendiendo los asuntos legales del lugar, incluso nuestra jefa militar, Lin, acude a mi sin titubear, mientras tanto mi padre aprovecha el tiempo libre para sus experimentos, siempre elaborando todo tipo de teorías e ideando nuevos artefactos que nos puedan ser de utilidad.

Acudí a la clínica donde me encontré con Tarloq, es el médico del asentamiento, él se encargó de recibir a la joven, al parecer lo que había dicho el soldado era cierto, los pescadores trajeron a una chica del mar, sin poder esperar más solicite entrar a la habitación donde ella se encontraba, sinceramente no sabía que esperar de una chica que había aparecido en el medio de la nada sobre una bloque de hielo pero al verla quedé sorprendida.

De piel almendrada, cabello largo y castaño, de complexión delgada pero fuerte, sus ropas no lucían maltrechas, todas en distintos tonos de azul parecía preparada para el invierno lo que me hacía pensar que venía de tierras frías, podría ser del norte o el sur, dormía apaciblemente sobre la cama de la clínica, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente ¿De donde demonios había salido esa chica? Definitivamente no había pasado hambre, pero ¿Un bloque de hielo? Era imposible que hubiese flotado hasta nuestras costas, el hielo de los polos se habría derretido antes de si quiera acercarse, y lo que es más extraño ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a la tormenta? Algo no estaba bien, algo no encajaba, necesitaba más información, sin dudarlo le pedí a Tarloq que fuera en busca del capitán del barco pesquero, necesitaba responder algunas dudas que tenía.

Luego de mi reunión con el capitán Tanaka quedé un poco más tranquila, ni él o sus marineros divisaron otro barco, una invasión sería lo último que quisiera para mi pueblo, nunca es un buen momento para ese tipo de problemas y lo es aún menos cuando te encuentras en medio del proceso de volverte el líder legítimo del lugar. Al terminar con las preguntas volví a hablar con Tarloq, le pedí que me mandara llamar cuando la chica recuperara la conciencia mientras yo iba a casa a poner a mi padre al tanto de la situación.

La sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre me confundía, parecía contento de verme involucrada en tal situación, lidiar con forasteros nunca es un trabajo fácil, he presenciado todo el proceso en más de una ocasión, si la chica decide incluirse a nuestro asentamiento deberemos asignarle a un guardia y luego tendríamos que encargarnos de que nuestra gente trate con ella hasta que la acepten, eso claro si la chica resulta de ser de fiar. Aunque conozca todos los pasos a conciencia no quisiera tomar las decisiones equivocadas, llevo tres meses siendo la líder indirecta, pero ahora que sé lo que ocurre, que sé que mi padre no influye en mis decisiones, me siento un poco presionada, es algo psicológico pero me imagino que el propósito de todo este "periodo de prueba" es precisamente para eso, para ver que tan bien trabajo al saber que soy yo la única que dirige el lugar.

Pronto llegó la hora de comer, mi padre y yo nos sentamos a la mesa junto a Zhu Li y Wu, a pesar de que sean ellos los que sirvan en la casa siempre nos acompañan a comer, papá necesita que alguien cuide de la casa mientras él continúa con sus experimentos y yo paso poco tiempo en casa, mis rondines por el asentamiento consumen la mayor parte de mis días así que son Zhu Li y Wu los que cuidan de la casa, de nuestros establos y pequeños jardines. Terminando la hora de comer apareció frente a nuestra puerta el pequeño Kai, es uno de los dos aprendices de Tarloq, el chico es listo, travieso y difícil de contener, pero listo, así que fue seleccionado como estudiante de medicina, nuestro médico les transmite todos sus conocimientos con libros de texto y a través de la práctica misma, considerando que empezaron con sus estudios el año pasado ya puedo ver en ellos un avance.

El mensaje de Kai fue que la chica había despertado, debía volver a la clínica pero aún tenía ciertos pendientes que atender, había que revisar los tiraderos, hemos clasificado la basura por años, separado todos los deshechos que encontramos en los escombros, esperamos a que llegue el Avatar a limpiarlos pero hasta que eso ocurra debo controlar el espacio que esa basura ocupa. Agradecí a Kai y me despedí de él, iría a revisar los tiraderos y luego pasaría a la clínica, de cualquier manera la chica no se iría a ninguna parte, los forasteros tienen prohibido andar solos por el asentamiento.

En cuanto terminé la inspección de los tiraderos me apresuré a caminar de regreso a la clínica, los tiraderos se encuentran un poco apartados del asentamiento pues no queremos correr el riesgo de que nuestras tierras se contaminen, o que luego de una tormenta la basura llegue hasta nuestras casas, todo el recorrido de ida y vuelta me tomo tres horas, al menos mis caminatas diarias me ayudan a mantenerme en condición, cuando tengo demasiados pendientes no hay tiempo para los entrenamientos así que las caminatas ayudan un poco.

Al llegar a la clínica revise la hora, cinco y media de la tarde, a penas pasé frente a la oficina del médico y este corrió a detenerme arruinando mis intenciones de entrar a la habitación de nuestra misteriosa invitada, el hombre me entregó un reporte de las preguntas que le habían hecho a la chica y las respuestas que obtuvieron de ella, al parecer solo era una jovencilla que se había escapado de casa, aquella versión habría estado bien de no ser porque mi cabeza no dejaba de cuestionarse ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a la tormenta sobre un cubo de hielo? Si cualquiera decide caminar sobre hielo mojado resbala al instante y me quieren hacer creer que esa joven sobrevivió a la tormenta sobre una balsa de hielo, definitivamente quería conocer a la chica de semejantes habilidades.

Avancé a paso firme hasta la habitación donde ella se encontraba, la puerta se encontraba a un par de metros de mi cuando alguien salió de la habitación, Mako, ambos cruzamos miradas y yo me detuve al instante, incómodo, él y yo solíamos ser pareja, pero las cosas no funcionaron y decidimos volver a ser amigos, desde entonces intento recobrar nuestra amistad pero Mako suele comportarse extraño cuando estoy cerca, estoy segura de que prefiere evitarme.

Lo saludé y él saludó de vuelta, me preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar ya que él no tardo en hacerme saber que le habían asignado a la chica, Lin lo pondría a prueba y él no podía encontrarse más molesto, Mako tenía un serio problema con los forasteros, no puedo culparlo por ello, después de todo fue culpa de los forasteros que yo también perdiera a mi madre, aún así el se mostraba más rencoroso hacia ellos, podía imaginarme lo mal que se sentía al tener que cuidar de la chica, pero no podía vivir siempre en el pasado, en algún momento debía superar lo que ocurrió, estoy segura de que Lin pensó lo mismo al asignarlo a él como guardia.

Charlamos un momento antes de que la voz de Lin llamara al joven, seguro se encargaría de explicarle los lineamientos que debería seguir para cuidar a la forastera, eso le tomaría algo de tiempo, aprovechando que el camino estaba despejado continué hacia la habitación, abrí la puerta sin previo aviso y la morena cayó al suelo, estuve a poco de pintar la puerta sobre el rostro de esa chica, para mi suerte las cosas no fueron así, ambas nos miramos sorprendidas y guardamos silencio por un momento, al fin pude ver sus ojos, me sorprendí al notar el azul celeste en ellos, esos ojos contrastados con el color almendrado de su piel y lo obscuro de su cabello, además tenía cierto aire indomable, no se le veía muy preocupada a pesar de estar en un lugar desconocido a merced de un grupo de extraños, sus ojos brillaban con energía, luego la escuché hablar, el tono de su voz era agradable, no demasiado agudo, no demasiado grave, luego de que ambas nos disculpáramos la vi reír, era refrescante escuchar una risa tan sincera y despreocupada, a todo eso le sumaba el aura misteriosa que la envolvía y debía admitir, la chica tenía cierto encanto, al menos había despertado mi interés y curiosidad ¿Quién era esa tal Korra?

Sin dudarlo la invité a recorrer el asentamiento, después de todo era mi deber averiguar quién era esa chica y cuales eran sus intenciones al visitarnos, no me tomo mucho darme cuenta de que se trataba de una persona agradable, conseguí algo de comida para ella, la vi desaparecer la comida en minutos, seguro se encontraba hambrienta, nuestra caminata continuó hasta el anochecer, llegamos a un acantilado donde nos sentamos a contemplar el mar, no podía negar que lo había pasado bien. Nuestra charla tomo un giro inesperado cuando Korra habló del Avatar, no cualquiera lo menciona, es peligroso, especialmente porque en la actualidad hay muchas personas que están en contra del Avatar y todos sus seguidores, ambas nos vimos sorprendidas pero al darme cuenta de que ella apoyaba al Avatar me sentí un poco más tranquila, por lo general los seguidores del Avatar no suelen ser bribones, esas personas prefieren mantener la paz y convivir bien con todos, aún así no podía bajar la guardia ya que podía darse el caso de que la chica intentara engañarnos para ganarse nuestra confianza y sacarnos información importante que le ayudara a planear una invasión, aún es pronto para sacar conclusiones.

Cuando me pareció que ya era momento de volver acompañé a la chica hasta la clínica donde Mako esperaba impaciente, me disculpé con él pues había olvidado por completo que ahora él debía asegurarse de que Korra no anduviera sin supervisión por el pueblo, siendo así él no se había podido ir a dormir y seguro se vio forzado a esperar todo el tiempo que estuvimos fuera.

Sin más que hacer otro día había llegado a su fin, volví a casa, cené y me dirigí a mi habitación, de verdad pensé que hoy sería un día como cualquier otro, pero se tornó interesante con la inesperada aparición de Korra.

 **Jueves 2 de Noviembre.**

Las cosas en el asentamiento se encuentran bien, los suministros de grano para el invierno son más que suficientes, mi padre ya tiene listo el plano para la creación de invernaderos, eso nos ayudará a cultivar algunos vegetales durante el invierno, tenemos todos los materiales necesarios para empezar el proyecto, pero necesitamos ampliar nuestros territorios para alcanzar el cauce de un río, hay dos ríos que pasan cerca del asentamiento, de estos obtenemos el agua potable para la gente y los cultivos, ahora planeamos usar la corriente del agua para darle vida a un molino y que este provea de energía a los invernaderos, entre las ruinas de la ciudad encontramos varios carretes de cables nuevos, intactos y en buen estado, enterrados entre basura fueron protegidos del desgaste, ahora los podemos usar a nuestro favor, según nuestros cálculos podremos alcanzar nuestro objetivo en uno o dos años.

Además de eso estamos considerando levantar más casas, los números están a nuestro favor, con la producción de alimentos que tenemos bastaría para poder añadir a nuestro grupo a cien o ciento cincuenta personas más, con eso estaríamos cerca de ser 500 habitantes, ahora solo debemos encontrar la manera de alentar a los pobladores a que establezcan familias o hagan crecer más las que ya tienen, luego me encargaré de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para un discurso, claro no esperamos que nazcan 150 bebés, pero el tema de adoptar a forasteros es un poco complicado.

Korra lleva viviendo aquí poco más de 3 meses y los aldeanos a penas comienzan a confiar en ella, considerando que es solo una persona, es mujer, es joven y no parece una maleante, el proceso de adaptación es largo, si incluimos a más de una persona esto se podría complicar, tal vez el asentamiento comience a dividirse y eso sería arriesgar demasiado.

Korra y yo nos hemos vuelto buenas amigas, desde un inicio he intentado incluirla en mis tareas para que la gente la vea con más frecuencia, estoy segura de que si pasa el día entero con Mako el proceso se volvería eterno pues el grupo de limpieza trabaja fuera del asentamiento y los pobladores la verían poco. No puedo negar que disfruto de la compañía de Korra, nuestras pláticas siempre se dan de forma natural, logro olvidarme del trabajo cuando estoy con ella, así que a veces suelo buscarla solo para pasar el rato, y todo estaría bien de no ser porque Mako ha encontrado la manera de actuar más extraño que de costumbre.

Parece que el chico al fin decidió que Korra no es un peligro, lo cual es bueno considerando que ambos viven bajo el mismo techo, me alegra que Korra ya no deba lidiar con su mal humor, es un hecho positivo que Mako al fin se comporte como un amigo para ella, pero no entiendo como eso me implica a mi, ahora es como si peleara conmigo por el tiempo que paso con Korra, en dos ocasiones se ha quejado de los días en que invito a Korra a trabajar conmigo, nunca dijo nada durante el primer mes y de pronto le parece que yo interrumpo en la adaptación de nuestra amiga al asentamiento, no planeo competir por la atención de Korra, es mi amiga, pasaré el tiempo que quiera con ella, le guste a él o no.

Sobre Korra he aprendido un par de cosas, en efecto provine de uno de los polos, del sur para ser precisos, Lin me mantiene al tanto de toda la información que llega a obtener, sabemos ahora que ella es la heredera del líder de sus tierras y aún así decidió escapar, algo extraño de escuchar, la mayoría se quedaría en casa esperando su turno para gobernar, otros incluso apresuran el proceso al derrocar a sus padres, pero ella decidió escapar, otra cosa más que vuelve a Korra una chica única y misteriosa, Lin también dijo que la chica sabe pelear y que tiene buena resistencia al trabajo físico, no es como si eso me sorprendiera, es algo que puedes adivinar con solo ver su físico, se nota que entrena con frecuencia, sus músculos están tonificados, lo noté desde el primer día que llego aquí.

En cuanto a su persona, he descartado ya toda sospecha sobre ella, sus ojos son demasiado sinceros, siempre vivaces e indomables con un brillo único, si, con frecuencia me he quedado perdida en esa mirada lo cual me da mucho que pensar, pero mi opinión sobre ella no nubla mi juicio, Korra habla con tanto entusiasmo sobre el Avatar que no es posible que sea una farsa, le sale demasiado natural, de hecho me atrevo decir que la chica piensa mucho al respecto, ella y yo siempre terminamos hablando del tema, el Avatar y su misión en este mundo, me alegra que esté a favor de la misión del maestro de los cuatro elementos, a decir verdad le debemos todo lo que tenemos a Aang, me sorprende que aún exista tanta gente con el deseo de acabar con la única persona capaz de mejorar este mundo para todos.

El día de hoy me encontraba compartiendo el té con Tenzin luego de haber revisado sus cultivos de arroz, eran las diez con treinta minutos, tuve que revisar la hora cuando se acercó uno de los hombres de Lin a pedirme que fuera a la clínica, algo malo había pasado, inhale profundamente preparando mi mente para lo que fuera que pudiera averiguar, sin importar de que se tratara estoy segura de que mi padre volvería a dejarme a mi a cargo de todo, así que debía mantenerme tranquila con la mente en claro.

Al llegar a la clínica fui recibida por Lin, lucía molesta, al verme se acercó y comenzó a narrarme lo que había ocurrido.

"Trabajábamos como de costumbre cuando escuche la alerta de Korra, alguien había lanzado una bomba de humo, de inmediato mandé a mis hombres detrás del invasor, Korra nos alertó acerca de la presencia de otros forasteros, a decir verdad era lógico pensar que aquel hombre no podía ser el único ahí, pero la chica pareció muy segura al advertirnos. Te digo Asami esa chiquilla es todo un misterio, más bombas de humo fueron detonadas y nuestra visibilidad se redujo a cero, les ordené a todos ir en parejas para evitar quedar vulnerables, todo iba bien hasta que escuché a uno de mis soldados pidiendo ayuda, no pude llegar a ellos con suficiente rapidez, los escombros y el humo complicaban nuestra capacidad de asistirlos, cuando al fin los encontré me dijeron que Korra había llegado primero y que había partido detrás del agresor, esperamos a que la neblina se disipara y nos reunimos en un solo punto, parecía que habíamos capturado a todos los invasores, pero faltaba Korra y el sujeto que se había ido a perseguir, Mako se acercó y me mostró las botas de su compañera ¿Puedes creerlo? Andaba descalza por el campo. Como sea, pasaron cerca de diez minutos antes de que la volviéramos a ver, venía cargando al invasor sobre su hombro, está demás decir que sus pies quedaron hechos un desastre, está en el cuarto tres de la clínica. En cuanto a los invasores, los llevamos a la prisión, ya establecí una guardia para ellos."

Agradecí a Lin por el reporte, maldije internamente al escuchar de los invasores ¿Serían ellos los únicos alrededor? Si pertenecían a un grupo más grande nos veríamos envueltos en un serio problema, dejé a Lin a cargo del interrogatorio, ella sabe como encargarse de esos trabajos, antes de poder seguir mi camino Lin interrumpió.

"Los pies de Korra no están bien, no creo que pueda volver a trabajar en un buen tiempo, planeo dejarla descansar sin supervisión en casa de los hermanos. ¿Está bien? No creo que haya peligro al dejarla por su cuenta."

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que nuestra líder militar confiaba en Korra, Lin siempre lucía más dura de lo que en verdad era. "Si, yo tampoco creo que haya problema al dejarla sola, pero creo que yo podría ocuparme de ella, gracias Lin." Respondí para luego ir en busca de Tarloq, él se encontraba revisando el golpe que uno de los soldados había recibido en la cabeza, sin intenciones de interrumpir su trabajo le dije que yo ayudaría a limpiar las heridas de Korra, cuando entré a la habitación de mi amiga fui recibida por un par de bromas y una amplia sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo sonreí, de inmediato comencé a relajarme, el animo de Korra se mantenía en alto a pesar del estado de sus pies, me alegraba verla bien, al terminar de limpiar sus pies le propuse pasar sus semanas de recuperación en mi casa, ella aceptó de inmediato pero aún debíamos esperar a que Tarloq suturara una de sus heridas, yo aún debía poner a mi padre al corriente así que me despedí de ella y me dirigí a casa.

Esta vez la noticia no divirtió al señor Hiroshi Sato, aún así no hizo más que suspirar y mirarme con seriedad, con eso bastó para que entendiera, yo debería ocuparme del desarrollo de todo esto, y no me equivocaba, mi padre colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y dijo estar seguro de mi capacidad para manejar la situación, el sería mi consejero, supongo que tarde o temprano deberé lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, no dudo que mi padre tenga razón al dejarme a cargo de esto ahora, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Al volver a la clínica me encontré con Mako, le dije que yo cuidaría de Korra durante su recuperación, esto no pareció gustarle mucho pero igual me agradeció, de cualquier manera no hay mucho que él pueda hacer al respecto, Lin no le otorgará un descanso para que él pueda cuidar de Korra así que será mejor que yo lo haga. Antes de ir a la habitación de Korra me dirigí al pequeño almacén de la clínica, recordé que tenía unas sillas que no había podido utilizar hasta el momento, sillas de ruedas, a juzgar por la condición de Korra una de estas sillas sería perfecta para ella.

Luego de llegar a casa establecimos que Korra dormiría en mi cama, me parece más adecuado para ella tener más espacio para moverse, no quisiera que duerma en el sofá y llegue a lastimar sus pies con el reposabrazos. Durante la tarde pasamos a casa de los hermanos por la ropa de Korra, no es mucho, un par de blusas, un par de pantalones, sus botas y su abrigo, no necesitaría de la ropa que usualmente lleva al trabajo así que fue poco lo que trajimos de vuelta, Bolin nos visitó por la noche para verificar el estado de Korra, es realmente adorable, él y Mako son tan distintos, es difícil pensar que son hermanos.

Antes de dormir comencé a buscar entre mi guarda ropa, encontré un par de blusas blancas y una pantalonera guinda que le regale a Korra para que usara de pijama, otro día había llegado a su fin y de nuevo las irregularidades eran acompañadas de nuestra visitante, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo el misterio que la rodea ¿Quién en su sano juicio se quitaría las botas en medio de una batalla? Sé que Korra es lista, no habría hecho eso de forma descuidada, seguro tenía un buen motivo, uno más allá de decir que es más ágil sin botas, usando la lógica llego a una conclusión un tanto descabellada.

Durante años he leído acerca del Avatar y sus poderes, siempre me gustó escuchar las historias que mi padre tenía sobre Aang, la manera en que manipulaba la tierra y el agua, sonaba como algo sorprendente, los libros que tenemos sobre los maestros elementales explican gráficamente y a detalle todas las habilidades que corresponden a cada elemento, mi padre también me explico que debido a que todos los maestros desaparecieron a excepción del Avatar este se vio obligado a aprender todas las extensiones de cada elemento, también se que el Avatar aprende de sus maestros, gente de la orden del loto blanco, una organización que apoya al Avatar en secreto, aprende de ellos y de sus vidas pasadas, al parecer tiene la habilidad de hablar con esos espíritus y así va desarrollando sus habilidades, de cualquier manera, conozco casi todas las habilidades que cada maestro poseía.

Mi teoría por el momento es un poco vaga, pero tengo lo siguiente en orden.

* Korra apareció de forma inexplicable en el medio del mar. (Dijo que había sido polizonte de un barco pero eso no explica el tamaño de la placa de hielo sobre la que viajaba). El hielo podría haber sido creado fácilmente por un maestro agua.

* Korra se deshizo de sus botas durante una batalla a ciegas, estoy al tanto de que algunos maestro tierra eran capaces de detectar las vibraciones en el suelo y eran capaces de ver de esa manera. Lin dijo que Korra fue quien los alertó de la bomba de humo y del resto de los invasores, también fue la primera en encontrar a los soldados que pedían ayuda y a pesar de no ver con claridad no tuvo problemas al seguir al bandido. Leí que este tipo de percepción era mejor cuando el maestro tierra tiene un contacto más directo con la superficie sobre la que camina.

Todas estas son conclusiones apresuradas, no podrían ser más que meras coincidencias, aún así no puedo dejar de pensar al respecto, tal vez me afectó el hecho de que ella se encuentre hablando del Avatar todo el tiempo.

 **Lunes 13 de Noviembre.**

Me impresiona la manera en que progresa la recuperación de Korra, a penas han pasado dos semanas y anda con muletas por doquier, no la he visto quejarse ni una vez, también está el hecho de que no permite que nadie la ayude a curar sus heridas, ella sola se limpia y cambia las vendas a diario, se le ve llena de energía y siempre está dispuesta a acompañarme a donde quiera que valla, podría jurar que si le quito las muletas podría andar por ahí dando saltos y corriendo con suma facilidad.

Vivir con Korra solo agregó más incógnitas a la lista, la primera es la que acabo de mencionar ¿Cómo es que sana tan rápido? La segunda no estoy segura si sean figuraciones mías. Siempre que Korra termina de bañarse sale del baño y hay vapor, entiendo que es invierno y el agua caliente tiende a generar vapor, pero el agua solo se calienta una vez cuando llenamos la bañera, no debería permanecer caliente tanto tiempo. No me he atrevido a preguntar nada al respecto pues tal vez sea un poco extraño e incómodo, tal vez ella llegue a pensar que presto demasiada atención a lo que hace, lo cual no estaría mal, yo podría decir que no presto demasiada atención a lo que hace si no que simplemente me fue difícil ignorar el exceso de vapor en el baño, el problema radica en que en verdad presto demasiada atención a lo que hace, me he atrapado en más de una ocasión observándola atentamente, no es mi intención hacerlo, simplemente pasa, me parece una persona sumamente fascinante.

Durante la tarde me encontraba con el señor que cuida de las cabras, esos animales nos sirven mucho para la producción de leche, queso y otros productos, lo positivo de estos alimentos es que no debemos sacrificar a los animales para obtenerlos, intentamos mantenernos al margen con la explotación de las especies, Korra había ido a acompañar a Bolin con un encargo, de pronto apareció Mako, parecía molesto.

\- Entiendo que quieras ayudar a Korra, pero ya anda por ahí con muletas, no necesita quedarse más tiempo en tu casa. – Suspiré al escuchar esas palabras, de nuevo él con el tema de Korra, no entiendo cual es su problema.

\- Yo no la estoy obligando a quedarse en mi casa, si quieres que vuelva cuanto antes ve tú y habla con ella. – Respondí volviendo a clavar la mirada en mis apuntes, el día iba bien, no quería pelear con Mako por tonterías sin sentido.

\- Sabes lo que estás haciendo y sabes que no está bien. – Dijo con tono irritante.

\- No tengo idea de que hablas. – Volví a suspirar dirigiendo mi mirada hacia sus ojos.

\- He notado la manera en que la miras, además, intentas pasar demasiado tiempo con ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Sonreí al entender lo que quería decir, yo intentando seducir a Korra, reí por lo bajo antes de comenzar a pensar al respecto, de pronto me di cuenta que la idea no era del todo descabellada, siempre intentaba mantener a Korra a mi lado, y últimamente (Antes del incidente con los forasteros) Procuraba pasar a saludarla al menos una vez al día, pudiera ser que disfrutaba de su compañía debido a que no suelo hacer muchos amigos, siempre estoy ocupada con el trabajo, pero si a mi persistente búsqueda de cercanía con ella agregas mi fascinación por su imagen se podría decir que si, me gusta Korra y tal vez he estado coqueteando sin darme cuenta pues a penas vengo a darme cuenta de que, me gusta Korra.

Cubriéndome la frente con mi mano derecha suspiré ¿Qué tanto me gustaba Korra? Luego me daría el tiempo para pensar al respecto, por el momento debía deshacerme de Mako. – Escucha, Korra es mi amiga, entiendo que ahora también sea tu amiga, pero no es mi culpa que tú al inicio la hayas tratado como a una criminal, ella me simpatiza y la pasamos bien cuando estamos juntas, no entiendo cual es el problema, ya te lo dije, si quieres que vuelva ve y habla con ella.

\- Asami, sabes bien que debes mantenerte al margen. – Insistió él.

\- Mako, no entiendo cual es tu preocupación, tú y yo terminamos hace un par de años ¿Cierto?

\- Si, no me preocupo por ti. – Respondió desviando la mirada.

\- Entonces no me molestes, yo sé cuales son mis límites, seré la siguiente al mando en este lugar ¿Crees que olvidaría las reglas? Desde que terminamos he intentado reestablecer nuestra amistad, pero te esmeras por comportarte extraño y evasivo.

\- No es eso… lo siento. – Concluyó él.

\- No importa, solo… intenta no ser un idiota ¿Quieres? – Concluí un tanto irritada, Mako es una buena persona, pero no logro entenderlo y me frustra que todo el tiempo se acerque solo a generar conflicto, desearía que fuera diferente pero presiento que esto a penas empieza.

 **Jueves 16 de Noviembre.**

Korra ya puede caminar, no deja de sorprenderme, se le ve perfectamente bien, aún así ha decidido quedarse con nosotros lo cual me alegra bastante, he tenido tiempo para pensar al respecto, adoro pasar el tiempo con ella y en definitiva me encanta su sonrisa, no entiendo como paso esto, pero hizo falta la incómoda presencia de Mako para que me percatara de ello, ahora que le presto atención al asunto me he dado cuenta que coqueteo con ella más de lo que desearía, sus reacciones son graciosas, siempre con risas o sonrisas tímidas, su rostro enrojece e intenta distraerse hablando de otras cosas, aún así ella también parece disfrutar de mi compañía, me pregunto que tendrá en mente ¿Qué pensará ella de mi?

Preguntarle sería ir demasiado lejos, todo el tema de las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo es controversial, a mi no podría importarme menos, después de todo seré la líder del asentamiento y honestamente no creo que este tipo de relaciones afecten más a la población de lo que las guerras mismas lo hacen, aún así muchos están a favor de las guerras, así que toda la idea me parece una tontería, sin mencionar que de verdad quisiera que algo ocurriera entre Korra y yo. La atención que le presto a esa chica es excesiva, no puedo evitarlo, es divertida e inquieta, siempre está dispuesta a realizar cualquier tarea, solo se le ve en calma cuando se sienta a meditar y cuando duerme, no se cuantas veces me he quedado despierta solo para observarla dormir, llama demasiado mi atención, me molesta pensar que Mako se porta de la manera en que lo hace por intentar tener la atención de Korra, y lo que es peor, Mako es el guardia asignado de Korra, ella deberá volver con él en cuanto su recuperación esté completa.

El día de hoy transcurrió tranquilo como de costumbre, Lin ha interrogado a los forasteros pero ninguno ha dado información relevante, debo comenzar a pensar que hacer con ellos. Durante la noche acompañé a Korra a nuestro sitio en el acantilado frente al mar, fue el mismo lugar donde nos sentamos el primer día que llego aquí, desde entonces siempre terminamos sentadas en el mismo sitio cuando nuestras charlas y caminatas se vuelven muy largas.

El día de hoy debo aceptar que no tenía ganas de salir, el día entero ha estado helado y está demás mencionar que cuando se escondió el sol la temperatura bajó aún más, aún así Korra insistió en que la acompañara al acantilado, al cabo de un momento accedí ¿Cómo podría negarme a esos ojos suplicantes? Claro no salí de casa sin antes llevar conmigo una botella llena de té, eso me ayudaría a mantenerme caliente.

El frío nunca parece incomodar a Korra, se le ve tan tranquila como si estuviéramos a 25°C esto deja en evidencia que está acostumbrada a este tipo de clima, disfruto de nuestra charla pero al terminarse mi bebida caliente comienzo a sentir el frío llegando hasta mis huesos, de inmediato llega a mi cabeza la idea de refugiarme entre los brazos de mi amiga, idea que descarto de inmediato, en cambio le pido que volvamos a casa, si mis cálculos no me fallan llevamos afuera un par de horas, es más de lo que imaginaba poder aguantar bajo el frío. La respuesta que escucho de ella me sorprende ¿Cómo es que puede pasar el frío por alto? Me veo aún más sorprendida cuando comienza quitarse el abrigo para ponerlo sobre mis hombros, si yo hiciera eso terminaría hecha paleta, intento convencerla de que vuelva a ponerse el abrigo pero ella se niega, mientras tanto no puedo ignorar el agradable calor que emana del abrigo así como su inconfundible aroma, me temo que detalles tan simples como ese me hacen perder la concentración, cuando sus manos tocan las mías no puedo evitar atraparlas, es cálida como una chimenea mientras yo me encuentro al borde del congelamiento, su calor es el pretexto perfecto para abrazarla, de nuevo disfruto notando su nerviosismo ¿Qué demonios pensará cuando hago estas cosas? No tengo idea, solo se que me encanta tenerla cerca.

Una vez de vuelta en casa nos dedicamos a cenar junto a papá, a esta hora Zhu Li y Wu ya partieron de regreso a sus casas así que solo quedamos nosotros tres, Korra y papá charlan mientras yo los observo, a veces papá le cuenta sobre sus proyectos y ella lo apoya aportando un par de ideas, al parecer tiene conocimiento en temas referentes a desarrollo de poblaciones, lo cual es natural si recordamos que ella es la heredera del líder de las tierras del sur, me pregunto porqué habrá escapado, siempre que hablo con ella sobre la gente que habita nuestro planeta se muestra sumamente interesada, no tiene sentido que alguien así haya desistido de su puesto como líder.

Pensé que la noche se daría como de costumbre, una breve charla y unas cuantas risas antes de dormir, así fue al inicio, ambas guardamos silencio y yo me disponía a dormir pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, aún debía resolver que hacer con Varrick y sus hombres, esas ideas iban y venían por mi cabeza cuando escuché un susurro, era Korra llamando mi nombre, me pareció extraño que susurrara, no respondí pues planeaba asustarla si decidía acercarse, en cambio llamó mi atención notar que se acercó a la ventana ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esperé en silencio, un millón de pensamientos invadieron mi mente ¿Korra nos traicionaría? Si así era no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, cuando la escuché salir por la ventana me apresuré a colocarme unas botas y a tomar un abrigo.

Salí por la ventana siguiendo su rastro, la pude ver escondida a lo lejos, parecía estar cuidando a lo guardias, me mantuve a una distancia prudente, al parecer Korra estaba al tanto de los horarios de los guardias pues evito a cada uno de ellos con suma facilidad, yo que había sido la persona que estableció los turnos tampoco tuve problema en evadirlos, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambas nos encontráramos fuera del asentamiento, Korra comenzó a correr, sin duda había alcanzado una velocidad increíble, no estaba segura de poder ir tras ella, si acaso se dirigía a reunirse con algún grupo invasor yo me vería envuelta en serios problemas, antes de poder decidirme mis pies comenzaron a moverse por si mismos, algo dentro de mi no quería creer que Korra fuera capaz de traicionarnos.

Comencé a correr tras ella cuidando que mis pasos no golpearan con fuerza el suelo para evitar hacer ruido, al ser de noche y con tan poca actividad alrededor sería fácil que ella llegara a escucharme, comencé a extrañarme cuando la vi adentrándose al centro de la antigua ciudad, los escombros comenzaron a dominar el paisaje, era más difícil avanzar en aquel terreno irregular, Korra saltaba con gracia y sin dificultad entre las ruinas ¿Cuánta fuerza tenía en esas piernas? O lo que era aún más impresionante ¿No se suponía que estaba lesionada? A mi parecer aquella chica se encontraba en mejor condición física de lo que muchos de nosotros alguna vez llegaremos a estarlo.

Fue difícil pero logré mantenerle el paso, comencé a deducir nuestro objetivo cuando las señales de alerta aparecieron en el camino, la jungla ¿De verdad pensaba entrar ahí? Creí haber sido clara cuando le dije que solo el Avatar puede entrar, de pronto en mi mente surgió otra teoría, Korra no nos traicionaría, pero si que tenía un propósito en el asentamiento, pronto me vi demasiado cerca al punto sin regreso, el suelo comenzaba a volverse pantanoso y las raíces y ramas de los árboles dominaban el paisaje, me detuve y observé como la figura de Korra desaparecía entre la frondosa maleza, no podía entrar ahí, no podía ir tras ella, por el momento solo había dos posibilidades, la primera era que Korra era una espía y nos había traicionado, lo cual no importaría ahora pues era seguro que la jungla se encargaría de ella por nosotros, la segunda posibilidad era que la chica era el Avatar, lo cual sonaba algo loco pero no imposible y menos considerando la lista de misterios que la rodeaban, suspiré e intenté recobrar el aliento, no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer, mi trabajo como líder terminaba ahí, la posible amenaza para mi gente había desaparecido.

Mi camino de regreso fue tortuoso, al no estar concentrada en nada comencé a sentir el frío, maldije por lo bajo, me sentía un poco confundida ¿Debía alegrarme de que un posible enemigo se había perdido (Tal vez para siempre)? ¿O debía lamentar la pérdida de mi querida amiga?

Lo segundo me pesaba más, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco la perdonaría si decidía traicionarnos, cuando llegué a casa volví a entrar por la ventana, dejé mis botas y abrigo en el guarda ropas y me apresure a refugiarme entre las cobijas, esperaba que todo aquello no fuera más que un mal sueño, forcé a mi mente a callar y logré quedarme dormida.

 **Viernes 17 de Noviembre.**

Cual sería mi sorpresa cuando escuche a alguien caminando dentro de mi habitación, adormilada y confundida me enderecé para ver de quién se trataba, Korra, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, pero ahí estaba ella, en una piaza, sana y salva, incapaz de procesar cualquier idea permanecí en silencio durante un par de minutos ¿Esto que significaba? Korra era el nuevo Avatar ¿Podría ser cierto? Si no lo era ¿De qué otra manera podría salir de la jungla?

Sin saber que más hacer llame su nombre, ella reaccionó con nerviosismo, parecía querer ocultar el hecho de que acababa de volver de su paseo nocturno, yo aún intentaba procesar lo que estaba viendo, no había otra respuesta, ella debía ser el Avatar y eso respondería todas las dudas que tenía sobre ella, explicaría todos los extraños sucesos que la rodeaban. Pude notar la manera en que se esmeraba por no levantar sospecha alguna, recordé que mi padre me hablo de la complicada situación a la que nuestro salvador suele enfrentarse, por lo general son pocas las personas que tienen contacto directo con el Avatar y saben de su identidad, así que apacigüe mis pensamientos y la invité a dormir a mi lado, no la presionaría a explicar nada, confío en ella y en su misión en este mundo, tal vez luego decida compartir su secreto conmigo, por el momento lo mejor que puedo hacer es guardar el secreto.

Korra se quedó dormida al instante, parecía agotada, en cambio yo no pude volverme a dormir, todo el asunto mantenía mi mente trabajando, toda mi vida he deseado poder estar en presencia del Avatar, mi padre me contó un sinfín de cosas sobre Aang, es triste saber que ahora está muerto, aunque es razonable, al parecer vivió una larga vida, Korra tiene diecisiete años, es el tiempo que nuestro antiguo Avatar lleva de fallecido, murió como un hombre mayor. Así que no podré conocer a ese importante y poderoso hombre, pero tengo el privilegio de formar parte de las primeras historias de nuestro nuevo Avatar, a juzgar por todas las preguntas que me ha hecho hasta el momento ella se encuentra iniciando todo su trabajo, espero poder apoyarla como es debido, como la nueva líder de este asentamiento deberé trabajar codo a codo con ella y eso me agrada, no puedo esperar para que hable conmigo de frente con su verdadera identidad, hay tantas cosas que le quisiera preguntar, pero será mejor no precipitarme.

Sin poder permanecer en cama por más tiempo me puse de pie e inicié el día, me duche y desayune, Korra no parecía estar cerca de despertar, comencé a leer un libro cuando Wu entró a la habitación para decirme que Zhu Li no se presentaría hoy a trabajar, ya que mi compañera se encontraba fuera de combate era seguro que mis tareas se verían retrasadas, así que aprovecharía el tiempo para realizar las tareas de Zhu Li.

Me encontraba a punto de terminar cuando revisé la hora, pasaban quince minutos luego de medio día, a esa hora consideré que Korra ya había tenido suficiente descanso así que subí a la habitación, al entrar no pude evitar notar que sus pies se encontraban descalzos y descubiertos, con curiosidad me acerqué a echar un vistazo, luego de la admirable carrera que la vi desempeñar durante la noche quería verificar el estado de sus heridas, "impresionante" es una palabra que queda corta para describir lo que estaba presenciando, sus pies habían sanado por completo, solo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz de la cortada más profunda, como si el incidente hubiese ocurrido hace años, Korra despertó y de nuevo se mostró nerviosa al notar la manera en que yo miraba sus pies, no quería obligarla a explicar nada así que no hice muchos comentarios al respecto, solo me limite a darle las instrucciones para iniciar el día lo más rápido posible, después de todo ya íbamos tarde.

 **Domingo 19 de Noviembre.**

A sabiendas de que Korra es el Avatar y tiene el poder de controlar los cuatro elementos decidí pedirle que me acompañara a interrogar a Varrick, de acuerdo a mis estudios los maestros tierra tienen la capacidad de detectar cuando una persona miente. Con Korra presente durante el interrogatorio Varrick nos brindó más información, mencionó a Amon, uno de los líderes rebeldes que ronda la zona. Esto no era para tomarse a la ligera así que luego del interrogatorio me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre, su respuesta fue breve y objetiva, deberíamos estar preparados, si lo que Varrick había dicho era cierto estaríamos superados por números en cuanto a personas con experiencia durante la batalla, solo teníamos una alternativa para lidiar con ellos, deberíamos desempolvar las armas que mi padre guardaba en una bóveda subterránea y claro, yo debería liderar las estrategias de defensa.

Korra volvió a casa de los hermanos, echaré de menos nuestras pláticas antes de dormir y echaré de menos tener su compañía durante mis recorridos en el asentamiento, al menos espero que con esto Mako abandone su extraño comportamiento, aún me molesta pensar que él siente algo por Korra, pero con todo el trabajo que tengo en estos momentos lo que menos quiero son más problemas, debo ocuparme de Amon cuanto antes, no podremos estar en paz hasta estar seguros de que se ha marchado.

 **Martes 12 de Diciembre**

Hemos tenido poco más de un mes para preparar nuestras defensas, me he encontrado sumamente ocupada, no me canso de debatir con mi padre sobre el posible desenlace que pueda surgir si tomamos las armas, es verdad que seremos respetados, esa es una posibilidad, sin embargo también hay probabilidades de que en vez de eso existan grupos que quieran invadirnos para hacerse de nuestras armas. Mi padre me conoce bien y sabe que lo que más temo por el momento es verme con el poder de decidir sobre las vidas de nuestros enemigos, las armas de fuego no son un juguete, un disparo puede terminar con una vida en un instante, podríamos exterminar a quien sea que decida acercarse a nuestro hogar, eso estaría bien para muchos pero no para mí, lo último que quiero es iniciar un baño de sangre, así que intentaremos ahuyentarlos para evitar muertes innecesarias.

El día de hoy mi horario se encontraba más despejado, no tenía nada que hacer, todo estaba establecido, nuestros hombres ya cargaban con ellos un arma de fuego como precaución, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aíre, caminar y olvidar lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarme con Korra en el camino, últimamente hemos tenido poco contacto debido a todas las juntas a las que he tenido que asistir, sin dudarlo la llamé y me acerqué a ella, por algún motivo ella se encontraba algo nerviosa y desanimada, desearía no haberme enterado del motivo.

Korra admitió que ella y Mako ahora eran pareja, la noticia me cayó de peso, era como si una bomba hubiese estallado en mi interior, ella insistió en que si yo lo deseaba ella dejaría esa relación para quedar todos como buenos amigos, poco me faltó para aceptar aquella oferta pero afortunadamente fui capaz de responder con racionalidad ¿Quién diablos se creía Mako? Ahora entiendo de donde provenía todo el drama, él me quería lejos de ella, la estaba reclamando como suya ¿Es que acaso se siente con más derecho sobre ella por ser varón? Podía sentir la rabia corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, las cosas no se quedarían así.

No quería incomodar a Korra así que me mantuve tranquila, ella se mostraba dispuesta a dejar a Mako solo por mantenerme contenta, y yo no quería obligarla a abandonar algo que ella quisiera por mi culpa, aunque me irritara verla al lado de alguien más, solo quería que estuviera feliz, otro día me daría el tiempo de hablar con Mako al respecto.

En mis planes del día no había incluido invitar a Korra a mi casa pero no lo pude evitar, quería pasar tiempo con ella, no estaba segura de cuando volvería a tener un día libre así que aproveche, de alguna manera retomamos el tema de los novios, fue difícil de creer que Korra nunca antes había tenido un novio, eso explica su forma tan tímida de actuar respecto al tema, de nuevo mis sentimientos se encontraban hechos un lío, por un lado no pude evitar pensar en lo tierna que se veía estando avergonzada, por otro lado me sentía molesta pues sabía que Mako sería el primero en su vida, un millón de ideas desfilaron por mi cabeza, más le valía a ese cabeza dura no llegar a lastimar a mi amiga, se por experiencia que él puede llegar a ser un completo idiota, tal vez si fuera un poco más maduro nuestra relación no habría terminado, no es como si eso importara ahora, lo que si importaba era Korra.

No me siento orgullosa de mi siguiente acción, pero no me pude contener, Korra nunca había besado a nadie y algo dentro de mí se negaba a permitir que Mako tomara ese primer beso, en realidad se negaba a que nadie más que yo lo tomara, quería ser la primera persona que tocara sus labios, planteando todo como un "ensayo" le propuse el beso, ella se mostraba nerviosa y titubeante pero al final aceptó, no dudé ni un poco y junté mis labios a los suyos, de verdad no esperaba sentir como si hubiera fuegos artificiales estallando dentro de mi, ya había besado a otras personas antes y nunca me había sentido tan perdida, no estaba segura si se debía a su inocencia o al hecho de que se trataba de una chica pero mi mente había quedado en blanco, me limite a disfrutar de la suavidad y calidez de sus labios, al inicio pude notar su inexperiencia pero no le llevo mucho tiempo dominar la situación, de pronto fue ella quien tomo el control del beso, sentí como aferró una de sus manos a mi cuello acercándome más a ella, poco es decir que mi corazón iba a toda prisa, me sentía a punto de derretirme entre sus manos, había caído presa de mi propia trampa, en eso el beso cesó, de inmediato busqué el azul de sus ojos, cuando me miró de vuelta quedé helada, no pude encontrar ninguna duda en su expresión, su inseguridad había desaparecido, por primera vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron por más de un par de segundos, parecía indispuesta a mirar hacia otro lado, una encantadora sonrisa apareció en su rostro y yo había tenido suficiente, me alejé de un movimiento y me giré un poco para no notar la manera en que me observaba, sentía mi rostro arder, no lograba calmar mi pulso, maldición, quería más y sabía que no podía seguir, debía respetar la relación que había entre Mako y ella.

Ahora tenía un par de cosas en claro, Korra me gustaba ¿En qué grado me gustaba? Al parecer más de lo que yo pensaba, llegue a sentirme vulnerable en aquel beso, por lo general yo suelo tener el control de esas situaciones pero esta vez no fue así, sorprendentemente fue Korra quién me guió hasta donde ella quería, lo segundo que tenía en claro era que detestaba a Mako.

Cuando logré recobrar la compostura me acerqué a Korra y limpié de sus labios el rastro de maquillaje con la orilla de la manga de mi suéter. De alguna manera logre desviar nuestra atención hacia otro tema, luego la invité a cenar y cuando se fue no pude hacer más que volver a mi cuarto a meditar sobre el beso, me tomaría demasiado poder olvidar ese momento, estoy segura de que ella también lo quería, la manera en que me miró, era como si hubiera intentado ver a través de mi, tampoco parecía querer apartarse, si yo no hubiera puesto distancia ¿Qué habría hecho ella? Suspiré profundamente y cubrí mi rostro con una almohada, Mako me las pagaría.

No supe exactamente en que momento me quedé dormida, pero pronto mi sueño se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión, Amon, fue lo primero que llego a mi cabeza, de inmediato me puse de pie y corrí hacia mi guarda ropa de donde saque un par de pistolas, una era pequeña, mi padre la diseñó para que fuera fácil de esconder así que la faje entre mi pantalón y mi espalda ocultándola bajo mi chaqueta, la otra la coloqué en el cinturón que mi padre diseñó para portar aquellas armas.

Al llegar a la fuente del sonido me encontré con una fracción destruida de nuestro muro al igual que una de las casas de nuestros aldeanos, la casa del señor de las coles para se exactos, de inmediato me dirigí al frente de las filas de soldados, a lo lejos pude divisar a los hombres de Amon desplegando todo un espectáculo, todos gritaban y blandían sus armas de un lado a otro, no tenían ni idea del lío en el que acababan de meterse, todos hablaban y se movían a mi alrededor, unos intentando rescatar a la familia bajo los escombros, otros gritando contra nuestro enemigo pero yo no escuchaba nada, mis ojos analizaban las filas del enemigo en busca del líder, en eso uno de mis vigías alertó sobre los arqueros ¿Qué podían hacer sus flechas contra nuestras balas? Disparé apuntando a la tierra cerca de sus pies con el propósito de advertirles, de inmediato se detuvieron, mi padre habló pidiendo al líder, fue entonces que pude ver al supuesto Amon, él y mi padre intercambiaban palabras, pronto me dí cuenta de que nuestro enemigo venía con el propósito de llevarse al Avatar, esto logró hacerme enfurecer, tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de que pusieran un solo dedo sobre Korra, ajusté la mira y disparé, esta vez la bala impactó cerca de los pies del líder, si yo quisiera podría matarlo desde donde estoy parada pero no es mi intención terminar con la vida de nadie.

Comencé a discutir con Amon, negué saber algo sobre el Avatar y acordé no usar nuestras armas de fuego si ellos no usaban los arcos, sería una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mi padre se retiró pues planeaba dejarme a cargo de todo, yo no tuve tiempo de dudar, en mi mente solo había una cosa, debía proteger a Korra.

La pelea inició y todo se volvió un caos, aún así me abrí paso hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Amon, comencé mi pelea con él y mientras lo hacía lograba quitar del camino a un par de peones, mi oponente era fuerte y listo, él también le dio problemas a mis hombres sin dejar de pelear conmigo, durante nuestro combate el insistía con el tema del Avatar, al parecer alguien nos había visto la noche que Korra visitó la selva, era bueno confirmar que no solo yo había presenciado eso, ella entró y salió de la selva aquel día.

Debía cuidar mi espalda sin descuidar la figura de Amon pues entre la confusión era posible que otros decidieran atacarme si tenían la oportunidad, y así fue, de pronto sentí un golpe en la pare trasera de mi pierna izquierda haciéndome perder el balance y obligándome a caer sobre mi rodilla, al notar como la pierna de Amon se dirigía hacia mi rostro continué mi caída para esquivar el golpe y giré sobre el suelo pateando el pie del hombre que me había golpeado por detrás, este de inmediato perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó sobre su espalda, uno de mis hombres se apresuró a rematarlo mientras yo me ponía de pie y bloqueaba otro de los golpes de Amon.

De pronto todo se llenó de humo, maldije internamente, como si la obscuridad de la noche no fuera suficiente, pensé notando como todos desaparecían tras la neblina, el intimidante rostro de Amon también desapareció, aprovechando comencé a ayudar a los soldados que tenía cerca, esquivando un par de ataques de lanza logré neutralizar a tres hombres, estoy segura de que nadie podía ver nada en aquel infierno lleno de peligrosas armas afiladas volando por doquier, yo misma había recibido unos cuantos cortes, entre la adrenalina y la agitación del momento no sentía ninguna de mis heridas, continuaba peleando con el único objetivo de terminar con todo esto cuanto antes.

De pronto nuevos rostros aparecieron entre la neblina, Mako y otros jóvenes, bien, eso aligeraría la carga sobre los soldados. Me encontraba a punto de arremeter contra un forastero cuando un fuerte brazo rodeo mi cuello y me sujetó con fuerza en un intento por cortar mi suministro de aíre, Amon, haciendo uso de mis manos mantuve abierto un pequeño espacio evitando así que mi garganta fuera aplastada por completo, mi vista comenzaba a volverse borrosa, con las fuerzas que aún quedaban en mi cuerpo pise el pie de mi agresor, cuando él se inclino un poco lo rematé golpeando la boca de su estómago con mi codo, esto lo obligó a liberarme del agarre, estando un poco mareada no demoré en responder con una contundente patada que aterrizo en su garganta, luchando por obtener un poco de aíre comenzó a toser de forma descontrolada, lanzando un puñetazo contra su rostro le reventé el labio inferior, lo pude escuchar gruñir con rabia antes de sentir como su rodilla impactaba sobre mis costillas, el dolor me obligó a doblarme, para suerte mía logré ver al hombre que se acercaba a mi con un una daga en mano, sin perder el tiempo desvié su ataque y lo dirigí hacia el puño de Amon que iba dirigido hacia mi, ambos impactaron mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aíre que aquel rodillazo me había robado, un descuido bastó para que Amon volviera a desaparecer tras la neblina y otro hombre intentara derribarme, comenzaba a cansarme de esta pelea.

Para terminar con todo aquello debía cortarle la cabeza a la serpiente y el cuerpo moriría con ella, debía derribar a Amon, comencé a buscarlo entre el humo, cando al fin lo encontré noté que había lanzado una daga, siguiendo la ruta del proyectil pude ver una sombra entre la neblina, la daga falló, corrí a detenerlo cuando lo vi tomar una lanza, con ambas manos sostuve la lanza y comencé a luchar contra él, estando cerca logré distinguir su objetivo, de ninguna manera podía permitir que alcanzara su cometido, de pronto su cabeza impactó con fuerza contra mi rostro, el golpe logró nublar mi visión, él aprovecho y me hizo a un lado, al notar esto no pude hacer más que advertir a Korra.

Las cosas empeoraron a partir de ese momento, la lanza había sido detenida en pleno vuelo, por más sorprendida que me encontrara no tenía tiempo de admirar los impresionantes poderes del Avatar, mientras la atención de Amon se centraba sobre mi amiga lo golpee hasta llevarlo al suelo, de inmediato lo escuché alertando a sus hombres y estos concentraron sus fuerzas en Korra, antes de que yo pudiera continuar con la paliza de Amon un grupo de hombres me rodearon con la intención de ayudar a su líder, de reojo pude observar como todo el ejército de Amon arremetía contra Korra, esquive un par de golpes y desvié otros, no pude detener a Amon cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección a Korra, Lin llegó en mi ayuda y tras ella apareció Tenzin, un hombre que no esperaba ver en el campo de batalla y que sin embargo me impresionó con su manera de luchar, entre los tres acabamos con un grupo de diez hombres sin problema alguno, mi cuerpo se encontraba agotado, no era momento de parar, corrí detrás de los hombres de Amon para ayudar a detenerlos.

Todos quedamos helados cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento provino de Korra, tras esto nos vimos atrapados por la tierra, era algo irreal, en silencio contemplamos a la responsable de tan impresionantes poderes, no había más que hacer, de un movimiento detuvo a todos, amigos y enemigos, todos presas de su voluntad, comenzaba a meditar respecto a aquellos increíbles poderes cuando escuché un disparo y observé a Korra caer de rodillas, pronto ubique la figura de Amon parado a su lado con un arma entre manos apuntando en dirección a ella, no se en que momento mi mano derecha alcanzó el arma que había guardado en mi espalda baja.

"¡NO!" Fue la palabra que resonó dentro de mi cabeza al momento que mi dedo apretó el gatillo, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, no si yo estaba presente, no necesité poner esfuerzo alguno, solo apunté y disparé, su figura se desplomó, pude escuchar con claridad el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo pues el silencio en ese momento era ensordecedor, lo había matado, ante esta realización comencé a volverme consciente de mi estado, mis dientes apretados unos contra otros, mis ceño fruncido, me encontraba bufando con una respiración agitada, había matado a un hombre a voluntad, en ningún momento lo reconsideré, solo lo hice, le arrebate la vida.

Me encontraba perdida en el momento hasta que pude ver sus cálidos ojos frente a mí, su mano me obligó a bajar el arma que aún mantenía en la misma posición.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Logré preguntar entre mi estupor.

\- Si. – La escuché responder antes de envolverme entre sus brazos, instintivamente me aferre a ella, mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Amon cayendo. Poco a poco el calor que percibía del cuerpo de Korra comenzó a calmarme, su aroma me envolvió, sus brazos me sujetaban con fuerza cerca de ella, cerré los ojos y suspiré, ella estaba bien, estaba con vida, si yo no hubiera disparado la habría perdido, eso era algo que nunca me habría perdonado a mi misma, era algo que se tenía que hacer, Amon o ella, no había nada que considerar.

Con eso en mente recuperé el control sobre mis pensamientos, Korra continuaba con vida, continuaba a mi lado, eso era lo que importaba, con las fuerzas que había recobrado en aquel abrazo logre apartarme de ella y caminar al frente para repartir instrucciones, todo lo dije tal cual fluía de mi mente, no se de donde llego a mi la claridad mental pero me sentía agradecida por ello, al terminar con las órdenes debí retirarme, no quería ver como se llevaban el cuerpo del hombre al que había matado, la tierra a su alrededor se encontraba teñida de un color rojo obscuro, aquello había sido obra mía.

De regreso en el asentamiento me dirigí a la clínica, quería ocuparme en algo cuanto antes así que me dediqué a ayudar a los heridos, olvidé por completo las lesiones sobre mi cuerpo y tome un delantal para cubrir mi ropa, de inmediato comencé a limpiar heridas y a prepararlas para que Tarloq suturara si hacía falta, afortunadamente él y mi padre habían preparado a los aldeanos para ayudar en cuanto cesara la batalla así que todos comenzamos a trabajar en conjunto.

Tener la oportunidad de ver a Korra sanando su pierna con agua fue una experiencia única, no había otra manera de decirlo, parecía magia. A pesar de encontrarme ahí a solas con ella no había pensado en pedirle que usara sus poderes para sanarme a mí, me sorprendió cuando ella misma lo sugirió y sin mi autorización simplemente comenzó a curar los golpes y cortadas, la distancia que había entre las dos era ridículamente reducida, nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude volver a notar en ella esa increíble seguridad y convicción, como si estar ahí conmigo y a esa distancia fuera lo que ella quería.

Sus manos acariciaban mi piel trayendo alivio al contacto, no me había dado cuenta de lo adolorida que me encontraba hasta sentir como el dolor desaparecía, el golpe sobre mi labio desapareció junto a otros más en mis antebrazos y piernas, ella parecía estar al tanto de las peores lesiones que había sobre mi cuerpo ¿En qué momento se dio el tiempo de examinar mi estado físico tan a fondo? Cerró cortadas que yo no había notado pero que ahora me alegraba no tener, todos sus movimientos fueron cuidadosos, se le veía concentrada a medida que avanzaba lentamente por la superficie de mi piel, de nuevo había algo que llegaba a mi cabeza como una ley irrefutable, detestaba a Mako, de no ser por él tal vez ya le habría robado otro beso a nuestra hermosa y querida Avatar, de alguna manera había algo dentro de mi que decía que yo no era la única que se sentía de esa manera, Korra me correspondía, los momentos que teníamos a solas siempre tomaban una atmósfera extraña, una atmósfera encantadora y embriagante, cuando estábamos juntas era como si no existiera nadie más, nos reíamos y divertíamos como nunca, ella debía estar conmigo y no con Mako, pero de nuevo, todo eso podían ser meras figuraciones mías derivadas de mi deseo por tener el cariño de mi preciada Korra. Cuando hubo terminado con las curaciones me acerqué y besé su frente, al menos me daría el gusto de un pequeño e inocente beso, me despedí de ella y salí de la oficina, aún había mucho trabajo que hacer y con mi cuerpo en mejor estado no tenía excusas para perder el tiempo.

 **Miércoles 13 de Diciembre.**

Son las siete de la mañana, no he dormido ni un poco, el lado positivo es que atendimos a todos nuestros hombres, lo malo de todo esto es que aún faltan los forasteros y nos encontramos agotados, al fin estoy en casa, Lin le entregó un reporte completo a mi padre de todo lo ocurrido, al saber que Korra es el Avatar mi padre no tardó en sacar sus planos de ampliación, al parecer presiente que Korra no se quedará por mucho más tiempo ahora que sabemos de su identidad, probablemente tenga razón, mi capacidad de pensar se ha visto afectada por la falta de sueño y el estrés así que prefiero ahorrar energías y no pensar a futuro, ya tengo suficiente con lo que está pasando en estos momentos.

Korra nos visitó y para mi fortuna tiene un plan para apresurar el tratamiento de los forasteros, ella se encargará de ellos, esos bandidos deberían sentirse afortunados, habiendo experimentado los efectos de las curaciones con agua control debo admitir que no hay nada mejor o más efectivo. De nuevo Korra remarca cosas que yo he intentado dejar de lado, me pide que descanse haciendo énfasis en que luzco agotada, pronto su petición se vuelve una orden y no me queda más que aceptar, tiene razón, lo peor ya pasó y de nada sirve que yo ande por ahí a punto de caer dormida.

Mi visita a la clínica fue breve, le otorgué a cada paciente el trozo de pan que le correspondía y partí de regreso a casa, al llegar Zhu Li se acercó a mi y me escoltó hasta mi habitación, sonriendo me dijo que había sido petición de Korra que así fuera, sin poder objetar me introduje en el baño y de ahí a la bañera, el agua comenzó a borrar el rastro de sangre y suciedad que había por todo mi cuerpo, desde mi lugar observaba las ropas que me había retirado, la sangre que había sobre la tela no era solo mía, mi pantalón se había manchado con la sangre de los soldados que ayudé a curar, todos me miraban con sonrisas y se disculpaban por causarme molestias ¿Cuán difícil era entender que yo era quien debía disculparse? Al ser la líder del lugar yo soy la responsable por todas las cosas que ellos deban sufrir en el campo de batalla, debía haber una manera de evitar todo ese sufrimiento sin tener que recurrir a las matanzas y sin ponerlos a todos en peligro como la noche de ayer.

Una vez limpia vestí mis ropas para dormir y me introduje en la cama, el agotamiento logró robarse mi conciencia en un parpadeo. No se cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, abrí los ojos asustada, el sudor me corría por el cuello, mis manos temblaban y mi respiración había enloquecido junto a mi corazón que latía con tanta fuerza que podía sentir con claridad la manera en que bombeaba la sangre a través de él. Las imágenes se amontonaban en mi cabeza, Amon me miraba con su horrenda y obscena sonrisa señalando el agujero sangrante en su sien izquierda, mis manos manchadas de su sangre, el arma que nunca desaparecía de mis manos, había sido un sueño, me repetía sosteniendo las manos cerca de mi pecho para detener el temblor.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la sala donde encontré a mi padre leyendo un libro.

\- ¿No es muy pronto para que te encuentres de pie? – Lo escuché decir sin retirar la mirada de su lectura.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – Respondí sintiéndome aliviada de estar fuera de mis sueños.

\- ¿Tres horas? Si es que de verdad dormiste.

\- Lo hice, aunque desearía nunca haber cerrado los ojos. – Me lamenté agachando la mirada al tomar asiento a su lado.

\- Lin me contó todo.

\- Maté a un hombre. – Murmuré en un intento por ignorar mis propias palabras.

\- Salvaste al Avatar y a tu pueblo. – Corrigió con tono firme estrechando mi mano derecha con la suya.

\- Disparé sin dudar, sabía que ese disparo le quitaría la vida y jalé el gatillo con esa intención. – Volví a balbucear sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

\- Y estuvo bien que lo hicieras, Asami, desde chica te he preparado para este tipo de situaciones, todo tu entrenamiento se vio reflejado en ese disparo, te enseñé a pensar rápido y a tomar decisiones, incluso antes de que te percates de lo que está ocurriendo, tus reflejos actuarán antes que tú, por eso insistí tanto con el entrenamiento, para que tus reacciones se volvieran adecuadas. Pronto serás la líder oficial del asentamiento y habrá más personas que intenten desafiar tu autoridad para robar lo que tenemos, se que no es algo fácil de hacer pero si las cosas se reducen a eso no tendrás más opción que actuar.

Me detuve a pensar un momento, era verdad, aquella había sido mi primera batalla, no podía caer rendida en el primer enfrentamiento, no cuando sabía que habría más de esos en el futuro y no me podía acobardar, yo sería la encargada de guiar e inspirar a los soldados, mi imagen debe reflejar firmeza y seguridad, pero no quería que eso me convirtiera en una asesina a sangre fría.

Suspiré antes de recargar la cabeza sobre el hombro de mi padre, él comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, no me imagino cuantas batallas él debió de haber enfrentado en su juventud, admiraba la fortaleza que tenía pero no aspiraba a ser como él, debía haber otra forma de protegernos sin vernos obligados a hablar el mismo idioma que esos grupos rebeldes, la violencia es lo único que comprenden, por el bien de mi salud mental es mejor que pronto encuentre otra forma de solucionar estos enfrentamientos.

 **Sábado 23 de Diciembre.**

Una semana y tres días se han pasado luego de la invasión, una semana y tres días sin una buena noche de sueño, las pesadillas no cesan, dormito con incomodidad por temor a caer en un sueño profundo que me pueda sumir en aquellos sueños obscuros, es increíble la capacidad que tiene nuestra mente de generar imágenes, sonidos, aromas y sensaciones tan reales, aquellos sueños reviven el momento del disparo una y otra vez, no solo eso, a veces en el sueño me abstengo de disparar y caigo en la desgracia de observar como Korra termina inmóvil sobre el suelo, pareciera que mi mente se esmera en crear todo tipo de situaciones y resultados desagradables de aquella noche y me lo muestra todo mientras duermo.

El día de hoy me encuentro repartiendo los nuevos terrenos de cultivo entre los pobladores, son las tres de la tarde, me siento un poco somnolienta, intento mantener mi ritmo usual, no quiero preocupar a mi padre o a mis amigos, se que puedo cumplir con mis tareas de líder, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para que las incómodas pesadillas desaparezcan. Luego de entregar el último terreno al señor de las coles logro ver a Mako caminando en mi dirección, he estado agotada, tensa y sumamente ocupada, sus ojos no se despegan de mí y se que no viene con buenas nuevas o un saludo amistoso, intentando parecer ignorante de su presencia me doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar, entonces lo escucho llamar mi nombre, un profundo suspiro escapa de mis labios, espero que no venga a hablar sobre lo que creo que quiere hablar.

\- Asami. – Repite al encontrarse a un par de pasos de distancia.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Le respondo de la mejor manera posible, de verdad me hace falta dormir, mi tolerancia se encuentra reducida a cero al igual que mi paciencia y todo aquello que hace falta para comportarse como una persona educada.

\- Ya sabes lo que ocurre.

\- No, no se lo que ocurre. – Dije con tono hostil. - ¿Te molestaría explicarme? – Intento corregir al tiempo que me froto la frente con una mano, él no tiene la culpa de mis dolores de cabeza, me repito en un intento por recuperar la calma, la verdad es que recientemente no soporto su presencia, sé que él no tiene la culpa de que yo no esté con Korra, si yo hubiera querido habría dicho algo antes que él, no es como si el chico hubiese hecho algo indebido, aún así no puedo evitar envidiarlo.

\- Solo venía a decirte que no hace falta que acompañes a Korra en las noches mientras trabaja, yo la puedo acompañar, tú deberías descansar, has estado muy ocupada últimamente.

¿De verdad acababa de escuchar eso? Desearía no haberlo hecho, en un intento por conservar la calma conté hasta diez mentalmente, en aquel momento mi falta de sueño se había llevado lo mejor de mi, mi mente se había vuelto primitiva, actuando por impulsos y emociones sin ningún tipo de ética que marcara un límite.

\- Agradezco que te preocupes por mi Mako, de verdad que si, pero estoy bien, continuaré acompañando a Korra, de hecho el día de hoy me dijo que iríamos a la jungla, todo como de costumbre, no pasará nada pero gracias por ofrecerte como remplazo.

\- ¿Remplazo? – Repitió alzando una ceja.

\- Si, si no estuviera yo deberías ir tú como mi remplazo.

\- Yo no soy tu remplazo. – Renegó ciñendo el entrecejo, acercándome a él golpee su pecho con mi dedo índice.

\- Sabes, no se qué me molesta más, que vengas aquí en un intento por controlar a las amistades de Korra o que lo hagas con el pretexto de decir que es "por mi bien" ¡Y lo que es peor! No es la primera vez que me pides que me aleje de ella. – Resoplé con mis ojos cerca de los suyos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Yo no intento controlar a nadie, es solo que Korra se irá pronto y…

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que yo no estoy al tanto de que se irá? Yo supe que ella era el Avatar mucho antes que tú y lo único que hizo falta fue un poco de interés de mi parte, tú andas por ahí todo el tiempo pensando en ti mismo y en nadie más. No eres el único que quiere pasar tiempo con ella Mako.

\- ¿Yo soy egoísta? ¿Y qué hay de ti?

\- ¿Qué hay de mi? – Interrogué con tono irritado.

\- Intentas tener su atención todo el tiempo, eso sin mencionar la forma en que la miras, no es como si te importara mucho que yo sea su novio. – Respondió adoptando una posición defensiva, al escuchar esto fingí una risa irónica.

\- ¡JA-ja! Si, lo siento Mako, olvidé lo bueno que eras respetando los límites de pareja. – Dije con sarcasmo. - Pero a diferencia de ti yo no soy así y no pienso comenzar a serlo ahora o nunca, así que por ese lado puedes estar tranquilo. – Su rostro se mostraba confundido e irritado.

\- ¿Entonces admites que sientes algo por Korra? – Bufó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esa fue tu respuesta? Deja de enfocarte únicamente en lo que es de tu interés, maldición, y si esa es tu más grande preocupación entonces permíteme aclarar tus dudas. Si, me gusta Korra y la quiero, admiro y respeto lo suficiente como para permitir que desarrolle su relación contigo, soy su amiga Mako no tu maldita competencia.

\- ¡Son dos chicas! – Gruño con incredulidad.

-Sabes que eso no podría importarme menos ¿Cierto? Por eso antes me pediste que tomara distancia, sabes que como líder del asentamiento haré de las reglas lo que me plazca, pero no te preocupes, tú estas con ella y ella contigo. ¿Por qué no solo confías en eso y dejas de molestarme? No actúes a sus espaldas espantando a las personas que consideras peligrosas para tu relación con ella.

\- La manera en que te mira. – Murmuró desviando su mirada evadiendo la mía.

\- ¿Qué hay de ello? – Cuestioné confundida.

\- Es… diferente. – Se escuchaba algo triste.

\- Todo está en tu cabeza, simplemente disfruta lo que tienes ¿Quieres? – Bufé molesta, todo este tiempo he puesto tanto esfuerzo por mantenerme dentro de mis límites con ella, miradas de vez en cuando es algo que no puedo controlar, solo pasan, podría hacer más, mucho más que eso, pero no es lo mío interponerme en el camino de los demás, así que no puedo tolerar que él se acerque de ese modo y me pida que guarde distancia, no me alejaré de ella, al menos disfrutaré del privilegio de su amistad hasta que llegue su momento de partir, esos pequeños momentos con ella serán mi tesoro de recuerdos cuando ya no esté.

Él se encontraba a punto de responder algo cuando Korra se acercó, ambos cortamos nuestra conversación y saludamos a la morena, mirando aquella irresistible sonrisa me es difícil permanecer molesta, además me encuentro cansada, solo quiero poder comer algo y reposar un poco.

 **Jueves 28 de Diciembre.**

Esta mañana comenzó de forma peculiar, podría decirse que ha sido una de mis mejores mañanas en un largo tiempo. Me había dejado seducir por el agradable calor que me rodeaba, sostenía a alguien cerca de mi, su olor me resultaba familiar, un suave aroma, fresco y salvaje como los pinos en las montañas, si, yo conocía esa esencia pero me encontraba demasiado cómoda como para forzarme a recobrar un poco de conciencia, en cambio me aferré con fuerza a esta figura y me acurruque aún más entre sus brazos, en lapsos podía sentir suaves caricias sobre mi cabello o a lo largo de mi brazo, no, no era momento de despertar de aquel hermoso sueño, no luego de ser la primera noche en dos semanas que al fin logro descansar, volvía a sentirme como yo misma, con la mente y el cuerpo relajados era como haber sido liberada de una larga y abrumadora tortura.

Cuando al fin decidí abrir los ojos fui recibida por una cálida mirada, sus ojos azules se fijaban sobre mi, de nuevo su sonrisa me intimidó, aquella sonrisa bastaba para hacerme perder todas mis fuerzas ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a la posición en la que estábamos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo observada? ¿Por qué a pesar de estar despierta continuó abrazándome? Mi corazón había enloquecido y mi razonamiento parecía seguir durmiendo, mi primera reacción fue apartarme del abrazo ¿Había soñado aquellas caricias? Resolví que lo mejor era saludar, así que lo hice para luego suspirar en un intento por silenciar mis desordenados pensamientos.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de la hora, en verdad me había dejado llevar por el momento, Korra me propuso ir a la montaña lo cual sonaba emocionante, a lo largo de mi vida han sido pocas las veces que he salido del asentamiento, y siempre que llegamos a aventurarnos a ir un poco más allá lo hacemos en grupo, la seguridad es prioridad, claro, Korra era un ejército en una persona así que no tenía que temer. Acepté y ella no tardó en saltar de la cama, se le veía entusiasmada, luego de una buena noche de sueño yo también me encontraba llena de energías así que seguí su ejemplo y me puse de pie, estuvimos listas a las diez de la mañana, ya me había encargado de avisarle a mi padre, cuando nos despedimos de él comenzamos nuestra pequeña aventura.

El inicio de nuestra caminata no tuvo nada fuera de lo común, caminamos hasta adentrarnos en el bosque, cuando llegamos a un punto más allá de lo que usualmente suelen adentrarse nuestros pobladores Korra me pidió que subiera a su espalda, así lo hice y ella dio un enorme salto que me obligó a pegar un pequeño grito, no esperaba eso, su caída era lenta y suave pues de alguna manera el viento amortiguaba nuestro peso, era lo más cercano que había estado de volar, sentía mariposas en el estómago en cada salto, comencé a reír pues aquello era bastante divertido, al cabo de unos minutos me acostumbré a la sensación y me limité a disfrutar del paseo, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello disfrute de la cercanía.

Haciendo pausas cada media hora nos tomo cerca de cuatro horas llegar a la cima de la montaña, Korra me puso sobre el suelo pocos metros antes de alcanzar nuestro destino, ambas caminamos hasta llegar a un claro, desde ahí obtuve una vista espectacular, en verdad nos encontrábamos en la cima, pude ver todo el valle que rodeaba el asentamiento, lo que me sorprendió fue la vegetación, las montañas que rodeaban el asentamiento, todas se encontraban tapizadas de pinos más allá de lo que lográbamos ver desde nuestro hogar, nosotros no habríamos podido alcanzar esos terrenos y eran pinos que se notaba ya tenían un par de décadas existiendo.

\- ¿Cómo? – Interrogué sin dejar de admirar la vista.

\- Lo descubrí en uno de esos días que me encontraba explorando, es trabajo de Aang. – Me respondió con una sonrisa. – Lo consulté y me dijo que había vuelto al asentamiento en más de una ocasión, incluso sin presentarse con ustedes o hacerles saber que andaba cerca.

\- Ustedes los avatares nunca dejan de sorprender. – Respondí alegre, la tierra lucía tan llena de vida, solo el área donde antes se encontraba la ciudad se mantenía gris, el resto lucía un hermoso color verde pino, los pobladores del asentamiento no tienen ni idea de la cantidad de vegetación que nos rodea, es mucho más de lo que nos podíamos imaginar, esto me hizo sentir aliviada, si continuábamos trabajando día a día era posible devolverle a la vida a nuestro planeta.

Fue divertido ver como Korra levantaba una mesa y un par de sillas simples con su tierra control, comenzamos a comer, unos trozos de pan con rebanadas de queso y tomate, comencé a hacer todo tipo de preguntas respecto a sus poderes. ¿Cómo era que lograba comunicarse con sus vidas pasadas? ¿De qué manera había sido entrenada para dominar los elementos? ¿Cuál fue el primer elemento que desarrollo? Y más preguntas por el estilo, ella respondió todas mis preguntas detalladamente, me contó que el elemento que más se le dificultó fue el viento, de alguna manera hablar con ella de este modo me permitía tener una imagen más clara de su vida, ya no tenía esa extraña sensación de que me ocultaba algo, para mi sorpresa resultó ser que ella en verdad era la hija del jefe de sus tierras, sus padres se llamaban Tonraq y Senna, ellos se encargaban del asentamiento principal en las tierras frías del sur.

Luego de la comida tomamos asiento en la orilla del acantilado rocoso de la montaña, el viento era fresco, Korra respiró profundamente y bajó la mirada.

\- Me iré el sábado. – Hablo pareciendo pesarosa.

\- Entonces será el sábado. – Respondí con una suave sonrisa perdiendo mi mirada en el horizonte.

\- ¿Eso que significa? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Bueno, terminaste tus pendientes aquí hace un par de días ¿No? Estoy al tanto de que no te puedes quedar aquí, solo era cuestión de tiempo. – Dije con un pequeño suspiro.

\- Te extrañaré más que a nadie en este asentamiento. – La escuche decir sin dejar de mirarme, no pude evitar sonreír, era una sensación extraña, me encontraba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, feliz de saber lo importante que soy para ella y triste porque no quería que se marchara.

\- Pensé que extrañarías más a Mako. – Respondí mirándola de reojo, ella liberó un profundo suspiro clavando la mirada sobre el suelo.

\- Yo también pensé eso… es lo que cualquiera esperaría ¿No? Pero ese no es el caso. – Admitió volviendo a mirarme, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerme nerviosa.

\- También te echaré de menos. – Dije al fin volteando a verla, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y la pude ver sonrojar. – Debes volver. – Continué. – Te estaremos esperando. – Luego de decir eso me acerqué a ella y sentada a su lado recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro, ella de inmediato me rodeo con uno de sus brazos y me sostuvo cerca.

\- Volveré. – Hablo al cabo de un par de minutos.

\- Oh. – Exclame. – Casi lo olvido. – Me enderece y comencé a buscar en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón hasta que saque un collar, lo había hecho con delgadas tiras de cuero y un dije de plata, el dije era pequeño y redondo, en el centro tenía grabado un pentágono y adentro del pentágono se mostraba la mitad de un engrane, era el símbolo de mi familia, alguna vez fue el logo de una poderosa empresa internacional, el legado de nuestros antepasados se había reducido a escombros, lo único que nos quedaba era el ingenio, estaba segura de que algún día recuperaríamos nuestro brillo.

\- Este símbolo ha pasado de generación en generación dentro de mi familia, así que decidí grabarlo en este dije, será un recordatorio para ti, debes volver ¿Entendido? – Amenace alzando una ceja, ella sonrió observando el dije.

\- Entendido. – Rió por lo bajo. - ¿Me ayudas? – Dijo mirándome acercando las orillas del collar hacia mí, asentí con la cabeza y tome el collar, nuestros rostros habían quedado demasiado cerca, esta vez había sido mi culpa pues decidí atar el collar por detrás de su cuello quedando yo frente a ella en vez de pedirle que se girara, cuando terminé sonreí y me alejé un poco. – Listo. – Concluí.

\- Gracias. – Respondió acercándose para besar mi mejilla, era la primera vez que ella hacía algo así, permanecí helada por un momento hasta que la vi ponerse de pie.

\- Creo que es momento de comenzar nuestro descenso. – Indicó con energía, me puse de pie y recogí la mochila para luego caminar tras ella, esta vez no subí a su espalda, en vez de eso tome su mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y le pedí que camináramos, no tenía prisa en volver, solo quería disfrutar el tiempo que me quedaba a su lado, al inicio la noté un poco tensa pero al cabo de unos momentos estrecho mi mano.

 **Sábado 30 de diciembre.**

Korra partirá por la tarde, me despedí de ella ayer, no puedo verla marchar, el jueves volvió a pasar la noche conmigo, al llegar de nuestra excursión cenamos y caímos rendidas, el viernes por la mañana comencé a buscar cosas que le pudieran ser de utilidad en su viaje, le regale una chaqueta verde, un par de botas, un Buff y un par de guantes sin dedos, aún quedan un par de meses de invierno así que creo que esa ropa le ayudará a protegerse del frío.

El viernes la invité a comer, fue ahí que nos despedimos, terminamos de comer y ella debía volver a casa, al parecer trabajaba en unas pequeñas figuras que le regalaría a sus amigos, a cada quién le regalaría una figurilla a escala de ellos mismos, sin embargo a mi me regaló la figurilla que lucía como ella.

\- Así podrás recordarme sin problemas. – La recuerdo sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo me acerqué a ella y le robé un beso, fue breve y pensaba que no debía haberlo hecho hasta que ella me abrazó, recuerdo lo último que susurró a mi oído.

\- Te quiero Asami, esperaré con ansias el día en que te vuelva a ver. – Y luego de esto fue ella quién se acercó y tomo mis labios en un cálido beso, ya no era la chica insegura a la que una vez engañe para poder besar, ahora era yo la que perdía el aliento al encontrarme entre sus brazos, al concluir el beso retrocedió y me sonrió para luego darse media vuelta y emprender su camino, esperaré por ella.

* * *

Aqui paso a dejarles la actualización, ojala y la disfruten, me tuve que tomar un poco más de tiempo por lo largo del capítulo jajaja un saludo a todos, como siempre pasen la semana de la mejor manera posible ;) nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. CHAU!

Ooooo y me preguntaron que si habría lemon (Por eso de que en mi fic anterior al parecer abundaba el lemon...) No lo se... tal vez... jajaja si leyeron mi fic anterior sabrán lo que se puede esperar de esta pareja B)


	10. Bitácora Asami Sato 2

**Bitácora. Asami Sato. 2**

 **Jueves 5 de abril.**

Han pasado aproximadamente 4 meses desde que Korra se fue, a veces no puedo evitar comenzar a pensar sobre ella ¿Dónde estará en estos momentos? ¿Se encontrará bien? ¿Dónde pasará las noches? Se que ella es el Avatar, la persona más poderosa de este mundo, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, Amon se encontró cerca de asesinarla ¿Qué impediría que otros fueran capaces de hacer lo mismo? De nada me sirve darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto pues no se donde está, no tengo idea de cómo encontrarla y no hay manera de que pueda ayudarla.

Me he mantenido bastante ocupada, mi padre planea nombrarme la líder oficial del asentamiento el 31 de agosto, no es como si eso cambiara algo, solo que los pobladores me reconocerían como su líder oficial así como los forasteros que llegaran al asentamiento, mi nombre sería el que se pronuncie cuando se refieran a este lugar, es solo el título, pero las ordenes las he impartido durante más de seis meses, no está nada mal, mi padre supo como prepararme para esto, tengo grandes proyectos en mente.

Mi padre y Varrick se han aliado y juntos desarrollan varios proyectos, liberé a Zhu Li del trabajo en mi casa y le pedí que se uniera a mi padre y a Varrick en el diseño de nuevos artefactos que nos puedan servir, es una chica muy lista y me sorprendió la química que hay entre ella y Varrick, es como si fuera capaz de leer la mente de aquel enloquecido personaje, juntos son una bomba, los he visto trabajando en el taller durante noches enteras, hay muchos motores y máquinas que hemos logrado devolver a la vida, el problema radica en que no podemos volver a utilizar los combustibles fósiles, debemos preservar la naturaleza.

Conozco, a través de libros, distintas maneras de generar energía limpia, he leído al respecto y se que es posible, pero necesito libros o manuales más específicos que nos muestren la manera de construir los motores y generadores que funcionen con esos mecanismos, lamentablemente mucha de la literatura antigua fue quemada durante las guerras, el conocimiento se perdió, libros y bases de datos completos fueron eliminados, o incluso si aún existieran servidores que guardaran esa valiosa información, no hay manera de accesar a ellos, el Internet, que era la red que se usaba mundialmente para compartir información, fue destruido hace milenios, la mayoría de los satélites encargados de trasmitir y transportar las señales e información de Internet fueron derribados, la información podría encontrarse atrapada dentro de un disco duro viejo y abandonado enterrado bajo metros y metros de escombro.

Así que comencé a investigar alternativas, encontré algo prometedor, una biblioteca tan vasta que se cree contiene al menos un ejemplar de cada libro, revista o artículo que se haya impreso en el mundo, de nuevo encuentro un lado positivo y uno negativo, el lado bueno, esa biblioteca podría tener lo que busco, el lado malo, se encuentra en el mundo de los espíritus. Korra me explico todo el conflicto que se generó entre las personas y los espíritus debido a la destrucción de la naturaleza, también me dijo que son los espíritus los que desaparecen a las personas en la jungla, las llevan a su mundo y las arrojan a una neblina que los atrapa por el resto de la eternidad donde suelen enloquecer y vagar como almas en pena, un final no muy agradable para nadie, así que si, la biblioteca existe, pero está fuera de mi alcance.

En estos cuatro meses hemos logrado incluir a cincuenta de los hombres de Amon, seleccionamos a los que parecían más dispuestos a cooperar, como ya es de saberse, al inicio fueron asignados a un guardia y poco a poco se les fue otorgando libertad, fue extraño ver lo rápido que se adaptaron a la vida aquí, no causan problema alguno, consultan a nuestros granjeros con más experiencia para aplicar sus técnicas en los terrenos que les asignamos, algunos de ellos se volvieron ayudantes de los pobladores, otros eligieron dedicarse a la limpieza del agua, por el momento no tienen permitidas las actividades de reforestación y de limpieza en los escombros pues consideramos que es demasiado pronto para dejarlos salir de los muros, no podemos arriesgarnos a que escapen ya que una misión de búsqueda, aunque es posible, sería una pérdida de tiempo y recursos.

Esta última semana asignamos veinte más a sus respectivos guardias, esperamos que pronto podamos incluir a todos, mientras tanto los prisioneros son asignados a distintas labores que también son de ayuda para el asentamiento, como lo son la elaboración de cobijas, separación del grano, confección de ropa, entre otras cosas, debemos mantener sus mentes ocupadas, se que el encierro en si es horrible, pero el encierro sin nada que hacer bastaría para enloquecer a cualquiera, así que intentamos incluirlos en actividades productivas.

 **Viernes 31 de agosto.**

No me alcanzan las palabras para describir lo mucho que he disfrutado el día de hoy, el día al fin llego y fui nombrada la líder oficial del asentamiento, mi padre inició el día a lo grande, nunca me habría imaginado que tenía planeado todo un día de fiesta, yo esperaba algo sencillo, hacer una reunión para el cambio de poder frente a los pobladores, dar un discurso, escuchar aplausos y dar por terminada la ceremonia. Pues no, las cosas fueron un tanto diferentes.

Zhu Li apareció en mi habitación temprano por la mañana, traía con ella un traje formal, el saco era color negro con adornos en rojo vino, liso a excepción del bordado que había a la altura de mi pecho del lado derecho, se trataba del símbolo de mi familia, el engrane dentro de un pentágono, lucía bastante bien, una falda lisa ajustada color rojo obscuro que cubría mis piernas por encima de la rodilla, la blusa de color rojo vino combinando con las orillas y cuello del saco, y con todo esto un par de botines negros de plataforma baja.

Me pregunto en que momento se dio a la tarea de mandar hombres a buscar el atuendo (Aún que onsiderando que últimamente he sido yo quién está a cargo del asentamiento él ha de tener tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que sea.) Comienzo a sospechar que encontró un almacén de ropa del que no me he enterado, de pronto aparece con ropa a la medida para distintas personas, suele ser lo que regala en cumpleaños y fechas especiales, supongo que como el fundador de este asentamiento siempre tendrá algunos trucos guardados bajo la manga, tal vez luego logre convencerlo de compartirme sus secretos.

Decidí bañarme y bajar a desayunar, no me deshice de mi pijama pues no quería arriesgarme a manchar el traje antes de la ceremonia, otra sorpresa esperaba por mí en la cocina, huevos fritos y tocino, al parecer alguien había sacrificado un puerco el día de hoy, al lado del plato principal había un tazón con fruta picada y de beber un poco de leche fresca, me sentía como si fuera mi cumpleaños, e incluso entonces no suelo demandar este tipo de tratos, mientras yo me deleitaba con el sabor del tocino Wu caminaba de un lado a otro hablando de lo emocionado que estaba por mi ascenso, comenzó a aconsejarme sobre la manera en que debía arreglar mi cabello o sugiriéndome el uso de joyas como collares o pulseras, tal vez unos aretes, de eso paso a presumir su nuevo traje, se le veía muy elegante, incluso estrenaba zapatos, de nuevo, esto es obra de mi padre.

Al terminar el desayuno salí a caminar un poco, el discurso lo había ensayado durante la semana pasada así que no había necesidad de repasarlo, me lo sabía de memoria, sin mencionar que no se trataba más que de cosas que siempre tengo en mente, las mejoras que contemplamos para el asentamiento y el bienestar de nuestros pobladores. Caminé hasta llegar al acantilado donde Korra y yo solíamos sentarnos a platicar, del bolsillo de mi pantalonera saque la pequeña figura que me había regalado, estoy segura de que utilizó obsidiana para hacerla, los detalles que hay en la figura son impresionantes, las facciones del rostro se encuentran finamente moldeadas y la figura no excede las dimensiones de un prisma rectangular de 5 por 2.5 por 10 cm. Son asombrosas todas las posibilidades que tiene un maestro elemental con sus poderes. Me alegra que haya podido ser tan precisa al replicar su figura en la obsidiana, de esta manera puedo verla cuando quiera, aún me pregunto sobre su paradero o su estado actual, ojala se encuentre bien, es lo que procuro pensar para no preocuparme demás.

Luego de mi pequeño receso volví a casa para vestirme apropiadamente, no he visto a mi padre en todo el día, Lin me dijo que se encuentra coordinando los últimos ajustes para la ceremonia, él siempre dice que suelo concentrarme demasiado en los detalles y yo no me canso de repetirle que eso es algo que herede de él.

Una vez lista me encaminé hacia el centro del asentamiento donde siempre solemos establecer todas las reuniones pues ahí tenemos un templete de roca que fue levantado por Aang, es un lugar apropiado cuando hacemos comunicaciones importantes para todos los pobladores.

En el lugar ya se encontraban todos reunidos, Lin, Tarrlok y mi padre estaban sentados en sus sillas encima del templete, todos comenzaron a aplaudir cuando me acerque, me sentía feliz de verlos a todos reunidos, muchos de los pobladores me han visto crecer, resulta reconfortante saber que ahora cuento con su apoyo, somos como una gran familia, espero poder conservar ese sentimiento para todos los que ya habitan aquí y para todos aquellos que estén por venir. La ceremonia dio inició, como mera formalidad fui presentada por mi padre, él y Lin dieron un hermoso discurso sobre mí, los dos hablaron sobre las cualidades que poseo como líder y como persona, no puedo recordar otro día en el que haya recibido tantos halagos y aplausos, luego de escuchar a todo aquel que tuviera algo que decir sobre mí era mi turno de hablar, comencé por agradecer todas las bellas palabras que me habían dedicado, luego comencé a hablar sobre mi compromiso con el asentamiento e introduje todos los nuevos proyectos que tenemos en mente para los próximos meses.

Terminados todos los procedimientos formales pensé que era momento de volver a casa, bueno, ese no fue el caso, varios pobladores habían traído sus instrumentos musicales y ahora podía escuchar como iniciaban con la música, al mismo tiempo los guardias de Lin comenzaron a acomodar sillas y mesas con comida, pude ver cortes de carne en algunos platillos, también aparecieron un grupo de mujeres con varios pasteles, si mis ojos no me engañaban había comida suficiente para todos, todo el asentamiento había cooperado para este momento, me encontraba más que contenta, no se en que punto había comenzado a sonreír pero me era inevitable no hacerlo, sin dudarlo me uní a la celebración, acompañé a mi padre a comer para luego dedicarme a ver como la gente bailaba, desde los más pequeños hasta los adultos mayores, todos lucían contentos.

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando vi la mano de un joven acercarse a mi, al alzar la mirada me di cuenta de que se trataba de Mako, me pareció extraño que luego de tanto tiempo sin dirigirnos la palabra decidiera invitarme a bailar, tome su mano y me puse de pie, caminamos hasta llegar a donde todos bailaban, el ritmo de la música era tranquilo, él posó su mano izquierda sobre mi cintura y con la otra tomo mi mano derecha, yo coloqué mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro y así comenzamos a danzar, nuestras miradas se encontraron, no había necesidad de hablar, sabía lo que sus ojos querían decir, lo conocía bien, hemos crecido juntos, sin importar todas las diferencias que hemos tenido últimamente sigue siendo uno de mis mejores amigos.

\- Lo siento. – Lo escuché decir.

\- Yo también. – Respondí con una cálida sonrisa, me aliviaba poder escuchar su voz.

\- Quería decirte lo mucho que me alegra poder verte como la líder, se que serás la mejor líder que este asentamiento alguna vez pueda llegar a tener y quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo sin importar nada.

\- Gracias, tú también puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea que necesites.

Ambos sonreímos y yo me refugié entre sus brazos recargando mi rostro sobre su pecho. – Pensaba… ya que eres la líder oficial ¿Puedo tener más días libres? ¿O una casa grande? – Lo escuché bromear, reí por lo bajo. – De ninguna manera. – Respondí. – Ni yo que soy la líder gozo de semejantes privilegios, siempre ocupada con algo que hacer, así que no pienso otorgarle a nadie más tiempo libre del que yo misma tengo.

Ambos reímos y continuamos danzando, al terminarse la balada comenzó a tocar otra melodía con un ritmo más alegre y alocado, Bolin apareció detrás de mí y nos abrazó a ambos.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Al fin todos en paz! – Exclamo con entusiasmo. – ¡Ahora muevan esos pies que no se están haciendo más jóvenes! – Mako bufó pero no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa, yo reí y comencé a bailar siguiendo el ejemplo de Bolin, Mako se nos unió y los tres continuamos bailando y divirtiéndonos hasta que se llegó la madrugada.

Una vez en mi habitación me di un momento para repasar todas lo que viví el día de hoy, solo hay una cosa que faltaría para decir que fue un día perfecto, o más bien, solo hay una persona que faltaría para eso, Korra, estoy segura de que algún día nos volveremos a ver.

 **Jueves 18 de octubre.**

Todo va de maravilla en el asentamiento, de los hombres de Amon solo restan 30 dentro de la prisión de los cuales 15 comienzan a parecer dispuestos a integrarse, los hombres de Varrick nunca decidieron irse cuando al fin les otorgue el permiso, Varrick y Zhu Li andan de un lado a otro como una máquina bien aceitada, Varrick nunca para y de alguna manera Zhu Li tiene las energías necesarias para seguirle el ritmo, es un poco difícil lidiar con todas las ideas de Varrick, siempre debo revisar sus nuevos proyectos antes de aprobarlos pues a pesar de tener una mente brillante también está un poco loco, aunque creo que si no lo estuviera no sería lo mismo.

Logramos establecer diez invernaderos, los diez se encuentran en operación y en óptimas condiciones, mi padre ahora intenta averiguar la manera de generar la suficiente energía para comenzar a iluminar las casas de todos los pobladores, queremos evitar la quema de carbón como recurso de luz así como la quema de aceite, debe haber una manera de no vernos forzados a seguir los pasos de nuestros antepasados, combustibles fósiles, son completamente obsoletos.

Creo que ya antes había escrito en estas páginas el plan que tengo entre manos, bueno, antes era una teoría, ahora es un plan completamente desarrollado, me aventuraré al mundo de los espíritus, averigüe que el nombre del espíritu al que pertenece la biblioteca es Wa Shi Tong, me quedó en claro a lo largo de su literatura de que a este espíritu le desagradan los humanos, pero debo tomar el riesgo.

Ahora, se que tal vez suene como una locura, como un acto suicida, pero no voy del todo desprotegida, de alguna manera Jinora poseía un libro que hablaba detalladamente sobre los espíritus y su mundo, un día me encontraba leyendo sobre el tema y ella se acercó, cuando se dio cuenta de mi interés por los espíritus me habló del libro que ella tenía y lo llevo a mi casa durante la noche de ese mismo día. De este libro saque el nombre de Wa Shi Tong y otro dato importante, la neblina que atrapa a los humanos no es más que otro espíritu que al parecer te envuelve en tus peores miedos y obsesiones y así logra perderte dentro de tu propia mente, según leí, si tienes el control suficiente sobre ti mismo serás capaz de escapar de la neblina, así que salir de ahí no es algo imposible de lograr.

Desde entonces me he dedicado a meditar, recordé los días en que Korra se quedó a vivir aquí con nosotros, ella siempre meditaba durante las noches, alguna vez le pregunté cuál era el fin de la meditación o cómo era el procedimiento, a pesar de que me lo haya explicado nunca lo había intentado y no me sentía segura haciéndolo por mi cuenta ¿Cómo sabría si lo estaba haciendo bien? Así que comencé a preguntar alrededor, tal vez alguno de los pobladores sabría sobre meditación, después de todo hay gente de todos lados en este lugar, descendientes de distintas culturas, mi idea no era del todo descabellada, para mi fortuna mi búsqueda no fue larga, el primer día le pregunté a Tarrlok y de nuevo Jinora estuvo presente, no tardó en decirme que su padre tiene conocimiento en esos temas.

Visitaba la casa de Tenzin durante las noches, tal vez lo hice así durante cuatro meses antes de comenzar a practicar sola, le expliqué que buscaba un poco de claridad mental con el fin de desempeñarme mejor en mi papel de líder (Quién se habría imaginado que de hecho meditar me ayuda a enfriar mi cabeza y con esto me es más fácil tomar decisiones o generar nuevas ideas.) De cualquier manera, Tenzin se mostró entusiasta cuando le hable al respecto y las clases comenzaron de inmediato, mantener la mente en paz y controlar tus emociones es el fin de la meditación, aprender a relajarte y dejar ir todos los problemas, todas las ideas de lo que has vivido en el día, en ese lapso de tiempo solo eres tú y nada más, no estás feliz ni alegre, solo estas en paz. Al inicio me era difícil no distraerme, pensamientos llegaban a mi cabeza de forma involuntaria, pendientes que tenía en el asentamiento, ideas vagas como el paradero de Korra, o el entusiasmo que me provocaba poder entrar en aquella inmensa biblioteca, conforme pasaban los días comencé a silenciar todo ese alboroto, es extraño, pero conforme avanzas en la práctica comienzas a tomarle gusto a la meditación, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se volviera un hábito.

Se que seis meses de práctica no parece ser mucho cuando todo tu futuro depende de ello pero con eso deberá bastar, he elaborado una lista con todos los proyectos que tengo para el desarrollo del asentamiento, según el libro de Jinora y las anécdotas de Korra, los espíritus atesoran la naturaleza y es por eso que detestan a los humanos, por nuestra tendencia natural a dañar el planeta. Lo que yo planeo para el asentamiento es un desarrollo libre de ese pasado, nosotros empezaremos de forma diferente y quiero que los espíritus estén al tanto de eso, tal vez explicando que necesito los libros para ese fin me concedan el acceso a la biblioteca.

El día de hoy lo inicié como de costumbre, realice todas mis actividades hasta que se dio la hora de volver a casa, recordando la técnica de Korra concluí que lo mejor sería partir durante la noche, no quería que nadie se viera envuelto en esto, estaba segura de que si mi padre llegaba a enterarse me impediría continuar con el plan, si Mako llegaba a saberlo terminaría por querer acompañarme, así que decidí que la misión sería en solitario. Cené junto a mi padre y me retiré a mi habitación, al llegarse la media noche salí por la ventana y emprendí mi camino.

Llevaba conmigo una mochila vacía y una libreta en la cual había anotado todas mis propuestas, mientras caminaba pensaba en la nota que había dejado sobre mi cama, si por algún motivo no era capaz de volver la nota explicaría lo ocurrido, había desaparecido en la jungla por una buena causa, también pedía disculpas a mi padre pues seguro le parecería ilógico que luego de años de asegurarse de hacerme entender que la jungla es territorio prohibido, le parecerá estúpido de mi parte haber desaparecido en dicho lugar, pero ¿Qué más puedo decir? Vale la pena intentarlo.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse en cuanto mis botas comenzaron a pisar suelo pantanoso, la jungla se erguía frente a mí de forma imponente, tupida con árboles altísimos y envueltos en un sinfín de enredaderas. Hice una pequeña pausa para calmar mi mente antes de aventurarme a su interior, nunca antes he visto a un espíritu así que no tengo idea de que esperar, haciendo una última respiración profunda continúo caminando, a penas logré avanzar un par de metros a través de los árboles cuando comencé a sentir que me observaban, algo se movía entre la maleza, decidí seguir adelante, de pronto hubo gruñidos ¿Se supone que los espíritus hacen eso? Era difícil moverse en aquel terreno, con demasiadas plantas fungiendo de obstáculo en el camino debía ir abriendo paso.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a entrar a nuestro territorio!? – Escuché una voz intimidante.

\- Mi nombre es Asami Sato, soy la líder del asentamiento en las ruinas de ciudad república, vengo en busca de Wa Shi Tong. – Declaré con seguridad.

\- Oh… Wa Shi Tong ¿Sabes si quiera de lo que estás hablando? ¿Sabes si quiera quien es Wa Shi Tong? – Interrogó otra voz igual de grave y rasposa.

\- El espíritu de la sabiduría, necesito hablar con él. – Afirme manteniéndome en calma.

Los arbustos a mí alrededor se sacudieron y de pronto vi un par de sombras emerger de ellos, un jaguar y una pantera, ambos con dimensiones gigantescas, no eran animales comunes, sus ojos no poseían pupila, se mostraban completamente amarillos, los dos comenzaron a caminar en círculos a mi alrededor.

\- A Wa Shi Tong no le gustan los humanos. – Habló la pantera.

\- ¿Sabes lo que hacemos con los humanos que entran a nuestra jungla? – Añadió el jaguar.

\- Si, los condenan a vagar dentro de la neblina por el resto de la eternidad. – Respondí intentando mantener una postura firme, aunque debía admitir que me era imposible no sentirme nerviosa, aquellas eran unas criaturas impresionantes, con afilados colmillos y garras, con una figura fuerte, elegante y musculosa, sabía que los jaguares y panteras no solían ser tan grandes, aún así me deleitaba al ver su imagen pues dichas especies no existen en nuestro mundo, se extinguieron junto a la mayoría de los animales que habitaban el planeta.

\- Si conoces cual es el destino que te espera ¿Por qué entraste a la jungla? – Gruñó la pantera.

\- Necesito hablar con Wa Shi Tong, necesito información de su biblioteca. – Tras estas palabras la pantera comenzó a reír.

\- Niña, Wa Shi Tong no dejará que ningún humano entre a su biblioteca. – Respondió el jaguar.

\- ¿Me pueden llevar con él? Aceptare el castigo que dicte su juicio. – Me atreví a decir, los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

\- Bien, si es eso lo que quieres, te llevaremos con él. – El jaguar se acercó y se inclinó frente a mí. – Sube. – Me indicó, tuve que dar un pequeño salto para poder trepar a su lomo, una vez arriba me monté en él. – Sostente con fuerza, si caes no puedo asegurar que sobrevivas. – Gruñó el enorme gato para luego comenzar a correr, de un brinco trepo a las ramas altas de los árboles y de salto en salto avanzaba a través de la jungla, me vi obligada a aferrar mis manos a su pelaje, apretando las piernas a sus costados utilizaba todas mis fuerzas para mantenerme en una buena posición, sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos y fuertes, en un parpadeo habíamos llegado a lo que yo pienso era el centro de la jungla, pude divisar un enorme cráter y en el centro de este se encontraba la luz que desde casa podíamos ver ascendiendo hasta el cielo, siempre me pregunté que era esa luz hasta que Korra me explicó que era el portal al mundo de los espíritus.

Cruzamos el portal y el jaguar continuó su carrera a través de aquellas tierras, me era difícil poder observar nuestro entorno pues gran parte de mi concentración se orientaba a intentar no caer de la espalda del jaguar, pero lo que alcanzaba a ver era hermoso, tierras completamente verdes, árboles por doquier y coloridas criaturas caminando y volando de un lado a otro, pude distinguir distintos tipos de vegetación, cruzamos lo que parecía ser un bosque y comenzamos a adentrarnos en una jungla, aquí los árboles eran aún más grandes que los que había en nuestro mundo, al cabo de un momento comencé a divisar las ruinas de un enorme edificio escondido entre la jungla, cuando nos encontrábamos a un par de metros del edificio el jaguar se detuvo y me ordenó bajar, la pantera se había aventurado al interior de aquella estructura y yo debía esperar bajo la custodia del otro felino.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que frente a mi apareciera un ave gigante, con la apariencia de una tenebrosa lechuza negra sus enormes ojos me miraban con severidad, sabía que él era Wa Shi Tong, lo había visto en el libro de Jinora.

\- Escuché que Asami Sato, la líder del asentamiento de las ruinas de ciudad república, busca hablar conmigo. – Habló sin moverse de su lugar.

\- Si, esa soy yo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te dejaría utilizar mi biblioteca? – Preguntó sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

\- Nada, en realidad no creo merecer tu simpatía, vengo aquí a pedirte esto como un favor.

\- Esa es una manera interesante de presentarse frente a un espíritu que es conocido por ser poco amigable con los humanos.

\- No hay manera de que mi sola presencia pueda arreglar toda una historia de errores por parte de mis antepasados y eso lo entiendo bien, así que vengo aquí como representante de mi asentamiento, y como líder tengo el propósito de guiar a mi gente por un camino diferente, un camino que vuelva conscientes a las personas de que la naturaleza y este planeta son tan importantes para ellos como sus propias vidas, pero para lograr eso debo establecer un método de vida sustentable, energía limpia, medios de transporte, de comunicación, sistemas de cultivo, si no logro orientar a las personas ahora sobre los recursos que son favorables para la vida en este planeta todos se desarrollarán de manera equivocada y la historia se repetirá, quiero que esta vez el comienzo sea correcto y nos lleve a todos por un desarrollo favorable evitando la destrucción de nuestro planeta en el proceso y para eso necesito información de tu biblioteca.

El silencio se hizo presente, Wa Shi Tong comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro meditando mis palabras. – ¿Y de qué manera nos vemos implicados los espíritus en el desarrollo apropiado para los humanos y su planeta? – Volvió a detenerse para observarme.

\- Entiendo que ustedes querían y cuidaban la naturaleza de nuestro mundo así como lo hacen con el suyo, si logramos un desarrollo apropiado ustedes podrían volver a nuestro mundo.

\- ¿Crees que es posible devolver la tierra a como era antes?

\- No lo creo, estoy segura, el Avatar me ha mostrado que es posible, y eso es considerando que hasta el momento la mayor parte del trabajo ha sido realizado por solo una persona, si yo logro inculcar los valores adecuados en mis pobladores y ellos en sus hijos, lograremos revivir nuestro planeta, tal vez no en mi generación, ni en la siguiente, pero poco a poco avanzaremos.

\- Suenas convencida de tus palabras, me sorprendes. En efecto, la tierra puede volver a la vida, de eso no me cabe duda, lo único que impediría la recuperación de su mundo natural serían los humanos. – Sentenció con gravedad. – Si los humanos desaparecieran nosotros no tendríamos problemas en volver y sanar la tierra, pero con ustedes ahí no hay garantías, el Avatar trabaja arduamente por salvarlos de su tan fatal destino y aún así ustedes se esmeran por intentar eliminar a ese único salvador que les queda.

\- Lo se, en el mundo hay humanos que han perdido toda esperanza y se entregan a un modo de vida autodestructivo, no hay manera de que yo pueda responder por ellos, pero sí puedo hablar por mi gente, dos generaciones han vivido bajo la guía del Avatar y nos esforzamos por vivir de modo amigable con nuestro planeta, te puedo asegurar que ninguno de ellos crecerán para ser personas destructivas.

\- Debo admitir Asami Sato, que eres el primer humano en milenios que considero apto para una conversación decente.

\- Gracias, tú eres el tercer espíritu con el que he hablado hasta ahora. – Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- La vida en tu mundo afecta nuestro mundo, estamos conectados, aunque podemos sobrevivir perfectamente en nuestro mundo, la energía que tenemos es mayor cuando su mundo se encuentra bien, en su actual estado nosotros los espíritus nos sentimos afectados, así que hemos llegado al punto de estar dispuestos a ayudarlos y es por eso que le brindamos al Avatar las cosas que necesita y purificamos los deshechos que trae de su mundo. Un líder humano de un asentamiento dispuesto a trabajar como se debe es un acontecimiento ideal, te daré lo que me pides pero tengo ciertas condiciones.

\- ¡Si, claro, lo que tú quieras! – Respondí entusiasta.

\- Te dejaré entrar a mi biblioteca para que busques y tomes de ella lo que necesitas, pero, mis libros deberán ser devueltos cuanto antes.

\- Hecho.

\- También te asignaré a uno de mis ayudantes, él te vigilará y se asegurará de que cumplas con tu palabra.

\- Bien.

\- Y enviaré a un grupo de espíritus para que se instalen en el bosque que rodea tu asentamiento, ellos pueden ayudar a la recuperación de tus tierras, pero deberás asegurarte de que tu gente respete a los espíritus.

\- Me sentiría honrada de recibir esa tarea. – De verdad me era difícil creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, con semejante apoyo el asentamiento avanzaría a pasos agigantados, solo debía encargarme de que todos cumplieran con su parte, lo cual estaba segura que iba a ser suficiente trabajo como para mantenerme ocupada día y noche.

Un zorro apareció detrás de la lechuza y se acercó a mí. – Ese es uno de mis ayudantes, él te puede guiar en el interior de la biblioteca y será quién te acompañe de regreso en tu asentamiento.

\- Un gusto. – Lo saludé, el zorro no dijo nada lo cual me extraño.

\- No todos los espíritus son capaces de hablar con los humanos, él no lo es. – Aclaró Wa Shi Tong.

\- ¿Tiene un nombre?

\- Es un zorro. – Respondió la lechuza pareciendo confundida.

\- Por supuesto, pero debe tener un nombre.

\- Asistente. – Concluyó la enorme ave.

\- Bueno, ya encontraré una manera de llamarlo. – Respondí observando al espíritu con imagen de zorro.

\- Como gustes, iré a buscar a los espíritus que vivirán en el bosque, la biblioteca está abierta, toma lo que necesites y vuelve a casa. – Escuché las últimas palabras del espíritu a medida que comenzaba a volar. Con emoción comencé a avanzar hacia la biblioteca, el interior se encontraba sumergido en la obscuridad, mi acompañante desapareció por un momento y luego volvió con una antorcha en el hocico, bastante adecuado, pensé.

\- Gracias. – Le dije acariciando su cabeza con suavidad y tomando la antorcha, aquel lugar parecía un enorme laberinto, había una infinidad de estantes repletos con libros.

\- Necesito saber de construcción, de producción de energía, de medios de cultivo, medicina. – Pensé en voz alta recargando la barbilla sobre mis dedos índice y pulgar, el zorro comenzó a agitarse, supongo que con el fin de llamar mi atención pues cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia él emprendió su camino a través de los pasillos, lo seguí y me llevo a la sección que buscaba, ciencia y tecnología, contaba con al menos cinco estantes repletos de libros, me tomó un par de horas encontrar lo que buscaba pero lo logré, así continué mi recorrido por la enorme biblioteca, con ayuda del espíritu y algo de paciencia y perseverancia.

Terminé eligiendo diez ejemplares, los diez eran libros de texto grandes y pesados, con esos iniciaría el trabajo. Al salir de la biblioteca me encontré con Wa Si Tong, solo bastó con una mirada y él estaba al tanto de los libros que había tomado.

\- Buena elección Asami Sato. – Dijo ladeando su cabeza.

\- Gracias.

\- Otra cosa, antes de que te marches, deberás venir a contarme sobre tus avances, al menos una vez al mes.

\- Aquí estaré. – Sonreí. – Gracias por la oportunidad. – Dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia al inclinar mi cabeza.

\- De nada. Y otra cosa Sato, los humanos siguen sin ser admitidos en este lugar.

\- Claro. – Recordé, en verdad había sido la primera humana (A demás del Avatar) en… ¿Cuántos años? ¡Tal vez milenios! En entrar a estas tierras, no estaba segura si debía sentirme orgullosa o con suerte por haber logrado tal cosa, pero una cosa si tenía segura, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se me había brindado.

 **Martes 20 de noviembre.**

Bien, o mejor que bien, ¡Espléndido! Ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde que Wa Shi Tong me concedió el privilegio de consultar su biblioteca en búsqueda de información que ayude a mi asentamiento a desarrollarse de forma responsable y la información que hemos recabado es ¡Increíble! Todo lo que necesitábamos, todo estaba ahí, plasmado entre las páginas de aquellas gigantescas guías científicas, conocimiento que alguna vez se consideró perdido comenzaba a revivir ante nuestros ojos, los proyectos aún no iniciaban, primero debíamos asegurar la información.

El día que salí de mi visita a los espíritus me encontré con un grupo de soldados en la entrada de la jungla, no entendía que hacían ahí, al verme, muchos se mostraron confundidos, otros asombrados, claro, yo acababa de salir caminando de la jungla en la que todos, menos el Avatar, se pierden para siempre. Al parecer había causado una pequeña conmoción en el asentamiento, cuando salí vi que el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, lo cual me avisaba que debía ser medio día, asumí que por ello tal vez mi padre había entrado a mi habitación y se había encontrado la nota y debido a esto había mandado a estos hombres a buscarme, bien, algo así había pasado, solo que un poco más grave que eso, al encontrarme inmersa en la obscuridad de la biblioteca no me percate del paso del tiempo, duré un día y medio en aquel lugar, partí el jueves por la noche, desaparecí todo el viernes y salí de la jungla el sábado a medio día, si, estaba en serios problemas con el señor Hiroshi Sato.

Afortunadamente mi padre volvió del regaño algo breve, luego me abrazó con fuerza y al final comenzó a hacer un sinfín de preguntas, al fin y al cabo tiene la mente de un científico, hacer preguntas es lo suyo, no tardé en mostrarle los libros y comencé a explicarle el plan.

Como mencione antes, debíamos asegurar la información así que seleccioné a un grupo de personas para hacer las transcripciones de estos libros, claro, debía incluir a las personas mas fiables y a las que tuvieran más interés en el tema, así que arme parejas, uno para que leyera y el otro para que dictara, las parejas quedaron de la siguiente manera, Varrick y Lin (Necesitaba a Varrick lejos de sus alocados proyectos, tal vez con los libros podría orientar sus ideas en un curso más apropiado.) Mako y Bolin. (Los dos son grandes amigos míos y pondría mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo, así que los retiré de sus trabajos para que ayudaran con los libros.) Lin y Tenzin. (Lin siempre ha sido de mi completa confianza y Tenzin se ganó mi simpatía durante mi entrenamiento en la meditación.) Jinora y Kai (Jinora es una niña muy inteligente y cuidadosa, Kai es un niño con energía de sobra, a ambos los puse a transcribir un libro de medicina, estoy segura de que Jinora mantendrá a Kai en orden.) Wu y Tarrlok. (Se que Wu es un tanto torpe pero sabe escribir y confío en él, además no tiene nada mejor que hacer, Tarrlok se ofreció como voluntario para transcribir otro libro de medicina así que le asigné a Wu como pareja, estoy segura de que Tarrlok logrará poner a Wu a trabajar como es debido.) Y finalmente mi padre y yo, seis equipos para los primeros diez ejemplares.

Es gracioso recordar las palabras de Bolin "¡Será pan comido! De hecho, será como un prolongado descanso, pasar de trabajar en los cultivos día a día con palas y rastrillos, a encontrarme dentro de la comodidad de un edificio, lejos del sol, lejos de la tierra y el trabajo pesado, solo yo y un bolígrafo, o yo y un libro ¡Pan comido!" Ojala hubiera tenido una forma de capturar esas palabras, bastaron tres días para que su optimismo se convirtiera en una lluvia de quejas y lamentos. "¡Las yemas de mis dedos tendrán ampollas! ¡Y las ampollas de mis ampollas tendrán ampollas!" Pero no hubo víctimas de gravedad, todos sobrevivimos al primer mes de transcripción y nuestros dedos continuaban en su lugar.

A estas alturas tenemos ya varias ideas listas para empezar a aplicarse, aún tenemos un par de cosas por resolver, un ejemplo de esto son las estructuras que necesitaremos levantar y construir, planeamos instalar campos de molinos de viento que nos provean de energía, pero para ello necesitamos encontrar una manera de manipular y moldear el metal y la otra es una manera para transportar piezas grandes y pesadas. Mi padre y yo trabajamos en la solución de estos problemas mientras Varrick y Zhu Li trabajan en la elaboración de las turbinas de los molinos.

Otra cosa es que en verdad disfruto de la compañía de mi nuevo amigo, lo he llamado "Sai" Ya que es bastante silencioso, este zorro me sigue a donde quiera que valla, no siempre es posible verlo, a veces desaparece, lo he visto desvanecerse en el aire, pero se que sigue ahí, nunca se aleja más de diez metros de mí, resulta ser una excelente compañía por las noches mientras leo, poco a poco se fue familiarizando conmigo, ahora me permite acariciarlo cuando se echa a mi lado, su pelaje es suave y agradable al tacto, es triste pensar que antes nuestro planeta se encontraba repleto de criaturas similares y ahora no hay ninguna, o tal vez si los llegara a haber, son pocos e imposibles de encontrar.

En el asentamiento todos comenzaron a correr todo tipo de rumores sobre mi, hablan de mi hazaña al poder entrar y salir de la jungla, también hablan del espíritu que me acompaña y todos aseguran que ha sido obra mía que los pinos en las montañas hayan comenzado a crecer con una rapidez sobre natural, estoy consciente de que tuve algo que ver en eso, pero no es algo que yo haya hecho, nunca he visto a los espíritus que Wa Shi Tong envió al bosque, pero se que están ahí, los pinos lucen más frondosos, más grandes y fuertes, los arbustos comenzaron a surgir a lo largo y ancho del bosque, algunos de nuestros pobladores incluso afirmaron ver arbustos con bayas, les pedí que se abstuvieran de arrancar las bayas y que trajeran con ellos las que se encontraran en el suelo con el fin de sembrar nosotros nuestros propios arbustos, ahora que el bosque es custodiado por los espíritus no quisiera generar un problema con ellos y prefiero discutir nuestros límites con Wa Shi Tong antes de llegara tomar algo.

Hoy me encuentro preparándome para partir de regreso a la jungla, es medio día, llevo conmigo todos los libros que tome prestados, los devolveré y tomaré otros diez, no puedo desaprovechar, entre más información tengamos será mejor para nosotros.

Me alegró encontrar a la pantera en la entrada de la jungla, le pedí amablemente que si me podía llevar al portal y así logré acortar el tiempo que normalmente me tomaría cruzar aquel laberinto de árboles y enredaderas, del otro lado fui recibida por un grupo de pequeñas criaturillas, todas con colores brillantes y apariencia enternecedora, se mostraban curiosas y volaban a mi alrededor, algunos de ellos parecían conejos, de pronto uno de los pequeños espíritus comenzó a hablar conmigo, debo admitir que aquella plática me resultaba agradable pues mi camino hasta la biblioteca sería largo, recordaba lo mucho que había tenido que caminar cuando iba de regreso a casa, cuando le mencioné mi paradero al pequeño espíritu el se ofreció a ayudarme, uno de los conejos se detuvo frente a mi y de un momento a otro aumentó su tamaño.

\- Sube a su espalda. – Indicó el pequeño espíritu verde y yo seguí su guía, al subir a la esponjosa espalda del conejo este comenzó a volar ¡Estaba volando! Aquel mundo era maravilloso y con la vista que obtenía desde el cielo podía apreciar más de sus tierras, pronto llegamos a la biblioteca y Wa Shi Tong me esperaba en la entrada.

\- Bienvenida de vuelta Asami Sato. – Saludó con su elegante voz.

\- Gracias por recibirme Wa Shi Tong. – Sonreí.

\- ¿Te han servido los libros? – Preguntó a medida que ambos nos adentrábamos en la biblioteca.

\- Por supuesto que me han servido, he encontrado múltiples opciones para desarrollar del asentamiento sin tener que hacer uso de medios destructivos. – Respondí con entusiasmo. – Pero… - Hice una pausa, en cuanto cruce la puerta de la biblioteca Sai se acercó con una antorcha en el hocico, ese Zorro era sumamente inteligente y amable, tomé la antorcha con mi mano derecha y continué caminando.

\- ¿Pero? – Repitió la lechuza.

\- Pero nos encontramos con ciertas dificultades.

\- Explícate. – Insistió él.

\- Bueno. – Inicié al tiempo que sacaba los libros de la maleta que llevaba conmigo. - ¿Dónde pongo estos? – Cuestioné sosteniendo uno de los libros.

\- Déjalos sobre el suelo, mis asistentes se encargarán. – Escuché en respuesta, y en efecto, de entre las sombras apareció un lobo que de inmediato tomó uno de los libros en su hocico y desapareció entre los pasillos.

\- ¿Decías? – Habló el espíritu.

\- Cosas como la fabricación de las piezas y la transportación de las mismas, necesitaremos moldes para fabricar algunas piezas de hierro y necesitaremos camiones para mover las piezas más grandes y pesadas… aún así creo que es posible, un mundo con humanos responsables, viviendo en armonía con la naturaleza.

\- Es más que posible… nosotros podemos ayudarte con eso.

\- ¿Con el transporte?

\- Con todo. – Afirmó con seriedad.

\- ¿Los espíritus podrían mover las piezas por nosotros? – Pregunté confundida.

\- No, ustedes pueden hacerlo, sin la necesidad de las máquinas o remolques.

\- Pues… estoy dispuesta a escuchar cualquier sugerencia. – Admití, cualquier estrategia sería buena, con el fin de alcanzar nuestro objetivo intentaría lo que fuera.

\- Los espíritus los han estado observando, el ritmo de vida que llevan es adecuado, además, el bosque que los rodea es amplio, no hemos visto algo similar en un par de miles de años y eso que la porción de bosque que ustedes poseen no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que los grandes bosques solían ser, me han dicho que su poblado se esmera por limpiar la tierra y el agua, me han dicho que la mayoría de sus casas fueron hechas de barro con el fin de reducir el uso de madera, me han dicho que reciclan objetos que encuentran en las ruinas de la ciudad, y que todos cooperan para la recolección de alimentos evitando monopolizar los bienes. Es impresionante Asami Sato. Así que creo apropiado apoyar tu causa, confiaré en ti.

\- Gracias… - Murmuré sintiéndome un tanto apenada, frente a mí se encontraba un antiguo espíritu, tan viejo como la historia misma, Wa Shi Tong bien pudo haber presenciado como la raza humana emergía de las cavernas, y era él mismo quien ahora me elogiaba, eso sin tomar en cuenta que este espíritu tiene la fama de detestar a los humanos. – En realidad todo ese trabajo ha sido de mi padre yo no…

\- Tomaste el riesgo de perder tu vida al venir aquí con el propósito de obtener información para guiar a tu pueblo por buen camino ¿Y dices que no mereces algo de crédito por lo que pasa ahí afuera? – Me interrumpió acercando su rostro deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de mí.

\- Bueno es que…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo la líder del asentamiento? – Volvió a cortar mis palabras.

\- Como líder oficial, poco más de medio año, pero llevo tomando las decisiones del lugar desde hace aproximadamente un año y dos meses.

\- ¿No piensas que si todo lo que pasa en el asentamiento fuera trabajo exclusivo de tu padre se habría venido abajo cuando tú tomaste el poder?

\- Entiendo. – Murmuré desviando la mirada, a decir verdad no estoy segura del momento en que mis decisiones comenzaron a afectar el orden del asentamiento, llevo viviendo demasiado cerca de todos los temas de liderazgo desde que tengo uso de memoria, mi padre siempre me mantenía con él, observando y aprendiendo, a veces pedía mi opinión así que no tengo recuerdos del punto exacto en el que comencé a influir en el desarrollo del asentamiento, tal vez comencé a influir desde muy joven pero no tenía conciencia de ello. Me resulta bastante familiar, incluso natural la sensación que tengo al ocupar el puesto de líder, solo tome las riendas y todo fluyó sin problemas.

\- Debes ser una líder fuerte, segura y decidida, el estado actual del asentamiento es obra tuya, no de tu padre, él puso las bases, tú lo mantienes por el camino adecuado. Si decidimos ayudarte Sato, deberás tener una postura de hierro, nadie deberá ver a través de ti y deberás avanzar a paso firme, habrá muchas preguntas, habrá confusión y tú deberás contenerlo todo y mantener el orden. ¿Crees poder con eso?

\- Si. – Respondí de inmediato.

\- ¿Segura? – Insistió.

\- Segura. – Afirmé manteniendo mi mirada sobre la suya, claro, si desde chica he seguido los pasos de mi padre, no hay manera de que me acobarde ahora, él nunca me enseñó a temer, siempre avanzaba sin importar nada, siempre audaz y valeroso no hubo nunca una situación que le impidiera continuar con sus planes, ahora es mi turno, volveré del asentamiento el lugar más asombroso del planeta, lo volveré tan grande e impresionante que todos querrán unirse y así enseñaremos a las personas del mundo a vivir en paz y sin conflictos, todos con buena calidad de vida, con alimentos suficientes, agua y un buen techo, aire limpio para respirar y libertad para establecer sus familias con la certeza de tener un futuro lejos de la violencia y el caos.

\- Entonces, ven conmigo Asami Sato, sube a mi espalda. – Me indicó y así lo hice.

 **Viernes 23 de noviembre.**

Nunca llegué a pensar que toda la situación de los libros fuera a pasar a segundo plano en tan poco tiempo, Wa Shi Tong me ofreció la solución a todos nuestros obstáculos y naturalmente la acepté, pero para poder poner todo en marcha (El conocimiento de los libros y nuestra capacidad para aplicarlo.) Debemos aplazar las cosas un poco, Zhu Li y Varrick continúan trabajando con los diseños de las turbinas y nuevas máquinas que tenemos planeado usar, Jinora y Kai siguen con la transcripción de libros de medicina, mientras tanto yo me encargo de los pendientes del asentamiento durante la mañana y parte de la tarde y vuelvo al mundo de los espíritus donde permanezco de cuatro de la tarde a diez de la noche, todos los días, esta será mi nueva rutina durante algunos meses.

No puedo explicar con detalle lo que ocurrió aquel día conmigo, o lo que ocurrió con mis amigos al día siguiente, debo mantener esto lo más secreto posible y ya que la bitácora es una evidencia escrita de estos acontecimientos no hay manera de que los pueda incluir en ella, deberé llevarme el secreto a la tumba, eso si los espíritus no cambian las reglas dentro de unos años, lo cual espero que suceda, con su ayuda estoy segura de que podremos revivir la tierra en un par de cientos de años, he visto lo que son capaces de hacer, si trabajamos con ellos podemos ayudar al Avatar, pero antes de aventurarnos a hacer cualquier cosa debemos educar a los humanos si es que queremos evitar que la historia se repita, y creo que eso es posible.

Wa Shi Tong me pidió que llevara ante él a las personas de mi completa y absoluta confianza, no me tomó mucho tiempo elaborar una lista de estas personas en mi cabeza, Lin, Mi padre, Mako, Bolin y Tarrlok, personas que he conocido toda mi vida y de las cuales nunca he llegado a dudar (Mis diferencias con Mako provienen de otro tipo de enfoque.)

Al volver a casa los reuní y les expliqué lo que ocurría, fue satisfactorio ver la reacción que obtuve, todos aceptaron mi propuesta y accedieron a ir a la jungla al día siguiente. Cuando nos encontramos con Wa Shi Tong fuimos recibidos por el mismo grupo de espíritus que yo había visto el día anterior cuando viaje sobre la espalda de la lechuza, todo estaba listo para dar inicio a nuestra nueva aventura.

Desde entonces hemos dividido el grupo en dos, por las mañanas son Bolin, Tarrlok y Lin quienes visitan el mundo de los espíritus, por la tarde somos Mako, mi padre y yo, nuestros días se han vuelto extenuantes, pero todos mantenemos los ojos en la meta, aprender lo suficiente para mejorar nuestro hogar.

 **Miércoles 17 de junio.**

Ocupada es decir poco, me he encontrado completamente absorbida por mis deberes, aún así no puedo decir que me encuentro cansada, muy por el contrario, me siento llena de energías y dispuesta a desarrollar todos los proyectos que se van poniendo en la mesa.

No he tenido tiempo de escribir actualizaciones en estas páginas, rara vez lo hago y por lo general suelo hacerlo solo cuando hay algo importante que registrar, bueno, ha habido un millón de cosas importantes que no he grabado en papel, al menos no aquí, pero si que hay registros de todos nuestros proyectos, registros detallados, con imágenes, planos, fórmulas y texto, mucho texto, el punto es, que el día de hoy encontré un poco de tiempo libre y decidí escribir las cosas que recuerdo como más relevantes en estos últimos dos años que transcurrieron luego de mi alianza con Wa Shi Tong.

Primero que nada, los rumores corren rápido, siempre pensé que al convertirme en líder la gente comenzaría a hablar de mí y mis decisiones, la líder del asentamiento en las ruinas de ciudad república, nada fuera de lo normal, nunca llegue a imaginarme la magnitud que alcanzarían esas voces, ahora estoy consciente de que soy conocida a lo largo y ancho de los territorios del antiguo reino tierra, y nuestro asentamiento ya no es considerado un simple "asentamiento" donde un grupo de personas decidió establecerse con el propósito de sobrevivir, ahora somos un pueblo, el único que existe en el planeta.

Hemos recibido a un par de miles de forasteros, todos fueron llegando de a poco, todo inició por los hombres de Amon que lograron escapar el día del enfrentamiento, corrieron los rumores de que en nuestro asentamiento había armas de fuego y la gente comenzó a buscarnos con el fin de ganarse nuestra simpatía, cuando llegaban a nuestras tierras quedaban impresionados por la producción de alimento y las fuentes de agua potable, a muchos les bastaba con eso para pedirnos la oportunidad de formar parte de nuestro hogar, luego estas mismas personas decidían salir del asentamiento en busca de sus amigos o familiares para traerlos a vivir aquí, la palabra se fue extendiendo de boca en boca y la gente continuó llegando, dentro del asentamiento se hablaba de mis heroicas hazañas en el mundo de los espíritus y todos los beneficios que esto nos había traído, la gente suele verme con admiración y respeto, no creo merecer tanto crédito, no hice nada más que salir en búsqueda de una oportunidad y fui lo suficientemente afortunada como para encontrarla.

Industrias futuro, un nombre que había perecido hace años atrás al fin volvió a la vida, todas las máquinas e inventos que hemos generado hasta ahora tienen con ellos el sello de nuestra familia, no solo logramos obtener energía limpia, también mejoramos nuestras viviendas, los campos de cultivo, el sistema de riego, los sistemas de defensa, la producción de alimentos y trajimos de vuelta con nosotros a más de ciento cincuenta especies animales, ellos habitan en el bosque, algunos de ellos se mantienen cerca del poblado pues disfrutan de los beneficios de tener un amigo humano.

El bosque ha crecido considerablemente, la presencia de ardillas y otros animales ayuda a la extensión de los territorios de los pinos, supongo que los espíritus también hicieron su parte pues los pequeños brotes no tardan mucho en desarrollarse, el aíre en el pueblo se respira diferente, se siente más fresco, más natural, el agua de los ríos es pura al igual que el agua que rodea nuestras costas, durante el verano los niños pueden meterse a nadar sin el temor de llegar a lastimar sus pies con el fondo del mar, o de lastimar su piel con deshechos tóxicos, controlamos la pesca para evitar la explotación de las criaturas marinas, después de todo cualquier tipo de carne en nuestra dieta no es más que un lujo, solemos reservar los platillos con carne para días especiales, así podemos disfrutar de la carne pero no abusar de su consumo.

Las casas que ahora tenemos están hechas de roca, todas cuentan con un espacio para jardín, planeamos instalar paneles solares en los techos de cada casa, pero aún nos encontramos en el medio del plan para obtener los materiales para eso, mientras tanto obtenemos la energía que utilizamos de los molinos de viento, levantamos poco más de 300 en estos dos años, la producción de los metales fundidos se volvió bastante sencillo con la fabricación de dos hornos de inducción, estos gigantes hornos funcionan con bobinas que se magnetizan con electricidad y de esta manera generan el calor suficiente para nuestra fundición, los molinos nos proporcionan la suficiente energía para iluminar las calles y casas por la noche, así como a alimentar las bobinas de los hornos, reciclamos todo el hierro que encontramos en las ruinas de la ciudad, mi padre tenía razón al pelear por estos territorios, las ruinas nos proveen de muchos materiales que podemos usar a nuestro favor.

Otro avance importante que merece ser mencionado son nuestras nuevas armas, Wa Shi Tong tanbien estaba en contra de las constantes disputas mortales entre humanos, le hablé sobre el incidente con Amon y las armas de fuego, entonces él se acercó con un libro interesante, todo el libro explica las técnicas de los bloqueadores de Chi, con estas técnicas de combate puedes neutralizar por completo a tu enemigo sin la necesidad de lastimarlo o herirlo de gravedad. No hace falta mencionar que comencé a estudiar este libro de inmediato y pronto incluí a Lin en mi plan de entrenamiento y ella se encargo de pasar ese conocimiento a sus soldados.

Por otra parte el tema de la energía eléctrica me había inspirado a crear algo mas, armas que pudieran neutralizar al enemigo a distancia, armas que no asesinaran pero que fueran efectivas, armas eléctricas, mi padre y yo comenzamos a trabajar en el desarrollo de estos artefactos. Nos tomó cerca de cinco meses el desarrollo y perfección de estas armas, unas tenían forma de macanas pero estas se encontraban electrificadas, otras eran pequeños paralizadores (Encontré el diseño de unos de estos pequeños aparatos entre las ruinas de la ciudad) Otras eran bombas que generaban campos eléctricos no letales, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar fuera de combate a todo aquel que fuera alcanzado por la descarga, y por último, mis favoritos, guantes eléctricos, estos solo los diseñé para mi uso personal, fue un proyecto que lleve a cabo dentro de mi habitación, habían resultado bastante bien pero me los quedaría como un lujo.

Gracias a estos avances, tanto en el entrenamiento de nuestros soldados como en las nuevas armas que les proporcionamos, tuve el gusto de ordenar que se retiraran las armas de fuego, la gran mayoría de estas fue guardada en una bóveda subterránea, conservamos algunos rifles en las torres de vigilancia como medida preventiva, pero de ahí en más las armas letales desaparecieron entre nuestras filas de soldados. Desde entonces nos hemos enfrentado a un par de incidentes, grupos rebeldes que pretenden invadir el asentamiento en busca de nuestros bienes, todos ellos fueron repelidos de inmediato y sin problemas, el entrenamiento y las armas eléctricas funcionan a la perfección.

En cuanto al secreto que nos ayudó a despegar para llegar a donde nos encontramos ahora, los espíritus nos ayudaron, así como le explique a todos los pobladores, los espíritus que migraron al bosque salen durante la noche para ayudarnos en nuestros trabajos más pesados, ellos nos ayudaron a acomodar los molinos y a ensamblar los hornos de fundición. No hay nada más allá que eso, solo resta cumplir con nuestra parte del trato y ser respetuosos con el mundo natural que nos rodea.

Poco a poco nos hemos ido independizando de la ayuda de los espíritus, ahora contamos con un par de grúas hidráulicas y un camión que nos ayudan a transportar los materiales pesados, los motores de estos vehículos funcionan con la combustión de etanol, el etanol lo obtenemos del azúcar de caña, no producimos demasiado combustible pero nos basta con lo que logramos ya que no requerimos tanto del uso de los camiones, contamos con los molinos para la generación de energía y los hornos para fundir metal, los pobladores se pueden encargar de la producción de materiales sin problema alguno, el esfuerzo ha valido la pena.

Por último solo me queda mencionar que todos los hombres de Amon que habíamos capturado ahora forman parte del asentamiento, no estoy segura de que parte de todas las revolucionarias ideas que comenzamos a incluir terminó de convencerlos, pero ahora dudo que alguno de ellos quiera pertenecer a otro lugar o grupo, muchos de ellos pasan el día entero detrás de Lin en busca de la autorización para unirse a su ejército, claro está que esto hombres no tienen permitido enlistarse, nadie que parezca entusiasmado por entrar a nuestras líneas de defensa tiene autorizado el ingreso al ejército, no quiero darle un arma y entrenamiento a alguien que lo está pidiendo a gritos, no soy tan benevolente, suficiente he hecho con permitir su ingreso al asentamiento. No pretendo ser severa con ellos por aquella vez que llegaron como invasores, pero deberán hacer mucho más que aceptar vivir con nosotros para ganarse mi confianza.

Aún me pregunto ¿Dónde estará Korra? Han pasado más de tres años y aún no tengo noticias de ella, con los forasteros que se han unido a nosotros he logrado obtener información sobre los rumores que corren por estas tierras, el primer rumor habla de mi asentamiento como una fortaleza impenetrable y el lugar ideal para vivir. El segundo proviene de los hombres de Amon que lograron escapar el día de la batalla, se dice que el nuevo Avatar es una chica y esa es la mayor pista que tienen al respecto, me alegra que ninguno de esos cobardes se haya quedado a presenciar el resto de la batalla, si se hubieran quedado seguro ya contaríamos con un retrato hablado de Korra circulando por doquier. El tercer rumor que circula es respecto al líder rebelde más destacado en el antiguo reino tierra, Kuvira, dicen que es imparable, no opera como cualquier otro líder rebelde lo haría, ella recluta gente y los deja ir y venir a su gusto, no andan en grupo de asentamiento en asentamiento causando terror, se establecen como una red criminal, tiene un puñado de hombres en cada asentamiento y ella domina todo el lugar a base de órdenes que manda como mensajes que se pasan de voz en voz, es difícil dar con el paradero de Kuvira ya que sus colegas siempre cubren su rastro, nadie puede llegar a ella pero ella tiene ojos en cada asentamiento, espero que no sean tan astutos como para descubrir a Korra.

Mientras tanto yo debo seguir con mis deberes, el tiempo apremia, hay tantas cosas en curso que debo supervisar, a veces desearía poder estar en el lugar de Sai, siempre anda de un lado a otro en silencio, cuando las cosas se vuelven muy tediosas se desvanece o decide dormir, llevo dos años siendo acompañada por este pequeño amigo y me alegra tenerlo cerca, tal vez suene extraño pero creo que el vínculo que generé con él se ha vuelto muy estrecho, es como si tuviéramos una conexión invisible, me alerta cuando alguien se acerca, o cuando extraños rondan el asentamiento, ahora es difícil que me tomen desprevenida lo cual agrega más detalles a los rumores que corren de mí, Asami Sato, la líder del pueblo en las ruinas de ciudad república, la chica que tiene pacto con los espíritus, la chica que tiene ojos en la espalda, la chica con un gran cerebro, la chica invencible, la poderosa líder "no rebelde" Los rumores van y vienen, solo espero que toda esta atención no atraiga a las personas equivocadas, puedo decir con seguridad que no tendríamos ningún problema al repeler a cualquier invasor, pero prefiero evitar esas situaciones.

Es una novedad tener a un líder "no rebelde" que tenga una presencia fuerte, la mayoría de los líderes de asentamientos son personas valientes que dedican sus vidas a intentar mantener con vida a las personas que los siguen, yo he cruzado esa línea, mi liderazgo se enfoca ya no tanto en la supervivencia, si no más bien, al mejoramiento de la calidad de vida de mis seguidores, espero poder marcar las bases para las siguientes generaciones y que estas se desarrollen igual de bien que lo hacemos nosotros hoy en día. 

* * *

Aquí les paso a dejar la actualización de esta semana. (Es media noche y debo madrugar pero bueno! en la tarde me di el tiempo para disfrutar de pizza y una película de los estudios Ghibli (El recuerdo de Marnie) xD así que me entretuve con el fic ya más noche, ni hablar, la inspiración llega cuando llega B) jeje ).  
Como siempre espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, ya la siguiente semana sabremos donde anda Korra ;)  
Un saludo a todos, gracias por pasarse a dejar review y gracias a todos por seguir la historia. Que pasen una buena semana. Chauuu!

Oh si. Si ven errores en la historia, de ortografía y demás tengan la confianza de decirme xD! Ya me dijeron de los nombres de Aang y Tarrlok (Que por cierto, pobre sujeto, le he cambiado la ortografía a su nombre tres veces ^^U pero ya, lo pondré como dios manda) Y... nada, una disculpa por las faltas, procuro revisar los capítulos antes de subirlos, pero a veces (Como hoy) Los subo a media noche y no tengo ni idea de lo que hago jojojo B) Buenas noches! 


	11. Coliseo Nocturno

¿A alguien le gusta Linkin Park? Este fragmento de la historia fue inspirada por una de sus canciones. **When They Come For Me**. Si les gusta este tipo de música los invito a escucharla mientras leen. B)

* * *

Tambos de metal eran golpeados con puños y palos, todos al unísono y de forma rítmica generando un estruendo ensordecedor alrededor de la arena, la gente, sudorosa y cubierta de mugre rugía con entusiasmo, de pie sobre las corroídas y mal trechas gradas agitaban los brazos lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones animando a los dos guerreros en el centro de la arena, antorchas y tambos prendidos en llamas proveían la única luz que reflejaba sus rayos rojizos hacia los que ahí se encontraban, el calor los envolvía llenando el lugar de un aroma desagradable, pero a nadie le importaba, aquellas eran las peleas más prestigiadas de todo el continente.

Con frecuencia las peleas se extendían más allá del cuadrilátero, todos comenzaban una revuelta de la que muchos no tenían la suerte de salir con vida, todo tipo de gente se reúne aquí con el propósito de apostar. Ahora que el dinero es obsoleto las apuestas se dirigen en base a bienes, desde casas hasta esclavos, incluso mujeres y niños que los bandidos secuestraban con el fin de apostarlos en este tipo de eventos, armas, comida, ropa, no había nada que se rechazara, todo era material para apuestas.

En una de las orillas se encontraba un trono montado en un montículo de chatarra, sobre este yacía un hombre de complexión robusta, sonreía de oreja a oreja dejando al descubierto su dentadura de la cual un par de piezas eran de plata, el bigote lo tenía completamente afeitado pero portaba una barba un tanto crecida y despeinada al igual que su cabello, de cejas tupidas, una de ellas partida por la mitad al ser atravesada por una notable cicatriz que bajaba desde el hueso de la ceja hasta su mejilla del lado izquierdo, del mismo modo el ojo izquierdo se mostraba nebuloso, opacado por completo era obvio que ya no ejercía su función, con sus musculosos brazos al descubierto se podían contar numerosas cicatrices a lo largo de su piel, sudando profusamente reía con satisfacción sin retirar su mirada del centro de la arena.

\- ¡Esto va a dar inicio! – Rugió a todo pulmón, los tambores continuaban sonando y los espectadores gritaron con fuerza al escuchar su anuncio.

En la zona de combate había todo tipo de armas regadas, se podían distinguir manchas obscuras sobre el suelo, estas manchas salpicaban toda la zona de batalla, unas gotas más grandes que otras, algunas con el tamaño suficiente para clasificarse como "pequeños charcos" todas secas pero visibles, el área de batalla se encontraba rodeada por una reja metálica.

\- Intentaré ser rápido dulzura. – Sonrió un hombre de dos metros, su piel brillaba por el sudor que la cubría haciendo lucir más los tonificados músculos de su cuerpo, de tez obscura y la cabeza completamente rapada, llevaba la barba corta, sin retirar la mirada de su oponente terminaba de ajustar la venda sobre su puño derecho.

\- Si, será rápido, eso tenlo por seguro. – Respondió la chica frente a él, tez morena, ojos azules, cabello marrón corto por encima de los hombros, luciendo un tatuaje alrededor de su brazo derecho por debajo del hombro con la apariencia de un brazalete, vistiendo un top color azul rey que dejaba al descubierto su marcado abdomen y su poderosa espalda, otro tatuaje se apreciaba en la parte baja de su espalda, una pequeño círculo que mostraba el símbolo de la tribu agua, para la parte inferior vestía un pantalón de combate negro y en sus pies un par de botas café. El sudor bajaba lentamente desde su cuello hasta su torso, asegurando las vendas sobre sus puños no apartaba la vista del gigante frente a ella, la diferencia de tamaños era significativa.

\- ¡Empiecen! – Ordenó el hombre en el trono, entre las gradas todos comenzaron a aclamar a coro "Guerrera del Sur" En efecto, la chica era la favorita del público.

\- ¡Oh, yo les cerraré la boca! – Gruñó el hombre moreno dirigiendo un poderoso puñetazo en dirección a la chica, el golpe fue esquivado sin problemas al igual que el rodillazo que lo siguió, sin embargo el peleador se lamentó al recibir un cabezazo en la parte inferior de su barbilla que causó que su lengua quedara atrapada entre sus dientes, antes de que pudiera recuperarse sintió su garganta cerrarse al recibir un fuerte golpe sobre esta, siguiendo sus reflejos fue capaz de detener una patada que apuntaba su rostro, tosiendo constantemente podía ver la sangre combinada con saliva, se había cortado la lengua en aquella mordida.

\- ¡Creí que nos cerrarías la boca enorme saco de arena! – Se burló el hombre del trono.

Gimió con tono grave al recibir un par de puñetazos en el rostro cuando al fin logró atrapar uno de los puños de la chica. - ¿Crees que esto es divertido? – Sonrió de modo amenazante mostrando sus dientes bañados en sangre, apretando el puño de la morena disfrutó notando el dolor en sus ojos. – Te aconsejaría que no juegues conmigo. – Respondió ella apretando los dientes.

\- Oh, no, eso sería estúpido. – Confirmó el peleador cerrando su mano sobre la muñeca de la chica para impactar un par de golpes sobre su abdomen y luego lanzarla hacia un montículo de vidrio molido que había en el suelo, ella aterrizó sobre su costado izquierdo, un pequeño lamento escapo de sus labios, a penas toco el suelo y ya se encontraba poniéndose de pie, al alzar la mirada observó al hombre arremetiendo con un látigo, atravesando su mano derecha detuvo el impacto y sostuvo el otro extremo del látigo, antes de que su oponente tirara de la línea que los unía ella se apresuró y pateo el vidrió molido hacia los ojos del peleador que de inmediato utilizó sus manos para cubrir su rostro, la gente en las gradas gritaba celebrando el enfrentamiento

\- ¡Korra! – Bufó el peleador levantando un palo grueso forrado con alambre de púas, para su defensa la chica tomo una barra de hierro y con esta comenzó a detener los golpes que el gigante lanzaba con el palo, en sus oídos resonaba el golpeteo de los tambos y las voces del público enardecido, podía sentir el sudor corriendo por su cuerpo y el ardor sobre su costado izquierdo, sabía que estaba sangrando pues notaba la humedad que comenzaba a formarse sobre la orilla de su pantalón, no había tiempo de evaluar la gravedad de las heridas, primero debía darle al público lo que pedía, una buena pelea.

Gritó al sentir como una patada aterrizaba sobre su costado izquierdo lastimando la piel abierta y no solo eso, aquel era un hombre fuerte, el golpe la había dejado sin aliento, de inmediato notó el palo dirigiéndose hacia su rostro así que lo detuvo con su antebrazo derecho, gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo, el peleador sonrió y jaló el palo retirando las púas del brazo de la morena causando que se escuchara otro lamento.

\- Se acabo tu buena suerte. – Se burló él a punto de dar otro golpe con el palo pero antes de que lograra impactar vio a la morena desaparecer frente a sus ojos, se había colado por debajo de sus piernas, un fuerte escalofrío le subió por la pierna al sentir el fuerte impacto de la barra de metal en la parte trasera de su rodilla, el golpe lo debilito lo suficiente para hacerlo doblar la pierna hasta hacer contacto con el suelo, no pudo ver lo que se acercaba, la barra de hierro impactó su rostro del lado izquierdo a la altura de su ojo logrando nublar su visión por completo, el dolor lo hizo precipitarse sobre el piso, se encontraba aturdido y adolorido, el golpe había sido severo, sin piedad alguna.

\- ¡Termínalo! – Gritaban todos.

\- ¡Que sea él quien cierre la boca! – Rió el hombre del trono.

\- ¡Boomi! – Gritó la morena para obtener contacto visual con el descontrolado líder de la arena. - ¡Tú cierra la boca! – Le ordenó sonriendo sin retirar su mirada de la de él, todos rieron al escucharla.

\- ¡Guerrera del Sur! – La aclamaban mientras su oponente se lamentaba sosteniendo las manos sobre el golpe que había recibido en el rostro.

\- ¡Boomi! – Repitió. – Ya sabes cual es mi premio. – Concluyó, el hombre del trono sonrió y alzó su dedo pulgar como indicación positiva luego usó su otra mano para señalar al adolorido hombre sobre el suelo y lentamente fue girando el pulgar para que apuntara hacia el piso. - ¡Acábalo! – Gritó y todo el público se unió a la demanda, sin dudarlo giró sobre sus pies para contemplar a su nueva víctima, acercándose a él lo observó intentando ponerse de pie, apoyando su peso sobre sus rodillas y manos jadeaba en un intento por mantener el equilibrio, le sorprendía que continuara consciente, había sido más duro de lo que ella había imaginado, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de él se preparó y lo castigó con una fuerte patada sobre el abdomen, pudo ver como el aire se le escapaba en el lamento que emitió al contacto.

\- ¡Guerrera del Sur! – Se escuchaba a todos aclamándola.

Obligando al sujeto a reposar sobre su espalda se montó sobre su pecho y comenzó a castigarlo con múltiples golpes sobre el rostro haciendo uso de su mano izquierda, poco a poco las vendas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo sobre la superficie de sus nudillos, en ningún momento golpeó el lado izquierdo del rostro del peleador, el golpe de la barra de metal había bastado para inflamarle todo el ojo, ahora sus labios y nariz sangraban y ya no lo escuchaba lamentarse, hizo una pausa y se puso de pie, la gente enloquecía y celebraba sus acciones, el hombre a sus pies ya no se movía, la pelea había terminado.

Tomando impulso trepo la reja y poniéndose de pie sobre la orilla alzó su brazo derecho en señal de victoria, todos celebraban, varios espectadores abrieron la jaula y entraron para comenzar a arrastrar fuera el cuerpo del perdedor, manteniendo su postura intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Su tonificada figura se mostraba inquebrantable, sangre manchando todo su costado izquierdo y la parte interna de su brazo, cortes sobre su antebrazo derecho, sangre en las vendas que utilizó para reventarle el rostro a su oponente y una mirada firme e imponente, ella era la campeona de las peleas en todo el continente, ella era Korra, la Guerrera del Sur.

* * *

Habrán notado que es un capítulo corto, pero no se apuren, planeo subir otro capítulo a mitad de semana. ¿En que diablos anda metida Korra? e.e jojo.

Un saludo a **Liz** que la veo comentando por aca pero no tiene cuenta donde le pueda responder D:! Así que te mando un saludo por aquí, de forma pública y abierta jajaja no hay pena xD Y bueeeno, respecto a la familia Korrasami... vayamos con calma, ahorita están una lejos de la otra :0 Ya veremos que pasa luego ;)

Como siempre, gracias a todos por seguir la historia, nos leemos por ahí del miércoles (Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan xD) CHAU!


	12. Ba Sing Se

\- ¡Agh! – Gruñó haciendo una pausa sosteniendo uno de los extremos de la venda que comenzaba a quitar de su mano izquierda.

\- Lo siento ¿Ok? No te muevas, ya casi está.

\- Maldición ese idiota… - Murmuró apretando los dientes a medida que la aguja atravesaba su piel.

\- Era grande… - Se escuchó la voz de la jovencita que se concentraba en atar un nudo con el hilo que comenzaba a unir la piel de la morena.

\- No solo era grande, también tenía la fuerza de una animal. – Renegó observando las marcas de los golpes que había recibido sobre el abdomen.

\- Pero se le veía nervioso y desesperado. – Rió la chica causando que una pequeña sonrisa presumida apareciera en el rostro de la ojiazul.

\- Ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. – Dijo con evidente orgullo.

\- Listo. – Declaró ella palpando un par de veces el costado de la peleadora causando que de nuevo gruñera de dolor.

\- ¡Opal! – Bufó apretando los dientes, la menor rió entretenida.

\- Ya deberías estar acostumbrada. – Respondió rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres ser tú la que participe en los combates? – Sugirió alzando una ceja.

\- No, yo no soy la que quiere la atención de Kuvira. – Rió de nuevo tirando las gasas ensangrentadas que había utilizado para limpiar las heridas.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! Mi guerrera favorita. – Irrumpió el hombre de la cicatriz en el ojo.

\- ¿De donde demonios salió ese gigante? – Cuestionó Korra con cierta irritación en su tono de voz.

\- ¡Ja! No tengo idea. – Inició él. – Algunos dicen que de las tierras del antiguo reino fuego… ya sabes, de ese lugar pueden surgir todo tipo de monstruos. – Meditó por un momento. - ¡Aunque eso tal vez nunca lo podremos confirmar! – Rió. – Limpiaste el suelo con la cara de ese sujeto, difícilmente lograron reanimarlo y cuando al fin lo hizo no tardó mucho en volverse a dormir, así que no creo que nos pueda decir a quién pedirle ayuda para que vengan por él… sinceramente no pienso cuidarlo en mi coliseo, si es necesario lo dejaré en la calle.

\- Bumi. – Pronunciaron las dos con molestia.

\- Bien, bien, lo cuidaré hasta que se pueda poner de pie. – Suspiró. – Pero dime Korra ¿Qué derecho tienes tú de pedirme que cuide de él si fuiste tú la que le golpeo la cabeza como a una piñata? – Sonrió entretenido esperando aquella respuesta, los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par y sus cejas se alzaron al tiempo que señalaba su costado izquierdo que ahora mostraba cuatro cortes suturados y otros tantos más pequeños alrededor.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Te dije que quitaras los malditos vidrios Bumi! Con el arsenal que les permites aventar dentro del cuadrilátero no creo que te reclamen por falta de cristal roto.

\- Solo quería ser original. – Argumentó haciendo un puchero.

\- Eres, literalmente, el hombre más original que existe en esta tierra, tu estadio enloquece a todos, no necesitas esos estúpidos vidrios.

\- Pero debes de admitir que fue interesante. – Volvió a sonreír tomando asiento en un balde que se encontraba frente a la ojiazul mientras la otra chica ahora se dedicaba a tratar su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Interesante? Extraje más de diez cristales del interior de esas heridas, la patada que recibí fraccionó algunos de esos cristales y si no fuera por el agua control esto habría sido un completo infierno. – Volvió a apretar la mandíbula sin retirar la mirada de la figura del hombre frente a ella.

\- Bueno, eso me podría dejar sin peleadores. – Comenzó a considerar la situación. – Entre esos vidrios y tu mal temperamento no tendré más oponentes. – Concluyó entre risas. – Ese hombre de allá tal vez haya perdido uno o dos dientes, de verdad que te hizo enfadar.

\- Necesitaba enviar el mensaje correcto y lo sabes. – Suspiró agachando la mirada.

\- Nadie se mete con la campeona. – Añadió Opal terminando de vendar el brazo de la morena.

\- Si quiero que Kuvira se interese por mí necesito dejar en claro que esto no es un juego.

\- Chica, Kuvira tiene interés en ti, conté a más de veinte de sus hombres en la pelea, no hay manera de que no le hayan hablado de ti, llevas cerca de un año siendo la sensación de mi coliseo, estoy seguro de que a estas alturas ella ya debe de conocer cada detalle de tus horarios en tu rutina diaria.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no aparece? Estoy cansada de asistir a estos eventos…

\- Escucha Avatar. – Interrumpió Bumi recibiendo de inmediato una mirada amenazadora por parte de la morena. – Lo siento, escucha Korra, estoy seguro de que Kuvira está al tanto de lo que haces, y de ninguna manera sospecharía nada, yo no lo haría y llevo años trabajando en esto. Escuché por ahí que Kuvira salió de viaje y es por eso que no la hemos visto por aquí, pero claro, con el apoyo de su gente nadie ha organizado una revuelta en contra de su poder, de cualquier manera, si ella vuelve estoy seguro que no tardaré en escuchar de ella, siempre anda en busca de un buen peleador, es su pasión, no lo puede evitar. Así que olvídate de Kuvira un momento, quitaré los vidrios del área de batalla… pero por lo que más quieras ¡No te vallas! – Suplico juntando sus manos.

\- Opal está de testigo, quitarás esos vidrios. – Sonrió la morena poniéndose de pie. - Mi premio por la victoria ¿Está listo?

\- Si, todos libres. Aún puedes reconsiderar tu premio. El día de hoy hay entre las apuestas una hermosa propiedad que estoy seguro le perteneció a alguno de los líderes rebeldes, seguro fue algo que apostó uno de los hombres de Kuvira.

\- No, solo quiero la libertad de los prisioneros, el resto se lo pueden debatir entre ustedes. – Concluyó mientras comenzaba a cambiar su ropa

\- ¡Bah! Yo no necesito una propiedad nueva, tengo mi coliseo.

\- Es un viejo estadio de algún tipo. – Corrigió Opal sentada sobre uno de los viejos y oxidados estantes de lo que antes hubiera sido la enfermería del edificio.

\- Es un coliseo ahora. – Objetó arrugando las cejas.

\- De cualquier manera yo tampoco necesito una propiedad nueva, para eso los tengo a ti y a Su. – Sonrió la morena terminando de cambiarse al ajustar las ataduras de sus botas.

\- Te has puesto bastante cómoda señorita, aún recuerdo la primera vez que te encontré, con cara de bebé asustado sin saber a donde correr. – Pronunció el hombre con tono burlón poniéndose de pie para comenzar a caminar al lado de las dos chicas.

\- ¿Sin saber a donde correr? ¡Tus hombres me trajeron a tu coliseo a la fuerza! Claro que adentro de una jaula y rodeada por un grupo de gente amenazadora no sabría a donde demonios correr. – Reclamó.

\- Deberías de agradecerme a mí y a mis hombres por eso. Ahora eres toda una celebridad. – Sonrió Bumi.

\- Sabes que ese no es mi objetivo.

\- Si, bueno, el punto es que pareces bastante cómoda en tu situación actual Y eso es algo que no puedes negar.

\- En eso le debo dar la razón a Bumi. – Habló la chica de ojos verdes.

Los tres caminaron hasta la salida del estadio donde Bumi se despidió mientras ellas continuaban su camino de regreso a casa. No tardaron mucho en llegar pues el palacio se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, una vez dentro Korra llevó su maleta al sótano donde tenía una habitación acondicionada para ella, unas cuantas cobijas sobre el suelo fungían como colchón, le habían brindado una almohada y un ropero para guardar sus cosas, también tenía un escritorio y se encontraba rodeada por los estantes donde la familia mantenía sus reservas de comida, la casa no era pequeña y en definitiva no se encontraban escasos de recursos pues moraba en la casa de la líder del asentamiento de Ba Sing Se, Suyin Beifong, aún así se había negado a aceptar una de las habitaciones que le podían brindar, necesitaba pasar desapercibida y necesitaba una ruta de escape de ser necesario, ya que el sótano contaba con un pequeño túnel que conectaba al patio de la propiedad se había vuelto el lugar perfecto para ella.

Liberando un profundo suspiro se dejó caer sentándose sobre las cobijas que eran su cama, una a una comenzó a sacar las prendas que había guardado dentro de la maleta, la ropa de la batalla, sudor y sangre manchaban el algodón de la tela, debía lavarlo. La rutina de las noches en el coliseo de Bumi siempre era igual, aparecer, ganar, volver a casa, lavar la ropa, cenar y dormir. Debía lavar la ropa cuanto antes pues las manchas se volvían imposibles de quitar cuando la sangre se secaba, eso lo había aprendido durante sus primeros enfrentamientos, ahora estaba acostumbrada a todo el proceso, incluyendo en eso las feroces y sangrientas batallas en el coliseo.

Parecían lejanos los días en que las peleas le robaban el sueño, los días en que se había negado a utilizar algún arma en contra de otra persona, los días en que se limitaba a noquear a sus oponentes de la manera más rápida y limpia posible. Ahora no dudaba ni un poco en obedecer las sugerencias de su público, claro, había logrado ganarse el apoyo de la gente dándoles lo que pedían pero limitándolos a su estilo, uno en el que el resultado no era fatal pero si definitivo, sus oponentes nunca salían caminando del cuadrilátero, había aprendido a dar un buen espectáculo sin la necesidad de matar y con esto había logrado que las reglas cambiaran, nadie dudaba de su capacidad para abolir a cualquiera de sus oponentes y habían visto que no le hacía falta asesinar al enemigo para asegurar su victoria, de pronto todos apoyaban su estilo de pelea y las cosas se habían facilitado.

Tomando las prendas entre sus manos comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera para llegar al patio, una vez ahí tomo una cubeta y la lleno de agua haciendo uso de la reserva que la familia guardaba en varios tambos, acercándose al tallador colocó la ropa encima y la empapó para comenzar a frotarla contra la superficie irregular.

Recordaba con claridad como había llegado a las peleas, era difícil olvidarlo, además había sido un proceso largo ya que la idea no le pareció atractiva desde un inicio, e incluso ahora no lo consideraría de no ser porque tenía un propósito para ello. Todo había empezado un par de años atrás, luego de partir del asentamiento de Ciudad República se dirigió a otros asentamientos cercanos, por lo general eran lugares pequeños, poblados de cien personas o menos con campamentos, y decía campamentos ya que no parecían tener un hogar fijo, sus casas eran provisionales, creadas de tela y plástico era notorio que estas personas iban y venían en busca de recursos, así que se propuso ayudar a estos grupos a medida que los encontraba, limpiando terrenos de escombros y basura, preparándolos para su cultivo, la gente solía asentarse cerca de las fuentes de agua, por lo general cerca de ríos ya que al ser agua en movimiento se mantenía más limpia que el agua de los lagos y estanques, así que se aseguraba de limpiar el líquido y al final de su misión se limitaba a dejar una nota que los llevaba al lugar que les había preparado para que ahí habitaran. Todo esto lo hacía sin presentarse ante la gente, el Avatar trabajaba lejos de ellos, no planeaba quedarse en ningún otro lugar por mucho tiempo como lo había hecho en Ciudad República, debía llegar a Ba Sing Se cuanto antes.

Este tipo de travesías demoró su llegada a la ciudad de los grandes muros, el tiempo pasó volando, era increíble la cantidad de personas que andaban por ahí vagando en busca de medios para sobrevivir, también era increíble la cantidad de bandidos y maleantes que atormentaban a estas personas. A lo largo de un año se había dado una idea de la situación mundial, era desagradable, si, pero aún había esperanzas ya que también pudo encontrarse con personas amables y humanitarias, extraños que sin dudarlo le ofrecían una mano al proveerla con agua y alimentos, como todo en la vida pudo encontrar el lado bueno y malo en cada situación, pero se había convencido de luchar por salvar todo lo bueno que la humanidad tenía que ofrecer.

Sin embargo un año de experiencia en el mundo exterior jamás la habría preparado para lo que le esperaba en Ba Sing Se, debía admitir que simplemente había sido mala suerte, pero aún así aquella situación no se la habría deseado a nadie. Ser forastera en cualquier territorio era algo peligroso, la gente desconfía de ti y te señalan de inmediato como a un extraño, esto tiene dos resultados inevitables, en primer lugar, los pobladores tienden a evitarte e ignorarte, incluso a despreciarte, esa no era la peor parte, lo peor era el segundo resultado que venía de ser detectado como un forastero, los bandidos y otros grupos de gente mal intencionada te selecciona como un blanco, sin amigos o contactos en los asentamientos no hay quien pueda llegar a auxiliar a un forastero, y para mala fortuna de la morena la noche que arribó a Ba Sing Se los primeros en detectarla habían sido los hombres de Bumi.

Bumi es el dueño del coliseo, un antiguo estadio de baloncesto, oxidado y en mal estado pero en pie, el interior fue trabajado por el enloquecido hombre y un par de amigos personales que apoyaron su idea, toda la cancha de juego fue rodeada por una reja y el interior fue "adornado" por espadas, lanzas, dagas… y otras cosas por el estilo, cualquier cosa que sirviera para infligir daño era aceptada. Bumi había pertenecido a uno de los grupos rebeldes más grandes de las tierras de Ba Sing Se y de ahí se había ganado la fama de ser un hombre tremendamente astuto y fuerte, tenía un pequeño grupo de seguidores, no mayor a quince personas, pero con eso le bastó para iniciar su proyecto, comenzó invitando a sus colegas del grupo rebelde a pelear y apostar, la actividad fue tan bien recibida por los maleantes que comenzaron a correr la voz, poco a poco el público del coliseo fue aumentando, más retadores, más peleadores, más apuestas, y la estrella del lugar era el mismísimo Bumi, gladiador de sangre fría y pensamiento abstracto, la gente enloquecía al verlo aparecer en los combates. Así su cuerpo comenzó a mostrar el paso de las batallas, cicatrices de las heridas más profundas eran mostradas como trofeos, fue aquí donde perdió la visión en su ojo izquierdo, fue aquí donde dos de sus dientes fueron remplazados por una pieza de plata, pero no lamentaba nada, pronto abandonó el grupo rebelde para dedicarse a su pasión, las peleas en el coliseo de Ba Sing Se.

No era la primera persona que iniciaba este tipo de peleas, pero si el primero en hacerlo en Ba Sing Se, por lo general la administración de estos lugares era supervisada por el grupo rebelde que dominaba el lugar, pero Bumi supo mejor que eso, aún pertenecía a los rebeldes cuando decidió crear el coliseo así que no hubo problema, sin embargo cuando se hizo del poder suficiente decidió abandonar a su grupo y no hubo nadie que se le opusiera, el apoyo que recibía de su público bastaba para mantener lejos a cualquier organización rebelde, él se había establecido y sus seguidores vivían cerca del coliseo, los grupos rebeldes iban y venían y sus números no alcanzaban para imponerse ante su poder, así que pudo continuar con su proyecto sin que nadie lo interrumpiera.

Así pues fue que aquella noche la morena caminaba en busca de un lugar para descansar cuando fue emboscada por un grupo de hombres que la arrastraron hasta el coliseo donde fue arrojada al interior de la zona de batalla, calor, sudor, fuego, gritos, armas, ruido ensordecedor derivado del golpeteo de metal y un intimidante hombre sentado en un trono cerca del área de batalla, demasiado que asimilar en poco tiempo, sin mencionar a la otra persona de pie dentro de la reja, un sujeto de cuerpo impresionante sosteniendo una espada en cada mano, aquella fue la peor bienvenida que había recibido hasta entonces, jamás olvidaría aquella noche, su primera noche en Ba Sing Se.

Al tratarse de su primera batalla no había sido algo impresionante, el hombre frente a ella era fuerte, agresivo y estaba decidido a cortarla en tiras frente a toda esa gente, sin embargo se notaba que nunca había recibido ningún tipo de entrenamiento y todos sus movimientos carecían de estrategia, la derrota vino de inmediato, esquivó el filo de una de las espadas y arremetió contra la vulnerable barbilla de su oponente haciéndolo caer frío contra el suelo, de pronto el lugar se volvió tan silencioso como una tumba, nadie se habría esperado aquel resultado, fue la carcajada de Bumi la que rompió el silencio. Aquella noche se había ganado su libertad al ganar la batalla, aquella noche había salido del coliseo con una expresión de terror en el rostro ¿Cómo era posible que aquellas personas se prestaran para realizar una actividad tan desapacible? Juntarse para observar como dos individuos se destrozaban mutuamente, se había convencido de inmediato de nunca volver a dicho lugar.

Bueno, el "destino" Si es que se le podía llamar así, tenía otros planes. La mañana siguiente no pareció llegar lo suficientemente rápido, aún intentaba olvidar la escena, toda el área de batalla mostraba rastros de las peleas anteriores, sangre seca por doquier, era una barbarie. De cualquier manera no tenía tiempo para eso, una vez el sol se mostró en el cielo comenzó a buscar al líder del asentamiento principal de Ba Sing Se. A la luz del día pudo apreciar las estructuras que aún permanecían en pie, la ciudad de Ba Sing Se no se encontraba tan maltrecha como había terminado Ciudad República, aquí podía ver edificios completos, casas, monumentos, claro, también había ruinas, sin embargo no había comparación, Ciudad República había sido reducida a escombros, había algunas estructuras que continuaban en pie, pero eran escasas, en Ba Sing Se la mayoría de la gente se podía dar el lujo de elegir un edificio para alojarse.

Los antiguos y monstruosos muros de la ciudad yacían en ruinas, aún podían observarse algunas partes de pie, pero la gran mayoría habían sido demolidos o tenían grandes brechas en la parte inferior por donde cualquiera podía pasar caminando, al interior de estos muros se encontraba la que alguna vez fue una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo, y aquí moraban varios asentamientos, sin embargo todos debían responder a un líder en general y era este líder a quien ella buscaba. Para comenzar con el proyecto del bosque necesitaba que este líder comenzara a educar a su gente, así que empezaría por eso.

No pasó mucho antes de que uno de los pobladores accediera a indicarle el camino hacia el hogar de la líder de los asentamientos, Suyin Beifong, algo en aquel nombre le pareció familiar, Beifong, meditaba a medida que avanzaba hacia el palacio, cuando al fin se encontraba frente a las puertas fue recibida por un par de guardias que de inmediato la inspeccionaron en busca de armas, al no encontrar nada procedieron a guiarla a través de los pasillos del edificio, el palacio real continuaba de pie, pero algunos de sus muros habían sido derrumbados, así que al parecer Suyin vivía en estos restos. Pronto llegaron a los que antes habrían sido los jardines traseros, aquí había suficiente espacio para distintos campos de cultivo, claro, de un tamaño moderado, y era justo eso lo que había, tomates, zanahorias, lechuga, entre otros vegetales.

En medio de todas las plantas se movía una mujer, piel morena, cabello corto y ondulado, de figura delgada pero se notaba que se mantenía en forma, vestía ropa holgada en tonos gris, negro y verde pino, parecía ser una persona relajada pues caminaba a través de los plantíos con una notable sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando al fin notó la presencia de los guardias sonrió y con un movimiento de manos indicó que debían marcharse dejando a la morena a solas con ella.

\- Un gusto Korra. – Saludó con toda naturalidad, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Este gesto confundió a la morena que se mantenía de pie cerca del camino por el que los guardias la habían llevado a aquel patio.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – Acertó a responder sin retirar la mirada de la misteriosa mujer que despreocupadamente había vuelto a sus actividades con los vegetales.

\- No, bueno, tú a mi no, pero yo a ti si… - Hizo una pausa observando uno de los tomates que recién había desprendido de la planta. – Más bien, se quien eres, pero eso no significa que te conozca. – Corrigió colocando el tomate en la cesta que se encontraba en el suelo a un lado de ella.

\- ¿Sabes quien soy? – Volvió a interrogar encontrándose totalmente perdida en aquella conversación y sintiéndose vulnerable ante aquella audaz mujer.

\- Si, el Avatar. – Respondió dedicándole una breve mirada con una sonrisa antes de volver a escoger entre los tomates que había frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó incapaz de entender como es que aquella mujer podía llegar a hacer tales declaraciones, después de todo nunca antes la había visto, y hasta entonces no había tenido problemas respecto a su identidad, nadie la había descubierto usando sus poderes o nada por el estilo, y aún así ahí se encontraba esta extraña mujer hablando con toda seguridad al afirmar que ella era el Avatar.

\- Oh vamos, no es ninguna sorpresa, a decir verdad te esperaba aquí hace unos cuantos meses, pero al parecer te tomó un poco más de tiempo llegar. – Habló Beifong mientras avanzaba hacia la siguiente planta. El silencio se hizo presente mientras la ojiazul intentaba encontrar algo que decir, debía ser algo que no la delatara como el Avatar y al mismo tiempo debía ser algo que lograra robar un poco más de información de la boca de aquella mujer.

\- No se de que hablas. – Habló sin pensar causando que una cálida sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la ojiverde.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, pertenezco al Loto Blanco, soy tu amiga. – Confeso al tiempo que evaluaba uno de los tomates de la planta para decidir si en efecto se encontraba en buen estado o le faltaba madurar.

Otro miembro más del Loto Blanco, al igual que Tenzin había salido de la nada, ya había recorrido varios asentamientos antes de llegar a Ba Sing Se y en ninguno de ellos supo identificar a un solo miembro de la orden, pero estaba segura de que los había y que seguramente habían pasado frente a ella en varias ocasiones sin ser detectados, y bien, una cosa era pertenecer a la orden y otra muy diferente tener la capacidad de reconocer al Avatar con solo mirarlo, las dudas continuaban bombardeando su cabeza a medida que intentaba conectar los puntos.

\- Bien, aún así no considero que eso sea suficiente para identificarme como al Avatar. – Habló con intriga acercándose a Beifong.

\- Oh créeme, eso es más que suficiente. Aún eres joven, tienes mucho que aprender, pero con gusto puedo darte algunas lecciones sobre la Orden de Loto Blanco. ¿Te quedarás por un largo periodo o solo vienes de paso?

Resultaba extraña la manera en que habían abordado el tema, de forma tan natural y despreocupada, por lo general todo el asunto del Avatar era el motivo principal de su estrés y ahora, frente a la líder de Ba Sing Se, se sentía completamente libre de presiones, esto le ahorraba el tener que pensar en como presentarse frente a ella, esto le había facilitado las cosas, ahora podría dedicarse a trabajar en los encargos de los espíritus.

\- No lo sé, todo depende, tengo una misión. – Confesó al detenerse enseguida de ella.

\- El Avatar siempre tiene una misión. – Bromeo Suyin sin dejar de recolectar los vegetales. – Lo que me parece interesante es ¿Cuál es la misión que trae al Avatar a mis territorios? – Continuó haciendo una pausa para hacer contacto visual con la joven.

\- Bueno, un espíritu me pidió que sembrara un bosque en las afueras de esta ciudad… - De pronto la mujer se puso de pie sujetando a la chica por los hombros perforando con su mirada los ojos de la menor.

\- ¿Hablaste con los espíritus? – Preguntó con especial interés.

\- Si… - Respondió con nerviosismo.

\- ¿En cual portal entraste? – Continuó.

\- En el que se encuentra en las afueras del asentamiento de Ciudad República. – Confesó aún sin saber a que se debía aquella reacción, de pronto los ojos de la líder se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

\- ¿Y visitaste ese asentamiento? – Pronunció con entusiasmo.

\- Si… - Se atrevió a responder sin saber que esperar, los ojos verdes de la mujer frente a ella miraron el cielo, como si agradeciera de alguna manera lo que acababa de escuchar, luego volvió a enfocarse en ella.

\- Lin Beifong ¿La viste? – Beifong, ahora las cosas tenían sentido, ya había escuchado ese apellido antes, Lin, sorprendida abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Si, ella es la líder militar de ese asentamiento. – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a su amiga, aunque hubiese sido dura con ella sabía que contaba con su apoyo. Pudo notar un pequeño suspiro escapar de los labios de Suyin, parecía aliviada al escuchar lo que había dicho, sin poder evitar la curiosidad se aventuró a preguntar.

\- ¿Ustedes dos son… familia?

\- Hermanas. – Habló orgullosa sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¡Wow! No esperaba que la líder de este grupo de asentamientos fuera nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Lin… aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía que Lin tenía una hermana. – El rostro de su anfitriona cambió al escuchar esto último.

\- Si, bueno... Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y creo que Lin aún no me perdona por ciertas cosas que pasaron cuando éramos jóvenes. Lo que importa es que ella está bien. – Sonrió intentando dejar eso de lado. De pronto todo el tema de la hermana de Lin despertó más preguntas en la cabeza de la morena ¿De donde provenían aquellas dos hermanas? Preguntar al respecto tal vez resultaría muy osado de su parte ya que era normal que las personas perecieran a lo largo de los años, y no de forma natural, por lo general se trataba de muertes prematuras causadas por accidentes o asesinatos, aún así había algo en Suyin que le inspiraba la suficiente confianza como para aventurarse a preguntar.

\- Si… y bueno, no quisiera ser entrometida, pero tengo una duda. ¿Sus padres aún viven? – Los ojos de la mayor se abrieron ampliamente causando un poco de nerviosismo en la ojiazul, pero pronto aquel rostro de sorpresa se volvió una sonrisa y Beifong comenzó a reír.

\- ¿En serio acabas de preguntarme eso? – Pronunció entre suaves risas. – Chica, me atrevo a decir que has pasado más tiempo de calidad con mi madre que yo misma y vienes aquí a preguntarme sobre ella. – Completo tomando la cesta donde había dejado los vegetales.

\- Y de nuevo me tienes perdida en el tema. – Suspiró la ojiazul alzando ambas cejas.

\- Aunque no es de sorprenderse, el Loto Blanco está repleto de secretos, incluso yo que llevo dentro de la organización unos cuantos años me llego a sorprender de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Quién es tu madre? – Comenzó a caminar tras de ella hacia el interior del palacio.

\- ¿No se nota el parecido? O tal vez no conmigo debido a mi tono de piel, pero ¿Qué hay de Lin? Ella es una réplica viviente de esa mujer, tanto en carácter como en apariencia, en cambio yo… bueno, suelo ser de mente más abierta que esas dos.

\- Toph… - Murmuró intentando asimilar la idea.

\- ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil. – Sonrió Beifong encontrando su camino hacia la cocina. – Respecto a nuestros padres no tengo idea alguna, nunca los conocimos y dudo que algún día lo hagamos, madre siempre mantuvo ese tema fuera del alcance así que no hubo mucho que nosotras pudiéramos hacer. – Hizo una pausa a medida que comenzaba a colocar las verduras sobre un estante.

\- De igual manera con Toph como madre no hubo mucho tiempo para detenernos a pensar sobre nuestros padres, ella siendo miembro del Loto Blanco implicaba encontrarnos en constante movimiento, siempre viajando de un lado a otro para evitar ser detectadas por el enemigo. Creo que fueron esos viajes los que eventualmente me orillaron a unirme al grupo de rebeldes de Ba Sing Se. – Meditó un momento. – Me gustaba viajar y los únicos que seguían ese tipo de vida eran los rebeldes y la Orden de Loto. Claro, yo era joven y no quería las responsabilidades del Loto Blanco así que unirme a los rebeldes me fue más sencillo.

\- Espera… pero ¿Los rebeldes? ¿Los mismos que persiguen al Avatar y a sus seguidores? – La interrumpió.

\- No, para nada. – Inició. – Es verdad que los rebeldes son mundialmente conocidos por ir en contra de las reglas y la misión del Avatar, sin embargo no todas las agrupaciones rebeldes se enfocan en eso. Por lo general depende de los ideales de su líder y bueno, mis ideales no incluían la persecución de mi madre y sus amigos, yo enfoque a mi grupo a la libertad… hice muchas cosas de las que no puedo estar orgullosa pero mi conciencia está limpia, no dañamos a nadie, al menos no de gravedad y viajar con los rebeldes me enseñó muchas cosas que después me sirvieron para defender el asentamiento de Ba Sing Se contra los asaltos. – Le guiñó un ojo.

La vida de Suyin parecía encontrarse llena de aventuras, la verdad era fácil asociar a Toph y a Lin como familia, ambas de carácter fuerte y bases inquebrantables, sin embargo Su era diferente, con ella era sencillo sentarse a platicar de forma abierta.

\- Pero… - Inició al encontrarse completamente perdida en las anécdotas de su anfitriona. – Si eras líder de un grupo rebelde ¿Cómo te volviste líder de los asentamientos de Ba Sing Se?

\- Fue Aang, a él lo conocía desde que tuve uso de memoria, él y mi madre eran buenos amigos así que no fue extraño tenerlo de visita a lo largo de mi infancia. – Pausó un momento. – En verdad era un hombre excepcional. – Se escuchó con tono pesaroso al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en el suelo. – De cualquier manera. – Continuó. – Él se acercó a mí y me pidió que abandonara al grupo rebelde, me contó del plan que la orden tenía, incluir a miembros del Loto Blanco en puestos altos dentro de los asentamientos más importantes, esto con el fin de ganar poder y así asegurar más a los miembros de la organización. Por algún motivo no dudé en aceptar, tal vez se debía a que ya habían pasado los años y mi forma de pensar había cambiado, o tal vez ya me había cansado del vandalismo, lo que importó fue que decidí salir del grupo rebelde y me impuse como la nueva líder de los asentamientos de Ba Sing Se. Lo que beneficiaba al Loto Blanco era mi pasado, la gente me conocía como la antigua líder rebelde así que nadie sospecharía de mí como un posible miembro de la organización del Avatar… y así llegamos al día de hoy. – Sonrió abriendo sus brazos de par en par señalando su entorno.

\- He hecho muchas cosas en mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada, todo me ha servido para aprender y mejorar, ahora tengo a una hermosa familia que dentro de poco estará aquí para comer ¿Gustas acompañarnos? – La miró con ojos brillantes, la personalidad de Suyin resultaba refrescante, luego de su partida del asentamiento en Ciudad República no había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con alguien de forma tan abierta y despreocupada como lo había hecho con Asami, así que la bienvenida de Su le había sentado de maravilla, no había manera de que pudiera negar su invitación.

El desayuno estuvo listo y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la familia apareciera para sentarse a la mesa, el esposo, un par de gemelos, una chica y otro chico, todos se presentaron con ella y se mostraron amigables, Beifong le explicó que tenía otro hijo pero que él había tomado otro camino, en aquel tiempo prefirió dejar de lado los detalles, luego se enteraría de que Baatar se había ido siguiendo a Kuvira, conocía el nombre de aquella mujer, Tenzin la había mencionado antes de su partida, y a lo largo de su viaje a través del antiguo reino tierra había escuchado su nombre con frecuencia, Kuvira, la líder del grupo rebelde más importante de aquellas tierras.

El inicio con la familia Beifong había sido espléndido, Suyin se mostró entusiasta al escuchar el proyecto del bosque y de inmediato comenzó a elaborar un plan de acción para educar a sus pobladores. Mientras tanto ella había sido acogida en el palacio, para no llamar la atención de los pobladores Suyin le mostró varias entradas alternativas que podía utilizar con el fin de evitar la entrada principal. Teniendo la opción de elegir cualquier habitación que se encontrara libre en el palacio no tardó mucho en encontrar el sótano como el lugar más adecuado, por ahí podría entrar y salir sin el riesgo de ser vista por posibles visitas que se encontraran en el edificio, debía mantener su anonimato y debía evitar ser relacionada con Suyin, cualquier trato especial de la líder hacia ella podría llamar demasiado la atención y eso era lo último que quería tener, la atención de las personas.

Los primeros meses en el asentamiento se dedicó a entrar y salir, a veces se ausentaba durante semanas pues partía en pequeños viajes para asistir a otras personas que se encontraran en el antiguo Reino Tierra, la ventaja de la ubicación de Ba Sing Se era que se encontraba un tanto centralizada, así que podía usarla como punto de partida, llegaba y descansaba una semana y luego volvía a irse durante un periodo de tiempo indeterminado. Las semillas que Hei Bei le había entregado habían sido sembradas tal cual le había indicado y Suyin se encargaba del cuidado de los brotes. Al ir y venir podía supervisar ese trabajo, sin embargo aún debía ocuparse del encargo de Wa Shi Tong, ya había preguntado por doquier y nadie tenía idea del paradero de dicho documento, eso en caso de que su existencia fuera cierta, aunque debía serlo, el espíritu no la habría mandado a buscar de no ser así.

Habían pasado cerca de cinco meses luego de su primera visita a Ba Sing Se, era una tarde tranquila, se encontraba meditando en la seguridad del sótano, no lograba entender como es que un documento tan importante podría encontrarse desaparecido, según había entendido Aang lo había buscado a lo largo de toda su vida sin obtener ningún éxito. ¿Dónde podría estar? Era seguro que alguien debía tener posesión de él, entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta trasera del sótano se abrió y tras de esta apareció la figura del hombre que se encontraba sentado en el trono del coliseo.

Ambos parecían sorprendidos de encontrarse frente a frente, la primera reacción de la chica fue tomar a intruso por el brazo y azotarlo contra el suelo, el hombre gritó y de inmediato aparecieron en la escena Suyin y el resto de su familia. Fue extraño enterarse de que aquel hombre tenía una relación estrecha con la líder de Ba Sing Se, y resultó aún más extraño enterarse de que aquel hombre era en efecto otro miembro de la Orden de Loto Blanco.

Bumi era, se podía decir, una de las piezas clave en la orden, era de los miembros que debía ensuciarse las manos, él obtenía todo tipo de información por parte de todas las líneas de delincuentes que pasaban por su coliseo, había dedicado gran parte de su vida a introducirse dentro de aquel mundo obscuro, relacionándose con la gente adecuada, ganándose la confianza de los maleantes y líderes más temidos. Lo más impresionante de todo su trabajo era que su personalidad encajaba por completo en aquel personaje que se mostraba tan fresco al presenciar las grotescas batallas en el coliseo, no estaba segura si en verdad Bumi disfrutaba lo que hacía, pero no culparía a nadie por creer que él era una persona peligrosa, aún a sabiendas de que aquel hombre trabajaba para la Orden de Loto le era difícil imaginarlo del lado del Avatar. Las sorpresas no parecían tener fin, tal como lo había dicho Suyin el primer día que se conocieron, el Loto Blanco tenía muchos secretos, así que una vez más quedó boquiabierta al enterarse de que Bumi era uno de los hijos de Aang.

\- Con el tiempo irás familiarizándote más con la organización. – Declaró Su con una cálida sonrisa. – Además, el secreto de Bumi no es compartido por muchos, solo por los miembros más importantes de la orden, claro yo debía ser notificada ya que él y yo trabajamos la mayor parte del antiguo Reino Tierra. Yo tengo el poder de los asentamientos principales de Ba Sing Se y Bumi mantiene a la mayoría de los grupos rebeldes que rondan el lugar, la otra fuerza que domina estas tierras es el grupo de Kuvria. – Admitió con tono amargo revelando una mirada llena de rencor. – Así que en este continente somos nosotros tres, el plan es que solo quedemos dos, Bumi y yo. – Finalizó apretando su puño derecho, los tres permanecían sentados en el sótano, la familia de Su se había retirado para permitirles hablar con más libertad, al igual que la familia de Tenzin, la familia de Suyin se encontraba al tanto de todas sus actividades como miembro del Loto Blanco.

\- Si, pero Kuvira es un hueso duro de roer. Hiciste un buen trabajo criando a esa chiquilla. – Se rió Bumi causando que Beifong suspirara pareciendo derrotada.

\- ¿Algo más de lo que deba enterarme? – Cuestionó la morena que aún intentaba asimilar toda la información que se le había revelado.

\- Bueno, no se si sea algo importante, pero deberías saber que Kuvira proviene de una familia adoptiva, la familia de Su. Esa chiquilla quedó huérfana, nada extraño en estos tiempos, los niños pierden a sus padres casi a diario, pero ella tuvo la suerte de ser aceptada por la familia de la líder de Ba Sing Se. A decir verdad nunca me habría imaginado que ella pudiera llegar a tornarse en contra de Su, pero lo hizo y bueno… ahora se mantiene como la líder actual del mayor grupo rebelde de estas tierras y debo admitir que tiene grandes habilidades para eso de la administración. Es astuta, difícilmente se puede llegar a ella, tiene a cientos de seguidores pero ella no los convoca para sembrar el terror en grupo, en cambio los organiza mandando pequeños grupos a distintos asentamientos y así comienza a dominar desde las sombras. – Explicó Bumi con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Y Baatar Jr. Decidió seguirla.- Bufó Suyin apretando la mandíbula.

\- Si, bueno, el punto es que llevamos cerca de un año tras el rastro de Kuvira y no hemos logrado alcanzarla. – Suspiró Bumi. Los tres guardaron silencio por un momento, cada quién analizando la conversación, de pronto el silencio fue roto por el varón.

\- Korra… - Inició.

\- Dime.

\- ¿No te gustaría pelear en mi coliseo?

\- No. – Afilo la mirada causando que desapareciera el brillo de los ojos de Bumi.

\- ¡Oh vamos Korra! – Suplico.

\- ¡No! Es una barbarie. – Declaró alzando ambas manos en el aire.

\- ¿Solo una pelea? – Insistió.

\- ¡No! – Bufó.

\- Esperen. – Interrumpió Su llamando la atención de aquellos dos. – Korra ¿Has encontrado alguna pista sobre el documento que te pidió el espíritu?

\- No… - Respondió con desánimo.

\- Entonces Bumi puede ayudar y tú a cambio le puedes dar una pelea. - Dijo con seguridad causando que resurgiera la sonrisa en el rostro del castaño.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – Renegó poniéndose de pie a lo que Bumi reaccionó de la misma forma, de pie frente a la morena se acercó empujando su hombro con el dedo índice.

\- Parece que no tienes opción.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que él puede obtener más información de la que yo he podido obtener hasta el momento? – Preguntó arrugando las cejas.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Es una broma? Yo tengo todos los contactos adecuados para esto chiquilla. – Respondió con seguridad.

\- Tranquila Korra, Bumi es el indicado para buscar ese documento, si alguien lo tiene seguro será uno de los rebeldes, es un documento importante, no creo que los pobladores lo tengan, muchos de ellos no tienen idea de cómo leer así que solo puede estar en manos de alguien con poder.

\- Si, eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque debo participar en sus peleas. No quiero tener nada que ver con ese coliseo.

\- Malas noticias, siempre que entrego información debo obtener algo a cambio. – Informó Bumi con tono triunfante.

\- Bien, si ese es el caso, tenemos un trato. Aunque no creo que vallas a obtener ningún resultado. – Su mirada penetró directo en los azules ojos del hombre frente a ella, no aprobaba para nada aquellas peleas y se sentía enferma al saber que algo así existía, sin embargo debía cumplir con el encargo de Wa Shi Tong, y si esa era su única alternativa no podía darse el lujo de rechazarla.

Había pasado un mes luego de aquella conversación y desde entonces no había escuchado de Bumi, aquello le alegraba y al mismo tiempo la preocupaba pues si él no era capaz de obtener ni un poco de información tal vez encontrar aquel documento sería una tarea casi imposible de cumplir, bien podría ser que el documento se hubiese quedado atrapado bajo los escombros de algún edificio, y si ese era el caso las probabilidades de encontrarlo se reducían a casi cero.

Caminaba al lado de Opal, la única hija de Su, las dos se llevaban bastante bien, Opal era una chica sencilla, graciosa e inteligente. Resultaba agradable poder compartir el tiempo con ella cuando regresaba a Ba Sing Se, con el tiempo se habían vuelto buenas amigas, también se había familiarizado con los otros hijos de la líder, pero los gemelos Wei y Wing pasaban demasiado tiempo compitiendo entre ellos y Huan pasaba demasiado tiempo intentando crear "arte", así que el vínculo más fuerte lo había desarrollado con Opal.

Las dos recorrían el asentamiento en busca de objetos interesantes que se pudiesen encontrar entre los escombros de los edificios derrumbados, Opal tenía una colección de este tipo de objetos, desde viejos juguetes maltrechos hasta restos de distintos modelos de computadoras, todo lo organizaba en una galería que tenía en el palacio, para ella era como abrir una ventana al pasado, juntar esos objetos e imaginar como habrían sido usado en su tiempo le resultaba fascinante.

Su exploración se vio interrumpida cuando un hombre de apariencia intimidante se acercó a ellas, Korra no tardó en posicionarse frente a su amiga a modo defensivo, cuando el hombre se encontró a un par de metros de ellas se detuvo.

\- ¿Tú eres Korra? – Preguntó con voz ronca.

\- Si. – Respondió sin perder ni un solo detalle de los movimientos del extraño.

\- Bumi quiere hablar contigo. – Señaló el coliseo que se podía ver a lo lejos, al escuchar esto ambas chicas se relajaron.

\- Bien, gracias. – Dijo manteniéndose alerta, la verdad nada en el aspecto de aquel hombre le inspiraba confianza y de ninguna manera permitiría que alguien llegara a lastimar a Opal, tomando la mano de su amiga comenzó a caminar tras el mensajero hasta que se adentraron al coliseo. A plena luz del día el estadio lucía como un lugar fantasma, basura por doquier, las gradas oxidadas y rotas, todas las ventanas habían sido reventadas, pero lo que lucía peor era el área de batalla, todo tipo de armas colgando de la reja que rodeaba el cuadrilátero y sangre seca regada por doquier, parecía un escenario sacado de una pesadilla.

\- ¡Ah Korra! Al fin llegas. – La recibió Bumi con los brazos abiertos. – Por favor tomen asiento. – Le indicó señalando el sofá que había acomodado dentro de la oficina donde se encontraban.

\- Lamento haber tenido que llamarte a venir aquí, pero la verdad es que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con uno de mis clientes y bueno, no me han quitado la mirada de encima y así no me puedo escabullir para entrar a la casa de Suyin. – Explicó con entusiasmo. – Ya saben, por todo eso de que no se supone que debamos relacionarnos, hay que guardar las apariencias. – Rió por lo bajo. – En fin, vayamos directo al grano. – Dijo alzando su dedo índice. – Tengo buenas y malas noticias. – Inició.

\- ¿Cuáles son las buenas? – Preguntó la ojiazul.

\- Se quién tiene el libro. – Respondió sonriendo.

\- Ok… ¿Quién lo tiene? – Se arriesgo a preguntar sospechando que esas serían las malas noticias.

\- Bueno, esas son las malas noticias. – Confirmó. – Se dice que lo tiene Kuvira. – Habló mientras acariciaba su barba con la mano derecha.

\- Kuvira… - Gruñó Opal.

\- Así es, y considerando que es un personaje difícil de atrapar considero que lo mejor sería que abandonaras esa búsqueda y le digas a Wa Shi Tong que venga a buscarlo por si mismo. – Bromeo alzando una ceja.

\- No puedo hacer eso. – Bufó.

\- De cualquier manera Korra. – Continuó hablando. – Teníamos un trato ¿No? – Insinuó moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo causando que la morena se petrificara por un momento.

\- No... ¡Espera! – Inició.

\- No, un trato es un trato. – Aseguró arrugando el entrecejo.

\- ¿Y yo como puedo estar segura de que la información que me diste es verdad? – Se apresuró a preguntar.

\- Pues… ¡Porque es verdad! – Respondió rodando los ojos, la morena se sintió atrapada al darse cuenta de que el hombre no mentía, habiendo usado sus poderes para analizar sus reacciones físicas no le cabía duda de que cada palabra que le había dicho era cierta.

\- Una pelea… - Murmuró intentando convencerse a si misma.

\- Una pelea. – Sonrió él.

No podía faltar a su palabra, un trato era un trato y Bumi había cumplido con su parte. La pelea se programo para la noche del sábado de esa misma semana, Opal la acompañó para proporcionar algo de apoyo moral, la verdad no tenía planeado montar un espectáculo y al igual que su primera vez en aquella arena terminó la pelea en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, golpeando la quijada de su oponente lo hizo caer de inmediato y el enfrentamiento había durado menos de cinco minutos. Claro el público no se encontraba satisfecho y tampoco el mismo Bumi, pero nadie había especificado la manera de pelear y ella había cumplido con su parte. Ahora si esperaba nunca tener que volver a poner pie en aquel lugar.

Kuvira, era una persona de la que prefería guardar distancia, nunca se habría imaginado que en algún punto de sus aventuras por el antiguo Reino Tierra comenzaría a andar tras la pista de esta mujer. Tal como todos le habían dicho, ir tras la pista de Kuvira no era cosa fácil, para empezar no podía preguntarle a cualquiera o hacerlo de forma abierta, debía buscar las condiciones adecuadas y a las personas indicadas. Aún así su búsqueda no parecía dirigirla a ningún lado, cada quién señalaba en diferentes direcciones y las historias que escuchaba nunca concordaban, todos tenían algo diferente que decir. Además era difícil moverse intentando mantener su identidad oculta, siempre asegurándose de cubrir su rostro con mascadas y chaquetas con gorros amplios, lo único que se podía apreciar de ella eran sus ojos, en aquellos entornos no era extraño que la gente ocultara sus facciones, los puntos de reunión de los rebeldes eran como un campo minado, cualquier movimiento en falso podía bastar para generar una infinidad de enemistades, rápidamente podías caer víctima de alguna de aquellas bandas criminales y todos comenzarían a seguirte poniendo un precio a tu cabeza. El anonimato era esencial.

En varias ocasiones Bumi se ofreció para ayudarla a ir tras la pista de Kuvira, de igual manera era algo que ya hacía, pero estaba segura de que esa ayuda requeriría que ella participara de nuevo en aquellas desagradables peleas y eso era algo que no volvería a hacer, al menos no si podía evitarlo.

Los meses pasaban y no lograba obtener progreso alguno, lo que le servía de consuelo era ver el crecimiento del bosque de Hei Bei. Suyin había realizado un excelente trabajo al familiarizar a sus pobladores con aquellas plantas, los convenció de que si cuidaban de ellas ahora, en un futuro serían estas mismas plantas las que ayudarían a que sus tierras fueran más fértiles. Un año había pasado desde que habían sido sembradas y ya tenían un par de metros de altura, si las cosas seguían así pronto el bosque comenzaría a proporcionar las semillas necesarias para agrandar su territorio, si el bosque crecía las lluvias se volverían más frecuentes, el aíre se limpiaría y en efecto, aquellas plantas ayudarían a mejorar la calidad de vida de los pobladores de los asentamientos de Ba Sing Se.

Era una mañana de Marzo, el frío aún no se retiraba por completo, la morena se encontraba descansando en el piso superior de un edificio en ruinas, todo el techo había sido arrancado así que desde donde se encontraba tenía una vista clara de toda la ciudad. Solía visitar este lugar cuando necesitaba tiempo para pensar, ya lo había consultado con Aang, en definitiva ella se encontraba mucho más cerca de encontrar ese documento de lo que su antecesor alguna vez había llegado a estarlo. Debía haber una manera de encontrar a Kuvira sin ser detectada por ella, acercarse como el Avatar podría ser fácil, pero encendería todas las luces rojas en el resto del mundo.

\- De nuevo aquí ¿He? – Se escuchó la voz de Boomi.

\- De nuevo aquí. – Confirmo, entre sus manos sostenía el collar que Asami le había regalado días antes de su partida, desde entonces no había un día que no lo llevara puesto. Con su dedo pulgar repasaba la superficie del dije sintiendo el relieve que tenía el símbolo del engrane.

\- Ese collar. – Inició Boomi al tomar asiento a su lado, ambos iluminados por los cálidos rayos del sol que comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte. – Siempre lo llevas puesto. ¿Qué es? – Preguntó mostrándose interesado ahora que la morena lo sostenía en sus manos.

\- Es el regalo de una amiga. – Respondió extendiendo su mano hacia él para entregarle el collar, los ojos de Boomi se abrieron de par en par mientras examinaba el objeto con detenimiento.

\- Ese símbolo. – Murmuró con intriga. - ¿Industrias Futuro? – Se cuestionó alzando una ceja.

\- Así es. – Sonrió de forma cálida al recordar los verdes orbes de su querida Asami.

\- ¿Has escuchado los crecientes rumores del asentamiento en las ruinas de Ciudad República? – Comentó el ojiazul al devolver el collar a la chica.

\- Si. – Suspiró sintiéndose feliz, pensar en aquel lugar siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo y más ahora que la gente comenzaba a hablar de lo maravilloso que era aquel asentamiento, no estaba segura de los detalles, como siempre la gente hablaba diciendo todo tipo de cosas al respecto, todas las versiones eran distintas, pero todas concordaban en que aquel asentamiento tenía un gran futuro por delante, muchos incluso hablaban de querer abandonar sus casas para pedir asilo en aquel lugar.

\- Asami Sato. – Pronunció Bumi llamando de inmediato la atención de la morena. – La nueva líder de ese asentamiento. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Todos sabíamos que Hiroshi tenía el apoyo del Avatar y que por eso su asentamiento era especial. Pero su hija hizo algo más allá de lo inimaginable. – Hablaba para si mismo hasta que se percató de la insistente mirada de la morena causando que una traviesa sonrisa se dibujara sobre su rostro.

\- Oh, parece que esto es algo de tu interés. – Insinuó con tono travieso.

\- Tengo amigos y conocidos en ese lugar. – Afirmó sin desviar su mirada, Boomi era el hombre indicado para obtener información, tal vez el tendría más detalles respecto a lo que ocurría en las ruinas de Ciudad República.

\- ¿Conoces a Asami? – Preguntó, la respuesta vino a él sin que hubiera necesidad de que la chica hablara, la simple mención de aquel nombre había bastado para que las manos de la morena se cerraran con fuerza sobre el dije del collar. – Ella te regaló ese collar ¿Cierto? – Insistió con entusiasmo. - ¡Bien! Entonces tal vez podamos armar una buena plática al respecto. Verás, todos dicen que es gracias a Asami que aquel asentamiento se haya visto envuelto en un desarrollo tan revolucionario. Y tiene sentido, luego del relevo de poder vinieron todos estos cambios, la mayoría dice que todo se debió a la ayuda de los espíritus, de alguna manera esa chiquilla logró entablar una relación con esos seres… Cosa que es difícil de creer considerando que los espíritus le guardan un rencor especial a los humanos por haber destruido su propio planeta. De cualquier manera, al escuchar estos relatos no puedo evitar preguntarme el tipo de persona que Asami Sato pueda ser. – Pausó un momento al notar la manera en que la morena meditaba sus palabras.

\- Pero al parecer podría saciar mi curiosidad al hablar contigo. – Continuó. - ¿Qué tipo de persona es Asami Sato? – Preguntó sin despegar su mirada de la joven Avatar.

\- Es una persona increíble. – Sonrió de forma involuntaria al considerar que la ojiverde hubiese podido contactar con los espíritus, comenzaba a preguntarse si alguna vez aquella chica dejaría de sorprenderla.

\- Si… ¿Segura que sólo eran amigas? – Jugó Bumi con una sonrisa traviesa, las mejillas de la morena se ruborizaron al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Si… - Murmuró apenada.

\- Bueno, independientemente de eso, parece que en efecto eran cercanas. Así que no seas tacaña, busco un poco más de detalles, describe a Asami Sato, es importante contar con la mayor cantidad de información posible acerca de los grandes líderes de los asentamientos principales.

Korra rió por lo bajo. – Asami es… una chica inteligente, audaz, sencilla, valiente, elegante, amable, honesta, fuerte, justa, perseverante… - Pausó un momento, podía revivir con claridad cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con ella, desde su primer encuentro hasta el último, aquellos dulces ojos verdes y su encantadora sonrisa.

\- De nuevo estás sonriendo. – Habló Bumi con tono suave.

\- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que de nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- En efecto suena como una persona increíble, y a juzgar por sus más recientes hazañas no me cabe duda de que lo sea. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Veintiuno. – Respondió al instante.

\- Aún es joven. – Meditó él acariciando su barba. – Bueno, supongo entonces que no tendrá problemas en repeler a Kuvira. – Añadió luciendo satisfecho.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Reaccionó la menor.

\- Bien, sabrás que su asentamiento ha ganado fama, muchos grupos rebeldes quieren atacarlo para poder quedarse con sus bienes, pero ninguno tiene la fuerza necesaria para entrar ahí, además está el pequeño detalle de que Hiroshi repelió al ejército de Amon haciendo uso de armas de fuego, no cualquiera puede enfrentarse a eso. Pero Kuvira es un tema completamente distinto. – Sonrió. – Hoy en día sus seguidores bien podrían acercarse a ser cerca de quinientas personas o más, tal vez mil personas, eso no lo podemos saber con seguridad, lo que si me queda claro es que está comenzando a elaborar un plan para invadir el asentamiento de Ciudad República, al igual que el resto está en busca de sus bienes, de sus tierras. – Explicó sin dejar de ver el horizonte.

El silencio reino durante un par de minutos antes de que uno de los dos volviera a hablar. – Debemos detenerla. – Bufó la morena.

\- Si, ese es el plan, si Kuvira llega a hacerse de las tierras de Sato ten por seguro que esto se volverá una pesadilla, los recursos del asentamiento de tu amiga bastarían para abastecer al ejército de Kuvira, con eso y su poder de convicción lograría dominar a la mayoría de las personas en este continente… y créeme cuando te digo que no quieres tener a Kuvira como la líder del mundo. Es una chica inteligente y fuerte, pero no tolera ningún tipo de error, le falta ser flexible. – Parecía hablar para si mismo. – Eso sin mencionar que trabajaría sin descanso hasta erradicar al Avatar y a sus seguidores. – Concluyó alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Pero es imposible llegar a ella! – Gruñó ocultando la frente entre sus manos.

\- No lo es, no del todo, hay ocasiones especiales en las que ella misma se presenta de forma abierta. – Sonrió Bumi de forma obscura. – Pero no te gustará escuchar mi plan para hacerla salir.

\- ¿A caso hay otra opción? – Suspiró resignada.

\- Escucha, no es tan malo ¿Está bien? De hecho te podría ayudar, más allá de tu necesidad de encontrar a Kuvira por el dichoso documento del Avatar obscuro. Esto te podría ayudar a ocultar tu identidad como Avatar y al mismo tiempo te permitiría viajar por doquier sin problema alguno.

\- Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad… - Comentó con tono sarcástico.

\- Y lo es. – Sonrió. – Verás, todo esto es basándome en las experiencias que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida. Iniciar en esta vida como el hijo del Avatar no es algo sencillo, sobre todo porque debes permanecer oculto desde un inicio, o al menos no ser reconocido como el hijo del Avatar, la orden de Loto ayuda, si, hasta cierto punto te brinda los recursos necesarios para pasar desapercibido, después de todo, niños huérfanos abundan por doquier ¿No? Así que es menos extraño ver a una madre soltera con sus hijos. Pero lo difícil radica en pertenecer a la Orden desde tu nacimiento, la Orden se encarga de educarte y entrenarte para los combates, así como contigo. – Pauso esperando que la morena estuviera siguiendo el ritmo de la conversación.

\- Entonces comienzas a volverte un tanto sospechoso, si eres capaz de leer y de luchar de forma decente solo hay dos opciones, o perteneces a la Orden o perteneces a un grupo importante de maleantes. Yo nunca dudé de mi padre y tampoco de la Orden, así que cuando escuché los nuevos planes para ganar territorio en el campo de batalla no tardé en apoyar la iniciativa y dediqué mi vida a ello, a pasar como un rebelde, a sumergirme en ese mundo tan obscuro y lleno de rencor. Debo admitir que al inicio me resultó difícil, fue aún peor para mí ya que mi iniciación fue en un grupo rebelde bastante importante y ellos no querían tomar ningún riesgo. Las pruebas eran severas… - Suspiró. – Me vi obligado a tomar la vida de un hombre… un traidor. – Paso saliva. – Y no fue la primera vez que aquel estilo de vida me orillo a situaciones desagradables y enfermizas. – Admitió. – Pero me mantuve fuerte, con mis metas en claro, y al cabo de un tiempo me había ganado la confianza de mis superiores. Así comencé a recolectar información para el Loto Blanco y pronto esa información comenzó a salvar las vidas de nuestros camaradas y sus familias. Valió la pena y lo ha valido hasta ahora. – Concluyo con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. – Pero no te voy a mentir Korra… este estilo de vida ha formado mi carácter, para poder moverme dentro de este ambiente debí volverme parte de él, mi prioridad es ayudar al Loto Blanco a evitar catástrofes, pero para hacerlo debo mantenerme dentro del círculo de confianza. No soy diferente a ellos, la única diferencia es que yo filtro información que el Loto Blanco puede utilizar de forma provechosa, de ahí en mas soy tan peligroso como cualquiera de ellos y merezco los mismos castigos que ellos podrían merecer por sus fechorías.

\- Entiendo. – Murmuró ella notando el cambio en el semblante de su amigo, por lo general se mostraba fuerte y lleno de energía, ahora se le veía suave y vulnerable.

\- Sé que las peleas te pueden parecer desagradables, pero escucha. A Kuvira le encantan este tipo de peleas, las disfruta como nadie y suele pedir a los mejores peleadores para volverlos parte de su guardia personal. Yo mismo me habría ofrecido para esto, la verdad es que yo me retiré de las peleas invicto, nadie pudo derrotarme… - Volvió a sonreír al dejarse llevar por los recuerdos. – Pero soy el dueño del coliseo, yo no puedo unirme a ella. Necesito a un peleador habilidoso, alguien que impresione a Kuvira lo suficiente para que ella pida a este peleador, así comienza la trampa. – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¡Korra! Te he visto pelear, tengo experiencia en esto, llevo observando y participando en peleas durante poco más de diez años. Tu manera de pelear es increíble, lo cual es lógico considerando el hecho de que toda tu vida has sido entrenada por los mejores maestros del Loto Blanco, si alguien puede atraer a Kuvira esa eres tú.

\- Lo entiendo, pero... – Inició y de inmediato sus palabras fueron cortadas por su compañero. - ¡No hay pero que valga! – Renegó. – Nos tomará algo de tiempo ya que Kuvira es precavida, pero yo puedo ayudar, puedo cubrir tus ausencias inventando viajes de entrenamiento o más batallas en arenas más pequeñas, nadie me cuestionaría y menos al ver tu potencial, así podrás seguir entrando y saliendo de Ba Sing Se a tu gusto, el Avatar seguirá con sus tareas de Avatar y Korra comenzará su carrera en el bajo mundo como peleadora. – Insistió sin retirar su mirada del semblante de la morena.

\- Escucha, sería igual que lo que pasó conmigo, los rebeldes comenzarían a familiarizarse contigo y claro que nadie se imagina al Avatar participando en este tipo de peleas. Si la gente en distintos pueblos comienza a reconocer tu rostro debido a tus constantes viajes de inmediato te recordarán como una feroz gladiadora y no querrán ver más allá, los rebeldes bien te podrían ver en sus reuniones y no harán más que pasar a saludar en vez de preguntarse quien demonios eres. Y lo que es aún mejor, tú no tienes que llegar tan lejos como yo lo he hecho, esas peleas se basan en hacer a la gente feliz, estoy seguro que podremos encontrar una manera en la que las peleas estén bien tanto para ti como para el público. ¿Qué piensas? Bien ¿No? – Cuestionó encontrándose de pie frente a ella.

La ojiazul meditaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de ganarse un lugar dentro de los bajos mundos donde los rebeldes se movían con libertad, estaba segura de que ningún otro Avatar se habría aventurado a llegar hasta ese punto, y quedaba en claro el motivo de eso, para llegar hasta ese punto se debían hacer cosas desagradables y tener testigos de ello.

\- Si hago esto ¿Qué tanto tiempo tendría que pasar antes de que Kuvira se acerque?

\- Probablemente… ¿Ocho o diez meses? No lo sé. Todo depende de Kuvira.

\- Es demasiado tiempo Bumi... ¿Que tal si decide atacar el asentamiento de Ciudad República antes de eso?

\- ¡Ja! No, Kuvira no es idiota, tu amiga Asami tiene algo estable, hombres entrenados y armas de fuego ¿Crees que sería prudente atacar de un momento a otro? Kuvira necesita prepararse y es una mujer paciente. Atacará solo cuando esté cien por ciento segura de su victoria y eso le llevará tiempo.

El silencio se hizo presente, la morena debatía todo el asunto dentro de su cabeza mientras Bumi se daba el tiempo para evaluar cual botón era el que activaba a la morena, la imagen frente a él era clara, el énfasis de Korra había cambiado en cuanto mencionó el asentamiento de Ciudad República, tal vez era un poco bajo intentar llegar a ella de ese modo, pero necesitaban un plan cuanto antes si es que querían evitar una catástrofe.

\- Te importa la gente de ese asentamiento ¿Cierto? Asami y los demás dependen de esta decisión. De otra manera puede que nunca logres llegar a Kuvira a tiempo. – Insinuó con la intención de presionarla, Korra bufó apretando la mandíbula, dentro de ella sentía la fuerte responsabilidad de cuidar del asentamiento de Asami, ella le había prometido que la mantendría a salvo, que mantendría a los grupos peligrosos lejos de su hogar, debía cumplir esa promesa.

\- Lo haré. – Declaró mirando el suelo en un intento por prepararse mentalmente para los combates que estaban por venir. Bumi alzó los brazos en el aire en señal de victoria. - ¡Si! Nosotros le enseñaremos a Kuvira quien es el jefe aquí. – Celebró con los puños cerrados.

Desde aquel día comenzó a construir a Korra, la Guerrera del Sur. Bumi se encargó de presentarla al resto del equipo en el coliseo, les contó la historia de cómo la había conocido, en alguno de sus viajes por el sur se encontró con ella y sus enormes habilidades para la batalla así que decidió traerla de vuelta con él, claro al inicio la chica se había intimidado por las batallas pero ahora estaba lista para entrar de lleno en el negocio.

El primer mes fue el más difícil considerando que poco a poco debía ir utilizando más las armas que le eran proporcionadas durante el combate, poco a poco fue perdiendo la sensibilidad, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al dolor de las cortadas y golpes, poco a poco fue naciendo la Guerrera del Sur. Opal sabía de medicina y todos estaban de acuerdo en que utilizar la sanación con agua resultaría demasiado arriesgado considerando que el público estaría al tanto de las heridas que recibiría en los combates, todos esperarían ver las cicatrices de las batallas, todos contemplarían el avance de su recuperación, cualquier cosa fuera de lugar podría detonar el caos, así que Opal se ocuparía de sanar su cuerpo, ella siempre la acompañaba a los combates, a pesar de haber crecido en una buena familia y en un entorno favorable, la ojiverde tenía un carácter fuerte que le permitía presenciar aquellas barbáricas peleas en aquel repulsivo lugar.

La idea de los tatuajes vino con el tiempo, Bumi estaba convencido de que eso le añadiría presencia en el cuadrilátero, la gente tendría algo que recordar. A demás de eso se vio obligada a fortalecer más su cuerpo lo que causo que sus músculos fueran más notorios, tal como había dicho Bumi, para entrar en aquel mundo debía volverse parte de el. Con el tiempo había creado una parte de si misma que era perfecta para ese ambiente, cuando entraba en el coliseo se transformaba en otra persona, se transformaba en la Guerrera del Sur, solo así lograba desempeñarse de forma adecuada.

No había problema alguno al encubrir sus viajes por el antiguo Reino Tierra, por las noches se dedicaba a sus actividades como Avatar y durante el día viajaba lo suficiente para alejarse del lugar donde había ayudado a las personas y buscaba algún asentamiento o punto de reunión donde hubiesen peleas a las cuales asistir, resultaba agotador, pero era la única manera de avanzar más hacia sus metas.

Y así había llegado hasta el día presente, comenzaba a impacientarse considerando que Bumi le había hablado de ocho o diez meses y ya se había pasado poco más de un año desde entonces, debía detener a Kuvira antes de que decidiera atacar el asentamiento de Asami.

Al terminar de lavar su ropa la tendió en un par de cordeles que Suyin usaba precisamente para secar sus prendas, habiendo terminado con eso volvió al interior de la casa y se encaminó hacia el comedor, en el lugar se encontraban Opal y su madre, ya era tarde, las peleas empezaban a media noche, se exhibían tres combates por noche y las suyas siempre eran las finales pues eran consideradas las más importantes, así que solían volver a casa cerca de la una treinta de la madrugada, agregando el tiempo que se había tomado para lavar su ropa calculaba que ya debían ser las dos de la madrugada, no entendía porque Suyin siempre la esperaba despierta y tampoco porque Opal se negaba a irse a dormir de inmediato, pero debía admitir que disfrutaba de su compañía, además no importaba cuantas veces intentara convencerlas de descansar, ese par nunca cedía e insistían en permanecer con ella mientras recuperaba energías.

\- ¿Cómo fue la pelea de esta noche? – Preguntó Su extendiendo una taza con té hacia ella.

\- Gracias. – Sonrió al recibir la taza. – Fue… como el resto de los combates, un desastre. – Suspiró sintiéndose agotada física y mentalmente.

\- Opal dice que eres buena en eso. – Jugó la mayor con tono divertido.

\- Bueno… debo convencer al público. – Rió por lo bajo.

\- Debes admitir que incluso sin tus poderes de Avatar eres una peleadora impresionante. – Insinuó Opal.

\- Tal vez, pero no me enorgullezco de lo que hago. – Comentó antes de comenzar a soplarle al té en un intento por enfriarlo un poco.

\- No es fácil. – Inició Su. – Pero a veces son cosas que se deben hacer. – Intentó animarla. – No cualquier Avatar podría llenar el perfil de gladiador. – Bromeo golpeando suavemente su hombro.

\- Ella es la Guerrera del Sur, no el Avatar. – Rió Opal.

\- No entiendo, todos siguen diciendo que mi carácter me ayuda en estas cosas, a ser más fuerte, más imponente que Aang. – Meditaba en voz alta mientras tomaba una pieza de pan en sus manos.

\- Bueno, verás. Creo que cada Avatar debe encontrar su propio camino, su propio estilo. Y Aang nunca habría podido llegar a donde tú estás ahora, él era un hombre muy tranquilo, él buscó otro camino, buscaba llegar a las personas por medio de palabras. Tú puedes infiltrarte y actuar "por debajo del agua" al actuar como uno de ellos, nadie sospechará de ti y así creas tus medios para obtener lo que necesitas… eres una chica fuerte y decidida, usa eso a tu favor, no tiene nada de malo que tu estilo sea un poco más rudo que el de Aang, de cualquier manera puedo ver en ti ese corazón de oro que caracteriza a todos los Avatares. – Habló Su con tono suave colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la morena.

\- Gracias Su. – Sonrió para luego continuar disfrutando de su cena.

Al llegarse la hora de dormir cayó rendida, a penas descansó la cabeza sobre su almohada y su conciencia se había desvanecido por completo, siempre ocurría así durante las noches de combate, simplemente no podía seguir, mantener su mente y cuerpo en el mismo canal resultaba agotador.

\- ¡Korra! – Se escuchó un grito. - ¡Korra! – Insistió.

\- ¿Qué? – Balbuceo perezosa.

\- ¡Korra Arriba! – Insistió aquella voz tan familiar.

\- No… aún no es hora. – Renegó cubriéndose con la cobija hasta la cabeza.

\- ¡Korra! – Renegó la chica jalando las cobijas. – Es importante.

\- Opal… - Bufó.

\- Bumi está en la sala, dice que recibió una carta de Kuvira. Te quiere reclutar. – Sentenció en un intento por hacer reaccionar a la ojiazul

\- ¡¿Qué?! 

* * *

Hello Gente! Jaja. Lo se, me atrase con la actualización, pero hubo un motivo... me resfrié xD y lunes y martes dormí por culpa del medicamento e.é Y no me gusta dormir en las tardes. Peeero en fin! Aquí está la continuación.  
Espero les guste yyyyy bueno. Espero tener la siguiente actualización el domingo o Lunes. Intentaré avanzar rápido para llegar a la parte interesante ;) (Korrasami) Un saludo a todos! Y gracias por seguir la historia. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.

CHAU!


	13. Kuvira

\- ¿Entonces pretende que valla a ciegas guiada por sus hombres hasta su escondite actual?

\- Para ella es importante no revelar su ubicación. – Dijo Bumi encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿No es demasiado arriesgado? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

\- Eres el Avatar, no es como si fueras indefensa. Incluso sin armas en tus manos eres capaz de defenderte de un ejército completo. – Respondió él rodando los ojos.

\- Si, gracias por recordármelo… por poco lo olvido. – Habló con tono sarcástico. - ¡Bumi! Me refiero a todo el plan para detener a Kuvira. Su y tú están tras su pista, si deciden llevarme de esa manera nunca encontrarán su escondite.

\- Oh, tú no te preocupes por eso. – Hablaron Bumi y Su al unísono causando que el rostro de la morena reflejara confusión.

\- Ustedes y el Loto Blanco me tienen cansada de sus secretos. – Bufó. - ¿Hay algún plan del que deba enterarme?

\- Tranquila Korra, no es ningún secreto. – Intervino Su. – Por supuesto que hay un plan. Bumi y yo uniremos fuerzas para enfrentar a los hombres de Kuvira que lleguen a levantarse en armas cuando ella caiga, no estamos completamente seguros de sus números pero sabemos que son más de seiscientos, así que necesitamos unir fuerzas. Tampoco estarás sola en tu viaje, Bumi tiene a varios de sus hombres repartidos en distintos poblados, ellos buscan hacerse del poder, su objetivo es subir a Bumi a la cima de la escala criminal, quieren dominar Ba Sing Se, así que están dispuestos a derribar a Kuvira, ellos estarán al pendiente de tu viaje para encontrar el escondite de la líder rebelde y cuando lo hagan nosotros seremos notificados y mandaremos apoyo.

\- Suena… bien. – Respondió mirando el suelo, de nuevo se aproximaba un enfrentamiento y no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el asentamiento de Ciudad República, no quería volver a involucrar a nadie en sus asuntos como Avatar, no quería que nadie resultara herido por su culpa.

\- Todo estará bien Korra. – Sonrió Bumi. – Tu trabajo consiste en ir ahí y ganarte la confianza de Kuvira para que baje la guardia lo suficiente y así puedas tener la oportunidad de emboscarla para sacarla de ahí y traerla con Su. Aquí la encerramos e intentaremos aplacar a sus seguidores, de cualquier manera, a parte de Baatar no creo que haya más personas a su lado con las agallas necesarias para tomar su lugar, al perderla a ella todos se dispersarán.

\- Así que nuestro objetivo inmediato luego de Kuvira es Baatar Jr. Nosotros nos encargaremos de él, tú limítate a traer a Kuvira ¿Entendido? – Completó Su con un tono poco amigable, su ánimo siempre decaía cuando tocaba el tema de Baatar, era comprensible, su propio hijo había decidido ir en contra de ella y todo por seguir la guía de Kuvira, la chica que ella misma había criado y que por motivos más allá de su comprensión la había traicionado.

\- Ten por seguro que encontraremos su escondite y cuando lo hagamos tendremos el lugar vigilado. Procura que la emboscada a Kuvira sea durante la noche pues así te será fácil dar una señal de ataque. – Le aconsejó Bumi.

\- ¿Qué tipo de señal necesitan?

\- Con una señal de luz bastaría, tendré el lugar rodeado, sería cuestión de que encuentres una ventana y emitas tres luces intermitentes. – Respondió él.

\- ¿Y si el escondite es subterráneo? - Dijo en un intento por despejar cualquier duda, si quería que todo saliera bien todos debían tener en claro cada parte del plan.

\- Hmmm… Buena pregunta. – Habló el castaño mientras parecía meditar en una alternativa para eso.

\- Bumi… - Suspiró Korra.

\- ¡No! Esperen, es sencillo, si ese es el caso Korra deberá erguir un bloque de tierra en la superficie, esto pueda que llame la atención de los hombres de Kuvira, pero entonces pensarán que el Avatar se acerca y no esperarían a nuestros hombres, esto nos daría la ventaja sobre ellos. – Sugirió Suyin con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Bien! Entonces está hecho. – Se escuchó el tono entusiasta del dueño del coliseo. – Kuvira dijo que mandaría por ti el día de mañana, mi público no quiere que te vallas sin una despedida apropiada así que tienes un combate esta noche. – Sonrió en un intento por evitar la cólera de la morena al saber que estas peleas no eran de su preferencia.

\- La carta llegó a primera hora esta mañana. ¿Y me dices que el público ya espera una pelea de despedida? – Interrogó con una mirada fría.

\- Lo sé ¿Qué puedo decir? Mis hombres están cuidando las puertas todo el tiempo, varios de ellos conocen a los hombres de Kuvira y bueno, saben lo que las cartas de Kuvira significan para el coliseo, son invitaciones para nuestros mejores peleadores, ellos corrieron la voz, no me culpes. – Intentó defenderse.

Suyin negó con la cabeza al tiempo que liberaba un profundo suspiro. – Bumi, a veces te dejas llevar demasiado por ese estilo de vida. – Comentó desaprobando lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Qué? De no ser así ninguno de esos lunáticos creerían en mí. – Gruño haciendo un puchero.

\- No, está bien Su. – Interrumpió Korra. – Supongo que es algo que normalmente hacen cuando los campeones son llevados por Kuvira ¿No es así? – Preguntó sin retirar su mirada del ojiazul.

\- Claro que esto es tradición, están a punto de perder al campeón, la persona que les hace subir la adrenalina con solo aparecer en el área de batalla. Lo más natural es que pidan una última batalla llena de emoción y esa marca personal que tienen sus sanguinarios e invencibles gladiadores. – Declaró él con orgullo.

\- Está lastimada por su pelea anterior. – Bufó Su poniéndose de pie.

\- Es la campeona, ella sabrá como salir de eso. – Renegó Bumi.

\- Estaré bien Su. – Habló la morena colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga en un intento por tranquilizarla. – Lo mejor será que no levantemos sospechas, si los capeones se retiran con una última pelea será eso lo que haré.

\- Si algo le pasa a Korra te prometo que mandaré a encerrar a unos cuantos de tus seguidores Bumi. – Amenazó Su golpeando el pecho del hombre con su dedo índice.

\- Ella estará bien. – Suspiró Bumi rodando los ojos. – Solo deberá ser un poco más agresiva de lo usual… - Añadió con una sonrisa traviesa que de inmediato se ganó un golpe en el hombro por parte de Beifong.

La mañana siguiente había llegado más rápido de lo esperado, el día anterior también había sido un día apresurado, con toda la noticia de Kuvira, la pelea que le esperaba durante la noche y su despedida de la casa de Suyin no le había quedado mucho tiempo para procesar lo que estaba por venir. La tarde del día anterior había tenido un festín con los Beifong, Suyin le advirtió sobre las habilidades de pelea de Kuvira, ella había sido su maestra y le aseguró que Kuvira había sido, por mucho, su mejor aprendiz. La pelea durante la noche fue toda una sorpresa, Bumi había olvidado mencionar que aquel evento de despedida implicaba a la campeona enfrentando a todo aquel que quisiera retarla durante la noche. Tal como su amigo lo había dicho, al encontrarse lastimada por la pelea que tuvo con el gigante se vio obligada a actuar de forma más agresiva y severa, utilizando armas neutralizaba a sus oponentes de inmediato, afortunadamente para ella solo diez incautos se atrevieron a retarla, Bumi le había dicho que en otras ocasiones las peleas se extendían hasta alcanzar a los treinta retadores, pero al parecer la morena había intimidado bien a su público al destrozar de inmediato a cualquiera que pusiera pie en la arena esa noche. Al finalizar había concluido el evento con nada más que un nuevo corte en su hombro derecho, un golpe en el labio y otro en la cadera, bastante bien considerando que logró proteger las suturas de su costado izquierdo al igual que las de su brazo derecho, al final el precio de pelear estando vulnerable lo habían pagado sus retadores y no ella.

\- Todo estará bien, has trabajado duro para este momento, estoy segura de que será pan comido para ti. – La animó Opal ahora que se encontraba de pie bajo la puerta trasera del sótano, la morena cargaba con ella una maleta dentro de la cual guardaba todas sus pertenencias, lo cual se reducía a un par de cambios de ropa.

\- Gracias Opal. – Sonrió al abrazarla.

\- Ya conoces todas las entradas al palacio, no importa cuando sea el día, lo que importa es que llegues aquí con Kuvira, nosotros estaremos preparados. – Habló Su con seguridad.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió sintiéndose nostálgica, había vivido dos años bajo el cuidado y la compañía de Suyin y su familia, partir de esa forma parecía una despedida, aunque sabía que cabía la posibilidad de volver luego de cumplir su misión, estaba consciente de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo en Ba Sing Se y aún debía visitar el antiguo Reino Fuego y las tierras frías del norte, si volvía con los Beifong sería para despedirse.

\- ¡Es hora de partir! – Gritó Bumi desde el otro lado del patio donde había una puerta escondida que llevaba a un túnel que conectaba con el exterior del palacio. Así ambos emprendieron su caminata hasta el coliseo, en el lugar los esperaba un grupo de diez hombres, estos eran los hombres de Kuvira, con ellos llevaban un palanquín, no tardó mucho en deducir que esta sería la manera en que la transportarían, al parecer no le permitirían caminar. Aquellos diez hombres permanecían de pie en formación, con las espaldas bien rectas y los pies ligeramente separados mantenían sus manos cruzadas por detrás de la espalda, en tres filas de tres y entre ellos destacaba un hombre al frente que suponía era el líder de esta misión. No hubo mucho tiempo de despedidas, uno de los soldados de inmediato vendó sus ojos y ató sus manos por detrás de su espalda para asegurarse de que no fuera a retirarse la mascada de los ojos durante el viaje, esta sería una travesía un tanto incómoda.

Todos comenzaron a marchar de inmediato, seis hombres cargaban el palanquín y cuatro descansaban, estaba segura que a lo largo del tramo solían turnarse pues cada cierto tiempo el palanquín hacía una pausa y entonces escuchaba cierto movimiento antes de que continuaran con su camino. No podía escuchar nada más que los pasos de sus guardias, ninguno de ellos había hablado o comentado nada en lo absoluto, era poco decir que su larga travesía le pareció aún más larga al no ser capaz de ver los paisajes o escuchar alguna conversación, así que aprovechando el silencio decidió meditar.

La noche llegó y pudo detectarla al sentir como disminuía la temperatura, en el transcurso del día habían hecho dos paradas en las cuales uno de los soldados se dedicó a alimentarla, le habían permitido liberarse de la mascada un par de minutos para que pudiese hacer sus necesidades, durante ese tiempo pudo ver que se encontraban en un camino desierto, no hubo nada que pudiese distinguir que le sirviera de referencia para darse una idea de donde se encontraban. Les había tomado un día y medio llegar a su destino final, sus guardias le permitieron retirarse la mascada luego de declarar que al fin habían llegado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al detectar el valle en el que entraban, rodeado de enormes montañas tapizadas de pinos y árboles, un par de ríos corrían alrededor, a lo largo del valle pudo apreciar cerca de seis estructuras similares a ciudadelas, se podían apreciar edificios construidos al interior de lo que parecían ser enormes flores de metal. A juzgar por las coyunturas que tenían estas oxidadas flores podía llegar a la conclusión de que en algún tiempo estas tenían la capacidad de abrirse y cerrarse sin problema, seguro habría sido obra de maestros metal. Todo el valle parecía ser un lugar místico congelado en el tiempo, el agua de los ríos fluía limpia, al acercarse un poco más pudo distinguir cierto daño en las flores de metal y unos enormes trozos de metal y roca que yacían alrededor de las ciudades, estas piezas ya habían sido cubiertas por el césped y enredaderas. Entre todas las ciudadelas había una que destacaba por su tamaño, esta se encontraba en el centro y era la más grande de todas, al notar esa diferencia dedujo que este sería su destino.

La mayor parte de las estructuras dentro de la ciudad se encontraban fortalecidas con metal, no pudo evitar mostrarse maravillada y sorprendida pues la gran mayoría de los edificios no mostraba tener daño alguno, eran pocos los que tenían huellas de alguna batalla, el resto se mantenía en pie, tal vez un poco oxidado y manchado por el tiempo, pero su estado era admirable, las calles también se mostraban lisas y despejadas, no entendía como es que un lugar así podía existir, la luz del atardecer aún le robaba un poco de brillo a las estructuras. El interior de los edificios mantenía un aspecto elegante más allá de lo viejo de la pintura, los adornos en metal se mantenían a la perfección, la madera podía encontrarse un poco maltratada pero era fácil imaginarse como se habría visto en sus inicios, sus ojos iban y venían inspeccionando cada detalle dejando de lado la presencia de las personas que caminaban por el edificio.

\- Bienvenida. – Se escuchó la voz firme e imponente de una mujer, fue entonces que se percató de que habían entrado en lo que parecía ser un enorme comedor y al fondo había una mesa que se situaba sobre un nivel un poco más alto que el resto del comedor, tras esta mesa pudo ver a una joven de piel blanca, cabello obscuro y ojos verdes, su mirada era intimidante, sus ojos parecían tener la capacidad de ver a través de cualquier persona que tuviera enfrente, y sentado a la izquierda de esta mujer se encontraba un joven de tez morena, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, a él lo pudo reconocer al instante, sus facciones lo delataban como al hijo mayor de Suyin Beifong, Baatar Jr.

\- Por favor remuevan esas ataduras de sus muñecas. – Ordenó ella haciendo una señal con sus manos, los guardias obedecieron de inmediato y la liberaron de sus restricciones.

\- Adelante, acércate, debes estar hambrienta. – Continuó la ojiverde con un tono animado y una sonrisa que indicaba superioridad.

\- Gracias. – Habló acercándose a la mesa.

\- Yo soy Kuvira, él es Baatar. – Se presentó poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

\- Un gusto, yo soy Korra. – Respondió sosteniendo su mano con fuerza y manteniendo su mirada fija sobre aquellos orbes verdes, en aquel momento pudo sentir el hambre de poder que moraba en el interior de esa mujer, aquel apretón de manos pareció ser un reto que ambas se negaban a declinar, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kuvira antes de liberar su mano.

\- La aclamada "Guerrera del Sur" – Comentó extendiendo su mano hacia una de las sillas que había en la mesa como una señal para invitarla a tomar asiento.

\- Esa soy yo. – Le devolvió la sonrisa para después sentarse.

\- ¿Será una buena señal para un gladiador andar por ahí con golpes notorios en la piel? – Se escuchó la voz de Baatar al apuntar el corte en su labio.

\- Es normal, no es ni buena ni mala señal. – Respondió con una sonrisa presumida y alzando una ceja. – No son peleas fáciles.

\- Eso lo sé. – Concordó el castaño. – No es la primera vez que recibimos a peleadores en este lugar. Por lo general los campeones no se ven tan maltrechos como tú. – Habló con tono hostil y una mirada fría.

\- Si, bueno, a mi parecer, los campeones son los que salen de pie de la arena, ninguno de mis oponentes ha logrado salir consciente de ese lugar. – Atacó sin perder la calma, Baatar ciñó el entrecejo. – Además, Bumi siempre pide un espectáculo, de no ser por eso podría terminar mis batallas de un solo golpe. Todo esto. – Señaló el moretón sobre su labio. – Es para que el público lo disfrute. – Completó sintiéndose satisfecha al ver el disgusto en el rostro del ojiverde.

\- Valla manera de cerrarle la boca. – Rió Kuvira causando que Baatar bufara. – En efecto, Bumi es un hombre loco. – Comentó mientras tomaba un poco de arroz en su cuchara. – Pero a veces logra encontrar buenos talentos. – Dijo antes de llevarse el arroz a la boca.

\- Él me dijo que te gustan ese tipo de peleas. – Insinuó mientras un hombre colocaba un plato lleno de comida frente a ella, nada elegante, arroz y verduras al vapor acompañados por agua de limón.

\- Si, disfruto del espectáculo como cualquier otra persona lo haría, aunque prefiero que los eventos sean realizados en un lugar más apropiado que el desagradable coliseo de Bumi. – Respondió cuando se hubo pasado la comida que tenía en la boca.

\- ¿Organizas tus peleas aquí?

\- A veces, solo en ocasiones especiales, cuando hay algo que celebrar o cuando encontramos a un nuevo campeón que esté dispuesto a ponerse a prueba contra mis mejores hombres.

\- ¿Y también admites el uso de armas? – Tras esta pregunta hubo un breve silencio mientras Kuvira parecía meditar su respuesta.

\- No siempre, las admito cuando alguien es sorprendido por traición. Claro eso ya es considerado un castigo. Espero que no sea un inconveniente para ti la falta de armas en estas peleas, la verdad prefiero evaluar las habilidades de una persona al obligarlos a combatir con nada más que su propio cuerpo, con un arma cualquier mandril es capaz de ejercer un daño considerable en su enemigo y no requiere de habilidad alguna, a veces un golpe de suerte les regala la victoria. – Respondió manteniendo su mirada sobre la figura de la morena.

\- Por el contrario, me alivia escuchar que serán peleas limpias. Aunque me sorprende escuchar que habrá peleas, Bumi no me explicó cual era el motivo de mi visita a este lugar.

\- Bueno, eso se debe a que yo misma no doy demasiados detalles en esas cartas. Si, habrá peleas, pero considerando el estado en el que has llegado deberemos esperar un poco para eso, si quiero ver tu verdadero potencial deberás sanar esas heridas antes de entrar a combatir. – Aclaró señalando su cuerpo, la morena vestía una blusa verde de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y brazos donde se podían apreciar las huellas de las batallas recientes.

\- Dijo que me reclutarías. – Continuó en un intento por obtener más información respecto a la invitación que había recibido.

\- Reclutar suena como algo forzoso. – Sonrió la ojiverde.

\- ¿Entonces no lo es? – Pronunció la morena con un tono divertido, Kuvira no parecía ser de las personas que perdían el control con facilidad, además hasta el momento se había mostrado agradable, la verdad se encontraba disfrutando aquella comida y la plática que la acompañaba.

\- Yo lo definiría como una oportunidad difícil de rechazar. Además, no cualquiera puede entrar a mis filas. Las peleas son de exhibición, para que yo las disfrute, pero también las utilizo para evaluar el potencial de los peleadores que invito a venir. Si demuestras ser lo suficientemente buena puede que te de un lugar entre mi ejército.

\- Y eso es algo difícil de rechazar ¿Eh? – Continuó la plática sintiéndose con la libertad de hacerlo sin estar bajo presión.

\- Me imagino que habrás visto el valle en tu camino hacia acá. Aquí contamos con buenos suministros de agua y alimentos, además nos rodea un poco de naturaleza y eso en sí mismo es un regalo para el hombre, no cualquiera puede disfrutar de la sombra de un árbol hoy en día, mucho menos de varios árboles y pinos juntos. Tenemos un buen lugar aquí y las fuerzas suficientes para defenderlo. La oportunidad de vivir en un lugar como este es algo difícil de rechazar. – Explicó para luego comenzar a disfrutar de su bebida.

Aquellas palabras de nuevo revivieron la intriga que nació en la morena al ver el valle, se le notaba puro y limpio. ¿Todo aquello había sido obra de Kuvira?

\- Tienes razón. – Acertó a responder. – Pero tengo una pregunta.

\- Adelante. – Admitió Kuvira.

\- ¿Tú te encargaste de la limpieza de este lugar? – Kuvira lo meditó por un momento y luego la miró.

\- No totalmente, este lugar tiene su propia historia, pero solo la conocerás si logras vencer a mis hombres durante las peleas. – Concluyó con una mirada retadora que Korra respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. – No puedo esperar a escucharla. – Respondió al instante.

Al terminarse la comida Kuvira la acompañó hasta la habitación designada para ella, la cama en el centro se conformaba de un saco de paja y sobre ella había un par de cobertores que a juzgar por el material que estaban hechos seguro se trataba de viejos cobertores que se habían encontrado en las ruinas.

Un par de guardias habían sido asignados a su puerta, Kuvira le explicó que se encontraban ahí para ayudarle a ubicarse dentro de la ciudad, ellos la acompañarían a donde quiera que deseara ir, claro estaba que el único y verdadero trabajo de aquellos guardias era cuidar sus movimientos, ahora entendía el motivo por el cual Bumi le había dicho que Kuvira era precavida, a pesar de haberse presentado como una persona agradable y accesible en ningún momento había bajado la guardia.

Se encontraban a inicios de mayo, Kuvira había sido clara al especificar los límites dentro de sus tierras, podía recorrer toda la ciudadela si así lo deseaba pero no podía salir de ella y recorrer las otras ciudadelas. Además de eso no le había puesto más restricciones, claro que considerando al par de guardias que la seguían para todos lados era difícil creer que fuera a necesitar de más cuidados.

La recuperación fue como de costumbre, esta vez tenía todo el tiempo que deseara para reponerse ya que no tenía otra pelea pendiente en fechas próximas, al parecer los combates serían programados en base a su recuperación y no al revés lo cual le brindaba un poco de alivio. Mientras vivía aquí no podía evitar preguntarse si Kuvira alguna vez llegaría a confiar en ella, si las cosas no eran así se volvería más difícil completar su misión, ya que seguramente se vería obligada a actuar como el Avatar y esto podría arruinar su identidad como gladiadora. Recordando todo el tiempo que le había tomado ganarse la confianza de las personas en Ciudad República se preguntaba si ocurriría de la misma forma en este lugar. No quería ni podía perder tanto tiempo.

(*-*)

\- Se ve bastante bien. – Declaró la ojiverde al retirar la última sutura, aún no comprendía porque la misma Kuvira se encontraba al pendiente del progreso de sus heridas, tal vez se debía a que si ella supervisaba su recuperación se podía asegurar de establecer la fecha adecuada para el combate. – Creo que un par de semanas más bastarán para que te encuentres lista para el combate ¿Tú que piensas?

\- ¿Honestamente? Me metería al campo de batalla inmediatamente, Bumi suele otorgarme menos tiempo para volver. – Bromeo sonriendo.

\- Prefiero que esas cicatrices sanen un poco mejor. Como te explique desde un inicio, quiero ver todo tu potencial. – Rectifico Kuvira tomando las vendas y el material de curación que había utilizado para arrojarlo a la basura. – Aunque debo admitir que me complace verte en una posición tan optimista y entusiasta. Solo no caigas en el error de confiarte. – Advirtió comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

\- La pelea será la tercera semana de junio, ahora que ya no tienes los puntos aprovecha para entrenar lo mejor que puedas, ya sabes en donde se encuentra el gimnasio, dos semanas, espero presenciar buenas peleas. – Concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

(*-*)

Durante el mes que llevaba conviviendo con Kuvira y sus hombres había descubierto que esta mujer dominaba por completo el arte de la manipulación, sabía utilizar de manera adecuada la intimidación y la inspiración para que sus hombres la siguieran sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, la seguían ciegamente y todos habían adoptado sus ideales sin condición alguna, la disciplina era fundamental y a diferencia del ejército de Amon todas estas personas habían recibido entrenamiento. En la ciudad habitaban cerca de doscientas personas, el resto del ejército de Kuvira se encontraba disperso tal como Bumi lo había dicho antes. Solo sus soldados más fuertes y capacitados tenían el privilegio de vivir en esta ciudad.

El día de los combates se llegó, la verdad no necesitó hacer nada fuera de lo normal, sus entrenamientos los llevo a cabo como de costumbre, la única ventaja ahora era que Kuvira contaba con un gimnasio lo cual facilitaba los ejercicios, era extraño que un lugar así existiera, una habitación equipada especialmente para entrenar el cuerpo, se podía decir que esta habitación era un tipo de lujo pues servía para cubrir cosas más allá de las necesidades básicas. Tal vez tener un gimnasio si resultaba esencial para el disciplinado ejército de Kuvira, tal vez todo era parte de su elaborado plan de generar a los peleadores perfectos, de ese modo podría invadir cualquier asentamiento y someterlo si así lo deseaba.

Tal como lo había dicho Kuvira ella contaba con las instalaciones adecuadas para los combates, el lugar lucía limpio a comparación del coliseo de Bumi, en el centro de la habitación había un octágono rodeado por rejas, ahí se enfrentaría con sus oponentes, alrededor había gradas donde la gente se podía sentar a observar, estaba segura de que esta noche todos los habitantes de la ciudad se encontraban reunidos en este lugar para presenciar el evento.

Una vez dentro de la reja esperaba a su oponente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera un joven de cuerpo bien formado, se le veía concentrado y con eso bastaba para darse cuenta de que estas peleas serían distintas a las que tenía en Ba Sing Se, por lo general sus retadores solían lucir llenos de ira y sedientos de sangre, atacaban solo por atacar con el propósito de infligir el mayor daño posible en el menor tiempo, en cambio este chico se mostraba centrado, con la guardia en alto parecía analizar cada uno de sus movimientos, esto provocó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la morena, al fin podría tener un verdadero combate.

\- Inicien. – Ordenó Kuvira desde su asiento en una pequeña plataforma en primera fila que le permitía apreciar la pelea mejor que cualquiera en ese lugar.

El combate inició con ambos peleadores evaluando los movimientos de cada quién, caminando alrededor del octágono y tirando un par de golpes para medir su alcance, la morena no pudo evitar notar la timidez en los movimientos de su oponente, se encontraba nervioso, pudo notarlo, tal vez pesaba sobre él la presión de tener a Kuvira evaluando su desempeño, era una lástima que esto influyera en su modo de combate, pero ella misma intentaba impresionar a Kuvira y no tenía tiempo para guiar a su oponente hasta un punto donde se encontrara cómodo y pudiera recuperar su seguridad. El joven lazó un golpe que falló en alcanzar a su objetivo y Korra encontró la abertura perfecta por donde alcanzó a impactar el rostro del chico con una fuerte patada que le robo el equilibrio, la espalda de su rival alcanzó la reja en un intento por mantenerse de pie pero antes de que pudiese recobrar sus fuerzas la chica arremetió contra él depositando un par de golpes en su rostro, las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo donde la morena continuó castigándolo hasta que escuchó el sonido de una campana que señalaba el final de la pelea, el público había enmudecido mientras ella se ponía de pie, todos parecían sorprendidos y el joven respiraba agitado en un intento por recobrar el aliento, su ceja derecha sangraba al igual que su labio inferior.

\- ¿Estos son tus mejores peleadores? – Habló mirando a través de la reja directo hacia donde se encontraba Kuvira.

\- Tranquila, solo estamos calentando motores. – Sonrió Kuvira.

\- Si hubiera durado cinco minutos dentro de la reja conmigo habría servido para calentar motores, pero pasaron… ¿Tres minutos? No seas tímida, incluso Bumi tiene mejores hombres. – La provocó con una sonrisa traviesa, Baatar, que como siempre se encontraba sentado al lado de Kuvira, lucía sumamente irritado, la verdad es que desde un inició no se había llevado nada bien con él, no entendía cual era su problema, pero por algún motivo siempre intentaba molestarla haciendo comentarios ofensivos en su contra, y ahora parecía disgustado por el resultado de este primer combate.

\- Tienes razón. – Concordó la ojiverde. – Tal vez esté siendo demasiado suave contigo, subiré el nivel de la pelea unos cuantos peldaños más, a ver que tal te va. – Concluyó haciendo un par de señas con sus manos a los hombres que se encontraban en la fila de oponentes.

\- Solo espera y verás. – Respondió entusiasta, así el siguiente oponente apareció frente a ella, otro hombre de complexión robusta pero bien ejercitada, de barba tupida y una mirada intimidante, al menos este lucía con más seguridad que el anterior, pensó para si misma mientras comenzaba a mover sus pies alrededor del octágono evaluando a su oponente. Esta vez concluyó que debido al tamaño de aquel hombre lo mejor que podía hacer era someterlo con alguna llave, así que su primer objetivo sería llevarlo al suelo, los golpes del peleador eran rápidos y certeros, era peligroso, de eso no cabía duda, pero ella parecía ser más rápida evadiendo cada uno de sus ataques, por el momento se encontraba en modo defensivo, debía encontrar el momento adecuado para actuar, en las gradas la gente apoyaba a su peleador, resultaba nuevo para ella no ser la favorita del público y esto volvía más interesante la pelea, les mostraría a todos que ella era la mejor.

Una patada de giro impactó con la boca del estómago del sujeto, por más que este luchara por mantenerse erguido se vio forzado a doblarse un poco debido al dolor y la falta de aíre, los fuertes músculos de su abdomen no habían bastado para absorber el golpe de aquella patada, de nuevo tras ver a su oponente tambalearse se lanzó al ataque, un rodillazo en la barbilla lanzó al hombre contra el suelo y ella de inmediato se acomodó sobre su espalda, rodeando su cuerpo con las piernas comenzó a buscar la manera de enredar sus brazos alrededor de su garganta. Los fuertes brazos del peleador luchaban por mantener las manos de la morena lejos de amarrarse para formar una palanca, el público enloquecía y Kuvira no retiraba la mirada de aquella feroz peleadora. Al ver que su oponente no cedía decidió entorpecerlo al golpear su rostro un par de veces, así el forcejeo continuó durante un tiempo hasta que la morena logró amarrar sus manos completando la palanca alrededor de la garganta del otro peleador que al instante comenzó a contorsionar su cuerpo en un intento por librarse de la chica. Poco a poco se pudo apreciar como su víctima comenzaba a perder fuerza, sus movimientos se volvían más lentos y pausados, torpes, sin embargo aquel hombre no parecía dispuesto a dar la señal de rendición.

\- ¡Basta! – Interrumpió Kuvira. – Lo necesito para una misión dentro de un par de días y no quiero que esto lo retrase. – Declaró mirando directo a los ojos de la morena mientras esta se ponía de pie luego de liberar a su rival.

\- Bien, este logró hacerme sudar. – Volvió a comentar con tono divertido.

\- Eres buena. – Admitió la líder con una pequeña sonrisa. – Toma un descanso de diez minutos antes de la siguiente batalla. – Le ordenó para luego de desviar su mirada hacia Baatar que le susurraba algo al oído pareciendo aún más molesto que al inicio del combate.

Su tercer oponente era una chica, cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca, de estatura mayor a la morena y un cuerpo claramente entrenado, esta batalla se prolongó un poco más, la chica era rápida y escurridiza así que difícilmente lograba acertar sus golpes lo cual le robaba una cantidad considerable de energía, ambas compartieron puñetazos y patadas hasta que la morena la sorprendió con un codazo en el puente de la nariz que de inmediato hizo fluir un abundante hilo de sangre por el rostro de la rubia, un par de golpes más sobre sus mejillas mandaron a volar la sangre en finas gotas color carmín, aprovechando la debilidad de su oponente la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a ella para castigar con la rodilla su abdomen golpeándolo repetidas veces, al liberarla la chica retrocedió un par de pasos antes de caer sentada sobre el suelo, de nuevo el público enmudeció, Korra suspiró sintiendo como el sudor bajaba por su cuerpo, con los puños cerrados frente a su rostro se preguntaba si debía rematarla ahí mismo, recordando la presencia de Kuvira como autoridad máxima en el lugar decidió mirar por encima de su hombro en busca de una señal para saber si la pelea había terminado o si debía continuar, al hacerlo pudo sentir las vibraciones en el suelo, la peleadora se acercaba a ella por detrás, esperando a que la chica extendiera su brazo hacia ella la tomó y haciendo palanca con su cuerpo la lanzó por el aire hasta impactarla con el suelo, entonces alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Kuvira.

\- ¿Debería seguir? – Preguntó confundida contemplando a la rubia que ahora luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

\- No. – Escuchó a la pelinegra.

\- Entonces ya está. – Suspiró levantando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho con las palmas abiertas en señal de que no haría nada más, había recibido un par de golpes en el rostro, su labio inferior sangraba y su ceja izquierda se mostraba levemente inflamada, también podía sentir una de las patadas que había recibido en su costado derecho, aquella chica lo había hecho bien.

\- No esperaba que llegaras tan lejos. – Declaró la ojiverde dando tres aplausos. - ¿Crees que puedas con otra batalla?

\- ¿Bromeas? Luego del coliseo de Bumi y su descontrolado uso de armas, estos golpes no son nada. – Respondió escupiendo un poco de sangre hacia su lado derecho. – Pero tráelo pronto antes de que me enfríe. – Demandó intentando mantener su concentración, esa última pelea había logrado agotarla un poco, pero no era nada de cuidado, cuando tenía a sus oponentes de frente había algo dentro de ella que solo le permitía visualizar su meta, la victoria a toda costa, y así bloqueaba el dolor y el cansancio, debía superar las pruebas de Kuvira, debía hacer que bajara la guardia para poder emboscarla sin mucho problema y llevarla con Su.

Su siguiente oponente fue otro varón, la complexión de este hombre era menos robusta que los otros dos contra los que había peleado, pero se notaba que se ejercitaba, a juzgar por la forma de sus músculos era evidente que este chico tendría más agilidad que los otros dos, y así fue, esta pelea fluía con más velocidad, los pies de su rival eran rápidos lo que le ayudaba a esquivar sus ataques y a encontrar posiciones adecuadas para la ofensiva. Los golpes iban y venían a toda velocidad, el vigor de su rival comenzaba a agotarla lo cual de nuevo la llevo a pensar que lo mejor sería llevar la pelea al suelo para neutralizar sus rápidos movimientos, tras tomar al joven por los brazos pateo una de sus piernas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, ambos cayeron y ella no perdió el tiempo, pronto se acomodó a lo largo de su brazo derecho y lo aseguró con ambas piernas, la posición en que lo tenía torturaba sus articulaciones, poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar la fuerza que ejercía con su cuerpo en espera de la señal para liberarlo.

\- ¡Con trucos como esos la pelea no es justa! – Gruñó Baatar desde su lugar. – No hay acción en esos movimientos. – Añadió incitando a que el público lo siguiera y comenzara a abuchear el combate. Tras esto Korra ciño el entrecejo, tomó una respiración profunda y tensó sus músculos, el joven gritó con agonía al tiempo que se escuchaba un fuerte crujido sobre su hombro, la morena lo liberó y se puso de pie caminando hacia la reja para mirar a Baatar.

\- ¿Satisfecho? Espero que eso contenga suficiente acción para ti. – Gruñó señalando el hombro dislocado de su contrincante mientras este se lamentaba en el suelo, Kuvira sonrió y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Creí que a estas alturas ya habrías aprendido a cerrar la boca frente a esta jovencita. – Habló liberando un pequeño suspiro. – Tenía planeado enviar a este hombre a una misión… supongo que eso deberá esperar, o tú deberás ir en su lugar Baatar. – Pronunció con un tono más serio que de inmediato sembró el miedo en las facciones del moreno.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró agachando la cabeza.

\- Si, no lo vuelvas a hacer. – Amenazó antes de ponerse de pie. – Felicidades Korra, ese de ahí era el campeón anterior del coliseo de Bumi y mi mejor peleador. – Le habló mostrándose complacida por el resultado de las peleas. – Ahora solo restan un par de hombres, aunque no te preocupes, son como una especie de regalo, ninguno de ellos dos sabe pelear como mis hombres y será una pelea con armas. Son un par de ilusos que se negaban a permitirme el poder de un asentamiento, padre e hijo, quiero que le enseñes a los dos cuales son las consecuencias de meterse en mi camino. – Dijo con tono severo señalando al par de hombres que se encontraban fuera de la reja, uno parecía estar cerca de los cuarenta años y el otro seguro no pasaba de los veinte, ambos lucían aterrados, la visión de sus rostros bastó para derrumbar el corazón de la morena.

\- ¿Ellos dos? – Preguntó señalándolos.

\- Si, se que ya te encuentras cansada e incluso lastimada, pero estoy segura de que esos dos no te brindarán problemas. – Confirmó Kuvira con una sonrisa malvada.

\- No, de hecho pienso que serían un insulto. – Respondió de inmediato intentando encontrar una manera de mejorar la situación, no podría castigarlos, no con esos rostros, no sabiendo que eran inocentes. – Deberías permitirles pelear juntos – Continuó. – Y que sean ellos quienes lleven las armas, yo no las necesitaré. Solo así serían dignos de pelear contra mí. – Finalizó con voz seria en un intento por ocultar el terror que sentía.

\- Me parece justo, pero recuerda, es un castigo, con ellos no te diré cuando parar. – Rectificó la ojiverde de modo frío.

\- Claro. – Sonrió brevemente antes de darse media vuelta para quedar de frente a aquellos dos hombres. – Espero que peleen con todas sus fuerzas ¿Entendido? De no ser así los moleré hasta la muerte. – Amenazó con voz severa y una mirada asesina, Kuvira la observaba con atención, seguro eso se trataba de una prueba para verificar que tan confiable podía ser, esta era su oportunidad de entrar al círculo de confianza, debía asegurarse de darle a la ojiverde lo que pedía, debía castigar a aquellos hombres de forma severa, debía destrozarlos y llevarlos al margen entre la vida y la muerte, debía derrumbarlos hasta el punto en que todos perdieran total interés en molestar sus lamentables cuerpos, esa sería la mejor manera de devolverles su libertad, y esa sería su motivación durante la pelea.

El joven tomó una espada y el viejo un garrote, ambos la rodearon de inmediato, aún podía ver incertidumbre en sus ojos, inseguridad, miedo, podía ver sus manos temblando, podía notar la ligera rigidez en sus piernas al moverse. El joven no tardó en arremeter contra ella, con la espada por delante gritó a medida que avanzaba, no fue difícil para la morena esquivar el filo de la espada e inmediatamente robarla de las manos de su oponente, al despojarlo del arma lo empujó por detrás y de una patada lo impulsó lanzándolo hacia la reja donde impactó con fuerza, acto seguido el viejo comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con el garrote, la morena los esquivó y haciendo uso del mismo impulso de aquellos ataques tomó su brazo y haciendo palanca con su cuerpo lo lanzó por encima de ella hasta impactarlo contra el suelo, esta vez el público celebraba cada uno de sus movimientos, pero ella continuaba sintiéndose inquieta.

\- ¡Les dije que pelearan con todas sus fuerzas! – Renegó pateando al viejo sobre las costillas robándole un pequeño gemido, esto hizo que el joven reaccionara y de inmediato comenzó a luchar por ponerse de pie, al notar esto la morena sonrió de lado y continuó caminando alrededor del viejo. – Solo les estoy pidiendo una buena pelea, para eso solo les hacen falta un poco de agallas. Si tuvieron lo necesario para oponerse a Kuvira deberían tener lo necesario para defenderse ahora. – Hablaba lo suficientemente alto como para que sus rivales la escucharan pero no para que el resto pudiera distinguir lo que decía, su objetivo era provocarlos, no podía intentar abolir a un par de pobladores inocentes, necesitaba que se convirtieran en un par de hombres iracundos e irracionales, por lo general ese era el tipo de personas que ella solía enfrentar.

\- Pelea conmigo, por favor, déjalo. – Suplico el joven al ponerse de pie.

\- Lo siento, los dos fueron mi premio esta noche así que haré con ustedes lo que me plazca. – Respondió volviendo a castigar las costillas del mayor.

\- ¡Basta! – Exigió el menor lanzándose contra la morena obteniendo a cambio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz que sin duda alguna había quebrado algo en su interior, la sangre comenzó a gotear sobre el suelo y él se quejaba sosteniendo su rostro, de verdad parecía difícil creer que este par de hombres se hubiesen atrevido a retar a Kuvira, seguro aquel asentamiento resultaba ser muy preciado para ambos, lo suficiente para superar sus miedos y oponerse a la tiranía de la líder rebelde, de pronto un escalofrío le escaló desde su pantorrilla derecha hasta la cabeza, al bajar la mirada notó una pequeña daga clavada en su carne, el viejo la miraba con rabia mientras sostenía la daga en su lugar.

\- Nunca nos rendiremos ante ustedes. – Murmuró el mayor mientras bufaba.

\- Entonces no hablen y peleen. – Gruño tomando la mano del hombre que sujetaba la daga para jalarla y retirarla, la sangre no tardó en aparecer, poco a poco aquel lugar comenzaba a recordarle más y más al coliseo de Bumi.

El viejo se puso de pie y con la daga en mano amenazaba a la morena, en varias ocasiones intentó asestar un golpe blandiendo el filo de su arma pero cada vez que abría su guardia la morena castigaba su rostro con poderosos golpes que paulatinamente comenzaban a inflamarse. Cuando el chico recuperó las fuerzas intentó sorprender a la peleadora por detrás pero al hacerlo no hizo más que exponerse a recibir una sofocante patada en el abdomen, la daga que el viejo sostenía cayó al suelo cuando su cuerpo se tambaleo luego de recibir un golpe en la sien izquierda.

\- ¡Guerrera del Sur! – Animaban todos al observar como el cuerpo del mayor era castigado de forma severa contra la reja, golpe tras golpe en su abdomen y rostro, quedaba claro que no tenía ya las energías necesarias para defenderse, al ver como su consciencia se desvanecía la morena capturó su frente con la mano derecha e impactó la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la reja antes de permitirle desplomarse sobre el piso.

\- ¡Padre! – Se escuchó el grito horrorizado del joven.

\- Debiste cuidarlo mejor. – Habló con tono frío levantando el garrote del suelo. – Defiéndete. – Ordenó a medida que se acercaba a él, los ojos del chico lucían más asustados que nunca, no lograría hacerlo pelear, no luego de lo que había presenciado, lo mejor sería terminar las cosas cuanto antes.

\- ¡Por favor! No… - Suplico, un par de lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en las orillas de sus ojos causando la ira de la ojiazul, no era algo contra él, era algo contra toda la situación, debía proteger el asentamiento de Asami, debía detener a Kuvira, si lo hacía salvaría a estas y a muchas otras personas de encontrarse en situaciones similares en el futuro. El chico se había arrastrado un par de metros hacia atrás haciendo uso de sus manos pues se encontraba sentado, la morena no dudó, tomando aire blandió el garrote que de inmediato impactó con el antebrazo que su oponente había utilizado para amortiguar el golpe, un pequeño crujido y el rostro de dolor de su víctima le indicaban que aquel brazo se había roto, apretando la mandíbula abofeteo el rostro del joven con la parte posterior de su mano obligándolo a mirarla de frente, cuando al fin hizo contacto con aquellos ojos aterrorizados concluyó con su dolor al depositarle un golpe severo en el rostro, la pelea había terminado, liberando la camiseta del chico lo dejó caer de espaldas, no era la primera vez que rompía huesos, o que golpeaba a alguien hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero era la primera vez que sus oponentes eran víctimas y no personas dispuestas a pelear por placer.

\- ¿Alguna otra tarea para mí? – Habló con tono sombrío, no había tenido otra alternativa más que refugiarse en ese estado mental que le permitía llevar acabo semejantes actos, no había tenido otra alternativa más que convertirse en la temida gladiadora que todos amaban, solo así podía sobrellevar ese tipo de eventos.

\- Espléndido. – Respondió Kuvira sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Ahora veo que tu fama no es injustificada, eres una guerrera por excelencia. – La halagó mientras aplaudía.

\- Gracias. – Suspiró intentando sacudirse la desagradable experiencia de encima. – Y tú ¿No peleas? – Preguntó a la ojiverde mirándola desde el interior de la reja.

\- Tu pregunta me ofende. – Dijo jugando.

\- ¿Eres buena? – Siguió el juego alzando una ceja.

\- No te recomendaría entrar en la misma zona de batalla que yo. – Amenazó.

\- Con gusto tomaría el riesgo. – Sonrió de lado sin retirar la mirada de aquellos verdes e intimidantes ojos, constantemente se encontraban cruzando miradas, ambas parecían estar en busca de alguna debilidad, de alguna señal de miedo o duda, ninguna se rendía ante la presencia de la otra, tal vez era un juego peligroso, pero en definitiva no perdería contra ella.

\- Con gusto aceptaré tu reto. Pero de nuevo me veo obligada a posponer el combate ya que te encuentras agotada por tus peleas anteriores. Pelearemos, pero no será hoy. – Escuchó en respuesta.

\- ¿Piensas que no puedo contigo ahora? – Continuó jugando.

\- Estoy segura de que incluso en tu mejor estado físico te encontrarás en serios problemas conmigo dentro de esa reja. Y ya que quiero pasar un buen rato te ordeno que descanses. – Sentenció con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Entonces así será. – Accedió aún sin cortar la interacción entre sus miradas.

\- Nos vemos después Korra, habrá alguien en la enfermería que con gusto atenderá tus heridas. – Se despidió Kuvira para luego comenzar a caminar detrás de Baatar.

(*-*)

Las peleas le facilitaron su inclusión entre los habitantes de la ciudad, ahora todos se mostraban más abiertos y tolerantes ante su presencia, todos la felicitaban por su desempeño y la motivaban para su siguiente combate, a pesar de que Kuvira era la favorita, el público se mostraba un tanto dividido, después de todo la morena les había brindado una infinidad de batallas a lo largo del pasado año y su estilo había cautivado a todos, el combate entre ella y la líder era algo de lo que nadie paraba de hablar.

\- ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? – Se escuchó la voz de Kuvira al entrar al gimnasio, ya habían pasado dos semanas luego de haber recibido el filo de la daga en la pantorrilla, la verdad se había ayudado a si misma sanando la herida internamente con agua control solo para asegurar la mejor recuperación posible del músculo, sin embargo la piel la dejaba sanar naturalmente para no levantar sospechas.

\- Bien. – Respondió interrumpiendo su entrenamiento, se encontraba levantando pesas para mantener la fuerza en sus brazos, siempre era de esa forma, si llegaba a lesionar una parte de su cuerpo lo más lógico era reposar, pero se limitaba a reposar el brazo o la pierna lastimada, así podía continuar entrenando y evitaba el reposo total, quedarse quieta nunca había sido su fuerte.

\- Pareces estar familiarizada con la sensación, incluso durante el combate no vi que demostraras dolor. – Se acercó la pelinegra vistiendo de forma deportiva, una pantalonera verde obscuro y una blusa blanca de tirantes.

\- Estoy familiarizada con la sensación. – Sonrió. – Eso y además mientras estoy en los combates me concentro en mi oponente y no en el dolor. – Admitió, tomando una toalla comenzó a limpiar el sudor que le bajaba por el cuello.

\- Entonces deberé tener cuidado. – Habló la ojiverde al detenerse a un par de pasos de ella. - ¿Te molesta si te acompaño durante tu entrenamiento?

\- No, para nada. - Kuvira sonrió ante esta respuesta y de inmediato adoptó una posición de pelea levantando la guardia.

\- ¿Sabes como seguir una pelea simulada? – La escuchó preguntar.

\- No estoy segura de eso. – Respondió la ojiazul que de inmediato levantó la guardia en respuesta a los movimientos de la otra.

\- Realizas movimientos suaves y rítmicos marcando golpes, de la misma forma los esquivas y bloqueas, nada con fuerza, todo se lleva a cabo con un ritmo tranquilo y constante. – Le explicó.

\- Aún así debo leer tus movimientos como en una pelea real. – Meditó por un momento.

\- Es relajante y no demasiado demandante, creo que tu pierna lo soportará. – Volvió a hablar la de piel blanca.

\- Bien, intentémoslo. – Aceptó con entusiasmo, Kuvira sonrió. – Perfecto, yo iniciaré, atenta. – La alertó haciendo su primer movimiento lanzando su puño hacia el rostro de la morena, esta no dudó en moverse ligeramente hacia la derecha para evitar el contacto al tiempo que interponía su brazo izquierdo para desviar la dirección del golpe, todo con movimientos suaves y pausados, así ambas comenzaron a interactuar, paso, golpe, bloqueo, golpe, paso, golpe, bloqueo, evasión, no le llevó mucho tiempo tomar el ritmo. Al cabo de un par de minutos aquello parecía una danza que intercalaba movimientos ofensivos y defensivos, ambas sin perder el equilibrio, ambas sin perder ni un solo detalle de los movimientos de su oponente, debían anticiparse a lo que venía para bloquear de forma apropiada y encontrar la abertura necesaria para realizar un ataque, ambas habían comenzado a sudar, las penetrantes esmeraldas de Kuvira no se separaban de sus zafiros, debía controlar su respiración y cada paso a medida que iban aumentando la velocidad.

\- Lo haces bien. – Comentó la líder con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Lo mismo digo. – Respondió agitada.

De pronto la ofensiva de la pelinegra la obligó a retroceder, como consecuencia había apoyado el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pierna lastimada, un fuerte calambre le subió desde la herida hasta la espalda causándole la pérdida del equilibrio, antes de caer pudo sentir la mano firme de Kuvira sosteniéndola por la espalda baja evitando así que continuara su descenso hasta el suelo, ambas respiraban de forma agitada, la distancia entre ellas era casi nula, atrapada entre los brazos de su oponente podía ver el vacío dentro de aquellos ojos verdes, esta vez se mostraban llenos de confusión y no reflejaban aquella intimidante mirada que siempre los caracterizaba, Kuvira la observaba con atención, indispuesta a apartar la mirada parecía buscar algo en su interior, no hubo palabras hasta que escucharon la voz de Baatar en la entrada del gimnasio.

\- Kuvira. – La llamó con un tono hostil que era difícil de ignorar, la pelinegra miró por encima de su hombro sin abandonar la posición que tenía, de nuevo sus ojos habían recuperado ese brillo que los volvía hostiles e indomables, suavemente liberó a la morena de su abrazo asegurándose de que se encontrara bien parada y no fuera a caer.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Baatar? – Se giró caminando hacia la toalla que la morena había dejado sobre una silla.

\- Debemos hablar. – Demandó sin mucho tacto.

\- Te escucho. – Respondió al tiempo que tomaba la toalla entre sus manos para luego mirar a la morena. - ¿Te molesta si la uso? – Preguntó luciendo tan serena como de costumbre.

\- Para nada, adelante. – Suspiró intentando averiguar que demonios había pasado momentos atrás.

\- Preferiría que fuera a solas, es importante. – Insistió el joven.

\- ¿No confías en Korra? – Jugó la ojiverde limpiando el sudor de su rostro, Baatar bajó la mirada y bufó. – Es una broma Baatar. Nos vemos luego Korra, fue un placer entrenar contigo. – Se despidió caminando hacia la puerta.

El resto del día transcurrió como de costumbre, sus guardias continuaban acompañándola a donde quiera que fuera, a veces los podía escuchar charlando entre ellos, lo cual no le molestaba, de alguna manera había llegado a familiarizarse con el lugar y a veces lograba ignorar el hecho de que era un asentamiento militarizado de rebeldes.

Dos días más pasaron a prisa, era de noche, se había tomado un tiempo para disfrutar de la hermosa vista del valle, sentada en la orilla de un enorme balcón en la ciudadela se dedicaba a deleitarse con el fresco aroma del viento, podía distinguir el olor de los pinos, el olor de la tierra húmeda pues se encontraba a punto de llover, escuchaba el fluir del agua del río que pasaba cerca, no cabía duda de que los lugares así podían relajar a cualquiera, la naturaleza era hermosa, solo necesitaba que la gente se familiarizara con ella, que conocieran como era la vida con árboles que les brindaran sombra y pasto que amortiguara sus pasos, estaba segura de que si llegaban a sentirlo como ella lo había hecho todos lucharían por recuperar esa parte del planeta.

\- Korra. – Escuchó a Baatar acercarse por detrás.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó girando la cabeza para poder verlo.

\- Debemos aclarar un par de cosas. – Habló luciendo tan irritado como de costumbre, un profundo suspiro escapó de la boca de la morena antes de palpar un par de veces el suelo a su lado como indicación para que tomara asiento.

\- Te escucho. – Dijo sin retirar su mirada de las nubes que se iluminaban bajo los rayos de la luna mientras esta se asomaba entre un hueco que había entre las formaciones de vapor.

\- No puedes andar por ahí actuando como lo haces. – Declaró molesto, podía sentir la amenazante manera en que era observada por aquellos ojos verdes.

\- ¿Podrías ser más específico? – Lo presionó, su intención no era hacerlo molestar, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse un tanto resentida pues aquel hombre se había portado hostil hacia ella desde el primer día de su llegada a la ciudadela.

\- Te comportas como si pudieras hacer lo que quisieras, vas y vienes con toda libertad, lo cual está bien, aún estás a prueba y es por eso que no puedes recorrer todas las tierras, tienes limitaciones, no eres parte de nosotros. Aún así te las arreglas para lucir como si dominaras el lugar, retas a Kuvira y jugueteas con ella todo el tiempo. – La molestia en el tono de su voz era más que evidente.

\- No hago nada fuera de lo común. – Respondió en un suspiro. – Día y noche hay dos guardias cuidando cada uno de mis movimientos, no puedo salir de la ciudadela, los edificios de este lugar son dormitorios y los que no lo son se encuentran abandonados, no hay mucho que hacer aquí, el único lugar donde puedo hacer algo es el gimnasio, asisto a las comidas a las horas asignadas, no entiendo que es lo que te molesta.

\- Tus charlas con Kuvira no son usuales. – Gruñó.

\- Le hablo como le hablaría a cualquiera. – Pronunció confundida alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Ese es el punto! Kuvira no es cualquiera, es la líder del grupo rebelde más importante, la gente debe referirse a ella con cuidado y respeto. Tú te diriges a ella como si se tratara de una chica cualquiera, la retas y juegas con tus palabras. – Aclaró con tono ácido.

\- ¿Qué? Kuvira se ha portado así conmigo desde que llegué, no veo que ella tenga problema alguno con la manera en que le hablo. – Objetó al fin mirando de frente al joven.

\- Pues claro que no. – Habló entre dientes. – Eso es porque llamas su atención, tiene cierto interés en ti, pero después de que te derrote en el octágono ten por seguro que todo cambiará. – Amenazó arrugando la nariz y las cejas.

\- Aún así no entiendo cual es tu problema. – Renegó la morena. – Estas con ella el día entero. ¿Cómo puedes si considerar el temor a perderla? – Se atrevió a decir al sentirse frustrada, no quería ser el objeto en el cual Baatar descargara todas sus inseguridades, no solo era injusto si no que además resultaba ser irritante. El ojiverde enmudeció por un momento mostrándose sorprendido ante aquellas inesperadas palabras.

\- Yo… no, no es eso. – Balbuceo. – Kuvira, ella… - Suspiró, se notaba que comenzaba a librar una batalla en su cabeza.

\- No tengo ningún problema contigo Baatar, solo te pido que no me trates de forma injusta. – Demandó volviendo a mirar el cielo, los problemas que hubiera entre Kuvira y él no eran de su incumbencia y no quería saber nada al respecto, solo buscaba estar en paz, además si Baatar no cedía en su obsesión por vigilarla sería más difícil encontrar una apertura para secuestrar a Kuvira sin llamar mucho la atención. El silencio reino durante un par de minutos, el viento acariciaba sus rostros, Korra inhalo de forma profunda intentando disfrutar del clima.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Preguntó él.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Lo miró confundida.

\- Llevar a Opal al coliseo de Bumi. – La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa "Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas ella ya debe de conocer cada detalle de tus horarios en tu rutina diaria." Recordó las palabras de Bumi.

\- Ella simplemente quiso ir y la llevé conmigo. – Respondió al instante.

\- No entiendo como es que mi madre permitiría que alguien como tú viva bajo su mismo techo. – Continuó. – Ella no tolera el coliseo y sus eventos, mucho menos permitiría que Opal asistiera. – Hablaba con un tono desganado llegando a sonar un tanto agotado.

\- Ella no sabe que Opal me acompaña durante las noches. – Mintió. – A mi me permite vivir ahí bajo la condición de que el premio que reclame durante mis victorias sea la libertad de los prisioneros. A veces también duermo en el coliseo de Bumi. Solo intento obtener lo mejor que puedo. – Miraba la apariencia derrotada del moreno, no estaba segura de que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, no estaba segura de si el tema de Kuvira le había robado los ánimos o el tema de su familia lo había hecho, tal vez se trataba de un poco de ambos.

\- Así que te permite vivir con ella bajo la condición de liberar a los prisioneros de las apuestas. – Rió por lo bajo. – No entiendo como es que se las arregla para parecer una persona ejemplar… ¿Te contó que ella solía ser la líder de un grupo rebelde?

\- No, no suelo hablar mucho con ella, solo lo necesario para evitar conflictos. – Volvió a mentir.

\- ¡Ja! Pues así es, Suyin Beifong solía ser una despiadada líder rebelde. De pronto decidió que esa vida ya no era adecuada para ella y se volvió la líder de Ba Sing Se y se sintió con la libertad de juzgar a los demás. Ella y Kuvira pudieron haber unificado a todos los asentamientos del continente, habría ayudado a unir a la humanidad, pero prefirió hacerse a un lado y comenzar a hablar mal de Kuvira. Esa es la verdad detrás de la querida líder de Ba Sing Se. – Suspiró perdiendo su mirada en las profundidades del valle.

\- Hoy en día nadie puede tener un pasado completamente limpio. – Comentó intentando parecer indiferente, según le habían indicado Su y Bumi, no debía admitir tener ninguna relación cercana con Suyin debido a la rivalidad que ella y Kuvira compartían.

\- No, nadie puede. – Concordó volviendo a arrugar el entrecejo. – O te adaptas o mueres. – Habló de forma severa para luego ponerse de pie. – Nos vemos Korra. – Se despidió antes de retirarse, cuando desapareció en la obscuridad la ojiazul liberó un profundo suspiro. Había olvidado por completo que Kuvira y sus hombres la habían investigado, seguro desde meses antes de enviar la invitación a la ciudadela. Ellos conocían muchos detalles de sus movimientos dentro de Ba Sing Se, debía comenzar a elaborar una historia y explicaciones sobre su relación con la familia Beifong.

(*-*)

Un agradable cosquilleo le subió por la espalda causando que su piel se erizara al tacto de aquellos suaves y traviesos dedos, lentamente acariciaban su pierna subiendo desde la rodilla, rozando su muslo, pasando por su cadera y alcanzando su costado. Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios, su corazón había enloquecido pues palpitaba a toda prisa, la ropa se había perdido en alguna parte durante el trayecto des la sala hasta aquella amplia habitación.

Suaves y apasionados besos encendían su piel, sin pensarlo había enredado sus dedos entre aquella hermosa y ondulada cabellera, un embriagante aroma a jazmín la envolvía por completo, ardía entre sus brazos. La imagen de aquellas hermosas esmeraldas atormentaba su mente, podía perderse en aquella mirada con facilidad, podría contemplar sus ojos por siempre y no hacer nada más, aquellos ojos tan vivaces, aquellos ojos que lograban ver a través de ella, aquellos ojos de los cuales nunca había sido capaz de ocultar nada, aquellos seductores ojos que hacían sus rodillas temblar con solo mirarla.

Al percatarse del ritmo de su propia respiración se dio cuenta de que parecía haber corrido una maratón, y no solo eso, todo su cuerpo se sentía de la misma manera, había perdido todas sus fuerzas y al mismo tiempo se sentía con más vida que nunca, la temperatura se había disparado a niveles absurdos, pareciera como si de pronto sus cuerpos fueran a fundirse para volverse uno solo. La ansiedad se apoderaba de ella al notar como esos dulces labios subían por su cuello, pronto tuvo la oportunidad de conectar con ellos en un beso apasionado, con su mano derecha acariciaba la suave piel de su rostro acomodando con cuidado los mechones de cabello negro por detrás de su oreja, no quería interrumpir aquel beso pero tampoco podía resistirse a la adictiva sensación que la invadía al hacer contacto visual con ella, haciendo una breve pausa logró alejarse de sus seductores labios, enganchando su mirada a la de ella sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras notaba la manera en que el labial se había difuminado como consecuencia de su interacción.

\- Asami. – Murmuró con tono suave al juntar su frente a la de ella, la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana resaltaba el tono rosado de su piel. No podía ignorar la manera en que su corazón latía cada vez que estaba a su lado, siempre ansiaba volver a verla sin importar la brevedad del tiempo que hubiese durado separada de ella, era algo nuevo, era algo intrigante, era algo aterrador, era algo inevitable. Por más que intentara controlar su nerviosismo le era imposible hacer algo al respecto, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de la ojiverde a medida que comenzaba a bajar una de sus manos por el cuerpo de la morena, tocando de forma intencional uno de sus pechos bajando cada vez más y más orillando a la ojiazul al borde de la locura, entonces esta se estremeció cuando sus dedos rozaron entre sus piernas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, con el cuerpo tenso contenía la respiración mientras intentaba asimilar lo que ocurría, había sido un sueño, comenzaba a razonar, de pronto notó la figura sentada en la silla que tenía dentro de la habitación, Kuvira, sorprendida comenzó a respirar sin poder evitar una leve agitación.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? – Escuchó a la ojiverde.

\- Si… - Respondió dudosa.

\- Así parece. – Afirmó la líder poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia la ventana de la habitación. – Asami. – Dijo mirando a través del cristal.

\- ¿Qué? – Frotó sus ojos en un intento por obligarse a despertar.

\- Murmuraste dormida, Asami. – Aclaró sin despegar su mirada de la ventana ¿Qué hacía Kuvira en su habitación tan temprano por la mañana?

\- Oh… - Suspiró sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían ante el recuerdo de aquel sueño, le apenaba si quiera admitir que habría preferido no despertar.

\- ¿Crees en las casualidades? – Cuestionó Kuvira que continuaba en la misma posición junto a la ventana.

\- No lo se… es demasiado temprano para pensar en eso. – Su voz se escuchaba un poco áspera.

\- Asami Sato. – Rectificó la otra. – Estoy segura de que has escuchado sobre el asentamiento en Ciudad República, todos hablan de ello en todo momento y en todo lugar.

\- Algo habré escuchado al respecto, seguro que si. – Comenzaba a tensarse por el rumbo que aquella conversación pudiera llegar a tomar.

\- Asami Sato es el nombre de la mujer que gobierna ese asentamiento, es el nombre de la brillante mente que dio inicio a todas esas novedades que los impulsó a un desarrollo revolucionario. – Explicó dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la morena que aún yacía sobre la cama. - ¿La conoces? – Preguntó sin perder detalle de sus expresiones.

\- Si. – Acertó a responder colocando su mano derecha sobre el collar que llevaba puesto, seguro Kuvira habría tenido la oportunidad de notar el símbolo grabado en el dije, mentir al respecto podría meterla en problemas y derrumbar el avance que llevaba hasta el momento.

\- ¿Es ella con quién soñabas? – Cuestionó con una sonrisa curiosa.

\- No… no recuerdo que es lo que estaba soñando. – Sacudió la cabeza para luego estirar los brazos en el aire mientras bostezaba.

\- Es una lástima, parece ser que soñabas con tu amiga. – Comentó la pelinegra volviéndose a concentrar en el paisaje que había del otro lado de la ventana, al encontrarse en un edificio en las orillas de la ciudadela tenía una hermosa vista hacia el valle.

\- Tal vez luego logre a recordar. – Sonrió volviendo a descansar el cuerpo sobre la cama.

\- Dicen que Sato es una mujer atractiva. – La escuchó decir de forma aleatoria.

\- Lo es. – Afirmó agachando la mirada, el silencio prevaleció durante unos instantes.

\- Dejando eso de lado, hoy es el día del combate. Vine a desearte suerte. – La miró de forma amenazadora con una sonrisa presumida.

\- Gracias. – Sonrió de lado. – Pero esto es cuestión de habilidad, no de suerte. – Le devolvió la mirada manteniendo contacto con sus ojos.

\- Conserva esa confianza hasta el final. – Demandó la ojiverde a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. – Nos vemos esta noche. – Se despidió con elegancia.

Era la segunda semana de julio, su pierna ya se encontraba bien e inevitablemente el día del combate había llegado, debía admitir que se sentía emocionada, tenía ganas de enfrentar a Kuvira, estaba segura de que ella representaría un verdadero reto. Con la mente aún nublada por las imágenes de su sueño permanecía recostada en silencio, el mero recuerdo de aquellos labios lograba disparar el ritmo de sus latidos a niveles increíbles, un sueño, esa era la palabra perfecta para describir a Asami, incluso le era difícil creer que hubiese logrado besarla en un par de ocasiones.

Varias veces llegaba a preguntarse si aquella chica aún la recordaba pues ella se encontraba atrapada en un capricho que la había seguido desde el día en que partió del asentamiento en Ciudad República, Asami Sato vivía dentro de su mente, sus recuerdos eran vívidos y demasiado estimulantes, la echaba de menos como a nadie más, había días en los que no podía evitar sentarse a pensar en lo que Asami podría estar haciendo, aunque siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que lo más probable es que la chica anduviera en el asentamiento caminando de un lado a otro arreglando todos los pendientes que tuviera mientras anotaba cada detalle en su libreta.

\- Es momento de iniciar el día. – Renegó sacudiendo la cabeza intentando salir de su estupor, no era la primera noche que llegaba a soñar algo así, podía contar los sueños que había tenido con esa naturalidad haciendo uso de los dedos de sus manos, no eran muchos, pero cuando llegaban a aparecer su mente se volvía una maraña de contradicciones. Por una parte le apenaba que su subconsciente fuera capaz de crear semejantes fantasías con alguien a quién apreciaba demasiado pero con quién nunca había aclarado nada, por otra parte le era imposible negar la satisfacción, el placer y la felicidad que estos sueños le ocasionaban. – Arriba Korra. – Murmuró en un suspiro, debía escapar de esos pensamientos pues una vez que comenzaba a recordar a su querida y elegante pelinegra difícilmente lograba concentrar su cabeza en algo más.

A lo largo del día siguió su rutina como siempre lo hacía, el único cambio que efectuó fue la hora de cenar, para evitar que sus alimentos causaran estragos durante la pelea adelantó su cena hacia las seis de la tarde, la pelea iniciaría a las diez, todos los rebeldes se mostraban entusiasmados por el evento, todos la saludaban y animaban, otros hacían bromas al respecto insinuando que Kuvira no le daría ni una oportunidad, sus guardias no paraban de hablar con ella en un intento por averiguar el motivo por el cual no lucía muerta de miedo a sabiendas del combate que le esperaba durante la noche, todos estas irregularidades ayudaron a que el tiempo pasara a prisa.

\- ¡Kuvira! – Gritaban todos en las gradas a todo pulmón, de nuevo se encontraba rodeada por una reja, le asustaba darse cuenta de lo cómoda que se sentía en ese ambiente, encontrarse en el centro de una arena de batalla rodeada por gente enloquecida era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

\- Espero que te hayas preparado. – Habló la ojiverde con la guardia en alto.

\- Espero que no te confíes. – Devolvió la amenaza con una sonrisa.

\- Eso nunca. – Respondió instantes antes de que se escuchara el sonido de la campana indicando el inicio del combate. Una ráfaga de viento acarició el rostro de la morena, con los ojos abiertos de par en par intentaba entender lo que había pasado, Kuvira sonreía de oreja a oreja, había sido una patada que pasó velozmente frente a sus ojos.

\- Como dije antes. Espero que te hayas preparado ya que si no das una buena pelea pienso limpiar el piso contigo. – Rectifico la de tez blanca con una mirada amenazante. 

* * *

Jojojo! Aca ando de nuevo actualizando a las tantas de la madrugada... Bueno, les traigo este capítulo (Se que les había dicho que lo tendría para el Lunes a más tardar pero pfff! Hubo tanto contenido que quería incluir que al final lo tuve que partir en dos y esta es la primera parte de ese contenido xD!) De cualquier manera, actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. (Ojalá y el domingo jaja).  
Como siempre un saludo a todos. Espero y estén pasando bien la semana (Si ya va mal no se agobien, igual ya va mal B) solo déjenla pasar, ya vendrán días mejores :v)  
Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
Saludos! 


	14. Tormenta

Los puños de Kuvira se movían a una velocidad increíble, habían pasado a penas dos minutos y ya comenzaba a sentir las piernas entumecidas debido a todo el movimiento que había tenido que realizar para esquivar los ataques de la ojiverde, de manera inevitable había tomado la posición defensiva pues la ofensiva de la pelinegra era constante, no había ni una sola abertura para lanzar un contra ataque, la piel de Kuvira se cubría de pequeñas gotas de sudor que volaban cuando lanzaba sus mortíferos ataques, podía ver sus poderosos músculos tensarse en cada movimiento y la pequeña brisa que sentía cuando aquellos puños y patadas le pasaban cerca le advertían de la fuerza que depositaba en cada golpe.

Haciendo uso de un pequeño espacio se aventuró a lanzar una patada pero al hacerlo su pierna se encontró con la de Kuvira causando que sus tibias chocaran, ambas arrugaron las cejas al percatarse del punzante dolor que nacía de aquel encuentro, la ojiverde no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato arremetió con la otra pierna, la morena reaccionó deteniendo el golpe con su brazo derecho, cuando hubo frenado la patada dio un paso hacia adelante presionando su antebrazo izquierdo sobre el cuello de su oponente para así comenzar a empujarla hasta hacer chocar su espalda contra la reja.

\- Nada mal. – Sonrió Kuvira, ambas respiraban de forma agitada, ambas habían aprovechado ese pequeño lapso para recuperar un poco de energías

\- Lo mismo digo. – Bufó antes de lanzar un puñetazo en dirección al rostro de la ojiverde, esta de inmediato cambió de posición para evitar el impacto y el puño de la morena golpeo contra la reja, a pesar de tener las manos vendadas era obvio que aquel golpe le había dolido, pero aquel dolor era expresado con ojos furiosos y más ataques lo cual fascinaba a su oponente.

Sudor y sangre salpicaban el suelo, el líquido color carmín goteaba del labio inferior de Kuvira, recién había recibido un fuerte golpe que la obligo a retroceder, en cambio la morena lucía una ceja abierta e inflamada, ambas con múltiples moretones a lo largo de sus brazos luego de haber bloqueado más de una docena de puñetazos y patadas, habían pasado ya diez minutos desde el comienzo del combate, aquí no había reglas, a excepción de no poder usar armas, así que no había un tiempo reglamentario, simplemente pelearían hasta que una de las dos fuera la indiscutible ganadora, pelearían hasta que una de las dos cayera víctima de la otra, o hasta que sus cuerpos se entumieran por el cansancio.

Un poderoso golpe expulsó el aire del cuerpo de la morena, apretando la mandíbula tomó impulso y lanzó una patada que Kuvira alcanzó a detener con su brazo a pocos centímetros de que el impacto llegara a su rostro, sin perder el tiempo retomó su posición de ataque y logró impactar un gancho en el costado izquierdo de la ojiverde. Si, con el paso del tiempo ambas habían comenzado a resentir el cansancio, con esto sus reflejos se volvían más lentos y como consecuencia los golpes comenzaban a entrar, el impacto de cada uno de estos peligrosos ataques producía el sonido suficiente para que el público de las primeras tres filas lograra escucharlo con claridad.

\- ¡Kuvira! ¡Kuvira! ¡Kuvira! – Alentaban unos.

\- ¡Korra! ¡Korra! ¡Korra! – Se escuchaban otros, la intensidad de la pelea había abolido el miedo que muchos sentían hacia su líder y les había dado la seguridad suficiente para aclamar a la morena.

Los nudillos de la ojiazul comenzaban a hundirse en la mejilla de su rival ocasionando que toda su cabeza girara con la fuerza del impacto, Kuvira se tambaleo, comenzaba a caer pero al hacerlo retomó el control y aprovecho el impulso para lanzar una patada al aire que de inmediato hizo contacto con la barbilla de Korra obligándola a retroceder hasta chocar con la reja, las dos jadeaban, Kuvira yacía en el suelo sin retirar su mirada de los ojos de la retadora mientras esta sostenía su peso contra la estructura de la jaula, se tomaban un respiro, era evidente que las dos tenían grandes habilidades en el arte del combate, mientras chocaban sus miradas una amplia sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros.

\- A estas alturas puedo decir que no me has decepcionado. – Jadeo la de pantalón verde.

\- Lo mismo digo. – Devolvió la de pantalón azul.

\- Pero es momento de terminar esto. – Sentenció alzando una ceja para luego ponerse de pie.

\- Adelante, quiero ver que lo intentes. – Amenazó la chica del sur con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada afilada.

No estaba segura de donde habían surgido las nuevas energías de Kuvira, aquella mujer levantó la guardia y volvió a tomar el ritmo, saltando ligeramente sobre las puntas de sus pies comenzaba a caminar alrededor del octágono cazando los movimientos de la morena, con el rostro escondido detrás de sus puños dio un par de zancadas para acercarse a ella, Korra mantenía la guardia arriba pero esperaba pacientemente, su entrenamiento no había sido en base a un estilo de pelea general, ella conocía cuatro tipos de pelea, sus cuatro maestros no solo le habían enseñado a controlar cada uno de los elementos, si no que le habían enseñado la cultura que había tras cada una de las tribus que poseían aquellos poderes, por lo tanto ella peleaba combinando estos conocimientos, desde las bases firmes e inquebrantables de los maestros tierra, la agresividad y el ingenio de los maestros fuego, la fluidez y flexibilidad de los maestros agua, hasta la agilidad y serenidad de los maestros viento.

Kuvira comenzó a atacar con la misma constancia que había tenido al inicio de la pelea lo que le indicaba a la morena que en efecto, aquella era la determinación de la líder rebelde por terminar el combate, sin embargo ahora las piernas exhaustas de la ojiazul no le ayudaban a evadir aquella lluvia de puños, algunos de estos golpes castigaban su abdomen y los costados de su cuerpo, otros castigaban severamente sus brazos en un intento por alcanzar su cara, el tiempo comenzaba a correr demasiado a prisa y demasiado lento a la vez, la velocidad de los ataques de Kuvira daba la sensación de que todo fuera lento, pero la necesidad de encontrar una manera de escapar de la esquina en donde se encontraba le hacía sentir que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y que si no hacía algo seguro perdería el enfrentamiento, las rodillas comenzaban a fallarle, uno tras otro podía sentir los golpes que la impulsaban contra la reja que ya tenía pegada a la espalda, el público rugía de la emoción, su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

"Nunca te rindas, escucha bien Korra, incluso si te encuentras acorralada, siempre habrá una manera de salir, debes ser inteligente, debes usar la estrategia. El fuego es capaz de nacer de la más pequeña braza, y esa pequeña braza es suficiente para crear enormes incendios que nadie puede contener, de la misma manera tú puedes resurgir, siempre y cuando sigas consciente, siempre y cuando te quede un poco de energía, serás capaz de pensar en alternativas para seguir adelante. Tu vida en el exterior será difícil, solo tu voluntad te mantendrá a flote, recuerda eso."

Recordaba la voz de su maestro luego de recibir un fuerte golpe en la sien que de inmediato la mandó al suelo. Mareada, desorientada, completamente perdida miraba alrededor en un intento por recordar lo que ocurría, entonces sus ojos pudieron enfocar la amenaza que se acercaba a ella, al ver aquellos intimidantes ojos verdes notó la determinación que había en Kuvira de terminar la pelea cuanto antes.

No perdería, no ante ella, no ante nadie, pensó justo antes de mover sus piernas para golpear los pies de la ojiverde, ahora ambas yacían en el suelo, Korra no se detuvo ahí, con dificultad pero increíble velocidad se posiciono encima de su rival inmovilizando su cuerpo enredando las piernas sobre su tronco y cerrando un candado con su brazos que amenazaba con cortar el suministro de aire de su nueva víctima.

El público había enmudecido, la pelea había tomado un giro inesperado, Korra descansaba sobre su espalda con el cuerpo firmemente aferrado al de Kuvira que se encontraba encima de ella luchando por zafarse de los poderosos brazos de la Guerrera del Sur, los músculos de la morena parecían encontrarse trabados en su posición, no había manera de que algo o alguien fuera capaz de aflojarlos o removerlos de aquel mortífero abrazo, el rostro de la ojiverde comenzaba a tornarse completamente rojo, estaba atrapada, el oxígeno dentro de ella comenzaba a agotarse y no lograba obtener ni un poco más de aquel preciado gas, su tráquea estaba siendo dolorosamente aplastada por uno de los brazos de su oponente al mismo tiempo que sus piernas la sujetaban con fuerza para limitar sus movimientos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, momentos antes era ella quien lideraba el combate y ahora era ella quien luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

\- ¡Guerrera del Sur! – Enloquecieron sus seguidores al ver que en efecto, de aquel abrazo no había escapatoria alguna. Baatar contemplaba boquiabierto, recordaba y repetía en su cabeza la escena de Korra dislocando el hombro de su rival, le era difícil ignorar como al inicio de aquella llave la pelea lucía justo como el combate que ahora presenciaba, luego revivió el modo en que aquel hombro tronó saliéndose de su lugar cuando la morena perdió la paciencia al escuchar sus comentarios inapropiados, Korra no estaba usando toda su fuerza, estaba esperando a que Kuvira se rindiera, pero si ella quisiera ya habría aniquilado a su querida ojiverde, y de forma permanente. Este simple pensamiento lograba erizarle la piel, la ansiedad se apoderaba de él, en esos momentos Korra tenía el poder y la capacidad de matarla, lo que más lo estresaba era saber que Kuvira no se rendiría, debía hacer algo.

La luz comenzaba a desaparecer de sus ojos, los gritos del público parecían ser cada vez más lejanos, sus brazos habían perdido todas sus fuerzas, cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener los párpados abiertos pues estos aumentaban su peso de manera considerable a medida que los segundos avanzaban.

Con la quijada firmemente cerrada incrementaba la fuerza que aplicaba en el candado, no podía mentir, claramente sentía la manera en que Kuvira comenzaba a perder vitalidad ¿Hasta donde debía llevar esa pelea? Como quiera que fuera no faltaba mucho para que su víctima se desmayara, conocía bien el efecto de cada uno de los movimientos que utilizaba durante sus combates y estaba segura de que aquel candado le daría la victoria, incluso si llegaba a liberar a la ojiverde y esta decidiera continuar con la batalla nunca tendría las fuerzas necesarias para hacer nada, antes de que pudiese volver en si ella se encargaría de molerla a golpes, estaba decidido, ella ganaría ese enfrentamiento.

\- ¡Basta, es suficiente! – Se escuchó una voz demandante y de inmediato la vida volvió a las facciones de la mujer de tez blanca, aquella era la voz de Baatar suplicando por que aquella pelea llegara a su fin, Korra no dudó ni un poco y liberó a su rival extendiendo las manos hacia los lados para evitar la ira de las personas que la rodeaban, debía dejar en claro que su intención no era perjudicar a nadie y mucho menos a la líder de todos los presentes.

Kuvira comenzó a toser en un intento por recuperar el aliento, girando sobre su lugar terminó reposando sobre su espalda al lado de su oponente que también yacía recostada boca arriba, Korra respiraba de forma agitada, se encontraba esperando sus siguientes instrucciones ¿La pelea había terminado? No estaba segura, pero aprovecharía cualquier momento que tuviera para recuperar un poco de fuerzas, habían pasado quince minutos desde el inicio de la pelea y la intensidad y fuerza de Kuvira la habían agotado, eso sin mencionar la cantidad de daño que había recibido, ahora que se encontraba descansando comenzaba a notar la manera en que su cuerpo palpitaba, su ojo derecho se encontraba ligeramente cerrado debido a la inflamación del golpe sobre su ceja, de la misma manera podía sentir el entumecimiento sobre su costado derecho donde había recibido una fuerte patada, en resumen, se encontraba completamente apaleada, al girar la cabeza para ver a Kuvira pudo notar que ella también lucía desgastada, el golpe sobre su labio ya se había tornado morado y su mejilla izquierda se había inflamado de modo considerable, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué demonios te parece tan gracioso? – Gruñó Kuvira con voz ronca.

\- Es la mejor pelea que he tenido en toda mi vida. – Admitió con evidente entusiasmo, la ojiverde sonrió y rió levemente.

\- En eso debo concordar contigo. – Escuchó la respuesta de Kuvira.

La ojiverde suspiró y tomo impulso para obligarse a enderezarse y así poder sentarse, al hacerlo no pudo evitar gruñir de dolor sosteniendo con la mano derecha su costado izquierdo, al verla Korra siguió su ejemplo y comenzó a forzarse para ponerse de pie, las dos se miraron de frente, sus rostros se encontraban llenos de sudor y sangre, ambas vestían una blusa de tirantes blanca que se había manchado de rojo alrededor de sus cuellos, a lo largo de sus cuerpos se mostraban distintos moretones, el público las miraba con atención, el resultado del combate había sido evidente pero les resultaba difícil de creer .

\- Ganaste. – Admitió la líder rebelde con una mirada seria.

\- Te confiaste. – Declaró la ojiazul con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que lo hice. – Habló Kuvira devolviendo la sonrisa. – Tal vez luego te pida una revancha. – Concluyó antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de la reja, mientras avanzaba miró a uno de los hombres que se encontraba de pie en la salida y asintió con la cabeza como señal positiva para que entrara a señalar a la morena como la ganadora del enfrentamiento, al salir fue recibida por Baatar que de inmediato se ofreció para ayudarla a caminar pues se notaba le faltaba poco para desplomarse.

Los brazos de Korra se alzaron en el aire, el público comenzó a gritar y aplaudir, había sido inesperado pero nadie podía negar que el combate fue justo, no hubo ningún truco, todos habían observado hasta el final sin perderse ni un solo detalle, la Guerrera del Sur volvía a imponer su poder sobre la arena de batalla, debía admitir que encontrarse ahí con los brazos en alto se sentía bien, estaba acostumbrada a que fuera así y al poder hacerlo fuera de su coliseo se sentía aún mejor pues había conquistado otro lugar, algo dentro de sí disfrutaba ser reconocida como la campeona indiscutible de aquellas peleas.

A media noche todos se encontraban en el comedor, Kuvira les había permitido organizar un festín para celebrar el evento, siempre luego de los combates les dejaba beber un poco y divertirse, ya que aquello no ocurría con frecuencia ninguno de sus hombres desaprovechaba la oportunidad. La morena no pudo declinar la invitación pues todos habían acordado que aquella cena sería en su honor, al parecer nunca nadie había logrado derrotar a Kuvira antes así que aquello era algo que tenía a todos impresionados y que consideraban como un evento importante.

Había tenido una hora para ducharse y parchar los peores golpes, había recibido un par de puntadas sobre su ceja, de ahí en más el resto eran dolorosos golpes a los cuales no les podía hacer nada… o más bien, no podría si no tuviera poderes de maestra agua, sin usar demasiado aquellas habilidades se dedicó a calmar un poco el dolor, no quería imaginarse como se encontraba Kuvira ya que ella no tenía forma de aliviar sus malestares y a diferencia del asentamiento en Ciudad República ellos no contaban con plantas medicinales que sirvieran como sedantes naturales.

Con ropa limpia y sus antebrazos envueltos en vendas se encontraba sentada en la mesa principal, de nuevo Kuvira la había invitado a sentarse con ella, esta vez Kuvira se encontraba sentada en medio de ella y Baatar, al parecer la ojiverde también se había cansado de los constantes berrinches del joven así que se había impuesto como una barrera entre los dos. Al igual que la morena la líder se encontraba cubierta por distintos tipos de vendajes, sobre su nariz había un pequeño parche que cubría una cortada que se había abierto tras un puñetazo, su labio inferior lucía inflamado, enrojecido, con una costra formada sobre el corte y rodeado de distintos tonos de morado, las dos lucían severamente perjudicadas por la pelea, aún así ambas se mostraban tranquilas al disfrutar de un plato de arroz y un vaso de sake, el licor de arroz era algo a lo que tenían fácil acceso pues el arroz era su principal fuente de alimento, al centro del comedor había un grupo de hombres y mujeres tocando música y otros cuantos bailando, varios de ellos ya se encontraban bajo el efecto del alcohol así que resultaba entretenido contemplar como se tambaleaban de un lado a otro con los rostros enrojecidos.

\- Muchos de ellos me preguntan porque no les permito organizar estas fiestas con más frecuencia… sinceramente ¿Crees que sea prudente permitirles estas libertades? No pueden ni caminar, cualquier campesino sobrio podría derribarlos sin dificultad alguna. – Comentó Kuvira sin retirar la mirada del centro del comedor donde todos festejaban.

\- Quedan vulnerables, de eso no cabe duda. – Sonrió antes de volver a llevarse una cucharada de arroz a la boca, la pelea había agotado sus energías y en consecuencia se encontraba hambrienta.

\- No conocen los límites, beben hasta perder la conciencia, se comportan como animales. – Volvió a hablar la líder pareciendo seria. En el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con ella Korra sabía que esa era la personalidad de Kuvira, siempre andaba de un lado a otro con un rostro severo, pero eso no significaba que siempre se encontrara de mal humor, Kuvira tenía un humor negro, solía disfrutar del sarcasmo y de ver las reacciones de la gente al sentirse intimidados por ella, se divertía viendo el pánico en el rostro de las personas cuando pensaban que la habían disgustado, sin embargo Korra logró ver más allá de eso y notar que en muchas de esas ocasiones la pequeña sonrisa amenazante que aparecía en el rostro de la ojiverde en verdad delataba el hecho de que aquello le perecía divertido, disfrutaba del poder que tenía, era severa y estricta, de eso no cabía duda, pero no era malhumorada, a decir verdad se atrevía a decir que la paciencia de Kuvira era vasta, siempre mantenía la calma y formulaba nuevas estrategias para seguir adelante con sus planes, pero ya que su liderazgo era basado en la manipulación era importante mostrarse fuerte y la intimidación formaba parte importante de su poder.

\- ¿A ti te gusta beber? – Preguntó mirándola, Kuvira parpadeo un par de veces meditando la pregunta luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿A ti? – Le devolvió la pregunta.

\- No. – Respondió terminándose lo último que le quedaba en el plato.

\- Aunque. – Volvió a hablar la ojiverde. – Cuando bebes tu cuerpo se adormece un poco, tal vez esta noche beba más de lo usual para poder caer rendida y dormir sin problemas olvidando el dolor del cuerpo. – Dijo extendiendo el vaso hacia el hombre que repartía el licor.

\- ¿Debería seguir tu ejemplo? – Bromeo alzando una ceja.

\- Como gustes. – Respondió Kuvira. – Pero si lo haces deberás conocer tu límite, el punto exacto que te sirva para ayudarte a dormir y que no te cause resaca por la mañana. – La aconsejó con una sonrisa traviesa. – O si no te arriesgas a amanecer adolorida por el combate y con dolor de cabeza y el estómago hecho un lío por la resaca. – Rió un poco.

\- Suena peligroso, tal vez prefiera no tomar riesgos innecesarios. – Pronunció entre risas.

\- Entraste a pelear conmigo dentro de una jaula ¿Y piensas que un poco de alcohol es un riesgo innecesario? – Se burló su anfitriona.

\- Es tarde. – Interrumpió Baatar de modo áspero llamando la atención de ambas chicas, Kuvira lo miro intentando averiguar que había querido decir con eso, arqueando una de sus cejas esperaba a que elaborara en aquellas palabras.

\- Dijiste que estabas cansada por el combate y que no tenías ganas de celebrar, ya terminaste de comer, creo que deberías descansar. – Aclaró sin poder conectar su mirada a la de la líder pues sabía que se había dirigido a ella con un tono poco apropiado, no lo podía evitar, la manera en que ella se comportaba cuando Korra estaba presente lograba sacarlo de quicio.

\- Baatar. – Suspiró la pelinegra. - ¿Alguna vez me has visto haciendo algo que no sea de mi agrado? – Cuestionó mirándolo fijamente.

\- No. – Murmuró apretando los puños bajo la mesa.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora es el momento para empezar a hacerlo? No necesito que nadie cuide de mi, si me siento cansada iré a dormir de inmediato. – Arrugó el entrecejo sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Lo siento… pero en verdad creo que…

\- No me interesa lo que puedas llegar a creer, tus cambios de ánimo me tienen cansada, últimamente es más fácil hablar con un adolescente que tratar contigo. Si estás cansado te aconsejo que vayas a dormir y me dejes disfrutar un poco de la noche antes de que decida hacer algo respecto a tu mal humor. – Bufó Kuvira, Baatar arrugó el entrecejo y se puso de pie de un movimiento golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos.

\- ¡Bien! – Gruñó el moreno comenzando a caminar fuera del comedor, Kuvira lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su figura desapareció en el pasillo, Korra observaba incrédula, hasta ahora Baatar siempre había logrado llevarse a Kuvira tras de él, siempre con alguna excusa o pretexto, diciendo que tenían temas importantes que tratar o cosas por el estilo, esta era la primera vez que Kuvira no le seguía el juego, se preguntaba si esto tenía que ver con la pelea que recién había perdido, cualquiera que fuera la razón de aquella irregularidad debía admitir que le alegraba, sabía que Kuvira era una persona peligrosa y que era su enemiga, pero debía admitir que mientras estaba ahí ella era la persona con quién mejor podía dialogar.

\- No entiendo que demonios le sucede. – Suspiró la ojiverde relajando su postura. – De cualquier manera, volviendo al tema, si no sueles beber con frecuencia, solo consume un par de vasos, con eso bastará para que tu cuerpo se relaje y dudo mucho que te de resaca. – Le aconsejó mientras frotaba sus sienes en lo que parecía ser un intento por relajarse y olvidar lo que había pasado, Kuvira y Baatar siempre andaban juntos de un lado a otro, era obvio que la relación que compartían era significativa para los dos, aquella pequeña discusión seguro había logrado estresar a la líder pero, como era su costumbre, intentaba mantenerse centrada y parecer poco afectada por lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aíre? – La invitó poniéndose de pie, la morena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, así ambas salieron del comedor, Kuvira caminaba ligeramente a la delantera, no estaba segura de a donde se dirigía pero luego de caminar hasta la orilla de la ciudadela se percató de que parecían ir hacia el valle. La ojiverde hizo una señal con las manos a sus guardias y estos les permitieron el paso.

\- Este lugar es increíble. – Comentó con entusiasmo disfrutando del pasto bajo sus pies, en la mano derecha llevaba sus zapatos que se había retirado en cuanto pisaron tierra.

\- Lo es. – Concordó la ojiverde que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda.

\- Aún me debes la historia de este lugar. – Pronunció con tono divertida mirando a su acompañante. – Dijiste que me contarías al respecto si vencía a tus peleadores. – Le recordó.

\- Zaofu. – Inició. – Es el nombre de esta impresionante ciudad. – Comenzó a narrar a medida que caminaban a un lado del río. – Como podrás haber notado, la mayoría de los edificios se encuentran formados y adornados con metal pues esta era la ciudad del clan de los maestros metal, ellos eran considerados lo mejor de lo mejor dentro del grupo de maestros tierra. Estas ciudadelas los proveían de todo lo que podían llegar a necesitar, vivían apartados del resto del reino tierra pues no necesitaban de la ayuda de nadie, ellos eran los mejores guerreros y estos eran sus dominios. Cuando el mundo entró en caos el clan de los maestros metal fue llamado para servir a los emperadores de Ba Sing Se, es por eso que la ciudad no se encuentra maltrecha, sus habitantes la abandonaron para servir como apoyo al reino tierra así que no había razón para que alguien llegara a atacar sus edificios vacíos. Hay marcas de una pequeña batalla que se libró aquí, pero seguro se trató de algo pasadero, tal vez grupos rebeldes que andaban en busca de un lugar para vivir y alguien intentó sacarlos por la fuerza, de cualquier manera, estoy segura de que no fue la guerra principal la que causo esos pequeños rasguños a las estructuras. – Pausó al detenerse frente a una enorme roca que sobresalía a un lado del río, con cuidado comenzó a escalarla e invitó a la morena a seguirla, al cabo de unos minutos las dos se encontraban sentadas en la parte superior de la roca que era completamente plana.

\- El valle se encuentra rodeado por distintas ciudades, la guerra había comenzado a obligar a la gente a dejar sus hogares, debido a toda la actividad que había alrededor, violencia y abuso, asesinatos, poca gente alcanzaba a cruzar las montañas para llegar a los edificios abandonados de Zaofu. Al paso de los años la comida escaseaba cada vez más al igual que el agua, para poder llegar al valle se deben cruzar cadenas de montañas, no muchos tenían las provisiones necesarias para llegar aquí, e incluso si las tenían, aquí no había comida que les pudiese ayudar a sobrevivir, así Zaofu quedó desierta durante cientos, tal vez miles de años. En la actualidad no muchos llegan aquí porque hay varias decenas de bandidos rodeando las montañas del valle, es demasiado riesgoso aventurarse a entrar. - Se detuvo para recostarse sobre la piedra y poder mirar las estrellas.

\- ¿Y tú como encontraste la ciudad? – Cuestionó la ojiazul sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Suyin, ella solía ser la líder de un grupo rebelde, los grupos rebeldes son más poderosos que los grupos de bandidos, Suyin sabía esto y se aprovecho, comenzó a reclutar a los bandidos que usaban las montañas para esconderse y pronto descubrió la abandonada ciudad de Zaofu, y no solo eso, si no que descubrió que el valle estaba repleto de árboles y contaba con un suministro de agua potable, solo una persona era capaz de lograr semejante cosa. – Suspiró. – Se dice que los Avatares tienen distintos escondites a lo largo del mundo, refugios donde pueden desaparecer por periodos indeterminados de tiempo, Zaofu era uno de esos lugares, así como esta ciudad hay otros lugares similares, cuevas, templos, oasis en el medio de la nada que solo el Avatar puede alcanzar haciendo uso de sus poderes. Aquí había todo lo necesario para vivir, una de las ciudadelas cuenta con campos de cultivo, tierras fértiles que se pueden trabajar con facilidad, Suyin tomó ventaja de su descubrimiento y así volvió de su grupo el grupo más importante de los rebeldes en el antiguo Reino Tierra.

\- ¿Si Suyin conocía este lugar porqué no trajo con ella a los habitantes de los asentamientos en Ba Sing Se? – Se preguntó a si misma en voz alta.

\- No pudo, cuando decidió abandonar a los rebeldes estos de inmediato reclamaron Zaofu como suyo, traer a los pobladores de Ba Sing Se a este lugar habría sido un desastre.

\- ¿Suyin sabe que tú estás aquí? – Preguntó con intriga recordando todo por lo que había tenido que pasar con el fin de encontrar a Kuvira.

\- No. – Sonrió. – No se lo imagina, yo me volví la líder de un grupo rebelde numeroso, cincuenta personas, pero todos se encontraban en las afueras de Ba Sing Se, poco a poco fui ganando poder y pronto llegó una amenaza por parte del líder actual de los rebeldes de Zaofu, su nombre era Aiwei, un antiguo seguidor de Suyin, lamentablemente para él y su aislado grupo, yo ya tenía a los hombres necesarios para despojarlo de su cómodo asentamiento. Aquel enfrentamiento no lo puedo clasificar como una batalla, sus hombres me siguieron de inmediato y él fue desterrado. – Concluyó. – Desde entonces nosotros cuidamos del valle.

\- Esa es una gran historia. – Comentó antes de recostarse al lado de su anfitriona.

\- ¿Te parece? Conozco un par de historias mejores que esa. – Habló de forma desinteresada sin despegar la mirada del cielo, esta frase le recordó a la morena el libro del Avatar obscuro, según Bumi, Kuvira era la persona que poseía aquel documento. ¿Sería esa historia a la que refería? Si ese era el caso no cabía duda de que conocía historias más interesantes que la de Zaofu.

\- ¿Cómo cuales? – Continuó la conversación en un intento por obtener más información.

\- Soy una líder rebelde, en realidad, soy la líder rebelde del grupo más grande del antiguo Reino Tierra, así que se podría decir que no soy cualquier líder rebelde, hay muchos por ahí, como Suyin, que pueden hacerse del poder debido a los conocimientos que poseen y guían a sus grupos a una vida de vandalismo sin sentido. Yo no soy un juego, yo tengo un propósito más allá que solo causar terror por doquier. – La miró con seriedad. – Tengo los conocimientos necesarios para poder guiar a mi gente de forma disciplinada hacia un fin común, en este caso ese fin es unir a todos los asentamientos para recuperar fuerzas, si volvemos a actuar como una sola raza lograremos levantarnos de las cenizas… pero, para lograr eso necesito eliminar al Avatar y al Loto Blanco. – Confesó con naturalidad, la morena arrugó el entrecejo intentando parecer confundida.

\- ¿El loto blanco?

\- Un grupo élite de personas que cuidan al Avatar, todos saben eso, o al menos un poco. El punto es que este grupo y el Avatar son la principal razón por la cual todos continúan separados. El loto blanco pretende hacer del Avatar la persona más importante del mundo y confían en que él nos guiará hacia un futuro mejor. Pero olvidan por completo el desastre que ocurrió con el Avatar hace miles de años, cuando el mundo se encontraba al borde del colapso el Avatar no dudó en darle un pequeño empujón para que todo ardiera en llamas. Y esa es una historia sumamente interesante que pocos conocen. No muchos saben leer, no a muchos les interesa conocer el pasado, la gran mayoría de las personas de hoy en día solo se preocupan por sobrevivir, no los culpo, pero la ignorancia no les ayudará a salir del hoyo. Si confían en el Avatar cabe la posibilidad de que todos volvamos a caer víctimas de sus poderes. El ciclo del Avatar puede ser detenido, solo debemos asesinarlo cuando se encuentre en algo conocido como "el estado Avatar". Podrías llamarme loca por intentar eliminar a la única persona capaz de regenerar la naturaleza, pero recientemente algo me ayuda a creer que el Avatar ya no es necesario para poder recuperar el planeta, Asami Sato logró contactar con los espíritus y ellos están de su lado, si logro obtener el mismo apoyo estoy segura de que podemos salvar lo que queda de nuestro mundo.

El silencio reinó luego de aquellas palabras, ahora entendía la misión de Kuvira, era la primera vez que escuchaba de un líder rebelde que se encontrara en busca de la salvación del planeta, era algo bueno, pero no podía pasar por alto su deseo de asesinar al Loto Blanco y al Avatar, no podía ayudarla de esa manera. Otra cosa que le quedaba en claro era que en efecto Kuvira había tenido contacto con información importante, conocía detalles del Avatar y del Loto blanco que pocos conocían, tal vez aquel documento explicaba todas esas cosas, ahora no había manera de preguntar al respecto sin parecer sospechosa pues las únicas preguntas que restaban debían ser demasiado profundas para alguien con poco interés o relación en el tema.

\- Pareces saber suficiente sobre el Avatar. – Habló al fin.

\- Es necesario. – Murmuró con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Te unirás a mi grupo? – La escuchó preguntar.

\- No estoy segura. – Respondió de inmediato sabiendo que aún necesitaba tiempo para emboscar a Kuvira, de nuevo volvieron a guardar silencio, los minutos pasaban y la pelinegra no se había movido ni un centímetro, comenzaba a pensar que se había quedado dormida cuando la escuchó suspirar y la observó sonreír.

\- Tienes tiempo para decidir, no enviaré a nadie a Ba Sing Se si no hasta dentro de cinco semanas, hasta entonces intentaré convencerte, tus habilidades de pelea son ejemplares. – Pronunció sonando más relajada de lo normal, incluso adormilada, la morena sonrió, comenzaba a sentirse contrariada, Kuvira no tenía metas del todo erradas, también buscaba ayudar en el progreso de la humanidad, si tan solo hubiera una manera de convencerla de cooperar ganaría a un gran aliado de su parte, en cambio por el momento aquella joven representaba una gran amenaza para ella, sus amigos y colegas del Loto Blanco y ahora también para el asentamiento de Ciudad República.

~(*-*)~

Una semana se había pasado luego de la pelea con Kuvira, desde entonces había ganado un nuevo privilegio, ahora podía explorar todas las ciudadelas, sin embargo sus guardias aún debían acompañarla por doquier lo cual no le molestaba ahora que tenía más espacio para caminar, con el libre acceso al valle prefería pasar al menos una hora del día junto al río para meditar, solo en estas ocasiones les pedía un poco de silencio a sus dos acompañantes, el resto del tiempo no importaba si decidían comenzar a hablar de todo tipo de cuentos que se decían sobre Kuvira, sobre Ba Sing Se, sobre el asentamiento de los Sato, sobre las peleas de Bumi, entre otras muchas cosas, de alguna manera siempre tenían algo de que hablar, bastaba tenerlos a ellos al lado para estar al tanto de las noticias más recientes del antiguo Reino Tierra.

Otros privilegios habían venido con su victoria, todos los hombres de Kuvira la respetaban y admiraban, ya no la despreciaban, solo una persona continuaba portándose como un idiota al estar cerca de ella, y ese era Baatar, a él no podía culparlo, entendía a que se debía su rencor, Kuvira constantemente encontraba lapsos en el día para encontrarse con ella y charlar un poco y sabía que a Baatar esto le desagradaba en su totalidad, normalmente no justificaría el comportamiento del joven, ella y Kuvira podían compartir una amistad sin que él tuviera que sentirse mal al respecto, pero notaba que había cierta irregularidad en el comportamiento que la líder rebelde tenía hacia ella.

Se trataba de la tarde de un miércoles, no pasaban de las seis, había quedado de verse con Kuvira en el gimnasio, los pasados tres días habían decidido entrenar juntas haciendo peleas simuladas para permitir que sus cuerpos sanaran, la verdad, tal como lo había dicho la ojiverde, aquellos movimientos lograban volverse bastante relajantes y estimulantes al mismo tiempo, sus entrenamientos siempre se volvían una especia de competencia en la cual nunca había una ganadora pues al no ejercer daño alguno sobre su oponente ambas podían seguir de forma ilimitada.

Un breve saludo fueron todo lo que dijeron antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento, no había necesidad de calentar pues a medida que avanzaban en aquella suave danza de movimientos ofensivos y defensivos comenzaban a tomar un ritmo cada vez más rápido, a veces Kuvira no solía hablar mucho, aún así su presencia no resultaba incómoda, sabía que estaba bien sentarse a su lado sin decir nada, intercambiaban pequeños comentarios y breves risas, mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado más comenzaba a buscar alguna alternativa para ella, debía haber una manera de encontrar un camino adecuado para ella, su propósito era justo pero sus métodos no, por más que lo pensara sabía que la ojiverde no aceptaría consejos de nadie pues una vez que tenía algo en la cabeza no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

\- Sabes, Korra. – Se escuchó a la líder hablar desde el lado opuesto de la habitación mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió tomando un sorbo de agua de un termo de metal.

\- Un tatuaje de la tribu del agua no es algo sensato de mostrar por ahí. – Mencionó señalando con la mirada el tatuaje sobre su espalda baja, ese día vestía un top azul pálido y su pantalonera azul marino así que su abdomen y espalda quedaban al descubierto mostrando sus tatuajes. – Además, ese tatuaje en tu brazo, también tiene que ver con los maestros agua y su cultura. – Continuó.

\- Soy la Guerrera del Sur, ese fue el motivo por el que me tatúe esos símbolos. – Respondió alzando una ceja recalcando la obviedad de los hechos.

\- Lo entiendo, pero ahora no son los mejores tiempos para llevar algo así en la piel. El ciclo del Avatar siempre sigue el mismo patrón, tierra, fuego, aire y agua. No se si estés al tanto de que el viejo Avatar nació dentro de la cadena de descendientes de los que alguna vez fueron maestros aire, con los rumores que repartieron los hombres de Amon nos queda en claro que hay un nuevo Avatar entre nosotros, por lógica podemos deducir que éste debió nacer dentro de la cadena de descendientes de los maestros agua.

\- ¿Y no sería estúpido que el Avatar decidiera tatuarse símbolos similares conociendo el peligro al que se enfrenta? – Comenzó a caminar hacia la pelinegra, la verdad no creía que Kuvira sospechara de ella, de cualquier manera si llegaba a hacerlo no había mucho que nadie pudiera hacer contra sus poderes, solo debería sacrificar su anonimato, pero era improbable que alguien lograra capturarla, o al menos eso prefería pensar.

\- Lo sería, pero no es solo eso, desde que los maestros de los elementos desaparecieron resultó más complicado saber quién descendía de que tribu, sin embargo hay ciertas características que descienden de cada raza, para nuestra fortuna las personas de las tribus agua suelen ser las menos mezcladas, aisladas en sus hogares en los polos la mayoría de ellos conservan estas características inconfundibles para su raza, ojos azules, piel almendrada y cabello obscuro. – Alzó una ceja mirándola por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa.

\- Si, los tatuajes los tengo debido al sobrenombre de Guerrera del Sur, y el apodo vino a mi ya que, en efecto, provengo de las tierras frías del sur, por lo tanto no es extraño que mis facciones se asimilen a los maestros agua ya que como bien dices, todos en mis tierras mantenemos las mismas características. – Rió. - ¿Estas insinuando que yo podría ser el Avatar? – Kuvira rió por lo bajo sin retirarle la mirada de encima.

\- Podrías serlo, cualquier descendiente de los maestros agua podrían serlo. – Afirmo. – Hay algo más. – Añadió. – Los hombres de Amon dijeron que el nuevo Avatar es de sexo femenino, así que con eso podemos descartar a los varones de la búsqueda. Lo que nos deja con las siguientes pistas, el nuevo Avatar es mujer, proviene de los descendientes de los maestros agua, sabe pelear, sabe leer, y debe tener contacto con algunos miembros de la Orden de Loto Blanco.

Korra la miraba con atención mientras Kuvira no parecía enfocar su vista en nada en especial mientras continuaba con su explicación.

\- ¿Sabías que Suyin pertenece al Loto Blanco? – La morena abrió los ojos de par en par, claro, Kuvira había crecido en la familia de los Beifong, era más que seguro que supiera de ese secreto, incluso si Su no se lo hubiera contado Baatar lo habría hecho.

\- Así que de alguna manera caes dentro del reducido diez por ciento de la población que podrían resultar ser el Avatar.

\- No tenía ni idea de que Su perteneciera al Loto Blanco… - Murmuró.

\- Si, pero a ella no se le puede perseguir por ser la líder de los asentamientos de Ba Sing Se, por desgracia suya yo tengo el poder necesario para hacerla caer, solo necesito el momento adecuado. – Afilo la mirada.

\- Entonces encajo en el perfil ¿Eh? – Sonrió restándole importancia al tema de Suyin.

\- Así es. Más de lo que piensas. – La miró con una sonrisa juguetona. – Y el hecho de que estés aquí podría tanto quitarte sospechas de encima o aumentarlas, podría ser un movimiento inteligente pues nadie sospecharía de ti por ser una peleadora sanguinaria, o podría ser que en verdad no tengas nada que ver con nuestro misterioso Avatar. – Se encogió de hombros recargando el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared que había detrás de ellas mientras la morena reía por lo bajo, aunque aquello pareciera que se burlaba de las sospechas de Kuvira, en verdad se reía de la ironía de lo acertadas que habían sido sus palabras, su corazón latía a toda prisa, Kuvira era una persona sumamente astuta.

\- ¿Podría explicar alguna de esas coincidencias? – Preguntó mirando a su amiga, era extraño ponerlo de ese modo, pero no había otra manera de decirlo, compartían una amistad, se sentía así, pero estaba segura de que tanto ella como Kuvira no bajaban la guardia ni un poco debido a esta nueva amistad que compartían.

\- Por favor. – Aceptó la ojiverde.

\- Provengo de las tierras frías del sur, soy hija de Senna y Tonraq, los jefes del asentamiento principal de aquel lugar, es por eso que se leer y pelear. Conocí a Bumi en una de sus visitas a mi hogar y él me invito a venir aquí a su coliseo, mi primer pelea no fue lo que esperaba así que escape y busque refugio en otro lugar, siendo hija de los líderes de mis tierras pensé que sería buena idea buscar asilo con la líder de Ba Sing Se, ella me aceptó ahí, yo planeaba volver a casa y ella me ayudaría con eso pero fue difícil ya que Ba Sing Se no está cerca del agua y Suyin no tiene barcos, mientras tanto Bumi intentaba convencerme de volver a pelear, yo me negué un millón de veces hasta que me propuso un trato, él me ayudaría a volver a casa si yo volvía a pelear, fue entonces que comencé a tomarle el gusto a eso. Su se enteró de mi participación en el coliseo y se enfureció, pero pronto encontró una manera de que las cosas fueran a su favor y me condicionó para que mis recompensas por las victorias fueran la libertad de las personas que llegan a las apuestas como prisioneros. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Así seguí peleando hasta el día de hoy. – Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, Kuvira asintió con la cabeza tras escuchar su explicación.

\- En efecto, eso explica muchas cosas. Entonces seguiremos pensando que todo esto es solo un conjunto de casualidades en tu contra.

\- Supongo. – Dijo con un tono tranquilo mirando a la ojiverde. – Aunque si prefieres pensar que soy el Avatar no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto, deberé aceptar que tu admiración por mi fuerza te llevó a pensar que soy la persona más poderosa del mundo. – Bromeo golpeando su costado suavemente con el codo, Kuvira sonrió rodando los ojos.

\- Aún me debes una revancha, ya veremos quien es más fuerte, te falta trabajar en tu resistencia, de no ser por ese candado yo te habría demolido. – Objeto enderezándose para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del gimnasio mientras los ojos azules de la morena la seguían fielmente.

\- Si fueras el Avatar, tenerte aquí resultaría a mi favor. – Habló Kuvira deteniéndose bajo el marco de la puerta. – Aquí adentro no tengo soplones, el Avatar no tendría manera de saber cuales son mis movimientos en el exterior. – Explicó sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- ¿No sería torpe competir contra el Avatar otorgándole este tipo de información? – Cuestionó notando la manera en que la adrenalina comenzaba a correrle por las venas, Kuvira rió por lo bajo.

\- Tienes otro punto en tu contra. Conoces a Asami Sato, la primera vez que detectaron al nuevo Avatar fue en el asentamiento de Ciudad República… Bumi nunca mencionó un viaje a ese lugar y yo sé que ahí no hay peleas. ¿Te molestaría elaborar en los detalles de eso? – Escuchaba su voz aún sin poder ver su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, de pronto le faltaban palabras, titubeo, por escasos cinco segundos no encontró nada que decir pero justo antes de tomar aire para elaborar una respuesta Kuvira la miró por encima de su hombro. – No te molestes. –Sonrió. – Tengo asuntos que atender, nos vemos luego. – Se despidió y continuó caminando.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios, apretando los puños intentaba recuperar la tranquilidad. ¿Por qué demonios le habían faltado las palabras? Podría haber dicho cualquier cosa, visita o por curiosidad, después de todo mucha gente deseaba visitar el asentamiento de Asami. ¿Kuvira lo sabía? ¿Si lo sabía porque no había intentado encerrarla? ¿Desde cuando tenía estas sospechas? - ¡Maldición! – Gruñó revolviendo su cabello con las manos, no podía esperar más, no sabiendo que tal vez todo el asunto de la invitación había sido una trampa desde el inicio, tal vez Kuvira se encontraba movilizando a su ejército en estos momentos. También podría ser que nada de eso estuviese ocurriendo y todos aquellos pensamientos se debían a sus inseguridades. De cualquier manera no podía tomar riesgos.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó uno de sus guardias desde la puerta.

\- Todo bien. – Asintió con la cabeza intentando sonreír.

~(*-*)~

Otra semana había pasado, Kuvira se comportaba como de costumbre, no había nada raro en ella y no había vuelto a mencionar nada luego de aquella conversación, aún así algo comenzaba a inquietarla, la cantidad de personas en la ciudadela había disminuido, tal vez faltaban cincuenta soldados, tal ve un poco más, necesitaba saber la razón de eso, los mejores hombres de Kuvira estaban siendo movilizados, no podía ser un detalle menor, algo estaba ocurriendo y tal como la ojiverde lo había dicho, estando ahí dentro no había manera de que se enterara de lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo.

Era la última semana de julio, llevaba noches contemplando el avance del ciclo lunar, necesitaba deshacerse de sus guardias y escabullirse dentro de unos edificios presuntamente abandonados, claro ella había visto que algunos soldados entraban y salían de ellos, seguro había algo ahí dentro que no querían que viera, cuando preguntaba al respecto sus guardias solían decir que era mejor no entrar ahí ya que las estructuras eran frágiles y podrían derrumbarse, lo cual era absurdo, nada en la estructura de esos edificios indicaba que fueran a caerse pronto, aprovecharía esta noche de luna llena para salir a explorar un poco.

Con la luna en todo su esplendor esperaba a que se diera la media noche, a esa hora la mayoría de los habitantes dormían a excepción de los guardias nocturnos, suspiró, lo que se encontraba a punto de hacer no era algo de su agrado o preferencia, sangre control. Tenía a cuatro guardias, dos que la cuidaban durante el día y dos que hacían guardia en su puerta durante las noches, serían estos sus desafortunadas víctimas, suspirando se colocó frene a la puerta y comenzó a concentrarse en la presencia de las dos personas más cercanas, podía sentir en la punta de sus dedos la manera en que la sangre corría por sus venas, era algo aterrador, la capacidad de controlar la sangre en el cuerpo de otra persona, algo no muy placentero, ella no era nadie para invadir sus cuerpos de tal manera pero era algo necesario, de cualquier manera ya tenía una larga lista de cosas que nunca se habría imaginado haciendo y sangre control no alcanzaba si quiera los mejores diez puestos en aquel obscuro listado.

Un ligero gemido fue todo lo que sus guardias alcanzaron a emitir antes de perder la conciencia, la morena abrió la puerta y arrastro sus cuerpos hacia el interior de la habitación donde los abandonó atados de pies y manos con las bocas cubiertas, si todo salía de acuerdo al plan volvería antes de que despertaran. Sin perder tiempo se escabullo por la ventana, era un edificio alto y ella se encontraba en el séptimo piso pero necesitaba ahorrar todo el tiempo posible así que saltar y aterrizar amortiguando la caída con viento parecía ser la mejor opción. Pronto comenzó a correr entre las calles con cuidado de no llegar a ser detectada por los guardias, tal como lo había hecho en el asentamiento de Ciudad República se había memorizado los turnos de cada vigilante para evitar contratiempos, con velocidad encontró uno de los dos edificios que planeaba explorar, sin dudarlo saltó hasta alcanzar una de las ventanas del tercer piso y se adentró en las vieja estructura.

El lugar parecía abandonado pero sabía que aquello no podía ser del todo cierto, retirando sus botas utilizó sus pies para sentir las vibraciones en el suelo luego de golpearlo, en su mente interpretó las vibraciones armando una imagen clara de todo el edificio, en efecto el lugar estaba abandonado, sin embargo pudo detectar lo que parecía ser una red de túneles por debajo de la estructura principal, seguro era ese el lugar al que todos iban.

Corrió atravesando los pasillos con agilidad, cuando al fin encontró el acceso al túnel principal se vio forzada a utilizar metal control para poder forzar la puerta que se encontraba asegurada por dentro, no pudo detectar la presencia de más de cinco guardias en el lugar, al final de los múltiples pasillos había una bóveda de tamaño considerable y dentro de esta era donde se encontraban los hombres de Kuvira, con cuidado comenzó a avanzar a oscuras, no necesitaba hacer uso de los ojos pues aún llevaba sus botas en las manos, sus pies le daban una clara visión de todo lo que había alrededor, cuando al fin ingresó a la bóveda se sorprendió al encontrar una fábrica de armas de fuego y más de un par de cientos de armas ya elaboradas. De nuevo Bumi tenía razón, Kuvira se estaba preparando para enfrentar a Asami y a juzgar por lo que había ahí dentro no faltaba mucho para que se lanzara al ataque.

Volvió a su habitación subiendo por la ventana, los guardias continuaban inconscientes, retirando todas las ataduras que los sujetaban los sentó en el exterior de la puerta y los dejó ahí, solo era cuestión de que despertaran o que alguien pasara y les diera un escarmiento por quedarse dormidos durante su turno.

Sentada en la orilla de su cama comenzó a pensar, debía actuar pronto, el arsenal de Kuvira bastaba para armar un enorme desastre, si ella y Asami se enfrentaban con esas desagradables armas mucha gente moriría.

~(*-*)~

Tres de Agosto, era viernes por la noche, no podía esperar más, a pesar de que Kuvira continuara actuando con normalidad ella ya no se sentía cómoda estando en ese lugar, las palabras de la líder rebelde se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, siempre y cuando ella se encontrara en Zaofu Kuvira podría tomar ventaja de la situación. Ya había empacado sus pertenencias en la mochila que Asami le había regalado tres años atrás, como siempre conservaba lo esencial, un par de pantalones y un par de blusas, ella vestía los regalos de Asami, o al menos lo que quedaba de ellos, el buff y la chaqueta con un amplio gorro le ayudaban a cubrir su rostro a excepción de los ojos, los guantes y las botas se habían desgastado con el tiempo pero había conseguido nuevos con ayuda de Bumi, una blusa de tirantes blanca bajo la chaqueta verde, sus botas café y el pantalón de combate color verde obscuro que le habían regalado en Zaofu, estaba lista para atacar.

No estaba segura si los hombres de Bumi y Su estaban cerca, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de revisar, solo podía recordar que cuando estuviera lista para hacer un movimiento debía dar una señal de luz por la ventana. Haciendo uso del fuego control lanzó tres luces intermitentes asegurándose de que fueran visibles a la distancia, cuando terminó se lanzó por la ventana, el edificio donde descansaba Kuvira estaba cerca, también era el edificio más vigilado de la ciudad durante la noche, uno a uno los guardias comenzaron a caer, era imposible que lograran escuchar sus pasos a medida que se acercaba a emboscarlos ya que amortiguaba su peso con el aire control.

Sin romper el silencio de la noche se acercó lo suficiente al edificio como para lograr un salto que la catapultaría hasta la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba su objetivo. Con un aterrizaje a penas audible se colocó bajo el marco de la amplia ventana, al hacerlo quedó boquiabierta al encontrarse de frente con el rostro de Baatar que se mostraba tan lleno de miedo y confusión como ella misma, afortunadamente sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y antes de que el joven lograra emitir algún sonido logró mandarlo a dormir de un fuerte golpe en la nariz que incluso a ella le había dolido, para su satisfacción podía admitir que había querido hacer eso desde tiempo atrás, en eso un par dagas volaron hacia ella, sin dudarlo interpuso su antebrazo derecho donde estas impactaron y se incrustaron de inmediato, mirando los proyectiles hizo un pequeño intento por moverlos con sus poderes, nada, ciñendo el entrecejo alzó la mirada para contemplar la figura de Kuvira del otro lado de la habitación con una mirada asesina.

\- Platino. – Aclaro con tono severo, frente a ella se mostraba una figura sombría, cubierta por el manto de la noche era claro que buscaba ocultar su apariencia, con un gorro que ensombrecía sus facciones y otra prenda cubriéndole desde el cuello hasta el puente de la nariz, solo quedaban al descubierto sus misteriosos ojos que no parecían perderla de vista ni un momento, el Avatar, sonrió ignorando por completo el cuerpo de Baatar que yacía inerte sobre el suelo, le había servido de advertencia, eso se lo agradecería después, por el momento no podía ignorar el cosquilleo que le nacía en el estómago al tener al maestro de los cuatro elementos frente a ella, era una experiencia más estimulante de lo que se había imaginado hasta el momento, la presencia de aquella chica resultaba ser más intimidante de lo previsto. Manteniendo su mirada sobre ella continuaba en la misma posición que tuvo después de lanzar las dagas, no estaba segura de sus opciones, cualquier movimiento podría resultar en su derrota, esta vez no sería una pelea justa, pensó, aquellos ojos llenos de determinación no los podía confundir con los de nadie más, aquellos ojos la habían atrapado desde el primer día que cruzaron miradas.

\- Al fin te presentas Avatar. – Habló sin poder ignorar la avalancha de adrenalina que le corría por el cuerpo, la figura bajo el marco de la ventana no pronunció palabra alguna, con un rápido movimiento retiró las dagas y bajó adentrándose más en la habitación, el suspenso era intenso, en eso se escuchó el sonido de campanas sonando en el exterior y hombres gritando.

\- ¡Emboscada! – Se corría la voz, en eso la puerta se abrió, el Avatar no tardó en reaccionar y la cerró haciendo uso del aire control, al mismo tiempo Kuvira intentó un movimiento pero fue detenida al ser lanzada contra la pared por otra fuerte ráfaga de viento, gruñó de dolor pues aquel había sido un golpe fuerte, otros tal vez habrían perdido la conciencia, pero ella no era como cualquiera, ella era la orgullosa líder del grupo rebelde dominante en el antiguo Reino Tierra.

\- Maldita sea. – Bufó incapaz de reincorporarse. – No pensé que trajeras a alguien contigo… Pero puedo decir que esa fue la única sorpresa. – Habló con evidente molestia en su voz.

\- Entonces te volviste a confiar. – Habló la morena con tono severo acercándose y poniéndose en cuclillas para cruzar miradas con la ahora derrotada líder de los rebeldes.

\- No del todo. – Rió. - ¿Qué tan lejos puedes llegar con sedantes en tu sistema? Mis hombres están armados y sospecho que los vagos de Bumi o Su, no lo están.

\- ¿Quién más sabe sobre mí? – Preguntó de forma amenazante sosteniendo a Kuvira por la blusa y presionándola contra la pared.

\- ¿Quién? – Sonrió. – Solo yo y el incauto de allá. – Señaló a Baatar. – El resto no sabría que hacer con un premio tan grande como tú aquí, se asustarían como lo hicieron los hombres de Amon. – La morena inspeccionó sus reacciones, no mentía, satisfecha con los resultados ejerció presión sobre el hombro de la ojiverde y esta de inmediato perdió la conciencia, al ponerse de pie sintió un fuerte mareo, las dagas habían sido impregnadas con alguna sustancia sedante, suspiró, tomando a Kuvira y a Baatar los colocó a uno en cada uno de sus hombros y sin más que hacer ahí saltó por la ventana solo para encontrarse con el caos de una nueva batalla naciendo en las calles de la ciudadela.

\- ¡Avatar! – La llamó un joven que pronto reconoció como a Wei o Wing Beifong, no estaba segura. – Por aquí. – Señaló hacia el valle.

\- ¡No! – Dijo acercándose a él. - ¿Puedes hacer que los lleven a las montañas? – Le indicó refiriéndose a sus nuevos prisioneros, el chico asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bien, llévalos contigo, ordena a tus hombres que se retiren yo los cubriré. – Le ordenó antes de darse media vuelta y correr hacia el almacén de armas, al irse acercando se encontró con un grupo de cincuenta soldados sujetando rifles en sus manos, al parecer todos iban con la intención de defender su ciudad, había llegado justo a tiempo, al verla todos se quedaron plasmados hasta que uno de ellos dio la orden.

\- ¡Disparen! – Las balas volaron por los aires, esta vez la morena mantuvo su posición y se limito a extender su mano para detener los proyectiles, de nuevo todos enmudecieron, los podía ver temblar.

\- ¡¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?! ¡Eso no es agua, tierra, viendo o fuego! – Se escuchó una voz repleta de pánico.

\- ¡Controla el metal idiota! – Explicó otro de los soldados, Kuvira lo había dicho bien, muchas personas ignoraban muchos detalles sobre el Avatar y los antiguos maestros de los elementos.

La morena respiró de forma profunda y al cerrar su puño comenzó a arrugar cada uno de los rifles como si se trataran de trozos de papel, las balas sufrieron el mismo destino, todo se volvió una bola de metal completamente inservible, luego de esto castigó a los rebeldes con una ráfaga de viento y continuó su camino hacia el almacén, al entrar no tardó en comenzar a arruinar la fábrica y las armas, su cabeza daba vueltas, cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener el equilibrio, sus párpados pesaban, debía salir cuanto antes.

\- ¡Alto! – Ordenó uno de los guardias con otros diez hombres caminando tras de él, alejándolos del peligro los lanzó a todos hacia atrás con ayuda del viento y tras esto se dedicó a derrumbar los túneles subterráneos para enterrar con ellos todo rastro que pudiese quedar de aquella fábrica. Con dificultad había logrado llegar a la superficie, los soldados se percataron de su mal estado y corrieron a intentar atraparla, su visión era borrosa pero pudo notar como aquellas sombras se acercaban hacia ella, su cuerpo reaccionó lanzando potentes ráfagas de viento a su alrededor, mirando a la distancia identifico las montañas que rodeaban el valle y podía ver a los hombres de Su y Bumi escapando, la mayoría de las fuerzas de defensa de Zaofu se concentraban en ella, si no salía pronto de ahí era más que seguro que la atraparían en cuanto perdiera la conciencia.

Concentrando lo último que le quedaba de energía corrió y se lanzó hacia la tierra, al aterrizar levantó un bloque de roca que la catapultó hacia sus aliados, sus ojos se cerraban, se encontraba en pleno vuelo.

"¡Concéntrate Korra! ¡Incluso pies ligeros podía soportar más que eso!"

Recordaba la ronca voz de su maestra más severa. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para ver el suelo que se acercaba a toda velocidad, de forma instintiva formó un colchón de viento bajo ella evitando impactar con toda la fuerza y velocidad de la caída, en cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto con la tierra su mente se apagó ignorando por completo el ejército de Kuvira que comenzaba a darle persecución y a los hombres que se acercaban a ella desde el otro extremo mientras la llamaban desesperadamente.

\- ¡Avatar! ¡Avatar! ¡Corre! – Correr, si, tal vez debería hacerlo, sin embargo no sentía su cuerpo ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Por qué debía correr? Estaba cansada de escapar, de esconderse, estaba cansada de fingir, solo quería un mundo mejor para todos ¿Era eso mucho pedir? Un mundo nuevo les beneficiaría a todos, no entendía por qué había gente que continuaba oponiéndose.

\- No entienden y nunca lo harán. – Hablo alguien dentro de su mente, era una voz familiar que lograba mandar múltiples escalofríos por su espalda y le formaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. – Con ellos aquí nunca habrá paz en la tierra. – Continuó su charla.

\- Vete. – Demandó la morena mirando alrededor, no había nada, todo era obscuridad.

\- No puedo irme, siempre estoy contigo. – Se burló la voz.

\- ¡Vete! – Gruñó formando un remolino de viento a su alrededor al sentir como alguien tocaba su hombro.

\- ¡Avatar! ¡Debemos irnos! – Logró distinguir el rostro de uno de los gemelos, que de nuevo no estaba segura de cual de los dos se trataba y en su estado actual le era más difícil encontrar las pequeñas diferencias que los distinguían, el chico lucía asustado mientras yacía tirado sobre la tierra, sin darse cuenta lo había arrojado con el viento, su cabeza daba un millón de vueltas, no lograba mantener el equilibrio, aún se encontraba bajo el efecto de los sedantes, intentando calmar su repentina agitación extendió su mano izquierda hacia el joven.

-Lo siento… - Murmuró sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano derecha en un intento por detener el mundo que parecía girar a su alrededor. - ¿Podrías ayudarme? – Jadeaba.

\- Si no me vuelves a lanzar con viento tal vez lo pueda considerar. – Bromeo con una risa nerviosa acercándose a la morena para asistirla, inclinándose frente a ella la subió a su espalda.

\- Kuvira y Baatar… - Balbuceo de forma a penas entendible.

\- Los tenemos, no te preocupes. – Aclaro el Wing comenzando a avanzar hacia las montañas.

~(*-*)~

Abriendo los ojos lentamente distinguió el techo que había encima de ella, las marcas en la estructura le eran sumamente familiares, un lamento escapó de sus labios al sentir como su cabeza palpitaba. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

\- ¡Korra! – Se escuchó la voz aliviada de Opal que de inmediato se lanzó hacia sus brazos para estrecharla con fuerza.

\- ¿Opal? – Pronunció con voz rasposa.

\- ¿Quién más podría ser? No pensé que tres meses bastarían para que te olvidaras de mí. – Reclamó alzando una ceja.

\- Eso nunca. – Sonrió devolviendo el abrazo. - ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Murmuro pues la cabeza aún le daba vueltas y le dolía como nunca antes.

\- Llegaste en la espalda de Wing. – Bromeo la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tienes más detalles? – Suspiró rodando los ojos, su reacción hizo reír a su amiga.

\- Bueno, al parecer Kuvira logró drogarte de alguna manera y te quedaste dormida... – Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba. – O más bien yo diría que caíste medio muerta, no hubo poder humano que te pudiera despertar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo fuera? – Se apresuró a preguntar.

\- ¿Dos días? Nos tenías preocupados, pensamos que Kuvira te había envenenado, pero ella aseguró que eso no tendría sentido y que despertarías en un par de días, tal vez un poco más… al parecer tenía planeado usar este sedante para secuestrarte, aunque no pudimos obtener más información de ella. – Se encogió de hombros. – Como sea ¡Estas despierta! Iré a avisarle a mi madre, no te muevas, aún te noto un poco mareada. – Le ordenó para luego desaparecer tras las escaleras, si, conocía ese lugar, era el sótano en el cual había vivido por un largo tiempo.

Tomando un suspiro intentó ponerse de pie, de pronto el suelo pareció moverse obligándola a sostenerse de la pared, ese maldito sedante continuaba haciendo estragos en su sistema, mirando su antebrazo notó que tenía un par de vendas sobre las heridas que habían dejado las dagas de Kuvira, sonrió, siempre era bueno sentir el apoyo de sus amigos, la atención que la familia de los Beifong le tenía era algo invaluable, al menos bastaba para hacerle olvidar por un momento lo difícil y complicado de su realidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos Suyin y Bumi aparecieron en escena, los dos lucían aliviados de verla despierta, Su no tardó en ofrecerle comida. "Debes estar hambrienta, dormiste dos días enteros." Exclamo sin esperar respuesta desapareciendo en las escaleras, mientras tanto Bumi tomó asiento a su lado, había algo en la expresión de sus ojos que lograba inquietar a la morena, lucía feliz y al mismo tiempo preocupado, si alguien le diría la verdad de los acontecimientos hasta el momento, ese sería el enloquecido rey del coliseo.

\- Bumi… ¿Todo está bien? – Preguntó con tono suave.

\- Si… - Respondió sonando un tanto dudoso.

\- ¿Seguro? – Insistió.

\- Lo siento, Suyin no quiere que te preocupes demás, me pidió que esperemos a que recuperes tus fuerzas. – Suspiró mirando el suelo.

\- Me encuentro perfectamente bien, he recibido peores palizas en tu coliseo y lo sabes, solo fueron sedantes, me encuentro bien. – Lo presionó colocando la mano sobre su hombro, Bumi volvió a suspirar pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

\- Logramos secuestrar a Kuvira y a Baatar con éxito, mis hombres saben que estamos trabajando en conjunto con los hombres de Su para derrocar a Kuvira, eso está bien. El primer día todo estuvo tranquilo, logramos escapar con éxito del pequeño ejército que habitaba en Zaofu, encerramos a Kuvira en los calabozos del palacio, pero hoy por la mañana nos enteramos de que hay movimiento en los asentamientos cercanos, el ejército de Kuvira se está reuniendo y buscan rescatarla, pensamos que serían cerca de mil personas, pero parece que son más… - Se lamentó volviendo a suspirar, la morena miraba la pared frente a ella sin pensar nada en especial, no había nada que evaluar, ayudaría y defendería a los habitantes de Ba Sing Se, no había alternativa, no había nada más que considerar.

\- Tranquilo. – Sonrió de forma cálida en un intento por ayudarle a calmarse. – Afortunadamente para ustedes desperté justo a tiempo de mi siesta. – Bromeo para aligerar el ambiente que de pronto se había vuelto tenso por la preocupación de su amigo.

\- Aún que seas el Avatar te resultará difícil enfrentarlos a menos de que… - Guardó silencio.

\- ¿Amenos de que? – Esperaba que completara aquella oración.

\- A menos de que los aniquiles a todos. – Completó Su al aparecer con una bandeja llena de comida. – Bumi… - Gruñó. – Te pedí que fueras discreto. – Bufó acercándose a la morena para entregarle los alimentos.

\- No, está bien Su, yo insistí. – Lo defendió al tiempo que tomaba la bandeja en sus manos, al tener la fruta picada frente a sus ojos comenzó a percatarse de que en verdad se encontraba hambrienta, sin demorar más comenzó a comer.

\- Se equivocan. – Interrumpió el silencio al hablar luego de disfrutar de un par de bocados, ambos líderes la miraron confundidos. – Hay más de una manera de neutralizarlos sin tener que matarlos, soy el Avatar después de todo. – Les sonrió y de inmediato volvió a concentrarse en su comida. – Ustedes solo encárguense se cuidar a los pobladores del asentamiento y de que nadie entre al palacio por Kuvira. – Concluyó con seguridad.

~(*-*)~

Avanzaba entre los obscuros pasillos haciendo uso de una flama que nacía de su mano derecha para poder iluminarse, las paredes se encontraban formadas por gruesos bloques de roca, solo los maestros tierra habrían sido capaces de elaborar un calabozo tan impresionante. Recordando las instrucciones que Su le había dado avanzó por las celdas hasta llegar a la que buscaba, al inicio no logró ver nada pero luego de un momento distinguió la silueta del prisionero en una de las esquinas de la celda.

\- Oh, el Avatar. – Habló la ojiverde intentando parecer sorprendida, su afilada mirada contemplaba la figura de la morena desde el extremo opuesto de la celda.

\- ¿Por qué no me atrapaste cuando pudiste? – Preguntó confundida.

\- Tener al Avatar bajo tu techo no significa que lo puedas atrapar. – Confesó con el tono neutral que siempre la caracterizaba.

\- ¿Estabas segura de que yo era el Avatar desde un inicio? – Volvió a interrogar.

\- No, sospechaba de ti así como habría sospechado de cualquier persona con los rasgos de un maestro agua, y desde un inicio entrabas dentro del 10% de la población que encaja en el perfil bajo ciertos criterios. Fue tu conexión con Asami Sato la que aumentó mis sospechas, así reducías más el rango, el Avatar había estado en aquel asentamiento al igual que tú. Confirmaste mis sospechas al dudar cuando te pregunté sobre tu estadía en ese asentamiento, pero entonces no contaba con el material necesario para poder enfrentarte.

\- ¿Y por qué me advertiste? – Continuó con el interrogatorio, el silencio reinó durante un momento hasta que Kuvira rió por lo bajo, su figura aún oculta en el extremo obscuro de la celda.

\- Deseas continuar en las peleas ¿Cierto? Por eso te tomaste tantas molestias, de no ser así me habrías secuestrado el primer día que llegaste a Zaofu, además, ya eres conocida, ser descubierta como el Avatar te delataría en muchos lugares, muchas personas conocen el rostro de la Guerrera del Sur. – Habló con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y? Eso a ti no te afecta en nada, en todo caso te beneficia. – Arrugó el entrecejo al ser incapaz de comprender los motivos de la ojiverde, verla dentro de esa celda lograba entristecerla un poco.

\- Cierto, pero al igual que tú yo soy una guerrera con orgullo. Las batallas deben ser libradas de frente, nunca atacaría a mi enemigo por la espalda. – Suspiró. – Te habría atrapado de no ser por los hombres ocultos en las montañas. – Sonrió la pelinegra. Tenía razón, si los hombres de Su y Bumi no hubieran estado ahí ella habría perdido ese enfrentamiento y se habría convertido en prisionera de Kuvira. Aún así no se sentía del todo bien al tener a la temida líder ahí encerrada, ambas habían compartido una extraña y complicada amistad, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera una amistad.

\- Tu ejército se dirige aquí a salvarte. – Comentó luego de un tiempo.

\- Idiotas. – Bufó Kuvira. – Con el Avatar presente no tienen oportunidad. – Se mostró genuinamente irritada.

\- No pienso dañarlos. – Murmuró pensando para si misma.

\- Deberías. – Rió Kuvira. – Los he entrenado bien, no te confíes. – Amenazó. De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, en el calabozo no se filtraba ningún tipo de sonido, solo era silencio y obscuridad, debía ser un lugar sumamente estresante para estar y más considerando que el especio de las celdas no era muy grande y que dentro de ellas no había nada que hacer.

\- ¿Considerarías unirte a nosotros si se diera la oportunidad? – Aprovecho el momento para despejar aquella duda.

\- No. No creo que una sola persona deba tener todo el poder que tú posees, es peligroso. Así que jamás podría unirme a ustedes. – Estas palabras le recordaron a la morena el encargo de Wa Shi Tong.

\- ¡Kuvira! Hay un documento, uno que habla sobre los años del Avatar Obscuro. Bumi dijo que tú lo tenías. ¿Es cierto? – Preguntó acerándose a la reja sujetando las manos a los barrotes de metal.

\- Es cierto, lo "Tenía" – Respondió haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Tenía".

\- ¿Dónde está? – Sus ojos azules la miraban intentando obtener más detalle de sus reacciones, pero la obscuridad en la celda no se lo permitía.

\- ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? – Arqueo una ceja.

\- Es importante, Kuvira, entiendo que luego de leer aquel documento pienses que el Avatar pueda significar problemas, pero la verdad es que es un evento aislado, solo hubo un Avatar así y fue él. Yo dedico mi vida a intentar mejorar la vida sobre el planeta, pero necesito ayuda y gran parte de esa ayuda proviene de los espíritus, ellos me pidieron que les llevara ese documento, al igual que tú solo intento ayudar. – Explicó revelando un poco de desesperación en su tono de voz.

\- Solo intentas ayudar… - Repitió la ojiverde.

\- Si. Tengo más recursos que nadie para hacerlo y es mi responsabilidad.- Añadió. Kuvira suspiró y se puso de pie para acercarse a la reja, ambas se miraron de frente, los ojos de la pelinegra irradiaban energía como de costumbre, aún mantenía su esencia, una mujer fuerte e inquebrantable con el poder suficiente para destruir a quien se le pusiera enfrente, esa era la impresión que se obtenía de su intensa mirada. Korra sostuvo su mirada en un intento por convencerla, como siempre no planeaba perder en aquella pelea de voluntades, tanto ella como Kuvira eran obstinadas pero conservaba la esperanza de que así como ella valoraba la amistad que habían desarrollado Kuvira también lo hiciera y decidiera ayudarle, después de todo ambas compartían el mismo objetivo, ayudar a crear un planeta mejor donde todos pudiesen vivir en paz.

Un repentino movimiento de la ojiverde sostuvo el rostro de la morena presionado contra las rejas dándole el suficiente espacio para depositar un breve beso sobre sus labios, los ojos azules de la joven Avatar se abrieron como platos, aquello había sido tan repentino y tan inesperado que su mente tardó en reaccionar, cuando al fin lo logró Kuvira ya se había retirado volviendo a caminar hacia el rincón obscuro de la celda.

\- Se lo entregué a un hombre que vive en las tierras frías del norte. Y eso es todo lo que te diré, incluso si quisiera contarte más no tengo detalles al respecto. – Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, Korra sacudió la cabeza intentando salir del estupor en el que la sorpresa la había sumergido.

\- Bien, gracias, creo… - Balbuceo comenzando a alejarse de la celda.

\- Unalaq. – Escuchó a la prisionera.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la ojiazul.

\- El nombre de aquel hombre, Unalaq. Pero ten cuidado, ellos están metidos en cosas más serias. No lo busques si no quieres llamar su atención.

\- ¿Ellos quienes? – Se detuvo.

\- Ya te he brindado demasiada información, eso fue a cambio de perdonarme la vida Avatar, pero eso no significa que me encuentre contenta de estar aquí, es todo lo que te puedo decir. – Sentenció volviendo a darle la espalda.

\- Gracias. – Se despidió antes de partir hacia la superficie, no podía pedirle más, no quería pedirle más, Kuvira no parecía ser una mala persona, tal vez luego podría sentarse a hablar con ella y convencerla de unirse a su causa, que al final no era distinta a la suya, solo tenía que cambiar el proceso por el cual planeaba ayudar al planeta pero eso debería esperar, primero debía ocuparse de los hombres que pronto estarían invadiendo Ba Sing Se.

~(*-*)~

Los muros comenzaban a elevarse alrededor de la ciudad, ya eran las tres de la madrugada, había trabajado sin descanso pues de acuerdo a los rumores los invasores no tardarían en llegar, el plan era sencillo, levantar muros alrededor de los asentamientos, no tan grandes e impresionantes como los que alguna vez identificaron Ba Sing Se, pero si lo suficientemente altos y gruesos para cortar el paso de los extraños. En el interior de los muros se encontrarían los hombres de Bumi como segunda línea de defensa, y alrededor del palacio se concentraban las fuerzas de Suyin.

Cubierta de pies a cabeza continuaba trabajando, solo sus ojos y la piel de sus dedos era visible, mantener su identidad oculta era prioridad si alguna vez quería volver a utilizar el nombre de "Guerrera del Sur", en su espalda llevaba la mochila con sus pertenencias, no estaba segura del resultado que podría derivarse de aquel enfrentamiento pero debía estar preparada para todo, incluso huir si eso lograba alejar a aquellos hombres de los asentamientos de Ba Sing Se.

Faltaban menos de un kilómetro de cubrir con los muros para al fin cerrar el círculo que había formado alrededor, el cielo comenzaba a pintarse con tonos violeta anunciando el amanecer, sin embargo aquello no era lo único que apareció en el horizonte, cientos de siluetas se acercaban marchando a paso firme, en sus manos cargaban lanzas, espadas y todo tipo de armas de la misma naturalidad, de inmediato la morena lanzó una llamarada al cielo para advertir a sus amigos de la presencia del enemigo, esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, esta vez ella no pelearía como Korra, esta vez ese ejército se enfrentaba al Avatar en persona.

Sabía que muchas personas eran ignorantes de todas las capacidades que el Avatar poseía, los cuatro elementos básicos se podían desglosar en una amplia gama de derivados, aquellos hombres tal vez estaban preparados mentalmente para enfrentarse al Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, pero tal vez podría asustarlos un poco con un par de trucos. De pie en la orilla del muro ejecutó un fino movimiento que lanzó un poderoso rayo en dirección a los invasores, el poderoso rugido del trueno bastó para llamar la atención de todos.

-¡Retírense antes de que sea demasiado tarde! – Les advirtió.

\- ¡Tú no eres nadie para ordenarnos nada! – Gruñó uno de los invasores, se trataba de un hombre de tez morena y cabello blanco, seguro se trataba de alguno de los oficiales de Kuvira, al parecer era este soldado el que había organizado a aquel ejército.

\- No es una orden, es una advertencia. – Aclaró lanzando un par de rayos más a sus pies, el miedo comenzaba a hacerse presente entre las filas, tal como lo había pensado, muchos de ellos no estaban seguros de poder enfrentarse al Avatar.

\- ¡No retrocedan! – Ordenó el moreno con tono firme.

\- ¡Se acabaron las introducciones! – Sentenció la morena dando un salto en el aire, haciendo uso del viento y el fuego formó un remolino en llamas, los invasores retrocedieron un par de pasos, algunos habían comenzado a temblar, acto seguido lanzó el remolino hacia ellos, muchos comenzaron a correr en pánico lo cual desordenó las filas.

\- ¡Ataquen! – Ordenó él ahora nuevo líder invasor, los que no habían sido intimidados se echaron a correr en dirección a la joven Avatar, la chica se abalanzó contra ellos, de inicio atrapó a toda la línea delantera al hundirlos en la tierra, luego arrojó a otros haciendo uso de su control del viento, aún así eran demasiadas personas para contener, lograba detener a unos cuantos y de inmediato estos eran sustituidos por otros que llegaban desde atrás y así sucesivamente, la cantidad de personas comenzaban a superar sus esfuerzos, algunos de ellos habían logrado pasar su guardia y ahora caminaban a toda prisa en dirección a la apertura en el muro, claro aquí eran recibidos por la guardia de Bumi. En un intento por evitar la mayor cantidad de daño posible comenzó a utilizar el metal control para arruinar las armas enemigas.

\- ¡Avatar! ¡Están entrando por la puerta norte! – Informó uno de los hombres de Bumi. La morena despejó sus alrededores moviendo la tierra bajo los pies de sus enemigos y brincó para evaluar la situación, tal como lo había escuchado, un grupo de aproximadamente trescientos hombres comenzaba a colarse por la puerta norte.

\- ¡Maldición! – Gruñó, no deseaba asesinar a nadie, pero la tarea de tener que detenerlos sin dañarlos de gravedad era algo difícil, de nuevo utilizó una roca para catapultarse hacia el interior del asentamiento, una vez adentro continuó retirando las armas de metal y arrugándolas como trozos de papel que nadie pudiese utilizar, la desesperación comenzaba a hacerse presente a medida que más y más de aquellos soldados penetraban sus defensas, confiaba en que los hombres de Bumi y los de Su sabían protegerse a si mismos, los que le preocupaban eran los pobladores que no sabían como pelear, a todos ellos los habían puesto a salvo en los edificios cercanos al palacio, solo debían evitar que llegaran hasta ese punto.

\- ¡Suyin! – Gritó uno de los invasores que pronto identificó como al hombre que lideraba la invasión, de alguna manera aquel sujeto había logrado cruzar todas las defensas pues ahora se encontraba de pie en el exterior del palacio sosteniendo contra su cuerpo al esposo de la líder de los asentamientos, sobre su garganta se presionaba una navaja, Su también se encontraba peleando junto a sus soldados, la verdad era que poseía unas habilidades excepcionales para la batalla, al escuchar como era llamada dio un paso al frente destacando de entre el caos, por un momento todos permanecieron estáticos.

\- Aiwei. – Bufó la ojiverde.

\- ¿No te da gusto verme? – Se burló sin mover la navaja de su posición en el cuello de Baatar.

\- No tenía idea de que trabajaras junto a Kuvira. – Hablaba sin poder ocultar el rencor que le provocaba aquella situación.

\- No lo hago. – Sonrió, Suyin lo miró confundida. - Venimos por el Avatar. – Admitió con tono superior.

~(*-*)~

No hubo muchas opciones, no había dudado en aceptar los términos de Aiwei pues no iba a permitir que personas inocentes sufrieran por su causa, no podía permitir que Baatar hubiese resultado lastimado por su culpa, Aiwei había sido claro, el valor de Kuvira no era nada en comparación con el Avatar, además él había sido perjudicado por el gobierno de Kuvira así que la dejó atrás, cumplió su palabra al ordenar a su ejército que se retirara, ya no eran muchos, o al menos no tantos como al inicio, menos de quinientas personas continuaban apoyándolo, habían sido estas mismas personas quienes ahora ayudaban a escoltar a la morena.

Aiwei cargaba con él ataduras elaboradas de platino, también le había advertido de no intentar nada extraño pues los guardias que la escoltaban portaban armas de fuego con balas de platino apuntándole en todo momento, aún así la morena no le había permitido retirarle la capucha y el buff que le cubrían el rostro, cada quién había expuesto sus demandas, Aiwei pidió al Avatar, el Avatar aceptó ir con él bajo la condición de retirar a su ejército y de que su imagen no fuera revelada, Aiwei no tenía opción, el Avatar podría hacer de él lo que su voluntad dictara si así lo quería, lo mejor sería cooperar hasta poder tener una custodia más controlada del maestro de los cuatro elementos.

Habían viajado un par de días, se dirigían a la costa, Aiwei se tenía algo entre manos, al parecer su objetivo era subir a un barco y dirigirse al antiguo reino fuego, no dio más detalles, en la costa había toda una flota, cinco barcos pesqueros y un par de docenas de barcos más pequeños, lanchas que podían llevar sobre ellas a cinco personas, cuando al fin arribaron no hubo momento de descansar. Era miércoles por la tarde, todo estaba listo, Aiwei repartió un par de órdenes y seleccionó a los hombres que lo acompañarían en la flota, así todos tomaron sus posiciones, la morena siempre vigilada por cuatro hombres, de verdad le irritaba el platino, no entendía de donde sacaban aquel material, aún peor, no sabía de donde habían obtenido aquellas armas, ahora no solo Hiroshi las fabricaba y le aterraba saber que había alguien allá afuera fabricándolas con el único propósito de asesinarla, Amon también portaba una con él, Kuvira tenía dagas de platino, y ahora Aiwei tenía más de una de esas malditas armas. ¿De donde estaban saliendo? Sería un exceso de suerte que todos se hubieran encontrado una de las armas que se habían usado hacía años atrás en la guerra contra el Avatar obscuro, demasiado para ser una casualidad.

El viaje transcurría sin contratiempos, pero estaba segura de que eso cambiaría pronto, el día entero habían sido protegidos de los rayos solares por una densa capa de nubes grisáceas que se apoderaron del cielo, una pequeño rocío comenzó a caer durante el atardecer, gotas finas de agua comenzaban a empapar todo a su paso, entre más avanzaban más se adentraban en la tempestad, sin embargo la determinación de Aiwei iba más allá de eso y les ordenó a todos seguir adelante en vez de detenerse a esperar que pasara la tormenta.

Al inicio no hubo problemas pero durante la madrugada la situación se tornó difícil, las enormes olas comenzaban a golpearlos sin piedad alguna, los hombres se tambaleaban en un intento por mantener su equilibrio, la morena permanecía estática en su lugar, de rodillas con la cabeza baja, esperaba su momento, no faltaba mucho, una de esas olas la ayudaría a salir, había sido un movimiento estúpido por parte de Aiwei llevarla al mar creyendo poder controlarla con un par de pistolas.

Una enorme ola apareció de la nada y azotó el barco sacudiéndolo con fuerza, sus tripulantes lucharon por mantenerse de pie, la morena sonrió y aprovechando el salto se puso de pie y elevó sus manos jalando con ellas una enorme masa de agua que atravesó el barco por la mitad y luego lo atrapó al volverse hielo, rápidamente se impulsó en busca de Aiwei pues sabía que él portaba las llaves de las esposas y las cadenas, al llegar a él lo encontró congelado hasta el pecho, con una sonrisa traviesa tomó las llaves de sus bolsillos a través del hielo.

\- Kuvira era más lista que tú, ella no se habría arriesgado a esto. – Le dijo al oído hablando a través de la prenda que le cubría el rostro. Al deshacerse de sus ataduras volvió a llamar al agua para partir el barco en dos, luego de esto se lanzó al mar y comenzó a impulsarse sobre su superficie, un par de disparos pasaron zumbando cerca de su oído, al mirar hacia atrás notó la flota de pequeños barcos dándole persecución, tomando una respiración profunda se concentró en mandar hacia ellos una enorme ola para poder ganar un poco de ventaja.

La tormenta era implacable, el mar saltaba en todas direcciones, la lluvia golpeaba su rostro con fuerza, el viento intentaba desviarla junto a la desordenada corriente marina, de pronto recordó algo, había prometido nunca más enfrentarse a una tormenta marina y ahora recordaba porque, de igual manera esa misma tormenta la ayudó al momento del escape, había pros y contras, siempre había pros y contras, renegaba mentalmente mientras luchaba contra la tempestad, aquello parecía no tener fin, sus músculos comenzaban a entumecerse, no había comido en dos días así que no tenía las energías necesarias para hacerle frente a la furia de la naturaleza, incluso habiendo comido dudaba poder contra la tormenta, así que en estos momentos se encontraba en serios aprietos.

Una eternidad, era lo que parecía haber vivido en aquel infierno de agua y viento, de nuevo el cielo comenzaba a aclarar señalando la llegada de la mañana, cansada utilizó lo último que le restaba de fuerza para impulsarse sobre una ola y aterrizar en la costa que había divisado minutos atrás, empapada y completamente debilitada fue depositada en cuclillas sobre la arena, jadeaba en un intento por recuperar el aliento, todo su cuerpo dolía, no había un solo músculo que se hubiese salvado de trabajar.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Alto ahí! – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, al alzar la mirada pudo ver a una chica con una lanza acercándose a ella, con la mirada borrosa a penas podía distinguir sus facciones ¿En donde demonios se encontraba? ¿A qué costa había llegado? Un profundo gemido escapó de sus labios al intentar ponerse de pie, no tenía caso, sus piernas no respondían, la chica se acercaba cada vez más, con la punta de la lanza por delante caminaba con cautela.

\- No… - Balbuceo intentando detener el avance de aquella mujer, una suave ráfaga de viento fue expulsada por la mano derecha de la debilitada ojiazul antes de desplomarse sobre la arena, aquello no había servido para alejar a la extraña pero si para sorprenderla. 

* * *

Hey! Lo se, volví a atrasar la publicación... pero hubo un buen motivo... No tenía idea de que el capítulo se fuera a extender tanto! jajaja xD pero bueno, ya está! Como pueden ver pasaron un millón de cosas en este capítulo ._.! Pero bueno, abarque todo lo que quería abarcar ^^U  
Un saludo a todos! Nos leemos pronto ;)  
Un saludo a Liz! xD Muchas gracias por los review :3 


	15. Bitácora Asami Sato 3

**Bitácora. Asami Sato. 3**

 **Jueves 9 Agosto.**

Es gracioso como los días más tranquilos de pronto se pueden tornar en los más extraños o emocionantes de un momento a otro. El día de hoy inicie como de costumbre, ducha, desayuno y labores en el asentamiento, últimamente hemos mantenido las cosas tranquilas, quiero que los pobladores se acostumbren a todas las novedades, por más que quisiéramos no podemos bombardearlos con exceso de información, así que recientemente solemos reservarnos las ideas en proyectos personales. Tanto mi padre, Varrick y yo, con la cantidad de información que obtuvimos de los libros, no podemos parar, hay demasiado material con el cual trabajar.

Y ya que este plan de adaptación lleva un poco más de dos meses no hay mucho que yo deba hacer más que supervisar, las cosas van de maravilla, me sorprende que todo valla tan bien, no hemos tenido eventos mayores con grupos rebeldes, aún así los guardias nunca faltan a sus entrenamientos, siempre hay que estar preparado para todo, mi padre me enseñó a ser así desde pequeña y ahora no puedo evitar aplicar esas ideas a mi gobierno.

No tuve muchas tareas en la oficina así que luego de ordenar lo que faltaba me dirigí a mi taller, estos pasados dos meses he estado concentrada en un proyecto bastante interesante, aún no escribiré al respecto en caso de que resulte ser un completo fracaso, aunque dudo que eso pase, estoy segura de que funcionará y cuando lo haga no podré esperar para salir y ponerlo en marcha, como ya dije antes, solo puedo dedicarme a hacer cosas para mi, tal vez luego pueda compartir mis descubrimientos con el resto del asentamiento, mientras tanto puedo aplicar la técnica de ensayo y error para saber que cosas podré aplicar con éxito y que cosas será mejor dejar de lado.

Sumida en mi trabajo me dedicaba a soldar unas piezas de metal cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba tocando de forma desesperada las puertas del taller, si, me encontraba encerrada en mi recinto, la puerta cuenta con un mecanismo que me permite cerrarla por dentro… una enorme barra de metal corrediza, nada muy elaborado pero si efectivo, no puedo dejar que todos entren a husmear mientras trabajo, en especial Varrick, ese hombre sabe como ser un auténtico dolor de cabeza, revolviendo todos mis planos y moviendo todo de lugar, debía ponerle un alto así que aquella barra de metal llegó a mi rescate.

Intenté ignorar eso por un momento, faltaba poco para terminar de soldar las piezas en su lugar pero la persistencia de aquellos llamados me indicaba que quien fuera que se encontrara en la puerta tenía apuro, suspiré en un intento por resignarme, coloqué las gafas de soldar sobre mi cabeza para retirarlas de mis ojos, no tuve tiempo de retirarme los guantes de protección, aquellos llamados eran desesperados, intenté no pensar en cosas negativas mientras me dirigía hacia a la puerta, me había desaparecido solo una hora, en verdad esperaba que nada malo hubiese ocurrido durante esos sesenta minutos.

\- ¿Si? – Pregunté al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con el rostro familiar de uno de mis guardias, en realidad era uno de los jóvenes y se le veía bastante perturbado.

\- El guardia al mando en la costa me dijo que le avisara sobre una chica que llegó del mar… - Balbuceo tropezando con sus palabras, era un nuevo recluta de Lin, es un buen chico pero le falta un poco de compostura, estoy segura de que bajo la mano dura de Lin pronto se convertirá en un excelente guardia al igual que el resto, por el momento aún se impresiona con facilidad y tiene dificultades durante los entrenamientos, siempre suelo pasarme de vez en vez para familiarizarme con ellos, me gusta mantenerme en contacto con todos los pobladores así que dedico diferentes días a diferentes sectores y grupos en el pueblo.

\- Una chica que llegó del mar… es como un deja vu. – Comenté sin poder evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

\- Bueno… - Tartamudeo. – El jefe me dijo que le dijera que se trataba de… "Ya usted sabe". – Insinuó sin ser capaz de dirigirme la mirada.

\- Me imagino que al ingresar al ejercito de Lin fuiste informado de todos esos detalles… ¿No es así? – Pregunté arqueando una ceja sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- ¡Si! Pero… estuve ahí. ¡Ella bebió agua! – Volvió a balbucear con asombro.

\- Si, impresionante, supongo que nunca antes habías visto a alguien beber agua. – Reí entretenida. – Escucha, debes actuar con naturalidad, de otra forma la delatarás con la mirada, recuerda que esto debe permanecer como un secreto ¿Entendido? – Aclaré en un tono más serio, el chico suspiró exhalando lentamente intentando tranquilizarse.

\- Entendido… - Murmuró.

\- Bien, mientras tanto ve y avisa a Lin, iré en un momento… ¿Dónde se encuentra? – Me detuve a preguntar antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- En la clínica. – Respondió sonando más tranquilo.

\- Gracias. – Sonreí y terminé de cerrar la puerta, con la espalda presionada contra el metal miraba el techo del taller, era extraño, mi corazón había enloquecido por completo, lo podía sentir latiendo contra mi pecho, mi mente se encontraba en blanco, era como si aquellas palabras fueran una ilusión, no podía creerlo y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar reaccionar a ello, habían pasado tres años y siete meses desde su partida. ¿Cuál sería su apariencia ahora? ¿Se sentiría tan emocionada de verme como yo lo estaba de verla en esos momentos? ¿Aún mantendría algún tipo de interés en mí?

Aquella última pregunta logro pintar mi rostro de color carmín, no era momento para pensar demás, debía ir a recibirla y lo último que quería era llegar a balbucear como aquel joven guardia lo había hecho momentos antes, suspiré y logré apoyarme sobre mis piernas para caminar de regreso al proyecto, solo terminaría de soldar las piezas y me encaminaría a la clínica, debía despejar mi mente y el trabajo siempre era bueno para eso, además Korra debía estar cansada, la noche anterior hubo una tormenta bastante severa, comienzo a pensar que ella elige los días así para emprender sus viajes por el mar.

Creo que pasaron quince minutos cuando volví a escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, de nuevo sonaba como una persona desesperada, tal vez era momento de dejar mi proyecto por la paz, de igual manera mi concentración menguaba así que no tenía caso seguir, volví a levantar mis gafas y me encaminé hacia la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con Lin, lucía un poco preocupada lo cual llamó mi atención.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunté de inmediato.

\- Un grupo rebelde persigue a Korra. – Declaró ciñendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Dónde está ella?

\- Desapareció en el bosque, dijo que no quería atraer problemas. – Habló con tono preocupado.

\- ¿Saben cuantos son?

\- Cerca de doscientos. – Se encogió de hombros. – Más o menos. – Concluyó.

\- Será mejor que vaya a recibirlos. – Sonreí de lado, este era el grupo más grande que se aventuraba a acercarse al asentamiento, era la oportunidad perfecta para probar nuestro progreso en el campo de batalla.

Me dirigí a la puerta del sureste, según me habían informado se trataba de una flota de barcos que llegó una hora después de que Korra apareciera, los intrusos marcharon desde la costa hasta encontrarse a menos de veinte minutos de llegar a mis muros. Incautos, se encontraban en el lugar menos indicado para ir en busca del Avatar.

Cuando al fin aparecieron en el horizonte los esperé pacientemente, tenía a un par de guardias en las torres de vigilancia preparados con rifles, a excepción de ellos el resto de mis hombres se encontraban armados con instrumentos eléctricos no letales, yo portaba mis guantes, con eso sería más que suficiente.

\- ¿Asami Sato? – Preguntó un hombre de tez morena y cabello blanco que de inmediato deduje debía tratarse del líder.

\- En persona. – Respondí con una mirada fría analizando cada uno de los rostros rebeldes, todos lucían seguros de si mismo, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo les duraría esa sensación.

\- Un gusto, he oído hablar mucho de ti. – Sonrió aquel sujeto con una sonrisa pedante.

\- Lamentablemente yo no tengo idea de quién seas tú. – Respondí alzando una ceja.

\- Mi nombre es Aiwei. – Se presentó con una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¿Qué hacen en mis tierras? – Dije con tono amenazante, ya había tenido suficiente de charlas absurdas, si aquel hombre tenía por propósito atrapar a Korra yo me encargaría de hacerle pasar un mal rato.

\- No busco problemas, o al menos no contigo y tu asentamiento, venimos siguiendo a una prisionera que escapó de nuestra custodia durante la madrugada. – Explicó de modo diplomático.

\- ¿Y? No veo como eso justifique su incómoda cercanía a los límites de mi asentamiento. – Bufé con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

\- Lo siento señorita Sato, entiendo que esto no es apropiado, pero creemos que la prisionera se encuentra en el interior de tu asentamiento. – Justificó.

\- ¿Y para una simple prisionera has traído contigo a todo un pelotón de batalla? – Señalé a los hombres detrás de él.

\- No nos gusta tomar riesgos… cualquier cosa podría pasar en tierras desconocidas y nosotros no solemos visitar esta parte del continente. – Aclaró manteniendo sus modales.

\- Bien, eso lo puedo justificar, pero ¿Piensas que nosotros le permitimos el paso a todo aquel que se acerque? Para entrar a mi asentamiento tu prisionera debió pasar por alguna de las puertas y hasta el momento no he tenido ningún informe de nuevos visitantes.

\- Usted no entiende. – Insistió el moreno. – Ella no es cualquier prisionera, es una persona sumamente hábil, pudo haber entrado incluso por los lugares menos esperados.

\- ¿Insinúas que mi seguridad tiene fallas? – Arqueé una ceja, me divertía ver lo mucho que aquel hombre se esforzaba por ser complaciente, un líder rebelde, no hay nada en este planeta que deteste más.

\- No… para nada. – Lo noté apretando los dientes, al parecer la paciencia comenzaba a agotarse en la cabeza de aquel forastero.

\- Bueno, planeo mostrarte que no es así. Un grupo de cincuenta hombres, les permitiré entrar a buscar, no quiero que armen ningún alboroto, cuando terminen quiero que se vallan de mis tierras y de mis costas, no son bienvenidos. – Concluí con tono severo. – Cuando hayas elegido quién entrará contigo Mako los llevará al interior, el resto se quedará aquí bajo la supervisión de Lin. – Ordené y me di media vuelta.

Mako organizó a un grupo de guardias para registrar a los hombres que entrarían al asentamiento con el fin de asegurarnos de que ninguno de ellos portara armas, luego de esto todos se dispersaron en distintos sectores, a cada forastero se le asignó a un guardia, el registro inició cerca de las doce del día, sabía que les llevaría tiempo así que me dirigí hacia los campos de cultivo para pasar un tiempo con los pobladores.

\- ¿Crees que se haya ido? – Escuché a Tenzin hablar detrás de mí.

\- No. – Respondí con seguridad con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Entiendo que existan las corazonadas… ¿Pero como te puedes mostrar tan segura? – Me devolvió la sonrisa arqueando una ceja.

\- Porque al irse dejó atrás a buenos amigos, no creo que deje pasar la oportunidad de llegar a saludar. – Respondí.

\- No creo que Korra sea del tipo de personas diplomáticas con ese tipo de modales. – Se burló.

\- No. – Concordé con una suave risa. – Pero tiene un gran corazón. – Compuse con tono cálido, de pronto me encontré perdida en mis pensamientos recordando aquellos hermosos ojos azules, tan llenos de energía, indomables y al mismo tiempo sumamente dulces.

\- Ghm… - Escuché a Tenzin aclarar su garganta mientras me miraba con ojos acusadores, mis mejillas se ruborizaron. – Creo que acabo de entender. – Sonrió de modo travieso.

\- ¿Entender qué? – Pregunté de forma apresurada.

\- Entender porque estás tan segura de que no se ha ido… tiene un buen motivo para quedarse, y no es Mako. – Insinuó moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

\- No se de que hablas. – Dije desviando la mirada sintiendo como mi rostro comenzaba a pintarse de rojo, de verdad prefería no pensar en esas cosas, tal vez en sus viajes Korra conoció a alguien más, no sería extraño, después de todo hace más de tres años que no nos vemos, eso sin mencionar que en aquel entonces no aclaramos nada, así que no tenía porque reservarse para mi.

Cuando Pema apareció nos invitó a todos a comer, me sentía bien al notar como a ninguno de mis pobladores les molestaba que hubiera un grupo de forasteros realizando una inspección dentro del asentamiento, habíamos logrado brindarles un sentimiento de seguridad sólido que hasta el momento nadie había podido quebrar, todos continuaban caminando, todos continuaban con sus actividades como si alrededor no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal.

Así terminé sentada en la mesa de la familia de Tenzin compartiendo la deliciosa comida de Pema, el alimento me brindaría las fuerzas suficientes para poner fin a la voluntad de Aiwei, lo aplastaría, de eso no cabía duda, me aseguraría de que al terminar su búsqueda la simple idea de adentrarse en mis tierras le cause terror.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas antes de que volviera a escuchar de Mako, en total les había tomado tres horas recorrer todo el asentamiento, Aiwei y sus hombres volvieron a reunirse en el centro del asentamiento donde yo los esperaba.

\- ¿Satisfecho? Nadie entra o sale de este lugar sin mi autorización. – Volví a afirmar con tono autoritario. – Y te aseguro que en este lugar no está la persona que buscas. – Concluí de forma severa. – Fuera. – Ordené para luego darme media vuelta.

\- Si… verás, estoy seguro de que ella está aquí, además, tienes cosas muy buenas en este lugar, ahora entiendo el porque de todos los rumores. – Lo escuché hablar a mi espalda, esperaba que se negara a obedecer, se notaba que estaba pasando un mal rato al intentar ser respetuoso, estaba segura de que un líder rebelde no aceptaría demandas tan directas de otra persona, su orgullo no se los permitía y yo planeaba aprovecharme de eso.

\- Si, yo conozco lo que hay aquí dentro, no hay nada más de que hablar, te quiero fuera de aquí de inmediato. – Bufé mirándolo por encima del hombro.

\- Mis soldados están entrenados, todos tienen un par de años de experiencia viviendo bajo el comando de Kuvira, los tuyos no portan armas útiles. – Se burló. - ¿Estas segura de que tus hombres pueden defenderse? – Sus palabras pintaron una sonrisa sobre mi rostro que él era incapaz de ver pues yo me encontraba dándole la espalda.

Si, los rebeldes van y vienen causando problemas por doquier, eso les brinda seguridad a la hora de pelear pues piensan que a lo largo del tiempo todas esas experiencias los vuelven mejores, en cierto modo tienen razón, esas experiencias les pueden brindar conocimiento, pero nunca se verán en la necesidad de mejorar si acostumbran molestar a personas que no tienen ni idea de cómo defenderse, como resultado estos hombres solo tienen práctica en aprovecharse de gente indefensa. Mis guardias y mi gente entran dentro de muchas categorías pero "Indefensos" No es una de ellas.

\- ¿Tú estás seguro de querer dirigirte a mi de ese modo? – Le brinde una última oportunidad de salir de aquí con su dignidad intacta.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que cometiste un error al dejarnos entrar a tu asentamiento. – Respondió con tono victorioso extendiendo su mano hacia mi hombro. Antes de que pudiese tocarme lo sostuve con uno de mis guantes y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y acalambrarse por la descarga eléctrica que corría de los contactos de los guantes hacia su piel, cuando los rayos desaparecieron Aiwei cayó desplomado sobre el suelo levantando una pequeña nube de polvo, al mismo tiempo tres de sus hombres cayeron de cara, estos se habían movido en el momento en que giré para tomar la mano de Aiwei y mis soldados los neutralizaron haciendo contacto con sus puntos de presión, el resto de los forasteros contemplaban boquiabiertos intentando entender que era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Tómenlo y llévenselo, no quiero gastar mis recursos en prisioneros. – Lo señalé sin retirar mi vista de las caras de los forasteros. – Los encaminaremos hacia la salida. – Hable haciendo un par de señales a mis guardias.

\- ¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura? – Susurró Mako inclinándose un poco para que pudiese escucharlo.

\- Son rebeldes Mako, si te descuidas o les das la oportunidad se aprovecharán de ti. – Respondí con una sonrisa, ambos caminábamos detrás del grupo de forasteros mientras estos apresuraban el paso cargando con ellos a los hombres inconscientes. Al cruzar la puerta de los muros nos encontramos con Lin, pude notar la manera en que sonrió al ver el estado de Aiwei, completamente desconectado de este mundo.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó la líder militar con tono divertido volviendo más evidente que toda aquella situación le parecía entretenida.

\- Todo bien. – Confirme dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Qué paso ahí dentro?! – Gruñó uno de los forasteros al ver el estado de Aiwei y sus compañeros inconscientes.

\- Les pedí que se retiraran y no lo hicieron, ahora aprovechen esta oportunidad y márchense. – Volví a demandar, entre las filas de rebeldes pude notar cierto nivel de agitación, estaban molestos, un grupo de ellos levantó sus armas, entre ellos pude notar una pistola, antes de que alguno de los rebeldes o nosotros moviera un solo músculo una bala impactó aquella pistola y esta voló por los aires, sonreí, mis guardias en las torres de vigilancia tenían una puntería excepcional, todos los forasteros se mostraban sorprendidos.

\- ¿No escucharon? Retírense. – Ordenó Lin, aquellos hombres ahora lucían confundidos, tenían la mayoría de números en esta situación ya que ahí afuera solo nos encontrábamos Mako, Lin y yo junto a cincuenta de nuestros guardias y los dos hombres en las torres de vigilancia mientras que sus números se acercaban a los doscientos, aún así el temor los dominaba.

\- No los quiero volver a ver por aquí. – Concluí para darme media vuelta y encaminarme al interior del pueblo, uno de los rebeldes gruñó dando la orden de ataque, en eso escuché un fuerte zumbido y algunos lamentos, luego de eso el sonido de múltiples cuerpos cayendo en seco y luego silencio.

\- Tomen a sus hombres y retírense. – Insistió Mako, esta vez pude escuchar varios pasos apresurados. Mis hombres habían lanzado una de nuestras bombas eléctricas, un pequeño dispositivo que al ser arrojado al aire lanza una descarga eléctrica no letal dentro de un radio de cinco metros, no fue necesario detenerme, continué mi camino al interior sabiendo que habíamos ganado, pronto fui alcanzada por Lin.

\- Funcionó. – Pronunció con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Confiaba en que así sería, la sometimos a muchas pruebas, no tenía porque fallar. – Respondí sonando satisfecha.

\- Creo que no se atreverán a volver. – Rió ella brevemente.

\- ¿Lucían asustados?

\- Asustados y confundidos, muy confundidos. – Afirmó.

\- Entonces nuestras defensas están bien. – Suspiré aliviada.

\- Mejor que bien. – Añadió ella. – Felicidades chiquilla. – Me halago dando un par de palmadas en el hombro.

\- Gracias. – Sonreí, ambas continuamos caminando hasta que Lin se detuvo. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde estará Korra? – Yo me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza. - ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarla? – Insistió.

\- No. – La miré. – Aparecerá cuando esté segura de que se ha pasado el peligro. – Lin asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entonces iré a atender otros asuntos. – Se despidió.

\- Gracias Lin. – La vi marcharse, tras esto comencé a caminar sin rumbo, mi mente divagaba sobre todo lo ocurrido, un grupo de doscientos rebeldes siguiendo a una sola persona, me preguntaba cuantas cosas habrá vivido Korra a lo largo de estos tres años, seguro no la ha pasado fácil, solo podía esperar que todas esas experiencias no hubieran afectado aquella alegre personalidad que tanto había llegado a encantarme.

Al cabo de media hora había vuelto a llegar al acantilado donde ella y yo solíamos tomarnos el tiempo para charlar de todo y nada, mis ojos divisaron una silueta, podía reconocer aquella chamarra desgastada, era la misma que yo le había regalado tres años atrás, mi corazón se detuvo, llevaba el cabello corto, pero podía distinguir su color castaño donde fuera, el viento jugaba con aquellos desordenados mechones y ella parecía perdida mirando el horizonte. Continué avanzando, de alguna manera logré caminar con normalidad, con un ritmo relajado y pasos firmes, sin embargo no me podía engañar a mi misma, mi corazón había comenzado a aumentar su velocidad de forma notoria, cuando me encontré a un par de metros de ella la noté mirando por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa, mi rostro ardía al saber que de nuevo aquellos ojos se posarían sobre mi.

\- La primera vez que llegaste aquí tras esa tormenta pensé que había sido un suceso inesperado y poco favorable para ti, ahora comienzo a pensar que es algo que tú eliges. Dicen que no existen las casualidades. – Hablé intentando mantener la calma, intentando no lanzarme hacia ella con toda la emoción que sentía en ese momento, su risa logró mandar un par de escalofríos por mi espalda, al fin podía volver a verla.

\- No, dicen que no existen las casualidades, pero créeme cuando digo que las tormentas no son de mi preferencia. – La vi darse la vuelta para quedar de frente a mí, un millón de mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago al distinguir la llama en sus ojos, esa mirada indomable seguía intacta y esa sonrisa inquieta, inocente y traviesa como la de una niña pequeña, ambas avanzamos y sin pensarlo la envolví entre mis brazos, liberé un profundo suspiro al sentir como sus brazos me sostenían con fuerza y la manera en que ocultaba su rostro en mi hombro.

\- Te eche de menos. – La escuché murmurar con satisfacción.

\- Y yo a ti. – Respondí disfrutando de su aroma, el mismo que solía recordar la mayoría de las noches antes de dormir, en ese momento me sentía feliz o incluso más que eso, ella había vuelto y se encontraba bien, no podía pedir más.

\- Lo siento, debo apestar a aceite. – Dije con preocupación, había salido del taller con mi ropa de trabajo, una blusa blanca de tirantes, un pantalón de trabajo color rojo obscuro, mis botas de trabajo color café y todo se encontraba manchado con grasa, incluso portaba mis gafas de soldar sobre la cabeza, mi imagen no era la mejor en esos momentos, Korra rió por lo bajo y se apartó un poco del abrazo para mirar mis ojos.

\- No veo cual es el problema, yo debo apestar a agua salada. – Respondió con una sonrisa que ablandó mis rodillas al instante, sin abandonar el abrazo junté mi frente a la de ella y cerré los ojos, intentaba disfrutar al máximo este momento.

\- Así que después de todo si había una chica extraña en el asentamiento. – Irrumpió una voz familiar para mí, desconocida para Korra, apartándome de ella me dí la vuelta para poder verlo.

\- Ella no es una extraña. – Arqueé una ceja. – Su nombre es Korra, todos la conocemos. – Aclaré.

\- Un gusto. – Respondió ella con naturalidad.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Tahno. – Habló él sin mucho tacto, la verdad es que ese joven tiene una personalidad difícil. – Asami, tienes tiempo para lidiar con un grupo rebelde y para venir aquí a saludar a tu amiga pero no para salir conmigo, una cena, no es nada complicado ni muy elaborado. – Lo escuché insistir, lleva meses detrás de mí, lo conozco desde que los dos éramos unos niños hasta que él creció y se convirtió en un adolescente, entonces se fue del asentamiento y ahora está de vuelta.

\- No insistas Tahno, mejor has el trabajo que se te dio y espera a que Lin considere que eres apropiado para unirte al equipo de guardias. – Rodé los ojos, entonces pude notar la fría mirada de Korra, lucía irritada, por lo general Tahno tenía ese efecto en la gente pero no lo lograba en tan poco tiempo.

\- Lin nunca me aceptará. – Renegó él. – De cualquier manera, el señor Hiroshi te busca. – Concluyó antes de comenzar a regresar al pueblo.

\- ¿Un nuevo amigo? – Escuché a Korra. – Su rostro me parece familiar.

\- No, lo conozco desde que era chica. Es natural que te parezca conocido pero no te culpo por no recordarlo, vino con la invasión de Amon, seguro lo viste en la prisión luego de que terminara todo el revuelo. - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué fue de todos ellos? ¿Se incorporaron? – Preguntó entusiasta lo cual me hizo reír.

\- Así es, hay muchas cosas que debo contarte, por el momento debo ir con mi padre. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar con nosotros para ponernos al corriente?

\- Me parece perfecto. – La vi sonreír y mis piernas volvieron a temblar.

Así ambas caminamos hacia el pueblo, una vez ahí tomamos caminos diferentes, yo me dirigí hacia la oficina de mi padre y supongo que ella comenzó a recorrer el lugar, le dije que la cena sería a las ocho de la noche y que la vería en casa así que solo debía estar lista para esa hora, darme una buena ducha y vestir ropa limpia.

Mi padre quiso aclarar lo ocurrido durante la tarde con el grupo rebelde ya que durante todo el proceso él se encontraba absorto en su taller, le explique todo con lujo de detalle, claro al hacer esto le informé sobre el regreso del avatar y de la cena a la que la había invitado, los ojos de mi padre se iluminaron y de inmediato comenzó a dar múltiples opciones para una buena cena, se le veía alegre y antes de que yo pudiera opinar algo se puso de pie cortando mis palabras, él se encargaría de la cena, declaró con tono firme de modo que no habría manera de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Luego de esto aproveché el tiempo libre que aún tenía para volver al taller, con el regreso de Korra era importante terminar mi proyecto si es que quería tener la oportunidad de convivir con ella fuera del horario de trabajo en los días próximos, en esta ocasión no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría su visita, temía que fuera breve debido a la falta de propósito de su presencia aquí, el pueblo se encuentra en perfecto orden, los deshechos son limpiados con frecuencia así que en pocas palabras, Korra no tiene ninguna tarea que realizar aquí, tal vez podría pedirle que se quedara una semana, aún era precipitado pensar en eso, primero debía hablar con ella y averiguar por mí misma el tiempo que tenía planeado quedarse.

Trabajé de las cinco hasta las siete de la tarde, luego volví a casa, la cual se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de mi taller, cuando hubo oportunidad lo mandé construir en el patio de la casa para poder tener fácil acceso a él. Me duche y comencé a buscar en mi guarda ropa en un intento por encontrar algo apropiado para vestir, la verdad no entendía porque me tomaba tantas molestias, Korra era mi amiga, no tenía porque impresionarla. Cuando al fin logre aclarar mi mente decidí tomar una blusa blanca de manga larga que me quedaba holgada, remangue las mangas por encima de mis codos como siempre solía hacerlo cuando usaba esa blusa, luego me decidí por un pantalón de mezclilla guinda que me quedaba ajustado, no era por intentar llamar su atención, simplemente me gustaba como se veía ese pantalón con esa blusa, y finalmente tome unas botas marrón, mi cabello lo dejé suelto, simplemente sujeté un lado con un broche, me maquille como de costumbre y me miré en el espejo, mi apariencia se mantenía sencilla y presentable a la vez, cuando al fin estuve satisfecha salí de la habitación.

La casa se había llenado con un aroma delicioso, decidí acercarme a la cocina para echar una mirada pero Wu se interpuso en mi camino, al parecer mi padre le había ordenado mantenerme lejos de la comida, no tuve más opción que rodar los ojos y encaminarme a la sala donde mantenía un par de libros que me servirían de entretenimiento hasta que me llamaran al comedor o hasta que Korra llegara.

Un par de golpes en la puerta principal bastaron para sacarme del trance en el que normalmente me sumía al leer un libro.

\- Yo abro. – Avisé a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos, tras la puerta se encontraba mi adorada Avatar, no pude evitar pasar mi mirada rápidamente de arriba abajo sobre su cuerpo, vestía una blusa blanca holgada y sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus poderosos brazos, noté entonces la marca de un tatuaje, ese era nuevo, estaba segura de que la tinta negra no se encontraba sobre su piel almendrada la última vez que la había visto, debía admitir que con la tonalidad de sus brazos aquel tatuaje resaltaba, lucía bien, para la parte inferior vestía unos pantalones de combate color azul marino y claro llevaba puestas unas botas de combate café, su cabello lucía limpio, brillaba y se encontraba ordenado, sus ojos resplandecían, ambas permanecimos en silencio durante un momento hasta que yo interrumpí.

\- Uhm… - Aclaré mi garganta. – Bienvenida. – La invité a pasar, ella sonrió.

\- Te ves bien. – La escuché decir, mis mejillas se encendieron de inmediato, no era la primera vez que alguien me hacía un cumplido de esa naturalidad, pero era la primera vez que ella lo hacía, por algún motivo se sentía diferente.

\- Gracias, tú también. – Respondí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

\- Mmm… Huele delicioso. – Comentó a medida que nos adentrábamos más en la casa.

\- Lo se, mi padre y Wu están en la cocina, no me permitieron ver que estaban preparando. ¿Qué crees que sea? – Pregunté mirando hacia el techo imaginando el platillo que pudiese relacionarse con aquel aroma.

\- Definitivamente lleva carne de algún tipo. – Comenzó a especular.

\- Si… así parece. – Concordé, pronto las dos tomamos asiento en la mesa, una al lado de la otra como siempre habíamos acostumbrado tres años atrás.

\- ¿Pollo? – Se preguntó en voz alta.

\- No estoy segura…

\- Bueno, te puedo confirmar el arroz. – Añadió con una sonrisa, yo reí por lo bajo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? – Arqueé una ceja, los aromas se encontraban mezclados, era difícil separar cada uno de acuerdo a la comida a la que pertenecieran.

\- Pues, los pasados tres meses los viví en un lugar donde el alimento básico era el arroz, todos los días comíamos arroz así que me resulta fácil distinguir el aroma del arroz cocido.

\- Entiendo, bueno, yo te puedo asegurar otro alimento, pan recién horneado, no me puedo equivocar con eso. – Sonreí victoriosa.

\- Oh vamos, ese es sencillo de detectar, debes adivinar otra cosa. – La escuché reclamar.

\- No, es válido, nadie especificó las reglas. – Reí, no podía dejar de mirarla, de vez en vez la veía de reojo, intentaba no perderme demasiado en sus hermosos orbes azules para no incomodarla. Su risa, su voz, su aroma, todo me traía buenos recuerdos, era como si los años nunca hubiesen pasado, no me sentía incómoda a su lado, muy por el contrario, era como si durante todo este tiempo nos hubiésemos mantenido en contacto día a día, simplemente retomamos lo que habíamos dejado tres años atrás.

\- Bien, entonces las apuestas van por arroz y pan, pero ¿Cuál es el platillo principal? La que adivine el tipo de carne del guiso ganará este juego. – Declaró con una sonrisa traviesa. – Yo ya dije pollo. – Se adelantó.

\- ¡Trampa! No me diste tiempo de pensar. – Bufé.

\- No debes pensar, solo actúa de acuerdo a la primera corazonada que tengas. – Rió.

\- Bien, res. – Respondí con un suspiro, la verdad dudaba que aquello fuera res, pero Korra había ganado la mejor opción.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi padre y Wu aparecieran con la cena lista la cual se componía de pollo preparado con crema, al lado había arroz blanco, pan recién horneado y para beber habían preparado agua de limón, lucía espectacular y el sabor superaba su apariencia. Wu se despidió luego de ayudar a servir los platos, se negó a acompañarnos diciendo que tenía unos asuntos que atender, de cualquier manera mi padre y yo decidimos guardarle una porción de comida para que la disfrutara mañana, no todos los días nos dábamos el lujo de disfrutar de comidas elaboradas como la de esa noche, sin mencionar la presencia del pollo en el plato, así que en definitiva nos aseguraríamos de compartir con él, después de todo debíamos agradecerle de alguna manera.

Korra mi padre y yo comenzamos a charlar sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de estos tres años, primero mi padre y yo le explicamos los proyectos que teníamos en marcha y los planes que había para el desarrollo del pueblo, esto consumió poco más de una hora debido a todo lo que habíamos realizado durante aquellos tres años, además ella se detenía a hacer preguntas que nos obligaban a entrar en detalles y así aquella conversación se alargaba más y más.

Fue mi padre quién luego comenzó a interrogar a Korra sobre lo que había sido de su vida durante estos últimos años, ella comenzó a explicar detalladamente sobre sus viajes por el antiguo Reino Tierra, nos contó de los pequeños asentamientos que se encontraban establecidos por doquier y como se había detenido a ayudar a cada uno de ellos, también nos dijo que durante todo este tiempo debió mantener oculta su identidad como Avatar, sus trabajos permanecían en el anonimato, luego nos narró de su vida en Ba Sing Se, nos habló de la familia Beifong, me sorprendí al enterarme de que la hermana de Lin era la líder de los asentamientos en Ba Sing Se, sabía que Lin tenía una hermana pero nunca supe en donde vivía o a que se dedicaba, Lin no suele compartir mucha información personal así que aquellas lagunas llenas de misterio no son extrañas, al menos ahora conozco un poco sobre la otra hermana Beifong a la cual hasta el momento no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Me sorprendió un poco notar lo entusiasta que se mostraba Korra al hablar de Suyin y su familia, no era difícil darse cuenta de que les guardaba un cariño especial, sus ojos brillaban de emoción al hablar de la líder de Ba Sing Se, luego de hablar de ellos hubo una pequeña pausa que me dejó un poco de intriga, fue fugaz pero pude notar el pesar en su mirada, como si hubiese recordado algo desagradable que de inmediato decidió ocultar tras otra historia pues no tardó en comenzar a hablar de Kuvira y el elaborado plan que habían establecido para atraparla, al parecer había logrado colarse entre sus filas, no dio detalles respecto a la manera en que se infiltró, en vez de eso comenzó a narrar el estilo de vida que llevaba en aquella misteriosa ciudad de metal, pasamos un tiempo ameno poniéndonos al corriente, entre risas y buena compañía era uno de esos momentos que cuando sueles recordar traen consigo esa sensación de satisfacción y felicidad.

Las horas se habían pasado a prisa, cuando mi padre revisó su reloj se mostró sorprendido y se disculpó diciendo que era hora de retirarse a dormir, pasaba un poco de la una de la madrugada y a pesar de haberme levantado temprano no sentía ni un poco de sueño, Korra tampoco lucía cansada y ella tenía más motivos que yo para estarlo, después de todo fue ella quién se enfrentó a una tormenta durante la noche anterior, aún así las dos nos despedimos de mi padre y continuamos con nuestra conversación en la sala.

A las tres de la mañana las dos decidimos salir a caminar, el plan era acompañar a Korra a las afueras del pueblo, me dijo que no se quedaría a dormir en ninguna casa por el temor a que otro grupo rebelde llegara a buscarla, quería convencerla de lo contrario pero su mirada me dejaba en claro que no habría manera de persuadirla así que decidí no decir nada.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu reunión con los demás? – Hablé luego de una pausa.

\- Bien. – Sonrió.

\- ¿Pudiste saludar a todos? – Continué la charla mientras ambas caminábamos a paso lento.

\- Si, los hijos de Tenzin están tan grandes. – Suspiró. – Me alegra ver que todos siguen bien, has sido una líder excelente. – Habló con suavidad.

\- No, ellos son personas excelentes. – Respondí mirando el cielo, yo simplemente había traído las ideas, ellos habían vuelto de esas ideas una realidad. De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, podía escuchar nuestros pasos a medida que avanzábamos por las calles del pueblo.

\- ¿Viste a Mako? – Hablé sin pensar, sabía cual era el propósito de mi pregunta y por eso mismo había intentado evitar comentar al respecto, parece que al final fui traicionada por mis pensamientos, ya era tarde para retractarse.

\- Si, andaba por ahí cumpliendo con su deber de guardia líder. – Respondió ella con tono juguetón imitando la mímica de un saludo militar, reí por lo bajo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Decidieron volver a...? ¿O encontraste a alguien más durante tus viajes? – Pronuncié con naturalidad como si aquellas palabras no me afectaran en lo más mínimo mientras maldecía internamente por indagar en dicho tema. Ella rió desganada y agachó la mirada.

\- No, me dio gusto verlo, eso no lo voy a negar, pero no pienso en él de esa manera. – Admitió para luego concentrar su mirada en el cielo, aquellas palabras lograron alegrarme un poco lo cual también me hizo maldecir internamente, Mako era mi amigo y sabía lo mucho que había extrañado a Korra durante su ausencia, sabía que aún guardaba sentimientos por ella, ahora que estábamos en paz de verdad deseaba poder mantener nuestra relación en buenos términos a pesar de la presencia del Avatar.

\- Entiendo ¿Y afuera? ¿No hubo nadie que capturara tú interés? – Me aventuré a preguntar con tono divertido moviendo mis cejas de arriba abajo, por un instante nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban antes de que sus ojos buscaran enfocarse en otra cosa.

\- No… - Murmuró de forma tímida, sonreí en silencio mordiendo mi labio inferior, sentía la tensión que había entre nosotras, era extraño, una sensación inquietante, densa y difícil de ignorar, incómoda y al mismo tiempo embriagante, recordaba aquel último beso que compartimos antes de su partida y sus palabras, pero a estas alturas y debido al tiempo que había pasado no pensé que ella en verdad fuera a mantenerse fiel a aquella despedida, no pensé que lo recordaría en lo absoluto, no esperaba que su atracción por mi aún permaneciera latente en su interior, después de todo las dos no habíamos sido más que amigas así que no tenía porque mantener un sentimiento especial por mí, aún así pude notar el collar que le regalé, lo llevaba puesto al igual que otras cosas que también le había regalado tres años atrás, guardaba mis recuerdos y los llevaba con ella siempre, esto lograba inquietarme, quería abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir.

\- ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Algún romance hasta el momento? – La escuché romper el silencio.

\- No. – Suspiré. – He estado demasiado ocupada así que no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso. – Declaré apartando mi mirada de la de ella al notar la manera tan intensa en que se concentraba en mi respuesta.

\- Una líder no tiene tiempo para el romance ¿Eh? Y pensé que solo el Avatar tenía este tipo de problemas. – Bromeo y ambas reímos.

\- Pues "Sorpresa" Asami Sato se entregó tanto a su trabajo que no ha tenido tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no incluya planos y cálculos elaborados. –Comenté con calma, aquello no era del todo mentira, pero no era del todo verdad, nunca me olvide de ella, siempre fui capaz de recordar la intensidad de su mirada, el calor de sus brazos, su delicioso aroma, sus suaves labios…

Sin darnos cuenta de nuevo nos encontrábamos cerca de nuestro acantilado, ambas nos detuvimos a contemplar el paisaje, el enorme reflejo del cielo sobre el mar.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos aquí? – Comentó arqueando una ceja.

\- Caminamos en línea recta hablando cosas sin parar hasta que se nos termina el camino. – Razoné y ella rió, su risa era encantadora, no había manera de ignorarla.

\- Me agrada, es un lindo lugar. – Añadió.

\- Demasiado tarde, es mi lugar preferido del pueblo y después de tres años de ausencia perdiste el derecho a reclamar este acantilado como tu lugar favorito. – La molesté.

\- Oh… ¿Si? – La vi arrugar las cejas. – En ese caso ¿Te molestaría compartir conmigo este lugar? – Propuso con una sonrisa hipnotizante logrando hacer que mis mejillas se ruborizaran.

\- Lo pensaré. – Dije con la mano derecha sobre mi barbilla y mirando el cielo como si me encontrase meditando al respecto, la escuche reír pero no me atreví a mirarla, era demasiado para mi, quería abrazarla, quería besarla y no estaba segura de que fuera apropiado.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento revolvió mi cabello y ella volvió a reír. - ¡Hey! – Reí al ver una mirada traviesa sobre sus ojos. – Pensaba que el Avatar no debía usar sus poderes para juegos. – Renegué arrugando las cejas.

\- ¿A caso hay pruebas de que yo he hecho algo? – Arqueo una ceja.

\- Debe haberlas pero no las noté porque estaba viendo hacia otra parte. – Razoné.

\- Mala suerte Sato.- Se encogió de hombros. De ponto me vino una idea a la mente, tal vez no era el momento indicado pero era una oportunidad única para probar una de mis teorías.

\- ¡Korra! ¿Me dejarías probar algo contigo? – Pregunté con demasiado entusiasmo, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y yo sonreí. – No me mal interpretes. – Reí. – Hay nuevas técnicas de batalla que utilizamos para la defensa de nuestro asentamiento, con ellas podemos inmovilizar a nuestro enemigo ocasionando daños mínimos, pero según leí también sirven para otras cosas. ¿Me dejarías probar unos movimientos con uno de tus brazos? – Extendí mi mano esperando que ella me alcanzara con la suya.

\- Primero mencionas técnicas de batalla y luego me pides un brazo. ¿Debería? – Arqueo una ceja, aún así colocó su mano sobre la mía.

\- Confía, sentirás el brazo entumecido y no podrás moverlo. Solo quiero comprobar que de este modo se pueden bloquear tus poderes de maestro elemental. – Confesé y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente en señal de sorpresa.

\- Adelante, yo también quiero ver que ocurre. – De pronto se mostró interesada.

\- Bien, mantenlo arriba, solo golpeare unos puntos de presión. – Ella siguió mis instrucciones y yo continué con el procedimiento, pronto su brazo se encontraba completamente deshabilitado colgando sobre su costado derecho.

\- ¡Increíble! A penas y sentí dolor, no puedo moverlo eso es un hecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan utilizando esto? - Habló con entusiasmo contemplando su brazo.

\- Varios meses. ¿Puedes controlar los elementos de algún modo con ese brazo? – Continué con mi investigación, ella rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo mover ni un músculo. Necesito poder mover el brazo para dirigir la energía, sin él no puedo usar mis poderes. – La escuché y no pude evitar sonreír, los libros que leí decían que los no-maestros utilizaban estas técnicas para defenderse de los poderosos maestros elementales cuando estos querían abusar de sus poderes o simplemente cuando deseaban enfrentarse a ellos.

\- ¡Espera! – Interrumpió Korra. - ¿Todos tus hombres saben utilizar esta técnica? – Arrugó el entrecejo.

\- Si, pero no te preocupes, les dije que era una técnica de batalla para defendernos del enemigo y neutralizarlos sin ocasionar un daño severo. Es la primera vez que intento comprobar el efecto que esto tiene sobre los maestros de los elementos. Será nuestro secreto. – Le guiñé un ojo y noté como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rosado.

\- Bien, es mejor así. – Murmuró desviando la mirada.

\- Bien Avatar, es tarde, será mejor que te acompañe a tu escondite. – Declaré con tono firme.

\- ¿Acompañarme? – Me miró confundida.

\- No te puedo dejar andar por ahí con un brazo dormido. – Señalé con la mirada el brazo inmóvil.

\- Tengo otro brazo y dos piernas y el poder de los elementos de mi lado. – Bufó, me quedaba claro que ella era fuerte y que poca falta le hacía el cuidado de otra persona, pero deseaba poder pasar la noche a su lado como en los viejos tiempos.

\- No dudo que eso sea cierto Korra, pero debo insistir. – Hablé con tono juguetón y de nuevo la noté ruborizarse.

\- No quisiera meterte en problemas… - Bajó el tono de su voz agachando la mirada, la verdad me encantaba verla apenada, era bueno volver a presenciar ese tipo de reacciones en ella.

\- ¿Pudiste ver la manera en que repelimos al ejercito de Aiwei de mis tierras? – Afile la mirada buscando hacer contacto visual con ella.

\- No completamente. Por cierto, gracias, no quise ocasionar problemas. – Se disculpó con un suspiro, no quiero saber cuanto tiempo se ha tenido que enfrentar a situaciones similares por si misma, esta vez no estaba sola, yo estaba a su lado y no iba a permitir que toda la carga recayera sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Problemas? A penas y notamos la presencia de los forasteros. – Tome su barbilla con suavidad para obligarla a verme a la cara. – Aquí tienes el apoyo de todo un pueblo Korra, siempre y cuando estés aquí no permitiré que nadie te haga daño. No me importa de quién se trate, me encargaré de repeler a todos los que vengan a buscarte y nada de eso representará un problema o molestia para nosotros, mucho menos para mí ¿Entendido? Quiero que te tomes un respiro, descansa de todo lo que te haya estado persiguiendo estos últimos tres años, relájate un momento. Nosotros no necesitamos de tu cuidado y estamos dispuestos y preparados para protegerte si la situación se presenta.

Afirmé sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de escucharla agradecer.

\- Supongo que no aceptarás un "no" como respuesta. – Sonrió derrotada.

\- No. – Confirmé.

\- Entonces sígueme. – Extendió su mano izquierda hacia mí y yo la tomé sin dudar ni un momento. Caminamos a través del bosque alejándonos lo suficiente para que los troncos de los pinos cubrieran la vista del pueblo. Entonces nos encontramos con un desnivel en el suelo, el bosque se elevaba sobre enormes rocas, este lugar siempre fue así, la montaña no conserva un terreno regular a lo largo de toda su extensión, lo que no esperé fue ver a Korra abriendo una puerta en la roca, detrás de esta había un camino que se adentraba más en el suelo.

\- ¿Esto lo hiciste tú? – Pregunté a medida que me adentraba en aquel lugar, no quería abrir la posibilidad a que alguien nos viera entrando a ese lugar.

\- Si, no me tomó mucho tiempo, es una suerte que el interior de la montaña sea rocoso, así es más sencillo crear un escondite. – Me explicó caminando detrás de mí y sellando la piedra tras de ella.

Al fondo encontré una cámara rectangular de cerca de dos metros de altura, cinco de ancho y diez de largo, no era un lugar muy espacioso pero tenía el tamaño suficiente para descansar en su interior. Aquí se encontraban las cosas de Korra, su mochila, su ropa y un pequeño tendido que había hecho un una cobija, es verano así que es comprensible que esa pequeña cobija le sirva para dormir, seguro en invierno debe cargar más que eso para poder sobrevivir al frío de la noche.

\- No es un lugar muy glamoroso, pero es un escondite efectivo en caso de que un grupo de rebeldes malintencionados andan detrás de ti. Nunca podrían penetrar en la roca o detectarme debajo de ella. – Sonrió tomando asiento sobre la cobija. – Pensándolo bien, creo que debimos volver a tu casa por otra cobija, no habrá mucho espacio para compartir. – Se rascó la nuca mirando el tendido sobre el que descansaba.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – Sonreí y me acerqué para tomar asiento a su lado, sobre nosotros había un par de orificios que me supongo servían para mantener el flujo de aíre en la recámara, sobre una pequeña mesa hecha de piedra ardía la llama de una vela que servía para iluminar el lugar.

Comencé a retirar mis botas cuando recordé a un amigo que no había visto a lo largo del día, Sai, alcé la mirada dándole una mirada rápida a la pequeña recámara. Los espíritus pueden atravesar la roca ¿Cierto? – ¿Ocurre algo? – Escuché a Korra.

\- No… - Respondí dudosa.

\- ¿Segura? – Insistió.

\- Bueno, ya que insistes. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté de los espíritus y la manera en que vigilan mis actividades?

-Si. - Me miraba con atención.

\- El espíritu que me vigila tiene la forma de un zorro. ¿Lo has visto? – Korra se tomo un momento mientras meditaba.

-Me pareció ver a un zorro esta tarde mientras caminaba por el pueblo pero lo perdí de vista en un instante y no lo volví a ver así que pensé que había sido mi imaginación.

\- Si, ese suena como Sai. – Reí por lo bajo. – Es un espíritu, por eso puede que lo veas en un momento y al siguiente ya no esté ahí. – Aclaré retomando la actividad de retirar mis botas.

Hice una pequeña pausa al darme cuenta de que no había traído absolutamente nada conmigo, después de todo la idea de acompañar a Korra había sido algo espontáneo pero no pensé las cosas a fondo. ¿Qué usaría para dormir? Me tomó menos de un par de segundos encontrar una solución, después de todo las dos somos mujeres, no debe haber mayor problema si duermo a su lado vistiendo mi ropa interior. Decidí dejar mi blusa puesta y retirar mis pantalones, de inmediato pude notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Korra.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – La miré por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa traviesa, a veces no es mi intención molestarla pero sus reacciones me resultan divertidas.

\- No… no, nada… ehm. – Pasó saliva con dificultad al momento en que comencé a desabotonar mi blusa, se le podía notar bastante nerviosa, sus ojos miraban en distintas direcciones pero al final siempre terminaban sobre mí.

\- Disculpa, es que debo retirar esto si es que pretendo descansar las pocas horas que nos restan de sueño. – Expliqué dándole la espalda mientras retiraba el sostén, un silencio sepulcral dominó la habitación mientras yo volvía a colocarme la blusa y a abotonarla con toda calma, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda, al terminar me dí la vuelta y noté el muy notorio rubor coloreando todo su rostro, parecía que a penas y respiraba, sonreí intentando no reír y me acomodé sobre la cobija, sentía cierta satisfacción al saber que era capaz de llamar su atención de esa manera, al parecer aún tiene interés en mi y a juzgar por lo que me dijo antes no conoció a nadie más en sus viajes, las cosas no podrían pintar mejor, a excepción de Mako… ya luego pensaría en eso.

\- Yo también debería cambiarme. – Habló luego de aclarar su garganta, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos lo cual llamó mi atención, de nuevo sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo. - ¿Me ayudarías a quitarme las botas? – Preguntó señalando con la mirada su brazo dormido. – Intentaría hacerlo por mi misma pero en verdad ajusté las agujetas y no quiero darte el placer de ver al Avatar peleando con un par de botas. – Reí brevemente y me acerqué.

\- Me parece justo, después de todo fui yo quién durmió tu brazo. – Respondí a medida que aflojaba las agujetas y comenzaba a retirar ambas botas.

\- Gracias, podrías pasarme la pantalonera que está en la mochila por favor. – Señaló con su mano izquierda, yo obedecí y le acerqué la prenda.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – Dije bajando la mirada hacia su pantalón.

\- No. – Se apresuró a responder sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran a colorear. La observé retirarse el pantalón sin problemas pero al momento de colocarse la pantalonera comenzó a batallar un poco. Decidí darle un par de minutos pero al ver que continuaba teniendo problemas me acerqué sin avisar y subí la prenda hasta su lugar.

\- Listo. – Recalqué sonriendo y me volví a acomodar sobre el tendido, Korra apagó la vela antes de acercarse y recostarse a mi lado, la cercanía era notoria, pero no suficiente, al menos no para mí.

\- No había notado lo cansada que me encuentro… - Habló luego de liberar un profundo suspiro.

\- Es una lástima que solo cuentas con tres horas más para dormir. – Bromeé.

\- Ugh… No, dormiré hasta medio día. – Se quejó.

\- Diría lo mismo pero hay asuntos que debo atender, y si yo debo despertar temprano tú también lo harás. Después de todo es debido a tu regreso que ambas continuamos despiertas. – Objeté disfrutando del tono adormilado en su voz.

\- Entonces se una buena anfitriona y quédate a dormir conmigo hasta medio día. – Se le escuchaba cada vez más adormilada, seguro la tormenta la dejó agotada, me sorprende que haya durado despierta tanto tiempo, tomando en cuenta que la primera vez que llegó al asentamiento durmió más de la mitad del día. Supongo que estos tres años la han fortalecido en más de una manera.

Podía notar como su respiración se volvía cada vez más pausada y rítmica.

\- ¿Lo harás? – Murmuró acercándose más a mí, justo cuando pensaba que ya se había dormido.

\- ¿Dormir hasta medio día? – Hablé con suavidad alcanzando su rostro con mi mano acariciándolo y acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja, ella contuvo la respiración y luego suspiró.

\- Si. – Respondió perezosa acercándose más a mí, yo me acomodé a su lado permitiéndole recargar la cabeza sobre mi pecho, sin pensarlo la envolví entre mis brazos y entrelacé mis piernas con las de ella.

\- Si. – Murmuré mientras acariciaba la piel de su brazo con una de mis manos, el corazón me latía a toda prisa, me sentía feliz, Korra había vuelto sana y salva, lo menos que merecía a cambio de la larga espera era una noche así a su lado para poder sentirla cerca y saber que aquello era real y no otro de mis sueños.

\- Me haces cosquillas. – Rió y mi piel se erizó al sentir como su respiración chocaba con mi cuello.

\- Lo siento. – Sonreí dejando de mover mi mano sobre su brazo.

\- No, se siente bien. Sigue. – Balbuceo y se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo aferrando su mano izquierda a mi cintura.

\- Buenas noches Avatar. – Concluí disfrutando de su calor mientras me arrullaba acariciando su brazo.

\- Buenas noches señorita Sato. – La escuche reír levemente, entonces se movió ligeramente acercándose más hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con mi cuello, aquel beso mandó una holeada de escalofríos por mi cuerpo, dos suaves besos fueron repartidos sobre mi piel y yo había perdido el aliento, una risilla coqueta escapó de su boca antes de volver a recostar su cabeza sobre mi hombro, no dudo que haya notado mi falta de aíre, lo que no me explico es ¿Cómo puede mostrarse tímida e inocente en un momento y al siguiente es ella quién me tiene al borde del colapso? Hizo lo mismo el día de su despedida. Me encanta y la quiero más que a nadie.

Esta vez me aseguraré de que Korra esté conmigo, esta vez no permitiré que nadie más tome el lugar que me corresponde a su lado.

* * *

Bu! Se acerca Halloween así que es momento de que aparezcan las almas de los escritores frustrados! Jajaja XD Ok, no, pero bueno. Aquí estoy de vuelta.  
Una disculpa por la demora pero me dio uno de esos bloqueos mentales y no lograba hacer que el capítulo resultara como yo quería así que me enojé y decidí ignorar el fic... Peeeeero en fin! Aquí el capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero haya salido bien. (Porque luego de mi bloqueo temporal no estoy segura de que el resultado me sea del todo satisfactorio hmmm)  
Un saludo a todos! Espero estén bien.  
Celebremos todos juntos el regreso del invierno! Falta poco :')  
Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. (Pronto, lo prometo).  
CHAU!


	16. El poder de los espíritus

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, nada, su alrededor se encontraba envuelto en penumbras. Suspiró lenta y pausadamente disfrutando del agradable aroma a jazmín, poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, instintivamente se acurrucó aferrándose al cuerpo que descansaba a su lado. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro al recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- Asami… - Murmuró cerca de ella, no hubo respuesta, la respiración de la pelinegra era suave y rítmica, aún dormía profundamente. Apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el codo derecho se enderezó un poco y encendió una llama sobre la palma de su mano izquierda para iluminar la habitación. Cuando sus ojos perezosos lograron enfocar la vela sobre la mesa lanzó una pequeña flama y la encendió.

Volviendo a su cómoda posición al lado de Asami comenzó a observar los detalles de su rostro, era hermosa, de eso no cabía duda, su piel era suave y completamente lisa, recordaba la pelea que habían tenido con Amon y la manera en que aquel rebelde se había atrevido a lastimar a su querida amiga. Ahora no quedaban marcas de los golpes que había recibido, resultaba difícil creer que Asami fuera una guerrera peligrosa ya que nada en su apariencia daba indicios de ello, siempre vistiendo tan pulcramente y manteniendo una postura elegante con movimientos finos y palabras formales, lo último que pasaría por la mente de cualquiera al llegar a verla sería que aquella chica fuera capaz de patear traseros, pero a Korra le quedaba en claro que Asami podía hacer eso y más, la había visto en acción y no le cabía duda alguna de que la líder del asentamiento en Ciudad República era alguien digno de temerse.

Suavemente comenzó a acomodar los mechones de cabello negro detrás de su oreja, la había extrañado y no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había hecho falta su presencia hasta ese momento que la podía tener a su lado y contemplara con toda libertad.

Asami era especial para ella, era diferente, desde un inicio le había transmitido una sensación de seguridad que no tenía con nadie más. Siempre había hablado bien del Avatar y su misión, siempre se había mostrado entusiasta respecto al tema y siempre se mantenía abierta a cualquier tipo de conversación. Había sido ella la responsable de que el resto del pueblo comenzara a confiar en su presencia, había sido ella quién se ofreció a cuidarla cuando lo necesitó, incluso había guardado su tan codiciado secreto sin que ella se lo hubiera pedido, Asami se mostró comprensiva con su identidad como el Avatar y la apoyó sin condiciones. Incluso ahora era ella quién le ofrecía un descanso de su alocada y peligrosa realidad. ¿Quién más en el mundo sería capaz de ofrecerle al Avatar refugio y protección? Nadie más que su increíble y única Asami Sato.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – La escuchó murmurar adormilada.

\- Ni idea. – Respondió sintiéndose completamente perdida en el momento, sus ojos devoraban la imagen de la pelinegra, su figura era irresistible. Aquella blusa blanca cubría delicadamente la rosada piel bajo ella, los suaves y contorneados pechos de Asami se podían apreciar a través de la delgada tela. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía apartar la mirada de ahí? Sus piernas largas y torneadas completamente al descubierto, no estaba segura si todo aquello había sido a propósito pero la falta de prendas en aquel maravilloso cuerpo causaba serios estragos en su mente. Bien, otra cosa que solo Asami era capaz de despertar en ella, un extraño cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que le erizaba la piel y le causaba escalofríos, enloquecía su corazón, nublaba su razonamiento, agitaba su respiración, tensaba sus músculos y la hacía divagar con escenas que no consideraba para nada apropiadas. Como una dulce y agonizante tortura que disfrutaba y al mismo tiempo detestaba pues se sentía fuera de si misma con el temor de perder el control sobre sus propios movimientos.

\- ¿Cómo nos daremos cuenta de la hora? – Sonrió la mayor mostrando su blanca sonrisa dirigiéndole una breve mirada a la morena antes de acercarse a ella y acurrucar la cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello.

\- Ehm… ni idea. – Respondió casi sin pensar. Durante la madrugada se había sentido un poco nerviosa bajo la cercanía del cuerpo de Asami y su escasez de ropa pero el cansancio le había impedido prestar atención a los pequeños detalles, el delicado e increíblemente suave pecho de su amiga presionado contra el costado de su cuerpo era algo difícil, o más bien, imposible de ignorar.

\- Bien, entonces puedo dormir un poco más. – Bromeo la ojiverde aferrándose con fuerza a la morena.

\- ¿N… no crees que ya has dormido suficiente? – Tartamudeó al inicio y maldijo internamente, de verdad necesitaba controlar sus pensamientos.

\- Tal vez, pero no me vendría mal escapar de mis deberes por más tiempo diciendo que no tenía idea de la hora. – Rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Me darías un recorrido por el pueblo? Claro, cuando estés libre. Para poder tener una idea más clara de los cambios que hicieron. – Habló con cierto entusiasmo en su voz que no pudo evitar, aquel era un buen motivo para pasar más tiempo con Asami.

\- Eso me parece una gran idea. – Meditó Sato mirando el techo de la habitación. – Mañana ¿Te parece bien? Creo que el día de hoy me he escapado toda la mañana y no pienso aparecer sin antes bañarme así que seguro me presentaré cerca de las dos de la tarde en la oficina, eso ya es suficiente irresponsabilidad por este día. – Concluyó sin moverse de su cómoda posición y ambas rieron brevemente.

\- Me parece bien, mientras tanto ¿Me acompañarías a comer el día de hoy? – Invitó la ojiazul con voz gentil acariciando el suave rostro de Asami, no es que de pronto hubiera encontrado la valentía para superar su nerviosismo, simplemente se había dejado cautivar por los brillantes ojos de su amiga, no era la primera vez que esto ocurría, a veces simplemente dejaba de pensar y al hacerlo actuaba con seguridad invadiendo el espacio de la pelinegra para disfrutar de ella, al hacerlo siempre se encontraba con una expresión invaluable en aquellos hermosos ojos, inseguridad y nerviosismo, algo que en contadas ocasiones había podido ver en ella, incluso sus mejillas se habían ruborizado, sonrió.

\- Si. – Murmuró Asami sin cortar con la conexión entre sus miradas, su respiración chocaba con la de ella, silencio, la distancia entre ambas comenzaba a extinguirse a medida que la ojiverde deslizaba su mano derecha por detrás del cuello de la morena.

\- Asami… - Habló a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

\- ¿Hm? – Indicó sin ser capaz de formular una mejor respuesta.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Arrojó la pregunta que había revoloteado en su cabeza durante los últimos tres años, esta vez no quería dejar nada a la deriva. Tres años lejos de ella le habían dejado algo en claro, necesitaba saber que Asami Sato correspondía a sus sentimientos, necesitaba sentirse tranquila al pensar en ella y saber que compartían un vínculo más allá de una amistad. Sus sueños no la habían dejado en paz, tampoco los profundos suspiros que escapaban de sus labios al recordar su imagen, su voz, su aroma, sentía algo por ella, algo inquietante que no podía comparar con los sentimientos que compartió con Mako, era algo más fuerte… era algo que no había podido ignorar u olvidar, era la primera vez que se sentía de tal manera así que era difícil descifrar o describir lo que era.

No hubo palabras que respondieran su pregunta, los ojos de Asami se abrieron como platos y su rostro se iluminó por completo, Korra sonrió y rió por lo bajo pegando su frente a la de ella.

\- De verdad no esperaba obtener tal expresión de ti. – Habló con tono divertido, Asami arrugó las cejas y resopló.

\- No tienes… no deberías ¿Qué expresión? – Balbuceo hasta que sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de la morena, un profundo suspiro escapó de ella al sentir aquel beso, su cuerpo se relajó y sin pensarlo correspondió siguiendo fielmente los movimientos de los dulces labios que danzaban sobre los suyos.

\- ¿Entonces? – Presionó la ojiazul sosteniendo su barbilla con suavidad sin despegar sus frentes.

\- ¿De verdad necesitas preguntar? – Murmuró sin aliento.

\- De verdad quiero saber. – Insistió bajando la mirada hacia sus labios.

\- ¿Incluso si fui yo quién se las arreglo para robar tu primer beso? – Sonrió de forma traviesa logrando obtener una pequeña risa por parte de la morena.

\- Si ¿Qué tal si algo cambió durante estos tres años? – Acarició su rostro suavemente.

\- Nada ha cambiado. – Suspiró disfrutando de sus caricias posando su mano sobre la de ella para sostenerla sobre su mejilla. – Me alegró escuchar que tú y Mako habían terminado su relación poco antes de tu partida, desde entonces había esperado con ansias tu regreso. No se que es lo que hay en ti Korra, pero desde que llegaste al asentamiento cautivaste mi atención. – Razonaba mirando sus ojos.

\- Tal vez el misterio de mi identidad como Avatar… - Propuso.

\- No, no es eso. –Suspiró con una sonrisa. – También lo había pensado pero esa no es la respuesta. – Concluyó.

\- Entonces, si nada ha cambiado… - Inició de nuevo la morena.

\- Si, quiero ser tu novia y que seas tú la mía. – Respondió manteniendo su mano sobre el rostro de la joven Avatar que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– Perfecto. – Habló Korra. – Pero debo aclarar un par de cosas pues esto no sería justo de no ser así. – Acarició la mano que se posaba sobre su mejilla.

\- Te escucho. – La animó la ojiverde.

\- Soy el Avatar. Mi vida no es sencilla. Voy y vengo y nunca me puedo quedar en un solo lugar. Si alguien se entera de que tú y yo tenemos una relación como tal te verías envuelta en un mar de problemas y esto también le traería problemas a tu pueblo. Estar a mi lado es algo peligroso así que es preferible mantener esto como un secreto. – Confesó con preocupación. – Lo pensé, lo pensé mucho durante mis viajes e intenté olvidar mis caprichos pero en cuanto te vi lo olvidé todo. Tu recuerdo me acompañó día a día hasta nuestro reencuentro. De verdad me es imposible ignorar el caos que creas en mí cuando te veo, pero si decides mantenerte a distancia a consecuencia del peligro que conlleva mi vida no me opondré y con gusto te conservaré como la invaluable amiga que siempre has sido para mí. – Sus ojos examinaron la expresión de la pelinegra que la miraba de regreso con una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante.

\- Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora. Estoy dispuesta a cuidar de ti, en este pueblo todos lo estamos. Siempre que estés aquí no tendrás nada que temer. Aquí puedes ser Korra, la hermosa joven hija de los líderes de las tierras frías del sur, una chica divertida y de corazón humilde y sencillo, olvídate de tu título de Avatar. Eres parte de nuestro pueblo, para nosotros no representas un problema. Muy por el contrario, nos inspiras a seguir y me parece justo devolverte un poco de ese apoyo que tú le brindas a todo el mundo. – Acarició su cabello suave y lentamente. – En cuanto a mí, tampoco puedo ignorar lo que siento cuando estás cerca. Esperé mucho tiempo y tuve que soportar verte al lado de Mako. Soy la líder de este pueblo y me las he arreglado para moldearlo y adaptarlo al futuro que tengo en mente para todos. ¿De verdad crees que un grupo de rebeldes me mantendría lejos de ti? – Rió suavemente notando el alivio en los ojos azules de su compañera.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró la castaña acercándose para besar suavemente sus labios sintiendo como si una cálida descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo al hacer contacto con ella. Desde aquel primer beso robado, Asami Sato había demostrado tener un efecto devastador sobre ella, lograba abolir por completo su razonamiento, mariposas en el estómago, escalofríos sobre su espalda, dificultad para respirar, falta de coordinación en sus movimientos. Y lo que era peor, se sentía irremediablemente atrapada por aquella variada gama de sensaciones, era adictivo e imposible de resistir.

Ambas volvieron a enganchar sus miradas al concluir el beso.

\- ¿Sai? – Preguntó la mayor abriendo sus ojos ampliamente al localizar al zorro que se encontraba sentado detrás de la figura de la morena.

\- ¿Quién? – Volteó Korra encontrándose con el espíritu que las vigilaba. – Un gusto. – Comentó La ojiazul y Asami rió por lo bajo.

\- Me están buscando en el pueblo. – Murmuró juntando su frente a la de la morena.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – Cuestionó ella.

\- Es difícil de explicar. Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con Sai, tengo una extraña conexión con él. Es raro pero nunca me equivoco cuando me vienen estos presentimientos.' Aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. – Suspiró la ojiazul depositando un cálido beso sobre la frente de su novia, Asami suspiró y agachó la mirada mostrándose un poco pensativa.

\- No es mi intención sorprender a nadie… - Inició. – Pero a veces las cosas simplemente se dan de esa forma. Este lugar está repleto de sorpresas. Tal vez te muestre otras tantas cuando te lleve al recorriendo por la ciudad. – Resolvió ofreciéndole una sonrisa alegre.

\- ¿Más sorpresas? – Arqueó una ceja.

\- Aún no escuchas las mejores. – Jugó la pelinegra guiñándole el ojo.

\- Deberías decirme de una vez. – Arrugó el entrecejo sintiendo como su rostro ardía de pena, aquellas expresiones traviesas que Asami le dedicaba siempre tenían ese efecto sobre ella.

\- Paciencia. – Rió para luego enderezarse. – Debemos volver. – Indicó comenzando a tomar la ropa que había dejado a un lado de las cobijas al tiempo que la joven Avatar luchaba por apartar su mirada de la hermosa chica mientras volvía a vestirse apropiadamente.

\\(e.e)/

\- Te has vuelto más fuerte. – Escuchó una voz familiar.

\- ¿Eso piensas? – Sonrió mirando por encima de su hombro para ubicar la figura de Lin.

\- No lo pienso, estoy segura. Se refleja en tu mirada y en tu cuerpo también. – Arqueó una ceja. – Lo que me lleva a pensar que tuviste experiencias difíciles. – Añadió al detenerse a su lado.

\- Algo hay de eso. – Suspiró volviendo a concentrar la mirada sobre los campos de cultivo que ahora lucían más grandes y frondosos.

\- No espero que compartas lo que ocurrió, comprendo que revivir ciertos recuerdos a veces puede resultar doloroso. – Sonrió cálidamente colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la morena. – Solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase cuentas con mi apoyo. – Afirmo con un tono suave.

Korra sonrió cerrando los ojos, lentamente llenó sus pulmones de aire y de la misma manera comenzó a liberarlo. Tres años habían pasado desde que había podido disfrutar de esa sensación de tranquilidad, tal como Asami lo había dicho, el pueblo en las ruinas de Ciudad República la recibía con los brazos abiertos y la hacían sentir como en casa.

\- Gracias Lin. – Abrió los ojos mirando a su amiga que le devolvió una sonrisa para luego volver su mirada hacia los cultivos. Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que Lin volvió a hablar. – Ba Sing Se. – Murmuró llamando la atención de la ojiazul.

\- Un lugar asombroso. – Respondió al instante. – Sus muros debieron haber sido algo impresionante cuando aún estaban de pie. – Comentó teniendo cuidado de no guiar a Lin a un tema de conversación no deseado. Suyin le había explicado de la delicada situación que había entre ellas y de verdad no quería meterse en sus asuntos pues era obvio que Lin era más reservada que su hermana y tenía un temperamento un tanto difícil de manejar cuando se molestaba.

\- Lo es. – Respondió con nostalgia en su voz, de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, una cálida brisa acarició sus rostros. – La líder de Ba Sing Se. – Inició y de inmediato guardó silencio como si sopesara las palabras adecuadas para usar.

\- Suyin. – Se adelantó la morena. – Una persona digna de admirarse, es una buena líder y una excelente madre. – Lin arrugó el entrecejo y exhalo con pesadez.

\- Entonces está bien. – Murmuró.

\- Excelentemente bien. – Aseguró sonriendo de oreja a oreja, había logrado mantener a Su y a su familia a salvo así como a todos los habitantes de los asentamientos de Ba Sing Se y eso era lo más importante. Poco valor tenían los recuerdos de las penurias que hubiese tenido que vivir como prisionera de Aiwei.

\- Su familia… - Se mostró confundida, como si un debate tuviera lugar en su mente.

\- Su esposo y cinco hijos. Todos están bien… a excepción de su hijo mayor. Tomó el camino equivocado pero creo que es posible restablecer la relación que alguna vez tuvo con Su y el resto de su familia. – Meditó recordando el rostro de Baatar.

\- Parece ser que pasaste mucho tiempo con ellos. – Sonrió con debilidad.

\- Ellos fueron mi refugio durante estos tres años. – Explicó concentrando su mirada en la descompuesta figura de Lin.

\- Supongo que Su no pudo mantener la boca cerrada y te contó de mi relación con ella ¿No es cierto? – Rió brevemente.

\- Estoy al tanto de que son hermanas. Suyin se entusiasmó bastante al escuchar que yo venía de este lugar y de inmediato preguntó por ti.

\- Si, suena como algo que ella haría. – Volvió a suspirar dejando sus hombros caer.

\- Se que las cosas no están bien entre ustedes pero no tengo idea de qué fue lo que pasó… de cualquier manera Suyin ha dejado eso en el pasado. – Se aventuró a decir temiendo la reacción que podría venir de la ojiverde.

\- Me alegra que ella esté bien con las cosas así. – Gruñó entre dientes frunciendo el entrecejo y bufando.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Entrecerró los ojos esperando que la mayor terminara por explotar.

\- Así que de verdad no te contó. Siempre se hace la inocente con todos. – Refunfuñó.

\- No tienes que contarme si no quieres. – Pronunció con una risa nerviosa.

\- Rompió las reglas eso hizo. Fue en contra de todo lo que nuestra madre alguna vez nos enseñó… no obstante años después volvió y tomó su lugar como líder de Ba Sing Se y miembro de la Orden de Loto Blanco como si nada hubiese ocurrido, de la noche a la mañana pasó de ser uno de los líderes rebeldes más temidos a ser la inocente y justiciera Suyin. – Resopló alzando las manos en el aire, de nuevo silencio.

\- Tal vez su pasado tenga ciertas manchas que nunca podrán borrarse. Yo no viví durante esos años y no la conocí en aquel entonces. Lo único que me queda en claro es que hoy en día Suyin es una mujer respetable y que me apoyó de forma incondicional. Estoy en deuda con ella, su familia y sus pobladores. Deberías intentar darle una oportunidad a la hermana que tienes hoy y dejar de resentir cosas que ocurrieron años atrás. – Los ojos de Lin se llenaron de ira, luego de confusión y al final de resignación antes de volver a mostrarse iracundos.

\- ¿Cómo es que logró ganarse un premio luego de actuar de la manera en que lo hizo? ¿Ves esta cicatriz de aquí? – Señaló su mentón. – Fue causada por uno de sus descuidos. Siempre actuando de forma impulsiva y descuidada y nunca nadie le marcó límites o impuso alguna consecuencia. – Continuó con su rabieta.

\- Pienso que deberían hablar Lin y resolver las cosas. Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que te preocupas por ella y que te importa su bienestar. – Concluyó volviendo a ver los cultivos y a la gente que trabajaba en ellos.

\- Los años te han enseñado bastante chiquilla. – Arrugó las cejas. – Tal vez hable con ella después. Por el momento no puedo abandonar mi puesto, Asami me necesita aquí. – Se cruzó de brazos y continuó de pie acompañando a la morena. - De cualquier manera… es bueno saber que Su está bien. – Admitió negándose a mirar los ojos de la joven castaña que la observaban con un gesto divertido y acusador.

\- Awww… las hermanas Beifong. – La molestó codeando suavemente su costado.

\- ¡No tientes tu suerte chiquilla! – Amenazó señalándola con el rostro completamente enrojecido y Korra rió entretenida.

El resto del día lo dedicó a caminar por el pueblo, tenía más tiempo para recorrer las calles y edificios, muchas cosas habían cambiado, había muchas mejoras que no había visto en ninguno de sus viajes o nunca antes en su vida, tecnología que solo había podido conocer a través de la lectura ahora se materializaba frente a sus ojos.

Fundición de hierro, energía eólica, energía hidráulica, energía solar, generación de combustible a partir de caña de azúcar. Las armas de los guardias eran otra cosa que habían logrado sorprenderla, armas eléctricas, armas no letales. En definitiva eran avances importantes y beneficiosos para el desarrollo de la humanidad, las guerras y el derramamiento de sangre habían sido una de las principales causas de que todo hubiese terminado como lo hizo así que seguir esos pasos no tenía sentido alguno, Asami lo sabía bien y se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía día a día con el propósito de llevar a su pueblo a un desarrollo sustentable y pacífico.

Era impresionante notar el aumento de la población, tres años habían bastado para ascender de unos cuantos cientos a un par de miles y todos se movían de un lugar a otro realizando sus tareas como una máquina bien aceitada, todos en orden y con calma contribuían al acelerado desarrollo del pueblo.

Una agradable sensación llenó su pecho al ver la cantidad de niños que había jugando en los parques que habían sido diseñados especialmente para ellos, corrían felices de un lado a otro interactuando entre ellos con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, se les notaba llenos de energía y libres de preocupaciones. Luego de haber contemplado a tantos niños sumidos en la difícil situación de tener que pelear por comida o por un lugar para pasar la noche era reconfortante poder escucharlos reír, era como si las cosas debieran ser de ese modo para todos los niños en el mundo. Lucharía por que así fuera pues estaba segura de que así debía ser.

Había compartido la cena con la familia de Tenzin y al mismo tiempo los puso al tanto de sus aventuras a través del antiguo Reino Tierra, una vez más se había abstenido de hablar sobre el método que utilizó para acercarse a Kuvira, estar ahí acompañada por sus amigos le causaba una gran alegría y al mismo tiempo lograba aumentar el remordimiento que había en ella por haber participado en las peleas de Bumi.

No había podido admitir aquellos actos frente a la encantadora mirada de Asami así que mucho menos lo había podido hacer con nadie más, Asami era la persona en quien más confiaba pero no quería saber que reacción obtendría de ella si se enteraba de las atrocidades que había realizado en el coliseo, no tenía excusa, tal vez podría haber buscado otra alternativa, su mente se había vuelto un caos al respecto así que prefería evitar el tema por completo.

Al anochecer otro rostro familiar apareció. Mako, el joven lucía tan apuesto como siempre y ahora también elegante con su uniforme de guardia. Se le notaba fuerte, recto y cálido, aquellos ojos color miel guardaban un cariño especial para la morena y ella estaba consciente de ello.

\- Pasó mucho tiempo pero estaba seguro de que te volvería a ver. – Habló con tono firme y suave, su voz era así, reconfortante.

\- Te dije que volvería. – Sonrió de lado, ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y a medida que sus rayos se difuminaban unos focos comenzaban a encenderse en las calles.

\- Llegaste con muchos "amigos" detrás de ti. – Indicó con tono sarcástico y una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Suelo causar ese efecto a cualquier lado que voy. Lo mío es hacer amigos. – Se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando a paso lento.

\- Asami fue blanda con ellos. – Arrugó el entrecejo y Korra suspiró.

\- Asami hizo bien, lastimarlos no resolvería nada Mako. – Aseguró con tono firme.

\- Podríamos haberlos asustado más. – Sugirió con tono divertido y la morena rió brevemente.

\- No, me parece que fue más que suficiente. – Suspiró con una sonrisa en el rostro que apareció sin que ella se diera cuenta mientras continuaba contemplando las estructuras que había en el pueblo.

\- Ven, hay algo que debes probar. – Escuchó a su amigo decir antes de sentir como este la tomaba por la mano y la llevaba por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño puesto de comida. Mako ordenó un par de cócteles de fruta y le otorgó uno a la morena. – La variedad de frutas nos permitió elaborar cosas como estas. Es delicioso. – Aseguró probando la fruta bañada en leche dulce.

\- Esto es… - Gimió la morena rodando los ojos. – Dios, es exquisito y no contiene carne. Eso es difícil de creer. – Mako rió.

La luna se mostraba brillante en el punto más alto del cielo bañando la tierra con sus rayos de plata mientras ambos descansaban en una banca en la plaza central del pueblo.

\- Te eche de menos. – Confesó el chico logrando apagar la sonrisa en el rostro de la ojiazul que de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia la luna.

\- Y yo a ti… - Titubeo, aquello no era mentira, los había echado de menos, pero no quería dar la impresión incorrecta pues lo primero que había hecho al llegar fue lanzarse a los brazos de Asami y de ninguna manera se retractaría de ello, al mismo tiempo no quería lastimar a Mako, era un buen amigo y quería mantener su amistad en buenas condiciones.

\- Hay algo distinto en tus ojos… - Insinuó el pelinegro. – Desde el saludo que me dedicaste ayer, como si estuvieras insegura de algo. ¿Todo bien? – Suavizó la voz sin perder de vista a la morena.

\- Todo está bien Mako… es solo que. – Lo miró de forma preocupada. ¿Estaría bien decirle que Asami y ella ahora eran pareja? Tal vez le parecería repentino o difícil de creer.

\- ¿Disfrutando la noche? – Hablo la ojiverde acercándose a paso firme capturando la atención de los dos presentes en la plaza, las mejillas de Korra enrojecieron y Mako afilo la mirada.

\- Asami. – Bufó él.

\- Mako, Korra. – Saludó la líder de modo elegante deteniéndose a un par de pasos de ellos, la ojiazul había enmudecido, no lo había podido evitar, el impecable uniforme de Asami resaltaba su figura y le daba un aspecto imponente al tiempo que sus delicadas facciones destacaban aquel toque femenino que nunca la abandonaba.

\- Lo siento Korra, me llevo más tiempo del que esperaba todo el papeleo sobre lo acontecido ayer con los intrusos… - Se disculpó con naturalidad, todos esos procesos cordiales siempre se le daban bien, sus gestos lograban enloquecer el corazón de la joven Avatar y estar consciente de que ella era su novia oficial solo empeoraba más el nerviosismo en su interior.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – Se le escuchó hablar con torpeza después de intentar tragar el nudo inexistente que se había formado en su garganta.

\- ¿Qué tal el día? – Sonrió de forma cálida manteniendo su posición.

\- Perfecto, pude recorrer con más calma las extensiones del pueblo que no conocía y Mako me llevó a probar los cócteles de fruta, estoy segura de que podría cambiar uno de esos cócteles por algo realmente valioso en el mundo exterior. – Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Asami, sus miradas conectaron y el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante hasta que escucharon a Mako aclarar su garganta.

\- Asami. – Inició logrando que los ojos verdes de la chica se dirigieran hacia él. - ¿Te molestaría otorgarme un poco de tiempo a solas con Korra? – Pidió de la manera más atenta posible.

\- Por supuesto. – Escuchó en respuesta. – Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpirlos, me retiro, fue un día largo así que iré a descansar. Hasta luego. – Se dio media vuelta.

\- Asami. – Habló la morena sin pensar.

\- ¿Si? – La miró con una sonrisa.

\- Uhm… Descansa. – Resolvió decir, ansiaba poder ir tras ella pero sabía que debía permanecer con Mako, tarde o temprano debían hablar al respecto así que cuanto antes terminara con eso mejor.

\- Tu también. – Respondió con tono juguetón dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta que de inmediato paralizo a la chica.

El silencio reino durante el tiempo que le tomo a la pelinegra desaparecer a la distancia, Mako respiró profundamente reclinando el peso de su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la banca.

-Cuando te fuiste dijiste que seríamos amigos. – Comentó con tono sereno. – Me parece que puedes confiar en tus amigos ¿No es así? - Continuó perdiendo su mirada en la distancia.

\- Si. – Concordó con brevedad sabiendo el rumbo que tomaría aquella conversación.

\- Tres años pasaron para volverte a ver con bien. No esperaba nada de ti, solo quería saber que estuvieras sana y salva. No quiero que me mires con culpa o que me evites Korra, tres años me parece suficiente tiempo para pensar y superar ciertos caprichos. Eres mi amiga y me alegra tenerte de vuelta, no exigiré nada más de ti, solo tu compañía. – Declaró con una tenue sonrisa que la ojiazul pudo interpretar con facilidad.

\- Mako yo… recuerdo lo que te dije aquel día.

\- No querías lastimarme, lo entiendo. Desde entonces no es difícil notar la manera en que la miras, tres años han pasado y ese brillo en tus ojos solo aparece cuando ella está presente. – La interrumpió. – Me dijiste que no sería justo hacerme esperar por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado y que por eso era mejor conservar una amistad. Es fácil notar que no representó un esfuerzo para ninguna de las dos mantenerse en mente a través del tiempo y la distancia. – Arrugó el entrecejo.

\- Lo siento. – Musitó colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven.

\- No tienes porque sentirlo. Al menos esperaste unos cuantos años antes de ir por ella. – Bromeo.

\- Aún así es difícil… no era mi intención lastimarte. – Volvió a disculparse.

\- Hace tres años tal vez lo habrías hecho. Ahora solo confirmaste mis sospechas... Estoy bien. – Aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Gracias. – Suspiró aliviada estrechando a su amigo entre brazos.

\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

\- Es bueno estar de vuelta. – Respondió al instante manteniendo el abrazo.

La conversación con Mako se alargó durante un par de horas más, a estas alturas ya tenía una versión resumida lista para ser contada a todo aquel que preguntara por sus viajes, no representaba una molestia tener que repetir la historia pero prefería ahorrarse el tiempo en detalles.

Al percatarse de la hora ambos decidieron que era momento de retirarse a descansar, el joven se ofreció a acompañar a la morena a su escondite pero ella declino la invitación insistiendo en que no sería ella quien estaría bajo la constante supervisión de Lin desde temprano durante la mañana del día siguiente. Siendo así se despidieron y cada quien tomó su camino.

Las ramas y tierra crujían bajo sus pies a cada paso que daba, poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse a los límites del pueblo para adentrarse al bosque, entre más caminaba más lento avanzaba, su mente dictaba seguir el rumbo hacia su escondite en la montaña pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, mirando por el rabillo del ojo podía divisar a lo lejos el techo de la casa de los Sato, poco a poco fue girando la cabeza hasta que toda su atención se centro sobre aquel edificio, Asami, seguro dormía profundamente dentro de la comodidad de su habitación, sus pasos se habían detenido por completo.

Un suave "click" se escuchó tras remover el seguro de la ventana, con cuidado comenzó a introducirse en la habitación, luego de cerrar la ventana tras de si avanzó hasta la orilla de la cama de su adorada pelinegra desde donde la pudo contemplar acurrucada bajo la sábana, aquella simple imagen bastaba para pintar sobre su rostro una cálida sonrisa. ¿Por qué las cosas con Asami debían ser tan diferentes? El simple recuerdo de sus ojos bastaba para tranquilizarla sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara.

Lentamente comenzó a introducirse a la cama, había tomado una pantalonera y una blusa de tirantes de Asami para usar como pijama, después de todo la tentación había sido más de lo que ella podía soportar, quería estar cerca de ella, no había mucho tiempo, pronto debería volver a sus tareas como Avatar y entonces no podría disfrutar de la compañía de su chica.

\- ¿Korra? – Se escuchó la voz adormilada de la ojiverde.

\- Lo siento ¿Te desperté? – Habló con tono suave aprovechando para envolver a Asami entre sus brazos.

\- Mmm... No… - Murmuró dejándose acurrucar en el abrazo de la morena, la obscuridad y el silencio reinaban la habitación, afuera se podía escuchar el canto de los grillos y otros animales, aquel pueblo era tal vez el único lugar en el planeta donde se podían escuchar esos coros durante las noches pues el resto del mundo parecía haber sido abandonado por la fauna silvestre.

Las fuertes manos de la ojiazul acariciaban el cabello de Asami una y otra vez de forma delicada como si se tratara de un objeto sumamente frágil y valioso que se pudiese romper si no tenía cuidado al tocarla.

\- ¿Korra? – Suspiró la mayor.

\- Si. – Sonrió.

\- Te quiero. – Confesó escondiendo su rostro en el espacio que había entre su cuello y hombro.

\- Y yo a ti. – La estrecho entre sus brazos disfrutando del suave aroma que siempre lograba robarle la concentración.

\\(e.e)/

\- Como podrás ver las turbinas de estos molinos generan la energía suficiente para abastecer el consumo del pueblo y no hace falta que sean impulsadas por nada más que el viento. – Explicaba con entusiasmo al señalar los molinos, eran las doce del día, habían empezado su recorrido desde las ocho de la mañana y aún les faltaban muchas innovaciones por recorrer.

\- Impresionante, entonces la energía de estas turbinas alimentan el consumo de energía de la bobina de la máquina que ayuda a fundir el hierro. – Razonaba en voz alta.

\- Precisamente, toda esa energía proviene del viento, pero no nos limitamos a los molinos de viento, también tenemos algunos en los ríos y estamos planeando la integración de paneles solares, instalando uno en el techo de cada casa mejoraremos la producción de energía. Por el momento la energía que tenemos es más que suficiente, incluso producimos energía de sobra, el propósito de obtener más energía es ampliar más el pueblo, cientos de refugiados quieren tener un lugar en nuestras tierras pero si aceptamos a todos de forma desorganizada esto se volverá un caos, perderíamos el control y entonces no habría vuelta atrás. Eventualmente incluiremos a todos pero necesitamos un periodo para adaptarnos al cambio y para crear bases firmes dentro de nuestra cultura, bases que nos permitan desarrollarnos como gente responsable. Mientras tanto nos podemos enfocar en la ampliación y las mejoras en el manejo de energía para poder cubrir las necesidades de todos nuestros pobladores una vez que incluyamos a más gente.

La morena la miraba asombrada con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. –Tienes grandes planes para el futuro. – Comentó contemplando el campo de molinos de viento.

\- Me niego a aceptar que todos me den el crédito por estos planes e ingeniería. Estos no son inventos míos, lo único que hice fue tomar la información que ya existía para poder aplicarla a nuestro presente, todo estaba en los libros. – Objetó con un suspiro.

\- Claro… pero dime ¿Qué otra persona en su sano juicio se habría lanzado a la jungla de donde nadie nunca sale? – Presionó la joven Avatar con una mirada acusadora.

\- Cualquiera con la determinación suficiente. – Sonrió evitando hacer contacto visual con ella.

\- ¿Si? ¿Y quién sería lo suficientemente obstinado y astuto como para convencer a un espíritu, que odia a los humanos, a prestar su conocimiento para ayudarlos? – Continuó acercándose a ella en busca de sus ojos.

\- De nuevo, cualquiera con la determinación suficiente. – Intentaba no reír mientras miraba el cielo con el fin de no encontrarse con aquellos hermosos zafiros que le robaban el aliento.

\- Lo lamento señorita pero todos esos actos tienen su nombre escrito por doquier, Asami Sato, nadie más. – La atrapó entre sus brazos comenzando a cosquillear sus costados, la pelinegra empezó a reír y a intentar escapar del agarre pero era inútil, la fuerza de Korra la superaba.

\- Basta… ¡Korra! – Reía como una niña pequeña.

\- Creo que debes aceptar el mérito de todo lo que está pasando. – Le habló con tono juguetón. – No me detendré si no lo haces.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Está bien! – Aceptó sin aliento.

\- ¿Qué está bien? – Murmuró cerca de su oído disfrutando de la cercanía.

\- ¡Lo que dijiste! Me rindo… - Suspiró.

\- ¿Qué eres la mujer más asombrosa sobre el planeta? – Hizo una pausa a la tortura de cosquillas para atrapar la mirada de la ojiverde con la suya.

\- No... – Se escuchó su voz debilitada por la agitación y el nerviosismo que le había entrado al sentir el firme agarre de la morena sobre su cintura, estaba segura de que sus mejillas también se habían ruborizado.

\- Cuida bien tu respuesta. – Amenazó Korra alzando una ceja, Asami rió negando con la cabeza.

\- Esto se llama extorsión, estás manipulando mis respuestas. – Dijo posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la ojiazul.

\- Tal vez. – Murmuró a medida que se acortaba el espacio entre ellas. – Pero es verdad. – Habló a escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios.

\- ¿Qué lo es? – Respondió.

\- Eres la mujer más asombrosa en este mundo. – Sonrió de forma cálida.

\- Después del Avatar, tal vez lo sea. – Se acercó para probar aquellos irresistibles labios. Moviendo los suyos suave y lentamente sobre aquellos disfrutaba el dulce sabor de la morena, al abrirse una pequeña brecha no dudó en rozar sus lenguas, aquel simple contacto erizó el vello sobre su piel, las fuertes manos de su chica la sujetaban firmemente acercando más sus cuerpos, la figura de Korra era delgada pero increíblemente firme, la había estado observando desde su llegada y sin duda su cuerpo era digno de admirarse, sus músculos curveados mantenían una silueta femenina y al mismo tiempo la proveían de una apariencia dura e inquebrantable, eso sin mencionar su mirada, unos ojos capaces de mostrarse más cálidos que la luz del sol y al mismo tiempo eran esos mismos ojos los que inspiraban temor, respeto y admiración en el campo de batalla.

Korra profundizó el beso explorando con calma cada rincón de la boca de Asami provocando una avalancha de sensaciones en la ojiverde, en esos momentos era presa de su adorada Avatar y completamente incapaz de negarle el acceso, los movimientos de la menor eran feroces y delicados a la vez, un beso que inició siendo cálido y tierno se transformó en uno candente y apasionado que sin esfuerzo alguno la despojó de su capacidad para pensar con claridad, era la primera vez que un beso tenía un efecto similar sobre ella.

\- ¡Asami! – Se escuchó la voz de un joven, ambas chicas se detuvieron al escucharlo, Asami suspiró y Korra miraba alrededor en busca de la persona que había gritado.

\- Es Tahno. – Comentó al reconocer su voz.

\- ¿El chico del grupo de Amon? – Arqueo una ceja.

\- El mismo. – Sonrió acercándose a ella para limpiar con cuidado los rastros de labial que habían quedado sobre su rostro. – Listo, no más evidencias. – Comentó sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella notando el rubor que se apoderaba de la piel morena de la chica.

\- Espera. – La detuvo Korra antes de que se alejara y realizó el mismo movimiento para limpiar la piel de Asami. – Listo. – Le devolvió la sonrisa, el maquillaje difuminado sobre ella lucía excelente, le quitaba el color intenso que siempre la caracterizaba pero aún así el rosa tenue y más natural de sus labios resaltaba sus facciones, el hermoso verde de sus ojos, su cabello negro y ondulado, su piel blanca, no podía retirarle la mirada de encima.

\- ¿De nuevo ella? – Gruñó el joven al encontrarlas.

\- ¿De nuevo tú? – Respondió la castaña con tono firme arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Tahno. – Se interpuso Asami. - ¿Ocurre algo? – Intentó distraerlos pues al encontrarse sus miradas el ambiente se había tornado denso.

\- Si, yo intento obtener un poco de tiempo contigo durante meses y me dices que no tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo y cuando esta chica llega de la nada tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para llevarla a recorrer el pueblo. – Bufó y Korra apretó los puños.

\- Tahno, te di una oportunidad de hablar conmigo, quieres entrar al ejército de Lin y te expliqué la manera en que eso funciona. No puedo hacer más por ti. – Explicó intentando ser cordial.

\- ¿Qué no puedes? Eres la líder de este lugar. – Renegó. – Vamos, hazlo por un viejo amigo. – Se acercó y tomó ambas manos de la chica al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada suplicante.

\- No puedo. – Suspiró dejando caer sus hombros, la morena los observaba detenidamente pues le molestaba la manera en que aquel chico había invadido el espacio de Asami.

\- Lin nunca me va a dar una oportunidad. – Insistió acercándose un poco más hasta que una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo al instante.

\- Tendrás tu oportunidad si eres merecedor de ella. – Dictó la ojiazul apartando a Tahno de un movimiento y empujándolo hacia atrás. – Puede que parezca imposible pero créeme, es posible, yo lo logré, no veo porque tú no puedas. – Su voz era firme y segura al igual que su postura, aún así su intención no era iniciar una pelea con aquel joven, simplemente pretendía marcar los límites, Asami era suya, no podía hacerlo público pues debía protegerla pero se aseguraría de mantener a todos a raya.

\- Tú… me resultas familiar. – Bufó él arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Tú también me resultas familiar. – Sonrió la morena al responder siguiendo la conversación, sabía se había visto durante la batalla con Amon, o durante las curaciones que le realizó a los rebeldes pero le sorprendía que él no la recordara a ella, después de todo ella tenía la excusa de decir que habían sido muchos rostros y era difícil recordarlos todos, pero él solo debía haberse memorizado uno, el rostro del Avatar.

\- Deberías irte a otro lado mujer, debo hablar con Asami. – Gruñó adoptando una posición agresiva.

\- ¿Con esa actitud piensas poner a Lin de tu lado? – Le devolvió la mirada hostil sin cambiar su postura, podía derribarlo en cualquier momento sin problema alguno, aquel incauto no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando, el Avatar, la Guerrera del Sur, y la hija de los líderes de las Tierras Frías del Sur, en efecto ella no era alguien que se pudiese tomar a la ligera, no era momento de pensar de tal manera, pero no podía evitar la satisfacción que le provocaba saber que lo podía aplastar en cualquier momento sin necesidad de esfuerzo alguno.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi actitud? – Dio un paso hacia ella.

\- No, no me interesa que tan mala actitud tengas, pero deberías intentar hacer algo al respecto porque Lin no te volteará a ver hasta que no actúes como una persona sensata. – Continuó con el intercambio de palabras y el rostro de Tahno se torno completamente rojo al escucharla, apretando la mandíbula y los puños se preparaba para responder.

\- Está bien, basta. – Interrumpió la ojiverde sosteniendo a Korra por el brazo. – Lo siento Tahno, este tiempo se lo prometí a Korra desde hace dos días. Además por más que insistas lo que te digo es verdad, no puedo hacer nada para que Lin te permita el acceso a sus filas, deberías escuchar a Korra y trabajar con tu actitud, cuando estés listo Lin te dará acceso. – Concluyó comenzando a caminar señalando a la morena para que la siguiera.

\- ¡Asami! Nos conocemos desde chicos, sabes que pueden confiar en mí.

\- Lo siento Tahno, es precisamente por eso que no puedo interceder por ti, en el pasado abandonaste el asentamiento para unirte a un grupo rebelde. En lo que a mi respecta no eres una persona de fiar. – Respondió sin detener sus pasos y asegurándose de que Korra la siguiera de cerca. – Lo siento Korra, así como él hay varios que intentan entrar al equipo de guardias de Lin. Claro, gracias a los espíritus solo Tahno es tan persistente, no podría soportar a más de uno como él. – Rió brevemente.

\- Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. – Jugó la morena rodando los ojos y ambas rieron.

El día continuó de la misma manera, revisando cada uno de los avances más importantes y la manera en que ayudaban a satisfacer las necesidades de los habitantes del pueblo evitando el daño a la naturaleza. Al atardecer ambas habían llegado a las orillas del pueblo, se encontraban a punto de adentrarse en el bosque, Sai caminaba delante de ellas, Korra repasaba mentalmente cada una de las cosas que había visto, comprendía el funcionamiento de muchas de las máquinas que Asami le había enseñado, de cualquier manera la chica de ojos verdes se había encargado de explicarle todo aquello que no entendiera con términos sencillos y fáciles de comprender, aún así había algunas piezas que no encajaban en los planos.

\- Asami. – Inició a medida que avanzaban siguiendo la guía del zorro.

\- ¿Si? – La miró de reojo.

\- Todo lo que me mostraste es estupendo, y estoy segura de que beneficiará a miles de personas y nos llevará en el camino correcto. Me alegra ver la manera en que ahora tienen el sistema y los medios necesarios para poder producir las piezas que podrían necesitar en esas máquinas, pero hay algo que no he logrado comprender. – Admitió haciendo una pequeña pausa.

\- Creo que me puedo imaginar de que se trata. – Sonrió la mayor sin detener sus pasos.

\- Los primeros dos días que estuve recorriendo el pueblo me di el tiempo de hacer unas cuantas preguntas, la curiosidad no podía faltar al ver aquellas enormes piezas de metal que componen los molinos o las bobinas que utilizas para los hornos que funden el metal, entiendo que ahora cuentan con un par de remolques y moldes para fabricar dichas piezas, pero… Cuando pregunté por las primeras piezas, los primeros moldes, los primeros molinos, los pobladores me dijeron que fueron los espíritus. No es que no crea que ellos sean capaces de realizar cosas impresionantes, es solo que… ellos manejan la naturaleza y la ayudan a desarrollarse. ¿El metal es algo que pueden manejar? – Razonaba con un rostro confundido, la pelinegra rió por lo bajo.

\- Entiendo, supuse que preguntarías al respecto, todos lo hacen. Bien saben que obtuve la ayuda de los espíritus y que sin ellos no habría podido llegar tan lejos, así que es correcto pensar que todo es a causa de ellos, decir que lo es no es una mentira. – Habló con calma y Korra la escuchaba con atención.

\- ¿Por qué habrías de considerar que decir tal cosa implica una mentira? – Añadió la ojiazul volviendo a dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de la mayor.

\- No es algo que haya considerado, simplemente aclaré que darle crédito a los espíritus por lo que ocurrió no es una mentira, algunos ponen en duda mis explicaciones, pero les digo la verdad, todo es gracias a los espíritus, ellos volvieron posible el desarrollo tan acelerado en nuestro pueblo. – Explicó con tono juguetón acelerando el paso a través del bosque obligando a la morena a seguirla.

\- ¿Esa es tu explicación? ¿No te parece que es muy vaga? Podrías incluir algunos detalles y la gente tal vez dejaría de cuestionarte. – Continuó la plática sin perder el ritmo al seguir a la joven Sato. – Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó un tanto agitada.

\- Seguimos a Sai. – Dijo Asami encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Lo haces de nuevo! Respuestas vagas. – Renegó la morena y la ojiverde rió.

\- ¿Quieres respuestas? Intenta seguirnos el paso sin usar los elementos. – La retó aumentando la velocidad siguiendo el rastro del espíritu que se movía agraciadamente sobre sus cuatro patas entre las ramas y arbustos del bosque.

\- Será pan comido ¡Más vale que tengas las respuestas que busco! – Sonrió y la siguió de cerca, la persecución continuó durante unos cuantos minutos más, Asami corrió tomando la delantera y de pronto la morena la había perdido de vista, tampoco escuchaba sus pasos así que se detuvo con el fin de encontrar un indicio que le dijera por donde habían ido su chica y el espíritu del zorro.

\- Seguro has de pasar mucho tiempo en estos bosques Asami… - Murmuró intentando encontrar su rastro, se notaba que la ojiverde era familiar con el área por la manera en que se movía entre los árboles, no estaba segura de en que tipo de juego se encontraba participando pero no importaba siempre y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de pasar un poco de tiempo con ella.

\- Te dije que el día de hoy sería para mostrarte todo lo que hice para mejorar al pueblo ¿Cierto? Eres el Avatar, a ti no tengo porque ocultarte nada. – La sorprendió al bajar de la rama que había utilizado para desaparecer, los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos debido al susto y de inmediato su expresión se suavizó al notar la cercanía entre ambas, solo eso había bastado para robarle cualquier tipo de pensamiento, sus ojos se encontraron y se sentía perdida en un lugar del que no quería aprender a encontrar la salida.

\- Entonces Asami Sato tiene secretos eh. – Jugó moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo logrando robar una pequeña risa de los labios de la mayor.

\- Uno de ellos es su noviazgo con el Avatar ¿Crees que pueda tener secretos más grandes que ese? – Continuó el juego de la morena acercándose para besar sus labios de forma suave y cálida, aquel contacto causaba que un hormigueo recorriera todo su cuerpo, era fácil dejarse llevar por ese tipo de sensaciones pero no era el momento para eso así que no demoró en apartarse para volver a encontrarse con aquellos hermosos zafiros que reflejaban los tenues rayos del sol que ya comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas.

\- No lo dudaría ni un momento, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. – Respondió la morena con tono suave acariciando el rostro de la pelinegra.

\- Ni tú a mi… - Habló sintiéndose un tanto torpe, su corazón iba a toda prisa, las dulces palabras de Korra siempre lograban robarle el balance, sus piernas parecían estar a punto de sucumbir, seguro sus mejillas se habían ruborizado, debía continuar con su plan antes de que la distracción fuera más de lo que podía soportar. – Ven. – Sonrió tomando su mano y guiándola entre los troncos y arbustos para al fin salir hacia un acantilado que les brindaba una hermosa vista al mar. – Observa, el secreto de la ayuda que recibimos está en este paisaje. – Murmuró cerca de su oído al abrazarla por detrás y recargar la barbilla sobre su hombro, de nuevo sonrió al notar como la piel de Korra se había erizado.

\- En el paisaje ¿Eh? – Repitió la morena inclinando su cabeza suavemente hacia la izquierda para juntar su mejilla a la de Asami envolviendo los brazos de la ojiverde con los suyos para afianzar más aquel cálido abrazo.

\- Si, observa bien. – Suspiró disfrutando del momento, el corazón de la morena se encontraba a punto de estallar, era difícil concentrarse pero la diferencia en el paisaje era obvia, le había tomado una fracción de segundo notarlo pues tres años antes había recorrido aquellas montañas, conocía las vistas, el cambio era notorio para sus ojos.

\- La isla de ahí. – Señaló con el dedo.

\- ¿Qué hay de ella? – La incitó a elaborar en sus palabras.

\- Es enorme. – Jugó y Asami rió por lo bajo.

\- Si, me supongo. – Concordó para luego besar brevemente la mejilla de su novia. - ¿Algo más que desees agregar sobre la isla? – Le dio la oportunidad de seguir.

\- No soy experta en geografía ni mucho menos, pero estoy segura de que las islas no se mueven de tal manera, si no me equivoco eso no estaba aquí tres años atrás. – Al fin utilizó un tono más serio.

\- No es una isla. – Aclaró.

\- Un enorme pedazo de algo cubierto de miles de pinos ¿No es una isla? – Insistió.

\- No, está vivo, de él es de donde logramos obtener las especies animales que ahora habitan en nuestros bosques.

\- ¡¿Está vivo?! – Pausó la morena apartándose un poco del abrazo.

\- Si.

\- ¿Y es esa misma criatura la que les ayudó a construir los molinos y demás? – Arqueo una ceja y Asami volvió a reír. – No, pero es gracias a esa criatura que pudimos elaborar esas piezas. – Aclaró.

\- ¿Podemos ir a verla? – Se mostraba entusiasta. - ¿Tiene cara? Ha de ser enorme, seguro sus dientes tienen el tamaño de una casa. – Divagaba en voz alta con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

\- El sol está a punto de ocultarse, podemos ir a verla mañana. – Propuso la pelinegra volviendo a besar la mejilla de Korra causando que sus rostro se enrojeciera.

\- ¿No estarás ocupada mañana? – Preguntó de forma tímida tras aquel beso, después de todo aún se encontraba atrapada entre los brazos de la hermosa líder del pueblo.

\- No, resolveré los pendientes en la mañana y por la tarde te llevaré a ver al león tortuga. – Murmuró dulcemente liberándola del abrazo para entrelazar los dedos de sus manos.

\- ¡Hecho! ¿León tortuga? – Aquel nombre le resultaba familiar.

\- León tortuga. - Confirmo. - Jinora tiene un libro que habla de los espíritus, vallamos a casa de Tenzin para que puedas leer al respecto y mañana estés bien informada. – Comenzaron a caminar de regreso con el espíritu del zorro siguiéndolas de cerca.

* * *

Enjoy!  
Es tarde, debo madrugar así que les debo un comentario elaborado en este espacio... xD

En vez de eso diganme ustedes a mi ¿Qué les parece la noticia de que los comics de Korra salen en junio del año que viene? Hermoso, simplemente hermoso :')  
Buenas noches!


	17. Términos de los espíritus

El enorme libro cayó sobre la cama y la morena aterrizó tras de él, abriendo las gruesas pastas comenzó a repasar superficialmente las hojas una tras otra deteniéndose al encontrar ilustraciones que se notaba habían sido elaboradas a mano, el libro era antiguo eso era evidente, Asami había dicho que no tenía idea de cómo aquel tesoro de la literatura había llegado a las pequeñas manos de Jinora pero ella tenía la respuesta a eso, seguro era un libro que originalmente habría pertenecido a Tenzin y antes que él seguro había estado en manos de algún otro miembro de la Orden del Loto Blanco, incluso podría haber pertenecido a Aang.

\- Así que de esta manera te armaste de valor para entrar al mundo de los espíritus… - Comentó sin retirar la mirada de las páginas amarillentas.

\- El valor ya lo tenía, el libro solo me proporcionó la información necesaria para no ir a ciegas, sabía a lo que me enfrentaría, aunque ningún texto, fotografía o video le harían justicia a la realidad, el mundo de los espíritus es hermoso. – Contestó sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro en el interior de su habitación al comenzar con los preparativos para meterse a la cama, luego de deshacerse de las botas se introdujo en el armario y comenzó a cambiar su ropa por algo más cómodo, esta vez optó por un blusón holgado y suave que caía a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, nada más, no le daba pena vestir poca ropa al estar en presencia de Korra, muy por el contrario, se sentía en total confianza, además le resultaba difícil resistirse al creciente deseo que le causaba un fuerte cosquilleo por toda la piel al saber que de nuevo tendría la oportunidad de descansar al lado de su hermosa novia, aquel simple pensamiento bastaba para acelerar los latidos de su corazón, su presencia era intoxicante, no estaba segura si todo aquel alboroto de sentimientos y sensaciones se debía a la extenuante espera de tres años que tuvo que pasar o si era algo que siempre había estado ahí, una cosa era segura, Korra tenía una extraña influencia sobre ella que nunca antes había sentido con nadie más.

\- Ojala hubiese podido leer esto antes de entrar ahí y encontrarme con los ojos de Wa Shi Tong. – Rió la morena para si misma al encontrar una ilustración de la imponente lechuza negra.

\- Debió ser difícil entrar ahí sin saber nada al respecto… sobre todo con Wa Shi Tong. – Concordó la ojiverde cruzando la habitación para entrar al baño con el fin de deshacerse de los restos de su maquillaje.

\- Lo fue. – Habló en automático tomando el libro entre sus manos antes de girar sobre la cama para descansar sobre su espalda y poder continuar su lectura sosteniendo el libro en alto frente a sus ojos.

\- Pero, según tengo entendido, el Avatar tiene contacto con sus vidas pasadas. ¿Aang no te dio ningún consejo antes de entrar ahí? – Dijo asomándose por el marco de la puerta para observar a la morena sobre su cama.

\- Ojala fuera tan sencillo. – Bufó. – Debo concentrarme y conectarme con mi lado espiritual… ¿Te cuento un secreto del Avatar Korra? Desde chica fue excepcional con todas las prácticas y pruebas físicas pero si se trataba de las cosas espirituales se convertía en una alumna insoportable." Pausó y suspiró. "Con el tiempo dominé la técnica de la meditación y a conectarme más con ese lado espiritual, aún así a veces es complicado contactar con mis vidas pasadas, tienen voluntad propia, a veces no logro encontrarlos, a veces todos están ahí… me dan pistas y guías y luego desaparecen. – Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su rápido repaso del libro.

\- Ya veo, así que te guían por el camino indicado y luego se van. – Sonrió.

\- Algo así, les gusta hablar usando acertijos y demás, supongo que después de la muerte todos quedan con un pensamiento misterioso digno de un fantasma y aprenden a plantear todas sus ideas con adivinanzas. – Renegó y la pelinegra rió.

\- Tomaré este libro. – Inició robando el ejemplar de las manos de la ojiazul.

\- ¡Hey! – Se quejó ella.

\- Debes cambiarte para dormir. – Le ordenó depositando un beso sobre su frente. – Te lo devolveré en cuanto estés lista. – Se alejó caminando hacia el otro lado de la cama para recostarse sobre su lugar.

A Korra le llevo poco tiempo vestir la blusa blanca de tirantes y la pantalonera azul marino, no estaba segura si se trataba de una venganza pero la morena se había cambiado frente a ella cerca del sofá donde colocó la ropa que se había retirado, su piel morena mostraba múltiples marcas de batallas pasadas, no solo eso, también descubrió otro tatuaje en la parte trasera de su cadera. Disfrutaba apreciando los fuertes músculos de su espalda delineados por su piel, la ojiazul era fuerte, no había manera de contradecir eso, aún así ella tenía la fortuna de sentir el lado más cálido y suave que la actual Avatar podía ofrecer, caricias gentiles, abrazos llenos de ternura y cuidado, era difícil creer que alguien con la complexión de Korra tuviera la capacidad de tratar a alguien con tanta delicadeza.

\- Bien, estoy lista. – Escuchó a su chica al tiempo que subía a la cama, sacudiendo la cabeza salió del trance en el que se había sumido a causa de la enorme distracción que suponía la atlética y femenina figura de su novia. - ¿Libro? – Extendió una de sus manos demandando el ejemplar.

\- No lograrás leerlo completo en una noche. – Sonrió haciendo entrega del libro, la morena sonrió. – Nada pierdo con intentarlo. – Respondió devolviendo la sonrisa y tomando el objeto entre sus manos.

\- Te equivocas, una noche de sueño, eso pierdes. – La corrigió acercándose a ella para acurrucarse entre sus brazos recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho, la morena se encontraba sentada en la cama apoyando el peso de su espalda sobre la cabecera, uno de sus brazos rodeaba la figura de la pelinegra y con ambas manos sostenía el libro abierto frente a sus ojos recargando el peso del ejemplar sobre sus muslos. – Solo leeré un poco. – Prometió besando brevemente la frente de la ojiverde.

\- ¿Podrías leer en vos alta? – Pidió antes de suspirar y relajar todos y cada uno de sus músculos, el simple aroma de la morena bastaba para llenarla de un sentimiento de dicha y tranquilidad, eso sin incluir el calor de su cuerpo y el sonido de su voz o la gratificante imagen que obtenía al alzar la mirada y poder ver sus hermosos ojos y su encantadora sonrisa, todo ello en conjunto parecía irreal ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica pudiese cautivarla de tal manera? La respuesta a ello tal vez nunca vendría, tal vez nunca sería una respuesta concreta y objetiva así que no le quedaba más que disfrutar y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Tres días habían pasado desde su regreso y todas aquellas interacciones entre ellas se daban de forma tan natural, no planeaba detenerse a pensar en las posibles causas detrás de aquella química que se daba entre ellas, simplemente lo disfrutaría lo más que pudiera.

\- Cómo usted desee señorita Sato. – Bromeo utilizando un tono formal, ambas rieron por lo bajo y la morena comenzó a leer con voz suave y de manera fluida, aquello, por más simple que pareciera, era una característica distintiva de las personas privilegiadas pues el resto de la población no tenía tiempo que perder en la literatura, la lectura de Korra no solo era fluida, era clara y pronunciada con seguridad, se notaba que la educación que recibió había sido de buena calidad, este tipo de detalles podrían delatarla ante los ojos de cualquier rebelde como a una personalidad importante, por eso era natural que la gente evitara leer libros en público, nadie quería arriesgarse a ser atrapado por algo tan trivial como la lectura de alguna novela, pero esta noche Korra leería solo para ella, no había nada que temer dentro de la seguridad del pueblo.

/-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-\

\- ¡No me interesa si el mundo se vuelve en mi contra! Korra es mi mujer y la protegeré y apoyaré a lo largo de su camino. – Dictó con seguridad abriéndose paso hacia la plaza central del pueblo.

\- ¡Hija! Comprendo que te encuentres completamente enamorada de la chica, pero debes ser más prudente. ¡Piensa en el bienestar del pueblo! – La seguía Hiroshi de cerca jadeando en un intento por recuperar el aliento y mantener el paso de la apresurada chica.

\- Volví al pueblo lo suficientemente fuerte para que sea capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier adversidad, todos juntos volveremos a recuperar este planeta. Y yo estaré al lado de ella y todos sabrán al respecto. – Continuó sin poner pausa a su paso.

\- ¡Asami! – La llamó preocupado pero la chica no se detuvo y subió al templete tomando su lugar al frente de todo el pueblo.

\- Los cite a todos aquí el día de hoy para anunciar oficialmente que Korra, también conocida como el Avatar, es mi novia, como líder de este pueblo declaro abiertamente nuestro apoyo hacia el Avatar y todos estaremos listos para enfrentar a todo aquel que desee ir en contra de ello. – La gente aplaudía y gritaba con entusiasmo, una sonrisa triunfante apareció sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Piensas aplastar a cualquiera que no apoye tus ideales? – Se escuchó una voz rasposa y dolorosamente familiar para la ojiverde que de inmediato sintió varios escalofríos subirle por la espalda. Con temor giró la cabeza y a su lado se erguía Amon, sangre le corría de la frente hacia la barbilla, un pequeño charco de sangre se había formado a sus pies, sus ojos sin vida la observaban con detenimiento y una macabra sonrisa se dibujaba sobre su rostro. - ¡Adelante! Apoyen a Asami Sato, no se sorprendan si de pronto son ustedes lo que pierdan los sesos tras un disparo. – Se burló.

\- Yo… yo nunca. – Balbuceo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba al ser dominada por el terror.

\- Si, me disparaste porque la vida de esa chica es más importante para ti que nada en este mundo. Aplastarías a cualquiera que se atreva a amenazarla, así como conmigo, tomarías más vidas sin dudarlo. – Resonaba su voz a lo largo y ancho del lugar que de pronto se había tornado en una noche completamente obscura, sin estrellas o luna no había nada a su alrededor, solo la lúgubre figura de aquel hombre muerto caminando lentamente a su alrededor sin quitarle la mirada de encima, la sangre continuaba corriendo.

\- ¡No es así! – Gritó apresurándose a colocar las manos sobre sus oídos para bloquear aquellas tóxicas palabras.

\- Asami. – Escuchó una voz gentil, mirando alrededor no encontraba nada, solo la aterradora mirada de Amon sobre ella, le resultaba difícil respirar debido al peso que sentía sobre el pecho, sus manos sudaban y el corazón le iba a toda prisa, el terror se apoderaba de ella. – Asami. – Volvió a escuchar aquella dulce voz que la llenaba de felicidad y esperanza. ¿Dónde? Volvió a mirar alrededor.

\- ¿Korra? – Murmuró con voz atemorizada.

\- Asami. – Escuchó y sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su hombro, al girar pudo ver la figura de la morena emergiendo entre las sombras, sin dudarlo se lanzo hacia sus brazos para buscar refugio, su aroma, su calor, el latido de su corazón, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la compostura. – Yo no quería asesinarlo… - Se lamentó.

\- Lo sé. No hubo opción. – La reconfortó acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

\- No quiero volver a encontrarme con esa situación. – Dijo aferrando sus manos a la espalda de la morena arrugando su blusa.

\- No lo harás. – Susurró cálidamente. – Despierta. – Escuchó.

/-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-\

\- ¿Korra? – Murmuró perezosa abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los brillantes zafiros de la morena mirándola con impaciencia.

\- Valla que tienes el sueño pesado. – Bromeo Korra con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, poco a poco comenzó a reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban, su habitación, se había quedado dormida mientras Korra leía, suspiró aliviada.

\- Si, lo siento. – Rió por lo bajo intentando calmar su agitación, había sido un sueño, o más bien, una horrenda pesadilla. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Compuso preguntar al darse cuenta de que en efecto la morena la había despertado y a juzgar por la vista que podía obtener de la ventana, aún era de noche.

\- Bueno, continué leyendo. – Inició, se le notaba especialmente emocionada, bien podía atreverse a adivinar a que se debía. - ¿Si? – La incitó a seguir.

\- El león tortuga. Sabía que lo había escuchado mencionar antes. – Habló con palabras apresuradas.

\- ¿Oh si? – Le dio la oportunidad de seguir, ahora su rostro lucía una sonrisa genuina, ver a Korra entusiasmada era como ver a una niña de ocho años, sus ojos brillaban y una amplia sonrisa dominaba sus labios, también se mostraba inquieta y hablaba a prisa, le encantaba, no podía decir nada más.

\- Las viejas historias plantean que fueron estas bestias quienes le otorgaron el poder sobre los elementos a las personas. – Narró sin retirar su mirada de los ojos de la pelinegra. – El libro también hace mención de ello. Dijiste que fue gracias a ellos que pudieron elaborar aquellas piezas de metal… - La miraba de forma expectante.

\- Así es. – Respondió con tono juguetón.

\- ¡Agh! Vamos, basta de acertijos, yo puedo manejar el metal gracias a mi control sobre el elemento de la tierra. ¿Te otorgó el poder de manejarla? – Preguntó haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de murmurar. - ¿Eres una maestra tierra?

\- No lo soy. – Rió entretenida y Korra arrugó el entrecejo y la nariz.

\- ¡Estoy segura que es eso! ¿A que se debe tanto misterio? – Renegó saltando sobre ella, Asami comenzó a luchar intentando escapar de la tortura de cosquillas pero sus movimientos habían sido torpes, aún se encontraba un tanto adormilada.

\- ¡Korra! Korra… - Bajo la voz intentando mantener la compostura. – Despertaremos a mi padre. – Suplico entre risillas silenciosas.

\- Entonces será mejor que confieses. – Presionó. – Eso, o que no hagas mucho ruido si no quieres que nos atrape. – Agregó con tono juguetón logrando ruborizar el rostro de la ojiverde, sus miradas se cruzaron y pronto la morena se había distraído, sus labios chocaron y de inmediato los dedos de Asami se enredaron en el cabello de la castaña, las manos de Korra que antes descansaban sobre los costados de su chica dejaron de presionar sus costillas y lentamente comenzaron a subir por su cuerpo, no eran movimientos que hubiese planeado, simplemente se dejaba llevar por el momento, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que fuera notoria la agitación de ambas.

\- Confiesa. – Jadeo contra sus labios al hacer una pausa.

\- No miento. – Hablo brevemente antes de acercarse a besar un par de veces más a la morena. – No soy maestra tierra. – Completó y la ojiazul se apartó del beso para conectar sus miradas.

\- ¿No? – Le habló con ternura pegando su frente a la de ella dibujando pequeños círculos invisibles a lo largo de su brazo derecho con la punta de los dedos.

\- No. – Cerró los ojos y suspiró, si pudiese detener el tiempo a voluntad tal vez ese sería el momento ideal, ella al lado de la morena creando recuerdos que solo ellas dos compartirían.

\- ¿Maestra agua? – Sugirió para luego repartir varios besos suaves sobre la mejilla y cuello de su chica.

\- No. – Sonrió pues aquellos besos le causaban cosquillas y unos cuantos escalofríos. – Ya quitaste dos de la lista, me decepcionas, pensé que lo adivinarías al primer intento. – Jugueteó, la morena hizo una pausa para encontrarse con sus ojos, su mirada lucía inusualmente seria y seductora a la vez, como si cazara cada una de sus reacciones, su corazón parecía haberse detenido en ese mismo instante.

\- Fuego. – Aseguró la joven avatar acariciando su mejilla.

\- Podría ser. – Jugó acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de su novia.

\- No, estoy segura de que es fuego. – Sonrió Korra.

\- ¿Por qué? – Demandó la explicación.

\- Naturalmente debí haber sido una maestra agua, nací en una tribu agua, mi elemento opuesto es el fuego. Lo puedo sentir en ti, tu carácter es digno de un maestro fuego, tu mente, tan brillante e inquieta, dispuesta a conquistar todo aquello que nadie se atrevería si quiera a considerar… - Habló vagamente delineando fielmente el contorno del labio inferior de la ojiverde con la yema de sus dedos, sus respiraciones chocaban. – Además, tu cuerpo es cálido, más de lo que solía ser, lo recuerdo bien. – Rozó sus labios y la pelinegra se aseguró de profundizar el beso disfrutando de rozar suavemente su lengua con la de ella.

\- Fuego y agua ¿Eh? – Sonrió elevando su mano derecha con una pequeña flama flotando en el medio de su palma, los ojos de la morena se abrieron ampliamente en sorpresa y acto seguido apareció una sonrisa igual de grande.

\- ¡Increíble! – Celebró.

\- Shhhh. – Silenció la pelinegra entre risas abrazando a la morena y girando para acurrucarla entre su brazos. – Despertarás a mi padre y se enfadará, no quiero que te mande a dormir a otra habitación por estar de ruidosas. – Advirtió y Korra sonrió de forma traviesa.

\- No te preocupes, me puedo escabullir por la ventana y volver a tu cuarto en un parpadeo. – Resolvió orgullosa y ambas rieron por lo bajo. - ¿Qué tanto dominas el elemento? – Cuestionó sin poder evitar el entusiasmo en su voz.

\- Mañana te enseño. – Dijo en respuesta y la morena suspiró haciendo un puchero.

\- Quiero ver. – Renegó.

\- Duerme. – La besó brevemente. – Debo madrugar para ir al trabajo, luego de la comida te llevo con el león tortuga y ahí te muestro. – Decretó con tono firme pero gentil.

\- Bien. – Accedió la ojiazul al resignarse acurrucándose en el abrazo, a final de cuentas podría pasar tiempo con Asami y eso era lo que importaba.

/-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-\

\- ¡Korra hacia aquí! – Gritó Ikki desde el lado opuesto del parque al tiempo que Kai, Meelo y Rohan corrían hacia ella.

\- ¡Alto ahí forastera! – Exclamo Meelo lanzándose hacia el balón que reposaba a los pies de la morena.

\- Demasiado lento pueblerino. – Habló con tono presumido moviendo la pelota con sus pies logrando evadir la embestida del niño.

\- Tienes grandes habilidades, pero aún puedes mejorar. – Escuchó la voz de Kai, el chico había salido de la nada y se había llevado la pelota con él.

\- ¡Jinora! – Advirtió Ikki.

\- Tranquila, es mío. – Respondió su hermana mayor que se adelantó para cubrir la marca por la cual debía pasar la pelota con el fin de anotar un punto.

\- ¡Ahora Kai! Yo tengo a Korra. – Lo apresuró el pequeño Rohan que colgaba de la espalda de la morena.

\- No creo que esa sea la manera adecuada de jugar. – Dudó Meelo arqueando una ceja al contemplar a su pequeño hermano.

\- ¡Eso es trampa Rohan! – Renegó Ikki mientras Korra reía y jugaba con el pequeño paseándolo sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Demasiado temeroso para tirar? – Cuestionó Jinora alzando una ceja.

\- No. – Sonrió de forma presumida y se preparó para tirar, antes de que la punta de su pie lograra tocar la pelota esta desapareció luego de un rápido movimiento de la chica, el juego había cambiado su curso, la hermana mayor corría con la pelota a sus pies en dirección hacia la marca del equipo rival y estaba libre pues Meelo y Rohan se habían distraído jugando con la joven Avatar.

\- ¡Tira! – Presionó Ikki y así lo hizo, la pelota pasó por la marca y ambas hermanas celebraron, por su parte Kai arrugó el entrecejo y bufó.

\- ¡Meelo! ¡Debías cuidar de la marca! – Señaló con sus manos a ambas chicas saltando de un lado a otro.

\- ¡No! Nos engañaron. – Declaró Meelo con evidente molestia en su voz. – ¡Rohan! Es una trampa no juegues con ella. – Intentó ordenarle pero no hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Qué equipo lleva la delantera? – Interrumpió Asami acercándose a la distancia.

\- El de las chicas. – Presumió Ikki con orgullo y Meelo de inmediato le saco la lengua.

\- Se aprovechan de que Korra está en su equipo y de que Rohan está pequeño. – Refunfuño el niño.

\- Considerando que la mayor parte del partido he estado cuidando de Rohan creo que es un juego justo entre Jinora, Ikki, Kai y tú Meelo. – Argumentó la morena alzando una ceja con el pequeño remolino sentado sobre sus hombros.

\- Veo que ha sido un partido intenso. – Rió la ojiverde acercándose a la joven Avatar.

\- Lo ha sido. – Afirmo con una cálida sonrisa. – Pema me pidió que cuidara de ellos en lo que ella iba a resolver unos asuntos. – Explico con sencillez.

\- Entonces esperemos a que vuelva. – Resolvió caminando al lado de la morena.

\- ¡Tengo un plan! – Se escuchó Meelo. – Volveremos de esto un juego justo. – Todos lo miraron con atención. – Korra se unirá a nuestro equipo y Asami al equipo de las chicas… Rohan será el público. – Propuso con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Los aplastaremos! – Aseguró Ikki que ya se encontraba demasiado atrapada por la competencia.

\- Eso ya lo veremos hermanita. – Se apresuró a responder Meelo. Asami miró a la morena y ambas se encogieron de hombros.

\- Solo ayúdame a cuidar que Rohan no se salga del parque. – Murmuró con una sonrisa y la ojiverde asintió con la cabeza.

De nuevo todos comenzaron a jugar, afortunadamente para las chicas el pequeño Rohan también se encontraba entretenido siguiendo la pelota de cerca así que no se alejaba demasiado de ellos, los siete continuaron jugando durante veinte minutos más hasta que Pema y Tenzin volvieron. El marcador se mostraba a favor del equipo de las chicas, en esta ocasión la morena se mostraba agitada, gotas se sudor corrían por su frente, Asami había probado ser una rival respetable, un punto había marcado la diferencia en un juego sumamente rápido, todos jadeaban en busca de aíre, Rohan se había cansado de seguirles el ritmo y ahora jugaba sobre el césped con un par de muñecos que Tenzin le había tallado en madera.

\- ¿Se divirtieron? – Comentó Pema con tono divertido.

\- No todos los días se puede ver a la líder del pueblo jugando de tal manera al aire libre. – Sonrió Tenzin tomando asiento en una banca.

\- Lo tomaré como mi entrenamiento del día. – Bromeo la ojiverde intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡Revancha! – Gritó Meelo desde su posición sobre el suelo donde se había desplomado momentos antes.

\- Basta Meelo, fue un juego justo. – Intento silenciarlo Jinora desde la sombra de un árbol bajo la cual se había sentado a beber agua al lado de Kai.

\- Si Meelo, nosotras ganamos, fue justo. – La respaldo Ikki.

\- Tal vez otro día Meelo. – Ofreció la morena.

\- Bien… otro día. – Pretendió resignarse cuando en realidad se encontraba agotado, la idea de jugar otro día le parecía lo mejor.

\- No sabía que eras hábil en el juego de pelota Korra. – La miró la pelinegra.

\- Lo mismo digo. – Ambas rieron, el juego había sido trabajado en equipo, pero la mayor parte de la pelea se libró entre las dos chicas de mayor edad, velocidad, destreza, agilidad, astucia, un simple juego de pelota había bastado para medirse en diversas categorías, el nivel de la señorita Sato era admirable, sus reflejos parecían activarse al instante sin ningún pensamiento previo a ellos, también tomaba decisiones rápidas, era difícil seguirle el paso, combinar a la habilidosa líder del pueblo con la brillante hija mayor de Tenzin había dado como resultado la derrota del equipo de Meelo, solo Jinora podía mantener el ritmo de los planes de la ojiverde y así habían logrado coordinarse casi a la perfección, Korra y Kai también habían encontrado su propio ritmo pero su estrategia era más improvisada, un punto de diferencia no era mucho pero había sido el punto decisivo.

\- Debemos irnos. – Se disculpo Asami luego de haberse dado un tiempo para calmar su agitación.

\- ¿Saldrán a explorar las montañas? – Preguntó el jefe de la familia.

\- Si, debemos volver al anochecer así que será mejor que nos apresuremos. – Les dijo al ponerse de pie.

\- Bien, tengan cuidado. – Les advirtió su amigo, ambas asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron su caminata hacia las afueras del pueblo.

Pasando la vegetación del bosque se adentraron a las tierras de la playa, las huellas de Sai se marcaban en la arena, el pequeño Zorro avanzaba con seguridad delante de ellas, su cuerpo se mostraba con claridad, a veces lucia translucido y otros días desaparecía de un momento a otro frente a su ojos, parecía ir y venir a su gusto, no parecía preocuparse por nada, acompañaba a Asami a todas partes, siempre en silencio, siempre a una distancia respetable a menos de que la chica se detuviera a descansar, tal como ella le había dicho, aquel espíritu siempre rondaba cerca, a veces no se veía pero podían estar seguras de que no andaba lejos.

La enorme joroba del león tortuga se volvía cada vez más grande a medida que se acercaban a él, varias aves revoloteaban sobre la vegetación que había crecido sobre su caparazón, las dimensiones de dicha criatura eran legendarias, de cerca era difícil asimilar que aquella enorme masa de tierra era en realidad un ser vivo, tal vez si se le veía de lejos podías notar la forma de la enorme tortuga con cabeza de león, pero de cerca la vista no abarcaba lo suficiente para poder ensamblar todas las piezas en su lugar, colosal, no había otra manera de describirlo.

\- Es… ¡Increíble! – Corrió a la costa sumergiendo los pies en la arena. - ¿Su cara está bajo el agua? – Arqueo una ceja.

\- Si. – La alcanzó caminando con calma.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! – Se detuvo para comenzar a retirarse las botas. – Vamos tú también. – Le ordenó con la mirada llena de entusiasmo.

\- Tranquila. – Rió. – El león tortuga no irá a ninguna parte. – Dijo comenzando a deshacerse de su calzado.

\- Vamos. – Tomó su mano y la llevo al agua.

\- ¿Nadaremos? – Cuestionó al notar como el agua ahora les llegaba a las rodillas.

\- No exactamente, será mejor que eso. – Respondió avanzando más y más, el agua les cubría el pecho y pronto también el rostro, la joven Avatar realizó un par de movimientos con sus brazos para formar una burbuja de aire que las rodeo y les permitió continuar caminando sobre el fondo del mar.

\- ¡Increíble! – Exclamo la pelinegra con emoción, aquello era mejor que bucear, un maestro agua tenía muchas ventajas en aquel ambiente, jamás se habría imaginado en una situación similar, caminar bajo el agua con plena libertad, una experiencia única.

\- No, eso si es increíble. – Señalo la ojiazul el enorme rostro del león tortuga que se apreciaba a través del agua cristalina, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, parecía estar dormido, sus colmillos sobresalían por la orilla de sus labios. Era en verdad una vista majestuosa.

Exploraron el fondo del mar durante media hora más a petición de Asami pues le fascinaba poder observar a los animales acuáticos en su estado natural, luego de jugar un poco y terminar con la ropa empapada la ojiverde propuso subir a la espalda del león tortuga, aquella criatura continuaba inconsciente, o al menos así parecía pues no se había movido ni un poco desde que llegaron, sus risas y juegos no parecieron molestar a la bestia.

Al caminar por aquel bosque era difícil creer que todo aquello formaba parte del cuerpo de una criatura viviente, las dimensiones eran enormes, el tamaño de su caparazón tal vez bastaba para albergar a un pueblo pequeño. Animales corrían libremente de un lado a otro entre los árboles, había todo un ecosistema viviendo sobre él, la naturaleza se preservaba intacta, no solo era uno de los seres vivientes más grandes del planeta si no también el más viejo, tal vez se trataba de un espíritu, tal vez de una animal, o tal vez una combinación de ambos, lo único que estaba seguro era que debido a todos los años que llevaban viviendo habían logrado volverse sabios y esto les otorgaba poderes únicos, como lo era el otorgar el control de los elementos a los humanos, entre otras cosas.

\- Por aquí. – Señalo la líder del pueblo tomando la delantera para llevar a la morena hacia la cima del caparazón donde había una pequeña plataforma.

\- Un lugar sagrado… - Murmuró la ojiazul sintiendo de inmediato la energía espiritual que corría en dicho lugar.

\- Si, pero también se encuentra lo suficientemente despejado para entrenar un poco.

\- ¿Entrenar? – La miro confundida.

\- He entrenado con Mako, aunque también sea un maestro fuego…

\- ¡¿Mako también es un maestro fuego?! – La interrumpió de golpe, Asami sonrió.

\- Mako, mi padre y yo lo somos, Lin y Bolin son maestros tierra, Tarrlok es maestro agua. – Inició y de nuevo fue interrumpida.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Alguien más de quien deba saber?! – Se mostraba entusiasmada y confundida.

\- No, solo nosotros. – Rió. – Soy buena dialogando pero no TAN buena como para garantizar el regreso de los maestros de los elementos, Wa Shi Tong me permitió elegir a personas de mi absoluta confianza para otorgarles los poderes con el fin de usarlos para la construcción o de forma medicinal. El trato indica que nadie además de nosotros debe saber al respecto y que bajo ninguna circunstancia debemos usar nuestras habilidades para pelear, por eso Sai me sigue por doquier, los espíritus nos observan con atención, si violamos las reglas del trato seremos castigados y perderemos nuestros poderes. – Suspiró. – Pero entrenar es algo que podemos hacer. – Añadió con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? – Dudó.

\- Si, Mako es bueno pero quiero notar la diferencia al enfrentar a un maestro fuego experimentado. – Concluyó adoptando una posición de batalla.

\- Bien… intentaré moderarme. – Imitó sus movimientos preparándose para el encuentro.

\- Te aconsejaría que no lo hicieras. – Advirtió la ojiverde.

Aquella sería su primera experiencia en algo similar, el Avatar había aprendido a dominar todos los elementos y sus extensiones pero nunca antes se había enfrentado a otra persona capaz de dominar algún elemento. Se preguntaba que tanto dominio tendría Asami sobre el fuego, al parecer habían sido los espíritus los encargados de enseñarle a domar aquel implacable y peligroso elemento. Una llamarada le paso zumbando muy cerca del rostro y de inmediato su atención volvió a caer sobre la chica frente a ella.

\- Atenta. – Sonrió Sato de forma presumida antes de lanzar dos ataques más que la morena esquivo con dificultad pues había logrado robarle el equilibrio.

\- Bueno parece que lo manejas mejor de lo que esperaba. – Recupero la postura.

\- No te midas al atacar, siempre y cuando manejes un solo elemento puedo decir que es una pelea justa. – Sentenció la ojiverde con seguridad y volvió a atacar.

Un par de ráfagas de fuego volaron en dirección a la ojiazul, haciendo uso de sus antebrazos partió las llamaradas desviándolas hacia el suelo evitando un golpe directo.

\- Nada mal. – Sonrió de lado, al parecer las cosas eran tal como Asami había dicho, su nivel parecía adecuado para que ella efectuara un contra ataque, la ferocidad de los ataques de su novia pronto eliminaron el temor que había en ella de responder con un ataque, como un reflejo volvió a bloquear un proyectil y esta vez arremetió de la misma manera con una patada envuelta en fuego, la pelinegra retrocedió y sonrió.

\- Parece ser que empiezas a entrar en calor. – Jugó con sus palabras, ella tenía más experiencia en enfrentamientos con otro maestro fuego pues había entrenado con su padre y con Mako, Korra se mostraba nerviosa y dubitativa. – No pasa nada, se manejar el fuego mejor de lo que creerías. – La animo.

\- Lo se, pero no quisiera lastimarte… además nunca antes he hecho esto.

\- Es sencillo ¿Alguna vez has simulado una pelea sin elementos? – Escuchó la pregunta y su mente de inmediato viajó a los días, no tan lejanos, al lado de Kuvira. – O tal vez simples entrenamientos con otra persona sin hacer uso de los elementos, atacas con movimientos precisos pero no lo haces con toda la intención de dañar a tu oponente, simplemente ejerces los movimientos con naturalidad y buscas sacar de balance a tu compañero. – Continuó encogiéndose de hombros. – Es exactamente la misma situación.

La mirada de la morena se obscureció por un momento, recordaba a Kuvira atrapada en aquella celda, sabía que si la chica anduviera libre por ahí volvería a juntar a sus hombres y atacaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, ella era así, obstinada e inquebrantable, aún así no deseaba que el resto de sus años estuviesen condenados a limitarse a aquel obscuro calabozo. - ¿Korra? – Hablo la mayor con tono suave al notar la ausencia en la mirada de la ojiazul.

\- ¿Eh? Si… claro que he entrenado antes. Está bien, prepárate. – Sacudió la cabeza intentando espantar aquellas desagradables ideas, aunque sabía que aquellos recuerdos no desaparecerían, Kuvira, una mujer brillante y con la fuerza necesaria para cumplir cualquier meta que se propusiera. Sin duda una persona que cualquiera quisiera tener de su lado. Habían sido amigas, no había manera de negarlo, lo había sentido así y estaba segura de que Kuvira también la valoraba como tal pues luego de un tiempo pudo notar el respeto que creció entre ambas, habiendo sobrevivido al choque de egos llegaron a un punto agradable, un receso en la batalla, un tiempo para conocerse un poco, había visto algo en ella, no era una mala persona… tal vez se encontraba mal encausada, pero eso debía tener algún tipo de remedio. Al menos debía intentarlo, luego lidiaría con ello.

Patada, fuego, paso, golpe, fuego, sudor, un par de patadas y otro golpe, el fuego rugía al volar de sus puños hacia el aire, gotas de sudor desaparecían al chocar contra el suelo de roca, la temperatura de su cuerpo se encontraba al máximo, no solo por el calor que era expulsado a través de sus extremidades si no también por los ataques que bloqueaba y desviaba, las llamaradas de Asami eran implacables, su espíritu parecía haberse fusionado a dicho elemento, se movía con la misma gracia y ferocidad que las llamas, resultaba difícil seguirle el paso y mantener el cuidado necesario para no lastimarla, una vez más aquella bella dama había logrado sorprenderla, el nivel del control que tenía sobre el elemento era digno de admirarse, era difícil creer que había obtenido dicha habilidad hacía poco tiempo.

\- Tus movimientos son más controlados, fluyen con más naturalidad y tu forma al atacar es impecable. – Denotó la ojiverde entre jadeos, ambas chicas sudaban profusamente.

\- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, solo hay algo más que agregaría. Eres feroz como el fuego, tus ataques son rotundos. – Suspiró la morena limpiando el sudor de su frente.

\- Lo siento… creo que para un entrenamiento ese tipo de comportamiento es un tanto inapropiado. – Se disculpó la mayor agachando la mirada. – Supongo que aún debo trabajar más en el control. – Rió por lo bajo.

\- No, te equivocas, tu técnica es perfecta. Tu esencia es la que le da ese toque de vivacidad, te mueves en perfecta sincronía con tu pensamiento. Atacas con el fin de ganar, incluso si se trata de un entrenamiento, y ejerces movimientos que te ayudan a lograr tu objetivo, se puede sentir esa determinación en tus movimientos y al mismo tiempo te las averiguaste para no ejercer ningún daño accidental. – Sonrió la joven Avatar. – Creo que no me cansaré de repetirlo. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. – Concluyó abandonando su posición de batalla. - ¿Te parece bien si volvemos a casa? – Propuso extendiendo su mano hacia su novia que por el momento se encontraba completamente ruborizada.

\- Me parece buena idea. – Sonrió cálidamente tomando la mano que se le había ofrecido, ambas entrelazaron sus dedos y comenzaron su camino de regreso intercambiando consejos y opiniones sobre el dominio del fuego.

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte cuando las chicas hicieron su aparición de vuelta en el pueblo, inmediatamente un guardia corrió a su encuentro. Una vez más la ojiverde suspiró ¿De verdad no podía desaparecer ni un momento? Siempre parecía ocurrir algo cuando decidía tomarse un descanso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Se adelantó al informe del joven.

\- Atrapamos a una chica que se encontraba camino al pueblo. La llevamos a una celda, dice estar en busca de la joven Korra. – Habló con tono profesional. Asami miró de reojo a la morena, su preocupación era notoria.

\- ¿Será otro rebelde? – Especuló.

\- No lo se. ¿Puedo ir a verla? – Propuso.

\- Por supuesto, estaremos ahí enseguida. – Respondió. - Gracias. – Se despidió del guardia y continuaron su camino, esta vez con rumbo a la estación de detenciones.

El edificio mantenía una estructura sencilla pues no solían detener a muchas personas. Asami guió el camino avanzando hacia la celda que le habían indicado, una vez frente a la puerta los guardias advirtieron a la prisionera para que retrocediera antes de proceder a abrir.

Ojos verdes encontraron con fascinación la figura de Korra y de inmediato la chica se lanzó hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. - ¡Korra! – Celebró colgándose del cuello de la morena. Los guardias y Asami habían levantado la guardia hasta que la reacción de la ojiazul les indicó que todo estaba bien pues aquel abrazo fue correspondido de forma cálida y acogedora

\- ¡Opal! – Rió girando sobre su lugar cargando con facilidad el cuerpo de su amiga. - ¡Espera! ¿Todo está bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Se alarmo haciendo una pausa mirando los ojos de la menor.

\- Todo está perfecto gracias a ti. Estoy aquí porque todos estábamos preocupados por ti, mi madre envió a unos cuantos de sus hombres a seguir a Aiwei cuando fuiste capturada, de alguna manera lograron seguir la flota de los rebeldes pero perdieron su pista cuando los azotó una tormenta. A la mañana siguiente encontraron los restos de uno de los barcos de la flota y pensaron que habías escapado así que volvieron a informar a mi madre que de inmediato nos envió a mis hermanos y a mí a verificar tu paradero… así que aquí estoy. – Sonrió llena de entusiasmo. - ¡Les dije a mis hermanos que estarías aquí! – Celebró volviendo a abrazarla. – Pero claro, tienen la cabeza llena de aire y no piensan con claridad, así que ellos están en los asentamientos vecinos.

\- Me alegra saber que todos están bien. – La volvió a estrechar con fuerza, ahora tenía la tranquilidad de saber que en efecto sus esfuerzos por salvar los asentamientos en Ba Sing Se no habían sido en vano.

\- Ehm… - Interrumpió la radiante mujer de cabello negro captando la atención de ambas chicas, momentos atrás le había dado la señal a los guardias para que se retiraran pues era obvio que su presencia no era necesaria en el lugar. Ahora buscaría un poco de respuestas para si misma. ¿Quién era aquella jovencita que era capaz de activar una reacción tan cálida y llena de alegría en su tan querida morena?

\- Oh ¡Cierto! – Rió con nerviosismo rascando su nuca. – Opal, ella es Asami. Asami, Opal. – Las presentó y una vez más los ojos de la menor de iluminaron al contemplar a la joven de piel blanca.

\- ¡Asami ¿Asami Sato?! – Se acercó a ella extendiendo su mano con el fin de saludar a la legendaria líder del pueblo en las ruinas de Ciudad República.

\- La misma. – Correspondió al saludo envolviendo la mano de la menor con la suya en un apretón firme y seguro.

\- Todos en el continente hablan sobre ti, sobre las hazañas que has logrado en estos pasados años. También dicen que eres joven y hermosa pero esas simples palabras no le hacen justicia a la verdad. – Hizo una pausa y sonrió. – Ahora entiendo porque Korra no paraba de mencionarte. Siempre Asami Sato, ese era su tema preferido para hablar con libertad. – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mayor y el rostro de Korra se ilumino por completo, no esperaba que Opal fuera a mencionar tal cosa, con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto cercanas, muy cercanas, podía considerarla como parte de su familia, tal vez una hermana menor. Antes había escuchado hablar de los inconvenientes de tener hermanos que te sometieran a situaciones vergonzosas, ahora podía darse una idea de lo que era eso.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. Aquí también recordábamos a Korra a diario desde su partida hasta que al fin pudimos tenerla de vuelta un par de días atrás. – Habló la ojiverde manteniendo ese aire elegante y sencillo que tanto la distinguía. – Korra me ha hablado un poco de ti, me parece que eres hija de la líder de los asentamientos en Ba Sing Se ¿Cierto? – Intentó ponerse al corriente de la identidad de la joven que se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

\- Así es. – Sonrió Opal. – Al parecer no le has contado mucho sobre mi. – Reclamó lanzando una mirada acusadora hacia la ojiazul.

\- Lo siento Opal, ha habido tantas cosas nuevas que ver aquí en el pueblo que no he tenido tiempo de profundizar en detalles sobre mis aventuras. Así que les conté lo más importante. – Defendió de inmediato temiendo que su joven amiga pudiese comenzar a hablar sobre las peleas en el coliseo de Bumi pues aún no le había contado nada al respecto a Asami y no quería iniciar una situación complicada. – ¡De hecho es un lugar maravilloso! Con gusto te lo puedo mostrar si así lo deseas. – Ofreció con el fin de cortar la conversación que compartían con Asami.

\- Eso me parece estupendo. Mis hermanos vendrán cuando yo no aparezca en el punto de reunión a la hora pactada. Supongo que aparecerán en sus tierras a eso de las nueve de la noche… - Pensó durante un momento sosteniéndose la barbilla entre los dedos de su mano izquierda. – Asami ¿Sería mucho pedir que no los lastimen? Son gemelos, piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos verdes, figura atlética. Tal vez sean cortos de entendimiento e intenten pelear. – Pidió con tono suave.

\- No les pasará nada. – Aseguró sin una sola pizca de duda en su voz, no había nada que temer, sus guardias estaban entrenados en múltiples formas de neutralizar a su enemigo sin ejercer ningún tipo de daño físico, cuidar de los hermanos de Opal sería pan comido.

\- ¿Está bien si le muestro el pueblo a Opal? – Se dirigió a la ojiverde que lucía un tanto confundida por su repentino entusiasmo.

\- Claro. Yo volveré a casa, si gustan pueden venir a cenar con nosotros. – Ofreció Sato cortésmente.

\- Gracias, ahí estaremos. – Se adelantó Korra tomando la mano derecha de Opal para emprender su camino hacia el exterior del edificio.

\- ¡Fue un placer conocerte! – Se despidió la joven Beifong antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos. Asami arrugó el entrecejo, Korra ocultaba algo, lo había notado desde la primera noche que la invito a cenar. Les había contado de sus aventuras pero mantenía esa sensación de que había omitido muchas cosas y ahora aquello se mostraba más evidente por la manera en que se había apresurado a pasar tiempo a solas con aquella chica como si temiera que se fuera a mencionar algo indebido.

/-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-\

No lograba entender que podría ser aquello que ocultaba pues entre ellas no había nada que no se hubiera dicho ya. Conocía su identidad como Avatar y aquello era el secreto más importante que la morena guardaba. ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella? Suspiró. Se sentía un poco frustrada, deseaba poder tener la confianza de la joven Avatar y ahora más que nunca pues no solo eran amigas, aquella chica también era su novia y a pesar de que a penas hubiesen compartido menos de una semana como pareja sentía que era importante establecer sus bases correctamente. La confianza era algo importante.

\- ¿Qué tal su visita con el león tortuga? – Apareció Hiroshi entre los pasillos con el rostro y la ropa llena de grasa lo cual resultaba muy común en él, después de todo pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo dentro del taller.

\- Bien. – Sonrió débilmente. No quería que su padre se preocupara, además aún no le había informado de su relación con Korra, había muchas cosas que explicar y no se sentía con las energías suficientes para hacerlo, al menos no en esos momentos.

\- Conozco a mi princesa desde que era una pequeñita que podía cargar con uno solo de mis brazos. ¿Segura que todo está bien? – Insistió el hombre limpiando la grasa de sus manos con un trapo.

\- Si, todo está bien. Es solo que siento que Korra está ocultando algo. – Meditaba tomando asiento en el sofá de la sala.

\- Ciertamente. – Concordó Hiroshi. – Korra se mostraba un poco evasiva al narrar las cosas que vivió en sus viajes. – Se acercó deteniéndose bajo el marco de la puerta que marcaba la entrada a la sala.

\- Apareció una chica, la hija de la líder de los asentamientos en Ba Sing Se. Se nota que Korra y ella son muy cercanas. Korra se apresuró a llevarla a recorrer el pueblo, a penas la dejó interactuar conmigo, como si no quisiera que cruzáramos palabras. – Arrugó el entrecejo y suspiro.

\- Pudiste enterarte de su identidad como Avatar por ti misma, estoy seguro de que tu intuición no está del todo errada. Pero también estoy seguro de que Korra no nos ocultaría algo que fuese importante o que nos pudiese afectar en un futuro. Tal vez se trata de cosas personales que no desea compartir. Pudo haber pasado por muchas situaciones desagradables que no quisiera revivir y mucho menos ligar como parte de su pasado, después de todo la joven salió a recorrer este mundo en ruinas, allá afuera hay muchas cosas de las cuales nadie quiere formar parte. – Sonrió cálidamente.

\- Si… tienes razón. – Volvió a suspirar sintiéndose un poco aliviada por las palabras de su padre.

\- Entiendo que las dos comparten un vínculo fuerte. Ten paciencia, tal vez luego encuentre el coraje para contarte las partes omitidas de sus aventuras. – La animó. – Por el momento me parece que tú y yo deberíamos ir a ducharnos antes de aparecer en la mesa a cenar. – Rió Hiroshi denotando la apariencia de su hija, se notaba que había hecho ejercicio.

\- ¿No te llama la atención una mesa donde tu hija parezca deportista y tú un mecánico? – Rió la ojiverde.

\- Sudor y aceite de máquina no es el aroma más adecuado para acompañar la comida. – Habló el mayor y ambos rieron.

/-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-\

\- Cuando dijiste que iríamos a recorrer el pueblo esperaba algo más que solo un acantilado con una hermosa vista al mar. – Comentó caminando por la orilla apreciando el movimiento de las olas.

\- Hay algo que quiero pedirte. – Respondió sin moverse de su lugar de pie a un par de pasos de su amiga.

\- Suena serio. – Bromeo con tono juguetón y una sonrisa presumida.

\- Es… importante. – Aclaro.

\- Dilo de una vez. – Presionó girando sobre sus talones para ver de frente a la ojiazul que mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

\- ¿Podrías mantener en secreto mis actividades como la Guerrera del Sur? – Le dirigió una mirada suplicante. Opal arrugó las cejas mientras intentaba deducir el motivo tras aquella petición.

\- Pensé que Asami conocía tu vida como Avatar. – Mencionó en un intento por obtener más información.

\- Lo sabe. – Confirmo.

\- Y pensé que eran buenas amigas. – Agregó.

\- Lo somos. – Suspiró.

\- ¿No es la misma Asami que borró a Amon del mapa por salvar tu vida? – Insistió.

\- ¡Lo se! Lo se… Si, es ella. – Volvió a suspirar manteniendo una postura débil con los hombros caídos y un rostro desanimado.

\- Entonces deberás elaborar un poco más en esa petición. ¿Por qué no le has contado lo que pasó con Bumi? No es por ser entrometida, pero la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaste con nosotros fue dedicado a las peleas con el fin de acercarte a Kuvira. Si no le cuentas eso estarías omitiendo el 70% de las anécdotas de tus viajes durante esos tres años. – Guardó silencio otorgándole el tiempo necesario para pensar en su respuesta y expresarla con claridad.

\- Dediqué dos años de mi vida a convertirme en la peleadora más temida y afamada de este continente. Dediqué dos años de mi vida a castigar a personas del modo más brutal posible con el fin de entretener a otros rufianes que no obstante se presentaban a dichos eventos con el fin de apostar objetos que seguramente fueron robados, así como también presentaban a personas para vender como esclavos. Yo estaba ahí, yo, el Avatar, estuve ahí y no hice nada para detenerlos, por el contrario, contribuí a que el negocio continuara floreciendo. – Renegó. – ¿Has escuchado alguna vez la frase que dice "El fin no justifica los medios"? – Tomó asiento sobre una roca volviendo a agachar su postura suspirando con pesadez.

\- Korra. – Habló con tono cálido acercándose a ella y tomando asiento a su lado.

\- Desde un inicio te mostraste pesarosa con la idea de las peleas. Al final aquella opción resultó ser la más viable así que te decidiste por ella, aún así sabes bien que tú nunca disfrutaste haciendo lo que se te era requerido hacer adentro del coliseo. Siempre te mostrabas distante y perdida al final de cada pelea, nunca fue de tu agrado, fue algo que debiste hacer para poder llegar a una persona que bien podría haber arrasado con mucha gente inocente si tú no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste. – Intentó animarla palpando su espalda con suavidad.

\- Aún así mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de cientos de personas. Utilicé las armas que se me brindaron y castigue sus cuerpos con ellas… Logre pedir la libertad de los esclavos en cada una de mis victorias, pero también permití que ocurrieran muchos otros abusos. – El rugir del mar llenaba el silencio que ambas chicas mantenían al perderse dentro de sus pensamientos en busca de algo adecuado que decir.

\- No quiero que Asami me vea con horror, no quiero que sus ojos me observen con sorpresa y decepción. – Movió su pie pateando una pequeña piedra.

\- No lo hará. Desgraciadamente no tuve la oportunidad de verlas interactuar por más tiempo pero, ese corto tiempo que las pude ver dentro de la misma habitación, el brillo en sus miradas cuando se observaban o se hablaban mutuamente, el tono de sus voces, senota que tienen un vínculo muy especial. Ella comprenderá lo que hiciste y los motivos que tuviste, mi madre lo entendió, yo lo entendí, mi familia lo entendió. ¿Por qué Asami no lo haría? – Korra miró a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias Opal… tienes razón. – Meditó por un momento. – ¿Podrías guardar el secreto hasta que se lo diga yo misma? Aún no me siento segura, debo encontrar una manera de contarle todo lo ocurrido. – La ojiverde la miró arqueando una ceja.

\- Bien, pero procura apresurarte si no quieres que contar la verdad se vuelva una tarea cada vez más complicada. – Le advirtió con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Señorita Korra. – Interrumpió un guardia llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

\- ¿Si? – Respondió poniéndose de pie.

\- Tenemos informes de los guardias en el exterior, vienen en camino con el par de jóvenes de los cuales nos advirtió su amiga. – Ambas sonrieron.

\- Gracias, iremos de inmediato. – Se adelantó Korra siendo seguida por Opal.

El reencuentro fue acogedor, los hermanos estrecharon a la morena entre sus brazos al igual que lo había hecho su hermana, satisfechos por el resultado de su búsqueda se les mostraba contentos, ahora solo debían informar a su madre que en efecto, el Avatar había escapado y se encontraba a salvo. Asami apareció un par de minutos después, al ser la líder del pueblo era informada sobre el ingreso de cualquier forastero y su presencia siempre era requerida para supervisar el desarrollo de los hechos, nadie podía ingresar al pueblo y andar por ahí sin el permiso de la líder.

Korra se encontró con su mirada y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa que solo ellas dos podían descifrar, a pesar de que pudiese parecer obvio para sus amigos más allegados aún mantenían su relación como algo secreto.

La líder les dio la bienvenida sin dudarlo y tal como lo había prometido los llevó a todos a su casa para compartir la cena. Al terminarse la comida y luego de una agradable charla la líder amablemente ofreció a los hermanos las dos habitaciones que tenían libres en su hogar, Opal dormiría en una y los gemelos en la otra, Hiroshi también había aprobado la presencia de los Beifong pues sabía que esta familia había sido la responsable del cuidado de Korra durante los tres años que estuvo lejos de las ruinas de Ciudad República. Asami y Korra tomaron dirección hacia su habitación luego de indicar a los hermanos los lugares en donde pasarían la noche.

Vistiendo sus ropas para dormir ambas chicas se encontraban ya recostadas sobre la cama cubiertas por una fina sábana, la morena había buscado refugio en los brazos de su novia ocultando el rostro en su pecho. No habían cruzado palabra alguna luego de haberse alejado de los demás, la ojiazul aún debatía dentro de su cabeza la posibilidad de contarle a Asami acerca del coliseo de Bumi y de las peleas. Asami intentaba decidir si era correcto preguntar sobre el extraño comportamiento que había notado durante la tarde, la manera en que Korra se aferraba a ella encogiendo su figura la dejaba en una posición que delataba su vulnerabilidad en esos momentos, era como si intentara ocultarse en aquel abrazo, así que era obvio que algo andaba mal, algo molestaba a su querida morena y por más que quisiera saber que era no creía que fuera apropiado presionarla así que en vez de eso la sostuvo cerca de ella y acariciaba su espalda con suavidad.

\- Pronto deberé volver a mis deberes como Avatar. – Murmuró con suavidad, había estado evitando ese pensamiento a pesar de saber que era algo inevitable, aún debía conseguir el documento que los espíritus le habían pedido a cambio de su ayuda. Kuvira lo había dado a alguien más y debía seguir la pista de esa persona antes de que el libro pasara a otras manos, entre más tiempo transcurriera sería más difícil alcanzar su objetivo.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió la ojiverde sin parecer afectada por la noticia, había temido escuchar dichas palabras y sin embargo comprendía que era algo de lo más natural, desde un inicio había entendido que Korra era el Avatar y que su estilo de vida no le permitía residir en un solo lugar, no quería suponer un obstáculo para ella así que no buscaba armar una escena. - ¿Es por eso que has estado actuando extraño desde que viste a Opal? – Preguntó con el fin de continuar la conversación.

\- Algo así. – Admitió. – Recordé mi objetivo en Ba Sing Se y todo lo que tuve que atravesar para acercarme a lo que necesitaba… - Suspiró depositando un suave beso sobre la blanca piel de su chica. – Debo continuar la búsqueda del documento del Avatar obscuro. – Completó.

\- Me contaste que Kuvira admitió habérselo entregado a un hombre en el norte. ¿Cierto? – Continuó la pelinegra.

\- Si, supongo que aquellas tierras serán mi próximo paradero. – Habló manteniendo su posición ocultando su rostro, hubo silencio por un momento, alrededor se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos y el ulular de un búho.

\- Quédate un poco más. – Pidió sin pensarlo. – Un par de días… por favor. – Dijo con voz suave y serena, aún así sentía en su interior un nudo que se había formado en su estómago al considerar la partida de Korra, no quería volver a verla partir, no de nuevo, no estaba lista.

\- Asami. – Murmuró alzando la mirada, sus manos sostuvieron suavemente el rostro de la ojiverde al acercarse a ella para tomar sus labios en un beso profundo y cálido, su pecho se había encogido al escuchar aquellas palabras, aquella suave petición había bastado para hacerla sentir triste y totalmente en contra de la idea de partir, no quería dejar a Asami atrás, no quería extrañarla, no quería saber que Asami la extrañaría tanto como ella lo haría, no quería hacerla pasar por aquella desagradable experiencia, todo era aún peor al saber que no podía prometerle una fecha para volver pues cabía la posibilidad de que nunca lo hiciera. – Me quedaré el tiempo que pueda. – Le prometió pegando su frente a la de ella. – Detesto estar sin ti… y creo que ahora lo detestaré más. – Miró directo hacia aquellos ojos verdes que desde un inicio habían logrado despertar las mariposas en su estómago.

\- Creo que opino lo mismo. – Sonrió la pelinegra inclinándose un poco para retomar el beso, sus labios danzaban en perfecta sincronía, el ritmo de sus palpitaciones iba en aumento, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba, sus manos habían buscado el cuerpo de la morena para aferrarse a ella, Korra la sujetaba con firmeza pegándola a su cuerpo, en el silencio era fácil escuchar la manera en que sus alientos chocaban.

\- Asami. – Murmuró haciendo una pausa.

\- ¿Hmm? – La miró sin poder evitar dirigir sus ojos hacia aquellos deliciosos labios que con facilidad lograban arrancar la razón de su cabeza.

\- ¿Te había dicho antes lo hermosa que eres? – Jugueteó con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Haces eso para verme apenada ¿Cierto? – Renegó sintiendo como sus mejilla se enrojecían.

\- Me encantan todas tus expresiones, pero cuando te apenas te ves adorable. – Murmuró a su oído subiendo una de sus manos por el abdomen de la ojiverde, una vez más había sido poseída por sus impulsos, con facilidad pudo notar la manera en que aquella suave y cálida piel se había erizado bajo su mano, también había tenido la fortuna de observar la manera en que la chica había mordido su labio inferior en anticipación.

\- No puedo responder de esta manera. – Suspiró Asami cerrando los ojos y aferrando sus manos a la sábana bajo ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Cuestionó la morena continuando su exploración subiendo su mano lentamente disfrutando de cada una de las reacciones de su novia, sabía que Asami no levaba nada puesto debajo de la blusa para dormir. Silencio, la mayor no respondió a dicha pregunta, en vez de eso dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al sentir como aquella mano traviesa hacía contacto con uno de sus pechos, tal vez antes le había llevado la delantera a la joven Avatar respecto a la experiencia que tenía con los besos, pero nunca antes había sido tocada de tal manera, nunca antes le había permitido a nadie dormir en la misma cama que ella, compartir su habitación y mucho menos se había prestado para una situación similar, era ahora esa misma falta de experiencia la que la tenía al borde de la locura, su corazón se encontraba latiendo a toda prisa, comenzaba a dudar si alguna vez había latido con tanta intensidad, las caricias de Korra dejaban una huella ardiente sobre su piel que cosquilleaba y alteraba por completo su percepción pues se sentía más sensible al contacto que tenía con ella.

\- Korra… - Se estremeció cuando los dedos de la morena hicieron contacto con la piel sensible sobre su pecho, ahora los labios de la morena recorrían libremente su cuello repartiendo besos apasionados que lanzaban múltiples escalofríos por su cuerpo.

\- ¿Hmm? – Murmuró la ojiazul perdida en el momento, el suave y cálido cuerpo de la ojiverde se había vuelto demasiado tentador como para detenerse, la temperatura parecía haber aumentado, podía notar el calor que crecía entre ellas, era agradable y embriagante. Los suaves, redondeados y cálidos pechos de Asami se habían vuelto su objetivo, disfrutaba rozando la superficie abultada de arriba abajo pues al hacerlo Asami se estremecía y jadeaba arqueando su espalda.

\- ¿Asami estás despierta hija? – Interrumpió la voz de Hiroshi desde el otro lado de la puerta congelando a ambas chicas en el momento encontrando sus miradas en pánico.

* * *

Hey! Sep. Soy yo de nuevo por acá jeje.

Antes que nada, una disculpa por la demora, he estado un poco atareada y bueee, eso no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir, pero bueno, aquí les dejo esta actualización. Espero publicar el capi siguiente a este pronto!

De verdad muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios en cada capítulo, me ayuda mucho a animarme y seguir escribiendo el fic.  
Y claro que por supuesto que aprecio a todos aquellos que siguen la historia de cerca aunque lo hagan en silencio jajaja. Igual estimo el apoyo ;)

Como siempre, un saludo a todos y espero que la vida esté siendo generosa con ustedes. (Si no... siempre podemos perdernos en una buena historia y olvidarnos del mundo un momento jojojo!)

 **Se les quiere a todos! Un abrazo. Chau!**


	18. Bitácora Asami Sato 4

**Bitácora. Asami Sato. 4**

 **Miércoles 15 Agosto.**

Desearía no prestar demasiada atención a la presencia de Opal en este lugar, entiendo que Korra y ella comparten un vínculo muy fuerte y que la familia Beifong la ayudó durante los tres años que estuvo tras el rastro de Kuvira. Lamentablemente aún no tengo idea de cual fue el procedimiento que debió seguir para poder infiltrarse en las filas de la temida líder rebelde, siempre que menciono algo al respecto puedo notar cierta inseguridad e incomodidad en los ojos de Korra, inmediatamente luego de eso decide cambiar de tema.

Tal como me dijo mi padre, comprendo que eso se puede deber al recuerdo de malas experiencias que ella se encuentre indispuesta a compartir, si ese es el caso no tengo problema alguno en darle el tiempo que necesite para sentirse mejor o con más seguridad para contarme, o al menos así sería si durante el último par de días no hubiera pasado todo el tiempo al lado de Opal y sus hermanos murmurando cosas que solo ellos saben, cuando yo o alguien más se acerca guardan silencio o comienzan a hablar de algo más, es un comportamiento que me resulta difícil de ignorar y Korra no muestra señal de querer compartir conmigo ninguna de aquellas conversaciones, así que toda esta situación ha comenzado a frustrarme, de verdad desearía que confiara más en mi.

Hace dos noches, cuando Opal y sus hermanos aparecieron, la noche en que Korra y yo la estábamos pasando bien hasta que mi padre llamó a la puerta, aquella noche la interrupción fue gracias a mi líder de defensa. Lin apareció tarde pues el día entero había estado ocupada atendiendo asuntos en el mundo de los espíritus y en cuanto escuchó la noticia de los jóvenes Beifong no tardó en llamar a la puerta de mi casa.

Korra y yo la recibimos en la sala, Lin tenía demasiadas dudas respecto a sus sobrinos, parecía entusiasmada y al mismo tiempo consternada por su presencia, es fácil entender el comportamiento que adoptó, después de todo aquellos jóvenes nunca antes habían visto a Lin y ella a penas sabía de su existencia gracias a las noticias que trajo Korra luego de su visita a las ruinas de Ba Sing Se. Intentamos convencerla de encontrarse con ellos esa misma noche pero no tuvimos éxito, en vez de eso decidió volver la mañana siguiente. Lamentablemente Korra y yo terminamos agotadas luego de aquella interrupción pues se había hecho tarde y ambas habíamos empezado el día temprano así que al volver a la habitación caímos rendidas y no hubo oportunidad de retomar lo que habíamos iniciado antes de aquella inesperada visita.

El encuentro de Lin y sus sobrinos transcurrió mejor de lo esperado, los cuatro se tomaron un tiempo para charlar y todo parecía fluir con naturalidad, el día empezó como cualquier otro hasta que Opal se encontró disponible para ocupar el tiempo de Korra, las dos desaparecieron en la montaña durante un par de horas, cuando volvieron se reunieron con los gemelos y los cuatro volvieron a desaparecer hasta la hora de la cena. La mirada de Korra delató de inmediato que algo ocurría y esa noche no la pasó conmigo, se disculpó y me aseguró que todo estaba en orden, me dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a su escondite acompañada por Opal mientras Wei y Wing pasaron la noche en la habitación designada para las visitas dentro de mi casa.

El segundo día de las visitas pude ver a Korra durante la tarde, Opal estaba a su lado y esta vez parecía que en verdad se había tomado un tiempo para mostrarle el pueblo a su amiga, al encontrarme con ellas Korra no tardó en explicarme que los gemelos partirían ese mismo día de vuelta a su hogar para avisar a Suyin que habían encontrado al Avatar. Sin dudarlo ofrecí a un par de mis guardias para acompañar a los jóvenes Beifong pero ambas chicas se negaron de inmediato, de alguna manera comenzaba a sentirme completamente excluida de los asuntos que Korra tenía entre manos, sabía que debía tratarse de su siguiente misión, de su siguiente viaje, sabía que partiría pronto y que no había manera de evitarlo así que todo aquello comenzaba a irritarme, el tiempo con el que contábamos era limitado y ella parecía preferir la compañía de Opal, detestaba pensar de esa manera pero la distancia entre nosotras había crecido considerablemente desde la aparición de sus amigos, había sido un cambio repentino y bastante notorio.

El día de hoy volví a amanecer sola en mi habitación, tal vez se trató de un par de días los cuales pude disfrutar de la compañía de Korra en mi cama, pero es fácil acostumbrarse a cosas buenas, de inmediato eche de menos su calor y su presencia, eche de menos poder disfrutar de su mirada a primera hora del día, eche de menos su voz y sus caricias.

Wing y Wei se fueron el día de ayer y Opal ha pasado las últimas dos noches al lado de Korra, esa chica ha estado absorbiendo todo su tiempo y no puedo evitar sentirme molesta, me siento excluida e incluso ignorada, el poco tiempo que he tenido a solas con Korra me basta para saber que aún se preocupa por mí pues su mirada se mantiene cálida cuando habla conmigo, aún puedo sentir esa conexión que solo tengo con ella, he intentado mantenerme al margen de la situación, he intentado esperar a que ella inicie la conversación en la que me explique que es lo que está pasando, pero mi paciencia se agota, el tiempo corre y ella deberá irse pronto, entonces no me quedará más que esperar y de verdad no quiero perder ninguna oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Me levanté temprano como de costumbre, me duche y bajé a desayunar al lado de mi padre, al parecer se encuentra investigando el funcionamiento de las computadoras, sabemos que aquellas máquinas tenían una infinidad de usos en el pasado, era un objeto esencial para los hombres "modernos" La cúspide de la tecnología, ahora conservamos algunos ejemplares en buenas condiciones pero había sido difícil investigarlos sin una fuente de energía que los pudiese mantener en funcionamiento, con la ventaja de los molinos de viento parece ser que al fin podemos echarle un vistazo a dichos aparatos y Hiroshi Sato no ha perdido el tiempo, me contó con lujo de detalle cada uno de sus descubrimientos y yo escuché con atención, tal vez luego podamos incluir ese tipo de tecnología en nuestro pueblo, por el momento lo mejor será mantenerlo como un proyecto personal.

\- Pareces un poco distante hija. – Llegaron sus palabras a mi oído y de inmediato aparté la mirada de la pared en la cual me había perdido durante un par de minutos, no miraba nada en particular, simplemente pensaba en Korra.

\- No es nada. – Sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza. – Es solo que desde que llegaron los Beifong siento que Korra ha adoptado un comportamiento extraño, parece más distante y no se muestra dispuesta a compartir lo que sea que discute con Opal el día entero. – Suspiré comenzando a masajear mis sienes, esto me tenía más estresada de lo que había pensado hasta el momento.

\- Si, lo he notado. ¿Le has preguntado algo al respecto? – Arqueó una de sus blancas cejas.

\- No, no quiero incomodarla, tal como tú me dijiste. – Respondí atreviéndome a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Es bueno respetar el espacio de tus amigos, es bueno otorgarles el tiempo que sea necesario para que asimilen ciertas cosas que puedan estar dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero no es bueno hacerlo a expensas de nuestra propia tranquilidad. – Guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar. – Si te distraes debido a lo que Korra está haciendo no podrás desempeñarte correctamente en el trabajo. ¿Me explico? En ese caso lo mejor sería que la confrontaras, decirle lo que sientes, dejar las cosas en claro y esperar que te de una respuesta que aplaque tus inquietudes. Estoy seguro de que te inquieta saber cuando será el día en que el Avatar deba volver a marcharse. ¿Cierto? Y temes que lo que sea que esté hablando con Opal esté orientado a ese tema y que te encuentres excluida de dichos planes. ¿Me equivoco? – Sonrió de forma presumida al notar la evidente sorpresa en mis ojos, me mantuve en silencio un momento intentando formular una respuesta adecuada sin tener mucho éxito en ello.

\- Algo así. – Liberé un profundo suspiro agachando la mirada, no había nada que pudiera ocultar de mi padre, después de todo él me observó crecer así que supongo que eso le otorga la facilidad e leer todas mis reacciones y expresiones con facilidad.

\- Se que Korra es una persona especial para ti hija, lo puedo ver en el brillo que reflejan tu ojos cuando estás con ella, la manera en que sonríes, la manera en que te diriges a ella. Le guardas un cariño especial, es evidente para mí así que me resulta fácil deducir qué es lo que te preocupa cuando se trata de ella. Estas perdiendo tiempo valioso a su lado y ella parece enfocada en algo más, lo entiendo. – Me sonrió cálidamente colocando una de sus manos sobre mi rostro. – Soy un hombre avanzado en años, he visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, he presenciado la transformación de muchos niños en hombres y la de hombres en acianos. Conozco a las personas y sus reacciones, no hace falta ser un genio para notar que Korra también tiene un espacio especial para ti en su corazón, confía en eso. – Concluyó para luego besar mi frente.

\- A veces es difícil confiar y lo es más cuando sientes que la otra persona no confía en ti. – Respondí volviendo a encontrarme con su penetrante mirada que me observaba de forma analítica.

– Asami, el Avatar carga el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, puedo ver la manera en que Korra lucha por mantenerse en el rumbo adecuado y al mismo tiempo lucha por conservar un pedazo de ese mundo para si misma, sus amigos, su familia, sus seres queridos, no es una tarea fácil. Siendo líder de este pueblo te puedes dar cuenta que guiar a un grupo de gente y garantizar su supervivencia es algo sumamente complicado, ahora imagina esa responsabilidad aumentada miles de veces más, es natural que aquella joven mujer cometa errores, y los cometerá en su camino como Avatar así como en su vida personal, claro que si pones todo en una balanza lo más natural será que prefiera sacrificar su vida personal a sacrificar el destino del mundo. – Mantenía su mirada sobre mí con una expresión seria. – Si decides mantenerte al lado del Avatar ten por seguro que pasarás una infinidad de dificultades. Sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo, pero lo último que quiero para ti es una vida llena de angustias.

Ambos nos miramos en silencio, él intentando ver más allá de lo que yo expresaba y yo comenzaba a asimilar sus palabras. – Lo se… - Murmuré derrotada pues sabía que todo lo que él decía era correcto.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos? – Al fin se aventuró a preguntar pues se notaba que llevaba un tiempo pensando al respecto.

\- Decidimos iniciar una relación, a penas ha pasado una semana, no es nada serio. – Confesé esperando las duras palabras de mi padre, sabía que todo el asunto de involucrarme con el Avatar no era algo sencillo, pero escuchar los hechos saliendo de la boca de alguien más volvía todos esos problemas más palpables.

\- No soy nadie para contradecir tus decisiones, pero quiero que tengas muy en cuenta que nada de esto será fácil. Muy por el contrario, si en verdad te preocupas por ella ten por seguro que pasarás meses, tal vez años enteros viviendo bajo la incertidumbre y la angustia de no saber que ha sido de ella. – Se mostró preocupado. – El ritmo de vida del Avatar es el más arriesgado que cualquier persona pueda tener en este mundo.

\- Lo se. – Apreté los puños. – No te preocupes, no llevamos mucho tiempo juntas. Solo me intriga su desconfianza, estoy bien. – Respondí a la defensiva pues no quería preocuparlo más de la cuenta.

\- Asami, esperaste por ella tres años y nunca antes te había visto tan radiante. No me engañas, estoy seguro de que tu relación con Korra es algo serio. No digo que eso sea malo, es solo no quisiera verte decaer cada vez que ella deba irse. – Aclaró.

\- Soy la líder de este pueblo, ella tiene sus responsabilidades y yo las mías, no me verás decaer. – Le aseguré con una sonrisa. – Nuestra relación a penas empieza, no te adelantes demasiado. – Intenté reconfortarlo a sabiendas de que dentro de mí estaba segura de que una parte mía ya pertenecía al lado de Korra.

Asistí a la oficina a revisar el estado de algunos proyectos, no hubo mucho que hacer así que no tardé mucho en quedar libre. La conversación que sostuve con mi padre en la mañana aún revoloteaba dentro de mi mente, si deseo mantenerme al lado de Korra deberé enfrentarme a las consecuencias, lo que sea que estamos viviendo el día de hoy bien podría ser nada comparado con los días por venir. Nada en este mundo en quiebra es sencillo y mucho menos lo es para la persona más buscada en todos los continentes, si permanezco a su lado significa que deberé involucrarme en un sinfín de problemas.

Partí en dirección a la plaza central del pueblo, necesitaba caminar un poco y despejar mi mente, Sai caminaba a mi lado, siempre tan silencioso y difícil de percibir, mi espíritu vigía, el pequeño zorro que nunca deja mi lado, siempre está ahí, siempre supervisando mis acciones, me he encariñado con su presencia, a veces no es posible verlo pero yo puedo sentir que está ahí. Ese pequeño detalle me recuerda los años de espera que pase lejos de Korra, incluso estando apartadas podía sentir que una parte de ella continuaba a mi lado.

\- ¿Tienes tiempo libre? – Escuche una voz familiar.

\- No por mucho, planeo ocuparme en el taller dentro de poco. – Aclaré de inmediato a Tahno sabiendo que si aceptaba tener tiempo libre él de inmediato me pediría pasar el rato conmigo.

\- Claro, siempre que yo hago esa pregunta tu respuesta será la misma. – Se quejó rodando los ojos manteniéndose sentado en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol.

\- Y así será hasta que tus peticiones cambien. No puedo hacer nada por ti Tahno. – Me acerque tomando asiento a su lado.

\- Pareces bastante apagada el día de hoy Asami. – Lo miré sonreír de reojo.

\- Inicié el día con el pie equivocado, a todos les pasa de vez en cuando. – Hable intentando dejar de lado todo el tema de Korra.

\- No, Asami Sato nunca inicia el día con el pie equivocado. – Respondió con tono burlón logrando hacerme arrugar las cejas.

\- Soy una persona como cualquier otra. – Defendí con evidente molestia en mi voz.

\- ¿Quieres venir a comer fruta picada? Parece que necesitas un tiempo para distraerte un poco. – Lo observé ponerse de pie y extender su mano hacia mí. – Vamos. – Insistió al notar que yo no tenía intención alguna de tomar su mano. – Prometo no mencionar nada sobre Lin, solo tú y yo y sabrosa fruta para comer. Por los viejos tiempos ¿Qué te parece? – Sonrió y esta vez no pude hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa pues sus palabras parecían genuinas, además lo último que quería era pelear y estresarme más así que pasar un buen rato con un viejo amigo no sonaba nada mal.

Compartíamos una buena porción de fruta picada sentados a la sombra de un árbol, Tahno y yo compartimos una historia, fuimos buenos amigos durante nuestra infancia y fue mi primer beso a los once años, lamentablemente algo dentro de él fue cambiando al pasar del tiempo, poco a poco se convirtió en un adolescente problemático y rebelde, se metía en problemas todo el tiempo y no escuchaba a sus padres o a nadie en lo absoluto hasta que cierto día decidió partir, está demás decir que nadie intentó detener su marcha, era mejor dejarlo partir pues aquí no parecía tener remedio alguno, un joven de quince años no tenía muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir en el mundo actual, jamás me habría imaginado que de alguna manera se abriera camino hasta llegar a pertenecer a uno de los grupos rebeldes más peligrosos en los alrededores.

\- ¿Te molesta si pregunto el motivo de tu mal humor? – Lo escuché preguntar con desinterés antes de tomar un trozo de sandía.

\- No es nada, no estoy molesta, más bien me siento frustrada. – Intenté aclarar, no quería hablar al respecto, para colmo de males el día de hoy no ha habido señales de Korra, no he ido a buscarla y para nada quisiera tener que preguntar por ella pues no deseo despertar la curiosidad de nadie.

\- ¿La poderosa, respetada y temida Asami Sato se siente frustrada? ¿A caso hay algo en este mundo que aún no has logrado conquistar? – Rodé los ojos y bufé empujándolo suavemente hacia un lado.

\- No he conquistado nada. – Renegué pues en verdad nunca ha sido mi intención conquistar algo, simplemente intento avanzar y guiar a la gente que me sigue hacia un buen camino.

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras Asami, pero has conquistado barreras que nadie se habría imaginado que era posible alcanzar. Has tenido muchos logros y conquistas a tu corta edad, la gente te respeta así que no entiendo la causa de tu frustración, si yo estuviera en tu lugar viviría como un rey. – Lo pude observar divagando, si, desde que accedió a incluirse de nuevo al pueblo se ha dedicado a pedir acceso a un poco de poder, se nota que desea formar parte de algo importante, pero Lin y ninguno de los otros líderes están de acuerdo en su ingreso a las fuerzas de defensa, yo misma no confío en él así que eso ha bastado para truncar su sueño de poseer armas y recibir el entrenamiento especial que todos los guardias del pueblo reciben.

\- Ser líder no significa abusar de tu poder para obtener todo lo que quieras. – Arrugue el entrecejo, de verdad dudaba que él fuera capaz de entender algo así.

\- Amon vivía como un rey, nunca lo llegué a ver frustrado. – Meditó en voz alta.

\- No tengo idea de porque llegue a pensar que aceptar tu invitación me ayudaría a olvidarme del estrés. – Dije cubriendo mis ojos con mi mano derecha.

\- ¡Oh vamos Asami! ¿Has olvidado como divertirte? Solo déjate llevar, deja todo el papeleo y cambia la rutina. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos escabullimos en el taller de tu padre? Causamos un desorden con una de sus máquinas… - Lo observé riendo por lo bajo.

\- Tú lo causaste, te dije que no jugaras con aquel proyecto y no hiciste caso. – Lo corregí con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Aún así corriste a mi lado y te reíste junto conmigo cuando llegamos a los campos de cultivo. – Se defendió arqueando una ceja.

\- Lo recuerdo. Aún sé como divertirme, pero mi definición para diversión siempre ha sido diferente a la tuya. Mi taller tiene todo lo que necesito para pasar horas enteras entretenida. – Hable con tono presumido negándome a aceptar sus palabras, de verdad no me considero a mi misma como una persona aburrida, por el contrario, he hecho muchas cosas que ahora me llenan de orgullo y en su momento me llenaron de adrenalina, un ejemplo de ello fue aventurarme al mundo de los espíritus, aunque en definitiva no le iba a mencionar nada de eso a Tahno.

\- Como digas Sato... solo la gente de tu familia encontraría fascinante una montaña entera de metal oxidado. – Rodó los ojos y ambos reímos por lo bajo.

\- Mira a tu alrededor, nuestra fascinación por el metal oxidado nos ha llevado lejos. – Volví a tomar otro trozo de fruta.

De alguna manera aquella conversación comenzó a volverse más amena, comenzaba a recordar los buenos tiempos al lado de este viejo amigo, de verdad nunca comprendí el motivo por el cual decidió partir y dejar todo atrás. Nos habíamos terminado la fruta picada cuando frente a nosotros pude ver a Korra y a Opal caminando juntas, cada una de ellas cargaba un par de libros viejos y de tamaño considerable, de nuevo mi mente se volvió una telaraña de dudas y la pequeña risa que compartía con Tahno se cortó de inmediato cuando mis ojos se fijaron en Korra.

Como si hubiese podido escuchar mis pensamientos la morena volteó y nuestros ojos se encontraron, pude notar la emoción en su mirada e inmediatamente después algo que era parecido a la angustia, lucía preocupada y por más que se esforzara en ocultarlo aquello era imposible pues pude darme cuenta de ello al instante. Aún así me esforcé y le brindé una sonrisa como saludo, sus pasos se detuvieron y pude notar como llamaba a Opal para pedirle que se detuviera, sin más que decir comenzó a avanzar hacia mi, no puedo negar que mi corazón se lleno de alegría, era la primera vez que lograba verla el día de hoy, la echaba demasiado de menos, sonaba ridículo pues recién la había visto ayer pero permanecía entre nosotras una sensación de distancia que me intrigaba bastante.

\- Asami. – Sonrió sosteniendo un grueso y pesado libro en cada uno de sus brazos colgando a los costados de su cuerpo.

\- Hola. – Mantuve mi postura e intenté no parecer demasiado emocionada enfrente de Tahno pues no quisiera que de pronto comenzara a interrogarme al respecto, estoy segura de que presta atención a cada cosa que hago y luego de su pequeña disputa con Korra la última vez que se vieron creo que tiene cierto interés depositado en mi relación con ella.

\- ¿De donde demonios sacaron esos vejestorios? – Interrumpió Tahno señalando los libros que cargaban Korra y Opal, los ojos azules de mi novia lo miraron con frialdad pero pronto pareció desistir del impulso que claramente le paso por la mente.

\- Son de Tenzin. – Respondió a secas mirando a Tahno detenidamente, parecía procesar la escena, yo y él sentados disfrutando de un poco de comida.

\- Los libros son aburridos. – Concluyó él con total desinterés en los textos.

\- Supongo. – Suspiró Korra volviendo su mirada hacia mí, parecía querer decirme algo pero se contuvo, tal vez se debía a la presencia de Tahno, no estaba segura pues de igual manera me había estado ocultando cosas los días anteriores a este.

\- ¿Entonces estaban en casa de Tenzin? – Pregunté intentando obtener al menos esa respuesta, no quería lucir demasiado obvia, pero me intrigaba saber que diablos había estado haciendo hasta el momento.

\- Si, necesito investigar un poco... – Pareció dudar en su respuesta.

\- Vienes al pueblo a caminar de un lado a otro junto a tu otra amiga forastera, consumen de nuestra comida con toda libertad y no trabajan para devolver el favor. Creo que deberías abandonar esos estúpidos libros y empezar a buscar un empleo. – Agredió Tahno afilando la mirada, Korra apretó la quijada mirándolo con evidente molestia.

\- ¿Disculpa? Llegué aquí hace una semana y desde entonces no te he visto hacer nada más que descansar bajo la sombra de los árboles. En todo caso puedo decir que tú llevas más tiempo gastando las reservas del pueblo en vano. Al menos yo tengo cosas que hacer en un futuro. – Bufó clavando su mirada en la de él.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Exclamo Tahno intentando ponerse de pie pero de inmediato fue empujado hacia atrás y obligado a permanecer sentado, los movimientos de Korra habían sido veloces.

\- Te lo advierto, no me molestes. – Gruñó ella, pude notar la preocupación en los ojos de Opal pero la chica tenía las manos ocupadas por los libros así que era mi tarea interponerme antes de que algo más ocurriera.

\- Korra. – Me puse de pie tomando uno de sus brazos para alejarla de Tahno pero su postura era firme, sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo pues no la moví ni un centímetro.

\- No te tengo miedo, pertenecí al grupo de Amon. Eres solo una chica. – Volvió a hablar, de verdad no entendía como es que podía ser tan descuidado, era evidente que su complexión no tenía ni una oportunidad contra la impresionante figura de Korra, él no se ejercitaba o entrenaba de ninguna manera y no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Korra si lo hacía, si ella quería lo partiría en dos de un solo movimiento.

Un solo paso bastó para que ella fuera capaz de extender su brazo izquierdo y tomara la camiseta de Tahno bruscamente acercando el rostro del joven al de ella. – ¿Te sientes importante por haber pertenecido al grupo de Amon? Hablas sin pensar, no tienes idea de quien soy yo, no tienes idea de lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida o de donde provengo. Amon no es nadie, lo aplastaría a él y a cualquiera de su grupo en una pelea justa. – Sus ojos lanzaban fuego, así que me resultó fácil temer por la seguridad de mi viejo amigo.

\- Korra… - Murmuró Opal a sus espaldas mientras yo sostenía su brazo.

\- Solo… no me molestes. – Amenazó liberándolo de su poderoso agarre dejándolo caer sentado en su lugar. – Lo siento. – Me miró para luego suspirar. – He estado un poco estresada últimamente. – Confesó mirándome a los ojos e ignorando por completo a las otras dos personas que se encontraban cerca, al menos la amenaza de Korra le había cerrado la boca a Tahno por un momento.

\- No eres la única. – Sonreí sintiéndome triste, quería hablar con ella pero no era el momento ni el lugar indicado y lo más seguro es que ella partiría con Opal para seguir con lo que sea que habían estado planeando hasta ahora.

\- ¿Estarás libre en la tarde? – Me preguntó con esperanzas.

\- Estaré trabajando en el taller. – Respondí mirando de reojo a Tahno, no quería dar una respuesta distinta a la que le había dado a él momentos antes, además, debía ir al taller si quería mantener mi mente callada hasta que pudiese encontrarme con Korra.

\- Bien. – Me devolvió la sonrisa acercándose a mí para poder susurrar a mi oído. – Necesito hablar contigo. – Y así comenzó a caminar con Opal siguiéndola de cerca. – Nos vemos más tarde. – Se despidió y Opal hizo un pequeño saludo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién demonios es ella? – Renegó Tahno.

\- Una amiga. – Suspiré sin retirar la mirada de la espalda de mi querida Avatar mientras se alejaba.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hace para vivir? Llegó siendo perseguida por un rebelde importante… La mirada en sus ojos, todos los peores rebeldes tienen ese mismo vacío en sus ojos, esa determinación para eliminar a cualquiera que se atreva a meterse en su camino. ¿Segura que está bien alojarla aquí? – Cuestionó y mi corazón se encogió al instante, Korra no era como los rebeldes.

\- No la conoces. – Negué con la cabeza agachando la mirada.

\- No, pero conocí a muchos rebeldes durante mis años afuera del pueblo. Amon tenía esa misma mirada, son personas frías y se enfocan en las cosas que quieren, si te interpones en tu camino te borran del mapa. Comenzaré a dormir con un ojo abierto. – Lo escuchaba renegar y mi mente no podía evitar meditar sus palabras, Korra se había molestado con él, pero nunca lo habría agredido físicamente, o al menos eso quería pensar, ni yo misma podía negar la furia que había visto en sus ojos, parecía decidida a arremeter contra Tahno, aquello no era normal en ella, nunca antes la había visto actuar así.

\- No hace falta que duermas con un ojo abierto, solo deja de intentar meterte en sus asuntos, Korra es una buena amiga y es bienvenida aquí. No tienes porque molestarla. – Lo miré arrugando las cejas.

\- Entonces deberías considerar dejar de tratarla como alguien especial. Me molesta que no dudes en otorgarle todo lo que te pide y la dejes caminar por aquí como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Deberías tratarla igual que a los demás. – Bufó.

\- Tengo mis propios motivos Tahno, deja de entrometerte, yo se lo que hago. – Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar rumbo a la casa, había tenido suficiente, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mi misma.

En el taller me dedicaba a soldar unas piezas de metal y a pulir otras, me encontraba entusiasmada con el nuevo proyecto que tenía entre manos y faltaba poco para poder ponerlo a prueba. Las horas pasaron a prisa, yo no tenía noción del tiempo, atrapada entre las cuatro paredes de mi santuario no era capaz de ver el avance del sol en el cielo, de cualquier manera el tiempo era lo que menos me preocupaba, las cosas en el pueblo se encontraban en orden así que no tenía pendientes, solo Korra, pero no quería pensar más al respecto, todo el tema me tenía agotada y necesitaba distraerme.

Las pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior de las altas paredes del taller me permitieron notar el tono azul obscuro en el cielo, era de noche, no tenía idea de que tan tarde era pero algo dentro de mí se entristeció al recordar que Korra había dicho que se encontraría conmigo el día de hoy y de nuevo no hubo señales de ella, tal vez lo olvido, considerar dicha idea me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, nuestra relación a penas comenzaba y ya tenía la sensación de que terminaría pronto, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero la distancia que había tomado lograba asustarme un poco, yo no soy capaz de concebir la idea de una relación en la que no existe confianza y si Korra no compartía las cosas importantes conmigo no creo que lo nuestro fuera a llegar lejos.

Un ligero sonido logró asustarme, había sido algo similar a la tierra moviéndose, sin perder el tiempo me di media vuelta y caminé hacia la entrada del taller, quedé sorprendida al ver como el suelo se abría y la cabeza de Korra salía del agujero asemejándose a un pequeño topo. La observe con incredulidad en lo que mi mente procesaba la imagen, Korra comenzó a mirar a su alrededor pareciendo estar un tanto confundida, todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de una ligera capa de tierra, cuando sus ojos me ubicaron pude volver a ver aquella sonrisa traviesa y alegre que tanto amaba en ella.

\- ¡Llegué! – Celebró y yo arqueé una ceja cruzando los brazos frente a mi pecho intentando suprimir la risa, me daba gusto verla pero la manera en que había aparecido y la cara de confusión que mostró al salir del agujero me eran suficiente para querer reír un poco.

\- ¿Está bien si pregunto qué demonios estás haciendo? Porque pareces sorprendida al ver que lograste llegar aquí. – Hable con una sonrisa en el rostro, la observé meditar su respuesta un momento antes de volver a sonreír y dirigir su mirada hacia mi.

\- Pues usted verá señorita Sato, esto que ves aquí. – Salió del agujero y lo señaló con sus manos. – Es un túnel que conecta directamente con mi escondite en la montaña… aún me falta pulir la entrada. – Comentó mirando los bordes irregulares de la abertura. - ¡Pero! – Continuó. – Servirá para tener un acceso rápido hacia tu casa, o para que tú tengas acceso a mi escondite, diseñaré la abertura para que permanezca oculta pero lo suficientemente ligera para que puedas accesar al túnel a voluntad. – Sonrió satisfecha luego de concluir su explicación, ese detalle había logrado quitarme una tonelada de peso de encima, Korra deseaba mantenerse en contacto conmigo y eso me tranquilizaba un poco, además, si tenía acceso a su escondite significaba que no deseaba ocultar cosas de mí, a menos de que tuviera otro escondite cerca del pueblo además de ese, pero pensar en cosas así era ir demasiado lejos.

\- ¿Esperas que entre a ese túnel para llegar a tu escondite? – Cuestioné fingiendo sentir desagrado por la idea, Korra arrugó las cejas y sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia mí.

\- Todo el día de ayer estuve pensando en una manera de facilitarte el acceso a mi escondite y esta fue la mejor solución pues así no llamarías la atención al desaparecer en el bosque, me tomó poco más de dos horas elaborar un túnel lo suficientemente alto, firme y liso para que tú lo puedas usar sin dificultad alguna. Así que sin duda espero que lo uses con frecuencia. – Habló cerca de mi rostro pegando su frente a la mía sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos al tiempo que sus manos sujetaban mi cintura.

\- Estas llena de tierra. – Reí por lo bajo disfrutando de su presencia.

\- Y tú de grasa y aceite de máquina… así no creo que un túnel lleno de polvo te valla a detener, además lo hice digno de una reina, solo me falta trabajar con la última parte, pero el resto se encuentra libre de tierra, solo para ti. – Beso mis labios con suavidad y mis piernas de pronto parecían haberse vuelto de gelatina.

\- Lo usaré, solo porque es algo que el Avatar en persona hizo específicamente para mí. – Sonreí contra sus labios.

\- Lo siento Asami. – Murmuró pesarosa apartando su mirada de la mía.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Me apresuré a preguntar temiendo que su respuesta fuera a anunciar que su partida se encontraba próxima.

\- Lamento que los últimos días no he podido estar contigo y que no he podido decirte qué es lo que me tengo entre manos. – Suspiró.

\- Eso me ha generado intriga, no lo puedo negar y ha tomado lo mejor de mí no ir tras de ti con el propósito de interrogarte hasta la muerte. – Admití sin perder de vista su rostro, se le notaba realmente angustiada por el tema.

\- Lo se, y agradezco tu paciencia. Planeo contarte todo ahora mismo. – Se apresuró a decir mirándome con esperanza.

\- Eso suena estupendo pero ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar? Tomemos un buen baño y luego aclaramos todo el asunto. – Propuse con elegancia intentando ocultar la emoción que me generaba el por fin tener la oportunidad de pasar un poco de tiempo a su lado.

\- Me parece una excelente idea. – Escuché notando como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Ambas permanecimos un momento más dentro del taller pues Korra estaba determinada a terminar el túnel cuanto antes, mientras ella se ocupaba de eso yo continué trabajando en mi proyecto. Cuando ambas hubimos terminado salimos del taller y nos dirigimos a mi casa para tomar un baño, ella se lavo primero mientras yo asistía a Wu en la cocina, al llegarse mi turno entré al baño y me deshice de mi ropa de trabajo que se encontraba teñida de manchas negras.

Como era de acostumbrarse cenamos acompañadas de mi padre, los tres compartimos una charla ligera, mi padre no mencionó nada sobre lo que habíamos hablado en la mañana lo cual me alegró bastante pues primero quería hablar con Korra al respecto. Al concluir la cena Korra se ofreció para lavar los platos y luego de eso ambas nos dirigimos a mi habitación donde nos recostamos en la cama, con la cabeza recargada sobre su pecho disfrutaba escuchando el latir de su corazón, ahora entendía el motivo por el cual la había extrañado tanto estas últimas dos noches, descansar de esa manera a su lado era algo invaluable, me sentía llena de felicidad y sumamente tranquila, un sentimiento cálido y puro que llenaba mi pecho, sería absurdo negar que es fácil acostumbrarse a eso, es algo que podría clasificar como "adictivo" y si lo miraba desde esa perspectiva podía comprender mi reacción al no tenerla cerca. Todo eso era nuevo para mí, nunca antes había compartido un vínculo tan estrecho con alguien y no se si por fortuna o desgracia esa persona había resultado ser el Avatar.

\- He estado planeando una manera de mantenerme aquí el mayor tiempo posible sin tener que descuidar mis obligaciones como Avatar. – Comenzó a hablar y yo escuchaba en silencio.

\- Mi siguiente paradero serán las tierras frías del norte, queda retirado de este lugar pero creo que hemos encontrado una manera de poder conectar ambos lugares y reducir el tiempo de los viajes, así no deberé ausentarme por periodos prolongados, además tendría la ventaja de poder trabajar como el Avatar en distintas partes del mundo para no generar sospechas. – Sonrió. - El secreto para eso reside en los portales al mundo de los espíritus. – Hablaba mirando el techo de la habitación.

\- ¿Y para eso era necesario guardar tanta discreción? – Comenté con sarcasmo y su mirada volvió a llenarse de angustia.

\- No… eso fue por una causa distinta. – Admitió y yo guardé silencio para permitirle continuar. – Tengo algunos pendientes de vuelta en Ba Sing Se. – Suspiró tomándose un tiempo antes de seguir. – Ya discutí las cosas a fondo con Opal, debo comenzar a moverme en el antiguo Reino Tierra con mi identidad como Avatar para distraer a los rebeldes y mantener las sospechas lejos de la identidad que asumí durante mi estancia en Ba Sing Se. Si no quiero que mi rostro sea reconocido debo volver y actuar como de costumbre mientras las noticias del Avatar se esparcen por otros rumbos, de otro modo sería fácil para unos poder distinguirme de inmediato y la voz se correría.

Las dos permanecimos en silencio durante un momento mientras yo procesaba lo que había escuchado. – Entonces, debes volver para evitar ser descubierta… ¿Qué identidad adoptaste allá? – No pude evitar preguntar, si debía volver para evitar ser reconocida como el Avatar lo más seguro es que su rostro debía ser conocido en Ba Sing Se.

\- Ninguna en especial. Es solo que viví bajo el techo de Suyin y eso bastó para que los habitantes de las ruinas me reconocieran de inmediato. Luego de todo el revuelo que hubo con Aiwei la gente notará mi ausencia y todo lo podrían relacionar con la desaparición del Avatar, eso no sería para nada conveniente. – Suspiró y de nuevo nos sumimos en el silencio, no había nada que yo pudiera decir, Korra tenía obligaciones y responsabilidades que no podía descuidar y yo no planeaba interferir en su misión como Avatar.

\- ¿Dormirás aquí esta noche? – Hablé adormilada acurrucándome contra su pecho.

\- No parece que tenga otra opción. – La escuche sonreír y sentí sus brazos sujetándome con fuerza.

Aquella noche pude descansar del estrés que había acumulado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

####18####

 **Jueves 16 Agosto.**

Poder disfrutar de la imagen de Korra durmiendo por la mañana me brinda una de las sensaciones más gratificantes que alguna vez haya experimentado en la vida, no me es fácil expresarlo, simplemente me siento llena de felicidad al tenerla ahí conmigo y que su rostro sea lo primero que vea al empezar el día.

Comenzamos la mañana como cualquier otra, salimos de la cama, nos duchamos y bajamos a desayunar, para mi sorpresa Opal ya se encontraba sentada a la mesa acompañando a mi padre. La verdad es que no tengo nada personal en contra de ella, las cosas que ocurren entre Korra y yo son algo que debemos tratar entre las dos así que la presencia de la joven Beifong no debería irritarme, pero no puedo negar que siento un poco de recelo hacia ella, Korra confía en ella, estoy segura de que hay cosas que ha tratado con ella que a mi no me ha dicho, sus explicaciones siguen siendo muy superficiales, siento que aún oculta algo y no me puedo imaginar lo que es, podría ser cualquier cosa, de cualquier manera agradezco haber podido hablar con ella ayer, esperaré un poco más, el tiempo deberá brindarle la claridad mental suficiente para contarme lo que sea que parece intrigarle.

Los cuatro desayunamos juntos, Opal no terminaba de alagar a mi padre remarcando todos los logros que hizo durante su gobierno sobre el asentamiento, es fácil notar que Opal es una chica inteligente y bien informada, lo cual no es de sorprenderse si se tiene en cuenta que ella es hija de la líder de las ruinas en Ba Sing Se. También tuve la oportunidad de observarla interactuar con Korra, ambas comparten un vínculo especial, tal como lo noté en la voz de Korra cuando me contó sobre ella. Al verlas juntas se tiene la impresión de que se conocieran de toda la vida, compartiendo risas y miradas que solo ellas entienden, tienen su propio idioma, pocas veces he tenido la fortuna de generar amistades tan profundas como esa, Mako es uno de mis más grandes amigos, pero él y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, así que es impresionante ver el grado de conexión que Korra desarrolló con ella en el transcurso de solo tres años, me sentía un poco celosa y eso me irritaba pues sabía que no había razón para sentirme así.

\- ¿Cómo es que te armaste de valor para entrar al mundo de los espíritus? Nadie más había hecho algo similar y todo aquel que se atrevía a entrar a la selva no vivía para contarlo. – De pronto me di cuenta que la conversación se había enfocado en mí y que todos los presentes me miraban con atención en espera de una respuesta, con dificultad hice a un lado los pensamientos en los que me había perdido para poder responder apropiadamente.

\- Korra me había dicho que la selva tenía un portal que conectaba al mundo de los espíritus, y luego de su partida leí sobre una biblioteca que guardaba todo tipo de libros repletos de la información que tan desesperadamente necesitábamos para poder empezar de nuevo de la mejor manera posible. Así que no ví otra opción, no fue que me hubiera llenado de valor, si no que estaba determinada a ayudar al asentamiento a salir de la depresión en la que nos sumieron los errores de nuestros antepasados. – Explique a la joven que me miraba con entusiasmo, al terminar mi respuesta pude notar como su sonrisa se volvía más amplia.

\- Ninguno de los relatos que vagan por el continente te hace justicia Asami Sato, eres una excelente líder, una excelente persona y además muy hermosa, sin importar que tan detallados puedan ser los rumores, la gente no comprenderá lo brillante que eres hasta que te vean en persona, es una de esas cosas que debes vivir por ti mismo para poder comprender. – Me halagó y mi rostro se pintó de rojo, mi padre rió por lo bajo y Korra me contemplaba con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Gracias… - Pronuncié con voz suave aún repasando mentalmente aquella hermosa frase, a estas alturas ya había recibido numerosos halagos de distintas personas, pero muchas de esas personas no tuvieron acceso a ningún tipo de educación a lo largo de su vida así que su forma de expresarse era limitada, en cambio Opal había seleccionado bien sus palabras y las había recitado con gracia y elegancia, me había tomado completamente desprevenida y como consecuencia no pude ocultar la pena que me invadió en el momento.

\- Ahora entiendo mejor que nunca el motivo por el cual Korra no paraba de hablar de ti. – Continuó hablando dirigiéndole una mirada traviesa a Korra que de inmediato cambió su expresión arrugando el entrecejo, pude notar como la golpeó por debajo de la mesa y Opal dio un pequeño salto, de inmediato sonreí intentando no reír, me gustaba saber que incluso lejos de aquí Korra continuaba pensando en mí.

\- Bueno, aquí no se si fue por el trabajo, por su posición y responsabilidades o por la impresión de saber que Korra era el Avatar, pero Asami tampoco quitaba la vista del calendario, será un poco más resguardada pero me fue fácil notar que siempre llevaba con ella la pequeña figurilla de roca que Korra le regaló poco antes de su partida. – Interrumpió la voz de mi padre dedicándome una sonrisa socarrona y esta vez fui yo quien arrugó las cejas, Opal rió y Korra parecía sorprendida.

\- Entonces el sentimiento siempre fue mutuo, Korra nunca se quitó el collar que le regaló Asami, incluso ahora lo lleva puesto. – Agregó Opal, Korra bufó rodando los ojos.

\- Creo que hemos terminado con el desayuno ¿Cierto? – Se puso de pie mirando a Opal de forma amenazante y la chica le devolvió una sonrisa juguetona, mi padre continuó riendo suavemente, al parecer disfrutaba toda la escena, él sabía de mi relación con Korra pero yo olvidé informar a Korra al respecto así que me supongo que la presencia de mi padre y las palabras de Opal estaban destrozando sus nervios.

\- Korra. – Habló mi padre y ella se tensó de inmediato dirigiendo su atención hacia él.

\- ¿Si? – Respondió con nerviosismo.

\- Confío en que cuidarás de Asami con toda la dedicación, fuerza y corazón que sueles dirigir a las cosas que haces día con día para cumplir tu misión como Avatar. Si bien es verdad que no llevas una vida sencilla y que mantener una relación íntima y personal con el maestro de los cuatro elementos suena como algo imposible, estoy seguro de que la persona que sea capaz de mantener el ritmo de dicha vida tendrá la fortuna de ser recompensada con el corazón más grande, fuerte y bondadoso en este mundo. Si el Avatar es capaz de dedicar su vida entera a la tarea de mejorar el planeta no me cabe duda de que es capaz de amar a alguien como nadie más podría hacerlo… Entiendo que ustedes a penas intentan comenzar algo, pero dadas las circunstancias les aconsejaría que comenzaran teniendo todo eso en mente. – Concluyó mirando brevemente a cada una de nosotras, en ese momento pude ver toda duda desaparecer de los ojos de Korra mientras se concentraba en la figura de mi padre.

\- Tuve tres años para meditarlo, lo pensé con seriedad y repase una infinidad de veces todas las cosas que podrían salir mal. No me cabe duda de que Asami es una persona especial para mí. Aún es muy pronto para hacer promesas, pero una cosa si puedo asegurar, mientras ella esté conmigo la cuidaré de la mejor manera posible.

En ese momento mi corazón pareció detenerse, las palabras de mi padre eran serias, era comprensible pues yo me había mostrado vulnerable ante él y él se estaba asegurando de que su hija no fuera a resultar lastimada, pero la respuesta de Korra me dejó helada, sus palabras eran fuertes y reflejaban seguridad, su mirada, su postura, todo indicaba que en esos momentos no podía hablar más en serio, no dudó ni un momento, no batalló para dejar las palabras fluir, Korra estaba completamente segura de estar a mi lado.

El corazón me latía a toda prisa martillando contra mi pecho, lo nuestro no era algo pasajero, no era algo superficial o experimental, había algo más entre nosotros, algo que aún no podía ubicar con precisión pero que estaba segura que se encontraba ahí. Yo había esperado pacientemente día con día, siempre con la esperanza de verla de nuevo, nuestra relación no había empezado una semana atrás, había empezado tres años antes, aquellos días intenté negar mis sentimientos hacia ella y cuando me fue imposible me esmere por ocultarlos, quería a Korra, la quería más que a una amiga y sentía que ella también podía percibir la atracción que siempre nos llevaba a pasar horas hablando y sentir como si nunca tuviéramos el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de nuestra convivencia, nunca era suficiente, siempre quería estar a su lado.

\- Me alegra escuchar esas palabras, como padre no podría pedir menos que eso para mi hija. – Lo escuché aprobar y me ví forzada a cortar mi línea de pensamientos, seguro mi rostro se había tornado completamente rojo, no tenía palabras y sinceramente no quería que la plática se dirigiera hacia mí así que me puse de pie llevando conmigo los platos que habíamos usado para desayunar.

\- Los dos hablan como si fueras el tesoro más grande de este mundo. – Escuché a Opal acercarse detrás de mí trayendo consigo los platos que faltaban.

\- Mi padre siempre ha sido demasiado sobre protector… - Murmuré una respuesta sintiendo como una sonrisa se pintaba en mis labios, no había sido algo voluntario, pero ahora que Opal lo mencionaba, Korra también había mantenido el mismo nivel que mi padre al hablar sobre mí, el temor y la inseguridad que me habían invadido estos últimos días se había esfumado por completo.

\- Y Korra nunca deja de hablar maravillas sobre ti, eres una chica afortunada. – Me sonrió.

\- Ni lo menciones, no creí que algún día fuera a tener la oportunidad de estar al lado de Korra de esta manera. – Balbucee pues todo aquello aún se sentía muy irreal y difícil de creer, tres años había esperado y por fin mi deseo se había cumplido, no solo eso si no que Korra se encontraba tan invertida en esta relación como yo lo estaba.

\- ¿De verdad no creías que fuera posible? – Rió Opal por lo bajo de forma burlona. – Conocí a Korra hace tres años, cuando a penas era una novata en los viajes, suave y con una mirada que delataba su incertidumbre, a leguas podías notar que la chica no tenía idea de a donde iba o que demonios quería hacer. Una cosa si era segura, cuando comenzaba a hablar de ti su rostro se iluminaba por completo. Así que no creo que no pudieras notar eso el día que se marcho de este lugar. – Me miró alzando una de sus cejas con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Era complicado. – Resolví responder esquivando su mirada intentando enfocarme en lavar los platos.

\- Mako. – Rodó los ojos y suspiró negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- Si. – Suspiré dejando mis hombros caer.

\- Me contó como ocurrió todo. Ella misma sabía la verdad, Mako solo era un buen amigo. Deberías reclamarle el tiempo perdido. – Dijo como broma golpeando mi costado suavemente con su codo.

\- Debería. – Sonreí riendo por lo bajo.

####18####

Viernes 24 Agosto.

Las cosas comenzaron a mejorar luego de aquel día, Korra y Opal me citaron en su escondite durante la tarde para darme tiempo de terminar mis deberes como líder de la ciudad. Al encontrarme con ellas me contaron el plan, buscar una manera rápida de viajar dentro del mundo de los espíritus para llegar a los otros portales que la llevarían a los polos, los libros que las vi llevar la tarde anterior contenían información sobre los espíritus y su mundo, Opal había resumido gran parte del contenido sobre los portales pero Korra buscaba una manera de transportarse dentro de aquel mundo pues sabía que si entraba con su cuerpo físico no podría moverse libremente como lo haría con su espíritu, necesitaba que los espíritus la ayudaran y yo tenía una solución para eso, luego de convivir con los espíritus en su mundo durante los últimos dos años me había vuelto amiga de varios de ellos, Wa Shi Tong formaba parte de mis contactos así que con facilidad podríamos recibir su consejo y tal vez apoyo.

Todo se encontraba en orden, ya teníamos planeado una visita al mundo de los espíritus cuando los hermanos Wing y Wei volvieron de Ba Sing Se, de nuevo me vi obligada a otorgarles un poco de espacio, partí hacia el taller donde me dedique a continuar con mi proyecto, por más que quisiera saber al respecto sabía que no me correspondía demandar que se me incluyera en sus reuniones.

Esa misma tarde Korra se reunió conmigo para compartir las nuevas noticias, debería volver a Ba Sing Se cuanto antes para resolver algunos pendientes, mis gestos debieron delatar los sentimientos que de pronto inundaron mi mente pues ella de inmediato sujeto mis hombros con suavidad, no la quería ver partir, no de nuevo, no podía esperar tres años más para volver a verla.

\- Volveré en una semana. – Me aseguró mirándome a los ojos, me fue difícil creer sus palabras, sabía que nada estaba seguro, que cualquier cosa podría pasar y su viaje podría ser interrumpido por alguna banda de rebeldes, sabía que aquel tiempo podía alargarse, sabía que su vida siempre corría peligro, con dificultad logré calmar mi ansiedad y poco a poco me fui convenciendo de que todo estaría bien.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde juntas pues ella se iría a la mañana siguiente siendo acompañada por los gemelos, Opal permanecería en mi pueblo pues las dos aseguraron que aún quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer en las ruinas de Ciudad República y que el viaje de Korra a Ba Sing Se era algo breve con el fin de atar algunos cabos sueltos.

Los primeros dos días en la ausencia de Korra me dediqué a los proyectos del pueblo, el tercer día visité a Wa Shi Tong y le conté de nuestro plan, la enorme lechuza se mostró interesado y dispuesto a cooperar en cuanto le expliqué que el documento que le había pedido al Avatar ahora se encontraba en manos de un hombre que habitaba en las tierras frías del norte. Sin perder el tiempo el espíritu de la sabiduría mandó a uno de sus subordinados en busca de un mapa del mundo de los espíritus, al tenerlo entre mis manos Wa Shi Tong comenzó a mostrarme los caminos que llevaban a los portales, tres portales conectaban nuestros mundos, uno en cada polo y aquel que se encontraba cerca de mi pueblo, la ventaja que Korra tendría al viajar por el mundo de los espíritus sería la capacidad de trasportarse por los aires, si algún espíritu con la capacidad de volar y la fuerza suficiente para cargarla se ofrecía voluntario para ayudar, nuestra misión estaría cumplida.

Entre más se acercaba la fecha indicada para el regreso de Korra más ansiosa me sentía, la inseguridad me invadía, la presencia de Opal en el pueblo me reconfortaba pues me aseguraba que la misión de Korra en este lugar aún continuaba y debía volver pronto, eso me daba esperanzas. No estaba segura de que me aterraba más, dejarla marchar sin tener una fecha asegurada para su regreso o de hecho ser capaz de contar los días hasta la fecha prometida para volverla a ver. Si conocía la fecha de su regreso la ansiedad me invadiría conforme se acercara el momento de volverla a ver con el temor de que algo fuera a salir mal y aquello no sucediera, por el otro lado si no tenía idea de cuando planeaba volver me quedaba la incertidumbre de no tener idea cuanto tiempo debería esperar y no habría manera de que me distrajera haciendo una cuenta regresiva hasta el día deseado. De cualquier manera me sentiría mal, lo mejor era mantener la mente ocupada en algo más.

Un millón de ideas atormentaban mi cabeza, era un día como cualquier otro, el día de hoy esperábamos volver a ver a los gemelos y a Korra, a lo largo de la semana mi cabeza se había llenado de teorías que complicaban mi existencia, las palabras de mi padre se mezclaban con los sentimientos que tenía y el tiempo de espera solo agregaba más presión a todo el asunto, comenzaba a dudar si era verdad que yo sería capaz de soportar la angustia que me generarían todos y cada uno de los viajes de Korra, el mundo era un lugar peligroso y ella es el objetivo principal de la gente más detestable que camina por estas tierras, la historia nos recordaba con numerosas anécdotas las múltiples pérdidas de Avatares pasados que habían muerto a manos de estos sanguinarios verdugos, detestaba tener que pensar en cosas de esa naturalidad pero ignorarlo sería estúpido pues aquello era un peligro real y constante en la vida de Korra.

La mañana pasó lentamente, los segundos parecían haberse vuelto minutos, los minutos horas y las horas días, con todo el enredo de contradicciones y frustración danzando dentro de mi cabeza muchos de mis amigos se mostraron preocupados por mi falta de concentración y asertividad a la hora de revisar el papeleo diario y ciertas peticiones. Afortunadamente logré terminar el trabajo antes de las tres de la tarde y partí en dirección a mi hogar, mi pecho parecía haberse compactado, me resultaba difícil respirar y a estas alturas del día me había rendido al intentar callar el alboroto de ideas negativas que desfilaban por mis pensamientos, estaba conciente de que Korra es una chica fuerte y con la ayuda de los elementos se puede volver un rival digno de todo un ejército, pero la lógica me dejaba en claro que ninguno de los otros Avatares caídos había sido vencido por un ejército, la mayoría de ellos habían sido presa de un solo asesino silencioso que les había seguido la pista y no había tenido que hacer nada más que esperar el momento indicado para atacar y ponerle fin a la vida de la persona más poderosa sobre el planeta.

El sol comenzó a caer por el horizonte pintando los cielos de un tono rojizo, pasaban de las siete de la tarde y no había señal alguna de los hermanos o de Korra. No había podido disfrutar de mi comida así que desistí y dejé el plato a medias para luego salir en busca de un poco de claridad mental, no era natural en mi el preocuparme tanto, algo había cambiado y estaba consciente de ello, al volver oficial nuestra relación y luego de haber podido probar y sentir el lado más cálido de Korra me aterraba la idea de perderla, ansiaba poder sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y sentir el palpitar de su corazón, escuchar su voz y poder dormirme al ritmo de su respiración, si la perdía ahora lo lamentaría toda la vida, no se le puede otorgar a alguien la sensación de tener todo lo que siempre ha querido y luego quitárselo al poco tiempo, eso solo genera una sensación de vacío e insatisfacción, deja grabado en tu memoria todas aquellas sensaciones con la suficiente claridad para que lo añores por el resto de tu existencia, no me perdonaría que algo así ocurriera, no sabiendo que yo pude acompañarla, mis obligaciones como líder me ataban a mi pueblo pero quedarme o partir a su lado era decisión mía.

\- Aquí estas. – Escuché la suave voz de Opal, la joven se ha adaptado bien a la vida en el pueblo, últimamente la he visto pasando tiempo con Bolin, ambos parecen llevarse de maravilla.

\- ¿Me necesitan para algo? – Suspiré sin retirar la mirada del horizonte que poco a poco cambiaba sus tonos anaranjados por otros violetas, luego de caminar sin rumbo por un momento había llegado al acantilado donde Korra y yo solemos convivir.

\- No. – Respondió con tranquilidad tomando asiento a mi lado. – Es solo que Korra me pidió que cuidara de ti mientras ella no estaba y te he notado inquita estos últimos días. – Explicó concentrando su mirada en el cielo.

\- He tenido tiempo para pensar. – Inicié haciendo una pequeña pausa. – Estoy angustiada. – Al fin confesé, no había hablado con nadie al respecto y sacarlo de mi pecho parecía ser la mejor opción para calmarme un poco.

\- Te entiendo, es natural, yo lo viví en Ba Sing Se, Korra iba y venía todo el tiempo, algunos de sus viajes duraban más que otros y nunca teníamos asegurado que ella fuera a volver con bien. – Me miró y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. – Pero Korra es fuerte, la he visto superar tantos retos a lo largo de los años, ha enfrentado una infinidad de peligros y gracias a ello ha aprendido muchas cosas que le han ayudado a sobrevivir… volverá, es un poco tarde ahora pero hay que tener en cuenta que ningún camino es seguro, siempre puede haber imprevistos, bloqueos en las rutas y demás cosas que bien pueden ocurrir por causas naturales. – Se encogió de hombros luciendo tranquila y segura de sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué son esos asuntos pendientes que tiene en Ba Sing Se? – Arrugué las cejas mirando de reojo a la morena que de inmediato cambió su expresión por una que reflejaba incomodidad.

\- Tiene que reestablecer su identidad para que no la relacionen con el atentado en contra de Kuvira, eso la delataría como Avatar y la noticia se esparciría pronto. – Habló con cautela, pude notar que intentaba cuidar sus palabras, aún no terminaba de comprender a que se debía todo aquel misterio. ¿Qué había hecho Korra en Ba Sing Se?

\- Entonces se creó una identidad alternativa para acercarse a Kuvira ¿Y ahora debe mantenerla? – Intenté razonar.

\- Exacto. – Se iluminaron sus ojos al responder, parecía aliviada, si ese era el caso no veía el motivo por el cual Korra querría ocultarme la verdad.

\- Supongo que aquella identidad se volvió conocida entre los rebeldes y es por eso que quieren mantenerla como estaba. – Arqueé una ceja continuando con la conversación.

\- Queremos utilizar esa misma identidad como miembro del grupo de rebeldes para que su integración en las tierras frías del Norte sea más rápida y sencilla. – Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos dejándome en claro que lo que decía era verdad. El Avatar se estaba preparando para realizar otro movimiento, al parecer Korra no desaprovecharía los tres años de trabajo en Ba Sing Se, me parecía un plan ingenioso, mantener la misma identidad que tuvo como rebelde para integrarse con rapidez. De pronto llego a mi mente la respuesta que buscaba, si Korra había llegado a ser considerada como miembro de un grupo rebelde tan importante como el de Kuvira y había llegado tan lejos como para ganarse la confianza de aquella líder, lo más seguro era que había tenido que pasar ciertas pruebas para poderse ganar un lugar en el desagradable y peligroso círculo de maleantes que apoyaban a Kuvira.

\- Ya veo. – Suspiré mirando hacia el suelo, más dudas bombardeaban mi mente pero estaba segura de que Opal no me proporcionaría las respuestas que buscaba, aún así debía intentar, al menos podría darme idea de la naturalidad del secreto que Korra se empeñaba en mantener escondido de mí. - ¿Qué hizo Korra para integrarse al grupo de Kuvira? – Intenté sonar desinteresada, de nuevo pude leer el nerviosismo en los gestos y movimientos de mi acompañante, sus ojos de inmediato evitaron hacer contacto con los míos y sus hombros se tensaron.

\- Hubo que ganarse la confianza de los rebeldes, nada bueno deriva de eso. – Suspiró. – Korra compartirá esa experiencia contigo en su momento, no me corresponde a mí darte los detalles. – Se excuso de manera cordial y no pude hacer más que abandonar el tema, no quería incomodarla y tampoco quería obligarla a traicionar la confianza de Korra.

\- Entiendo. – Agache la mirada, el sol se había ocultado por completo y la luna había tomado protagonismo en los cielos, el mar rugía en lo bajo del acantilado y de nuevo mi mente se perdió en el recuerdo de los ojos de mi querida Avatar, solo deseaba que se encontrase con bien. – Gracia Opal, por hablar conmigo. – Interrumpí el silencio luego de unos cuantos minutos de habernos dado el tiempo de disfrutar los sonidos de la noche.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, yo me preocupaba por el bien de Korra en Ba Sing Se siendo que al inicio ella solo representaba al Avatar pues no nos conocíamos bien, aún así la angustia era suficiente para dejarme pensando a lo largo del día. ¿Qué será del Avatar? ¿Habrá salido con bien? – Me sonrió cálidamente. – Así que no me imagino el mal momento que has de estar pasando siendo que ella para ti representa más que una amistad, se nota desde lejos que el vínculo que ustedes tienen es algo especial. Entonces pensé que sería bueno venir a compartirte mi experiencia, o al menos hacerte un poco de compañía, tengo más experiencia en las pequeñas esperas de los viajes cortos de Korra, todo estará bien. – Aseguró volviendo a mirar la luna.

Había logrado calmar mi inquietud y de alguna manera me convencí para meterme entre las cobijas de mi cama y quedarme quita, mantuve la luz encendida y sobre mi regazo reposaba uno de los pesados libros que Tenzin nos había prestado. Nunca me cansaba de leer e investigar sobre el mundo de los espíritus, se encontraba lleno de misterios y cosas fascinantes pues aquel mundo no era nada parecido al nuestro, funcionaba de maneras misteriosas, cualquiera que entrara ahí sin tener conocimiento alguno del lugar seguro se espantaría al presenciar ciertos fenómenos, plantas que hablan, bestias que vuelan, escenarios que cambian de apariencia de un instante a otro, pareciera magia pero no lo es, aquella es simplemente la forma en que su mundo opera y es por eso que me resultan cautivadores los textos que hablan al respecto.

El fresco de la noche entraba por la ventana, pude escuchar un par de pasos y otros sonidos que me indicaban que alguien andaba dentro de mi habitación, no quise abrir los ojos pues me encontraba a gusto en mi cama y no me sentía amenazada por aquella presencia, me quedé dormida mientras leía, uno de mis brazos abrazaba el ancho libro manteniéndolo pegado a mi pecho, pude escuchar más pasos y movimiento alrededor mío, aquella persona se movía con libertad dentro de mi espacio, aquella persona conocía la habitación.

\- ¿De verdad he sido remplazada por un libro? – La escuché murmurar antes de recibir un cálido beso sobre la frente, suspiré y me acurruqué más entre las sábanas, unas delicadas manos me robaron el libro del pecho deslizándolo suavemente hacia abajo, hubo más sonidos y luego la luz de la habitación, que yo había dejado encendida, se apagó, un cálido cuerpo se recostó a mi lado y me envolvió entre sus brazos cubriéndonos a ambas con la sábana.

\- ¿Korra? – Murmuré entre sueños.

\- Lo siento, nos atrasamos un poco. – Acariciaba mi cabello y yo escondí el rostro en el espacio que había entre su pecho y su cuello.

\- Bienvenida. – La rodeé con mis brazos estrechándola con fuerza, el corazón me iba a toda prisa, de nuevo me sentí tranquila y como era de acostumbrarse cuando ella estaba conmigo, me sentía llena de alegría y emoción.

\- Te eche demasiado de menos. – Murmuró repartiendo varios besos cerca de mi oreja haciéndome reír por el suave cosquilleo.

\- Y yo a ti. – Me aparté un poco para al fin darme el lujo de contemplar sus hermosos ojos, como si una cosa no se pudiera dar sin la otra nuestros labios se conectaron, verla a los ojos era una prueba difícil de superar, mi voluntad menguaba, la quería para mí, quería tenerla cerca y sentirla con mis manos, compartir su calor, impregnarme de su aroma, Korra me hacía sentir cosas con las que no estaba relacionada, cosas nuevas, era embriagante y seductivo.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Murmuré contra sus labios sintiendo un escalofrío subirme por la espalda al notar el contacto de su mano con el muslo de mi pierna.

\- Cerca de las tres de la mañana. – Habló sin quitarme la mirada de encima, con mi frente junto a la suya me deleitaba observando el deseo en sus ojos, no era la primera vez que veía aquella llama ardiendo dentro de ella, luego de nuestro primer beso fue la primera vez que la pude ver, Korra me deseaba tanto como yo a ella y no había manera de negarlo, Mako se había enterado y yo intentaba olvidarlo por el bien de mi amistad con él, pero la manera en que me veía era intimidante, debilitaba mis rodillas y me robaba el aliento, me había resultado difícil contenerme y mantener la distancia necesaria para respetar la relación que ella y Mako compartían, aquella mirada siempre me había pertenecido solo a mí y ahora era libre de disfrutarla a mi gusto.

\- Te quiero Asami. – Habló con seriedad antes de volver a conectar nuestros labios en un beso lento, cálido y profundo. Lentamente comencé a deslizar una de mis manos por debajo de su blusa acariciando su piel sin perder detalle de los relieves, Korra tenía cicatrices, las pude ver luego de su regreso tras los tres años en Ba Sing Se, múltiples marcas por todo su cuerpo, marcas de batallas que yo no había estado ahí para presenciar pero que estaba segura habían sido cortes profundos y dolorosos en su momento.

Nuestras lenguas rozaron y mi respiración se volvió apresurada, con su mano izquierda tomó mi pierna derecha por debajo del muslo para acercarme más a ella posando mi pierna por encima de su cuerpo, una de sus piernas había quedado en medio de las mías y cuando esta hizo presión contra mi cuerpo un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios, no estaba segura si aquello había sido apropósito pero me estaba enloqueciendo, la presión en mi entrepierna me estimulaba y sus besos sobre la orilla de mi mandíbula solo ayudaban a entorpecer más mi capacidad de razonar, instintivamente comencé a alzar su blusa acariciando su espalda en el proceso, entonces mis manos hicieron contacto con una zona abultada y Korra se estremeció dejando escapar un pequeño gemido que evidentemente había sido de dolor, no dudé ni un momento y me aparté del abrazo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Estás herida? – Pregunté intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- No es nada. – Aclaró su garganta mirándome con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Me acerqué a ella volviendo a pasar mis dedos lentamente sobre la herida en su espalda teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

\- Hubo una pelea. – Cerró los ojos juntando su frente a la mía dándome la libertad de explorar la extensión de dicha cicatriz, con el tacto me bastaba para saber que había sido una herida de tamaño considerable.

\- ¿Por qué no la curaste con agua? – Murmuré comenzando a acariciar la piel de su brazo.

\- No puedo, hubo gente que presencio la pelea, si la cicatriz desaparece sabrán que algo extraño ocurre. – Me miró besando mis labios brevemente. – Estoy bien, estoy acostumbrada. – Confesó.

\- ¿Tienes más heridas? – Pregunté con tono amenazador arqueando una ceja.

\- Si, pero más pequeñas. – Apartó su mirada de la mía mostrándose evasiva.

\- ¿Cómo sobreviviste tres años allá afuera de esta manera? – Comenté con frustración y ella rió por lo bajo.

\- Pensando que si no lo hacía no podría volver contigo y pedirte que fueras mi novia. – Me ofreció una sonrisa presumida y yo bufé golpeando su hombro con suavidad.

\- Me dejarás revisar esas heridas por la mañana ¿Entendido? – Demandé sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos.

\- Entendido. – Sonrió besando mis labios brevemente para luego acurrucarse entre mis brazos.

####18####

 **Sábado 25 Agosto.**

Pequeñas raspaduras, moretones y cortadas, la variedad de sus heridas me sorprendía e irritaba, la ayudé a cambiar los vendajes, la cortada más grande había sido la que sentí en su espalda durante la noche, me explicó que había sido causada con el filo de una espada, era notorio que se había ayudado haciendo uso del agua control pero solo lo suficiente para garantizar que el tejido no se fuera a infectar, de ahí en más planeaba dejarla sanar naturalmente con el fin de que la cicatriz que se formara no levantara sospechas.

Opal llegó y no pareció sorprendida al notar las heridas de Korra, en vez de eso rodó los ojos y suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, en respuesta Korra negó con la cabeza y suspiró, no me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que ambas estaban ubicadas en la misma sintonía, yo era la única que no tenía idea de los detalles tras aquellas marcas de guerra. Por el momento no era eso lo que me preocupaba, no me interesaba saber nada además de encontrar una manera para equilibrar la balanza. Había vivido un infierno estando lejos de Korra, debía haber alguna manera de remediar eso, como líder del pueblo debía permanecer aquí para todos así que solo había otra opción, medios de comunicación, los hubo antes y los podíamos volver a implementar.

El siguiente viaje de Korra ya estaba planeado, el receso se había terminado, el Avatar descansaría un par de días para recuperar sus heridas y luego comenzaría con el plan de levantar sospechas de su presencia a lo largo y ancho del antiguo Reino Tierra a la par del inicio de sus visitas hacia las tierras frías del sur haciendo uso de la identidad como rebelde que había formado en Ba Sing Se, de esta manera desconectaría la relación que existía entre ambas imágenes y reduciría el peligro de ser descubierta.

Todo esto solo significaba una cosa, debía comenzar a trabajar para generar una manera de comunicarme con personas a distancia, era momento de abordar la situación a mi manera. Fuego, metal, circuitos y una mente ingeniosa, los instrumentos más esenciales a lo largo de la historia de mi familia.

* * *

Nunca intenten cambiarse de casa, pintar la casa nueva, asistir a un entrenamiento para un ascenso en el trabajo y escribir un fic al mismo tiempo XD  
Desde el Lunes tengo este capítulo y no lo pude publicar porque me faltaba editarlo.

De cualquier manera, aquí está, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Como compensación creo que el capi está un poco largo... Ya tuvimos un par de capítulos tranquilos y como bien dicen, después de la tormenta viene la calma y viceversa e.e

SALUDOS!


	19. Noches eternas

**Warning:** En alguna parte de este texto hay Korrasami no apto para pudorosos juaz! Leer bajo su propio riesgo ;)

* * *

Todo estaba listo para su partida, en una mochila llevaba un par de cambios de ropa y bolsas con arroz, maíz y otros granos que resultaban fáciles de preparar con agua. Durante su ausencia Opal permanecería en el asentamiento al lado de Asami y los gemelos volverían a Ba Sing Se.

El viaje que ella realizaría sería a través del mundo de los espíritus. Wa Shi Tong había logrado obtener el apoyo de un espíritu con el cuerpo de un ave fénix. La complexión y el tamaño de aquel espíritu le permitía cargar el peso de la morena sin problema alguno, ya se habían hecho un par de pruebas de vuelo y todo había marchado de maravilla.

Luego de la caída de Kuvira había surgido un nuevo líder rebelde, Bumi. Había tomado un tiempo pero poco a poco los fieles seguidores de Kuvira se rindieron y se unieron a las filas del enloquecido rey del coliseo. Nadie cuestionaba su autoridad ahora que ambos, Kuvira y Aiwei habían sido derrotados. La humillación de Aiwei en las tierras de los Sato había bastado para que sus seguidores perdieran toda esperanza en él. No hubo manera de enfrentar a la joven líder del envidiado pueblo en las ruinas de Ciudad República. La derrota de Aiwei fue vergonzosa, su nombre se había degradado y la fama de Asami Sato había aumentado.

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a las tierras de aquella temida líder, los rumores iban y venían y las historias comenzaban a transformarse a medida que cada quién añadía o quitaba detalles. Al final todos aquellos relatos exageraban los acontecimientos pero todos dejaban una cosa en claro, Asami Sato era una mujer peligrosa con la que nadie querría enfrentarse.

El poder de Bumi había crecido lo suficiente como para permitirse la libertad de partir del coliseo en busca de otras tierras por conquistar. Había un nuevo plan en la mesa, llevar a Korra a las tierras frías del Norte y él se encargaría de hacerla arribar de forma segura, la protegería bajo su sombra llevándola con el nombre de la guerrera del Sur. Un par de cientos de hombres y un puñado de ofrendas y objetos de valor serían el medio para instalarse en el nuevo territorio. La idea era apoderarse de un edificio y transformarlo en otro coliseo de peleas, con las apuestas establecidas y un público hambriento de violencia y sangre bastaría para comenzar a extender su reinado.

Korra permanecía en silencio esperando dentro de la jungla, se acercaba la hora de partir y su adorada pelinegra aún no aparecía. Habían pasado dos semanas luego de su regreso de Ba Sing Se, sus heridas se encontraban mucho mejor y había tenido el tiempo suficiente para planear distintas estrategias al lado de Asami y Opal.

Dos semanas no le habían bastado al lado de la ojiverde, siempre mantenía una extraña sensación en el pecho cuando debía apartarse de ella, el tiempo a su lado nunca le parecía suficiente y el hecho de que aquellos últimos días Asami se hubiese encontrado sumamente ocupada solo había empeorado su deseo de poder robar un preciado día de su chica para poder pasarlo juntas, ellas dos y nadie más disfrutando de su compañía y haciendo lo que fuera que se les viniera en gana. Sin embargo aquello no había pasado, Asami Trabajaba arduamente día y noche, si no estaba en su oficina o visitando a los pobladores volvía a casa a ocuparse en el taller.

\- Korra. – Escuchó su dulce voz, aquel suave sonido bastaba para pintar una amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios. – Lamento la demora. – Se disculpó la mayor entre jadeos pues luchaba por recuperar el aliento luego de haber emprendido una larga y apresurada carrera desde el pueblo hasta la jungla.

\- Pensé que no vendrías a despedirte. Me alegra verte. – Habló con sinceridad sin ser capaz de apartar su mirada de la hermosa figura de la mujer frente a ella, a pesar de haber empezado su relación hacía poco más de un mes aún le era difícil creer que Asami hubiese aceptado ser su novia, aquel simple pensamiento bastaba para llenarla de emoción y alegría.

\- Jamás te dejaría partir sin antes despedirme. – Renegó Sato arrugando el entrecejo. – Estaba ocupada haciendo algo en el taller… - Fue interrumpida por la pequeña risa de la morena.

\- Ocupada, eso lo puedo notar. – Señaló su ropa de trabajo que se encontraba manchada, había estado trabajando con el mismo traje durante los últimos días pues no se podía dar el lujo de desperdiciar el agua en ropa que se dedicaría a ensuciar día tras día.

\- Si, ocupada. – Retomó el tema. – Tengo algo que pedirte. – Comenzó a buscar en el interior de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda. – ¿En tu tiempo libre podrías buscar algo como esto? – Extendió su mano hacia la morena haciendo entrega de planos y fotografías de una antena de radio frecuencia.

\- ¿Algo como eso? – Arqueo una de sus cejas examinando cada detalle de los planos que se le habían sido entregados.

\- Si, es una antena. Intentaré reestablecer las líneas de comunicación por vía de radiofrecuencia. Solo podré activarlas si reparamos las antenas y las proveemos de energía. – Pausó al perderse en sus pensamientos, había estado trabajando arduamente durante las últimas dos semanas con el fin de encontrar una manera de establecer cualquier tipo de conexión que le fuera posible comenzar a reestablecer como medios de comunicación. – Existen muchas ciudades en donde las antenas no fueron dañadas, solo necesitamos desempolvarlas y conectarlas a una fuente de energía. Estoy segura de que en los polos el daño a las ciudades y poblados no fue tan severo como en Ciudad República. De cualquier manera, si logramos que todo esto salga bien podremos establecer redes de comunicación que servirían estratégicamente. – Concluyó dejando a la morena encantada con la facilidad que tenía para perderse en todos los cálculos y planes que parecía tener siempre revoloteando de un lado a otro dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿En eso habías estado trabajando estas dos semanas? – Sonrió cálidamente al percatarse de las intenciones de su novia.

\- Creo que es momento de conectar de nuevo al mundo. Parece ser que las cosas en el asentamiento nos llevarán a un buen futuro que bien podemos compartir con el resto de los sobrevivientes del planeta. La comunicación es crucial. Tal vez no seamos capaces de reestablecer una conexión amplia pero podríamos ser capaces de conservar ciertas áreas dentro de las cuales la conexión podría funcionar. Intenta encontrar la mayor cantidad de antenas que puedas. – La miró con esperanza en los ojos.

\- Pan comido. – Guiñó la morena.

\- Eso espero Avatar. – Advirtió la mayor.

Ambas cruzaron el portal hacia el mundo de los espíritus, Asami la acompañaría hasta la entrada del portal del norte. Durante el transcurso el tiempo parecía disfrutar jugando con su percepción pues ahora que intentaban disfrutar cada uno de sus últimos minutos juntas pareciera que todo corriera a una velocidad anormalmente apresurada, el viaje en la espalda del fénix concluyó más rápido de lo que cualquiera de las dos hubiera deseado, el portal del norte se encontraba frente a ellas, era momento de decir adiós.

\- Ya sabes lo que espero te ti. – Advirtió la ojiverde.

\- Volver a salvo. – Sonrió Korra sosteniendo la cintura de su chica para mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo.

\- No, encontrar todas las antenas que puedas. – Bromeó Asami logrando hacer a la morena arrugar la nariz. – Es broma. Vuelve pronto y con bien. – Suavizó la voz juntando su frente a la de ella liberando una pequeña risilla.

\- Y tú mantente fuera de peligro. – Correspondió la castaña cerrando los ojos y acariciando la mejilla de su adorada ojiverde.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso pausado y lento donde sus lenguas se encontraban de vez en vez, el calor comenzaba a crecer dentro de sus cuerpos, aquel sería el último beso que compartirían en lo que tenían planeado fuera un mes, tal vez no era demasiado tiempo pero aquella cosquilleante sensación que nacía entre ellas cuando se tenían cerca la una de la otra era sumamente adictiva, cualquier tipo de separación se volvía devastadora al tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que el futuro podría no permitirles volverse a ver nunca más.

\- Volveré en la primera oportunidad, solo debo establecer mi lugar antes de tener la oportunidad de vagar a mi gusto. – Repitió el plan que habían estado repasando una y otra vez durante los últimos tres días.

\- Sé que lo harás. – Sonrió Asami besando su frente con suavidad.

\- Nos veremos pronto. Te quiero.- Se despidió volviendo a besar suavemente aquellos rosados labios que ahora no se encontraban cubiertos por el color carmín que siempre solían distinguirlos pues la joven líder había estado trabajando sin descanso en el taller el día entero.

\- También te quiero. – La estrechó entre sus brazos extendiendo el contacto durante unos cuantos segundos en un intento por tatuar en su memoria aquella reconfortante sensación. Con esfuerzo se apartó del abrazo y la dejó partir, de nuevo comenzaba su calvario, de nuevo comenzaba la espera, pero sería fuerte, la esperaría, no esperaría por siempre, no permanecería atada a su pueblo por mucho tiempo, solo debía aguantar lo suficiente para pasar aquella transición, todo debía quedar en orden antes de hacer cualquier cambio o anunciar cualquier decisión.

####19####

Nieve cubría todos los alrededores. No había señales de vida por ninguna parte. Aquel lugar le recordaba su hogar, azotado por un frío implacable que solo les permitía construir a base de bloques de hielo.

Luego de calcular su posición en base a un mapa que Asami le había conseguido de la biblioteca de Wa Shi Tong emprendió su caminata hacia el sureste donde se supone debía encontrarse con Bumi en las ruinas de la que alguna vez fue la imponente ciudad del norte.

Cubrió su rostro con el buff que Asami le había regalado años antes para su primera partida, aquella prenda no solo servía para evitar que su rostro fuera visto si no que también le abrigaba del frío.

La nieve crujía bajo sus pies a medida que avanzaba, agradecía que fuera una noche tranquila y que no hubiera viento o alguna tormenta que amenazara con retrasar su avance. Caminó sin descanso hasta que el terreno comenzó a lucir diferente. A simple vista se notaba el cambio en el relieve del suelo, claramente había objetos enterrados bajo la densa capa de hielo y nieve.

\- Veamos. - Exhalo una densa nube de vapor preparándose para golpear el piso con el fin de ver a través de sus pies las estructuras que se escondían debajo del terreno.

La imagen fue borrosa pues la nieve no era lo suficientemente firme para reflejar de regreso las hondas del golpe, a pesar de eso logró confirmar que en efecto se encontraba caminando sobre lo que alguna vez había sido una ciudad. Tal vez no era la ciudad que buscaba pues sabía que los edificios de la ciudad principal eran enormes y sobresalían de la nieve, aún así se deleitaba con la idea de saber que una pequeña ciudad había sido absorbida bajo la nieve. El paso del tiempo y la falta de personas en la zona habían bastado para que eso ocurriera.

El sol permanecía en el cielo en la posición que usualmente tendría al atardecer con la excepción de que el movimiento que realizaba se limitaba a pequeñas oscilaciones de arriba abajo pero nunca se ocultaba. Poco más de seis horas habían pasado desde su llegada a esas tierras y el movimiento del astro solar era mínimo sobre el horizonte. Un atardecer permanente iluminaba su camino, en su pueblo natal aquel fenómeno era similar a excepción de que en el sur las temperaturas solían bajar más debido al nivel de la tierra donde se encontraban.

Siete horas transcurrieron en su caminata, no había utilizado sus poderes de Avatar para avanzar con más rapidez pues no estaba segura de poder hacerlo sin que nadie la viera ya que aún no conocía aquel territorio y no conocía las zonas habitadas y las desiertas. A juzgar por lo que sus maestros le habían contado aquel lugar era habitado por un número reducido de personas. El norte y el sur eran similares, el norte y el sur habían sido el hogar de los poderosos maestros agua pero al perder sus poderes las personas se vieron en el aprieto de tener que sobrevivir en aquellas heladas tierras haciendo uso de nada más que sus manos e ingenio y esto redujo la población de forma considerable.

\- ¡Korra! – Escuchó una voz familiar llamándola a la distancia, al elevar la mirada pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser la figura de varios hombrecillos, debido a lo retirado que se encontraba de ellos no podía distinguir nada más que un grupo de puntos obscuros que se movían de un lado a otro. - ¡Korra! – Se volvió a escuchar el eco atravesando el terreno completamente desierto y tapizado de nieve.

\- ¡Bumi! – Movió su mano en el aire con el fin de identificarse pues sabía que si no lo hacía podría ser confundida con un adversario y esto no llevaría a nada bueno. Luego de su respuesta pudo escuchar como todos los hombres celebraban, el equipo estaba reunido.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Estas tierras son inhóspitas! Kilómetros y kilómetros de hielo y nieve. – Bumi sacudió la cabeza frotándose ambos brazos con sus propias manos.

\- Se siente como en casa. – Sonrió la morena exhalando vapor.

\- Además, algo anda mal con el cielo. Se ha descompuesto, el sol no parece tener intenciones de esconderse nunca. – Renegó el rey de las peleas logrando robar una pequeña risita de los labios de la morena.

\- No te preocupes Bumi, una vez que el sol se esconda no habrá señales de él en unos cuantos meses más. – Golpeó su espalda un par de veces riendo un poco al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo.

El grupo continuó su avance en dirección hacia la gran ciudad, luego de un par de horas se detuvieron para acampar con el fin de dormir y comer un poco para reponer energías. Durante ese tiempo la morena aprovecho y comenzó a señalar su trayectoria en el mapa que poseía, el mapa le señalaba el relieve de la superficie del los alrededores pero no las ciudades que antes habían estado ahí así que debía señalarlas ella misma, así empezaría a ubicarse en el área sin la ayuda de otros.

Luego de cinco horas Bumi dio la señal de partida para que todos levantaran sus casas de acampar y se prepararan para seguir. El sol continuaba en la misma posición dando la sensación de encontrarse atrapados en la ilusión de un atardecer interminable.

Finas partículas de nieve eran levantadas y barridas como la arena en el desierto por suaves e invernales ventiscas que obligaban a todos a buscar refugio dentro de sus pesados abrigos con tal de evitar que el frío se colara por cualquier abertura. Los ojos azules de la morena observaban con entretenimiento el sufrimiento en los ojos de aquellos rudos hombres que alguna vez llegaron a intimidarla al inicio de su travesía en el coliseo. Ahora era familiar con muchos de ellos pues aquel año que pasó dentro de las peleas había bastado para establecer cierto tipo de relación con ellos. En realidad prefería mantener la distancia y no acercarse mucho a dichos hombres pues si las preguntas comenzaban a brotar debería elaborar mas en la mentira que ella y Bumi habían planteado desde un inicio y recordar tantos detalles para una historia ficticia podría complicar las cosas. Así pues era mejor mantenerse al margen y no socializar demasiado con nadie lo cual se había vuelto difícil ya que con la fama que había adquirido la mayoría de los maleantes, o como muchos decían "admiradores", querían establecer algún tipo de conversación con la legendaria Guerrera del Sur.

Todos seguían la guía de un hombre, un joven que había dejado su tierra natal a una edad temprana con el fin de establecerse en las ruinas de Ba Sing Se. Entre todas sus travesías y la necesidad de sobrevivir el chico había caído en manos del rey del coliseo y ahora sus servicios eran requeridos, se le había prometido una buena recompensa con la condición de que su ayuda fuera eficiente al guiar la expedición en el norte.

Las características del joven se asimilaban a las de Korra. Piel almendrada, ojos azules como el hielo pero él poseía el cabello largo y color azabache. Su rostro permanecía firme en todo momento sin reflejar emoción alguna y su voz hacía juego pues tampoco había muchos cambios en su tono, siempre era el mismo tono seco y sin expresión.

Solo aquel chico y la joven Avatar parecían habituados a las bajas temperaturas, la Guerrera del Sur estaba acostumbrada a experimentar temperaturas mucho más bajas debido a que su hogar era el lugar más frío que existía sobre el planeta, nunca antes había visitado el norte y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo comenzaba a entender el porque de que a lo largo de la historia las tierras en el polo norte siempre solían prosperar mejor que las del sur, las temperaturas del sur eran más severas.

A lo largo y ancho del paisaje solo se podían observar kilómetros y kilómetros de tierras blancas, hielo y nieve por doquier. Los antiguos territorios de los maestros agua no habían podido ser dominados por las personas sin poderes, sin la protección y la ventaja del manejo del agua las personas se vieron obligadas a partir de sus tierras y sus números se redujeron drásticamente hasta que la población restante no fue mas que un puñado de personas que no sobrepasaban los mil quinientos habitantes en total.

Caminaron durante tres horas más hasta que el joven señalo una torre sobresaliente en la nieve.

\- Aquí es.- Dijo sin entusiasmo como era natural en él.

-Disculpa si no comprendo tu sentido del humor. Pero aquí no hay nada. - Bufó Bumi arrugando las cejas.

\- Más adelante podrás ver más torres sobresalientes. - Explico el joven con una expresión plana en el rostro.

\- ¡Son mitades de edificios colega! El resto está enterrado bajo la nieve ¿Me estas queriendo decir que viven en esos pedazos de chatarra? -Arqueo una ceja con intriga.

-Si y no. Ya lo entenderás luego. Pero primero tenemos que encontrar el edificio que utilizarás para el nuevo coliseo. -Señalo reflejando un poco de interés.

\- Hmmm... Cierto. - Razonó Bumi revolviendo el pelo de su barba.

\- Si llegamos sin advertencia previa y considerando nuestro número estoy seguro de que el jefe los mandará asesinar. - Agregó el guía.

\- Entonces busquemos un edificio. -Interrumpió Korra. - Estableceremos nuestro propio territorio en el norte. - Concluyo con agresividad comenzando su marcha hacia el frente y de inmediato fue seguida y aclamada por el resto de los hombres.

\- Ese es el espíritu. -Sonrió Bumi caminando detrás de su grupo.

\- ¿Donde empieza el territorio de los habitantes del norte? - Cuestionó Korra al joven guía.

\- A partir de aquella torre. - Señalo con el dedo el techo de un edificio que sobresalía de la nieve junto a otras torres que juntas parecían formar un campo gigantesco de edificios enterrados. Las calles no eran visibles pues evidentemente habían sido tragadas por la nieve pero quedaba en claro que aquella había sido una impresionante ciudad en algún momento de la historia.

-Increíble. -Murmuró Bumi. Todos mantenían la misma expresión en el rostro, boca abierta, ojos como platos y las cejas en alto. Un paisaje digno de admirarse y difícil de asimilar.

\- Chico, podrías explicarme de nuevo ¿En donde es que habita tu gente? - Insistió Bumi al no poder imaginarse el lugar donde aquellas personas se refugiaban o la manera en que sobrevivían rodeadas de nada más que nieve.

\- Debajo de la nieve. - Confesó con naturalidad logrando intrigar aún más a su jefe.

\- ¿Tienen pequeñas casas hechas de hielo bajo la nieve? - Propuso el mayor.

\- No, viven en la ciudad bajo la nieve. - Respondió sin interés mientras buscaba alrededor con la mirada algún edificio que les pudiera servir como nuevo coliseo.

\- ¿Entonces excavaron como topos bajo la nieve y ahora viven en la ciudad enterrada? - Bumi comenzó a reír sosteniendo su barriga. -¿Tienes idea de como lucían las ratas topo chico? - Continuó riendo incontroladamente logrando hacer que la morena rodara los ojos y suspirara, el humor de Bumi era difícil de comprender y difícil de interrumpir.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso eres tan extraño. - Continuó riendo y el joven solo le miro en espera de que su sentido de la razón volviera pronto para poder seguir con su misión.

\- Aquel edificio servirá si logramos entrar y despejar algunos pisos. - Indicó el joven a Korra dejando de lado al enloquecido hombre que batallaba para recuperar el aliento de la risa que le invadía.

\- Me parece perfecto. - Sonrío la morena.

-¡Imagina a una rata topo con tu cabello y es idéntica a ti! - Se escuchaban sus carcajadas de fondo.

\- Vamos Bumi. - Suspiró Korra dando la señal al grupo para que continuaran avanzando arrastrando con ella a su enloquecido amigo.

Una vez de frente al edificio Bumi volvió a bufar. -Está repleto de nieve. - Se quejo alzando las manos en el aire, en realidad el resto de sus hombres también lucían irritados.

\- Todos los edificios estaban así al inicio. Si no quieren mover demasiada nieve podrían utilizar los pisos que no están enterrados pero si lo hacen así no estarán protegidos del frío en caso de alguna tormenta. - Intentó razonar el joven guía.

-El tiene razón, si vaciamos los pisos del edificio que se encuentran bajo la nieve podremos refugiarnos de las ventiscas. - Korra lo respaldo.

\- Y díganme gente de la nieve ¿Cómo planean sacar tanta nieve de ese maldito edificio? - Volvió a renegar el Rey del coliseo.

\- Pueden hacer una cadena, comenzar a sacar la nieve pasándola de unos a otros. Será rápido ya que la nieve en el interior del edificio no se encuentra compactada y no todos los cuartos se encuentran llenos de nieve. Cien hombres pueden con esa tarea sin dificultades. - Hablo el joven del norte volviendo a robar un bufido por parte del líder.

\- Y les recomendaría iniciar de inmediato pues el verano está por terminar y cuando eso pase el sol se ocultará y la tarea será más difícil. - Añadió sin emoción alguna.

\- A ti parece darte igual niño topo. - Gruño Bumi. -¡Está decidido! ¡Empiecen a sacar nieve! - Ordeno y los hombres se quejaron pero comenzaron a moverse. - Excepto mis peleadores. A ustedes les tengo una tarea especial. - Sonrió de lado. -Ustedes visitarán la Ciudad del Norte y volverán con un reporte para mí. - Fijo sus ojos en la morena.

\- Somos más de treinta peleadores. - Señalo Korra anticipándose al hecho de que ella debería liderar aquella expedición.

\- ¿A cuantos hombres necesitas? - Cuestionó el jefe mientras remangaba su abrigo pues estaba determinado a ayudar en la tarea de despejar el edificio para asegurarse de terminar cuanto antes.

\- Tres y el guía. - Respondió al instante con tono firme.

\- Elige a los tres. El niño topo no parece estar bien alimentado de cualquier manera así que no sirve para sacar nieve, llévalo contigo. - Concluyó dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el edificio y ayudar a sus hombres.

Luego de elegir a sus compañeros los cinco partieron siguiendo al guía. - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos despiertos? El sol no tiene sentido. ¿Cuando sabremos que es hora de dormir? - Habló un hombre grande y robusto.

\- Luego se acostumbrarán. Pronto habrá noche y extrañarán el sol. - Dijo el guía sin tacto alguno.

\- Este lugar es de locos. Bumi terminará peor de lo que está con este maldito clima. - Gruñó otro de los peleadores.

\- Se acostumbrarán. - Sentenció Korra con tono severo despertando la fascinación en sus compañeros.

\- Guerrera del Sur, tu tierra es parecida a este infierno de hielo ¿Cierto? - Hablo con entusiasmo el hombre de mayor estatura.

\- Es parecida, pero mi tierra es mas fría. - Hablo sin detener o amainar su paso.

\- No hay nadie como la Guerrera del Sur. - Dijo una joven peleadora y los otros dos concordaron.

Pronto se encontraron con una abertura en la nieve que formaba un enorme pasillo que se adentraba en la nieve y descendía enterrándose cada vez más y más. En el interior podían ver un brillo azulado que iluminaba los techos del interminable pasillo evitando que la obscuridad lo consumiera por completo.

\- Aquí es. - Señalo el guía con desagrado en el rostro. Aquella había sido la primera expresión verdadera que los demás lograban ver en él.

\- ¿No hay nadie cuidando la entrada? - Dudó la líder mirando alrededor.

\- No en esta parte de la entrada. Al interior de la ciudad si hay un par de hombres haciendo guardia. - Volvió a su usual estado frío y sin emociones.

\- ¿Nos atacarán si entramos sin avisar? - Dijo la morena sin despegar la vista del interminable pasillo.

\- Me tienen a mí, no habrá problema. - El guía comenzó a caminar hacia el interior con los demás siguiéndole de cerca y con Korra al final del grupo cuidando la retaguardia. El túnel era angosto y dos personas no podían caminar una al lado de la otra así que estaban obligados a avanzar en fila.

Rodeados de un túnel hecho de hielo sólido no tenían problemas para ver por donde pisaban gracias a la luz azul que ahora sabían provenía de unas rocas fluorescentes que se encontraban incrustadas a todo lo largo del techo del túnel, aunque se trataba de un brillo tenue este era reflejado y amplificado por el hielo y eso bastaba para que cualquiera pudiese ver con claridad dentro de aquel lugar.

Se habían adentrado ya en las profundidades del hielo y frente a ellos el camino se encontraba bloqueado por lo que parecía ser una gruesa y pesada placa de hielo.

\- Llegamos. - Suspiró el guía que se encontraba al frente. - Tocaré y pediré que abran. Tal vez los interroguen o decidan inspeccionarlos en busca de armas. Intenten no oponer resistencia y estarán bien. - Advirtió antes de llamar a la puerta tocándola cinco veces alargando la pausa en el primer golpe y el último. La pared de hielo comenzó a deslizarse frente a ellos exponiendo la continuación del túnel hacia lo que parecía ser una cámara amplia.

\- Adelante. - Avanzó el joven y todos lo siguieron solo para ser detenidos por un grupo de hombres. Tal como se los habían dicho, aquellos hombres los colocaron contra la pared y comenzaron a inspeccionarlos palpando sus ropas en busca de armas.

Korra miraba de lado a sus compañeros notando como aquellos hombres extraían cada una de las dagas y navajas que portaban con ellos.

\- ¿Quienes son ellos Desna? - Se escuchó la voz ronca de un viejo de cabellos blancos.

\- Amigos. - Respondió el guía manteniendo la misma expresión ilegible de siempre.

\- ¿Te vas por años y vuelves con "amigos"? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? - El viejo se mostró irritado.

\- Nada. Mis amigos quieren conocer la ciudad. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Más vale que esas dagas nos sean devueltas cuanto antes. - Gruño el peleador de mayor estatura al ver como los hombres del Norte se deleitaban y lucían complacidos con la apariencia del filo de las hojas de metal.

\- Mount. - Bufó Korra advirtiendo a su compañero, no quería empezar una pelea en ese lugar.

\- Eso dependerá de lo que diga nuestro líder. - Sonrió uno de los hombres del norte.

\- Lo que diga tu líder no podría importar menos. Devolverán esas dagas cuando partamos. - Lo miró Korra de forma amenazante.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú para hablar de tal manera? - Se acercó el guardia de forma retadora causando que una pequeña sonrisa presumida apareciera en los labios de la morena.

-La Guerrera del sur. - Mantuvo su posición de frente al hombre con firmeza. Cuando su nombre fue mencionado el resto de los guardias se mostraron confundidos.

\- ¿La genuina Guerrera del Sur? - Interrogó el guardia inclinándose un poco para estar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la morena.

\- No he sabido de impostoras hasta el momento pero si alguna vez encuentro a alguna podrá tener por seguro que ese será el último día en que tendrá una cara decente para andar por ahí intentando hacerse pasar por mi.- Bufó pegando su frente a la de aquel hombre. - Venimos con Bumi en persona y pasábamos a visitar sus ruinas. - Aclaró.

\- ¿Bumi? Ese vago. Piensa salirse con la suya. Estas tierras nunca han aceptado grupos rebeldes. - Contestó.

\- Y nunca han apoyado al Avatar. Así que se puede decir que todos ustedes son un grupo de rebeldes. ¿Cual es el problema en que mas rebeldes se unan a estas tierras desiertas? - Sonrió la morena de forma retadora.

\- No somos rebeldes. - Gruño el hombre.

\- He escuchado que hacen contrabando con la línea de maleantes. ¿No debes ser parte de su retorcida sociedad para poder hacer eso? - Presionó y los hombres de Bumi rieron por lo bajo. - A decir verdad, tanto Bumi como Kuvira tienen buenos contactos con esta ciudad. A mi parecer esta ciudad es el grupo de maleantes más grande que existe a parte del de Bumi y todos lo ignoran porque viven alejados del resto del mundo y aislados en un témpano de hielo. - Continuó probando la paciencia de aquel sujeto, se podía notar a leguas que aquel individuo estaba teniendo problemas para contenerse.

\- Basta. - Interrumpió el viejo líder de los guardias. Lejos de lograr su cometido aquella orden pareció detonar la agresividad en el guardia que de inmediato se lanzó intentando sujetar a la morena solo para terminar siendo sometido contra el suelo, ante este acontecimiento dos guardias más se unieron a la riña intentando ayudar a su amigo pero uno de ellos recibió el golpe de un codo sobre su nariz causando que un hilo de sangre comenzara a correr por su rostro, el otro tropezó con un pie y su rostro fue impulsado y presionado contra el suelo recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la frente que le hizo perder la conciencia.

\- ¡Basta! - Repitió el anciano con furia y todos permanecieron en silencio, el primer guardia que había sido sometido se encontraba bufando de rodillas apretando los puños hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Otro guardia se apoyaba contra la pared intentando detener el sangrado de su nariz y el tercero salivaba inconsciente sobre el piso.

\- Y eso lo hizo sin calentar. - Comentó uno de los peleadores de Bumi y los otros rieron, Korra sonrió dirigiendo su mirada al primer guardia que la había retado. - Les falta demasiada experiencia en esto. - Se mofó antes de dirigir su mirada al viejo. - Lamento los disturbios, no me dejó elección. - Señalo al guardia sobre el suelo. - De cualquier manera, no venimos a causar problemas, solo a brindar entretenimiento. - Aclaro.

\- Los hombres de Bumi son peligrosos, fueron seguidores de Kuvira y otros solo se dedican a romper caras el día entero en las peleas. ¿Cómo podemos confiar en algo así? - Gruño el mayor.

\- No tienen elección. Las cosas pueden ir tan bien como en Ba Sing Se. Suyin aceptó trabajar con Bumi y le permite habitar en su ciudad. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas, Bumi tiene su negocio y Suyin mantiene a sus pobladores libres de asaltos y abusos. Aquí puede ser igual. - Aclaró con naturalidad.

\- Aquí no tenemos problemas de abuso o asalto. - Renegó el viejo.

\- Los tendrán si las cosas no salen bien entre nosotros. – La morena afilo la mirada.

\- ¡¿Te vas de tu tierra y vuelves con estos maleantes?! – El hombre miró a Desna.

\- Tampoco tuve elección. Yo nunca habría vuelto a este agujero por decisión propia. - Aclaró con tono seco.

\- ¿Nos pueden llevar con el líder? Solo venimos a anunciar nuestro lugar para todo aquel que guste pasar a divertirse. - Sonrió Korra y sus compañeros rieron por lo bajo, se sentían seguros de si mismos al estar acompañados de su mejor peleadora, los rumores de su victoria sobre Kuvira le habían atribuido más fama y poder así que el equipo de Bumi y la Guerrera del Sur mantenía la unión de los rebeldes y atraía a más de ellos a cada momento.

No hubo más objeciones y luego de levantar al hombre inconsciente los guardias abrieron la siguiente puerta llevándolos al interior de la ciudad.

Una vida bajo el hielo. Si se buscara el ejemplo más claro para esa frase no habría uno mejor que los sobrevivientes del norte. Rodeados de enormes torres que servían de vigas para soportar la inmensa capa de hielo que los cubría aquellas personas caminaban con naturalidad de un lado a otro sobre las calles preservadas de la antigua ciudad. Como si todo hubiese sido detenido en el tiempo los edificios, las calles, incluso el cristal se mantenía en buenas condiciones. No había rastros de batallas, no había escombros, aquellas tierras no habían sido atacadas por nadie mas que la naturaleza, cuando los maestros agua desaparecieron y el resto del mundo decayó, las personas de los polos cayeron en el olvido y no hubo mas opción que luchar por sobrevivir o escapar en busca de mejores tierras. Sus ciudades fueron consumidas por la nieve, el tiempo se detuvo para todo aquello que fue absorbido por el hielo.

La capa de hielo que conformaba el techo se aferraba al sexto piso de todos los edificios, la estructura se mantenía firme y se notaba que había sido elaborada con una precisión milimétrica, además de eso se apreciaban las rocas fluorescentes incrustadas a lo largo y ancho de toda la estructura ayudando a proveer un brillo natural que iluminaba el interior de aquel poblado subterráneo.

\- Este lugar, fue elaborado por un maestro agua. - Habló la joven del sur mientras caminaba siguiendo a los guardias.

\- El Avatar por supuesto. - Aclaró el anciano mirando a la morena por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Y aún así prefieren no apoyar al Avatar eh. - Lo miró sonriendo de lado.

\- No es que no lo apoyemos, o que no le estemos agradecidos... es solo que no pertenecer a ningún bando y ser un grupo neutral nos funciona mejor. - Explico el viejo luciendo un tanto nervioso.

\- Si, seguro. - Gruño la ojiazul al notar la falsedad en aquellas palabras, había algo que aquel hombre intentaba ocultar y que lograba ponerlo nervioso. ¿Qué sería? - Odio que intenten mentirme. - Aclaró para evitar cualquier malentendido.

Caminaron cruzando toda la ciudad hasta encontrarse con unas estructuras que habían sido elaboradas completamente a base de hielo, algo parecido a un palacio o fortaleza se erguía frente a ellos. Los guardias los escoltaron al interior hasta entrar a un salón enorme donde al fondo se erguía un trono de hielo. Todo el salón se encontraba repleto de detalladas figuras talladas con perfecta exactitud. Símbolos de los maestro agua abundaban en todas las paredes, aquel edificio parecía más antiguo que el resto de la ciudad.

\- Esperen aquí, iré por la líder. – Ordenó el viejo guardia para luego desaparecer tras uno de los enormes marcos que parecían ser puertas que conectaban a otras partes de aquel frío palacio. Pocos minutos transcurrieron hasta que una joven apareció acompañada del guardia. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la apariencia de aquella chica, más allá de su tipo de ropa lo que impresionó a los presentes fue la similitud que tenía su rostro al de su joven guía.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Exclamó el guardia de mayor tamaño. - ¿Cómo? – Miró al joven Desna y este suspiró con pesadez al sentir las miradas de los cuatro gladiadores.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos hermanito. – Habló la chica con la misma voz seca y sin expresión que tanto caracterizaba al joven Desna.

\- Hola Eska. – Saludó brevemente sin la más mínima intención de complacer a nadie.

La chica tomó asiento en el trono y evaluó a todos los presentes mirándolos de arriba abajo. - ¿Nuevos amigos? – Arqueó una ceja volviendo a concentrar la mirada sobre su hermano.

\- Algo así. – Respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros. – Venimos a avisar que Bumi ha llegado a estas tierras y planea abrir un coliseo en este lugar para que ustedes tengan una nueva fuente de diversión. – Interrumpió la ojiazul dando un paso hacia adelante logrando captar la atención de aquella extraña chica quién parecía ser la líder de aquel lugar.

\- Bumi… el hombre loco que formó alianza con la líder de Ba Sing Se para derrocar a la loca militar. No creo que sea de importancia su presencia en este lugar, se congelará antes de que logre hacer algo. – Dijo sonando aburrida.

\- No lo hará, sobrevivirá, pero no venimos con el plan de conquistar o lograr nada, solo llegamos establecer un coliseo de combates y apuestas. – Intentó aclarar.

\- Negocios. El norte no posee lo necesario para que ustedes establezcan un negocio de contrabando. - Objeto Eska con irritación en la mirada.

\- Yo no diría eso. - Sonrió la guerrera del sur. - ¿Has comparado tu ciudad a las otras que hay en el mundo? Yo creo que el norte tiene mucho que ofrecer siempre y cuando a la gente no le importe el frío. Sus edificios se encuentran en perfecto estado. – Concluyó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro mientras que la líder bufaba molesta.

\- No es una buena idea. – Recalcó a modo de advertencia clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de la forastera que tan obstinadamente mantenía una postura firme y llena de autoridad.

\- A mi me parece una idea estupenda… de cualquier manera no es como si tuvieran elección, solo hemos venido a avisar. – Se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta logrando hacer que la líder gruñera de irritación.

\- ¡Te lo advierto Guerrera del Sur! No pueden establecerse sin mi consentimiento. – Gritó a medida que la morena comenzaba a caminar de regreso siguiendo el rumbo los guardias les habían mostrado al llegar.

\- Esos terrenos no te pertenecen, están vacíos, nosotros simplemente seremos tus vecinos. – Se despidió alzando la mano en el aire sin detener su marcha, sus hombres la siguieron de inmediato incluyendo al joven Desna. – Una cosa más "Eska". – Se detuvo haciendo una pausa mirando por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a la líder que bufaba de pie frente al enorme trono de hielo. – Si decides atacar nuestro nuevo coliseo habrás decidido retar el poder de Bumi y entonces te verás metida en serios problemas ya que el resto de sus hombres vendrá a terminar con tu gente. – Amenazó con tono firme y continuó su camino hacia el exterior, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, Bumi la había enviado a inspeccionar y ya había visto lo suficiente, desde su calidad de vida hasta los recursos que pudiesen ser de valor. El norte lucía prometedor.

####19####

La extracción de la nieve de aquel edificio no les llevó demasiado tiempo, dos pisos por día y tal como se los había dicho Desna, no todos los pisos se encontraban repletos de nueve, muchos de ellos solo tenían montículos de nieve cerca de las ventanas rotas. Así que aprovecharon y decidieron usar la mitad de los hombres para despejar el edificio de nieve y aplicaron a la otra mitad a recolectar piezas y materiales de otros edificios abandonados. Estas piezas servirían para dar forma al nuevo coliseo y para erguir otras estructuras como las camas que utilizarían para dormir.

El primer mes paso a prisa y al llegarse la mitad de Septiembre el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte dejando a todos sumidos en una noche perpetua. Las luces del norte danzaban agraciadamente sobre el cielo resaltando las estrellas y todo a su alrededor. Los hombres de Bumi las contemplaban con asombro, no podían dejar de admirar la belleza de aquellas luces naturales en el cielo, todos parecían fascinados a excepción de Korra y Desna que ya estaban habituados a aquel fenómeno.

La mente de la ojiazul vagaba en otra parte, si bien el trabajo en aquel lugar era abundante nunca sería suficiente como para ahogar su más profundo deseo, día y noche se preguntaba por Asami, le había prometido que volvería luego de un mes y aquel mes se había cumplido, debía volver pronto y sabía que sería complicado explicar su ausencia al resto de sus compañeros además de Bumi.

\- Partirás esta misma noche… ¿O día? El sol nunca sale en este lugar. – Meditó el mayor arqueando una ceja. – Partirás… cuanto antes. – Resolvió a decir con entusiasmo. – Partirás cuando no tengas sueño, el punto es que les diré a los hombres que te fuiste con el fin de traer alimento. Así que deberás volver con más granos de comida que podamos sembrar o coser y consumir. – Sonrió con superioridad. – Todo esto yo ya lo tuve planeado desde un inicio. – Presumió Bumi moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

\- Gracias Bumi. – Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza. – Volveré en un par de días. – Se apresuró a correr hacia el lugar que había sido reservado como su habitación para poder tomar sus cosas.

El camino de regreso al portal del norte fue más sencillo y rápido pues durante aquellos meses en aquel lugar se había dado a la tarea de ubicar todas las áreas habitadas y vigiladas con el fin de poder evitar que alguien llegara a verla si decidía usar sus poderes de Avatar para acelerar su desplazamiento. El recorrido le tomó poco mas de tres horas, al igual que ocurría en la selva en las afueras del poblado de Ciudad República, este portal se encontraba rodeado de un bosque tenebroso tapizado de pinos altos y frondosos que impedían ver a través de su denso follaje.

Habiendo cruzado el portal volvió a llamar al fénix y este apareció a los pocos minutos para transportarla hacia el siguiente portal. Cruzando el último portal sus ojos al fin pudieron distinguir la jungla que rodeaba el portal en las ruinas de Ciudad República, estaba cerca, un mes y aquello parecía haber sido una eternidad. El sol se posaba en el horizonte indicando el atardecer, seguro eran las seis de la tarde, el invierno se acercaba y las horas de luz comenzaban a disminuir.

Con entusiasmo recorrió todo el camino a través de la jungla y las ruinas de la antigua ciudad hasta llegar a las puertas del pueblo. Era bueno poder volver a ser ella misma, sin tener que andar por ahí provocando problemas o manteniendo una mirada fría y tensa, la Guerrera del Sur tenía una imagen difícil de mantener para la joven Avatar pues aquella gladiadora era una mujer poderosa, respetada y temida por muchos que solo se dedicaba a pisotear la autoridad de cualquiera que se le atravesara en el camino y las cosas habían empeorado luego de que Bumi ganara más poder ya que a ella se le asociaba con él y más allá de una simple peleadora los maleantes habían comenzado a verla como a otro cabecilla de los grupos rebeldes.

Uno de los guardias del pueblo la reconoció de inmediato y le abrió el paso, la cálida sonrisa del guardia había bastado para retirar todo el peso que se había posado sobre sus hombros durante aquel mes, las personas del pueblo en Ciudad República eran cálidas y humanitarias, le recordaban el motivo por el que tanto debía luchar día con día. En el exterior le era difícil distinguir su meta pues siempre se encontraba sumergida en aquel ambiente de peleas y disputas, día y noche todos solo parecían interesarse en la obtención de bienes y beneficios para si mismos de forma egoísta y sumamente agresiva, antes podía descansar de eso al volver a casa de Suyin pero ahora vivía rodeada de ellos las 24 horas los siete días de la semana. Este descanso le vendría bien.

Una vez adentro caminó en dirección a la casa de los Sato pues no tenía otro objetivo mas que encontrarse con su hermosa novia.

\- ¡Korra! - Saludó Opal lanzándose a sus brazos y estrechándola con fuerza.

\- Hey. - Murmuró devolviendo el abrazo y girando sobre sus pies hasta volver a colocar a la chica sobre el suelo. En verdad le hacía falta ese contacto tan puro y cálido que le brindaban sus amigos. Ahora entendía el porque Bumi parecía estar un poco loco, el hombre vivía siempre en aquel mundo obscuro y no lo hacía por gusto, cualquiera podría enloquecer luego de tener que soportar tanto por si mismo sin oportunidad de descanso alguno.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran en el norte? ¿Ya iniciaron las peleas? ¿Te han lastimado? - Hablo Opal inspeccionándola de arriba abajo.

\- Nos encontramos bien, ya nos establecimos y no, aún no inician las peleas así que no estoy lastimada. - Contesto con una suave risilla.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. - Sonrió Opal volviendo a abrazarla brevemente antes de apartarse de golpe. - Korra... debes hablar con Asami. - Sentenció con seriedad mirándola directamente a los ojos logrando causar un poco de preocupación en la morena.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con ella? - Cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

####19####

Con el puño sobre la puerta principal golpeo suavemente para luego esperar a que alguien atendiera.

\- ¡Korra! Pero que agradable sorpresa, una de mis chicas favoritas. - Wu la recibió guiñando un ojo.

\- También es un gusto verte de nuevo Wu. - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Se encuentra Asami? - Preguntó sabiendo que si daba pie a la conversación Wu la atraparía en su usual parloteo durante un periodo de tiempo indeterminado.

\- Claro que se encuentra, está en su habitación. ¿Gustas que la llame? - Sonrió el joven.

\- No, preferiría que me dejaras pasar. - Arqueo una ceja y el joven rió por lo bajo.

\- Pero claro, cuanto lo siento. ¿Gustas que sostenga tus cosas? - Dijo señalando con la mirada su abrigo y la pesada mochila. - No creo que sea buena idea. - Dudó un momento al ver la delgada complexión del joven.

\- Oh vamos. - Insistió él extendiendo su mano, cuando la morena estiró su brazo y le entregó su maleta el joven perdió el balance y bufo en un intento por no caer. Con dificultad sostuvo la mochila con ambas manos y logró enderezarse, Korra rió por lo bajo.

\- Todo bajo control... - Jadeo el joven dándose media vuelta y partiendo con piernas tambaleantes hacia otra habitación de la casa. - Gracias Wu. - Concluyo ella entre risas antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Asami.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de abrirla lentamente asomando la cabeza al interior solo para encontrarse con la luz de una vela iluminando la habitación desde el escritorio donde la ojiverde se encontraba sentada. Rodeada de una torre de papeles y planos su chica resplandecía como nunca, tal vez se debía a que la había echado de menos durante aquel mes, o tal vez era simplemente que Asami Sato era la chica perfecta, cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecía perfectamente razonable. Sus ojos se encontraron y engancharon al instante, el rostro de Asami pareció iluminarse de un momento a otro y una impecable sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, Korra devolvió la sonrisa y terminó de entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

\- Buenas noches señorita Sato. ¿Me permite pasar? - Preguntó con tono elegante y una sonrisa simplona que no podía borrar aunque lo intentara, su corazón latía con fuerza azotando su pecho de tal manera que le sorprendía que la pelinegra no pudiera escucharlo en esos momentos.

\- Siempre haces esa pregunta cuando ya estás adentro. - Arqueo una ceja y sonrió mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior en anticipación, de verdad deseaba poder tocar a la morena pero lanzarse hacia ella sería precipitarse demasiado.

\- ¿Lo siento? - Respondió Korra encogiéndose de hombros logrando robar una pequeña risilla de los labios de la pelinegra.

\- Esa no es una disculpa sincera. - Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Tú no pareces genuinamente molesta por ello así que no tengo porque lamentarme. - Comenzó a avanzar hacia el escritorio deteniéndose del lado opuesto al asiento que Asami ocupaba.

\- Solo espero que la mala costumbre no la tengas para cualquier lugar al que llegues. - Se inclinó sobre el escritorio apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre sus manos.

\- En otros lugares es peor, créeme. - Sonrió de manera juguetona colocando sus manos sobre la superficie del escritorio e inclinándose acercando su rostro al de su chica deteniéndose al juntar sus frentes.

\- ¿Peor? - Cuestionó perdiéndose en el azul de los ojos que la miraban persistentemente.

\- Suelo entrar sin avisar y por lo general termino dejando inconscientes a las personas que moran en el interior de los edificios. - Explico mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja de Asami.

\- Entonces lo que haces aquí es un gesto sumamente cordial. - Rió la pelinegra con suavidad solo para ser silenciada por los cálidos labios de la morena.

\- Sumamente cordial. - Concordó al apartarse de aquel breve beso que le había sido imposible resistir.

\- Te eche de menos. - Murmuró Asami manteniendo su mano derecha posada suavemente sobre la mejilla de la morena.

\- Y yo a ti. - Sonrió cálidamente. - Por cierto. - Se apartó un poco de la ojiverde al recordar las palabras de Opal. - Me encontré con Opal antes de llegar a tu casa. - Inició intentando abordar el tema pero Asami suspiró y se apartó por completo volviendo a retomar la posición correcta sobre su silla ante la simple mención de la chica Beifong.

\- Puedo adivinar lo que te dijo. No es nada serio como ella y los demás lo hacen sonar. - Se excuso antes de que la morena fuera capaz de decir algo.

\- ¿Los demás? - Cuestionó con incertidumbre. - Solo lo había escuchado de Opal. - Arqueo una ceja. - Asami si más personas se preocupan por el mismo incidente no creo que se trate de "nada serio". - Camino alrededor del escritorio para poder hablar de frente con su chica, al estar frente a su silla se puso de cuclillas para poder estar a un mejor nivel y tener contacto visual con ella.

\- No es nada serio. - Aseguró arqueando ambas cejas y sonriendo. - Desaparecí una semana en el mundo de los espíritus. Fue una pequeña excursión que organice por mi cuenta. - Explico mientras analizaba con la mirada de arriba abajo a la morena en busca de algún golpe o herida, a simple vista todo parecía estar bien.

\- Es peligroso que vayas por tu cuenta. - Insistió la morena colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas de Asami.

\- No voy sola, Sai viene conmigo y hay un puñado de espíritus que conozco y que están dispuestos a ayudarme. - Colocó sus manos sobre las de la morena. - No fue una misión suicida, había cosas que quería averiguar. Fue una expedición controlada y fríamente calculada. - Sonrió de lado y la ojiazul suspiró resignada.

\- No quisiera que algo malo fuera a sucederte y que no haya nadie que pueda ayudarte. - La miró a los ojos.

\- El mundo de los espíritus es un millón de veces más seguro que el nuestro, no tienes nada que temer. - Se acercó a ella y beso su frente. - Se como cuidarme. - Volvió a mirar los ojos de la morena.

\- Lo se. - Murmuró resignada pues sabía bien que la curiosidad y el entusiasmo de Asami era algo que no podía modificar en ella, Asami Sato siempre iba tras lo que se proponía y no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiera disuadirla una vez que se proponía una meta.

\- Es tu primera noche aquí y no te quedarás por mucho tiempo, dejemos esta conversación para mañana. Por el momento solo dedícate a descansar. - Propuso poniéndose de pie sin soltar las manos de Korra guiándola para que hiciese lo mismo.

\- Eso suena bien. - Sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los de Asami. - Pero mañana deberás decirme que hacías en el mundo de los espíritus. - Condicionó con tono amenazador.

\- Te contaré todo lo que tú quieras siempre y cuando descanses esta noche. - Pronunció con tono juguetón disfrutando poder ver la manera en que las mejillas de Korra se pintaban de rojo, aquello era un gesto que siempre le había parecido adorable en ella. Estando de pie frente a ella podía disfrutar de la diferencia de estaturas, Korra era más bajita que ella y por algún motivo aquello le parecía perfecto, si se inclinaba un poco podía tomar sus labios encajando de forma perfecta y así lo hizo.

Sin soltar sus manos continuó el beso en silencio, sus labios danzaban en perfecta sincronía y no sabía si se debía al tiempo que había estado esperando para volver a besarla pero la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado rápidamente, instintivamente busco profundizar el beso rozando su lengua con la de su dulce ojiazul.

\- Asami... - Jadeo Korra contra aquellos irresistibles labios, su cuerpo parecía arder en llamas, la reacción había sido casi inmediata. ¿De verdad tenía tan poco control sobre si misma? Un beso había bastado para inquietarla hasta el punto en que su mente era incapaz de razonar correctamente. Una sola cosa tenía en claro y eso era el imperante deseo de mantener el contacto físico con Asami. Simplemente no quería apartarse ni un poco de ella.

Aquel pequeño jadeo solo había logrado detener el beso por un momento, Asami miraba directo hacia los ojos de la morena, podía sentir la tensión que había entre ellas, era algo inquietante pero tentador, no hubo mas palabras. Liberando las manos de Korra guió las suyas hacia su rostro para sostenerla suavemente antes de volver a besarla, de la misma manera las manos libres de Korra la sujetaron por la cintura acercando más sus cuerpos.

El calor aumentaba y también la sensibilidad de sus cuerpos. La ojiverde podía notar que la timidez de la morena se había desvanecido por completo pues sus manos la sujetaban firmemente contra ella y sus besos se habían tornado más atrevidos. Korra avanzó lentamente obligando a Asami a retroceder hasta que sus piernas toparon de nuevo con la silla, ante esto la pelinegra abrió los ojos solo para ser recibida por una sonrisa picara.

Un suave empujón basto para que la pelinegra terminara sentada en la silla, tras esto la morena se posicionó encima de ella. De nuevo no hubo palabras, Korra colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Asami y se acercó volviendo a juntar sus labios en un beso lento, suave, profundo y apasionado.

Solo la vela iluminaba la habitación, cálidas manos comenzaron a buscar acceso por debajo de la blusa de la morena subiendo lentamente por sus costados sin perder detalle del suave relieve de aquella piel almendrada. No había manera de que nadie o nada la disuadiera de apartarse de su querida morena, la había echado de menos, le resultaba difícil estar lejos de ella y ahora simplemente no podía ni quería detener el frenesí de sensaciones que inundaban su pecho. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al notar la manera en que Korra había perdido el aliento cuando una de sus manos alcanzó uno de sus generosos pechos. La joven Avatar poseía un cuerpo atlético y bien estructurado, más firme que el de muchos otros guerreros que hubiera visto y aún así conservaba esa figura femenina y curveada tan irresistible para cualquiera que pudiese ver más allá de las prendas que usualmente solían cubrir y esconder su esbelta figura pues la joven de ojos azules se esmeraba por mantener un perfil bajo escondiendo todo tipo de característica física bajo los empalmes de tela, usualmente lo que la gente veía de aquella misteriosa viajera no era nada más que sus ojos vivaces.

Pero Korra era suya, suya por completo y podía tenerla y poseerla como ella quisiera. Su aroma, su calor, sus suaves besos, sus preciadas caricias, todo lo que proviniera de aquella chica resultaba embriagante para los sentidos de la joven Sato. El pecho de Korra subía y bajaba apresuradamente, se le notaba un tanto nerviosa, un tanto entusiasmada, un tanto impaciente. De un movimiento se retiró la blusa que llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto su abdomen, sus pechos se mantenían sujetos y cubiertos por una venda pero no había hecho falta más para hacer que el corazón de la ojiverde pareciera detenerse por un instante. Ninguna de las dos tenía idea de lo que hacía, ninguna de las dos tenía experiencia en una situación similar, pero no hacía falta.

\- Eres hermosa. – Murmuró Asami descansando su frente contra el pecho de la morena mientras sus manos se aferraban a su fuerte espalda, se sentía derrotada, adoraba a la mujer que ahora se posaba sobre ella, sabía que era el Avatar y sabía que una vida a su lado bien podría ser un infierno repleto de amenazas, peleas y heridas sangrantes. Sabía que podía perderla de un momento a otro, pero no podía ser de otra manera, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que tal vez nunca podría querer a alguien más de lo que ya quería a la joven Avatar. Su relación a penas comenzaba, eso era cierto, pero había algo intrigante que había entre ellas, algo que estaba segura no podría sentir con nadie más.

\- No más que tú. – Respondió cálidamente besando la cabeza de su novia y acariciando su cabello.

\- No es una competencia. – Rió volviendo a alzar la mirada para poder disfrutar de aquellos ojos azules.

\- No, no lo es. – Sonrió Korra apartándose de la silla, una vez de pie caminó hacia la cama, mientras se alejaba Asami observaba su figura, observaba las cicatrices sobre la piel de su espalda, observaba los tatuajes, cada detalle quería saberlo de memoria. Su corazón aún latía a toda prisa, extrañaba el calor de Korra contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Dormirás? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie sin antes pensarlo, su cuerpo parecía moverse a voluntad propia.

\- No. – Sonrió la morena mirando por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa traviesa que solo la invitaba a cercarse más.

\- Pues parece que la cama merece más tu atención que yo. – Reclamó acercándose paso a paso.

\- Es una cama bastante cómoda. – Rió Korra manteniéndose de pie en el mismo lugar sin mirar a la ojiverde.

\- No lo es tanto cuando no me acompañas en ella. – Murmuró cerca de su oído antes de atraparla entre sus brazos. – ¿Ah si? – Se escuchó la voz quebradiza de la morena, las manos de Asami acariciaban su abdomen de arriba abajo mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

\- ¿Te incomoda que haga esto? – Volvió a murmurar cerca de su oreja al momento en que una de sus manos jugueteaba sobre la orilla del pantalón de la morena.

\- No. – Jadeo arqueando su espalda recargando el peso de su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de Asami. Varios suspiros escaparon de sus labios cuando la pelinegra comenzó a repartir varios besos sobre su cuello bajando lentamente hasta su hombro derecho, poco a poco los dedos de aquella mano fueron introduciéndose en su pantalón disparando varios escalofríos y pequeños espasmos por su cuerpo. – Asami… - Murmuró con debilidad, sus rodillas temblaban y un agradable cosquilleo invadía su entrepierna.

\- ¿Eso te incomoda? – Habló con voz seductora bajando más su mano por el cuerpo de la morena. – No… - Suspiró intentando recuperar el aliento, los dedos de Asami eran cálidos, los podía sentir directamente sobre su piel peligrosamente cerca de su zona íntima, unos centímetros más arriba.

\- Si algo te incomoda solo házmelo saber. – Indicó antes de volver a besar la suave piel de su cuello disfrutando al sentir la manera en que la morena temblaba entre sus brazos, un pequeño movimiento y sus dedos hicieron contacto con el centro de su chica logrando robar un pequeño gemido que solo ayudó a aumentar el deseo que sentía por ella. Con cuidado comenzó a explorar aquella zona introduciendo sus dedos cada vez más, Korra suspiraba y jadeaba con frecuencia mientras ella se dedicaba a conocer cada centímetro de ella. Era cálida y sumamente húmeda, era agradable y excitante, su propia respiración comenzaba a volverse pesada y sus caricias más atrevidas. Luego de haber recorrido su exterior se adentró un poco más con el deseo de poder penetrar en su cuerpo. Inició con un dedo introduciéndolo lentamente causando que las manos de Korra se aferraran a los costados de sus piernas.

\- Asami. – Gimió de nuevo y la pelinegra sonrió mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja sin dejar de disfrutar de aquel exquisito cuerpo entrando y saliendo lentamente una y otra vez. Las caderas de Korra seguían sus movimientos instintivamente llevándola a friccionar su cuerpo contra el de Asami que la sujetaba desde atrás. Más gemidos y espasmos, no podía resistirse a ello, Korra era suya. Con su mano izquierda comenzó a buscar acceso por debajo del vendaje hasta poder acariciar la sensible prominencia sobre el pecho de Korra, así se dedicó a complacerla, con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra en medio de sus piernas, ahogados gemidos y jadeos hacían su sangre hervir, era ella la responsable de dicho placer en el cuerpo de la joven Avatar.

\- ¿Se siente bien? – Hablo con tono juguetón disminuyendo la velocidad de sus movimientos permitiéndole a la morena un pequeño descanso, en respuesta Korra giró su cabeza para hacerle frente a aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, como un imán sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado y Asami retomó lo que estaba haciendo agregando un dedo más entre aquellas cálidas piernas introduciéndolo lentamente y aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos gradualmente. Korra batallaba para controlar su respiración así que se vio forzada a cortar el beso, en un intento desesperado por encontrar alivio tomó la orilla de su pantalón y comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo hasta dejarlo caer sobre el suelo. La venda que ya había sido desacomodada por la ojiverde comenzaba a caer, Korra apartó las manos de Asami para poder girarse y posar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la pelinegra, conectando sus labios comenzó a jalar a la mayor hacia la cama sobre la cual se recostó permitiendo que Asami se acomodara sobre ella.

\- Korra. – Jadeo la ojiverde contra sus labios haciendo una pausa para retirarse el saco y la blusa que llevaba puesta, quería sentir su piel contra la de ella. Al volver la mirada hacia la morena pudo sentir su rostro arder notando la mirada lasciva en aquellos hermosos orbes azules. Korra se enderezó para desabrochar el sostén de la pelinegra y a medida que la prenda se deslizaba hacia abajo la morena repartía suaves besos sobre la blanca piel de sus pechos hasta que su lengua hizo contacto con el dulce relieve en la punta obligando a Asami a morder su propio labio inferior en un intento por silenciar cualquier gemido que pudiese emerger de ella. Aquello se sentía demasiado bien.

\- Te quiero Asami. – Dijo entre suaves besos que repartía a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula. – Y yo a ti Korra. – Respondió mirando directo a sus ojos logrando recibir una hermosa sonrisa a cambio.

Korra giró colocándose encima de Asami, con hábiles manos y cuidadosos movimientos terminó de retirar lo que restaba de la ropa de la pelinegra. Envolviéndola entre sus brazos entrelazó sus cuerpos. Jadeos, gemidos, besos y caricias, el suave rechinar de la cama y el vaivén de caderas. La falta de aire y la agitación llevadas hasta un fuerte estremecimiento que al fin liberó la deliciosa tensión y cosquilleo de sus cuerpos.

Suaves besos y caricias, promesas hechas sin palabra alguna en un intercambio de miradas, Asami envolvió a la morena entre sus brazos permitiéndose caer en un profundo sueño tranquilo y lleno de satisfacción, cubiertas por las cobijas descansaron una al lado de la otra como siempre lo añoraban cuando el deber las obligaba a separarse.

La mañana se llego a prisa, la verdad la noche había parecido un parpadeo pues la siguiente vez que la morena abrió los ojos pudo ver el sol entrando por la amplia ventana de la habitación, Asami reposaba entre sus brazos apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Lucía tan tranquila y apacible, su negra cabellera resaltaba sobre la blanca piel que cubría todo su cuerpo, lucía hermosa. Su corazón palpitaba a toda prisa mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior la invadían. ¿Qué había sido eso? A lo largo de su vida había experimentado muchas emociones fuertes, se había enfrentado a la muerte y se había involucrado en incontables peleas, la adrenalina no era algo ajeno a ella, estaba acostumbrada a las emociones fuertes, pero lo ocurrido con Asami la noche anterior había sido inolvidable.

Su piel se erizó al sentir la suave respiración de Asami chocando contra su cuello, de verdad que no había nada en el mundo que disfrutara más que estar a lado de esa hermosa chica. Sin darse cuenta había vuelto caer en un sueño profundo y al volver a abrir los ojos se sintió decepcionada al notar la ausencia de la otra chica a su lado. Perezosa comenzó a tallar sus ojos, bostezó y suspiró estirando sus brazos para luego relajar el cuerpo entero. Se sentía como nueva pero de verdad ansiaba cruzar palabra con Asami.

Luego de sentarse sobre la cama se giró sobre esta para apoyar los pies sobre el suelo, no había señales de su novia en el interior de la habitación, en cambio encontró su ropa cuidadosamente doblada y colocada encima del pequeño buró al lado de la cama, aquellas prendas habían quedado regadas por todo el cuarto durante su pequeño recorrido del escritorio de Asami a la cama. De nuevo sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar aquel íntimo contacto. Sobre su ropa había una pequeña nota dirigida a ella.

Buenos días Korra. Hay ropa limpia en el armario, viste lo que gustes. Dejé una toalla en el baño lista para ti y el desayuno está sobre mi escritorio (Intenta no manchar nada). Volveré antes del medio día, espérame en casa.

Te quiero. Asami Sato.

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios, le encantaba la manera tan elegante en que Asami escribía, su letra se mostraba refinada y presentable, llena de bucles y con el tamaño perfecto. De manera obediente se dirigió a la bañera que ya estaba llena de agua lista para que la joven Avatar entrara en ella y la calentara a voluntad con su dominio del fuego. Cuando hubo terminado salió y secó su cuerpo con la toalla dentro del armario donde comenzó a buscar entre la ropa que le pertenecía. Asami había reservado una parte del armario para ella y tenía distintos cambios de los cuales elegir. Sonrió al sentirse como en casa, la habitación de Asami también parecía pertenecerle a ella, había ropa, calzado y otros pequeños objetos personales que ahí guardaba, era el lugar en el que más posesiones tenía además de su casa en el sur.

Al final optó por una pantalonera sencilla color azul marino, una blusa blanca de manga larga y una sudadera gris pues la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, no era tan frío como el norte o el sur así que para ella no era necesario abrigarse tanto. Comenzó a vestirse empezando por su ropa interior y la pantalonera para la zona baja y comenzó con la parte de arriba colocando la venda alrededor de su pecho, cuando al fin terminó tomó la blusa y la sudadera en sus manos y se encaminó hacia el escritorio de Asami donde efectivamente había una charola con un plato repleto de frutas y otro con avena. Lucía delicioso así que sin mucho cuidado colocó las prendas sobre el respaldo de la silla acolchada y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Con el tenedor y la cuchara que se le habían proporcionado comenzó a disfrutar de su desayuno. No podía evitar la curiosidad que le invadía al ver las ordenadas torres de papeles a los lados del escritorio. ¿En qué demonios trabajaba Asami? Con todo lo que había ahí quedaba en claro que la chica tenía las manos llenas de trabajo. Con cuidado tomó uno de los planos, sus ojos repasaron la hoja de arriba abajo intentando descifrar la estructura que ahí se mostraba hasta que al fin dedujo que se trataba de algún tipo de motor. A lo largo y ancho del plano había anotaciones en letra cursiva que no podían pertenecer a nadie más que a Asami. Las notas mostraban medidas, nombres de distintos materiales e ideas para sustituir o mejorar ciertas piezas y funcionamientos del aparato. No entendía como es que aquella chica tenía tanto talento en el campo de los circuitos y la mecánica, de lo que si estaba segura era de que luego de que los hermosos ojos verdes de su novia pudieron tener acceso a los libros de la biblioteca de Wa Shi Tong la chica no paraba de investigar y trabajar en todo tipo de proyectos autoimpuestos.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario padre. – Se escuchó la voz de Asami riendo del otro lado de la puerta. – Dile que no es seguro o viable, si no lo autorizas Varrick no puede continuar con eso, puede usarlo para si mismo como lo hemos estado haciendo tú y yo. – Se volvió a escuchar su suave risa antes de que la puerta se abriera mostrando los vivaces y cautivantes ojos de la líder del pueblo. Resultaba extraño que al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaban el tiempo parecía detenerse, su estómago se sentía hecho nudo y su corazón comenzaba a enloquecer, nerviosismo y alegría todo combinado de tal manera que bien podía comparar su estado mental con el de algún loco. Sentir tanta felicidad de un momento a otro no podía ser algo que la gente cuerda pudiese experimentar.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó la mayor con una alegre y cálida sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Buenos días. – Devolvió la sonrisa sin perder la oportunidad de inspeccionar la figura de su chica de arriba abajo, Asami siempre combinaba la cantidad perfecta de elegancia con femineidad dando como resultado una apariencia y una esencia irresistible.

\- ¿Viendo los planos? – Señaló Asami acercándose al escritorio sin poder ignorar el hecho de que por algún extraño motivo la morena se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio sin usar alguna blusa. Su marcado abdomen, sus fuertes brazos, los tatuajes, era difícil mantener su mirada lejos de aquel hermoso cuerpo.

\- Ah, si. – Rió levemente. – Era lo que había para leer mientras desayunaba. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Si, hay mucho que leer en esas torres de papeles. He estado repasando rápidamente distintos libros en busca de maquinaria que nos pueda resultar de utilidad y que además sea accesible para nosotros o fácil de recrear y que sea tecnología que no afecte al medio ambiente… así que se puede decir que he estado bastante ocupada últimamente. – Sonrió de forma cálida, resultaba difícil creer que a pesar de todo el trabajo que desempeñaba Asami aún fuera capaz de mostrarse tan tranquila y llena de energías.

\- Me atrevo a decir que Asami Sato es la persona más ocupada en este mundo después del Avatar. – Bromeo alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Oh si? Yo me atrevo a decir que Asami Sato es la persona más ocupada del mundo y que el Avatar viene después. Tomando en cuenta que tú te encuentras descansando en estos momentos dentro de los límites de mi pueblo mientras yo continúo con mi horario normal. – Se defendió inclinándose frente a la silla donde descansaba la morena.

\- El avatar se dedica a cuidar al mudo entero. – Intentó sonar molesta pero falló al no poder retirar su mirada de los labios color carmín que poco a poco se acercaban más a los suyos.

\- Y yo me dedico a cuidar del Avatar. – Murmuró rozando sus labios para luego tomarlos en un beso suave pero apasionado.

\- Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Es peligroso. – Objetó en una pequeña pausa.

\- Es demasiado tarde para eso cariño. – Mordió su labio inferior suavemente robando un pequeño gemido por parte de la morena. – Cualquiera que decida molestar al Avatar se las tendrá que ver con Asami Sato. – Concluyó tomando asiento sobre la silla de la morena colocando cada una de sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo atlético de su chica que de inmediato la recibió colocando las manos sobre su cintura.

\- Asami. – Jadeo al sentir como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo cuando la pelinegra comenzó a mecer sus caderas sobre ella.

####19####

Luego de volver a vestirse y de arreglar su apariencia ambas se unieron a Hiroshi en su taller, había cosas que Asami quería discutir con la morena y el resto del consejo del pueblo pues tenía un plan en mente. Había estado experimentando con las señales de radiofrecuencia y había descubierto que las señales eran capaces de viajar a través de los portales del mundo de los espíritus lo cual significaba que si Korra era capaz de activar una torre de transmisión en el norte sería capaz de recibir señales desde el otro lado del portal de la torre que transmitiría desde la jungla.

Aquel no era el único plan de la ojiverde, también había estado pensando acerca de la mejor manera de enfocar la atención del enemigo en el Avatar, si Korra iba a estar habitando en el Norte sería difícil que estuviese viajando de ida y vuelta de forma apresurada para crear distintos rastros, además la morena no podría estarse ausentando de forma seguida ya que eso levantaría sospechas. Así pues Asami había concluido que Korra podía preocuparse por establecer comunicación por radio y tal vez descansar un poco en el pueblo mientras Bolin, Mako o Lin podían turnarse y salir a distintos territorios del antiguo Reino Tierra a ayudar a ciertos poblados o a capturar bandidos haciendo uso del control de sus elementos para que la gente diera testimonio de la presencia del Avatar en aquellos lugares, así resultaría más fácil confundir al enemigo y librar a Korra de cualquier sospecha que existiera sobre su relación con el maestro de los cuatro elementos.

Ambos planes le parecieron de maravilla a la joven Avatar, con la ayuda de sus amigos tendría más libertad para buscar al hombre de nombre Unalaq en el Norte, hasta el momento no había iniciado la búsqueda ya que a penas habían terminado de instalarse, ahora solo debían asegurar una fuente de alimento y empezar las peleas para comenzar a atraer personas. Sabía que Bumi tenía contactos en la ciudad del Norte y sabía que a través de ellos le ayudaría a localizar a dicho sujeto pero aún así era esencial ganarse la confianza del resto de los habitantes para poder moverse con más libertad y tal vez ganar más seguidores.

Los habitantes del polo norte eran conocidos por ser personas sin ningún tipo de ataduras, durante siglos, generación tras generación ninguno de ellos había declarado apoyar a algún bando en particular. No seguían a los rebeldes pero tampoco apoyaban al Avatar y al Loto Blanco, a pesar de ello la morena había aprendido que aquel grupo de personas tendían más a establecer vínculos con los rebeldes que con nadie más, se aprovechaban de las facilidades que los rebeldes proveían al momento de proporcionar objetos valiosos. Debido a esto era seguro decir que la gente del Norte se familiarizaba más con los rebeldes que con cualquier otro tipo de habitantes, por esto era que la mejor manera de entrar a su sociedad se daba a través de la red de rebeldes.

El primer día lo paso en el pueblo al lado de Asami pero el siguiente día partió a Ba Sing Se para supervisar la actividad en el coliseo y poder respaldar la versión de que había tenido que partir de vuelta por más provisiones. El grupo de rebeldes le aportó un par de sacos de arroz y luego de pasar una noche bajo el techo de Suyin emprendió su viaje de regreso a las ruinas de Ciudad República donde de nuevo descansó dos días bien acompañada de sus más preciados amigos y de su querida Asami.

De vuelta en el Norte fue bien recibida por todos sus compañeros que de inmediato comenzaron a narrarle sobre las primeras peleas y los resultados de las mismas. Tal como ella y Bumi lo habían predicho muchos habitantes del Norte se presentaron a las peleas, unos con la intención de apostar y otros con la intención de pelear a cambio de objetos valiosos. La gente del Norte bien podía ser llamada como otro grupo rebelde más. Concluyó en un suspiro silencioso, detestaba tener que encontrarse rodeada de personas que solo buscaban perjudicar al Avatar. A pesar de que nadie supiese que ella era aquel temido y odiado maestro de los cuatro elementos, a pesar de que todos la trataran con respeto y admiración, a pesar de todo ello no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Temía el hecho de que la Guerrera del Sur llegase a volverse su personalidad predominante, temía que su identidad como rebelde fuera la cual definiera el resto de su vida.

Aún así, aquel era el mejor plan que tenían por no decir que era el único plan con el que contaban. Durante su primera noche de vuelta en el Norte debería presentarse en el nuevo coliseo como la campeona y debería defender su título ante todo aquel que quisiera desafiarla. Una extraña sensación la invadía cuando estaba dentro de la zona de combate, ahí dentro no le cabía ni la más mínima duda de nada, ella era la Guerrera del Sur y no habría nadie capaz de derrotarla. Era ese instinto de peleadora el que le había ayudado a llegar tan lejos, parte de ella disfrutaba aquellas salvajes y emocionantes peleas y al mismo tiempo otra parte de ella entraba en pánico al notar aquella comodidad dentro de un ambiente tan pesado y lleno de violencia. Era como verse frente a un espejo, ambos lados reflejaban a la misma persona pero de forma invertida.

Con suma naturalidad defendió su puesto. Rompiendo piernas, torciendo brazos, abriendo heridas con ayuda de distintas armas, castigando a su enemigo con los puños, utilizando una amplia variedad de técnicas para atormentar a sus rivales, la Guerrera del Sur había sido más severa que de costumbre y así debía ser, al estarse estableciendo en un nuevo territorio no había lugar para las dudas, debía dejarle en claro a la gente del Norte que nadie se metía con la Guerrera del Sur.

Una semana había bastado para que Bumi y sus hombres se hicieran de objetos esenciales para la supervivencia en aquellas tierras heladas. Habían iniciado juntando rocas luminiscentes para poder iluminar el interior de su edificio y el área de batalla. Luego continuaron con planos para sembradíos. De esa manera podrían asegurar el progreso de su sociedad dentro de aquel edificio, cuando todas las necesidades básicas se vieran cubiertas podrían enfocarse en complacer sus ambiciones personales.

Durante una reunión Korra y Bumi discutieron lo referente a la búsqueda de Unalaq, Bumi contaba con un par de contactos en el interior de la ciudad de los pobladores del Norte y no había más alternativa que confiar en que ellos se encargarían de encontrar a dicho hombre, mientras tanto ambos, La guerrera del Sur y el Rey del coliseo se dedicarían a engrandecer el negocio de las peleas en el Norte.

Día y noche la morena vivía bajo su nombre de gladiadora, pocos utilizaban su nombre real, muchos lo desconocían pero todos la admiraban y respetaban como a nadie. No resultaba difícil ver que contaba con la lealtad de todos los seguidores de Bumi y este hecho solo lograba alarmarla más cuando se daba cuenta de que ella misma estaba acostumbrada a dar por hecho que aquel grupo de hombres harían lo que ella ordenara tal cual lo habrían hecho bajo las órdenes de Kuvira. La guerrera del Sur estaba tomando fuerza, estaba ganando reputación, estaba cobrando factura por todas aquellas victorias consecutivas que había tenido. La guerrera del Sur se estaba volviendo algo más que solo una identidad para el coliseo y ella misma se encontraba atrapada en un nudo de ideas que no podía desenredar. No estaba segura de qué tan profundas habían llegado las raíces de su identidad como gladiadora. ¿Quién era la Guerrera del Sur? ¿Quién era el Avatar? ¿Quién era Korra? Estas preguntas la acosaban constantemente durante las noches cuando al fin podía descansar en silencio, cuando al fin podía alejarse de todos y debatir por si misma las acciones que había llevado a cabo a lo largo del día.

Otro mes más había transcurrido y no había señales de Unalaq, su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse y sin importar cuantas veces visitara la impresionante ciudad del Norte parecía que nadie tenía idea de quién era aquel sujeto. Ya había hecho dos visitas a Ba Sing Se y siempre que iba solía visitar a Kuvira pues aún la consideraba como su amiga. La derrotada líder rebelde mantenía su esencia inquebrantable y se negaba a otorgarle cualquier tipo de descripción que pudiese ayudarle a encontrar a Unalaq. Sus descansos en el pueblo de Asami le ayudaban a aclarar su mente un poco pero no lograban apartar los perturbadores pensamientos que nublaban su pensamiento de vez en vez haciéndola parecer un poco distraída.

Asami había percibido este cambio de inmediato pero sin importar cuanto preguntara al respecto la morena respondía con brevedad diciendo que la situación con Bumi era complicada y que el hecho de no encontrar al hombre que buscaban solo lograba agregar estrés a toda la misión. Tenía miedo de confesar, ahora más que nunca se sentía aterrada de aceptar la verdad frente a Asami. Tal como lo había dicho Opal, había dejado pasar más tiempo y ahora no encontraba la manera de decirlo, Asami había dejado de insistir pero ella misma sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella al respecto pues no lograba pensar en alguien mejor para buscar consejo. Sin embargo le aterraba tener que aceptar frente a ella que una parte del Avatar se encontraba completamente invertida en el papel de la sanguinaria gladiadora del coliseo.

Comenzaba a disfrutar el poder del La Guerrera del Sur, disfrutaba la libertad que gozaba al andar por ahí sin que nadie le cuestionara nada, disfrutada ser reconocida y admirada, disfrutaba las peleas, disfrutaba la adrenalina, disfrutaba el ambiente. ¿Cómo podría disfrutar un ambiente similar? Lleno de violencia y suciedad, lleno de personas dispuestas a matar con el fin de obtener lo que desean, lleno de tenebrosos sujetos con la mirada llena de odio. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Asami que aquella temida guerrera era parte de ella misma? ¿Cómo podría decirle que lamentaba todo lo que se veía forzada a hacer si se mostraba complacida por cada combate en el que participaba?

El tiempo pasaba, no podía decirle ¿Con que cara sería recibida? Asami la odiaría, ella misma no podía resolver que hacer y el temor comenzaba a nublar su razón. ¿A quién podía acudir? Solo descansaba tres días por mes, tres días por mes podía escapar de la piel de la gladiadora, tres días por mes que parecían meros instantes. El entrenamiento que había llevado a lo largo de su vida le ayudaba a mostrarse firme y segura, le ayudaba a seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades pero en su interior moraba esta duda que carcomía su tranquilidad y comenzaba a robarle el sueño por las noches.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos puedes llegar para lograr tu cometido, Avatar? - Escuchó la voz de un hombre en la obscuridad. Una voz familiar, una voz que quebrantaba su espíritu, una voz que no quería escuchar. - ¿Quién decide que es aceptable y que no lo es? ¿Qué es bueno y qué no lo es? – Insistió la voz que parecía hacer eco a lo largo y ancho de aquel lugar obscuro. – El caos es inevitable. El caos es el estado natural de las cosas, el Avatar no tiene porque seguir un curso trazado por una sociedad temerosa de las consecuencias de la naturaleza humana. – Resultaba imposible no escucharlo.

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó enderezándose en su lugar, sudaba profusamente, había sido un sueño. Sus ojos miraron a través de la ventana encontrándose con la noche que no abandonaría las tierras del Norte durante varios meses. La aurora boreal danzaba en el cielo y la tierra cubierta de nieve la reflejaba dando como resultado un tenue brillo helado que mantenía el único atractivo visual en aquella superficie. Tal vez dormir en los pisos superiores del edificio no había sido mala idea pues al menos podía ver a través de la ventana. Una vez de pie se acercó al cristal para contemplar las ruinas, nieve y edificios enterrados en ella, un suspiro nubló su visión al cubrir el vidrio con vapor.

\- Asami… - Murmuró colocando su mano sobre el cristal, algo andaba mal y su miedo a perderla le impedía compartir aquellas inquietudes con ella.

\- ¿Quién decide Korra? – Volvió a escuchar como un susurro aquella lúgubre voz dentro de su cabeza. – Silencio… – Gruñó ella rechinando los dientes y arrugando el entrecejo bufando volviendo a opacar el cristal con su aliento. – Tú decides. – Rió aquel hombre lanzando varios escalofríos por el cuerpo de la morena.

* * *

¿Pero que les digo? Feliz Navidad, Año nuevo, día de los reyes magos... ¿Feliz cumpleaños? Jajaja y todo aquello que les deba desde la última publicación B) (Like a boss...) Jaajaja. Una disculpa! De verdad que no puedo recordar la última vez que tuve un fin de semana para descansar... He estado haciendo de todo y bueno. Excusas sobran y no resuelven nada.

Eeeeen fin. Aquí esta actualización. Espero les haya gustado. ¿Que les pereció? Un saludo a toooooodos y mil gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para darme review :D De verdad gracias!

Se les quiere, se me cuidan y espero publicar el siguiente capítulo pronto que esto está que se pone bueno e.e

CHAU!


	20. Revelaciones

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Eowyn Eliram Yue**... Te llamaré la señorita Yue puedo? Jajaja más sencillo. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. De verdad lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Prometo no volver a tardar tanto! Y sep, has sacado el nombre bien solo que se escribe diferente, es un nombre problemático 8D

Y **Youi**... ¿De verdad? ¿María? ¿De dónde María? Jajaja gracias por el review, me has sacado una sonrisa xD

* * *

La multitud había aumentado de forma considerable en el nuevo coliseo. La desconfianza inicial que había en los habitantes de la ciudad del norte había desaparecido pues los tratos en el coliseo eran claros y justos así que siempre y cuando se tuviera el conocimiento de las reglas no habría problema alguno con los rebeldes del antiguo reino tierra.

Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara la Guerrera del sur continuaba siendo invicta. Era la campeona indiscutible y a la que todos buscaban agradar.

En el medio del área de batalla posaba victoriosa con el puño en el aire. Sobre sus ropas se podían ver con claridad las manchas de sangre de sus oponentes. Los había destrozado, dos habitantes de la ciudad del norte, dos desafortunados que se habían atrevido a presumir de sus habilidades y a menospreciar la imagen de la campeona. La guerrera del sur no hizo esperar su respuesta y los invitó a pelear contra ella. Un combate de dos contra uno, un combate que terminó en menos de cinco minutos. La fría mirada de la campeona bastaba para petrificar a cualquiera que entrara a su zona de batalla, sus azules orbes eran capaces de ver el miedo y la duda en sus oponentes, su popularidad era tal que no necesitaba esforzarse para intimidar a nadie, todos sabían quién era ella y de qué era capaz.

Celebró al lado de sus colegas y permaneció en el coliseo hasta que se hubo asegurado de que sus oponentes habían recobrado la conciencia. Luego de esto se retiró a la habitación de Bumi.

El enloquecido hombre entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el negocio le iba de maravilla, la gente de la ciudad del norte tenía muchos bienes que ofrecer debido a las buenas condiciones en que se habían preservado sus edificaciones. No le tomó mucho notar la figura de la morena reposando sobre su sillón. Él también había preferido una habitación en los pisos altos para poder tener vista al exterior pues su inquieta mente no era capaz de vivir rodeado de cuatro paredes y nada más, necesitaba tener un campo de visión más amplio.

\- Tuviste poca paciencia el día de hoy.- Rió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- No eran tan buenos como argumentaban. - Respondió a secas sin abrir los ojos. Bumi avanzó hacia una repisa de cristal en la cual guardaba distintas botellas con bebidas alcohólicas que había ganado en el coliseo. El sonido del líquido cayendo dentro del vaso cristalino fue todo lo que se escuchó durante un momento. Cuando la bebida estuvo servida lo siguiente que escuchó fueron los pasos de Bumi hasta que tomó asiento en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la morena.

\- Últimamente te he notado... diferente.- Inició él con voz tranquila.

\- Me siento diferente.- Confirmo.  
\- ¿Diferente bien. O diferente mal? - Intentó aclarar.

\- ¿Tú que dirías? - Continuó sin abrir los ojos pues intentaba relajar su cuerpo y mente tanto como le fuera posible.

\- Diferente bien. - Rió con ironía. - Hace unos meses te habrías apresurado a salir del área de batalla hacia tu habitación para lavarte de inmediato.- Señalo los puños de la morena que aún se encontraban vendados y manchados de sangre. La chica no se molestó en mover ni un músculo o en abrir los ojos pues entendía a la perfección aquellas palabras.

\- Supongo que logras acostumbrarte a estas cosas... - Suspiro intentando recobrar la calma que por un momento parecía habérsele escapado de las manos. La ansiedad no se hacía esperar siempre que comparaba sus reacciones del pasado y las actuales pues podía ver con toda claridad una diferencia abismal y esto le hacía pensar que ella no era la misma persona de aquel entonces. Aquel cambio le provocaba intriga. ¿Había sido para bien o para mal?

\- Si. Por increíble que parezca, no hay nada a lo que una persona no se pueda acostumbrar. - Respondió su amigo con seriedad en su voz.

\- Así parece. - Volvió a suspirar al notar como su cuerpo se tensaba al instante. Aquel tema le había estado intrigando desde hacía ya un par de meses. Poco a poco se había vuelto más sensible a todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ello y se sentía exhausta.

\- Es un cambio positivo Korra. - Agregó Bumi luego de tomar un pequeño trago de licor. - Tu fama ha ido en aumento y tienes encima la mirada de muchos rebeldes. Tu actitud ha cambiado pero lo ha hecho para bien. Ahora difícilmente dudarían de ti pues tu actitud y tus acciones concuerdan con el papel que ocupas en su sociedad. No hay manera de que levantes sospechas. Te has fortalecido y te has adaptado a este ambiente y eso te beneficiará a largo plazo.- Le explico.

\- ¿Cómo podría explicarle a un ser querido que lo que hago aquí y mi indiferencia ante las crueles torturas que infrinjo a otros es algo bueno? - Abrió levemente sus ojos para poder ver las expresiones en el rostro de Bumi.

\- Puedes hacerlo pero no es seguro que ellos entiendan.- Suspiró Bumi. - Si no estás envuelto en este ambiente tan... degradante. No serás capaz de ver lo que se requiere para permanecer dentro sin levantar sospechas y sin perder la cordura.- Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y cómo te convences a ti mismo de que lo que haces es bueno? ¿Cómo sabes que no has perdido el camino?- Se enderezó mirando directo hacia los ojos de su amigo en un intento desesperado por encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas.

\- Eso lo sabes cuando llega el momento de hacer una decisión importante y eliges el lado correcto.- Respondió con seriedad. Ambos se miraron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que la morena suspiró y volvió a relajar su cuerpo recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

\- Vas por buen camino Korra.- Habló el mayor. - ¿Has desenterrado dos torres de radio no es así? Sigues trabajando con Asami y sigues en búsqueda del documento que te pidió el espíritu de la sabiduría.- Intentó animarla.

\- ¿Si. Pero cuánto tiempo más deberé vivir de esta manera? Unalaq no se encuentra por ninguna parte. Ya recorrimos la ciudad de arriba abajo y no hay señales de él.- Bufó.

\- ¿Hás intentado interrogar a Kuvira?- Sugirió Bumi.

-Lo he hecho. Muchas veces y lo único que logro obtener de ella son advertencias. Estoy segura que ella tiene más información pero es una mujer de voluntad inquebrantable. No pienso torturarla pero estoy segura de que aunque lo hiciera ella preferiría morir antes de darnos la información que le pedimos.- Suspiró.

\- ¿Qué tal si el hombre ya se ha marchado a mejores tierras?- Preguntó él.

\- No. Está aquí. Kuvira me lo aseguró luego de que le dijera que nuestras búsquedas no han dado resultados.- Aclaró.

-¿Vivirá aquí bajo otro nombre?- Bumi arqueo una ceja.

-Si ese es el caso ya debe estar al tanto de que lo estamos buscando.- Ella arrugo el entrecejo. -Y si ese es el caso el cobarde seguro se está escondiendo.- Renegó apretando los dientes.

-Tranquila Korra. Lo encontraremos. A lo largo de mi experiencia como infiltrado no ha existido un solo hombre al que no haya podido encontrar. Solo dame tiempo.- Sonrió.

-No creo soportar pasar mucho tiempo aquí sin perder la cabeza.- Confeso ella poniéndose de pie. -Buenas noches Bumi.- Se despidió y encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida de la habitación.

Vistiendo nada más que su ropa interior se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama. Sumergiendo un trapo en una cubeta con agua lo escurría y pasaba por su piel. Poco a poco fue eliminando las manchas obscuras de sangre que la habían salpicado durante el combate. Algunos moretones y pequeñas raspaduras marcaban la única evidencia de dicho combate. Sus lesiones habían sido mínimas pero sabía que eso se debía a la severidad del castigo que le había impuesto a sus oponentes.

-¿Lo puedes ver ahora no es así?- Escuchó aquella molesta voz que frecuentemente buscaba llamar su atención. -Korra.- Insistió y ella bufó.

-Aang.'- Murmuró. -¿Dónde estás?- Apretó los párpados.

-Yo estoy aquí. Aang no quiere hablar con un Avatar rebelde.- Volvió a escuchar a aquel hombre.

-Vete.- Ordenó con tono amargo.  
\- Habla conmigo Korra. Siempre estaré aquí para aconsejarte cuando me necesites.- Insistió.

-No te necesito. ¡Vete!- Gruño y el silencio reinó en su habitación. Con pesadez dejó su cuerpo caer sobre el suave colchón de su cama y se enterró bajo las cobijas. Aunque tenía problemas para dormir no se cansaba de intentar conciliar el sueño. Se sentía exhausta y agobiada. Necesitaba recuperarse. El consuelo que tenía para esa noche era saber que al día siguiente debería partir de nuevo hacia el portal y podría ver a Asami.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se encontraba sentado sobre la cama. Sudaba profusamente y respiraba de forma irregular. Las pesadillas eran frecuentes, siempre se conformaban de una combinación entre las atrocidades que el avatar obscuro había hecho y de sus propias acciones como peleadora en el coliseo.

El cielo continuaba exhibiendo un desfile interminable de luces polares. La morena las observó detenidamente mientras su respiración comenzaba a calmarse. El coliseo, Bumi, los peleadores, los habitantes del Norte y ella misma se encontraban sumergidos en una noche eterna. Estaba acostumbrada a esas estaciones pero ahora la obscuridad parecía estarla consumiendo desde el interior. – Debo salir de aquí. – Murmuró para si misma arrojando las cobijas que le habían resguardado del frío mientras dormía.

Luego de vestirse tomó una pequeña mochila que llenó con un cambio de ropa y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Parecía estar escapando de algo pues no se tomó el tiempo para almorzar o para saludar a los compañeros que se encontraba en los pasillos.

\- Buenos días Guerrera del Sur. – Saludó un joven peleador pero la morena no le dirigió ni la mirada. Caminó de largo y casi lo empujó, nadie cuestionó su comportamiento pues ya varios habían sido castigados en los pasillos por insistirle demasiado, un golpe en el rostro y caían inconscientes así que pocos incidentes habían bastado para entender que si la campeona no se dignaba a dirigirles la palabra era mejor guardar distancia. Ante ellos la ojiazul siempre se había mostrado fría y de pocas palabras así que les resultaba difícil detectar algún cambio en el humor de su joven estrella.

\- ¿A dónde te diriges con tanta prisa? – La detuvo la voz de Bumi antes de que pudiese abrir la ventana que les servía como entrada y salida principal.

\- Es momento de que valla por provisiones. – Lo miró por encima el hombro.

\- Cierto. ¿Ya le ha preguntado a tus compañeros si necesitan algo de sus tierras? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

\- No puedo cargar demasiadas cosas. – Bufó.

\- Es justo por eso que solo premiamos a los tres mejores peleadores del mes. – Celebró su amigo.

\- Dos. – Sentenció.

\- ¿Dos? – Se repitió él.

\- Yo soy la mejor peleadora y detrás de mí hay dos y así somos los tres mejores. No escucharé a nadie más. – Se dio media vuelta para ver de frente al Rey del coliseo. – Tienen quince minutos para venir a hacer sus encargos. – Tomó asiento sobre el suelo y esperó.

Al poco tiempo apareció una chica y un hombre de barba tupida. Ambos lucían una apariencia intimidante, los conocía bien, ambos eran excelentes peleadores y ambos habían logrado dejar cicatrices sobre su cuerpo así como ella lo había hecho en el de ellos. Los dos la miraron a los ojos y se arrodillaron haciendo una reverencia lo cual logró sorprender internamente a la morena pues su rostro a penas reflejó su reacción.

\- Solo una cosa le hemos venido a pedir. Ya que nunca hay tiempo para hablar con usted. Queremos decirle que ambos estaríamos honrados de servirle. El premio por nuestras victorias siempre es algo material pero esta vez queremos algo distinto. La aceptación de una nueva líder. – La miraron en silencio y ella arrugó el entrecejo.

\- Yo sirvo a Bumi… yo no podría. – Negó con la cabeza pero fue interrumpida por el varón. – Te vimos llegar el primer día en el coliseo de Bumi y entendimos que tus batallas no se libraban por amor al sadismo. Tu demuestras amor al combate y respeto a tus oponentes cuando ellos lo merecen. Prohibiste a los esclavos y te negaste a asesinar a tus rivales pues no necesitabas hacer tal cosa para dejar en claro quién había sido el vencedor. Derrotaste a Kuvira y llegaste aquí retando a la líder de los pobladores del Norte. Batalla tras batalla los dejas a todos perplejos. No somos los únicos dispuestos a seguirte. Muchos admiran tu manera de ser un rebelde libre y muchos quieren seguir tus pasos. – Los peleadores volvieron a inclinarse pegando sus frentes al suelo en una reverencia difícil de ignorar pues era bien sabido que los rebeldes no se inclinaban ante nadie.

\- Yo… - Suspiró, un nudo se le había formado en la garganta y le impedía hablar.

\- No esperamos nada de usted. Solo queremos saber que somos bien aceptados a seguirla y apoyarla si la situación así lo amerita. – Hablo la guerrera. Korra recobró la compostura de inmediato pues sabía que no debía mostrarse vulnerable en aquel lugar.

\- Pueden hacer lo que ustedes gusten. Yo estoy bajo el comando de Bumi y no creo que eso cambie. – Respondió con tono frío poniéndose de pie.

\- Solo acepta nuestra petición. – Rogaron ambos a penas alzando la mirada para poder hacer contacto con sus ojos pues no habían abandonado su posición de reverencia.

\- Acepto su petición. – Asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta. – Pero eso no me parece una recompensa adecuada. Viajaré a las tierras de Bumi ¿Seguros que no necesitan que les traiga algo? – Hizo una pausa para permitirles hablar.

\- Lo que sea que usted piense apropiado. – Habló el varón y la morena emprendió su camino. – Volveré pronto. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del edificio.

#####20######

Un túnel conformaba su camino del coliseo hasta el portal. Lo había construido lo suficientemente profundo en el hielo para que nadie lo descubriera por accidente. Solo un maestro agua podía ingresar en él pues se debía penetrar cinco metros hacia abajo sobre la gruesa capa de nieve compactada y al llegar al final también se debía de excavar hacia arriba para poder salir. Todo el interior del túnel se conformaba por hielo pulido sobre el cual la morena se deslizaba con una placa de hielo con forma de tabla que pegaba a sus pies. Esto le ahorraba mucho tiempo y también disminuía el riesgo de ser descubierta al viajar por el exterior.

Luego de realizar su recorrido usual a través del mundo de los espíritus y a través de la jungla y las ruinas al fin arribó al pueblo donde sus amigos residían.

Siempre que cruzaba las puertas del pueblo sentía un gran alivio y al mismo tiempo se sentía exhausta. Era como si de un momento a otro dejara caer el peso que llevaba sobre su espalda y le resultara más fácil respirar y su cuerpo le demandaba descansar. Con las fuerzas que le restaban caminó hacia la casa de los Sato y se introdujo a la habitación de Asami por la ventana.

Su chica no se encontraba en casa lo cual era normal pues apenas eran las dos de la tarde y la líder del pueblo solía desocuparse de sus tareas hasta las tres. Esta vez no le había dado una fecha para su regreso pero las dos tenían acordado que debería volver al menos una vez al mes y ella siempre procuraba aparecer el primer Lunes de cada mes o al menos durante los días de la primera semana del mes así que su presencia seguro no sorprendería a la pelinegra.

Luego de abandonar su mochila sobre el sofá se dirigió hacia la cama y se dejó caer. El frío que hacía en el pueblo no se comparaba con el frío del polo así que la morena no se molestó en refugiarse entre las cobijas, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el dulce aroma que emanaba de la cama y las almohadas, el aroma de Asami.

Al abrir los ojos notó que el cielo se había obscurecido, la habitación se iluminaba por la amarillenta luz de una vela posada sobre el escritorio. Con la mirada borrosa le era difícil detectar la presencia de alguien en la habitación y ya que sus sentidos tampoco habían vuelto del todo en si decidió llamar a su chica.

\- ¿Asami? – Habló con voz adormilada mientras con sus manos sentía la suave tela del cobertor que ahora cubría su cuerpo.

\- Estoy aquí. – Respondió la elegante voz de la líder del pueblo. Las dos permanecieron en silencio, en la habitación se podía escuchar el relajante sonido que producían las hojas de un libro al ser volteadas cuidadosa mente y el sonido de un lápiz escribiendo sobre el papel. La morena no lograba ver la silueta de Asami pues la torre de documentos, libros y planos le impedían verla. Luego de un pequeño suspiro volvió a relajar su cabeza sobre la suave almohada.

Tras un par de minutos se escuchó un libro al ser cerrado e inmediatamente después se escucharon pasos que cruzaron la habitación desde el escritorio hasta la cama. La pelinegra tomó asiento en la orilla del colchón y se inclinó para besar con suavidad la frente de la morena.

\- Lamento no haber pasado a saludarte de inmediato. – Abrió sus ojos que de inmediato se engancharon con la dulce mirada de Asami.

\- No tienes porque disculparte. Entiendo que debes estar exhausta. – Le ofreció una cálida sonrisa que bastaba para calmar la agobiada conciencia de la joven Avatar.

\- No tienes idea. – Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- Me imagino que debes tener hambre. Estoy segura de que el guiso que Wu preparó esta tarde te levantará los ánimos. – Escuchaba con una sonrisa la voz de Asami. Poco a poco el vínculo entre ellas se había vuelto más estrecho. Siempre que estaba con ella su pecho parecía llenarse de mariposas pues sentía un ligero cosquilleo que la llenaba de alegría. No entendía como es que podía volverse más y más apegada a una persona pero así era, Asami se había vuelto su único refugio y solo tenía acceso a ella durante dos o tres días al mes, estar lejos de ella se volvía cada vez más difícil y le pesaba aún más no poder compartir con ella sus preocupaciones pero el miedo a perderla era más fuerte así que prefería guardar silencio aunque eso contribuyera a la destrucción de su propia sanidad mental pues su nerviosismo y estrés comenzaban a dispararse con más frecuencia.

\- Si, eso suena excelente. – Sonrió y con ambas manos sostuvo el rostro de la ojiverde y la acercó a ella para tomar sus labios en un beso pausado y lento. – No tienes idea de cuanto te he echado de menos. – Murmuró cerca de sus labios sin despegar sus frentes.

\- Y yo a ti Korra. – Respondió con un suspiro. – Se que es difícil pero debes aguantar. Necesitamos el apoyo de Wa Shi Tong y los espíritus. – La miró a los ojos y la morena volvió a encontrar en ellos su propósito como Avatar. Ayudar a las personas que aún sobrevivían en aquel mundo hostil. Habían llegado lejos, Asami y muchos otros habían caminado a su lado con el fin de lograr un bien común. No podía darse el lujo de perder ante la presión de vivir escondida tras la identidad de un rebelde, por más que deseara permanecer al lado de Asami no podía olvidar que su vida entera debía ser orientada a algo más. El mundo la necesitaba.

\- Gracias Asami. – Sonrió. – Por apoyarme en todo momento. – Explicó sin dejar de admirar la belleza de la chica frente a ella.

\- Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa ¿Entiendes? – Aseguró la pelinegra pues sabía que algo no andaba bien con la morena, lo había notado desde sus visitas anteriores, la chica se mostraba distante, siempre que volvía se le veía perdida en sus pensamientos y no mostraba la concentración y determinación que usualmente la caracterizaba y por más que deseara saber los detalles de las actividades que Korra desempeñaba en el norte para entender el origen del problema no podía obligarla a hablar de cosas que no quería.

\- Entiendo. – La morena apartó la mirada.

\- Vallamos a comer. – Le ofreció una mano y ambas bajaron a la cocina.

Como era de acostumbrarse el primer día y la primera noche en el pueblo eran dedicados al descanso de la morena así que sus actividades se limitaban a recorrer el pueblo y charlar con amigos. Sin embargo el segundo día empezó temprano por la mañana, a penas se dieron las cinco de la mañana y la morena comenzó a sentir suaves caricias y besos juguetones sobre su rostro y cuello que poco a poco la fueron sacando de su sueño. – Es demasiado temprano. – Rió perezosa e intentó esconder el rostro debajo de una almohada.

\- Tenemos el tiempo justo. Debes levantarte. – Habló Asami que ahora se había posado sobre el cuerpo de la morena, ambas vestían ropa holgada para dormir cómodamente y la ojiverde se aprovechó de esto para colar una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la morena que de inmediato abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir los traviesos dedos subiendo por un costado de su cuerpo hasta que se detuvieron delineando cuidadosamente la orilla de su pecho. - ¿Tiempo justo para qué? – Suspiró al tiempo que varios escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo, el corazón ahora le latía a toda prisa y un placentero cosquilleo comenzaba a nacerle entre las piernas.

\- Para continuar con el proyecto de las antenas de radio. – La miró alzando una ceja, disfrutaba ver las reacciones de la morena cuando jugueteaba con ella de esa manera.

\- ¿Antenas de radio? – Preguntó pareciendo confundida y un tanto decepcionada lo cual le robó una pequeña risa coqueta a la pelinegra. – Si, las antenas que desenterraste del polo norte ¿Recuerdas? – Murmuró contra la suave piel de su cuello y Korra se estremeció levemente al sentir varios besos siendo repartidos sobre ella mientras la mano de Asami descansaba sin pena alguna contorneando su pecho derecho.

\- Puede que recuerde algo… - Comentó con tono juguetón en un suspiro.

\- Más vale que recuerdes bien o me molestaré contigo. – Amenazó la pelinegra meciendo su cadera suavemente causando fricción entre sus ingles.

\- Asami… - Jadeo la morena que instintivamente tomó la orilla de la blusa de la ojiverde y comenzó a alzarla.

\- Arriba. – Ordenó la mayor mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de la morena.

\- No quiero… - Renegó al echar de menos el calor del cuerpo de la otra cuando se apartó al ponerse de pie.

\- Si no te apresuras no podrás ducharte conmigo. – Condicionó a medida que se deshacía de sus prendas de camino hacia el cuarto de baño lo cual de inmediato ganó la atención de la morena.

Dentro de la bañera la tentación había sido irresistible para la pelinegra que de inmediato se entrego a las caricias y besos de la morena. Suspiros y jadeos llenaron la habitación, no había sido parte de su plan inicial pero una cosa siempre llevaba a la otra y juguetear con Korra siempre llevaba a lo inevitable pues le era difícil mantener la distancia entre ellas una vez que la morena comenzaba a coquetear de vuelta. El vapor comenzaba a acumularse a medida que los minutos pasaban, pequeñas risas iban y venían y el agua se derramaba con cada movimiento.

\- ¿Estas segura de que ese abrigo será suficiente? – Insistió la morena al ver el abrigo que vestía su chica.

\- Si, estaré bien Korra. – Aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- El polo es más frío que tu pueblo… será mejor que vistas mi abrigo. – Concluyó la morena frunciendo el ceño y retirándose el abrigo.

\- ¿Y se podría saber que planeas vestir tú? – Arqueó una ceja.

\- Yo estaré bien con la sudadera. Estoy acostumbrada a ese clima. – Le acercó el abrigo con el fin de que lo tomara pero la pelinegra dudó.

\- Korra mi abrigo está bien, además tengo el poder del fuego así que no habrá problema. – Intentó persuadirla pero la morena negó con la cabeza.

\- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te dará frío si te permito cruzar el portal así. – Insistió acercando más su abrigo a la ojiverde.

\- Bien, pero si tienes frío pídeme tu abrigo de vuelta. – Condicionó y la morena sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambas cruzaron el portal hacia el norte y aparecieron del otro lado en la obscuridad que reinaba aquellas tierras. Los curiosos y analíticos ojos de la mayor comenzaron a ver con asombro aquel desértico paisaje cubierto de hielo y nieve. Una sonrisa inconsciente se posó sobre su rostro al ver las luces en el cielo, al exhalar notó la densa nube de vapor que se había formado por su aliento recordándole que la morena había tenido razón al prestarle su abrigo que era más grande y grueso que el que ella llevaba.

\- Vamos, es por aquí. – Dijo la joven Avatar tomando su mano con cuidado para guiar el camino. Al entrar al túnel abrazó a Asami por detrás y la sujetó firmemente pegándola a su cuerpo. – Esto será divertido. – Le susurró al oído y con ayuda de sus poder sobre el agua formó la tabla de hielo que siempre usaba para transportarse. Un fuerte impulso bastó para lanzarlas a alta velocidad a través del túnel de hielo. Asami rió como una niña al sentir el cosquilleo en su estómago por la velocidad que habían alcanzado, la chica no se asustaba con facilidad y aquella pequeña travesía le parecía estimulante.

En vez de seguir la ruta usual Korra abrió una compuerta a la derecha que mostraba otra parte del túnel que las llevaría directo a la primera antena que había desenterrado. Llegaron sin mucha demora a un pequeño cráter que rodeaba la antena. Asami caminó alrededor de la estructura examinando cuidadosamente cada parte de ella hasta concluir que se encontraba en buenas condiciones para poder disponer de sus funciones sin problemas.

\- Observa con atención. Tú deberás activar la otra antena que encontraste a medio camino y el proceso será el mismo. – Indicó mientras trabajaba en la tabla de circuitos que había llevado con ella. – Traje estos artefactos ya arreglados para evitar complicaciones, solo debes instalarlos y funcionarán a la perfección así que será pan comido. – Hablaba mientras con sus manos retiraba las piezas viejas de la antena.

Les llevó medio día completar la tarea pero el resultado final parecía satisfacer a la pelinegra. – Perfecto. – Sonrió.

\- No creo poder memorizar todos los pasos. – Suspiró la morena.

\- No será necesario, si esta antena funciona yo podré guiarte desde casa. – Habló con entusiasmo sacando un artefacto de color negro y rectangular de su mochila. – Toma. – Lanzó el artefacto hacia la morena. – Lo podrás encender con el botón en el lado izquierdo. – Dijo antes de sacar otro artefacto idéntico de la bolsa.

\- Me escuchas. – Habló a través de la bocina y su voz se repitió como un eco en el artefacto que la morena sujetaba en su mano. - ¡Increíble! – Sonrió. – ¡Asami eres una genio! – Celebró, tener un artefacto así a la mano le permitiría hablar con ella aunque no se encontraran en el mismo lugar.

\- Korra recuerda que la batería de las antenas se va a alimentar de los pequeños molinos que instalamos hace rato, el clima helado de este lugar puede congelar los molinos e impedir el movimiento, deben tener mantenimiento para que la batería conserve su carga. – Aclaró mirando directo a los ojos de la morena.

\- Me encanta verte hablar con tanta seriedad. – Sonrió al perderse en la intensa mirada de su chica.

\- ¡Presta atención! – Renegó entre risas.

\- Tienes toda mi atención. – Jugó con sus palabras y la pelinegra rodó los ojos. – Volvamos a casa. – Concluyó con una sonrisa.

\- Volvamos. – Repitió la morena depositando un suave beso sobre la frente de su chica que aún se encontraba en cuclillas guardando toda la herramienta de vuelta en la mochila.

Volvieron al anochecer, como era de acostumbrarse aquella sería su última noche en el pueblo. Siempre que salía del coliseo contaba con una semana para ir y volver del Antiguo Reino Tierra así que pasaba los primeros dos días en el pueblo con Asami y luego partía rumbo al primer coliseo de Bumi y volvía el último día para despedirse de Asami y regresar a las tierras del Norte.

En el coliseo de Bumi fue recibida por sus compañeros que ya tenían listos los sacos de arroz que se llevaría, cuatro sacos de cuatro kilos, ella no era la única que se daba la vuelta para ir por provisiones, cada semana partía una persona diferente para acarrear distintos tipos de granos que solo los privilegiados eran dignos de disfrutar, el resto se alimentaba de las pequeñas raíces que cultivaban en aquellas tierras heladas.

###20###

De vuelta en el Norte la morena observaba una pelea en el coliseo. Ella no participaría esta noche pues sus peleas no solían ser tan frecuentes como el resto, en vez de eso tomaba su lugar al lado del trono de Bumi. Habían pasado tres días desde su regreso y durante ese tiempo había tenido dificultades para dormir, se sentía agotada y esto la ponía irritable así que todos habían estada manteniendo su distancia de la malhumorada campeona.

\- Y pensar que al inicio no querían pisar nuestro suelo. - Comentó Bumi con una sonrisa traviesa. - Ahora no todos logran observar las peleas. Han comenzado a pagar por espacio. - Rió victorioso.

\- No es de sorprenderse que las cosas hayan resultado tan bien. Estas personas viven rodeadas de hielo y no tienen mucho con que entretenerse. - Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Para nuestra fortuna así es. - Sonrió Bumi.

Dentro del área de batalla dos hombres se atacaban con las armas que encontraban a su alrededor, se notaba que no tenían experiencia en combate pues sus movimientos eran desorganizados tanto en ataque como en defensa. Ambos sangraban profusamente y la gente celebraba.

\- Me causan repulsión. - Gruño la morena arrugando las cejas. - Morirán antes de que alguno de los dos logre dejar inconsciente al otro. - Se puso de pie y Bumi rió por lo bajo, el público comenzó a gritar con emoción al ver la acción de la morena pues no era la primera vez que ella era el final de un combate en el que ella no era participe.

\- Me han aburrido. - Gruño afilando la mirada al caer en el medio del cuadrilátero luego de haber saltado la reja de contención. Ambos hombres la vieron con horror pues sabían que al interrumpir la Guerrera del Sur los dos perdían el combate. Solo una persona podía salir victoriosa en el coliseo y solo siendo el vencedor se podían reclamar los premios. Habían perdido, habían maltratado sus cuerpos de forma extremadamente dolorosa en vano pues no había manera de que ninguno de los dos pudiese vencer a la campeona.

De un rápido movimiento la morena hizo tropezar a uno de los hombres y con la mano sobre su cabeza lo impulso contra el suelo azotando su sien contra la dura superficie, el hombre había perdido la conciencia, el otro hombre la miró con miedo en los ojos y luego suspiró, parecía haber reunido la suficiente valentía para sostener una daga en sus manos y correr hacia la amenaza que se encontraba de pie frente a él. Un ligero movimiento de la morena bastó para apartar el brazo de aquel hombre y levantando su rodilla impacto su abdomen forzándolo a liberar todo el aire que tenía dentro. Doblado de la agonía y la falta de aliento el hombre se tambaleaba y luchaba por respirar, sus ojos apenas lograron ver el codo de la morena atacando su sien, no hubo un lamento o ruido alguno que escapara de los labios de la víctima, su cuerpo cayó como tabla sobre el suelo. El público enloqueció y comenzó a aclamarla, un breve saludo bastó y salió de la jaula con dirección al comedor.

Las noches de peleas, que solo se efectuaban los miércoles y viernes de cada semana, se organizaban banquetes donde los ganadores podían disfrutar de una buena comida acompañada de alcohol. El resto comía lo de siempre pero también tenían permitido beber así que todos charlaban y reían, otros bailaban al ritmo de la música que un cuarteto de hombres se dedicaba a tocar sobre tambos de metal oxidados.

La morena se encontraba sentada al lado de Bumi, sus ojos no observaban algo en particular, apenas había tocado su comida y ya había bostezado más de tres veces en menos de cinco minutos.

\- ¿Ha pasado mal las noches? - Escuchó a un hombre comentar a su lado, al mirarlo de reojo identificó las facciones tan características de todos los habitantes del norte, piel morena, ojos azules como el hielo y cabello plateado, el hombre ya parecía avanzado en años debido al color de su cabello y las arrugas en su rostro, era un completo desconocido para la morena así que debía pertenecer a los habitantes del Norte.

\- No. - Desvió la mirada y volvió a enfocarse en las mesas que se encontraban frente a ella.

\- No seas reservada, se pueden ver las bolsas negras debajo de tus ojos y has estado bostezando seguido. - Insistió el hombre con una sonrisa y un tono amigable y desinteresado.

\- Si es tan obvio no deberías preguntar. - Bufó.  
\- Tal vez podría ayudarte. - Propuso y la morena le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

\- Tranquila. Solo iba a recomendarte a un curandero que tenemos en el pueblo. - Explico levantando las manos frente a su pecho en posición defensiva. - Tiene ungüentos con aromas relajantes que ayudan a dormir. - Hablo un poco más cuando la morena suavizo la mirada.

\- Estoy bien. - Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.  
\- Soy un hombre viejo, he visto muchos rostros y muchas situaciones a lo largo de mi vida. Te muestras cansada, entiendo tu desconfianza, en esta época nadie pude confiar en nadie, pero no tengo nada que ocultar, si gustas puedes traer contigo a tus compañeros. - Ofreció mirando a la distancia. - Es solo una humilde oferta para la joven que ha causado tanta sensación en estas tierras olvidadas. - Sonrió. - Si aceptas solo deberás ir al edificio que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, puedes preguntar por "Vaatu" y la gente te dará direcciones. - Concluyo con satisfacción.

\- Gracias. - Lo miró confundida. Era extraño que alguien apareciera de la nada a mostrarse preocupado por su salud pero también debía tener en cuenta que su fama era capaz de provocar esa reacción en la gente. Aunque también podía tener el efecto contrario así que se encontraba contrariada. Si era sincera debía aceptar que le hacía falta dormir y su mente preocupada no parecía dispuesta a permitirlo y poco a poco los efectos del estrés y la falta de sueño parecían agravarse.

Durante la noche de nuevo intento dormir pero falló y la mañana siguiente se encontraba más molesta que el día anterior. La mañana carecía de sol, aquella noche eterna no ayudaba a la joven a escapar de las pesadillas. El resto del día se había dedicado a entrenar y meditar las palabras del anciano, buenas noches de sueño venían tres veces al mes, las noches que podía sentir a Asami a su lado. La falta de sueño afectaba su juicio y estaba segura de que si seguía así también terminaría por afectar su desempeño en las peleas, debía hacer algo al respecto. Darle una oportunidad al viejo curandero del pueblo podría ser algo bueno.

Tal vez habría decidido no ir de no ser por la siguiente noche en la que volvió a batallar contra las pesadillas y la ansiedad que le invadía. La mañana siguiente llegó lentamente, la Guerrera del sur salió de cama en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, el sol no saldría y eso ya estaba en claro pero el conteo del tiempo era algo que no se le había escapado durante la noche y ya era una hora apropiada para comenzar sus actividades.

Eligió a los dos peleadores con mejor posición luego de ella para que la acompañaran a la ciudad bajo el hielo.

\- No hagan muchas preguntas. - Les ordenó y los tres se encaminaron hacia aquel lugar. Ya había un camino marcado entre la entrada de la ciudad y el coliseo de batallas debido al constante uso que se hacía de dicho recorrido. Al llegar a la ciudad la morena los dirigió a todos al centro donde le habían dicho que estaba el edificio que buscaba pero no estaba segura de cuál era el lugar indicado así que preguntó a un joven que se encontraba sentado en una banca. El chico les señaló el edificio y les aseguró que ahí podrían ver a Vaatu, el afamado curandero.

El interior del edificio se encontraba iluminado por piedras luminiscentes. Los tres entraron y los acompañantes de la morena se detuvieron en la puerta principal que daba a la oficina donde sabían que estaba el curandero.

\- Esperen aquí.- Ordenó antes de entrar. En el interior sus ojos no pudieron evitar notar la cantidad de esculturas y cuadros con imágenes de espíritus, extrañas bestias y símbolos que le resultaban difíciles de identificar.

\- Bienvenida. – Habló un hombre que salía de una pequeña puerta que había en el interior de aquella oficina.

\- Gracias. – Respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó antes de tomar asiento en una enorme silla acolchada que parecía estar cubierta de distintas pieles de animales. Aquel hombre era esbelto y su mirada era peculiarmente intrigante pues sus ojos se mostraban fríos y tenían un aire de superioridad. Su rostro era delgado y afilado. Su cabello castaño era largo y se encontraba bien peinado. Sus ropas también eran finas y se les notaba en buen estado. No era un hombre anciano como ella se lo había imaginado, su edad tal vez rondaba entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años. Era extraño pero parecía que aquel curandero tenía una buena posición social en la ciudad.

\- Un anciano me dijo que usted podría ayudarme a conciliar el sueño. – Dijo para ir directo al grano pues no tenía la intención de quedarse por mucho tiempo.

\- Por favor toma asiento. – Sonrió el hombre señalando el sofá que se encontraba frente a la silla.

\- No tengo tiempo. – Advirtió con tono hostil. La guerrera del sur había adquirido su propia personalidad y debía admitir que no era una persona fácil de complacer. La guerrera del sur era testaruda y autoritaria así que no podía actuar de otra forma mientras sus compañeros la estuvieran esperando afuera de la oficina.

\- ¿Has venido hasta aquí con la intención de recuperar tus noches de sueño pero no estás dispuesta a darte el tiempo necesario para que yo pueda otorgarte el remedio para solucionar tu problema? ¿Suena un tanto irracional no lo piensas? – Habló con calma sin mover ni un músculo.

\- Me dijeron que tenías un ungüento con aroma que me podría ayudar a dormir. Otorgarme el ungüento no te tomará más que un par de segundos. Te pagaré, tengo los recursos para hacerlo. – Aclaró rehusándose a tomar asiento.

\- Eso podría funcionar, pero sería mejor conocer la causa de tu incapacidad de conciliar el sueño para poder solucionar el problema de una mejor manera. ¿No lo crees? – Insistió.

\- No. – Bufó. No confiaba en aquel hombre, no estaba segura de que la gobernadora de aquella ciudad se encontrara del todo contenta con la presencia del coliseo y por la apariencia que tenía este hombre bien podría tratarse de un aliado de aquella líder.

\- Es una lástima. Podría efectuar mejor mi trabajo si me permitieras conocer un poco más los síntomas de tu malestar. – Suspiró.

\- No quiero complicarme demasiado. Dame el ungüento para poder volver al coliseo. Su líder siempre suele mostrarse hostil con nosotros cuando visitamos su ciudad y no me encuentro de humor para hablar con ella. – Extendió su mano hacia el hombre.

\- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. – Concluyó al ponerse de pie y caminar hacia un estante que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Tomó una pequeña botella y volvió con la morena. – Frota una gota en tus muñecas y en tu pecho para que puedas percibir el aroma. Eso debería ayudarte un poco. – Le entregó la botella.

\- ¿Qué contiene? – Arqueo una ceja y lo miró de forma amenazadora.

\- Tranquila. – Rió por lo bajo. – Esencia de lavanda y otras flores aromáticas que ayudan a relajar el cuerpo. – Explicó con seguridad.

\- ¿De dónde sacas esas plantas? Dudo que en este lugar puedas conseguir algo así, incluso en los otros continentes. Es difícil. – Lo miró con insistencia.

\- Hay un pequeño oasis sagrado en nuestros templos. – Sonrió. – Tienes que tranquilizarte un poco. – Volvió a tomar asiento en la silla.

\- Gracias. – Concluyó y salió de la oficina.

\- Vaatu. – Comentó uno de sus acompañantes. – Ese nombre me parece familiar. – Meditó.

\- Vaatu es el espíritu que representa la obscuridad. – Explicó la morena.

\- ¡Cierto! – Afirmaron los dos acompañantes. – Es un nombre extraño para un curandero. – Volvieron a especular en voz alta.

\- No es un nombre real. – Dijo la morena afilando la mirada. – Seguro es para agregar misticismo a su profesión. – Agregó.

De vuelta en el coliseo la morena se encaminó hacia la habitación de Bumi donde se adentró sin avisar. Bumi no se encontraba ahí, en realidad era extraño que su amigo se resguardara en aquella habitación, por lo general se encontraba recorriendo el edificio con otros peleadores o con los pobladores del Norte en busca de nuevas actividades que le ayudasen a mantener su mente entretenida ya que el exterior del edificio era demasiado frío para él y no había nada con que jugar además de la nieve así que el Rey del coliseo había comenzado a inventar juegos para el interior del edificio en los cuales pasaba largas horas riendo y jugando con los demás.

La morena desistió de su espera luego de estar ahí media hora. Al salir se dirigió hacia su propia habitación pero detuvo sus pasos al observar la figura de Desna esperando afuera de su puerta. Los ojos azules del joven encontraron a la morena y se mantuvo en silencio mientras la observaba acercarse. Korra se detuvo frente a él en espera de que abriera el paso para poder ingresar a la habitación pero el chico no lo hizo así que arrugo las cejas y bufó.

\- Fuiste al pueblo. – Dijo él sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

\- Así es. – Alzó una ceja.

\- ¿A qué fuiste? – Preguntó sin mucho tacto.

\- ¿Acaso importa? – Gruñó.

\- Sí. – Afirmó sin cambiar su fría expresión.

\- No, no importa. ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? – Preguntó en un tono que denotaba más una orden que una petición.

\- ¿Viste a Vaatu? – Interrumpió antes de que la morena se propusiera empujarlo hacia un lado.

\- ¿Qué? – Intentó ocultar la verdad pues no quería que se supiera que la poderosa Guerrera del Sur había recurrido a un curandero a pedir ayuda.

\- Lo viste. – Suspiró el joven cerrando los ojos pareciendo preocupado lo cual resultaba extraño en él.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Qué fue qué? – Alzó una ceja.

\- Esa expresión. – Presionó arrugando las cejas.

\- Nada. – Negó con la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo. – No deberías ver a Vaatu. – Concluyó moviéndose hacia un lado pero la atención de la morena ya se encontraba sobre él así que no se adentró en la habitación.

\- ¿No debería? ¿Qué sabes de él? – Comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

\- Él... pertenece al círculo íntimo de amigos de la líder del pueblo. Y ella no te quiere aquí así que no es aconsejable que lo visites. – Explicó sin detener su paso.

\- Mientes. – Acusó la morena deteniendo al joven sosteniendo su hombro con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué? No miento, es cercano a la líder. – Bufó, el joven se mostraba molesto, había mostrado más emociones de lo normal durante aquella pequeña charla y la morena no había pasado eso por alto.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre Vaatu? – Interrogó de manera amenazante y ambos cruzaron miradas durante un par de minutos sin decir nada, el joven parecía determinado a no dejarse intimidar por la presencia de la Guerrera frente a él.

\- Es un hombre con mucho poder. Es el curandero pero tiene muchos contactos y está del lado de mi hermana. – Respondió sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de la morena, cualquiera habría quedado satisfecho con aquella respuesta pero la Guerrera del Sur pareció molestarse más.

\- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo. – Bufó empujándolo contra la pared para cerrarle el paso. Se encontraban en uno de los pasillos de los cuartos superiores y pocas personas transitaban por aquel lugar así que Desna no tenía escapatoria.

\- No entiendo de que hablas. – Gruñó, no entendía porque la morena insistía en obtener más información de él y lo que era peor, aquella joven hablaba con tanta seguridad que parecía ser capaz de leer su mente.

\- Ocultas algo. – Repitió con irritación en la voz cerrando su puño sobre la camiseta del joven al presionarlo más contra la pared. La perseverancia de la joven frente a él comenzaba a romper su seguridad, no había salida y había presenciado en innumerables ocasiones las cosas que aquella joven era capaz de hacer haciendo uso de nada más que sus manos. La guerrera del Sur no era alguien a quién se le pudiese tomar a la ligera, el peligro era real y no había nadie alrededor que pudiese ayudarle. Además si hubiese alguien alrededor estaba seguro de que aquella persona no le ayudaría, Korra era una persona respetada y nadie cuestionaría sus decisiones, tal vez Bumi podría hacerlo pero cabía la posibilidad de que el enloquecido hombre terminara celebrando la paliza que su guerrera estrella decidiera aplicar sobre él.

\- Él es mi padre. – Habló a prisa y apretó los ojos al ver como el puño libre de la morena se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. La morena lo miró detenidamente mientras parecía procesar lo que acababa de decir sin liberarlo del agarre que lo mantenía contra la pared. – Tu padre… ¿Él es el antiguo gobernante del pueblo? – Volvió a preguntar.

\- No. – Agachó la mirada.

\- ¿Tu hermana no heredó el trono? – Continuó.

\- ¡Ja! No. – Rió con ironía.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre? Estoy segura que no puede ser Vaatu. – Arrugó el entrecejo.

\- Su nombre es Unalaq. Vaatu es el nombre que adoptó cuando se volvió curandero años antes de que nosotros naciéramos. – Habló entre dientes pues no podía evitar sentirse humillado. La morena lo había intimidado y no había nada que él pudiera hacer ya que nunca había sido de complexión fornida. Era delgado y no muy fuerte, no tenía experiencia en las batallas, no podía hacer nada más que mandados para personas más fuertes que él.

\- Unalaq…- Murmuró la morena con cierto brillo en la mirada liberando de inmediato a su víctima. La guerrera había pasado de tener una presencia intimidante a verse completamente distraída. La chica se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada más.

\- ¡Korra! – La llamó instintivamente.

\- ¿Qué? – Lo miró por encima del hombro, aquellos ojos volvían a ser tranquilos. No era la primera vez que notaba ese lado de la morena, parecía ser una persona completamente diferente a la intimidante Guerrera del Sur.

\- Debes cuidarte de él. – Habló por lo bajo sin saber porque había tenido el impulso de advertirle. Durante un instante logró ver algo parecido a la duda en el rostro de la morena antes de que respondiera asintiendo con la cabeza. Había algo en ella que era diferente al resto de los rebeldes. Era igual de intimidante que los demás o tal vez más que muchos que había conocido, pero había pequeños lapsos en los que se podía ver a través de aquella mirada tan dura y en el interior se podía encontrar una sensación reconfortante que brindaba algo de satisfacción y algo parecido a la esperanza. Sabía que la campeona había prohibido a los esclavos en el coliseo y también se había negado a asesinar a sus contrincantes, aquella chica tenía una posición importante entre los rebeldes y muchos ya apoyaban sus principios, poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar el ambiente dentro de aquella sociedad rebelde llena de violencia sin sentido.

###20###

Tenía el nombre, al fin lo había encontrado. Unalaq, el curandero era el hombre al que tanto había estado buscado. Si lo pensaba detenidamente aquello tenía sentido pues a juzgar por los objetos que vio en su oficina el curandero parecía tener vastos conocimientos respecto a cosas como los espíritus y literatura antigua lo cual significaría que sabía leer ¿Y de qué bien sería un registro del Avatar obscuro en manos de alguien que no supiese leer?

Había encontrado a la persona que buscaba así que ahora su objetivo sería buscar el lugar en donde guardaba aquel valioso documento. Sentada en la orilla de su cama meditaba sobre la mejor manera de lograr su objetivo. Saquear la oficina de Unalaq no parecía ser lo más recomendable pues esto seguro resultaría en la furia de la líder de las tierras del Norte y consecuentemente se abriría una guerra entre ella y Bumi.

Acercarse a Unalaq de forma amigable tampoco era una opción ya que él y su hija podrían estar tramando algo y entablar una amistad con ellos podría ser arriesgado. Lo último que quería era terminar siendo secuestrada. Otra opción sería pagar a alguien para que hiciera el trabajo sucio por ella pero no había nadie en quien pudiese confiar. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y al cabo de un momento esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos ahora tenía la identidad del tal Unalaq.

La morena espero con impaciencia para que se llegara el día de otra visita al pueblo de los Sato. Ya había discutido con Bumi la identidad del curandero y su buen amigo se encontraba en el mismo dilema que ella. No podían empezar una guerra con los habitantes del Norte sin levantar sospechas. Bumi le había explicado que aunque los habitantes de aquellas frías tierras dijeran que no apoyaban al Avatar o a los rebeldes, se era bien sabido que contaban con ayuda de los rebeldes dentro de su sociedad y por este motivo no podían arriesgarse a que la comunidad rebelde descubriera que el grupo de Bumi se encontraba envuelto en una disputa por un documento del Avatar ya que esto podría descubrir su identidad como miembro secreto de la orden del loto blanco. Debido a esto solo había otra persona a la que la morena podía consultar, Asami.

Al llegar al pueblo no perdió el tiempo y comenzó la búsqueda de su adorada ojiverde. Al no encontrarla en la oficina y al ser informada de que la líder se había tomado un día libre la morena decidió dirigirse al taller en la casa de los Sato. Aún no comprendía bien el motivo de la seguridad tan minuciosa en la puerta de aquel taller pero procuraba respetar aquellos límites y siempre se veía obligada a tocar en la puerta cuando llegaba. Podía escuchar el ruido de golpeteo sobre metal en el interior y con esto bastaba para saber que Asami se encontraba ahí. Volvió a llamar a la puerta pero esta vez golpeo con más fuerza con la intención de que la ojiverde pudiese escucharla.

\- ¡Voy! - Escucho la voz de la que tanto gutaba y al cabo de unos minutos se escucharon unos pasos y la traba de la puerta al ser removida desde el interior. Asami se encontraba manchada de aceite pero esto no impidió que la morena la envolviera entre sus brazos en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

-Bienvenida. - Sonrió Asami contra sus labios al apartarse del cálido beso que la saludó.  
\- Siempre es bueno estar de vuelta. - Murmuró sin despegar su frente de la de ella.

\- Siempre es bueno tenerte de vuelta. -Confirmo la mayor acariciando su rostro.  
\- Tengo buenas noticias. - Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos de la pelinegra.

\- ¿Has encontrado al hombre que buscabas? - Dijo manteniendo sus miradas conectadas.  
-Al fin lo encontramos. - Asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Estupendo! – Celebró abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Pero necesito tu ayuda. – Confesó al apartarse del abrazo.

\- Dime. – La miró con atención.

\- Unalaq resultó ser el curandero del pueblo. El problema es que no podemos confrontarlo o causar algún alboroto con él porque es el padre de la líder del asentamiento. – Suspiró.

\- ¿Y no puedes aproximarte de manera amigable? – Meditó en voz alta.

\- No sin arriesgarme a ser secuestrada… Mi relación con la líder del asentamiento no es del todo buena. – Desvió la mirada y rió con desgano.

\- Hey. – Advirtió Asami alzando su mirada al tomarla por la barbilla. – Tranquila. Ya dominaste la parte difícil. – Le sonrió cálidamente y luego depositó un suave beso sobre su frente. – Ya tenemos al sujeto indicado ahora solo hay que atraparlo, dame un poco de tiempo y dime los detalles de los límites que tienen en aquellas tierras y te ayudaré a armar un plan. – Habló con seguridad y la morena suspiró aliviada permitiéndose esconder el rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Asami inhalando el suave aroma de su piel que se mezclaba con el olor del aceite y otros materiales con los que usualmente trabajaba la líder del pueblo.

Luego de un buen baño y una satisfactoria cena con los Sato se llegó el tan esperado momento de dormir. Los brazos de la pelinegra parecían servir de escudo para la lluvia de ideas y preocupaciones que por lo general le impedían dormir durante las noches o que eventualmente le permitían dormir pero la sumían en pesadillas. Aún sentía el remordimiento de no ser completamente honesta con su chica, Asami había dejado de preguntar al respecto pero ella sentía que le debía una explicación, sin embargo a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor sería nunca mencionar nada de lo ocurrido. Tal vez sería capaz de recuperar el documento del Avatar obscuro y escapar de su vida como gladiadora para enterrar esa parte de su historia, tal vez solo debería esperar un par de meses más para alejarse de aquella vida encubierta y llena de sucios secretos que ella misma temía afrontar. Asami no necesitaba conocer las atrocidades que el avatar había sido capaz de realizar durante sus viajes.

La mañana siguiente llegó a prisa, apenas parecía haber cerrado los ojos y al abrirlos el cielo ya mostraba un hermoso azul celeste que le era imposible ignorar luego de encontrarse viviendo tanto tiempo perdida bajo un cielo obscuro y repleto de luces danzarinas.

\- Buenos días. – La saludó la seductora voz de la ojiverde que tal vez la había estado observando por más tiempo del que ella pensaba pues aquella hermosa chica ya no se mostraba adormilada, sus ojos se mostraban brillantes y llenos de energía. – Buenos días. – Sonrió de manera involuntaria pues en verdad disfrutaba esas mañanas donde Asami se encontraba a su lado, esos momentos le proporcionaban una sensación de normalidad, como si ella no fuera el Avatar, como si el mundo no dependiera de su ayuda, como si todo se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. Aquellos momentos eran breves pero eran valiosos.

Asami también parecía tener sus propios planes para aquella corta visita, luego del desayuno apresuró a la morena para que se aseara y cuando ambas se encontraron listas la pelinegra tomó una mochila llena provisiones y emprendió el camino hacia el portal del mundo de los espíritus. Sin importar cuantas veces la morena preguntara el motivo de aquella expedición Asami ignoraba sus quejas y continuaba a paso firme a través de las tierras del mundo espiritual. No era difícil darse cuenta de que la mayor conocía aquellas tierras como la palma de su mano, distintos espíritus la saludaban de forma amigable al igual que al Avatar, el pequeño zorro que siempre vigilaba a la pelinegra avanzaba delante de ellas como si supiera a donde se dirigían y la morena continuaba refunfuñando y jugueteando con Asami pero ella se mostraba decidida a guardar el secreto.

La curiosidad de la morena aumentó cuando el espíritu en el cual volaban se acercó al portal espiritual del Sur. – ¿Has visitado el sur? – Preguntó hablando por encima del hombro de Asami mientras se aferraba a ella abrazándola por detrás al montar al dragón fénix con cuerpo de serpiente.

\- Algo he visto. – Sonrió Asami.

\- ¿Cruzaste el portal? – Abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Si, pero me ví forzada a volver de inmediato porque no venía lo suficientemente abrigada. – Se encogió de hombros y la morena guardó silencio por un momento.

\- ¿Solo has venido una vez? – Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con un tono acusador, conocía a Asami lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo tan simple como el clima no iba a detener su espíritu aventurero.

\- No, he venido un par de veces… y es por eso que te traje aquí. – Concluyo con entusiasmo al bajar del lomo del espíritu.

Ambas bajaron al igual que el pequeño zorro y Asami comenzó a caminar hacia un grupo de árboles secos que rodeaban el portal. – Encontré un espíritu adorable pero no he logrado ganarme su confianza. – Dijo al caminar hacia una roca saliente que formaba una pequeña caverna.

\- Un espíritu adorable… - Repitió con una sonrisa caminando detrás de ella.

\- He investigado en los libros de la biblioteca de Wa Shi Tong y he llegado a la conclusión de que es un perro-oso polar. – Explicó deteniéndose un par de pasos frente a la caverna.

\- ¡¿Un perro-oso polar?! – Volvió a preguntar.

\- Sí ¿Los conoces? – Comenzó a acercarse lentamente al refugio de roca.

\- La gente de mi pueblo los conoce. Hay imágenes de ellos y pinturas. – Habló bajando el tono de su voz. - ¿Es grande o pequeño? – Preguntó siguiendo los cuidadosos pasos de la pelinegra.

\- Es… un espíritu. – Respondió arrugando las cejas. – La primera vez que visité el portal este espíritu salió y me asustó. Pensé que sería devorada pero Sai me ayudó a calmarlo. – Se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una sonrisa inocente a la morena.

\- Asami. – Gruñó. – Te he dicho que no te aventures mucho en este lugar si vienes por tu cuenta. – Le advirtió con evidente preocupación en su tono de voz.

\- Sai me tiene cubierta. – Aseguró. – Además… los espíritus no me harían daño directamente. Según leí… - Inició y la morena la interrumpió.

\- Comienzo a pensar que la raíz del problema vienen siendo esos libros que tanto frecuentas… solo sirven para alimentar esa curiosidad natural que tienes. – Se quejó y la pelinegra rió por lo bajo.

\- Eso no es verdad. – Continuaban avanzando en cuclillas de acuerdo a las indicaciones que Asami hacía. – De cualquier manera, según leí en esos libros, los espíritus no me castigarían directamente, me llevarían a una neblina donde me perdería y vagaría por el resto de la eternidad condenada a revivir mis penas para siempre. – Aclaró con orgullo.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que eso me ayude a preocuparme menos? ¿Eh? – Interrogó la morena arqueando una ceja y los ojos de la ojiverde se abrieron de par en par como si comenzara a entender lo que acababa de decir.

\- Oh. – Rió inocentemente causando que las mejillas de la morena se sonrojaran. – Lo siento, eso se escuchó bastante mal. Pero hay algo positivo en esa condena. Si uno posee la capacidad mental necesaria se es posible escapar de la neblina. – Le guiñó el ojo y la morena rodó los ojos de nuevo sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan.

\- Estoy al tanto de que eres una de las mentes más brillantes de este mundo pero preferiría que no te arriesgaras a que algún espíritu te arrastre a ese lugar. – Insistió.

\- No me arriesgo más de lo necesario. Tú más que nadie debería entenderlo. Hay cosas que deben hacerse y a veces el proceso no es del todo seguro. – Argumentó.

\- Pero yo nací condenada a vivir de esa manera. Tú no tienes por qué arriesgarte. – Insistió.

\- Yo acepté ser la pareja del Avatar y eso conlleva muchas preocupaciones. Me parece que lo mismo aplica a la pareja de la líder del pueblo en las ruinas de Ciudad República. No puedo renunciar a mi puesto y no planeo detener mis investigaciones cuando sé que hay muchas más cosas que podemos hacer para mejorar el mundo en el que habitamos. – La miró a los ojos y la morena suspiró.

\- Desde aquel día en que Amon llegó a invadir el asentamiento y tú como líder te colocaste dentro de la zona de batalla, desde aquel día supe que por más que yo quisiera protegerte, por más que yo trabajara para alejar cualquier amenaza, sería imposible mantenerte lejos del peligro. – Sonrió derrotada.

\- Si fuera de otra manera tal vez no me habría animado a entablar una relación con el Avatar. – Sonrió y besó su frente. – Estaré bien Korra, confía en mí así como yo debo confiar en ti cada vez que sales a cumplir tus deberes. – La morena suspiró y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa simplona dibujada en el rostro, Asami Sato, pensaba, Asami Sato era una persona única y sumamente especial para ella. Aquella hermosa mujer de esbelta figura y notable elegancia ocupaba un lugar especial en su vida. ¿Sería demasiado prematuro decir que aquella chica era la persona con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida? Su corazón enloquecía cada vez que notaba la traviesa mirada de Asami sobre ella.

\- Confío en ti. – Volvió a suspirar intentando sacudir la preocupación que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

\- Bien. – Sonrió cálidamente antes de volver a enfocar su mirada en la caverna dentro de la cual ya se encontraba el pequeño zorro, ambas avanzaron cautelosamente hasta que el zorro emergió del escondite. – Está ahí. – Aseguró Asami, poco a poco lograron acercarse lo suficiente para que la morena asomara la cabeza. Al fondo de la caverna ubicó el brillo de un pequeño par de ojos que la observaban detenidamente.

\- Es pequeño… - Murmuró.

\- Por el momento lo es. – Suspiró la pelinegra alzando las cejas. – Pero la primera vez que me encontré con este espíritu tenía un tamaño considerable. – Explicó manteniendo su posición en el exterior de la caverna.

\- ¿Puedo acercarme? – Miró a la mayor con ojos suplicantes.

\- Pues a mí nunca me ha permitido acercarme a más de cinco de metros de distancia pero puedes intentarlo. He leído que el Avatar suele tener una conexión especial con los espíritus. – Intentó animarla pero la morena hizo una pequeña pausa y arrugó el entrecejo al recordar su primer encuentro con los espíritus.

\- Me parece que esos libros necesitan actualizarse un poco. – Suspiró pues aún podía sentir la tremenda sacudida que había recibido tras caer en el cráter al encontrarse escapando de los espíritus en la jungla. Aquellos recuerdos no le impidieron continuar con su iniciativa de adentrarse en la caverna, la morena avanzó con cuidado acercándose cada vez más a la pequeña criatura que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. El pequeño espíritu emitió un sonido de advertencia, algo parecido a un chillido y un gruñido.

\- Está bien, no te haré daño. – Habló con suavidad haciendo una breve pausa en su avance para no asustar al espíritu, sus ojos se maravillaron al poder distinguir el pelaje blanco del animal. - Mi nombre es Korra. – Continuó hablándole pues no podía avanzar ya que el espíritu se mostraba muy inquieto bajo su presencia. -¿Prefieres que tome asiento? – Sugirió moviéndose lentamente hasta encontrarse sentada con ambas piernas cruzadas en posición de loto.

Había algo en aquel espíritu que llamaba la atención de la joven Avatar, tal vez se debía a las pinturas que había visto en casa, tal vez se debía a que podía asociar a aquella criatura a la historia de su pueblo, tal vez se debía a que se mostraba como un espíritu tímido o tal vez se debía a su mirada inocente y cautivadora, debía admitir que aquel rostro le parecía enternecedor. Sentía dentro de sí la necesidad de entablar algún tipo de relación con aquella criatura y estaba determinada a hacerlo.

\- Korra, iré a mirar los alrededores. Ten cuidado. – Murmuró Asami alejándose de la caverna en silencio.

La ojiazul sonrió y volvió a concentrar su mirada en la criatura frente a ella. Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco fue acercándose a aquel espíritu hasta que al fin se encontraba a la distancia adecuada para extender su mano y tocar al espíritu. Tal vez parecía ser algo muy atrevido pero al cabo de un momento su mano tocó la cabeza del perro-oso polar, cuando esto ocurrió un destello surgió del roce entre ellas, aquel brillo bastó para cegar a la morena por un momento y durante este tiempo pudo ver la historia de las tierras del sur, todos sus habitantes escapando del desgaste de la tierra y muchos de ellos pereciendo a lo largo de los años hasta que no hubo nada más que hielo y un puñado de sobrevivientes, animales y humanos, ninguno tuvo oportunidad de escapar a los cambios climáticos tan repentinos, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y al abrirlos pudo ver el destello azul saliendo de los ojos de aquel espíritu.

\- Tú representas al espíritu de las tierras del sur. – Dijo sorprendida.

El espíritu parecía más tranquilo bajo su presencia pero continuaba mostrándose cauteloso, luego de pasar unos cuantos minutos en su compañía decidió que era momento de partir pues no lograría ganarse su confianza de un momento a otro. Al emerger de la cueva la morena comenzó a mirar alrededor en busca de Asami pues no había escuchado nada de ella luego de la visión que el espíritu le mostró.

\- ¿Asami? - La llamó pero no hubo respuesta. El pequeño espíritu del perro oso polar continuaba resguardado en el interior de la caverna, ya no se le veía nervioso o asustado pero continuaba en la misma posición dentro de su escondite.

\- Fue un placer conocerte, tal vez venga a visitarte otro día. - Se despidió la morena y emprendió su camino entre el laberinto de árboles secos en busca de su compañera.

No parecía haber rastros de Asami o el pequeño zorro que la acompañaba por ninguna parte. Luego de buscar por los alrededores cercanos comenzó a pensar en lugares que quizá podrían llamar más la atención de su querida aventurera y la respuesta fue obvia, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el portal cuyo impresionante brillo surgía del suelo y se elevaba más allá de lo que la vista podía alcanzar a apreciar. Suspiró y sonrió sabiendo que la curiosidad de Asami no tenía límites.

Paso a paso se acercaba al portal y el cambio de temperatura era notorio, poco a poco el frío comenzaba a predominar y el suelo se cubría de una fina capa de nieve sobre la cual se podían apreciar las huellas de los pasos de una persona. La morena sonrió y siguió aquellas huellas entre el laberinto de troncos secos hasta llegar al claro que rodeaba el portal.

\- Cruzando este portal se encuentra la tierra en donde naciste y donde creciste. - Habló la pelinegra sin despegar la mirada de aquella brillante luz que partía el cielo.

\- Hace años que no visito ese lugar. -Sonrió y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Asami de pie a un par de pasos del portal.

\- Quisiera conocer tus tierras. - Sonrió la mayor.

\- No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento. - Suspiró, aquella idea era algo que no había considerado hasta ese preciso momento, su vida se había vuelto tan complicada que sus prioridades como Avatar no le permitían considerar volver a sus tierras. Estaba al tanto de que la orden de loto blanco se había dedicado a limpiar las tierras frías del Sur con el fin de cuidar de ella durante su desarrollo así que no le preocupaba demasiado el bienestar de sus padres, amigos o maestros.

\- Nunca habrá un buen momento.- Murmuró Asami.

\- Lo se.- Volvió a suspirar. -Pero mis tierras son extremadamente frías y tu no vienes lo suficientemente abrigada.- Intentó razonar pero la pelinegra sonrió de forma audaz colocando una de sus manos sobre su cadera.

\- Sabría que dirías eso así que guarde un poco de ropa aquí. - Caminó hacia un montículo de rocas y empujo una de ellas para revelar lo que parecía ser un paquete envuelto en una cobertura de plástico.

\- No me digas que eso es... - Alzó las cejas con asombro mientras la ojiverde extraía el contenido de aquella envoltura.

\- Un par de abrigos, guantes, orejeras y gorros. - Poso triunfal sosteniendo un abrigo color marrón frente a ella. - Este es para ti. -

\- Eres... Increíble. - Rió la morena tomando el abrigo.

\- Gracias. - Sonrió la mayor mientras se colocaba los accesorios para cubrirse del frío.

\- A decir verdad... Hace años que no veo a mis padres. - Admitió al sentir la emoción acumulándose en su pecho. Al fin se permitía recordar los cálidos y poderosos brazos de su padre y la reconfortante voz de su madre. Podría verlos del otro lado del portal.

\- Podemos permanecer un día en tus tierras y luego volver. - Sonrió la de ojos verdes.

\- Ahora que lo has mencionado... No me importaría poder verlos aunque fuera por un par de horas. - Dijo mientras terminaba de abotonar el saco.

\- Entonces hay que apresurarnos. - Concluyó Asami extendiendo su mano hacia la morena.

Tras cruzar el portal ambas aparecieron en una llanura de hielo, kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda no había nada más que hielo y nieve.

\- Es justo como lo recordaba. - Suspiró la morena con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Creo que jamás en mi vida había visto tanto hielo. - Se estremeció la mayor frotando sus brazos para calentarse.

\- Fuego control cariño. - La morena se acercó a ella. – Recuerda que lo puedes usar para calentarte. - Ambas hicieron una pausa en la cual la morena le enseño a Asami la mejor manera de regular su respiración y controlar el fuego para generar calor.

Ya que no contaban con mucho tiempo la morena fabricó una balsa de hielo para transportarse rápidamente deslizándose por encima de la superficie. A lo largo y ancho de aquel territorio no había nada a la vista, luego de un par de horas fueron capaces de ver la línea que marcaba la separación del mar y la tierra y cerca de ahí se apreciaban varios montículos de nieve.

\- Llegamos. - Anunció deteniendo la balsa y manipulándola para volverla nieve y deshacerla. Caminaron entre la nieve hasta adentrarse entre las casillas de hielo.

\- ¡Alto ahí! - Se escuchó la voz ronca de un hombre.

\- Tranquilo, soy amiga. - Respondió alzando las manos a la altura de su rostro. El hombre la miró detenidamente arrugando el entrecejo en lo que parecía ser un intento por reconocerla y al cabo de un momento su mirada se suavizo.

\- ¿Eres la hija de Tonraq? - Preguntó confundido.

\- La misma, y ella es una amiga. - Dijo señalando a Asami.

\- Ven conmigo. - Ordenó el guardia guiando el camino hacia una de las casas de hielo. El hombre llamó un nombre un par de veces desde el exterior de un pequeño túnel que se conectaba a la casa hasta que una mujer aprecio detrás del bloque de hielo que cubría la entrada a dicho túnel. Todo permaneció en silencio cuando ella y la joven avatar intercambiaron miradas.

\- Korra. - Murmuro débilmente antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Pequeños sollozos eran escuchados a través del abrazo mientras la morena acariciaba y reconfortaba a su madre. - Todo está bien... Estoy aquí. - la sostenía con fuerza cerca de su pecho.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. - Se disculpo la mayor intentando secar sus lágrimas. -Es solo que han pasado tantos años y estaba preocupada pues ha pasado tiempo desde que la orden de Loto Blanco nos ha traído noticias de tí. - La miró directo a los ojos contemplando aquel característico brillo que siempre había visto en los ojos de su hija. -Estas aquí. - Sonrió cálidamente y la volvió a abrazar.

\- No tienes porque pedir disculpas, yo debí venir antes. - Hablo suavemente disfrutando del calor de su madre.

\- Senna ¿Quién me llamaba? - Se acercó un hombre alto de complexión fuerte. Tampoco se hizo esperar su reacción cuando vio a la morena de pie frente a la casa.

\- ¡Korra! - Celebró y tomó a ambas mujeres entre sus brazos estrechándolas con fuerza.

\- ¡Papá! - Rió suavemente. - Los extrañe tanto. - Suspiró aliviada y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

\- ¿Y quien es esa elegante señorita de ahí? - Habló Tonraq al notar el rostro desconocido de la ojiverde.

\- Asami Sato. - Extendió su mano hacia él.

\- Sato... - Meditó arrugando las cejas. -Suena familiar. - continuó pensando mientras estrechaba su mano.

\- Del asentamiento en las ruinas de ciudad república ¿Cierto? - Habló la madre de la morena.

\- Así es. - Sonrió la ojiverde.

\- Impresionante. - Dijo Tonraq alzando las cejas. - He escuchado muchas historias sobre tu asentamiento. - Asintió con la cabeza con voz aprobatoria. - Me sorprende que hayas encontrado el tiempo para venir a estas tierras tan lejanas. - La miraba atentamente.

\- Pues... Korra me ha ayudado a volver esto posible. - Miró a la morena que de inmediato le respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Todo se había dado de forma espontánea y ninguna había mencionado nada sobre la manera en que se presentarían con los padres de Korra pues entre la emoción de Asami por visitar el polo sur y la de Korra por ver a sus padres lo último que les cruzó por la cabeza fue la manera en que deberían presentar su relación cuando llegaran.

\- Me imagino que las dos se encuentran sumamente agotadas, por favor pasen. - Interrumpió la madre de Korra y todos accedieron a entrar despidiéndose del guardia que las había escoltado hasta ahí.

\- Pensé en traer algo para ustedes. - Habló Asami buscando en el interior de la mochila que cargaba.

\- Pensé que este viaje había sido improvisado. - Dijo la morena alzando una ceja.

\- Un viaje a nuestras tierras nunca puede ser improvisado. - Rió la madre de la ojiazul.

\- Es posible. Asami sabe de mi identidad como el Avatar y nuestro viaje no fue largo porque cruzamos por el portal espiritual. - Explicó abiertamente pues ya se encontraban en el interior de la casa y no había peligro de ser escuchados.

\- ¿El portal? - Dijo Tonraq meditando al respecto.

\- Las luces del sur. - Sonrió Korra.

\- Claro, ese portal. - Rió él. - Lo siento, no es fácil recordar todas las lecciones del Loto Blanco. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Es mejor que sea así. No quiero que se involucren mucho en ese tema. - Suspiró la morena.

-Eres mi hija y también res el Avatar así que es difícil que no me involucre en esos temas. - Habló Tonraq de forma tranquila.

\- ¡Listo! eso es todo. - Habló Asami contemplando las distintas bolsas de granos y frutas que había apilado en la pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba en el centro de la casa.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - Cuestionó Senna con curiosidad.

\- Comida. - Asintió Asami. - Korra me mencionó de los recursos tan limitados que tienen en este lugar debido a su ubicación y ya que mi pueblo ha logrado producir suficiente comida decidí traer un poco para que la disfruten. - Sonrió.

\- No te hubieras molestado. - Dijo Tonraq.

\- No fue molestia alguna, pude haber traído más pero no estaba segura de que Korra fuera a acceder así que esto es lo que pude traer. -

\- ¡Lo sabía! Lo tenías planeado. - Reclamo la morena.

\- Un poco. - Rió y las mejillas de la ojiazul se tornaron rosadas, no podía evitar notar lo hermosa que lucía aquella chica cuando reía.

\- Pudiste haberlo comentado. - Renegó en voz baja sintiendo como su corazón latía a toda prisa.

\- Esto es delicioso. - Celebró Senna que llevaba una de las bolsitas en sus manos.

\- Esas son fresas. - Explicó la mayor.

\- ¿Trajiste manzana? - Preguntó la morena con entusiasmo.

\- Si, pero están en otra bolsa. -

\- Te van a encantar papá. - Se apresuró a buscar la bolsa con los trozos de manzana.

Pronto los cuatro se encontraron sentados a la mesa compartiendo los alimentos mientras Korra ponía al tanto a sus padres de las aventuras que había vivido durante aquellos años lejos de casa. El tiempo se paso a prisa, les había contado la manera en que había llegado al asentamiento de Asami y como se había tenido que dar el tiempo de ganarse la confianza de los habitantes antes de poder proceder con su misión. Luego de hablar sobre las aventuras en el mundo de los espíritus les contó sobre Amón y la manera en que Asami le había salvado la vida, también les contó sus aventuras en el reino tierra pero omitió su relación con las peleas en el coliseo de Bumi y los puso al tanto sobre su misión actual, buscar al hombre al cual Kuvira le había entregado el documento que le había prometido a los espíritus.

Había comenzado a narrar los detalles que había obtenido sobre aquel hombre cuando Tonraq interrumpió su charla.

\- ¿Dijiste que ese hombre se llama Unalak? - Arrugo las cejas.

\- Eso me dijo Desna. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Entiendo. - Suspiró dejando caer sus hombros.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó la ojiazul preocupada.

\- No... No es nada. - Negó con la cabeza pero se le notaba incómodo.

\- Sabes bien que puedo detectar cuando mientes. - Arqueo una ceja. - Y aún sin ser el Avatar creo que es bastante evidente que el nombre de ese hombre te incomoda. - Denotó cruzando los brazos.

\- No es nada importante, debes cumplir tu misión sin importar nada. Él... Era un viejo amigo, además tal vez no es la misma persona, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuve en aquel lugar. - Volvió a suspirar.

\- Un viejo amigo he. - Repitió dudosa, conocía bien a su padre y aquel tema parecía haber logrado intrigarlo bastante y no muchas cosas solían tener ese efecto sobre él.

\- Si, solo un viejo amigo de la infancia. - Se encogió de hombros. - Supongo que la vida da muchas vueltas y nunca se sabe como es que van a terminar las cosas o como se desarrollará alguien a través de los años, si él se encuentra en malos pasos no hay nada que pueda hacer, tú eres el Avatar y tu misión es mas importante que antiguas amistades... - Hizo una pausa y aclaró su garganta. - Tu misión es salvar el mundo, siempre ten eso en mente. - Le sonrió cálidamente. - Nada es más importante. - Afirmó en lo que parecía ser un intento por convencerse a si mismo de las palabras que salían de su boca.

\- Entiendo... Pero creo que podría ayudar a tu amigo si eso quieres. - Ofreció.

\- No. - Habló apresuradamente. - Hace años que no lo veo, no dejes que esto se interponga en tu misión. - Sonrió y se puso de pie. - Es momento de que monte mi guardia, tú y tu amiga pueden pasar la noche aquí con tu madre, hay cuatro habitaciones conectadas a la casa ahora, tus maestras agua y tu maestra tierra vienen en verano y la cuarta habitación es la que te pertenecía. - Habló con tranquilidad.

\- ¡¿Mis maestras están aquí?! - Preguntó con entusiasmo.

\- Lo están, pero salieron a cazar, volverán pronto. - Dijo Senna que se encontraba ordenando la mesa.

\- No imagino a Toph cazando. - Se burló la morena.

\- Te sorprenderías, suelen traer excelentes pescados. - Defendió su madre y Tonraq rió.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo como es que lo hacen. - Concordó su padre para luego besar a ambas en la frente y salir de la casa.

Asami observaba con atención la manera en que aquella familia interactuaba, podía ver el origen de la personalidad de la morena, su madre parecía ser una persona cálida y comprensiva y su padre era fuerte y se mostraba lleno de energía, cuando la morena comenzó a charlar con su madre los ojos de la pelinegra se detuvieron a admirar la estructura de la pequeña casa donde se encontraba, sabía que el exterior se encontraba formado de bloques de nieve compactada pero no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar el interior, las paredes se encontraban fortalecidas con vigas de madera y recubiertas con pieles, el suelo había sido cubierto con tejidos y en las paredes se podían apreciar un par de ventanas. Aquellas pequeñas casas redondas maravillaban a la joven de ojos verdes pues solo era evidencia de lo lejos que podía llegar la humanidad con el fin de sobrevivir.

\- Vamos Asami es momento de dormir.- Tomó su mano y se encaminó por un estrecho túnel de nieve por el cual debieron gatear hasta salir a otra habitación muy parecida a la primera pero esta no tenía mesas o muebles en el interior, en cambio tenía una cama cubierta en pieles.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo. - Sonrió la morena mirando alrededor.

\- ¿Tú habitación? - Preguntó sin retirar su mirada de la ojiazul.

\- Así es. - Dijo abriendo los brazos para enfatizar su alrededor.

\- Espera... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en este lugar? - Arrugó las cejas al notar la luz que entraba por el agujero en el techo que servía de ventilación.

\- Unas cuantas horas, pero es verano, es un laaargo día de verano. - Bromeó acercándose a la ojiverde rodeándola con sus brazos sosteniéndola por la cintura.

\- Cierto, es extraño, lo había olvidado. Un día que dura meses. - Sonrió dejando su mente divagar en las maravillas que el planeta aún guardaba para aquellos que se aventuraban a recorrerlo.

\- ¿De dónde sacan las pieles? - Dijo riendo suavemente al sentir los labios de la morena sobre su cuello.

\- Las heredamos de generación en generación. - Murmuró contra su piel.

\- Korra... - Suspiró. - Tu madre está aquí. - Murmuró apenada.

\- Y tu padre suele estar en casa durante las noches pero no parece ser impedimento. - La miró directo a los ojos antes de tomar sus labios en un cálido beso.

\- Aquí no hay puerta. - Objetó empujando un poco a la morena por el pecho para establecer un poco de distancia entre las dos.

\- ¿Ah no? - Sonrió de forma pícara antes de formar un bloque de hielo sólido en la pequeña entrada del túnel que daba a su habitación.

\- Muy lista Avatar. - Arqueo una ceja y rodó los ojos. - No planeaba hacer algo así la primera noche que pasáramos en casa de tus padres. - Se excuso comenzando a caminar hacia atrás mientras la morena avanzaba hacia ella.

\- Y yo nunca pensé que una chica tan bella como tú algún día fuera a entrar a mi habitación. - Habló con voz seductora.

\- Así que de eso se trata esto. - Rió la mayor posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena que ya la había obligado a topar con la orilla de la cama.

\- No, solo quiero cubrirte del frío. - Murmuró contra sus labios, el calor que irradiaba la morena era acogedor, Asami sabía que Korra controlaba mejor su temperatura haciendo uso del fuego control, siempre le había sorprendido las bajas temperaturas que Korra era capaz de soportar sin problema alguno, sin importar cuanto frío hiciera sus manos siempre se encontraban tibias.

\- Entonces no debería oponerme. - Dijo sosteniendo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y uniendo sus labios en un beso lento que poco a poco se iba volviendo más profundo.

\- No, deberías agradecerme. - Jugó la ojiazul que uno a uno comenzaba a abrir los botones del abrigo de Asami.

\- Gracias. - La miraba contemplando el brillo en aquellos orbes azules, había algo en los ojos de Korra que no podía encontrar en nadie más, cuando aquellos ojos se posaban sobre ella se sentía completamente absorbida por ellos, se sentía especial, podía decir con seguridad que nadie la miraba como lo hacía la morena y nadie podía hacer que su corazón enloqueciera como lo hacía aquella misteriosa chica que un día apareció después de una tormenta. Había algo que la atraía a ella, Korra siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y nada la hacía sentir más viva que los días que podía pasar al lado de ella, el afecto, el aprecio y el respeto que tenía por la joven Avatar era algo indescriptible, no lo podría explicar si quisiera y tal vez si decidiera intentar hacerlo fallaría en encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

¿Cómo podía explicar la manera en que su piel se erizaba bajo las traviesas caricias de aquellas manos cuando comenzaban a desnudar su cuerpo prenda por prenda? ¿Cómo podía explicar la manera en que su corazón retumbaba cuando aquellos labios se acercaban a los suyos? ¿Cómo podía explicar la cálida sensación que invadía su pecho cuando aquellos brazos la envolvían y sostenían cerca de aquel cuerpo que tantas noches le había hecho compañía? ¿Como podía explicar la alegría que le invadía al ver aquella traviesa sonrisa tan característica acompañada de esos hermosos y cautivadores ojos azules? Las palabras no le alcanzaban, solo aquella chica era capaz de confundir la brillante mente de Asami Sato, solo ella la había hecho tartamudear de vez en vez y solo ella la dejaba sin frases elocuentes que decir cuando la miraba o le hablaba de cierta manera. Sabía que era demasiado tarde para retractarse y sabía que decir amor no era una idea descabellada, Korra formaba parte importante de su vida y ella era vulnerable a cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrirle al Avatar.

Envueltas entre las pieles que cubrían la cama de lana sus cuerpos se entrelazaban en un abrazo que les era ya familiar, sus ropas yacían en el suelo y a pesar del ambiente que las rodeaba el frío era algo que no podían sentir en su cómodo lecho. Jadeos y suspiros escapaban de la garganta de la ojiverde, con su mano derecha enredada en el cabello de la morena la sostenía entre sus piernas, suaves escalofríos y fuertes cosquilleos subían por su columna al contacto de la boca de la morena con su piel. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un acto tan poco común en su sociedad resultara ser tan placentero? Debía admitirlo, se sentía al borde de la locura, su espalda se arqueaba instintivamente y su mano izquierda se aferraba con fuerza a la cama, con los ojos apretados luchaba por guardar silencio mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación.

Un pequeño susurro escapó de los hermosos labios de la pelinegra, su nombre, Korra, gimió suavemente deleitando los oídos de la morena que llena de deseo observaba cada centímetro de la suave piel de Asami, orgullosa podía decir que había probado cada parte de su cuerpo y con satisfacción podía afirmar que su novia era exquisita. Esta no era la primera vez que hacían esto, o la segunda, ya lo habían hecho más de un par de veces y siempre era diferente, ahora se encontraba disfrutando poder ver el cuerpo de Asami yaciendo desnudo sobre su cama de pieles, su tez blanca contrastando con los tonos obscuros que la rodeaban, su cabello negro desordenado cubriendo parte de sus hombros y contorneando sus suaves pechos, aquella perfecta figura descansando debajo de ella y sus cautivantes y a veces intimidantes ojos llenos de pasión, no había nada en el cuerpo de aquella mujer que no la llenara de deseo. Asami era encantadora, una mujer elegante pero no delicada, siempre llena de sorpresas, una mente brillante y un corazón enorme, Asami Sato la motivaba a dar lo mejor de si pues la acompañaba en su misión de salvar el mundo, Asami había hecho grandes aportaciones sin necesidad de tener las responsabilidades del Avatar o pertenecer al Loto Blanco y esto le ayudaba a la morena a subir sus esperanzas, había gente que la respaldaba y la ayudaría en su camino, ser el Avatar no implicaba llevar una vida solitaria.

Suaves gemidos y espasmos bajo las cálidas pieles, caricias, besos y roces, falta de aliento y sudor recubriendo sus cuerpos, aquellas noches eran suyas, aquellas noches no había nada de que preocuparse más que de disfrutar cada momento que pasaban hasta quedar satisfechas.

\- Asami... - Murmuró temerosa al oído de la bella chica que dormía a su lado. - Creo que te amo. - Confesó mientras acomodaba cuidadosamente un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja. ¿Alguna vez tendría el derecho de decirle tal cosa cuando no se encontrara dormida? Después de todo aún había secretos que no le había revelado y que dudaba algún día podría llegar a hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si su vida como Avatar la obligaba a guardar más secretos? No podía hacer que Asami permaneciera en una relación en la que su pareja no pudiese ser totalmente sincera con ella. Asami merecía algo mejor, una mejor vida con menos preocupaciones, pensaba mientras acariciaba su cabello, aún así no era capas de dejarla ir y la prueba estaba en lo bien que se sentía mientras la acurrucaba entre sus brazos, no podía ni quería renunciar a eso pero se sentía insegura de sí misma.

¿Quién era la verdadera Korra? ¿Aquella chica recta que cargaba sobre sus hombros la misión de salvar el mundo o aquella gladiadora de mirada fría que no dudaba en castigar a quien fuera que se atreviera a meterse en su camino? ¿Una Korra paciente y prudente o una impulsiva con el deseo de abrirse camino haciendo uso de nada más que su fuerza?

Aquellas dudas no abandonaban su mente, no lo habían hecho aún luego de haber encontrado al hombre que buscaba, aquellas preguntas habían aparecido luego de haberse dado cuenta de que de alguna manera disfrutaba siendo la Guerrera del Sur. No podía confesarle nada a Asami si ella misma no estaba segura de cual era su verdad. ¿Peleaba con un propósito o lo hacía ya por mero placer?

Cansada de los mismos pensamientos decidió hundir su nariz en el cabello de Asami para percibir su perfume, era momento de descansar, debía aprovechar las noches que tenía a su lado pues aquellas parecían ser las únicas en las cuales podía dormir en paz.

* * *

Pues aquí está!

Espero y lo disfruten, ahora si espero publicar más seguido.

De verdad una disculpa por todo el tiempo que les hice esperar y muchas gracias por seguir la historia!

Un saludo para todos y espero de verdad que pasen a dejar algún review ;)

Nos leemos pronto B)

CHAU!


	21. Un nuevo mundo

\- ¡Korra! Es hora del desayuno muchacha holgazana. – Se escuchó la voz gruñona de una dama de edad avanzada, Asami abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al notar la figura de la morena descansando a su lado.

\- Korra. – Murmuró acariciando su rostro con delicadeza, sus piernas se encontraban entrelazadas y ella descansaba cómodamente entre los cálidos brazos de la joven Avatar, a pesar de encontrarse rodeadas de hielo no había sentido el frío durante la noche.

-Es muy temprano, duerme otro poco. – Murmuró perezosa causando que una pequeña risa escapara de los labios de la ojiverde.

\- Nada me encantaría más pero alguien te está llamando. – Dijo antes de depositar un beso sobre su frente.

\- Si no haces ruido se irán pronto. – Sonrió de forma traviesa manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

\- Lo dudo. – Rió y de forma inevitable volvió a acurrucarse escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de la morena.

\- ¡Korra! Más vale que no me hagas entrar ahí o lo lamentaras. – Volvió a escucharse la misma voz que la joven Avatar reconoció de inmediato.

-Yo conozco esa voz… Asami te va a encantar esto. – Sonrió y al fin sus ojos se abrieron solo para encontrarse con la reconfortante mirada de la pelinegra.

\- ¿Alguien a quien deba conocer? – Arqueó las cejas mientras preguntaba.

\- Sin duda alguna, alguien a quien debes conocer. – Sonrió la morena acercándose para besar aquellos rosados labios que siempre parecían tener un efecto magnético sobre ella.

Suaves caricias iban y venían mientras sus labios danzaban en perfecta sincronía, pequeños escalofríos subieron por su espalda al sentir las manos de Asami rozando su piel, el calor que había en su pecho comenzaba a aumentar a una velocidad peligrosa, era algo que no podía evitar, Asami solía tener ese efecto sobre ella.

\- ¡Korra! – Volvió a escuchar pero esta vez su reacción fue menos tranquila.

\- ¡Toph! Dame tiempo para despertar. – Bufó mientras sentía como su corazón latía a toda prisa, sus brazos sostenían a Asami firmemente contra su cuerpo, aquellos ojos verdes la miraban con deseo y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa la invitaba a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo segundos antes.

\- Solo ponte de pie y camina al comedor ¿Cuánto tiempo te puede tomar hacer eso? – Reclamó la mayor.

\- Tengo visitas. – Renegó y de inmediato volvió a relajarse al sentir los labios de Asami sobre su cuello.

\- Asami Sato puede hacer exactamente lo mismo. – Alegó su maestra.

\- Iré en unos minutos. – Habló con debilidad intentando no sonar agitada, los traviesos dedos de Asami ahora acariciaban su ingle acercándose peligrosamente al centro.

\- Date prisa Korra. Katara y yo debemos salir pronto así que no podemos perder el tiempo esperándote. – Sentenció la mayor.

\- No prometo nada. – Murmuró en un jadeo mirando a la ojiverde en modo de advertencia.

\- ¿Algún problema Avatar? – Preguntó de forma coqueta.

\- Me distraes demasiado. – Dijo acercándose a ella para tomar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

#########

Cerca de quince minutos después todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa. El menú consistía en pescado frito y una sopa de algas marinas, Asami se encontraba a la derecha de Korra y a la izquierda tenía a Toph, frente a ellas se encontraban su madre, Katara y Kya y en la orilla de la mesa se sentaba Tonraq.

\- Asami, hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti y sobre tu pueblo. – Habló la dulce anciana que le habían presentado como Katara.

\- Si, ha sido toda una aventura pero hemos logrado muchos avances… claro, nada de eso hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda de Korra. – Asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar un bocado de su plato.

\- Al menos sabemos que has hecho algo bien. No vine a este congelador solo a perder mi tiempo con una jovencita renegada. – Habló la maestra al lado de Korra.

\- Gracias Toph. – Bufó Korra rodando los ojos.

\- Entiendo que ustedes vinieron aquí a entrenar a Korra pero han pasado años desde que ella partió. ¿Está bien si pregunto el motivo de que ustedes continúen aquí? – Habló Asami.

\- A veces es más sencillo vivir en un congelador libre de rebeldes que andar en tierras cálidas rodeadas de cazadores en busca de miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco. Ya estoy vieja para lidiar con ellos. – Bufó Toph.

\- Es mejor mantenernos ocultos. Mi madre ya no es tan ágil como antes así que prefiero acompañarla para asegurarme de que se encuentre bien, incluso en estas tierras hay veces que los rebeldes aparecen de la nada persiguiendo a los sospechosos de pertenecer al Loto Blanco y tanto el rostro de mi madre como el de Toph son conocidos. – Explicó Kya. – Debo cuidar de ellas y este parece ser el lugar más tranquilo que hemos visitado hasta el momento. – Sonrió.

\- No necesito que me cuides niña. Seré anciana y ciega pero aún tengo un par de trucos escondidos bajo la manga. – Alegó Toph.

\- Toph, deja de ser orgullosa, no somos lo que solíamos ser en el pasado. – Dijo Katara mirando a su amiga mientras comía.

\- La esposa del Avatar deja que la gente diga que es una anciana indefensa. ¿No suena un poco lamentable? – Respondió Toph.

\- ¡Somos ancianas Toph! – Renegó Katara.

\- Pero no cualquier par de ancianas. – Rió su amiga con orgullo.

\- Basta. No digas ni una sola palabra más. – Ordenó Katara. – A veces eres tan testaruda. – Dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- Soy una anciana, es mi trabajo ser testaruda. – Respondió Toph encogiéndose de hombros y Korra rió recordando los tiempos en los que comenzaba a conocer a ese par de mujeres, siempre le pareció que eran opuestas y al mismo tiempo similares en muchas cosas.

A pesar de que se encontraran pasando un buen momento había algo que comenzaba a incomodar a la morena y ese era el silencio que su padre mantenía, por lo general solía reír más o hablar más en reuniones similares pero ahora se encontraba callado, había notado aquel ligero cambio después de la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior lo que la dejaba pensando, Unalaq parecía haber sido una persona importante en la vida de su padre y era extraño pensar que nunca había sido mencionado a lo largo de los años.

Luego de la comida Katara y Toph volvieron a partir con Kya acompañándolas. Tonraq salió a acompañar a otros hombres a pescar y solo quedaban Korra, Asami y Senna en casa. Asami había notado la intriga en el rostro de su morena y Korra no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su madre que se dedicaba a lavar los platos mientras ellas descansaban del otro lado de la habitación. La joven Avatar sabía que sus padres tenían una relación ejemplar y esperaba que entre ellos no hubiese secretos así que si quería preguntar a alguien sobre el tema del "viejo amigo" de su padre la mejor persona para proporcionar respuestas debía ser su madre.

\- ¿Korra está todo bien? – Murmuró la ojiverde un poco preocupada.

\- Si, bueno. – Pausó y se dio un tiempo para mirar el rostro de Asami. – Es mi padre, me pareció que el día de hoy se encuentra demasiado callado… y me parece que se debe a la conversación de ayer. – Suspiró. – Siento que hay algo que no me quiere decir. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- A mí también me sorprendió cuando dijo que él y Unalaq se conocieron cuando eran jóvenes… - Meditó la pelinegra. – A decir verdad si se mostró un poco consternado luego de haber mencionado a Unalaq. – Meditó en voz alta arrugando las cejas.

\- Al menos no es algo que solo yo haya percibido. – Sonrió la morena un tanto triste. – Asami ¿Qué tal si Unalaq aún tiene importancia en la vida de mi padre y yo debo… lastimarlo? – Bufó y apretó la mandíbula. – No quisiera lastimar a nadie, mucho menos quisiera lastimar a gente preciada para mis seres queridos. – Negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños.

\- Korra, tu padre dijo que está bien. No importa que tan importante sea esa persona para él porque al fin y al cabo no tiene control sobre la vida de otros y no puede mantenerlos alejados de los caminos que hayan decidido tomar con el paso de los años. – Intentó confortarla acariciando su espalda suavemente.

\- Debo preguntarle a mi madre. – Suspiró. – Mi padre no se mostraría así de afectado por una pequeñez, eso es lo que me preocupa. – Sus ojos confundidos encontraron los de Asami y esta le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

– Ve y habla con ella, yo estaré en la habitación trabajando en unos planos. – Dijo con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Planos? – La miró confundida.

\- Un mapa de estas tierras… estoy segura de que aquí también hay antenas. – Se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una mirada inocente.

\- Este viaje fue todo menos algo improvisado ¿Cierto? – La acusó arrugando las cejas.

\- Pues… no esperaba que accedieras a venir tan fácilmente ¿Eso cuenta cómo improvisación? – Volvió a sonreír y la morena rió.

\- Para nada. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Al menos lo intenté. – Rió Asami tomando la mano de la morena con la suya para estrecharla mientras la miraba a los ojos. – Habla con ella, siempre es mejor tratar las cosas cuando las hablas con los demás. – Se acercó y besó su frente para luego desaparecer en el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

Su madre continuaba ordenando la cocina mientras ella meditaba en silencio, a veces había verdades que dolían más que la ignorancia. ¿De verdad quería saber quién era Unalaq? Suspiró, una parte de ella no quería enterarse y otra no quería verse obligada a castigar a una persona que pudiera ser importante para su propio padre sin ella estar al tanto de ello.

\- Así que Asami Sato he. – La voz de Senna rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Si? – Korra sacudió la cabeza para salir de los profundos pensamientos que la habían atrapado.

\- No creas que no veo la manera en que interactúas con ella. – Sonrió la mayor alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Oh! Asami… - Murmuró al fin entendiendo a lo que su madre se refería.

\- Si, eso dije. – Rió Senna. – La chica a la que no le quitas los ojos de encima. – Agregó y las mejillas de la morena se pintaron de rosa.

\- ¿Qué hay de ella? – Pretendió no entender el tema de la conversación.

\- Esa es mi pregunta. ¿Qué hay de Asami Sato? – Volvió a sonreír mirándola de forma acusadora.

\- Nada…- Aclaró su garganta. – ¿Es solo una buena amiga? – Desvió la mirada y su madre rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Eso fue una pregunta o cuenta como tu respuesta? – Interrogó.

\- Em… - Suspiró antes de bufar y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. – No estoy segura de cómo explicar esto. – Podía sentir su rostro arder y su corazón latiendo a toda prisa.

\- Es sencillo. – Dijo Senna con tranquilidad. - ¿Ya hay algo entre ustedes o aún no confiesan lo que sienten? – La miró con curiosidad. – Porque no solo tú tienes esos ojos de cachorro cada vez que la ves, ella también tiene una mirada especial para ti. – Meditó en voz alta haciendo que el corazón de la morena diera un pequeño salto al escuchar aquello salir de los labios de su madre, Asami la miraba de forma especial, pensaba con satisfacción.

\- Y ahí está esa torpe sonrisa. – Rió Senna. – Todas las señales son claras así que no creo que sea difícil de explicar. – Se burló y Korra arrugó las cejas.

\- Asami es mi novia. – Confesó pasando saliva, se sentía un poco nerviosa ya que la persona frente a ella no era nadie más que su madre, aquella persona que tanto la había amado a lo largo de toda su vida y era importante para ella que su madre supiera de su relación con Asami pero ya que aquella visita se había dado de forma tan repentina no había planeado una buena manera de hablar con sus padres al respecto y no esperaba que su madre la fuera a confrontar de forma tan directa.

\- Es una chica hermosa. – Dijo la mayor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Lo es. – Rió Korra acercándose a su madre para envolverla entre sus brazos, aquel no era un tema sencillo de abordar, las personas no solían aceptar una relación similar porque a pesar de encontrarse en algo parecido al fin del mundo las personas se preocupaban por preservar a la Humanidad como especie así que era algo casi obligatorio que todo hombre y mujer encontrara una pareja del sexo opuesto con el fin de procrear. – Gracias. – Murmuró intentando evitar que lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

\- No hay nada que debas agradecer Korra… El avatar nace con un pesado destino atado a su espalda, lo menos que merece es tener a esa persona especial a su lado que le ayude a soportar la carga y no creo que importe quién sea esa persona siempre y cuando se encuentre dispuesta a compartir ese complicado estilo de vida. ¿No lo crees? – Murmuró sosteniendo a su hija con fuerza cerca de sí. – No sabes cuantas veces me encontré rogando para poder volver a verte Korra. – Sollozó. – Y cuantas veces rogaba porque encontraras buenas personas en tu camino que te ayudaran a cumplir tu misión y te protegieran. – Suspiró. – He escuchado que el pueblo de Asami proclama defender al Avatar y ahora al ver a la afamada líder me queda claro que ella haría lo que fuera por cuidar de ti. Así que no hay nada que explicar cariño, puedo ver y sentir el amor que hay entre ustedes y eso es lo que importa. Solo importa que exista alguien al lado de mi hija en quien puedo confiar. – La miró a los ojos y con su pulgar limpió la lágrima que bajaba por la mejilla de su hija.

\- Creo que simplemente fui afortunada. – Rió levemente. – Asami es una persona asombrosa.

\- Solo lo mejor para mi pequeña. – Sonrió Senna de forma juguetona y Korra rió.

\- Madre, yo también tengo una pregunta. – Recordó e intentó no romper el contacto visual entre ellas.

\- Dime. – Dijo expectante.

\- ¿Quién es Unalaq? – Continuó mirando el azul en los ojos de su madre y le fue fácil notar el cambio en su expresión y lo que le fue más preocupante era el reflejo de una mirada triste.

\- Korra… es mejor que no lo sepas. – Desvió la mirada y se alejó de su hija para tomar asiento a la mesa. – Unalaq siempre fue problemático y tu padre nunca logró convencerlo de alejarse de los grupos rebeldes. – Dijo mientras mantenía la mirada baja y los hombros caídos.

\- Pero ¿Quién es él? ¿Y por qué nunca me hablaron sobre una persona así de importante en la vida de papá? – Tomó asiento al lado de su madre.

\- Porque Unalaq se encontraba demasiado involucrado con los rebeldes Korra, no queríamos relacionarte con él o a él contigo de ninguna manera. – Exhalo pesadamente.

\- ¿Y quién es él? – Continuó insistiendo.

\- Creció con tu padre, eran muy unidos. – Habló aún sin dirigirle la mirada a su hija sabiendo que el Avatar era capaz de detectar las mentiras con ayuda de sus poderes de maestro tierra, tal vez aquello no era algo que ella quisiera hacer pero la Orden del Loto Blanco les había enseñado a ella y a su esposo a burlar ciertas habilidades del Avatar para poder engañarla, había secretos que la orden no compartía con el Avatar con el fin de protegerlo y debido a esto contaban con estas herramientas, en este caso no debía mentir, simplemente debía contestar con la verdad sin tocar el tema de forma directa.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo buenos amigos? – Insistió.

\- Se cuidaban las espaldas, siempre andaban juntos y fue así desde sus inicios hasta que Unalaq comenzó a involucrarse con los rebeldes. – Apretó los labios y arrugó las cejas.

\- Entonces eran como familia. – Murmuró la morena intentando comprender.

\- Como hermanos. – Murmuró Senna sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. – Korra, tu padre no quiere que esa historia se interponga en tu misión, por favor no dejes que esto entorpezca tu juicio. – Pidió mirando los cálidos ojos de su hija que ahora se mostraban llenos de preocupación, le partía el alma no poder compartir con ella la verdad pero Tonraq le había pedido que no le dijera nada al respecto y comprendía el motivo.

\- Intentaré obtener el documento sin la necesidad de dañar a alguien. – Suspiró.

\- Korra, si la situación se presenta por favor no dudes en reaccionar a tu conveniencia. – La miró Senna de modo insistente.

\- Lo prometo. – Sonrió con desgano.

La tarde pasó a prisa, más rápido de lo que la morena esperaba. Pronto se llegó el momento de partir y las dos se dieron un tiempo para despedirse de la familia de Korra y sus maestras. El camino de regreso fue un tanto diferente al que usaron para llegar pues Asami había ubicado una antena que planeaba usar para conectar a la gente de las tierras del sur a la pequeña red de comunicación que pretendía establecer haciendo uso de los portales espirituales. El propósito era conectar el Sur, el Norte y el pueblo en las ruinas de Ciudad República, ya que la señal se transmitía por los portales era posible conectar a los tres de esa manera y ese era la siguiente meta de Asami Sato.

Con ayuda de sus poderes la joven Avatar desenterró y elevó la antena, Asami evaluó los daños y anotó en su libreta los detalles con el fin de preparar los materiales necesarios para su siguiente visita y así poder arreglar esa antena.

Cuando cruzaron el portal al fin pudieron ver las estrellas en el cielo indicando el anochecer, la morena pasaría la noche ahí y partiría al amanecer. Ambas se recostaron en la cama de Asami, Korra cayó dormida en poco tiempo pero la ojiverde no descansó, aquella noche se movió cuidadosamente y bajó de la cama para tomar asiento en su escritorio donde se dedicó a anotar de manera detallada los pasos para activar la antena faltante en el Norte, debía establecer esa línea de comunicación si quería ayudar a Korra a elaborar un plan para obtener el documento que se encontraba en las manos de Unalaq.

La mañana llegó y la morena volvió a partir en dirección al antiguo reino tierra y de ahí de regreso al norte. Antes de llegar al nuevo coliseo se detuvo en la antena pendiente e intentó hacer la conexión como lo decían las notas de Asami al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a su chica dar instrucciones por el radio que ya podía conectar.

\- Debes conectar los cables de la antena a la nueva tabla, lo puse en una ilustración. – Habló Asami con seriedad.

\- Si, tablas y cables y circuitos y más cosas sin sentido. – Bufó Korra.

-¿Será esta nuestra primera pelea? – Bromeó Asami.

\- Espero que no. – Rió Korra.

\- Relájate, es sencillo. – Habló con suavidad.

\- No puedo negar que tú lo haces ver más que sencillo… pero a mí se me facilita más dominar los elementos. – Bufó.

\- Oh puedes dominar muchas cosas más que solo los elementos. - Dijo Asami en tono coqueto con la intención distraer a la morena de su mal humor.

\- Me encanta poder escuchar tu voz. – Dijo Korra con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces conecta esa antena para que puedas escucharme hasta el coliseo. – Rió Asami.

\- Entendido madame. – Bromeó la morena con tono juguetón y ambas rieron.

Luego de un par de horas la antena parecía estar funcionando. Se debieron hacer un par de pruebas y ajustes pero aquella antena ahora funcionaba tan bien como la primera que Asami le había ayudado a instalar cerca del portal. Korra se despidió de Asami y apagó la radio antes de adentrarse en el nuevo territorio de Bumi. El radio debía permanecer como un secreto así que no podría usarlo en todo momento.

Las peleas continuaban como de costumbre, Bumi continuaba haciendo locuras por doquier y la líder del pueblo del norte continuaba detestando la existencia del coliseo. Todo seguía igual pero no se sentía igual, ahora la esperanza moraba en el pecho de la morena, había encontrado al hombre que buscaba y solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que pudiese encontrar la mejor manera de aproximarse a él y robar el documento que necesitaba.

Un par de noches bastaron para que la morena, Bumi y Asami desarrollaran un plan de acción. El plan se había desarrollado bajo la presión de los siguientes factores.

1.- Bumi no debía verse envuelto en aquel movimiento pues si era descubierto perdería su puesto como líder rebelde y era probable que sus propios hombres intentaran asesinarlo al saber que él era un infiltrado de La Orden de Loto Blanco y lo mismo aplicaba a Korra quien en su caso podría ser descubierta como el Avatar al ser relacionada con los sucesos anteriormente ocurridos en el escondite de Kuvira.

2.- El riesgo de que Korra fuese descubierta era demasiado alto pues ahora formaba parte importante de la asociación rebelde y su rostro era conocido. Bumi y Korra le habían explicado a Asami de forma superficial que ambos eran conocidos por los rebeldes sin la necesidad de mencionar lo que hacían exactamente.

3.- El documento debía ser robado sin crear conflicto entre el coliseo y los habitantes del Norte ya que algo así los llevaría a un enfrentamiento seguro y arruinaría la ganancia de riquezas de los peleadores de Bumi sin mencionar la pérdida innecesaria de vidas.

La respuesta había sido debatida seriamente entre los tres, sería más sencillo infiltrar a Korra por el documento si los hombres de Bumi comenzaban a visitar con más frecuencia la ciudad de los pobladores del Norte. Debían crear una zona de confort donde todos conviviesen como si se tratara de un solo pueblo y así se crearía una brecha por la cual la morena podría acceder al edificio de Unalaq.

Bumi planeó organizar una reunión con la líder del Norte con el fin de establecer una alianza o al menos una tregua ya que ambos grupos vivían en el Norte y ambos grupos convivían en el coliseo así que la inclusión de sus hombres a aquella ciudad parecía ser justa o al menos la idea no parecía ser demasiado descabellada.

La reunión se efectuó una mañana en una de las recámaras del palacio de hielo. A ella asistieron un par de hombres mayores que parecían ser los consejeros de la líder del Norte y por parte de los rebeldes de Bumi asistieron Korra y Desna.

\- ¿Quieren tener libre acceso a nuestras calles? – Dijo Eska con una mirada burlona. – ¿Ustedes? – Rió. – Son un grupo de sucios asesinos que vinieron con el fin de saquear a mi gente con el pretexto de brindarles entretenimiento a cambio de la oportunidad de ver como un par de salvajes se destrozan dentro de un cuadrilátero.' Habló de forma despectiva y un rostro frío e ilegible idéntico al de su hermano.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Interrumpió Desna. – Por favor no me digas que pretendes hacerles creer que este desierto congelado jamás ha visto la violencia. – Alegó con evidente molestia. – Dicen que esta gente no apoya al Avatar o a los grupos rebeldes pero nuestro asentamiento hace más tratos con los rebeldes que nadie más en este mundo y se castiga severamente a aquellos que duden de las decisiones tomadas por sus líderes y se les prohíbe hablar más de la cuenta. – Dijo arrugando las cejas. – Nuestra gente es la que no tiene escapatoria alguna, están completamente esclavizados por la influencia rebelde…- Hizo una pausa para calmarse y tomar aire. - ¿Así que cual es el problema? Ya trabajan para los rebeldes ¿Qué más da si caminan entre ellos? – Cuestionó sin romper el contacto visual con su hermana quien parecía encontrarse a punto de lanzarse en su dirección con la intención de asesinarlo.

\- Increíble cuantas cosas se pueden saber luego de escuchar peleas familiares. – Rió Bumi.

\- Sabes que el trato con los rebeldes es necesario Desna. – Dijo Eska lanzando una mirada amenazadora.

\- No soy nadie para contradecir tus métodos hermana. Yo mismo me encuentro viajando con un grupo rebeldes así que no logro entender cuál es el problema con la idea de permitir a los hombres de Bumi en tu ciudad. – Ambos cruzaron miradas y nadie fue capaz de decir nada, el silencio reino por un par de minutos mientras los hermanos parecían estar sumergidos en algún tipo de competencia o disputa silenciosa.

\- Bumi no forma parte del grupo rebelde del cual recibimos ayuda. – Bufó ella.

\- Pensé que todos los rebeldes eran iguales. – Respondió Desna con tono burlón. - ¿No es así? Los rebeldes son organizaciones de personas que pelean contra el Avatar y castigan a sus seguidores. – Sonrió y su hermana golpeó la mesa con sus manos.

\- ¡Conoces bien todos estos temas Desna! – Reclamó mientras la ira se acumulaba en sus ojos.

\- Si, y entiendo que todos los rebeldes son iguales, solo que tú hablas con los de otro nivel. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Guarda silencio! – Ordenó su hermana apretando la mandíbula.

\- Bumi es el nuevo líder rebelde del gran continente, pronto sabrá todo. ¿Qué más da si lo sabe antes o después? – La miro con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Deja de hablar… te meterás en serios problemas. – Amenazó Eska.

\- Entonces permite el paso de sus hombres a tu ciudad. – Ofreció y de nuevo reinó el silencio.

La morena observaba en silencio meditando las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Desna era un chico misterioso, siempre silencioso y con un rostro inexpresivo. Nunca había comprendido el motivo por el cual aquel chico había escapado de casa donde sería reconocido con un buen estatus social para llegar a un lugar en donde había sido esclavizado por los hombres de Bumi. Ahora de él salían palabras que ella era incapaz de comprender y que ahora le sería imposible sacarse de la cabeza. ¿A qué se refería Desna con "Rebeldes de otro nivel"?

\- Deberías estar agradecido de que aún te valoro como hermano. – Bufó y sacudió la cabeza. – Bumi. – Dijo enojada. – Más vale que no indagues en lo que sea que acabas de escuchar o serás asesinado en un parpadeo. – Le advirtió. – Lo mismo es para ti Guerrera del Sur. – A penas le dirigió la mirada. – Podrán acceder a nuestras calles pero no quiero ningún incidente, al menor indicio de problemas los expulsaré del Norte por completo. – Concluyó poniéndose de pie. – Y tú Desna… si vuelves a hacer algo parecido ten por seguro que perderás la cabeza. – Terminó su advertencia y salió de la recámara.

\- Bueno chico, no tengo idea de que fue todo eso pero de verdad aprecio mi vida así que no la arriesgaré preguntando más de la cuenta. Solo me queda darte las gracias. – Habló Bumi tan despreocupado como siempre extendiendo su mano hacia el joven.

-No debí haber hecho eso. – Murmuró Desna. – Me parece justo que se me recompense de forma adecuada. – Demandó con una mirada fría.

\- Me gusta tu determinación. – Celebró Bumi. – Pide lo que gustes. – Afiló la mirada mostrándose más serio.

\- Mi libertad. – Respondió de inmediato.

\- ¿Tu libertad? – Alzó una ceja y permaneció en silencio un momento antes de que su risa volviera a escucharse por todo el lugar. - ¡Hecho! Eres un hombre libre. – Dijo el líder poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida.

\- Quiero que prometas que no me volverán a esclavizar en el futuro. – Habló el chico que caminaba siguiendo a Bumi de cerca mientras cruzaban los pasillos del palacio de hielo en dirección a la salida.

\- Chico, no puedo prometerte eso, solo te puedo prometer que mientras te encuentres en mis territorios haré que te dejen en paz pero si te metes en los terrenos de alguien más no seré capaz de hacer nada. – Se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando.

\- Afortunadamente eres el líder con el territorio más amplio. – Sonrió Desna.

\- Si pues… no te vendría mal ejercitarte un poco para que puedas defenderte por ti mismo muchacho. – Dijo Bumi rodando los ojos y Korra rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Está bien si decido partir junto a la Guerrera del Sur la siguiente vez que se valla al gran continente? – Preguntó el joven de forma educada haciendo que el líder volviera a reír.

\- Eres un hombre libre, has lo que quieras… solo asegúrate de que la dama se encuentre de acuerdo. – Habló el mayor, los ojos de Desna miraron a la morena que caminaba en silencio con un rostro duro mientras sus ojos parecían analizar cuidadosamente cada persona y lugar que se atravesaba en su camino, cuando la morena se percató de la mirada del joven sus ojos se enfocaron en él causando que un pequeño escalofrío le subiera por la espalda al recordar el peligroso enfrentamiento que había tenido con ella en el edifico del coliseo. Korra alzó una ceja y lo miró con expectativa mientras él buscaba las palabras adecuadas para pedir aquel favor.

\- ¿Podría? – Preguntó esperando lo mejor, la morena sonrió de lado sin poder evitarlo y rió levemente perdiendo por un instante su dura apariencia.

\- Solo porque a mí también me beneficia el acceso a la ciudad del Norte. – Accedió con una pequeña sonrisa y continuó caminando mientras el chico liberaba un suspiro de alivio. La morena era sumamente intimidante pero por alguna extraña razón era en la que más confiaba para realizar aquel viaje.

Así comenzó la nueva interacción entre los rebeldes y los habitantes de la ciudad del Norte. Todos iban y venían con toda libertad, los rebeldes no desperdiciaron la oportunidad de explorar cada rincón de aquellos impresionantes edificios, para ellos aquel paisaje urbano representaba la oportunidad de echar un vistazo al pasado e imaginar el estilo de vida que la gente de esas épocas pudo haber tenido en un tiempo en el que la supervivencia no era un hecho que preocupaba a todos desde el momento de su nacimiento.

La temida Guerrera del Sur también comenzó a visitar las calles de aquella ciudad con más frecuencia con el fin de que la gente se acostumbrase a su presencia. Iba acompañada de sus compañeros y visitaban distintas partes de la ciudad en busca de posibles apartamentos para habitar y objetos que adquirir. Mientras todos se mostraban entretenidos con todo tipo de cosas la morena se mantenía atenta a los rostros que observaba ir y venir por las calles, quería aprender qué personas frecuentaban que lugares a ciertas horas así como los guardias que también iban y venían.

No le tomó mucho tiempo notar que Unalaq no solía transitar por las calles, pudo notar que la gente visitaba su establecimiento pero él no parecía abandonar el edificio en ningún momento. Cualquiera podría asumir que aquel hombre siempre se encontraba refugiado en aquel lugar pero la morena sabía que ese no era el caso pues al pasar por ahí había momentos en los que no era capaz de verlo en el interior del edificio haciendo uso de su tierra control. Su visión no solía ser del todo clara ya que siempre llevaba las botas puestas pero era capaz de ver objetos borrosos y la figura de Unalaq desaparecía de vez en cuando y ya que su visión no era la mejor no podía encontrar alguna salida secreta y debido a que la mayoría del suelo debajo de las calles de la ciudad se conformaba de hielo no era capaz de ver algún túnel que se encontrase escondido.

Al cabo de un par de semanas la morena esperaba pacientemente a que uno de sus colegas terminara de regatear con uno de los pobladores del Norte. Aquel día no había mucho que hacer pues no era un día de pelea y Asami le había dicho por radio que no podría hablar con ella ya que partiría de regreso al sur acompañada de Lin y Mako para arreglar la antena así que pasear por la ciudad bajo hielo era la mejor oportunidad que tenía de distraer su mente.

\- ¿Qué opinión tienen los rebeldes de nuestra gloriosa ciudad? – Escuchó aquella peculiar voz que de ninguna manera habría sido capaz de olvidar. Aquel hombre le había parecido especialmente extraño, no cabía duda de que Unalaq era poseedor de raros conocimientos que pocos podían llegar a adquirir y era aún más aterrador saber que dichos conocimientos se le habían sido otorgados por las organizaciones rebeldes.

\- Ninguna en especial, somos rebeldes, simplemente planeamos apoderarnos de todo aquello que deseamos. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras meditaba sobre el vínculo que aquel hombre pudo haber compartido con su padre durante su juventud. Le resultaba difícil imaginar a su padre al lado de un hombre en el cual resultaba imposible confiar, había algo en la manera en que Unalaq se movía y expresaba que despertaba todas las alertas en el interior de la morena.

\- Si, los rebeldes nunca son capaces de ver más allá de sus estúpidas ambiciones mundanas. – Dijo Unalaq en tono burlón haciendo que la morena arrugara las cejas al pensar en lo estúpido de aquellas palabras pues a ella le quedaba en claro que aquel hombre era otro rebelde más.

\- ¿En qué más podemos pensar? El mundo está en ruinas y no hay nada a lo que podamos aspirar. – Dijo ella con naturalidad, luego de todo el tiempo que pasaba en el coliseo había aprendido bien a hablar con la misma desesperanza que el resto de los rebeldes.

\- En una vida tranquila y prospera. – Respondió él con tranquilidad y un aire de superioridad.

\- ¡Ja! Esas cosas no son más que cuentos que se les dice a los niños para que duerman luego de pasar un día entero muriendo de hambre y sed. – Gruñó ella.

\- No tiene por qué ser así. – Defendió Unalaq encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Por supuesto que no tiene que ser así, pero así es. No tenemos tiempo que perder en estupideces, tomamos lo que podemos cuando podemos y vivimos en el tiempo que tenemos en el momento. – Dijo resaltando la obviedad de la situación.

\- La gente me ha dicho que incluso tú tienes tus excepciones para el degradante estilo de vida de un rebelde. – Sonrió el mayor. – Así que no creo que tus palabras sean del todo sinceras, aún hay algo de humanidad en ti que no te permite aceptar la idea de la esclavitud o el asesinato dentro del coliseo. – Argumentó.

\- La esclavitud es estúpida, un esclavo requiere alimentos para mantenerse fuerte y no creo que nadie tenga el tiempo para estar buscando recursos suficientes para alimentarse a sí mismo y a un esclavo, un esclavo débil no es más que un estorbo y un cadáver es un problema al momento de deshacerse de él… - Suspiró. – En cuanto a la muerte en el coliseo, me parece un castigo mayor obligarlos a continuar viviendo en este mundo. – Sonrió de lado. – Si eso representa mi humanidad entonces puedo decir que sí, aún me queda algo de eso. – Miró los ojos de Unalaq que parecían querer ver a través de ella pero no había manera de que aquel hombre pudiese ver a través de aquellas palabras pues las usaba a diario y estaba acostumbrada a decirlas con naturalidad.

Unalaq asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia otra dirección. – Hay más en este mundo que solo decadencia… por eso yo me dedico a curar gente. – Lo escuchó decir y arrugó las cejas. ¿Por qué un rebelde se atrevía a decir tal cosa? Ellos trabajaban arduamente para detener al Avatar que solo se dedicaba a intentar salvar al planeta de la completa destrucción.

\- Claro… - Bufó ella.

\- Dime Guerrera del Sur. – Volvió a hablar él. – Tu nombre ¿Lo elegiste porque provienes de aquellas tierras? – Se atrevió a preguntar, la morena examinó aquellos ojos cuidadosamente notando el especial interés reflejado en ellos.

\- Sí. – Respondió a secas.

\- Sabes, yo conozco a gente de aquellas tierras. – Sonrió él.

\- Bien. – Se encogió de hombros y pretendió no tener interés, le aterraba pensar que Unalaq pudiese comenzar a hablar sobre su padre pues si lo hacía ¿Cómo podría reunir el valor para enfrentarlo cuando se llegara el momento? No quería volverse cercana a él, no quería conocerlo a profundidad, tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto gracias al extraño comportamiento de su padre.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste dejar tus tierras? – Preguntó él.

\- ¿Bromeas? – Rió ella sarcásticamente extendiendo sus brazos para enfatizar el entorno que la rodeaba. – El Sur no tiene nada comparado a esto. – Señaló y Unalaq rió.

\- Así es… pero dicen que es un lugar más tranquilo. – Propuso.

\- Soy una peleadora famosa entre los rebeldes… ¿Crees que un lugar tranquilo sea lo mío? – Volvió a responder con sarcasmo y el mayor volvió a mostrar aquella sonrisa poco confiable que mantenía a la morena alerta.

\- No, me supongo que no. – Suspiró el mayor antes de ponerse de pie. – Debo irme… fue un placer charlar contigo Korra. – Se despidió y caminó alejándose de ahí dejando a la morena con un mal presentimiento ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre? Todos estaban obligados a llamarla Guerrera del Sur pues no soportaba asociar su nombre con aquel estilo de vida.

Varios días transcurrieron de la misma manera, aquel misterioso hombre buscaba momentos para charlar con ella y todo el tiempo sus palabras se mantenían en un nivel elevado y sus conversaciones siempre iban más allá de los temas comunes como lo eran la violencia, la necesidad o los deseos mundanos. Unalaq filosofaba más allá de todo aquello, teorizaba sobre el futuro del mundo y los errores del pasado, la morena no podía negar que compartir charlas con él resultaba refrescante pues representaba una pequeña ventana que le permitía hablar de forma más abierta lo cual era extraño pues tanto Kuvira como Desna le habían advertido sobre Unalaq por ser un peligroso miembro de la sociedad rebelde.

En cierta ocasión Unalaq invitó a Korra a su consultorio como símbolo de amistad, aquella oportunidad fue algo que la morena no pudo dejar pasar y pronto se encontraba de nuevo en el interior de aquel extraño lugar tapizado con todo tipo de textos y objetos extraños.

\- ¿Interesante verdad? – Sonrió él.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó ella pretendiendo no saber leer pues solo los privilegiados de nacimiento podían leer y esos solo derivaban de rebeldes poderosos, aliados del Avatar o hijos de líderes de los asentamientos y ninguna parecía ser una excusa que pudiese usar en ese momento.

\- Artículos y noticias sobre espíritus. – Él la miraba con atención desde el otro lado de la habitación donde tomó asiento sobre su acolchada silla cubierta de pieles.

\- ¿Espíritus? – Rió ella. – Basura. – Negó con la cabeza y continuó examinando cada una de las lecturas sin prestar particular atención a ninguna de ellas para no ser descubierta pero la verdad era que aquel hombre poseía mucha información sobre los espíritus y eso despertaba la curiosidad en la mente de la morena.

\- No, nunca basura. – Defendió él con calma. El silencio reinó por un par de minutos hasta que su voz se volvió a escuchar. - ¿Has dormido mejor ahora? – Preguntó pareciendo interesado.

\- Si… - Lo miró arrugando las cejas. – Gracias a ti. – Sonrió de lado pues no se refería del todo a la esencia que le había dado si no a su identidad. Haberlo encontrado le ayudaba a mantenerse un poco más tranquila, las pesadillas aún iban y venían durante las noches pero al menos la esperanza había vuelto a ella.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Sonrió de lado.

La morena continuó mirando alrededor pero no tenía idea de qué era lo que debía buscar, entendía que se trataba de un documento formado de distintas evidencias de la historia del Avatar obscuro pero no sabía cómo se veía dicho objeto. Necesitaba tener más libertad para poder buscar dichos papeles y la única manera de lograr eso era estando a solas en dicho lugar lo cual parecía una tarea imposible considerando que Unalaq pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí.

El siguiente día consistió en mantener a Unalaq bajo vigilancia, debían intentar averiguar si aquel hombre seguía algún tipo de rutina que les pudiese servir para averiguar el momento perfecto para invadir su oficina. Espiarlo resultó sencillo para el líder del coliseo pues simplemente dio la orden de observar al curandero con la explicación de que se creía que era un hombre con posesiones al que podían robar, sus hombres no preguntaron más y pronto obtuvieron un reporte completo de lo que hacía cada día de la semana. Unalaq no tenía una rutina en sí pero seguía ciertos patrones que la morena podía utilizar a su favor como el hecho de que el hombre parecía salir en algún punto del día siempre entre las tres y las seis de lo que sería la tarde si el sol se moviera como lo hacía en el resto del mundo. El problema principal radicaba en que nadie veía a Unalaq salir del edificio, simplemente lo veían al momento de volver así que no se sabía cuánto tiempo duraba fuera.

La semana que usualmente la morena dedicaba a visitar a Asami debió ser dedicada al simple viaje hacia el coliseo debido a la compañía de Desna. El chico le agradeció su ayuda y la morena partió de inmediato con el fin de ver a su chica antes de volver a aventurarse hacia el Norte. Poder hablar con Asami por radio le brindaba algo de alivio pero nada se comparaba con la sensación que le producía el poder sostenerla cerca y compartir su calor. Una tarde fue todo lo que tuvo a su lado, aquella tarde ambas hablaron sobre los planes que tenían sobre la mesa hasta el momento, Unalaq por parte de Korra y la antena de radio en el sur por parte de Asami, pequeñas charlas que en sí no tenían el propósito de informar si no de compartir el tiempo juntas y disfrutar de la compañía que se brindaban.

Bumi había continuado observando a Unalaq y había estado elaborando un plan para aplicar una vez que Korra se encontrase de regreso. Cuando la Guerrera del Sur apareció en el coliseo se efectuó una pelea en la cual volvió a resultar victoriosa y durante la noche, luego de que todos se retiraran a sus cuartos, la chica fue llamada a la habitación del líder quien la esperaba para anunciar el plan que tenía en mente. Solo había una manera de saber el momento exacto en que Unalaq abandonaba el edificio, Korra debía estar dentro del edificio para poder sentir sus vibraciones, para lograr esto la morena debería entrar a la ciudad sin ser vista pues los guardias prestaban especial atención a la presencia de los rebeldes así que no contaban con mucha libertad para moverse dentro de la ciudad. Bumi elaboró un mapa del área donde marcaba una ruta hacia el edificio donde moraba Unalaq.

\- Deberás viajar por debajo del hielo Korra hasta que llegues al suelo donde empieza el campo de las puntas de edificios, ahí deberás ingresar a la punta del edificio de Unalaq pero debes tener cuidado, hay guardias en ciertas puntas que vigilan el exterior, debes moverte lo más rápido que puedas y de forma silenciosa mientras avanzas, la nieve en el exterior ayudará a cubrir el hielo lo que impedirá que los guardias en las puntas te vean pero la gente en el interior de la ciudad tiene una visión clara de su techo así que intenta mantenerte en la parte superior de la capa de hielo. – Suspiró pesadamente y la morena sostuvo su hombro estrechándolo suavemente. – Desearía que hubiese otro medio, pero nada que me implique a mí y a los rebeldes es una buena opción Korra… me descubrirían de inmediato y a ti también, el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que en el peor de los casos si alguien te descubre no permitas que vean tu rostro. – La miró con preocupación.

\- No te preocupes Bumi, llevo haciendo esto durante años. – Le ofreció una cálida sonrisa para intentar reconfortarlo pero aquel hombre sabía que los problemas se avecinaban pues aquel documento desaparecería de una u otra manera y Unalaq de inmediato dirigiría su atención hacia los rebeldes.

\- Yo sé que puedes Korra. – Sonrió de vuelta pero sus ojos delataban sus pensamientos, le preocupaba la seguridad de aquella chica que él mismo había tenido la oportunidad de ayudar a crecer, Korra había pasado de ser una joven inocente a una mujer a la que no se le podía sorprender con facilidad, había podido presenciar el cambio en su mirada mientras comenzaba a generar lo necesario para enfrentar al mundo en que vivían. Korra ya no se impresionaba con facilidad y ya no mostraba debilidad incluso cuando ella misma se encontraba al borde del colapso, porque él la había estado observando y sabía que Korra llevaba meses luchando contra sí misma y aun así día tras día caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lugar con una postura firme e inquebrantable que intimidaba a todos a su alrededor, inspiraba admiración y respeto, los rebeldes le eran fieles aunque ella no fuese su líder, Bumi sabía que los rebeldes le guardaban un cariño especial a la Guerrera del sur pues ella había aprendido a hablar su mismo idioma y poco a poco les fue mostrando distintas maneras de divertirse sin llevar a consecuencias fatales, Korra le había salvado la vida a muchos hombres en el coliseo al intervenir en peleas descuidadas y por más brutales que fueran los castigos de la Guerrera del Sur todos sabían que si era ella quien terminaba la pelea sus heridas podrían ser extremadamente dolorosas pero nunca fatales, nadie pensaría que una pierna rota de tal manera que nunca se pudiese volver a usar de la misma manera no es un castigo piadoso, pero lo era si se entiende que antes en aquellas peleas era común que solo un peleador saliera con vida luego de un enfrentamiento.

Aquella noche se despidieron y la morena partió hacia su habitación donde comenzó a repasar el plan, no había nada que le pareciera complicado, con el dominio del agua podía moverse con suma facilidad, lo que le preocupaba era la búsqueda del documento, le preocupaba que Unalaq pudiese haberlo escondido en otro lugar o que Unalaq lo hubiese entregado a alguien más y si ese era el caso su búsqueda debería iniciar una vez más pero no antes de interrogar a aquel extraño hombre y eso era algo que en verdad deseaba poder evitar debido al pasado en común que tenía con su padre.

Durante la mañana siguiente la morena no perdió el tiempo en ejecutar el plan, en efecto atravesar el hielo e introducirse al edificio había sido cosa fácil, al estar dentro del edificio se retiró las botas y golpeó el suelo con el pie para examinar la estructura, con sumo cuidado recorrió los pasillos y fue descendiendo hasta los pisos que estaban ocupados por Unalaq, de inmediato notó la presencia de aquel hombre en el lugar así que estaba segura de que él continuaba ahí sin embargo lo que encontró en los pisos superiores fue algo abrumador, Unalaq tenía una infinidad de documentos apilados por doquier, todos hablaban de espíritus o de la historia de la gente de las tierras del Norte, la morena no pudo esperar a que Unalaq partiera para comenzar a revisar aquellos documentos, no podía perder el tiempo haciendo nada cuando había tanto trabajo que hacer así que con el uso del aire control comenzó a mover los documentos con cuidado uno por uno iluminándose con una pequeña flama en su mano continuó revisando cada hoja, cada libro y cada recorte que encontraba.

Tal vez había repasado rápidamente cerca de doscientos documentos y nada hablaba sobre el Avatar obscuro, la paciencia comenzaba a agotarse pero sabía que debía ser persistente y continuó revisando todo. Cuando terminó con los documentos del tercer piso descendió al segundo donde afortunadamente solo encontró arte, objetos y artefactos bien conservados del pasado, había un par de libros pero ninguno hablaba del Avatar. Unalaq continuaba en el edificio, lo podía sentir y lo escuchaba mientras trataba a uno de sus pacientes, ahora entendía porque aquel hombre tenía tanto conocimiento, Unalaq tenía acceso a información que pocos tenían… era una lástima que se encontrara del lado equivocado, pensó ella al estar escondida esperando la oportunidad de revisar el primer piso.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde hubo movimiento, Unalaq cerró la puerta delantera y caminó hacia su oficina donde desapareció luego de entrar a un cuarto conectada e ella, Korra sonrió sabiendo que su teoría era correcta, Unalaq debía tener un túnel hecho de hielo que ella no era capaz de sentir con la tierra control. Dejó pasar un par de minutos antes de aventurarse a bajar, agradecía que Unalaq mantuviera las ventanas cubiertas ya que así no debía cuidarse de aquellos quienes pudiesen verla desde afuera.

Una vez en la oficina Korra sacó el radio que Asami le había proporcionado y lo sintonizo.

\- Bumi estoy adentro, avísame si Unalaq viene. – Habló en voz baja.

\- Entendido. – Recibió como respuesta, Bumi se encontraba en el pueblo en la parte exterior atento a la presencia de Unalaq ya que sabían que él nunca volvía por el mismo camino por el que se marchaba si no que caminaba por la ciudad luego de emerger tras las puertas del palacio de hielo.

Al contrario de lo que la morena creía, revisar la oficina y el primer piso no resultó ser tan tardado, no había tantos documentos ahí así que los había revisado todos en menos tiempo del que ella esperaba y su temor se había vuelto realidad, no había nada ahí que tuviera algo que ver con el Avatar.

\- No está. – Habló sin ánimos a través del radio.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Revisaste cada rincón? – Se escuchó la voz de Bumi.

\- Si y revisando las vibraciones no encontré ningún escondite o compartimiento secreto. – Suspiró.

El silencio se hizo presente, no se escuchaba nada más que la estática del radio, los ojos de la morena divagaban por la habitación de un lado a otro contemplando nada en especial hasta que una idea llegó a su cabeza, su mirada se enfocó en la puerta tras la cual había desaparecido el dueño del lugar. Tal vez esa oficina y ese edificio no eran los únicos lugares donde Unalaq pasaba el tiempo, fue entonces que la morena recordó el día en que Unalaq le habló sobre el lugar sagrado de donde obtenían flores en aquel helado lugar, y considerando que Unalaq aclamaba ser un hombre sumamente espiritual no sería extraño pensar que el lugar que tanto frecuentaba durante las tardes podía ser aquel manantial sagrado que una vez le había mencionado y la única manera de averiguarlo sería siguiendo sus pasos a través del túnel.

\- Seguiré la ruta que tomó Unalaq. – Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Qué? – Respondió Bumi.

\- Tal vez tiene otro escondite Bumi y ahí podría guardar el documento… - Se detuvo a meditar por un momento.

\- Korra es demasiado arriesgado que te aventures a ir a un lugar donde no tenemos idea de quien se encuentre. Te pueden descubrir. – Advirtió el mayor con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz.

\- Tiene sentido Bumi, si Unalaq guardara el documento aquí sería sencillo que alguien se lo llevara… debe tenerlo en otro lugar. – Pensó en voz alta.

\- Es demasiado arriesgado Korra… y te lo digo yo que me he atrevido a hacer muchas cosas descabelladas. – Insistió.

\- Debo ir. – Concluyó. – Apagaré la radio, te avisaré cuando me asegure de que no haya nadie cerca. – Avisó y se aventuró a acceder a la puerta para encontrarse en el interior de lo que parecía ser una simple oficina pero la visión de Korra iba más allá de la vista y de inmediato sintió la irregularidad en el suelo que la llevo hasta una escotilla de metal escondida bajo la piel de un oso que fungía como tapete. Bajo la escotilla había unas escaleras elaboradas completamente de hielo que mostraban una precisión increíble, al bajar las escaleras se adentró a un túnel también elaborado en su totalidad de hielo pulido.

La morena avanzaba con cuidado y pensaba intentando ubicarse en el mapa de la ciudad para poder darse una idea de la dirección que estaba siguiendo y el posible destino que tendría. Todo parecía indicar que caminaba en dirección al palacio de hielo lo cual tampoco le sorprendió pues ya sabía que Unalaq emergía tal edificio por las tardes pero de verdad esperaba que ese túnel la llevara a otro lado y no que fuera solo una entrada secreta al palacio.

Luego de haber avanzado durante un cuarto de hora al fin llegó a una parte donde el túnel se bifurcaba, por la izquierda podía ver escaleras y otra escotilla y por la derecha el túnel continuaba dando la impresión de no tener fin. Haciendo una breve pausa para pensar comenzó a calcular el tiempo, la velocidad y la dirección que había tomado en aquel túnel llegando a la conclusión de que las escaleras y la escotilla debían de conectar con alguna habitación del palacio de hielo, si se adentraba ahí era probable que alguno de los guardias pudiese verla. Considerando que el palacio era un lugar que cualquiera podía ubicar concluyó que lo mejor sería seguir el túnel por el camino desconocido con el fin de descubrir el lugar al que conectaba pues esos dos lugares serían su próximo objetivo para registrar en busca del documento perdido.

Caminó veinte minutos más hasta que pudo ubicar unas escaleras y otra escotilla, con ayuda de sus poderes elevó la escotilla lentamente, su cara ya se encontraba cubierta al igual que su cabeza con el gorro de su abrigo así que de nuevo el tan perseguido Avatar no mostraba nada más que sus azules orbes. Con cuidado comenzó a aventurarse por aquel lugar, no parecía haber nadie dentro de aquella cueva rocosa, paso a paso fue acercándose a una apertura donde había una cascada y lo que parecía ser un pequeño oasis en el medio, de inmediato sintió el poder espiritual emanando de aquel lugar, era hogar de los espíritus afirmó de inmediato pero sabía que aquel lugar era supervisado por Unalaq pues alrededor había distintas figuras talladas en madera idénticas a las que encontró en su edificio.

Al cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie más en aquel lugar se aventuró a acercarse al oasis, dentro del agua descubrió a dos peces nadando en círculos que al cabo de unos instantes pudo identificar como espíritus, era extraño, había leído y se le había enseñado que había espíritus que abandonaban su forma espiritual para tomar una forma física pero esta era la primera vez que los veía y tenía una extraña sensación al no poder hablar con ellos o interactuar con ellos de la misma manera en que lo hacía con los otros.

La danza de aquellos peces capturó la atención de la morena que al cabo de unos minutos notó algo extraño en el fondo del oasis, muchas piedras coloridas cubrían la base del pequeño oasis y entre ellas sobresalía lo que parecía ser un trozo de plástico lo cual indigno a la morena pues aquellas aguas eran el hogar de esos dos pequeños espíritus y un trozo de basura no era algo que debiera estar ahí.

\- Lo siento, retiraré esto de aquí. – Habló suavemente introduciendo una de sus manos para tomar la orilla del plástico, poco a poco comenzó a tirar de él y las piedras comenzaron a caer dejando al descubierto un objeto envuelto en plástico. Extrañada la morena tiró hasta extraer el objeto en su totalidad, arrugando las cejas examino la bolsa sellada que contenía lo que parecía ser un viejo álbum de fotografías con pastas negras. Lo que parecía ser la portada tenía letras escritas en rojo a penas legibles y la ilustración de algún tipo de flor roja, aquel objeto en si lucía sumamente antiguo y delicado, la emoción comenzó a invadirla al considerar que aquello fuera el documento que tanto había estado buscando pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí a inspeccionarlo pues se arriesgaba a que Unalaq o alguien más entrara y la descubriera.

"Léelo." Escuchó de nuevo aquella voz dentro de su cabeza al intentar ponerse de pie para seguir su camino, sacudiendo la cabeza intentó ignorar aquella voz como lo había hecho ya varias veces antes pero esta vez la voz insistió. "Léelo" El eco era poderoso e intrigante, también lo era la entonación y la manera en que aquella voz le hablaba. – Debo irme. – Se dijo a si misma forzándose a poner un pie frente al otro.

"Lee el documento Korra." Insistió aturdiendo sus pensamientos, sus manos comenzaban a temblar y su respiración se volvía pesada. – Debo salir de aquí…- Gruño.

\- Nadie te puede hacer daño Korra. Lee el documento. – Aquella voz se volvía cada vez más real, más presente, no estaba segura si se trataba del lugar en donde estaba pero la conexión con él era más fuerte que antes.

\- ¡Para! – Dijo con ira y miedo pues le temía a aquella presencia, sabía que había sido una de sus vidas pasadas y sabía que ellos podían conectar con ella pero de todas sus vidas él era el menos deseado, no quería tener nada que ver con él, no quería comprender sus motivos, no quería escuchar sus consejos, él había sido el motivo por el cual los rebeldes buscaban asesinar al Avatar, él era una vergüenza para todos los Avatares que vivieron antes y después de él, él era algo que nunca debió haber ocurrido.

\- Si lees el documento prometo guardar silencio… pero debes saber la verdad. – Suavizó la voz intentando calmar a la morena.

\- Bien. – Suspiró intentando tranquilizar el temblor de sus manos.

Posicionándose cerca del oasis tomó asiento y comenzó a abrir la bolsa sellada para extraer su contenido, las páginas de aquel álbum eran gruesas, las páginas internas eran amarillentas, las primeras páginas se conformaban de escritos, hojas con una narración escrita a mano, dichas hojas se encontraban dentro de un plástico protector transparente que ayudaba a conservarlas, el resto del álbum se conformaba de recortes de periódicos que narraban distintos sucesos, había recortes de distintos medios de comunicación y fotografías, todo se encontraba cuidadosamente ordenado de manera cronológica.

La ansiedad se hizo presente en el cuerpo de la morena que no lograba entender porque aquella recopilación de información lograba ponerla tan nerviosa. Una pequeña pausa y un ejercicio de respiración le ayudó a juntar el coraje necesario para comenzar a leer.

 _ **Zaheer. Primer día del cambio.**_

 _ **Un nuevo mundo**_

 _El mundo se mueve en una dirección lamentable, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, las personas viven cegadas por su avaricia, el Avatar no hace nada más que trabajar con pequeños grupos activistas que aún están conscientes del grado de descuido en el que hemos dejado caer el planeta._

 _La contaminación nos consume, nuevas enfermedades nacen cada año y cada una parece ser peor que la anterior, los médicos y sabios maestros del agua se concentran en encontrar nuevas curas en vez de intentar encontrar la causa y cortarla de raíz. La pobreza es algo frecuente aun cuando contamos con las mayores redes de comunicación y tecnología que haya existido en la historia de la humanidad, contamos con los recursos y la inteligencia necesaria para poner un alto a este crecimiento sin sentido y planear una estilo de vida saludable para todos pero el amor por las posesiones materiales y el dinero los ha cegado a todos, los líderes ya no se preocupan por su pueblo, se preocupan por el poder, los adinerados juntan sus riquezas hasta que no saben qué más hacer con sus vidas y optan por el suicidio, los pobres prefieren perderse en actos delincuentes y en sustancias tóxicas que contaminan sus cuerpos pero les ayudan a escapar de su realidad._

 _Jóvenes maestros fuego comienzan a quemar cosas sin propósito alguno solo por el placer de ver todo arder, es una tragedia escuchar que más de diez escuelas primarias han ardido hasta las cenizas en este último año. Los maestros aire buscan refugio en las montañas donde el viento se conserva limpio y los maestro agua luchan por purificar los mares y ríos pero el mal es demasiado grande, unos cuantos miles no pueden solucionar el problema que es generado por millones de personas inconscientes, los maestros tierra buscan ayudar a encontrar más manantiales subterráneos para proporcionar agua potable pero la mayoría de ellos ya se encuentran contaminados… me temo que maestros y no maestros han contribuido a que el planeta cayera en tal decadencia, muchos de los grandes empresarios del mundo son maestros que fundaron sus empresas aprovechando la gran ventaja que sus poderes les proporcionan._

 _He intentado hablar con los líderes del mundo pero no parecen estar abiertos a escuchar, han enredado todo lo relacionado con el Avatar entre clausulas y leyes sin sentido que solo merman mi capacidad de ayudar, me temo que nos estamos acercando al punto de no retorno tras el cual no habrá nada más que hacer por nuestro mundo, lo perderemos para siempre así como a todo lo que lo habita y yo mismo he perdido la esperanza que tenía en los buenos líderes maestros y no maestros, la conexión que los humanos tenían con la naturaleza se ha roto, la gran mayoría de los espíritus han abandonado nuestro planeta y sin ellos los bosques han comenzado a morir y muchas especies animales comienzan a entrar al registro de "animales extintos". Tengo cuarenta años, cuarenta años he luchado por poner un alto a esta locura pero poco a poco me he visto forzado a aceptar la realidad que me rodea, las personas no ven porque no quieren hacerlo, a las personas no les importa y las personas no harán nada por remediar el problema._

 _Si pretendo lograr que este mundo cambie deberé ejercer un cambio drástico, un cambio definitivo, un cambio que forzará a todos a abrir los ojos, nadie olvidará este día, el día en que el Avatar rompió las cadenas que por años lo habían estado restringiendo. Para que el planeta tenga la oportunidad de revivir gran parte de la población deberá ser sacrificada, ya he establecido un plan con distintos grupos activistas y el cambio se iniciará el mismo día a la misma hora alrededor del mundo. Nada volverá a ser como antes._

* * *

 _Hey gente! Saludos a todos... me demoré un poco pero me demore menos que la vez pasada..._

 _Espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulo, de nuevo se avecinan momentos difíciles jojo!_

 _Un saludo para todos, espero estén de lo mejor y bueno nunca está demás agradecer a todos por seguir la historia y claro por los divertidos e interesantes comentarios que se toman el tiempo de escribir._

Un abrazo para todos! Nos leemos pronto.

(Por cierto! Qué les pareció el comic de Korra? Si gustan compartir sus pensamientos al respecto me dejan un comentario o un PM ;D )

CHAU!


	22. El Propósito del Avatar

**Zaheer. Una semana luego del inicio de la revolución.**

 _Es interesante observar las reacciones que tiene la sociedad ante distintos estímulos. Durante años he representado la paz y durante años he trabajado por conseguir mejorías en el mundo, la atención que recibí entonces era mínima, la gente está acostumbrada a que el oficio del Avatar sea trabajar por el bien de todos así que de forma egoísta dan eso por hecho y ya no prestan interés a los quehaceres del maestro de los cuatro elementos._

 _Sin embargo mi presencia y mis acciones viajaron alrededor del mundo en cuestión de minutos en cuanto hice el primer ataque a la capital más poderosa, el mundo entero tenía sus ojos sobre mí mientras Ciudad República se desmoronaba entre mis manos, todos no tardaron en llamarme monstruo y en clasificarme como enemigo público. Todos gritaban insultos y maldiciones hacia mí, sus voces eran fuertes y claras y todos actuaban en conjunto con el fin de detenerme. Me preguntó si en algún momento se habrán detenido a pensar en que jamás le habían prestado atención a las palabras del Avatar hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

 _Ciudad República yace en ruinas, me encuentro agotado, jamás imaginé que demoler aquellos imponentes edificios resultaría ser una tarea tan pesada. Mi misión inició terminando con vidas inocentes, no iniciamos atacando a las fuerzas militares si no a las personas que habitan las ciudades, eventualmente las fuerzas armadas hicieron presencia pero no hubo mucho que pudiesen hacer para detenerme. No estoy seguro de cuantos años han pasado desde la última vez que el mundo presenció el "Estado Avatar" pero debió de haber sido hace más de un siglo así que nadie estaba preparado para las dimensiones que puede alcanzar mi poder._

 _Se utilizaron armas con municiones de platino en mi contra, las balas caían como lluvia a mis alrededores pero solo un par lograron impactarme, el defecto de los proyectiles aéreos es que se pueden desviar con ayuda de fuertes vientos y en estado Avatar permanezco en el viento con ayuda de un torbellino que crea fuertes corrientes de viento a mi alrededor. Las balas que me impactaron dieron una en el chaleco que usaba y otra rozó mi pierna. Mis heridas son superficiales, nada que no pueda curar con agua control, la gran ciudad opuso resistencia pero a final de cuentas cayó y el mundo la ha declarado como pérdida total._

 _El resto de las naciones temen por su seguridad y han mantenido la guardia dentro de sus propios territorios mientras mis ayudantes los sabotean desde adentro cortando los suministros de agua hacia las grandes ciudades y arruinando campos de cosecha, hundiendo los barcos con grandes cargas de mercancía y suministros. La gente ha comenzado a perder la calma y con ello la cordura, poco a poco comienzan a haber revueltas sin sentido en todas partes del mundo, el miedo los hace actuar como animales salvajes y esto apenas comienza._

 _ **Zaheer. Sexto mes luego de la revolución.**_

 _No hace falta mencionar que he estado llevando mis poderes al límite y mi cuerpo apenas es capaz de seguir tan enloquecido ritmo, aunque suelo curar mis heridas tras cada batalla las marcas en la piel quedan y el cuerpo recuerda y resiente si no se le da el descanso adecuado. De no ser por la meditación lo más seguro es que mi cuerpo se hubiese rendido tras el primer mes de intensa actividad pero afortunadamente la meditación es una de mis mejores habilidades. El cuerpo duele pero la mente es poderosa y no planeo detenerme hasta expulsar mi último aliento así que sé que estoy listo para conllevar todo el dolor, la presión y la culpa que mis acciones causen en este mundo._

 _Cientos de ciudades han volado en cenizas y al debilitar a las potencias mundiales mis seguidores pueden actuar con más libertad y sin miedo a ser atrapados por las autoridades que ahora se concentran en cuidar lugares "importantes" como los edificios de gobierno donde se resguardan los tan afamados líderes de cada país._

 _La gente de dinero ha comenzado a esconderse en bunkers y el resto de las clases luchan por sobrevivir a los bombardeos que los países han empezado entre sí. Los recursos comienzan a ser limitados y todos quieren tener poder sobre las mejores tierras así que en vez de concentrarse en atraparme muchos países han comenzado a pelear entre ellos mismos. Mis seguidores por otra parte han comenzado a aumentar sus números, más y más gente se une a mis filas y comienzan a atacar y destruir todo lo que pueden._

 _La naturaleza misma ha comenzado a reaccionar, desde hace años las catástrofes naturales parecen azotar con más y más fuerza. Las personas siempre han salido adelante tras este tipo de desastres pero este año nadie será capaz de levantar sus casas y volver a su vida cotidiana, este año no hay apoyo económico para la reconstrucción, este año la tierra comenzará a moldearse a sí misma y nadie estará ahí para evitarlo._

 _Me apena decir que uno de los grupos que más me interesa destruir es al Loto Blanco, y digo que me apena pues esa organización cuenta con los mejores hombres y mujeres que he conocido en mi vida, honorables maestros de los elementos fieles a sus principios y creencias, hombres y mujeres que no han hecho otra cosa que dedicar sus vidas a cuidar del mundo y luchar por el bien común, hombres y mujeres con los que he compartido tantas sonrisas y buenos momentos, pero en el mundo que estoy creando no hay espacio para las preferencias y mucho menos para grupos superiores pues todos deberán ser iguales, todos serán simples personas viviendo sin esperanza alguna, los maestros de los elementos dejarán de existir y el Loto no vivirá más para cuidar del Avatar._

 _Mis seguidores han comenzado a cazar al Loto Blanco y a utilizar su uniforme para aterrorizar a las personas con el fin de que el resto del mundo también los persiga, los rechace o los intente eliminar. Me he enterado del fallecimiento de dos de mis maestros y nada podría ser más lamentable, nada a excepción de la pérdida del mundo entero, así que entiendo que estas son cosas que deben pasar._

 _Con el ritmo que lleva la revolución no hay tiempo para detenernos a enterrar a los caídos, no hay tiempo para lamentarse, no hay tiempo para pensar, debo continuar mi misión y completar mi propósito._

 _ **Zaheer. Dos años luego de la revolución.**_

 _Mi cuerpo comienza a recuperar su fuerza, he podido descansar mejor ya que la resistencia que oponen mis enemigos es mínima. Sin hospitales y medicamento las personas que sufrían enfermedades médicas controladas han fallecido, sin agua la suciedad se ha esparcido y las personas heridas mueren por infecciones, sin suministros muchos niños y ancianos han muerto de hambre, los fuertes ya no se identifican como parte de un país o continente, se hacen llamar a sí mismos "sobrevivientes"._

 _Los maestros de los elementos están perdiendo sus poderes pues la energía espiritual comienza a desaparecer por completo de nuestro mundo, solo el Avatar permanecerá ya que el Avatar resguarda a un espíritu dentro de sí y es a través de ese espíritu que mantiene su conexión con los elementos. El resto de los maestros, al no tener la misma cualidad, poco a poco han comenzado a volverse personas comunes, algunos de ellos han optado por el suicidio ya que no contemplan sus vidas sin la habilidad de doblegar los elementos a su voluntad, es una verdadera lástima._

 _Recientemente mi tarea se ha vuelto encontrar los bunker escondidos y despojarlos de sus moradores, mi misión no servirá de nada si los líderes mundiales continúan con vida escondidos en esos malditos refugios que claramente están hechos para conservar a la población con buena posición económica y poder político, basuras que no merecen caminar más en este planeta, ellos son la causa principal de que todo haya llegado a donde estamos hoy en día, ellos encadenaron al mundo a sus reglas egoístas que hacen creer a todos que el dinero es lo más importante en sus vidas y los obligan a vender todo su tiempo y dedicación hasta que son viejos y no los pueden usar más. De todo el dolor y sufrimiento que he causado hasta el momento, estas son las muertes que más he disfrutado, caras conocidas de políticos, reyes y poderosos empresarios que tantas veces me encontré en juntas donde intenté pedir su ayuda y todos y cada uno de ellos tenían una excusa o pretexto listo para salir a la defensa de sus actos más egoístas y de todos los errores y horrores que sus compañías y gobiernos efectuaban día con día._

 _Con una sonrisa termine con cada una de sus vidas, con una sonrisa los borré de este mundo, ellos habían mandado a morir a su gente con el fin de mantenerse a salvo, miles de soldados muertos en combate solo para proteger su sucia existencia, y lo hacen todo con la firme creencia de que sus vidas son importantes para la preservación de la vida humana, así que mandan a morir a miles de hombres en su nombre porque piensan que ellos lo merecen y que así las cosas deben ser cuando en verdad sus vidas son las que menos me ha dolido tomar porque son las que menos valor tienen. El nuevo mundo no los necesita, el nuevo mundo no los incluye._

 _ **Zaheer. Diez años del nuevo mundo.**_

 _Cicatrices quedan en mi cuerpo de todas las peleas que tuve que enfrentar, he recibido disparos, quemaduras, cortes de escombro que ha sido arrojado hacia mí, huesos rotos, uno de mis ojos ha perdido la visión, pero el día de hoy me encuentro mejor que nunca, el mundo ha tomado su propio camino, la revolución que yo una vez inicie ahora tiene conciencia propia. La misma sociedad se ha encargado de continuar con ello, todos se atacan entre si y alimentan su odio, yo he destruido todos los bunker que existían, o al menos eso espero, he buscado durante años y no he encontrado más así que creo que al fin todos están viviendo al mismo nivel._

 _Mis seguidores son imparables, sus grupos toman control sobre las áreas que visitan, arrastran destrucción con ellos y siembran resentimiento, no pienso detenerlos, los necesito, necesito que continúen causando inestabilidad, necesito que la población continúe disminuyendo, el planeta necesita un largo receso para poder recuperarse, la contaminación ha comenzado a asentarse, la gente ahora se enfrenta a la triste realidad, sin plantas purificadoras o maestros agua que limpien el preciado líquido ellos no tienen acceso a agua limpia ya que los ríos se encuentran contaminados, la tierra también está contaminada por los químicos que las fábricas usaban y como animales siguiendo sus instintos la gente ha comenzado a cazar sin moderación, parece que no aprenden de sus errores._

 _El loto Blanco ha intentado plantear orden entre las multitudes pero conmigo como prueba su organización ha perdido credibilidad, la gente los ve como enemigos públicos y no los escuchan, todo parece marchar a la perfección lo cual es bueno considerando que mi cuerpo se vuelve viejo y no me sorprendería que un día alguien logre darme el golpe final, de cualquier manera el nuevo mundo ha nacido y la gente no puede volver atrás, destruí las industrias, destruí las fábricas, destruí los edificios, destruí los gobiernos y los estatus sociales, he destruido los hospitales, las bibliotecas, los centros que albergaban los servidores más grandes del mundo, y las guerras han hecho su propia parte con bombardeos, armas químicas, biológicas y armas nucleares. Es como si todos hubiesen perdido la esperanza y no hacen otra cosa que apresurarse a llegar al infierno._

 _Yo solo fui la chispa que inició el incendio, el mundo dio un giro drástico en menos de una década, nada volverá a ser igual después de estos eventos y espero poder haber marcado la diferencia para un cambio positivo, entiendo que la gran mayoría de la flora y fauna están desapareciendo, entiendo que tres cuartas partes de la humanidad también desaparecerán, pero es por el bien de todos, no podemos dejar que nuestro planeta muera por completo, es mejor dejarlo mal herido pero con la capacidad de sanar, pocos entienden mi punto de vista pero con el tiempo entenderán que sin mi intervención la humanidad habría terminado como otra de las tantas especies que marcan su paso en este planeta con un inicio y un fin de su existencia, evité que nuestra especie se volviera un simple recuerdo atrapado entre las rocas en forma de fósiles y huesos viejos.  
###_

Las manos de la morena continuaban temblando sin parar, el Avatar obscuro había llevado todo a su destrucción con el fin de salvar a la especie humana... o al menos eso era lo que el mismo describía, debía admitir que lo que planteaba sonaba justo y al mismo tiempo trágico y lamentable. Él vivía en un mundo que rebosaba de vida pero notó que estaba muriendo e intentó despertar al resto sin tener éxito alguno, la mente de la morena se encontraba más confundida que antes ¿Zaheer había hecho algo bueno? ¿O simplemente había perdido la razón? Suspiró, al girar la página notó un recorte de una página de periódico en el cual se mostraba la imagen del temido Avatar, cabello y barba de color grisáceo, un rostro duro e impenetrable, aquel Avatar despedía un intenso brillo del interior de sus ojos y a su alrededor no había nada más que fuego y escombros, su rostro mostraba numerosas cicatrices y su ropa se encontraba manchada de sangre, era una imagen escalofriante que infundía temor en todo aquel quién la viera.

El artículo decía lo siguiente.

###

 _El Avatar Zaheer derribó Ba Sing Se, tras el asalto se estima que haya más de un millón de muertes, el Loto Blanco acompaña al Avatar en sus actos atroces acorralando a la gente e impidiendo las evacuaciones. La una vez imponente ciudad ahora no es más que un cúmulo de escombros envueltos en llamas._

 _Los terribles ataques continúan sin piedad y el gobierno no puede protegernos. Las guerras se han desatado, los países pelean abiertamente y el Avatar ayuda a esparcir el miedo y la desesperación entre las masas que luchan por sobrevivir._

 _###_

Korra bufó recordando cada una de sus pesadillas, hombres, mujeres y niños rogando por sus vidas, gritando con desesperación, vidas inocentes que fueron sacrificadas peor que al ganado, todas aquellas muertes las había presenciado a través de los recuerdos de su vida pasada.

\- ¿Cómo tuviste el valor de hacer tal cosa? - Bufó mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla pero no hubo respuesta, al girar la página vio otro escrito notando que la letra en este era diferente a la que se mostraba en las primeras páginas.

###

 **Sozin. El día de la tragedia.**

 _El Avatar Zaheer ha perecido, a sus cincuenta y nueve años de edad cayó después de recibir un disparo en el abdomen cuando intentaba derribar a un grupo armado de miembros de La Orden del Loto Blanco. Nosotros intentamos ayudarle pero el Loto Blanco lo atrapó antes de que pudiésemos llegar a él. Nuestro líder fue expuesto y ejecutado públicamente en lo que alguna vez fue la plaza central de Ciudad República, iba a ser torturado de forma barbárica pero logramos darle el tiro final antes de que eso ocurriera, a causa de nuestros desesperados intentos por recuperar a Zaheer perdimos a cinco miembros más de nuestra orden bajo las manos de la enfurecida multitud._

 _Yo, como el siguiente al mando he tomado el liderazgo de esta unida organización que continuará con la misión del "Avatar Obscuro" sin importar los medios o las consecuencias._

 _Durante años Zaheer nos explicó con claridad que el mundo se tornaría así, él nos dijo que la gente recurriría a sus instintos más básicos y se comportarían como animales, él dijo que nadie nunca entendería sus motivos de la misma manera en que nosotros lo habíamos hecho, nosotros lo habíamos seguido incluso años antes de que iniciara la revolución, nadie lo escuchaba y las consecuencias fueron fatales._

 _Zaheer pedía un alto al crecimiento industrializado y capitalista, Zaheer pedía ayuda por los hambrientos, Zaheer pedía ayuda por los bosques y animales en peligro de extinción, Zaheer pidió atención al hecho de que los espíritus estaban abandonando nuestro planeta, él rogó por un poco de atención al hecho de que cada año nacían menos maestros de los elementos, Zaheer no quería involucrar armas químicas o biológicas y mucho menos nucleares, Zaheer quería salvar todo lo que fuera posible pero nadie lo escuchó hasta que estalló la revolución y en cuanto esto ocurrió el mundo selló su destino, habría enormes pérdidas y no habría marcha atrás._

 _Zaheer murió el día de ayer, Zaheer murió luego de que yo disparara y la bala se alojara dentro de su cráneo, Zaheer murió defendiendo a la raza humana y murió siendo odiado por todos, su imagen nunca será buena y él estaba de acuerdo con ello._

 _Este pequeño registro se me fue entregado por él y me ha pedido que lo continúe, me ha pedido que junte la evidencia necesaria y la catalogue, me ha pedido que elabore un documento que muestre todos los acontecimientos que se dieron hasta ahora._

 _A continuación mostraré los registros que se mostraron en las juntas y reuniones a las que asistió nuestro Avatar y en las cuales fue ignorado, mostraré las gráficas que muestran el daño hecho y los alarmantes números que demuestran la urgente necesidad de un cambio inmediato._

 _###_

Korra mordió su labio con angustia mientras evaluaba las gráficas y las noticias que se exponían, el Avatar había sido ignorado por completo, pensó con pesar sin dejar de ver aquellas tablas.

###

 _Cómo líder del Loto Rojo continuaré la misión de mi Avatar, ninguna distinción, ningún privilegio, ningún estatus social, nadie debe ser mejor que nadie y por lo tanto no puede haber otro Avatar._

 _El plan original marcaba que él mismo daría su vida cuando el tiempo fuera indicado pero el destino no nos permitió continuar con dicho plan. Zaheer no era un iluso y sabía bien que no había momento en el que su vida no corriera peligro y es por eso que había un plan de respaldo, seguiré sus instrucciones y buscaré al nuevo Avatar, debemos romper el ciclo, debemos terminar de cazar a la orden de Loto Blanco y desaparecer al Avatar, si no logramos esto el cambio no estará completo._

 **Sozin. La cacería.**

 _El Loto Blanco se encuentra débil y no han tenido los recursos suficientes para seguirnos el paso, muchas personas se han unido a nosotros bajo el vínculo que crea el odio que ellos tienen hacia la memoria del Avatar, esto nos ha facilitado la tarea de localizar a los nuevos avatares. Hemos asesinado a una docena de niños en los últimos cinco años, nuestra intención es romper el ciclo pero muchas personas se adelantan y en cuanto tenemos la pista ellos toman la vida del infante sin saber que necesitamos asesinar al Avatar cuando se encuentre utilizando el máximo de su poder, el estado Avatar, así que mi búsqueda continua._

###

Korra bufo molesta, luego de esa entrada había más y cada una presentaba al nuevo líder del Loto Rojo y ese líder escribía lo que había hecho con el fin de ayudar a seguir el legado del Avatar obscuro. Innumerables reseñas y narraciones sobre las muertes de los distintos avatares, imágenes y recortes de las guerras que inició Zaheer, todo se guardaba en aquel documento que narraba a detalle el inició de las guerras y los años posteriores junto al registro de todos los intentos de asesinato hacia el Avatar y los miembros del Loto Blanco.

Poco a poco la realidad comenzaba a penetrar en la mente de la morena, de pronto las palabras que Desna había dicho en la sala de juntas cobraban sentido, los rebeldes luchaban en contra del Loto Blanco guiados por la influencia de sus líderes pero esos líderes eran guiados a si mismo por miembros de la Orden de Loto Rojo y todo el movimiento en contra del Avatar había sido iniciado por el Avatar mismo.

De forma apresurada giró las páginas hasta llegar a la última entrada en un intento por averiguar quién era el líder actual de aquella misteriosa organización.

###

 **P'Li**

 _Como actual líder del Loto Rojo he dedicado mis días a cazar al Avatar, Aang nunca fue encontrado y se corre el rumor de que existe un nuevo Avatar._

 _Amón cayó a manos de una nueva Líder en las Ruinas de ciudad república, él nos había informado de la presencia del Avatar en dicho lugar, la describió como a una mujer joven de tez morena y cabello castaño lo cual no es mucho pero sirve para confirmar que la era del Avatar Aang ha terminado._

 **P'Li.**

 _Kuvira, nuestra actual líder en el antiguo reino tierra, fue derrotada el día de ayer, el Avatar la tomó presa y la entregó a la líder de los asentamientos en las ruinas de Ba Sing Se, sospechamos que la líder Suyin es miembro de la Orden de Loto Blanco pero ya es demasiado tarde para bajarla de ese puesto pues lleva años ejerciendo el poder en dicho lugar y los pobladores le son fieles así que no hay manera de sacar a Kuvira de ahí sin hacer sacrificios y por el momento nuestros esfuerzos se deben concentrar en encontrar al nuevo Avatar_.

###

\- El libro del Loto Rojo. - Habló un hombre logrando asustar a la morena que de inmediato alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura de Unalaq sentado frente a ella. - No sabía que tenías la habilidad de leer. - Alzó una ceja con una mirada interrogante.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Se preguntaba ella mientras intentaba conservar la calma, su rostro continuaba cubierto pero era estúpido pensar que Unalaq no había descubierto su identidad, aquel hombre era demasiado listo como para ser engañado de tal manera. - Ciertamente un ejemplar único en el mundo, no encontrarás algo similar en ninguna otra parte de este planeta, una narración hecha por los mismos personajes que participaron en todo el cambio realizado hasta el momento, el único que narra los pensamientos del Avatar Zaheer... o como muchos prefieren llamarlo, el Avatar Obscuro. - Hablaba despreocupadamente mientras ella pensaba en la manera de salir de aquel predicamento, ya tenía el documento, solo debía salir de ahí, solo debía evadir a Unalaq, tal vez dejarlo inconsciente y escapar pero si hacía esto su identidad sería revelada.

\- El Loto Rojo se formó por los grupos activistas que apoyaban la iniciativa de Zaheer. El Loto Blanco nunca apoyó las ideas apocalípticas del Avatar... al menos no todos lo hicieron, los pocos que decidieron apoyarlo fueron expulsados de la organización y estos fueron absorbidos de inmediato por el Loto Rojo que no iba a desperdiciar el talento de un experimentado maestro entrenado en la matriz de la legendaria organización del Loto Blanco. - Explicaba mientras sus ojos se concentraban en la espiral infinita en la que danzaban los espíritus dentro del estanque.

\- El Loto Blanco dedicó todos sus esfuerzos a eliminar al Avatar obscuro pero al tiempo que lograron hacerlo todo había alcanzado un nivel en el que no había vuelta atrás. - Escuchó la morena mientras su mente se volvía un elaborado laberinto de preguntas e ideas contradictorias. - Y generación tras generación el Loto Rojo se ha mantenido como el grupo superior, el Loto Blanco no tiene ni la mitad de los números que tiene el Loto Rojo y sus números continúan disminuyendo porque las personas siguen cayendo en el engaño que planteo Zaheer, él supo cómo jugar sus cartas y no hubo nadie que se le pudiese oponer, era un hombre sumamente inteligente y de grandes habilidades, todos sus maestros quedaron impresionados con su manera tan sobresaliente de aprender, Zaheer era una leyenda incluso antes de que iniciara con su plan de destruir el mundo... no cualquier Avatar lo podría haber hecho y él lo sabía, por eso se dio a la tarea de ejecutar dicho plan. El solo peleando contra el mundo entero y les tomó poco más de una década detenerlo. - Sonrió. - Un hombre bastó para cambiar la historia por completo. - La miró y la morena bufó, por alguna razón se encontraba sudando profusamente, no se sentía del todo bien, su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón latía a toda prisa.

\- Los Avatares son personas sumamente interesantes y sumamente misteriosas. - Volvió a sonreír. - Tienen el poder necesario para cambiar al mundo ellos solos pero pocos lo han hecho y el resto simplemente se limita a vivir bajo las reglas. - Se encogió de hombros. - Tu nombre es Korra, la afamada Guerrera del Sur. - Volvió a sonreír pero esta vez sus ojos mostraban algo más, un brillo que lograba intimidar a la morena. - ¿Cuántos años tienes niña? ¿Veinte? - Pareció calcular. - No, veintiuno. - Resolvió logrando sorprender a la morena que continuaba adoptando una posición defensiva. - Korra, no olvidaría tu nombre, después de todo eso fue lo único que se me permitió saber veintiún años atrás cuando mi hermano me dijo que había tenido una hija. - Declaró y los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos.

\- ¿Qué? - Murmuró a penas.

\- Me lo suponía, tu tampoco tenías idea de quién era yo. - Rió por lo bajo. - Y ahora entiendo porque mi hermano cortó toda relación conmigo después de tu nacimiento, mi afortunado hermano resultó ser el padre del Avatar. - Negó con la cabeza mientras reía con ironía. - La vida es un tanto injusta y a veces juega bromas algo pesadas. - Suspiró recobrando la compostura.

\- Tú... - Intentó hablar pero ahora su mente se encontraba más confundida que antes. - ¿Por qué mis padres guardarían un secreto así? - Frunció las cejas y bufó.

\- Porque son listos, sabían que yo estaba involucrado con los rebeldes, en ese entonces yo ya era el líder del grupo rebelde en este lugar, no podían arriesgarse, los rebeldes han asesinado a una infinidad de Avatares a lo largo de la historia ¿Crees que tus padres serían tan ilusos como para exponerte al peligro? - Preguntó de forma seria.

\- Somos familia. - Renegó ella.

\- El Loto Rojo persigue un bien común Korra. Necesitamos terminar con el ciclo del Avatar para poder progresar. - Se excusó y encogió de hombros.

\- El Loto Rojo... - Murmuró ella sosteniendo su cabeza que había comenzado a dolerle intensamente.

\- Ahora que has leído nuestra historia conoces los verdaderos motivos y el verdadero origen de los rebeldes, todo es un enorme sacrificio que debe hacerse para poder salvar lo que queda de la humanidad. - Habló alzando la voz y arrugando las cejas. - Eres el primer Avatar luego de Zaheer que ha visto dicho documento, sabes que Zaheer tuvo razón en hacer lo que hizo y sabes que no hay manera de negarlo. ¿Qué más se podía hacer en un mundo que caía en picada a un trágico final del cual no quedaría absolutamente nada? Tomó la única opción disponible, no fue la decisión más fácil pero fue la mejor. - Su voz comenzaba a hacer eco en la caverna.

\- Murió demasiada gente inocente. - Murmuró mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, sus emociones eran demasiado fuertes, el punto de vista que marcaba Zaheer era claro y difícil de refutar ¿Habría otras salidas distintas a las que él tomó? La mera idea de pensar que el Avatar había hecho bien al asesinar a tantas personas lograba revolverle el estómago.

\- Gente que habría muerto de cualquier manera a manos de enfermedades incurables por culpa de la contaminación. - Argumentó Unalaq.

\- Korra. - Escuchó la voz del temido Avatar.

\- ¡Vete! - Ordenó ella rechinando los dientes.

\- Debo mostrarte el mundo como era antes, debes entender mis motivos. - Se acercó a ella y cuando su mano tocó su espalda la morena fue transportada a las memorias de Zaheer.

###

 _\- ¡Cientos de miles mueren cada día por falta de agua y alimentos! - Renegaba él frente a una mesa repleta de gobernantes e importantes empresarios._

 _\- Y es lamentable Avatar, todos estamos al tanto pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer por ellos. - Habló un viejo de barbas grises, se notaba que la ropa que vestía era costosa al igual que los anillos que llevaba en sus manos y el fino reloj en su muñeca derecha._

 _\- ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? ¿Está bromeando? - Gruñó golpeando la mesa de juntas con ambas manos abiertas. - Se encuentran a punto de iniciar un proyecto para propagar una cadena de negocios dedicados al entretenimiento electrónico, un proyecto que les costará una inversión inicial de millones. - Intentó convencerlos._

 _\- Son negocios Avatar Zaheer, a la gente le interesa esto, ellos invertirán en ello y recuperaremos el dinero en un parpadeo. - Dijo con orgullo._

 _\- ¡¿Está escuchando sus propias palabras?! - Bufó con furia en su mirada. - ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algo que decir? - Le dirigió la mirada al resto de los hombres y mujeres presentes que de manera incómoda evitaban mirar hacia los ojos del enfurecido Avatar._

 _\- Nuestras empresas hacen donaciones de caridad cada año. - Dijo una elegante mujer cubierta con un abrigo elaborado de las mejores pieles disponibles en el mercado._

 _\- Donaciones mínimas, solo lo necesario para evitar pagar impuestos. – Argumentó él._

 _\- Lo siento Zaheer, sabemos que las cosas no pintan bien para todos, pero no podemos salvar al mundo entero, hacemos lo que podemos. - Volvió a hablar el mismo hombre de barba gris._

 _\- No, usted no entiende, las cosas no pintan bien para nadie y pintan aún peor con gente como ustedes en el poder. - Resopló. - Me repugnan. - Escupió y aventando la silla comenzó a salir de la habitación._

 _\- Podríamos hacer una donación extra... podríamos construir un refugio para personas sin hogar. - Propuso uno de ellos antes de que el Avatar cruzara la puerta._

 _\- ¿Un refugio? ¿En dónde se refugiará la gente cuando el aire no sea respirable? Los adinerados vivirán en ambientes controlados y el resto morirá. - Rió sin humor._

 _\- Las cosas no están tan mal Zaheer, los maestros nos pueden ayudar a limpiar el aire, los proyectos existentes avanzan, no son rápidos, son planes a largo plazo. - Habló otro hombre de complexión robusta y un bigote llamativo._

 _\- Los maestros están desapareciendo. - Volvió a reír con incredulidad. - ¿Es que tienen un par de monedas atoradas en los ojos? ¿Es que no pueden ver más allá del dinero? El mundo se está cayendo en pedazos y nadie hace nada. - La mirada fría y obscura del Avatar logró intimidar a los presentes pero ninguno dijo nada más mientras continuaban sentados alrededor de la elegante mesa sobre sus acolchadas y lujosas sillas de piel._

 _\- Espero que el dinero les sirva en el infierno. - Gruñó y salió de ahí azotando la puerta._

###

\- Eso fue ocho años antes de que iniciara el plan para el nuevo mundo, toda mi vida realice reuniones así, año tras año, mes tras mes, día tras día, luché y luché sin descanso pero era como gritar contra una almohada dentro de un cuarto diseñado para contener el sonido, nadie me escuchaba, no importaba que tan alto elevara mi voz, nadie escuchaba. - Dijo antes de transportarla a otro lugar.

###

 _-¡Zaheer! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? - Renegó el mismo hombre de barbas grises._

 _\- Lo siento presidente pero no planeo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras hay gente que necesita de mi ayuda, o de cualquier tipo de ayuda y nadie hace nada. - Respondió con firmeza._

 _\- Los recursos que tomaste no eran tuyos, la tierra que tomaste no era tuya, esas personas no pueden vivir ahí. - Reclamó el presidente._

 _\- Ciudad República goza de miles de privilegios, su ciudad es la más poderosa del mundo, esos territorios en las orillas no eran necesarios para ustedes, levanté casas de la tierra, robé productos de tiendas que de cualquier manera terminan desechando la mitad de la materia prima que obtienen pues nunca logran venderla toda. - Explicó._

 _\- La ley prohíbe elevar casas de la tierra de un día para otro, debes tener un permiso para eso, y robar, robar en si es algo imperdonable. - Gruñó el hombrecillo con el rostro rojo y varias venas resaltando sobre su frente._

 _\- No lo prohíbe, la ley exige un pago a cambio porque la ley parece favorecer a los adinerados... en cuanto a robar. Estoy seguro que esas pérdidas se recuperarán en menos de un mes mientras que las vidas de esas personas cambiarán para siempre. - Señaló con desesperación._

 _\- ¡No me interesa Zaheer! Esto no se puede volver a repetir, tenemos protocolos que seguir, tenemos leyes para mantener la paz._

 _\- Y así como a usted no le interesa el bienestar de esas personas ni la calidad del aire que se respira, a mí no me interesan sus leyes. - Sentenció poniéndose de pie y girando hacia la puerta._

 _\- ¡Convocaré al Loto Blanco! - Amenazó._

 _\- Convoque a quien le venga en gana. - Concluyó cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

###

\- Como podrás ver, fui persistente, no quería tomar el camino que tomé pero no pude ver otra salida, la busque, intente alternativas y nada parecía funcionar. - Explicó llevando a la morena hacia otro recuerdo.

###

 _\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a detener a mis hijos?! - Gritó azotando las puertas de la oficina del presidente al momento de entrar._

 _\- Lo siento Zaheer, debes detenerte de alguna manera y ya que el Loto Blanco no pudo ponerte un alto debimos tomar otras medidas. - Respondió el presidente con cierto temor en su semblante._

 _\- ¿Dónde están? - Preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera inmediata._

 _\- Debes prometer que detendrás tus acciones, de lo contrario no volverás a ver a tus hijos. - Habló del modo más autoritario que logró sacar de su interior pues el miedo comenzaba a consumir su determinación bajo la imponente presencia del Avatar. - Cabe mencionar que si algo me ocurre a mí tus hijos pagarán de la misma manera Zaheer. - Intentó amenazar mientras sus piernas temblaban y frías gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente._

 _\- ¿Entonces esto es lo que se gana el Avatar por ayudar a personas necesitadas? - Dijo intentando calmarse._

 _\- Has invadido propiedad privada y se la has otorgado a personas que no pueden pagar por ello. - Intentó justificar el motivo de sus actos._

 _\- Son tierras en las que no hacen nada. - Lo miró con desesperanza. - Y son construcciones que cualquier maestro tierra puede hacer en días, no les cuesta nada apoyarlos. - Hablo derrotado._

 _\- Lo siento Zaheer. - Volvió a tomar confianza al ver la nueva posición que el Avatar había tomado, se le veía más vulnerable y sumiso._

 _\- "Lo siento" No sabe cuántas veces he escuchado eso, estoy cansado de esa frase. - Murmuró negando con la cabeza._

 _\- Estamos trabajando en los puntos que nos mencionas, lo hacemos, pero todo debe seguir un proceso. - Intentó simpatizar con él._

 _\- Sí. - Rió sin humor. - A ese paso da la misma si hacen algo o no... - Guardó silencio por un momento. - No, si lo pienso mejor, sería preferible que se ahorren el dinero invertido en esos proyectos porque al paso que van no llegarán a nada. - Suspiró. - Libera a mis hijos, dejaré de hacer mi trabajo, los dejaré hacer lo que les venga en gana, no volverán a escuchar peticiones de mi parte y no me volverán a ver intentando ayudar a las personas, no sin su autorización. - Lo miro a los ojos y en aquel momento el presidente sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda, estaba escuchando las palabras que tanto había estado esperando pero algo no encajaba, la furia en los ojos del Avatar estaba contenida, la determinación en aquellos ojos no había desaparecido, muy por lo contrario, se le veía más determinado que nunca, aquello no parecía una derrota, aquello daba la sensación de que algo más había comenzado y no sabía que era, jamás se habría imaginado al gigante dormido que acababa de despertar._

 _\- Mis hijos tienen familias a las cuales volver, no los puedo condenar por mis acciones, mi esposa no soportaría perderlos y yo no los puedo sacrificar por ideas absurdas como intentar ayudar a un mundo que no quiere ser ayudado. - Habló con rencor. - Ahora entiendo que ustedes nunca cambiarán, no tiene caso desperdiciar mi energía de esa manera, cada pequeña aldea que soy capaz de crear ustedes se encargan de evacuarla y derrumbarla o venderla en un alto precio como una valiosa propiedad erguida por el mismísimo Avatar en persona. - Bufó. - Es absurdo, todas las señales que he recibido para hacerme quedar en claro que ustedes no piensan dar ni una oportunidad al cambio, no sé porque seguí insistiendo. - Negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta._

 _\- Zaheer. - Lo llamó el presidente logrando obtener una breve mirada a cambio. - Debes firmar este acuerdo. - Señalo una hoja de papel con varios puntos expuestos._

 _\- Por supuesto. - Gruñó el Avatar que de mala gana volvió y comenzó a leer los términos a los que se sometería, poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios, una sonrisa burlona que el presidente fue incapaz de descifrar ¿Pero es que aquel hombre carcomido por la avaricia alguna vez habría podido imaginarse el escalofriante plan que comenzaba a desarrollarse dentro de la mente del Avatar? Aquellos términos le prohibían actuar en obras caritativas que pudiesen afectar a la industria o invadir propiedad privada para otorgar viviendas a personas sin hogar, le prohibían continuar llamando a la gente para revelarse en contra de sus gobiernos, le prohibían señalar a los líderes del mundo como a tiranos, le prohibían efectuar cualquier proyecto que requiriera de financiamiento sin antes consultar al gobierno, en pocas palabras estaban limitando todas sus actividades benéficas para que estas no pudiesen realizarse sin previa autorización y sin supervisión de las autoridades correspondientes lo cual no interfería para nada en su nuevo proyecto, no actuaría en beneficio de nadie y no necesitaba del apoyo financiero de nadie, lo que venía a continuación lo podía hacer con ayuda de los activistas que siempre lo habían acompañado y con sus poderes así que el contrato no sería violado._

 _\- Espero que mis hijos estén en casa para el final del día. - Le entrego el documento firmado y caminó hacia el exterior. - Y presidente... - Pausó antes de salir. - Espero, con toda sinceridad, que disfrute del tiempo que yo esté fuera del mapa. - Sonrió de lado con una mirada de cazador que no se apartaba de su presa._

 _\- Zaheer, por supuesto que nos alegra tenerte cerca y claro que apreciamos tus esfuerzos, te prometo que trabajaremos para acelerar los procesos necesarios para ayudar a esa gente. - Prometió con una de esas falsas sonrisas que el Avatar tanto detestaba._

 _\- Espero escuchar esas palabras de nuevo la siguiente vez que nos volvamos a ver. - Sonrió. - Espero que digan "nos alegra tenerte cerca" Porque para ese entonces yo los habré perdonado a todos y será una pena que ustedes aún me guarden rencor por mis pequeñas travesuras. - Lo miró fijamente logrando inquietar al presidente que podía sentir la amenaza pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para confrontar al hombre frente a él. Era avaro pero no estúpido, el Avatar era el maestro más poderoso del mundo, si decidía enfrentarlo no había mucho que pudiese hacer en su contra._

 _\- El tiempo curará las heridas Zaheer, pronto volveremos a ser buenos amigos. - Habló intentando cortar la tensión entre ellos._

 _\- Si... hasta entonces mi buen amigo. - Rió el Avatar levemente saliendo de la oficina._

 _El presidente no se había quedado satisfecho, temeroso observaba la hoja con la firma del Avatar, alarmado se dedicó a notificar a sus colegas de lo ocurrido y del mal sabor de boca que le había dejado aquella reunión, todos pensaban que la venganza del Avatar vendría de forma personal, pensaron que el Avatar podría arremeter en contra de ellos o de sus familias así que pagaron por tener más seguridad y al cabo de un par de años habían olvidado la presencia de Zaheer y de aquel incidente._

 _Nada los habría preparado para el día en que la ciudad comenzó a arder, nada preparo al presidente para recibir los cristales que volaron desde la ventana de su lujosa oficina que estallo frente a su cara cuando intentaba ubicar la causa de la fuerte explosión que había escuchado instantes antes, sus ojos fueron los primeros en dejar de funcionar bajo los severos cortes ocasionados por el vidrio que se había incrustado por todo su rostro y parte superior de su cuerpo, con dificultad respiraba a través de la sangre que se acumulaba alrededor de un par de fragmentos de vidrio que ahora moraban en su garganta._

 _\- ¿No te alegra tenerme cerca viejo amigo? - La voz era inconfundible, su peor temor se había cumplido, el Avatar venía a tomar su vida, pero de nuevo aquel iluso hombre murió en su ignorancia, creyendo que él había sido el único objetivo del enfurecido Avatar, aquel hombre murió pensando que su fin marcaría el alto en los actos violentos de Zaheer, murió sin saber que en realidad su muerte sería la primera de millones y sin saber que la ciudad caería junto a él y tras esto el mundo entero seguiría los mismos pasos._

 _Desesperado luchaba por aire pero al colocar sus manos sobre su cuello el dolor lo hacía estremecer pues al tocar los vidrios incrustados estos se hundían más en su carne. Podía sentir la presencia del Avatar en la habitación, sabía que alguien lo estaba observando mientras luchaba por mantenerse con vida, poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, se acercaba su fin, antes de morir escuchó a los guardias entrando en la habitación ¿Cuánto les había tomado llegar ahí? ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? No estaba seguro pues no tenía noción del tiempo pero saber que se encontraba a punto de morir lograba hacerlo vivir una eternidad dentro de cada segundo que pasaba._

 _\- ¡Alto! ¡El presidente! - Gritaron los guardias y luego de algunos alaridos desesperados de nuevo reinó el silencio. A lo lejos podía escuchar las sirenas de policía y bomberos, escuchaba también el fuego ardiendo y podía oler el humo y lo que parecía ser carne quemada. Al final la maléfica risa del Avatar alcanzó sus oídos mientras su conciencia se desvanecía para siempre, así terminó la vida del presidente de la poderosa Ciudad República._

###

\- ¿Tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar Korra? - La contemplaba detenidamente mientras ella observaba todas las escenas de la guerra y de los momentos antes y después de ella. ¿De verdad no había otra opción? Pensaba ella mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. - Habrías hecho lo mismo... eso siempre y cuando tuvieras la valentía necesaria para hacerlo. - Continuó presionando, sus palabras hacían eco inundando la mente de la morena que luchaba por mantener la compostura. – De no haberlo hecho habrías vivido como cualquier otro Avatar, encadenado a las reglas que aquel mundo lleno de corrupción había elaborado para quitar al Avatar del camino.

\- Debía haber otra salida. - Sollozaba al sentirse agobiada por todos los descubrimientos que había hecho en ese corto lapso de tiempo, necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo pero Zaheer no parecía dispuesto a darle un descanso. - No había más salidas, lo intenté todo. - Continuaba aconsejando a la joven Avatar que ahora luchaba por mantener la calma.

\- Nunca te has puesto a pensar ¿Por qué es el Avatar el único responsable de hacer todo? - Hablaba él y la morena intentaba calmar su respiración. - Era un mundo amplio y lleno de gente, todos con la conciencia necesaria para actuar y hacer algo al respecto, pero preferían vivir cómodamente e ignorar los llamados de su Avatar que vida tras vida parece dedicar sus años a intentar despertarlos y mantener la calma pero pocos lo escuchan y el resultado siempre es el mismo, el Avatar termina su vida y el mundo continua haciendo lo mismo hasta que el siguiente Avatar viene con la misma misión y el ciclo se repite una y otra vez y el Avatar nunca tiene la posibilidad de disfrutar de su vida mientras el resto del mundo sigue avanzando hacia resultados desastrosos que esperan sean resueltos por el Avatar.- Alegó Zaheer.

\- ¿Por qué? - Gruño y los puños de la morena se cerraron con tal fuerza que sus uñas comenzaban a lastimar la palma de su mano.

\- Incluso tú Korra, has sacrificado tanto por salvar este basurero, has hecho lo imposible, te has llevado al límite y aun así debes cuidarte las espaldas en todo momento pues no sabes quién podría tornarse en contra tuya. Y eso no es algo que comenzó luego de las guerras que yo ocasioné, eso es algo que todas nuestras vidas pasadas han tenido que enfrentar, siempre hay alguien que quiere deshacerse del Avatar. ¿Por qué? Odian al Avatar a pesar de que nosotros no hacemos otra cosa que dedicar nuestra vida entera a ayudar. - Murmuraba cerca de su oído.

\- No es justo... - Bufó ella arrugando las cejas, con los ojos cerrados intentaba contener su ira pero le resultaba imposible, toda su infancia le había sido robada ya que desde una edad temprana había sido obligada a entrenar ¿Y todo para qué? Para nunca ser reconocida y para ser odiada por el mundo que intentaba salvar.

\- Ninguno de ellos te dará las gracias y todos te acusaran en cuanto tengan la oportunidad. - Aquellas palabras penetraban en la cabeza de la joven Avatar contaminando su razón y alimentando su furia.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hemos hecho mal? - Gruñó ella apretando los párpados, el viento comenzaba a agitarse a su alrededor volviéndose cada vez más intenso hasta el punto en que la corriente retiró la capucha de su cabeza dejando su cabello al descubierto que también se agitaba por el viento que ahora se asemejaba a las ventiscas que se generan en un tifón.

\- Año tras año, generación tras generación y las cosas siguen igual. - Continuó él y el silencio reinó por un par de minutos hasta que los ojos de la morena se abrieron revelando un brillo intenso que se disparó hacia el cielo, una fuerte honda de energía recorrió el mundo entero, no hubo rincón en el que no se presenciara dicho brillo emanando de las antiguas estructuras de templos donde guardaban esculturas de las vidas pasadas del avatar, templos escondidos bajo metros de escombro, templos en ruinas, templos escondidos en montañas abandonadas, templos hundidos en las profundidades del mar o enterrados bajo la arena en los desiertos, la luz había sido presenciada por todos y todos conocían el significado, el Avatar estaba presente.

\- El estado Avatar, el nivel máximo de poder que puede alcanzar el maestro de los cuatro elementos. ¿Cómo se siente? - Sonrió Zaheer pero no hubo respuesta, la mente de la morena se encontraba en blanco mientras ordenaba todas las ideas que llenaban su cabeza. ¿Cuál era el propósito del Avatar? ¿Por qué solo una persona debía corregir los errores de todos? ¿Las acciones de Zaheer habían sido correctas? ¿La guerrera del Sur era una imagen aceptable para el Avatar? Su cuerpo se había elevado del suelo por las fuertes ráfagas de viento que la rodeaban, Korra no se encontraba presente en ese momento, era algo distinto, el poder del estado Avatar invocaba la fuerza de los cuatro elementos, también revivía los recuerdos y la sabiduría de todas sus vidas y la hacía entrar en un estado de conciencia en el cual ella no tenía control ya que era la primera vez que experimentaba aquel increíble poder y había accedido a él de forma involuntaria al encontrarse en un estado emocional delicado.

Su mente se encontraba procesando todas las acciones que ella había realizado, todas las que Aang había realizado y las de su vida pasada y la vida antes de esa, las imágenes pasaban a una velocidad increíble mientras de forma inconsciente intentaba buscar un patrón.

Korra había olvidado aquella importante regla que el Loto Blanco le había impuesto, no debía entrar al estado Avatar, la morena había borrado todo por completo, también había olvidado la presencia del otro hombre dentro de la habitación, Unalaq se había vuelto la última de sus preocupaciones hasta que sintió un punto presionando su espalda que parecía ir atravesando su cuerpo al nivel del pecho hasta que vio lo que parecía ser una punta de hielo emergiendo por debajo de su clavícula.

Instintivamente manipulo el agua volviéndola líquida para evitar que aquel proyectil de hielo continuara atravesando su cuerpo, de inmediato más de estas largas puntas de hielo comenzaron a volar hacia ella, al girar la cabeza pudo ver a Unalaq moldeando el agua y lanzándola hacia ella en forma de estos peligrosos proyectiles, sin pensar hizo un movimiento con su mano levantando el agua en forma de una enorme cuchilla afilada que viajó de forma vertical a una velocidad que su tío no logró evitar, la navaja se incrustó en su pecho y un débil alarido emergió de la garganta de su víctima que como un animal herido se arrastraba por el piso dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí. El brillo en las manos de Unalaq evidenciaba sus intentos por sanar aquella herida pero el daño era irreparable, luego de toser un par de veces finas gotas de sangre mancharon sus ropas.

\- ¡No! - Gritó la morena escapando del estado Avatar causando que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, en cuanto sus piernas amortiguaron la caída pudo sentir un escalofrío subirle por la espalda, a sus pies había ya un pequeño charco de sangre que se había formado de la herida que tenía en el pecho, pero esa no era su principal preocupación, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor comenzó a caminar hacia su tío que ahora se encontraba sentado apoyando su espalda contra la pared rocosa, su ropa estaba empapada de sangre, su final era inminente y ambos lo sabían, aun así aquel hombre sonreía y la miraba de forma victoriosa. - Morirás conmigo Avatar. - Rió y la sangre comenzó a asfixiarlo forzándolo a toser un par de veces.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que usaste agua control?! - Gruñó ella tomando las ropas de Unalaq para presionarlo más contra la pared.

\- Ahora sabes mi pequeño secreto. - Rió él y de nuevo volvió a ahogarse. - Los espíritus son bondadosos ¿No lo crees Avatar? - Sonrió pero cada segundo que pasaba parecía pesar una tonelada sobre los hombros de aquel hombre que comenzaba a perder el brillo en su mirada.

\- ¡Unalaq! - Gruñó y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla mientras sacudía su cuerpo en un intento por hacerlo recobrar la conciencia, era demasiado tarde, cada bocanada de aire que era capaz de tomar parecía más pequeña que la anterior y más forzada hasta al fin liberó un profundo suspiro mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia la derecha hasta terminar recargada sobre su propio hombro, su mano derecha que había estado utilizando para cubrir la herida también liberó su agarre y cayó sobre el suelo repleta de sangre.

\- ¡Maldición! - Sollozó ella y entonces comenzó a toser notando como pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de sus labios, no tenía tiempo que perder.

"Toma agua del estanque y utilízala para sanarte Korra, apresúrate." Escuchó una voz familiar que por el momento no era capaz de reconocer pero que le hacía sentirse aliviada.

La adrenalina parecía jugar su parte en el cuerpo de la morena pues no tenía problemas al moverse, al estar cerca del estanque pudo ver el reflejo de la luna en él lo cual le dio otra idea, con una mano tomó un poco de agua y con la otra comenzó a manipular su propia sangre para evitar que continuara escapando por la herida, cuidadosamente comenzó a evaluar el daño, su pulmón había sido perforado y su corazón había recibido una cortada no muy grande. - Vamos Korra. - Se decía a sí misma en un intento por no perder la calma, el sudor le bajaba por la frente y sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, debido a la sangre alojada en su pulmón tenía la sensación de estarse asfixiando y todo sin mencionar el dolor que ahora comenzaba a presentarse pues el efecto de la adrenalina comenzaba a desaparecer.

\- ¡Vamos Korra! - Bufó forzándose a permanecer consciente, el agua del estanque era especial, eso lo pudo notar de inmediato pues sus tejidos habían comenzado a cerrarse al contacto, logró cerrar el pequeño corte en su corazón, gran parte de la perforación en su pulmón y algunos tejidos alrededor de la herida pero no podía más, el temblor en su cuerpo era algo que ya no podía controlar, la invadía el frío y se encontraba sumamente mareada, con dificultad se concentró lo suficiente para poder sacar de su pulmón la sangre que se había acumulado en su interior, con su mano guió aquel hilo de sangre desde su pulmón y a través de su garganta hasta que lo tuvo en el exterior y lo dejó caer.

Con la mirada borrosa miró alrededor contemplando el baño de sangre que se había hecho, el cuerpo de Unalaq yacía sin vida en una orilla de la cueva rodeado de su propia sangre y en el resto de la cueva había gotas y rastros que ella misma había dejado al desplazarse, al mirar hacia otro lado localizó el documento, parecía estar intacto, debía ir por él, pensó, sabía que aquello no tenía sentido si no era capaz de moverse y llevarlo con los espíritus pero sus pensamientos eran torpes y solo le quedaba el imperante deseo de seguir con su misión, el imperante deseo de continuar con vida y seguir con sus propósitos, el avatar debía ser algo más que solo una víctima o un tirano, el Avatar podía cargar alegría consigo y eso debía ser algo especial, pensaba mientras se arrastraba hacia el documento, cuando sus manos cubiertas de sangre pudieron alcanzar el documento lo sostuvo contra su pecho, al mirar hacia atrás de nuevo pudo ver que su sangre había formado un camino de pequeñas gotas color carmín, aquellas gotas eran significativamente más pequeñas que las anteriores pero indicaban que su cuerpo continuaba perdiendo aquel indispensable líquido.

Al recostarse sobre su espalda sintió como algo se incrustaba en su cadera, un objeto duro y rectangular que pronto reconoció como la radio, con esfuerzo lo tomó y encendió y de inmediato escuchó la voz de Bumi.

\- ¡Korra! ¡¿Korra me escuchas?! ¡¿Korra estás ahí?! - Continuaba repitiendo con desesperación.

\- Bumi... - Murmuró a penas.

\- ¿Korra? ¿Korra eres tú? - Escuchó en respuesta, su fuerza ya no era suficiente para presionar el botón que le permitía transmitir y la sangre hacía que su dedo se resbalara.

\- Bumi. - Intentó alzar la voz pero aquello fue poco más que un murmuro.

\- Korra ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Por qué entraste al estado Avatar? - Cuestionó su amigo.

\- Ayuda... - Gimió al sentir el dolor sobre su pecho después de hacer un pequeño movimiento.

\- ¡Korra! - Escuchó la voz de Asami en la radio. - Bumi debes ir por ella. - Ordenó Asami.

\- Estamos cerca, resiste Korra. - Respondió Bumi.

\- Iré de inmediato. - Hablo Asami.

\- No, Asami será mejor que nos esperes en nuestro edificio. - Sugirió Bumi. - Tengo todo cubierto por acá, no querremos iniciar una masacre con los pobladores del norte. - Explicó.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará llegar del lugar donde estás a tu edificio? - Preguntó la ojiverde.

\- Tranquila Asami, aún no sabemos qué ocurre, en cuanto la vea te diré su estado. - Intentó calmarla.  
\- No soy idiota Bumi, también la escuche, algo no anda bien. - Gruñó ella. - ¿Korra estás ahí? - Habló con voz dulce en un intento por recibir respuesta pero los segundos pasaban y no había nada más que estática. - Por favor apresúrate Bumi. - Suplicó. – Yo estoy camino al portal.

Los ojos de la morena se mantenían cerrados, podía escuchar la conversación y le partía el alma escuchar a Asami tan preocupada pero no podía hacer más, quería poder hablar y decirle que todo estaría bien pero ya no tenía fuerza, su cuerpo ya no respondía a las órdenes que ella mandaba, pequeños escalofríos recorrieron su piel al sentir como finos copos de nieve caían sobre ella ¿Sería ese su final? Otro Avatar más caído a manos de aquella organización de la cual recién se había enterado de su existencia. Tal vez Zaheer tenía razón, todo era un ciclo sin fin del cual nunca podrían escapar, el Avatar y todas sus vidas deberían seguir el mismo camino una y otra vez hasta el final de los tiempos o hasta el fin de la existencia del Avatar mismo.

El tiempo ya no era algo relevante para ella, no tenía idea de cuánto llevaba ahí recostada y no estaba segura de estar consciente, pudo escuchar algunas voces pero no entendía lo que decían, podía escuchar la fina capa de nieve crujir bajo los pies de alguien, podía jurar que alguien la había levantado del suelo pero no estaba segura de nada ¿Continuaba con vida? ¿O esa extraña sensación de estar ahí pero ser incapaz de mover su cuerpo era como se sentía estar muerto? Ya no había dolor, ya no se sentía angustiada o presionada, estaba bien, se sentía a gusto, se sentía libre, se sentía en paz.

Había estática en el radio, había voces, pero notaba más la estática. Quería decirles a sus amigos que todo estaba bien, su cuerpo no dolía, no tenía frío y su cabeza ya no se encontraba mareada.

.

.

.

Estática.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo se sentía cálido como cuando se encontraba sentada bajo los rayos del sol, voces familiares la llamaban pero no podía verlos, todo a su alrededor era cubierto por una luz cegadora que daba la impresión de que aquel lugar era una habitación completamente blanca.

.

.

.

\- Asami... - Irrumpió la voz de Bumi que se distorsionaba a través de la radio. - Toma al maestro Agua que tienes contigo y apresúrate a la parte trasera de la ciudad del norte, trae a uno de mis hombres para que te indique el camino. - Su ronca voz se escuchaba débil y pesarosa.

.

.

.

Estática.

.

.

.

\- Apresúrate por favor. – Suplicó sonando como un niño desesperado en busca de ayuda.

* * *

Hey! Y yo aquí de nuevo.  
Que tal? A puesto a no esperaban la actualización tan pronto jojo!  
(Ahora no me pueden decir que me tardé una convergencia armónica para contestar Ja!)

Y un saludo a Maria, vi tu comentario por ahí pero como no tienes cuenta no tuve a donde responder jaja, gracias por dejarme el review y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Como de costumbre un saludo a todos! Espero que estén todos a salvo, con eso de los terremotos y tormentas en mi bello país y en nuestro país vecino más arriba.

Les gustó el capítulo? Quieren que el siguiente salga pronto?  
¿Recuerdan el juego que propuse en el capítulo 7?... Podría aplicar.

CHAU!


	23. Bitácora Asami Sato 5

**Bitácora. Asami Sato. 5**

 **27 De Enero.**

El día de hoy me encontraba atendiendo unos asuntos en el pueblo, algo respecto a conflictos con las propiedades repartidas, el pueblo ha estado creciendo a velocidades increíbles y algunos pobladores que llevan viviendo toda su vida en este lugar comienzan a diferir con los derechos que ellos tienen y los que tienen los recién llegados. Sus ideas parecen formarse bajo la idea de que debido a que ellos han vivido aquí toda su vida ellos deberían tener privilegios sobre las propiedades y terrenos repartidos.

La junta comenzó a medio día y se alargó hasta las siete de la tarde. Debí encontrar la manera de promover la igualdad entre todos sin molestar a esas personas que conozco desde que era una niña, entiendo que ellos han trabajado estas tierras por generaciones y que se han esforzado por cuidarlas de los saqueadores, ladrones y rebeldes, pero imponer jerarquías entre ellos y los nuevos pobladores solo generaría enemistades y tratos desiguales lo cual es algo que no pienso permitir dentro de mis territorios.

Todos hablamos como es de acostumbrarse, ellos expusieron sus preocupaciones y yo busque respuesta y solución a todos sus problemas sin la necesidad de otorgar ningún privilegio, al final logré motivarlos para que comenzaran a interactuar con las nuevas personas para enseñarles nuestras costumbres y guiarlos por un camino recto y libre de conflictos así como nosotros hemos aprendido a hacer por generaciones.

Al terminar la junta me quedé a firmar los documentos que constataban lo que se había hablado en la junta y los términos a los que habíamos llegado. Cerca de las ocho de la noche al fin fui capaz de volver a casa, el estrés se había acumulado sobre mis hombros ya que el día entero debí ocupar mi mente en mis tareas como líder mientras Korra ejecutaba el plan que habíamos elaborado con Bumi. No podía dejar de pensar al respecto así que intenté subir a mi habitación pero fui detenida por mi padre luego de poner mi pie sobre el primer escalón.

\- Asami. ¿Irás a la cama sin cenar? - Escuché su dulce voz, al voltear hacia la sala lo vi sentado en uno de los sofás.

\- Lo siento padre, note vi. - Caminé hacia él y me incliné para depositar un beso en su frente. - La verdad no tengo mucha hambre. - Sonreí.

\- Escuche que la junta fue larga. - Dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima y yo tomé asiento a su lado. -Más de lo esperado. - Confirme liberando un profundo suspiro.

\- Por eso se te ve tan agotada.- Sonrió. - Pocas cosas en este mundo pueden acabar con la energía de Asami Sato. - Bromeo y yo reí levemente. Él tenía razón, pocas cosas pueden drenar mi energía hasta el punto de plasmar el cansancio en mi mirada, la junta de hoy me había agotado mentalmente pero solo porque estaba luchando por mantener la concentración mientras mis pensamientos giraban alrededor de Korra y su misión

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto demostrando una vez más que yo era incapaz de engañar sus instintos de padre. Me conoce bien y no duda en usar esa habilidad para cerciorarse de que todo ande bien conmigo.

\- Estoy preocupada por Korra. - Confesé liberando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. La radio nos ha ayudado a mantenernos en contacto y solo por eso es que estoy al tanto de esta misión, de no tener la radio esto no sería diferente a la misión que Korra tuvo en el Antiguo Reino Tierra, no hay diferencia, yo no debería estar al borde de la locura por culpa de mis pensamientos obsesivos impulsados por la angustia que se niega a salir de mi pecho. Ella siempre hace este tipo de cosas e intento mantener eso en mente para calmarme un poco pero me resulta difícil pues tengo un mal presentimiento que no me he logrado quitar de encima desde que amaneció. Tal vez estoy exagerando, tal vez mi angustia se debe a que no he tenido la oportunidad de estar en casa para supervisar dicha misión.

\- Siempre te preocupas por ella. - Me respondió con una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa.

\- Es difícil no hacerlo... Siempre está allá afuera, lejos de mí involucrándose en un sin fin de problemas...- Bufé acomodándome el cabello hacia atrás con mi mano derecha.

\- Entiendo, pero es el Avatar, es imposible mantenerla fuera de peligro. - Dijo con voz triste.  
\- Lo sé. - Volví a suspirar dejando caer mis hombros. No había nada que tuviera más presente que el hecho de que Korra era el Avatar y como tal siempre correría peligro. Es algo que asumí desde el primer día que confirme su identidad, esa chica tan alegre y enérgica cargaba sobre sus hombros un pesado destino, un destino que muchos temerían debido a la naturaleza de sus responsabilidades y los peligros que le acompañan, ser el maestro más poderoso del mundo le ha costado al Avatar un sinfín de sacrificios, vida tras vida el Avatar es forzado a involucrarse en todo tipo de problemas, desde pequeñas disputas gubernamentales hasta guerras históricas. Korra carga las mismas responsabilidades y cualquier persona que se acerque a ella debe estar al tanto de que la vida del Avatar siempre está bajo amenaza. Desearía que fuera tan sencillo como programarte para aceptar lo que sea que pueda ocurrir bajo el conocimiento de que el peligro siempre va a estar cerca de ella, pero no es así, los sentimientos son más complicados y egoístas, quiero estar con ella y que ella esté conmigo y que dure para siempre y por eso me preocupo y por eso duele.

\- Deberías cenar algo. Nada demasiado elaborado ¿Tal vez un poco de fruta picada? - Sugirió y me detuve a pensarlo un momento, no sentía hambre pero sabía que la última comida que había probado había sido a medio día y ya pasaba de las ocho de la noche. Korra siempre dice que debo comportarme y que debo cuidar de mí mientras ella no está... Si mi padre le dice que me he salteado la cena, aunque sea por una noche, sé que ella se molestará y no tardará en darme un sermón. Aunque no la culpo, yo también le he ordenado que se cuide durante sus viajes y si yo me enterase de que descuida su alimentación también le llamaría la atención. Al final decidí aceptar la fruta, es un plato ligero y no me demorará demasiado tiempo consumirla así que me encaminé a la cocina donde mi padre comenzó a picar la fruta para mí.

Al final mi padre y yo terminamos atrapados en una interesante charla sobre los progresos que ha tenido el pueblo y sobre distintas actividades que podríamos implementar para la integración de los nuevos pobladores a nuestra sociedad. La verdad es que charlas así me sirven para distraerme un poco y liberarme del estrés que suelo acumular cuando me preocupo por Korra mas de la cuenta.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche me despedí de mi padre y entré a mi habitación, todo estaba tal como lo había dejado cuando partí en la mañana, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al recordar que cada vez que Korra viene de visita suele echar un vistazo a los documentos en el escritorio y aunque los vuelve a acomodar en el mismo orden en que los dejé la pila de documentos ya no se conserva tan alineada como yo suelo acomodarla, en vez de eso las hojas se ven un tanto revueltas, esa es una clara señal de que mi querida Avatar ha estado investigando los proyectos que tengo entre manos. También suele dejar su pesado abrigo de pieles en el sofá y las botas para la nieve al lado de la cama.

Lo mejor siempre es cuando la encuentro durmiendo apaciblemente sobre mi cama, siempre da la impresión que dejan los niños traviesos cuando caen exhaustos luego de haber hecho una infinidad de travesuras, aunque sé que mi guerrera no malgasta el tiempo en travesuras si no en peligrosas misiones, aun así se aprecia ese pequeño semblante en su rostro. Desde que la vi por primera vez hace años fue fácil adivinar que es una mujer con energía interminable, Korra siempre está haciendo algo así que verla dormir con aquella expresión tan serena es algo especial.

Últimamente la he notado un tanto agotada, siempre vuelve con un semblante que delata su angustia, el cambio lo noté un tiempo luego de haber iniciado su misión en el norte así que es lógico pensar que lo que sea que esté ocurriendo allá la está incomodando, intenté preguntar al respecto pero ella se negó a hablar de ello y siempre que aquella plática salía a relucir sus ojos se tornaban obscuros y tristes lo cual no es de mi agrado. Así que dejé de preguntar al respecto y en cambio comencé a intentar animarla durante sus visitas a este lugar, luego de pasar la primera noche conmigo ella suele recuperar aquel semblante alegre y juguetón que es tan característico en su persona por eso prefiero guardar silencio y darle su espacio, no quiero que este lugar que ella está utilizando como refugio se vuelva un lugar en el cual también deba enfrentarse a otras batallas. Tal vez, cuando su misión en aquellas tierras termine, le preguntaré al respecto.

Cuando encendí la radio no había nada más que estática, pensé entonces que tanto Bumi como Korra habían terminado con todo y se encontraban a salvo sin la necesidad de usar más la radio. Decidí hablar con la esperanza de que Korra respondiera, ella siempre está ahí en las noches esperando a que la contacte por lo que no es raro llamar sin importar que tan tarde sea. Si las cosas habían salido bien Korra ya debería tener el documento y su misión en el Norte terminaría, si ese es el caso ella tendrá la oportunidad de quedarse aquí por más tiempo... al menos hasta que su siguiente misión aparezca para volver a llevarla a otras tierras.

\- ¿Korra? - Llame como de costumbre y esperé a que hubiera respuesta, los minutos pasaron antes de escuchar una señal, pero la voz que respondió no era la de Korra.

\- Asami... - Escuché a Bumi.  
\- Bumi ¿Terminaron ya con la misión?  
\- No. Korra no encontró el documento en casa de Unalaq, antes de que pudiera pedirle que volviera ella dijo que iría por el túnel secreto que Unalaq usa para salir del edificio. Dijo que iría en busca de otro escondite donde seguro debía estar el registro que buscaba. Apago la radio y se fue. - Volví a escuchar la estática luego de su transmisión y permanecí escuchándola un momento mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar, Korra seguía afuera.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin transmitir? - Pregunté.  
\- Cerca de una hora. - Respondió de inmediato y yo guardé silencio, no tenía idea de a donde conducía el túnel y no tenía idea que tan lejos estaba su destino así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se podía considerar un tiempo aceptable para poder volver a escuchar de ella.

\- No te preocupes, tengo la ciudad bajo vigilancia, todos los guardias están en su lugar, los únicos que no puedo ver son los que están asignados adentro del edificio de hielo pero ahí dentro no son más de veinte y todo continúa en silencio así que todo parece estar bajo control. - Explicó en lo que parecía ser un intento por aliviar mi preocupación.

\- Entiendo. - Dije casi sin pensar pues mi mente se encontraba ocupada evaluando todos los posibles resultados que aquella misión podría tener, muchos de ellos eran catastróficos así que mejor decidí ocupar mis pensamientos en otras cosas, de nada servía que los nervios consumieran mi razón. - Avísame si ocurre algo. - Concluí.

\- Lo haré. - Respondió y yo me dirigí a mi escritorio tomando uno de los planos de la máquina en la que me encuentro trabajando actualmente. Observar los circuitos e intentar descifrar la manera en que solían funcionar es algo que me ayuda a tranquilizarme pues requiere de mucha concentración y es una actividad que me parece fascinante.

Un poco más de veinte minutos después me encontraba investigando en uno de los libros de electrónica que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de Wa Shi Tong, fue entonces que comencé a notar un extraño brillo entrar por la ventana, al girar la cabeza vi un destello blanco emanando de las ruinas de ciudad república, parecía provenir de algún lugar cerca del portal.

\- Asami... - Habló Bumi por la radio llamando mi atención.  
\- ¿Si? - Respondí sin despegar la mirada de aquel resplandor. ¿De dónde provenía? Pensaba mientras esperaba la respuesta de Bumi.

\- No estoy seguro de qué está pasando pero me parece que Korra ha entrado al estado Avatar. - Aquel resplandor cobró sentido tras escuchar dichas palabras, cerca del portal habíamos visto lo que parecían ser los escombros de un templo, aquel brillo había sido activado por el poder de Korra.

\- Ella no entraría a ese estado Bumi, sabe que si lo hace...  
\- Todos los grupos rebeldes comenzarán a movilizarse al mismo tiempo para encontrarla. - Me interrumpió él.  
\- Eso no es una buena señal... - Dije arrugando las cejas. - Bumi ¿Puedes ir hacia donde está ella? - Pregunté y en eso la luz se apagó.

\- Parece estar fuera de la ciudad... - Dijo de forma dudosa.  
\- ¿Puedes ir o no? - Insistí.  
\- Podría pero quedaría expuesto ante los rebeldes como un traidor... - Habló con la duda aún presente en su voz.

\- ¡Bumi! ¿Dónde está la Guerrera del Sur? - Escuché la voz de un hombre al fondo de la transmisión.  
\- Ella...  
\- ¿Dónde está? - Insistió aquella voz mostrándose un tanto hostil, todos sabíamos que los rebeldes que acompañaban a Bumi se darían cuenta de la identidad de Korra si otro suceso relacionado con el Avatar ocurría cuando ella estuviese cerca.

\- No lo sé. - Bumi intentó fingir.  
\- ¿No viste el destello en el cielo? Está en peligro. - Insistió aquel hombre. -Debemos ir con ella. - Volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Qué?... - Respondió Bumi con incredulidad.  
\- No puedes ser tan idiota... Juegas a estar loco pero sabemos que eres listo, no te seguiríamos de no ser así. - Renegó aquella voz masculina. -Ella es el Avatar. Debemos ir por ella antes de que otros grupos rebeldes la alcancen. – Explicó con desesperación.

\- Bumi. - Dije intentando obtener una respuesta, todo parecía indicar que el hombre hablaba sobre Korra, aquello sonaba alentador y no había tiempo que perder.  
\- Sí. Junta a los mejores hombres que tengamos, un grupo de diez y síganme. - Ordeno Bumi al salir de su estupor.

\- Vamos en camino Asami. - Aseguró y de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta de mi casa. Mako, Bolín, Opal, Tenzin y Lin estaban de pie frente a mi puerta, todos vestían sus ropas para dormir y todos tenían un rostro de preocupación que era difícil de ignorar.

\- Asami, el destello de luz de hace rato provino de las ruinas del templo. - Dijo Tenzin un tanto alarmado.  
\- ¿Está todo bien? - Preguntó Bolín mirándome con esperanza en sus ojos, los avatares no suelen usar el estado Avatar pues es arriesgado para ellos así que las veces que se ha usado siempre ha sido en caso de emergencia, siempre como último recurso, los avatares en peligro de muerte eran los únicos que solían acudir a ese método así que la preocupación de todos era comprensible.

\- No lo sé. - Respondí con sinceridad. - Aún no lo sé. - Negué con la cabeza y abrí la puerta para que pasaran.  
\- Hija... - Murmuró mi padre al emerger de su habitación. - ¿Ocurre algo? - Se acercó a nosotros y yo me encogí de hombros. - Hubo un destello de luz en el cielo hace poco, parece ser que Korra entró en estado Avatar... Y Bumi aún no puede confirmar nada. - Intenté decir sin sonar pesimista pero seguro fui incapaz de hacer tal cosa pues los demás me devolvieron un rostro lleno de angustia.

\- ¡Korra!

\- ¡Korra!

\- ¿Estás ahí? ¡Korra!  
.

Se escuchaban las transmisiones de Bumi pero no había respuesta, si algo malo había sucedido yo debía estar ahí y llegar lo más rápido posible, lo único que me vino a la mente en ese momento fue pedir la ayuda de Tarrlok pues al ser maestro agua era el que más rápido se podía desplazar en aquel entorno además de sus poderes curativos que nos serían de gran ayuda si Korra se encontraba lastimada.

\- Lin, necesito que busques a Tarrlok y lo traigas de inmediato. - Ordené y ella asintió con la cabeza saliendo en silencio de la sala para dirigirse a su objetivo.

\- Debo ir a mi taller, esperen aquí y respondan a Bumi si vuelve a hablar. – Indiqué antes de caminar rumbo a la puerta que conectaba a la casa con el taller.

Una vez adentro me dirigí hacia el área donde siempre suelo trabajar, este proyecto no se encuentra del todo terminando pero servirá para lo que quiero hacer hoy.

Sin mucho cuidado retiré la polvorienta tela que cubría aquella práctica máquina, una motocicleta, me ha llevado meses juntar las partes necesarias y fabricar las faltantes pero al fin tengo un armazón firme y un motor completo. Encontré los restos de este ejemplar en las ruinas y desde que tengo el poder de manipular el fuego me he dedicado a revivirlo. Le faltan algunos detalles pero sirve y ya lo he probado un par de veces así que espero que todo fluya sin problemas.

Retirando el pedal que la detenía de pie comencé a rodar el vehículo hacia el exterior hasta llegar al frente de mi casa. Todos me observaban con curiosidad, todos menos mi padre quien había dedicado un poco de su tiempo en ayudarme con ciertas partes de este proyecto.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Opal señalando el objeto.  
\- Un medio de transporte, me servirá para llegar más rápido al portal. - Suspire. - ¿Ha habido señales de Korra en el radio? - Pregunté y todos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Ya estamos cerca, Korra ¡Korra! ¿Me escuchas? - Volví a escuchar a Bumi.

– Sigue intentando Bumi, si necesitas ayuda llevaré conmigo a Tarrlok, un maestro agua, si algo ocurre podremos llegar rápido y proporcionar asistencia médica. – Avise.  
\- Entendido, gracias Asami. – Respondió antes de continuar con sus llamados hacia Korra.

\- Escuchen, en caso de que la situación sea grave... - Inicie y Mako intentó detenerme.

\- No tienes por qué pensar así. - Dijo alcanzando mi hombro con su mano.  
\- Está bien Mako, debemos estar preparados para todo. - Hable con tono firme. - Si algo ocurre con Korra llevaré a Tarrlok conmigo para que la pueda sanar si es que necesita de eso. Mako y Bolín deberán ir al polo Sur a través del portal para avisar a los padres de Korra, vallan abrigados y sigan a Sai, él los guiará y les ayudará con los espíritus. Lin mantendrá el orden en el pueblo como de costumbre y mi padre tomará mi lugar. - Hablé con firmeza sin dejar espacio a ninguna duda, no quería volver a repasar dicho plan, no quería pensar que debía usarlo así que esperaba que el mensaje fuera lo suficientemente claro como para no tener que repetirlo.

\- ¿Seguir a Sai? No te ofendas Asami, pero ese pequeño zorro se vuelve invisible, va y viene todo el tiempo. - Se quejó Bolín sin la intención de molestarme.

\- Si la ocasión se presenta él los guiará. - Repetí y mi pequeño compañero espiritual apareció para reforzar mis palabras, he logrado conectar con el de una manera que jamás me hubiera imaginado, es como si Sai formara parte de mi propia consciencia, lo puedo sentir a mi lado y puedo percibir sus advertencias y consejos respecto a ciertas situaciones, su comunicación nunca es en forma de palabras, son sensaciones que me brinda y que he aprendido a interpretar. Sai los guiará porque es algo que necesito que haga y él me apoyará confiando en que yo no violaré las reglas que los espíritus me impusieron al otorgarme el poder del fuego. Ha sido un largo camino pero Sai y yo hemos aprendido a entendernos.

Todos permanecían sentados al pie del escalón de la entrada de mi casa, todos compartían pequeñas charlas relacionadas al tema, Opal suspiraba con pesadez y Bolin trataba de reconfortarla, Tenzin compartía opiniones con mi padre y Mako, al igual que yo, escuchaba atentamente las transmisiones en el radio, poco después llegaron Lin y Tarrlok, me encontraba a punto de orientar a Tarrlok cuando luego de unos llamados de Bumi escuchamos algo parecido a un murmullo, con el dedo índice elevado les indiqué a todos que guardaran silencio para poder escuchar mejor, Bumi volvió a llamarla y al cabo de un momento escuchamos la respuesta, algo parecido a un gemido agónico, debido a la estática en el radio y lo débil de aquella transmisión era difícil identificar la voz pero en definitiva era ella, mi corazón se encogió al escucharla de tal manera ¿Qué le había pasado? Mis pensamientos comenzaron a orbitar entorno a esa pregunta, no quería esperar, quería saber y quería saber ya.

\- Ayuda...- Su debilitada voz llamó de nuevo y yo intervine de inmediato.

\- ¡Korra! - La llamé. - Bumi debes ir por ella. - Ordené sin mucho tacto, no había tiempo para tal cosa, no sabíamos si alguien más se encontraba con ella o si la habían capturado, no teníamos idea de nada así que no había tiempo para pequeños detalles y formalidades, yo no me encontraba tan cerca de ella como lo estaba Bumi así que necesitaba que él fuera mis pies y manos, necesitaba que él le brindara la ayuda que yo no podía.

\- Iré de inmediato. - Declaré arrancando el motor de la motocicleta.

\- No, Asami será mejor que nos esperes en nuestro edificio. - Sugirió Bumi. - Tengo todo cubierto por acá, no querremos iniciar una guerrilla con los pobladores del norte. - Explicó, ciertamente entrar de forma tan directa no era algo recomendable y si debíamos proporcionarle atención médica a Korra no tendríamos tiempo para perder en una absurda pelea contra los pobladores del norte.

\- Tarrlok por favor acompáñame, sube a la motocicleta. - Indiqué mientras yo me encontraba ya montada en el vehículo, lista para emprender mi camino. - Mako, hay otra radio en mi habitación, ve por ella y enciéndela, necesito que se encuentren atentos a mis órdenes. - Lo miré a los ojos y pude notar la frustración en ellos, no era difícil saber que él también quería ir con nosotros al Norte pero no podíamos llevar a tantas personas si queríamos ser rápidos.

\- Entendido Asami. - Habló con pesar. - Por favor traerla de vuelta. - Murmuró y yo asentí con la cabeza. - Haré lo que pueda. - Le ofrecí una débil sonrisa que no serviría para convencer a nadie pero estaba ahí para intentar aliviar un poco su preocupación.

\- Toma esto hija, podrías necesitarlo. - Habló mi padre acercándose a mí con los guantes eléctricos.

\- Gracias. - Los tomé y colgué de la orilla de mi pantalón.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará llegar del lugar donde estás a tu edificio? - Pregunté acelerando un par de veces el motor para asegurarme de que todo se encontrara en orden.

\- Tranquila Asami, aún no sabemos qué ocurre, en cuanto la vea te diré su estado. - Dijo intentando calmarme pero como dije antes, no había tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, entre más nos mintiéramos a nosotros mismos más tiempo perderíamos en salvar a Korra.

\- No soy idiota Bumi, también la escuche, algo no anda bien. - Hablé haciendo evidente mi estado de ánimo, me encontraba molesta por no poder estar ahí y estresada por toda la situación en general. - ¿Korra estás ahí? - Pregunté con la esperanza de que respondiera pero el silencio se prolongaba, la estática reinaba en la transmisión sin señal alguna de ella. - Por favor apresúrate Bumi. - Suplique. – Yo estoy camino al portal. - Concluí.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas ayudar allá si terminas congelada chiquilla? - Interrumpió Lin.

\- Cierto, esperen aquí. - Dijo mi padre corriendo hacia el interior de la casa volviendo con un par de abrigos y una mochila. - Tomen esto. Por favor Asami, se prudente. - Me dijo dirigiéndome una mirada de advertencia mientras yo me apuraba a colocarme el abrigo.

\- Gracias. – Lo miré a los ojos y luego a los demás, todos tenían sus esperanzas depositadas en mí pero yo no sabía que tanto sería capaz de hacer, no sabía en qué estado encontraría a Korra por lo tanto no era capaz de hacer ninguna promesa. – Permanezcan atentos a la radio. - Concluí y aceleré rumbo al portal obligando a Tarrlok a aferrarse con fuerza a mi cintura. - Lo siento, debí advertirte. - Intenté disculparme pero mi tono de voz había sido demasiado seco para una disculpa sincera.

\- No hay problema... - Dijo sonando un tanto agitado. - Si no es mucho pedir ¿Podríamos hablar de lo que pasa? - Pidió con cordialmente después de un largo silencio. - Lin me dijo que tenía que ver con el Avatar pero no me dio los detalles. - Explicó.

\- Parece ser que Korra está en peligro, iremos a las tierras del Norte a ayudarla. - Respondí de forma breve, aquella era la mejor manera de resumir lo que ocurría y no tenía ánimos para hablar en ese momento.

\- El Norte... un lugar peligroso para el Avatar. - Murmuró, aquellas palabras parecían haber escapado de sus labios, no parecía haberlas dicho de forma intencional pero las dijo y aquello capto mi atención. Tarrlok ha sido encontrado visitando la tumba de Amon con frecuencia, durante las noches es allá donde se le puede encontrar, en una abandonada tumba afuera de las que alguna vez fueron las primeras paredes que protegían nuestro pequeño asentamiento. No me he atrevido a preguntar al respecto, sé que Tarrlok llegó un día a nuestro asentamiento pidiendo asilo, era un joven sumamente delgado y con ropas maltrechas, se le notaba descuidado y al borde del colapso, Tarrlok nunca compartió su historia con mi padre, le dijo lo que muchas personas tienen que decir, había perdido a su familia y también su hogar y no tenía a donde ir así que mi padre le permitió el acceso y aquí está ahora, formando parte importante de nuestro asentamiento.

Tarlok es un hombre serio y de ideas inquebrantables, si algo se mete a su cabeza no se detiene hasta que cumple con aquella idea, nos ha sido de gran ayuda y nos consideramos afortunados de tenerlo aquí pero en realidad no conocemos su historia y pocas veces se le ve tan vulnerable como cuando visita la tumba de Amon.

\- Cualquier lugar es un lugar peligroso para el Avatar. - Comenté intentando hacer que elaborara en sus palabras.

\- Si, pero el Norte es alimentado por grupos rebeldes, no sería un error decir que todo el pueblo del norte es en realidad un gran grupo rebelde porque sus líderes trabajan directamente para ellos. - Explicó, aquello era exactamente lo que Korra me había dicho que escuchó en la junta que había tenido con Eska y Desna, pero aquel era un hecho que no todos conocíamos y yo no lo había compartido con nadie en el pueblo así que esta información él la había obtenido de una fuente distinta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Pregunté bajando de la motocicleta pues habíamos llegado al enorme cráter que rodeaba al portal.

\- Viví algunas cosas durante mi juventud, nada placentero. - Se encogió de hombros, ambos caminábamos uno enseguida del otro mientras avanzábamos hacia el portal, una vez del otro lado llamé al espíritu que siempre me ayuda a transportarme dentro de su mundo y él nos llevó al portal del Norte. No continué preguntando sobre el pasado de mi acompañante pues me preocupaba que Korra no hubiera transmitido nada en todo el tiempo que llevábamos moviéndonos de portal en portal.

Sin problema alguno guié a Tarrlok hacia el túnel que Korra me había dicho que había elaborado para viajar con más rapidez desde su edificio hasta el portal. Tarrlok descubrió el túnel con ayuda de su agua control y con gran habilidad nos transportó el hasta que llegamos al final. Al emerger pudimos ver varias puntas de edificios pero solo una de ellas tenía luz en su interior y supusimos que ese era el edificio de Bumi.

Caminamos hasta la entrada que permanecía abierta para que cualquiera pudiese acceder, antes de ingresar al edificio mis ojos se concentraron en el cielo, aquel cielo negro repleto de estrellas y luces celestiales era encantador, ese cielo era el mismo que Korra ha estado viendo por meses y no puedo evitar preguntarme en lo que ella podría haber estado pensado mientras contemplaba estas estrellas durante todas esos días que vivió en este lugar, aquí el sol no sale como en el resto del mundo, este cielo es todo lo que puedes ver, día y noche este cielo es el que la acompañaba en sus actividades. De nuevo la angustia se hizo presente al recordar que el motivo de mi visita es que ella parece estar en problemas, espero que se encuentre bien, suspiré y continué caminando.

Entramos al edificio y la atención de inmediato se posó sobre nosotros, estábamos conscientes de que todos aquí eran rebeldes y sus apariencias no eran para menos, todos tenían cuerpos fuertes y llenos de golpes y cicatrices, también vestían pesados abrigos de pieles similares al de Korra, todos portaban algún tipo de arma con ellos y la mirada en sus ojos te dejaba en claro que no había nada que estos hombres no fusen capaces de hacer. Un hombre grande como una pared se detuvo frente a mí, su barba era negra y tupida, al parecer tenía algún tipo de autoridad en el lugar pues todos le habían abierto el paso para que se acercara a nosotros.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? - Preguntó con voz autoritaria, se notaba que todos estaban a la defensiva, como si estuviesen esperando a que algo malo ocurriera.

\- Mi nombre es Asami, vine aquí por órdenes de Bumi. - Hable sin titubear manteniendo una mirada firme, estas personas no me iban a intimidar, tenía algo importante que hacer, tratándose de Korra no estaba segura de tener un límite, una línea que no fuera capaz de cruzar con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

\- Bumi ¿He? - Me miró con sospecha. - A decir verdad no pareces una rebelde. - Dijo examinándome de pies a cabeza mientras caminaba en círculos a nuestro alrededor ¿De verdad los rebeldes parecían preocupados por la visita de más rebeldes? Mis ojos delataron la confusión que aquellas palabras me habían generado y él sonrió. - Por el momento no estamos aceptando visitas de rebeldes que no pertenezcan a nuestro grupo, eso es todo. - Rió con superioridad, mientras él continuaba examinándonos otros de los hombres presentes me miraban de forma sucia, la verdad es que era la primera vez que me exponía de tal manera a un grupo rebelde y debo admitir que no era tarea sencilla.

\- Asami... - Irrumpió la voz de Bumi que se distorsionaba a través de la radio. - Toma al maestro Agua que tienes contigo y apresúrate a la parte trasera de la ciudad del norte, trae a uno de mis hombres para que te indique el camino. - Su ronca voz se escuchaba débil y pesarosa, aquellas palabras me helaron la sangre. El hombre frente a nosotros también pareció perder el color de su rostro al escuchar dichas palabras, su intimidante apariencia parecía haberse desmoronado, sus ojos se mostraban llenos de preocupación y él no era el único con aquella expresión tatuada en el rostro, el resto de los presentes también se notaban preocupados.

\- Yo iré contigo. - Dijo un hombre moreno de cuerpo fornido y cabello largo y negro. - Mi nombre es Xin Fu. - Se presentó y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior. - Pipsqueak, continúen como lo han hecho hasta ahora, nadie entra o sale. - Indicó y el enorme hombre que nos había recibido asintió con la cabeza. - Ve por ella Xin Fu. - Dijo con su voz ronca.

\- Apresúrate por favor. – Volvimos a escuchar la voz de Bumi, parecía estar al borde del llanto, un enorme nudo se formó en mi garganta, me era imposible dejar de pensar en todas las posibles causas de tan evidente angustia en la voz de Bumi, tenía miedo de preguntar, no quería enterarme de lo peor, Tarrlok no perdió el tiempo en elaborar una balsa para comenzar a deslizarnos sobre la nieve. - Aférrense bien, iré lo más rápido que pueda. - Dijo antes de comenzar nuestro trayecto.

\- ¡Asami! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - Escuché la voz de Mako.

\- Estamos en camino Bumi. - Respondí sin fuerzas.

\- Bumi... ¿Bumi? ¿Cómo está Korra? - Habló Mako sonando desesperado.

\- Grave. - Respondió y de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, nada más que estática y el sonido de la balsa deslizándose sobre el hielo.

\- Mako, ve al Sur. - Volví a juntar las fuerzas para hablar mientras sentía como si el peso del mundo entero estuviese recayendo sobre mí, me resultaba difícil respirar y mi corazón latía a toda prisa.

\- Asami, apresúrate, el maestro agua necesita verla cuanto antes y hay hombres de la ciudad del Norte acercándose. - Dijo Bumi sonando agitado.

\- Bolín, Opal y yo estamos en camino al Sur. - Respondió Mako.

\- Sigan a Sai. - Transmití sin saber que más decir.

\- Es por allá. - Indicó Xin Fu y Tarrlok siguió sus instrucciones.

\- Resiste Bumi. - Dije intentando mantener la calma.

La fría briza golpeaba sobre mi rostro pero yo apenas notaba aquella sensación de pequeños cortes que causaban los copos de nieve sobre mi piel, debía llegar cuanto antes, no podíamos disminuir la velocidad. - Niña, llama a Bumi, hemos rodeado la ciudad, pregúntale su ubicación. - Ordenó Xin Fu, de inmediato tomé el radio y lo llamé.

\- Los vemos, iremos hacia ustedes, estamos a su izquierda. - Respondió Bumi y al dirigir mi mirada hacia su dirección vi a un pequeño grupo de hombres salir de detrás de un glaciar, el hombre de mayor tamaño cargaba a Korra en sus brazos con suma facilidad, estaba obscuro pero sabía que era ella ¿A quién más podrían estar cargando en brazos? Respiré hondo preparándome para lo que venía, vería a Korra en mal estado, era la primera vez que la vería así y por más que quisiera evitarlo debía estar ahí para ella y enfrentar ese momento.

\- Roca, recuéstala sobre la balsa de hielo…- Pausó. - Por favor atiéndela cuanto antes. - Ordenó un hombre con apariencia dura mirando a Tarrlok de forma insistente, aquella voz la reconocí a la perfección, no cabía duda de que ese intimidante hombre era Bumi, con una cicatriz en el ojo que dejaba en evidencia su incapacidad de ver, una barba tupida y descuidada al igual que sus cejas, era la primera vez que lo veía pero no me detuve a saludar o a hacer presentaciones, en vez de eso caminé detrás del hombre que cargaba a Korra hasta que la colocó sobre la balsa. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que luchaba por contener, su abrigo se encontraba empapado en sangre, su piel estaba tan helada como el hielo, había una herida en su pecho peligrosamente cerca del corazón ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

\- Ayúdame a quitar el abrigo. – Escuché la voz preocupada de Tarrlok, sacudí la cabeza para salir de mi estupor y obedecí sus órdenes, luego de retirar el pesado abrigo de pieles pudimos observar mejor la herida. - ¿Tienes algo con filo? - Preguntó de nuevo y saqué una navaja de la mochila que mi padre me había otorgado, Tarrlok rompió su blusa para exponer el área afectada, de inmediato tomó nieve del suelo y la volvió líquida para comenzar a tratar la herida, mis ojos no se despegaban del collar que Korra llevaba puesto, aquel que le regale años atrás, siempre lo lleva con ella, una lágrima bajo por mi mejilla.

\- Ustedes trabajen con eso, nosotros iremos a enfrentar a Eska. - Bufó Bumi al escuchar movimiento cerca de nosotros, no tuve tiempo de responder pues ellos emprendieron su camino de inmediato.

\- Increíble. - Murmuró Tarrlok mientras trabajaba con la herida de Korra.

\- ¿Qué? - Lo miré atentamente mientras trabajaba. - Ella debió sanarse a sí misma, la herida era peor de lo que es ahora, había perforado su pulmón y alcanzó a rozar su corazón pero eso ya está tratado, solo debo cerrar el músculo. - Hablaba con intriga. - Me sorprende que no haya entrado en shock al instante... no cabe duda de que Korra es una mujer fuerte. - Continuó cambiando el agua y sanando la herida mientras yo sostenía una de las manos de Korra sin poder ignorar que la temperatura de su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado baja.

\- Perdió demasiada sangre, ese es el problema principal, su corazón a penas late, debo estabilizarla para poder moverla, necesitamos sacarla de aquí y llevarla a un lugar tibio para regular su temperatura. - Suspiró y continuó su labor, entonces escuché el inicio de una pelea cerca de ahí, al girar mi cabeza pude ver a otro grupo de hombres atacando al grupo de Bumi, los hombres de Bumi peleaban ferozmente pero estaban siendo superados en número.

\- ¡Entreguen al Avatar! - Ordenaban sus oponentes.

\- ¿El Avatar? - Rió Bumi.

\- Vimos el destello en el cielo. - Habló una joven que emergió de la obscuridad como un extraño espíritu silencioso, se le notaba enormemente disgustada, sus ojos parecían lanzar fuego, pero pude notar algo más en ellos ¿Había estado llorando?. - El Avatar asesinó a mi padre. - Gruñó.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que tu padre no es el Avatar? - Volvió a decir Bumi con tono burlón. - Después de todo es descendiente de la tribu agua. - La miró de forma retadora y la chica resopló.

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? Mi padre aún vivía cuando el Avatar Aang caminaba en este mundo, además el nuevo Avatar es mujer... entrégala ahora. - Demandó alzando la voz.

\- No sé de quién hablas. - Sonrió Bumi y sus hombres rieron a coro.

\- Vete a casa princesa. - Se burlaron, no entendía como era posible que se mostraran tan tranquilos cuando un grupo mayor de hombres los rodeaban con lanzas y cuchillos.

\- ¡Pagarán por la muerte de mi padre! - Gritó y sus hombres volvieron a arremeter azotando con fuerza a los acompañantes de Bumi, ellos se encontraban alrededor de veinte metros alejados de nosotros, la obscuridad nos proporcionaba algo de ventaja pues no lograban vernos.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? - Le pregunté a Tarrlok que no había retirado su mirada de la herida de Korra ni un momento. - Aún falta, dame tiempo. - Suspiró, el sudor le bajaba por la frente, se le veía muy concentrado y algo estresado, estaba al tanto de que el estado de Korra era delicado, debíamos conseguir la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible para que Tarrlok pudiese trabajar con libertad, de lo contrario podríamos perder a nuestro Avatar y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

\- Iré a apoyar a Bumi, si alguien se acerca a ti utiliza esta bomba de electricidad. - Indiqué dejando el artefacto cerca de él. - Gracias Asami. - Respondió a penas y yo coloqué una pulsera especial en la muñeca de Korra y otra en la de Tarrlok para protegerlos del golpe eléctrico.

\- ¡La Guerrera del Sur Bumi! ¿Quién más va a ser? Salió caminando del ataque a la organización de Kuvira, y es la única que no traes contigo ahora. ¿Por qué no te acompañaría tu peleadora más fuerte? Es demasiada coincidencia que una mujer descendiente de la tribu agua esté presente en este tipo de fenómenos. Ella mató a mi padre. - Escuche a aquella chica alegar mientras intentaba lastimar a Bumi. Sus ataques eran severos, era evidente que aquella joven sabía luchar, Bumi tenía un par de cortes en la piel, la chica manejaba un par de delgadas y alargadas cuchillas, el filo de dichas armas era increíble, el más ligero roce bastaba para abrir la piel pero Bumi no se mostraba intimidado, muy por el contrario parecía estar disfrutando del enfrentamiento.

\- No necesito a la Guerrera del Sur contra basura como ustedes. - Gruñó él logrando aventar a la chica hacia un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de una lanza que uno de los guardias intentó usar en su contra.

\- Si la escondes serás un traidor. - Amenazó la joven y Bumi rió.

\- Si ella fuera el Avatar y estuviera bajo mis órdenes la habría mandado a que terminara con ustedes. Eres una verdadera molestia chiquilla. - Continuó peleando, sin perder más tiempo me introduje a la batalla, con ambos guantes en mis manos comencé a neutralizar a los guardias de aquella chica, era fácil distinguirlos ya que ellos lucían más pulcros que los hombres de Bumi.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo, un par de golpes y patadas antes de verlos caer al recibir la descarga de los guantes, con aquella ventaja me resultó fácil comenzar a emparejar el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Esa chica! Deténganla. - Escuché de nuevo la voz de aquella líder y sus hombres no tardaron en seguir sus indicaciones, todos los ojos se enfocaron en mí mientras comenzaban su marcha.

\- ¿Por qué no cierras esa boca tuya princesa? - Dijo Bumi apareciendo detrás de ella antes de golpear su nuca y dejarla inconsciente.

\- No es apropiado de un caballero atacar a mujeres. - Escuché a Xin Fu aparecer a mi derecha ayudándome a enfrentar a los guardias que ahora intentaban neutralizarme. - Peleas bien princesa. - Comentó y yo bufé. - No me vuelvas a llamar princesa. - Advertí bloqueando un golpe y tocando el brazo de mi agresor para hacerlo caer.

\- La próxima vez que nos visites tráeme uno de esos. - Comentó impresionado señalando los guantes y yo continué luchando, quería que aquello terminara pronto, debía volver al lado de Korra cuanto antes. El último hombre cayó al ser electrocutado, sin perder el tiempo volví al lado de Tarrlok.

\- Hice lo que pude con su herida, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. - Dijo negando con la cabeza, la respiración de Korra era débil, a penas y se notaba.

\- Vete chiquilla, nosotros podemos volver a casa solos. - Indicó Bumi. - Sálvenla... o les juro que se arrepentirán. - Bromeo con una sonrisa triste pintada en el rostro.

\- Te mantendré al tanto de lo que ocurra. - Aseguré y me acerqué para abrazarlo. - Gracias... sin ti ella no estaría aquí. – Hablé con suavidad, entonces sus fuertes brazos me rodearon y estrecharon con fuerza.

\- Gracias por mantener su espíritu a flote. - Murmuró él. - Sin ti ella no habría podido sobrevivir sus días aquí. - Concluyó y se alejó un poco para mirar directo a mis ojos. - Toma esto. - Sacó algo parecido a un libro del interior de su abrigo. - Es el documento que estaba buscando. - Me lo entregó y de inmediato noté la sangre manchando la portada. - Cubre a Korra con esto. - Me hizo entrega de su abrigo y sonrió.

\- Gracias. - Repetí.

\- Ahora vete, no hay tiempo que perder. - Volvió a recobrar su dura apariencia y Tarrlok inició el camino de regreso, yo tomé a Korra y la envolví entre mis brazos cubriéndola con el abrigo, con cuidado soplaba hacia el interior del abrigo generando pequeñas llamaradas que calentaban el aire que la rodeaba.

Del otro lado del portal el espíritu del Fénix ya estaba ahí esperando por nosotros, no perdimos el tiempo y subimos a su espalda. - Disculpa. - Dije dirigiéndome al espíritu. - Korra se encuentra mal herida así que me preguntaba si podrías salir y llevarnos al pueblo. - Guardé silencio esperando su respuesta, el espíritu continuó avanzando por un par de minutos más.

\- Resultó lastimada por ir en busca el libro que Wa Shi Tong pidió ¿Cierto? - La grave voz del espíritu resonó a nuestro alrededor con ese tono místico que daba la impresión de que aquella voz venía de tu cabeza y no de aquel enorme espíritu que nos transportaba.

\- Sí. - Respondí de forma breve.

\- Era peligroso ir por el documento, Wa Shi Tong lo sabía y no le advirtió. - Habló pareciendo estar meditando sobre la decisión que tomaría. - Korra ha hecho grandes cosas por ustedes, tiene un espíritu fuerte y persistente... muchos Avatares han caído tras años de duros esfuerzos con el fin de mejorar su planeta y no hay nada que los espíritus puedan hacer para ayudarle, nosotros también necesitamos de su planeta así que necesitamos del Avatar... - Volvió a guardar silencio y yo esperé mientras Tarrlok continuaba pasando agua por el cuerpo de Korra.

\- Tú también nos has ayudado mucho jovencita, creo que es justo ayudarles a ti y al Avatar en su lucha por mejorar aquel mundo en ruinas, llevarlas hasta tu pueblo no es una tarea difícil. - Pausó. - Con gusto las llevaré hasta ese lugar. - Aceptó y sentí un poco de alivio, aquel favor nos ahorraría el problema de transportar a Korra a través de la jungla y las ruinas, también nos ahorraría mucho tiempo y debido al estado en el que se encontraba Korra eso parecía ser lo más importante.

\- Gracias. - Suspiré y miré a Korra, no había ninguna señal de mejoría en ella, la herida continuaba abierta pero Tarrlok aseguraba que internamente había arreglado el tejido muscular, para que la piel cerrara debería suturarla y para eso debíamos llegar a casa.

Con ayuda del espíritu llegamos en menos de la mitad del tiempo que nos habría tomado recorrer el camino por tierra, pasaba de la media noche y la mayoría de los pobladores a excepción de algunos guardias ya se encontraban dormidos así que pocos presenciaron al espíritu que cuidadosamente nos colocó en el suelo, el cuerpo del fénix brillaba en la noche, cuando aquella criatura aleteo para volver a elevarse sus alas generaron una corriente de viento que sacudió las estructuras a su alrededor y así como llegó de pronto había desaparecido a la distancia, de verdad apreciaba su ayuda, los espíritus suelen tomarse muy en serio la decisión de cruzar el portal hacia nuestro mundo, muchos no lo hacen por temor y otros por rencor al descuido humano, así que supongo que tuvimos algo de suerte.

Un par de guardias se acercaron a nosotros, los jóvenes se mostraron alarmados al inicio pero al reconocer nuestros rostros se tranquilizaron y rápido ofrecieron su ayuda para transportar a Korra hacia la clínica. Tarrlok instruyó a los guardias para que recostaran a Korra boca abajo sobre la cama de operaciones debido a que el daño era más grave por la espalda.

\- Necesitaré tu ayuda Asami, Jinora y Kai están dormidos y no quiero perder ni un solo minuto, lava tus manos. - Dijo con voz seria, no había alternativas, debíamos actuar ahora o arriesgarnos a perderla para siempre.

Lavé mis manos y él tomó sus instrumentos quirúrgicos, luego de recoger mi cabello y colocarme un cubre bocas comenzamos la operación, uno a uno los puntos comenzaron a cerrar la separación entre su piel, no se cuánto tiempo duramos ahí, de cualquier manera no me encontraba cansada, terminaron siendo diez puntos en su espalda y tres en su pecho, la herida lucía bien pero su temperatura continuaba baja y no había recobrado la conciencia ni una sola vez durante la cirugía, sin duda alguna una señal para preocuparse pues Korra no estaba percibiendo el dolor.

\- Hay que colocarla en las tinas que uso para tratar a mis pacientes. Así podré seguir tratándola con agua control y tú podrás mantener su temperatura calentando la tina. - Propuso y ambos nos apresuramos a moverla, retiramos sus prendas hasta dejarla vistiendo nada más que su ropa interior y la sumergimos en la tina manteniendo su cabeza elevada con una prenda fungiendo como almohada.

Yo mantenía el agua tibia haciendo uso del fuego control y Tarrlok continuaba aplicando su agua control, en el brazo derecho de Korra habíamos colocado una línea de suero para intentar ayudar a su cuerpo a recuperar algo de fuerza, el tiempo pasaba, pude ver como el cielo se aclaraba, comenzaba a amanecer y nosotros seguíamos luchando por mantener a Korra con vida, cada cierto tiempo Tarrlok hacía una pausa para revisar sus signos vitales, cerca de las cinco de la mañana había dicho que Korra parecía tener un latido más firme, poco después escuchamos a alguien llamando a la puerta, me fue difícil reconocer la voz pero al cabo de un momento logré vincular aquella voz con un rostro, Katara.

\- Adelante. – Respondí sin ánimos.

\- Voy a pasar. - Habló antes de abrir la puerta, sus sabios ojos azules examinaron la situación cuidadosamente, parecía estar calculando cosas que nosotros no podíamos comprender, al cabo de un par de minutos pareció haber llegado a una conclusión. - Agregaré unas cuantas hierbas al agua. - Dijo para avisarnos sin la más mínima intención de obtener algún tipo de aprobación por parte de Tarrlok o mía y de un pequeño morral que traía consigo sacó una bolsa repleta de hierbas secas, Tarrlok me miró confundido y yo asentí con la cabeza dándole permiso a Katara de que continuara con lo que hacía.

\- Esto la ayudará a sanar, son hierbas y sales especiales que le otorgan al agua cualidades curativas, de esta manera tu agua control será más efectivo. - Explicó, el agua había tomado un tono verde azul y despedía un agradable aroma parecido a la menta mezclado con otro tipo de hierbas que no era capaz de reconocer. - Ella es fuerte, es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida. Saldrá adelante. - Me aseguró mientras su mano sostenía mi hombro con firmeza, aquellos ojos azules continuaban posados sobre Korra. - Lo haces bien joven, sigue así. - Animó a Tarrlok y luego su mirada se posó sobre mí.

\- Todos los estamos apoyando, sus amigos están afuera en la sala de espera, si necesitas un relevo solo dile a Mako o a tu padre. - Se mostró preocupada y yo negué con la cabeza. - Estoy bien. - Dije convencida.

\- He trabajado años tratando a gente herida y en condiciones difíciles. – Pausó. - Tarrlok, yo te indicaré cuando puedes parar, tú también necesitas descansar. - Volvió a hablar, su semblante inspiraba seguridad, Katara parecía indispuesta a dejarnos continuar sin antes tomar un descanso lo cual tenía sentido, de nada serviría tenernos aquí si se nos agotaban las energías.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana Katara asintió con la cabeza luego de revisar los signos vitales de Korra. - Se encuentra estable, hay que sacarla del agua y recostarla en una cama, el calor que le brinden unas frazadas y una fogata bastará para mantener su cuerpo tibio. - Nos miró, sus ojos lo decían todo, podíamos confiar en su experiencia.

Luego de llevar a Korra a una habitación Katara me obligó a volver a casa, al llegar a la sala de espera fui recibida por los padres de Korra y el resto de nuestros amigos, todos me miraban esperando alguna noticia, lo más seguro era que mi rostro lucía algo demacrado, no tenía el mejor semblante así que era comprensible ver la preocupación apareciendo en cada uno de sus ojos cuando aparecí detrás de la puerta.

\- Ella está estable. - Logré decir pero mi voz sonaba apagada y sin energías, me sentía devastada, no podía más, el nudo en mi garganta se negaba a desaparecer así como la presión en mi pecho y un sinfín de malestares en el estómago, la cabeza me dolía como nunca y todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si lo hubieran apaleado. No podía más, sentía que no podía más y aun así no era capaz de detenerme, no era capaz de darme un descanso, quería estar ahí para ella, quería ser la primera persona que sus ojos vieran al abrirse, quería sostener su mano para asegurarle que yo estaba ahí para apoyarla.

\- Gracias por todo Asami. - Se acercó Senna y sin decir más me envolvió en un abrazo, con las pocas fuerzas que me restaban devolví el gesto, Tonraq también se acercó y nos envolvió a ambas, era extraño pero en ese momento me sentía como parte de su familia.

\- Debes descansar. - Habló con su voz grave y profunda. - Korra no querrá verte mal cuando abra los ojos. - Me ofreció una cálida y sincera sonrisa que llenó mi pecho de emoción. ¿Cómo podía tener la fuerza para reconfortarme cuando su hija estaba ahí dentro luchando por su vida? Los padres de Korra tenían un corazón inmenso, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y al fin rompí en llanto, mis piernas perdieron la fuerza para sostenerme, poco a poco comencé a bajar hasta que mis rodillas tocaron el suelo, no podía parar de llorar ¿Por qué debía pasar esto? ¿Por qué no estaba yo con ella cuando todo pasó? Korra no tiene por qué enfrentarse a todo esto por sí misma, tiene amigos, me tiene a mí, tiene familia, el Avatar no está solo ¿Por qué la dejamos hacer todo sola? ¿Por qué se niega a recibir nuestra ayuda? Todas esas reglas parecen estúpidas ahora que su vida peligra y ella se encuentra recostada en una cama dentro de una clínica.

Tonraq bajó a mi nivel y me acurrucó sobre su pecho sosteniéndome firmemente contra él, sus fuertes manos acariciaban mi espalda y cabello mientras yo ocultaba mi rostro en su afelpado abrigo de pieles. - Lo siento, cuanto lo siento. - Me lamentaba y el intentaba reconfortarme. - Debí haber ido con ella, yo debería haber estado ahí. - Continué murmurando.

\- Ella no te habría expuesto al peligro, el Avatar debe seguir su camino. - Aquella fuerte pero tranquila voz resonaba cerca de mi oído.

\- ¿Que haremos si la perdemos? - Cuestioné mientras las lágrimas continuaban marcando surcos sobre mi rostro.

\- Seguiremos sus pasos y trabajaremos para mejorar este mundo... - Respondió al instante. - Ella está orgullosa de ti y de todo lo que has logrado en este pueblo. – Suspiró haciendo una pequeña pausa. - Deberás seguir con tu trabajo para enorgullecer su memoria. - Sus palabras eran sinceras y cálidas pero me aterraba pensar en ese desenlace. - Korra sigue aquí, nunca ha sido una chica que sepa rendirse, desde que era pequeña mostró un carácter difícil de dominar, nuestra Korra luchará hasta el final. - Lo pude escuchar suspirar, una lágrima había bajado por su mejilla pero sus ojos aún mostraban ese brillo de esperanza dentro de ellos, como una niña pequeña volví a esconder el rostro en su pecho y sus brazos volvieron a envolverme.

\- Korra es demasiado importante para mí. - Murmuré comenzando a sentir mis párpados pesados.

\- Y tú lo eres para ella.- Aseguró. -Volverá por ti, estoy seguro de ello, la manera en que te mira es especial, cuándo Korra quiere algo no se rinde hasta tenerlo y cuando lo tiene no renuncia a ello por nada del mundo. – Rió levemente. – No me preguntes cuantos problemas generó de pequeña por culpa de ese tipo de actitudes. – Volvió a pausar dejando que el silencio llenara el vacío, escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón me tranquilizaba, Tonraq y Korra parecían tener un carácter similar, ambos eran fuertes y de corazón puro, la valentía que Korra solía mostrar provenía de la misma valentía que Tonraq mostraba en este mismo instante al permanecer fuerte bajo la presión que generaba la idea de la pérdida de su hija.

\- También ten por seguro que volverá por aquellos que la metieron en este aprieto y cuando lo haga más vale que estén preparados porque mi hija no conoce de límites, irá tras ellos y nosotros deberemos estar ahí para apoyarla. - Habló con suavidad, sus manos continuaban acariciando mi cabello y poco a poco comencé a caer presa de un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Korra volverá y cuando lo haga yo estaré a su lado, esto no volverá a suceder.

* * *

Hey! Gracias por el apoyo con los reviews! De verdad que me alegra leerlos.  
Recuerdan el juego de los 9 reviews para un nuevo capítulo? Al parecer lograron juntar los 9 y yo logré terminar el siguiente capítulo a tiempo así que aquí está. Jojo. Espero que les haya gustado c:

##23### Y bueno, para aquellos que comentaron en el capítulo anterior y no tienen cuenta. ##23##

 **\- Liz.** Buenas noticias! Publiqué el siguiente capítulo solo dos días después de tu review ;D Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Respecto al embarazo... vayamos despacio, jajaja.

 **\- Maria.** Que gusto leerte de nuevo! Y si, espero que para este capítulo ya tengas tu cuenta en Fanfiction, no es difícil, si yo pude (Y eso que no soy la persona más inteligente en este planeta) Tu también puedes jaja. Respecto a la historia, solo espera y verás como llevaré el desarrollo de todo lo que comentas ;D

 **\- Luxx.** Saludos! Pero espera, todos los capítulos en un día?! Jajaja yo creo que no podría hacerlo, ya he juntado bastantes! De verdad muchas gracias por el review, y me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Un abrazo y de nuevo gracias! Muy lindo tu review. Espero que mi historia te siga otorgando un buen tiempo de entretenimiento ;D

 **\- Archert.** Un gusto en conocerte... yo también te amo (?) Jajaja muchas gracias por el review, me hiciste reír con esa primera frase. Y en verdad? Dos días?! No entiendo como es que se las arreglan para leer todo esto en tan poco tiempo xD! Pero me alegra de verdad que hayas disfrutado los capítulos hasta este último. :D

 **\- Guest.** Saludos hasta Guatemala! Me alegra que el capítulo pasado te haya gustado y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Tal vez no sea del todo sencillo acomodar el tiempo para escribir y sacar los capítulos rápido pero me gusta esta historia y en verdad me ayuda a mantenerme animada eso de leer sus reviews así que gracias por darte el tiempo de escribirme algo :)

###23###

Y en fin! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, se les quiere a todos.  
Nos leemos pronto.  
Saludos!

B)


	24. Bitácora Asami Sato 6

**Bitácora. Asami Sato. 6**

 **28 de Enero.**

Abrí los ojos a medio día, mi mente se encontraba en blanco mientras observaba el techo de mi habitación, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, me sentía tranquila pero tenía el presentimiento de que aquello era temporal, estaría bien siempre y cuando no intentara recobrar el sentido. Sabía que si recordaba el día en el que estaba viviendo y las responsabilidades que me esperaban mi mundo se vendría abajo, quería disfrutar un poco de esa calma.

Claro que la tranquilidad que una mente adormilada me podía brindar no duró más de diez minutos, no intenté recordar y en realidad no hubo ningún pensamiento en mi mente mientras una lágrima escapo de mis ojos, tras esa hubo otra y así continuaron fluyendo en silencio, aún no pensaba en nada de lo ocurrido hasta el momento, eran simples sentimientos que llenaban mi pecho de angustia, y cuando al fin di paso al primer pensamiento no fue ningún acontecimiento o recuerdo, fueron unos cautivantes ojos azules y una alegre sonrisa.

\- Korra. - Murmuré con pesar limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro, no estaba segura de cómo había llegado a mi habitación pero no le tomé importancia. Sentada en la orilla de mi cama repasaba mentalmente la imagen del blanco destello de luz proveniente del templo en ruinas. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Me preguntaba un tanto molesta, entonces recordé a Bumi y a sus hombres, mirando alrededor logré localizar mi radio sobre el escritorio y enseguida se encontraba el documento, todo manchado con la sangre de Korra.

Liberando un profundo suspiro me impulsé y puse de pie para caminar hacia el escritorio, aún vestía la misma ropa de ayer, ropa que también mostraba obscuras manchas que seguro sería imposible borrar, la sangre es difícil de quitar de la ropa, aunque no es como si importara, la ropa no tiene valor para mí, Korra en cambio... Si me pongo a pensarlo seriamente nuestra relación es especial, nunca había desarrollado sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien. Va más allá de la atracción física, Korra es alguien con quien puedo estar y sentirme completamente en paz, podemos hablar de cualquier tema o de nada en lo absoluto, puedo disfrutar estando recostada entre sus brazos tanto como encontrarnos dentro de la misma habitación, ella mirando por la ventana y yo estudiando, no importa, no importa siempre y cuando ella esté ahí conmigo.

Tomé el radio y lo encendí, la estática apareció de inmediato trayendo a mi mente los dolorosos recuerdos del día de ayer.

\- Bumi. - Transmití y esperé, la respuesta no llegó pronto así que me dirigí al baño para humedecer una toalla con agua, de vuelta en la habitación tomé asiento en el sillón y comencé a limpiar la radio, poco a poco las huellas comenzaron a desvanecerse, cuando aquellas manchas se convirtieron en nada más que un recuerdo dejé la radio sobre la mesita que estaba frente al sillón y volví al baño a lavar la toalla. De la misma manera y con la misma toalla me di a la tarea de limpiar el dichoso documento que el espíritu de la sabiduría tanto había pedido, la cantidad de sangre en el documento no se comparaba con la que había en el radio, era evidente que Korra había abrazado este documento contra su cuerpo, aun estando gravemente lastimada se había aferrado a él... suspiré y luché contra las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir. Ella estaría bien, intenté convencerme para poder calmarme un poco.

Removí la sangre de forma cuidadosa, aquella sangre pertenecía a la persona más importante para mí, no podía quitar aquellas manchas como si se tratara de mugre o suciedad, tal vez esa manera de pensar no tenía mucho sentido pero no lo podía evitar, movía la toalla suavemente sobre las pastas del documento en vez de tallar y poco a poco fui borrando las manchas.

\- Asami. - Escuché la voz de Bumi salir de la radio.

\- Bumi. Lo siento, no tuve la oportunidad de transmitir antes. - Me disculpé sabiendo que él se preocupaba por Korra tanto como yo y ahora era él quien debía esperar cerca de la radio a escuchar con la esperanza de tener alguna noticia. Lejos de Korra y sin la capacidad de cerciorarse con sus propios ojos del estado en que ella se encuentra su única opción es sentarse a esperar mis transmisiones.

\- No te preocupes... - Guardó silencio como si se encontrara pensando sus siguientes palabras. - ¿Cómo está ella? - Preguntó al fin haciendo evidente su principal interés.

\- Por el momento no lo sé, debí quedarme dormida sin darme cuenta, pero la última vez que la vi fue a las ocho de la mañana cuando logramos estabilizarla. Ahora descansa en una habitación en la clínica. - Guardé silenció y él tampoco habló. - Sus padres están aquí así como sus maestras del Loto Blanco, Katara y Toph. Opal y otros tantos de los amigos que tiene aquí en el pueblo también están ahí con ella. - Expliqué.

\- Ja. - Lo escuché suspirar. - Suena como un hogar. - Volvió a guardar silencio mientras yo meditaba aquellas palabras, un hogar, un lugar donde el Avatar era bien recibido... tal vez si he logrado algo digno de admirarse después de todo pues si echamos un vistazo al pasado creo que han pasado demasiados años sin que exista un lugar así. El Avatar merece un hogar.

\- Korra tiene a muchas personas que se preocupan por ella. - Comenté sin saber exactamente porqué había dicho tal cosa.

\- Si, te tiene a ti. - Respondió.

\- Yo no estuve ahí cuando más me necesitó. – Dije apretando los puños.

\- Estuviste ahí en el momento indicado y a la hora indicada chiquilla. - Habló con firmeza. - Tú salvaste su vida, nadie más lo podría haber hecho. Solo tú fuiste capaz de ganarte la confianza de los espíritus para que accedieran en otorgarte a ti y a otros los poderes de los elementos. - Pausó. - Sin el maestro agua Korra habría muerto y sin ti ese maestro agua no existiría. - Intentó razonar conmigo. - Si tú no estuvieras en ese pueblo haciendo lo que haces Korra habría muerto esa noche. - Concluyó con seguridad y yo continué en silencio.

\- Date un poco de crédito. - Pude escuchar la sonrisa en aquellas palabras. Bumi no era cualquier persona, ocupaba el lugar de un importante líder rebelde, pero él no era eso, él era un miembro de la Orden de Loto Blanco. Para Korra Bumi había sido otro importante maestro, Bumi la había guiado por un camino difícil con el fin de abrir una brecha por la cual ella pudiera entrar al mundo rebelde de forma segura y así poder lograr sus objetivos.

Yo sabía que Korra compartía con Bumi muchas cosas que no solía compartir con nadie más, Bumi era la única persona con la que podía hablar con libertad al estar en las Tierras Frías del Norte, le contaba sobre mí y sobre el pueblo, le contaba sobre los espíritus y sus encargos, Bumi había sido el apoyo de Korra en aquellas tierras donde ambos parecían estar rodeados de enemigos.

Aunque luego de la pasada noche dudo que eso sea del todo cierto, lo pude ver, el respeto y la estima que los rebeldes guardan por ambos, el hombre que llevaba a Korra en brazos la trataba con cuidado, como si se tratara de una delicada figura de cristal, también pude ver el terror en los ojos de aquellos hombres cuando escucharon la voz desesperada de Bumi llamándome por la radio, ellos se preocupan por Korra y la cuidan como a parte importante de su grupo.

Con Bumi nadie se atrevía a dudar de sus órdenes, nadie lo retaba, nadie habló por encima de él, todos le dieron su lugar como líder. No cabe duda de que aquellos hombres son rebeldes, sus apariencias no dicen otra cosa, sus ojos delatan todos los crímenes que han realizado a lo largo de sus vidas y aun así ellos han aceptado a Korra en sus vidas, no estoy segura de cómo se dieron las cosas para llegar al punto en donde están, pero estoy segura de que esos hombres no tienen ni la más mínima intención de perseguir al Avatar.

\- Gracias Bumi. - Corté el silencio. - Y ustedes ¿Cómo están? - Pregunté al recordar los problemas que se habían formado tras los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, la que parecía ser la líder de las Tierras Frías del Norte seguro no descansaría hasta castigar a Bumi y a sus hombres.

\- Estamos bien, todo bajo control. - Respondió sin bacilar.

\- Me alegra. - Suspiré sintiéndome aliviada, al menos en ese aspecto no había de que preocuparse, al menos no por el momento lo cual era bueno pues no me cabía ni una idea más en la cabeza. - Bumi, debo volver con Korra. - Dije sin poder evitarlo, el libro entre mis manos ya estaba limpio, claro que las manchas que se habían colado al interior del plástico de las hojas eran algo que no se podría quitar ya, pero todas las manchas superficiales habían sido limpiadas y entre mis manos solo quedaba la toalla manchada de su sangre... tenía que volver con ella.

\- Entiendo, por favor cuida de ella y déjame saber de su estado en cuanto puedas. - Dijo con tranquilidad.

\- Lo haré. - Respondí de inmediato.

\- Gracias Asami. - Dijo y se despidió.

Tomando la toalla manchada me dirigí al baño para lavarla y enjuagarla de nuevo, cuando estuvo limpia la colgué en un estante, mi baño fue rápido, al terminar de vestirme tomé la ropa que me había quitado y la llevé cerca de la puerta del cuarto pues la llevaría a la casa donde se reciclan las prendas, hay personas que usan la tela o los hilos para elaborar otras cosas, espero que puedan retirar las manchas de sangre lo suficiente como para usar el material apropiadamente.

Luego de ponerme las botas comencé a caminar hacia el exterior, mi vestimenta no era elaborada, un pantalón de mezclilla color guinda, las botas de trabajo café, un suéter gris obscuro y una chaqueta negra. Con la ropa sucia entre mis manos bajé las escaleras, mis pasos me guiaron directamente a la puerta principal de la casa pero antes de poder tocar la perilla fui detenida por Zhu Li.

\- Señorita. - Habló con preocupación.

\- ¿Si? - La miré por el rabillo del ojo, mi humor no era el mejor, tenía prisa y tenía una idea de lo que ella me diría.

\- Su padre me pidió que no la dejara salir sin comer un poco. - Dijo un tanto insegura.

\- No tengo tiempo para eso. - Respondí sacudiendo la cabeza, tenía prisa.

\- Algo ligero, él picó fruta para usted y me pidió que le preparara bolas de arroz para que llevara con usted en caso de que se negara a comer algo más que la fruta. - Explicó y yo suspiré, ese padre mío está preparado para todo, haciendo una pequeña pausa para aclarar mi mente decidí que para mantenerme fuerte debía alimentar mi cuerpo. Con desgano accedí a comer la fruta así que caminé detrás de Zhu Li hacia la cocina.

\- Aquí tiene señorita. - Habló al momento de acercar un plato lleno de fruta picada en mi dirección. - Tenemos leche dulce en caso de que guste agregarle a la fruta. - Añadió.

\- Si por favor. - Hablé al fin logrando dejar de lado mi mal humor, nadie aquí tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a Korra y yo no tenía por qué tratarlos mal o ser grosera con ellos.

Zhu Li se encontraba en silencio, me miraba mientras yo comía, la fruta se encontraba fresca, estaba deliciosa de eso estaba segura pero no podía disfrutarla y mi desgano era evidente, me estaba obligando a comer a pesar de que mi estado de ánimo me hubiera robado el hambre.

\- ¿A dónde lleva esa ropa señorita? - Cuestionó señalando la ropa que dejé en la sala cerca de la puerta y yo le expliqué lo que planeaba hacer con ella.

\- Yo la puedo llevar a ese lugar por usted. - Ofreció y sonreí. - Ya le he robado suficiente tiempo al obligarla a comer. - Dijo con humor logrando robarme una pequeña risilla, era evidente que yo tenía prisa y que ella había interferido en mis planes, pero Zhu Li no había hecho nada malo.

\- Gracias Zhu Li. - Concluí.

\- En esa canasta de ahí están las bolas de arroz, por favor llévelas con usted a la clínica. - Indicó mientras recogía la ropa de la sala y antes de salir me miró a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa. - Todo estará bien, así que por favor no olvides tu comida antes de partir. - Advirtió y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando terminé de comer tomé la canasta y me encaminé hacia la clínica, en el camino observé a los pobladores llevando sus vidas con naturalidad, los niños tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y los mayores trabajaban gustosamente, unos arreglaban sus casas, otros cultivaban, otros trabajaban con deshechos encontrados en las ruinas para volverlos a utilizar. La vida en este pueblo era prospera, tanto que nos resultaba fácil identificar a los recién llegados tan solo con ver la expresión en sus rostros, la gente que lleva tiempo viviendo aquí se muestra más tranquila y alegre y los recién llegados aún muestran todo el miedo y el estrés que la vida en el exterior les había generado.

Mientras continuaba caminando varias personas me saludaron con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, claramente puedo sentir el cariño y la estima que estas personas me tienen. No puedo evitar preguntarme si ellos alguna vez pensarán en el Avatar, me pregunto si sabrán que tanto ha influenciado el Avatar en el crecimiento de este pueblo, porque estoy segura de que sin la presencia de Korra en este lugar nada habría resultado de la misma manera en que lo hizo, Korra marcó mi vida y es por ella que me empeñé en hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, lucharía a su lado y como resultado este pueblo creció, ella fue parte importante de mi inspiración y ellos lo ignoran, ignoran la importancia del Avatar en sus vidas.

\- Asami. - Me alcanzó Lin al verme pasar cerca de ella.

\- Lin. - La saludé sin dejar de caminar.

\- He escuchado que Korra se encuentra estable. - Habló mientras caminaba a un par de pasos detrás de mí.

\- Me alegra. - Respondí a penas.

\- Tienes que calmarte un poco ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Preguntó obligándome a detenerme al sostenerme por el hombro.

\- Bien, tan bien como la situación me lo permite. - Dije con sinceridad encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Animo, Korra es fuerte. - Intentó reconfortarme y yo asentí liberando un profundo suspiro. - Eso lo sé. - Concordé.

\- Es solo que no quiero que comiences a descuidar de ti... - Pausó meditando sobre las siguientes palabras que diría. - Escucha. - Liberó un profundo suspiro en lo que parecía ser un intento por reunir algo de valor para decir lo que seguía. - Katara dijo que cabe la posibilidad de que Korra no despierte pronto, dijo que podrían pasar semanas o meses...- Un pesado suspiro volvió a escapar de sus labios. - No puedes dejar que tu ánimo caiga por tanto tiempo. - Sus ojos miraban los míos en busca de algún tipo de reacción pero no hubo ninguna, yo intentaba procesar sus palabras pero me era difícil pensar en ver a Korra reposando en cama durante un tiempo prolongado.

\- No te preocupes. - Dije al fin saliendo del trance en el que había entrado. - Estaré bien. - Aseguré y di media vuelta para seguir mi camino. Tal vez lo que me molestaba más era saber que Katara tenía experiencia en este tipo de casos, sus palabras no estaban vacías y me costaba trabajo aceptar que debería esperar un tiempo indeterminado para volver a ver los ojos de Korra y poder escuchar su voz.

Dentro de la clínica fui recibida por Jinora y Kai, ambos me encaminaron hasta la habitación donde descansaba Korra y donde se encontraban el resto de las visitas. Senna, Tonraq y Katara estaban sentados en el sofá que habían instalado dentro de la habitación, me supongo que lo pusieron en especial para ellos ya que antes no estaba ahí.

\- Asami. - Sonrió Senna. - Me alegra verte más repuesta. - Comentó sonando un tanto aliviada, fue entonces que recordé como es que me había quedado dormida, había sido aquí en la clínica entre los brazos de Tonraq.

\- Lamento los problemas que cause en la mañana. - Me disculpé sintiéndome apenada por lo que había ocurrido, después de todo ellos eran los que debían ser reconfortados y yo terminé haciendo lo opuesto.

\- No te preocupes por eso Asami, los chicos y Tarrlok nos contaron todo lo que hiciste y lo fuerte que te mostraste hasta que saliste de esta habitación en la mañana, era justo que te tomaras un tiempo para desahogarte. - Habló Tonraq.

\- Hice lo que pude. - Suspiré volviendo a sentir la impotencia y la frustración que anidaban dentro de mi pecho.

\- La salvaste. - Afirmó Katara con firmeza. - Sin ti ella no habría sobrevivido. - Me miró con determinación y mi corazón se estremeció al recordar las palabras que Lin me había dicho minutos antes.

\- Lin me comentó que Korra no despertaría pronto. – Hablé con la esperanza de que aquello no fuera cierto, no era una pregunta pero quería que Katara me explicara más al respecto.

\- Si, su cuerpo necesita recuperarse y después del trauma que sufrió lo más seguro es que se tome un tiempo antes de despertar. - Explicó y volví a suspirar, aquellas palabras tenían sentido y por más que yo quisiera que fuera de otra manera lo importante era que Korra se recuperara de la mejor manera posible, si su cuerpo necesitaba tiempo entonces había que dárselo.

\- Entiendo. - Asentí con la cabeza y volví a suspirar, esta vez aquel suspiro había sido para intentar calmarme un poco, entonces recordé la canasta con bolas de arroz que cargaba conmigo. - Aquí tengo comida, por si gustan comer un poco. - Sonreí alzando la canasta para hacer énfasis en ella.

\- Pues... no he comido desde ayer. - Habló Tonraq sonando un poco apenado.

\- Por favor no duden en pedirme cualquier cosa, se pueden quedar en mi casa, hay dos habitaciones libres que pueden ocupar. - Ofrecí con sinceridad y la mirada de Senna se iluminó de inmediato.

\- Gracias Asami... no quisiera partir antes de que Korra despierte. - Dijo aliviada.

\- Pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que necesiten. - Reafirme y les hice entrega de la canasta.

\- Deberíamos de darles un poco de tiempo a solas. - Propuso Katara. - Además ya hemos estado sentados por mucho tiempo, vallamos a comer afuera. - Ordenó y Senna sonrió. - Te la encargamos. - Dijo tocando mi hombro con suavidad antes de salir, la puerta se cerró y pronto sus pasos parecieron desaparecer a la distancia, ahora éramos solo Korra y yo.

Su rostro lucía tranquilo, su piel había recuperado un poco de color, cubierta por tres acolchadas cobijas y el abrigo de Tonraq resultaba fácil pensar que se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente, lamentablemente no era así. Tomé asiento en la silla que se encontraba al lado de su cama y la observé en silencio, las cosas tenían que cambiar, acercándome a ella bese su frente y volví a mi lugar. - Estoy aquí. - Hablé con suavidad y sostuve su mano.

 **31 de Enero.**

Korra aún duerme, yo me he tomado un descanso de mis labores como líder, mi padre me ha hecho el favor de tomar mi lugar, yo le ayudo con ciertos detalles pero la mayor parte del trabajo lo hace él.

El cuerpo de Korra se fortalece, su corazón palpita con fuerza y su respiración ha vuelto a la normalidad, Tarrlok la trata con agua control una vez al día todos los días y Katara se encarga de la guardia nocturna, por alguna razón Katara se negó a permitir que otra persona tomara el turno de la noche, ella cuida de Korra de ocho de la noche a ocho de la mañana, Senna y Tonraq suelen cuidarla de ocho a medio día y yo suelo unirme a ellos al pasarse las dos de la tarde pues durante la mañana ayudo un poco a mi padre con los papeleos y a veces despejo mi mente caminando o pasando tiempo en el taller.

El resto de nuestros amigos también llegan durante la tarde a visitarla, Mako quería cuidarla durante la noche al igual que yo pero Katara se negó, Toph y Kya también están en el pueblo y me parece que son las únicas a las que Katara les permite el acceso durante la noche, al menos sé que Katara tiene con quién apoyarse en caso de que necesite dormir un poco.

Senna y Tonraq se hospedan en mi casa mientras que Katara y Kya se están quedando en casa de Tenzin y Toph me parece que se está alojando en casa de Lin, a decir verdad da la impresión de que ellas dos tienen muchos conflictos que resolver, nuestra jefa de seguridad se muestra bastante irritable cuando su madre anda cerca, resulta interesante ser capaz de presenciar a esas dos interactuando, la personalidad de ambas es muy similar pero Toph tiene más autoridad y es un poco más gruñona que Lin. Tal como dijo Korra cuando fuimos a su casa, Toph era alguien a quién yo debía conocer, recordé con pesar al saber del estado actual de mi querida Avatar.

Me he mantenido en contacto con Bumi y él me dice que todo marcha bien en el norte, ahora que mi mente se encuentra un poco más despejada no puedo evitar pensar que es extraño que la líder del Norte los haya dejado en paz luego de lo ocurrido pero Bumi sigue asegurando que todo marcha de maravilla así que no me queda de otra más que imaginar que aquella joven se encuentra preparándose para un ataque más estratégico en contra de Bumi y sus hombres. De cualquier manera hablo con él a diario para mantenernos al tanto de lo que ocurre tanto aquí como allá.

Otra cosa que me mantiene intrigada es el documento que Wa Shi Tong le pidió a Korra, ya que no puedo cuidar de ella por las noches y ya que mi mente no me permite dormir temprano, me di a la tarea de leer dicho documento.

¿Qué puedo decir? No existen palabras para describir lo que hay ahí escrito. Lo narrado en dicho documento basta para obligarte a tomarte un tiempo y pensar. La manera en que Zaheer describe los hechos parece justificar sus acciones y al mismo tiempo da una extraña sensación de vació pues resulta difícil creer que aquella masacre fue la única manera de salvar nuestro planeta. Todo lo que él cuenta y las pruebas que ahí se encuentran guardadas apuntan en esa dirección, la humanidad debía ser cruelmente castigada para recuperar el equilibrio, eso es lo que él plantea de una manera tan exacta que resulta difícil seguir dudando de sus acciones.

Me pregunto si Korra habrá leído el documento y si lo hizo no me puedo imaginar lo difícil que ha de haber sido para ella asimilar todas las ideas de Zaheer, ella es el Avatar actual y como tal tiene las mismas responsabilidades que tenía Zaheer en aquel momento, Zaheer asegura que sus acciones fueron buenas, eliminar a las personas que el Avatar había estado ayudando durante tantas generaciones, de un momento a otro los papeles se habían invertido, el Avatar no era un héroe si no un villano y aun así clamaba estar haciendo lo mejor para todos. Aunque resulta difícil creer en la persona que utilizó mentiras para conseguir que la gente lo siguiera y apoyara, el Loto Rojo es producto suyo y los rebeldes son producto del Loto Rojo, el odio que la gente guarda por el Avatar fue alimentado por el Avatar mismo y así logró hacerlos formar parte de su retorcido plan, estoy segura de que debía de haber alternativas, el Avatar no debería ser autor de tan horrible historia.

No le he entregado el documento a los espíritus pues creo que eso es algo que Korra deberá hacer cuando vuelva en sí, mientras tanto yo cuido del documento y lo guardo en mi habitación. Claro que mi curiosidad y mi incapacidad de asimilar aquellas ideas me ha llevado a visitar la biblioteca de Wa Shi tong, le he dicho que busco cualquier tipo de evidencia respecto a la época del Avatar Obscuro y claro que el espíritu me ha respondido explicando que el motivo de su deseo por aquel documento es que él mismo no tiene evidencia alguna sobre dichos acontecimientos, me explicó que los espíritus escaparon del mundo humano y no hubo nadie que pudiese llevar las noticias al mundo espiritual.

Aquella respuesta no me dejó satisfecha y comencé a buscar información sobre el deterioro del planeta, tal como Zaheer lo había descrito el planeta necesitaba ayuda y parecía ser que nadie estaba dispuesto a dar el gran paso que se requería para marcar un cambio en el ritmo de vida que se llevaba en aquel entonces. Encontré todo tipo de artículos sobre la contaminación y la manera en que estaba afectando al mundo, desde los ecosistemas, el cambio climático, la desaparición de especies, la aparición de nuevas enfermedades, todo parecía formar parte en la receta perfecta para el desastre... me imagino que nadie contempló que el desastre vendría de la mano del Avatar y no de algún fenómeno natural.

Sin importar cuanto busqué no encontré una salida, todo era tal cual Zaheer lo había descrito, había corporaciones y empresas que hacían donaciones y parecían tener un poco de iniciativa pero nadie se comprometía al cien por ciento. Era alarmante y triste pero era real. El mundo que describía Zaheer y el que describían los artículos parecía estar condenado a morir de una manera o de otra.

Al volver al pueblo fui recibida por la noticia de que los grupos rebeldes ahora se muestran más activos, mis guardias habían repelido a un par de grupos y las personas que nos visitaban confirmaban que los rebeldes ahora andan recorriendo las tierras en busca del Avatar, no darán tregua y no descansarán hasta tener al Avatar entre sus manos... afortunadamente nadie tiene conocimiento sobre la capacidad de los portales para funcionar como atajos entre aquellas frías tierras y nuestro pueblo así que nadie tiene idea de la ubicación actual del maestro de los cuatro elementos.

 **3 de Febrero.**

Katara al fin me ha permitido cuidar de Korra durante la noche, claro que debí debatir un poco con Mako y la verdad es que me rehúso a permitirle quedarse con ese turno porque la noche es cuando todo se encuentra más callado, en la noche puedes sentir que en verdad solo eres tú y Korra, no hay nadie más, puedo escuchar su respiración con claridad mientras la madera de la chimenea cruje, no hay nada más, el pueblo duerme y en esa habitación solo somos ella y yo.

La herida en su pecho y espalda se encuentra mucho mejor, el agua control de Tarrlok ha ayudado mucho, apenas ha pasado una semana pero ya han sido capaces de retirar los puntos de su piel, tanto Tarrlok como Katara afirman que el estado de Korra es estable, dicen que su herida está bien y que no hay razón por la cual ella no deba despertar, pero no tienen manera de asegurar el tiempo restante antes de que ella despierte.

Así que aquí me encuentro, sentada al lado de su cama contemplando su rostro y recordando su voz. Aún no estoy segura de lo que ocurrió, Bumi solo fue capaz de decirme que en el lugar donde la encontraron también estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Unalaq. No he comentado esto con nadie pues sé bien que Korra estaba intentando evitar este desenlace por la estrecha relación que Unalaq y su padre compartieron durante su juventud, Korra no quería dañar a aquel hombre y de alguna manera terminó asesinándolo.

Bumi dice que en el lugar no había nadie más así que la herida de Korra solo pudo haber sido hecha por Unalaq, el problema es que los hombres de Bumi buscaron y no encontraron ningún arma que pudiese haber atravesado el cuerpo de Korra de tal manera, así que eso aún nos deja considerando la idea de que hubo alguien más ahí... aunque no tiene sentido que esa persona haya herido a Korra y la haya dejado con vida, a menos de que Korra también haya herido a esa persona obligándola a escapar, pero Bumi dice que no había rastros de sangre fuera de aquella cueva. La única manera de saber lo que realmente pasó ahí es escuchando la anécdota de Korra.

La muerte de Unalaq y el contenido del libro, si es que ella lo leyó, bastarían para hacer su ánimo decaer, sin mencionar a los rebeldes que andan en busca de ella, hay tantas cosas esperando por ella cuando despierte, desearía poder desaparecerlas todas, desearía poder garantizar que en cuanto ella abra los ojos su única preocupación sería dedicarse a descansar pero dudo que ese sea el caso.

Korra nunca ha sabido descansar y eso me quedó en claro desde aquella vez que se lastimó los pies cuando estaba limpiando fuera del asentamiento pues a duras penas logramos convencerla de no caminar por el pueblo entero mientras sus pies estuviesen lastimados. Lo primero que hará al despertar será atar cabos y comenzar a planear una solución para los problemas que vienen tras el uso del Estado Avatar, yo misma he estado pensando al respecto para intentar aligerar su carga pero no he tenido éxito en encontrar una idea útil, solo hay dos opciones, que el Avatar desaparezca por un tiempo o que comience a cazar a los grupos rebeldes para apagar sus ataques. Ninguna de las dos ideas es algo que Korra aprobaría.

\- Korra... lamento no haber estado ahí antes. Deberías considerar dejarme ayudarte en tus viajes. - Murmuré, aquellas palabras siempre las he tenido en mente, tal vez antes no había sido capaz de usarlas por distintos factores, ella no me lo permitiría y yo tenía responsabilidades en el pueblo, pero nada de eso importa ahora, el pueblo se encuentra estable y hay muchas personas en quienes puedo confiar para que llenen el lugar del líder, no me necesitan, o al menos no tanto como Korra.

\- Entiendo que no quisieras ponerme en riesgo pero no tiene sentido que sigas viajando sola. - Suspiré. - Tarde o temprano saldrás lastimada, si yo viajo contigo tarde o temprano una de las dos saldrá lastimada... pero estaremos juntas. - Completé la idea que recientemente ha estado revoloteando en mi cabeza, si acompaño a Korra ambas compartiremos aquel pesado destino y la carga resultará menos pesada al dividirla entre dos, claro que no podré evitar la preocupación que mi seguridad le pueda causar a Korra pero ella tampoco puede quitarme esa preocupación cuando viaja así que me parece justo que ambas nos encontremos en la misma situación.

\- Espero que despiertes pronto. – Murmuré recostando mi cabeza en la orilla de la cama mientras sostenía sus mano entre las mías.

 **6 de Febrero.**

El día había transcurrido como de costumbre, siguiendo la rutina que nació luego de que Korra fuera internada en la clínica, por la mañana temprano ayudé a mi padre con el papeleo del pueblo y con la organización de distintas actividades, más tarde volví a mi taller a trabajar un poco en mejorar la motocicleta y a medio día, luego de comer, me dirijo a la clínica a convivir con los padres de Korra y a ayudar a Jinora y a Kai con los pacientes, no puedo quedarme todo el día sentada al lado de la cama de Korra, sus padres y otros amigos también están ahí así que no me preocupa su seguridad, sé que está en buenas manos y claro sé que las noches son mías, toda la noche solo somos ella y yo así que intento darle un tiempo a los demás de acompañarla.

La clínica se ha vuelto como mi segundo hogar, hay gente que se acerca a charlar conmigo, me comparten sus historias y preocupaciones, me cuentan de lo maravilloso que es el pueblo y de lo agradecidos que están con nosotros, es agradable escuchar palabras tan cálidas y alentadoras como esas en tiempos difíciles como los que vivimos en este momento, esas personas han ayudado a mantener mi ánimo en alto, no todos en el mundo están llenos de odio y resentimiento, estas personas se muestran felices y llenas de sonrisas y abrazos para repartir. Y me pregunto, si pudiésemos cambiar las condiciones en las que viven todos ¿Habría un cambio en su forma de pensar? ¿Dejarían de perseguir al Avatar?

Hay que recordar que la ignorancia juega parte importante en sus vidas, su incapacidad de aprender por si mismos los ha vuelto esclavos de las palabras de otras personas con más poder e influencia, los rebeldes suelen convencer a todos de que el Avatar es malo y todos deben creerles o atenerse a las consecuencias. Al menos aquí en el pueblo se les enseña a leer y escribir, el progreso ha sido impresionante, todos quieren ayudar a transcribir los libros que suelo traer de la biblioteca de Wa Shi Tong, todos quieren saber más y poco a poco sus mentes se vuelven más abiertas y audaces, más difíciles de influenciar o confundir.

Al llegarse la noche me despedí de Mako y Bolin y volví a quedarme sola con Korra, no había nada más que el sonido de la madera crujiendo, mis párpados se sentían pesados y poco a poco comencé a cerrar los ojos, con la cabeza recargada en la orilla de la cama comencé a caer en un profundo sueño.

Las imágenes que veo mientras duermo suelen ser o muy malas o muy buenas, no he soñado otra cosa que no sean los angustiantes acontecimientos de la noche en que Korra resultó lastimada o imágenes de pequeños momentos al lado de ella donde la veo bien y despierta con esa sonrisa juguetona tan característica en ella, esta noche el sueño parecía inclinarse por el lado tranquilo y reconfortante, solo éramos ella yo caminando por el pueblo, sin embargo mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar a Korra gritar desesperada, asustada enderecé mi postura intentando recuperar la conciencia pero mis ojos se sorprendieron al ver a Korra sentada en la cama, se le veía estresada y agitada, podía ver el terror en sus ojos mientras transpiraba profundamente.

Aquellos ojos azules miraron alrededor en un intento por descifrar el lugar donde se encontraba, poco a poco comenzó a calmar su respiración y yo coloqué mi mano suavemente sobre la suya para evitar asustarla pues parecía que no había notado mi presencia hasta el momento.

\- Korra. - Hablé con suavidad y sus ojos se posaron sobre mí, su mirada aún delataba lo desorientada que se sentía pero cuando nuestras miradas conectaron el terror en sus ojos desapareció y un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios.

\- Asami... - Murmuró, de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en su mirada y con su mano me sujetó con fuerza jalándome cerca de ella, sin pensarlo me acerqué y la envolví entre mis brazos, mi corazón pareció partirse al escuchar la manera en que sollozaba, Korra estaba sufriendo, la manera en que lloraba delataba su dolor, sus manos me sujetaban con fuerza y su rostro no se despegaba de mi pecho, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por su mente, solo sé que parecía haberse despertado de una pesadilla y aquellos terribles pensamientos continuaban torturándola.

\- Estoy aquí. - Hablé en voz baja sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por mi rostro, Korra estaba de vuelta, era todo lo que quería, sin importar lo que fuera a pasar luego de esto yo estaría ahí para ella y si ahora necesitaba de mi apoyo lo tendría y por eso mi llanto era silencioso mientras el de ella resonaba en la habitación, no quería que ella me reconfortara a mí, ella era quién más necesitaba de nosotros y no al revés, era momento de cambiar los papeles, el Avatar también necesitaba ser protegido.

\- Asami... - Repitió un par de veces pero no había más palabras que siguieran su llanto, con cuidado subí a la cama con ella y la acurruqué entre mis brazos, al cabo de unos minutos su llanto pareció amainar pero la podía escuchar suspirar de vez en vez, me preocupaba verla así, algo había logrado tocar su espíritu, algo parecía haber logrado penetrar sus paredes, algo que no era capaz de asimilar pues en repetidas ocasiones su llanto se volvía fuerte y luego volvía a calmarse.

\- Asami... - Volvió a intentarlo mientras yo continuaba en silencio. - Él... Unalaq, era mi tío. - Dijo con voz pesarosa. - Y yo... - Volvió a suspirar, su voz quebradiza delataba el dolor que aquellas palabras le ocasionaban, yo no podía decir nada, no esperaba escuchar algo así ¿Unalaq era el hermano de su padre? Pensé al mismo tiempo que las palabras de Bumi llegaban a mi mente, Korra lo había matado.

\- Yo lo asesiné. - Completó y volvió a llorar. - Mis padres no me dijeron nada al respecto. - Parecía luchar contra aquellas ideas conflictivas que llenaban su cabeza. - No me dijeron nada. - Maldijo por lo bajo pareciendo ahogarse con un nudo en su garganta. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? - Suspiraba mientras yo la sostenía con fuerza.

\- Lo siento tanto Korra. - Dije silenciosamente mientras otra lágrima corría por mi rostro. - Lo siento mucho. - Repetí sintiendo como mi pecho se encogía al verla llorar de tal manera.

\- Asami... nada tiene sentido. - Alegó. - El documento, el avatar, el mundo de aquel entonces... - Exhaló. - Lo vi todo, vi cómo comenzó, vi como fui tratada en aquella vida y... no sé, no estoy segura de poder decir que la decisión que tomó Zaheer no fue la mejor, no puedo decir nada en su contra... - Continuó llorando.

\- Tranquila, entiendo... lo leí. - Intenté reconfortarla, necesitaba que se calmara, su cuerpo aún no estaba del todo repuesto y todo el estrés que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no sería bueno para su recuperación. - Lo leí e investigue... entiendo a lo que te refieres, yo tampoco esperaba una narración así. - Expliqué.

\- Eran terribles... Asami no había manera de ayudarlos. - Balbuceo.

\- Tranquila, Korra mírame. - Sostuve su barbilla para obligarla a mirarme a los ojos. - Tienes que calmarte. - Le dije pegando mí frente a la suya. - Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, me tienes aquí para lo que sea necesario. - Hablé con suavidad.

\- Lo siento. - Volvió a llorar. - Estuviste ahí... podía escucharte. - Murmuró. - No quería preocuparte. - Me estrechó con fuerza.

\- No lo hiciste, Korra... mi prioridad era sacarte de ahí con vida. - La estreche con fuerza y ambas lloramos. - Me aterraba la idea de perderte, pero nada de esto es culpa tuya. - Volví a mirar sus ojos. - Necesitas descansar. - Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa, pero aquella sonrisa no era fingida, me sentía triste al ver su estado de ánimo pero infinitamente agradecida de tenerla de vuelta y era esa alegría la que me permitió ofrecerle aquel gesto.

\- Estoy tan confundida. - Suspiró. - No sé qué hacer. - Continuó murmurando. - No sé qué hacer. - Repetía una y otra vez.

\- Por ahora. - Propuse. - Quédate conmigo y descansa. - Dije y guardamos silencio. - Por ahora solo permíteme disfrutar de tu presencia, permíteme agradecer tenerte de vuelta, necesitas recuperarte y no tienes por qué atormentarte mientras lo haces, quédate conmigo y permíteme vivir estos momentos a tu lado. - Supliqué, quería que se concentrara en mí y que olvidara el resto, el mundo podía esperar, el mundo debía esperar, yo me encargaría de levantar a Korra y hasta que lo hiciera no iba a permitir que nada o nadie llegara a ella.

\- Asami... - Murmuró.

\- ¿Si? - Respondí.

\- Quédate conmigo. - Suplicó.

\- Siempre. - Respondí besando su frente con suavidad mientras otra lágrima corría por mi mejilla, no me interesaba tanto saber cómo es que Korra había llegado hasta el abismo en el que había caído, lo importante para mí era ayudarla a salir de ahí y demostrarle que el Avatar también puede caminar acompañado.

 **7 de Febrero.**

La noticia se esparció de inmediato en cuanto

Los padres de Korra fueron los primeros en enterarse del regreso de su hija. Llegaron por la mañana como de costumbre pero esta vez me encontraron durmiendo en la cama abrazada de Korra. Tonraq y Senna esperaron pacientemente hasta que Korra despertó alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, Senna no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato se acercó a abrazarla, Korra devolvió el abrazo con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro continuaba sujetando mi mano con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de perderse si llegaba a soltarme, al abrir los ojos vi a la familia llorando de alegría, las lágrimas de Korra bajaban en silencio, me tomó un tiempo notar la manera en que ella sostenía mi mano, entendí entonces que durante la noche logré llegar a ella, logré ganarme su confianza, ella contaba conmigo y yo no la defraudaría.

Más visitas continuaron llegando a lo largo del día y Korra me había pedido que no me alejara, sus ojos se mostraban inseguros y la manera en que hablaba delataba su incomodidad, Korra no se sentía bien y no era debido a dolor físico, había algo en su mente que la estaba lastimando y que le impedía recuperarse de aquella traumática noche, aunque no la culpo, es el primer día en que se encuentra consciente luego de lo ocurrido, para ella todo esto es demasiado reciente.

Durante la revisión que Tarrlok llego a realizar Korra examinó su herida cuidadosamente, sus ojos analizaban la cicatriz y en ellos pude ver un abismo obscuro lleno de pensamientos dolorosos que yo no podía descifrar, cuando Tarrlok salió de la habitación la escuché murmurar. - A él no le importó nuestro vínculo de sangre... atacó para matarme. - Habló entre dientes. - Era él o yo. - Volvió a guardar silencio, parecía intentar convencerse de sus palabras.

\- ¿Cómo te hizo eso? - Me aventuré a preguntar y ella rió sin humor.

\- Él era un maestro agua. - Sonrió con tristeza. - Es como lo dije antes... nada tiene sentido. - Arrugó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza. - ¿De dónde sacó esos poderes? - Pasó saliva con dificultad y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. - Mientras moría frente a mí dijo que los espíritus eran generosos. - Bufó. - ¿Eso qué significa? - Gruñó. - ¿Los espíritus le dieron poderes para que pudiera atacar al Avatar? - Maldijo y volvió a suspirar profundamente para calmarse. - ¿Qué significa todo lo que vi aquel día? - Volvió a negar con la cabeza y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la cama, yo no fui capaz de decir nada pues no lograba entender lo que acababa de escuchar, Unalaq tenía poderes de maestro agua... ¿Por qué? Al poner todos estos hechos en el mismo plano resultaba fácil entender la frustración de Korra.

\- No lo sé... - Murmuré. - Pero estaré aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte a encontrar respuestas. - Aseguré tomando su mano derecha entre mis manos y nuestras miradas conectaron, pude ver la desesperación en sus ojos, Korra estaba en una situación difícil, había perdido la confianza y la determinación que siempre solía caracterizarla, se le notaba frágil e indecisa.

\- No quiero pasar la noche aquí de nuevo, quiero ir a casa. - Murmuró y yo permanecí en silencio al encontrarme un poco confundida.

\- ¿A casa? - Medité en voz alta y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

\- La mansión Sato, si no es mucho pedir. - Dijo con tono juguetón y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

\- A casa. - Confirmé y me acerqué para besar su frente. - Espera aquí, debo ir por Tarrlok... después de todo él sigue siendo el médico aquí. - Expliqué y ella bufó rodando los ojos.

\- Estoy bien. - Renegó.

\- Es mejor estar seguros. - Advertí y salí de la habitación en busca de Tarrlok. No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo considerando que la clínica no es tan grande y que rara vez hay más de diez o quince personas aquí, así que él se encontraba en su oficina estudiando un nuevo libro de medicina que había traído de la biblioteca de los espíritus la semana pasada.

Luego de comentarle el deseo de Korra él se dirigió a su habitación para volver a evaluarla, parecía como si no quisiera arriesgarse a que algo malo fuera a suceder pero al cabo de unos minutos accedió, claro que no nos dejó partir sin antes darnos una lista de instrucciones que debíamos seguir, Korra debería venir a la clínica por tratamiento de agua control todos los días y debía reposar, le recomendó no caminar mucho o no más de una o dos horas al día, le explicó que la pérdida de sangre había sido seria y aunque él había sido capaz de sanar la herida no era capaz de estimular la producción de glóbulos rojos y eso era justo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, nos recomendó una dieta que le ayudaría a reponerse más rápido y sin más que decir nos dejó ir. Por supuesto que Korra no se sentía cómoda con todas aquellas instrucciones, tal vez no se sentía del todo bien emocionalmente pero su espíritu continuaba siendo implacable, ella quería entrar en acción y caminar en busca de respuestas pero aquello debía esperar otro poco.

De vuelta en casa Korra decidió comer en la mesa con nosotros, no comió mucho pues dijo que no tenía mucho apetito y accedió a comer un poco de fruta después, dentro de la habitación se dirigió a la cama y me pidió que la acompañara pero no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida. Más tarde, cerca de las seis, llegaron Bolin y Opal a visitarla, yo estuve en la cocina ayudando a limpiar cuando Bolin apareció bajo el marco de la puerta diciendo que Opal y Korra necesitaban un tiempo a solas, fue entonces que regresó a mi ese sentimiento de intriga al pensar que Korra aún me ocultaba cosas, cosas que era capaz de compartir con Opal pero no conmigo.

Su plática duró un par de horas, yo no subí pues no tenía la intención de interrumpirlas y aún mantenía la esperanza de que Korra fuera a compartir aquellos hechos conmigo, tal vez no hoy pero pronto, o al menos eso me gustaba pensar pues no quería forzar la situación hasta el punto de generar una discusión entre nosotras. Cuando Opal salió de la habitación me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa que no parecía del todo sincera, escondía algo que parecía incomodarle al verme.

\- Quiere hablar con Bumi. - Me dijo sonando un poco insegura.

\- El radio está guardado en el primer cajón del escritorio. - Indiqué.

\- ¿Podrías venir? Es que no me siento bien al revisar tus pertenencias. - Se encogió de hombros y yo sonreí, Opal es una joven tranquila y compuesta, es sumamente respetuosa y se nota que recibió una buena educación durante su desarrollo... cualquier otra persona se habría aventurado a fisgonear entre mis cosas sin pensárselo dos veces pero ella se negaba a invadir mi privacidad.

\- Voy. - Sonreí y luego de dejar el libro que sostenía en mis manos sobre la mesita frente a mí me dirigí a la habitación. Después de entregar la radio a Korra me encaminé hacia la puerta, luego de cerrarla pude escuchar un poco de la transmisión.

\- Bumi ¿Están todos bien? - Preguntó preocupada.

\- No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra escuchar tu voz. - Respondió él sonando aliviado.

\- Lamento haberlos preocupado. - Pronunció con pesar.

\- Olvídate de eso, hicimos lo que tenía que hacerse. - Dijo con seriedad. - Al parecer la Guerrera del Sur se ganó el respeto de todos. - Bromeó y de nuevo volví a notar aquel sobrenombre "La Guerrera del Sur".

\- Inesperado... - Rió ella con debilidad. - Cualquiera pensaría que harían todo lo contrario luego de todo lo que les he hecho. - Añadió.

\- Si no hicieras lo que haces no te respetarían tanto. - Rió él y yo decidí seguir mi camino, no quería espiarla y sabía que ella quería tener un poco de privacidad al hablar con Bumi pues sus ojos me miraban con cierta intriga al momento de encender la radio.

Mientras volvía a la sala intentaba recordar los detalles del edificio de los rebeldes de Bumi, era un edificio enterrado en la nieve, se iluminaba usando varias de esas extrañas piedras luminosas que Korra una vez me trajo como regalo, los hombres ahí lucían bastante rudos, sus puños llenos de callos y sus rostros repletos de cicatrices lo cual me llevaba a relacionar todo aquello con Korra y la manera en que volvía siempre luego de pasar unas semanas en el Norte, incluso las manos de Korra mostraban los mismos rastros, callos en los nudillos, sus antebrazos siempre solían tener moretones y rasguños, su rostro rara vez se mostraba lastimado pero un día volvió con una ceja abierta y otro con un labio golpeado, además de eso también mostraba ciertos cortes que parecían hechos con algún tipo de cuchilla. Yo sabía que los rebeldes de Bumi no peleaban contra los habitantes en el Norte lo cual me llevaba a una sola respuesta, era lógico, no entendía porque no lo había pensado antes, peleas... salvajes peleas sangrientas que efectuaban entre ellos.

La idea no salía de mi mente, sentada en la sala comencé a atar cabos, Korra pasaba como encubierta con los rebeldes y de alguna manera siempre volvía con algún golpe o corte nuevo lo cual indicaba enfrentamientos, enfrentamientos frecuentes y ella no me había hablado de tener ningún problema con los rebeldes así que lo que sea que hiciera formaba parte de sus actividades como miembro de aquella violenta comunidad, inicialmente había pensado que se trataba de disputas que llegaban a tener con otros grupos pero no visualicé que en las tierras del Norte solo eran ellos y los habitantes del Norte con los cuales no solían pelear, así que lógicamente las peleas deben ser efectuadas entre ellos mismos y a juzgar por las heridas que siempre encuentro en el cuerpo de Korra son peleas frecuentes.

Los coliseos de pelea de los rebeldes son algo de lo que no tengo mucho conocimiento, o al menos no por experiencia propia, he escuchado muchas cosas, nada bueno, apuestas de objetos robados, apuestas con esclavos, peleas que son llevadas a cabo en un entorno sucio y que eventualmente llevan a la muerte, torturas ofrecidas como espectáculo para todos aquellos que estén dispuestos a pagar el precio adecuado y un sin fin de cosas más que la gente que visita nuestro asentamiento describe sobre dichos lugares.

Los coliseos de peleas son uno de los lugares más temidos por todos aquellos que no forman parte de los grupos rebeldes, ahí se infringen los castigos más brutales y son exhibidos para saciar la sed de sangre que muchos rebeldes tienen, algunos incluso dicen que ciertos coliseos también muestran violaciones tanto de hombres como mujeres, niños y niñas. Los coliseos suenan como el punto más bajo que puede tocar la humanidad, las personas ahí se comportan como animales y pagan por ver dichos espectáculos, baños de sangre ofrecidos como entretenimiento.

Un escalofrío me subió por la espalda al visualizar a Korra en un lugar similar, si ella participa en un lugar así ¿Cuál es su papel? ¿Ella también infringe castigos sobre otras personas? Suspiré, lo que sé de los coliseos proviene de narraciones que otros me han dado, todo es una colección de historias que he escuchado de distintas personas y en lo que suelen coincidir todos es que los coliseos de pelea de los rebeldes son el último lugar en el que cualquier persona con un poco de humanidad dentro de sí quisiera estar. ¿Será posible? Pensaba sin poder evitar el cúmulo de preguntas que se formaba en mi cabeza. Los coliseos de pelea tenían muy mala fama, eran causa de pesadillas para la gente que se encontraba vulnerable y al alcance de los rebeldes... me da miedo admitir que esta es la única teoría que encaja en el patrón, si esto es así y mis suposiciones son ciertas puedo entender porque Korra prefiere evitar el tema.

\- Los hombres de Bumi no parecían novatos al pelear a diferencia de otros grupos rebeldes... - Hablé entre dientes mientras pensaba en voz alta.

\- Asami. - Me llamó Bolin sacándome de mi línea de pensamientos y logrando hacerme estremecer en el proceso. - Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Solo vine a decirte que ya nos vamos. - Dijo señalando con su pulgar a Opal que se encontraba de pie cerca de la puerta principal.

\- Oh, claro. - Sacudí la cabeza para intentar salir de la maraña de pensamientos que inundaban mi mente.

\- Tranquila, entiendo cómo te has de sentir en estos momentos, tener a Korra de vuelta nos tiene a todos sorprendidos y contentos, no te culpo por estar distraída. - Dijo con alegría mientras lo encaminaba a la puerta.

\- Gracias por venir. - Me despedí y permanecí de pie observando como la pareja desaparecía a la distancia. - Y si así fuera ¿Por qué no confía en mí? - Bufé, no era momento para sentirme molesta con Korra, los trágicos hechos aún eran demasiado recientes y me era fácil saber que Korra se encontraba débil emocionalmente, no quería presionarla, tendría que tener paciencia, tal vez mis suposiciones estaban erradas, tal vez no era eso, no podía anticiparme, no quería hacerlo.

\- ¿Asami? - Escuché detrás de mí y ahí se encontraba mi padre mirándome con curiosidad. - ¿Pasa algo? - Sonrió.

\- No, es solo... todo lo que ya ha pasado y lo que está por venir... es difícil. - Hablé a las carreras intentando no preocuparlo más de lo necesario.

\- Si, la lucha aún no termina. - Asintió con la cabeza. - Pero todo saldrá bien, la prueba está en que Korra está de vuelta con nosotros a pesar del delicado estado en el que la encontraron. - Intentó animarme y yo sonreí.

\- Lo sé. - Suspiré una vez más como si quisiera exhalar toda la angustia de mi pecho pero era imposible, el peso que me oprimía seguía ahí.

Por más que hubiera querido volver de inmediato al lado de Korra no pude, en vez de eso me encaminé al exterior y comencé a vagar por el pueblo hasta llegar a aquel acantilado donde ella y yo solemos platicar hasta que el sueño es insoportable. El mar castigaba las rocas de la costa golpeando contra ellas una y otra vez, la espuma saltaba y la fresca brisa de la noche acarreaba consigo el aroma del agua salada. Debía prepararme, pensaba mientras mis ojos observaban el perfecto espejo que el mar formaba al reflejar el cielo a la perfección.

Tal vez no me había sentado a pensar a profundidad todo en lo que Korra podría estar implicada al ser parte de un grupo rebelde, tal vez simplemente no lo había querido pensar a detalle y si es lo que temo que es entonces deberé estar preparada para escucharlo, aquellas cálidas manos que tantas veces me han sostenido tan delicadamente también pueden ser las mismas que sean el terror de otras personas, aquellos hermosos ojos que me miran tan cariñosamente también pueden ser testigos de un sin fin de barbaridades ejecutadas por ella misma.

Mis cejas se arrugaron y mi mandíbula se tensó ante el pensamiento que cruzó mi mente en esos momentos, había comparado a Korra con el Avatar obscuro ¿Cómo podía pensar tal cosa? Si bien ambos eran el Avatar y ambos parecían haber infringido daño sobre otras personas lo hacían por motivos diferentes, Korra intentaba frenar el legado de Zaheer y por culpa de ello casi pierde la vida. Me regañé internamente e intenté borrar aquel pensamiento de mi cabeza, Korra no se parece en nada a Zaheer.

Suspiré y continué viendo el mar, el cariño que le tengo a Korra es indiscutible, pensé con ironía mientras negaba con la cabeza ¿Qué tantas cosas sería capaz de perdonarle a Korra que no sería capaz de perdonarle a nadie más? Me preguntaba con temor a la respuesta pues aquello era evidente, parecía dispuesta a perdonar casi cualquier cosa que Korra fuera capaz de hacer, aunque yo entendía que ella no lo hacía por gusto y aun así mis pensamientos revoloteaban alrededor de la idea de que Korra pudiese perder el camino y tornarse en nuestra contra. ¿Era eso posible? Yo no lo creía probable pero sabía que si algo así ocurría yo tenía más oportunidades de frenarla que nadie más.

Me sentía agotada, quería hablar con ella al respecto pero a juzgar por sus reacciones anteriores ante el mismo tema sabía que si hablaba sobre eso solo lograría estresarla y por el momento el doctor le había recomendado reposar tanto física como mentalmente.

Acompañar al Avatar no es tarea sencilla, me repetía mentalmente mientras me armaba del valor suficiente para volver a casa, debía volver y apoyarla y de ninguna manera obligarla a hablar de cosas que no quería, intentaba programar mi mente para eso y cuando me sentí lista comencé mi camino de regreso.

Al entrar a mi habitación pude ver a Korra durmiendo, negando con la cabeza cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Luego de cambiar mi ropa y prepararme para dormir subí a la cama, sin poder evitarlo me acerqué a ella y la envolví entre mis brazos. - Te amo Korra. - Murmuré lo único que sentía en el momento, era verdad, amaba a esa chica, en alguna parte del camino le había entregado el control de mi razón, con ella nada parecía ser normal, la mente que siempre lograba mantener fría y calculadora ahora me traicionaba al ver a Korra en un estado de debilidad.

Sentía que nos encontrábamos paradas dentro de una habitación repleta de cerámica rota y con los pies descalzos mientras yo le rogaba a Korra que me permitiera ayudarle a juntar los trozos y armarlos de nuevo para evitar que se fuera a lastimar al hacerlo ella sola y no me importaba si yo misma me lastimaba en el proceso.

No me importaba mi estatus como líder del pueblo ni los logros que había hecho hasta el momento, yo quería estar ahí para Korra sin importar nada más. ¿Cómo es que algo así se podía considerar un pensamiento racional? No tenía nada de racional y nada de conveniente, amo a Korra, no puede haber otra explicación y la idea me aterra pues este camino me llevará a dejar atrás todo lo que conozco hasta el momento, mi familia y amigos, la gente con la que crecí y los territorios que tan bien tengo memorizados, incluso a los espíritus con los que he formado un vínculo fuerte durante el tiempo que he trabajado con ellos, todo quedaría atrás y mi vida se concentraría en ayudar a Korra en su misión por salvar al mundo, y siento que lo vale... después de todo, estos sacrificios que yo haré son sacrificios que Korra hizo a una edad más temprana y sigue haciendo día con día dentro de su misión por salvar lo que resta de este planeta.

\- Asami. - Balbuceo entre mis brazos mientras dormía, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, lo había hecho sin pensar, mis reacciones eran naturales, quiero a Korra como a nadie más en este mundo, Korra es especial y yo quiero formar parte de su legendario camino... solo espero que me lo permita.

* * *

Buenas! Espero que no hayan pensado que volvería a tardar un siglo en actualizar jajajaja

Adivinen que? Me resfrié jaaja... Entonces tengo un día fresco para descansar en casa a gusto y escribir y publicar este capítulo, así que no todo es malo jojo!

Les regalo un capítulo tranquilo, lo merecen, pero la calma no durará así que saboreen este cap ;D

Saludos a las personas sin cuenta que me comentaron en el capítulo pasado.

###24###

\- Jessi. Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Un gusto tenerte en la sección de comentarios :D

\- Liz. Hey Liz! Es bueno leerte de nuevo. Jajaja no llores, esto aún sigue... Gracias por el review!

\- LuxxTenebris. Que tal! Jaja las bitácoras de Asami son algo que disfruto escribir mucho poeque el personaje en si me parece facinante así que me da gusto que sean de tu agrado.

Y bueno, un día... yo definitivamente no sería capaz de leer todo en un día jajaja. Al menos espero que haya sido un buen día para tí con esta historia xD

Mi otra historia, me estoy dando el tiempo de volver a leerla y dios! Le vendría bien una buena edición. Pulirla, tal vez lo haga pronto, me la paso escribiendo todo el tiempo por eso a veces no actualizo seguido pero el cambio me ayuda a mantenerme inspirada ;D

Y de nuevo muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review Luxx. Nos leemos pronto

\- Caro HJ. Hola! Que bueno que te agrado mi fic y muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me esfuerzo para escribir mis historias de la mejor manera posible y es lindo leer comentarios así :D

Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y bueno, espero subir el otro pronto jojo! Saludos!

###24###

De nuevo a todos gracias por apoyar el fic, espero y tengan una excelente semana.

Chau!


	25. Bitácora Asami Sato 7

**Bitácora. Asami Sato. 7**

 **10 de Febrero**

La salud de Korra ha mejorado considerablemente, no sé si se trata de su indisposición por continuar en cama, o de las terapias con agua control o porque su cuerpo tiene una increíble capacidad para sanar pero desde que recobró la conciencia su recuperación ha sido rápida. Sus pasos son ya casi tan firmes como solían ser antes y el color de su piel ha recuperado su tono usual, la herida en su espalda aún tiene un brillante color rosado pero ya no es tan sensible como solía serlo un par de días atrás.

Lo que me preocupa es que siento que la mente de Korra comienza a cerrarse, poco a poco es como si una brecha estuviera apareciendo entre nosotras. Las primeras dos noches durmió a mi lado y me abrazó como una niña asustada. A veces lloraba, a veces despertaba agitada, las pesadillas parecen ser frecuentes pues batalla para quedarse dormida y despierta varias veces por noche. Claro que incidentes como esos no son algo que puedo pasar por alto y sin poder evitarlo tuve que preguntar al respecto, tal vez no debí hacerlo, la respuesta de Korra no fue lo que esperaba, en vez de considerar abrirse para desahogarse pareció cerrarse más, intentó no ser grosera conmigo, eso lo pude ver, pero con un rostro firme me dejó en claro que no estaba dispuesta a hablar al respecto.

El día de hoy desperté y ella no estaba a mi lado, desperté a las seis de la mañana así que ella debió haberse marchado alrededor de las cinco o incluso antes. Aunque las indicaciones de Tarrlok hayan sido mantenerse en cama no creo que eso vaya a ser posible, Korra no muestra tener ningún malestar más allá de cuando mueve su brazo izquierdo de vez en cuando pero de ahí en más no hay más evidencia de debilidad física, en realidad creo que Korra está acostumbrada a sentirse adolorida considerando la cantidad de heridas que su cuerpo ha soportado a lo largo de los años y eso le ha ayudado en esta ocasión.

La angustia se ha rehusado a salir de mi pecho, aunque la apariencia física de Korra se muestra bien yo sé que la herida que más me interesa aún se encuentra abierta, la herida que se hizo dentro de su mente tras aquellos traumáticos eventos, esa lejos de estar sanando parece estarse agravando, como cuando no atiendes una herida y comienza a infectarse, siento que no me está permitiendo atender esos pensamientos tóxicos que contaminan su razón y la situación comienza a empeorar.

No sé si se trata de figuraciones mías pero ayer me pareció ver un poco de hostilidad de Korra hacia sus padres, fue algo leve, un pequeño gesto que pareció afectar mi percepción del resto de la interacción pero podría jurar que así era, Korra se sentía irritada con la presencia de sus padres en la habitación.

Intento no pensar demasiado al respecto, también la he visto leyendo en múltiples ocasiones el documento de la vida de Zaheer, lo lee como si intentara encontrar las fallas que ni yo misma he logrado ubicar, todo se encuentra perfectamente documentado y sin importar cuanto he consultado en la biblioteca de los espíritus todo señala hacia la misma dirección, la civilización que la gente tenía en aquel entonces iba a terminar tarde o temprano pues su crecimiento era descuidado y poco considerado para las generaciones futuras y para el bienestar del planeta.

Al ponerme de pie me percaté de que el documento no está sobre el escritorio lo cual me da una idea de la posible ubicación de Korra, tal vez decidió que era momento de entregarlo a los espíritus y partió para hacer entrega del dichoso encargo que por poco le cuesta la vida. No hay más que pueda hacer más que continuar con mi día y esperar que Korra vuelva pronto.

A la hora del desayuno mi padre y yo compartimos la mesa con los padres de Korra y de forma inevitable me preguntan por ella, claro que no puedo responder más que con la verdad y les informo que Korra partió temprano por la mañana pero que lamentablemente no les puedo asegurar hacia donde se dirigió. Senna se muestra preocupada y Tonraq logra ocultar su angustia un poco mejor pero aun así puedo ver esa mirada en sus ojos que refleja su malestar.

\- Tranquilos, el cuerpo de Korra se ha recuperado casi por completo así que no corre peligro al caminar por ahí sin ningún tipo de compañía. - Intenté mejorar un poco el ambiente en la mesa.

\- No ha querido desayunar con nosotros, o comer... - Se lamentó Senna y yo suspiré, Korra prefiere comer a solas conmigo, al inicio pensé que se debía a su debilidad... ahora parece ser que el motivo de ese comportamiento proviene de otro lado.

\- Tranquila Senna. Korra pasó por un momento difícil... es natural que le lleve un poco de tiempo volver en sí. - Dijo Tonraq en un intento por calmar un poco a su esposa.

\- Korra es una chica fuerte, saldrá adelante, solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo. - Agregó mi padre.

\- Así será. - Dije y suspiré.

El día pasó con lentitud mientras yo seguía esperando a que Korra volviera, pero no hubo señales de ella sino hasta las siete de la tarde cuando me dirigí hacia el acantilado donde solemos platicar. Ella se encontraba sentada en la roca de siempre observando la playa, no había nada más que silencio mientras sus ojos se perdían observando a la distancia.

No quería interrumpir sus pensamientos así que tomé asiento a su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra, ella no me dirigió la mirada, no hizo ningún cambio, su mente estaba perdida en lo que parecía ser un acertijo que no era capaz de resolver, un acertijo que requería de toda su concentración sin dejar espacio para mi presencia.

Ambas continuamos en silencio durante poco más de una hora, yo también miré el horizonte y dejé a mi mente divagar con todo tipo de ideas, no era mi intención forzarla a hablar si ella no quería así que en vez de eso simplemente la acompañaría, quería que supiera eso, que yo estoy aquí para ella.

\- Le entregué el documento a Wa Shi Tong. - Su voz cortó el silencio y la miré de reojo, su mirada continuaba mirando a la distancia, su mente seguía perdida. - ¿Sabes lo que me dijo después de leerlo? - Suspiró. - Que los humanos se lo tenían merecido, que el Avatar había sido cordial al permitirles un final así pues el final que les habría tocado cuando el planeta se hubiese terminado de podrir habría sido mil veces peor. - La escuché reír sin humor mientras sacudía la cabeza. - ¿Por qué no puedo probar que lo que sea que hizo Zaheer no fue lo correcto? - Gruñó revolviendo su cabello. - ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Qué yo también puedo arrebatarle la vida a otras personas y decir que es por un bien común? ¿Si yo lo decido puedo eliminar a los rebeldes? ¿Matarlos a sangre fría y obligar a todos a trabajar para mejorar el mundo en el que vivimos? - Bufó y dejó sus hombros caer en señal de derrota.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre las dos pues podía ver que había más ideas revoloteando en su cabeza y no quería interrumpirla. - Oh ¿Sabes que más dijeron? Que no tienen idea de cómo es que otro humano además de nuestros amigos pudo haber obtenido los poderes de un maestro agua. Dicen que ellos no les han otorgado poderes a otras personas... pero Unalaq lo dijo por sí mismo, los espíritus le dieron esos poderes. - Parecía haber terminado sus reclamos así que me aventure a hablar.

\- No creo que el camino de Zaheer haya sido el adecuado. - Hable con suavidad y de nuevo las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de mi amada Avatar. - Y no creo que tú quieras forzar a lo que resta de la humanidad a seguirte. - Volví a hablar acercándome un poco a ella para poder envolverla entre mis brazos mientras comenzaba a sollozar. - Y no creo que los espíritus te hayan mentido, ellos detestan que los humanos sean mentirosos así que ellos mismos no serían así, ellos no le darían poder a una persona para que lo usara en contra del Avatar, los espíritus también te necesitan Korra. - Continué reconfortándola mientras lentamente comenzaba a quedarse dormida entre mis brazos.

El tiempo pasaba yo continué ahí sentada con ella durmiendo sobre mis piernas hasta que sentí que yo misma debía dormir, acariciando su cabello suavemente la desperté y le indiqué que era momento de ir a casa, así ambas caminamos hasta nuestra habitación para refugiarnos bajo las cobijas.

 **15 de Febrero.**

Mis sospechas de que algo no anda bien con la conciencia de Korra se han confirmado, cada día que pasa se aleja más, a veces llora conmigo pero luego se compone y continúa actuando de forma extraña. La inquietud que tiene está acabando con su alegre personalidad, siempre anda seria caminando por el pueblo, siempre a solas y siempre en silencio. En cuanto a su salud física Tarlok dice que no se podría encontrar mejor, Korra ha retomado sus entrenamientos, se ejercita por las mañanas y en las tardes, el brazo izquierdo aún parece resentir la herida que tiene sobre su pecho pero lo ha sabido sobrellevar bien. Korra no se encuentra lejos de recuperar la condición que tenía antes del incidente, parece determinada a recuperar toda su fuerza en el menor tiempo posible pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál sea el propósito de eso, lo único que mi mente es capaz de idear es que tal vez esté planeando volver al lado de Bumi aunque aquello no tendría sentido... es difícil saber cuándo ella no ha estado compartiendo nada.

Yo me encuentro sentada dentro de mi taller trabajando con una celda solar portátil, esto del fuego control me ha ayudado una infinidad en cuanto a tecnología se refiere, puedo malear los materiales con facilidad y fijarlos entre sí sin tener que pasar por procesos complicados. Mientras trabajo no puedo evitar repasar mentalmente todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento. Sai descansa a mi lado, el pequeño y tranquilo espíritu me ayuda a calmarme un poco, su presencia siempre ayuda en momentos difíciles y me supongo que es por eso que debemos trabajar para devolver a los espíritus a este mundo, ellos tienen esa capacidad para influir en nuestras tierras y en nuestros sentimientos y estado de ánimo, los espíritus están más en contacto con la naturaleza y forman parte importante del equilibrio de nuestro mundo.

\- ¡Asami! - Escuché la voz de Opal llamando en la puerta, la inquietud en su voz me alertó obligándome a abandonar mis actividades de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Opal? - Pregunté al abrir la puerta.

\- Es Korra, un joven se acercó a ella mientras ella descansaba en la plaza y... no sé qué ocurrió pero se inició una pelea. - Me miró con angustia. - Mako intentó intervenir pero Korra terminó golpeándolo sin querer y después de eso se fue. - Arrugó las cejas y desvió la mirada. - El joven está en la clínica pero no se a donde fue Korra. - Suspiró.

Mis ideas comenzaron a ir y venir a toda velocidad ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para molestar a Korra? Es evidente que la chica sabe pelear y que está en condición para partirle la cara a quien se atreva a meterse en su camino, mis cejas se arrugaron mientras encontraba una posible respuesta. - El joven ¿De casualidad no se llama Tahno? - Pregunté mirando a Opal.

\- Si, me parece que ese era su nombre. - Dijo un tanto insegura.

\- Si, eso pensé. - Suspiré, Tahno suele hacer eso, suele buscar a Korra cuando tiene la oportunidad y la molesta con sus estúpidos comentarios, la diferencia ahora es que Korra no está siendo ella misma y estas son las consecuencias.

\- ¿Cómo está Tahno? - Suspiré intentando tranquilizarme.

\- Bien... recibió un par de golpes antes de que Mako pudiese intervenir. - Suspiró. - Considerando que se enfrenta a Korra... no le fue tan mal. - Dijo casi en un murmullo.

\- Gracias por avisarme Opal, iré a buscar a Korra. - Concluí cerrando la puerta del taller detrás de mí.

Intenté buscarla, en su escondite, en el acantilado y en el bosque pero no había señal de ella, luego de resignarme decidí visitar la casa de Tahno para verificar su estado y para hablar con él, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse y al pasar cerca de la tumba de Amon distinguí la silenciosa figura de Tarrlok, su semblante triste mientras observaba la pesada roca que marcaba la tumba del líder rebelde que una de mis balas había puesto a dormir para siempre.

La angustia sobre mi pecho comenzó a crecer a medida que me acercaba a él, no he querido preguntar nada al respecto y aunque al inicio pensaba que era por respeto a su privacidad ahora creo que fue por miedo a averiguar la verdad, Tarrlok se ha encargado de mantener esta tumba limpia a pesar de todos los insultos y basura que la gente solía venir a dejar y escribir en la roca para expresar su desagrado por la cultura rebelde.

\- Buenas noches señorita Asami. - Me recibió con aquel simple saludo.

\- Buenas noches Tarrlok. - Respondí tomando asiento a su lado.

\- Tahno fue estúpido al provocar al Avatar. - Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Escuché lo que paso. - Dije con pesar dejando mis hombros caer. - ¿Cómo está Tahno?

\- Tiene un moretón marcado en el estómago y uno de sus ojos se cerró por completo tras recibir un solo golpe de esa chica. - Rió por lo bajo. - Korra sabe cómo dar un golpe. - Afirmo sonando un tanto impresionado. - Lo golpeo con rabia y Mako también tiene el pómulo del rostro inflamado por el fuerte golpe que recibió del codo de nuestra Avatar. - Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Korra no está siendo ella misma. - Murmuré.

\- No ¿Pero la puedes culpar? - Me miró analizando cada una de mis reacciones. - Es el Avatar, no me puedo imaginar la infinidad de infiernos que ha tenido que atravesar para seguir con su camino y tras lo ocurrido en el norte, donde casi pierde la vida, es natural pensar que algo en ella debe haberse corrompido. - Suspiró y sus ojos volvieron a mirar la roca que marcaba la tumba de Amon.

\- Siempre hay un límite, un punto del cual nadie puede pasar. No es como si existiese alguien que pueda soportar una cantidad indeterminada de injusticias o tragedias, tarde o temprano caerá la gota que derramará el vaso y entonces es difícil llegar a ellos. - Suspiró y arrugó las cejas. - A veces la corrupción de este mundo puede tener alcances inimaginables, a veces puede llegar a personas que tú nunca te imaginarías fueran vulnerables a dicha corrupción. - Sus ojos continuaban mirando la roca. - A veces no te das cuenta de que tanto han estado cargando hasta que es demasiado tarde. - Su mirada cayó al suelo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos que se encontraban descansando sobre sus piernas.

\- Tarrlok... - Murmuré. - Amon... - Intenté iniciar pero el negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiera seguir.

\- No quiero hablar de él. - Pausó. - Lo que ocurrió con él debía pasar tarde o temprano, yo lo sabía y por eso me alejé de su lado. El rumbo que había tomado era obscuro y estaba lleno de eventos trágicos y desagradables. - Se forzó a hablar mientras apretaba sus manos una contra otra. - Era mi hermano. - Aclaró. - Mi padre era líder de un grupo rebelde y desde que nacimos nos trató como basura, fue estricto y demasiado severo en sus castigos. Mi hermano y yo crecimos detestando a los sucios rebeldes y la ola de terror que cargaban consigo, para un niño es terrible tener que crecer en un ambiente repleto de violencia... Amon siempre me protegió para evitar que yo viera más de la cuenta.- Volvió a pausar ante aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

\- Entonces mi hermano ideó un plan para escapar y me llevo con él, yo pensaba que al igual que yo aquel mundo lo había dejado horrorizado y lo suficientemente cansado como para nunca considerar volver a él. - Bufó. - Pero no fue así, unos cuantos años después planeó el asesinato de mi padre y él tomó su lugar. - Negó con la cabeza y pasó saliva con dificultad.

\- Yo no podía volver a eso, yo no podía someter a otras personas a vivir lo que yo había vivido y odiado con toda mi alma. - Gruñó. - Así que escape... llegué aquí y empecé de nuevo pero la vida sabe cómo jugar malas bromas. Sabía que el final de mi hermano sería trágico pero al menos no estaría cerca para saber de él, al menos eso pensaba hasta que apareció en nuestras puertas y tú debiste ponerle un alto. - Concluyó logrando dejar mi mente en blanco. Yo había asesinado a su hermano, yo puse esa bala en su cabeza ¿Qué podía decirle? Me sentía atrapada en una situación en la que nunca me hubiera imaginado estar, la muerte de Amon fue un evento traumático para mí por el simple hecho de haberle arrebatado la vida a otra persona, pero ahora aquello se volvía peor, un familiar de Amon se encontraba frente a mí hablándome de él y haciendo evidente el dolor que le causaba su pérdida.

\- No te preocupes. - Volvió a hablar Tarrlok al ver el terror en mis ojos.

\- No sabes cuánto lo siento. - Suspiré y una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla. - No había sido mi intención asesinar a nadie aquel día pero de no haberlo hecho... - Pausé al recordar el momento en el que aquel hombre tenía a Korra bajo amenaza.

\- Si no lo hubieras hecho habríamos perdido a otro Avatar más. - Dijo él mirando hacia las estrellas. - Cuando me aparté de él y de su grupo decidí trabajar en contra de los rebeldes, hacer todo lo opuesto a lo que ellos hacían, los grupos rebeldes me robaron mi infancia, me robaron a mi madre y al final también a mi hermano... los detesto y detesto todo en lo que ellos creen. Por eso mi trabajo es preservar la vida, por eso mi trabajo es apoyar al Avatar... porque no quiero que más gente viva lo que mi hermano y yo vivimos. - Concluyó y esta vez fue su rostro el que fue partido por una lágrima silenciosa que bajo por su piel.

\- Aun así él era tu hermano Tarrlok. - Comenté. - Debiste decirnos antes... - Dije con un poco de inseguridad.

\- No, al principio su muerte me llenó de rencor pero entendí al verte que aquella acción había sido tu último recurso, no podía decirte que Amon era mi hermano sin arriesgar tu estado de Animo, no quería dejar caer esa carga sobre tus hombros... no cuando estabas en el proceso de convertirte en la asombrosa líder que eres ahora. - Me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. - Gracias a ti mis sueños están más cercanos a ser realidad, esos libros de medicina y el poder del Agua me han dado la capacidad de ayudar a la gente como nunca antes. - Aquella sonrisa crecía en su rostro a medida que las palabras continuaban fluyendo. - Si mi hermano hubiera conocido algo mejor estoy seguro que él también estaría aquí ayudando en lo que le fuera posible. - Dijo y guardamos silencio.

\- Korra está pasando por un momento difícil... su mente duda, es natural. - Pausó y yo permanecí en silencio. - Pero mantengo mis esperanzas en alto, el Avatar hará lo correcto, el Avatar es la única persona capaz de poner alto a la locura que los rebeldes reparten por el mundo... - Me miró. - Pero necesita sentirse apoyada, el Avatar siempre pelea por sí mismo porque el terror que la gente le tiene a los rebeldes no les permite actuar en su contra. - Dijo con seriedad.

\- Lo sé. - Respondí volviendo la mirada hacia la roca. - ¿Crees que sea demasiado tarde para rescatarla? - Murmuré pues no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

\- No. - Respondió de inmediato. - Porque ella tiene el poder para destruirnos a todos y no lo ha hecho. - Sus ojos siguieron los míos y se posaron sobre la gran roca frente a nosotros. - Cuando alguien se ha corrompido por completo no hay manera de traerlos de vuelta, mi hermano nunca miró atrás. - Explicó. - Korra debe resurgir de las cenizas, pero le tomará un tiempo, ha vivido demasiadas cosas. - Hablaba con tranquilidad y de nuevo reinó el silencio.

-Mandaré a hacer una lápida digna de tu hermano. - Hablé luego de un momento.

\- Los pobladores no lo aprobarían. - Dijo con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No tienen por qué aprobarlo, deben saber que los rebeldes también son personas y nosotros no seremos mejor que ellos si seguimos marcando distinciones y señalándolos como a basura. - Concluí poniéndome de pie. - La muerte de Amon no fue un ejemplo para que todos siguieran, fue algo que no pude evitar pero que si lo hubiera podido hacer lo habría hecho sin pensar. - Cruzamos miradas y Tarrlok sonrió.

\- Noatak. - Escuché. - Noatak es su nombre, es el nombre que quisiera ver sobre la lápida. - Explicó y yo sonreí.

\- Noatak será. - Accedí y me despedí para continuar mi camino de regreso a casa pues no creía ser capaz de encontrar a Korra, debía esperar a que volviera y en mi interior sabía que lo haría.

En casa tuve que enfrentarme de nuevo a mi padre y los padres de Korra preguntando por su ubicación, en el fondo ellos saben que ella está siendo distante con todos pero conservan la esperanza de que yo pueda aclarar un poco sus dudas. Lamentablemente no pude hacer más que decirles que no tenía noticias suyas y luego de la cena me retiré a mi habitación a descansar. No estoy segura si fue debido a la noticia del lazo de sangre entre Amon y Tarrlok o por el estrés provocado por lo ocurrido con Korra pero me sentía agotada y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mis ojos se cerraran involuntariamente obligándome a caer en un sueño profundo, había caído rendida luego de dejarme caer hacia atrás sobre la cama así que aún llevaba puesta mi ropa del día y mi calzado pero nada de eso parecía incomodarme mientras continuaba durmiendo.

En plena obscuridad pude sentir como mis botas eran retiradas cuidadosamente al igual que mi pantalón, no me alarmé pues conocía aquellas manos y la dulce voz que me reclamaba por haberme quedado dormida de tal manera.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan a gusto durmiendo así? - Repitió con un tono que me era ya familiar, no necesitaba abrazarme o decirme lo que sentía, su voz me envolvía con el cariño que era dedicado exclusivamente para mí. - Ven, muévete un poco, no puedo subir a la cama así. - Me tomó con sus fuertes brazos y me movió sin problema alguno cubriéndome con las cobijas, la escuché caminar en la habitación otro poco hasta que al fin subió a la cama y se recostó a mi lado, yo suspiré y continué descansando, no estaba del todo dormida pero tampoco completamente despierta mientras sentía como las manos de Korra acariciaban mi cabello, al cabo de un momento se acercó a mí y me estrechó con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, parecía querer escapar de lo que sea que estuviese en su mente en esos momentos, poco a poco fui recuperando el uso de mis sentidos e instintivamente me di la vuelta para envolverla entre mis brazos.

\- Lamento no haber vuelto antes. - Murmuró.

\- Quisiera entender lo que te ocurre Korra... - Respondí de la misma manera.

\- Es... complicado. - Suspiró pesadamente. - No quiero hablar al respecto. - Volvió a aclarar aquel punto que tanto me irritaba y que me estaba comenzando a cansar, pero no estaba segura de que hora era y no sabía si Korra ya había dormido algo antes de venir aquí y yo misma no me sentía con ánimos de pelear.

\- Hoy descubrí algo. - Inicié luego de un momento.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Respondió en un suspiro que parecía comenzar a ayudarle a relajarse.

\- Tarrlok... es hermano de Amon. - Dije sin poder evitar recordar la escena cuando aquella bala hizo caer el cuerpo del líder rebelde.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Se enderezó un poco para verme a los ojos y era claro que se sentía preocupada por aquella noticia, estaba preocupada por mí. - Es por eso que siempre visita la tumba... - Murmuró dándose un tiempo para razonar antes de volver a concentrarse en mí. - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó de inmediato y yo sonreí.

\- Estoy bien... me contó su historia y me dijo que todo está bien... me siento un poco culpable pero él insistió en que no debía sentirme así. - Expliqué agachando la mirada.

\- Este mundo está de cabeza. - Murmuró ella acercándose para depositar un beso sobre mi frente.

\- Ni que lo menciones. - Suspiré acercándome para ocultar mi rostro en su cuello, los minutos pasaban y yo me limitaba a disfrutar escuchando el latir de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración mientras ella acariciaba mi brazo con su mano dibujando pequeños círculos y espirales sobre mi piel.

\- Korra. - Hablé adormilada.

\- Dime. - Respondió del mismo modo.

\- ¿Por qué golpeaste a Tahno? - Intenté averiguar su versión de la historia.

\- Porque el idiota sigue molestándome diciendo cosas de ti. - Dijo con calma y yo reí. - Y no estaba de humor... - Agregó.

\- ¿Té enojas con más facilidad? - Me aventuré a preguntar.

\- No es eso... - Volvió a tensarse. - Es solo que no estoy tranquila, me siento confundida y perdida... no tengo mente para tratar con cosas que no necesito como las palabras de Tahno. - Intentaba explicar sin entrar mucho en detalle. - Tuve que ir a casa de Mako a disculparme. - Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios. - Quisiera explicarte más pero no puedo. - Concluyó y yo sabía que no debía presionar más de la cuenta.

\- Estoy aquí Korra... para lo que sea que necesites. - Aseguré y de nuevo dejamos que el silencio llenara la habitación mientras ambas caímos presas del sueño.

 **21 de Febrero.**

Korra tuvo una discusión con sus padres, al parecer Tonraq intentó hablar con ella debido a la distancia que ha estado teniendo con ellos y todo terminó en una acalorada discusión alrededor del tema de Unalaq, yo sabía que le había molestado que sus padres no le hubieran dicho que aquel hombre en realidad era su tío pero no sabía hasta qué grado le había afectado, la discusión se llevó acabo en nuestra casa así que me fue inevitable escuchar cuando Korra y Tonraq comenzaron a alzar la voz.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de escuchar la disputa Senna entró a la habitación pero no pasó mucho antes de que Korra saliera caminando a toda prisa sin darle oportunidad a nadie más de dirigirle una sola palabra más.

Últimamente desaparece por las tardes, lleva su abrigo con ella lo cual me hace pensar que está viajando a un lugar frío, le he preguntado y me dice que pasea por el mundo espiritual pero sospecho que también existe la posibilidad de que visite a Bumi en el Norte, aunque no tendría sentido ir y venir todos los días, sé que ella habla con él a diario por la radio y como es de esperarse no tengo idea de lo que hablan pues nunca estoy ahí cuando lo hacen.

Personalmente me encuentro atrapada en un dilema, entiendo que Korra necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que pasó en el norte pero otra parte de mí comienza a impacientarse, ella se ha cerrado por completo a la posibilidad de compartir conmigo sus preocupaciones, incluso nuestras conversaciones normales se han vuelto limitadas, siempre se le ve inquieta mientras camina por ahí y solo por las noches vuelve a mi lado para dormir, siempre me abraza, como si sostuviera algo sumamente preciado, como si temiera perderme, me abraza en silencio y me sostiene a su lado hasta el amanecer lo cual me deja un poco inquieta, temo abrir los ojos en la mañana y no encontrarla a mi lado y que el día pase y ella no vuelva.

Luego de verla desaparecer tras la puerta no intenté alcanzarla, sabía que no tenía caso, si el Avatar no quería ser encontrado no habría manera de que una sola persona pudiese hacerlo, con tristeza miré la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Tonraq y Senna que se encontraban de pie a la mitad de la sala.

\- Lo siento Senna, es mi culpa que esto haya pasado. - Se disculpó Tonraq. - No debí haberle ocultado lo de Unalaq cuando se acercó a preguntar. - Suspiró.

\- Lo hicieron para protegerla... no es su culpa. - Les dije para reconfortarlos, Tonraq sabía que Korra no atacaría a Unalaq si ella sabía que él era miembro de su familia y eso podría haber puesto en riesgo la vida de Korra porque el enemigo podría tomar ventaja de sus dudas, entendía a ambos lados, entendía los motivos de los padres de Korra y entendía a Korra, se sentía traicionada y si añadimos a eso toda la confusión que el documento de Zaheer causó en su mente es fácil anticiparse a sus reacciones o su modo de pensar. Korra se siente perdida y no encuentra la manera de volver en sí.

Luego de la conmoción me dirigí hacia el taller para continuar trabajando en la motocicleta. Lo que intento hacer es un motor eléctrico, al fin logré crear una celda solar portátil que sirva para recargar distintos artefactos eléctricos pero mi objetivo principal es poder recargar el motor de la motocicleta, así no necesitaría del combustible para funcionar. Este proyecto me ha ayudado a mantener la calma aunque no se por cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir así, esto debe parar y temo que el día en que la enfrente las cosas no salgan del todo bien.

 **1 de Marzo.**

No me he podido quedar de brazos cruzados, Korra continúa con su comportamiento errático a pesar de todos los intentos de sus amigos y familiares por ayudarla, ni Katara o Toph han sido capaces de sacarla del estado en el que se encuentra, ambas dicen que a pesar de haber estado acostumbradas a lidiar con los berrinches de Korra cuando pasaba por la adolescencia este nuevo comportamiento que adoptó va más allá de lo que ellas están acostumbradas a manejar, el problema principal es que Korra no está permitiendo que nadie se acerque, incluso Opal parece estar fuera de alcance, ha intentado hablar con ella pero ha fallado al igual que el resto de nosotros y al ser incapaz de sentarme a ser otro espectador más he decidido ir en busca de respuestas, algo que me ayude a sacarla del agujero en donde está atorada.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en el mundo de los espíritus recorriendo los coloridos paisajes en busca de un espíritu en particular.

Aunque Wa Shi Tong es el espíritu de la sabiduría también es un espíritu difícil de convencer y uno que no favorece mucho a los humanos, a pesar de que ha depositado un poco de su confianza en mí se ha negado a contarme lo que sabe por experiencia propia sobre los tiempos del Avatar obscuro, dice que esos tiempos son algo que no desea compartir con los humanos de hoy en día y no fui capaz de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Me sentí decepcionada y claro bastante triste al no poder obtener la información que estaba buscando, no tenía idea de en donde más buscar o a quien más acudir cuando un pequeño espíritu parecido a una hoja se acercó a mí y me ofreció ayuda, dijo que Wa Shi Tong no es el único espíritu que tiene una vasta cantidad de conocimiento, dijo que había más espíritus habitando en este mundo con la capacidad de proporcionar más opciones para mí.

Así que aquí me encuentro siguiendo al pequeño espíritu a través del mundo espiritual, luego de adentrarnos en una densa selva llegamos a un claro donde había una mesa arreglada para tomar el té. -Llegamos justo a tiempo. - Celebró el pequeño espíritu apresurándome para hacerme tomar asiento en la mesa. No estaba segura de que esperar, al pasar el tiempo más espíritus se unieron y platicaban entre ellos sobre todo y nada, era extraño presenciar a los espíritus actuando de esta manera, Sai por su parte es diferente, para empezar el no habla, se comporta como si fuera un simple animal a excepción que él si entiende todo lo que hablamos, así que él descansaba a un lado de la mesa mientras que todos hablaban, uno que otro espíritu que se sentía curioso sobre mi presencia se aventuraba a preguntarme cosas, poco a poco comencé a relajarme al ver que ninguno de estos espíritus tenía una reacción hostil hacia mí.

Y como siempre es de esperarse en este mundo algo extraño ocurrió, pude ver a un hombre salir de entre la selva, de cabello cano, baja estatura y una barba larga y tupida, sus ojos color miel me miraron con alegría al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Un humano en el mundo de los espíritus? - Hablé sin pensar.

\- Esa iba a ser mi frase. - Rió entretenido, en su mano derecha sostenía una vieja tetera que humeaba, sin perder la calma o la concentración en lo que sea que estaba haciendo aquel hombre tomó asiento a un lado mío. - Aunque tenga la apariencia de un humano yo ya no soy uno. - Me sonrió y comenzó a servir el té.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - Lo miré un poco confundida, su apariencia no daba señales de que este hombre fuese algo más que un humano.

\- Solo soy un espíritu. - Rió. - El espíritu de un hombre. - Especificó y continuó sirviendo hasta que me otorgó uno de los vasos. - Toma, espero que sea de tu agrado. - Volvió a darme una de esas contagiosas sonrisas suyas y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que aceptar.

\- Gracias. - Sonreí y tomé el vaso entre mis manos.

\- Él te puede ayudar con lo que buscas. - Habló el pequeño espíritu que me había traído hasta aquí.

\- Mi nombre es Iroh. - Extendió su mano hacia mí.

\- Asami. - Respondí tomando su mano en respuesta.

\- ¿Qué hace una joven tan bella en este mundo? - Preguntó con tranquilidad, su voz era reconfortante, Iroh daba la sensación de estar compartiendo el tiempo con un viejo amigo, sentía que podía confiar en él.

\- Busco respuestas. - Respondí mientras mis ojos se perdían observando el vapor que se elevaba de mi vaso de té.

\- Oh, el mundo de los espíritus está lleno de respuestas... y misterios. - Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Busco respuestas sobre el mundo del pasado. - Lo miré con esperanza y él se detuvo a pensar.

\- El pasado, el pasado guarda muchas historias. ¿Cuál es la que tú buscas? - Me miraba con atención.

\- La historia del Avatar obscuro. - Suspiré sintiendo la angustia acumulada en mi pecho, debía haber una manera de ayudar a Korra.

\- La historia de un hombre cuyo nombre marcó el destino del mundo. - Respondió. - La historia que muchos quisieran olvidar y muchos más quisieran borrar. - Añadió. - Y tú la quieres conocer. - Alzó una ceja mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Necesito saberla, necesito encontrar una manera de abogar por las personas que él asesino, el Avatar actual accedió a un documento que Zaheer mismo escribió y ahora se encuentra fuera de enfoque. - Mi mirada volvió a descender hasta que me encontré mirando el suelo.

\- Korra. - Habló él. - Una jovencita valiente y fuerte. - Sonrió.

\- Sí. - Sonreí y al mismo tiempo la sonrisa en el rostro de Iroh creció.

\- Puedo ver el amor que sientes por ella. - Comentó. - Esa sonrisa es la más sincera que puede existir en este mundo, las sonrisas que salen del corazón son también las más hermosas. - Asintió con la cabeza y sorbió de su te antes de continuar.

\- Debo ayudarla, el documento del Loto Rojo... - Intenté explicar pero él me interrumpió. - Ese documento es solo una parte de la historia, las historias siempre tienen más de una versión dependiendo de quién la narre. - Habló con seguridad. - No hay una sola verdad, cada quién juzga en base a su propia opinión. Lo que puede ser bueno para unos es malo para otros. - Continuó su explicación. - La única manera de que encuentres lo que buscas es que veas los hechos como ocurrieron y tú misma generes una opinión al respecto. - Me volvió a sonreír y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Ver los hechos? ¿Cómo? - Lo miré confundida y él extendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

\- Ven conmigo. - Ordenó y yo tomé su mano y comencé a caminar detrás de él.

\- Hay muchas cosas que los espíritus sabemos y no podemos compartir, en el mundo de los espíritus todo depende de tu estado de ánimo o de tus deseos, las cosas cambian a tu alrededor dependiendo del control que tengas sobre ti mismo. Así que si deseas ver las historias del mundo pasado podrás hacerlo, solo deberás encontrar el medio adecuado. - Concluyó sosteniendo mi mano y de pronto parecíamos habernos transportado a una parte completamente diferente del mundo espiritual.

El lugar que nos rodeaba era obscuro, la tierra era seca y escarpada, alrededor no había nada de árboles a excepción de uno solo que se elevaba en el centro del terreno, aquel árbol era enorme pero no tenía hojas, en su centro había un enorme hueco, yo lo miraba con curiosidad y examinaba cada uno de sus detalles a medida que nos acercábamos a él.

\- El árbol del tiempo. - Habló Iroh. - Este árbol guarda las memorias de todo lo que ha pasado desde el inicio de los tiempos. - Pausó al tomarse un tiempo para escalar una de las raíces del árbol. - Alguna vez también sirvió como la prisión de Vaatu, el espíritu de la obscuridad. - Volvió a pausar mientras sus ojos contemplaban el hueco ahora vacío del árbol como si se encontrara pidiendo algún deseo o repasando alguna historia mentalmente.

\- ¿El espíritu de la obscuridad? - Pregunté con curiosidad siguiéndolo de cerca.

\- Hay algo que debes saber antes de que intentes acceder a las memorias del árbol. - Señaló sin dejar de avanzar hacia el interior del árbol, cuando estuvimos dentro Iroh caminó hasta el centro donde tomó asiento y palmeo el lugar a su lado en señal de que debía acompañarlo de la misma manera. - Raava y Vaatu son los espíritus de la luz y de la obscuridad respectivamente. - Inició a relatar cuando me hube sentado a su lado.

\- Ellos peleaban desde el inicio de los tiempos, siempre luchando por el control de uno sobre el otro hasta que un buen día un humano interrumpió en su lucha obligándolos a separarse. - Sonrió. - El primer Avatar, conocido como el Avatar Wan, ese fue el origen del maestro de los cuatro elementos, al separar a los espíritus de la luz y la obscuridad Wan había roto el equilibrio y debió ayudar a Raava a atrapar a Vaatu, gracias a esa travesía Wan obtuvo el poder de los cuatro elementos y en el proceso también se fusionó con el espíritu de Raava. - Pausó para asegurarse de que estuviera entendiendo.

\- En una lucha llamada "Convergencia Armónica" Raava y Vaatu disputaban el lugar para dominar sobre el otro y esto ocurre cada diez mil años, dependiendo del lado ganador hay diez mil años de luz u obscuridad. - Miró hacia el techo de madera que nos cubría. - Wan debió efectuar aquella batalla y afortunadamente resultó ser el ganador, al final de la batalla selló a Vaatu en el interior de este árbol y así perduró por años y años. - Suspiró. - Pero con el tiempo y las cosas que pasaban en el mundo humano Vaatu comenzó a ganar más fuerza, las peleas entre humanos y espíritus, la contaminación, la violencia, la injusticia, el rencor, todo fue alimentando a Vaatu hasta que fue capaz de escapar de este lugar. - Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse sobre mí, sus palabras eran serias y sabía que esta historia tendría relación con los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la vida de Zaheer.

\- Cuando Vaatu se liberó se integró a nuestro mundo, Vaatu es un espíritu, no lo podrán ver, solo sentirán su influencia en las personas y en todo lo que nos rodea. En aquellos tiempos la energía de Vaatu era muy fuerte y ya que él y Raava están conectados sus fuerzas funcionan como una balanza, Vaatu se vuelve fuerte y Raava se debilita. - Señaló. - Raava vive dentro del Avatar y es el motivo por el cual el Avatar reencarna. - Volvió a tomarse un tiempo para pensar sus siguientes palabras. - El Avatar es la persona más difícil de corromper por el espíritu de luz que vive dentro de él... pero en aquellos días Vaatu se aprovechó de la debilidad de Raava e ingresó en la mente de Zaheer. - Concluyó poniéndose de pie. - Si quieres ver lo ocurrido en el pasado deberás cerrar los ojos y meditar, debes sentir la energía del árbol y conectar con él. - Me explico brevemente antes de encaminarse a la salida. - Esto es lo más lejos que te puedo llevar Asami, el resto depende de ti. - Escuché su voz alejándose paso a paso.

\- Gracias Iroh. - Murmuré con los ojos ya cerrados, esto no sería tarea fácil, nunca he meditado y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo pero debo intentarlo, debo hacerlo por Korra. De nuevo una lluvia de ideas inundaba mi mente, Vaatu y Raava, el Avatar es la luz y siempre pelea contra la obscuridad, nunca había escuchado tal historia y ahora sentía que respetaba a los avatares incluso más que antes.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y yo no encontraba manera de conectar con ningún tipo de energía ¿Qué se supone que debía sentir? Suspire, los minutos pasaban y mi paciencia iba disminuyendo. - Maldición. - Bufé con molestia, tenía que hacer esto, debía lograrlo o de lo contrario no sería capaz de ayudar a Korra.

\- No puedo hacerlo Sai. - Murmuré al sentir al espíritu frotar su cabeza contra una de mis manos, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que Sai no era visible, yo estaba segura de que él estaba aquí conmigo porque estaba acostumbrada a sentir su energía, cuando el pequeño zorro se hizo visible se encontraba sentado a mi derecha tal como yo lo había sentido. - ¡Sai eres un genio! - Sonreí y volví a cerrar los ojos, Sai es un espíritu, un espíritu que me acostumbre a sentir, siempre siento su energía cuando está cerca, si puedo sentir la suya debo poder sentir otras de la misma manera, al menos ahora tenía una idea de que era lo que buscaba percibir.

Me tomó un poco más de una hora pero poco a poco comencé a sentir las cosas que me rodeaban, algunos espíritus en el exterior del árbol, el agua que fluía por un pequeño río cerca de aquí, energía, el mundo espiritual estaba repleto de ella y no me había percatado, solo había recibido esa extraña sensación que te envuelve cuando entras por primera vez a este maravilloso lugar pero había pensado que se trataba de la impresión de ver todas las maravillas que sus paisajes ofrecen y nunca me había percatado de que en realidad el aire está repleto de energía.

Continué mi búsqueda hasta que al fin pude sentir al árbol, había resultado más complicado detectarlo a él pues su energía era demasiado grande y se confundía con todo lo que me rodeaba, como cuando puedes ver una roca o una flor en un paisaje pero no te percatas del viento que te rodea y envuelve, así era la energía de este árbol pero había logrado distinguir su pulso, al hacerlo me concentré en él hasta que poco a poco comencé a ver una infinidad de imágenes, nada estaba relacionado, eran imágenes aleatorias, pude ver a distintos tipos de personas en distintas épocas.

\- Necesito ver a Zaheer. - Murmuré como una petición sin perder la concentración sobre su energía y así de pronto las imágenes parecieron sortearse hasta que surgió una en particular, un pequeño niño maestro aire, la infancia de Zaheer.

###25###

\- ¿Qué haces Zaheer? - Habló una dulce mujer al acercarse al pequeño que permanecía en cuclillas observando el pasto con atención.

\- Una flor saldrá de ese pequeño botón. - Respondió sin despegar la mirada del pasto.

\- Es verdad. - Sonrió ella poniéndose en cuclillas al lado del niño.

\- ¿No es hermoso? Cómo la naturaleza desarrolla vida de forma tan espontánea. - Comentó el pequeño.

\- Lo es. - Volvió a sonreír la mayor al ver el interés de aquel niño por la naturaleza, los maestros aire siempre habían destacado por estar en paz con todo lo que los rodea, pero Zaheer era especial, además de ser el nuevo Avatar también era un niño con una personalidad única, desde una edad temprana siempre había destacado por su manera de pensar, él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a otros y amaba a la naturaleza y el mundo que lo rodeaba, en ese entonces el futuro era prometedor, un Avatar con tales cualidades parecía ser lo que el mundo más necesitaba en esos momentos.

Años más tarde, cuando Zaheer comenzó a vivir su adolescencia se notó otra gran cualidad suya, la capacidad de concentrarse y mantener su mente fría sin importar lo que ocurriera, no fue un joven rebelde ni problemático, muy por el contrario Zaheer se había tomado seriamente su identidad como Avatar y había dejado impresionados a cada uno de sus maestros al ser capaz de aprender sus lecciones casi instantáneamente. El joven meditaba por las mañas y por las noches, en las tardes entrenaba y en su tiempo libre investigaba sobre el estado actual del mundo en el que vivía. Desde la primera vez que fue obligado a salir del pequeño pueblo de maestros aíre donde nació había quedado abrumado por la imagen de las ciudades, aquellas urbes de metal le habían parecido cárceles repletas de problemas, la gente que habitaba en ellas se mostraba miserable y esclavizada bajo un sistema consumista que los privaba de enfocarse en tener una vida feliz y plena.

Cuando al fin fue un Avatar completo su rostro fue difundido por el mundo entero, los Avatares siempre eran presentados al mundo luego de concluir su entrenamiento y de inmediato comenzaban a formar parte de todas las importantes juntas de los líderes mundiales.

Zaheer llegó a las mesas de juntas con un sin fin de iniciativas y planes de vida, tenía planes de respaldo para todo tipo de problemas y una infinidad de cambios planeados para las grandes corporaciones. Lamentablemente para el joven Avatar los líderes no tenían interés en nada de eso, aquellas primeras experiencias no bastaron para apagar el espíritu del Avatar, Zaheer salía a las ciudades y pueblos a hablar con la gente en un intento por hacer conciencia sobre el mundo en el que vivían y la manera de ayudarlo.

La orden del Loto Blanco siempre estuvo de acuerdo con los planes de Zaheer y se ocupaban buscando maneras de ayudar para hacer de esos planes algo posible, fue así como comenzaron a contactar con grupos activistas y empresas dispuestas a hacer un cambio, todo parecía marchar bien, a pesar de todas las veces que Zaheer fue rechazado en las juntas de los líderes el siempre volvía e insistía, siempre con la esperanza de que algún día alguno de aquellos líderes accediera a sus términos.

Durante sus meditaciones Zaheer accedía al mundo de los espíritus, fue ahí donde se encontró con un espíritu que nunca antes había visto, un espíritu de colores negro y rojo, aquel espíritu se acercó a él con conversaciones casuales y nada profundas. El espíritu le contaba sobre la historia del mundo y todos los problemas que la humanidad había pasado a lo largo del tiempo, sus historias interesaban al Avatar pues intentaba entender la fuente del afán que tenían los humanos por generar problemas que ellos mismos debían enfrentar, pero las historias de aquel espíritu comenzaban a colar ideas dentro de la mente del Avatar, poco a poco comenzó a ponerlo de su lado y a compartir opiniones sobre posibles soluciones para la humanidad, el Loto Blanco no se percató de este contacto hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Zaheer había escuchado a Vaatu.

El espíritu de la obscuridad le había inculcado la idea de que el ciclo del mundo era así, era trágico pero siempre se regeneraba, siempre nacía algo nuevo de las cenizas de civilizaciones antiguas, lo convenció de que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, lo convenció de que nadie nunca lo escucharía ya que la naturaleza de las personas era auto destructiva, la única solución era empezar de nuevo, propuso el espíritu y aunque el Avatar no reaccionó de inmediato guardó la idea en el fondo de su mente, idea que luego fue detonada cuando su familia fue amenazada por los líderes que toda su vida había estado intentando convencer.

La obscuridad del mundo había dormido a Raava y el Avatar cayó preso de la influencia de Vaatu, la peor derrota de la obscuridad sobre la luz había ocurrido a las espaldas del mundo entero.

\- ¡Es Zaheer! - Habló un viejo maestro tierra al interrumpir en una importante junta del Loto Blanco.

\- ¿Qué hay de él? - Preguntó otro sabio de edad avanzada.

\- ¡Ha perdido el control! ¡Está destruyendo Ciudad República! - Respondió desesperado.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo un joven poniéndose de pie, aquel joven era el hijo mayor del Avatar, un hombre tan recto y firme como su padre, un maestro aire ejemplar. - Eso no puede ser. - Negó con la cabeza mientras el horror comenzaba a reflejarse en su rostro.

\- ¡Les dije que Vaatu lo había alcanzado! - Habló una sabia anciana maestra fuego.

\- Eso es imposible, Raava no puede ser contaminada. - Respondió otro hombre.

\- Raava está debilitada. - Habló el hijo del Avatar. - La hemos llevado al borde del colapso, Zaheer fue tocado por Vaatu. - Concluyó y una lágrima bajó por su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haremos? - Preguntó un joven maestro agua.

\- Derrotarlo. - Respondió el hijo de Zaheer. - Como la organización de maestros más fuertes que existe, el Loto Blanco tiene la responsabilidad de detener la amenaza. - Rectificó.

\- Joven Jetsun... - Murmuró el anciano sentado a su izquierda sosteniendo su hombro.

\- Es nuestro deber. - Repitió y salió de la sala que de pronto había caído en un silencio sepulcral, uno a uno los viejos maestros comenzaron a abandonar la sala de juntas, la amplia mesa central tenía marcada en ella el símbolo del Loto Blanco, la cede de aquella organización estaba ubicada en Ba Sing Se así que debían apresurarse a viajar a la ciudad en apuros.

Aquella sala quedó abandonada, el logo sería enterrado en escombros tras los fatales ataques a la fortaleza, nadie vería los temas que aquellos maestros trataban cuando fueron interrumpidos por la terrible noticia. La gente comenzaba a cansarse de sus gobiernos y comenzaban a exigir justicia, los pueblos seguían y apoyaban al Avatar, todos querían un nuevo inicio.

Se estaba trabajando un plan de reforma mundial que venía tratándose tres generaciones de Avatares antes de Zaheer pero que gracias a los constantes esfuerzos del Avatar en curso El Loto Blanco estaba más cerca que nunca de lograr introducir el cambio. Era cierto que los gobiernos estaban demasiado corruptos, pero el pueblo tenía los ojos abiertos, no podían soportar más injusticias y buscaban una alternativa, una alternativa que nunca llegó tras los ataques del Avatar obscuro y la recién formada Orden del Loto Rojo.

###25###

El viento soplaba a mi alrededor revolviéndome el cabello, poco a poco volvía en mis sentidos, podía escuchar el agua del río fluir en el exterior, pasó un tiempo antes de que pudiese abrir mis ojos pues me encontraba asimilando las imágenes que me habían sido mostradas, aquellos eran los hechos tal cual habían ocurrido, no eran la narración de nadie, era como haber viajado al pasado y haber vivido aquellos momentos. Zaheer había sido contaminado, sus decisiones no habían sido hechas en base a pensamientos propios, Vaatu había contaminado su mente, esta información le serviría a Korra, esta información debía ayudarla a salir del laberinto que su mente había creado, debía servir de algo, debía ayudar en algo y ahora lo que debía hacer era esperar para poder ver a Korra y decirle lo que sabía.

Con nuevas esperanzas volví a casa, ya era tarde, pasaba de media noche así que intenté ser lo más silenciosa posible a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos de la casa, al llegar a mi habitación esperaba ver a Korra recostada en cama pero para mi sorpresa ella no estaba ahí, debido a la hora no tenía a quién preguntar si Korra había vuelto durante el día, la radio tampoco estaba, Korra siempre la carga consigo, siempre está al pendiente de Bumi, creo que algo no anda bien con ellos pero no estoy segura pues no me ha comentado nada al respecto, eso no evita que pueda notar la angustia en su mirada cuando termina de hablar con él.

Korra guarda demasiados secretos que pesan sobre sus hombros, puedo ver que aquellas verdades ocultas consumen gran parte de su energía. Si la pudiera comparar con algo sería una bomba de tiempo, no creo que alguien sea capaz de soportar tantas cosas, ni aunque se trate del Avatar, Korra terminará derrumbándose o explotando y aunque la idea me cause tristeza no hay nada que pueda hacer si ella no me permite acercarme.

 **4 de Marzo.**

Han pasado tres días desde mi visita al mundo de los espíritus y de mi gran descubrimiento, me he dado a la tarea de documentar esa historia antes de olvidar cualquier detalle que mi mente aún sea capaz de recordar, todo está en orden, el único problema es que Korra no ha aparecido, desde el día de mi expedición nadie la ha viso.

Claro que mi preocupación me llevó a elaborar otro radio, tuve que salir a las ruinas a buscar partes pero logré armarlo, transmití por la frecuencia que siempre usamos pero no hubo más que estática, Bumi tampoco respondía y no hace falta decir que eso me preocupó aún más, el segundo día de su desaparición transmití varias veces a distintas horas hasta que escuché una respuesta. "Asami, estoy bien. Volveré pronto." Continué preguntando por su ubicación o por los motivos de su desaparición pero no hubo más respuestas, de lo que estaba segura era de que se encontraba dentro del área de transmisión lo cual abarcaba las Tierras Frías del Norte, las del Sur y los alrededores de este pueblo. Su respuesta me ayudó a tranquilizarme un poco pero la paciencia se me ha terminado, ella y yo ya no hablábamos como solíamos hacerlo, Korra se encuentra completamente cerrada a la idea de involucrarme en sus asuntos y aunque sé que el cariño que nos guardamos sigue intacto nuestra relación es débil pues no hay relación si no tenemos comunicación.

He intentado dar lo mejor de mí pero no puedo más, no podemos seguir así, tendré que enfrentarla y ser honesta, si no está dispuesta a compartir lo que sea que la está molestando yo no puedo seguir en esta relación, no es que sea entrometida si no que debido a lo que sea que está ocultando su comportamiento ha cambiado drásticamente, puedo estar al lado de una Korra lastimada y dispuesta a recuperarse pero no al lado de una Korra cerrada, si ella no me permite acercarme yo no tengo nada más que hacer a su lado.

 **6 de Marzo.**

Llorar sirve para desahogarte, estas dos últimas noches no he podido evitar hacerlo y aunque me ayuda a aliviar un poco el dolor aún me siento agobiada por toda la situación, Korra no se ha molestado en contactarme, no se ha molestado si quiera en hacerme saber que está bien, así que no hay manera de saber si está bien o si necesita ayuda, no tengo idea de a donde fue o porque así que si quisiera buscarla no sabría por dónde empezar, todas las emociones se acumulan en mi cabeza y no me queda otra más que llorar.

Dediqué mi tarde a trabajar en la motocicleta, todo parece estar en orden, el motor eléctrico funciona bien y no se han presentado complicaciones, he sacado la motocicleta a dar una vuelta un par de veces y todo pinta de maravilla, solo hacía pequeños ajustes y arreglos que eran ya por mera estética, la verdad estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que me mantuviera distraída de la maraña de emociones que tenía en la cabeza. Los padres de Korra siguen aquí y claro que se han mostrado preocupados, yo no tengo nada más que decirles y ahora yo misma me encuentro escapando de la realidad al evadirlos, no quiero preocuparlos al verme llorando por ahí y tampoco puedo hacer que la gente del pueblo se preocupe por mí, así que aquí me encuentro en el taller cubierta de sudor y grasa mientras Sai descansa a mi lado.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando escuché el sonido de la escotilla de roca al ser movida, de inmediato dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada que Korra había elaborado para mí, solo ella podía acceder a aquella recámara, solo ella o un maestro tierra pero nadie además de nosotras sabía de la existencia de aquel túnel. Cuando la escotilla se elevó pude ver aquellos ojos azules que tan bien tenía grabados en mi memoria, en aquel momento no pude evitar que mis sentimientos tomaran el control de la situación, no podía aguantar más.

\- Asami... - Murmuró, podía ver la culpa en sus ojos, tal vez reaccionó así al ver mi rostro pues aunque estuviera arrugando las cejas y la mayor parte de mi lenguaje corporal indicara que me encontraba molesta, mis ojos se habían llenado de agua, con los brazos cruzados frente a mi pecho bufé. - Yo... - Intentó explicar pero no le permití continuar.

\- Espero que lo que vayas a decir sea la explicación de todo lo que ha estado pasando en tu cabeza durante estos últimos meses porque si no lo es no me interesa escuchar. - Advertí con tono severo mientras una lágrima bajaba por mi rostro.

\- No puedo hacer eso... - Murmuró desviando la mirada terminando de salir del túnel.

\- Bien, entonces ahórrate la molestia de decir cualquier otra cosa. - Concluí dándome media vuelta y volviendo a tomar los materiales con los que estaba trabajando, Korra no dijo nada y yo no planeaba contradecir mis palabras así que continué con mis actividades.

\- Asami. - Murmuró con debilidad y aunque la había escuchado no le presté atención. -Asami. - Repitió alzando un poco la voz.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - Pregunté mirándola por encima del hombro, me alegraba verla bien, me alegraba verla sana y salva pero había un enorme nudo en mi garganta que me impedía disfrutar de aquella alegría, estaba triste, me sentía frustrada y no podía seguir guardando esos sentimientos, no lo podía seguir aguantando.

\- Lamento no haberte podido decir a donde iba. - Suspiró.

\- Yo también lo lamento Korra, lamento haberme tenido que quedar aquí e intentar explicarle a tus padres que no tenía idea de a donde habías ido, lamento haberme tenido que tomar la molestia de crear una radio para intentar comunicarme contigo solo para obtener una sola y fría transmisión, lamento haber tenido que pasar mis noches preguntándome si te encontrabas en algún tipo de peligro y lamento haberme alentado a ser paciente contigo con el fin de ayudarte, de verdad pensaba que si te daba el tiempo necesario tarde o temprano decidirías abrirte y dejarme ayudar pero las cosas parecen ir por el camino contrario, te estás alejando Korra. - Pausé y sus ojos me miraban con sorpresa y remordimiento.

\- No pensé tardarme tanto tiempo. - Dijo con voz débil, Korra no era ilusa, sabía que ese no era el problema principal y aun así estaba intentando escaparse con aquella excusa así que eso solo logró molestarme aún más.

\- ¡Olvida eso Korra! - Alcé la voz. - ¿Por qué no has podido hablarme sobre los rebeldes? ¿Crees que soy tan ilusa como para no darme cuenta de que lo que sea que hacías con ellos te tenía devastada? Dejé de preguntar para darte tu espacio y permitirte descansar un poco pero eso ya pasó y aun así me quieres lo más lejos posible cuando hablas con Bumi por la radio. ¿Por qué no me dices lo mucho que te molesta lo que leíste en el documento de Zaheer? ¿Por qué no me dices lo mucho que te duele el recuerdo del rostro de Unalaq antes de morir entre tus manos? ¿Por qué no me dices lo mucho que te duele que tus padres no hayan sido sinceros contigo? - Pausé notando como mis puños se encontraban cerrados fuertemente y mi respiración se había vuelto pesada, estaba furiosa, pero eso no era todo, las lágrimas que corrían hablaban por el dolor que todo aquello me causaba, estaba liberando todos los dolorosos sentimientos que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

\- Yo sé que me quieres Korra, lo sé por la manera en que te acercas a mi cuando vienes a dormir, me sostienes cerca como si tuvieras miedo a perderme y al llegarse la mañana vuelves a levantar tus paredes. - Suspiré haciendo una breve pausa, aquellas palabras no eran fáciles de pronunciar pero debían ser dichas. - Lamento decirte esto Korra pero no puedo ser solo un objeto de consuelo, disponible para ti solo para esperar el momento en que decidas usarme de apoyo. Si voy a ser tu pareja tienes que aceptar que seré parte de tu vida Korra y deberás incluirme en tus actividades, al menos deberías ser capaz de hablar conmigo sobre lo que haces y planeas... de lo contrario... lo nuestro no tiene sentido. - Concluí manteniendo una mirada seria.

\- Yo... yo no... - Balbuceo y un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro. - ¡Hago esto para protegerte! - Gruñó a la defensiva.

\- ¿Oh así que es eso? - Respondí con tono retador. - ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que la que necesita protección en estos momentos eres tú y no yo? - Argumenté y ella me miró confundida.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Sacudió la cabeza. - Eso no tiene sentido. - Bufó.

\- ¿No lo tiene? Te saqué del Norte moribunda y te ayudé a volver, eres tú la que está confundida y la que necesita una mano. ¿De qué debes protegerme? Hemos repelido a todos los grupos rebeldes que se han acercado y lo hemos hecho con suma facilidad. Soy la líder de este pueblo que por cierto vive prósperamente sin ayuda externa, mi alimentación es mil veces mejor que la de cualquier persona viviendo fuera de este pueblo y tengo el privilegio de poder entrenarme física y mentalmente todos los días. Así que te pido que despiertes, yo estoy bien Korra, tú no. - Mi voz resonaba en las paredes del taller.

\- Yo estoy bien... - Habló entre dientes.

\- ¿Lo estás? - Reí sin humor. - Porque desde el punto de vista del resto del mundo tu existencia parece ser miserable. - Señalé. - Siempre con una expresión triste y llena de angustia o simplemente llena de rabia. - Me encogí de hombros. - Así que por favor explícame ¿Cómo es que eso es estar bien? - volví a cruzar mis brazos frente a mi pecho esperando por su respuesta.

\- Debo cuidar de ustedes, el Loto rojo es algo diferente. - Inició.

\- Entonces déjalos que vengan, los enfrentaremos aquí, no tienes por qué enfrentarlos sola. - Hablé molesta pero con un tono un tanto suplicante.

\- No ¿Leíste lo que escribió Zaheer? Cuando la gente no supo que más hacer para detenerlo acudieron a su familia. - Bufó.

\- Si, lo hicieron, pero tú no eres Zaheer. - Inicié. - Me tomé el tiempo de investigar con los espíritus sobre la verdad de aquel Avatar obscuro... hay un par de cosas importantes que fueron omitidas de su historia. - Dije con la esperanza de ganar su atención y tal vez lograr alcanzarla y sacarla del obscuro lugar al que había caído.

\- ¿Qué más dan uno o dos detalles más? Igual se dio a la tarea de eliminar al mundo entero. - Suspiró.

\- Es importante que me escuches. - Intenté razonar con ella.

\- No, he tomado una decisión. Hubo problemas en el norte y me necesitan de vuelta en Ba Sing Se. No puedo quedarme y no puedo seguir arriesgándote. - Más lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, parecía estarse dando el tiempo necesario para poder formular sus siguientes palabras.

\- Korra escúchame. - Insistí dando un paso hacia adelante.

\- No. - Retrocedió un paso.

\- Korra déjame ayudar. - Suplique.

\- No puedo ponerte en peligro Asami, no soportaría verte metida en apuros por mi culpa. - Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras que nuestras miradas continuaban conectadas, yo sabía lo que quería decir aunque no estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión porque sabía que podíamos tener algo mejor.

\- Korra... - Murmuré.

\- Es mejor que nos separemos. Soy el Avatar, debo cumplir mi misión y siento que si sigo a tu lado no seré capaz de hacer las cosas bien. - Habló al fin y yo me detuve.

\- El mundo no cambiará siempre que el Avatar continúe siendo el único dispuesto a actuar. - Hablé con seguridad sintiendo como el corazón se me hacía añicos, Korra se mostraba decidida y yo sé que cuando ella se ha decidido por algo no cambiará de parecer, nuestra relación había terminado y ella me había prohibido ayudar.

\- No puedo Asami, no puedo involucrarte. - Suspiró.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que te juzgue? - Pregunté limpiando las lágrimas que continuaban bajando en silencio por mi rostro, Korra agachó la mirada y guardó silencio. - Sabes que no lo haría, no sin antes escucharte. - Dije sabiendo que su voluntad no se doblaría.

\- No puedo involucrarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho. - Repitió.

\- Bien, no lo hagas. - Logré recobrar un poco de compostura. - Pero antes de que te vayas permíteme entregarte algo, es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudar al Avatar a fortalecerse para salvar al mundo que yo misma pretendo ayudar. - Pedí y ella me miró con duda. - Espera aquí. - Ordené y volví a casa en busca del pequeño documento que había escrito con lo que aprendí en el árbol del tiempo.

\- Aquí tienes. Espero que esto te ayude en tú camino Avatar. - Sentencié dándome media vuelta, Korra se iría de nuevo pero esta vez no tendría garantizado su regreso.

\- Gracias. - Murmuró con debilidad. El silencio reinó y cada segundo que pasaba parecía clavarme una aguja en el pecho a medida que escuchaba sus pasos acercándose a la puerta, luego de un momento volví a escuchar su voz. - Adiós... - Resonó dentro de mi mente, una dolorosa despedida que se llevaba consigo mucho más de lo que yo podría haber imaginado, al mirar atrás vi las puertas abiertas del taller y a la distancia vi su silueta pero me sorprendió ver un enorme animal caminando a su lado, me tomó un tiempo pero al final lo reconocí, era el pequeño espíritu que encontré cerca del portal de las tierras del Sur, sus enormes huellas acompañaban a las de Korra, no tenía idea de en qué momento se había dado a la tarea de acercarse a aquel espíritu pero me brindaba un poco de tranquilidad ver que de alguna manera estaba siendo acompañada.

 **5 de Abril.**

Los padres de Korra se fueron al día siguiente de su partida, pude ver que ninguno de los dos se sentía bien con el desenlace que habían tenido las cosas con su hija, pero al igual que yo comprendieron que no había nada que pudieran hacer, Korra estaba continuando con su misión de Avatar y lo hacía a su manera, no podíamos meternos en su camino si ella no nos quería ahí y así me despedí de Senna y Tonraq.

Katara, Toph y Kya decidieron quedarse aquí, las maestras quedaron maravilladas con el pueblo, aunque Toph no lo admita puedo ver que disfruta la tranquilidad cuando descansa en los parques recostada en el césped. Ambas, Katara y Toph habían estado buscando un lugar tranquilo donde no fueran perseguidas y por eso moraban en el Sur pero al parecer estas tierras menos gélidas les han parecido más apropiadas para pasar el resto de sus días.

En la radio no ha habido nada, con Korra en Ba Sing Se no hay un rango de alcance, Bumi tampoco responde, Korra mencionó que había problemas pero no me dio detalles, así que no sé qué fue de Bumi y sus hombres, tampoco se para que necesitan a Korra en Ba Sing Se, aquellas ideas siempre me molestan cuando me encuentro en silencio, cuando no estoy ocupada haciendo alguna de mis actividades como líder, debí volver a tomar el poder pues el trabajo de líder sirve para mantenerme lo suficientemente ocupada y concentrada en las necesidades del pueblo y me impide pensar más de la cuenta.

Mako me visita en las noches, ambos charlamos sobre las cosas que hacemos durante el día, él entiende el dolor que me invade, me contó sobre aquella vez que Korra partió por primera vez, yo sé que él la quería, yo sé que él pidió acompañarla y ella se negó, Mako me entiende mejor que nadie en el pueblo y es por eso que su presencia me ayuda a mejorar mis ánimos. Mako es un buen amigo y se preocupa por las dos, aún no puede creer que Korra no me haya permitido ver más allá de las paredes que elevó para dejar a todos fuera, según la teoría de Mako, Korra siempre ha tenido un lugar especial para mí, un lugar que me otorga privilegios por encima de los demás, yo también sentía que ella me permitía acercarme más de lo normal pero eso cesó luego de los sucesos en el norte.

Hasta el momento me ha resultado imposible dejar de llorar por las noches, no es que llore por horas y horas, simplemente no puedo contener las lágrimas que llenan mis ojos al recordar su presencia a mi lado, me cuesta asimilar la idea de que ella y yo no volveremos a estar juntas porque no encuentro el motivo de nuestra separación, más allá del temor de Korra por compartir sus miedos no hay nada más, yo sé que ella me quiere tanto como yo a ella y aun así no podemos estar juntas, eso no tiene sentido y no me ayuda a llenar el hueco que siento en el pecho.

¿Entonces seré para siempre de Korra y ella para siempre mía pero nunca estaremos juntas? Porque así se siente, no creo ser capaz de superarla, en primer lugar porque no me he convencido de lo contrario, no quiero superarla, y en segundo lugar porque no siento que el cariño que guardo por ella valla a desaparecer, nuestra conexión es diferente, no sé explicarlo con palabras, solo lo siento dentro de mí, si no es Korra no puedo estar con nadie más a mi lado, no mientras ella siga viviendo en el mismo mundo que yo.

Así he tenido la sensación de que ninguno de los pensamientos en mi cabeza tienen sentido, quiero continuar con mi vida en el pueblo pero mi corazón quiere seguir a Korra y no logro respaldar ninguna de las dos ideas de forma lógica.

Ahora mismo me encuentro sentada en nuestro acantilado, está atardeciendo y yo no hago más que recordar a Korra ¿Por qué no me permitió apoyarla? Bufé, ella seguía argumentando de que era por mi propia seguridad pero yo no gano nada al estar segura, claro, viviré en el pueblo y lo ayudaré a seguir creciendo, lo cual no es malo, pero siento vació al no verla a mi lado cuando esto suceda, es como si aquel brillante futuro no tuviera el sentido de satisfacción que debería tener, es como si estuviera hueco y carente de significado, entonces claro, viviré una larga y próspera vida pero carecerá de emociones que en verdad me llenen, seré una saludable anciana gruñona y moriré insatisfecha.

\- Suena como un sueño hecho realidad ¿No lo crees Korra? - Comenté con ironía.

\- De nuevo en este lugar. - Escuché a mi padre acercándose por detrás.

\- Lo siento ¿Me estabas esperando para cenar? - Lo miré por encima del hombro con una débil sonrisa.

\- No, solo quise venir a charlar contigo, o a pasar el rato a tu lado... en realidad no importa siempre y cuando pueda disfrutar de tu compañía. - Sonrió cálidamente tomando asiento a mi lado.

\- Gracias. - Suspiré.

\- Siento que no te tendré así por mucho tiempo. - Habló tranquilamente sin despegar la mirada del cielo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Lo miré un poco confundida.

\- A que tarde o temprano deberás tomar una decisión y presiento que esa decisión te llevará lejos de aquí a donde no podré verte o protegerte... - Pausó y una pequeña risilla salió de sus labios. - Aunque no es como si necesites de mi protección. - Suspiró. - Has crecido tanto. - Sonrió y me miró con atención, pude notar como en su mente revivía distintas memorias, lo pude ver en la nostalgia que reflejaba su mirada.

\- No estoy segura padre. - Negué con la cabeza. - Ella me dijo que no quería mi ayuda. - Suspiré agachando la mirada.

\- Y hasta el momento has permanecido aquí, un mes llevando a cabo las actividades que te corresponden como líder y aunque las haces tan bien como siempre no puedo ver en ti esa chispa que te caracteriza. Tu mente está en otra parte. - Explicó y otro suspiro salió de mis labios.

\- Ella no cambiará de parecer. - Murmuré.

\- Y tampoco creo que tú lo hagas... - Rió. - Ambas son demasiado obstinadas. - Señaló y yo sonreí.

\- Pero si me voy ¿Qué pasará con el pueblo? - Lo mire preocupada.

\- El Pueblo ha crecido demasiado para que una sola persona se encargue de todo lo que ocurre en él, propongo que armemos un grupo que se encargue de tomar las decisiones y de tratar con los problemas que se presenten. - Sonrió.

\- No suena tan mal. - Lo medité por un momento. - Pero quien sea que esté en ese puesto debe estar al tanto de que ser líder no es sinónimo de tener poder, no quiero que la sensación de poder los corrompa y guíe por el camino equivocado. - Pensaba en voz alta.

\- No jerarquías, la misma ley que hemos tenido desde el inicio. - Repitió mi padre.

\- Así es. - Sonreí. - No puedo dejar el pueblo, no así. - Bufé. - No quiero que caiga en los mismos errores de las civilizaciones del pasado. - Lo miré con preocupación.

\- ¿Confías en mí? - Preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza.

\- ¿Confías en Lin? ¿En Mako? ¿En Tarrlok? - Añadió y yo reí por lo bajo.

\- Está bien, creo que entiendo tu punto, elegiremos a personas de confianza. - Sonreí.

\- Así es. - Asintió con la cabeza mostrándose satisfecho.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la conexión con los espíritus? - Recordé, alguien debía seguir visitando la biblioteca de Wa Shi Tong para traer más conocimiento al pueblo.

\- Dijiste que Jinora es buena con esos temas ¿No es así?

\- Cierto. - Asentí con la cabeza.

\- Es posible, el pueblo sobrevivirá a tu partida. - Suspiró y volvió a ver las estrellas.

\- Hablas de ello como si fuera un hecho que yo me valla a ir. - Medité sintiéndome un poco nostálgica ante la idea de dejar el pueblo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no pasará? - Rió y me miró alzando una ceja.

\- No. - Sonreí desviando la mirada.

\- Sé que te irás, tus motivos de seguir al Avatar van más allá de solo el cariño que compartes con ella, hemos hablado muchas veces al respecto y siempre mencionas que no crees correcto que el Avatar deba hacer todo solo, tus motivos de ir tras el Avatar alcanzan el interés que tienes en cambiar las ideas que tiene el mundo de que el Avatar es un héroe solitario que no necesita ayuda alguna. Siempre tienes la mente puesta en metas con grandes propósitos. - Pausó. - Primero fue el pueblo, pero el pueblo ya se sostiene solo, ahora sigue el mundo y para alcanzar ese sueño solo hay un medio y ese es el Avatar. - Concluyó con elocuencia, él tenía razón, mis motivos van más allá de mi romance con Korra, a su lado he aprendido muchas cosas, el camino del Avatar es pesado y por lo tanto no debería ser efectuado por una sola persona, yo he decidido cambiar esa idea y seguiré esa meta sin importar lo que pase, el mundo debe cambiar para poder avanzar, ese es mi camino y Korra no puede interferir en eso.

\- Gracias. - Me acerqué a mi padre y lo abracé con fuerza. - No sé qué haría sin ti. - Lo estreché entre mis brazos y permanecí ahí por un largo rato, tanto él como yo sabíamos que los siguientes días serían los últimos que tendríamos asegurados para disfrutar de nuestra compañía, luego de mi partida no sabíamos si volveríamos a vernos o el tiempo que nos llevaría volver a hacerlo.

La decisión estaba tomada.

 **22 de Abril**

Todo estaba listo, los nuevos líderes del pueblo serían Lin, Mako y mi padre, las decisiones serían tomadas en grupo y las tareas serían divididas, así el servicio brindado sería más adecuado y rápido, Lin continuaba encargada de todas las cuestiones relacionadas con la seguridad, mi padre se encargaría de escuchar a las personas y sus necesidades, Mako trabajaría con las cuestiones legales, y entre todos debatirían las leyes que regirían el pueblo porque sabíamos que tarde o temprano debería haber más leyes para regular a una mayor población, pero debían ser leyes justas y adecuadas para que la gente tuviera orden sin perder sus libertades.

Varrick era el nuevo encargado de desarrollar la tecnología que hiciera falta para los avances que aprobaría la mesa directiva, Tarrlok seguiría siendo el jefe en el área de la salud, Tenzin tomaría el lugar de líder en agricultura y Opal, que parecía haber decidido quedarse a vivir aquí, había tomado el rol de líder en el tema de uso óptimo de los recursos, Kya por su parte había comenzado a elaborar un plan de estudios básicos para los recién llegados y los niños. Todo parecía marchar de maravilla, todo estaba en orden y yo no tenía por qué preocuparme.

El día de hoy partí en cuanto salió el sol, haciendo uso de mi motocicleta y llevando conmigo una mochila con provisiones suficientes para un mes me puse en camino a las ruinas de la que alguna vez fue la impresionante ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

La despedida fue larga, muchas personas vinieron a desearme la mejor de las suertes, muchos otros intentaban darme consejos para evitar problemas en el exterior y claro mis amigos me llenaron de hermosas palabras que me servirían para recordar en momentos difíciles. La parte más difícil fue despedirme de mi padre, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que me negaba a dejar caer pero que al final terminaron siendo limpiadas por sus cálidas manos antes de envolverme en uno de esos cálidos y protectores abrazos que solo un padre puede brindarte, lo sostuve contra mí el mayor tiempo posible con la intención de grabarme esa preciada sensación, no sabía si esta sería la última vez que lo vería así que este recuerdo sería el último que tenía asegurado a su lado.

\- Debes tener cuidado, el mundo exterior es peligroso, no confíes en nadie, no toda la gente es mala pero la gente con hambre o miedo puede hacer cosas impensables con el fin de sobrevivir. - Me advirtió y yo asentí con la cabeza. - Lleva tus armas siempre contigo y no dudes nunca en poner tu vida antes que la de los demás. - Agregó con seriedad.

\- Lo haré padre. - Accedí y volví a abrazarlo.

\- Asami. - Se acercó Opal. - Korra... si vas tras ella te encontrarás con personas peligrosas, no podrás acercarte a ella sin antes pasar por ellos, no confíes en nadie hasta que no te lleven con ella, diles que conoces a la Guerrera del Sur. - Pausó. - No son malas personas, con el tiempo Korra ha logrado cambiarlos, pero siguen siendo rebeldes y la mayoría de ellos no saben hacer otra cosa más que causar problemas cuando Korra no está ahí para guiarlos, así que exige que te lleven con ella y diles que de no hacerlo se meterán en problemas con Korra. - Hablo pausadamente asegurándose de que escuchara cada una de sus palabras.

\- La guerrera del Sur. - Repetí en voz baja.

\- Y si necesitas asilo también puedes ir a las ruinas del palacio, pregunta por la líder, Suyin Beifong y dile a los guardias que Opal te mandó. - Sonrió.

\- Gracias Opal. - Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

\- Espero verte de vuelta. - Habló Lin.  
\- Lo que sea que esa cabeza hueca pueda llegar a decirte dile que existieron hormigas con más cerebro que ella. - Dijo Toph.  
\- Solo ten paciencia, Korra es demasiado impulsiva cuando se pone emocional. - Agregó Katara.

\- Lo haré. - Reí por lo bajo.  
\- Ella te quiere. - Se acercó Mako. - Lo vi en sus ojos mucho antes de que ella misma lo aceptara, no hay manera de que su deseo sea estar lejos de ti. - Aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa. - Solo tú puedes ayudarla a recobrar el balance. - Concluyó antes de abrazarme.

Así terminé de despedirme y partí por las quebrantadas rutas de asfalto que aún quedaban repartidas por la tierra.

Así que aquí me encuentro viajando, como era de esperarse Sai también viene conmigo lo cual me ayuda a no sentirme tan sola o insegura, Sai siempre me avisa cuando un desconocido está cerca así que con él a mi lado sé que nadie podrá tomarme por sorpresa.

 **26 de Abril.**

El viaje me ha dejado impresionada, a lo largo de los destruidos caminos hay ruinas de grandes ciudades y a veces pueblos completamente desiertos, lugares que parecen haberse congelado en el tiempo y lugares que fueron cruelmente destruidos, todo se asimila a un enorme desierto pues no hay plantas cerca, la tierra es árida y el sol brilla la mayor parte del tiempo. En el camino me encontré con un par de pequeños asentamientos a los que les brindé un poco de mis provisiones, tal vez no sea mucho pero les ayudará a tener al menos un día con buena comida.

Tal vez sea torpe deshacerme de mis provisiones de esa manera pero la cantidad de provisiones que llevaba conmigo durarían más que el tiempo que iba a durar en el viaje así que puedo compartirlos, una vez que me encuentre en Ba Sing Se podré buscar comida sin problema alguno pero esta gente de verdad tiene la necesidad de esos alimentos y no tengo el corazón para irme sin ayudarlos un poco.

Cuando al fin parecía estar cerca de la legendaria ciudad comencé a divisar un grupo de altos árboles, aquello era una pequeña selva que crecía alrededor de grandes cantidades de escombro que luego pude distinguir como los restos de las enormes murallas de la antigua ciudad.

Adentrándome en aquella selva me sentí aliviada al recibir la fresca brisa del viento, en el resto del mundo el aire suele ser seco y no acarrea más que polvo consigo, aquí podía oler el agua y las plantas, de alguna manera el verde follaje me recuerda a casa y eso me anima un poco.

Luego de esconder la motocicleta y lo que restaba de mis provisiones decidí encaminarme al interior de la ciudad, contrario a lo que mi padre me había recomendado decidí no llevar ningún tipo de arma conmigo, las armas que cargaba eran las que habíamos elaborado en el pueblo, armas que brindaban descargas eléctricas para inmovilizar al enemigo, no quería que esas armas llamaran la atención, si los rebeldes me veían con algo así seguro querrían robarlas y eso se volvería problemático. Entré a la ciudad al atardecer, la enorme ciudad se encontraba menos arruinada que Ciudad República pero aún se podían observar los rastros de las feroces peleas que se llevaron a cabo en este lugar.

No hacía falta ser muy listo para notar que esta ciudad había sido mucho más grande que Ciudad República, los edificios se elevaban a kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda, era un mar de edificaciones sumamente impresionante, apenas podía imaginarme la cantidad de gente que alguna vez pudo habitar este lugar. Paso a paso avancé por aquellas calles desiertas hasta encontrarme con un par de ojos curiosos, un niño delgado me observaba atentamente permaneciendo escondido tras el pilar de un edificio.

\- Disculpa. - Hablé de la manera más amable posible pues no quería ahuyentarlo pero el niño retrocedió y pronto se echó a correr, ya que perseguirlo no era una decisión inteligente le pedí a Sai que lo hiciera por mí, el niño no vería al espíritu así que no se espantaría como lo haría si yo corriera detrás suyo. Caminé con cuidado siguiendo el rastro de Sai, había muchos escombros que debía rodear y con los cuales no quería lastimarme así que no podía ser descuidada. Luego de un momento pude sentir la presencia de Sai cerca de mí lo que me indicaba que el niño también andaba cerca, al dar vuelta en una de las calles me encontré con un grupo de tiendas levantadas y gente que caminaba de un lado a otro con toda tranquilidad, Sai volvió a mi lado sabiendo que al encontrar a estas personas no tenía caso continuar siguiendo a un niño, las personas parecían ser pobladores comunes y corrientes, nada por lo cual alarmarse.

\- Tú no eres de por aquí jovencita. - Comentó un hombre de sucia apariencia.

\- Solo estoy de paso. - Respondí con seguridad.

\- Eres hermosa. - Sonrió mientras sus ojos me miraban de arriba abajo de forma desagradable.

\- ¿Sabes en qué dirección se encuentra el palacio? - Respondí ignorando su comentario anterior.

\- Hacia allá. - Dijo señalando el norte. - Pero no llegarás lejos con esa apariencia. - Rió y me dirigió una sucia mirada que logró incomodarme, aquel hombre era repugnante.

\- Gracias. - Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.  
\- Si necesitas ayuda solo vuelve y pregunta por Lee, yo puedo alojarte esta noche. - Alzó la voz pero yo continué caminando.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y las sombras comenzaban a crecer a mí alrededor, gracias a las advertencias de los pobladores recordé que decían que los bandidos aprovechan la obscuridad para hacer de las suyas así que me sentía un poco nerviosa. Aun así continué caminando a través del elaborado laberinto de edificios hasta que pude ver las ruinas del palacio, era fácil decir que ese era el palacio, además era el único edificio que se encontraba rodeado por antorchas que lo iluminaban y le daban ese extraño aire de importancia que a veces tienen las cosas.

Con renovadas energías caminé hacia aquel edificio pero mi paso se vio interrumpido por Sai, el pequeño zorro se mostraba inquieto y yo sabía lo que intentaba decirme, había alguien esperando por mi más adelante y esa persona no tenía buenas intenciones, con calma tomé otro camino y este parecía estar libre hasta que Sai volvió a advertirme, tomé otro camino y la situación se repitió, me estaban rodeando.

Sin el tiempo necesario para detenerme a pensar comencé a correr, cada que Sai me indicaba el peligro cambiaba de ruta y seguía corriendo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a escuchar los pasos detrás de mí y varias voces. - ¡Se fue por allá! - Gritó un hombre y yo continué mi carrera por la supervivencia.

Luego de un momento aparecí en un cráter, los edificios estaban completamente pulverizados en esta zona lo que era un claro rastro de una bomba, el problema era que no podía continuar escondiéndome de mis persecutores y pronto un grupo de quince hombres aparecieron alrededor del cráter, todos sonreían de la misma manera, rostros pervertidos que me repugnaban, si creían que me podrían llevar tan fácilmente estaban equivocados, con o sin armas yo era perfectamente capaz de vencerlos a todos, solo debía utilizar los puntos de presión en el cuerpo y caerían inmóviles.

\- ¿Aún no quieres venir conmigo princesa? - Habló uno de ellos que de inmediato reconocí como el hombre que me había dado las indicaciones minutos antes, el resto de los hombres compartían características con los hombres que había visto en el Norte cuando fui a rescatar a Korra, rebeldes.

\- ¿Ustedes son rebeldes o bandidos? - Pregunté con calma y seguridad.

\- ¿Acaso importa? - Rió Lee.

\- Necesito saber a qué grupo pertenecen quince hombres que piensan necesarios los refuerzos para detener a una sola mujer. - Respondí de forma retadora, de alguna manera debía sacarles la verdad.

\- En Ba Sing Se no hay bandidos, los rebeldes dominamos estas tierras. - Presumió el mismo hombre.

\- Necesito ver a Korra. - Declaré recordando las palabras de Opal.

\- ¿A quién? - Se miraron entre ellos con confusión escrita en sus rostros. - Siento que he escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar. - Comentó uno de ellos y yo suspiré.

\- La Guerrera del Sur. - Corregí y sus miradas se iluminaron de inmediato.

\- ¡Quiere ver a la jefa! - Se burló uno de ellos.

\- La conozco, tengo que hablar con ella. - Insistí.

\- ¿De dónde vienes jovencita? - Habló otro de ellos.

\- Eso no importa. - Bufé.

\- Dinos tu nombre. - Insistió Lee. - No podemos llevar a cualquier impostora a ver a la jefa. - Bufó mostrándose ofendido e impaciente.

\- Mei, mi nombre es Mei. - Respondí. - Ella me conoce, deben llevarme a verla. - Presioné, no podía dar mi verdadero nombre ya que sabía que la gente me conocía por todo el antiguo Reino Tierra y si sabían quién era en verdad seguro me metería en aprietos.

\- Mei, claro que te llevaremos con la jefa. - Sonrió Lee y ordenó a sus hombres que se retiraran, los catorce hombres se alejaron y desaparecieron en la obscuridad. - Ninguno de ellos quiere pelear esta noche así que gustosos te llevaremos con la jefa. - Volvió a sonreír y comenzó a caminar. - Sígueme. - Dijo sin alentar el paso, Sai no estaba inquieto así que al parecer nadie nos seguía. Caminé al lado de Lee sin bajar la guardia, caminamos más allá del palacio y más hacia las afueras de la ciudad hasta que pude ver un viejo estadio, aquel edificio también se encontraba iluminado pero a diferencia del palacio este tenía fogatas alrededor y había gente afuera riendo y bebiendo, había algunas disputas y una que otra pelea entre personas ya alcoholizadas, mi corazón se aceleró al entender lo que era aquel lugar, no podía ser otra cosa... a menos de que así luzcan las guaridas de los rebeldes, no estaba segura pero sabía que de una manera u otra terminaría rodeada de rebeldes y mi única esperanza era que Korra estuviera ahí, de lo contrario seguro terminaría teniendo que luchar hasta la muerte contra todos los que intentaran hacerme daño, debía admitirlo, tenía miedo pero me las arreglé para mantener un rostro firme.

Cuando estuvimos en la entrada Lee me encamino hacia la parte trasera del estadio, me indicó que tomara asiento mientras esperaba a que otro hombre trajera a Korra. Sentada en un pequeño banco de madera observaba a mí alrededor, el cuarto donde me encontraba tenía varias armas colgadas en la pared, también tenía manchas de sangre en el suelo, era un lugar aterrador, la verdad quería salir de ahí cuanto antes pero no podía hacerlo sin causar un gran alboroto.

\- Esa chica se ve muy limpia, no creo que pueda dar una buena pelea. - Escuché a un hombre charlando con Lee cerca de la puerta.

\- Entonces dará un buen espectáculo. - Se defendió Lee.

\- ¿Ninguno de tus hombres quiso pelear? Hay buenas apuestas el día de hoy. - Comentó el otro.

\- No, necesitan un descanso, ya volverán la semana que viene. Si pelean sin tener ganas no saldrán victoriosos y no podrán escalar el peldaño que necesitan para enfrentarse a los campeones. - Respondió con tranquilidad. - Entonces esta chica hará nuestra parte. - Rió por lo bajo. - Dice conocer a la jefa, pero no le creo, como dices tú, se ve demasiado limpia. - Argumentó.

\- La Guerrera del Sur también lucía bastante limpia en las primeras peleas que tuvo aquí ¿Recuerdas? - Agregó.

\- Si, lo recuerdo, pero cuando entraba al área de pelea era como un pez en el agua, no creo que esta chica sea igual. - Volvió a defender su punto de vista.

\- ¿Y qué tal si la jefa si la conoce idiota? - Se burló el otro hombre.

\- Seré sincero con la jefa, en estos días muchas personas dicen conocer a la Guerrera del Sur, nosotros no podemos saber quién miente y quien no y ella no tiene tiempo ni ánimos para encontrarse con todos. – La voz de Lee respondió con calma.

\- Espero que sea lo contrario y la jefa te tumbe un par de dientes por ignorante. - Se burló el hombre de mayor estatura antes de darse media vuelta y partir.

\- Debemos salir de aquí Sai. - Murmuré preparándome para el regreso de Lee, cuando aquel hombre cruzó la puerta arremetí contra él, no tuvo oportunidad de alzar la voz, su cuerpo cayó al suelo luego de haber golpeado su nuca. Paso a paso me llevé en dirección a la salida, no corrí para no llamar la atención pero antes de salir escuché el grito de Lee a la distancia.

\- ¡Atrápenla! ¡Es la ofrenda para la pelea! - Los alertó y todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, quedaba en claro que mi apariencia destacaba pues no hubo ni una sola persona que mirara hacia otro lado, para mi desgracia todos parecían conocerse entre sí y yo era una forastera que les era fácil identificar.

Intenté comenzar a correr pero un par de fuertes manos me detuvieron de inmediato, un costal de tela cubrió mi rostro y un golpe en la cabeza me hizo perder la conciencia, estaba acabada.

Un extraño sonido ensordecedor comenzó a sacarme de mi sueño, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y aquel sonido fue volviéndose más claro, eran gritos y tambores, la gente celebraba algo pero se escuchaban demasiado emocionados, cuando mi vista se volvió menos borrosa pude ver a un par de hombres castigándose dentro de una jaula, había armas alrededor y sangre y más peleadores, en efecto me encontraba en un coliseo de peleas y era tal como me lo habían descrito, un lugar sucio lleno de gente loca por la violencia. Encontrándome aún un poco aturdida comencé a ver alrededor, mis manos se encontraban atadas y un par de enormes hombres me vigilaban de cerca.

\- ¿Ya despertaste princesa? Bien, porque tú pelea será la siguiente. - Dijo la voz de Lee que luego ubiqué parado a mi derecha.

\- Yo no pelearé. - Bufé y el rió.

\- Entonces la gente disfrutará viendo como barren el piso contigo primor. - Se encogió de hombros y yo volví a bufar, había caído en su trampa, mi padre me había dicho que no confiara en nadie y Opal me había dicho que no confiara en ellos e insistiera en ser llevada con Korra, esto estaba resultando ser más complicado de lo que me había imaginado.

Sin poder hacer nada más observé como los hombres dentro de la reja se atacaban sin piedad, ambos se encontraban ensangrentados y severamente golpeados, la pelea vino a su fin cuando uno de ellos golpeo al otro con un tubo de metal, algo había tronado al momento del impacto y yo debí apartar la mirada.

\- Ahí va su mandíbula. - Rió Lee. - Que bueno que no aposté por él. - Continuó burlándose junto a otros hombres. - Le tomará más de un mes recuperarse de esa. - Se encogió de hombros y volteó a verme. - Tu turno princesa. - Me tomó por los brazos y me obligó a caminar, un par de hombres sacaron al perdedor de la reja mientras el ganador celebraba, los gemidos de dolor del perdedor se podían escuchar por todo el lugar, o al menos yo era incapaz de ignorarlos, su rostro había terminado desfigurado, nunca había visto algo similar, de inmediato sentí como mi estómago se revolvía. - ¡No quiero entrar ahí! - Renegué comenzando a forcejear pero era inútil.

\- ¡Entra ahí! - Gruñó uno de los hombres de gran tamaño liberando mis manos y lanzándome al interior de la jaula, al caer aterrice sobre unas gotas de sangre. - Maldición. - Murmuré.

\- ¡Y ahora una pelea de entretenimiento! ¡Una incauta viajera contra uno de nuestros campeones! ¡Ustedes decidan el campeón que se divertirá con esta belleza! - Habló un hombre que parecía ser quién anunciaba las peleas. La gente de inmediato comenzó a gritar distintos nombres, nombres que eran desconocidos para mí, al final nombraron a un tal "Verdugo" Sabía que aquel debía ser el apodo del peleador y no me dejé intimidar por el sobrenombre pero al ver al luchador que entró a la reja mi rostro se tornó pálido, un gladiador de cuerpo firme, era alto y musculoso, parecía una pared humana cubierta de cicatrices, su rostro llevaba pintura de batalla roja y en sus manos portaba un par de dagas, era difícil no intimidarse con su presencia.

\- Es una lástima arruinar un rostro tan bello como el tuyo. - Sonrió de forma tétrica.

\- ¡Alto! - Escuché una voz familiar, al alzar la mirada divisé un trono y sobre él se encontraba Korra sentada de forma imponente, vestía ropa de batalla y su semblante era completamente diferente al que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver, los ojos de Korra bastaban para ahuyentar a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, con una gruesa línea de pintura negra nublando todo el área de sus ojos desde sus cejas hasta los pómulos de su rostro el azul de su iris resaltaba pareciendo brillar, al ponerse de pie todo el coliseo guardó silencio para permitirle hablar.

\- Yo pelearé contra esa chica. - Declaró y la gente enloqueció, todos gritaban emocionados y celebraban lanzando sus bebidas al aire.

\- ¡Te dije que la conocía idiota! - Gruñó uno de los hombres por fuera de la jaula reclamándole a Lee.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que yo debía saber? - Se encogió de hombros pareciendo asustado. - De cualquier manera no hay nada que podamos hacer, ya la metimos a la jaula, no podemos suspender la pelea. - Habló desesperado.

\- Más vale que no corras cuando el evento termine. - Advirtió el otro hombre en forma de amenaza.

Mi atención se volvió a concentrar en Korra cuando de un salto cayó dentro de la jaula, al levantarse me miró con la misma expresión en su rostro, su presencia era imponente, era Korra, estaba segura de eso pero había algo más en ella, sus puños estaban vendados y las vendas repletas de sangre, su ropa también estaba manchada y sus tatuajes estaban al descubierto pues su ropa consistía en un top negro y unos pantalones de batalla del mismo color que acompañaba con unas pesadas botas de combate, me resultaba casi imposible retirar la mirada de su poderoso abdomen o de sus fuertes brazos mientras su piel morena brillaba por el sudor que la cubría.

Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro tronó su cuello y acto seguido adoptó una posición de pelea, no estaba segura de que ella me reconociera, no había nada que indicara que sabía quién era yo, sus ojos cazaban cada uno de mis movimientos y podía sentir el peligro al estar en la misma jaula que ella.

\- Más vale que te defiendas o la pasarás mal. - Gruñó y la gente celebró. - Soy la líder del grupo rebelde del Antiguo Reino Tierra y la campeona invicta de este coliseo y el coliseo en las Tierras Frías del Norte. – Presumió. - Y esta gente viene a divertirse. - Sonrió señalando a su alrededor haciendo una pausa mientras la gente apoyaba sus palabras con aullidos y alaridos asemejándose a animales salvajes. - Así que espero que ofrezcas un buen espectáculo. - Volvió a ceñir las cejas.

\- ¡Tambores! - Ordenó y un grupo de hombres comenzó a golpear tambos de metal ahogando todos los gritos y aclamaciones. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - Gruñó al tiempo que se acercaba y lazaba un golpe que esquivé con facilidad, Korra me reconocía, era extraño pero al estar ahí en esa jaula se sentía como si la chica frente a mí fuera una persona completamente desconocida para mí.

\- Vine a buscarte. - Respondí esquivando otro golpe.  
\- ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el pueblo! - Bufó y lanzó un par de golpes y patadas que fui capaz de bloquear.

\- ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste nada de esto Korra? - Bufé de regreso y arremetí contra ella.  
\- ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? - Esquivo y devolvió el ataque.

\- La verdad Korra. - Sentencié y uno de mis golpeas alcanzó su rostro, el público guardó silencio por un momento y luego volvieron a celebrar. Al recobrar su posición de pelea los ojos de Korra parecieron lanzar chispas, no, aquella persona que yo enfrentaba no era Korra, era la tan aclamada Guerrera del Sur, alguien a quien yo no conocía hasta el momento y quien parecía completamente decidida a ganar nuestro enfrentamiento pero en ese instante yo misma me encontraba furiosa e indispuesta a dejarla ganar de nuevo, Korra me escucharía, yo me aseguraría de eso.

* * *

Hola gente! de nuevo aquí les dejo una actualización.

Las cosas se ponen intensas... ¿Qué pasará? Muahaha! el siguiente capítulo no será muy largo pero será dedicado al enfrentamiento. Si lo quieren pronto ya saben la regla de los review... (En capis intensos deben juntar 9 reviews de personas diferentes para que el siguiente capi salga pronto).

Respuestas para la gente sin cuenta :D

 **###25###**

 **\- Jessi.** Gracias por el review! Me alegra que el fic te esté gustando y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado ;)

 **\- LuxxTenebris.** Lo siento Luxx creo que acabo de arruinar tu calma, pero al menos tuviste una semana con la agradable sensación de un capítulo tranquilo jojo xD

Y como pudiste leer aquí esta fue la tercera bitácora de Asami que sale seguida de otras jaja, bastantes experiencias de la hermosa novia del Avatar para que todos disfruten ;D

Yo les aviso cuando empiece a editar la otra historia :)

Saludos! Y un abrazo Luxx Mil gracias por el review.

 **\- Liz.** Gracias por dejarme el review Liz, si, Asami es genial, por eso aquí hay mas de ella jaja a ver como resulta esto e.e

 **###25###**

Y bueno, de nuevo a todos gracias por seguir leyendo y espero de verdad que mi historia les siga brindando un buen tiempo de entretenimiento, que en fin eso es lo que busco hacer :)

Se les quiere arto!

Nos leemos pronto c:

CHAU!


	26. En tus manos

¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido tal desastre? Una cosa era temer enfrentarse a Asami al contarle sobre el coliseo y batallar para explicarle que de alguna manera disfrutaba siendo la Guerrera del Sur y otra cosa muy diferente era enfrentarse a Asami dentro de la jaula en el coliseo donde las peleas no podían ser detenidas pues los rebeldes perderían la cabeza, si en algún momento pensó que no había nada peor que admitir disfrutar siendo la Guerrera del Sur ahora sabía que en efecto podía haber cosas mucho peores.

El coliseo no era algo extraño para ella, desde la jaula y las manchas de sangre en el suelo, las armas disponibles para herir a su oponente y la gente enloquecida pidiendo violencia, también el aroma del sudor de los presentes y el aceite quemado que emanaba de los botes en llamas, el sonido del metal al ser golpeado y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas al estar ahí y ser aclamada, era la favorita y ahora también era la jefa de todos los presentes, la líder rebelde del enorme territorio del Antiguo Reino tierra, ella organizaba las peleas y las apuestas, ella supervisaba lo que se traficaba y lo que se robaba, ella moderaba a los grupos rebeldes que iban y venían, estaba al tanto de la búsqueda del Avatar y sabía de cada movimiento que los rebeldes efectuaban, todo gracias al vínculo tan estrecho que ella y Bumi habían entablado con los rebeldes más allegados a ellos.

Así que aquí estaba ella, en uno de los lugares que podía llamar "Su hogar", uno de los lugares que conocía como la palma de su mano, donde conocía los rostros de las personas que visitaban con frecuencia, conocía a las personas con más influencia y poder, así como a sus seguidores y esclavos, el coliseo era su territorio y todos hacían lo que ella decía, todos cumplían sus deseos sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, su palabra era la ley y afortunadamente Suyin era la líder de los asentamientos adyacentes así que ambas podían trabajar en equipo, todo estaba en orden y firmemente controlado por ella y sus hombres, los mismos que alguna vez habían seguido a Kuvira y luego a Bumi ahora la seguían a ella, no había nada que temer por el momento, no había nada que hiciera temblar a la Guerrera del Sur, nada a excepción de una sola persona, la misma que tenía parada enfrente de si en ese mismo instante.

Los ataques de Asami eran impecables, ya había entrenado con ella antes y sabía que el conocimiento de Asami sobre las artes marciales era algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera, Asami sabía pelear, lo había hecho toda su vida y siempre practicaba para mantenerse en forma y no perder agilidad, Asami era rápida y certera, Asami no era como ninguno de los otros rebeldes que había enfrentado dentro de la jaula, Asami era más parecida a Kuvira y recordando cómo había resultado la pelea de aquella vez le era difícil no ponerse nerviosa pues intentaba encontrar una manera de derrotar a Asami sin lastimarla demasiado y al mismo tiempo debía hacer que la pelea luciera real y ella definitivamente no podía perder pero no estaba segura de que Asami le fuera a seguir el juego pues se notaba que estaba furiosa y no podía culparla.

\- ¡Maldición! – Gruñó, su voz era ahogada por el sonido de los tambos metálicos al ser golpeados rítmicamente en algo parecido a un himno de batalla junto a las voces de todos los espectadores que gritaba animando la pelea, la única persona lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decía era Asami.

\- ¡Debiste quedarte en casa Asami! ¡Yo no te necesito aquí! - Habló con rabia e impotencia al no poder hacer que la pelea desapareciera.

\- Bueno, parte de mi propósito era decirte que ya no pienso escucharte. - Respondió la ojiverde haciendo evidente su disgusto en el tono ácido de su voz. - No me interesa si me quieres aquí o no, tengo mis propios motivos. - Gruñó tras lanzar una ola de golpes que habían logrado desestabilizar a la morena.

\- ¡Maldita sea Asami! - Resopló dándose un par de vueltas hacia atrás para establecer un poco de distancia entre ellas, la ojiverde la había obligado a tomar el rol defensivo y eso no era bueno para su imagen, la Guerrera del Sur no podía ser la que se encontrara acorralada, aunque se tratara de otra persona con buena técnica de pelea y aunque la gente lo notara, ella no podía perder o verse débil. - ¡Ya no te necesito a mi lado! – Declaró con seriedad tomando su oportunidad para contraatacar, esta vez Asami había perdido el equilibrio mientras evadía y la morena no podía retroceder, sabiendo cuál era el estilo de batalla de la Guerrera del Sur debía castigar a su oponente sin otorgar descanso o piedad alguna, así que su siguiente movimiento vino por inercia, su puño se incrustó en el hermoso rostro de la pelinegra logrando reventar su labio y acto seguido golpeó su abdomen haciéndola quedar sin aliento, cada uno de esos golpes parecían añadir un extraño peso sobre su pecho que le impedía respirar, no quería lastimar a Asami, no tenía la fuerza o la voluntad para hacerlo, lo único que la impulsaba era el miedo a que al proteger a Asami la identidad de ambas fuera descubierta y así todo se vendría abajo.

Se encontraba a punto de brindar un rodillazo cuando Asami giró hacia atrás haciendo que su pie impactara con el rostro de la morena causando que su nariz sangrara. - No he venido por ti Korra, vine porque me interesa el bienestar del mundo y lamentablemente tú eres el Avatar, así que debo ayudarte a conseguir la meta que tenemos en común. - Explicó.

\- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! - Reclamó a punto de atacar de nuevo cuando una daga voló en su dirección obligándola a retroceder, el proyectil terminó atorado en la reja y la morena pudo sentir el temor bajar por su espalda y hasta sus piernas, si involucraban armas esto sería más difícil de lo que ya era, Asami no había dudado en lanzar esa daga y había fallado a propósito pues estaba consciente de que la que alguna vez había sido su chica tenía una puntería de temerse.

\- Lo que no tiene sentido es que hayas decidido apartarte de mí por miedo Korra. - Bufó la pelinegra lanzando un par de dagas más que la morena se vio obligada a esquivar, Asami aprovechó esto para avanzar y de nuevo su puño alcanzó el rostro y cuerpo de la campeona haciéndola tambalear, la respuesta no se hizo esperar cuando Korra atacó sus piernas en un intento por hacerla caer pero Asami volvió a girar hacia atrás apartándose de su rango de alcance.

\- No hagas eso. - Gruñó Korra.

\- ¿Pelear? – Preguntó la ojiverde lanzando un par de patadas al rostro que Korra debió esquivar agachándose y retrocediendo.

\- ¡No! Usar armas, no quiero lastimarte. – Reclamó con impaciencia sabiendo que la pelea estaba siendo dominada por su oponente.

\- Demasiado tarde para eso ¿No lo crees? - Señaló Asami limpiándose la sangre del labio, aquellas palabras tenían doble sentido y la morena lo entendía bien, no sabía qué hacer, derrotar a Asami no sería sencillo y mucho menos si pretendía lograrlo sin lastimarla, tal vez un golpe certero serviría para dejarla inconsciente pero ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que había hecho eso porque los espectadores no disfrutaban cuando las peleas eras terminadas de dicha forma… sin mencionar que Asami no era tan torpe como para permitir tal descuido. ¿En qué maldito lío se encontraba metida?

\- No armas. - Volvió a demandar mientras caminaba con cautela acortando la distancia entre las dos.  
\- Pelea conmigo como lo harías con cualquier otra persona Korra... no soy diferente ¿Cierto? - Los ojos de la pelinegra escupían todo el rencor que había guardado por la situación vivida en meses pasados, ella había estado dispuesta a darlo todo por Korra y a cambio había recibido un trato frío y falta de confianza, no podía asimilar esa idea, no podía perdonarla y la situación en la que se encontraban en esos momentos le permitía expresar su ira con toda libertad.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? - Los ojos de la morena al fin parecieron desarmarse al dejar su confusión reflejarse en ellos pero la rabia y el dolor en el pecho de Asami no se conmovieron ni un poco, con uno de sus pies levantó una vara de madera de una de las esquinas que pronto utilizó para atacar a su contrincante, los golpes eran severos, cada uno de ellos lanzaba pequeños escalofríos por la piel de la campeona al bloquearlos con sus antebrazos, al menos Kuvira no había utilizado armas, pensó sin poder distraerse ni un momento del feroz ataque que la obligaba a retroceder.

\- ¡Asami! - Bufó elevando una de sus piernas asestando una patada en el abdomen de la mayor forzándola a retroceder y haciéndola caer al tropezar con una lanza. - No me presiones así, pretendo sacarte de aquí en una pieza. – Volvió a intentar razonar con ella, sus miradas se conectaron pero no lograba sentir que su mensaje llegara a los oídos de la ojiverde pues esta de inmediato se recuperó al girar sobre el suelo lanzando un par de patadas en el proceso y aterrizando de pie con los puños en alto.

\- ¿Sabes cómo podrías haber evitado esto Korra? - La empujó contra la reja utilizando uno de sus brazos para presionar contra su garganta.

\- No lo digas. - Renegó la morena empujando a Asami con fuerza logrando zafarse de aquel agarre.  
\- Si me hubieras dicho habría sabido y no me habría acercado a este estúpido estadio. - Completó.

\- ¡Lo sé! – Concordó con desesperación, debía atacar, no podía seguir otorgándole todas las oportunidades a Asami.

\- ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? - Continuó reclamando la mayor. - ¿Pensabas que te iba a odiar si me decías lo que hacías aquí? - Preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- Yo no... - Murmuró. - Las cosas se fueron complicando. - Recuperó la firmeza en su voz y se lanzó para intentar alcanzar a la ojiverde con un par de golpes, cada uno de sus ataques llevaba toda su fuerza en ellos, Asami estaba en aprietos, podía notar como cada impacto que la pelinegra cubría le causaba daño y aunque no quisiera lastimar ni una fibra de su persona estaba obligada a hacerlo pues si no lo hacía las dos estarían acabadas.

\- ¿Complicando? ¿Es que no te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí? - Reclamó logrando dar una patada en las costillas de la morena.

\- ¿Viniendo aquí a romperme la cara? - Bromeo sin poder evitarlo pero aquel comentario solo disparó la ira de Asami que continuó lanzando sus puños y patadas a un ritmo acelerado, el público estaba entretenido, muchos de los presentes nunca habían visto una pelea similar, nadie nunca parecía estar al mismo nivel que la Guerrera del Sur, solo unos pocos habían presenciado la pelea contra Kuvira y ahora se deleitaban con otra pelea parecida.

\- Pasaron meses, tuviste meses para decir algo. - Volvió a hablar la de ojos verdes que ahora se tomaba un tiempo para recuperar el aliento, la morena por su parte mantenía una postura firme mientras sus ojos seguían cada uno de los movimientos de Asami mientras se retiraba la chaqueta que hasta el momento había llevado puesta dejando al descubierto una blusa blanca de tirantes.

No podía ignorar la curvatura de su cintura, no podía ignorar el irresistible aroma que le traía recuerdos de las noches que había pasado con ella, no podía ignorar aquellos hermosos ojos que ahora parecían querer asesinarla, Asami no era cualquier persona para ella, Asami era la única persona que podía hacerla dudar, Asami era especial, siempre lo había sido y nunca dejaría de serlo, confiaba en ella pero se temía a sí misma.

\- Al inicio tenía miedo. - Se acercó tirando un par de golpes que la mayor pudo evitar con facilidad. - Me repugnaba lo que hacía y me daba miedo el rechazo... - Continuó lanzando otra patada que sabía que la mayor podría evadir. - Luego me encontré disfrutando lo que hacía... - Esquivó un golpe y cubrió una patada. - Y luego no encontré la manera de decirte lo que hacía y explicarte que se había vuelto parte de mí. - La pelea continuaba, movimientos rítmicos iban y venían, sus miradas conectadas en todo momento, defendían y atacaban en sincronía, el sudor bajaba por sus frentes y cada golpe resonaba al impactar con el cuerpo de la otra. - La Guerrera del Sur no es algo que me atemorice, es parte de mí y no me es difícil estar en su lugar. - Admitió al fin, sin embargo la fría mirada de Asami no cambió ni un poco, ambas continuaban intercambiando golpes a buen ritmo luchando y defendiendo y aunque pareciera que hubiesen pasado una eternidad dentro de la jaula en realidad no llevaban más de cinco minutos peleando.

\- Eso lo puedo ver. - Respondió Asami con brevedad y volvió a callar, la morena sabía que había más cosas que decir, todo lo que le había ocultado, todo lo que se había estado muriendo por decir pero no lo había hecho por miedo. - Cuando estuve en el norte, Zaheer me hablaba, estaba confundida y no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. - Continuó, de pronto el lugar parecía estar vacío, eran solo ellas dos, no podía escapar de ese momento, Asami había llegado al coliseo, no solo debía escuchar las anécdotas de ese lugar, ahora lo conocía y lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, no había nada que pudiera ocultar y no tenía sentido seguir haciéndolo, Asami estaba molesta y no podría calmarla si continuaba ocultando la verdad, quería que Asami cooperara y la única manera de hacerlo era darle lo que quería, la verdad.

\- Me frustré porque desconfiaba de mi misma. - Continuó al tiempo que intentaba controlar su respiración, en eso su pie derecho se resbaló y Asami volvió a golpear su rostro con fuerza obligando su cabeza a girar siguiendo la trayectoria del golpe, el cuerpo de la morena se tambaleo e inevitablemente sus rodillas cedieron, sus reflejos le ayudaron a meter las manos para no caer de cara contra el suelo pero el daño había sido considerable, su mirada se había desenfocado y no lograba recuperar el balance.

\- Yo confiaba en ti. - Gruñó Asami castigando su abdomen con una patada y su cara con otro puñetazo que terminó de robar las fuerzas que quedaban en las extremidades de la morena, poco le faltaba para perder el conocimiento, aquel primer golpe había sido fuerte. - Confiaba en ti y lo sigo haciendo Korra. - Habló sosteniendo su cuello con ambas manos mientras su cuerpo se colocaba encima del de Korra, a simple vista podía parecer que se encontraba cortando el suministro de aire de la morena pero en realidad no había presión en sus manos.

\- Necesitas ayuda en tu camino, solo quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado. - La miró intensamente notando como la ojiazul se recuperaba del golpe. - Quiero ayudar al mundo a cambiar. - Explicó sin incluir los sentimientos que tenía por ella ya que eso no importaba en esos momentos, lo importante era hacerle saber que como Avatar tenía a gente respaldándola y que no estaba sola.

\- Es demasiado peligroso. - Murmuró a penas.

\- De cualquier manera el pueblo ya no es mi hogar y aunque no me aceptes aquí no volveré a él. - Sentenció comenzando a aplicar presión alrededor del cuello de la campeona.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - Renegó Korra jalando a Asami por la blusa para golpear su frente contra la suya causando que la mayor se quitara de encima y se quejara de dolor.

\- Porque es mi camino Korra. - Ambas se pusieron de pie conectaron sus miradas, el público rugiendo de la emoción y los tambores resonando con fuerza. - El pueblo ya no me necesita para seguir creciendo, mi trabajo ahí ha terminado y ya no me siento a gusto viviendo tranquilamente en ese lugar. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- El camino del Avatar es difícil. - Argumentó la morena al tiempo que ambas se movían en círculos analizando sus movimientos en búsqueda de una apertura.

\- El camino sin ti es imposible. - Confesó Asami dejando perpleja a su oponente que en el momento sentía haberse congelado, su corazón parecía haber dado un pequeño salto, había latido con fuerza mandando una sensación de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua y su mandíbula se tensó, la había extrañado tanto, incluso durante aquellos meses en los que no había compartido mucho con ella le había bastado tenerla durante la noche para poder sentirse mejor.

Desde su separación se había sentido más perdida que nunca, de no ser por la información que la misma Asami le había dado antes de irse del pueblo tal vez no habría tenido lo necesario para llenar su nuevo papel como líder de los rebeldes, aquellas hojas con la letra de su adorada pelinegra la habían salvado, tal vez se había apartado de Asami alegando que era con el fin de protegerla pero sus palabras continuaban haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza, la persona que necesitaba ayuda o protección era ella misma y no Asami lo cual no era una idea descabellada considerando que siempre que necesitaba refugio corría a los brazos de la ojiverde.

Asami siempre había sido la única capaz de brindarle esa sensación de seguridad, Asami era su refugio y ahora estaba de vuelta, estaba ahí frente a ella, la líder del afamado pueblo en las ruinas de Ciudad República había abandonado su poder y calidad de vida por estar a su lado, se había despojado de todo lo que conocía solo para ayudarla en su camino, a pesar de que la hubiera tratado como lo hizo Asami la había seguido y aquí estaba, frente a ella reclamando una explicación a su extraño comportamiento, solo Asami se atrevería a retarla de tal manera, el resto del mundo habría respetado su decisión de "Avatar" y la habría dejado marchar.

\- No quiero perderte. - Se detuvo y la miró de frente. - Me aterra que algo te pueda pasar. - Confesó con temor en la mirada.

\- Al menos entenderás como me sentía yo cada vez que partías. - La ojiverde sonrió de lado.  
\- Es mi destino, el Avatar vive luchando. - Respondió.  
\- Y el mío es estar a tu lado y ayudarte. - Contrarresto.  
\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para hacerte cambiar de parecer? - Suspiró.  
\- Estoy a kilómetros y kilómetros del lugar que me vio nacer ¿Tú que piensas? - Dijo retomando su posición de pelea.

\- Si alguien llegara a ponerte una sola mano encima... - Bufó apretando los puños.  
\- ¿Cómo la Guerrera del Sur? - Bromeó la mayor señalando los golpes en sus brazos.

\- Cómo el idiota que te trajo aquí. – Gruñó mirando rápidamente alrededor.  
\- Acabemos con esto Korra. - Sentenció Asami arremetiendo contra ella logrando impactar su rodilla contra el costado de la morena sacándole el aire de los pulmones, sin embargo la campeona no tardó en reaccionar e instintivamente sostuvo la pierna de la pelinegra para elevarla y luego impactar su espalda sobre el suelo.

\- Déjame noquearte. - Pidió sonando agotada. - Un golpe limpio y terminamos la pelea. - Propuso al dominar a Asami sobre el suelo.

\- Nunca he escuchado que los rebeldes terminen sus peleas así, no creo que sea una buena idea. - Respondió luchando por salir del suelo.

\- ¡Asami debes escucharme! - Reclamó molesta.  
\- Y tú debes confiar en mí. - Bufó la ojiverde logrando ponerse de pie, en su mano derecha sostenía una daga. - Toma un arma. - Ordenó pero la campeona dudó. - Si no lo haces yo ganaré la pelea. - Amenazó la mayor comenzando a atacar con la daga en mano, Korra debió apresurarse a esquivar el agudo filo de la navaja que pasaba peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, aún estaba un poco aturdida por el golpe de antes y los movimientos de Asami eran veloces, se preguntaba si la ojiverde tenía control sobre sus ataques o si en verdad estaba dispuesta a lastimarla pero no quería ni podía quedarse quieta para averiguarlo.

\- Maldita sea... - Resopló luchando por mantener el ritmo, aquello estaba poniendo a prueba su resistencia física, sabía que ni Asami ni ella se habían atacado con la intención de dañarse en serio, o al menos no demasiado en serio, ambas estaban lastimadas pero sus ataques podrían haber sido más severos, ella podría haber sido tan brutal como la Guerrera del Sur y pudo haber tomado algún arma para lastimar seriamente a su oponente pero no lo había hecho y sabía que Asami la podría haber inmovilizado con sus ataques dirigidos a los nervios pero tampoco lo había hecho ¿Confiaba en ella? ¿Por qué no lo haría? Era Asami después de todo, pero se sentía insegura, la Guerrera del Sur no podía perder y tampoco podía ganar a su manera, Asami casi la había dejado inconsciente y ahora blandía una daga en su contra con la seguridad suficiente como para cortarla.

Continuó retrocediendo hasta que dio un paso en falso y tal como había ocurrido antes Asami no se detuvo, la navaja cortó su antebrazo y acto seguido un puñetazo la hizo perder el enfoque, Korra intentó moverse cuando la rodilla de Asami impactó sobre su abdomen, estaba atrapada y no sentía que la ojiverde le fuera a dar tregua, ella estaba intentando no lastimar a Asami pero la pelinegra no tenía piedad, ahora el público guardaba silencio mientras observaban lo que parecía ser la derrota de su favorita pero justo antes de que la novata volviera a golpear el rostro de la campeona su mano fue detenida por el puño ensangrentado de su oponente, los ojos azules de la Guerrera del Sur se mostraban llenos de furia, la líder rebelde no podía perder.

\- ¡Guerrera del Sur! - Alentaba la gente al ver como volvía en sí y aterrizaba un par de golpes en el abdomen de su oponente y un fuerte codazo en el rostro que impacto en la ceja de la pelinegra haciéndola sangrar.

\- Mucho mejor. - Sonrió la mayor volviendo a atacar, esta vez era diferente, Korra podía sentir el cambio en la atmósfera, esta vez era en serio, la charla había terminado, ambas estaban concentradas en la pelea, Asami volvió a atacar con el filo de la daga y Korra esquivó, si no se armaba ella o desarmaba a Asami la pelea no le favorecería.

Cuando Asami lanzó un ataque con la daga su brazo fue detenido por la morena y su cuerpo impulsado contra la reja, con el brazo torcido detrás de su espalda debió soltar la daga que luego fue atrapada por la campeona quién no perdió la oportunidad de atacar con el arma, Asami se agachó para esquivar el ataque y contra atacó con un par de golpes que no alcanzaron a su objetivo, Korra comenzó a atacar con la daga en mano y Asami tomó otra de las armas que estaban colocadas en las esquinas de la jaula, un tubo de hierro que utilizaba para cubrir los golpes de la daga haciendo que el sonido del metal al chocar resonara tras cada ataque.

\- Sigue así. - Le indicó a la morena, ambas comenzaban a perder velocidad, la sangre de Korra salpicaba el suelo pues tras cada movimiento que hacía con su brazo finas gotas color carmín volaban por el aire.

Para cada golpe de la daga había un bloqueo, para cada golpe del tubo había un contra ataque con la mano o pierna de la campeona, poco a poco la Guerrera del Sur fue sintiendo más libertad para atacar a su ritmo usual pues Asami bloqueaba todo a la perfección, entonces un puño de la pelinegra golpeo el cuello de su oponente, la Guerrera del sur no tardó en reaccionar devolviendo el golpe al rostro de su rival y como en cualquier otra de sus peleas aseguró su victoria atacando con la otra mano, la daga viajó velozmente y antes de que su víctima pudiese cubrir el ataque la daga comenzó a incrustarse en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen, la punta había sido desviada por el tubo que Asami había intentado usar para librarse del ataque pero al fin y al cabo su cuerpo había sido atravesado de lado a lado.

\- Asami... - Murmuró aterrada, sus ojos se encontraron y solo fue recibida por una mirada retadora de la pelinegra que con debilidad lanzó otro golpe en su dirección, la ojiazul esquivó el impacto y respondió castigando su rostro para luego dejarla caer, la pelea había terminado, Asami se desplomó sobre el suelo y su sangre comenzó a formar un pequeño charco, su cuerpo no se movía y el público celebró.

\- ¡Increíble!  
\- ¡Bien hecho!  
\- ¡Esa chica sabía pelear!  
\- ¡Nadie derrota a la Guerrera del Sur!  
\- ¡Bien hecho Guerrera del Sur!  
\- ¡Esa es nuestra campeona!

Celebraban las voces y ella alzó sus brazos en el aire como lo hacía tras cada victoria.

\- ¡Esa fue una excelente batalla campeona! - Celebró el presentador. - ¡La pelea estelar de la noche no será nada en comparación a esta! ¡¿Vieron esos movimientos?!- Exclamó y la gente aplaudía y gritaba. - ¡¿Quién iba a decir que esa chica daría tan buena pelea?! - Rió, la jaula fue abierta y varios peleadores entraron para celebrar con la campeona.

\- Nadie toque a esa chica. - Condicionó Korra dirigiéndoles una mirada amenazante. - Ella será mi recompensa esta noche. - Sentenció y todos rieron y accedieron sin hacer preguntas, era inusual que su campeona tomara como premio a una persona pero no podían culparla, aquella viajera era realmente hermosa y si la líder no la pedía lo más seguro era que pronto alguien más intentara hacerlo.

\- Esa viajera sí que te tomó por sorpresa ¿No? - Rió uno de sus hombres.  
\- Ni que lo digas. - Suspiró, solo quería salir de ahí pero no podía levantar sospechas así que debía actuar como usualmente solía hacerlo.

A penas bajó los brazos y de reojo logró ver a uno de los hombres de rodillas a un lado del cuerpo de Asami, se mostraba preocupado y parecía querer ayudar pero el instinto de la campeona se interpuso y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y golpeo al sujeto con tal fuerza que su cuerpo cayó inconsciente al suelo.

\- ¡Les dije que nadie la toque! - Gruñó y los demás rieron.  
\- Lee es un idiota. - Se burlaron y la morena bufó.  
\- Sáquenlo de aquí. - Ordenó sonando cansada y fastidiada. - Ya tuve suficiente de ver sus caras, me iré a descansar. - Sentenció y sus hombres rieron, estaban acostumbrados a ser tratados así por su líder, la Guerrera del Sur no se andaba con rodeos, decía las cosas con sinceridad y les entretenía su manera de ser, sabían que su líder los cuidaba y que les tenía estima pero era difícil ver su lado bueno.

Korra se acercó a Asami y con cuidado retiró la daga, luego levantó el cuerpo de la pelinegra y la colocó sobre su hombro derecho cargándola fuera de la jaula y desapareciendo tras las puertas de la zona de pelea, la gente aún aclamaba su nombre y celebraban la reciente batalla, habían tenido suerte de presenciar dos peleas de la afamada peleadora en una noche y ninguna de las dos los había decepcionado, aquella joven líder era la favorita del público, desde que Bumi dominaba las tierras todos tenían sus ojos puestos en la estrella de la jaula, la Guerrera del Sur.

* * *

Hola gente bella! Jajaja pues juntaron los 9 reviews más rápido de lo que esperaba  
Así que me obligaron a escribir...  
Ni hablar! Un trato es un trato jaja ;)

(Espero y no me quieran quemar viva por el final de este capi...)

\- Saludos a **Jessi** y a **Caro HJ** que comentaron en el capi 25, muchas gracias por sus reviews.

\- A todos los q si tienen cuenta y dejaron review me pasaré a responder mañana porque ahorita ya tengo sueño xD  
quería cumplir con lo de los 9 reviews así que mañana sin falta me paso a saludar :D

\- Pd: **metipop** jajaja me pusiste a contar cuando escribiste "Se juntaron los 9", esperaba que aún faltara uno pero no fue así,  
graicas por el review! En efecto tuviste el No.9 en el capi 25 xD. Espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado :3

Nos leemos pronto!  
Chiau.


	27. Vida entre la rebelión

**+18+**

 ***** ADVERTENCIA *** Contenido sexy ;D (Si no les gusta el contenido sexy solo pásenlo de largo jojo)**

 **Este capi se los dedico a todos los lectores, es la historia más larga que he publicado y me da gusto ver que les gusta y que la siguen en cada actualización :D Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por todos los reviews que han dejado hasta ahora.**

 **Así que este capi es para ustedes, es un pequeño regalo, una pausa a tantos problemas y complicaciones jajaja**

 **Saludos!**

 **+18+**

* * *

\- ¡Ten cuidado! - Se quejó empujando a la morena.  
\- ¡Quédate quieta! - Bufó en respuesta.  
\- Estoy quieta, no es como si pudiera moverme demasiado con ese agujero en el costado. - Bufó, sus miradas se encontraron y ambas permanecían con las cejas arrugadas, la pelea en la jaula había terminado pero las discusiones no parecían tener fin.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios estabas pensando? Te dije que no usaras armas. - Resopló volviéndose a acercar con las manos cubiertas con agua que ahora intentó colocar con más cuidado sobre la herida de la ojiverde quien parecía analizar detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, no quería volver a disparar una reacción parecida a la anterior porque a decir verdad se encontraba nerviosa, ya había curado a otras personas muchas veces antes, personas con heridas peores que la de Asami pero ninguna de aquellas personas tenía el rol que la ojiverde poseía en su vida, quería evitarle el dolor y podría hacerlo si la chica cooperara un poco pero su mal humor no se había disipado ni un poco, en cuanto salieron de la vista de las demás personas Asami comenzó a quejarse y de mala gana guardó silencio hasta que pudo refugiarla en uno de sus escondites subterráneos a las afueras del coliseo.

\- Debíamos terminar esa pelea de alguna forma que fuera creíble. - Suspiró intentando soportar el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo desde la perforación sobre su costado hasta las puntas de sus dedos, esta era la primera vez que resultaba herida de tal manera, afortunadamente había sido a manos de Korra en un ambiente parcialmente controlado, la herida había sido calculada, había decidido que si perforaba un costado de su cuerpo el público quedaría convencido, no creía que ninguno de los presentes tuviera el más mínimo conocimiento sobre anatomía así que quedarían convencidos de la gravedad de la herida sin saber que la daga no había perforado más que piel y masa muscular, verían sangre tal como querían y no dudarían de la victoria de su campeona, lo que no había calculado fue el dolor que aquella maldita herida le traería, sumando a eso su falta de paciencia y su sensible estado emocional del momento no lograba pensar con claridad y estaba siendo un poco irracional al discutir con la morena que en esos momentos intentaba sanar su herida.

\- Un golpe limpio en la mandíbula también habría funcionado. - Murmuro la morena con evidente molestia en su tono de voz.  
\- ¿Cuántas veces suelen terminar las peleas de esa manera? - Presionó la mayor intentando probar su punto de vista, la morena la miró a los ojos y resopló.

\- ¡Soy la líder! ¿Qué más da? Si yo quiero la pelea termina de un golpe y nadie puede decir nada. - Alegó hablando apresuradamente, sabía que Asami tenía razón pero de verdad habría preferido evitar lastimarla de la manera que lo había hecho.

\- Ya terminó, solo olvídalo. - Suspiró al sentir alivio, el agua comenzaba a refrescar su piel y dormir el dolor, se sentía realmente bien, Korra lucía concentrada en lo que hacía, se notaba la importancia que le estaba dando a la situación. Observando a la joven Avatar trabajar se percató del corte que le había hecho en el brazo derecho con la daga, la sangre seca de Korra cubría su piel, el corte había sido algo profundo pero la ojiazul no parecía prestarle importancia a la herida, no se había quejado ni una sola vez y tampoco se había molestado en limpiar la sangre que se acumulaba alrededor del corte, era evidente que la chica estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de heridas pero eso no evitaba que Asami se sintiera mal al ver como la joven Avatar le daba prioridad a su bienestar dejando de lado los golpes y heridas que ella misma tenía.

El silencio comenzó a llenar la habitación, ninguna de las dos decía nada, ambas tenían demasiado en la cabeza, tantas ideas que querían compartir y tantas dudas que necesitaban aclarar pero ninguna se atrevía a hablar, la pelea aún era demasiado reciente, cada golpe y patada, cada corte, cada mirada, todo lo podían revivir al instante, además no habían hecho nada más que discutir desde que se habían visto y no sabían en que momento podían parar ¿Si intentaban hacer las paces la otra aceptaría? Se preguntaban simultáneamente sin poder descifrar lo que la otra pensaba.

\- Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por esa herida... al menos por el día de hoy. - Señaló la morena volviendo a mirar los ojos de la pelinegra que en silencio le devolvió la mirada, ninguna dijo nada, Korra acercó su mano al rostro de la pelinegra y de la misma manera comenzó a sanar el golpe sobre su ceja, Asami permaneció en silencio dejándose tratar. - No puedo sanar los pequeños golpes por completo porque levantaría sospechas. - Retiró su mano de la ceja y continuó con su labio, el aire parecía estar lleno de electricidad, le era difícil mantener su corazón tranquilo mientras aquellos hermosos ojos azules se fijaban en su rostro y sus manos la tocaban con delicadeza al curarla.

\- Gracias. - Murmuró cuando la morena se alejó para cambiar el agua que llevaba en sus manos.  
\- No hay problema. - Respondió a penas, su voz ya no reflejaba ningún tipo de ira o rencor, en cambio se le escuchaba cansada.

Korra volvió y sanó más de los moretones y raspaduras en el cuerpo de Asami, al terminar salió de la pequeña cueva de piedra que le servía de escondite, ahí acudía cuando necesitaba privacidad, ahí podía ser el Avatar, afuera ya no tenía la oportunidad de escapar de la identidad de la Guerrera del Sur pues había demasiadas personas observándola en todo momento, tampoco podía escabullirse seguido para encontrarse con Suyin pues era el mismo problema, así que se encontraban en secreto por las noches, debía viajar bajo tierra y encontrarse con la líder de los asentamientos durante la madrugada cuando necesitaban hablar de cosas importantes, Bumi ya no estaba presente para poder desahogarse con él así que aquella cueva se convirtió en su único refugio, no era mucho pero le bastaba para poder aclarar su mente.

Le resultaba gracioso pensar cuanto podían cambiar las cosas con la simple presencia de una sola persona, Asami marcaba la diferencia, ahora aquella cueva parecía ser el mejor lugar del mundo, aunque las cosas entre ambas no se encontraran del todo bien, el simple hecho de que ella estuviese ahí bastaba para darle esa sensación de alivio, se sentía más ligera y debía admitirlo, feliz, aunque aquella felicidad no la podía disfrutar porque venía acompañada de una tonelada de preocupaciones y culpas, no quería que Asami se involucrara en sus problemas, los problemas del Avatar no tenían fin y su mente parecía debatirse entre la dicha y la culpa, Asami estaba ahí.

Mientras la morena se encontraba fuera Asami tuvo la oportunidad de explorar el lugar, aquel escondite era muy parecido al que Korra había elaborado en el pueblo sobre las ruinas de Ciudad República, tenía el tamaño exacto para poder dormir y un espacio para estudiar y meditar, había una pequeña mesita de roca sobre la cual pudo ver una vela y el documento que le había otorgado a Korra antes de su última partida, las hojas se encontraban un poco arrugadas haciendo evidente que la morena las leía con frecuencia, en la pared frente a la mesita había una pequeña saliente de roca con forma rectangular que servía para detener el collar con el dije de industrias futuro y en la pared que se encontraba al pie del tendido de cobijas que fungían de cama había aberturas sobre la roca que servían para guardar ropa y otras pertenencias, la ropa ahí guardada era la que ella le había regalado en el pueblo, no había nada fuera de lo usual, seguía siendo el lugar de refugio de la misma Korra que ella conocía.

Suspirando miró la herida sobre su abdomen, aún le dolía pero se notaba que la mejora era considerable, ya tenía una costra en el lugar del corte y podía moverse sin sentir como si un puñado de agujas le perforaran la piel. El tiempo pasaba y la joven Avatar no volvía, no había dicho nada, tal vez no dormiría ahí, tal vez tenía cosas que atender, no podía saber, lo que si sabía era que estaba agotada y que necesitaba dormir por lo cual no dudó al momento de dirigirse a las cobijas, sin mucho cuidado se retiró las botas y el pantalón para poder dormir cómodamente en su ropa interior, la blusa blanca de tirantes estaba manchada de sangre así que se la retiró y buscó entre la ropa de Korra logrando encontrar una parecida que podía usar. A decir verdad se sentía decepcionada, habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo pero esperaba que Korra la acompañara a dormir.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos la cueva estaba a obscuras, la vela había sido apagada, o se había apagado, el punto era que no podía ver nada, al girarse pudo sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado, durmiendo envuelta en otra cobija se encontraba Korra, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, había vuelto para dormir con ella, siempre que Korra estaba con ella sabía que no tenía de que preocuparse pues la morena solía portarse sobreprotectora cuando se trataba de cuidarla. Haciendo uso de su fuego control iluminó la habitación para poder ver mejor a su acompañante, al moverse se quejó un poco, la herida sobre su cuerpo aún estaba sensible pero al final se las arregló para descansar sobre su costado izquierdo y poder contemplar a la ojiazul mientras dormía.

Los golpes que había depositado en el cuerpo de la morena aún eran visibles, Korra no los había sanado, se había limitado a limpiarlos, Asami bufó molesta ¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de sanarla a ella y no a si misma? Además, si descontaba la herida de su abdomen podía decir que Korra había recibido el mayor daño. Poco a poco la incomodidad en su estómago comenzaba a crecer, sentía que la rabia le subía por el cuerpo ¿Por qué había dormido con una cobija distinta a la de ella? Entendía que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellas pero por estúpido que fuera le molestaba la distancia que Korra había tomado.

Acercándose lentamente a ella dirigió su dedo índice al puente de la nariz de la morena que se encontraba lastimado por la patada que le había dado dentro de la jaula, de un rápido movimiento aplicó un poco de presión logrando despertar a su desprevenida víctima.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! - Maldijo y giró sosteniendo ambas manos sobre su nariz.  
\- Te dolería menos si te hubieras tomado la molestia de sanarte. - Bufó molesta.  
\- ¿Qué? - Intentaba volver a sus cinco sentidos pues aún se encontraba adormilada. - ¡No puedo sanarme cuando todos los rebeldes me tienen bajo la mira! - Se quejó.

\- Sabes que puedes, no demasiado pero puedes. - Alegó.

\- ¿Pero por qué te molestas? - Intentó calmarse, no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba pasando o qué demonios había hecho mal pero los ojos de Asami la miraban furiosos.  
\- ¿Por qué? Vienes y me sanas a mí pero no te sanas a ti misma ¿Pretendes hacerme sentir mal? - Renegó.  
\- ¡No! Pretendo evitar que tus heridas se compliquen para que sanes bien, yo estoy bien, he pasado por esto antes. - Explicó.

\- Bien, porque te merecías esa tunda y no pienso disculparme por ello. - Volvió a renegar la ojiverde.

\- ¡Bien! No espero que lo hagas. - Suspiró y ambas guardaron silencio. - ¿Podemos volver a dormir? - Se aventuró a preguntar pues era Asami quien mantenía una llama de fuego encendida en la palma de su mano. Ambas se miraron por un momento, por algún motivo el tiempo se extendía cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, había mucho que no se estaba diciendo y ambas lo sabían, el orgullo estaba ganando en esta situación y ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a ceder.

\- Bien. - Cerró su mano permitiendo que la llama se apagara y volvió a recostarse, de nuevo no hubo más que silencio pero se podía sentir la incomodidad en el ambiente, ninguna de las dos era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

\- Por la mañana partiré hacia la casa de Suyin. - Murmuró.  
\- ¿Por qué? - Cuestionó molesta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso necesito un motivo? Me quedaré con ella un tiempo. - Completó.  
\- No puedes. - Respondió sin dar espacio a ningún tipo de objeción causando que la ojiverde volviera a enderezarse en su lugar.

\- Claro que puedo. - Alegó.

\- No, dije frente a mis hombres que serías mi premio de la pelea, significa que serás mi esclava y no te puedo dejar ir, mucho menos a la casa de Suyin. - Señaló con tono autoritario.

\- ¿Tú esclava? - Repitió alzando una ceja, aquella idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, tal vez bajo otras circunstancias se habría detenido a pensar un poco pero ahora no tenía ni la más mínima intención de otorgarle a Korra ningún tipo de poder sobre ella, aún se sentía ofendida por todo lo ocurrido y lastimada por su ruptura.

\- Si, así tampoco te molestarán. - Rectificó. - Así que no puedes ir a ningún lado. - Concluyó envolviéndose aún más en su cobija.  
\- No estoy de acuerdo. - Resopló y disparando una pequeña flama encendió la vela sobre la mesita haciendo que la morena refunfuñara y al fin saliera del refugio que su cobija le había proporcionado hasta el momento.

\- ¿Ah no? Pensé que habías venido hasta este lugar para ayudarme en mi camino ¿No es así? Entonces permanecerás a mi lado. - Gruñó ciñendo el entrecejo y mirando a Asami con seriedad.  
\- No podemos si quiera dormir dentro de la misma habitación sin empezar una discusión, es obvio que necesitamos un tiempo para pensar. - Intentó razonar con la morena.

\- Eso lo debiste pensar antes de salir de casa. - Dijo con superioridad.  
\- ¡Yo no soy la del problema! Tú viniste aquí a dormir con una cobija diferente. - Señaló la cobija que la morena sostenía entre sus manos.

\- ¡¿Es eso lo que te molesta?! - Rodó los ojos. - ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar si lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste es atacarme? - Reclamó.  
\- ¡Como si hubiera tenido otra opción Korra! Tus hombres me metieron a esa maldita jaula y tú bajaste. - Suspiró intentando calmarse.  
\- Debía protegerte. - Habló entre dientes, ambas se miraron y de alguna manera la distancia entre ellas comenzaba a acortarse. - No irás a ningún lado ¿Me escuchas? - Amenazó acercándose aún más.

\- Bien, no lo haré, pero tampoco te seguiré como un perro faldero, no iré con Suyin pero tampoco seré tu esclava. - Condicionó.

\- Eso es lo que no estás entendiendo, ya lo eres. - Bufó Korra.  
\- Puedes decirle a tus hombres que por respeto a la paliza que te di me gane un poco de libertad. - Argumentó y Korra resopló.  
\- No estaba peleando en serio Asami. - Renegó.  
\- Ni yo Korra. - Recalcó, las sombras danzaban siguiendo los movimientos de la flama de la vela que brindaba una tenue luz amarillenta, ambas se dirigían miradas amenazantes, ninguna dispuesta a ceder a la otra, ninguna miró hacia otro lado o retrocedió, se miraban a los ojos como si se tratara de un reto, no había palabras o movimientos, solo la conexión de sus miradas y una respiración pesada que había quedado luego de la discusión, ambas parecían listas para comenzar otra pelea, con los puños apretados y las mandíbulas selladas.

El primer movimiento en falso fue hecho por la morena, sus ojos cambiaron su enfoque, había sido una fracción de segundo pero su mirada se había desviado hacia los labios de Asami, no lo había podido evitar, no había pensado en hacerlo, simplemente había ocurrido y la ojiverde lo notó de inmediato lo cual disparó una reacción en cadena, su mano derecha se dirigió hacia el cabello de la morena sujetándolo con fuerza al momento en que sus labios chocaron, los brazos de Korra envolvieron a Asami obligándola a acercarse más a ella, Asami se dejó guiar pasando una de sus piernas por encima del cuerpo de Korra para terminar sentada encima.

\- Ahg... - Se quejó la ojiverde al sentir una de las manos de Korra pasar por la herida en su espalda baja, la morena pausó el apasionado beso que compartían hasta el momento para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, sus miradas volvieron a conectarse, el deseo reflejado en los ojos de Asami encendió una llama en su pecho, sabía que ambas estaban lastimadas y cada roce y movimiento era doloroso pero le era imposible detenerse, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus labios volvieran a conectarse, el roce de sus lenguas iba y venía, Asami había asegurado sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la morena mientras esta la sujetaba por la cadera acercándola más presionando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro y guiando a Asami para que se meciera sobre ella.

\- ¡Agh! - Esta vez se quejó la ojiazul cuando la pelinegra mordió su labio inferior, estaba lastimada y la mordida había sido brusca. - Hey... - Se quejó sin aliento.  
\- ¿Qué? - Respondió la mayor de forma retadora, ambas arrugaron las cejas y se miraron con enojo, Korra no dijo nada, en cambio sujetó a Asami y giró para posarse sobre ella, la pelinegra se recostó jalando a Korra consigo.

Apasionados besos bajaban por el cuello de la ojiverde arrancando suspiros y jadeos de sus labios, algunas marcas habían sido dejadas en el trayecto de aquellos suaves labios que saboreaban su piel, usualmente no solían ser tan agresivas pero esta no era una situación normal, ambas estaban enojadas pero la atracción que había entre ambas era algo que no podían evitar, llevaban meses sin disfrutar de un encuentro similar y toda la tensión se había acumulado dando como resultado aquella agresiva pero apasionada interacción.

Una de las manos de Korra se abrió paso entre las piernas de Asami comenzando a acariciar la zona sensible por encima de su ropa interior, Asami mordió su labio inferior intentando ahogar el gemido que había querido escapar de su boca, las manos de Korra parecían quemar su piel al tocarla pues dejaban un rastro de intenso calor por donde pasaban, instintivamente había abierto el compás de sus piernas para darle libre acceso a la morena y libertad de tocarla como quisiera. Korra pausó para retirar la blusa que cubría los suaves pechos de Asami, antes de volver a ella se dio un tiempo para contemplarla, la belleza de la chica frente a ella era algo que no podía terminar de asimilar, nunca se acostumbraría a ella, Asami podía hechizarla con nada más que su mirada pero tenerla ahí debajo de ella con su piel al descubierto era una experiencia única, volviendo a bajar sobre ella dirigió sus labios a la zona prominente en aquellos irresistibles pechos, Asami gimió aferrando sus manos a las cobijas, la mano derecha de Korra continuaba jugueteando entre las piernas de su chica mientras su lengua disfrutaba recorriendo su piel.

\- Korra... - Gimió como un murmullo, no le alcanzaba el aire, no podía controlar su respiración y el corazón le latía con fuerza pareciendo estar a punto de estallar. La morena no se detuvo, podía sentir como la tela de la ropa interior de Asami comenzaba a humedecerse y eso la provocaba aún más, sus dedos comenzaban a mojarse y le resultaba más fácil moverlos sobre aquella zona, Asami jadeaba e intentaba recuperar el control de su respiración lo cual era algo que la morena estaba decidida a impedir. Deslizando uno de sus dedos por la orilla de la tela para moverla hacia un lado al fin pudo hacer contacto directo con la piel húmeda de la ojiverde quien arqueo su espalda al sentir el roce.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara sosteniendo a Asami con fuerza para limitar sus movimientos mientras sus dedos acariciaban libremente su zona baja, subían y bajaban hundiéndose entre los sensibles pliegues de piel robando varios gemidos de su pareja.

\- Deja de jugar. - Respondió la ojiverde con la misma sonrisa guiando a Korra para que retirara su ropa interior, ahora se encontraba desnuda a merced de la morena, sus labios volvieron a unirse en un desesperado beso mientras Korra exploraba el cuerpo de su chica, con movimientos pausados entraba y salía disfrutando de la sensación que esto le producía al notar como Asami se estremecía entre sus brazos, los gemidos iban aumentando su intensidad a medida que la pelinegra alcanzaba su límite, pronto sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la espalda de Korra y aguantando la respiración sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero, no podía seguir, el cosquilleo que las caricias de Korra le provocaban se había intensificado, su cuerpo se estremeció y con su mano intentó detener la de Korra ganándose un pequeño gruñido en respuesta pues había sostenido su brazo sobre el corte que le había hecho en la jaula, aun así la ojiazul no se había detenido y Asami gemía bajo su influencia. - Korra. - Suplicó la oportunidad para recuperar el aliento.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, Korra sonrió de lado y retiró su mano acercándose a Asami para volver a tomar sus labios, esta vez era un beso más familiar, cálido, lento y pausado, sus lenguas danzaban en sincronía, las piernas de Asami permanecían abiertas para permitir que Korra se recostara encima de ella, una a una se deshicieron de las prendas de la morena hasta que ambas estuvieron desnudas, Korra continuaba cubriendo el cuerpo de su chica en suaves y cálidos besos, como si pretendiera probar cada centímetro de su piel, Asami suspiraba y acariciaba su cabello, entonces la morena se detuvo sobre su abdomen donde con cuidado acarició la herida con delicados besos, Asami sonrió y disfrutó sintiendo aquel cálido gesto, teniendo una oportunidad de calmar un poco el ritmo de su corazón antes de que la morena continuara bajando hasta comenzar a saborear la zona entre sus piernas, su acelerada respiración no cesaba, gemidos llenaban la habitación.

Asami tenía la impresión de que su amada ojiazul quería compensar sus errores aquella noche pues no había tenido ni una sola oportunidad de actuar sobre ella, la morena estaba siendo dominante, se estaba limitando a complacerla y lo estaba haciendo bien, le otorgaba pequeños descansos después de que alcanzaba el clímax pero luego volvía a provocarla y continuaba acariciando su cuerpo de maneras que la hacían enloquecer, haciéndola suya con facilidad, no tenía idea de dónde es que había sacado las energías para mantener aquel ritmo, no entendía de donde sacaba las fuerzas que tenía para manipular su cuerpo con tanta facilidad pues se encontraba lastimada por la pelea que tuvieron, pero Korra no daba señales de estar cansada y ella misma no podía resistirse o ponerle un alto, esa noche se entregó a la morena, aquella a quienes muchos conocían como La Guerrera del sur, temida líder rebelde y otros tantos como al Avatar, la esperanza del mundo, para ella no importaban las etiquetas, Korra era todo eso y más, Korra era la única que lograba evadir su manera tan lógica de pensar, Korra lograba hacerla sentir cosas que nadie más podía, solo con ella podía estar enojada y terminar entre sus brazos en menos de un minuto.

No bastando con los moretones, cortes y raspaduras que ya le había hecho durante la pelea en la jaula ahora sus uñas habían dejado varias marcas sobre la espalda de la morena. - Te amo Korra. - Se le escapó entre suspiros, la morena se detuvo en seco y la miró a los ojos pareciendo querer leer su mente, parecía no creer lo que había escuchado, acercándose recargó su frente sobre la de ella y acto seguido la besó con suavidad. - Yo también te amo Asami. - Respondió con sinceridad, aquellas palabras fluyeron fácilmente por sus labios, no había necesitado pensarlo más de una vez, era la verdad y si algo había aprendido era que ocultarle cosas a Asami no era la mejor de las opciones. La ojiverde sonrió, era la primera vez que ambas admitían aquel sentimiento, al fin había podido desarmar a Korra y así tomó la oportunidad para disfrutar de su cuerpo, los gemidos de la morena comenzaron a escucharse mientras ella se deleitaba tocando su piel, una ráfaga de viento que la morena lanzó apagó la vela y así la noche entre las cobijas continuó hasta que la ojiverde la hizo terminar.

La mañana llegó, Korra abrió los ojos encontrando a Asami recostada entre sus brazos, no podía negar que aquella parecía ser la mejor sensación del mundo, no había nada más satisfactorio y tranquilizante que tenerla a su lado, en momentos como este era que se preguntaba ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir los largos lapsos de tiempo en que debía alejarse de su querida Asami?

Sus ojos examinaron el cuerpo de la pelinegra de arriba abajo, los rastros de la pelea del día anterior aún eran visibles, no podía borrar los golpes de sus brazos o rostro pues los rebeldes notarían que había algo extraño al no ver sus heridas, lo que si no dudó en volver a tratar fue la herida sobre su abdomen que era la misma que tenía en la espalda baja, la daga había atravesado el cuerpo de Asami de un lado al otro, le sorprendía saber que todo había sido planeado por la ojiverde, algo tan peligroso y delicado lo ejecutó sin dudar ni un segundo dejando en claro que Asami no era cobarde o poco apta para la vida fuera de la seguridad de su pueblo.

Haciendo uso de sus poderes atrajo el agua que contenía dentro de una cubeta, colocando el agua en su mano izquierda la acercó al abdomen de la ojiverde para volver a tratar la herida, sabía que si la atendía de esa manera podría disminuir el dolor que Asami sentiría internamente al moverse. La fresca sensación del agua sacó a la mayor del sueño en el que se encontraba, mirando hacia abajo notó la mano de Korra trabajando sobre la herida en su abdomen, liberando un pequeño suspiró permitió que la otra continuara antes de volverse a acurrucar, se sentía feliz y relajada, la noche anterior parecía haber absorbido todo el coraje y resentimiento que tenía, la verdad es que se había quedado sin energías para seguir discutiendo y ahora su humor era mil veces mejor que el del día anterior.

\- Con esto podrás moverte con más libertad y sin dolor, de cualquier manera ten cuidado, no fue una herida pequeña. - Advirtió la morena depositando un suave beso sobre su mejilla.  
\- Gracias. - Murmuró adormilada.

\- Descansa, volveré por ti más tarde. - Le murmuró al oído y acarició su rostro antes de levantarse y cubrirla con las cobijas.  
\- ¿A dónde irás? - Bostezó Asami.

\- A atender mis responsabilidades de líder. - Sonrió de lado notando la ironía de la situación, antes era ella quien tenía el privilegio de dormir más tiempo cuando Asami debía despertar temprano por las mañanas para ir a las juntas del pueblo, ahora era al revés.  
-Buena suerte con eso. - Rió la pelinegra sin moverse de su lugar.

\- Abriré las paredes donde guardo comida, hay compartimentos con fruta seca y otros con arroz y otros granos, ahí hay una cazuela que puedes usar para coser los granos y en la orilla dejé un balde con agua, tendrás que usar tu fuego control para eso, la puerta enseguida de la mesa te llevará a un baño, la bañera ya está llena de agua, está hecha de roca así que solo debes calentar el agua como de costumbre. - Pausó repasando mentalmente todo lo necesario. - Ah, puedes tomar ropa limpia de los compartimientos frente a ti, ya luego buscaremos más ropa que puedas usar. También dejé vendajes, úsalos para cubrir la herida de tu espalda y abdomen, no los uses en tus brazos o rostro, sería extraño para los rebeldes ver que te otorgué vendajes.- Volvió a guardar silencio mientras pensaba. - Creo que eso es todo, el escondite estará cerrado así que no podrás salir, volveré en cuanto pueda. - Completó y la ojiverde asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de ducharse y vestirse se acercó a la ojiverde y deposito un beso en su mejilla, aún había cosas que debían hablar pero eso no evitaba que se tomara ciertas libertades, sabía que Asami era suya tanto como ella misma pertenecía a aquella hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, solo era cuestión de aclarar ciertos malentendidos y otras tantas dudas, también había reglas que debían imponerse, sobre todo por el estilo de vida de los rebeldes, debía darse un tiempo de explicarle a Asami las cosas más básicas para evitar llamar la atención. Todo eso lo haría ese mismo día pues era importante que Asami supiera como evitar problemas entre la gente rebelde pero por el momento la dejaría dormir, necesitaba descansar para reponerse de la pelea del día anterior y también del largo viaje que había emprendido... sin contar que ambas habían estado un par de horas despiertas a mitad de la noche.

Prestando atención a los pasos que podía sentir en el exterior se aseguró de que nadie anduviera cerca antes de abrir la compuerta de piedra que cerraba su escondite, una vez afuera volvió a colocar la piedra en su lugar y caminó rumbo al coliseo. En la entrada había un par de hombres que se aseguraban de que ningún extraño tuviera acceso a su guarida, ambos sonrieron y saludaron a la morena cuando la vieron acercarse.

\- ¡Excelente pelea la de ayer! - Celebró uno de ellos.  
\- De haber sabido que la chica daría tan buena pelea las apuestas habrían alcanzado el cielo. - Comentó el otro.  
\- De haber sabido que la chica daría tan buena pelea habría dejado que le pateara el trasero a Verdugo. - Dijo la morena y los hombres rieron.

\- Seguro lo habría dejado en ridículo. - Concordaron ellos entre risas y la morena sonrió de lado continuando con su camino hacia lo que sería la oficina o recámara del líder.

Al entrar a la habitación encontró a Desna sentado en el escritorio, el joven miraba por la ventana, se le notaba perdido en sus pensamientos como de costumbre pero la morena sabía lo que ocupaba la mente del que ahora conocía como a su primo.

\- ¿Alguna noticia? - Preguntó tomando asiento en el sofá que había en la habitación.

\- Nada. - Suspiró él sin retirar su mirada del horizonte. - Silencio... como el que viene antes de una tormenta. - Completó, su rostro tan frío como siempre al igual que su voz.

\- Aun no entiendo porque no partió cuando pudo. - Suspiró. - Pudo haber escapado por el portal, yo le pude haber ayudado. - Habló con pesar.

\- Te tomó un tiempo volver y no quería involucrar a Asami. - Respondió él. - Al menos eso es lo que dijeron los hombres que lograron escapar. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Xin Fu, Pipsqueak, La roca, se aseguró que salieran los más destacados. - Razonó ella.  
\- ¿De qué otra manera iba a lograr que los rebeldes se dividieran como lo hicieron? Contigo al mando y sus campeones apoyándote ganaron popularidad, el Loto Rojo trabaja a escondidas de los grupos rebeldes, antes no entendía porque pero luego de que me explicaras lo del documento lo entendí, usan a los rebeldes para cumplir sus objetivos y los motivan a seguir a base de engaños... quién habría pensado que los grupos rebeldes habían sido fundados por el mismo Avatar Obscuro. - Sonrió de lado. - Si tan solo mi hermana supiera. - Suspiró. - Entonces, dejando eso de lado, el apoyo de los grupos rebeldes recae en la popularidad de sus líderes, Bumi lo sabía y por eso actuó como lo hizo. - Pausó, la morena suspiró y luego gruñó.

\- Tengo que sacarlo de ahí, tengo que rescatarlo. - Dijo con frustración.

\- No te puedes mover de aquí, no si representas a la líder de los rebeldes locales, los líderes rebeldes rara vez salen de sus territorios. - Argumentó.

\- Kuvira viajó para entregar el documento. - Señaló.

\- Porque iba bajo las órdenes del Loto Rojo. - Contrarresto. - Así dicen que se reúnen con otros líderes y no hay problema, pero tu irías sin cubierta, no puedes decir que vas a ver a otro líder porque nadie te respalda... además, las tierras del Antiguo Reino Fuego son el principal territorio del Loto Rojo... ningún Avatar va allá. - Le advirtió mirándola con seriedad.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Esperar a que se deshagan de él? - Renegó.  
\- No puedo responder eso, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no le puedes dejar el mando a alguien más, debes ser tú quien lidere a estos hombres, de lo contrario el Loto Rojo volverá a poner a una de sus marionetas y retomarán el control. - Volvió a señalar la importancia de su presencia en aquel territorio.

\- ¿Y si Xin Fu queda a cargo? - Propuso con voz débil.  
\- Mandarían a alguien a corromperlo, cualquiera podría ser engañado por el Loto Rojo, cualquiera a excepción de miembros del Loto Blanco o el Avatar mismo. - Volvió a explicar. - Sin mencionar que quien sea que tome tu lugar deberá ser afamado entre la comunidad rebelde. - Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Entonces seguimos atrapados en la misma situación. - Respondió la ojiazul recargando su espalda sobre el sillón.  
\- Pipsqueak y La roca no han mandado más mensajes, nuestros hombres siguen bloqueando el acceso de los rebeldes extranjeros y hasta el momento los rumores de tu identidad como el Avatar no han llegado más allá de los territorios del Loto Rojo, nuestro único movimiento posible es el de enviarme al norte a hablar con mi hermana para quitarle al Loto Rojo la influencia que tiene sobre aquellas tierras. - Propuso y la morena volvió a resoplar.

\- Es demasiado arriesgado para ti Desna. - Negó con la cabeza.

\- No más que el Avatar aventurándose en las tierras del Antiguo Reino Fuego. - Sonrió de lado. -Tarde o temprano tendremos que hacer algo. - Intentó presionar a su líder que en más de una ocasión le había prohibido partir.

\- Es diferente. - Bufó. - Yo tengo el poder de los cuatro elementos. - Dijo con superioridad.

\- Claro. - Respondió él volviendo a mirar por la ventana. - ¿Y cómo está Asami? - Preguntó logrando sorprender a la morena.  
\- ¿Perdona? - Arqueo una ceja.

\- Es obvio que es ella. - Volvió a sonreír entretenido. - Nunca la había visto en persona pero la manera en que la trataste dentro de la jaula, tenías miedo de lastimarla ¿A quién más tratarías con tanto cuidado? Y la descripción concuerda a la perfección, una belleza de alta estatura, cabellera larga y negra, ojos verdes y labios color carmín, no pensé que eso bastara para reconocer a una persona pero al ver tu comportamiento lo entendí de inmediato. - Hablaba sin mostrar emoción alguna en su voz pero su rostro mostraba aquella pequeña sonrisa socarrona que la morena no podía ignorar.

\- ¿Te crees muy listo no es así? - Lo retó dirigiéndole una mirada seria.  
\- Cuando los hombres de Bumi dijeron que Asami Sato te estaba cuidando me sentí un poco confundido, pero luego recordé el dije que siempre llevas contigo. - Pausó señalando con la mirada el cuello de la morena de donde pendía aquel collar con el logo de Industrias futuro. - Solo te lo quitas cuando peleas en la jaula. - La miró con expectativa.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? - Preguntó un tanto apenada desviando la mirada, los rebeldes habían sabido que ella conocía a Asami debido al rescate que se había efectuado en el norte, pero nunca les había explicado cuál era su relación con ella y no estaba segura de que eso fuera una buena idea, podía optar por ocultar la verdad pero algunos de sus hombres ya habían visto a Asami en el norte así que la reconocerían, claro, esos hombres eran los más confiables que tenía y sabían que no debían mencionar nada al respecto pero no estaba segura de la mejor manera para presentar a Asami dentro de los grupos rebeldes, claro estaba que no podrían usar su verdadero nombre, lo que la tenía pensando más de la cuenta era el papel que Asami tomaría en ese lugar.

\- Claramente la conoces desde hace tiempo, y claramente son cercanas. - La miraba insistentemente logrando poner a la líder un poco nerviosa.

\- Sí. Así es. - Concordó sin hablar más de la cuenta.  
\- ¿Eso es todo? - Se aventuró a preguntar, desde su descubrimiento sobre la verdadera identidad de la morena Desna se había sentido con la libertad de hablar abiertamente con ella, Korra era el avatar y también su prima, no tenía por qué temerle.

\- Eso es todo. - Suspiró ella.  
\- Jefa. - Irrumpió Xin Fu pareciendo preocupado. - Escuche a unos hombres decir que Asami había aparecido y que había peleado en la jaula. - La miró esperando su respuesta.  
\- Así es. - Señalo el moretón que tenía en el ojo. - Peleo en la jaula. - Repitió con una sonrisa.

\- Me dijeron que resultó lastimada, ya rastree al sujeto que la trajo aquí, si gusta podemos... - Intentó proponer un castigo para el culpable pero la morena interrumpió.  
\- ¿Fue Lee cierto? - Lo miro con tranquilidad.  
\- Sí. - Respondió confundido.  
\- Déjalo ser, si luego tenemos alguna tarea desagradable se la asignas como castigo. - Concluyó. - No podemos dirigir la atención de los rebeldes hacia Asami. - Explicó. - Lo que si necesito que hagas es hablar con los hombres que conocen la apariencia de Asami y dejar en claro que deben guardar silencio, el resto no se puede enterar de que ella es Asami Sato. - Pidió con seriedad y Xin Fu asintió con la cabeza.

\- Correré la voz. - Concluyó y salió de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas presentarla? - Preguntó Desna.

-¿Mi... Esclava? - Se encogió de hombros y su primo rió. - ¿La líder del pueblo más revolucionario en este maldito planeta aceptará ser nombrada tu esclava? - Cuestionó con una mirada curiosa.  
\- ¿Qué otra opción tiene si quiere sobrevivir en este nido de serpientes? - Rodó los ojos y Desna continuó riendo.

\- Además, gané la pelea de ayer y dije que ella sería mi premio. La gente esperará verla como a mi esclava. - Continuó meditando al recordar que Asami se había rehusado a cooperar durante la noche cuando le comentó al respecto.

\- Entonces supongo que no le queda alternativa. - Sonrió el joven poniéndose de pie. - Iré a hablar con tus hombres, debemos cubrir a Asami Sato, será más rápido si yo ayudo a Xin Fu a establecer las reglas. - Dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta. - Recuerda que debes supervisar la entrega de las recompensas de las apuestas a las diez. - Le recordó antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Genial. - Exhalo pesadamente, debía ir a cumplir con sus responsabilidades y luego buscar algo de buena comida para Asami, gracias a un poco de organización había logrado establecer un sistema de siembra entre los rebeldes, ya que muchos de ellos habían servido con Kuvira sabían sobre la siembra de distintos tipos de granos así que había usado a esos hombres para que se encargaran de abastecer la comida de sus seguidores, sorprendentemente aquel cambio había bastado para bajar el índice de criminalidad en el lugar, si los rebeldes tenían comida para saciar su estómago no andaban por ahí buscando que robar para comprar comida que otros robaban de quienes podían, era como romper la cadena que se había formado gracias a las necesidades que la gente se encontraba desesperada por saciar.

Aunque "rebeldes granjeros" no era algo que se escuchara a menudo ninguno de sus hombres se había quejado y muchos más se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para ayudar, tenían hambre y la idea de crecer su propia comida los había inspirado y la selva en las afueras de Ba Sing Se ayudaba a proveer agua, el cambio era palpable pero se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo lo podría mantener, si el Loto Rojo volvía a ganar aquellas tierras todos los avances hechos hasta el momento serían perdidos.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde al fin fue capaz de tomar dos raciones de arroz y verdura cocida para llevar consigo de regreso a su escondite donde Asami descansaba. Al entrar al escondite encontró a Asami durmiendo entre las cobijas, la pelinegra ya vestía un cambio de ropa limpia, sobre la mesita había un plato con restos de avena y las hojas con la información proporcionada por los espíritus se encontraban cerca de las cobijas donde ella descansaba. Korra dejó la comida sobre la mesa y caminó hasta donde Asami descansaba, aunque no llevara maquillaje puesto su chica lucía hermosa, acercándose a ella besó su mejilla y acarició su cabello para llamar su atención y así poder sacarla del sueño en el que se encontraba perdida.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas durmiendo? - Preguntó con tono suave.  
\- No mucho, me aburrí y no había mucho que hacer. - Suspiró y giró en su lugar para quedar de frente a la morena.

\- Lo siento, no esperaba tardar tanto tiempo en volver. - Se disculpó y acto seguido suspiró, sabía que no podía tener a Asami atrapada en aquel escondite, tarde o temprano debería enfrentarse a la realidad, Asami andaría afuera caminando entre los rebeldes.  
\- Algo te preocupa. - Notó Asami y Korraa volvió a suspirar.  
\- Me siento inquieta sabiendo que deberás conocer a los rebeldes. - Confesó dejando sus hombros caer.  
\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó arrugando la frente.  
\- ¿De verdad te preguntas por el motivo? - La miró con preocupación, para ella las cosas eran obvias, los rebeldes eran personas peligrosas de las que se debía tener cuidado.

\- No necesito protección si a eso te refieres. - Se encogió de hombros haciendo que la morena suspirara con desesperación.

\- Entiendo que eres capaz de defenderte sola pero esta gente es peligrosa y estarás rodeada de ellos y... - Comenzó a hablar rápido hasta que sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la ojiverde.

\- Estoy al tanto de todo eso. - Sonrió cálidamente. - Estaré bien. - Aseguró al enderezarse para quedar sentada con la espalda contra la pared. - Veo que trajiste comida. - Señaló las porciones de comida sobre la mesita.

\- Si... - Respondió la morena sin poder evitar volver a suspirar. - Asami. - Habló con debilidad. - Promete que nunca vas a bajar la guardia. - La miró persistentemente a la espera de su respuesta.

\- Lo haré. - Accedió con voz tranquila.

\- Y promete que seguirás las reglas que te daré. - Condicionó logrando llamar la atención de la pelinegra.

\- ¿Qué tipo de reglas? - Preguntó curiosa.

\- No importa, promete que las seguirás. - Insistió con tono serio y preocupado.  
\- Lo haré, tranquila. - Suspiró acercándose a la morena para besar su frente. - Vallamos a comer, muero de hambre. - Se puso de pie y encaminó hacia la mesa, Korra la observó en silencio y luego de un momento siguió sus pasos para acompañarla a la mesa.

Durante la comida no se dijo mucho, no podían entablar una conversación sencilla sin antes sacar del camino todos los temas importantes que aún no se aclaraban así que para poder disfrutar de sus alimentos debieron consumirlos en silencio.

Al terminar de comer Asami se colocó las botas y se dirigió a la salida con Korra caminando detrás de ella, la morena parecía estar a poco de comenzar a arrastrar los pies, no se le veían ánimos de poner un solo pie afuera del escondite, ambas entendían que al momento de salir de ahí comenzaría otra etapa de sus vidas, una en la que Asami andaría en el mundo exterior exponiéndose a peligros que no tendría que enfrentar si aún viviera en su pueblo y Korra debía aprender a aceptar eso mientras Asami debía adaptarse a aquel nuevo estilo de vida.

\- Antes de salir, por favor necesito que sigas las siguientes reglas. - La detuvo sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza, casi con temor a la reacción que Asami tendría a las condiciones que estaba a punto de establecer, los ojos de la mayor se posaron sobre ella y la miraron con atención sin decir ni una palabra para darle la oportunidad de seguir hablando. - Serás presentada como mi esclava. - Inició haciendo una pequeña pausa para observar la reacción de Asami quien simplemente continuó observándola en silencio lo cual parecía ser una buena señal así que continuó. - Porque en la pelea te reclamé como mi premio así que... - Intentó explicar con nerviosismo, no quería volver a provocar la ira de Asami, quería que las cosas fluyeran de la mejor manera posible de ese momento en adelante, si Asami ya estaba ahí lo menos que podía hacer era esmerarse para disfrutar de su presencia.

\- Entiendo esa parte ¿Qué más? - La incitó a seguir logrando sorprender a la morena con la manera tan tranquila en que se había dirigido a ella.  
\- Deberás caminar siempre detrás de mí, no puedes hablar si yo no te lo autorizo, no te puedes apartar de mí y tampoco puedes actuar superior a los rebeldes. - Continuó explicando sonando insegura.

\- Bien, entonces soy como un objeto. - Meditó, su rostro era serio y lograba inquietar a la morena que se encontraba a la espera de un estallido de emociones por parte de la pelinegra pues aún no se podía quitar de encima los eventos del día anterior, Asami dentro de la jaula otorgándole una paliza sin piedad mientras sus ojos furtivos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, no quería volver a discutir con ella.

\- El lado positivo es que nadie más además de mi te puede dar órdenes, nadie te puede tocar, nadie te puede maltratar. - Intentó mejorar la situación con una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- Entiendo. - Meditó Asami arrugado las cejas.

\- Claro que eso solo aplica cuando haya rebeldes presentes, cuando estemos solas será igual que siempre. - Aclaró y esta vez Asami sonrió.

\- Eso es obvio. - Respondió con tono juguetón y pidió salir del escondite causando que la morena liberara un profundo suspiro.

Lo primero que hicieron al salir del escondite fue recorrer el coliseo, Korra quería que Asami conociera el edificio pues en caso de una emergencia quería que su chica estuviera al tanto de sus diferentes opciones de escape. Al ingresar al oxidado edificio todos los ojos se posaron sobre la hermosa chica que caminaba detrás de la líder, nadie podía ignorar su elegante porte y el aire de superioridad que despedía, claramente era una chica fuera del alcance de cualquiera de los presentes, su imponente presencia bastaba para hacerlos desistir de cualquier estúpida idea que se les metiera a la cabeza, sabían que la chica no solo era hermosa si no también fuerte, nadie que hubiera presenciado la pelea de la noche anterior se atrevería a olvidar las habilidades de aquella forastera, alta y de cuerpo atlético, aquella belleza de ojos verdes era intocable, lo había sido desde un inicio y lo era aún más ahora que la líder la había reclamado como suya y todos lo sabían pues luego de la pelea las preguntas empezaron a rondar y pronto los hombres de Korra habían corrido la voz de que la jefa había reclamado a la forastera como suya por lo cual no había vuelta atrás, nadie podría acercarse a ella, lo único que podían hacer era observarla en secreto para evitar meterse en problemas con la líder que también tenía un gran grupo de admiradores quienes ahora comenzaban a sopesar la idea de abandonar su obsesión por la Guerrera del Sur al verla reclamar a una chica para sí misma.

Los ojos de la pelinegra analizaban todo a su alrededor, desde la oxidada estructura del edificio hasta a los rebeldes presentes en el lugar y la manera en que miraban a Korra cuando la morena pasaba caminando, todos la miraban con admiración, la observaban como si se tratara de una deidad, guardaban silencio y la miraban pasar con la boca ligeramente abierta, cuando la líder se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos algunos sonreían y otros aprovechaban para disfrutar viendo los atributos de la jefa cosa que lograba hacer que la sangre de la ojiverde hirviera de coraje... al fin había encontrado algo peor que ser observada de forma sucia y eso era que Korra fuera observada de la misma manera.

Mientras tanto la morena marchaba como de costumbre por las áreas que usualmente frecuentaba, se aseguró de presentar a Asami a sus hombres de confianza y a los hombres con poder de quienes debían cuidarse, el día pasó a prisa, había muchas cosas que debió enseñarle a la ojiverde, desde las áreas prohibidas, pues supuestamente los rebeldes no tenían acceso por órdenes de Suyin, hasta los caminos secretos que solían tomar cuando querían hacer un poco de contrabando.

\- Señorita. - Las detuvo un hombre de complexión robusta y cabello cano, uno de los rebeldes más viejos en el área, uno de los cuales la morena desconfiaba, los rebeldes más viejos eran los que habían crecido bajo la influencia de la Orden del Loto Rojo por lo que eran los más fieles a la idea de la persecución del Avatar.  
\- ¿Disculpa? - Lo miró la morena por encima del hombro hablando con tono hostil.

\- Lo siento mi señora. - El hombre se apresuró a disculparse mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. - Es solo que no he podido evitar notar que parece estar ocupada brindándole algo parecido a una guía turística a su nueva servidora. - Indicó y la morena no necesitaba escuchar más para saber lo que aquel hombre quería expresar.

\- Así es, mi esclava no es de por aquí así que necesito que se familiarice con el terreno si es que pretendo que me sea útil cuando necesite que haga alguna tarea. - Se molestó en explicar sabiendo que el viejo tomaría a mal que la líder rebelde estuviera mostrándole los alrededores a un forastero.

-Entiendo, pero ¿No le gustaría que alguno de mis hombres hiciera eso por usted? No tiene por qué andar aquí afuera desgastando sus pies cuando luego de la pelea de anoche lo que más necesita es un buen descanso. - Sugirió él.  
\- ¿Me estás llamando débil? - Le lanzó una mirada amenazante que hizo que el hombre se retractara de sus palabras.

\- ¡No! No es eso lo que he querido decir, es solo una oferta que hice de buena voluntad. - Volvió a inclinarse.  
\- No confío en tus hombres, ella es mi esclava y no quiero que nadie la toque. - Amenazó.  
\- ¡Por supuesto! Una chica tan limpia y de facciones tan finas... si fuera mía tampoco querría que nadie más le pusiera un solo dedo encima. - Habló con una sonrisa pícara mientras sus ojos examinaban a la ojiverde.  
\- Aprecio la oferta, pero estoy bien y ahora agradecería que me permitieras continuar, en vez de ayudar te estás metiendo en mi camino. - Bufó y apretó los puños.  
\- ¡De inmediato mi señora! - Volvió a inclinarse y lentamente retrocedió para abrir paso.

El silenció reinó mientras ambas continuaban su caminata a través de las ruinas de la ciudad.

\- Se te da bien eso de ser intimidante. - Comentó Asami con una sonrisa.  
\- Es una locura. - Suspiró la morena. - Poco a poco hemos logrado volverlos más civilizados, los hombres de Kuvira me siguieron de inmediato, ellos ya vivían bajo un riguroso régimen que los moldeo para salir de sus costumbres rebeldes, así que con ellos no hay tanto problema, pero los otros rebeldes, los que vienen de pequeños grupos que se forman de los asentamientos alrededor de la región, ellos no entienden nada que no sea violento, si no fuera severa con ellos no tendría su respeto. - Se detuvo frente a un edificio en ruinas de varios pisos de altura. - Vamos. - Le indicó a la ojiverde tomando su mano y llevándola con ella al interior del edificio que lucía bastante inestable al encontrarse inclinado un poco hacia uno de sus lados.

Una vez adentro era difícil ignorar el hecho de que los primeros cuatro pisos no se encontraban en su lugar, parecían haber sido removidos, claro que una máquina no habría sido capaz de hacer tal cosa lo cual dejaba a la pelinegra con una sola teoría, un maestro tierra debió haber removido los pisos con el fin de impedir el acceso de otras personas a dicho edificio. - ¿Esto lo hiciste tú? - Preguntó mientras aún caminaba de un lado a otro examinando el lugar.

\- No, debieron haber sido los maestros durante la guerra. - Respondió mientras sus ojos observaban a la pelinegra como si se tratara de una pequeña niña emocionada al estar explorando un nuevo lugar.  
\- Es increíble. - Expresó con emoción mientras miraba hacia arriba. - ¿Sabes la precisión que se requiere para hacer algo similar? Remover los pisos evitando que todo el edificio colapse. - Sonreía mirando los pilares que habían sido dejados en su lugar para no romper el soporte del edificio.  
\- Antes había más maestros, pudieron haber sido más de diez haciendo el trabajo en conjunto. - Sonrió la morena sin dejar de contemplar a Asami.

\- Increíble. - Repitió con una alegre sonrisa.

\- Ven. - Dijo la morena tomando su mano nuevamente y jalándola hacia ella para abrazarla por la cintura. - Sujétate con fuerza. - Advirtió antes de dar un salto haciendo uso de su aire control para poder alcanzar las escaleras de emergencia que estaban pegadas a una de las paredes flotando a cuatro pisos de altura, Asami comenzó a reír por la extraña sensación de mariposas que aquel salto le generó en el estómago, sus brazos se habían aferrado a Korra con fuerza al sentir como volaban por los aires causando que la morena perdiera el aliento, no importaba cuanto tiempo llevara conociendo a Asami, no se acostumbraba al extraño nerviosismo y emoción que la invadían cuando la tenía cerca.

\- Listo. - Sonrió volviendo a sujetar la mano de Asami. - Vamos, no me sueltes porque este lugar está algo inestable. - Dijo comenzando a avanzar por las escaleras hasta que encontraron la primera puerta por la cual accedieron al resto del edifico. Aquel había sido un edificio de oficinas, los muebles se encontraban desorganizados y regados por doquier, rotos y oxidados, las ventanas del edificio parecían haber explotado y en las paredes había marcas de fuego, piso tras piso fueron avanzando, Asami no podía evitar mirar en todas direcciones, aquel edificio la fascinaba, en casa no había tenido la oportunidad de explorar ninguno de los edificios pues todos ellos habían sido destrozados casi por completo.

\- Parece que te traje al lugar indicado. - Rió la morena al ver el brillo en los ojos de la pelinegra.  
\- Sabes que no puedo evitar mi curiosidad por estos lugares. - Sonrió Asami comenzando a explorar uno de los últimos pisos, el viento entraba por las ventanas que carecían de cristal, Korra caminaba cerca de su chica mientras esta recolectaba cosas que se encontraba entre los escombros, cuando al fin terminó de revisar los alrededores la morena la guió para seguir subiendo, los últimos dos pisos estaban expuestos al exterior pues una parte del edificio había sido arrancada, desde aquel lugar podían ver toda la ciudad que las rodeaba, de nuevo la ojiverde no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó a explorar todo lo que pudo, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de luz.

Korra tomó asiento en la orilla del edificio mirando como las antorchas comenzaban a prenderse en las áreas donde la gente solía acampar para dormir, luego de un par de minutos Asami se le unió tomando asiento a su lado, ninguna dijo nada pero sabían que el momento había llegado, debían hablar si querían ser capaces de convivir en aquel nuevo ambiente.

\- Lo siento. - Inició la morena sin despegar la mirada del horizonte.  
\- ¿Por qué? - La miró Asami.

\- Por no haberte compartido la verdad, por haberte lastimado al comportarme de la manera en que lo hice cuando solo intentabas cuidarme, por haberte hecho daño dentro de la jaula, por haberme ido de la manera en que lo hice. - Dijo arrugando las cejas, la verdad era que nada de lo ocurrido había sido de su agrado, Asami no se merecía un trato así y detestaba pensar que había sido ella quien se había comportado de tal manera cuando lo único que Asami había estado haciendo hasta el momento era apoyarla de forma incondicional.

\- Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, las cosas fueron empeorando y llegó un punto en el que no supe cómo explicarte lo que ocurría. - Giró la cabeza para mirar sus bellos ojos verdes que la contemplaban con cuidado.  
\- Por eso debes prometer no volver a hacer algo similar. - Amenazó la mayor apuntando su dedo índice hacia la morena. - Debes confiar en mí desde un inicio. - Completó.  
\- Lo sé. - Dijo el Avatar agachando la mirada.

\- Bien. - Sentenció la mayor mirando a la distancia.  
\- ¿Entonces? - Se escuchó la voz de Korra.

\- ¿Qué? - Respondió la ojiverde mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.  
\- ¿Me perdonas? - La miró con ojos de cachorro suplicante esperando una respuesta favorable.

\- Sí. - Respondió de forma simple encogiéndose de hombros pero esa respuesta no le bastó a la morena, era una respuesta sincera de eso no cabía duda pero le faltaba algo.  
\- ¿Estamos bien? ¿Tú y yo? - Insistió.  
\- Pues... - Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa al pasar su mano sobre su abdomen para palpar la herida que escondía bajo la ropa. - Si, aún duele un poco pero yo estoy bien y a ti no te veo nada mal. - Respondió la ojivere y Korra bufó a lo que Asami rió con suavidad.  
\- Me refiero a que... - Suspiró. - ¿Seguimos siendo pareja? - Al fin logró preguntar.

\- Entiendo a lo que te refieres. - Suspiró Asami retomando un semblante más serio, el viento sopló silbando al pasar por pequeñas ranuras del edificio. - ¿No crees que es demasiado rápido? - La miró reflejando la confusión en su rostro.

\- ¿Demasiado rápido? Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde que partí. - Alegó la morena un poco inquieta por aquella respuesta.

\- Pero apenas un día desde que nos volvimos a encontrar. - Señaló la pelinegra.  
\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? - El estrés se volvió a grabar en cada una de sus palabras.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para pensar? - Propuso Asami mirando hacia las ruinas delante de ellas.  
\- ¿Pensar? No tengo nada que pensar, lo arruine, estaba confundida, pero ahora estás aquí. Viniste hasta este lugar por mí. No puedo volver a arruinar las cosas contigo, estoy segura de que te amo Asami. - La miraba esperando que aquellos hermosos ojos la miraran de vuelta pero Asami continuaba viendo hacia el frente.

\- Y yo a ti Korra, y lo que ocurrió la noche de ayer fue... especial. Pero creo que debo darme un tiempo para pensar un poco. - Suspiró pesadamente.  
\- Pero... - Inició y de inmediato calló, no quería presionar a Asami, sabía que debía darle su espacio, lo cual era difícil considerando la posición en la que se encontraban, Asami debía estar a su lado en todo momento. - Está bien... supongo. - Suspiró.

\- Solo debo adaptarme a la vida aquí, aclarar mi mente un poco. - Al fin miró a la morena que ahora se encontraba con la mirada hacia abajo observando sus propias botas, su falta de ánimo era evidente. - Lo siento Korra, de cualquier manera estaré a tu lado, solo es cuestión de tiempo. - Intentó animarla, la verdad es que no sabía cómo debía abordar aquella situación, no estaba segura de que volver saltando a los brazos de Korra era la mejor opción y tenía miedo de que la morena de pronto volviera a decidir que estar juntas no era una buena idea.

\- Está bien, entiendo. - Suspiró y alzó la mirada con nueva determinación en el brillo de sus ojos. - Escucha Asami. - Volvió a sonar seria. - Estoy metida en serios aprietos, Bumi fue capturado en el norte y por eso debí venir hacia acá. - Inició a explicar su situación actual.

\- El Loto Rojo tiene a Bumi en las tierras del Antiguo Reino Fuego, algunos de nuestros hombres fueron allá para mantener un ojo sobre aquellos grupos rebeldes y cuidar a Bumi, hasta el momento sabemos que aún sigue con vida… porque allá hacen las ejecuciones públicas. - Hizo una breve pausa para organizar sus pensamientos que aún parecían rondar sin control dentro de su cabeza, era verdad que se encontraba mejor después haber leído la información que Asami le facilitó sobre la vida del Avatar obscuro pero aún no se sentía del todo bien y el estrés que se cargaba sobre sus hombros al saber que Bumi se encontraba en peligro de muerte no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

\- Quiero ir por él, debo ir a salvarlo... - Pausó de nuevo. - Pero no puedo dejar este lugar sin un líder. - Arrugó las cejas y bufó. - Luego de haber entrado al estado Avatar todos los grupos rebeldes comenzaron a buscarme, los rebeldes del Norte comenzaron a señalar en mi dirección pues mi prima Eska, su líder, dijo estar segura de que fui yo quién mató a su padre. - Suspiró.

\- Está bien, no hiciste nada malo Korra. - Habló Asami colocando su mano derecha sobre la espalda de la morena. - Debías defenderte, a él no le habría importado en lo más mínimo quitarte la vida a ti. - Intentó convencerla.

\- De cualquier manera, ellos reportaron eso al Loto Rojo así que de inmediato comenzaron a movilizar a los grupos rebeldes del Antiguo Reino Tierra. Por eso Bumi me pidió que viniera a tomar el poder antes de que el poder fuera tomado por algún miembro de la Orden del Loto Rojo, no me dejó ayudar y una cuarta parte de sus hombres fueron capturados junto con él. - Miró a Asami y arrugó la frente. - Por eso desaparecí por unos días, estaba en el Norte ayudando a Bumi hasta que me dijo que debía irme, no me dejó usar mis poderes de Avatar porque dijo que si lo hacía le daría al Loto Rojo la evidencia que necesitaba para inculparme, así que guié al grupo de Bumi de regreso a Ba Sing Se dónde fui nombrada como su líder, ahí comenzamos a hacer nuestra jugada, le dijimos a los rebeldes que la gente del Norte se había molestado porque tomamos sus riquezas y habían comenzado a inventar estúpidos rumores sobre mi después de haber capturado a Bumi para quitarnos poder. - Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. - Sorprendentemente los rebeldes no dudaron ni un poco en apoyarme, la voz se corrió y pronto todos respondían a mis órdenes. -

Giró su mirada hacia el palacio de Suyin. - Para volver de esto algo más convincente debí hablar con Suyin y explicarle la situación, entre ella y yo concluimos que yo debía entrar al poder con nuevas reglas diferentes a las de Bumi para borrar todo tipo de sospecha, así que yo rompí el trato que los rebeldes tenían con Suyin, de nuevo volvimos a ser enemigos, aunque esto pueda perjudicar a los habitantes de los asentamientos de Suyin ella dijo que era por un beneficio mayor. - Suspiró. - Marcando mis nuevas reglas también declaré la guerra a los rebeldes extranjeros, cualquiera que no fuera de nuestras tierras era nuestro enemigo, mis hombres apoyaron esa idea de inmediato pues si algo les gusta es pelear, en mi discurso dije que nosotros éramos superiores, los rebeldes de las tierras más grandes sobre este maldito planeta, nosotros no compartiríamos nuestra grandeza con nadie. - Sonrió de lado. - Todos me aclamaban, los rebeldes no tienen ningún conocimiento sobre el Loto Rojo así que no saben que al declarar la guerra a los forasteros exilie al Loto Rojo. - Rió sin humor. - Mis hombres más leales salieron a cazar a los cabecillas rebeldes que seguro tenían contacto con el Loto Rojo, muchos líderes rebeldes murieron, mi mandato era ser un solo grupo rebelde sin variedad de líderes, el baño de sangre le gustó a muchos. - Negó con la cabeza y encogió sus hombros. - Hice cambios muy drásticos y que muchos parecieron apoyar, pero al hacerlo rompí el equilibrio que había existido hasta el momento, mis hombres me ayudarán a mantener el control hasta que la gente se acostumbre, y no es una tarea imposible pero debo permanecer aquí para supervisar el cambio... ¿Pero qué hay de Bumi y los hombres que capturaron junto a él? - Se preguntó revolviendo su cabello con la mano derecha.

\- También, al haber declarado la guerra de tal manera he hecho obvio que soy el Avatar, así que es crucial que el Loto Rojo no llegue aquí a influenciar a los rebeldes locales o si no todos estarán detrás de mí. - Concluyó mirando a la ojiverde. - Nada de secretos ¿Cierto? - Sonrió y de inmediato su rostro volvió a mostrarse triste, Asami guardó silencio por un momento mientras meditaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar, no cabía duda de que la vida del Avatar siempre estaba llena de complicadas situaciones y emociones fuertes.

\- Me alegra que me hayas compartido todo eso. - Sonrió Asami acercándose a Korra y rodeándola con uno de sus brazos para atraerla hacia ella permitiéndole recargar la cabeza sobre su hombro. - Estoy aquí, no tienes por qué hacer todo esto sola. Yo te ayudaré. - Le aseguró con voz suave.  
\- Tal vez sea bueno que estés aquí... - Murmuró Korra.  
\- ¿Tal vez? - Sonrió la ojiverde.

\- Aún me inquieta que te encuentres fuera de una zona segura. - Suspiró.  
\- Deberás superar eso tarde o temprano. - Comenzó a acariciar su cabello para ayudarla a relajarse un poco. - Dame un poco de tiempo, haré un plan para rescatar a Bumi. - Aseguró con confianza.

\- Gracias. - Sonrió la morena disfrutando del agradable aroma que despedía la pelinegra, era un aroma suave y agradable, uno que era distintivo de la señorita Sato, aquel aroma podía tener distintos efectos sobre ella dependiendo de la situación, a veces lograba inquietar su sangre y despertaba su deseo sobre el cuerpo de la ojiverde y otras veces la ayudaba a relajarse, el efecto siempre era positivo, siempre la hacía sentir bien.

\- Asami. - Murmuró adormilada bajo las caricias que recibía en su cabello.

\- ¿Dime? - Respondió sin retirar la mirada del paisaje frente a ellas, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo iluminando las ruinas de los edificios ofreciendo una bella vista de la enorme ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

\- Eres mía. - Dijo a modo de afirmación, aunque se encontraba adormilada y tal vez a punto de rendirse ante el sueño sus palabras habían sido pronunciadas con seguridad, la ojiverde pudo sentir sus mejillas arder tras escuchar aquella frase.

\- Si bueno, no pareció importarte mucho cuando te fuiste del pueblo hace un mes. - Reclamó sin poder calmar el latido de su corazón.

\- Estaba confundida... y no esperaba que me siguieras. - Murmuró al tiempo que rodeaba el cuerpo de la mayor con sus brazos escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

\- Eso no cambia nada. - Bufó, aquel simple contacto lograba ponerla nerviosa, Korra solía tener ese efecto sobre ella.  
\- Lo cambia todo, el plan era dejarte en un lugar seguro y mantenerte a salvo. Pero decidiste salir de ahí, si ese es el caso deberás ser mía. - Dijo con tono juguetón.  
\- Lo pensaré. - Sonrió la ojiverde sosteniendo a Korra cerca de ella.  
\- De cualquier manera saliste para estar al lado del Avatar y ayudarle en su camino ¿No es así? - Preguntó, se le escuchaba más tranquila y relajada, más cercana a la Korra que la ojiverde conocía, aquello era una buena señal, ya habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que la había escuchado así.

\- Así es. - Recargó su cabeza sobre la de Korra acurrucándola entre sus brazos.  
\- Entonces deberás estar a mi lado. - Celebró la morena.  
\- Lo estaré. - Afirmo con tono cálido.  
\- Entonces seguirás siendo la novia del Avatar. - Rió entretenida sin apartarse del cálido cuerpo de Asami.  
\- Aún no accedo a eso. - Aclaró sin poder evitar sonreír, había extrañado a aquella Korra sonriente y emprendedora.  
\- Lo harás, me aseguraré de eso... no puedes decir que me amas y no acceder a ser mi novia. - Señaló la morena comenzando a besar el cuello de la ojiverde.

\- Korra... - Suspiró. - Yo diré lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Por el momento no soy la novia del Avatar. - Se apartó y la miró a los ojos, aquellos orbes azules la miraban llenos de deseo, cazaban cada uno de los movimientos de sus labios, sabía que no podía resistirse a esa mirada, además estaban demasiado cerca y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de apartarse, le gustaba sentir el calor de Korra contra su cuerpo.

\- Bien, no eres mi novia. Pero sigues siendo mía, afortunadamente perdiste al pelear conmigo dentro de la jaula. - Sonrió Korra de forma seductora acercándose una vez más al cuello de la ojiverde para continuar besándola.  
\- ¿Entonces los esclavos también están sujetos a complacer a sus dueños de esta manera? - Preguntó no pudiendo evitar que su respiración se volviera pesada.  
\- Puedo hacer de ti lo que me plazca. Estás con los rebeldes ahora, las reglas no existen... a menos de que las imponga yo. - Sonrió y siguió saboreando la piel de la pelinegra.  
\- Que conveniente... - Respondió con sarcasmo y la morena rió haciendo una pequeña pausa.  
\- Lo es. - Afirmó y esta vez se acercó a la ojiverde para tomar sus labios, las manos de Asami no tardaron en enredarse en el cabello de la morena mientras sus bocas se movían en sincronía.

La ojiverde repartió varios besos sobre el rostro de su morena, lentos, suaves y pausados como si depositara una promesa en cada uno de ellos, tanto ella como Korra sabían que no podía haber nadie más en sus vidas, se correspondían y entendían que por voluntad propia ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a mirar hacia otro lado en busca de alguien más, aunque por el momento no estuviera accediendo a clasificar su relación como un noviazgo estaba al tanto de que Korra tenía razón, en el sentido romántico, sexual y sentimental no había ni habría nadie más a quién le correspondiera como lo hacía con la joven Avatar. Era suya.

\- Te amo. - Declaró Korra ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Asami. - Y lo siento mucho, no quería lastimarte. - Repitió volviendo a mirar los hermosos ojos de su chica para transmitir la sinceridad de sus palabras.  
\- Lo sé. - Sonrió Asami volviendo a unir sus labios, luego de un beso apasionado la ojiverde se apartó de los labios de la morena. - Yo sé cómo puedes enmendar esto. - Sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó la morena arqueando una ceja, la pequeña sonrisa que se posaba en el hermoso rostro de Asami no le daba buena espina, cualquiera que fuera la idea que le acababa de llegar a la cabeza no parecía ser nada bueno.

\- Seré tu novia cuando me presentes así frente a los rebeldes. - Sonrió de lado sabiendo que aquello no sería una tarea sencilla, no es que no quisiera estar con Korra de tal manera pero sabía que si Korra era capaz de presentarla como su pareja frente a los rebeldes entonces habría aceptado tenerla a su lado en aquel peligroso lugar, sería un reto para la morena que si era capaz de superar demostraría el compromiso que tenía hacia su relación, sin mencionar que hacerlo oficial frente a los rebeldes automáticamente la incluiría dentro de aquel mundo lleno de conflictos, si hacían eso no habría vuelta atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Se sorprendió la ojiazul, Asami no jugaba con sus palabras, eso lo podía saber con el tono que había usado y la manera en que lo había dicho.  
\- Si hago eso todos tendrán su atención puesta sobre ti. - Objetó.

\- Y si no lo haces da igual que sea tu novia o tu esclava. - Se acercó a Korra comenzando a besar su cuello y a bajar lentamente.  
\- Asami... es peligroso. – Su piel se erizó al sentir una de las manos de Asami subiendo por debajo de su blusa.

\- No te estoy apresurando a hacer nada. - Habló con voz seductora al disfrutar tocando uno de los generosos pechos de la ojiazul.  
\- Es arriesgado. - Murmuró y suspiró arqueando su espalda al sentir como la rodilla de la pelinegra comenzaba a hacer presión entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Crees que sea más fácil que me acepten si gano algunas peleas? - Propuso comenzando a bajar sus caricias por el fuerte abdomen de la morena hasta llegar a la orilla donde comenzaba su pantalón jugueteando un poco con sus dedos al introducirlos lentamente por debajo de la prenda.  
\- ¡No entrarás a la jaula de nuevo! - Renegó pero sus fuerzas se esfumaron cuando Asami se aventuró comenzando a tocar su intimidad. - Asami... - Intentó llamar su atención pero en vez de eso gimió.  
\- Tu puedes organizar las peleas amor, si me das la oportunidad de subir me resultará más fácil ayudarte. - Murmuró a su oído.

\- No... - Volvió a gemir, Asami pausó para comenzar a retirar su blusa frente a la morena con la intención de que aquellos ojos azules disfrutaran de la vista.  
\- Es tu decisión... Guerrera del Sur. - Le ofreció una sonrisa pícara mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón de la morena.  
\- No… - Logró objetar y la ojiverde detuvo sus movimientos mirándola directo a los ojos.  
\- ¿No? - Señaló su cuerpo con la mirada.  
\- Si... - Suspiró la morena.  
\- ¿Si puedo pelear? - Jugó con sus palabras.  
\- ¡No! - Renegó Korra.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta verte nerviosa? – Rió Asami de forma coqueta y continuó retirando el pantalón de su morena para poder disfrutar de ella.

Estaba condenada, sus pensamientos iban y venían, no lograba mantener la concentración mientras una de las manos de Asami jugaba entre sus piernas y la otra mantenía su blusa arriba para poder saborear uno de sus pechos con toda libertad, el aroma de Asami era embriagante, sus caricias y besos dormían su razón, se encontraba sometida a su voluntad, tenía una notable debilidad por los encantos de la ojiverde, pero lo que pedía era una locura, la jaula era peligrosa y ella no quería exponer a Asami a riesgos innecesarios, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que Asami tuviera razón y obtener popularidad le permitiera moverse con más libertad sin mencionar que la idea de declarar a Asami como suya enfrente de todos era algo tentador, aunque peligroso.

Aquella noche la pasaron en aquel abandonado edificio, solas a merced la una de la otra, sus manos acariciando sus cuerpos, subiendo y bajando, reconociendo cada centímetro de piel, repartiendo suaves besos y compartiendo su calor, suspiros iban y venían, les resultaba inevitable no ceder a la atracción que siempre parecía actuar como un imán entre las dos.

De alguna manera aquel apasionado encuentro parecía ser una lucha por el poder en el cual Asami llevaba ventaja, con sus juegos de seducción y sus peticiones parecía haber acorralado a la morena, pero Korra era testaruda así que no le sería tan fácil convencerla, el tiempo parecía estar a su favor así que podía esperar, sabía que su ojizaul tarde o temprano cedería, la haría extrañar sus caricias y su calor durante el día, la haría añorar su voz y su compañía. Una esclava no podía interactuar con ella como lo haría su novia, una esclava sería solo eso, un sirviente a la espera de sus órdenes así que orillaría a la temida Guerrera del Sur a reclamarla como a su novia.

Aquellos hermosos ojos azules estarían obligados a observarla de lejos y se aseguraría de que no quisieran ver nada más, esa noche en aquel edificio sería la última que le concedería hasta el momento en que su posición entre los rebeldes cambiara.

* * *

 **+++Cap 27+++**

 **Saludos para los que no tienen cuenta pero se animan a dejarme un review :D**

 **-** **LuxxTenebris**. Para el capi 25 lamento haber jugado con tu corazón jajaja (No lo lamento tanto ;D El punto de todo esto es hacerlos entrar a la historia y sentir el momento muajaja) Y lo sé! Lo siento jajajaja no quería hacerlos sufrir tanto peeeero ya tienen este capi como compensación, además creo que el siguiente también será tranquilito para que tomen aire xD Y mira que conveniente, leíste dos capítulos seguidos, muuy bien para ti jajaja a mi los de los nueve comentarios me pusieron a escribir a todo lo que daban mis pobres manos... (Broma, me agrada escribir)

Capi 26. La pelea si que se puso intensa jajaja pero bueno ya cuando te encuentres leyendo esta parte de este capítulo ya sabrás que todo anda bien así que no te apures, puedes respirar con tranquilidad ;D Y si, la pelea sirvió para que Korra se abriera y para que Asami se descargara jajaja ahora en el 27 la historia sigue y en el 28 habrá un poco más de ajustes ;)

Como siempre es un placer leerte Luxx, saludos! Gracias por tus reviews =)

\- **Liz.** Gracias por el review del capítulo anterior, que bueno que ye haya gustado y espero que este también te haya entretenido n.n saludos y un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto.

\- **Jessi.** Muchas gracias por tu review. Mira que yo no quisiera más que poder sentarme a escribir este fic y avanzarlo súper rápido jajaja así ustedes felices y yo también porque me emociona la idea de ver este fic terminado pero bueno, como bien dices hay que esperar xD!

Me alegra que te guste la historia, seguiré trabajando lo mejor que pueda para que siempre sea algo agradable para leer n.n Saludos!

\- **Diane.** Un gusto! Que bueno que te animaste a escribirme y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi Fic y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerlo.

Me alagas, de verdad intento escribir lo mejor que puedo y pueden tener por seguro que lo que subo yo ya lo leí mínimo unas tres veces jajaja y aún así a veces se me pasan algunos errores pero intento minimizarlos lo más que puedo así que me alegra leer tu comentario. Muchísimas gracias! n.n (Y dios! Imagina que bueno sería hacer un libro de esto jajaja)

Los temas que abordo en el fic si que son importantes, supongo que es por eso mismo y mi interés en todo ese tipo de cosas que gran parte del fic se basa en ello. Hay que ponernos atentos!

La pelea fue interesante de escribir, entre los diálogos y las acciones, siempre antes de publicar un capítulo me quedo meditando sobre el contenido jajaja por eso es un alivio cuando leo reviews que dicen que les gustó. Y en efecto, todo a su tiempo, Korra ahora tiene a la bella Asami a su lado como apoyo así que ahora deberá levantarse y desarrollarse como el Avatar que todos necesitan ;)

Finalmente no! Nunca me fastidian los reviews, si son largos los respondo igual de largos jajaja así que no hay problema, al contrario, me alegra ver que te tomaste el tiempo para escribirme n.n

Respecto al tema de contactar conmigo bueno, en **Wattpad** tengo una cuenta, el usuario es **Gost99** y bueno recién acabo de crear una cuenta de Face. Si gustan la pueden buscar como " **Stephanie Write** " Pasaré a dejar un mensaje en **Korrasami Nation** para que me encuentren con facilidad, si gustan n.n

Espero eso te ayude un poco Diane! De nuevo muchas gracias por tu review ;D

\- **Runcateun.** Hola! Yo se que no vas al tanto con la historia y que tal vez no leas esto pronto y lo leas cuando la historia ya vaya más adelantada pero quería hacerte saber que aprecio el tiempo que te tomaste para poner el review :D

Que bueno que el fic ha sido de tu agrado, a penas en el capi 14 pero bueno! La escuela es importante así que tu tómate el tiempo que sea necesario para que el fic no interrumpa tus estudios jajaja. Un saludo y abrazos! Gracias :D

 **+++ Cap 27 +++**

Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos lectores :D

Como siempre les deseo un buen día/semana/ Lunes y todo lo que se presente de aquí a mi siguiente actualización jajajaja

Un abrazo!  
Chiauuuuuuu

 **c:**


	28. Líderes

Una semana se había pasado desde la noche en que Asami se había aparecido en el coliseo, las cosas parecían ir bien, tal vez demasiado bien, Asami seguía su papel al pie de la letra, al estar en presencia de los rebeldes la chica agachaba la mirada y permanecía en silencio, siempre caminando detrás de Korra a espera de alguna orden, claro la morena no le había asignado ninguna tarea hasta el momento, siempre cuidaba que la chica caminara a su lado para poder controlar a los hombres que bien sabía tenían los ojos puestos en la recién llegada.

Asami no había hecho ni un solo reclamo, cuando tenían tiempo a solas la chica concentraba sus energías en averiguar la manera en que la sociedad rebelde era dirigida, siempre se mostraba interesada en todas las costumbres que para ella fueran extrañas pues no quería dejar nada fuera, o al menos eso era lo que le decía a Korra cuando preguntaba por su creciente interés en las organizaciones rebeldes, claro que la morena no podía interponerse en su deseo de aprender y se limitaba a contestar las preguntas hechas o a indagar para conseguir las respuestas más adecuadas a preguntas que ni ella misma se había hecho hasta el momento y que Asami parecía tener en abundancia.

Todo iba bien, todo iba demasiado bien... a excepción de una cosa, la pelinegra parecía estar pasando por una de esas rachas en las que su interés o preocupación por solucionar cierto problema o por descifra la función de cierto objeto la absorbía en dichas tareas y tenía poco tiempo para la morena que por las noches añoraba poder pasar bien el rato al lado de su querida Asami.

Siempre que intentaba acercarse a ella durante la noche la chica de ojos verdes le pedía tiempo para seguir estudiando libros que Korra le había conseguido en los mercados de contrabando, los libros eran en su mayor parte sobre la historia y geografía de Ba Sing Se. Asami le había dicho que si conocían la historia y el mapa del lugar podrían tener ventaja en caso de algún ataque y aunque ella tuviera razón había veces en que la morena solo quería enterrar aquellos libros para poder tener un poco de la atención de la ojiverde pues le resultaba casi imposible sentarse del lado opuesto de la mesa a observar la belleza de aquella chica sin la oportunidad de abrazarla o besarla.

Las heridas de su pelea en la jaula se encontraban mucho mejor, tanto ella como Asami se habían recuperado casi por completo, esto también significaba algo nuevo, una semana más y debería volver a pelear dentro de la jaula y esta vez Asami estaría ahí para presenciar sus enfrentamientos, la simple idea bastaba para dejarla pensando por un largo rato, la única manera de que Asami no viera las peleas sería encerrándola en su escondite, no era una mala idea pero estaba segura de que Asami no accedería a ello.

\- ¿No estás cansada? - Preguntó luego de haber pasado varios minutos observando en silencio el hermoso rostro de la pelinegra, su larga cabellera se extendía por encima de su hombro derecho pues se había acomodado todo el cabello hacia ese lado después de cepillarlo al salir de bañar, sus perfectos labios sostenían entre ellos la cuchara de madera que estaba usando para comer del plato con avena que reposaba sobre la mesa a un lado de los libros.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Hizo una pausa retirando la cuchara de su boca y levantando la mirada solo un poco para poder hacer contacto con los ojos de la morena que al instante sintió su corazón dar un pequeño salto, Asami vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca y una pantalonera holgada color gris, era su ropa para dormir pero lucía fenomenal en ella.

\- Preguntaba si te encontrabas cansada. - Repitió sintiendo la debilidad en su voz, habían pasado ya cinco días desde la última vez que habían compartido un momento íntimo y siendo honesta consigo misma sabía que deseaba poder repetir la ocasión cuanto antes, estando en su escondite tenían más libertad de hacer lo que se les viniera en gana pues aquí no tenían que cuidar de la presencia de Hiroshi y aun así Asami parecía más perdida en sus investigaciones que en nada más. De verdad le gustaba esa parte de Asami, esa sed de conocimiento que nunca parecía saciar, era una de las características que la volvían única, cuando se proponía hacer algo se empeñaba en ello y no se detenía hasta verlo realizado. Si tan solo esa cualidad no se estuviera interponiendo en su camino en ese momento...

\- No. - Arrugó la frente y se detuvo a pensar un momento. - No he hecho nada que no sea caminar a tu lado y la verdad no caminas demasiado. - Completó con una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa que con facilidad derritió el corazón de la morena.

\- Cierto. - Respondió con un suspiro observando como aquellos hermosos ojos verdes volvían a concentrarse en las páginas de los libros. - Lo siento. - Murmuró después de un momento.

\- ¿Por qué? - Alzó la mirada para prestarle atención.

\- Porque no te doy la oportunidad de hacer muchas cosas... - Suspiró pesadamente agachando la mirada.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte por eso, entiendo cuál es mi papel y entiendo que si no es de ese modo todos sospecharían de ti. - Volvió a sonreír y a dirigir su mirada a los libros causando que la morena volviera a perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- Iré a ver a Sai y a Naga. - Se decidió luego de poco más de diez minutos de encontrarse sentada sin hacer nada.

\- Está bien. - Sonrió la pelinegra sin dejar de leer haciendo que la morena suspirara de nuevo.

Al salir del escondite comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior de la ciudad en dirección hacia la creciente selva que poco a poco parecía ir ganando territorio, a decir verdad era obvio que aquella selva era producto de los espíritus pues los árboles y enredaderas se desarrollaban con rapidez. Una vez dentro de la selva caminó hasta un pequeño claro donde comenzaba a formarse un lago.

\- ¡Naga! ¡Sai! - Los llamó sabiendo que debían estar cerca pues aquellos dos espíritus siempre vagaban juntos dentro de la selva, los espíritus disfrutaban de la naturaleza así que ambos se refugiaban entre los árboles durante la noche. El primero en aparecer había sido el pequeño zorro, jugueteando como un niño entre los arbustos saltaba de un lado a otro hasta que al fin llegó al lado del Avatar. - Hola Sai.- Sonrió y se inclinó para tocar su cabeza, aquel noble espíritu era el fiel compañero de Asami y la conexión que había entre ambos era obvia ante los ojos de la morena, Sai siempre estaba presente cuando Asami lo necesitaba y siempre le brindaba apoyo y compañía para ayudarla en sus aventuras por lo cual la morena lo veía como a un amigo importante, luego de conocer a Naga pudo entender lo profundo que podía llegar a ser el vínculo que una persona y un espíritu podían compartir. - ¿Dónde está Naga? - Preguntó alzando la mirada y el pequeño zorro inmediato emprendió su camino entre la selva en espera de que la morena lo siguiera.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la joven Avatar se diera cuenta de que Sai la estaba llevando hacia el escondite que ella misma había construido para guardar la motocicleta de y las Armas de Asami, todo lo había escondido en una cueva de roca que había elaborado con una entrada secreta para que Asami pudiese utilizar en caso de ser necesario, el lugar era bastante seguro pero aun así Naga parecía preferir dormir cerca de ahí y cuidar de las cosas durante la noche pues no era la primera noche que la encontraba en aquel lugar.

\- Hola amiga. - Sonrió la morena cuando el espíritu la miró, el espíritu de Naga la había ayudado a recuperar el ánimo después del incidente en el norte. Las tardes en las que solía desaparecer del pueblo solía ir a caminar por el mundo de los espíritus en busca de respuestas, luego de que Wa Shi Tong se negara a ayudar se había frustrado, no encontraba salida al laberinto en el que se sentía atrapada y mientras vagaba por aquel mundo lleno de misterios volvió a ver a Naga, aquel espíritu parecía llamarla pues siempre caminaba detrás de ella, siempre aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba y la acompañaba, siempre en silencio hasta que la morena se acostumbró a su presencia y el día en que aquel espíritu no apareció la morena fue a buscarla al portal del sur.

Naga estaba ahí, acostada dentro de su refugio de roca, el espíritu parecía estar esperando por ella pues no se mostró sorprendida al ver el rostro de la morena en aquel lugar, en vez de eso la recibió moviendo su cola un par de veces, desde entonces Naga se había convertido en una buena amiga, la morena se recostaba contra su denso pelaje y lo utilizaba para calentarse en aquel frío lugar, con ella lloraba por horas sabiendo que aquel espíritu estaba ahí para confortarla, Naga no se preocuparía como lo harían sus amigos en el pueblo, Naga entendería su dolor y estaría ahí para ella y esa era una gran ventaja. Asami también le proporcionaba apoyo y cariño pero si permitía que Asami la viera llorando tanto y tan seguido terminaría angustiándola más y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Aunque al parecer la había angustiado de todas formas por la manera distante en que había actuado.

De esa manera Naga tomó un papel importante en su vida, el enorme espíritu demostró ser capaz de ser un gran amigo y aliado, en la pelea que hubo contra el grupo de Bumi en el Norte Naga ayudó a derrotar a varios enemigos, con su tamaño y fuerza no había mucho que sus oponentes pudieran hacer, además se trataba de un espíritu, un ser al que no podían dañar. La morena no entendía el motivo que Naga había tenido para acercarse a ella pero agradecía que hubiera sido de esa manera.

Elevando una roca del piso para formar un pequeño banco tomó asiento a un lado de su amiga, Sai exploraba la selva y Naga comenzaba a sacudirse el sueño, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el espíritu del perro oso polar pidiera atención, la morena sonrió y comenzó a arrojar una pequeña roca redondeada que el espíritu comenzó a perseguir y a traer como si se tratara de una pelota.

\- Naga... - Comentó acariciando su rostro al tomar la roca que el espíritu le había traído de vuelta. - Las cosas con Asami van bien, no ha habido problemas con los rebeldes y ella ha seguido su papel a la perfección... pero siento que algo no anda bien. - Suspiró y volvió a lanzar la roca.

\- A penas ha pasado una semana pero siento que casi no hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntas. - Arrugó las cejas y pensó, no podía obligar a Asami a dejar sus investigaciones de lado para que le pusiera atención, pero echaba demasiado de menos sus caricias y cálidos abrazos... sin mencionar las noches con ella.

Al cabo de una hora decidió despedirse de los espíritus y volver al escondite, al entrar la vela aún se encontraba encendida pero Asami yacía recostada sobre las cobijas, dormía apaciblemente cubierta por una delgada sábana, era verano así que no necesitaban cubrirse durante la noche pero Asami siempre disfrutaba de poder envolverse en una cobija, aunque fuera delgada. Un suspiro salió de los labios de la morena, había llegado demasiado tarde para poder tener un poco de atención de la ojiverde antes de que se quedara dormida. Con las cejas arrugadas bufó un par de veces, no era momento de hacer una rabieta pero era ridículo lo mucho que se encontraba extrañando a Asami en esos momentos, no tenía por qué extrañarla si la chica se encontraba ahí con ella.

Luego de apagar la vela se acomodó enseguida de la pelinegra y la envolvió entre sus brazos, Asami suspiró y aún dormida se acurrucó en aquel abrazo, Korra sonrió y se acercó a ella para repartir varios besos sobre su rostro, aquellos besos eran suaves y pausados. - Te amo Asami. - Murmuró intentando no despertarla, la ojiverde suspiró y continuó durmiendo. Debía haber una manera de ganar un poco de su atención, pensó Korra antes de acomodarse de nuevo recostando su cabeza al lado de la de Asami.

"Seré tu novia cuando me presentes así frente a los rebeldes." Recordó aquellas palabras, Asami aún no accedía a ser su novia y no podía hacer nada con ella frente a los rebeldes pues ellos la veían como a una esclava, todo el tiempo que utilizaban durante el día mientras caminaba de un lado a otro tratando con los rebeldes era tiempo que podría aprovechar si Asami fuera su novia. Pensaba sin poder evitarlo. - No. - Murmuró. - Es demasiado arriesgado. - Suspiró.

/

Otra semana había pasado y ambas se encontraban en la oficina del líder en el coliseo, Desna y otros de los hombres de confianza de la morena se encontraban ahí. La líder se había deshecho de su ropa y vestía un top negro y un short de licra del mismo color, de pie frente a un espejo observaba su cuerpo, había varias cicatrices de todas las peleas en las que había participado hasta el momento. Se encontraban evaluando su condición física, ya no tenía ninguna marca de la pelea anterior y sus músculos se veían fuertes como siempre.

\- Debes pelear esta semana. - Declaró Desna.  
\- Supongo. - Respondió ella liberando un suspiro profundo, Asami estaba ahí, la chica se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, claro que no diría nada, al menos no en ese momento debido a su papel como esclava y toda la situación tenía a la morena pensando más de la cuenta, no quería que Asami presenciara la pelea, en especial porque luego del enfrentamiento entre ambas debía recuperar su dignidad y la única manera de hacer eso sería aniquilando a su oponente en la jaula... nada que quisiera que Asami presenciara.

\- Hay un hombre que viene de fuera que dice poder derrotarte con facilidad. - Habló uno de sus seguidores.

\- ¿Eso dice? - Alzó una ceja retirando su mirada del espejo a través del cual había estado viendo a Asami mientras esta le devolvía la mirada de la misma manera.

\- No sería el primero, pero sabemos cuál será el resultado. - Respondió el hombre levantando uno de sus dedos en el aire causando que la morena asintiera con la cabeza intentando mantener una mirada seria.  
\- Como siempre... - Suspiró y giró para tomar su ropa del suelo, retadores que venían de otras tierras, personas que solo escuchaban sobre ella y decidían venir a desmentir su fama, había derrotado ya a varios de esos pero una vez más la idea de tener a Asami como espectadora le robaba la seguridad que tenía en aquel evento.

\- Pelearás ¿Verdad? La gente te espera. - Insistió otro de los hombres.  
\- Pelearé. - Pausó mientras se colocaba la blusa de vuelta. - Si suben las apuestas al doble. - Dictó con severidad. - Pero saben las reglas, no esclavos. - Concluyó mientras abotonaba su pantalón.

\- ¡Hey! No es justo. - Renegó uno de ellos mirando a Asami y la morena sonrió de lado.

\- Es diferente. - Aclaró y se encaminó al escritorio.  
\- ¿Y por qué subir las apuestas? - Preguntó Desna.

\- Soy la líder rebelde ahora, tengo suficientes cosas en las que ocuparme como para también tener que formar parte de las peleas en el coliseo, si voy a participar quiero que la pelea sea bien remunerada. - Explicó, en realidad lo único que quería era aplazar la pelea, tenía la esperanza de que los rebeldes prefirieran no presenciar la pelea a tener que buscar más cosas para doblar sus apuestas.

\- Bien pensado. - Concordó su primo y los otros rebeldes ahí presentes.

Todos comenzaban a hablar entre ellos sobre las nuevas reglas, todos se mostraban entusiasmados y nadie prestaba atención a la manera en que la morena y la hermosa chica de ojos verdes intercambiaban miradas, los ojos de Korra no perdían de vista ni uno de los movimientos de Asami mientras esta la observaba de la misma manera. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dos semanas? Y no había tenido la oportunidad de tomar a la ojiverde, sus besos eran breves y cálidos, extrañaba poder prolongar un poco más aquellos embriagantes besos pero la pelinegra parecía decidida a mantener la distancia entre ellas y ahora que lo había notado comenzaba a perder la paciencia, las condiciones habían sido expuestas, Asami accedería a ser su novia siempre y cuando lo declarara así frente a los rebeldes.

\- ¿Korra? - La voz de Desna la sacó del trance en el que se había perdido por un momento al recordar la manera en que la piel de Asami podía llegar a sentirse bajo su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Si? - Lo miró intentando sintonizar con la conversación.

\- Propusimos la pelea para el Miércoles. - La miraban expectantes.

\- Si, si cumplen con mis demandas la pelea puede ser mañana si así lo desean. - Dijo sin mucho interés.

\- ¡Ya escucharon! - Celebró uno de sus hombres y todos rieron.  
\- Gracias jefa. - Se despidieron y salieron del lugar, todos excepto Desna que se había percatado de la extraña tensión que crecía entre ambas chicas.

\- Así que será la primera pelea que presencies de la Guerrera del Sur. - Comentó el joven y la líder de inmediato bufó. - No hace falta hablar de eso. - Dijo con fastidio en su voz.

\- No le veo nada de malo hablar al respecto Korra. - Respondió Asami alzando una ceja.  
\- Es solo que mi prima no quiere que presencies sus aclamados combates. - Sonrió el chico.  
\- No es eso... es solo que. - Pausó y negó con la cabeza. - No tiene caso que veas los combates. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Si voy a formar parte de esta sociedad creo que debo familiarizarme con los combates, ya hemos presenciado varios durante mi estadía en este lugar. - Argumentó. - Son brutales, eso ya me lo esperaba, así que no tiene nada de malo que vea el tuyo. - Insistió y la sonrisa de Desna se volvió más amplia.

\- Ella tiene razón Korra, tus peleas no son diferentes a las del resto... - Hizo una pausa y volvió a sonreír. - Bueno, tal vez sean un poco diferentes... tu si sabes pelear, has entrenado toda tu vida y sabes patear traseros con o sin armas. - Agregó y la morena se cubrió los ojos con su mano derecha.

\- Si, gracias Desna. - Se quejó con tono sarcástico descansando sus codos sobre el escritorio.

\- Korra, ya te enfrenté dentro de la jaula y terminaste por incrustar una daga en mi cuerpo. ¿Qué más da si ahora simplemente me toca presenciar la pelea desde afuera? - Intentó convencerla la de ojos verdes.

\- Bueno tal vez las cosas si sean un poco distintas... - Volvió a hablar Desna y la morena lo miró afilando la mirada pero al joven le importó poco aquella advertencia. - La Guerrera del Sur es despiadada, contigo fue suave... pero hemos visto como desbarata a sus oponentes con la simple mirada. - Se encogió de hombros.  
\- Oh, eso lo puedo entender bien. - Concordó la pelinegra. - Aunque eso ya depende del carácter de cada quién. - Meditó y el chico rió por lo bajo, Asami era una chica lista y fuerte, era obvio que no se impresionaría con facilidad y aun así Korra luchaba por mantenerla alejada de los eventos más pesados lo que dejaba en evidencia la importancia que aquella hermosa chica tenía en la vida de la joven Avatar.

\- Primero esperemos a ver si el combate será esta semana. - Dijo la ojiazul intentando dejar aquel tema de lado.

\- Seguro lo será, la gente te adora. - Comentó Desna.

\- Olvidemos eso. - Suspiró la morena. - ¿Alguna noticia de Bumi? - Lo miró con esperanza.  
\- Nada... aún. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Tal vez lo quieren usar de carnada. - Habló Asami y la atención de inmediato se enfocó en ella. - No lo han ejecutado porque lo necesitan, su interés principal es llegar al Avatar y si ellos piensan que Bumi y tú tienen una relación estrecha querrán usarla a su favor para atraerte hacia ellos... el problema es que al no permitir a sus hombres entrar a tus tierras no hay manera de establecer ningún tipo de comunicación así que se encuentran guardándolo por el momento. - Concluyó. - Es solo una teoría, pero es la que más sentido tiene para mí. - Se encogió de hombros y Desna alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

\- No por nada te ganaste la fama que tienes en el continente. - La elogió. - Hermosa y lista como nadie. - Sonrió y Asami rió por lo bajo. - Cualquiera que tenga la suerte de ganar tu corazón será una persona afortunada. - Declaró y la morena arrugó las cejas.

\- Eso no lo sé. - Respondió la ojiverde mirando a la morena. - Podría ser fortuna o lo opuesto a eso. - Sonrió de lado y la ojiazul desvió la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas hervir, a veces detestaba el poder que la mirada de Asami tenía sobre ella porque le resultaba imposible poder resistirse a ella. ¿Fortuna o maldición? Pensó.

\- Fortuna. - Confirmó Desna. - O al menos así lo tomaría yo, si tuviera la suerte de ganarme el corazón de tan hermosa chica. - Presionó y Asami sonrió mirando los ojos de aquel chico, sabía que Korra los estaba observando, podía sentir su fría mirada cazando cada uno de los movimientos del joven frente a ella.

\- Me halagas. - Agradeció.

\- Suficiente Desna. Ve a ver si haces falta en otro lado. - Gruñó Korra poniéndose de pie.  
\- Me parece bien... pero deberé pedirte un favor. - Dijo él con tono serio.  
\- ¿Qué favor? - Lo miró en espera de su respuesta.  
\- ¿Podría llevar a Asami conmigo? - Preguntó con seriedad y la morena lo miró extrañada y un tanto indignada.

\- ¿A Asami? - Repitió.  
\- Si, Asami. - Confirmó señalando a la ojiverde.  
\- No. - Respondió firmemente. - ¿Para qué? - Renegó y la ojiverde sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era obvio que la morena no quería que su primo se encontrara a solas con ella.

\- Pues verás, gracias a ti he ganado autoridad en este lugar pero aun así necesito saber defenderme y todos los hombres presentes saben pelear solo porque se han dedicado a romperle la cara extraños dentro de una jaula pero me parece que Asami tiene más control sobre las técnicas de combate así como tú, pero a ti no te puedo pedir ayuda porque los rebeldes no verían bien que la líder se encuentre enseñándole a otros como pelear. - Se encogió de hombros.  
\- Te enseñaré con gusto. - Dijo Asami.  
\- No. - Bufó Korra.  
\- ¿Por qué no? No hago nada en todo el día, al menos permíteme enseñarle a Desna como pelear, dile al resto que esa fue tu orden. - Reclamó la ojiverde y de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron.

\- Bien, ve y muéstrale a Desna como pelear, iré por ti cuando sea hora de dormir. - Gruñó y emprendió su camino hacia la salida de la oficina azotando la puerta detrás de si dejando todo en silencio.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer allá afuera? - Preguntó el joven tomando a la chica por sorpresa. - Necesitas conocer un poco mejor a los rebeldes y estando al lado de Korra eso será difícil pues al ser la líder no puede vagar por mucho tiempo entre los poblados sin mencionar que nadie se comporta con normalidad cuando Korra anda cerca. - Habló con su voz indiferente. - Además, solo quería molestar a Korra un poco... y lo he logrado, así que es tu turno de disfrutar un poco estando en este maldito lugar. - Sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Gracias Desna. - Sonrió y caminó detrás de él.

/

Los líderes rebeldes más avanzados en edad se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa, todos hablando sobre el nuevo orden que se había implementado con el ascenso de la Guerrera del Sur. Aquellos hombres habían sido los que de inmediato aceptaron unirse al grupo de la morena para formar parte de un solo grupo rebelde que dominara todo el continente. Todos tenían grandes ambiciones, los grupos rebeldes siempre solían tener a los hombres con más fuerza y vitalidad así como las mejores pertenencias y territorios ya que la gente de los asentamientos no tenían como defenderse de ellos y preferían ceder sus bienes con el fin de sobrevivir a cualquier ataque rebelde, así que para aquellos líderes rebeldes la idea de formar parte de un grupo aún más grande les era tentador sabiendo que al pertenecer al grupo más fuerte podrían tener más privilegios.

Había otros beneficios al formar parte del grupo de la Guerrera del Sur, beneficios que no habían visto antes como lo era poder tener sus propios campos de siembra de donde podían cosechar comida lo cual les permitía asentarse y establecerse, armar una casa y llenarla con cosas que ellos quisieran con la certeza de que ningún grupo rebelde llegara a robarles pues ellos mismos eran los rebeldes.

Las nuevas formas que la líder traía con ella eran poco convencionales pero benéficas para todos, había abolido la obsesión sin sentido de perseguir al Avatar, les había permitido continuar con la búsqueda a los que así lo deseaban pero no obligó a nadie a buscar como tantos líderes antes que ella lo habían hecho impidiendo que sus hombres pudiesen tomar un descanso o que pudiesen gastar su energía en cosas que fueran de su agrado lo cual expandió la gama de oportunidades para muchos de ellos.

La cacería del Avatar se efectuaba casi como una tradición, muchos ya no sabían porque lo hacían y los que aclamaban hacerlo por venganza solían hacerlo con el fin de atacar pequeños asentamientos y robar sus bienes, como consecuencia, cuando la nueva líder comenzó a centralizar las riquezas en una zona donde el desarrollo fuera propicio muchos de estos rebeldes abandonaron la búsqueda del Avatar para concentrarse en su beneficio personal, obtener tierras, asegurar comida y ganar cosas de valor en las apuestas porque quien se encontrara perdiendo el tiempo en la búsqueda del Avatar no tendría la oportunidad de enriquecerse.

El lema que caracterizaba a la nueva líder rebelde también era más atractivo, la Guerrera del Sur había expandido el significado de ser miembro de un grupo rebelde, ser rebelde no se limitaba a rebelarse en contra del Avatar y el Loto Blanco, ser rebelde significaba ser libre de cualquier opresión, los miembros de la rebelión podían hacer de sus vidas lo que les viniera en gana, no tenían por qué seguir ninguna regla o tradición, la búsqueda del Avatar había pasado a segundo plano, la única autoridad sería el líder rebelde y el trabajo de aquel líder sería guiar a la rebelión y protegerlos de influencias extranjeras, los rebeldes se caracterizaban por ser personas sin moral y el líder rebelde defendería su estilo de vida en contra de los asentamientos más fuertes con líderes indispuestos a tolerar a los rebeldes. La Guerrera del Sur los ayudaría a todos a dominar el continente y nadie dudaba de ella.

\- Mi señora, muchos grupos rebeldes se nos están uniendo, cada día llegan más personas a acampar cerca del coliseo, nuestras fuerzas se multiplican, las personas se están uniendo. - Hablaba un hombre de apariencia ruda e intimidante.

\- Continúa. - Lo incitó a seguir con una mirada firme.  
\- Eso resulta ser beneficioso... el único problema es que nuestra base, el coliseo, se encuentra demasiado cerca de los territorios de Suyin Beifong. - Señaló los límites en un mapa. - Si nuestros números continúan aumentando terminaremos invadiendo sus territorios debido a que la selva es uno de los principales atractivos de estas tierras. - Explicó con evidente preocupación.

\- ¿Están proponiendo que deberíamos invadir los asentamientos de Beifong? - Arqueó una ceja y los líderes se miraron entre sí de modo nervioso.

\- No lo tome a mal mi señora... pero buscamos hacer lo contrario. - Habló otro de ellos mientras apretaba los puños en señal de inseguridad.  
\- ¿Buscan unirse a los asentamientos? - Arrugó las cejas y golpeó la mesa con su puño causando que el resto se estremeciera. Aquellas eran buenas noticias, que los rebeldes lo propusieran por si mismos era excelente pero ella debía continuar jugando su papel como líder rebelde y para ganar credibilidad debía lucir un poco disgustada por la idea.

\- ¡No! Para nada mi señora, pero estábamos pensando que podríamos retomar nuestra alianza con Suyin... nosotros estuvimos aquí mientras la alianza duró y el intercambio de recursos era bueno, sin mencionar que podíamos tener acceso a los edificios del centro... - Hablaron con cuidado intentando no ofender a su líder quién personalmente había roto la alianza al tomar el poder.

\- ¿Y Suyin no tenía sus propias demandas? - Preguntó con tono severo.  
\- No... - Negó uno de ellos. - Bueno... no era nada de valor. - Continuó explicando. - Solo pedía que respetáramos sus tierras, no robos o abusos hacia sus pobladores. - Continuaba mostrándose nervioso al igual que el resto, los líderes rebeldes solían ser personas llenas de sed de sangre y poder por lo cual esperaban que la idea fuera descartada al instante y se sentían en peligro al atreverse a proponer tal cosa.

\- Respeto para sus pobladores... - Rió por lo bajo. - No es como si necesitáramos de esos idiotas para nuestros eventos ¿O sí? - Los miró analizando cada uno de los rostros de los que se encontraban ahí presentes.  
\- No. - Rieron nerviosos.

\- Si dicen que el comercio o intercambio es bueno me supongo que no nos vendría mal intentarlo... pero. - Pausó para agregar un poco de tensión. - Yo no seré quien se aventure a su palacio, si algo sale mal serán ustedes mismos quienes terminen pudriéndose en sus calabozos al lado de Kuvira... Suyin no mostró piedad con ella y yo no pienso exponerme al mismo destino. - Bufó. - Entre ustedes decidan quienes irán a hablar con ella y cuando lo hagan solo dejen en claro que yo no pienso vivir bajo sus órdenes, podemos convivir pero no seré inferior a ella. - Dictó y sus hombres asintieron.

\- Suyin no es una persona que falte a su palabra. - Se aventuró a hablar uno de ellos.  
\- ¿Ah no? - Sonrió la morena con ironía. - Entonces me supongo que en algún punto de su vida juró mantener a Kuvira en esos malditos calabozos por el resto de la eternidad y es por eso que no hemos podido verla desde el día en que la capturó... menos mal que es una mujer de palabra esa Beifong. - Gruñó. - Bumi tenía una alianza con ella e incluso bajo esa alianza se negó a liberar a Kuvira, no podemos confiar en Suyin... al menos no por completo, así que estén atentos. - Advirtió. - Lo último que quiero es tener que entrar en guerra contra ella solo para salvar sus traseros. - Suspiró y volvió a relajarse en su lugar, los tenía a todos en la palma de su mano, si los rebeldes decidían aliarse con Suyin las cosas serían más fáciles de controlar.

\- Puede confiar en nosotros... y si por algún motivo no volvemos a tiempo no se moleste en ir por nosotros, le otorgaremos el poder sobre nuestros hombres y no se hablará más al respecto, esta ha sido nuestra decisión... – Suspiró el hombre. - Si seguimos los pasos que siguieron las personas en el asentamiento que había en las ruinas de Ciudad República tal vez nuestro imperio también alcance el mismo estilo de vida... comida tres veces al día y todo tipo de comodidades. - Expuso sus pensamientos sin atreverse a alzar la mirada por temor a ser rechazado por su joven líder.

\- Se equivocan... - Habló la morena. - Yo planeo crear una comunidad más grande que la que hay en aquellas ruinas, Ciudad República no tenía ni la mitad del tamaño que tiene Ba Sing Se, nosotros seremos mejores. - Dijo con seguridad y sus hombres celebraron.

\- ¡Guerrera del Sur! - Aclamaron y ella sonrió de lado, buenas noticias, muy buenas noticias pero no podía sentirse en paz, había algo que tenía que resolver cuanto antes, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más tenían en sus manos pero sabía que se estaba agotando, Bumi y otros tantos de sus compañeros corrían el peligro de morir en cualquier momento y no estaba segura de poder soportar la noticia si se volvía demasiado tarde.

/

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la morena comenzó a buscar a su primo para poder llevarse a Asami con ella, era momento de retirarse, aún no tenía idea de cómo salir de ahí para ir por Bumi y eso la tenía estresada, debía ponerse a trabajar en un plan cuanto antes, no quería perder más tiempo, no podía hacerlo, pensaba una y otra vez a medida que buscaba en los alrededores del coliseo y preguntaba por Desna.

Luego de seguir varias direcciones llegó a un pequeño campo que los rebeldes usaban para entrenar, en el campo había una pequeña multitud y en el centro se encontraban Asami y Desna, la chica solo llevaba puesto un top color rojo y para la parte inferior un pantalón cortó que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla color negro. El sudor bajaba por la piel de la pelinegra y los ojos de la morena no perdían de vista la trayectoria de las pequeñas gotas que acariciaban su marcado abdomen.

\- Debes levantar más la guardia, si bajas los brazos por un momento tú oponente podrá golpear tu rostro con facilidad. - Indicó dirigiendo un golpe hacia el joven de tez morena. - De nuevo, guardia arriba y buena posición en las piernas para el balance. - Ordenó y el chico suspiró agotado, la morena sonrió y tomó asiento sobre un trozo de escombro, a la gente le había tomado un poco de tiempo pero pronto se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la líder y de inmediato se quitaron para abrir paso y permitirle ver a los dos que estaban entrenando en ese momento.

\- Guerrera del Sur. - Habló un joven con emoción y de inmediato todos giraron sus miradas para observar a la líder que se encontraba sentada cerca de ellos, la intimidante líder que siempre los dirigía desde el trono en el coliseo ahora se encontraba a su nivel tranquilamente sentada sobre un trozo de escombro. Los ojos de Asami también giraron y el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la morena, aquellos ojos azules siempre la miraban como si ella fuera el centro del universo, el calor que emanaban y el cariño siempre la sorprendían, todos miraban a Korra como una líder temible y entendía el motivo, la Guerrera del Sur había demostrado ser merecedora de su fama pero aun así, cuando ella veía a Korra no podía ver a otra persona que no fuera esa chica llena de energía e iniciativa que se había encontrado años atrás luego de la tormenta, Korra era el Avatar y actualmente se encontraba haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para seguir su camino, eso era lo que ella veía siempre que conectaba con aquellos hermosos ojos celestes, aquella chica continuaba siendo la misma persona y los rebeldes estaban dispuestos a aceptarla, Korra estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, algo digno de admirarse pues por generaciones los rebeldes y el Avatar eran como polos opuestos y ahora ahí estaban, trabajando en equipo.

\- ¿Es hora de partir? - Preguntó intentando no sonreír bajo aquella dulce mirada que siempre la trataba de la mejor manera.  
\- No... Si gustas seguir entrenando puedes hacerlo. - Respondió desde su lugar sin mover ni un músculo.  
\- Yo estoy agotado. - Jadeo Desna y Asami sonrió de lado.  
\- ¿Entrenas conmigo? - Preguntó la ojiverde y en respuesta la morena se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

\- ¿Segura que quieres entrenar conmigo? - Preguntó sosteniendo las orillas de su blusa antes de retirarla.

\- Segura. - Sonrió de forma coqueta esperando impaciente a que la morena se retirara la blusa.

\- Bien. - Accedió y se retiró la blusa para permanecer con su top, así tendría más movilidad.  
\- Bien. - Sonrió la ojiverde, ambas intercambiando miradas, ambas intentando mantener sus miradas lejos del cuerpo de la otra.

El ritmo era acelerado, golpe, patada, golpe, golpe, patada. Ambas defendían y atacaban casi en sincronía, a pesar de estar disfrutando el momento el entrenamiento era serio, los golpes eran fuertes y si alguna llegaba a fallar al evadir o cubrir resultaría lastimada, la gente había guardado silencio mientras observaban el entrenamiento, gotas de sudor volaban por los aires tras cada golpe dado, cada una de ellas tenía una ventaja, Asami era más ágil y Korra más fuerte. Cinco minutos se pasaron a prisa con el mismo ritmo de pelea hasta que Asami perdió el balance al pisar sobre una roca, su cuerpo comenzó a caer pero fue atrapada por los brazos de la morena que de inmediato la sostuvo cerca de ella. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, ambas respiraban de forma agitada, Asami agachó la mirada y sonrió, su corazón iba a toda prisa y sabía que no era por el entrenamiento, sentía mariposas en el estómago y escalofríos recorriéndole la piel, detestaba que Korra tuviera ese efecto sobre ella... especialmente luego de que se encontrara intentando no ceder para poder mantener el contacto físico entre las dos al mínimo.

\- ¿Quieres seguir? - Propuso la morena retirando una línea de cabello de su rostro y acomodándola detrás de su oreja, poco le importaba que hubiera otros observando, podía sentir la electricidad que había entre ellas y quería presionar a Asami para que cediera.

\- Creo... que he tenido suficiente por hoy. - Respondió al recuperar la postura y se apartó para poner distancia entre ellas.

\- Bien. - Dijo la morena tomando su blusa del suelo comenzando a caminar fuera del campo, la gente comenzó a celebrar a espaldas de la líder. - ¡Guerrera del Sur! - Gritaban con emoción, Asami tomó la ropa que había dejado en un lado y comenzó a seguir a Korra.

\- ¿Vieron a esa chica? Pelea como una profesional. - Hablaban los presentes. - Como el primer día que apareció en la jaula. - Murmuraban. - ¿Pero cuál es su nombre? - Se escuchaban diferentes voces.

\- Tienes admiradores. - Murmuró la morena y Asami sonrió sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

/

El espacio en el escondite no parecía ser suficiente para las dos, Asami intentaba escapar de la mirada de Korra, la tensión aumentaba, ella misma batallaba para continuar con su plan pero sabía que debía hacerlo pues no planeaba retractarse de sus palabras, Korra debería darle su lugar en la sociedad rebelde, no había ido ahí para ser su protegida, había ido para ayudar.

Luego de unas cuantas risas y coqueteos ambas habían terminado luchando sobre las cobijas. - ¡Asami! - Se quejó la ojiazul al ser atrapada entre los brazos y piernas de la otra que le impedían moverse, de alguna manera había terminado enredada en una cobija y ahora la pelinegra tenía el control.

\- ¿Dime? - Rió.  
\- No es justo... - Bufó.

\- ¿Qué no lo es? - Dijo con tono juguetón.

\- Me has estado evitando. - Señaló.  
\- No... No es eso. - Sonrió y se acercó a la morena depositando un par de besos sobre su mejilla.  
\- ¿Ah no? - Renegó la morena.  
\- Es solo que no soy tu novia ¿Recuerdas? - Indicó y la morena gruñó.  
\- Lo eres. - Bufó intentando liberarse pero era inútil, se había enredado bastante bien y Asami no le permitía moverse.

\- Entonces preséntame como tal. - Condicionó. - Ya te lo había dicho. - Repitió.  
\- Es... demasiado arriesgado. - Suspiró al resignarse y descansar su cuerpo.  
\- Entonces permíteme pelear. - Se acercó a ella y besó su cuello con suavidad disfrutando al ver como la piel de la morena se erizaba.

\- ¡No! ¿Has visto todas las cicatrices que tengo? Es una locura. - Renegó.  
\- ¿No me querrías si tuviera cicatrices? - Pretendió sentirse ofendida pero una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

\- No es eso... no quiero que resultes lastimada. - Aclaró y Asami se acercó a ella para besar sus labios, esta vez permitió que el beso se extendiera un poco, sus lenguas rozaron mientras sus labios danzaban en sincronía, ella misma extrañaba aquellas interacciones pero no podía ceder, haciendo uso de toda su voluntad se apartó del beso y la morena gruñó.

\- Asami... - La miró con ojos de cachorro, no quería que se apartara de ella, quería poder tenerla entre sus brazos y disfrutar de sus besos y caricias.

\- Lo siento Korra... pero esas son mis condiciones. - Se acercó y besó su frente. Ambas se recostaron y pronto el sueño tomó el control, durmiendo una al lado de la otra habían terminado otro día más entre los rebeldes.

/

\- Mi señora.- Habló un hombre rebelde, un famoso peleador del coliseo, su nombre dentro de la jaula era Verdugo gracias a la fama que había adquirido durante sus enfrentamientos, el hombre era un carnicero, antes de que la morena comenzara a influenciar en las reglas del coliseo Verdugo fulminaba a sus oponentes dentro de la jaula, nadie salía con vida luego de enfrentarse a él, la primera persona que había logrado sobrevivir a su fatal castigo había sido la morena misma y a pesar de que Verdugo había pedido la revancha, no importaba cuantas veces la enfrentara el resultado siempre era el mismo, el modo de pelea de la Guerrera del Sur era impecable e incluso artístico ante los ojos de este hombre que luchaba por entender sus consecuentes derrotas pero no había más explicación que la misma experiencia de la morena, cada movimiento, cada ataque y bloqueo e incluso el ritmo de su respiración, no había nada que la Guerrera del Sur no controlara al estar en un combate, la chica había ganado su fama de manera justa y aunque le fue difícil al final Verdugo también había comenzado a seguir los pasos de aquella implacable guerrera que luego de salir de la nada había conquistado el coliseo.

\- ¿Si? - Lo miró por encima de su hombro, la líder se encontraba supervisando el trabajo que se hacía dentro de la jaula, quería que hubiera mejoras, quería cambiar un poco el método de pelea, quería volver de las peleas algo un poco más interesante así que debía haber remodelaciones antes de su siguiente aparición en la jaula.

\- He estado pensando. - Le hablaba con respeto, cuando la chica ascendió a la posición de líder él había sido uno de los muchos que no dudaron de su derecho como líder. Sabía que la Guerrera del Sur no confiaba en él debido a todo lo que había hecho en su pasado, los brutales castigos, los robos, los asesinatos, el abuso de alcohol y algunas sustancias estupefacientes que lo ayudaban a divertirse años atrás, pero a él no le cabía duda de que no habría marcha atrás, no mientras la Guerrera del Sur se encontrara al mando, todos la seguirían y el camino que ella guiaba parecía estar repleto de beneficios por lo cual más y más gente estaba quebrantando las tradiciones rebeldes, todos querían tener derecho a un pedazo de tierra que les perteneciera y cerca del cual pudiesen tener comida asegurada y bienes materiales que hicieran sus vidas placenteras, una casa, camas, campos para cultivas, nunca más pasar hambre y nunca más temer de asaltos o ataques de grupos rebeldes enemigos. - Sobre la chica que lleva con usted. - Continuó.

\- ¿Qué hay de ella? - Afilo la mirada y Verdugo lo notó de inmediato.  
\- Se nota que tiene buenos cuidados con ella, se le ve saludable y fuerte. - Siguió con su idea aún si sentía la amenaza venir de la líder.

\- De nada me sirve una persona mal alimentada. - Habló y volvió su mirada a la jaula mientras un par de hombres retiraban las armas de las esquinas.  
\- Entiendo. - Sonrió él. - Pero la chica tiene potencial. - Completó.

\- ¿Potencial? - Repitió la morena arrugando las cejas y girando su cabeza para poder ver al enorme peleador que se encontraba de pie a un par de metros de distancia detrás de ella.

\- Para las peleas mi señora. - Aclaró y la morena negó con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Que quedaría para mí si esa mujer resulta mal herida? - Dijo rodando los ojos.  
\- Su nivel de pelea es... - Pausó evaluando las reacciones de su líder. - Equivalente al suyo mi señora. - Al fin dijo temiendo que sus palabras hubieran resultado ser ofensivas para la morena.

\- ¿Equivalente? - Sonrió Korra, Asami no se encontraba con ella en esos momentos pues Desna se la había vuelto a llevar y la verdad era que al tener a Asami actuando como su esclava no era algo de su agrado así que prefería darle algo de libertad al vagar con Desna por los territorios rebeldes. - ¿Debería sentirme ofendida? - Alzó una ceja y el hombre rió negando con la cabeza.

\- Muy por el contrario. - Volvió a dirigirse a ella con el debido respeto. - No sé de dónde ha salido ella ni porqué tiene tan buena orientación en las peleas pero su nivel es alto, muy alto. La gente lo notó de inmediato y ahora han estado pidiendo... - Pausó, el problema residía en que los esclavos se consideraban como un objeto, algo que le pertenecía a alguien y que nadie podía tocar si el dueño no lo autorizaba así que la nueva chica estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera y hacer propuestas como la que se encontraba haciendo era algo arriesgado.

\- Pidiendo que pelee. - Completó la líder con calma volviendo a mirar hacia la jaula tras ser llamada por uno de los hombres.  
\- ¿También las dagas mi señora?

\- Todo. - Confirmó antes de volver a su conversación con Verdugo.

\- Sí. - Afirmó él y ella asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Si, ya me lo habían mencionado antes, incluso ella me ha pedido participar pero... - Arrugó las cejas y suspiró.

\- Usted nunca permitió las apuestas de esclavos durante sus peleas... sé que tener esclavos no es algo que usted haga, esa chica se encuentra bajo su protección y aunque desconozco el motivo no dudo ni un poco de su juicio. - Pausó. - Pero creo que sería buena idea permitirle pelear. - Concluyó.

\- ¿Quieres que inicie contra ti? Después de todo ella iba a ser tu oponente antes de que yo entrara a la jaula aquel día. - Sonrió la morena.  
\- Y me temo que usted, mi señora, me salvó de la humillación. - Le devolvió la sonrisa y la morena rió por lo bajo. - Aunque creo que ella es más que capaz de dar una buena pelea contra los mejores peleadores pienso que sería preferible si empieza como el resto, desde abajo. - Agregó. - No sé quién es ella para usted pero pienso que sería mejor que se ganara la simpatía de nuestro grupo. - La miró por un momento. - Creo que eso la mantendría a salvo. - Dijo con seguridad.

\- ¡Señora! La jaula está libre de armas ¿Ahora qué? - Preguntaron sus hombres.  
\- Ahora deshagan la jaula, el área de batalla se extenderá, toda la parte de lo que era la cancha del estadio será la zona de pelea. La gente que apuesta más en las peleas podrán estar en las gradas delanteras más cercanas a la zona de combate y serán ellos quienes otorguen las armas a su gusto y parecer. - Explicó y todos sonrieron.

\- Los nuevos batallarán para obtener armas. - Comentó Verdugo y la morena sonrió.  
\- Si no tienen habilidades de pelea no podrán ascender. - Dijo con satisfacción. - Porque las armas solo se les serán otorgadas si el público se encuentra satisfecho con su desempeño. - Se encogió de hombros y continuó observando. - Elevarán las paredes que separan las gradas de la cancha y en la parte superior de las paredes pongan púas, así no podrán escapar si es que se les ocurre hacerlo. - Suspiró, el plan era simple y parecía agradar a los rebeldes lo cual era bueno pero la intención principal de la morena era disminuir el uso de las armas en las peleas, menos armas, menos sangre derramada, menos violencia innecesaria.

\- Señora. - Apareció otro hombre, este tenía una enorme cicatriz que le partía el rostro entero, desde su deja izquierda bajaba cruzando por su nariz y la orilla de sus labios hasta su mentón, su ojos izquierdo había sido perdido bajo aquella fatal herida, herida que había sido hecha por la misma Guerrera del Sur, el hombre había intentado tomar ventaja de un arma y la guerrera al reaccionar la volteó en su contra. Aquello había pasado un año atrás y ahora el mismo hombre servía a la morena de forma fiel pues recordaba a la perfección como mientras se encontraba tirado en el suelo, lamentando la pérdida de su ojo el público celebraba y le pedía a la morena acabar con su vida, pensaba que aquel había sido su fin, su sangre fluía sin control llenando el suelo que lo rodeaba, no había manera de que sobreviviera a aquel encuentro, se había descuidado y había subestimado a la joven y como castigo vendría su muerte, pero no fue así, con el ojo que aún le funcionaba miró el rostro enfurecido de la ojiazul, su propia sangre la había salpicado, la chica lucía enfadada y sabía que había sido por la manera en que intentó atacarla, había intentado matarla, no la culpaba por querer cobrar venganza, pero en vez de eso ella lo castigó dando un fuerte golpe sobre su ceja ya lastimada, la sangre volvió a salpicar y el cayó inconsciente pero no muerto y eso sería algo que jamás olvidaría.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Canyon - Respondió ella.

\- El monto de las apuestas, se dobló, la gente quiere que la pelea sea mañana. - Korra suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Gracias. - Volteó a ver la zona de pelea y volvió a suspirar.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Verdugo al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su líder.  
\- No. - Respondió firme. - Muchos cabos sueltos que aún debo atar. - Completó y sin decir más salió del coliseo.

/

Durante la noche la morena no dijo nada, su silencio era evidente y la ojiverde no podía ignorarlo. - Korra. - Habló con suavidad tomando asiento detrás de ella mientras la morena parecía meditar sentada sobre las cobijas mirando la pared frente a ella.

\- ¿Si? - Respondió distraída.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - La abrazó por detrás y la morena negó con la cabeza.  
\- Luces preocupada. - Dijo recargando la cabeza sobre su cálida espalda.  
\- Si... - Pausó. - Me preocupa que mi novia no quiere ser mi novia. - Respondió con tono juguetón y la mayor rió sin apartarse del abrazo.

\- No es eso. - Le respondió con seguridad. - Cuando eso te molesta tienes otra mirada. - Dijo con tono juguetón.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Rió de forma breve colocando sus brazos sobre los brazos de Asami que la rodeaban por la cintura.  
\- ¿Es por Bumi? - Preguntó con voz suave.  
\- No... Bueno, eso también me molesta. - Suspiró pesadamente.  
\- Entonces es por la pelea. - Acertó pero la morena no se sorprendió, Asami la conocía bien así que era lógico que se diera cuenta de los posibles factores que la podrían molestar en esos momentos.

\- Sí. - Aceptó agachando la mirada observando la manera en que los brazos de Asami la sostenían, se sentía tan bien, la quería tanto que temía que la pelea fuera a impresionar a la ojiverde y la hiciera pensar diferente sobre ella pues ella misma a veces no entendía cómo es que lograba ser protagonista de tan horrendos actos que a veces le era imposible evitar al estar peleando. - Las peleas... MIS peleas, a veces son demasiado violentas. - Habló con temor y pasó saliva.

\- Si, Desna me ha contado al respecto. - Ambas guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que la morena se aventuró a preguntar.  
\- ¿Qué te ha contado? - Su voz delataba el temor que la invadía al saber que alguien le había dicho sobre su conducta dentro de la jaula.

\- Dijo que tu reputación es buena entre los rebeldes porque te ganaste su respeto dentro de la jaula. Dice que al inicio lucías insegura y que terminabas tus peleas demasiado rápido con golpes limpios y certeros pero que Bumi comenzó a moldearte, te mostró la mejor manera de agradar al público y poco a poco te fuiste acostumbrando hasta que creaste un estilo de pelea en el que no había muertes pero si castigos severos si se te llegaba a provocar. - Hizo una pausa. - Todo para poder llegar a Kuvira, y lo lograste. - Sonrió sin mover su cabeza de posición, continuaba abrazando a la morena y recargando un lado de su rostro sobre su espalda.

\- Me dijo que has dejado a muchos hombres fuera del juego, lesionados de tal manera que les es imposible volver a pelear. - La morena encogió sus hombros al escuchar esto último, era verdad, ella era la causa de que muchos peleadores fueran incapaces de caminar sin ayuda de un bastón o de usar alguna de sus manos o incluso de ver con alguno de sus ojos. - Pero también me dijo que esos peleadores son recompensados por su valentía y terminan trabajando para mantener el coliseo en buenas condiciones, a cambio les otorgas comida y un techo donde dormir. - Estrechó sus brazos alrededor de la morena al sentir como esta se tensaba tras escuchar sus palabras.

\- Korra, todos lo estamos viendo. Las cosas que haces están cambiando a los rebeldes. Es un cambio positivo y lo que haces aquí es esencial para que eso siga ocurriendo. Ningún otro Avatar o el Loto Blanco ha sido capaz de comunicarse con los rebeldes porque no parecen hablar el mismo idioma, pero tú lo has logrado. - Intentó animarla.  
\- Lo sé... pero no quiero que veas las peleas, no son agradables a la vista. - Miró por encima de su hombro y la pelinegra se acercó para besar su sien.

\- Korra, no crucé la mitad del continente para venir a juzgarte. Vine a apoyarte y parte de eso incluye presenciar las peleas del coliseo, debo formar parte de tu mundo si quiero poder ayudarte. - Volvió a presionar y la morena bufó.

\- ¿Qué tan enojada estarías si te encierro en este escondite para que no veas mi pelea? - Preguntó y la ojiverde afilo la mirada.  
\- Ni lo pienses Korra. - Renegó y la morena rió. - Si haces eso saldré a retarte para otra pelea en el coliseo. - Añadió y la risa de la morena ceso de inmediato.  
\- No lo harías. - La miró a los ojos y la ojiverde sonrió de lado.  
\- ¿Es eso un reto? - Dijo con tono juguetón y la morena negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no lo hagas. - Suplicó y ambas rieron.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que te patee el trasero? - Se acercó a ella deteniéndose a un par de centímetros de sus labios.  
\- No. - Sonrió. - Tengo miedo de lastimar tu bello rostro. - Declaró y la ojiverde volvió a reír, esta vez luchando con la morena hasta que esta logró someterla al colocarse encima de ella.

\- Debes comportarte Korra. - Advirtió al no poder mover sus manos pues estas estaban siendo sujetadas contra el suelo por la morena que poco a poco comenzaba a hundir el rostro en su cuello causando que la piel de la ojiverde se erizara. - Korra... - Exhaló lentamente disfrutando de la sensación que los labios de la ojiazul dejaban al besarla.

\- ¿Si? - Murmuró volviendo a repartir suaves besos sobre su cuello. Le costaba demasiado mantenerse alejada de ella en el sentido sexual, Korra era como un imán, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por ella pero debía resistirse así que juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía se forzó a hablar sabiendo que sus palabras molestarían a la morena y la apartarían de ella.

\- Si no me dejas participar en las peleas y sigues con este comportamiento... me iré a vivir con Desna. - La reacción de Korra no se hizo esperar, alzando la cabeza la miró con las cejas arrugadas.  
\- ¿Qué? - Continuó mirando directo a sus ojos.  
\- Debes cumplir con tu parte primero. - Reclamó sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón al ver la reacción de la morena, lo último que quería era volver a pelear con ella.  
\- No puedes vivir con nadie más que no sea yo. - Renegó.

\- ¿Me obligarás a vivir contigo? - La retó y la morena bufó.

\- Sabes que no te obligaría a hacer nada. - Dijo molesta retirándose de encima de la pelinegra que de inmediato echó de menos su calor. - Ve y presencia la pelea si quieres, solo no digas que no te advertí. - Volvió a bufar y se metió entre las cobijas. - Y ve a vivir con Desna si quieres, pero ambos deben aparecer en el coliseo a las ocho de la mañana que yo estoy ahí. - Concluyó cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

\- ¡Korra! Solo permiteme pelear. No importa si no me presentas como a tu novia, al menos peleando puedo ganarme la simpatía de las personas y así tendré más libertades y posibilidades de ayudarte a rescatar a Bumi. - Renegó también.  
\- No. - Gruñó.  
\- Korra... esto no es más fácil para mí que para ti. - Bufó echando su cabello para atrás con su mano derecha.  
\- Descansa Asami. - Sentenció sin salir de su escondite detrás de las cobijas.  
\- Como quieras. - Renegó y se forzó a recostarse al lado de la morena, quería abrazarla, besarla y escucharla reír entre sus brazos, pero no podía ceder, necesitaba que su lugar fuera reconocido entre los rebeldes y siendo esclava no llegaría a ninguna parte.

/

El día de la pelea pareció pasar demasiado a prisa para la morena, era inevitable, debería pelear y Asami la vería. No le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, se encontraba molesta y frustrada, quería proteger a Asami y sabía que no podía hacerlo, no siempre podría mantener a Asami bajo su cuidado, ella tenía razón, debía crearse una buena posición social para poder moverse con libertad, ella misma lo había descubierto años atrás, con el respeto de los rebeldes había podido moverse mejor entre ellos, había ganado aliados y seguidores que la vigilaban y protegían de toda posible amenaza.

\- La última pelea está a punto de terminar. - Le aviso uno de sus hombres.

\- Gracias. - Dijo con tranquilidad, su pelea sería la siguiente, la pelea estelar, la que todos esperaban ver. El nuevo sistema en el coliseo había sido aceptado por todos, funcionaba bien y mantenía a las personas atentas a la manera en que se proporcionaban las armas.

Dando un último giro de la venda sobre su mano derecha la ajustó disfrutando al sentir la presión sobre su puño, estaba lista para salir, una pelea más, no había nada distinto... nada además de que debía ser especialmente severa con su oponente para compensar su mal desempeño en la pelea contra Asami, eso y que Asami estaría viendo. - Maldición. - Gruñó apretando los dientes, se encontraba sumamente molesta con toda la situación, estaba molesta con Asami y consigo misma, estaba molesta con los rebeldes por encontrarse tan desesperados por verla pelear y estaba molesta con el sistema rebelde que le impedía ir a rescatar a Bumi. Esta pelea no terminaría bien para quien sea que fuese su enemigo, de eso estaba segura.

Luego de terminar de colocar la pintura de batalla negra por su rostro y brazos salió de su oficina en dirección a la zona de pelea, el lugar estaba repleto. Llegando a su trono tomó asiento para observar lo que restaba de la pelea antes de la de ella, un par de peleadores que ella conocía bien pues llevaban más tiempo que ella participando en el coliseo. A su izquierda se encontraba Asami y a su derecha Desna y alrededor de ellos el resto de sus hombres más leales pero su mirada no fue dirigida a ninguno de ellos, su mente se encontraba concentrada en una sola cosa, la pelea que estaba por venir.

\- ¡Suficiente! Me están impacientando. - Se puso de pie y saltó hacia el interior del área de pelea. El público al escucharla enloqueció y los hombres presentes la miraron con sorpresa, la pelea iba bien, no entendían que había molestado a la Guerrera del Sur pero sabían que tenerla ahí no eran más que malas noticias, sin necesidad de palabras ambos se miraron y entendieron, debían trabajar juntos si querían tener una oportunidad.

Korra sonrió y simplemente extendió su mano derecha hacia la pared donde el público presente sostenía las armas, en menos de un segundo cayó un tubo, era delgado y liso pero sólido. - ¡Acabemos con esta pelea! ¡¿Qué dicen?! - Animó al público y todos comenzaron a aclamarla "Guerrera del Sur" Se escuchaba como un himno que resonaba por todo el lugar.

\- Ustedes deciden ¿Qué tanto quieren que duela? - Los amenazó y ambos tomaron las armas que antes les habían sido proporcionadas, uno tenía una daga y el otro una tabla de madera con clavos incrustados. - Pensé que se rendirían fácil. - Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. - Que sea como ustedes quieran. - Afilo la mirada y se lanzó hacia ellos.

Uno ya tenía una pierna lastimada, la morena no pasó eso por alto y de un movimiento lo hizo perder el balance, con el tubo castigó su otra pierna y el hombre cayó al suelo donde de inmediato fue rematado por la orilla del tubo que rompió su nariz y lo dejó inconsciente. El otro hombre aprovechó para atacar por detrás pero la morena desvió el ataque de la daga con el tubo y sin perder el ritmo tomó el brazo del hombre por la muñeca, utilizando su cuerpo como palanca levantó al hombre del suelo y lo azotó contra el suelo.

\- ¡Termínalo! - Pedían al ver como la líder de inmediato se había puesto de pie mientras su oponente intentaba hacer lo mismo. El inflamado rostro de su oponente mostraba rastro de la pelea anterior, el hombre estaba agotado, sus ojos se elevaron solo para ver como el tubo viajaba con fuerza y velocidad hacia su costado, el aire le faltó y se sentía a punto de perder el conocimiento pero la morena lo sostuvo y castigó su rostro con sus puños hasta que al fin pareció caer en un sueño profundo.

\- Saquen a estos hombres de aquí. - Ordenó y el público celebro, no había nada de honorable al entrar a una pelea con un par de hombres cansados pero el público lo disfrutaba y ella tenía la oportunidad de descargar un poco de su ira y frustración.

Cuando su retador apareció la morena sonrió, un invitado, alguien externo, un retador de otro grupo rebelde. - ¿Seguro que quieres continuar con esta pelea? - Preguntó haciendo su cuello tronar al mover su cabeza de un lado a otro.  
\- No te confíes. - Bufó el hombre de barba tupida y cabello largo y revuelto, lucía bastante sucio y tosco, nada que la morena no estuviera acostumbrada a enfrentar.  
\- Nunca lo hago. - Cerró sus puños y la pelea inició.

No estaba dispuesta a permitir que su oponente infringiera ningún tipo de daño sobre ella, debía levantarse de la pelea que tuvo con Asami, debía salir intacta y dar un buen espectáculo. Su oponente era grande así que castigarlo no sería difícil, con movimientos veloces golpeaba y esquivaba, uno o dos golpes de su enemigo alcanzaron a impactar contra su cuerpo pero no se comparaban con el castigo que él mismo recibía por parte de la campeona.

Pronto las armas fueron proporcionadas y la pelea se volvió sangrienta, la Guerrera del Sur no tenía piedad, su oponente resultó ser un sujeto resistente, a pesar de tener varios golpes y cortes en la piel causados por un trozo de madera con púas aquellas robustas piernas no cedían, la morena misma comenzaba a dudar del bienestar de aquel hombre pues su sangre se encontraba salpicada por doquier, el sudor también le bajaba por el rostro, sus manos temblaban y su respiración era irregular, podía notar que aquel hombre estaba sufriendo, se encontraba adolorido, se encontraba en su límite y ella no entendía porque no se rendía de una buena vez y se dejaba caer.

\- ¿Porque no cedes? No puedes moverte más. - Habló con voz seria pero tranquila, nadie podía escucharla, la gente se encontraba demasiado ocupada gritando y celebrando el evento.  
\- Solo has jugado conmigo chiquilla. - Rió mostrando sus dientes manchados de sangre. - Tienes la capacidad de terminar con tus peleas en menos tiempo y te diviertes con estos eventos. - Tosió lanzando más gotas de sangre hacia el suelo, la sangre provenía de su labio reventado y un diente que había perdido.

\- Eso es lo que mi gente pide. - Sonrió de lado, las vendas de sus manos manchadas de color carmín y varias manchas más se esparcían por su piel y ropa.  
\- Si no fueras tan rápida te habría destrozado. - Gimió de dolor al mover una de sus piernas en un intento por acercarse a la morena.

\- No lo dudo. - Respondió ella abandonando su posición de pelea y adoptando una posición recta.  
\- Vine desde las ruinas de la ciudad de Omashu para ver quién era aquella que se proclamaba como la nueva líder del antiguo Reino Tierra... - Tosió y dio otro paso. - Y me encontré con una joven que salió de la nada. - Otro tembloroso paso. - Novata, pensé. - Rió adolorido. - Pero ahora lo veo… Está en tus ojos. - Arrugó las cejas y volvió a avanzar con dificultad. - Eres peor que el loco de Bumi. - Exhalo pesadamente. - Nada te detendrá, no lo harás hasta conseguir lo que quieres. - Se quejó colocando su mano derecha sobre el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo donde había una cortada de profundidad considerable.

\- Tienes lo que se necesita para liderar a los rebeldes. - Volvió a quejarse y sus piernas cedieron haciendo que aquel hombre cayera de rodillas frente a la morena. - Está en tus ojos. - Sonrió con el rostro inflamado y la barba mojada en sangre, sudor y saliva. - Has vivido y hecho cosas que te han marcado... las cicatrices formaron tu mirada, la mirada de un líder rebelde. - Suspiró. - Un líder rebelde nunca se rinde, cae persiguiendo sus objetivos. Mi nombre es Rost, líder rebelde de los territorios de Omashu y si quieres verme derrotado deberás llevarme a eso. - Afilo la mirada y la morena no dudó en tomarlo por el cabello e impactarle el rostro con su rodilla.

El público enmudeció por un momento mientras las manos de la morena aún sostenían el cabello de aquel hombre, cuando sus dedos se abrieron aquel cuerpo comenzó a caer levantando un poco de polvo al impactar contra el suelo. Korra suspiró cerrando los ojos por un momento, lentamente alzó su puño en el aire y de inmediato todos comenzaron a celebrar su victoria, las bebidas volaban por los aires, la gente cantaba, gritaba y celebraba su nombre, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Rost, un líder rebelde que no habían podido alcanzar, las ruinas de Omashu eran difíciles de explorar por la manera en que la ciudad había sido construida. Los rebeldes de Omashu eran poderosos pero reservados, no solían salir mucho de sus ruinas y temía que fueran seguidores del Loto Rojo pero ahora lo tenía ahí, si Rost y su grupo se unían a ella sus números aumentarían de forma considerable y al parecer había hecho una buena impresión ante aquel hombre que ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo de la arena.

\- Atiendan a este hombre de inmediato. - Ordenó a sus seguidores. - Es el líder rebelde de Omashu. - Les explicó antes de continuar celebrando su victoria.

Cuando al fin salió de la zona de pelea se dirigió a su escondite, siempre era igual, debía apartarse de todos para poder limpiarse y darse un tiempo para aclarar su mente, por lo general solía hacer eso descansando su cuerpo dentro de agua caliente pero sabía que ahora había algo diferente.

Al entrar al escondite encontró a Asami sentada a un lado de la mesita sobre la cual había un recipiente con agua limpia y dentro de él un pequeño trozo de tela. Sin decir nada se acercó a ella y tomó asiento. Ambas cruzaron miradas, no hubo palabras, Asami tomó el trozo de tela y lo escurrió para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa tras lo cual extendió su brazo hacia la morena con la mano abierta, Korra acercó su mano y Asami la tomó comenzando a retirar el vendaje que protegía su puño, cuando el vendaje fue retirado Asami tomó el trozo de tela húmedo y comenzó a lavar la piel de la morena.

La interacción se repitió con la otra mano, todo en silencio, cuando sus manos y brazos estuvieron limpios Asami se acercó y comenzó con su rostro borrando todo rastro de sangre o pintura negra. La temible mirada de la Guerrera del Sur se había suavizado, con su mano detuvo la mano de Asami al pasar por su mejilla, sus ojos se encontraron y la morena se acercó para besar suavemente a la pelinegra. - ¿Confías en mí ahora? - Comentó la ojiverde al apartarse unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

\- Lo siento. - Suspiró.

\- Te entiendo. - Juntó su frente a la de ella. - No es agradable pero son cosas que debes hacer. - Habló con suavidad.  
\- Pero me acostumbré a ella, la Guerrera del Sur es... - Intentó explicar pero los suaves dedos de su chica cubrieron sus labios impidiéndole continuar.

\- Si no fuera así no habrías llegado tan lejos. - Habló Asami. - Tú eres ella, la Guerrera del Sur es real, porque los rebeldes la necesitan para salir del agujero en el que por generaciones han estado atorados. El Avatar no los puede ayudar, tampoco el Loto Blanco o ninguno de los líderes de los asentamientos... solo un líder rebelde podrá guiarlos de vuelta a una vida tranquila y próspera. - La miró y los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Gracias. - Sollozó y sus lágrimas continuaron cayendo, poco a poco Asami la envolvió entre sus brazos y la morena ocultó el rostro contra su hombro. - Me devolviste a la vida cuando fuiste por mí al Norte... me devolviste la esperanza cuando me entregaste el documento en el pueblo y ahora me devuelves la confianza. - Continuó llorando y aferrándose con fuerza a aquella chica que iluminaba sus días.

\- El Avatar no está solo... tú no estás sola. - Repitió acariciando su cabello. - Sería imposible para el Avatar seguir si se encontrara solo. - Dijo con ironía y una cálida sonrisa.  
\- Hay tantas personas contando conmigo y me da miedo la idea de que pueda llegar a fallarles. - Suspiró.  
\- Has dedicado tu vida entera a ser su Avatar ¿Cómo podrías fallarles? - La estrechó entre sus brazos mientras la morena se desahogaba.

\- ¿Viste la pelea? - Preguntó al encontrarse más tranquila.

\- No me perdí ni un segundo. - Respondió y guardaron silencio.  
\- Es peligroso. - Suspiró.  
\- Si tú pudiste sobrevivir ahí dentro con más razón yo. - Habló con tono juguetón.  
\- Asami. - Renegó y ella rió.  
\- Yo puedo paralizar a mi oponente. - Señaló y la morena arrugó las cejas.

\- Sería extraño para tus oponentes y para los espectadores ver como eso pasa. - Meditó.  
\- Apuesto a que sí. - Volvió a reír la mayor.

\- El hombre contra el que pelee es un líder rebelde. - Comentó luego de un momento.

\- ¿Eso es malo o es bueno? - Preguntó confundida por la situación.

\- Bueno, me reconoció como a una líder antes de que le rompiera la nariz con mi rodilla. - Respondió con una pequeña risilla.

\- Entonces así se hacen amigos en este lugar. - Razonó y ambas rieron.

\- Así parece. - Se encogió de hombros al recordar como los rebeldes habían comenzado a seguirla. - No hice nada más que golpear rostros y romper huesos y de pronto ya tenía seguidores. - Explicó.

\- Entonces con más razón debes permitirme pelear. - Se aventuró a sugerir de nuevo y la morena suspiró dejando sus hombros caer.

\- Si lo hago... ¿Cuál será tu nombre de peleadora? - Habló con tranquilidad, comenzaba a adormilarse entre los brazos de la pelinegra.  
\- Carmín. - Su respuesta fue instantánea y segura.

\- ¿Carmín? - Preguntó la morena con una sonrisa sabiendo ya el motivo de aquel nombre.  
\- Es mi color favorito. - Señalo y Korra rió suavemente.

\- Lo sé. - Se acercó y besó su cuello. - Suena apropiado. - Comentó.  
\- ¿Me dejarás hacerlo? - Presionó un poco.  
\- ¿Crees poder lastimar a otras personas como yo lo hice? - Su voz delataba su estado adormilado, pero era la mejor respuesta que había obtenido hasta el momento, incluso si era porque la morena se encontraba punto de quedarse dormida debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- No tengo otra opción, si quiero ayudarte a rescatar a Bumi tengo que ganarme el respeto de los rebeldes, lo suficiente para sumarme a las filas de tus hombres y apoyar al líder que designes, tengo que tener influencia entre ellos. Desna y yo lo hemos estado hablando. Korra debes permitir que Desna vaya al norte, Eska no puede seguir apoyando al Loto Rojo. - Se expresó con libertad y la morena se enderezó, en silencio caminó hacia las aperturas en la roca donde guardaba su ropa y vistió prendas limpias, luego caminó hacia las cobijas y se metió bajo ellas mirando a la ojiverde.

\- Ven. - La invitó y Asami se acercó sin objetar, los brazos de la morena la sujetaron con fuerza. - Densa correría peligro. - Continuó con la conversación.

\- Y yo también, pero son riesgos que debemos tomar... no nos puedes proteger para siempre. - Dijo acariciando su mejilla. - Permítenos ayudar. - Se acercó y besó su frente. - Según tengo entendido el Avatar tiene el poder de manejar los cuatro elementos pero no de partirse en cuatro, necesitas un equipo con quienes trabajar. - Bromeo y la morena rió.

\- Eres demasiado testaruda. - Sus manos comenzaron a cosquillear el cuerpo de la ojiverde que de inmediato intentó resistirse entre risas y quejas.  
\- Estoy hablando en serio Korra. - Intentó sonar enojada pero el momento no se lo permitía.

\- Yo también tengo un plan... - Agregó la morena. - Pero ese mismo plan requiere que tengas influencia en este lugar. - Suspiró al saber que no tenía alternativa, no había nadie mejor que Asami para la tarea.  
\- ¿Qué plan? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Ya sé a quién dejar a cargo, es arriesgado pero creo que aceptará. De cualquier manera necesito que tú seas esa mano derecha que vigile al nuevo líder mientras no estoy. - Parecía pensar en voz alta. - Aunque primero debo arreglar las cosas con los rebeldes de Omashu... hay muchas cosas que debo hacer. - Suspiró.

\- Mientras atas esos cabos sueltos yo debería estar trabajando en mejorar mi posición social. - Dijo Asami y Korra volvió a suspirar pesadamente.  
\- Lo sé. - Habló a penas como si quisiera que dichas palabras no dejaran sus labios.

\- ¿Me permitirás pelear? - Preguntó asombrada.  
\- No tenemos opción... no si queremos generar la oportunidad de rescatar a Bumi. - Concordó con las palabras de Asami, ambas volvieron a guardar silencio.

\- Estaré bien. - Se acercó a la morena y la besó con suavidad.  
\- Lo sé. - Respondió con desgano, si su amigo no se encontrara en aprietos tal vez tendría tiempo de pensar en otra manera de que Asami pudiera ganarse su lugar entre los rebeldes, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía y debía actuar cuanto antes, Asami pelearía, Asami debería ascender incluso más rápido que ella.

Carmín debería ser severa, desde el inicio no tendría piedad, Carmín debería ser letal y despiadada, Carmín debería ser algo sensacional, algo fuera de lo común y también tendría con ella el apoyo y frío entrenamiento de la líder, Carmín no sería su esclava, sería su aliada, Carmín debía llamar la atención de los rebeldes, debería pelear seguido y para lograrlo debía evitar ser lastimada, Carmín sería un manjar tóxico de belleza inigualable y un toque fatal, Asami podría paralizar partes del cuerpo de sus oponentes y luego manejarlos a su gusto, la gente no encontraría explicación y su popularidad aumentaría en un parpadeo.

\- Tendremos que entrenar cada tercer día, te enseñaré que hacer y cómo hacerlo… - Murmuró acariciando su cabello. – Y tal vez sea difícil para ti, pero subirás en menos de un mes. – Suspiró.

\- Haré lo que me digas, no te presiones. – Intentó apoyarla, sus ojos volvieron a conectarse, zafiros y esmeraldas, verde y azul, conectados en una sola sintonía, a un solo nivel, las alianzas comenzaban, Asami se sumaría a su repertorio de aliados, no sería más su protegida, la dejaría tomar su lugar dentro de aquel peligroso mundo rebelde.

\- Le diré a Desna que puede partir mañana. – Agregó, entre más líderes fueran apartados de la influencia del Loto Rojo aumentaban las probabilidades de que el cambio entre los rebeldes fuera permanente.

\- Todos te apoyamos Korra. – Se aseguró de que la otra no apartara su mirada. – Lucharemos por rescatar a Bumi y después por desintegrar al Loto Rojo. – Dijo con certeza sosteniéndole el rostro entre sus manos.

\- Carmín… será tu nombre. – Murmuró pegando su frente a la de ella.  
\- Me parece perfecto. – Sonrió. – Gracias… por confiar en mí. – La besó con brevedad.

Otro día llegaba a su fin pero una nueva estrategia había nacido, una estrategia que involucraba a más personas que solo el Avatar, un equipo que comenzaba a respaldar los pasos de aquel famoso héroe, no, el Avatar no estaba solo, tal vez nunca lo había estado, pero ahora el apoyo sería más evidente, había más personas interesadas en el cambio, personas dispuestas a actuar, Asami, Desna y un grupo fiel de rebeldes que de forma impresionante parecía ir aumentando en números, había amigos y aliados, personas que tal vez nunca se habían tomado en cuenta hasta el momento y que tal vez aún no aparecían en el rango de visión de la joven Avatar pero que pronto le ayudarían en su camino.

* * *

Gente bella! Un saludo y un abrazo a todos!  
¿Cómo les va de clima? Aquí como que quiere empezar el invierno y yo empiezo a  
celebrar jojo! (Tomen en cuenta que vivo en un lugar seco y árido y caluroso así que... si,  
viva el frío!)

Los que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta parte del capi, adivinen, viene a integrarse un PJ a  
la trama el siguiente capi, algo picosito, un poco de "salseo" Para que se ponga bueno.  
Sin mencionar a nuestra bella Asami apareciendo por vez primera a pelear por si misma.

¿Que tal? ¿Quién vendrá?¿Quién será? No daré más pistas porque tal vez así como está ya es obvio.  
Si adivinan les propongo poner su nombre o un nombre que ustedes sugieran para personajes de  
relleno, esos que no tienen mucho papel pero que ahí están llenando espacios... (El relleno que rellena... tan lista yo.)

 **###28###** _Saludos a los reviews sin cuenta :D_

\- **Karen Rodrigz**. Hola! Un gusto que te hayas pasado a dejar un review. La verdad no importa la cantidad de comentarios que dejen, siempre me gusta poder leer las opiniones de las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic así que muuuchas gracias! Y bueno gracias de nuevo por tus lindas palabras, espero que la espera no haya sido larga, la verdad es que tienen aquí a una escritora que a veces tiene tiempo a veces no y a veces escribe varias cosas a la vez jajaja perdón. Pero me esfuerzo por que cada capítulo tenga buen contenido y calidad,ojala este también te haya gustado c: Un abrazo! Gracias.

\- **Diane**. Saludos! Y si, que bueno que encontraste la cuenta de FaceBook. Publicaré desde esa en los grupos Korrasami también cuando haya actualización para aquellos que no tienen cuenta pues que puedan saber cuando me permito subir nuevos capítulos jaja. Gracias por el apoyo. ;D

\- **Jessi**. Gracias por el review ;D Que bueno que el pasado te haya gustado, espero este también y espero disfruten de la calma lo más que puedan jajaja Esto está que se pondrá bueno. Saludos!

\- **Liz**. Gracias! Jajaja Yo misma no sabría decir que capítulo es mi preferido, tendría que terminar la historia y luego ver, pero soy muy indecisa así que no se, ya cuando termine ustedes me dicen que capítulo les gusta más. :D Gracias por pasar a comentar. Un abrazo.

\- **LuxxTenebris**. Luuuuuux! Jajaja me gusta siempre la energía que le inyectas a tus comentarios xD me sacas sonrisas. Y bueno, el capi pasado muy sensual y SI! el buen Bumi está colgando cabeza abajo en algún calabozo así que malas noticias... más cosas que resolver. Uffff Pero bueno, eso ya se avecinará, pronto, pronto. Ojalá este capi también te haya gustado, más cosas por integrar pero ya iré armando el rompecabezas, solo permítanme un par de capítulos más... o uno? Igual, ya verán ;) Como siempre un gustazo leerte. Gracias.

 **###28##**

Nos leemos pronto colegas  
Chiauuu!


	29. Alianzas

\- Utilizarás la técnica para golpear los nervios de tus enemigos, pero deberá ser moderada, inmoviliza una pierna, un brazo, el objetivo es que puedas dominarlos con facilidad. - Explicaba dentro de un área de entrenamiento subterránea que había construido especialmente para la capacitación de Asami, no quería que los demás vieran sus habilidades y necesitaba que las practicara con frecuencia. - También sugeriría que no utilizaras esos golpes al inicio, utilízalos a tu conveniencia, humilla a tu oponente y cuando se encuentre a punto de alcanzarte o de usar un arma entonces sacas provecho de tus habilidades especiales, así el público no se aburrirá de que tus victorias sean totalmente limpias y fáciles. - Continuó hablando.

\- Igual no se podrá salvar de ser severa, el público celebra cuando las palizas son sangrientas. - Agregó Desna que se encontraba sentado en una esquina observando a las dos.

\- Lo se, pero el estilo de Carmín debe ser diferente, novedoso, deberá llamar la atención de los espectadores. - Agregó la morena y los tres meditaron por un momento repasando las opciones que tenían disponibles para presentar a Asami como una nueva peleadora del coliseo.

\- Tal vez. - Agregó Asami y los otros dos concentraron sus miradas sobre ella. - Si utilizo uno de mis guantes, puedo hacer un modelo delgado, como un guante de látex que tenga los contactos expuestos en los dedos, así puedo seguir usando la técnica del golpe a los nervios y con la otra mano castigar con descargas eléctricas. - Parecía pensar en voz alta más que estar sugiriendo la idea, de nuevo los tres permanecieron en silencio por un momento sopesando la idea.

\- Se han visto todo tipo de castigos pero nunca eléctricos. - Opinó el joven y Korra lo miró con atención antes de volver sus ojos a Asami quién se encontraba de pie frente a ella vistiendo su ropa de entrenamiento.

\- Electricidad... adormecimiento y golpes severos. - Repasó colocando sus dedos pulgar e índice bajo su barbilla.  
\- ¿Es demasiado? - Preguntó la joven de ojos verdes con inseguridad.

\- Necesitamos demasiado si quieres subir rápido. - Opinó Desna.  
\- Necesitamos demasiado... pero no quiero cruzar la línea. - Objetó Korra.

\- Los rebeldes no tienen líneas. - Respondió su primo con ese tono frío y desinteresado que siempre lo caracterizaba.

\- Tal vez puedan considerar la electricidad como un arma… nadie entra al coliseo con un arma colgando del cinturón. - Explicó la morena.

\- Un Guante es algo que ellos nunca han visto, puede presentarlo como parte de su ropa. - Habló Desna encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- No. - Habló la morena. - Tengo una mejor idea. - Sonrió de lado. - Cuando a Asami se le otorgue la oportunidad de usar un arma ella usará el guante en vez del arma. - Se mostró animada con la idea.

\- Entonces solo usaré el guante cuando el público me permita usar armas... - Repitió Asami.  
\- Si usas el guante en armas de metal ¿La electricidad se transmite por ellas? - Meditó la morena y Desna sonrió liberando una pequeña risilla.

\- Estos años en el coliseo si que te han dado la manera de pensar de un rebelde. - Se burló y la morena sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos.  
\- Solo... veo la mejor manera en que el público se divierta y que no sea tan pesado para Asami, todos adentro de la jaula derraman sangre, Asami puede ser severa sin la necesidad de eso. - Continuó pensando.

\- Si logro cambiar el voltaje en los guantes creo que podrían transmitir la energía por armas metálicas. - Respondió Asami.

\- Puede golpear con algún tubo o vara de metal y castigar a sus víctimas con electricidad. No tendría que apalearlos tanto, un par de golpes en el cuerpo o incluso si bloquean el ataque quedarían acabados. - Sonrió la ojiazul.

\- Entonces electrocutaré a mis víctimas. - Alzó una ceja y Korra se encogió de hombros.  
\- Será más llamativo que solo molerlas a golpes... ese estilo ya lo tomé yo. - La miró con ojos traviesos y la ojiverde sonrió de lado desviando la mirada, aunque Korra parecía ya haber accedido a dejarla participar en las peleas no cedería ante ella hasta que aquello fuera una realidad.

\- Pero... - Interrumpió el joven. - ¿Qué pasará si Carmín y la Guerrera del Sur se enfrentan? - Parecía intrigado por la idea.

\- Yo debo ganar. - Dijo Korra de inmediato.

\- ¿Entonces...? - Continuó Desna.  
\- Entonces yo debo ser capaz de evitar sus golpes a los nervios y la electricidad. - Suspiró.

\- Suena bien. - Sonrió Asami de forma traviesa. - Estoy segura de que eso no será un problema para la Guerrera del Sur. - La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinegra bastó para acelerar el corazón de la morena, la estaba provocando en más de una manera.

\- Pensé que el entrenamiento sería para mostrarle a Asami como pelear en el coliseo, no para salvar el pellejo de la Guerrera del Sur. - Comentó y Asami rió por lo bajo.  
\- Te equivocas, no es solo para ayudarme a mi misma, Asami también debe acostumbrarse a pelear con personas de su mismo nivel si quiere poder dominar sin dificultades a la persona que planeo dejar en mi lugar cuando valla a buscar a Bumi. - Los ojos de la morena se habían vuelto obscuros mientras sus pensamientos revoloteaban alrededor del plan que parecía ya tener listo pero que hasta el momento se había negado a compartir.

\- ¿Quién será esa persona? ¿Por qué guardas tanto misterio? - Interrogó su primo pareciendo molesto por la incertidumbre.

\- Es... arriesgado. - Suspiró la morena. - Aún no estoy segura pero creo que las cosas saldrán bien, solo debo preparar todo, no me quiero adelantar, primero debo arreglar las cosas con Rost y ayudar a Asami a entrenar... luego vendrá lo de mi partida. -

\- ¿No es mi hermana cierto? - Se apresuró a adivinar y Korra alzó ambas cejas mostrándose sorprendida por la mera idea de poner a Eska a cargo. - No. - Respondió de inmediato y Desna pareció aliviado.

\- Partiré luego de ver la primera pelea de Asami, quiero ver como resulta esto. - Habló con calma. - No es como si tuviera prisa para ir a entregarme a las garras de mi hermana, aunque creo que las cosas no saldrán mal una vez que sepa de donde se originó el Loto Rojo. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- No hay prisa. - Suspiró la morena que tampoco parecía emocionada por la idea de la partida de Desna, no quería arriesgarlo, ya tenía a un grupo de amigos a quienes rescatar y no quería agregar a un familiar suyo a la lista. Ella y Desna se habían vuelto unidos luego de su regreso al coliseo, Desna la había ayudado a superar un poco la muerte de Unalaq al decirle que su padre no había sido un buen tutor, le había otorgado un poco del perdón que le hacía falta para quitarse la culpa de encima tras aquella trágica muerte.

\- Entonces iniciemos con el entrenamiento, primero los golpes a los nervios. - Apresuró Asami y la morena sonrió.

\- Iniciemos. - Aceptó y así dieron inicio a su primer entrenamiento serio.

###29###

Después de la comida la morena se dirigió a la zona que dedicaban para los peleadores que resultaban heridos en los combates del coliseo. Debía visitar a Rost, el líder rebelde de Omashu* lo necesitaba de aliado y era importante establecer una buena relación para hacer que eso sucediera.

Rost se encontraba recostado en una zona alejada de los demás, desde el inicio se le había dado un trato especial, había sido el primero en atender y ahora tenía a su disposición a más de cinco personas que se encargaban de asegurarse que se encontrara lo más cómodo posible.

\- ¿Será que la temida Guerrera del Sur no solo es poseedora de imponentes habilidades de pelea si no que también de un corazón cálido? - Habló el hombre que ahora se encontraba completamente parchado, vendajes y suturas por doquier. Su piel enrojecida y amoratada alrededor de los cortes, uno de sus ojos se había cerrado tras recibir el impacto de uno de los puños de la morena, no cabía duda que él había sido el perdedor de aquella pelea.

\- ¿Por qué haces ese comentario? - Habló la morena sin demostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro.  
\- Porque nos honras al presentarte en la enfermería de los perdedores. - Dijo el mayor con tono de broma mientras reía y se quejaba. - Niña, me has dejado apaleado, no puedo reír sin quejarme como un animal herido. - Gruñó con una sonrisa al sostener una de sus manos sobre el costado de su cuerpo lastimado.

\- En realidad nunca vengo por aquí, pero tú no resultaste ser cualquier víctima. - Respondió con una sonrisa traviesa al presenciar el dolor de aquel hombre.

\- Ah si, me suponía que era eso... me parece difícil imaginar que la chica que me abrió la carne como tú lo hiciste fuera capaz de demostrar semejante acto de bondad. - Respondió él pareciendo querer poner a prueba a la morena.

\- ¿Y qué si fuera así? - Respondió la Guerrera del Sur con tono retador.  
\- Es difícil imaginar a una persona que sea capaz de demostrar ambos comportamientos, ser tan salvaje en una pelea y bondadosa fuera de los combates... sería un enemigo aterrador, alguien capaz de cambiar de rostros de manera tan versátil es alguien a quién no hay que perder de vista. - Habló Rost con tranquilidad y Korra sonrió de lado.

\- Eres listo. - Afirmó con seguridad. - Lamentablemente no tengo esa capacidad y mi presencia aquí solo se debe a ti y tu estatus como líder rebelde en las ruinas de Omashu* - Lo miró analizando cada una de sus reacciones.

\- Si, la temida líder que bajo su mandato aniquilo a varios líderes de pequeños grupos rebeldes. - Los ojos café del hombre acusaron a la morena quién había tomado asiento al lado de su cama, claro que él no pasó por alto a la hermosa chica de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos verdes quién permanecía detrás de la morena sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Hice un llamado para todos los rebeldes a unirse a mi grupo, fue un llamado pacífico y solo respondimos a las provocaciones de aquellos quienes respondieron con violencia. - Aclaró para borrar de la mente de Rost el temor a ser asesinado.

\- ¿Por qué te tomarías la molestia de cuidar de los hombres de otros líderes? Tu bien podrías aplastar a quienes quisieras, en vez de eso decidiste doblar el número de seguidores que tenías al apoderarte de otros grupos rebeldes y sus territorios... no es como si las tierras que conquistaras fueran mejores que las de Ba sing Se, el resto del mundo está podrido. - La miró con intriga. - ¿Por qué eres tan ambiciosa? - Agregó.

\- La cantidad de personas que restan en esta carcasa de mundo no es muy grande, la selva crece a prisa, tarde o temprano las personas serían atraídas por los beneficios de la selva, yo solo quiero estar al mando, no me iba a arriesgar a perder el poder. - Su respuesta fue presentada con seguridad y sin prisas, no parecían palabras premeditadas o ensayadas, eran palabras perfectamente lógicas y sensatas.

\- Tiene sentido, nunca lo pensé de ese modo. - Suspiró él volviéndose a recostar sobre la cama dejando que el dolor causado por el movimiento se disipara luego de permanecer estático por un par de minutos.

\- Espero que tu visita no se haya debido solo a tu deseo por derrotarme en el coliseo... ya que eso no pareció resultar muy bien para ti. - Habló con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, Rost no tardó en responder a aquella burla con una risilla socarrona.

\- Bien dicho... bueno, esa era una prueba y me parece que la has pasado sin problemas. No encontré a una chiquilla cualquiera sedienta de sangre y sin propósito alguno, veo que tienes grandes planes y la determinación necesaria para llevarlos a cabo, y ahora, luego de escuchar los motivos que has tenido para salirte de las tradiciones, no me cabe duda de que la mejor opción para mi grupo es unirse a tus fuerzas, si el mundo cambia no podemos rezagarnos. - Hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta. - La estructura de Omashu puede servirnos de resguardo pero tarde o temprano seríamos derrotados. - Aceptó volviendo a mirar a la morena.

\- Sin embargo no planeo cederte mi ciudad, puedo apoyarte si así lo necesitas. - Sus duras facciones no mostraban cabida a ningún tipo de negociación, estaba dicho, Rost no daría paso atrás, la oferta que había dado era la única que lo acompañaba aquel día, ni poniendo su vida en riesgo cedería a otro tipo de arreglo, eso lo pudo ver la morena en aquellos intensos ojos marrones.

\- No quiero tu ciudad. - Aclaró de inmediato. - No me sirve pues se encuentra lejos de la selva, lo que si puedo apreciar es que tomes bajo tu protección a mis aliados, les permitas el paso a tu ciudad y a cambio yo puedo enviar a una docena de mis mejores hombres, aquellos con basto conocimiento en cultivos, ellos pueden llevar semillas y recursos que los ayuden a empezar a generar sus propia comida y árboles que les brinden sombra. - Ofreció y aunque Rost guardó silencio su respuesta ya estaba escrita en el brillo de sus ojos, la idea no solo había sido atractiva si no que también adecuada lo cual era de esperarse, la morena sabía que los rebeldes de Omashu habían aumentado sus números al contar con la protección de la estructura de la abandonada ciudad pero claro estaba que no tenían conocimientos de como tratar la tierra ni medios para hacerlo así que su demanda de recursos no podía ser abastecida con facilidad.

\- Si haces eso tendrás otra base llena de hombres dispuestos a ayudarte... bastante astuta Guerrera del Sur. - Rió el hombre con aquella pesada risa que resonaba alrededor. - Desafortunadamente no me tuviste piedad durante nuestro enfrentamiento en el coliseo lo cual me ha dejado limitado por un tiempo, no puedo volver a mis tierras y no puedo dar nuevas órdenes. Espero que no te moleste tenerme aquí como huésped hasta que mi condición mejore. - Propuso y ella suspiró poniéndose de pie.

\- Para nada, por favor no dudes en pedirle a mis hombres lo que sea que te haga falta durante tu estancia aquí. - Concluyó y se dio media vuelta permitiendo que la curiosa mirada de Rost examinara cada detalle de la chica que acompañaba a la líder, hermosa sin lugar a dudas, algo un tanto inusual pero indiscutiblemente placentero, dos hermosas chicas de complexión atlética presentándose juntas ante él, la misma Guerrera del Sur resultaba ser un deleite para los ojos de aquellos osados que se atrevieran a mirarla por más de un minuto, y la chica que le acompañaba, aunque callada, se podía saber que no se trataba de solo una cara bonita.

###29###

Con una de las cosas tachadas de la lista la líder podía concentrar sus ideas y energías en la misión de salvar a Bumi lo cual incluía a Asami y al nuevo líder que dejaría a cargo de la reciente unión rebelde, también faltaba que sus hombres se aventuraran a hablar con Suyin Beifong y volvieran luego de establecer una alianza, las cosas parecían ir bien y lo único que le tenía los nervios de punta era la incertidumbre respecto al rumbo que tomaría la orden de Loto Rojo con sus rehenes, bien podrían decidir eliminar a Bumi y a sus hombres de un día a otro y era eso lo que la tenía pensando e ideando planes a cada momento y a toda hora.

El entrenamiento con Asami era tomado con seriedad, ambas atacando con todas sus fuerzas y forzando todas sus habilidades al límite, claro, sin hacer uso del poder de los elementos. Asami atacaba a Korra mezclando movimientos que adormecerían sus nervios y Korra respondía con agresividad y rudeza, la misma que los rebeldes mostrarían en el coliseo, sus golpes serían toscos y más torpes que los de la morena pero cada uno de ellos sería dirigido con una fuerza descomunal que si llegaba a impactar causaría un severo daño, un mal golpe y Asami podía verse metida en serios problemas.

Una semana era todo lo que tenían, Korra había explicado los pasos uno por uno, Asami entraría a las peleas para ganar fama, cuando el momento fuera apropiado establecerían un acuerdo con el remplazo de Korra y Asami debería aprender a manejar a aquella persona, aún no liberaba ningún detalle o rasgo de la persona que había elegido, la morena se había limitado a decir que no podía haber mejor candidato para el puesto, aquella persona sería aceptada de inmediato y tenía una capacidad increíble para mantener a los rebeldes en orden, un líder innato que mantendría el orden... siempre y cuando aceptara el puesto bajo las condiciones que la Guerrera del Sur establecería.

Al llegarse el Viernes Suyin ya había llegado a buenos términos con los rebeldes, la alianza estaba hecha y de nuevo los rebeldes tenían acceso a la ciudad en ruinas. Con estos nuevos privilegios nadie perdió el tiempo y de inmediato comenzaron a moverse de sus pequeñas casas de acampar improvisadas de telas y pedazos de madera podrida para buscaron algún edificio que se encontrara en las condiciones lo suficientemente aceptables para morar en ellos.

La gente continuaba llegando, Rost se encontraba mucho mejor y ahora ayudaba a Korra a establecer el orden entre las personas que a veces se disputaban el derecho para ocupar tal o cual lugar. Aquel hombre se mostraba como un fiel aliado pero la morena no bajaba la guardia al estar cerca de él, le confiaba ciertas tareas y a veces compartían pequeñas charlas, nada demasiado formal o íntimo, charlas superficiales que aparentemente no revelaban nada pero que ambos líderes usaban para evaluar el carácter y la personalidad del otro. El duelo de poder nunca terminaba y Rost se mostraba como un hombre maduro y de basta sabiduría mientras la morena nunca bajaba de su pedestal como líder de la nueva unión, duelos silenciosos que ambos disfrutaban y que se negaban a perder por el simple hecho de disfrutar el espíritu de competencia, al ser aliados les convenía saber que alcances tenían y que beneficios obtendrían al trabajar en equipo.

###29###

Sábado por la noche, durante la semana Asami había sido presentada formalmente a un grupo de ocho hombres, había sido presentada como Carmín y aunque ellos conocían ya el verdadero nombre de la chica estaban obligados a llamarla con su nuevo nombre de peleadora, aquel equipo era conformado por los peleadores más experimentados y respetados del coliseo, los fieles seguidores de la guerrera del sur, los que se quedarían a respaldar el liderazgo de la morena cuando partiera en su misión por salvar a Bumi, ellos ayudarían y apoyarían a Asami, todos ellos estaban al tanto de la verdadera identidad de Korra y de sus propósitos pero el respeto que le guardaban iba más allá de las barbáricas ideas que se les habían inyectado al momento de unirse a un grupo rebelde, había más hombres que sabían del secreto, todos los que habían peleado en el norte, pero esos ocho eran los mas influyentes y los encargados de mantener el equilibrio junto con Carmín.

Todos ellos habían sido respetuosos con la chica de ojos verdes, cada uno de ellos le había dado la bienvenida y le había proporcionado uno o dos consejos para las peleas, todos reaccionaron de forma positiva, como si hubiesen estado esperando por ese momento desde el día en que Asami apareció en su coliseo, claro todos interactuaban con ella de forma respetuosa, luchando por no hacer ningún gesto o mirada impropia, los encantos de la legendaria señorita Sato eran difíciles de ignorar pero sabían que de no hacerlo se podrían meter en serios problemas con la líder quien al declararla como a su esclava les había dejado en claro que nadie más podía tocarla o mirarla.

Pequeños recorridos por el coliseo les habían sido concedidos para conocer y familiarizarse con la nueva peleadora y claro la chica no decepcionó a ninguno de ellos, su curiosidad natural bastaba para proporcionar las preguntas exactas y necesarias para continuar la plática cuando el silencio comenzaba a prolongarse evitando así cualquier momento incómodo que pudiese nacer a falta de un buen tema para conversar.

Eso estaba listo, desde el punto de vista de la pelinegra todo estaba listo para su debut en el coliseo como peleadora y no como víctima, pero no parecía ser igual para la morena quien continuaba presionando más y más durante los entrenamientos.

\- ¡Korra! Necesito un respiro. - Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, la morena se había vuelto buena esquivando los golpes que dormían los nervios y ahora sus enfrentamientos duraban más.

\- Cinco minutos. - Suspiró la morena limpiando el sudor de su frente.

\- No creo que los rebeldes me obliguen a seguir el mismo ritmo que tú. - Suspiró la ojiverde.  
\- No entiendes. - Hablo la morena antes de hacer una pausa para beber un poco de agua de una vieja cantimplora maltrecha. - Debes ser la mejor, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo debes intentar superarme, aplastarme si es necesario. - Elaboró en su respuesta pero sus palabras solo lograron confundir más a la mayor.

\- Si no me equivoco, el objetivo es ser buena pero nunca más buena que la Guerrera del Sur. - Dijo alzando una de sus cejas con un rostro que dejaba en claro su confusión.

\- Así es... pero si quieres poder superar a la persona que tomará mi lugar deberás acostumbrarte a pelear con alguien de tu mismo nivel, o de mi nivel. - La miró con seriedad. - Hemos mejorado, ambas, el entrenamiento nos ha servido pero debemos seguir si queremos que todo esté bajo control. - Concluyó colocando la cantimplora sobre una repisa de roca que había formado en una de las paredes.

\- Espera... ¿Dices que hay un rebelde capaz de alcanzar nuestro nivel de pelea? - Preguntó al no poder ubicar a nadie con esas habilidades.

\- Si, y si no te ganas su respeto no te tomará en serio... de todos mis hombres me temo que no hay nadie que le pueda hacer frente, solo tú. - Habló con sinceridad despertando aún más la curiosidad de la ojiverde.

\- ¿Conozco a esta persona? - Insistió y la morena sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza.  
\- No, pero lo harás cuando hayas ganado tu fama en el coliseo. - Concluyó volviendo a lanzar un par de ataques contra la ojiverde.  
\- ¿Es un líder rebelde? - Insistió en una oportunidad.  
\- No... Pero lo será. - Comentó con una sonrisa traviesa.  
\- ¡Korra! - Renegó y la morena rió.

\- Será todo un reto para ti, así que atenta. - Dijo al tiempo que lanzaba una patada que sacó de balance a su contrincante haciéndola caer.

\- Me siento entumecida. - Suspiró Asami desde su posición recostada en el suelo. - Necesitaré descansar al menos un día antes de mi pelea. - Habló con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía arder por toda la actividad física, el polvo del suelo se había pegado a su piel debido al sudor y su ropa era un desastre, se sentía sucia y apaleada, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba un buen baño y necesitaba relajarse, solo una cosa le vino a la mente, el remedio perfecto pero que no estaba segura de poder obtener. - Korra... tomemos un baño. - Propuso y la ojiazul la miró sorprendida.  
\- ¿Tomemos? - Pausó, se le notaba interesada pero dudosa. - ¿Las dos juntas? - Preguntó y Asami rió suavemente, sabía que la morena dudaría debido a la barrera que se había encargado de levantar entre ellas para poder condicionar a la temible líder rebelde.

\- Si. - Abrió los ojos y se enderezó sentándose en el suelo y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. - Me duele todo el cuerpo, no puedo mover ni un músculo, necesito un buen baño y alguien que se asegure de que no me vaya a ahogar mientras descanso en la tina. - Bromeo y ambas rieron.  
\- Con gusto acepto el trabajo. - Respondió la morena ofreciendo su mano a la pelinegra para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

\- Bien, es lo menos que puedes hacer. - Resoplo jugando y la morena sonrió.  
\- En su momento me lo agradecerás. - Dijo tomando a la pelinegra alzándola del suelo y cargándola al estilo nupcial. - Por el momento no deberás caminar más. - Su voz traviesa resonó alrededor junto con las risas de Asami quién instintivamente se aferró al cuello de Korra con ambos brazos, la morena caminó fuera del área de entrenamiento hacia el pequeño cuarto que conformaba su escondite y sin detenerse se introdujo en el baño donde con un movimiento de sus pies agrandó un poco la tina, los ojos de la pelinegra se agrandaron cuando la morena sonrió acercándose más a la tina.

\- Korra... la ropa. - Advirtió pero en eso los brazos que la sostenían la liberaron dejándola caer sobre el agua, claro que no iba a permitir que la otra se saliera con la suya así que sin liberar su cuello la arrastró junto con ella, Korra intentó mantener el equilibrio pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, tras un pequeño grito ambas cayeron dentro de la tina que se encontraba llena con el agua de las reservas que la morena mantenía en un tanque de roca bajo tierra.

\- Creo que me golpee la cabeza. - Se quejó la ojiazul.

\- Eso te pasa por querer pasarte de lista. - Respondió Asami tomando a la morena por la blusa jalándola hacia ella para poder besar sus suaves labios.  
\- Lo siento. - Sonrió.

\- No, no lo sientes. - Rió la ojiverde.  
\- En realidad no. - Concordó Korra acorralando a Asami entre la tina y sus brazos, ambas se encontraban empapadas, la tierra y el sudor comenzaban a enjuagarse de sus pieles, el agua, que inicialmente se encontraba a temperatura ambiente, comenzaba a calentarse bajo la influencia de los poderes de la ojiverde, el vapor comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor mientras ambas compartían suaves y delicados besos.

Las hábiles manos de la morena comenzaron a retirar la blusa de su chica, acariciando su suave piel en el proceso hasta que la blusa salió, haciendo uso del agua control comenzó a retirar su pantalón y bragas, las prendas habían sido arrojadas fuera de la tina, pronto las prendas de la morena también habían desaparecido y ambas descansaban dentro del agua caliente, habían cambiado de posición, ahora Korra yacía sentada en la tina y Asami recargaba la espalda contra su pecho.

Haciendo uso de un trozo de tela la morena acariciaba la piel de Asami limpiándola con cuidado, también sanaba los golpes y moretones que le había hecho durante el entrenamiento, todo era ejecutado con delicados movimientos que ponían atención a cada detalle, la trataba como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca de porcelana, quería darle la mejor atención y hacerla sentir bien, el entrenamiento era severo pero debía ser así para que la preparación de Asami fuera la mejor, no quería que nadie la tomara por sorpresa o que la pudieran llegar a lastimar seriamente durante una pelea.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Habló con voz relajada.  
\- Si. - Sonrió Asami notando como el entumecimiento de su cuerpo desaparecía.  
\- Ya que nadie nos ve entrenando te puedo sanar las heridas, pero una vez que entres al coliseo... - Murmuró.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes. - Sostuvo su mano derecha y la abrazó contra su pecho obligándola a abrazarla. - Pero no tienes porque preocuparte, todo estará bien. - Intentó calmar sus inquietudes aunque sabía que eso no sería posible, Korra solía tener ese impulso natural por proteger a sus seres queridos y siempre se preocuparía cuando alguno de ellos se encontrara en alguna situación que representara algún tipo de peligro.

\- Eso espero. - Murmuró recargando la barbilla sobre su hombro.

###29###

Tal como lo había pedido, la ojiverde obtuvo un día de descanso antes de su debut, era Miércoles y su pelea sería la última pues todos habían acordado que la aparición de Asami sería bien aceptada por el público debido a su combate anterior con la morena, el lugar estaba lleno como de costumbre y las peleas fluyeron con naturalidad, el público celebraba embriagado y los peleadores lo dejaban todo dentro de la zona de batalla.

Dentro de la oficina de la líder Korra observaba a Asami mientras terminaba de atar su cabello en una coleta. El equipo se las había arreglado para conseguir la ropa que la ojiverde había pedido, las vendas para sus manos serían de color rojo obscuro, sus botas color café, el pantalón color vino y el top negro, la pintura de pelea era del mismo color de sus vendas, varias líneas se pintaban por su abdomen y brazos mientras que su bello rostro se mantenía impecable con los labios pintados del mismo color que siempre y con una sombra y delineado color carmín, el maquillaje de su rostro no era barbarico, muy por el contrario parecía resaltar sus finas facciones, a decir verdad se le veía muy bien con aquel atuendo pero su belleza no podía distraer a la morena de su preocupación.

\- Recuerda... si hace falta deberás ser severa. - Habló con preocupación.  
\- Lo se, tranquila. - Sonrió acercándose a ella. - ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que Amon apareció para llevarte? - La miró a los ojos y la morena suspiró. - Así como aquel día, si las cosas pintan mal haré lo necesario para salir bien de ahí. ¿Entendido? - Sostuvo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y se acercó para besar sus labios brevemente, en eso se escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta.

\- Jefa... es hora. - Anunció uno de sus hombres desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
\- Gracias. - Dijo la Guerrera del Sur tomándose un tiempo para contemplar un poco más los ojos de su preciada chica.

\- ¿Vamos? - Sonrió Asami.

\- Vamos. - Concordó sacudiendo la cabeza intentando librarse de todos los malos pensamientos que lograban ponerla nerviosa al visualizar posibles resultados negativos para la pelea.

Ambas caminaron hacia la entrada de la arena, el enemigo de Asami era un hombre que llevaba tiempo participando en las peleas, su estilo bastaba para ser recordado por el público pero no había logrado ganarse el cariño de los espectadores, era demasiado certero con sus ataques y por lo general terminaba las peleas luego de un fuerte golpe, algo que el público no solía celebrar mucho.

La gente observaba en silencio al hombre que había aparecido, ninguno pensaba que él fuera merecedor de una pelea estelar, claro, a menos de que fuera acompañado de algún peleador popular que lo fuera a utilizar para entretener a los espectadores, pero nadie se esperaba que aquello en realidad fuera la introducción de un nuevo peleador ya que aquellas peleas de introducción solían ser las primeras y las menos aclamadas.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto Korra salió a la zona de pelea, el hombre de inmediato se echó hacia atrás al verla venir, lucía tan imponente y fuerte como siempre, la pintura negra obscurecía el contorno de sus ojos dando la impresión de que sus claros orbes azules brillaban, desesperado miro alrededor buscando un indicio que le diera a entender que aquello no era más que un enorme malentendido, él no estaba listo para pelear contra la Guerrera del Sur.

\- ¡Guerrera del Sur! - Celebraron los espectadores.

\- ¡Buenas noches! - Saludó. - Esta pelea será una pelea especial, quiero presentar ante ustedes a una amiga, una persona que todos vieron aparecer de la nada unas cuantas semanas antes. - Inició y todos parecían debatir entre ellos la identidad de la persona de quién la líder hablaba.

\- Así es, se trata de la chica que peleo conmigo y dio un espectáculo digno de presenciar. - Sonrió y poco a poco la gente comenzaba a entender de quién hablaba, unos cuantos ya habían comenzado a celebrar y otros observaban con atención disfrutando de la presencia de la líder en el coliseo. - Hoy hará su aparición en este lugar como una nueva peleadora y aunque sus habilidades son dignas de un campeón... no sería justo que la dejáramos iniciar peleando con los mejores ¿Cierto? al igual que el resto deberá iniciar desde abajo. - Señaló con su mano al hombre que se encontraba de pie a un lado de ella.

\- Él será la primera víctima de nuestra nueva aliada, nuestra nueva estrella... ¡Carmín! - Anunció y la pelinegra apareció en escena, sus pasos eran firmes y elegantes, aún así todos eran capaces de ver que la determinación de la nueva peleadora era sobrecogedora, en aquellos ojos no existía duda alguna y su esbelta figura advertía del peligro que implicaba una persona con desarrollada fuerza y agilidad.

La reacción del público no se hizo esperar, la mayoría de los presentes la reconocieron de inmediato y pronto comenzaron a aclamarla, ahora tenían un nombre por el cual llamarla y así se empezó a escuchar a coro el título de "Carmín" Todos esperaban una gran exhibición pero nadie habría previsto el nuevo estilo de pelea que ella traería a la arena.

\- Más vale que des lo mejor de ti. – Advirtió la morena al hombre que ahora parecía más relajado al ver que no sería forzado a pelear contra la líder.  
\- Más vale que esa novata no baje la guardia. – Respondió al recuperar su seguridad.

\- Espero una buena pelea. – Dictó la líder y salió del área de batalla.

La pelea dio inicio de inmediato, el hombre atacó sin previo aviso pero los reflejos de su oponente fueron más veloces, lo hacía sin pensar, luego de llevar poco más de una semana sometida a un extenuante entrenamiento con la Guerrera del Sur sus reflejos se habían afilado, reaccionaba ante cualquier movimiento de forma casi instantánea, no hizo falta contra atacar a su oponente o bloquear el golpe, simplemente bastó con moverse hacia un lado.

Los primeros minutos los utilizó para evaluar el desempeño de su oponente, la diferencia de niveles era considerable pero sabía que no debía bajar la guardia pues un mal golpe podría marcar la diferencia. Cuando al fin se sintió cómoda decidió que era momento de poner sus habilidades en acción, sin ninguna dificultad era capaz de romper la defensa de su contrincante golpeando el costado de su cuerpo y rostro, poco a poco la cara del hombre comenzó a inflamarse, con una ceja y labio sangrante era obvio quién llevaba la delantera en la pelea.

\- ¡Vamos levanta la guardia! – Ordenó con severidad, quería darle una oportunidad pues le resultaba difícil molerlo a golpes al sentirlo tan indefenso, Korra se lo había advertido, a veces sus oponentes parecían inútiles al compararse con ellas pero eso era debido al entrenamiento que ambas habían recibido desde que eran chicas y aunque ambas hubiesen sido educadas para utilizar sus habilidades de forma responsable Korra le había dejado en claro que al estar dentro de la arena ninguna de esas reglas aplicaban, debería terminar con él.

\- Esa esclava tuya si que puede ser peligrosa – Rió Rost que se encontraba observando la pelea desde un lugar a un lado del trono de la líder.

\- No permitiría a cualquiera como mi acompañante personal. – Habló sin retirar la mirada de la pelea mientras Asami caminaba hacia el lado de la pared donde se les otorgaban las armas, los hombres de Korra ya sabían que hacer y sin más un guante cayó en las manos de la nueva peleadora, el público no protestó pues se encontraba satisfecho con el desempeño de la chica hasta el momento y un arma solo ayudaría para volver de aquella pelea algo más entretenido.

\- Oh, eso queda claro. Una chica tan hermosa y habilidosa no es algo que se encuentre con facilidad. – Respondió Rost con humor. - ¿Qué es eso que le dieron? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Ya lo verás. – Dijo la Guerrera del Sur sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro.

La pelea continuó, Carmín se colocó el guante y comenzó a cazar a su víctima, con movimientos tan finos y delicados como los de un felino buscó la apertura adecuada, a pesar de que sus deseos fueran en contra de lo que se encontraba a punto de hacer alcanzó el rostro de aquel hombre cubriendo todas sus facciones con la palma de su mano y al aferrar sus dedos a la piel activo la descarga del guante y múltiples chispas iluminaron sus alrededores.

El zumbido de la electricidad resonó alrededor y la luz de los rayos iluminó los ojos verdes de la pelinegra, el público enmudeció y al cabo de unos segundos aquel hombre cayó al suelo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y contorsionaba bajo el efecto de la descarga que acababa de recibir.

Asami suspiró y se puso de pie bajando la guardia, la pelea había terminado, frente a sus ojos se repetía la escena, tal como había ocurrido con Amon, recordaba la expresión de aquel hombre al ser electrocutado y la manera en que su cuerpo había perdido el control, el castigo había sido cruel… - Pero necesario. – Murmuró para si misma intentando animarse.

\- ¡Carmín! – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo celebrando lo que acababan de ver, aplaudían y repetían su nombre.

\- ¡Oh! Un juguete nuevo. Impresionante. – Celebró Rost y la Guerrera del Sur se puso de pie.  
\- ¿Te divirtió? – Preguntó sin retirar la mirada de la chica que permanecía de pie en el medio de la arena observando al hombre derrotado que yacía en el suelo, sus ropas quemadas y el cabello alborotado, no tenía conciencia y su respiración era débil.

\- Fue algo fuera de lo común, la gente está fascinada… ahora entiendo porque todos te apoyan, has vuelto de estas peleas algo interesante. – Meditó.

\- Definitivamente ascenderá con facilidad. – Habló Desna del otro lado del trono.

\- Se acabó la función. – Decretó la Guerrera del Sur abriéndose camino entre sus hombres dirigiéndose hacia la arena. Sin dudar ni un momento entró a la zona de pelea para alcanzar a Asami tomando una de sus manos con la suya, de inmediato se gano la atención de la ojiverde quién la miró sorprendida al no esperar recibir un trato así frente a todos. – Está bien. – Habló la morena con voz tranquila, alrededor había demasiado ruido para que la gente en las gradas las escuchara, simplemente vieron como la líder alzaba la mano de la nueva peleadora en el aire y todos apoyaron con aclamaciones.

\- ¿Qué opinan? ¿Quieren más peleas con Carmín? – Preguntó Korra y el público afirmo. - Pronto. – Sonrió y sin soltar la mano de Asami caminó hacia la salida.

\- Y así terminan las peleas de esta noche. – Comenzó a hablar el presentador mientras ellas se alejaban de aquel lugar.

Una vez dentro de su escondite la pelinegra se desplomó sobre el suelo recargando su espalda contra la pared, la vedad no había recibido ni un solo golpe pero las aclamaciones del público habían bastado para ejercer la suficiente presión sobre ella, sus energías parecían haber sido drenadas por completo, entre la concentración que demandaba enfocarse en la pelea y en mantener al público entretenido mientras intentaba no ser demasiado severa y no bajar la guardia ni perder el ritmo… - ¿Cómo lo haces? – Suspiró.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Habló la morena acercándose a ella y tomando asiento a su lado.  
\- Esto, las peleas, tan seguido y por tanto tiempo… la energía ahí dentro es… demandante y sobrecogedora. Te obligan a seguir, sabes que te miran y sabes lo que piden, violencia. – Giró su cabeza para mirar a Korra de frente con la esperanza de encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos, ahora comprendía la dimensión de las cosas, la identidad de la Guerrera del Sur era un logro increíble, no cualquiera sería capaz de llegar tan lejos en un lugar así actuando como encubierto.

\- ¿Complicado no? – Le ofreció una sonrisa insegura y sus ojos cayeron al suelo. – Al inicio me encontraba aterrorizada, luego de mi primera pelea juré no volver a entrar al coliseo pero desafortunadamente resultó ser que el camino más fácil y seguro para alcanzar mi meta era a través de las peleas… - Pausó. – Odiaba este lugar con toda mi alma, personas lastimándose por motivos estúpidos, razones injustificadas que tenían a toda una sociedad girando alrededor de aquellas encarnizadas peleas… como animales, batallé para acostumbrarme pero afortunadamente nunca estuve sola, conté con el apoyo de la familia Beifong, Opal siempre se presentó a mis peleas y solía sanar mis heridas. – Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente antes de que las siguientes palabras fueran pronunciadas. – Y claro, Bumi, mi maestro dentro del mundo rebelde, el me enseñó todo lo que hacía falta para encajar, para ser aceptada y para agradar al público… - Sonrió. – Se podría decir que él creó a la Guerrera del Sur. – Rió sin humor y dejó caer los hombros.

\- Lo rescataremos, ya verás que si. – Intentó reconfortarla colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – Lo que haces aquí es increíble Korra, es difícil, yo no me acerqué ni un poco al nivel que tus peleas alcanzan y me siento agotada… - Confesó.

\- Así me sentía yo… hasta que acepté a la Guerrera del Sur como parte de mi, la Guerrera del sur es capaz de desempeñarse sin problema alguno dentro de la arena, ella hace todo de forma instintiva, ella es la líder y campeona de los rebeldes… es difícil de explicar pero aunque seamos la misma persona soy capaz de entrar en su papel para poder desempeñarme sin miedo como la líder de un grupo de gente sin reglas o límites. – Se esmeró por explicar su posición.

\- Aún así eso no es algo fácil de lograr. – Respondió la ojiverde recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la morena. - ¿Cómo lo hice? – Preguntó al cabo de un par de minutos.

\- ¿Bromeas? Desearía haber podido impresionar al público tanto como tú en mi primera presentación… en cambio me limite a dejar inconsciente a mi oponente de un solo golpe y estuve a punto de salir corriendo. – Dijo con entusiasmo y Asami rió con brevedad.

\- Bueno, yo tuve a una excelente tutora. – La abrazó y ambas continuaron descansando sobre el suelo, Korra sabía que no debía presionar a Asami, sabía lo que se sentías ser presionado para lastimar a otra persona dentro del coliseo, no era una sensación agradable y quería que Asami tuviera el tiempo necesario para asimilarlo.

Luego de asearse y cambiar sus ropas ambas se refugiaron bajo las cobijas, envuelta entre los brazos de la morena Asami se relajaba escuchando la suave respiración que provenía del pecho de su compañera, Korra había sido dulce y comprensiva con ella, había buscado una respuesta para cada una de sus preguntas y había calmado sus inquietudes logrando tranquilizar a su recién afectada conciencia hasta el punto de poder asegurar que aquella noche podría dormir sin el temor a ser alcanzada por los recuerdos del enfrentamiento.

Además de Korra ambos espíritus parecían haber decidido brindarle su apoyo al permanecer dentro del escondite, ambos dormían en la sala, la silueta de Naga se había vuelto más pequeña ya que para resguardarse en espacios pequeños solía adoptar una imagen de cachorro lo cual era conveniente para todos, aún así el espíritu del perro oso polar tenía un tamaño superior al del pequeño zorro, la gente no solía verlos pero ellos siempre rondaban cerca de ambas chicas, como fieles guardianes seguían sus pasos y advertían de cualquier peligro y ahora descansaban a un lado de ellas, por lo general solían retirarse a la jungla pero al notar la inquietud de sus amigas humanas habían hecho una excepción por esa noche.

###29###

Las siguientes peleas dieron la impresión de llegar demasiado rápido para Korra quién aún se ponía nerviosa cada vez que su Asami debía presentarse para una pelea, su avance, como había sido predicho, era veloz, el público la adoraba y también a su estilo de pelea, no hizo falta utilizar su ataque para paralizar los nervios hasta la cuarta pelea y ya que ninguno de sus oponentes le había hecho daño en ninguna de las peleas había sido capaz de presentarse en cada evento, en dos semanas había realizado aquellas cuatro peleas y ahora empezaría la quinta.

Aunque la pelinegra fuera evidentemente superior Korra nunca bajaba la guardia, siempre atenta a cualquier altercado que pudiese ocurrir, las recientes habilidades mostradas por Carmín habían llamado la atención del público, más personas querían presenciar la pelea y las apuestas habían aumentado considerablemente obligando a la líder a doblar la seguridad del lugar para mantener el control de la multitud.

La pelea sería contra el primero de los campeones del coliseo a petición de los espectadores, todos estaban de acuerdo en que el nivel de Carmín se aprovecharía más si se enfrentara a una persona con mejores capacidades de pelea, de esa manera había obtenido otra pelea estelar.

Los nervios de la joven ojiverde no eran iguales a los tenidos en su primera pelea, habían disminuido y su seguridad había aumentado lo cual también había mejorado su desempeño, los entrenamientos con Korra seguían siendo a diario a excepción de las noches de pelea, se sentía más que lista para cada uno de sus enfrentamientos y el de esa noche no era la excepción.

El evento inició como de costumbre y su pelea, al ser la estelar, sería la final. Una mujer de apariencia tosca entró a la arena, su presencia era diferente al de las personas que había enfrentado antes, se notaba que esa peleadora tenía experiencia en aquellos eventos, en ella no cabía ni un gramo de duda, la determinación estaba escrita en su rostro y esto de inmediato alertó los sentidos de la ojiverde.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ellas, Korra observaba en silencio con una expresión dura e ilegible, la pelea inició y cada uno de los movimientos hechos por ambas peleadoras parecía estar fríamente calculado, ataque y defensa, la campeona se mostraba segura en sus ataques y la fuerza que utilizaba en ellos era considerable.

\- Ahora, esto luce más interesante que las últimas peleas… definitivamente tú tienes algo de experiencia sobre tus hombros. – Sonrió Carmín con seguridad.

\- Lo mismo puedo decir. – Respondió la campeona devolviendo la misma sonrisa, la mujer era parte del grupo de confianza de la morena y conocía la verdadera identidad de Carmín pero aquel hecho solo la motivaba más a querer derrotarla, Asami Sato, una líder intocable y ahí la tenía frente a ella. Si bien era cierto que su estilo de pelea era único y considerablemente peligroso, este nunca sería motivo suficiente para intimidar a un campeón de un coliseo rebelde.

Un peligroso golpe pasó rozando la mejilla de la ojiverde quién por un momento contuvo la respiración al verlo pasar, sin tener que pensar sus reflejos actuaron devolviendo un golpe y acto seguido una patada forzando a su oponente a retroceder.

\- Cuidado. – Sonrió la experimentada peleadora y Carmín sacudió la cabeza para volver a concentrarse en lo que hacía falta.

Korra observaba casi sin parpadear, cada músculo de su cuerpo se encontraba tenso. Recordaba la primera vez que se había enfrentado a aquella mujer, enfrentarse a los peleadores más experimentados era algo completamente distinto a enfrentarse al resto de los rebeldes que soñaban con formar parte de aquella élite de temidos gladiadores, las estrellas del coliseo ya habían hecho de ese lugar su propio hogar, se movían con confianza y comodidad, sabían como entretener al público y como torturar a sus contrincantes, sabían como tentar las aguas para evitar caer en el error de subestimar a sus retadores y por encima de todo, sabían pelear.

Esta vez se rompió la racha que tenía Carmín de salir ilesa de aquellos encuentros cuando su oponente le reventó el labio de un fuerte golpe con los nudillos, su sangre salpicó el suelo y el público celebraba sin parar aquella pelea mientras la morena afilaba la mirada y apretaba su puño izquierdo con su mano derecha, no podía ni debía interceder, no podría hacerlo a menos de que la situación se pusiera demasiado grave para alguna de las peleadoras y aquel simple pensamiento bastaba para helarle la sangre, no quería llegar a esos extremos, no quería ver a Asami en tal estado.

\- Ah… ya veo. – Sonrió Carmín limpiando la sangre de su labio con el antebrazo. – Su fama no es pura propaganda. – Recobró su posición de pelea y arremetió violentamente con una lluvia de golpes y patadas, la peleadora comenzó defenderse sin oportunidad de contraatacar, sus brazos y los costados de su cuerpo comenzaron a resentir los golpes y pronto sus piernas comenzaban a sentirse agotadas, a penas hubo una pequeña apertura y un fuerte rodillazo impactó contra su abdomen obligándola a soltar el aire que guardaba en los pulmones, antes de poder reponerse su rostro había sido impactado tres veces, su espalda chocó contra la pared de la arena y el codo de Carmín le abrió la ceja volviendo todo borroso.

El público y otros de los peleadores que presenciaban la pelea celebraron la explosión de energía pero los bien experimentados y la líder sabían bien que aquel había sido un movimiento arriesgado pues tras aquella ofensiva Carmín quedaría sin fuerzas. Afortunadamente para la chica de la líder sus golpes habían infringido daño en su oponente y ahora tenía tiempo para recuperar el aliento mientras infringía más castigo sobre el rostro de la que tenía enfrente.

La sangre salpicaba y poco a poco la severidad de Carmín comenzaba a aumentar a medida que sus fuerzas volvían, el público la aclamaba y pronto cayó dentro de la arena uno de sus guantes eléctricos obligándola a liberar a su víctima para cambiar el tipo de castigo que infringía.

Con el guante puesto y una varilla en mano acercó la orilla del metal a su oponente quién comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo al recibir la descarga, lamentos y súplicas, la pelea estaba ganada pero aquello no terminaría hasta que aquella frente a sí perdiera el conocimiento o hasta que…

\- ¡Suficiente! – Interrumpió la líder apartando a Carmín de la mujer que yacía en el suelo intentando suprimir los espasmos causados por las descargas recibidas. – Creo que esta pelea ya está definida. – Sonrió la líder de lado levantando el brazo derecho de Carmín en el aire dejando en claro quién era la ganadora, su inicio en las ligas mayores había sido exitoso.

###29###

La despedida de Desna había sido breve, su partida no había sido explicada a nadie que no fuera importante en el equipo de la morena, de ahí en más nada había sido mencionado sobre su partida, claro que al no tratarse de un afamado peleador no hubieron muchas preguntas. El joven se había llevado con él a un par de peleadores, hombres de confianza pero sin mucha fama que el público no echaría de menos, el plan era tenerlos de vuelta en dos semanas, si ninguno de ellos aparecía en ese tiempo el plan sería tomado como fallido y se olvidarían de establecer algún pacto con la gente de las tierras del norte.

\- Buena suerte. - Le deseo la morena antes de que emprendiera su viaje, tal vez no habían crecido juntos y tal vez no llevaban mucho tiempo de convivir como aliados pero para Korra él seguía siendo un miembro de su familia, algo extraño de encontrar en el mundo en que vivían.

De regreso en su oficina la morena meditaba sobre la apresurada ascensión de Asami en el coliseo, tres semanas peleando y ya se encontraba dentro de las ligas mayores, ya había derrotado a tres campeones y esa misma noche se enfrentaría a otro. Rost, su nuevo aliado ya se encontraba completamente repuesto y listo para volver a casa pero el revuelo que había causado Asami lo mantenía habitando en sus territorios. El reconocido líder iba y venía con toda libertad, nunca se perdía una sola pelea y siempre estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario para poder tener el privilegio de hablar con la nueva estrella en crecimiento, Asami se había ganado a pulso el respeto de los demás peleadores y de los espectadores así que tenía la libertad de ir y venir por si sola, ya no era vista como una esclava y no era necesario que continuara actuando como una sombra silenciosa, muy por el contrario, ahora debía trabajar en su propia imagen, parte de eso incluía convivir con los líderes rebeldes interesados en interactuar con ella mientras Korra atendía sus propias tareas.

El tiempo se agotaba, Korra sabía que su partida era próxima ya que el poder y la influencia de Asami crecía entre la sociedad rebelde, ahora venía la parte más difícil del plan, incluir a su suplente y hacer que esta persona aceptara a Asami como su titiritero, la persona que se quedaría al mando solo estaría ahí porque sería más aceptada y resultaría menos sospechoso para los rebeldes pero quién daría las verdaderas órdenes sería Asami y eso debería quedar bien establecido antes de que se llegara el momento de partir.

Aunque le preocupara toda la repentina atención que recibía su chica la verdad se encontraba más ocupada iniciando el plan para sacar a la carta oculta que tenía debajo de la manga y su primer obstáculo sería Suyin Beifong.

Haciendo uso de una pequeña y breve junta le explicó a sus comandantes que iría a hablar con la líder aliada para aclarar ciertos puntos de su alianza ya que nunca habían tratado directamente desde que se había establecido la unión de sus grupos y creía que era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Ninguno de los hombres objetó, todos accedieron al encuentro y le ofrecieron una escolta de protección que la morena aceptó con gusto.

Asami no desperdició la oportunidad que tuvo para formar parte de la escolta de la Guerrera del Sur, a pesar de que Korra no se había mostrado del todo de acuerdo la ojiverde no permitió ningún tipo de objeción, iría con ella y los comandantes de la morena apoyaron aquella idea, si Carmín acompañaba a la líder estaría mejor protegida en caso de cualquier problema con los aliados del asentamiento.

De esta manera partieron durante la tarde hacia el palacio de los Beifong donde Suyin los recibió con las puertas abiertas, la escolta de Korra se conformaba por siete hombres fuertes, Asami y Rost. La presencia de los rebeldes en sí dificultaba un poco más la interacción que tenía planeada con Suyin y la presencia de Rost no hacía de aquello una tarea más fácil, en si lo que se encontraba a punto de pedirle a la líder era algo que no estaba segura de poder obtener incluso si se presentaba como el Avatar mismo por lo cual la tensión que sabía se formaría entre ellas sería genuina.

\- Me complace al fin tener el privilegio de hablar frente a frente Guerrera del Sur. - Sonrió Beifong con tranquilidad, aunque fueran amigas de años no podían presentarse como tales, debían seguir sus papeles y pretender no saber nada la una de la otra.

\- Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo. - Respondió a secas tomando asiento en la sala a la cual su anfitriona los había encaminado. - Pero he venido a demandar que me entregues algo como prueba de tu fidelidad a esta alianza. - Dijo sin rodeos, Asami tomó asiento a su derecha como siempre solía hacerlo, los ojos inquietos de la pelinegra examinaban cada una de las reacciones de las protagonistas de aquella conversación, no tenía ni idea de que estaban haciendo ahí ni de cuales eran los planes de Korra pero podía ver que su amada morena se mostraba tensa, esto no era una reacción natural, sabía que Korra y Suyin eran amigas así que entendía que algo importante estaba apunto de suceder.

\- ¿Quieres una prueba de mi lealtad? - Rió Beifong. - ¿Es que te he dado motivos para desconfiar? - Alzó una ceja y tomó asiento en el sofá que se encontraba frente a Korra.  
\- Si, guardar rencores no es una buena señal para una alianza. - Su voz volvió a mostrarse cortante y poco amigable.

\- ¿Qué rencores? ¿De qué hablas? - La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Beifong quién ahora se mostraba intrigada por las palabras de su invitada.  
\- Tú y yo no hemos tenido ningún roce hasta el momento y nuestra alianza va de maravilla pero no olvides que yo represento a los rebeldes y con ellos si que has tenido roces en el pasado. - Explicó sabiendo que aquellas palabras desatarían una alerta roja en la mente de la Beifong.

\- Las cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado no te afectan y no pienso hacerte responsable por los horrores que otros rebeldes hayan cometido antes de tu llegada. - Habló la morena de ojos verdes con una expresión dura que Korra conocía muy bien, al parecer todas las Beifong guardaban esa flama que ardía con intensidad en sus ojos cuando algo les molestaba, esto no sería sencillo, nada sencillo pero debía intentarlo.

\- No hablo sobre eso. - Aclaró su garganta. - Aún mantienes prisionera a una de nuestras más respetables líderes. - La miró con determinación sabiendo que los ojos de Suyin serían severos. - Y mientras la mantengas cautiva no hay manera de que la confianza entre nosotros sea plena. - Sentenció y efectivamente el rostro de la mujer frente a ella pareció transformarse por completo.

\- Kuvira ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que libere a Kuvira? - La miró como si le acabara de proponer algo de lo más descabellado.  
\- Lo estoy proponiendo como una tregua definitiva, con la selva creciendo al ritmo que lo hace y la gente llegando de todas partes es muy probable que nuestra alianza de pie al nacimiento de un nuevo pueblo o civilización. - Respondió con la misma seriedad y sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de duda.

\- ¿Y qué hay de todas las barbaridades que ustedes han cometido? - Alzó la voz. - ¡¿Qué hay de todos los inocentes que han muerto en su maldito coliseo?! Nosotros siempre somos víctimas y ustedes los verdugos, somos ovejas confiando en lobos. Los que se encuentran en desventaja aquí somos nosotros, no ustedes. - Bufó y Korra afilo la mirada, no podían hablar con claridad, en ese momento no podía revelar sus verdaderas intenciones pero no había venido a escondidas a hablar con Suyin porque necesitaba tener un respuesta natural, aquello no debía lucir sencillo, necesitaba discutir con Beifong enfrente de los rebeldes y hacerlo real.

\- Eso no volverá a ocurrir si me escuchas y liberas a Kuvira. Los lobos dejarán de rondar, verán que ustedes pueden formar parte de la jauría y jamás se volverán a ver afectados por nosotros, en cambio los protegeremos y ayudaremos. - Dijo con sencillez sabiendo que Suyin tenía motivos personales que alimentaban su rencor hacia Kuvira.

\- ¿Qué garantía tengo yo? Kuvira saldrá y reunirá hombres solo para volver y cobrar su venganza. - Bufó.

\- Por eso estoy yo aquí, soy la nueva líder y no puedo darte nada más que mi palabra... tendrás que confiar en mi. - Su respuesta vino casi de inmediato y pronto el silencio dominó en la habitación mientras ambas se miraban a los ojos, Korra rogaba por que Suyin le diera una oportunidad y Suyin intentaba con todas sus fuerzas poder comprender los motivos del Avatar pero ninguna podía ver a través de la mirada de la otra.

Asami también se encontraba asimilando la conversación que acababa de escuchar, Kuvira, Korra tenía planeado liberar a Kuvira y lo más seguro era que aquella prisionera sería quién tomaría el lugar de Korra durante su ausencia, no podía ser otra cosa, Korra lo había mantenido en secreto por un tiempo pero ahora todo le quedaba claro, Kuvira era conocida por los rebeldes, sería aceptada de inmediato y no levantaría sospechas pues la gente ya estaba familiarizada con ella, sería real, Korra liberando a Kuvira era una prueba irrefutable de que no formaba parte de ningún tipo de complot, ella era una rebelde como cualquier otro y respetaba a los líderes rebeldes que habían estado antes que ella.

La liberación de Kuvira tendría un significado enorme para todos, tal como Korra había dicho, la liberación de Kuvira uniría más a los grupos pero también quitaría a Korra de la mira y ganaría más confianza y credibilidad entre los rebeldes, era un movimiento arriesgado pero brillante y sumamente efectivo si resultaba salir de acuerdo al plan, aunque también comenzaba a vislumbrar el reto que se vendría encima. Teniendo la oportunidad de convivir más con los rebeldes había escuchado unas cuantas historias sobre Kuvira, una mujer dura e inquebrantable de ideas incorrompibles, alguien a quién no se le podía convencer de hacer algo que ella no aprobara, una peleadora temible que había hecho tambalear a la mismísima Guerrera del Sur, una líder que solo había podido ser derrotada por el maestro de los cuatro elementos, esa misma mujer sería a quién debería enfrentarse.

\- Esta no es una decisión que pueda tomar a la ligera, no te puedo dar una respuesta en este mismo momento... Espero que seas comprensiva y me des tiempo de pensarlo. - Al fin el silencio se quebrantó bajo la voz de Suyin quién no lucía para nada contenta.

\- Una semana ¿Te parece suficiente tiempo para pensar? - Presionó la morena.  
\- Si. - Bufó Beifong sin dar pie a una tregua en aquella batalla de orgullo, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, había demasiadas palabras que necesitaban ser dichas y que estaban siendo calladas, flotaban en el aire y ninguna de las dos podía tomarlas, por el momento deberían conformarse con el intercambio de miradas.

\- En ese caso... quisiera tener la oportunidad de hablar con Kuvira. - Se puso de pié y todos la observaron con atención, Rost guardaba silencio y sonreía, todo aquello le parecía interesante y divertido, jamás había visto a un líder rebelde tan inmerso en su papel, era la primera vez que veía a un líder actuando como tal y era algo fascinante.

\- Pero solo puedes bajar tú sola, no puedo permitir que haya tantas personas dentro del calabozo. - Advirtió Beifong y los hombres de la líder rebelde reaccionaron adoptando una posición defensiva a lo que la morena ordenó que bajaran la guardia.

\- Está bien, esperaba que dijera eso. Solo limítense a cuidar la entrada del calabozo, no quiero que la cierre mientras estoy yo abajo. - Bromeo y abrió paso para que Suyin guiara el camino.

Paso a paso bajó por las obscuras escaleras del calabozo, ya conocía el camino de memoria, solía visitar a Kuvira de vez en cuando pues le parecía cruel abandonarla en aquel encierro en un espacio pequeño sin nada más que hacer que limitarse a ver como se consumía la antorcha que iluminaba el pasillo que daba a su obscura celda.

\- De nuevo me honras con tu presencia Avatar. - Se escucho una voz desanimada pero no quebrantada.  
\- Te dije que no te abandonaría aquí. - Respondió continuando su camino hasta encontrarse frente a la celda, en el interior no se veía nada, sabía que Kuvira se resguardaba en una de las esquinas del fondo y no se dejaba ver, era una mujer orgullosa que de ninguna manera permitiría que la vieran en el estado en el que se encontraba, su imagen no era tan pulcra como ella prefería y su posición como prisionera era simplemente inaceptable.

\- Al menos puedo hablar con alguien de vez en cuando y saber que aún no he perdido la cordura. - Habló con desgano.  
\- Te traigo una oferta. - Intentó captar su atención.  
\- Espero que sea una maldita celda con una minúscula ventana, me bastaría un pequeño agujero por donde asomar la mirada y ver algo que se mueva. - Gruñó.

\- Es mejor que eso, creo que puedo conseguir tu libertad. - Fue directo al grano y Kuvira meditó aquellas palabras por un momento.

\- ¿Bajo qué condiciones? - Denotó Kuvira. - Esto no puede venir así de la nada, debe haber una trampa, algo que necesiten.  
\- Precisamente, necesito ir a rescatar a Bumi. - Habló con franqueza.  
\- ¿De los territorios del Antiguo Reino Fuego? - Rió con ironía. - Es una locura, dalo por muerto de una buena vez. - Concluyó con seriedad.  
\- No lo puedo abandonar. - Contrarrestó. - Deberé ir por él y necesito que alguien se quede en mi posición como líder rebelde.

Silencio y acto seguido una pequeña y breve risilla. - Y pensé que yo perdería la cordura estando aquí abajo. - Pausó. - Las peleas en el coliseo te han acabado las neuronas. Es normal que ocurra, tantos golpes en la cabeza terminan por arruinarte. - Continuó burlándose. - No sé que idea es más descabellada, si ir a la nación del fuego o pedirme a mí ocupar tu lugar durante tu ausencia. - Terminó sus diálogos y continuó riendo por lo bajo.

\- Creo en ti Kuvira, tú misma lo viste en aquellos textos, el Loto Rojo es cómplice de los ideales del Avatar Obscuro y tú no apoyas a ese hombre. - Volvió a tocar aquel tema que tantas veces había intentado utilizar para convencer a Kuvira de abandonar el lado de los rebeldes que irónicamente ahora también era el lado del Avatar.

\- Estoy en contra del Avatar, no he perdido mis metas de vista. – Respondió con amargura.

\- Estas en contra del Avatar porque el Avatar obscuro así lo quiso, eres un peón más de su plan. ¡Felicidades! Valla líder que resultaste ser, una pieza más en el tablero del Loto Rojo. - Bufó de vuelta encendiendo una llama en la palma de su mano para iluminar aquella obscura celda y descubrir el rostro de la enfurecida prisionera que la miraba con rabia.

\- ¡No me interesa lo que el Loto Rojo dicte! El descontrol que vino por parte del Avatar deja en claro que no debemos confiar en él, es un error. - Se puso de pie, su figura lucía un poco delgada y su cabello sucio y enmarañado. - Fuiste tú quién me encerró en esta maldita celda ¿O crees que Suyin me hubiera podido atrapar por si sola? - Amenazó caminando hacia los barrotes de la celda.

\- Bumi y Suyin te habrían atrapado con o sin mi ayuda. - Respondió sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, la penetrante mirada de Kuvira no había cambiado ni un poco, aquella mujer era una amenaza pero no podía abandonarla ahí, había algo dentro de ella que le decía que podía confiarle su lugar mientras intentaba rescatar a Bumi.

\- Ese traidor se merece lo que sea que le hagan en aquellas tierras. - Habló Kuvira dando media vuelta.  
\- ¿Y? ¿Esto significa que prefieres quedarte aquí adentro por el resto de tu vida? Puedes salir y ayudarme y recuperar tu libertad.  
\- ¿Y eso en qué me convertiría? Me humillaría al servir a la persona que me encerró en este lugar. - Sacudió la cabeza y continuó caminando hacia su cama.

\- Ganarías tu libertad y volverías a ocupar un lugar importante entre los rebeldes. - Insistió.  
\- Sirviendo al Avatar. - Rió sin humor dejando su peso caer sobre el colchón de paja.  
\- No tienes que servir a nadie, solo guiar a las personas en un camino tranquilo que los ayude a vivir mejor, yo no estaré aquí para siempre, debo moverme.  
\- Quedaría atrapada en medio de la pelea del Avatar contra el Loto Rojo. - Dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- Si prefieres limítate a cuidar a tu gente, Suyin será el respaldo del Avatar en estos territorios. - La miró examinando cada una de sus reacciones y la ojiverde suspiró dejando los hombros caer.

\- Suponiendo que llegara a aceptar ¿Cuáles serían las reglas? - Alzó la mirada y esperó la respuesta.  
\- No ceder ante el loto rojo... y no molestar a los habitantes de Suyin. - Se encogió de hombros.  
\- ¿Eso es todo? - Arqueó una ceja.  
\- ¿Qué esperabas? - La miró Korra sin apagar la flama que brillaba en su mano.

\- Supongo que más instrucciones. - Suspiró y cerró los ojos.  
\- No es tarea sencilla ponerte de nuestro lado. - Habló la morena. - Me conformo con que aceptes eso, ser mi aliada a cambio de tu libertad. - Ambas guardaron silencio y la luz amarillenta de la flama se reflejaba en las paredes, Kuvira parecía encontrarse detenida en el tiempo, a penas y se podía notar el leve movimiento que hacía su pecho al respirar, no estaba segura si obtendría más respuestas pero ahí continuaba esperando mientras la derrotada líder rebelde yacía sentada con la mirada perdida. - Debo volver... me esperan afuera. - Murmuró al cabo de un rato, no hubo respuesta, sin más que decir se retiró hacia el exterior donde sus hombres y Asami la esperaban con ojos expectantes.

\- Ella está ahí, se encuentra cansada del encierro pero está bien. - Declaró y miró a Suyin quién se recargaba contra una de las paredes de aquella habitación. - Volveré en una semana. - Dijo pero la líder Beifong no le devolvió la mirada.

\- Tendré una respuesta para entonces. - Aceptó con evidente malestar.

Así los rebeldes salieron de la casa y territorios de Suyin, nadie mencionó nada más, todos tenían suficiente que pensar como para atreverse a hablar antes de tiempo y arriesgarse a molestar a la líder quién aún portaba el mismo rostro frío y lleno de determinación.

Cuando al fin se llego la noche y ambas chicas estuvieron a solas Asami cuestionó a la morena sobre aquella visita.

\- Entiendo que parece una locura pero siento que ella nos puede ayudar. - Se excuso la morena al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de Asami.

\- ¿Entiendes que parece una locura? No lo parece ¡Es una locura! Kuvira continuó atacándote incluso luego de conocer la verdad en los textos del Loto Rojo, ella está de su lado... no veo cómo es que podría ayudarnos. - Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse.  
\- Ella es diferente, Kuvira sigue sus propios ideales... no le importa como logra sus objetivos, lo que le interesa es cumplirlos. Solo necesito convencerla que estar de nuestro lado es lo mejor para ella. - Analizó en voz alta y Asami suspiró.

\- Y mi trabajo es mantenerla bajo control. - La miró con atención disfrutando de la imagen que le brindaban aquellos hermosos ojos azules.  
\- Esa será tu misión. - Sonrió la morena. - Por el momento su cuerpo se encuentra debilitado pero se fortalecerá y cuando lo haga será una oponente formidable... no bajes la guardia ni por un momento. - Advirtió levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

\- Nunca lo hago. - Sonrió de vuelta sin cuestionar más a la morena, Korra no era descuidada y se notaba que llevaba tiempo desarrollando aquella estrategia, confiaría en ella y daría lo mejor de sí para ayudarla.

La noche pasó con tranquilidad, una al lado de la otra, Asami refugiada entre los brazos de Korra, sus respiraciones iban y venían en sincronía, Naga y Sai dormían en la sala de aquella habitación. El tiempo parecía viajar a una velocidad irregularmente alta, parecía como si hubiese sido el día anterior cuando Asami apareció de la nada en el coliseo, su presencia había sorprendido a la joven Avatar y la había llenado de angustia pero sin querer también la había ayudado a ganar valor, poco a poco Asami había logrado ayudarla a levantarse luego de la derrota que había tenido en el norte.

Aunque le resultara difícil entender el punto de vista de Asami, ya que para ella era innecesario que sus seres queridos se vieran envueltos en los problemas del Avatar, podía sentir que el gran peso que antes pesaba sobre sus hombros había disminuido considerablemente, contar con el apoyo de Asami y de otros había aligerado su carga.

###29###

\- ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! Ella no puede quedarse en tu lugar, los devolverá a todos al lugar donde iniciaron. – Reclamó Suyin. – Los rebeldes se tornarán en nuestra contra y ahora tienen más fuerza que nunca. – La miró desesperada.

\- La mayoría de sus celebridades saben quién soy y están al tanto de nuestros planes, Asami se quedará a dar las órdenes, Kuvira solo será una pantalla. – Intentó tranquilizarla, era la noche siguiente del día de la propuesta y Suyin la había citado con urgencia en su oficina.

\- Korra… Correrías un riesgo muy grande, Kuvira no es de fiar. – Suspiró.  
\- Tu me ayudarías a mantenerla controlada, por favor Su, necesitamos esto, necesitamos ganarnos la confianza de los rebeldes, más y más gente se une a nosotros y ella proporcionaría seguridad para todos ellos… - Pausó. – Ahora que corté la comunicación con el loto rojo solo es cuestión de mantener todo bajo control. – Habló intentando mantener la calma, ahora se encontraba a solas con Suyin pero aquel era un plan al que le había estado dando vueltas durante semanas, cualquier posibilidad de error era algo que ella ya había calculado.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes mantener a Kuvira controlada? – Respondió Suyin negando con la cabeza.

\- Creo en ella, Kuvira puede ser una buena aliada… - Pausó y sus ojos se concentraron en el suelo.

\- No estás segura de eso ¿Ella ha accedido a algo de todo esto? – Presionó.

\- Aún no. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Lleva demasiado tiempo metida en ese calabozo y aún así no se quebranta, no lo hace aunque le hayas traído una oferta de libertad… deberías comenzar a considerar que Kuvira no está de nuestro lado y tal vez nunca lo esté. – Señaló intentando convencer a la joven Avatar de cambiar de parecer.

-Yo la conocí… solo fue cuestión de hablar su idioma, me incluí en su mundo y fui capaz de ver más allá de esa temible líder que todos conocen. Esta vez esto segura que solo se encuentra molesta porque logramos atraparla. – Contrarrestó y por un momento ambas se miraron en silencio.

\- Creo que es demasiado arriesgado. – Dijo Beifong liberando un profundo suspiro.

\- Debemos intentarlo, si sale bien tendremos una gran ventaja. – Repitió el plan que se negaba a abandonar.

\- Entonces advierte a tus hombres… deberán estar preparados, si Kuvira quebranta el trato ellos deberán asesinarla de inmediato. – Condicionó Suyin logrando sorprender a Korra.

\- Pero…

\- No hay pero que valga… si no es así y ella se encuentra en el poder no podrán controlarla. A la primera falta deberán derribarla. – Su voz era dura y severa.

\- Entiendo. – Suspiró la joven Avatar.

\- Ordena a Asami o a alguno de tus peleadores, o si es de tu preferencia, asigna a uno de mis guardias… ellos harán el trabajo sin dudar ni un segundo. – El silencio reinó por un momento. – Korra… cualquier error te podría llevar al mismo aprieto en el que te metiste cuando fuiste al Norte. – Intentó convencerla sabiendo que la joven de ojos azules se había tomado ya mucho tiempo para acompañar a la derrotada líder rebelde, podía ver el aprecio que Korra tenía por Kuvira y aunque fuera incapaz de comprenderla sabía que el noble corazón de la morena podría impedirle tomar alguna decisión racional si la situación lo ameritaba.

\- Los rebeldes podrían ver la presencia de tus hombres como una amenaza.

\- Diles que están ahí para vigilar a Kuvira, nada más y nada menos. – Sonrió.

\- Si acepto a ellos…

\- Yo liberaré a Kuvira. – Asintió Suyin con la cabeza.

\- Deberé hablar con ellos primero… volveré mañana. – Concluyó la morena poniéndose de pie.

\- Hasta entonces Korra. – La observó marcharse y por un momento recordó el primer día que la vio llegar a su hogar, aquella chica había cambiado de sobremanera, ahora se manejaba con seguridad y su imagen era imponente, Korra era el Avatar y una líder rebelde, Korra tomaba más riesgos que nadie en este mundo y ahí estaba de nuevo, siguiendo sus instintos en busca de algo mejor para todos… confiar en ella era lo menos que podía hacer para ayudar.

###29###

Todo estaba listo, Kuvira sería liberada, todos los aliados habían sido advertidos y todos ayudarían a controlar a la que tomaría el lugar de Korra públicamente, Asami en especial se preparaba para lo peor, ella debería causar una fuerte impresión, si parecía débil Kuvira se aprovecharía de ella y no la tomaría en serio.

La Guerrera del Sur preparó a un par de sus hombres más confiables para que le sirvieran de escolta, sabían de antemano que en su camino de regreso tendrían a dos más, los hombres de Suyin habían sido aceptados para vigilar a Kuvira durante la transición, en su condición actual era imposible que la derrotada líder rebelde fuera capaz de escapar de la actual líder del grupo, era por eso que la seguridad no era excesiva, intentarían llamar la menor cantidad de atención posible para otorgarle un tiempo a Kuvira de recuperarse.

Seis hombres de Suyin escoltaron a la prisionera del calabozo al exterior, con sus piernas temblorosas avanzaba paso a paso, no podía oponer resistencia y aunque no hubiera accedido a los términos del Avatar no podía gastar energía al intentar evitar ser movida de lugar, eso sin mencionar que añoraba poder ver algo más que las cuatro paredes donde había sido encerrada.

\- Liberen sus manos, no escapará. – Habló la morena al observar la manera en que Kuvira había sido escoltada fuera del calabozo, los ojos verdes de la prisionera se encogieron al hacer contacto con la luz del sol que entraba por una de las ventanas, sus ropas estaban desgastadas y sucias, se notaba el peso que aquella condena había dejado caer sobre sus hombros y aún así la mirada que sus ojos lanzaban dejaba en claro que no su voluntad seguía intacta.

\- Hagan lo que ella dice. – Repitió Suyin de mala gana y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kuvira, todos aquellos pequeños estímulos bastaban para devolver un poco de dicha a su atormentada alma, caras, ojos, voces, movimiento más allá que la danza que el fuego realizaba mientras consumía la antorcha que iluminaba el pasillo.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró con tono burlón al sentir sus manos ser liberadas. – A pesar de ser lamentable debo admitir que La Guerrera del Sur tiene razón… no puedo escapar, no estando así. – Extendió sus brazos ampliamente para enfatizar su estado físico.

\- Escucha bien Kuvira, una sola falta y acabaremos con lo que queda de tu vida. – Advirtió Suyin afilando la mirada.

\- Sabía que debía haber más limitaciones que solo portarme bien. – Miró a Korra quién no demostró una expresión distinta a la de Suyin. – Entendido. – Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

La escolta caminó desde los territorios de la Beifong hasta el coliseo rebelde, Kuvira sería acogida en el escondite de Korra, al llegar fue resguardada en una celda dentro del escondite, el lugar tenía una cama y comida lista para ella. La escolta desapareció luego de colocarla en su lugar, Korra permaneció de pie en la entrada de la celda.

\- Al menos aquí el espacio es mayor… - Se burló Kuvira. – Me sacaste de una celda para meterme dentro de otra. – Tomó asiento en un banquillo y suspiró. – Al menos tuve el privilegio de ver el cielo por unos minutos. – Murmuró.

\- Saldrás de aquí y te pondré en forma, pero necesito que accedas… necesito que aceptes ser cómplice. – Intentó insistir en el trato.

\- Y el problema es que yo no necesito nada, ya lo he perdido todo. – Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la mesa con comida. – Estos granos son frescos. – Señaló el arroz.

\- Lo son. – Arrugó las cejas y se dio media vuelta. – Volveré después. – Se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Las horas pasaron y todo se encontraba en silencio, no hubo rastro de Korra o de los guardias, nada, de nuevo era silencio y la luz de las antorchas iluminando sus alrededores, al menos ahora tenía una cama más cómoda y la comida parecía de buena calidad.

Luego de dormir un poco comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, no había nada que hacer, con los ojos entre abiertos miraba el techo, no había rastro de cortes en la roca, las paredes que la rodeaban parecían haber aparecido de la nada, obra de un maestro tierra, la roca sólida había adoptado la forma que aquel maestro había querido darle, el Avatar era poderoso y era aquel poder al cual temía y el cual la hacía dudar, años tras nadie había podido hacer nada para detener al gran maestro de los cuatro elementos y eso fue en una época en la cual existían otros maestros, entonces ¿Qué oportunidad tenían las personas de ahora? No había suficientes municiones ni suficiente fuerza para oponer si quiera un poco de resistencia. ¿Por qué debería ella ayudar a aquella amenaza para la humanidad?

Un pequeño sonido alertó los sentidos de la ojiverde obligándola a enderezarse para buscar la fuente de aquel sonido, luego de mirar en todas direcciones al fin encontró el vaso en cual había bebido agua, el objeto había terminado en el suelo a unos cuantos centímetros de la mesa ¿De qué manera había llegado ahí? Se preguntaba al levantar el vaso para devolverlo a su lugar, no había corrientes de viento ahí dentro.

Antes de que pudiese volver a su lecho el plato donde había comido cayó al suelo de la misma manera que el vaso, no, no había corrientes de viento, no era truco del Avatar, tal vez, pensó, solo tal vez, aquel encierro al fin le estaba robando la cordura, suspiró y caminando hacia la mesa se detuvo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

\- Ah… el Avatar ha vuelto a insistir en su pequeño plan. – Sonrió mirando hacia las rejas de piedra esperando ver la silueta de Korra pero en cambio apareció una silueta distinta, una mujer más alta y de cabello largo y color azabache, antes de poder recoger más detalles sobre aquella imagen la luz de las antorchas desapareció.

\- No, el avatar no está aquí ahora. Me temo que nadie nos ha presentado hasta el momento, soy Carmín, la persona que estará aquí diciéndote que hacer mientras Korra no está. – Declaró con severidad y acto seguido una enorme flama apareció iluminando el rostro de aquella bella jovencita, ojos verdes y brillantes la observaban de vuelta, labios rojos carmesí y facciones finas, el fuego ardía sobre la palma de su mano, controlaba el fuego y no era el Avatar, no tenía nada que decir pues no alcanzaba a comprender lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Qué? – Balbuceo confundida.

\- Es mejor que nos vallamos familiarizando, yo digo que hacer y tú corres la voz. – Dictó sin mucho tacto. - ¿Entendido? – La miro examinando cada una de sus reacciones, ambas intercambiaban miradas ¿Quién era ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez hasta que el silencio y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la imagen de una enorme bestia blanca que apareció a pocos centímetros de su rostro, aquel animal rugió mostrando una imponente hilera de dientes afilados, un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios y un par de pasos en reversa sobre sus debilitadas piernas bastaron para hacerla caer, de un momento a otro la bestia había desaparecido junto a la silueta de aquella mujer, la luz volvió a la habitación pero su mente se encontraba más confundida que nunca.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

* * *

Adivinen quién revivió de entre los muertos?! ... (Esto se llama no tener vergüenza cof cof).  
Paso año nuevo y navidad y los mil cumpleaños y mi cartera sobrevivió gente! Jajaja

Felices fiestas a todos! Espero la hayan pasado fenomenal y los que no lo hicieron no se apuren, cualquier día puede ser especial ;D

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review en el capi anterior, el día de hoy no pasaré a responder para poder postear este capítulo rápido que ya los hice esperar demás... otra convergencia armónica.

Los quiero! Un abrazote y saludos.

Nos leemos pronto :D


	30. Loto Rojo

El resto de la noche fue un martirio silencioso, no hubo más visitas o incidentes, nada, no estaba segura de que aquello en verdad hubiese ocurrido, una maestro fuego y bestias que aparecían de la nada para luego desaparecer como el humo. Sus pensamientos iban y venían a toda prisa, no había podido conciliar el sueño, le inquietaba pensar que aquello no hubiese sido algo más que un invento de su imaginación, tal vez su mente se había derrotado y al fin comenzaba a perder la cabeza.

\- Valla momento para volverte loca. - Se dijo a si misma con ironía, justo cuando se presentaba la oportunidad de salir de aquel asqueroso calabozo, justo cuando su futuro pintaba para mejor, justo entonces comenzaba a tener alucinaciones.

Pasar la noche en vela no era algo extraño para ella, principalmente porque al encontrarse encerrada no tenía idea de cuando era noche y cuando día, el punto era que no había podido pegar el ojo ni un momento, necesitaba hablar con Korra, debía aclarar lo ocurrido, no podía estar pasando, se negaba a creer que estuviese volviéndose loca pero las horas pasaban y no había señales de la joven Avatar por ninguna parte.

Sus ojos debieron haberse cerrado durante un par de minutos pero aquel tiempo había bastado para que una silueta apareciera sentada frente a su celda, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al reconocer aquella intensa mirada, la misma chica de la noche anterior, vestía diferente, ya no llevaba maquillaje ni marcas de combate en el cuerpo, su ropa era mucho más sencilla, una blusa de tirantes blanca y un pantalón de combate color vino, sus pies iban descalzos y sus manos ya no se encontraban vendadas.

Claro estaba que Kuvira no sería la primera en hablar, con insistencia observaba a aquella chica mientras esta permanecía sentada en un banquillo del otro lado de la celda.

\- Buenos días. - Sonrió mostrando sus dientes aperlados. - Korra tuvo que partir a atender unos asuntos temprano por la mañana y me ha dejado a cargo de ti... así que si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrías pasarme tu plato y vaso para poder rellenarlos? - Habló con tranquilidad, Kuvira permaneció en su lugar sin mover ni un solo músculo mientras meditaba sobre la existencia de aquella chica.

\- ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? - Se aventuró a preguntar.

\- Puedes llamarme Carmín. - Respondió sin titubear.

\- Ayer... te vi manipulando el fuego. - Comentó y la joven la miró sin parecer muy sorprendida o afectada por sus palabras.

\- Así fue. - Confirmó y acto seguido elevó una cazuela que se encontraba llena de arroz y algunas verduras cocidas. - Ahora... acerca tu plato por favor, si vas a tomar el papel que necesitamos que hagas debes recuperar tus fuerzas. - Intentó apresurar a la confundida prisionera.

\- Carmín... ¿Quién eres? - Al fin decidió enderezarse de su lecho para sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

\- Seré la verdadera líder mientras Korra no esté, tu solo serás una pantalla. - Explicó aun esperando a que la otra siguiera sus instrucciones y le acercara el plato.

\- Esa no es la respuesta que buscaba, me refiero a tu pasado ¿De dónde saliste? - Arrugó las cejas.

\- ¿Acaso importa? - Respondió Asami sin cambiar la expresión serena que mostraba su rostro. - Acerca tu plato, no tengo toda la mañana, debo irme a entrenar. - Presionó y Kuvira afilo la mirada. Aquella chica debía ser cercana a la joven Avatar pues le confiarían a ella la posición de líder entre los rebeldes durante su ausencia.

Sin prisa alguna Kuvira caminó hasta la mesa y tomó el vaso y el plato para entregarlo a la desconocida que continuaba sentada frente a su celda. - ¿Perteneces al Loto Blanco? - Intentó esclarecer sus dudas.

\- Puedo pertenecer al grupo que prefieras, no importa, el resultado es el mismo. - Dijo al tiempo que llenaba el plato con arroz y verduras. - Aquí tienes, volveré en un par de horas con los guardias para que te lleven al baño a que te duches, tendrás ropa limpia y saldremos a caminar un poco. - Concluyó poniéndose de pie. - Ah... y te pediré de favor que no comentes con nadie lo de mi poder sobre el fuego, nadie piensa que te encuentres cuerda después de ese largo encierro así que si mencionas lo de mis poderes perderás credibilidad y dejarás de servirnos para el propósito que te necesitamos. - Agregó y salió caminando de ahí, la mirada de Kuvira permaneció en la puerta y por un segundo le pareció ver a un pequeño animal de pelaje rojizo caminando detrás de aquella chica ¿Quién demonios era ella? Se preguntaba con molestia, nada de aquello se sentía real, necesitaba ver al Avatar, a una persona que si conociera, a alguien que le pudiese confirmar que la tal "Carmín" Era real.

Para su alivio las cosas habían ocurrido tal y como aquella chica había indicado, los dos guardias de Suyin aparecieron para llevarla a un cuarto de baño donde fue encerrada para otorgarle privacidad.

La tina de roca era amplia y el agua despedía vapor dejando en evidencia que se encontraba caliente, a un lado de la tina había una mesita y sobre esta había una toalla y ropas limpias. Aunque no hubo una sonrisa sobre sus labios sí que se sentía alegre de poder disfrutar el bañarse de aquella manera, a solas y con agua caliente con la oportunidad de sumergir su cuerpo por completo en el líquido.

Sin mucha dificultad se deshizo de las harapientas prendas que hasta entonces le habían cubierto la piel, lentamente y con cuidado comenzó a sumergirse en el agua para poder acostumbrarse a la temperatura, con suaves movimientos y haciendo uso de un pequeño trapo comenzó a lavar su piel, se sentía bien, un suspiro escapo de sus labios al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para relajarse un poco.

Durante el tiempo que duró en el calabozo sus baños habían sido limitados a una cubeta con agua a temperatura ambiente y un trapo, debía lavarse frente a los guardias y solo una vez a la semana, en invierno el agua se encontraba helada y le parecía humillante no poder evitar que su cuerpo temblara mientras los asquerosos ojos de los guardias la vigilaban y se burlaban de su vulnerabilidad. Eran ese tipo de recuerdos los que la hacían considerar la oferta del Avatar pero al mismo tiempo el rostro de Korra le recordaba que por su culpa había sido derrotada y prefería seguir pudriéndose en el calabozo antes de tener que humillarse aún más al aceptar un trato con la persona que le había llevado a la ruina.

Al terminar su baño tomó las ropas limpias y se las colocó, un pantalón color gris y una blusa blanca de tirantes, se le habían otorgado también unas sandalias y una chaqueta ligera color verde pino. Las prendas olían bien y eran suaves al tacto.

\- ¿Te encuentras lista? - Escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias.

\- Si, un momento. - Pausó y se tomó un tiempo para disfrutar de la agradable sensación que le había quedado luego del baño.

Al abrir la puerta fue recibida por los dos guardias de Suyin y aquella misteriosa mujer.

\- Saldremos a caminar, tus manos estarán libres pero me supongo que Suyin ya te lo habrá advertido, estos hombres tienen la orden de asesinarte si llegas a hacer algo inapropiado, y claro está que si la oportunidad se presenta, seré yo misma quién termine con tu vida. - Le advirtió con voz tranquila, aquella chica no se mostraba nerviosa o inquieta al estar frente a su presencia. Cuando había salido del calabozo había podido sentir la tensión en Suyin y en Korra, ambas se mostraron serias pero era evidente que se sentían inquietas, no se encontraban cómodas con la libertad que le habían otorgado. Carmín era diferente, la trataba con naturalidad, como si no importaran los años que había vivido como aquella temida líder rebelde que fabricaba armas con municiones de platino, a Carmín no parecía intimidarla ni un poco, no se mostraba insegura o titubeante, actuaba con total libertad y había certeza en sus palabras, Asami la hacía sentir inferior y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

\- Si, eso quedó muy claro. - Respondió sin dirigirle la mirada, así los cuatro salieron al exterior, Carmín caminaba por delante y Kuvira atrás escoltada por los dos guardias. A medida que avanzaban por las ruinas los rebeldes se emocionaban y alegraban al ver a Carmín, la saludaban y le ofrecían comida o ropas, la misma Carmín se mostraba familiarizada con todas aquellas personas y respondía con palabras cordiales y elegantes, era evidente que aquella chica no había tenido una formación común y corriente, se notaba que había sido educada literariamente y entrenada físicamente, la sincronía que mostraba en sus movimientos delataba el control que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Carmín también adquiría fama por ser peleadora, al parecer era una peleadora excepcional pues todos la elogiaban por las hazañas realizadas en su última pelea.

\- ¿Kuvira? - Escuchó una voz masculina, al girar la cabeza se encontró con el rostro de uno de sus antiguos seguidores, era un joven que no había sido más que un soldado más entre sus filas pero lo recordaba bien.

\- Cuanto tiempo. - Respondió con seriedad.

\- Lo sabía, los rumores son ciertos. - Sonrió él. - La Guerrera del Sur demandó tu libertad. - Celebró y Kuvira arrugó las cejas.

\- Si, La Guerrera del Sur... - Habló entre dientes y apretó los puños.

\- Es una excelente líder... ¿Quién lo habría pensado no? Aquella peleadora que invitaste a pelear por entretenimiento. - Rió él y la ojiverde bufo, en verdad aquello no tenía sentido alguno... El Avatar desempeñando el papel de un líder rebelde, inaceptable, pensaba ella con frustración e impotencia.

\- Escuché que las dos pelearon y que La Guerrera del Sur ganó. - Habló Carmín sacando a Kuvira del trance en el que había caído. - Me habría gustado presenciar ese combate. - Sonrió Carmín y el chico respondió con entusiasmo.

\- En verdad habrías disfrutado ver aquella pelea... Fue espectacular. - Confirmó y Kuvira desvió la mirada, aunque no apoyara a ninguno de los aliados del Avatar no podía actuar de forma estúpida y ya que no tenía planeado morir se veía forzada a guardar la compostura y suprimir sus impulsos.

\- Fue una buena pelea. - Concordó intentando no prestarle demasiada importancia, además, recordaba la pelea, recordaba con toda claridad aquellos vivaces ojos azules que la retaban y obligaban a explotar sus capacidades de pelea, un descuido bastó para caer en aquel combate... al igual que en su vida como líder, aquella morena de ojos celeste la había atrapado en más de una forma y la había llevado hacia su humillante derrota, pero una cosa si tenía en claro, Korra había sido lista y fuerte para poder capturarla y ese era un crédito que no podía robarle, era ese mismo motivo el que le hacía molestar tanto cuando la tenía de frente.

Durante la tarde se le proporcionó otro platillo que consistía en una extraña papilla de guisantes, arroz y otros granos acompañada de una ensalada que contenía tomate, pepino y hojas de lechuga. Las porciones de su comida eran adecuadas para su peso y complexión, le habían servido lo suficiente como para quedar satisfecha, la comida era fresca, se había preparado ese mismo día así que su sabor no se comparaba con la comida vieja que debió comer en el calabozo de Suyin.

Varios rebeldes la reconocieron de inmediato y otros tardaban en poder identificarla como a aquella líder que alguna vez representó el gran orgullo rebelde de aquellas tierras ya que todos recordaban a Kuvira como a la mujer fuerte e imponente que nunca nadie pudo quebrantar y convencer de cambiar sus métodos militarizados, de tal manera que les resultaba difícil relacionar la imagen de sus recuerdos con la que obtenían al ver a la delgada pelinegra que ahora caminaba por las calles.

Kuvira no prestó atención a las personas o sus comentarios, se limitaba a dar breves saludos y respuestas cortas, era verdad que tenía más libertad y que se encontraba más que aliviada de haber tenido la oportunidad de volver a ver el sol y las estrellas, de poder respirar aire fresco y escuchar a las personas cuchicheando a su alrededor, pero la verdad era que se encontraba atorada en un dilema, se encontraba bajo la custodia del Avatar y aquel paseo por los territorios rebeldes le habían mostrado algo aún más preocupante, los rebeldes admiraban y respetaban a Korra, hablaban maravillas sobre ella y todos se mostraban agradecidos con su presencia.

Los rebeldes habían cambiado, ya no se les veía con el mismo rostro que antes, ya no se percibía esa tensión que siempre solía rodearlos, ya no se les notaba siempre en busca de algo para robar, muy por el contrario, podía afirmar con certeza que aquellas personas ahora trabajaban en conjunto para seguir el camino que todos tenían en común, vivir mejor.

No había pasado por alto que los rebeldes tenían cultivos, la comida no era tan escasa como antes y había una selva cerca que proporcionaba sombra y brisas frescas, podía relacionar una cosa con la otra, comida, agua y refugio asegurado sin el temor a ser asaltados o atacados, así cualquiera podría vivir tranquilo y con aquella opción ¿Quién querría salir a arriesgar sus vidas en nombre de la búsqueda de un Avatar que bien podría matarlos a todos con un solo movimiento de sus manos? Si, el fanatismo que los rebeldes tenían por su nueva líder era comprensible, Korra les había regalado estabilidad y seguridad, los había seducido con audaces trucos que eventualmente volverían de ellos nada más y nada menos que un asentamiento más.

Al llegarse la noche fue escoltada de vuelta a su celda por los guardias de Suyin, había sido capaz de observar muchas cosas durante su paseo, Carmín era influyente, Korra era adorada por la mayoría y respetada por todos, los peleadores más afamados del coliseo eran aliados de Korra y ahora Suyin era aliada de los rebeldes y sus gentes también podían caminar en los territorios de La Guerrera Del lSur. Demasiados cambios habían ocurrido durante su ausencia, incluso si aceptaba tomar el lugar de Korra con el fin de volver a los rebeldes en su contra no estaba segura de poder lograrlo.

\- Pareces distraída. - Escuchó una voz familiar.

\- Estoy procesando todo lo que vi durante el día, has transformado a todas estas personas... - Murmuró.

\- Mi intención no es hacerles daño. - Respondió con voz suave.

\- No, claro que no. - Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Lo has considerado? - Preguntó otorgándole la libertad de tomarse el tiempo que viera necesario para poder contestar.

\- Tu idea... no tiene sentido. - Bufó. - No lo haré. - Se negó y cruzó de brazos.

\- Entonces te daré más tiempo. - Concluyó la morena y el sonido de sus pazos señalaban su retirada.

\- Espera. - Alzó la voz y la mirada para poder ver a la ojiazul quién se limitó a mirarla de vuelta en espera de más palabras. - Carmín... ¿Quién es ella? - Intentaba obtener más detalles sobre la mujer que la había logrado hacer perder el sueño durante una noche entera.

\- Ella, será mi suplente, ella te dirá que hacer y que decisiones tomar, tú... serás una pantalla para que los rebeldes se sientan cómodos mientras no estoy. - Explicó.

\- Si, eso ya me lo ha dicho ella, no soy idiota, lo que me interesa conocer es su origen. - Renegó. - ¿Pertenece al Loto Blanco? - Demandó saber pero el rostro de la morena no cambió en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Qué más da su origen? - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Ella no es una chica cualquiera... estoy segura que tú también estás al tanto del control que tiene sobre el fuego. - Se atrevió a mencionar sin importar la preocupación que tenía de haber alucinado la experiencia de la noche anterior, esta vez el rostro de la morena cambió, por un momento había podido ver la sorpresa en sus intensos ojos azules.

\- ¿Te mostró eso? - Preguntó arrugando las cejas.

\- ¿De no ser así por qué lo preguntaría? No actúes como idiota. - Bufó pero podía ver que aquella noticia en verdad había logrado sorprender a la joven Avatar. - No me irás a decir que la chica en la que tanto confías ha desobedecido tus reglas. - Sonrió de lado y la morena negó con la cabeza.

\- Carmín no necesita mi permiso para eso... simplemente no esperaba que fuera a hacer tal cosa. ¿Cuándo te lo ha mostrado? - Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

\- Ayer por la noche... - Suspiró aliviada, al menos ahora sabía que no estaba perdiendo la cabeza. - Y otra cosa. - Agregó aprovechando que podía hacer preguntas. - Vi a un par de criaturas con ella... pero aparecen y desaparecen como el humo. - Titubeo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena cuyos ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia lo que parecía ser la puerta de entrada hacia la habitación.

\- Esos son espíritus, a veces se les puede ver, a veces no. - Se encogió de hombros. - No te preocupes por eso, no estás perdiendo la cabeza. - Aseguró con voz tranquila y una mirada cálida que disparó la furia de la prisionera.

\- Vete de aquí. - Refunfuño la ojiverde y Korra retrocedió accediendo a su petición.

-Buenas noches. – Se despidió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

###30###

\- Veo que causaste una gran impresión en Kuvira el día de ayer. - Comentó con una sonrisa divertida. - La mirada que tiene en sus ojos cuando habla de Carmín es impresionante... Nunca antes la había visto así. - Comentó mirando a la hermosa pelinegra que descansaba sobre el tendido de cobijas que fungía de cama.

\- Lamento no haberte informado de eso. - Se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una sonrisa que de inmediato derritió el corazón de la morena.

\- No, está bien. Si vas a ser la líder de Kuvira deberás tener iniciativa como tal, no puedes estar esperando mi autorización para actuar. - Sonrió de vuelta y tomó asiento a su lado.

Los brazos de Asami envolvieron a Korra quien en respuesta recargo la cabeza sobre su pecho, Asami acariciaba su cabello mientras aquellos ojos azules parecían perderse en la distancia, acababa de llegar de un pequeño viaje que emprendió en la mañana hacia el lugar donde residía uno de sus grupos vigilantes cerca de la costa.

\- Hay nuevas noticias. - Murmuró con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias que la arrullaban.

\- ¿Se trata de Bumi? - Preguntó con la misma calma sabiendo que aquel era un tema delicado para Korra y quería evitar disparar cualquier tipo de reacción que perturbara su paz.

\- Sí. - Asintió y liberó un pesado suspiro. - Planean ejecutarlo... Anunciaron al público que aquel que quisiera podría torturarlo y hacer de él lo que les viniera en gana siempre y cuando lo hagan hablar… sí no habla no pueden asesinarlo. - Arrugó las cejas. - Les darán dos semanas para esto... Bumi no hablará, deberé partir en cinco días. - Concluyo.

\- Puedes irte tranquila, yo cuidare de Kuvira. - Respondió con voz suave.

\- Por favor no la subestimes. - Dijo Korra sintiendo como comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

\- No, es claro que ella no es como los otros rebeldes, tendré cuidado. - Se acercó y beso su frente. El tiempo parecía agotarse, pronto debería ser ella quién se encargara del orden entre los rebeldes y para que esto funcionara debía lograr que Kuvira accediera a trabajar con ella, hasta el momento aquella mujer se mostraba físicamente en desventaja pero bastaba con ver sus ojos para saber que su voluntad se encontraba intacta, ella no haría lo que los demás le pedían hacer ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no, para convencer a Kuvira se necesitaría hacerla creer o pensar que estar del lado de Korra era algo de su interés.

\- ¿Cómo demonios lograré eso? - Suspiró y miró a la morena que ahora dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos.

###30###

Aquellos pocos días que restaban antes de la partida de la morena fueron dedicados a la recuperación de Kuvira, Korra se aseguraba de que tuviera comidas variadas y bien servidas así como caminatas diarias para acostumbrar a sus músculos al movimiento, también dedicaba una hora al día para entrenar con ella tal como lo habían hecho cuando Kuvira la adoptó en su grupo, sombras, movimientos marcados pero suaves para evitar el agotamiento del debilitado cuerpo de la antigua líder rebelde.

Aquella última actividad parecía haber mejorado notoriamente el humor de Kuvira, entrenar era algo que había hecho desde pequeña, era una disciplina con la que había crecido y le brindaba satisfacción poder volver a ella, eso sin mencionar aquella extraña fascinación que venía a ella cuando podía pasar tiempo al lado del Avatar, debía admitir que en ocasiones llegaba a olvidar que Korra era el maestro de los cuatro elementos y por lapsos se encontraba a si misma disfrutando de su compañía.

Para su descontento era Carmín quién la acompañaba la mayor parte del día, las caminatas eran hechas con ella, también las comidas. Aquella joven también despertaba una curiosidad inusual en la implacable mente de Kuvira, no lograba ignorar ni un solo detalle de sus acciones, Carmín era perfectamente capaz de romperle la cara a quién deseara, eso lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero su elegancia era inusual, sus movimientos eran delicados como los de un gato, se movía con gracia y sus facciones le ayudaban a encantar a todo aquel que se atreviera a hablar con ella, era un imán de personas con carácter fuerte, tolerante si debía serlo y amigable hasta cierto punto pero se notaba que siempre mantenía todo bajo control, nada escapaba a su atención y parecía ser, sin duda alguna, la mano derecha de Korra, una mente afilada y una maestro fuego en secreto, era una clara amenaza y comprendía el motivo por el cual sería dejada a cargo, una oponente formidable, y por el momento, más fuerte que ella.

Un jueves por la tarde el entrenamiento había terminado, Kuvira descansaba sentada sobre el suelo y bebiendo agua mientras la morena, quién permanecía de pie frente a ella, la observaba en silencio. La hermosa piel almendrada de Korra a penas se había llenado de finas gotas de sudor pues el ritmo que era capaz de llevar no forzaba para nada la resistencia de la temida Guerrera del Sur y la verdad era que extrañaba empujarla hasta el punto de perder el aliento. Aquellos intensos ojos azules la miraban en silencio logrando ponerle los nervios de punta, ya sabía lo que la otra quería decir, había insistido durante toda la semana.

\- No, no he accedido a nada. - Bufó antes de volver a beber un trago de agua.

\- Partiré mañana por la noche, los rebeldes están por cortar la cabeza de Bumi y debo llegar antes de que eso ocurra. - Escuchó la seriedad en su voz y sin dignarse a alzar la mirada suspiró.

\- Eres una idiota si crees que podrás sacarlo de ahí con vida. - Dijo de forma amarga. - ¿Alguna vez has visitado ese continente? - Arrugó las cejas esperando respuesta.

\- No. - Respondió de inmediato y con sinceridad.

\- Es el territorio del Loto Rojo, te harán pedazos si se enteran de quién eres. - Lentamente levantó la cabeza para encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos hermosos ojos azules llenos de determinación, era igual que aquel día que la derrotó dentro de la jaula de combate, o cuando la venció dentro de su habitación, aquellos ojos parecían abrir agujeros en su pecho, Korra no estaba dispuesta a echarse hacia atrás, avanzaría hacia lo que creía correcto y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. - No seas idiota. - Gruñó notando como la desesperación se apoderaba de su razón.

\- No se trata de ser idiota o no... Se trata de salvar a un amigo, alguien importante para mí. - Respondió la morena con certeza y sin miedo alguno. - No lo puedo abandonar, incluso si termina por costarme la vida, debo intentarlo... no podría vivir conmigo misma si lo abandono a su suerte, perdería mi propósito e igual me convertiría en un Avatar inútil. - Explicó y Kuvira negó con la cabeza.

\- Si te vas haré de este lugar un infierno... ¿Crees que obedeceré a Carmín? Me desharé de ella y tomaré el poder solo para asegurar tu muerte. - Amenazó y Korra sonrió de lado.

\- Carmín podría derribarme en un parpadeo si ese fuera su deseo, y si yo no tengo oportunidad contra ella creo que tú tampoco. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aquellas palabras habían logrado sorprender a la ojiverde quién permanecía seria analizando el rostro de la morena en busca de alguna señal que le indicara la presencia de alguna mentira pero no era así, todo parecía indicar que lo Korra había dicho era verdad.

\- ¿Qué la hace tan especial? - Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

\- Si te lo digo perdería el misterio. - Esta vez el brillo en los ojos de la morena resaltaba el tono juguetón de sus palabras ¿Cómo podía mostrarse alegre en un momento tan complicado? Se encontraba a punto de caminar hacia el matadero y se le veía contenta, por más que lo intentaba no lograba comprenderla.

\- De cualquier manera... por favor Kuvira, intenta no oponerte, por el momento solo debes pretender estar de nuestro lado, si quieres no digas nada, pero no hagas ninguna estupidez porque Carmín y otros están bajo la orden de destruirte y odiaría volver y encontrarme con la noticia de tu muerte. – Una vez más, la mirada de Korra era honesta.

No entendía como era que había terminado atrapada en aquella irónica situación donde su principal enemigo era la misma persona que se había tomado la molestia de brindarle compañía durante su cautiverio con el fin de ayudarla a superar aquel castigo y ahora era esa misma persona quién le había traído un poco más de libertad y una mejor calidad de vida.

.

.

.

¿Por qué?

\- Si no logras salvarlo... no digas que no te lo advertí. - Desvió la mirada y suspiró.

\- Korra... te necesitan en el coliseo. - Dijo Carmín al entrar por la puerta.

\- Gracias. - Respondió la morena y Kuvira notó por un instante una chispa entre la mirada que aquellas dos habían compartido ¿Qué había sido eso? Ahora que lo pensaba bien, pocas veces las había visto interactuar, ambas parecían estar bien actualizadas sobre las decisiones tomadas y las acciones que vendrían, trabajaban como una máquina bien aceitada pero las veces que las veía intercambiar palabras eran pocas, Korra no hablaba sobre Carmín ni Carmín sobre Korra lo cual resultaba extraño, parecían hablar a sus espaldas, detrás de la cortina cuando ella no podía verlas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no mejor se acercaban juntas para amenazarla? ¿Qué ocultaban? ¿Qué no querían que viera?

\- Debo irme, Carmín te escoltará a tu celda. - Se despidió la morena y emprendió su camino dejando a ambas atrás, Kuvira observaba a Carmín quien parecía estar demasiado ocupada observando la espalda de Korra que desaparecía a la distancia.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? - Habló arrancando a Carmín de los pensamientos que la habían atrapado.

\- Años. - Respondió a secas con aquella elegancia que tanto la distinguía.

\- ¿Te preocupa su partida? - Sonrió al notar un breve cambio en el humor de su vigilante.

\- Vamos, debes volver a tu celda. - Habló con irritación, había tocado el tema apropiado, nunca antes había logrado obtener una reacción así de aquella chica.

\- No te culpo, he estado ahí antes, un lugar repleto de hombres del Loto Rojo, es un lugar inmundo y lleno de corrupción, si alguien se entera de la identidad de Korra... no puedo imaginarme el castigo que le impondrían. - Sonrió de lado y Carmín bufó.

\- Estamos al tanto de eso, muchas gracias, ahora por favor retírate a tu celda. - Ordenó con severidad.

\- Veo que eres apegada a ella... claro, si perteneces al Loto Blanco seguro creciste a su lado. - Especulaba en voz alta y Carmín rodó los ojos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

\- Si, Loto Blanco. Apresúrate. - La encaminó hasta el interior de la celda.

\- Como siempre, es un placer hablar contigo Carmín. - Alzó la voz al tiempo que Carmín salía de la habitación, había obtenido una reacción, eran unidas, o al menos Carmín se mostraba apegada a Korra ¿Sería igual para Korra? No estaba segura pero al menos ahora conocía una debilidad de la persona que de quedaría a cargo.

Luego de cenar se dirigió a su cama pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, su cuerpo había recuperado un poco de fuerza y su piel se sentía limpia al igual que su ropa, ya no tenía el cabello enmarañado y ya no se sentía al borde de la locura, aquella semana fuera del calabozo y al lado de Korra le había devuelto el espíritu al cuerpo.

El problema radicaba en que ahora no lograba callar a esa molesta voz que sospechaba era su conciencia, había aconsejado un poco a Korra cuando la chica partió al norte en busca del documento del Loto Rojo, aquellos días la morena le había llevado comida y le contaba sobre sus experiencias, le contaba sobre el norte y su incomodidad al desempeñarse como La Guerrera del Sur. Entre ellas dos Korra era la que más hablaba pero sus pláticas y el tono de su voz eran las únicas cosas que esperaba volver a experimentar apenas se llegaba el momento de su despedida, necesitaba de ella y sus estímulos para escapar de la monotonía que amenazaba con robarle la cordura dentro de aquel calabozo.

Bufando daba vueltas sobre la cama, ya una vez había estado a punto de perderla para siempre, Unalaq casi la había matado y debía admitir que aquella larga espera fue angustiosa, Korra tardó demasiado en volver a visitarla y por un momento temió que la joven Avatar hubiese muerto, su único contacto humano, la única persona que se tomaba la molestia de bajar a hablar con ella, la única que aún la trataba con dignidad, los guardias no hacían más que ridiculizarla y maltratarla, Korra se había convertido, por un momento, en su único motivo para seguir, si Korra la visitaba le quedaba la esperanza de volverla a ver, de no haber sido por ella no habría tenido nada.

Aún recordaba la triste mirada de la joven Avatar cuando al fin volvió a aparecer, se le notaba agotada y apaleada, no era la misma persona de siempre y aun así se tomó la molestia de bajar a visitarla. Con pesar le contó el motivo de su demora y ambas compartieron un largo silencio que se prolongó por más de una hora hasta que Korra decidió marcharse sin decir más.

De alguna manera Korra había logrado recuperarse por completo, podía volver a ver en ella aquella chispa que tanto la caracterizaba, se le notaba fuerte y saludable... Y ahora, volvería a aventurarse a lo desconocido, volvería a arriesgarlo todo ¿Y para qué? ¿Un amigo?

Chasqueando los dientes se enderezó en su lugar, tal vez tenía deseos de ayudarla, tal vez, si tan solo aquella chica solo fuese eso, una chica cualquiera, una rebelde o un refugiado, una joven errante y sin hogar o la líder de un asentamiento… pero no, Korra tenía que ser el maldito Avatar.

Suspirando recargo la frente sobre sus manos, tenía motivos para apoyar a Korra pero gran parte de su vida la había dedicado a convencer a personas de odiar al Avatar, el Avatar era una amenaza que no podían pasar por alto, le resultaba difícil poder creer en que una persona con el poder de controlar los cuatro elementos fuera capaz de cuidar de todos sin pedir nada a cambio. Si se ponía a pensar, si ella misma se ponía en el lugar del Avatar, si ella tuviera esos poderes no podía asegurar que no los usaría para su conveniencia ¿Por qué habría de ayudar a los demás cuando podía hacer prácticamente todo lo que se le viniera en gana? No tenía sentido así que le resultaba difícil confiar.

###30###

La mañana del Viernes Asami descansaba en su cama, Korra ya se encontraba despierta y desayunaba sentada a la mesa, era un gran día, Korra se iría la mañana del día siguiente y todo el plan se pondría en marcha pero antes de su partida había algo que debían hacer, la esperada pelea entre La Guerrera del Sur y Carmín. Todo había sido planeado con anticipación, esa noche se haría la pelea, la gente podría ver todo el potencial de Carmín y volvería a disfrutar de las increíbles habilidades de La Guerrera del Sur, sería la transferencia de poder, los rebeldes podrían ver que Carmín tenía lo que se necesitaba para mantener una posición importante en aquella sociedad, tal como había ocurrido con La Guerrera del Sur al enfrentarse contra Kuvira, Carmín ganaría popularidad y aceptación entre el público.

\- Buenos días. - Sonrió la morena al ver como los bellos ojos de Asami la observaban perezosamente mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la almohada, una pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pelinegra quién se tomó un tiempo para bostezar.

\- Buenos días. - Respondió retomando su cómoda posición.

\- ¿Desayuno? - Ofreció alzando un poco su plato con avena, ambas se miraban y se daban el tiempo para disfrutar de la imagen que tenían enfrente, volverían a separarse, aquel sería el último día que estarían juntas antes de una nueva partida y como ya sabían de antemano, era posible que fuera la última vez que se vieran.

\- ¿No sería mucha molestia? - Dijo con tono juguetón y la morena sonrió de lado.

\- Para nada. - Hablo cálidamente tomando un segundo plato de las pequeñas aberturas en la pared de roca que fungían como estantes.

\- Aquí tienes. - Se acercó a ella y le entregó el plato con una cuchara, de la avena se elevaba un delgado hilo de vapor y un agradable aroma dulce, solo los privilegiados tenían acceso al azúcar y claro era que la líder de la unión rebelde tenía prioridad cuando el producto se encontraba listo.

\- La hiciste tú. - Declaró luego de probar la primera cucharada.

\- Sí. - Sonrió la morena quién ahora se encontraba sentada enseguida de ella sosteniendo su propio plato de avena entre las manos. - No me apetecía salir a pedir comida en el coliseo... me hacía falta un descanso, eso de ser "La Guerrera del Sur" a veces resulta agotador. - Suspiró.

\- Me alegra que ese tiempo lo hayas aprovechado cocinando. - Dijo Asami besando su mejilla. - Porque cocinas mejor que ellos. - Rió y Korra negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tan bueno puede ser? Mis únicas clases de cocina fueron impartidas por el Loto Blanco cuando me enseñaron a distinguir las diferentes propiedades que tienen distintos tipos de alimentos y la mejor manera de combinarlos para mantenerme saludable. - Explicó y la pelinegra rió.

\- Dije que era mejor que la de ellos pero eso no necesariamente quiere decir que la tuya es buena. - Bromeo y Korra bufó a lo que Asami se acercó y beso sus labios brevemente.

\- ¿Ah sí? Veamos quién te prepara el desayuno de ahora en delante. - Renegó la morena intentando apartarse de Asami teniendo cuidado de no derramar la avena de su plato.

\- Es broma amor. - Rió Asami extendiendo su brazo para sostener a Korra a su lado. - Pero a ellos de verdad les hace falta sazón. - Añadió y Korra rió besando la sien de la ojiverde.

\- ¿Lista para la pelea de esta noche? - Preguntó la ojiazul y Asami sonrió de lado.

\- Yo no tengo nada que perder, eres tú la campeona invicta. - Respondió con tono retador y Korra se encogió de hombros.

\- Me siento bastante segura sobre mi campeonato. - Sus palabras eran dichas de modo juguetón. - Ya me he enfrentado a Carmín antes y salí victoriosa. - Concluyó.

\- Fue una pelea arreglada. - Agregó Asami.

\- Igual que la de hoy. - Recalcó y ambas rieron.

\- Mantén la guardia arriba Guerrera del Sur. – Advirtió.

Minutos después escucharon a uno de sus hombres llamando a la puerta, se le notaba nervioso y agitado así que la morena se apresuró a levantarse para atenderlo.

\- Lamento molestarla mi señora, es solo que nos dijo que se le hiciera saber de inmediato si teníamos noticias sobre Desna o el señor Bumi. - Se disculpó el joven rebelde agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- Si ¿Qué ocurre? - Lo miró en espera de su respuesta.

\- Es Desna. - Inició y el corazón de la morena se aceleró, habían pasado más de las dos semanas acordadas y nunca hubo señales de su primo, debido a esto había asumido lo peor, creía que lo había perdido así que las palabras que ahora escuchaba lograban hacer sus pensamientos ir y venir a toda prisa y luchaba por no pensar más de la cuenta. - Uno de los hombres que lo acompañaron ha regresado con buenas noticias, el retorno de Desna se espera para la siguiente semana. - Concluyó y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la morena.

\- Excelentes noticias, muchas gracias, pueden retirarse. - Les dijo a ambos jóvenes y cerró la puerta.

\- ¡Asami! Desna volverá. - Celebró y su chica sonrió de oreja a oreja, Desna era un buen aliado, daba buenos consejos y sería de gran ayuda tenerlo ahí mientras intentaban convencer a Kuvira de cooperar.

-Me alegra escucharlo. – Respondió celebrando con su amada morena.

###30###

Como era de acostumbrarse la pelea sería a las anochecer así que el resto del día corrió con normalidad, la partida de Korra sería anunciada luego de que se hubiese ido, solo sus hombres de confianza sabían el verdadero motivo y al resto se les haría pensar que la líder había tenido una junta con los rebeldes del Antiguo Reino Fuego, los hombres de Korra y la misma Asami respaldarían esa historia mientras explicaban la manera en que el poder sería asumido temporalmente por Kuvira, ya todos habían sido instruidos para ello y no había lugar para los errores.

El entrenamiento de Kuvira siempre era antes del de Asami y Korra. Era natural que Kuvira no compartiera mucho durante aquellos entrenamientos pero ese día habló menos que de costumbre, se limitó a entrenar y a responder con palabras simples para poder retirarse a su celda al final del entrenamiento, poco sabía que su rutina cambiaría un poco pues sería la invitada especial de la pelea estelar que se ofrecería esa noche, al fin sería presentada al público en general y sería señalada como una figura de autoridad.

Antes de la pelea las dos protagonistas se permitieron un tiempo a solas en la oficina de la líder, ya se encontraban listas para la pelea, Kuvira había sido llevada al trono y ellas aparecerían luego del segundo enfrentamiento que recién había dado inicio.

\- Justo como en los entrenamientos, sin miedo, no pasará nada, confía en mí. - Dijo la morena acariciando el rostro de Asami. - Estaremos bien. - Aseguró y la ojiverde sonrió.

\- No bajes la guardia. - Repitió la ojiverde a la morena, había un poco de nerviosismo pues el daño físico sería inevitable, debían confiar, ya ambas estaban acostumbradas a las peleas, ambas habían entrenado por semanas completas y ambas sabían que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría.

Tal como un espejo, las dos sonrieron devolviendo la sonrisa que se les era ofrecida, Korra cerró los ojos y se acercó a Asami para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. - Volveré Asami, te lo prometo. - Habló sabiendo que a la ojiverde le angustiaba su partida, ella misma se sentía nerviosa por lo que estaba por venir, solo una cosa tenía segura y eso era el ferviente deseo de volver al lado de su amada pelinegra que con tanto esfuerzo le había demostrado que tenía lo necesario para ser su compañera en aquel camino tan difícil que siempre marcaba la vida de los Avatares.

\- Y yo estaré aquí cuidando de todos hasta que vuelvas. - Murmuró pegando su frente a la de ella.

\- Disculpe mi señora, la pelea se encuentra por terminar. - Anunció uno de sus hombres por fuera de la puerta.

\- Iremos enseguida. - Alzó la voz. - Vamos. - Invitó a Asami depositando un último beso sobre su frente y así ambas salieron de la oficina, una caminaba al lado de la otra. Todos supieron desde el inicio que aquella hermosa chica de ojos verdes pertenecía al lado de la morena, incluso luego de que sus días como esclava hubiesen terminado Carmín siempre servía al lado de La Guerrera del Sur, su fidelidad era innegable, parecía encajar a la perfección al lado de la aclamada líder por lo cual nadie se extrañó al verlas entrar juntas a la arena, en vez de eso todos celebraron y aplaudieron sus nombres.

\- Veo que tienen la aprobación del público. - Murmuró Kuvira quién desde el inicio del evento había sido presentada y colocada sobre el trono, se sentía bien poder volver a disfrutar de una posición poderosa, aunque el puesto no fuera del todo real, solo pocos sabían al respecto y el resto viviría bajo el engaño creyéndola a ella como a la responsable de dirigir y eso le brindaba un poco de satisfacción.

Su mirada cazadora no perdía de vista a ninguna de las dos peleadoras, sus figuras eran perfectas, podía delinear con la mirada el contorno de los delicados músculos de sus espaldas y las atractivas curvas de sus cinturas, se les veía en forma y capaces de enfrentar a quien fuese que se atreviera a meterse en su camino.

Korra no era la misma chica que había enfrentado aquella vez en el pasado, el tiempo y la experiencia habían dejado sus huellas en la morena, ahora su postura era imponente y su mirada dejaba en claro que ella era quién daba las órdenes en ese lugar, y tal vez, en cualquier lugar al que decidiera ir a conquistar, daba una buena impresión, ahora entendía porque la gente la apoyaba sin hacer muchas preguntas, había evolucionado de la mejor manera, ella misma sería incapaz de creer que La Guerrera del Sur era el Avatar si no lo hubiese confirmado al verla manipulando los elementos en más de una ocasión... de lo contrario tal vez habría optado por pensar que todo era producto de su imaginación pues era verdad que los rebeldes lucían más saludables y satisfechos que antes, sus fuerzas se habían incrementado y ahora trabajaban unidos como nunca antes se había visto a lo largo de la historia.

El presentador nombró a cada una de las combatientes y todos celebraron, no había un solo hombre de alta jerarquía que no se encontrara presente, las apuestas se habían disparado por los cielos y todos habían estado dispuestos a pagar y pelear por un mejor lugar en las gradas.

Contrario a lo que solía ocurrir en el resto de las peleas, el público enmudeció en cuanto el presentador dio la señal de inicio, solo se escuchaba el retumbar de los tambos metálicos al ser golpeados por palos y tubos, el fuego ardía sobre las antorchas que iluminaban el interior del coliseo, el sudor corría y bajaba por las pieles sucias de los expectantes que por varios minutos habían quemado energías gritando y moviendo sus brazos por doquier al apoyar a sus peleadores favoritos, daba la impresión de que todos estuvieran conteniendo la respiración, nadie se atrevía a decir nada mientras sus peleadoras favoritas caminaban cautelosamente en círculos dentro de la arena.

Todo parecía haberse congelado, la anticipación crecía más y más entre los presentes ¿Quién daría el primer golpe? ¿Quién sería la primera en ser golpeada? ¿Quién recibiría el mayor daño durante la pelea? ¿Quién ganaría?

Cortando el trance en el que todos habían sido capturados, el puño de Asami viajó a una velocidad peligrosa directo hacia el rostro de la morena quién de inmediato se apartó logrando esquivar el golpe por poco menos de un centímetro de distancia, silencio y acto seguido todos gritaron en unísono haciendo retumbar el coliseo.

\- ¡Korra!

\- ¡Guerrera del Sur!

\- ¡Campeona!

Se hacía notar la preferencia del público pero las aclamaciones por Carmín no eran mínimas ni silenciosas.

Finas gotas de sudor volaban dejando una pequeña estela a su paso cuando los puños eran lanzados con toda la fuerza e intensidad que sus dueñas podían depositar en ellos, aquello no era un juego ni un entrenamiento, aquellos golpes llevaban la intención de causar un daño severo a quién fuera que se interpusiera en su camino. Patadas, puños, golpes con los codos y antebrazos, candados y pelea sobre el suelo, todo lo habían hecho durante sus entrenamientos, ambas se conocían a la perfección, conocían cada movimiento y técnica de su oponente, se habían enfrentado ya varios cientos de veces y como resultado aquella pelea era rápida y fluida logrando dejar al público perplejo, Kuvira incluida entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué estilo de pelea es ese? - Cuestionó la líder suplente al ver la técnica de Asami, parecía querer golpear a Korra con la punta de sus dedos ¿Pero qué utilidad tendría eso? ¿Qué daño podía llegar a infringir al golpear de esa manera?

\- Oh... ese es el estilo de Carmín, si esos dedos llegan a hacer contacto con tu piel pierdes el control de la extremidad que toque. – Le respondió emocionado uno de los seguidores de Korra que al igual que otros cinco hombres y los dos guardias de Suyin se encargaban de mantenerla vigilada.

\- El estilo de Carmín... - Repitió en un murmullo y recordaba como Korra le había dicho que si Carmín tuviera la intención podría derrotarla en cualquier momento, si lo que aquel hombre había dicho era cierto Carmín era una oponente peligrosa y de la cual debía cuidarse, claro estaba que le había bastado presenciar los primeros minutos de la pelea en curso para percatarse de ello, pero saber sobre aquella extraña habilidad agregaba más cosas a la extensa lista de cosas que debía cuidar cuando se trataba de Carmín, debía cuidarse de ella y mantener en mente que por el momento no contaba con la fuerza requerida para revelarse contra ella.

No entendía bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero su sangre ardía al presenciar aquel combate, se sentía ansiosa por alcanzar aquel nivel, más que nada, deseaba recuperar su condición física, quería retar a Korra y a Carmín, deseaba poder enfrentarse a ellas, con o sin público, lo que le interesaba era tener la oportunidad de medir sus habilidades y pelear contra ellas.

\- ¡Así se hace! - Celebró el público cuando el rostro de Asami giró siguiendo el rumbo de uno de los golpes de la campeona.

\- Eso tuvo que doler. - Sonrió Kuvira notando como el golpe había debilitado las rodillas de Carmín, cualquier otra persona se habría desplomado al instante pero los experimentados reflejos de la ojiverde la mantuvieron de pie y pronto lanzaron una fuerte patada que alcanzó el abdomen de la morena y la empujó con fuerza hacia atrás haciéndola tropezar y caer. Korra se había quedado sin aire y Carmín luchaba por recuperarse del golpe que había recibido, el público enloquecía y los segundos parecían correr como minutos bajo la tensión que llenaba el coliseo.

Sangre corría por la barbilla de Carmín mientras que la morena debió limpiarse el ojo izquierdo para poder ver bien pues a ella la sangre le bajaba por la ceja, nadie era capaz de ver ni un solo indicio que apuntara hacia alguna irregularidad en la pelea, era algo genuino, ambas peleadoras sudaban profusamente y sus pechos subían y bajaban agitadamente delatando el esfuerzo físico que les demandaba aquel combate, se notaba que el nivel de su enfrentamiento era superior al resto, si no se prestaba la suficiente atención era muy probable que se pudiese perder de vista los movimientos y golpes efectuados por las peleadoras debido a la fluidez y rapidez del encuentro.

\- ¿Cansada? - Sonrió Korra.

\- No... A penas estoy calentando. - Respondió Asami acercándose más a ella hasta poder volver a lanzar un golpe que fue bloqueado y correspondido de la misma manera, ambas se encontraban concentradas cuando escucharon el sonido de algo al impactar contra el suelo, sus ojos no tardaron en mirar en dirección al sonido donde vieron uno de los guantes eléctricos.

La reacción no se hizo esperar y las dos corrieron en dirección al artefacto, Korra se adelantó y antes de que Asami pudiera tomar el guante se barrió para patearlo lejos de su alcance, el público enloqueció mientras ambas intercambiaban golpes y maniobraban en un intento por ganar un poco de tiempo o ventaja para poder tomar el guante.

\- Maldita sea Asami. - Gruño Korra y la ojiverde rió por lo bajo.

\- Lo mismo digo, ese guante es mío. - Recalcó en el momento en que ambas se sujetaban las manos luego de haber bloqueado un par de golpes.

\- Lamento lo de la ceja... Se ve mal. - Murmuró y Korra sonrió de lado.

\- Se siente bastante mal. - Sus miradas parecían haberse enredado pues eran incapaces de ver hacia otro lado, aquel momento de calma les sirvió de descanso. La primera en hacer un movimiento fue Asami logrando asestar un par de golpes en el brazo izquierdo de Korra y alcanzando a adormecerlo, la morena retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo otorgándole a Asami la libertad de tomar el guante.

Ahora se podía ver quién llevaba la delantera, Korra había adoptado una posición defensiva y Asami cazaba cada uno de sus movimientos, la morena retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, sin perder el tiempo alzó su mano derecha y una lanza cayó desde las gradas, la elección había sido sabia ya que la extensión de la lanza estaba hecha de madera y solo la punta afilada tenía metal por lo cual no corría el peligro de que la electricidad la alcanzara al ser transmitida por el arma que portaba.

\- Se nota que te tienen un cariño especial. - Habló la de ojos verdes sin perder de vista la afilada punta del arma que portaba la morena.

\- Naturalmente. - Le devolvió una sonrisa sin poder evitar pensar en el brazo que ahora era incapaz de usar, se encontraba en desventaja, agradecía que esto volviera la pelea más interesante pero al mismo tiempo intentaba pensar en la mejor manera de aproximarse a su contrincante sin ser electrocutada en el proceso, el final de las peleas de Carmín casi siempre solía ser anunciado por el uso de aquel guante, la descarga era potente y suficiente para neutralizar a la mayoría de sus oponentes, pocos podían soportar la descarga pero los que lograban hacerlo quedaban en muy malas condiciones y no hacían más que convertirse en víctimas indefensas destinadas a ser humilladas por la guerrera en color carmesí.

La técnica que la morena decidió adoptar consumiría gran parte de su energía pues consistía en una serie de movimientos ofensivos que fluían como si se tratara de una rutina de baile, ya que no podía utilizar uno de sus brazos la clave del éxito radicaba en la fluidez de sus movimientos para poder controlar la lanza con una sola mano, su cuerpo entero se movía a la par de aquella lanza. Reforzando su ofensiva con patadas y piruetas intentaba mantener a Carmín a raya quién ahora luchaba por evitar el filo de la punta de aquella peligrosa lanza.

Los movimientos de Korra hipnotizaban a los presentes, eran estéticos y atractivos a la vista, muchos tal vez lo ignoraban pero era obvio que la chica había sido instruida en el arte de usar esa arma, Asami estaba al tanto de que Korra había sido entrenada y bien preparada para ser la mejor de las guerreras, desde chica no había hecho otra cosa que dedicarse a aprender a pelear y sobrevivir, ella misma se sentía tentada a deleitarse observando aquellos hermosos movimientos pero si se dejaba llevar la lanza terminaría clavada en su carne… y honestamente no tenía planeado volver a pasar por eso.

Moviendo su cuerpo y cabeza de un lado a otro evitaba los ataques y buscaba una apertura, Korra no podría mantener ese ritmo por siempre y ella debía estar lista para contraatacar en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad.

La orilla afilada de la punta metálica logró hacer varios cortes sobre la piel de la ojiverde, su sangre corría dejando huella de pequeños hilos color carmín, evadir los ataques también resultaba agotador y sus músculos comenzaban a entumecerse. Debía aguantar otro poco, Korra comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad de sus ataques, solo debía esperar, poco a poco continuaba retrocediendo y poniendo distancia entre ellas hasta que la oportunidad se presentó en un paso en falso que hizo que la morena perdiera el equilibrio, haciendo uso de su mano izquierda tomó la lanza y jaló de ella para acortar la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos, dirigiendo su mano derecha hacia la morena notó como esta no tardó en reaccionar soltando la lanza, era demasiado tarde, la misma inercia que generó su movimiento ofensivo la había empujado hacia adelante y directo hacia el guante de Asami que la recibía con todos los contactos expuestos en dirección hacia ella.

El público enmudeció una vez más, el guante alcanzó a hacer contacto con el antebrazo derecho de Korra y algo parecido a un calambre le recorrió el brazo en menos de un segundo, piquetes parecidos a los de una aguja le entumecían los músculos y mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a doblarse su mano se agarrotó logrando rasguñar la piel de la muñeca de Asami y atrapando entre sus dedos la orilla del guante que de un tirón le fue arrancado a su portador.

Korra cayó al suelo con el guante bien sujeto en su mano derecha, controlando los pequeños espasmos, que ocurrían involuntariamente sobre sus músculos, se quitó del camino logrando evitar una patada. Haciendo uso de la boca sostuvo el guante e introdujo su mano en él, Asami había tomado la lanza y ahora la punta viajaba en su dirección, Korra utilizó los contactos metálicos de la palma del guante para apartar la lanza del camino y de la misma manera que Asami lo había hecho con ella, la recibió con el guante electrificado sosteniendo su hombro con firmeza para asegurar que la descarga pasara por completo y no parcialmente como había ocurrido con ella.

El grito de Carmín resonó alrededor y su cuerpo se desplomó y encogió sobre el suelo, con los dientes apretados bufó y en un último y desesperado intento por continuar estiró la mano derecha alcanzando la lanza que balanceó con la intención de cortar a la morena quién con suma facilidad esquivo el ataque y pateo la lanza alejándola del alcance de la derrotada chica que ahora yacía sobre el suelo hecha un ovillo luchando por recuperarse de la descarga, sin decir más Korra alzó su brazo en el aire y todos celebraron, no había nada más que Carmín pudiera hacer, La Guerrera el Sur era la indiscutible ganadora y dejaba en claro que no planeaba infringir más daño sobre su oponente, todo estaba bien, al público no le importaba pues habían quedado satisfechos con el espectáculo que habían tenido la oportunidad de presenciar.

\- ¡Campeona! - Cantaban a coro. - ¡Así se hace Guerrera del Sur! - Repetían y agitaban los brazos en el aire, varios de sus peleadores entraron a celebrar con ella y otros pocos se detuvieron para revisar el estado de Carmín, ambas chicas habían recibido bastante daño, Korra aún no podía mover su brazo izquierdo y Carmín tenía un par de cortadas profundas en sus brazos.

Kuvira observaba intensamente a la morena quién la miraba de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa retadora, sin importar cuanto lo intentara no podía evitar querer caer en su trampa, sabía ya el motivo por el cual había sido llevada ahí, una sola noche bastaría para dejar en claro varios aspectos, ella sería presentada como líder, sí, pero también había recibido advertencias y motivos, pudo ver la temible fuerza de Carmín, las nuevas fuerzas de Korra y la unión y el apoyo de los rebeles, una nueva sociedad, la pelea había sido intensa y llena de adrenalina pero ya no era brutal y grotesca como solía recordar las peleas exhibidas durante el mandato de Bumi.

\- Antes de que se vallan. - Habló la morena alzando la voz. - Hay algo que debo decirles. - Aclaró su garganta y sin que ella tuviese que pedirlo todos guardaron absoluto silencio. - Mañana por la mañana me iré de aquí, tengo asuntos pendientes en el Antiguo Reino Fuego, mi visita no será bien recibida en aquellas tierras pues no voy a someterme ante nadie. - Comenzó sorprendiendo a todos aquellos que habían sido instruidos en los pasos a seguir para explicar su partida después de que ocurriera.

\- El motivo de mi visita es bastante objetivo. Como ya lo he dicho miles de veces antes, nosotros somos rebeldes, verdaderos rebeldes, no somos como el maldito culto que quiso aprovecharse de la situación para lograr sus propios propósitos, no, nosotros somos los únicos que en verdad merecen ser llamados rebeldes, nosotros no somos gobernados por nadie, nosotros hacemos lo que queremos sin tener ninguna regla principal como esa estúpida idea de cazar al Avatar. - Continuó y todos escuchaban con atención y sin hablar.

\- ¿Perseguir al Avatar? Claro ¿Por qué no? El maldito se lo ganó a pulso, pero. - Pausó. - Si a mí me dieran a elegir entre tener que ir a recorrer las tierras en busca de un fantasma pasando hambre y sed en el desierto, o quedarme aquí a vivir cómodamente como una reina, con comida asegurada y comodidades como un buen techo y una cama cómoda... yo creo que no hay ninguna elección que hacer ¿O ustedes que piensan? - Interrogó alzando una ceja y todos rugieron apoyando sus palabras.

\- Entonces es eso gente mía, los idiotas que tanto se hacen llamar rebeldes allá en las tierras del Antiguo Reino Fuego se molestaron al ver nuestro estilo de vida, se molestaron al ver que podíamos vivir como reyes sin la necesidad de vivir persiguiendo cosas sin sentido, les molestó vernos bien y les molestó ver que crecíamos en número y fuerza, por eso cerré los accesos... porque de ninguna manera iba a permitir que esos idiotas me dijeran como gobernar en mis propias tierras. - Bufó y el público aplaudió.

\- Al inicio nos decían que nada tenía sentido, que el mundo se estaba acabando... ¿Qué más daba quedarse en un solo lugar o andar de aquí para allá en busca de una persona? Pero ahora tenemos una selva que crece en el medio del desierto y no vamos a dejar que nadie la tome, este es nuestro hogar y lo vamos a proteger a toda costa. - Alzó el puño en el aire disparando una serie de aplausos y gritos.

\- Nuestra alianza con Suyin Beifong nos fortalece y hasta el momento ha marchado de maravilla y la mejor prueba de ello está aquí presente. - Señaló a Kuvira quién permanecía sentada bien erguida sobre el trono con ese rostro frío y calculador que siempre la caracterizaba. - Y así como no me olvide de ella tampoco me puedo olvidar de mi maestro, Bumi fue el creador de La Guerrera del Sur, Bumi me trajo desde aquellas tierras lejanas y me enseñó a pelear, él le dio vida a la líder que ahora tienen enfrente. Al ir al Norte descubrimos nuevas tierras y así como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo, logramos hacer enfadar a los rebeldes de culto y ellos se llevaron a Bumi y a otros de nuestros hombres... - Suspiró. - Planean ejecutarlo pronto y yo planeo NO permitirlo. - Pausó, el público la apoyaba gritando todo tipo de cosas.

\- ¡Vamos por ellos!

\- ¡Matemos a todos!

\- ¡Enseñemos quienes son los verdaderos rebeldes!

Levantando una mano en el aire volvió a silenciar a todos los presentes. - Desafortunadamente nos veremos obligados a entrar en sus territorios así que debemos ser listos, no podré llevar a muchos conmigo pero el número no importa. - Sonrió. - Lo que importa es la calidad y nosotros somos mejores que ellos porque a diferencia de nosotros ellos se entretienen en los coliseos viendo como un idiota con una navaja corta a un desafortunado muerto de hambre que seguro recogieron del desierto, en cambio nosotros nos enfrentamos peleador contra peleador. - Señaló asintiendo con la cabeza. - Así que un grupo de veinte hombres vendrán conmigo y el resto se quedará aquí a cuidar nuestras tierras, quiero que nuestros territorios sean impenetrables, les voy a encomendar ser fuertes, necesitaré que sean firmes y mantengan alejados a los rebeldes que provengan de otros continentes.- Otra pausa vino antes de que se aventurara a seguir hablando.

\- Kuvira será quién los lidere mientras yo no estoy. - La miró y la ojiverde arrugó las cejas, no entendía como era que la morena se atrevía a tomar tales riesgos, durante el tiempo que llevaba fuera del calabozo no hubo ni una vez en que hubiese accedido a ayudar, aquellas palabras le parecían una locura pero no había rastro de temor o duda en ellas, Korra se mostraba segura y determinada a continuar con su plan.

\- Claro está que su cuerpo se encuentra un poco débil debido al tiempo que paso en el calabozo como prisionera de Suyin, por lo que he asignado a Carmín como líder temporal hasta que Kuvira se encuentre mejor, ellas los guiarán bien. - Sonrió, no hubo ni una sola respuesta negativa, muy por el contrario, todos celebraron y comenzaron a aclamar a ambas chicas, Carmín y Kuvira, sus nombres hacían eco dentro de las paredes maltrechas del coliseo logrando despertar un cosquilleo familiar en el estómago de anterior líder rebelde, aquello le traía buenos recuerdos.

\- Y en caso de que no vuelvas. - Alzó la voz Kuvira y todos miraron en su dirección. - ¿Quién se quedaría con el puesto definitivo? - Preguntó con tranquilidad y todos guardaron silencio por un momento.

\- ¡Ella volverá!

\- ¡La Guerrera del Sur no puede ser derrotada!

Se quejaron unos. - Sean realistas ¿Cuántos de ustedes han estado ahí? Aquellas tierras están atestadas de imbéciles, por más que La Guerrera del Sur sea una excelente peleadora no podrá enfrentarse a todos ellos juntos y sus veinte hombres no le serán de mucha ayuda... entonces tenemos que estar preparados. - Explicó.

\- Lo estamos. - Respondió la morena. - Si ese es el caso el líder será decidido en una pelea, Kuvira y Carmín o quien sea que quiera ocupar el lugar deberá pelear. - Simplificó, el público accedió y Kuvira sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza, necesitaba mejorar lo antes posible si es que quería obtener el verdadero poder.

Asami ya se encontraba de pie y escuchaba atenta lo que se estaba diciendo, Korra la había sorprendido al declarar abiertamente que iba a pelear con los rebeldes de aquellas tierras, la había sorprendido al lograr obtener el apoyo del público en aquel plan y la había sorprendido al declararla líder temporal, nada de eso había sido mencionado antes, Korra lo había decidido por si misma, La Guerrera del Sur había tomado esa decisión por cuenta propia y la reacción de los rebeldes fue positiva, no parecía ser cosa de suerte, la seguridad que emanaba de Korra bastaba para decir que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Y otra cosa. - Agregó la orgullosa líder rebelde. - Esta chica de aquí. - Señaló a Asami. - Es mía. - Pausó. - Si alguien desea acercarse a ella les recomiendo que entrenen bien o que pidan a los espíritus para que mi muerte ocurra en el Antiguo Reino Fuego, porque si hacen algo estúpido deberán entrar a pelear conmigo a esta arena después de que vuelva. - Extendió su brazo enfatizando el espacio en el que se encontraba.

\- Y muera yo o no... No olviden nunca que son libres de hacer lo que sea que ustedes quieran, y si se mantienen fieles a eso y respetan la libertad de todos sin separarse como grupo se convertirán en la alianza más fuerte del mundo. - Concluyó comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la arena haciendo una pequeña pausa al pasar al lado de Carmín, sin decir nada se acercó a ella depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios y de la misma manera continuó con su camino, nadie movió ni un músculo y no se escuchó ni un susurro, cuando su espalda al fin desapareció tras el marco de la puerta todos comenzaron a aplaudir, todos menos dos personas, Asami y Kuvira pues cada cual se había perdido en un mar de ideas y pensamientos que se había creado tras aquel discurso.

###30###

Asami comenzaba a deshacerse de la pintura y la sangre que manchaba su piel, no había ido de vuelta al refugio de Korra pues la morena ahora se encontraba tratando con los líderes de los grupos rebeldes aliados y no podía ingresar al refugio si Korra no retiraba la cerradura de roca que mantenía la entrada sellada.

Iluminada por nada más que la tenue llama que se alimentaba de una consumida antorcha la chica era la única en aquella habitación, aquel sitio alguna vez sirvió de vestidores en el antiguo estadio pero ahora era la sala de los campeones, ahí era donde se preparaban los mejores peleadores antes de entrar a la arena, era un espacio al cual no cualquiera podía acceder y esa noche ella y Korra habían sido las únicas peleadoras afamadas que se habían presentado por lo cual todo el espacio estaba a su disposición.

Luego de retirarse la venda de la mano derecha comenzó a escuchar el sonido de pasos en el pasillo, se trataba de una sola persona, a decir verdad no reconocía los pasos pero fuera quién fuera la había logrado sacar de sus pensamientos, aún intentaba superar el hecho de que Korra la hubiese reclamado enfrente de todos los rebeldes, la llamó suya y la beso, el corazón le latía a toda prisa, era la primera vez que tantas personas a la vez sabían de su relación, Korra lo había hecho público.

\- No sé cómo es que no lo noté antes. - Escuchó la distintiva voz de Kuvira quién se encontraba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada de los vestidores, sin brindarle la satisfacción de mirar en su dirección continuó de espaldas hacia ella retirando la venda de su mano izquierda.

\- ¿Notar qué? - Respondió a secas.

\- Tu identidad. - Dijo aquella voz reflejando satisfacción en su tono, como si hubiese descubierto algo sumamente importante lo cual a Asami no le sorprendía, Korra la había instruido bien en cuanto a Kuvira y sus cualidades, le había dejado bien en claro que Kuvira tenía una mente audaz y una capacidad de deducción increíble, era inteligente y hábil al pelear, por eso cualquier plática que intercambiara con ella debía ser elaborada estratégicamente para evitar revelar demasiado.

\- ¿La novia del Avatar? - Se encogió de hombros y Kuvira liberó una risilla socarrona.

\- No... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sí, eso te delato. No sé cómo es que no conecté los puntos antes. - Dijo avanzando un par de pasos hacia el interior de los vestidores acercándose un poco a Asami. - Cuando conocí a Korra ella ya había logrado impresionar a la gran mayoría de los rebeldes de esta zona, el público amaba a la Guerrera del Sur así que la invité a mi guarida. - Pausó y continuó avanzando.

\- Cuando llegó aquí pude ver que había algo diferente en ella, Korra no me temía o respetaba, me trataba como a cualquier otra persona, Korra desafiaba mi poder frente a todos, se dirigía a mi sin tener cuidado con sus palabras... llevo años viviendo en entornos con personas poderosas, la gente hoy en día es fácil de someter porque la vida no es valorada, si alguien con poder se molesta con una persona lo más sencillo es mandarla matar o matarla por cuenta propia, es por eso que la gente teme a los líderes rebeldes, porque si haces algo que no les parezca bien ellos no dudarán en asesinarte y claro... nadie quiere perder la vida. - Pausó.

\- Pero Korra no tenía miedo y eso confirmo mis sospechas, llevaba tiempo recolectando información sobre ella y había huecos en su historia que me obligaban a mantenerla vigilada, cuando al fin llegó a mi guarida me di cuenta, no hacía falta sospechar más, lo confirme al instante, Korra era el Avatar. Aquella mirada retadora no guardaba ningún temor porque Korra confía en sus poderes, ella no me temía porque su poder es superior al mío, en un enfrentamiento de uno a uno ella tiene una ventaja incomparable, si hubiera sido su deseo ella podría haber acabado conmigo y con mis hombres sin la necesidad de tener ningún tipo de apoyo.

Asami escuchaba con atención mientras Kuvira avanzaba hasta encontrarse de pie a un par de pasos de ella. - Pero yo no estaba lista para capturarla y mi espíritu competitivo estaba decidido a llevarla a la zona de pelea para poder competir, mi fuerza contra la de ella, puño contra puño, quería ver si era capaz de derrotar al Avatar con mis propias manos y sin ayuda alguna... - Se detuvo y rió suavemente. - Y aunque me encontré a punto de lograrlo no fui capaz de vencerla. - Suspiró. - Durante ese tiempo pude conocer un poco a Korra y lo que más la caracterizaba era su espíritu alegre y libre, Korra se tomaba descansos para poder disfrutar del pasto y el río que corría dentro de mis territorios, siempre sonriendo y siempre haciendo lo que se le venía en gana. Korra no tenía ningún tipo de cadenas que la ataran a nada, su espíritu es indomable, aún ahora lo puedes ver, un Avatar ocupando el lugar de un líder rebelde... es una locura. - Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a descender para tomar asiento en un banco que se encontraba enseguida de Asami.

\- Un espíritu que no tiene restricciones, habló con sinceridad al llamar a sus seguidores "verdaderos rebeldes" - Pareció pensar en voz alta. - Ella es el vivo ejemplo de la rebeldía. - Sus ojos se habían perdido observando la obscuridad. - Así que durante aquel tiempo hubo una cosa que llamó particularmente mi atención.- Parpadeó para recobrar el control de sus movimientos y dirigió su mirada hacia Asami. - Lleva consigo un collar, un collar con el escudo de la familia Sato. - Asami mantenía su mirada firme y mostraba una expresión dura e imposible de leer, escuchaba con atención sin mostrarse sorprendida aunque su corazón latiera a toda prisa.

\- Soñaba contigo y siempre llevaba ese collar puesto. - Pronunció con tono acusador. - De hecho su relación contigo ayudó a confirmar mejor su identidad de Avatar. - Sonrió de lado. - Asami Sato. - Rió negando con la cabeza. - La única capaz de enlazar a aquel espíritu indomable ¿Quién más podrías ser? Escuché mucho sobre ti, tu relación con los espíritus y la manera en que revolucionaste la vida de tus seguidores. - Volvió a reír. - Nunca pensé que tendría el placer de verte fuera de esos muros, pensé que eras el tipo de chica que jugaba sus cartas cuidadosamente, de esas que nunca toma riesgos innecesarios... eras un blanco, no voy a mentir, tu pueblo estaba en mi lista, planeaba ir por ti luego de deshacerme de Suyin. - Volvió a tomar aire y dejar sus hombros caer.

\- A decir verdad creo que el calabozo si logró robar algo de mi astucia, me siento oxidada, debí darme cuenta antes, espíritus, poderes que desafían lo que conocíamos hasta houy en día, una líder innata con educación tanto intelectual como en defensa personal... y claro, bella, ojos cautivadores color verde, labios rojos y un hermoso cabello largo color negro. - Guardó silencio. - Y con la increíble capacidad de mantener la atención de Korra sobre ella. - Su mirada se endureció tras estas palabras y apretando los puños se puso de pie.

\- Eres conocida por traer de vuelta cosas que creíamos imposibles, Asami, la chica de mente brillante, la líder intocable, la temida revolucionaria, aquella que se quedaría con el poder absoluto. - Bufó. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - Gruñó y la joven Sato arrugó las cejas.

\- Que hayas descubierto mi verdadero nombre no significa que el plan haya cambiado, estaré aquí asegurándome de que todo esté en orden mientras Korra se encuentra fuera. - Habló con tono severo.

\- Veo que te sientes segura de ti misma... ¿Es que Korra no te advirtió sobre mí? No me subestimes. - Gruñó acercándose más a ella.

\- ¿Planeas enfrentarte a mí en esas condiciones? No tienes lo necesario para hacerme frente. - Mantuvo su posición sin dejarse intimidar.

\- No te preocupes por mi condición, preocúpate por la tuya, Korra te dio una buena tunda y los golpes ya se enfriaron... - Amenazó y Asami bufó.

\- No me provoques. - Apretó los dientes.

\- ¡Entonces no cometas errores! ¿Dónde crees tú que están los idiotas que me deben vigilar? ¡¿Eh?! - Tomo la blusa de Asami con fuerza y la empujó hacia atrás. - ¿No deberían estar aquí? Me permitieron caminar por el pasillo a solas ¿Sabes que hay otra puerta por ese pasillo además de la de los vestidores? ¿Sabes que son los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue un baño y que la estructura se encuentra lo suficientemente débil como para salir por un hueco en la pared? - Bufó. - Si vas a acaparar la atención de Korra al menos deberías corresponder cumpliendo tus obligaciones como es debido. - Volvió a empujarla y Asami reaccionó asestando una bofetada en el rostro de Kuvira, todo quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que una de las piernas de Kuvira se elevó a la altura del rostro de Asami obligándola a agacharse para evitar el golpe, naturalmente aquello recibió una respuesta igual con una veloz patada que Kuvira evito sin problema logrando sorprender a su agresora quién no esperaba ver tal capacidad en la debilitada figura de su víctima.

Un puño y otra patada arremetieron contra Asami pero ninguno logró hacer contacto, la joven Sato detuvo el puño de Kuvira y la empujó hacia atrás con una patada en el abdomen haciéndola chocar contra la pared donde el cuerpo de Kuvira se apoyó para a descender lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

\- Confío en Korra y ella confía en ti. - Gruñó. - Tal vez no respetes al Avatar, tal vez no desees nada más en este mundo que arrancar la cabeza del maestro de los cuatro elementos y dejarla rodar por el suelo... pero tú ves en ella más que eso, ves a Korra, a la chica de corazón cálido que lo sacrificaría todo por las personas a quienes ama, ves a la persona que se negó a abandonarte mientras te echabas a perder en aquel calabozo ¿Crees que solo tú has estado observando la situación aquí? - Suspiró intentando recuperar la calma. - Dices una cosa y haces otra Kuvira, con Korra te comportas diferente y no lo puedes evitar. - Hizo una pausa sopesando las siguientes palabras que abandonarían sus labios.

\- Puedo ver como la miras... y te aconsejaría que cambies de idea. - La amenazó y sin mostrarse preocupada le dio la espalda para continuar con lo que hacía. Kuvira guardó silencio, había escuchado algo terrible, era cierto, Asami tenía razón y ella había estado intentando ignorarlo. De alguna manera se encontraba cooperando con el enemigo.

\- Te aconsejo que no bajes la guardia... - Gruñó Kuvira mientras se ponía de pie. - No te puedo asegurar nada y Korra lo sabe, por eso me tiene bajo vigilancia, si de un momento a otro cambio de parecer haré lo que sea que me parezca más conveniente. - Habló francamente sin temor a represalias, no tenía nada que perder, no permitiría que nadie la volviera a encerrar y si las cosas pintaban mal pelearía hasta la muerte.

\- Si las cosas llegan a eso yo te daré caza y cumpliré con mis responsabilidades. - Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

\- Entonces veamos quién resulta ser la mejor porque si bajas la guardia te derrocaré. - Amenazó con una sonrisa. - Ya tuve el apoyo de estas personas antes y se sienten seguros conmigo... será sencillo recuperarlos. - Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Eso será siempre y cuando puedas derrotarme en la arena. - Agregó Asami y Kuvira continuó caminando sin decir nada hasta desaparecer en el pasillo.

###30###

\- Kuvira será la tarea más complicada. - Habló recordando la discusión que había tenido con ella hacía media hora atrás.

\- Ella hará lo que es correcto, lo he visto en sus ojos, le importa el bienestar de su gente y poco a poco se dará cuenta de que el Loto Rojo no es la respuesta. - Respondió la morena y ambas cayeron en el silencio mientras Asami analizaba aquellas palabras.

\- Esperó que tengas razón... - Suspiró y dejó sus hombros caer. Ya se encontraban dentro de la seguridad de su escondite bajo tierra y esa era la última noche que Korra pasaría ahí antes de partir por la mañana. Asami descansaba sobre la cama y Korra terminaba de asearse haciendo uso del agua control.

\- ¿Has notado la manera en que te mira? - Preguntó la ojiverde sonando un tanto preocupada lo que de inmediato llamó la atención de la morena quién detuvo sus actividades para enfocar su atención en Asami.

\- ¿Cómo si quisiera asesinarme? - Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No... Es diferente. - Arrugó las cejas y continuó mirando el suelo para evitar cualquier contacto con los ojos de la morena.

\- Oh... Creo que se a lo que te refieres. - Suspiró, recordaba bien el beso que Kuvira le había dado aquel día poco después de su captura y aunque no estaba segura de que aquello hubiera significado algo para Kuvira, podía sentir el trato especial que recibía por parte de la derrotada líder rebelde.

\- Entonces sí lo has notado. - La miró como si intentara ver a través de ella.

\- Si... Es complicado, ni yo misma estoy segura de cuáles son las intenciones de Kuvira. Tal vez solo quiere confundirnos. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- No. - Habló Asami siguiendo un impulso que no había sido capaz de controlar. - Me confrontó en los vestidores después de la pelea. - Explicó. - Estaba molesta por tu declaración hacia mí... - Suspiró. - Creo que sus intenciones son claras. - Arrugo las cejas y miró a la morena de forma desaprobatoria.

\- Yo no... - Balbuceo la ojiazul sin tener idea de que decir pues nunca se había tomado el tiempo para pensar al respecto. - No sabría que decirte... Nunca he visto a Kuvira como algo más que una amiga y ahora como una aliada. No le había puesto demasiada atención a ese aspecto. - Habló con suavidad en un intento por evitar detonar el enojo de la ojiverde, ella sabía que Asami era una persona razonable pero la verdad era que en esos momentos se le notaba molesta.

\- El problema Korra es que ella y yo nos quedaremos a cargo y no creo que con lo que recién escuchó le quede ni una poca de iniciativa para trabajar conmigo. - Habló sonando preocupada pero su semblante cambió de pronto. - A propósito. - Señalo luciendo más alegre. - ¿Qué fue todo eso? Allá en el coliseo. - Sonrió y Korra rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Te gustó? - Dijo con tono presumido y Asami negó con la cabeza riendo suavemente.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - La miró con curiosidad.

\- Porque quiero que así sea, quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia y que sepan que yo soy la tuya. - Sonrió cálidamente logrando acelerar el corazón de la ojiverde.

\- Te amo Korra... - Dijo con sinceridad pero sus ojos cambiaron de enfoque y se centraron en el suelo. - Sé que no puedes prometer nada y que es estúpido exigir que lo hagas pero por favor has todo lo posible por volver. - Su voz delataba la angustia que le invadía bajo la idea de su partida.

\- Voy a volver. - Aseguró dando un par de pasos hacia ella. - Nos volveremos a ver y te prometo que nunca más volveré a viajar sin ti, esta será la última vez. - Dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para depositar un suave beso sobre su frente.

\- Gracias. - Respondió la ojiverde con una pequeña sonrisa que la morena respondió de la misma manera.

\- Yo soy la que debería estar agradeciendo, de no ser por ti no estoy segura de haber podido recuperarme de la manera en que lo hice. - Murmuró pegando su frente a la de ella. - La gente suele admirar mi fuerza, pero lo que nadie sabe es que esa fuerza proviene del apoyo que recibo de las personas que se preocupan por mí y siempre están ahí para apoyarme... - Pausó sin poder borrar la pequeña sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro

\- Y tú, Asami Sato, eres el apoyo más importante para este torpe Avatar que anda por ahí intentando recuperar el equilibrio de todo sin tener un camino claro por el cual seguir. – Se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la cálida mejilla de la pelinegra. - La Guerrera del Sur, el Avatar, la hija de los líderes de las tierras del Sur, la líder de la alianza de grupos rebeldes, no importa como quieran llamarme o como quieran verme, tú siempre serás la pieza clave detrás de la fuerza de todas esas personas. - Sus ojos se encontraron y Asami entendió que al igual que ella Korra también estaba nerviosa por su partida, no sería cosa fácil, Korra iría a territorio enemigo, su viaje empezaría al amanecer y el momento que estaban compartiendo en ese mismo instante era la última oportunidad que tenían para disfrutar de la compañía que se brindaban y que tanto parecían necesitar día a día pues a ninguna de las dos les había costado acostumbrarse a estar juntas y compartir sus vidas.

\- Volverás. - Murmuró sujetando los brazos de la morena con fuerza.

\- Claro. - Sonrió y se acercó a ella comenzando a repartir pequeños besos sobre su rostro y cuello causando un cosquilleo que hizo reír a la ojiverde quién de inmediato intentó oponerse al empujar a Korra lejos de ella.

\- ¡Me haces cosquillas! - Se quejó sin poder evitar disfrutar de aquella placentera tortura, su piel se erizaba al contacto y el corazón comenzaba a irle a prisa.

\- Señorita Carmín, la líder temporal de la alianza rebelde no puede tener una debilidad tan básica como las cosquillas. - Jugó la morena forzando sus manos hacia los costados de la ojiverde quién continuaba riendo.

\- ¡Basta! - Suplicó. - Solo ocurre contigo. - Intentaba recuperar el aliento y quitarse a Korra de encima pero era inútil, cuando se trataba de fuerza física Korra llevaba la delantera y sus oportunidades se reducían aún más cuando los encantos de aquella atractiva morena parecían hechizar su cuerpo y la volvían aún más vulnerable.

\- Oh ¿Es eso cierto? - Molestó la ojiazul haciendo una pausa para mirar a la chica que ahora yacía debajo de ella.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, puede ser posible que otros tengan el mismo efecto... no sabría decirte porque no he permitido que nadie más se acerque como tú lo haces. - Meditó en voz alta con la intención de molestarla.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Bufó la morena. - Si alguien se atreve a acercarse tanto terminará sumergido ochenta metros bajo el suelo en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. - Amenazó y Asami rió imaginando tal escena.

\- Pensé que el Avatar debía usar sus poderes de forma responsable.

\- Es responsabilidad mía cuidar de mi chica. - Contrarresto de inmediato acercándose a su cuello. - Por cierto. - Habló con un tono más serio. - Dijiste que si te declaraba como mi novia públicamente o que si te dejaba participar en las peleas podría volver a hacerte mía... Y he hecho ambas cosas. - Comenzó a besar aquella dulce piel por debajo de la oreja de Asami quién en contra de su voluntad se estremeció al contacto.

\- ¿Ese fue tu motivo para decirle a todos? - Sonrió y suspiró cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación que aquellos cálidos y húmedos labios plasmaban sobre su piel.

\- No me iba a ir sin antes poder disfrutar de ti. - Balbuceo la morena entre besos que podía notar lograban erizar la piel que probaba.

\- ¿Ah, solo por eso? - La detuvo Asami apartándola de ella empujando su cuerpo al sostenerla por los hombros.

\- Te amo. - Respondió con seguridad conectando su mirada a la de ella y retirando las pobres defensas de Asami para poder volver a recostarse en el espacio que había entre sus piernas y así poder continuar repartiendo besos sobre su piel.

Tal vez existía un poco de miedo ante la inminente partida de la morena, tal vez sus cuerpos se encontraban lastimados por la pelea que habían tenido dentro de la arena unas horas antes, tal vez se sentían ansiosas y algo inseguras sobre lo que el futuro les deparaba pero nada impidió que fueran sus deseos más básicos los que tomaran el control, la descarga de energía física les brindaba alivio.

Besos húmedos, piel cálida, caricias traviesas y respiraciones agitadas, un abrazo en el cual la morena dominaba con cariño a la chica debajo de ella, su formación atlética le permitía manipular el peso del cuerpo de Asami con facilidad, las prendas se habían perdido minutos antes, necesitaba probar cada centímetro de aquella suave piel, no tenía prisa, disfrutaría esa última noche como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, extrañaba poder intimar de esa manera con Asami, extrañaba escuchar su dulce voz quebrarse cuando tocaba ciertas partes de su cuerpo, extrañaba sentir aquellos irresistibles labios color carmín intentando devorar su piel almendrada, extrañaba sentir aquellas delicadas manos aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza mientras escuchaba desesperados suspiros, gemidos y jadeos.

Asami era suya, solo suya y de nadie más, esos momentos solo le pertenecían a ella, Asami Sato, sus delicadas y bien proporcionadas curvas eran algo que solo ella podía disfrutar al recorrerlas con su boca y manos. Enredadas entre las cobijas dejó de lado al resto del mundo, solo le importaba llevar a su chica hasta el borde de la locura, tenía la energía y las fuerzas para hacerlo, así como Asami se encontraba tatuada en su cuerpo, mente y espíritu ella quería dejar una marca en ella, nadie la haría sentir lo que ella podía lograr, siempre que la tenía entre sus brazos de esa manera se le entregaba por completo.

\- Korra... - Gimió al ser empujada contra la pared sintiendo como si el cuerpo entero le ardiera, la humedad entre sus piernas se sentía como si fuese excesiva mientras sus cuerpos rozaban uno contra el otro, sentía que apenas podía seguir el paso de su atesorada ojiazul, la había hecho esperar y podía sentir como se rompía aquella tensión que por tanto tiempo había acumulado. Los cortes que tenía en la piel ardían un poco cuando las gotas de sudor caían dentro de ellos, Korra tenía cuidado con sus heridas pero eso no significara que su intensidad disminuyera, había un poco de dolor pero este se perdía al fundirse con las placenteras sensaciones que ahogaban su razón. - Amor... - Gimió. - No te detengas... - Balbuceo sin aliento para luego morder con fuerza el hombro de la morena quién en respuesta liberó un gemido áspero.

\- Eso dolió. - Sonrió la morena de forma pícara con la mirada llena de deseo, sus labios chocaron y sus lenguas danzaban mientras la morena sostenía la cadera de Asami para poder continuar friccionando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

El azul de aquellos ojos era inigualable, su hermosa piel almendrada llena de cicatrices, los tatuajes que la marcaban, sus fuertes brazos, su cabello castaño y suave... no había nadie más para ella, incluso el hecho de que ella fuese el Avatar y también La Guerrera del Sur, todo sobre ella la tenía completamente perdida en su imagen, había tantas cosas ¿Cómo demonios podría mirar a alguien más después de haber vivido tantas cosas a su lado? Su voz, su aroma, su inquieta personalidad y aquella infinita bondad y terquedad que la hacía luchar por todo aquello en lo que creía.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y su espalda se curvo involuntariamente cuando una fuerte honda de placer le invadió desde el interior, con los dedos de sus manos incrustados en aquella fuerte espalda escondió el rostro en el cuello de su morena intentando recuperar el control.

\- Escúchame bien Korra. - Murmuró y entonces sostuvo el rostro de la morena con firmeza asegurándose de que sus ojos se encontraran, ambas respiraban agitadamente. - Volverás a mí... y entiendo que las cosas allá serán demasiado peligrosas, por eso quiero que me prometas algo. - Pausó para besar sus labios. - Si las cosas se ponen mal manda a un par de tus hombres de regreso, uno aquí para avisarme y dependiendo de la situación manda a otros al pueblo de Ciudad República y otros a Omashu por refuerzos... Ba Sing Se se encuentra más alejado del lugar al que vas, Omashu y mi pueblo están cerca de la costa... Promete que pedirás refuerzos. - La miró seriamente. - No vuelvas a intentar hacer las cosas por ti misma porque no quiero volver a llegar para encontrarte moribunda. - La regañó y la morena sonrió de lado.

\- Lección aprendida. - Dijo con voz juguetona.

\- Promételo. - Presionó.

\- Te lo prometo. - Se aceró y la besó suavemente, Asami no tardó en corresponder el beso, sus brazos rodearon a Korra por encima de sus hombros y ambas cayeron suavemente sobre las cobijas, Asami se encontraba cálidamente refugiada entre los brazos de la morena quién la sostenía con fuerza sin la intención de permitirle apartarse ni un poco de ella, quería disfrutar del calor de tu piel y tenerla así hasta el amanecer.

###30###

El día comenzó temprano, Korra, Asami y una escolta de rebeldes iniciaron su marcha hacia las orillas del territorio rebelde, a las siete de la mañana ya habían llegado al punto del cual Asami no podía pasar, solo Korra y los veinte hombres asignados seguirían más allá hasta alcanzar la costa.

La despedida no fue infravalorada, Korra recibió abrazos de cada uno de sus seguidores, hombres y mujeres devotos a ella le deseaban la mejor de las suertes, todos le daban palabras de ánimo y todos reforzaban su convicción de ir a aquellas tierras para salvar a Bumi.

\- Tráelo de vuelta.

\- Enséñales quién manda.

\- Si se meten en tu camino hazlos pedazos.

\- Tú puedes con todo Guerrera del Sur.

\- Cuando termines con ellos te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos.

Y así terminó recibiendo más apoyo del que habría esperado, al terminarse la fila solo quedaba una persona por despedirse, su dulce Asami.

Ambas se miraron y permanecieron en silencio, Carmín caminó hacia la morena y sonrió cálidamente, había una promesa en aquel silencio, no necesitaban decir nada de lo que sentían pues eso ya había sido dicho con anterioridad y ambas comprendían a la perfección lo que debían hacer.

\- Cuídate. - Murmuró Asami antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios de su amada.

\- Tu también. - Sonrió Korra envolviendo a la ojiverde entre sus brazos y estrechándola con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello disfrutaba de su aroma e intentaba guardarlo en su memoria, aquel cuerpo cálido era al cual debía volver, no podía perecer lejos de ella, debía volver para poder disfrutar de las noches en las cuales se quedaba dormida escuchando el palpitar de aquel generoso corazón que de alguna manera la había escogido a ella para confiar todas sus penas y alegrías. - Te amo. - Murmuró y volvió a besar aquellos cautivantes labios color carmesí.

\- Y yo a ti. - Respondió Asami dándose el tiempo de juntar el coraje necesario para al fin dejarla marchar, con su frente recargada en la de ella y con los ojos cerrados intentaba callar la lluvia de inquietudes que mermaban su razonamiento.

Un breve beso de la morena sobre su frente bastó para sacarla del trance, un pequeño suspiro y un ajuste en su postura bastaron para devolverle el dominio de sus pensamientos, debía creer en Korra, ella volvería, volvería pues siempre lo hacía, volvería pues ella y el resto de su gente la estarían esperando.

###30###

Durante el viaje en el barco Korra no desperdició el tiempo, organizando a sus hombres comenzó a enseñarles distintos movimientos de ataque y defensa para mejorar sus posibilidades en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, nadie se opuso al entrenamiento, y aunque contaran con poco tiempo para aprender, lo que importaba era que tuvieran una noción básica de los movimientos que les pudieran ayudar a salvarse en caso de una situación peligrosa.

Sin miedo alguno la joven Avatar utilizaba sus poderes de maestro agua para acelerar su avance a través del mar, sus hombres la miraban maravillados, en alguna parte a lo largo del camino habían pasado de ser ladrones y asesinos a ser guerreros que apoyaban al Avatar, ninguno se sentía nervioso o inseguro, muy por el contrario, todos ellos, hombres y mujeres, se encontraban ahí con la determinación de morir por su líder si las cosas así lo ameritaban.

Luego de dos días viajando en barco al fin llegaron a las costas del Antiguo Reino Fuego, se aproximaron durante la noche y con ayuda del Avatar pasaron las torres de vigilancia navegando por debajo de la superficie del agua, cuando no hubo nadie cerca que los pudiera ver volvieron a emerger y continuaron su camino hacia tierra firme.

El barco fue oculto bajo tierra, el grupo permaneció en la costa mientras su líder exploraba los alrededores en busca del hombre que los estaba esperando, uno de los infiltrados que llevaba viviendo un par de meses en aquellas tierras con el fin de vigilar las actividades locales para advertir a Korra cuando el tiempo llegara, él los llevaría hacia el lugar donde él y otros tres habían estado viviendo hasta el momento.

Encontrarlo no fue un problema para la joven con poderes de maestro tierra, luego de llevarlo con ella hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo todos emprendieron su camino tierra adentro. La morena y muchos otros de su grupo, que nunca habían visitado aquel territorio, quedaron impresionados al ver que las ruinas de la antigua ciudad y el hogar de los rebeldes se encontraba situado en el cráter de un volcán, debieron subir por la ladera del volcán antes de poder ver las ruinas anidando en el centro del enorme cráter.

\- Y las cosas continúan poniéndose mejor. - Dijo el guía. - Mantengan un rostro serio, recuerden el coliseo y sus peleas, recuerden el suelo bañado en sangre, nada de lo que vean aquí es nuevo para ustedes, la única diferencia es que aquí ocurre en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Si los locales notan que ustedes se impresionan con facilidad tengan por seguro que se convertirán en un objetivo. - Advirtió.

\- ¿Bromeas? Mejor para nosotros si es así, podremos ir por ahí cortando las cabezas de estos desgraciados sin que a nadie le extrañe o le parezca mal. - Bromeo uno de los hombres y todos rieron.

\- Intentemos no empezar con la fiesta antes de tiempo ¿Entendido? - Aconsejó la morena y todos accedieron.

Las calles de las ruinas se mantenían iluminadas por tambos metálicos dentro de los cuales ardían todo tipo de cosas, en cada esquina había un bote en llamas y cada uno de estos botes tenía grabado el símbolo del Loto Rojo en un costado, todos los símbolos eran color rojo y también podían ser vistos sobre las paredes de los edificios, todo parecía sacado de un relato de terror, nadie necesitó preguntar si aquello era pintura o sangre pues todos se encontraban familiarizados con el tono y la textura tan peculiar que tomaba la sangre luego de secarse.

Entre más se acercaban al centro de aquel tétrico asentamiento rebelde más manchas aparecían por doquier, el suelo parecía guardar una colección de distintos tamaños de dichas manchas, también había rastros de pequeños y grandes charcos de aquel obscuro líquido, el aroma era pestilente pero tal como se les había indicado ninguno de ellos hizo ni el menor intento por cubrirse la nariz pues ahora ya había otras personas a la vista que bebían y charlaban alrededor de los tambos bajo la luz de la luna.

\- Se encuentran celebrando la próxima ejecución de Bumi y para ello traen a prisioneros y organizan juegos de caza con ellos. – Dijo con un rostro sombrío. – Sueltan al prisionero por las ruinas y le dan caza, quien sea que logre asesinar y traer el cuerpo del prisionero gana el botín de las apuestas... así que esto se vuelve un laberinto lleno de asesinos, si es necesario puedes pelear por el cuerpo contra otros rebeldes y asesinarlos a ellos también pero lo único que realmente cuenta es salir de ahí con el cuerpo del prisionero. - Explicó el guía y Korra ciñó el entrecejo, justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ser peor que en los coliseos venía a enterarse de esto.

Los rebeldes locales andaban por ahí con armas colgando de su cintura, cuerpos manchados en sangre, todos olían a alcohol y todos tenían una mirada enfermiza, una mirada que, a pasar del tiempo, Korra había logrado borrar de los rostros de los rebeles en el Antiguo Reino Tierra.

La mayoría de los pobladores se encontraban congregados en la plaza central que estaba frente a las ruinas del palacio, sobre el templete que alguna vez había sido utilizado para anunciar coronaciones ahora se encontraba una cruz de metal en forma de equis de la cual pendía el cuerpo maltratado de Bumi, cada una de sus extremidades había sido fuertemente sujeta a una de las extensiones de la equis manteniendo su cuerpo en una posición abierta y vulnerable.

Korra y el resto de sus hombres observaban sin decir nada, su predecesor no se parecía ni a la sombra de lo que solía ser, aquel cuerpo parecía estar a poco de ceder, se encontraba cubierto de moretones, raspaduras, cortes y quemaduras, con el rostro inflamado a penas se le podían reconocer las facciones y de no ser porque su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente, cualquiera podría verlo y asegurar que ya se encontraba muerto.

\- Mi señora... - Murmuró uno de los hombres.

\- Lo sé. - Respondió sin retirar la mirada de la deplorable imagen de su amigo, los haría pagar, pagarían por semejante barbarie ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? No lograba comprender por lo que le resultaba difícil contener su ira.

-¿Alguien más quiere jugar con nuestro amigo? - Habló una mujer notoriamente alta de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos color amber, su cabello se encontraba peinado en una larga trenza con los lados de la cabeza rapados y en la frente llevaba un extraño tatuaje que se asemejaba a la imagen de un ojo. Sus ropas se encontraban impecables y en buen estado y de su cinto colgaban un par de espadas, no hizo falta que nadie le diera explicaciones, Korra entendió de inmediato por la manera en que aquella mujer se movía y hablaba.

\- P'Li. - Murmuró y el hombre que los guiaba la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre? - Preguntó sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

\- Porque es la líder y el libro del Loto Rojo habla del líder actual y ese es su nombre. - Respondió sin dejar de ver a aquella imponente mujer, se le notaba a leguas que estaba acostumbrada a ser la que tuviera la última palabra, se notaba que no le tenía miedo a nadie y que estaba dispuesta a ser lo que fuera por obtener lo que quería, era una persona peligrosa pero la Morena no se sentía intimidada.

\- Este asqueroso espía no ha dicho nada, nosotros ya lo torturamos de todas las maneras posibles y varios de ustedes también lo han intentado pero nadie lo ha podido hacer hablar... ¿De verdad no hay nadie más que quiera intentarlo? - Preguntó con naturalidad.

\- Yo. - Dijo la morena alzando la voz, todos la miraron sorprendidos pero ella no se detuvo a dar explicaciones, sin temor alguno comenzó a subir las extensas escaleras hasta encontrarse sobre el templete.

\- Bien... Tenemos a una voluntaria con mucha determinación. - Comentó P'Li con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. - Por favor tomate tú tiempo. - Concluyó y se dirigió de vuelta al banco donde otros rebeldes más se encontraban sentados observando el espectáculo.

Korra caminó hasta encontrarse de frente al torturado hombre, podía sentir con toda claridad la debilidad de sus signos vitales, no era tarde para salvarlo pero el castigo que había recibido era excesivo y a juzgar por la manera en que pendía de aquel aparato de tortura podía decir que se encontraba inconsciente.

\- Bumi. - Murmuró. - ¡Necesito agua, este hombre está dormido! - Demandó y P'Li rió por lo bajo.

\- Adelante, llévenle el agua que necesita. - Dio una señal con la mano y un hombre se acercó con un par de cubetas llenas de agua, el agua no le fue otorgada a la morena, fue lanzada hacia el rostro de Bumi quien se estremeció al sentir la temperatura del líquido sobre su piel. - Ahí tienes. - Dijo la líder mostrándose complacida con la reacción de su prisionero.

\- Escucha, mírame a los ojos. - Ordenó Korra acercándose a él, sujetando su cabello con fuerza lo obligó a alzar la mirada, uno de los ojos de Bumi se encontraba completamente cerrado por la inflamación de su piel y el otro a penas y se podía abrir pero él hizo un esfuerzo al parecerle conocida la voz que lo llamaba.

Un ojo maltratado y enrojecido luchaba por reconocer el rostro frente a él, todo lucía borroso y debido a la pérdida de sangre y la falta de líquido en su sistema la cabeza le daba vueltas, sin poder resistirse al agotamiento físico en el que se encontraba, aquel ojo volvió a cerrarse.

\- ¡Mírame maldita sea! - Demandó aquella voz y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero al sentir como tronaba uno de sus dedos al ser acomodado de vuelta en su lugar ya que todos ellos habían sido quebrados un par de días atrás.

\- ¡Ah! - Gimió de dolor y se retorció sobre aquella cruz en forma de equis, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas otorgándole un momento de lucidez. Haciendo uso del único ojo que tenía disponible luchaba por reconocer a su torturador pero le era difícil pues no era capaz de ver bien.

\- Así está mejor. - Declaró la mujer frente a él y sin previo aviso tronó otro de sus dedos haciéndolo gritar de nuevo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Resoplo desesperado mientras su respiración iba y venía a un ritmo acelerado.

\- Que tengas ese maldito ojo abierto no significa que puedas verme ¿Cierto? - Renegó la morena notando la ausencia de brillo en aquella triste mirada, Bumi no la reconocía, su rostro se mostraba lleno de odio y desesperación. - Es una lástima. - Tomó otro de sus dedos y lo tronó, Bumi gritó y maldijo con todas sus fuerzas, se notaba que estaba agotado y aun así también era claro que estaba dispuesto a aguantar lo que fuera, antes de que el dolor se disipara tomó su dedo meñique y lo tronó para terminar de acomodarle los dedos de la mano derecha.

\- Veo que tienes prisa. - Balbuceo Bumi intentando apaciguar el dolor que lo invadía, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, sentía que su fin estaba próximo pero no tenía miedo. - Al menos deberías tomarte tu tiempo con cada dedo. - Sonrió de lado y suspiró.

\- Escúchame. - Habló la morena. - Presta atención. - Dijo con tranquilidad. - Reconoce a quien tienes enfrente. - Decía con voz tranquila, otro grito escapó de los labios de Bumi cuando uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda tronó.

\- Te hago un favor al enderezarte esos horrendos dedos. - Escuchó a la mujer. - No grites, deberías darme las gracias. - Tomó otro dedo y lo tronó. - ¿Pero que más se puede esperar de un rey loco? - Tomó otro dedo y repitió la acción.

P'Li observaba complacida, el estilo de aquella chica morena no era parecido al de los demás, ella lucía más tranquila y en control de la situación.

Al encontrarse falto de energías, Bumi colgó la cabeza, aquella voz, conocía aquella voz... - ¿Quién eres? - balbuceo.

\- Una chica rebelde, una que alguna vez ayudaste a entrenar, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo fueras una farsa. - Tomó el último dedo y lo acomodó de un movimiento.

Bumi se quejó pero pronto su grito comenzó a volverse risa, alzando la mirada al fin pudo distinguir el azul en los ojos de su torturadora. - Diría que lamento haberte decepcionado chiquilla pero no es así. - Habló con más claridad. - ¡Yo soy Bumi! Hijo mayor del Avatar Aang y miembro activo de La Orden de Loto Blanco, se me conoce también como el Rey Loco del coliseo en las ruinas de Ba Sing Se y Líder del mismo grupo rebelde. - Sus palabras eran pronunciadas con claridad y eran escuchadas por todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, P'Li lo miraba con atención, era la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablar así, hasta el momento aquel hombre se había limitado a decir bromas estúpidas o comentarios sarcásticos acompañados de una risa burlona.

\- Al igual que yo hay otros miembros del Loto Blanco caminando entre ustedes, miembros que han llegado alto en la jerarquía rebelde. - Pausó y sonrió. - El Loto Blanco no es débil como ustedes piensan y el Avatar no es alguien a quién deban o puedan subestimar. ¡Sus armas de platino no pueden contra el maestro de los cuatro elementos! - Al concluir comenzó a reír como un hombre enloquecido y todos lo observaban sin decir nada.

\- El dolor ha logrado volverte loco. - Habló P'Li poniéndose de pie. - Retírate. - Le ordenó a la morena quién sin objetar retrocedió un par de pasos.

\- ¿Te sientes muy valiente no es así? - Miró directo hacia el inflamado rostro del prisionero. - ¿Qué tal si decidimos torturar a tus compañeros? Todos son unos traidores. - Amenazó P'Li.

\- ¿Ellos? Quémalos si quieres, esos estúpidos rebeldes no tuvieron el cerebro suficiente como para percatarse de mi engaño. - Rió. - ¡Quémalos a todos! - Siguió riendo. - Si gustas darme el fuego yo mismo los encenderé cuando los tengas en la hoguera ¡Quémalos! - Su risa resonaba alrededor, Korra observaba impresionada como Bumi luchaba por proteger a sus hombres aun cuando se encontraba en una situación tan complicada.

\- ¿Seguro que eso quieres? - Preguntó P'Li arrugando las cejas.

\- Me da igual... a menos de que prefieras cortarlos en trocitos... si ese es el caso átalos a una maldita cruz como la mía y dame una navaja, dime que tan finos quieres los cortes y los tendré listos para ti. - Ofreció con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Así que esos rebeldes no significan nada para ti. - Insistió la mujer.

\- Significan un estorbo, aún continúas preguntándome por ellos y ya lo has hecho un millón de veces antes... ¿Alguno de ellos te dijo que era mi amigo? Porque de ser así me gustaría que tuviera una maldita cruz enseguida de la mía para que sufriera a mi lado ¿No te parece más justo así? - Continuó su juego y P'Li lo castigó volteando su rostro de una fuerte bofetada, Bumi se tomó un par de segundos para recuperarse y volvió a enderezar el rostro.

\- El avatar te pondrá en tu lugar... estás perdida... tú y tu gente caerán, el Loto Rojo está llegando a su fin. - Lanzó sus palabras con ira y en respuesta obtuvo un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que le sacó el aire por completo haciéndolo perder la conciencia.

\- Loco y con confianza de sobra... no hablará nunca. - Bufó P'Li. - Llévenlo al calabozo, continuaremos mañana. - Concluyó y sin mirar a la morena caminó hacia el interior del palacio. Un par de hombres comenzaron a bajar a Bumi de la cruz de la cual pendía, Korra observaba con atención conteniendo las ganas que tenía de sacarlo de ahí en ese mismo instante. Su amigo, aunque derrotado y severamente lastimado, giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Vine por ti amigo. - Murmuró la morena y él cerró sus ojos dejándose vencer por el agotamiento. – Te sacaré de aquí. – Repitió apretando los puños y obligándose a caminar en dirección contraria para volver a donde estaban sus hombres.

* * *

Geente bella. Aquí un nuevo capi.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Un millón de gracias y media a todos los que me han dejado review jajaja de verdad me alegra leerlos.

Mañana sin falta me paso a responder reviews :D

Saludos ;D

Se les quiere a todos! Chiauuuu.


End file.
